


Harry Potter e la magia di Fairy Tail

by darkroxas92



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, OOC, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 383,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: E se Harry Potter fosse finito per sbaglio nel mondo di Fairy Tail durante la sua infanzia? E se fosse stato accolto proprio nella gilda numero uno di Fiore? E se un giorno Albus Silente riuscisse a ritracciarlo, chiedendogli di tornare nel suo mondo d’origine? Come si svilupperà la storia del mago più famoso della comunità magica con queste premesse?





	1. Il bambino che è sopravvissuto: Majutsu di Fairy Tail

Master Makarov stava guardando incredulo il centro della sua gilda, come tutti i membri presenti in quel momento.  
Pure Natsu e Gray, che come loro solito si stavano picchiando, si erano fermati.  
Il motivo di questo stupore generale era dovuto a un bambino di circa otto anni, che si stava guardando intorno incuriosito.  
La cosa che saltava subito all’occhio erano i suoi capelli neri come la pece, i quali sembrano rifiutarsi di stare in ordine, e i suoi vestiti, che sembravano decisamente larghi per lui. Infine, c’erano i suoi occhi, che erano di un verde smeraldo, in quel momento celati da uno sguardo timoroso.  
Ma il fatto che aveva sorpreso tutti i presenti era che quel bambino era apparso dal nulla, di punto in bianco.  
“Master…” fece una bambina dai capelli bianchi, girandosi verso l’anziano capo in attesa di sapere che cosa fare.  
“D-Dove sono?” mormorò il bambino, continuando ad osservare i maghi che lo circondavano.  
Makarov si alzò in piedi e scese dal tavolo, dirigendosi verso il bambino.  
“Ciao!” lo salutò sorridendo e alzando la mano. “Ti trovi nella sede di Fairy Tail. Io sono Makarov, il Master. E tu come ti chiami?”  
Solo in quel momento il vecchio Master si accorse di una cicatrice a forma di fulmine sulla fronte del bambino, parzialmente nascosta dai capelli.  
“I-Io mi chiamo Harry… Harry Potter…” rispose il bambino. “Ma che cos’è Fairy Tail?”  
“Fairy Tail è una gilda di maghi.” Rispose Makarov, sorridendo quando vide il bambino spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
“Maghi?” ripeté. “Ma lo zio mi ha sempre detto che la magia non esiste…”  
Sentendo ciò, molti dei presenti lo guardarono con curiosità.  
“E chi è questo tuo zio?” intervenne Natsu. “Deve avere un bel paio di fette di salame sugli occhi, visto che qui a Fiore tutti sanno della magia e convivono con essa!”  
“Fiore? Stai dicendo che non siamo più a Little Whinging?” domandò il bambino. “Non ho mai sentito nominare questo posto.”  
Il vecchio mago si portò una mano sotto in mento per riflettere.  
“Harry, credo che tu abbia involontariamente usato la magia per apparire qui.” Disse infine.  
“Io avrei usato la magia?” ripeté il bambino. “Ma è impossibile. E se gli zii lo vengono a sapere, non mi faranno più uscire dal sottoscala…”  
Udendo ciò, il Master spalancò gli occhi incredulo, come molti altri.  
“Aspetta, temo di non aver capito bene… Cos’è che fanno i tuoi zii?”  
“Ogni volta che combino qualche guaio o dico qualcosa che a loro non va bene, mi chiudono a chiave nella mia stanza, ovvero il sottoscala.” Rispose Harry.  
“E i tuoi genitori non dicono nulla?” fece Gray.  
“Sono morti quando avevo un anno. E gli unici parenti che mi sono rimasti sono loro, sebbene mi odino.”  
Makarov spezzò in due il suo bastone per la rabbia.  
“Non ho idea di come funzioni da te, ma non posso accettare che qualcuno maltratti in questo modo un bambino, qualunque cosa abbia fatto!” tuonò furioso.  
“Master.” Intervenne Mira. “Non possiamo attaccare così qualcuno senza l’autorizzazione del Concilio. Inoltre, pare che Harry venga da un posto molto lontano da Fiore.”  
Makarov sembrò calmarsi a quelle parole.  
“Hai ragione…” ammise, per poi guardare di nuovo il bambino. “Harry, senti, ti piacerebbe diventare un mago?” gli chiese sorridendo.  
Il bambino spalancò gli occhi.  
“D-Davvero posso diventarlo?”  
“Beh, per apparire dal nulla in quel modo, devi per forza avere un potenziale magico. Noi possiamo aiutarti a risvegliarlo. Sempre che tu non voglia tornare dai tuoi zii.”  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Sono sicuro che in questo momento stanno festeggiando il fatto che sono sparito. E almeno qui sembra che non verrò preso a pugni da Dudley… Davvero posso rimanere qui senza problemi?”  
Makarov spalancò gli occhi.  
“Certo che puoi! Fairy Tail sarà la tua famiglia!” esclamò il Master, mentre anche tutti gli altri membri esultavano felici.  
Gli occhi di Harry brillarono.  
“Famiglia…” ripeté, guardando tutti i maghi, per poi sorridere anche lui.

\----------------------------

Era passata una settimana da quando la signora Figg li aveva avvisati che Harry Potter era scomparso nel nulla, senza lasciare tracce, e da allora Silente aveva usato tutti i mezzi a sua disposizione per ritrovarlo.  
L’Ordine della Fenice, assieme a tutto il corpo docente di Hogwarts e a un discreto numero di maghi del Ministero della Magia avevano cominciato a cercarlo in tutta l’Inghilterra, senza ottenere risultati o notizie.  
“Severus…” fece l’anziano mago, guardando preoccupato l’uomo di fronte a lui. “Hai sentito i Dursley?”  
“Sì.” Rispose il professore di pozioni, non potendo evitare di storcere il naso al ricordo. “Sono ricorso al Veritaserum per sicurezza, ma nemmeno loro hanno idea di dove possa essere andato. Hanno ammesso che lo avevano rimproverato poco prima perché, a detta loro, aveva cercato di picchiare loro figlio, sebbene secondo la signora Figg è successo esattamente il contrario.”  
“Capisco… Harry deve aver avuto un attacco di magia incontrollata, e probabilmente si è smaterializzato lontano da Privet Drive. E questo non è un bene.”  
“Se qualche seguace del signore oscuro dovesse venirlo a sapere, sarebbe in pericolo.”  
“La cosa che mi preoccupa è che nemmeno il Ministero è riuscito a trovarlo tramite la traccia. E questo mi preoccupa molto, Severus.”  
“Stiamo tenendo sotto controllo anche i media babbani nella speranza che lo abbia trovato qualcuno di loro. Inoltre, abbiamo contattato anche gli altri paesi, cominciando una ricerca in tutto il pianeta. Lo troveremo sicuramente.”  
“Lo spero… Purtroppo io non posso allontanarmi da Hogwarts per troppo tempo, come nemmeno voi insegnanti. Non possiamo far sapere al resto della comunità magica che il loro eroe è scomparso nel nulla.”  
“Allora che cosa possiamo fare?”  
Silente si alzò dalla sua poltrona, dirigendosi verso il trespolo dove una fenice stava riposando.  
“Manderò Fanny a cercarlo. Grazie ai suoi poteri, dovrebbe riuscire a rintracciarlo. E non appena lo avrà trovato me lo farà sapere. Sperando che non sia troppo tardi.” Spiegò, mentre l’uccello magico si svegliava, pronto a obbedire alla richiesta del suo padrone.

\----------------------------

Erano passati ormai tre anni da quando Harry Potter era apparso a Fairy Tail, diventando un suo membro.  
Da quel momento, Makarov lo aveva addestrato all’uso della magia, scoprendo con stupore che non era legato a un tipo di magia specifica, come per la maggior parte dei maghi, ma era in grado di usare la propria magia in innumerevoli modi diversi.  
Questa sua capacità inizialmente procurò non pochi problemi al giovane mago, dato che non c’era nessuno in tutta Fiore ad avere una magia simile alla sua.  
Makarov lo aiutò a trovare un metodo per riuscire ad usarla, e dopo un anno di tentativi, finalmente Harry comprese come usarla.  
Con grande sorpresa degli altri membri di Fairy Tail, cominciò a svolgere missioni in solitaria proprio come Erza, riuscendo a portarle tutte a termine con successo.  
Dopo due anni, Makarov lo ammise all’esame per diventare un mago di classe S, provocando non poca invidia a Natsu e Gray, che però non dissero nulla, dato che erano diventati amici di Harry.  
Nel suo terzo anno come mago di Fairy Tail, Harry, dopo aver superato l’esame ed essere diventato un mago di classe S, aveva ricevuto un soprannome proprio come Natsu e Erza, diventando famoso come Majutsu di Fairy Tail. Questo nome era stato deciso per via della sua magia, che lasciava sempre tutti sorpresi non appena la vedevano.  
Il nome di Harry incuteva timore nei nemici di Fairy Tail allo stesso livello di Erza, il che lo portava spesso a scontrarsi con maghi potenti.  
Ora, Harry Potter stava rientrando alla gilda dopo aver concluso la sua ultima missione, portandosi come souvenir la zampa di quello che doveva essere un animale gigante.  
Non appena mise piede a Magnolia, la gente cominciò a salutarlo allegra, incurante della zampa gigante che era sospesa in aria dietro di lui e che lo seguiva docilmente.  
Harry rispose al saluto, senza però fermarsi e continuando a dirigersi verso la gilda.  
Non fece in tempo a varcare la porta che si abbassò subito, evitando un calcio di Natsu, che andò a sbattere direttamente sulla zampa che stava portando con sé.  
“Ciao a tutti!” urlò sorridendo, per poi spostare la mano, facendo lievitare il suo trofeo fino al balcone, appoggiandolo di fronte al Master e a Mira, i quali sorrisero divertiti.  
“Vedo che anche stavolta è andata bene, eh?” disse Makarov.  
“È stato fin troppo facile.” Rispose Harry, raggiungendolo e consegnandogli il compenso che aveva ricevuto per aver portato a termine la missione.  
“Affrontami, Harry!” urlò Natsu, apparendo alle sue spalle con le braccia infuocate.  
Majutsu sospirò, per poi alzare la mano e facendo cadere sopra Natsu una piccola cascata d’acqua, che lo schiacciò a terra.  
“Non è giusto! Sai che l’acqua vince il fuoco!” protestò, rialzandosi e sputando fuori l’acqua che aveva bevuto, mentre tutti gli altri scoppiavano a ridere.  
“Se tu continui a importunarlo, sai che reagirà sempre così.” Lo prese in giro Gray.  
Natsu si girò verso di lui.  
“Sempre meglio che andare in giro nudi.” Commentò Salamander.  
Gray abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che si era spogliato completamente.  
“Ah!!! Di nuovo!!!” urlò incredulo, facendo di nuovo scoppiare a ridere l’intera gilda.  
“Master.” Fece Harry, approfittando delle risate per non essere sentito. “Ci sarebbe una questione di cui vorrei parlarle.”  
Il volto di Makarov si fece serio.  
“Se ne parli così, non posso fare altro che preoccuparmi. Seguimi.” Disse, allontanandosi per dirigersi nella sua stanza.  
Quando i due furono dentro, Harry sospirò.  
“Ci sono strane voci che girano per Fiore.” Cominciò.  
“Di cosa parlano?”  
“Fammi indovinare: uccelli di fuoco che appaiono dal nulla nelle gilde, vero?” domandò una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi, con addosso un’armatura, che si avvicinò ai due.  
“Ehilà Erza!” la salutò Harry. “Vedo che non ti è sfuggito il fatto che mi sono allontanato con il Master, eh?”  
“Quando tu parli seriamente di qualcosa, significa che la questione è grave.”  
“Sì, ho già sentito di questa storia. In effetti, dalle descrizioni, sembra trattarsi proprio di fenici, una specie con la stessa fama dei draghi.”  
“Ma il fatto che queste fenici stiano apparendo in ogni gilda non mi fa stare tranquillo. È vero, non fanno nulla, ma di certo non è un buon presagio.”  
“Su, su, adesso non pensare in negativo. Magari si sono solo perse.” Fece il Master, ridacchiando.  
Tuttavia né Harry né Erza lo imitarono, restando seri.  
“Beh, se appaiono fenici in tutte le gilde, direi che prima o poi ne apparirà una anche qui. E se Natsu non la mangia, forse riusciremo a saperne qualcosa in più.”  
I due maghi di classe S annuirono.  
“A proposito, ho sentito che Natsu ha quasi distrutto la città di Harujion. È vero?”  
Makarov scoppiò a ridere.  
“Già. Uno ha osato spacciarsi per lui e ha cercato di rapire diverse donne per rivenderle all’estero. Inutile dire che Natsu non ci ha più visto quando ha sentito l’impostore dire che era opera di Fairy Tail. In più, ha portato un nuovo membro.”  
“Immagino sia quella bionda che mi ha guardato con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite quando sono arrivato, vero?” disse divertito Harry, portandosi indietro i capelli che gli coprivano la fronte, rivelando così la sua cicatrice, ora circondata dal simbolo di Fairy Tail.  
“Proprio lei. Si chiama Lucy, ed è una maga degli Spiriti Stellari.”  
“Una magia piuttosto rara. Non sono in molti ad avere le loro chiavi.” Rifletté il mago, per poi girarsi verso Erza. “Tu invece hai fatto una breve alleanza con Natsu e Gray, giusto?”  
“È incredibile come tu sia sempre al corrente di tutto.” Ridacchio la rossa. “Tuttavia con noi è venuta anche Lucy, e ovviamente Happy.”  
“Lui non lo nomino nemmeno, è sempre attaccato a Natsu.” Replicò sorridendo Harry, mentre i tre uscivano dalla stanza.  
Ma prima di tornare nuovamente nella sala centrale, sentirono diverse urla.  
Senza perdere un secondo, corsero per raggiungere gli altri membri, fermandosi subito.  
In mezzo alla stanza c’era un uccello rosso, avvolto da qualche fiamma, che stava guardando uno ad uno i membri di Fairy Tail.  
Quando il suo sguardo si posò su Harry, cominciò ad emettere uno strano canto, per poi scomparire in una fiammata.  
“Beh, sembra che sia arrivata decisamente presto.” Commentò Erza, guardando ancora sorpresa il punto dove la fenice era scomparsa.  
“Uffa però…” si lamentò Natsu. “Non sono nemmeno riuscito ad assaggiare una di quelle fiamme.”  
“Beh, se è per questo io non ho mangiato nemmeno un pesce oggi, aye!” fece Happy.  
“Ma pensi solo al pesce tu?!” esclamò Lucy.  
“Però è strano…” fece Harry. “Dai racconti che ho sentito, nessuna fenice si era mai messa a cantare prima di sparire.”  
“Vuoi dire che non è successo solo qui?” chiese Cana, riprendendo a bere dal suo barile.  
“No, è già successo in diverse gilde e-”  
Ma il moro si dovette interrompere quando una nuova fiammata apparve in mezzo alla sala, questa volta più grande della precedente.  
Tutti i membri fecero un passo indietro, mentre Natsu rimase al suo posto, leccandosi la bocca di fronte a quelle fiamme.  
Per sua sfortuna, queste si estinsero prima che potesse avvicinarsi, lasciando il posto nuovamente alla fenice, questa volta accompagnata da un signore anziano, dalla lunga barba bianca, che cominciò subito a guardarsi attorno.  
“E tu chi sei?!” esclamò Gray, mentre lui e tutti gli altri si preparavano a combattere.  
Silente lo guardò per qualche secondo, senza però dire nulla.  
Harry e Erza si spostarono di fronte a lui.  
“Rispondi alla domanda, altrimenti dovremo considerarti un nemico e agiremo di conseguenza.” Lo minaccio Erza.  
Tuttavia il vecchio era rimasto a fissare il mago al suo fianco.  
“Finalmente…” disse infine, avvicinandosi al moro. “Finalmente ti ho trovato, Harry.”  
Per tutta risposta, Majutsu alzò la mano di fronte a lui.  
“Non avvicinarti.” Tuonò minaccioso. “E dimmi cosa vuoi da me.”  
Silente rimase sorpreso da tale reazione.  
“Se è un nemico di Harry, allora è un nemico di tutti noi!” esclamò Natsu, lasciandosi avvolgere dalle fiamme.  
Nello stesso momento, Gray creò una lancia di ghiaccio, mentre Lucy tirava fuori una chiave dorata e Erza faceva apparire dal nulla una spada.  
Il preside di Hogwarts spalancò gli occhi.  
“Com’è possibile?” fece, guardando i vari membri di Fairy Tail. “Voi… Voi potete tutti usare la magia?”  
“Certo che possiamo, come tutte le persone di cui sono composte le gilde.” Replicò Harry. “E adesso rispondi: chi sei e cosa vuoi da me?”  
Il vecchio mago continuò a guardare sorpreso il gruppo, per poi annuire.  
“Il mio nome è Albus Silente, e sono il preside della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts.” Rispose, continuando a guardare Harry. “Tre anni fa persi ogni tua traccia, e da allora ho passato ogni momento a mia disposizione per trovarti.”  
“Ti stai sbagliando, perché io non ti ho mai sentito nominare, come non ho mai sentito parlare di questa scuola. E credo che non passerebbe troppo inosservata.”  
“Se tu sei Harry Potter, allora devi avere una cicatrice a forma di fulmine sulla fronte.” Continuò Silente.  
A quel punto Harry spalancò gli occhi.  
“Che cosa sai esattamente su Harry?” chiese Erza.  
“Harry è famoso. Molto famoso tra i maghi.”  
“Grazie, dicci qualcosa che non sappiamo.” Commentò Cana. “Il suo nome corrisponde a timore e paura per tutti gli sventurati che lo hanno affrontato.”  
Silente si voltò verso di lei.  
“Come affrontato?”  
“Io sono un mago di Fairy Tail.” Rispose Harry. “E modestamente parlando, sono tra i migliori della gilda. A parte te, sono ben pochi quelli che non hanno sentito parlare di me.”  
“Già! È uno dei maghi più famosi di tutta Fiore.” Aggiunse Lucy. “I giornali lo nominano praticamente tutte le settimane, soprattutto per la sua magia multipla!”  
“Magia multipla?” ripeté il vecchio mago, mentre Harry si spostava la ciocca che nascondeva la cicatrice.  
“È vero, il mio nome completo è Harry Potter, e non so come tu faccia a sapere tutte queste cose, ma per quanto ne sappiamo, tu potresti essere una spia di qualche gilda oscura.” Sentenziò il giovane. “Master, se me lo permetti, accompagnerei volentieri questo vecchio fuori dalla gilda.”  
Makarov continuò a fissare Silente per qualche secondo, per poi annuire silenziosamente.  
“Procedi pure. La sua storia è talmente assurda che non è lontanamente credibile. E può considerarsi fortunato che ci limitiamo a questo. Non sopporto chi prende in giro Fairy Tail.”  
“Aspettate, non sto menten-” ma Albus Silente dovette interrompersi quando Harry alzò la mano, facendo volare verso la porta della gilda il vecchio mago.  
Silente tirò fuori una bacchetta di legno, che agitò velocemente, frenando la sua caduta e atterrando tranquillamente in piedi.  
“Puoi usare la magia senza il supporto né di una bacchetta né di un incantesimo verbale?” fece sorpreso, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti.  
“Come hai fatto?” chiese Harry. “Nessuno finora era riuscito a contrastare una mia magia.”  
Silente si avvicinò di nuovo al ragazzo, muovendo la bacchetta e facendo apparire dal nulla una lettera, che volò direttamente tra le mani di Harry, il quale vide subito che sulla busta c’era scritto il suo nome completo.  
“Solitamente appare anche il luogo in cui si ci trova, ma per qualche motivo, la magia sembra non riconoscere questo posto.” Fece Silente, mentre il ragazzo apriva la lettera, sotto lo sguardo di Erza e del Master, cominciando a leggerla velocemente.  
“Se è uno scherzo, i miei complimenti, è veramente ben architettato.” Disse infine Harry, restituendo la lettera a Silente. “Ora può pure andarsene.”  
“Harry, so che probabilmente i tuoi primi anni d’infanzia non sono stati dei più felici con i Dursley, però-”  
Questa volta Silente volò via senza che Harry facesse alcun movimento.  
Gli altri maghi guardarono preoccupati il compagno moro.  
“Come fai a sapere anche questo?!” esclamò furioso, guardando il mago mentre attorno a lui l’aria cominciava a vorticare velocemente.  
“Lo so perché sono stato io a mandarti da loro dieci anni fa.” Rispose il preside, alzandosi in piedi. “Dopo che i tuoi genitori morirono, erano rimasti i tuoi unici parenti a cui potevi essere affidato.”  
Prima che Harry potesse reagire, fu Makarov a precederlo.  
“Quindi è colpa sua se Harry ha vissuto un’infanzia a dir poco orrenda!” tuonò, per poi cominciare a diventare più grande superando presto di tre volte l’altezza del preside. “Chiunque fa soffrire i miei figli non può sperare di passarla liscia!”  
Silente spalancò gli occhi quando vide il Master di Fairy Tail abbassare un pugno contro di lui.  
Senza perdere un secondo agitò nuovamente la bacchetta, avvolgendosi in tempo con una barriera quasi invisibile, che lo protesse dal colpo di Makarov.  
Non fece in tempo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa che si ritrovò Natsu al suo fianco, con una sfera di fuoco attorno alla mano destra.  
“Prendi questo vecchio!” esclamò, cercando di colpirlo.  
Questa volta Silente scomparve, riapparendo al piano superiore della gilda.  
“Vi prego, calmatevi!” esclamò.  
“E perché dovremmo farlo?” chiese Erza. “Hai appena detto di essere tu il responsabile di quanto Harry ha dovuto sopportare prima di arrivare qui!”  
“Non lo nego. Ma l’ho fatto solo per il suo bene.”  
“Il mio bene?!” ripeté Harry. “E sempre per il mio bene dovevo essere malnutrito? Sempre per il mio bene dovevo subire senza poter dire nulla le angherie di mio cugino e dei miei zii?”  
“Per quanto possa sembrarti assurdo, è così.” Rispose il vecchio mago. “Lascia che ti racconti come e perché i tuoi genitori sono stati uccisi dieci anni fa.”  
Sentendo ciò la rabbia di Harry scemò quasi immediatamente.  
“Uccisi? Come sarebbe a dire uccisi?!” esclamò incredulo.  
“Immaginavo che Petunia non ti avesse detto nulla.” Fece Silente, mentre gli altri maghi sembrarono calmarsi assieme a Harry.  
“Dimmi cos’è successo davvero. Da quel che so io, i miei genitori sono morti in un’incidente d’auto.”  
“Auto? Che cosa sarebbe?” chiese Lucy.  
“Possiamo definirla la carrozza del mio mondo.” Rispose Harry. “Dato che ora fai parte anche tu di Fairy Tail, devi sapere che io non sono di Earthland. Provengo da un mondo molto più monotono, privo di magia.”  
“Permettimi di correggerti Harry.” Fece Silente. “Il nostro mondo non è privo di magia, e di conseguenza non è per nulla monotono. Semplicemente, noi maghi celiamo la nostra esistenza alla popolazione non magica, e loro ci credono solo dei miti.”  
“Ma che razza di stupida idea è questa?” commentò Natsu. “A cosa serve tenerlo segreto? Qui tutti sono a conoscenza della magia e non c’è alcun problema.”  
“Da noi ci sarebbero troppe conseguenze imprevedibili. Inoltre, c’è un punto che riguarda Harry che ha a che fare con tutto ciò.”  
“Ovvero?”  
“Anni fa il nostro mondo era sotto la minaccia di un mago malvagio. Il suo nome era Voldemort, e incuteva così tanto timore che i maghi ancora oggi non hanno il coraggio di nominarlo. E se vi state chiedendo perché io lo nomino senza problemi, è perché io sono l’unica persona che lui temesse. Oltre al fatto che disgraziatamente, sono stato proprio io a fargli conoscere la magia, ormai cinquanta anni fa.”  
“E che cos’ha fatto questo mago?” domandò Erza.  
“Iniziò col riunire attorno a sé un notevole numero di maghi. La sua idea era che i maghi dovevano essere solo maghi puri. Vedete, nel nostro mondo, capita spesso che da una famiglia di babbani, ovvero di persone non magiche, nascano bambini in grado di usare la magia. E con il passare del tempo, i maghi puri diminuiscono sempre di più. Ora, c’è un gruppo di maghi che non ci vedono nulla di male in questo, anzi. D’altra parte, una minoranza di purosangue guarda con disgusto questi nuovi maghi. E Voldemort, nato proprio da un unione tra una purosangue e un babbano, era probabilmente una delle persone che odiava di più i babbani e i maghi nati babbani. Cominciò quindi la sua campagna di pulizia etnica, uccidendo tutti i maghi babbani che incontrava, come i babbani normali, i purosangue che non erano dalla sua parte e chiunque altro osava opporsi a lui.”  
“Devo dedurre che i miei genitori non fossero dei maghi purosangue?” chiese Harry.  
“Tuo padre, James, era un purosangue, sebbene a lui non importasse assolutamente. Tua madre, Lily, invece, era nata babbana, ma non furono uccisi da Voldemort per questo.”  
Qui Silente s’interruppe, prendendo aria mentre rifletteva su come continuare.  
“Voldemort venne a sapere qualcosa che lo spinse ad attaccare la tua famiglia, con il preciso intento di eliminare te. Questo quando tu avevi un solo anno di vita.”  
“Quale pazzo omicida può pensare di uccidere un bambino?!” esclamò incredulo Makarov, mentre anche gli altri maghi della gilda pensarono disgustati a Voldemort e alle sue azioni.  
“Lui non si poneva di questi problemi. Attaccò subito James, uccidendolo, poi inseguì Lily, che cercò di portare al sicuro Harry. Purtroppo non riuscì nel suo intento, e fu uccisa di fronte al bambino. E qui successe qualcosa che ti ha reso famoso in tutto il nostro mondo.” Disse Silente, indicando la fronte di Harry. “Voldemort cercò di ucciderti con un incantesimo, ma incredibilmente, tu glielo rispedisti contro.  
A te rimase quella cicatrice, mentre lui perse tutto. Il suo corpo andò distrutto, mentre ciò che restava del suo spirito sparì senza lasciare alcuna traccia.”  
“Quindi è morto?” chiese Lucy.  
“Sfortunatamente no. È vero, il suo corpo non c’è più, e lui è meno di un fantasma. Tuttavia tornerà, ne sono sicuro, e qui entri in gioco tu, Harry. Tu sei l’unico in grado di contrastarlo. Tu e tu soltanto.”  
“E perché sarei proprio io ad avere un simile… privilegio?” domandò lui, dicendo ironico l’ultima parola.  
“Tua madre, quando morì, ti avvolse involontariamente con un potente incantesimo. Finché non compirai diciassette anni, sarai al sicuro da Voldemort, ma questo solo se sarai in un ambiente familiare, in un posto che chiami casa.”  
“Allora qui sono protetto, dato che Fairy Tail è casa mia!” tuonò Harry, ricevendo assensi dai suoi compagni.  
“Dev’esserci un legame di sangue perché ciò avvenga. Ed è per questo che ti affidai alla sorella di tua madre. Sapevo del loro odio per la magia, ma non c’era altra soluzione.”  
“E ora perché sei venuto a cercarlo? Violando a quando pare i confini del tuo mondo.” Fece Gray.  
“Sono venuto per riportarlo a casa. Come ho detto prima, è l’unico in grado di affrontare Voldemort e di sconfiggerlo definitivamente.”  
“Non se ne parla nemmeno.” Replicò Harry. “Adesso questo mondo è la mia casa. Fairy Tail è la mia famiglia! Perché dovrei affrontare un mago che non ha più niente a che fare con me?”  
“Voldemort verrà a sapere di questo mondo. E proprio come ho fatto io, anche lui ti raggiungerà. E credimi, anche se hai sviluppato la tua magia in maniera diversa, non avresti scampo contro di lui senza una preparazione adeguata.”  
“Ma davvero? Senti un po’, vecchio!” lo interruppe Natsu. “Io so riconoscere le persone forti, e Harry, anche se mi duole ammetterlo, è uno dei più forti! Potrebbe tenere testa a mio padre Igneel senza troppi problemi! E ha affrontato maghi malvagi di tutti i tipi! E se questo Voltamorte o quel che è si facesse vivo da queste parti, ci sarebbero centinaia di maghi pronti ad affrontarlo!”  
“Mi pare di aver capito che finora nessuno era riuscito a opporsi facilmente alla magia di Harry, esatto?” fece Silente. “Beh, sappiate che Voldemort è in grado di fare ben peggio. Ha i suoi stessi poteri, più molti altri che molti temono anche solo di sentir pronunciare. Se dovesse arrivare qui, farebbe una strage di voi maghi, considerandovi esseri impuri perché aiutate i non maghi!”  
Makarov sospirò.  
“Harry è un mago di Fairy Tail, e qualunque sia il motivo, se lui non lo desidera non ti seguirà.” Disse serio. “Tuttavia, potremmo trovare un compromesso.”  
Tutti i maghi si voltarono verso il Master.  
“Devi sapere che qui da noi il sistema del mondo magico funziona in un modo ben preciso: i maghi si riuniscono in gilde come questa, dove ricevono delle missioni. I maghi che portano a termine queste missioni vengono pagati dai clienti.”  
“Sistema interessante.” Ammise Silente. “In questo modo voi maghi vi mettete a disposizione di tutti.”  
“Esatto. Ora, Harry è un mago di classe S, ovvero uno dei maghi più forti di tutta la gilda, proprio come Erza. E per le missioni di classe S, è possibile che la durata sia di diversi anni.”  
“Master!” esclamò Harry sorpreso. “Non stara pensando-”  
“Proprio così! Quest’uomo potrebbe commissionare a Fairy Tail una missione di classe S finché questo Voldemort non sarà stato definitivamente eliminato. Ovviamente sarà una missione decisamente cara, e su questo punto non sono disposto a trattare.”  
Silente lo guardò con aria pensierosa, per poi annuire.  
“Credo di potermelo permettere. Però vi pagherò una volta l’anno. E dato che la scuola durerà sette anni, vi assicuro almeno sette anni di pagamento. Secondo le mie previsioni, Voldemort cercherà di eliminare Harry mentre è a scuola, dato che non avrà ancora portato a termine i suoi studi e non è a conoscenza di come si sono evolute le cose.”  
“Bene. Tuttavia, ho un'altra condizione.” Continuò il Master. “La vostra magia è molto interessante, e mi pare di capire che tutti possano apprenderla, esatto?”  
“Tutti coloro che hanno la magia dentro di sé ne sono in grado, sì.”  
“Ebbene, voglio che oltre a Harry, porti con te anche altri maghi di Fairy Tail, che sceglierò personalmente. Dovranno studiare assieme a Harry, restando al suo fianco e aiutandolo se necessario. Non ci sarà nessun costo extra, dato che per loro sarà l’occasione perfetta per aumentare la loro conoscenza.”  
Silente annuì.  
“D’accordo. Dato che sono tutti maghi, non avrò problemi a farli riconoscere dal Ministero.”  
“Perché questo mi suona tanto come un sinonimo del Concilio?” rifletté Natsu, mentre il Master si girava verso Harry.  
“Harry, questa sarà la tua prima missione pluriennale.” Disse, mentre il ragazzo annuiva.  
“Va bene. Se è una missione, non posso rifiutarmi.”  
Makarov ridacchiò.  
“E con te verranno Erza, Natsu, Gray e anche Lucy.” Disse infine, facendo sgranare gli occhi ai diretti interessati.  
“Eh?!” esclamarono insieme.  
“Ma Master! Io non posso allontanarmi dalla gilda!” fece Erza.  
“Consideralo come un allenamento. Quando tornerai, sarai molto più forte di adesso, ne sono sicuro.”  
“Se le cose stanno così, allora ci sto! Magari troverò Igneel proprio in quest’altro mondo!” esclamò Natsu.  
“Perché no?” si aggregò Gray. “Apprendere qualche altra magia non mi farà di certo male.”  
“Sarebbe meglio se cominci ad apprendere un modo per non spogliarti senza rendertene conto.” Commentò Cana, mentre il mago del ghiaccio si rendeva conto di essere rimasto solo in boxer.  
“Accidenti!” esclamò, andando subito a recuperare gli altri vestiti.  
“M-Ma perché anch’io?! Mi sono unita da poco alla gilda!” fece spaventata Lucy.  
“Proprio per questo. Quando tornerai, sono sicuro che sarai molto più forte di adesso, visto che i maghi degli Spiriti Stellari solitamente non usano mai la magia direttamente.”  
“Ehi, e io?” esclamò Happy, facendosi spuntare un paio di ali e volando in testa a Natsu.  
“Un gatto… parlante e volante?” fece Silente, guardando sorpreso l’animale.  
“Aye!” rispose lui.  
“Happy viene con me ovunque io vada.” Disse Natsu.  
“Beh, potrebbe passare come il tuo animale, anche se dovrà fingere, almeno quando è di fronte agli altri studenti e professori, di essere un gatto normale, senza parlare o volare.”  
“Che cosa?! Perché?!”  
“Da noi saresti scambiato come un essere oscuro, e probabilmente diventeresti oggetto di studio per poi essere… eliminato.” Spiegò Silente, mentre il gatto assumeva un’espressione simile all’Urlo di Munch.  
“Come farai a tornare nella tua dimensione con loro?” chiese Makarov.  
Silente sorrise, mentre Fanny si appoggiava sulle sue spalle.  
“Fanny è la mia fenice. I suoi poteri sono unici nel suo genere, e come avete potuto vedere, può viaggiare anche tra le dimensioni. Inoltre, può trasportare diverse persone senza alcun problema. Se voi siete d’accordo, li porterò subito con me, in modo da poterli istruire sul nostro mondo. Ovviamente non dovranno rivelare a nessuno da dove vengono realmente. Diremo che Harry si è smaterializzato in un altro continente, dove è stato cresciuto da una famiglia di maghi, da cui provengono anche gli altri.”  
“Ma per la magia? Come faremo a spiegarla?”  
“Ecco, questo è un altro punto: non vi sarà permesso fare alcuna magia fuori dalla scuola. Nel nostro mondo tutti i maghi minorenni vengono marchiati automaticamente da una magia, che rivela al Ministero se viene effettuata qualche magia.”  
“Che cosa?! Non potremmo usare nemmeno la magia?!” esclamò Natsu. “E io come farò?!”  
“Che cosa intendi dire?” chiese il preside.  
“Io vivo continuamente con una magia, Dragon Slayer, che mi rende molto simile a mio padre. È una magia continua che non si può interrompere.”  
“Anch’io avrei qualche problema.” Fece Erza. “Uno dei miei occhi è stato creato con la magia, quindi potrebbe essere rilevato come tale.”  
“Di questo non dovrete preoccuparvi. Ho una certa influenza al Ministero, e dirò che la vostra magia continua è dovuto a un incantesimo che vi permette di restare in salute. In quel caso non riveleranno la vostra magia come volontaria e non verrete puniti.”  
“Mandano in prigione se viene violata questa legge?” chiese Lucy.  
“In effetti abbiamo una prigione per maghi, ma viene inviato lì solo chi commette qualche crimine grave. Per intenderci, la maggior parte dei detenuti sono dei sostenitori di Voldemort. Tuttavia, dopo due volte che qualcuno viene scoperto ad usare la magia, viene espulso da Hogwarts, e non potrà più usarla legalmente.”  
“Devo ricredermi.” Commentò Makarov. “Il nostro Concilio è molto più elastico di questo Ministero. Ad ogni modo, i miei figli seguiranno le tue istruzioni.”  
“Se è una missione, resta tale.” Fece Erza. “Per quanto lunga e difficile possa essere, però noi non ci riterremo responsabili di eventuali danni se qualcuno ci importunerà.”  
“Danni?” ripeté curioso Silente.  
“Fairy Tail non è famosa solo perché è la gilda più forte di tutta Fiore.” Rispose sorridendo Harry. “Ma anche perché è la più distruttiva.”  
“In tal caso, vi avverto che non potrò garantirvi tale immunità. Sarete considerati come qualsiasi altro studente, perciò verrete puniti se infrangerete le regole. Vi verrà tutto spiegato quando comincerete le lezioni.”  
Dicendo ciò, Silente fece un cenno a Fanny, che si alzò ad un metro sopra di lui.  
“Allora se siete pronti, avvicinatevi.”  
“Partiamo così, senza prendere nulla?” chiese sorpresa Lucy.  
“Vi fornirò io tutto quello che vi sarà necessario. È meglio non portare oggetti di questo mondo nel nostro, dato che potrebbero non esistere. E per quanto riguarda quell’armatura, mi duole doverti dire che darebbe un po’ troppo nell’occhio.” Disse il preside, indicando Erza, che annuì.  
“Capisco.” Fece lei, mentre l’armatura s’illuminava, venendo sostituita da dei vestiti semplici. “Così va meglio?”  
“Incredibile… Finita questa storia dovrei venire qui a studiare la vostra magia. Sembra assai più interessante e complessa di quella con cui solitamente ho a che fare.” Commentò divertito, per poi porgere ai maghi le sue braccia.  
“Dovete tenervi aggrappati a me per poter passare all’altra dimensione. Fanny è solo una fenice, non può moltiplicarsi per ognuno di voi.”  
I maghi annuirono, per poi salutare il Master e i loro compagni.  
Poi presero le mani del preside, venendo subito avvolti dalle fiamme della fenice, scomparendo pochi secondi dopo.


	2. Arrivo nel mondo magico! Diagon Alley!

Quando i sei maghi uscirono dalla fiamme, si ritrovarono in una stanza circolare.  
Attorno a loro c’erano centinaia di libri e quadri appesi all’apice delle pareti, i cui soggetti erano tutte persone per la maggior parte anziane, che dormivano.  
Fanny si staccò da Silente, andando a riposare sul suo trespolo.  
Su una mensola di fronte a loro c’era in bella vista un vecchio e grigio capello a punta, pieno di toppe.  
“Benvenuti a Hogwarts.” Disse Silente. “E per essere più precisi, benvenuti nel mio studio.”  
I cinque maghi di Earthland però erano troppo impegnati a guardarsi attorno per dargli retta.  
“Q-Questo…” cominciò Lucy, con gli occhi che brillavano. “È il paradiso in terra!” esclamò al settimo cielo, ammirando le decine di oggetti disseminati per la stanza che non aveva mai visto prima, per poi guardare i libri.  
“Nemmeno la biblioteca della nostra gilda è così ben fornita.” Commentò sorpresa Erza.  
“E non avete ancora visto la biblioteca della scuola. Questa è solo la mia collezione personale.” Ridacchiò il preside, interrompendosi quando la porta si aprì di colpo, colpendo uno sfortunato Natsu, che finì a terra.  
“Preside! L’ha trovato?” chiese una signora, di circa sessant’anni, entrando di colpo e fermandosi quando vide il Dragon Slayer a terra che si teneva un naso dolorante.  
“Oh, scusami.” Disse subito lei, tirando fuori una bacchetta e puntandola verso il volto del mago, per poi mormorare qualcosa.  
Immediatamente il dolore scomparve, lasciando un Natsu decisamente sorpreso.  
“La professoressa McGranitt, vicepreside.” La presentò Silente ai maghi. “Vi insegnerà trasfigurazione durante i vostri sette anni.”  
“Silente, ma cosa-” cominciò lei, fermandosi quando vide Harry.  
“Come puoi vedere Minerva, sono riuscito a trovarlo. Si era smaterializzato all’estero, ed è cresciuto assieme a questi ragazzi che ho portato con lui. Sono tutti maghi, ansiosi di cominciare gli studi.”  
La professoressa squadrò per qualche secondo i compagni di Harry, per poi annuire.  
“Capisco. Allora immagino di dover aggiornare l’elenco degli studenti.”  
“Prima dovrò inoltrare la richiesta di trasferimento al Ministero.” Spiegò Silente. “Nel frattempo, vorrei che andasse a chiamare Hagrid. Digli di prepararsi per accompagnare Harry e i suoi amici a prendere il materiale necessario.”  
La McGranitt annuì, per poi uscire dalla stanza.  
“Come faremo a pagare il materiale scolastico?” chiese Lucy. “Non abbiamo soldi, e inoltre non è sicuramente la stessa moneta.”  
“Non preoccupatevi, Hogwarts mette a disposizione una certa cifra per situazioni del genere. Inoltre, se posso permettermi, Harry ha una discreta somma messa da parte, in quanto eredità dei suoi genitori.”  
“Davvero? Nonostante sia scomparso è rimasta a mia disposizione?”  
Silente sorrise, mentre andava a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania.  
“La Gringott è molto affidabile come banca. È impossibile rubare qualcosa che sia tenuto lì dentro. Pensate, ci sono anche dei draghi come guardiani.”  
Sentendo ciò, Natsu scattò in piedi.  
“Draghi?!” ripeté, avvicinandosi al preside. “Hai detto proprio draghi?!”  
“Sì. Sapete, la Gringott è forse l’unico edificio in Inghilterra che ne ha uno o più al suo interno.”  
“E sai se c’è un drago di nome Igneel?!” chiese il Dragon Slayer.  
“Che io sappia, i draghi non hanno nomi personali. Comunque, credevo che Igneel fosse il nome di tuo padre.”  
“Infatti suo padre era un drago.” Rispose Harry al posto del rosa. “Natsu è cresciuto con un drago del fuoco, ed è stato proprio lui a donargli la sua magia.”  
“Davvero?” fece sorpreso Silente. “Vuoi dire che nel vostro mondo i draghi sono creature intelligenti?”  
“Certo! È stato lui a insegnarmi tutto quel che so!” replicò Natsu. “Solo, è scomparso nel nulla qualche anno fa, e da allora lo sto cercando.”  
“Draghi intelligenti… dove andremo a finire di questo passo?” disse una voce.  
I maghi si guardarono intorno.  
“Sopra di voi, idioti!” fece la stessa voce, attirando lo sguardo dei ragazzi su un quadro, dentro il quale si vedeva un uomo che sbadigliava.  
“Devo avere le allucinazioni…” fece Gray. “Mi è sembrato di vedere un quadro muoversi e parlare…”  
“E a me è sembrato di vedere un ragazzo talmente maleducato da spogliarsi nell’ufficio del preside.” Replicò il quadro, facendo notare nuovamente al mago del ghiaccio il suo problema.  
“Phineas, ti presento dei nuovi studenti.” Disse Silente. “Ragazzi, lui è Phineas Nigellus Black, uno dei tanti presidi che mi ha preceduto nei mille anni di storia di Hogwarts.”  
“Lo avete rinchiuso in un quadro per mille anni?!” esclamò incredulo e spaventato Happy.  
“No, no.” Rispose il preside, ridacchiando. “È una magia, che diciamo, copia l’identità di una persona dentro un quadro. Quelli che vedete qui sopra sono tutti i presidi che mi hanno preceduto. E quando deciderò di andarmene, anche il mio quadro si aggiungerà a loro.”  
“In pratica sono immortali?” domandò Erza.  
“Beh, non possono proprio essere definiti vivi, perciò direi di no. Scoprirete che Hogwarts è piena di quadri, e tutti i loro occupanti sono in grado di interagire con gli studenti e i loro simili.”  
Mentre diceva ciò, cominciò a prendere delle pergamene.  
“Prima di lasciarvi andare con Hagrid, devo sapere i vostri nomi completi per poter notificare al ministero la vostra iscrizione.”  
“Io sono Erza Scarlet.”  
“Natsu Dragonil!”  
“Gray Fullbuster.”  
“Lucy Heartphilia.”  
Il preside annotò tutti i nomi.  
“D’accordo. Allora entro domani sarete registrati al ministero, e come vi ho detto, farò sì che per Natsu e Erza non dicano niente sulle loro magie continue.” Disse, per poi fermarsi quando sentì bussare forte alla porta.  
“Avanti.” Fece, mentre Natsu si allontanava dall’uscio per non ripete l’esperienza di poco prima.  
Di fronte a loro apparve un uomo che era decisamente alto e più grosso rispetto a uno normale. Aveva il volto quasi nascosto da una criniera di capelli scuri, lunga e scomposta, e da una barba incolta e aggrovigliata, ma si distinguevano gli occhi che scintillavano come neri scarafaggi.  
“Eccomi, professor Silente.” Disse Hagrid, per poi guardare i maghi di fronte a lui. “Chi di voi è Harry?” chiese subito.  
Il moro si fece avanti.  
“Sono io.” Disse, analizzando l’uomo di fronte a sé.  
“Lo sapevo, sei identico a tuo padre, mentre gli occhi sono di tua madre. Però avrei scommesso che avresti avuto gli occhiali.”  
“Oh, non appena ha cominciato a non vedere bene, il nostro Mas- volevo dire, un amico dei nostri genitori gli ha fatto un incantesimo per correggere la vista.” Spiegò Gray, correggendosi subito non appena si accorse dell’errore che stava per commettere.  
Per sua fortuna Hagrid non se ne rese conto.  
“Allora Hagrid, come ti ha già anticipato Minerva, desidero che tu accompagni Harry, Natsu, Erza, Gray e Lucy a Diagon Alley per fargli prendere tutto il materiale necessario. Ecco qui la lista.” Disse porgendogli la lettera di Harry. “E ecco anche le chiavi per la camera di Harry, quella di Hogwarts per prendere i soldi per gli altri quattro ragazzi e, infine… c’è anche quella questione da risolvere.”  
Hagrid annuì serio, prendendo tre piccole chiavi che il preside gli porse.  
“Ragazzi, lui è Rubeus Hagrid, Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi a Hogwarts.” Lo presentò infine ai cinque maghi.  
“Ah, Natsu, aspetta un secondo.” Continuò il preside, per poi aprire un cassetto e tirare fuori un piccolo zaino. “Credo che questo ti sarà utile se vuoi portare con te Happy. Meglio non lasciarlo libero, potrebbe perdersi.”  
Il mago del fuoco annuì, mentre il suo amico saltava dentro lo zaino, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Hagrid.  
“Quel gatto dev’essere parecchio intelligente per aver capito al volo che cosa doveva fare.” Commentò, non vedendo Happy che si mordeva la lingua per non parlare.  
“Bene, allora vi consiglio di passare per il camino.” Concluse Silente, alzandosi e avvicinandosi al camino che si trovava poco lontano.  
“Per il camino?” ripeté Lucy. “E come-”  
“Solitamente noi maghi ci smaterializziamo, ma voi siete ancora minorenni e non potete, perciò il metodo più veloce è questo. Hagrid, glielo puoi mostrare tu?”  
L’uomo borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che preferiva altri mezzi di trasporto, ma annuì e si avvicinò al camino.  
Sotto gli occhi sorpresi dei ragazzi, mise la mano in un sacchetto appeso al muro, tirando fuori quella che sembrava povere.  
Non appena la gettò nel camino, si creò dal nulla una fiamma verde.  
“Dovete scandire bene dove volete andare.” Disse Hagrid, entrando nelle fiamme. “Diagon Alley!”  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, le fiamme lo avvolsero, facendolo scomparire.  
“W-Wow!” esclamò Lucy, con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.  
“Ma qui usate solo il fuoco per muovervi?”  
“No, solitamente come ho già detto ci smaterializziamo direttamente dove vogliamo. Altrimenti usiamo le scope volanti.”  
“Scope volanti?” ripeté Natsu. “Non oso immaginare come sarà starci sopra…” continuò, diventando leggermente verde, mentre Erza si avvicinava al cammino, prendendo la polvere in mano.  
“Allora il posto si chiama Diagon Alley, esatto?” chiese conferma la maga, ricevendo un assenso come risposta.  
“Va bene… allora andiamo!” esclamò, buttando la polvere nel camino e pronunciando il nome della destinazione.  
Uno ad uno, anche gli altri maghi la imitarono, lasciando per ultimo Harry.  
“Harry, aspetta un minuto.” Lo fermò Silente.  
Il ragazzo si girò verso l’anziano mago, restando in silenzio.  
“Prima che tu vada, devo avvertirti che non appena farai la tua entrata nel mondo magico, ti ritroverai circondato da persone ansiose di conoscerti. Come ti ho già detto, qui sei una celebrità.”  
“Tranquillo professore, sono una celebrità anche nel mio mondo. Non ho mai sopportato stare al centro dell’attenzione, ma mi ci sono ritrovato lo stesso. Qui non sarà diverso.”  
Silente sorrise.  
“Allora non ho altro da dirti. Hagrid vi spiegherà il resto. Buona giornata, Harry.” Concluse, mentre il moro prendeva la polvere e imitava gli amici.

  
Harry fece qualche colpo di tosse mentre usciva dal cammino.  
“Ben arrivato.” Disse Erza, mentre gli altri si stavano ancora togliendo la fuliggine di dosso.  
“Devo dire che come mezzo di trasporto è piuttosto veloce ed efficace… anche se ti lascia un po’ sporco.” Commentò il mago del ghiaccio.  
“Almeno non sono stato male.” Fece Natsu.  
“Io preferisco evitare quando possibile.” Borbottò Hagrid.  
I maghi si guardarono attorno, rendendosi conto di essere finiti in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un bar.  
“Il solito, Hagrid?” chiese il barman, avvicinandosi al grosso uomo, che però scosse la testa.  
“Non posso, Tom, sono in servizio per Hogwarts.” Rispose lui, indicando i quattro maghi, mentre Harry si scuoteva con una mano i capelli, rendendo visibile per qualche secondo la cicatrice.  
“Buon Dio!” esclamò Tom, guardandolo sorpreso. “Questo è… non sarà mica…?”  
Mentre diceva ciò, tutti i clienti del bar si fermarono, girandosi verso di loro.  
“Cos’è tutta questa attenzione improvvisa?” chiese Lucy a bassa voce.  
“Mi venisse un colpo… Ma è Harry Potter! Quale onore!” continuò il barman, uscendo da dietro il bancone e afferrando la mano di un sorpreso Harry. “Bentornato, signor Potter, bentornato!”  
Sotto gli occhi increduli dei maghi di Fairy Tail, il moro si ritrovò a stringere decine di mani, incapace di liberarsi da quella situazione.  
“Nemmeno da noi aveva tutta questa fama.” Mormorò Gray a Erza, che annuì.  
“Nemmeno io ho mai dovuto stringere così tante mani quando ero con mio padre…” disse Lucy.  
Natsu fece per aprire bocca, ma si bloccò sentendo un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Si girò di colpo, ritrovando di fronte ad un uomo pallido, con un turbante che gli avvolgeva la testa e un tic nervoso a un occhio.  
“Professor Raptor!” esclamò Hagrid, riconoscendolo e allontanando con quella scusa Harry dai suoi fan. “Ragazzi, il professore sarà uno dei vostri insegnanti a Hogwarts.” Lo presentò.  
“P-P-Potter!” fece questi, balbettando vistosamente. “N-N-Non so dirle qu-quanto s-sono felice di c-c-conoscerla.”  
Poi si girò verso gli altri maghi.  
“E l-l-loro chi s-s-s-ono?” chiese.  
“Amici di Harry. Anche loro cominceranno quest’anno a frequentare Hogwarts.” Rispose Hagrid.  
“Che tipo di magia insegna lei, professor Raptor?” chiese Lucy, mentre Natsu continuava a guardare con timore l’uomo.  
“D-Difesa co-contro le Arti O-O-Oscure.” Rispose lui, per poi girarsi di nuovo verso Harry. “N-N-Non che a lei s-serva, eh P-Potter?”  
Ridendo nervosamente, guardò tutti i ragazzi.  
“Su-Suppongo che vi s-s-stiate ri-rifornendo d-di tu-tu-tutto quel che vi s-s-serve, v-vero? I-Io devo prendere u-un nuovo li-libro s-sui va-va-vampiri.” Disse, tremando a quel pensiero.  
“Beh, noi ora dovremmo andare.” Fece Hagrid, in modo che tutti lo sentissero. “Un mucchio di acquisti da fare. Sbrigatevi ragazzi.”  
I cinque non se lo fecero dire due volte e seguirono l’uomo in un piccolo cortile fuori dal locale, che dava su un muro.  
“Silente mi aveva detto che ero famoso… ma non pensavo _così tanto_ famoso…” commentò Harry, riprendendo a respirare.  
“Pensa al lato positivo: non dovrai presentarti in continuazione, visto che qui ti conoscono tutti.” Scherzò Erza.  
“A proposito Harry…” chiese Hagrid, mentre cercava qualcosa nelle sue tasche. “Cosa ti è successo attorno alla cicatrice?”  
Harry si voltò verso i suoi compagni, che annuirono.  
“È un simbolo che ci lega come amici.” Rispose, mentre anche gli altri quattro maghi mostravano lo stesso simbolo, che ognuno aveva impresso. Erza e Natsu lo avevano sulle braccia, Gray sul petto e Lucy sul dorso della mano.  
“Capisco.” Fece sorridendo Hagrid, tirando fuori dalla sua giacca un ombrello rosa. “Ora fate un passo indietro.”  
Sotto lo sguardo confuso dei maghi, colpì diversi e precisi mattoni del muro con la punta dell’ombrello.  
Pochi secondi dopo tutti i mattoni cominciarono a muoversi, lasciando in breve tempo un varco che dava su una via in quel momento affollata di persone, ma soprattutto ragazzi come loro.  
I membri di Fairy Tail guardarono increduli la scena di fronte ai loro occhi.  
“Rettifico: _questo_ è il paradiso!” esclamò Lucy, osservando ammirata le decine di negozi di magia.  
“Non ho mai visto così tanti luoghi magici tutti insieme…” commentò Erza.  
“Il vecchio farebbe carte false per poter essere qui, ne sono sicuro.” Aggiunse Natsu.  
“Eh eh. Diagon Alley fa sempre questo effetto, ma prima che vi perdiate nei negozi, occorre che andiamo a prelevare il denaro necessario.”  
I cinque annuirono, seguendo l’uomo lungo la grande via, fermandosi di fronte a un grosso edificio bianco.  
“Questa è la Gringott, la banca dei maghi.” Disse Hagrid, mentre varcavano l’ingresso.  
I cinque maghi si fermarono a osservare una strana creatura che si trovava lì a fare la guardia. Era più basso di loro, il viso dal colorito scuro e l’aria intelligente, una barba a punta e dita e piedi molto lunghi.  
Si inchinò di fronte a loro mentre varcavano la porta.  
“Quello che cos’era?” chiese Gray.  
“Un folletto. Sono loro a gestire la Gringott. E credetemi, è assai difficile fregare uno di loro.”  
Il gruppo si fermò di fronte a una porta d’argento sopra la quale c’erano incise le seguenti parole:

_Straniero, entra, ma tieni in gran conto_   
_Quel che ti aspetta se sarai ingordo_   
_Perché chi prende ma non guadagna_   
_Pagherà cara la magagna_   
_Quindi se cerchi nel sotterraneo_   
_Un tesoro che ti è estraneo_   
_Ladro avvisato mezzo salvato:_   
_Più del tesoro non va cercato_

“Bisognerebbe essere dei pazzi per cercare di rapinare questa banca.” Disse Hagrid, mentre i cinque ragazzi non poterono evitare di deglutire.  
Il gruppo proseguì, ritrovandosi in un enorme corridoio, ai cui lati c’erano alti scranni, su ciascuno dei quali era seduto un folletto.  
Hagrid si diresse verso uno di essi, seguito dai cinque maghi.  
“Salve.” Disse. “Siamo venuti a prendere un po’ di soldi dalle casseforti del signor Potter e del fondo di Hogwarts.”  
“Avete le chiavi, signore?” chiese il folletto.  
Hagrid annuì, consegnandogli le chiavi che Silente gli aveva dato.  
“E poi c’è anche questa.” Disse, consegnandoli una lettera. “Riguarda lei sa cosa della camera blindata settecentotredici.”  
Il folletto prese la lettera, leggendola subito.  
“Molto bene.” Disse restituendola al proprietario. “Qualcuno vi accompagnerà nelle camere blindate. Unci-unci!” chiamò, facendo arrivare un altro folletto, che li condusse in una delle tante porte che portavano fuori dalla sala.  
“Che cosa c’è in quell’ultima cassaforte che ha nominato?” chiese curiosa Lucy.  
“Mi spiace, ma non posso dirvelo. Segreto di Silente.” Rispose Hagrid, mentre Unci-Unci si fermava di fronte a dei binari.  
Natsu sbiancò visibilmente quando vide tre carelli arrivare e fermarsi di fronte a loro.  
“Ma tu guarda come si è fatto tardi!” esclamò, girandosi per uscire. “Credo proprio di dover andare!”  
A fermarlo fu Erza, che lo fissò seria.  
“Dov’è che dovresti andare?” chiese, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Hagrid e Lucy si sorpresero per quello sguardo, mentre gli altri tre si limitarono a deglutire.  
“O-Ora che ci penso, non è poi così tardi…” ritrattò Natsu, deglutendo, per poi salire sull’ultimo carello.  
“Allora, chi va con Natsu?” chiese Harry, dopo essersi seduto sul primo carello.  
“Harry, bastardo!” gli urlò contro Gray, mentre senza dire nulla, anche Lucy e Erza si erano andate a sedere nel carello in mezzo, mentre Hagrid si sedette accanto a Harry.  
“Maledizione…” sospirò Gray, affiancandosi al mago del fuoco, mentre Unci-unci si metteva in piedi accanto a Hagrid.  
“Ma perché tutta questa preoccupazione? È vero, non è uno dei viaggi più comodi, però-”  
“Se le cose stanno così, ti consiglio di non guardare indietro. Non è uno bello spettacolo vedere Natsu quando è su un mezzo di trasporto.”  
“E perché?”  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, i tre carelli partirono, acquistando subito velocità e cominciando a fare una serie continua di curve, scendendo sempre più in profondità.  
“Aiuto!!!” urlò Natsu, affacciandosi fuori dal carello, con il volto ormai completamente blu.  
Non che gli altri maghi fossero messi tanto meglio.  
“Ma che razza di mezzo è questo?!” urlò Lucy con le lacrime agli occhi per la paura.  
Quando finalmente i tre carelli si fermarono, Natsu scivolo letteralmente fuori, mettendosi a baciare la terra.  
“F-Finalmente giù…” balbettò a fatica, mentre Happy da dentro lo zaino cercava anche lui di evitare di rimettere.  
“La prima volta è sempre così… anche se spesso non si ci abitua mai…” fece Hagrid, mentre il folletto apriva una porta, rivelando una stanza piena di monete d’oro, argento e di bronzo.  
“Ecco la stanza del signor Potter.” Disse Unci-unci, facendosi da parte.  
I cinque maghi si avvicinarono.  
Gray fece un fischio.  
“Cavoli Harry, potevi dircelo di essere così ricco!” esclamò.  
“E secondo te io lo sapevo?!” replicò lui, mentre Hagrid si avvicinava.  
“Le monete d’oro si chiamano galeoni” spiegò. “Diciassette falci d’argento fanno un galeone e ventinove zellini un falci. Semplice, no?”  
“Non proprio, ma direi che possiamo farci l’abitudine.” Rispose Erza, mentre Harry prendeva la borsa che Hagrid gli stava porgendo.  
“Con tutto questo oro, la gilda vivrebbe nel lusso per molti anni senza bisogno di fare alcuna missione.” Commentò Natsu, poco prima che Lucy gli pestasse il piede.  
“Gilda?” chiese curioso Hagrid. “Che cosa sarebbe?”  
“È il nome che abbiamo dato alla nostra casa.” Rispose Harry, cercando di rimediare al danno dell’amico, mentre infilava nella borsa un po’ di monete di tutti i tipi, abbondando per poter eventualmente aiutare i compagni di gilda.  
Poi, con grande rammarico di Natsu e Hagrid, risalirono sui carelli, scendendo ulteriormente, fermandosi di fronte a un’altra cassaforte, dove stavolta entrò solo Hagrid, uscendo con quattro sacchi pieni di monete che consegno ai maghi di Fairy Tail. “Questi sono i soldi che Hogwarts da a quelli che come voi non hanno possibilità di permettersi il materiale. Sono sufficienti per lo stretto necessario.”  
“A me sembra anche troppo!” esclamò Gray, guardando dentro la sua borsa.  
Dopo essersi assicurati di aver chiuso bene le borse, scesero ancora più in profondità, fermandosi di fronte a una terza porta, dove entrò di nuovo solo Hagrid.  
I cinque maghi notarono che a differenza delle precedenti era vuota, salvo un piccolo pacchettino che Hagrid prese e infilò in una delle sue ampie tasche.  
Senza chiedere nulla, avendo capito che non avrebbero comunque avuto alcuna risposta, il gruppo si apprestò a tornare in superficie, dove una volta usciti dalla banca, Natsu si fiondò in un angolo per poter rivedere la propria colazione.  
“Stavolta non posso proprio dargli torto…” commentò Gray, portandosi una mano sullo stomaco. “A saperlo stamattina non mi sarei abbuffato in questo modo.”  
Harry e Erza rimasero in silenzio, senza mostrare agli altri come stavano realmente, mentre Lucy era seduta a terra con gli occhi che roteavano ancora.  
“Adesso potremmo andare a prendere le vostre uniformi.” Disse Hagrid, anche lui visibilmente scosso, indicando un negozio poco lontano, il cui nome era _‘Madama McClan: abiti per tutte le occasioni’_.  
I ragazzi annuirono, mentre Natsu si riavvicinava a loro.  
“Mai. Più!” scandì. “Non ho intenzione di scendere la sotto mai più!”  
I quattro maghi non riuscirono a trattenere una risata mentre si avvicinavano al negozio.  
“Sentite, vi spiacerebbe se facessi un salto al Paiolo Magico a bere un cordiale?” fece il custode di Hogwarts. “Detesto quei carelli della Gringott. E no, tu devi restare qui per farti prendere le misure.” Disse anticipando Natsu, che abbassò subito arrendevolmente la testa, seguendo i compagni nel negozio.  
“Hogwarts cari?” li accolse Madama McClan, vedendoli entrare. “Ho qui tutto l’occorrente… Di là c’è un altro giovanotto che sta provando l’uniforme.”  
I cinque annuirono, seguendola sul retro.  
“Non capisco perché dobbiamo indossare un’uniforme…” borbottò Gray a bassa voce.  
“Magari così riuscirai a levarti quel tuo problema.” Disse senza troppa convinzione Harry, mentre Madama McClan indicava loro degli sgabelli accanto a un ragazzo dal viso pallido e appuntito, che in quel momento stava provando una lunga tunica nera con l’aiuto di un’altra strega.  
La proprietaria del negozio cominciò subito a prendere le misure dei cinque maghi, che rimasero in silenzio finché il ragazzo biondo non cominciò a parlare.  
“Ciao.” Disse. “Anche voi a Hogwarts?”  
“Sì.” Risposero insieme i membri di Fairy Tail.  
“Mio padre, nel negozio qui accanto, mi sta comprando i libri, e mia madre sta guardando le bacchette magiche, un po’ più avanti.” Continuò con voce annoiata e strascicata, senza preoccuparsi se poteva interessare ai cinque. “Dopo li trascinerò via per andare a vedere le scope da corsa. Non capisco proprio perché noi del primo anno non possiamo averne di personali. Penso che costringerò mio padre a comprarmene una e la porterò di straforo, in un modo o nell’altro.”  
“Io personalmente trovo una fortuna che non sia obbligatorio.” Commentò Natsu, infastidito come gli altri quattro dal ragazzo.  
“E voi ce lo avete un manico di scopa?” chiese lui, incurante del commento del rosa.  
“No.” Risposero monotoni i cinque.  
“Sapete giocare a Quidditch?”  
“Non abbiamo mai avuto la possibilità di imparare.” Rispose aspra Erza.  
“Io sì. Papà dice che sarebbe un delitto se non mi scegliessero per far parte della squadra della mia Casa, e devo dire che sono proprio d’accordo. Voi sapete già in quale Casa andrete a stare?”  
I cinque si guardarono confusi.  
“No.” Rispose infine Lucy, sperando che nel vaneggiare del ragazzo scappasse anche qualche spiegazione.  
“Be’, nessuno lo sa veramente finché non si trova sul posto, non è vero?” Ma io so che starò a Serpeverde: tutta la mia famiglia è stata lì. Pensate, ritrovarsi a Tassorosso! Io credo che me ne andrei, voi?”  
“Non saprei…” rispose Harry, cercando di assimilare le scarse informazioni che stava ricevendo.  
“Ehi! Guardate quello!” esclamò il biondino, indicano Hagrid che era davanti alla vetrata principale, che stava salutando i cinque maghi.  
“Si chiama Hagrid.” Fece Gray. “E lavora a Hogwarts.”  
“Oh, l’ho sentito nominare. È una specie di inserviente, vero?”  
“Non credo, mi sembra abbia abbastanza fiducia da parte di Silente.” Rispose Lucy, che come i suoi compagni faticava sempre di più a sopportare il ragazzo.  
“Davvero?” fece scettico lui, con un piccolo ghigno. “Perché siete con lui? Dove sono i vostri genitori?”  
“Morti.” Risposero insieme Harry e Gray.  
“Non li ho mai conosciuti.” Fece Erza.  
“Mio padre è scomparso nel nulla.” Disse atono Natsu.  
“Anche i miei non ci sono più.” Mormorò Lucy, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Oh, scusatemi.” Disse il ragazzo, senza però mostrare il minimo risentimento. “Ma erano come noi?”  
A quel punto Erza lo guardò con un misto di rabbia e curiosità.  
“Come sarebbe a dire?”  
“Erano maghi o babbani?”  
“Non credo ti possa interessare. Inoltre, non ne abbiamo la minima idea, visto che tutti noi siamo cresciuti con dei genitori adottivi.” Rispose Harry, mentre Natsu borbottava qualcosa che il biondo non riuscì a capire.  
“Io penso che non dovrebbero permettere agli ‘altri’ di frequentare, non trovate? Loro non sono come noi, non sono capaci di fare quello che facciamo noi. Pensate che alcuni, quando hanno ricevuto la lettera, non avevano mai neanche sentito parlare di Hogwarts. Secondo me, dovrebbero limitare la frequenza alle più antiche famiglie.”  
I cinque maghi non poterono che guardare sempre con maggiore disgusto il biondo.  
“Noi non creiamo alcuna distinzione tra purosangue e non.” Rispose aspro Gray. “Anzi, consideriamo feccia quelli che si fanno di questi problemi.”  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, evidentemente infastidito da quel commento.  
“E voi come fate di cognome?” chiese infine.  
Per fortuna dei maghi di Fairy Tail, Madama McClan li interruppe.  
“Ecco fatto cari.” Disse, permettendo così ai ragazzi di trovare una scusa per interrompere la loro discussione con il ragazzo.  
“Bene, penso che ci rivedremo a Hogwarts.” Si congedò lui, sempre senza cambiare tono di voce.  
“Io spero di vederlo in mezzo a una torre di fuoco, e se non sarà così fortunato, ce lo mando dentro io…” commentò Natsu non appena furono fuori dall’essere sentiti.  
“Speriamo non ce ne siano altri come lui.” Fece Erza. “Non ho mai faticato tanto a trattenere l’istinto di prendere la spada e di dare una sonora lezione a qualcuno.”  
“Che cosa c’è?” chiese Hagrid, vedendo le loro espressioni.  
Harry gli riferì del dialogo che avevano avuto con il biondo, al ché l’uomo sbuffò.  
“Se solo avesse saputo chi sei tu, Harry, di certo non avrebbe parlato in quel modo. E credo che anche i tuoi amici subiranno un po’ della tua fama, essendo cresciuti assieme a te.”  
“Ma Harry è davvero così famoso?” chiese ancora sorpresa Lucy. “Insomma, non è stato nient’altro che fortunato a non morire per colpa di Vold-”  
“Stsss!!!” fece Hagrid, intimandola al silenzio. “Non nominare quel nome! Nessuno lo nomina!”  
“Silente non mi sembrava della stessa idea.” Replicò Erza.  
“Silente è l’unico mago di cui Voi-Sapete-Chi aveva paura. È naturale che non ha alcun timore nel chiamarlo per nome! Ma per tutti gli altri maghi, il suo nome è un tabù. Vi consiglio di non nominarlo, fareste solo tremare di paura chi vi ascolta.”  
“Ridicolo.” Commentò Harry. “Come si fa ad avere paura di un nome? Manco fosse Zeref…” mormorò a voce bassa in modo che solo i suoi compagni potessero sentirlo.  
“Ad ogni modo, immagino vi stiate chiedendo che cosa sono le Case, vero?” disse Hagrid, cambiando discorso.  
“E anche che cos’è il Quidditch.” Fece Gray.  
“Cavoli, non sapete nemmeno quello? E dire che tutti i maghi lo conoscono!”  
“Il nostro gruppo era un po’… isolato dal resto della comunità magica.” Spiegò Erza.  
“Giusto un tantinello…” aggiunse a bassa voce Natsu.  
“Beh, il Quidditch è lo sport dei maghi. Non vi so spiegare le regole, perché sarebbe troppo complicato, ma si gioca volando sulle scope.”  
“Allora io mi tiro già fuori!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer.  
“Le Case di Hogwarts invece sono i gruppi dove si viene divisi a scuola. Ne esistono quattro e tutti dicono che quelli di Tassorosso sono dei mollaccioni, ma…”  
“Beh, allora non dobbiamo preoccuparci.” Disse Gray. “Noi siamo tutto fuorché dei mollaccioni.”  
“Tu però potresti passare per un pervertito, se non smetti di toglierti i pantaloni.” Commentò Erza, osservando il compagno appoggiare a terra la maglietta e cominciando ad abbassarsi i pantaloni.  
“Cavoli! Di nuovo!” esclamò, ignorando le risate di alcuni maghi che passavano lì vicino.  
“Caldo?” chiese Hagrid.  
“È un vizio che ho preso quando mi allenavo tra i ghiacci, e da allora non me lo sono più tolto.” Rispose borbottando Gray, per poi sgranare gli occhi accorgendosi di aver parlato troppo.  
“Ti allenavi tra i ghiacci?!” ripeté incredulo l’uomo. “Come sarebbe a dire?!”  
“Gray proviene da una zona dove faceva sempre freddo.” Cercò di rimediare Lucy.  
“G-Già… e quindi dovevo per forza correre in mezzo ai ghiacci… eh eh…”  
Hagrid sembrò accettare la spiegazione.  
“Ad ogni modo, è meglio finire a Tassorosso che a Serpeverde. Tutti i maghi e le streghe che hanno fatto una brutta fine sono stati a Serpeverde. Voi-Sapete-Chi era uno di loro.”  
“E permettono ancora che ci sia?” chiese sorpresa Erza.  
“E una delle case create dai fondatori di Hogwarts. Esiste da mille anni e molti maghi importanti sono usciti da Serpeverde.” Replicò Hagrid. “Beh, adesso che ne dite di cominciare ad acquistare il tutto? La lista è assai lunga.”  
Seguendo l’uomo, i cinque maghi esplorarono l’intera Diagon Alley.  
Per prima cosa acquistarono un baule a testa, dentro i quali cominciarono a mettere il resto del materiale scolastico.  
Quando entrarono nella libreria, rimasero tutti inebetiti per l’enorme quantità di libri al suo interno, e furono tentati dall’acquistare libri che non erano sulla lista, salvo Hagrid che glielo impedì.  
“Peccato…” mormorò Erza, mettendo giù un libro che spiegava come far diventare più resistenti spade e armature. “Questo mi sarebbe tornato assai utile.”  
Quando fu il turno di prendere l’occorrente per le pozioni, Harry e Erza dovettero portare fuori a forza Natsu, che dopo aver visto che vendevano sangue di drago, stava per dare in escandescenza, letteralmente.  
“Ma come osano?!” sbraitò in un momento in cui si liberò dalla presa dei due maghi di classe S. “Se solo Igneel lo sapesse-”  
Quando Hagrid, Gray e Lucy uscirono dalla farmacia, guardarono la lista.  
“Direi che non ci rimane altro che questa bacchetta…” disse la maga degli spiriti stellari.  
“Non capisco a che cosa possa servirci.” Borbottò Harry, mentre si avvinavano a un negozio la cui insegna recitava le seguenti parole: _‘Olivander: Fabbrica di bacchette di qualità superiore dal 382 a.C.’_.  
“Ovviamente vi serve per poter fare le magie. Non puoi di certo farle muovendo solo la mano, no?”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, mentre gli altri quattro ridacchiarono nervosamente.  
Non appena aprirono la porta un lieve scampanellio invase il negozio.  
Di fronte a loro c’erano migliaia di piccole scatoline, impilate in ordine una sull’altra, che partivano dal pavimento per arrivare al soffitto.  
I cinque maghi rimasero a contemplare in silenzio, finché Natsu non si girò di colpo.  
“Buon pomeriggio.” Disse una voce sommessa, che fece saltare per lo spavento tutti tranne il mago del fuoco, che lo aveva sentito arrivare grazie al suo udito sviluppato.  
I maghi si girarono, ritrovandosi di fronte un uomo anziano con occhi grandi e scoloriti.  
“Salve.” Risposero insieme i ragazzi.  
“Ah, sì. Sì, sì, sì, ero sicuro che l’avrei conosciuta presto, signor Potter.” Disse l’uomo, squadrando Harry. “Ha gli occhi di sua madre. Sembra ieri che è venuta qui a comperare la sua prima bacchetta magica. Lunga dieci pollici e un quarto, sibilante, di salice. Una bella bacchetta per un lavoro d’incanto. Suo padre, invece, preferì una bacchetta di mogano. Undici pollici. Flessibile. Un po’ più potente e ottima per la trasfigurazione. Be’, ho detto che suo padre l’aveva preferita… ma in realtà, è la bacchetta a scegliere il mago, naturalmente.”  
Poi Olivander si girò verso gli altri quattro maghi, guardandoli interessato.  
“Curioso… Davvero curioso…” disse, avvicinandosi a Natsu, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Erza e infine su un mazzo di chiavi che Lucy teneva alla cintura. “Sembra che voi siate in possesso di una magia molto, molto rara…”  
“D-Davvero?” balbettò la bionda, non sapendo cosa dire.  
Olivander si girò verso il custode di Hogwarts.  
“Hagrid, temo che qui ci vorrà un bel po’ di tempo. Potresti approfittarne per andare a bere qualcosa al Paiolo Magico. Ti vedo un po’ debole.”  
“Colpa di quei dannati trabiccoli della Gringott…” bofonchiò, annuendo. “Allora li lascio nelle sue mani. Tornerò a prenderli più tardi.”  
Detto ciò, uscì dal negozio, lasciando soli i maghi e il fabbricante di bacchette.  
“Ho immaginato…” cominciò lui. “Che fosse meglio non far sapere a Hagrid che voi avete addosso una magia a noi sconosciuta.”  
Sentendo ciò, i cinque ragazzi sgranarono gli occhi.  
“Vendo bacchette da molto, molto tempo. E mai prima d’ora mi era capitato di vedere qualcosa del genere. Questo ragazzo sembra essere avvolto da una magia continua. Lo stesso vale per l’occhio della ragazza dai capelli rossi, mentre l’altra ragazza possiede delle chiavi magiche che io non avevo mai visto.”  
Poi si girò verso Gray.  
“In te sento un’altra magia ancora, anche se direi più simile alla nostra. E infine, il signor Potter. Anche la sua magia è diversa da quella che dovrebbe avere, come se l’avesse sviluppata in maniera diversa dal normale.”  
Un sorriso apparve sul volto del vecchio signore.  
“Trovare delle bacchette adatte per voi sarà un’impresa, come non mi è mai capitato prima.” Disse, per poi prendere un metro e girandosi verso Natsu. “Vieni qui. Come ti chiami?”  
Il Dragon Slayer fece un passo avanti.  
“Natsu Dragonil.” Rispose.  
“Bene signor Dragonil. Quale braccio usa per la bacchetta.”  
“I-Immagino il destro.” Rispose, alzandolo ad un cenno del fabbricante, che cominciò a misurarlo dalla spalla alla punta delle dita, poi dal polso al gomito, dalla spalla a terra, dal ginocchio all’ascella e poi prese anche la circonferenza della testa.  
Mentre faceva tutto ciò, continuò a parlare.  
“Ogni bacchetta costruita da Olivander ha il nucleo fatto di una potente sostanza magica. Usiamo peli di unicorno, penne della coda della fenice e corde del cuore di draghi.”  
Sentendo ciò Natsu sussultò.  
“Tranquillo signor Dragonil, non viene fatto del male a nessuna di queste creature. In più, dovete sapere che non esistono due bacchette costruite da Olivander che siano uguali, come non esistono due unicorni, due draghi o due fenici del tutto identici. E naturalmente, non si ottengono mai risultati altrettanto buoni con la bacchetta di un altro mago.”  
Poi, con sorpresa di tutti, l’uomo si allontanò, lasciando che il metro continuasse da solo a prendere le misure, mentre il proprietario cominciava a esaminare le scatole delle bacchette.  
Pochi secondi dopo ne prese una, tirando fuori una bacchetta che porse a Natsu.  
“Quercia, nove pollici, peli di unicorno. Flessibile.” Disse descrivendone tutte le caratteristiche.  
Natsu la prese in mano, ma la tenne solo per qualche secondo prima che Olivander gliela togliesse di colpo.  
“No, no, non va bene.” Disse, prendendole un’altra.  
Sotto gli occhi sorpresi dei maghi, fece provare a Natsu decine di bacchette diverse.  
“Proviamo questa. Dodici pollici, noce, corde di cuore di drago. Rigida. Ottima per gli incantesimi.” Disse porgendogli l’ennesima bacchetta.  
Questa volta, non appena Natsu la prese in mano, dalla bacchetta uscì una piccola fiammata, che fece fare un passo indietro a Olivander.  
“Che cosa-” fece il rosa, mentre il fabbricante di bacchette sorrideva.  
“Pare che la bacchetta vi abbia trovato, signor Dragonil.” Disse. “Anche se non avevo mai visto qualcosa del genere. È come se la bacchetta avesse reagito a qualcosa, scatenando quel fuoco.”  
“Beh, già questo mi piace assai!” esclamò Natsu.  
“Allora, adesso direi che tocca a voi.” Disse Olivander, guardando Erza.  
“Mi chiamo Erza Scarlet.” Si presentò lei.  
L’uomo ripeté lo stesso rituale con lei, Gray e Lucy.  
A Erza consegnò una bacchetta di frassino, dieci pollici, con una piuma di fenice e anch’essa rigida.  
Gray invece si ritrovò con una bacchetta di salice, tredici pollici, peli di unicorno, flessibile.  
Lucy ne ricevette una di betulla, dieci pollici, peli di unicorno e molto flessibile.  
Infine toccò a Harry.  
Con grande sorpresa dei quattro maghi di Fairy Tail, il loro amico fu quello con più difficoltà a trovare la bacchetta.  
Olivander gli fece provare circa la metà di quelle che aveva in negozio.  
Ad un certo punto si fermò di fronte a una delle scatole ancora chiuse.  
“Ora, mi chiedo… sì, perché no… combinazione insolita… agrifoglio e piume di fenice, undici pollici, bella flessibile.” Disse consegnandola a Harry.  
Non appena la prese in mano, il mago si sentì pervadere da un calore lungo le dita.  
Istintivamente, abbassò la bacchetta, facendo uscire da essa delle scintille rosse e d’oro.  
“Bravo! Sì, proprio così, molto bene. Bene, bene, bene… che strano… ma che cosa davvero strana…”  
Mentre diceva ciò, cominciò ad avvolgere le bacchette in una carta da pacchi, consegnandole ai nuovi proprietari.  
“Ma che strano… davvero strano.” Continuò.  
“Mi scusi… che cosa c’è di strano?” chiese Lucy.  
“Ricordo una per una tutte le bacchette che ho venduto, signorina Heartphilia. Una per una. Si da il caso, che la fenice dalla cui coda proviene la piuma della bacchetta del signor Potter abbia prodotto un’altra piuma, una sola.” Dicendo ciò rivolse la sua attenzione a Harry. “È veramente molto strano che lei sia destinato a questa bacchetta, signor Potter, visto che la sua gemella… sì, la sua gemella le ha procurato quella ferita.” Concluse, indicandogli la fronte.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi, imitato dai suoi amici.  
“Sì, tredici pollici e mezzo. Legno di tasso. Curioso come accadano queste cose. È la bacchetta che sceglie il mago, lo ricordi. Credo che da lei dobbiamo aspettarci grandi cose, signor Potter… Dopotutto, Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato ha fatto grandi cose… terribili, è vero, ma grandi.”  
Harry annuì serio, per poi pagare assieme agli altri le bacchette e uscire dal negozio, dove trovarono Hagrid ad aspettarli.  
“Finalmente.” Esclamò questi, sorridendo. “Credevo vi foste messi a provare tutte le bacchette del negozio.”  
“C’è mancato molto poco Hagrid.” Rispose Natsu.  
“Beh, allora direi che è il momento di un piccolo extra, se lo desiderate.” Disse il custode, indicando un negozio di animali. “Dovete sapere che ad ogni studente è concesso di portare con sé un animale. Harry, visto che hai già compiuto gli anni, ti regalerò un gufo. Sono molto utili, portano la posta e tutto il resto.”  
“Scusi, temo di non aver capito… i gufi portano la posta?” chiese Lucy.  
“Già. Se volete, potete prenderne uno anche voi. Solo Natsu non può.”  
“E perché?”  
“Hai già quel gatto, e non puoi avere più di un animale.”  
“Beh, io posso volare di mio, aye…” mormorò Happy da dentro lo zaino, in modo che solo Natsu lo sentisse.  
Una ventina di minuti dopo, Harry, Gray, Erza e Lucy uscirono dal negozio ognuno con un gufo al suo fianco.  
Harry aveva preso una civetta bianca, come anche Gray, con la differenza che la sua aveva delle penne con riflessi azzurri.  
Erza invece aveva preso un gufo reale, con striature rosse come i suoi capelli, mentre Lucy si era accontentata di un gufo normale dalle piume marroni.  
“Allora adesso dobbiamo tornare da Silente?” chiese Harry a Hagrid, che però scosse la testa.  
“No, mi spiace. Silente vi ha prenotato due stanze al Paiolo Magico, dove resterete finché non comincerà la scuola, ovvero il primo settembre. Vi farà sapere in seguito come potrete raggiungere la stazione.”  
“S-Stazione?” ripeté Natsu. “Vuoi dire che dobbiamo prendere un treno per andare a scuola?!”  
“Già, e il viaggio dura quasi tutto il giorno.”  
Sentendo ciò, il Dragon Slayer perse i sensi, facendo scoppiare a ridere i suoi amici.


	3. Il binario nove e tre quarti. L’Espresso per Hogwarts

Non appena Hagrid se ne andò, Tom indicò ai cinque maghi le due stanze dove avrebbero soggiornato.  
I ragazzi lo ringraziarono, per poi entrare tutti in una stanza, che Harry insonorizzò immediatamente con la sua magia.  
“Questo mondo è decisamente diverso dal nostro.” Disse subito Lucy. “Almeno, ho viaggiato in diverse città di Fiore, ma non avevo mai visto così tanti negozi magici tutti insieme.”  
“Se è per questo, è difficile vedere anche così tanti maghi, e menomale che qui agiscono pure di nascosto.” Commentò Gray, per poi prendere la sua bacchetta.  
“La loro magia è assai interessante, questo è sicuro. Se riusciamo ad apprenderla, Fairy Tail diventerà ancora più famosa.” Rifletté Erza, per poi guardare Harry. “Tutto bene?”  
“Beh, scoprire che qui sono famoso solo perché sono sopravvissuto ad un attacco mortale non rientra proprio nella mia top ten, tuttavia devo ammettere che questa missione si preannuncia piuttosto interessante. E poi, proprio come voi, sembra che potrò aumentare il mio bagaglio di incantesimi.”  
“Però… Come faremo a comunicare con la gilda?” domandò Happy. “La fenice è con Silente, e dubito ce la lascerà usare di continuo.”  
“Forse… Forse so io come fare!” esclamò Lucy. “È un po’ pericoloso, visto che la mia magia potrebbe essere rilevata, però forse sono ancora in tempo prima di essere messa sotto controllo.”  
“A cosa stai pensando?” le chiese Natsu.  
Come risposta, la bionda prese una chiave dorata, che mise in una serratura invisibile di fronte a lei.  
“Apriti! Porta della Vergine! Virgo!” urlò, mentre dalla chiave usciva una forte luce, che scomparve in pochi secondi, lasciando il posto a una donna dai capelli rosa, vestita da cameriera.  
“Mi ha chiamato, principessa?” chiese rivolgendosi a Lucy.  
“Sì. Ti sei accorta che non ci troviamo più nel mio mondo, vero?”  
La donna annuì.  
“Voglio sapere se sei in grado di portare dei messaggi e degli oggetti tra questi due mondi. Inoltre, devo chiederti di usare la tua energia magica finché non te lo dirò io.”  
“Come desidera. Che messaggio devo riferire e a chi?”  
“Devi dire a Master Makarov che qui le cose stanno andando bene. Inoltre, devo chiederti di portarci cinque occhiali del vento. Non ho avuto il tempo di prenderli, dovresti trovarli tra le mie cose.”  
“D’accordo.”  
“Ah, è un’altra cosa: non apparire se oltre a noi c’è qualcun altro, chiunque esso sia. Riferisci questo anche agli altri spiriti per piacere.”  
Virgo annuì, per poi scomparire nella luce.  
“Perché degli occhiali del vento?” chiese Erza.  
“Beh, data la quantità di libri che abbiamo, ho pensato che con quelli svolgeremo prima i compiti e studieremo più velocemente. Così potremo indagare nel caso dovesse succedere qualcosa.”  
“Non male come idea. Oltre al fatto che passeremo per dei piccoli geni.” Disse divertito Harry. “E forse anche Natsu potrà sperare in qualche voto decente.”  
“Ehi, come osi?! Diventerò più bravo di te in un batter d’occhio!”  
“Questo lo vedremo una volta che saremo tornati a Hogwarts.” Fece Gray. “E secondo quanto detto da Hagrid, dovremo aspettare due settimane.”  
“Il tempo sufficiente ad apprendere il minimo indispensabile su questo mondo.” Disse Erza, annuendo.  
Da quel giorno, i cinque maghi passarono le giornate a documentarsi sugli usi e costumi di quel mondo, grazie ai libri di testo e altri che avevano provveduto ad acquistare successivamente.  
Le due settimane passarono quindi velocemente, e i cinque maghi si ritrovarono con i loro bauli e gufi di fronte a King's Cross.  
“Wow… non ho mai visto una stazione così grande…” mormorò Lucy, mentre dietro di lei Harry e Gray aiutavano un Natsu notevolmente provato dal viaggio in taxi che avevano appena effettuato.  
Erza invece stava cercando di capire con quali banconote pagare, dato che avevano convertito la valuta magica in sterline, moneta che la maga non aveva mai visto prima.  
Fu Harry ad aiutarla, incurante dello sguardo incredulo del tassista e di diversi passanti di fronte ai loro bagagli.  
“Non capisco proprio come fanno i maghi di qui a vivere di nascosto…” mormorò Natsu, riprendendosi lentamente e guardandosi in giro. “Siamo gli unici che viaggiano con gufi chiusi in gabbie.”  
“Noi abbiamo seguito alla lettera le istruzioni di Silente. Ora non ci resta che trovare questo binario nove e tre quarti.” Fece Harry, spingendo i carelli con i loro bagagli all’interno dell’edificio.  
Proseguirono in silenzio finché non arrivarono alla banchina che divideva i binari nove e dieci.  
“Okay… e ora cosa dobbiamo fare? Sfondare uno dei muri che dividono i binari?” esclamò Natsu.  
“Dubito che sia questo il modo esatto… Di sicuro dev’essere qualcosa di ovvio per i maghi e di impensabile per i babbani… bisogna giusto scoprire che cosa.” Replicò Gray, guardandosi attorno.  
“Ehi, e se seguissimo loro?” propose Lucy, indicando una signora grassottella, accompagnata da quattro ragazzi e una bambina tutti dai capelli rosso fiamma.  
Quest’ultimi avevano tutti un carello come il loro, e uno aveva anche una civetta.  
“Direi che abbiamo trovato il modo per scoprire come proseguire.” Ridacchiò Harry, prendendo il carrello e seguendo i cinque, imitato dai suoi compagni.  
“Mamma, posso andare anch’io…” sentirono dire dalla bambina non appena furono abbastanza vicini.  
“Tu sei troppo piccola, Ginny. Sta’ zitta adesso. Va bene, Percy, vai avanti tu.”  
Il ragazzo che sembrava essere il maggiore dei fratelli cominciò ad avviarsi verso uno dei muri che dividevano i binari nove e dieci.  
I cinque maghi di Fairy Tail restarono in silenzio ad osservare, ma per loro sfortuna un gruppo di turisti gli passò davanti, intralciando la visuale.  
Quando l’ultimo zaino si fu tolto di mezzo, il ragazzo era scomparso.  
“Che diamine… si è smaterializzato?” disse Erza, cercando inutilmente di ritrovarlo.  
“Fred, ora tocca a te.” Continuò la donna, voltandosi verso un altro dei ragazzi.  
“Ma io non sono Fred, sono George.” Rispose il ragazzo, per poi indicare il ragazzo al suo fianco, che era la sua copia perfetta. “Parola mia, donna! E dici di essere nostra madre? Non lo vedi che sono George?” continuò, accennando a un piccolo sorriso.  
“Scusami, George caro.” Si scusò la madre, osservando il figlio avvicinarsi alla colonna di mattoni.  
“Te l’ho fatta! Io sono Fred!” esclamò il ragazzo, per poi cominciare a correre contro il muro.  
Harry e gli altri stavolta fecero attenzione, ma con loro sorpresa, il ragazzo scomparve all’improvviso, imitato subito dopo dal gemello.  
“Direi che non ci resta altro da fare che chiedere direttamente come si fa.” Borbottò Harry, mentre il gruppo si avvicinava ai tre rimasti.  
“Ci scusi.” Disse Lucy, attirando l’attenzione della donna.  
“Salve ragazzi.” Rispose lei. “È la prima volta che andate a Hogwarts? Anche Ron è nuovo.”  
“Sì.” Rispose Erza. “Il fatto è che non sappiamo come raggiungere il binario.”  
“Non vi preoccupate.” Disse lei sorridendo. “Dovete solo camminare dritto in direzione della barriera tra i binari nove e dieci. Non vi fermate e non abbiate paura di andarci a sbattere contro: questo è molto importante. Se siete nervosi, meglio andare di corsa. E adesso andate, prima di Ron.”  
I maghi si voltarono verso Natsu, che fece un sorrisetto.  
“Beh, avevo quasi indovinato, no?” disse lui divertito, congelandosi allo sguardo di Erza e Harry.  
“Allora sarai tu ad avere il privilegio di andare per primo.” Fece il moro.  
Il mago del fuoco sospirò, per poi stringere con forza il carello.  
“E va bene… pista!” esclamò, cominciando a correre contro il muro, per poi scomparire nel nulla.  
Uno ad uno, anche gli altri lo imitarono.  
Una volta superata la barriera, si ritrovarono di fronte a un nuovo binario, il cui numero era scritto sopra un arco battuto che si trovava in corrispondenza del varco.  
Sul binario c’era una locomotiva a vapore scarlatta e nera, affiancata da centinaia di ragazzi con i rispettivi genitori.  
“Incredibile…” commentò Gray, cominciando a farsi spazio tra i loro futuri compagni, cercando di raggiungere una delle porte del treno.  
“Nonna, ho perso di nuovo il mio rospo!” sentirono lamentarsi un ragazzo.  
“Oh, Neville!” rispose quella che doveva essere sua nonna.  
Il gruppo proseguì, arrivando quasi alla coda del treno quando finalmente trovarono uno scompartimento vuoto.  
Lucy cercò di sollevare il baule, mentre Natsu metteva senza troppi problemi il suo dentro il treno.  
La bionda cacciò un piccolo urlo di dolore quando il baule le cadde sul piede.  
“Ehi, serve una mano?” fece una voce.  
La ragazza si girò, ritrovandosi di fronte a uno dei gemelli dai capelli rossi.  
“Sì, grazie.” Rispose Lucy, sorridendo.  
“Ehi, Fred, vieni, c’è bisogno d’aiuto!” urlò, richiamando il gemello, che si unì a lui e riuscirono così a portare senza troppi problemi il baule dentro il vagone.  
“Vuole una mano anche lei?” chiese George a Erza, che scosse la testa.  
“No grazie, io sono abituata a pesi ben maggiori.” Rispose, sollevando con una mano il baule e mettendolo assieme agli altri.  
“Cavoli!” esclamarono sorpresi i due gemelli, per poi vedere Gray e Harry ripetere la stessa azione.  
“Grazie per aver aiutato Lucy.” Disse il moro, scostandosi la ciocca di capelli che copriva la cicatrice, che aveva coperto parzialmente un occhio.  
“E quella che cos’è?” chiese uno dei gemelli, indicando la cicatrice.  
“Perbacco…” esclamò l’altro. “Non sarai per caso…?”  
“È proprio lui!” continuò l’altro. “Non è vero?”  
“Uh? Di cosa state parlando?” chiese Natsu.  
“Harry Potter!” risposero insieme i due gemelli.  
“Oh, sì, sì, sono io.” Rispose Harry, senza darci troppa importanza.  
Nonostante ciò, i due gemelli rimasero a bocca aperta di fronte alla scoperta.  
Il mago cominciò a sentirsi un po’ a disagio, ma per sua fortuna la voce della madre richiamò i due.  
“Fred, George? Siete lì?” chiese.  
“Veniamo, mamma!” risposero i due, guardando un’ultima volta Harry, per poi allontanarsi.  
“Cavoli, se ogni persona che ti riconosce reagisce così, farai un sacco di vittime per mancanza di respirazione.” Scherzò Gray.  
“Io cominciò ad esserne infastidito.” Replicò lui, entrando assieme agli altri nello scompartimento e chiudendo la porta.  
“Ultimi istanti di pace…” mormorò mogio Natsu, cominciando ad abbassare il vetro dello scompartimento. “Sarà un viaggio infernale!”  
“Beh, pensa che dopo non dovrai più viaggiare per un po’ di mesi, aye.” Cercò di consolarlo Happy, sempre nascosto nel suo zaino.  
Prima che il mago dai capelli rosa potesse rispondere, il tremo emise un fischio, cominciando a muoversi.  
Le conseguenze per il Dragon Slayer furono immediate, come si poteva comprendere dal suo colorito bluastro e dal fatto che fiondò la testa fuori dal finestrino, in cerca di un minimo di sollievo.  
“Non so se ridere o sentirmi realmente dispiaciuto per lui…” fece Harry, sospirando, mentre vedevano la stazione allontanarsi, mentre il treno acquistava sempre maggiore velocità.  
Non passarono che pochi minuti che sentirono qualcuno bussare alla porta dello scompartimento.  
“Avanti.” Fece Erza.  
La porta si aprì, lasciando entrare il ragazzo dai capelli rossi più giovane.  
“Scusate, ma gli altri scompartimenti sono tutti pieni. Posso sedermi qui?” chiese, indicando uno dei posti vuoti.  
I maghi si guardarono, per poi annuire tutti insieme.  
“Grazie.” Rispose lui, entrando.  
Non fece in tempo a sedersi che la porta si aprì, rivelando i due gemelli.  
“Senti, noi due andiamo verso la metà del treno… C’è Lee Jordan che ha una tarantola gigante!”  
“Va bene.” Rispose il fratello, mentre Lucy sbiancava.  
“T-Tarantola gigante?” ripeté spaventata.  
“Già! Ah, non ci siamo ancora presentati.” Fece l’altro gemello. “Fred e George Weasley. E lui è nostro fratello Ron.”  
“Piacere. Io sono Lucy Heartphilia.”  
“Erza Scarlet.”  
“Gray Fullbuster. Mentre il tipo alla finestra si chiama Natsu Dragonil.”  
“Sembra che io non abbia bisogno di presentazioni, ma mi sembra giusto farlo lo stesso. Il mio nome è Harry Potter.”  
“Che cosa prende al vostro amico?” chiese Fred.  
“Lasciatelo perdere, è un caso perso.” Commentò Gray. “Non sopporta alcun mezzo di trasporto, e ogni volta si riduce così.”  
“Cavoli, un bel problema…” fece George, non dandoci poi troppa importanza.  
“Beh, allora ci vediamo dopo!” salutarono i due, uscendo dallo scompartimento.  
Ron rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi rivolgere la parola al moro.  
“Sei davvero Harry Potter?”  
Il mago sospirò, per poi annuire.  
“Oh, be’, pensavo che fosse uno degli scherzi di Fred e George.” Fece il rosso. “E hai veramente… voglio dire…” continuò, indicando la fronte di Harry, che scostò la frangia di capelli per mostrare la cicatrice.  
“Allora è lì che Tu-Sai-Chi…?”  
“Sì, ma se ti chiedi se mi ricordo qualcosa, la risposta è vuoto totale.”  
“Ah… e che cos’è quello strano disegno intorno? È sempre opera sua?”  
“Ehi!” esclamò Natsu, riemergendo per qualche secondo dal suo stato. “Non ti azzardare a definire in modo strano il nostro simbolo!”  
Dopo aver detto ciò, rimise la testa all’aria fresca, mentre Ron guardava incuriosito gli altri tre maghi.  
“Simbolo?” chiese infine.  
Tutti annuirono, mostrando il loro logo di Fairy Tail.  
“È il nostro legame.” Spiegò Erza, sorridendo.  
“Avevo sentito dire che Harry era andato a vivere con i babbani. Non era vero?”  
“Fino a tre anni fa ho vissuto con i miei zii. Poi involontariamente mi sono smaterializzato all’estero, dove ho incontrato Erza e gli altri, che mi hanno accolto nella loro famiglia.” Rispose Harry.  
“Davvero? Ma i vostri cognomi sono tutti diversi-”  
“Non serve avere un legame di sangue per far parte di una famiglia.” Replicò Gray, sorridendo triste. “L’importante è quel che si prova.”  
“Capisco… quindi praticamente era una specie di orfanotrofio per maghi?”  
“Non proprio… però diciamo che la nostra famiglia riuniva molti maghi.”  
“In quanti siete?” chiese curioso Ron.  
“Beh, qualche decina… farti l’elenco completo sarebbe troppo lungo.” Disse Harry.  
“Wow… e io che credevo che eravamo già tanti in famiglia…”  
“Beh, hai ben quattro fratelli. Direi che non è poco.” Fece Lucy.  
“Cinque fratelli e una sorella. Io sono il sesto della nostra famiglia a frequentare Hogwarts. Potete ben dire che mi tocca essere all’altezza di un sacco di aspettative. Bill e Charlie hanno già finito… Bill era capoclasse e Charlie capitano della squadra di Quidditch. E adesso Percy è prefetto. Fred e George sono un po’ dei perdigiorno, ma hanno ottimi voti e tutti li trovano davvero spiritosi. In famiglia ci si aspetta che io sia all’altezza degli altri, ma se poi ci riesco, nessuno la considererà una grande impresa, visto che loro l’hanno già fatto prima di me. E poi, con cinque fratelli, non riesci mai a metterti un vestito nuovo. Io mi vesto con gli abiti smessi di Bill, uso la vecchia bacchetta di Charlie e il vecchio topo di Percy.” E dicendo ciò, mise una mano in tasca, tirando fuori un topo grigio e grasso, profondamente addormentato. “Si chiama Crosta e non serve a niente; non si sveglia quasi mai.”  
Harry e Erza sgranarono subito gli occhi.  
“C-Che succede?” chiese Ron, sorpreso da quella reazione.  
I due maghi di classe S si guardarono per qualche secondo.  
“Niente.” Disse infine Erza. “Ci è solo venuta in mente una cosa… niente di cui devi preoccuparti. Comunque direi che ti stai facendo troppi problemi. Credo che la tua famiglia si aspetti solo che tu sia te stesso. I tuoi fratelli non sono te.”  
Ron annuì, non troppo convinto.  
“Allora… avete detto che siete tutti maghi da dove venite voi, giusto?”  
“Già, anche se eravamo un po’ isolati dal resto della comunità magica.” Mentì Harry. “Finché Silente non è venuto a prenderci, non sapevamo dell’esistenza né di Hogwarts né della mia storia, e tantomeno di Voldermort e-” si interruppe vedendo Ron trattenere il fiato.  
“Che cosa c’è? Stai male?” chiese Lucy.  
“Hai nominato il nome di Tu-Sai-Chi!” esclamò il rosso, guardando sconvolto Harry. “Credevo che proprio tu, tra tutti…”  
“È ridicolo aver paura di un nome.” Fece Erza. “Poi per noi che non lo avevamo mai sentito nominare, è un nome come tanti altri. Abbiamo cercato di documentarci un po’ in quest’ultimo mese, ma abbiamo ancora molte lacune.”  
“Be’, potete stare tranquilli. Ci sono molti che vengono da famiglie babbane e che imparano abbastanza in fretta. E poi non mi pare che siate proprio a corto di informazioni.”  
Passarono la mattinata a parlare del più e del meno, finché la porta dello scompartimento non si aprì, rivelando una donna sorridente con due fossette sulle guance, che portava un carello pieno di cibarie di ogni tipo.  
“Desiderate qualcosa dal carello?” chiese gentilmente.  
Ron bofonchiò qualcosa su dei panini, mentre gli altri quattro maghi non esitarono a fiondarsi a vedere che cosa c’era.  
Non conoscendo nessuno di quei cibi, decisero di prendere un po’ di tutto.  
Quando rientrarono, Ron sgranò gli occhi nel vedere tutta quella roba tra le braccia dei maghi, che l’appoggiarono su uno dei posti vuoti.  
“Prendi pure se vuoi, ma ti consiglio di fare in fretta: se il treno si dovesse fermare, Natsu farebbe piazza pulita.” Scherzò Gray.  
“Guarda che ti sento…” tentò di protestare inutilmente il rosa.  
“Davvero posso? Non vorrei sembrare inopportuno…”  
“Figurati! Guarda quanta roba abbiamo preso. Senza Natsu non la finiamo di certo da soli.” Disse Harry, per poi prendere una confezione con su scritto Cioccorane. “In cambio, ti chiediamo solo se puoi spiegarci i vari snack. Noi non abbiamo la più pallida idea di cosa siano.”  
Il rosso annuì.  
“Quelle che tieni in mano sono delle Cioccorane. In pratica è cioccolato a forma di rana che è stato incantato per comportarsi come una rana, perciò attenti che non vi sfugga. Ad ogni modo, la cosa che interessa di più sono le figurine che trovi dentro. Sono centinaia, e tutti raffiguranti un mago famoso.”  
Harry aprì la scatola, prendendo la figurina in questione, per poi sorridere.  
“Chi è?” chiese Erza.  
“Albus Silente, attuale preside di Hogwarts. Considerato da molti il più grande mago dell'era moderna, Silente è noto soprattutto per avere sconfitto nel 1945 il mago del male Grindelwald, per avere scoperto i dodici modi per utilizzare sangue di drago e per i suoi esperimenti di alchimia, insieme al collega Nicolas Flamel. Il professor Silente ama la musica da camera e il bowling.” Lesse il moro.  
“Sangue di drago?! È stato lui?!” esclamò Natsu, riprendendosi per qualche secondo.  
“Silente è senza dubbio il più grande mago di sempre.” Disse Ron. “Oltre al fatto che era l’unico di cui Voi-Sapete-Chi aveva paura.”  
Harry guardò di nuovo la foto del preside, notando che se n’era andato.  
“Non mi abituerò facilmente a queste foto dotate di volontà propria…” borbottò Lucy.  
“Beh, non pretenderete mica che resti lì tutto il tempo, vero?”  
“Noi siamo abituati alle foto dei babbani, e quelle non si muovono minimamente.”  
“Davvero? Che strano…” commentò il rosso, per poi indicare un’altra confezione di dolci. “Con quelle dovete fare attenzione. Le gelatine Tuttigusti+1 non hanno questo nome senza motivo… ci sono veramente tutti i gusti: da cioccolato, menta e marmellata d’arancia a spinaci, fegato e trippa. George dice che una volta ne ha trovate alcune alle caccole.”  
Ignorando lo sguardo disgustato dei maghi, ne prese una verde, per poi assaggiarne un pezzo.  
“Bleaaah!... Visto? Cavoletti di Bruxelles!”  
Il viaggio proseguì con i ragazzi che assaggiavano le varie gelatine, per poi concentrarsi sugli altri dolci, mentre Natsu continuava a cercare di resistere e di ignorare gli amici che mangiavano senza curarsi di lui.  
Dopo qualche ora qualcuno bussò alla porta dello scompartimento: era il ragazzo che avevano visto quella mattina al binario con la nonna, che in quel momento sembrava in lacrime.  
“Scusate, avete mica visto un rospo?”  
I maghi scossero la testa.  
“L’ho perso! Continua a scappare!”  
“Cinque vagoni prima.” Mormorò a fatica Natsu, facendo rientrare la testa dentro lo scompartimento. “Se ti affretti dovresti riuscire a prenderlo.”  
Neville spalancò gli occhi, ringraziando velocemente e correndo via.  
Ron lo guardò sorpreso.  
“E tu come lo sai?”  
“Non ha importanza…” bofonchiò il mago del fuoco, tornando a mettere la testa fuori.  
“Ma non gli farà male prendere tutta quell’aria in testa?” chiese il rosso.  
“Tranquillo, ormai è abituato.” Rispose Erza.  
“Voi sapete già fare qualche incantesimo?” cambiò argomento Ron.  
“Sì… qualcuno lo sappiamo fare…” mormorò Harry, trattenendo un sorriso, come fecero anche gli altri.  
“Io non ancora… ieri ne ho provato uno, ma non ha funzionato. Volevo far diventare Crosta giallo.” Disse, tirando fuori una bacchetta dall’aria malconcia, rosicchiata in alcuni punti e alla cui estremità baluginava qualcosa di bianco.  
“I peli di unicorno stanno per scappare fuori. Fa niente…” fece, per poi alzare la bacchetta, preparandosi a pronunciare l’incantesimo.  
Non fece però in tempo a dire nulla che la porta si aprì, rivelando una ragazzina dai capelli bruni e i denti davanti piuttosto grandi, che aveva già indossato la sua nuova uniforme di Hogwarts.  
“Qualcuno ha visto un rospo? Un ragazzo di nome Neville ha perso il suo.” Disse con tono autoritario.  
“Gli abbiamo già detto dove dovrebbe essere.” Rispose Erza, per poi notare che la ragazza non la stava ascoltando, intenta a guardare la bacchetta di Ron.  
“State facendo una magia? Vediamo!” fece, sedendosi e guardando un Ron confuso e sorpreso.  
“Ehm… va bene.” Disse lui, schiarendosi la gola e mettendo Crosta sulle sue ginocchia, per poi puntarli contro la bacchetta.  
“Per il sole splendente, per i fiori di corallo, stupido topo diventa giallo!” esclamò, agitando la bacchetta, ma senza che succedesse nulla.  
“Sei sicuro che sia un incantesimo, vero?” chiese la ragazza. “Comunque, non funziona molto bene, o sbaglio? Io ho provato a fare alcuni incantesimi semplici semplici e mi sono riusciti tutti. Nella mia famiglia nessuno ha poteri magici; è stata una vera sorpresa quando ho ricevuto la lettera, ma mi ha fatto un tale piacere, naturalmente, voglio dire, è la migliore scuola di magia che esista, ho sentito dire... Ho imparato a memoria tutti i libri di testo, naturalmente, spero proprio che basti... E... a proposito, io mi chiamo Hermione Granger, e voi?” disse, senza quasi riprendere fiato.  
“Erza Scarlet.”  
“Lucy Heartphilia.”  
“Gray Fullbuster.”  
“Natsu Dragonil.” Borbottò il mago del fuoco.  
“Ron Weasley.” Bofonchiò il rosso.  
“Harry Potter.”  
“Davvero?” esclamò Hermione. “So tutto di te, naturalmente… ho comperato alcuni libri facoltativi, come letture preparatorie, e ho visto che sei citato in _Storia moderna della magia_ , in _Ascesa e declino delle Arti Oscure_ e anche in _Grandi eventi del Ventesimo secolo_!”  
Gray fischiò.  
“E bravo il nostro Harry.” Ridacchiò. “Sei già finito anche nei libri di storia.”  
Tuttavia lo sguardo che il moro gli rivolse gli fece congelare il sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Che cos’ha il vostro amico?” chiese Hermione, indicando Natsu.  
“Allergia ai mezzi di trasporto.” Rispose Erza. “Ormai ci siamo abituati.”  
“Perché non avete provato un incantesimo per aiutarlo?” fece lei, tirando fuori la bacchetta e puntandola contro Natsu, per poi pronunciare l’incantesimo.  
Per qualche secondo non successe nulla, poi Natsu cominciò a sbattere gli occhi confuso.  
“Ma cosa-” fece sorpreso, mentre riprendeva colore.  
“È un semplice incantesimo per far passare il malore dovuto ai viaggi. L’ho imparato per sicurezza, nel caso avessimo dovuto prendere qualche altro mezzo oltre il treno.” Spiegò la ragazza.  
“Non lo abbiamo letto nei libri di scuola.” Fece Harry, leggermente sorpreso.  
“Infatti era su uno dei testi che ho preso in più. Se finiamo nella stessa casa, ve lo presto volentieri, se volete.”  
“Sarebbe una cosa molto utile, ti ringraziamo.” Rispose Erza.  
“Be’, allora vado a vedere se Neville è riuscito a prendere il suo rospo. Ah, vi consiglio di cominciare a indossare l’uniforme, sapete? Credo che tra poco saremo arrivati.” Disse Hermione, aprendo la porta, ma venendo fermata da Natsu.  
“Grazie mille!” esclamò questi, inginocchiandosi a terra e chinando la testa, lasciando sorpresi Ron e Hermione.  
“S-Su, non c’è bisogno di comportarsi così. Non ho fatto nulla…” disse la ragazza, in imbarazzo.  
“Hai risolto un problema che mi perseguitava da anni! Non so come ringraziarti.” Continuò il mago, facendo sospirare i suoi compagni.  
“Tranquilli, è sempre esagerato quando ringrazia. Ha fatto lo stesso con me quando ci siamo conosciuti.” Disse Lucy.  
“Capisco… Bene, allora ci vediamo dopo.” Li salutò Hermione, uscendo e richiudendo la porta, mentre Natsu si rialzava.  
“Finalmente posso mangiare anch’io!” esclamò, trattenendosi dal sputare fuori una piccola fiammata e fiondandosi con avidità su ciò che rimaneva delle merendine, cominciando a mandarle giù senza nemmeno guardare che cosa fossero.  
“A-Adesso capisco perché prima parlavate così di lui…” commentò incredulo Ron.  
“Prima dicevi che due dei tuoi fratelli hanno già finito gli studi. Che cosa fanno adesso?” chiese Lucy, cercando di non guardare il compagno abbuffarsi.  
“Charlie è in Romania a studiare i draghi e-” cominciò il rosso, interrompendosi quando sentì Natsu cominciare a tossire.  
“C-Che cos’hai detto?!” esclamò il mago, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
“Sì, so che può sembrare strano, e in effetti è piuttosto pericoloso. Tuttavia mio fratello non ha alcuna paura.”  
“E l’altro?” chiese Erza, cercando di cambiare discorso in fretta.  
“Bill è in Africa a lavorare per la Gringott.” Rispose Ron. “A proposito, avete sentito che cos’è successo?”  
“Sì, siamo rimasti a Diagon Alley nelle ultime due settimane, era impossibile che non lo venissimo a sapere.” Fece Harry. “E dire che sembrava proprio a prova di ladri, e invece lo stesso giorno in cui ci siamo andati noi hanno quasi commesso un furto. È stato per puro caso che quella stanza blindata fosse vuota.”  
“Dev’essere stato per forza un mago oscuro. Be’, viene naturale pensare a Voi-Sapete-Chi, ma per fortuna non può essere stato lui.”  
“Già…” rispose atono il moro.  
“Era proprio così impossibile rubare in quella banca?” chiese Natsu.  
“Direi anche di più. Mai prima d’ora era successo che qualcuno riuscisse a entrare e uscire senza autorizzazione.” Fece Ron, per poi notare che il Dragon Slayer aveva preso diversi snack e li stava mettendo nello zaino.  
“Sono squisiti!” esclamò questi, ridendo nervosamente. “Perciò ne metto da parte qualcuno per dopo.”  
Gray sospirò, scuotendo la testa.  
“Qual è la vostra squadra di Quidditch del cuore?” chiese il rosso.  
“A dir la verità non abbiamo ancora avuto l’occasione di sceglierle una. Nemmeno il Quidditch è arrivato dalle nostre parti.”  
“Che cosa?!” esclamò incredulo Ron. “Ma è impossibile, è semplicemente il gioco più famoso del mondo!”  
“Te lo abbiamo detto, noi eravamo un po’… isolati.”  
“Aspettate e vedrete, è il più bel gioco del mondo…”  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo, Ron partì in quarta a spiegare le varie regole del Quidditch.  
Stava illustrando gli aspetti più interessanti del gioco quando la porta si aprì di nuovo.  
Questa volta entrò il ragazzo che Harry e gli altri avevano incontrato a Diagon Alley, accompagnato da due ragazzi tarchiati e un’aria piuttosto cattiva.  
Il biondo squadrò i presenti, soffermandosi su Harry.  
“È vero?” chiese infine. “Per tutto il treno vanno dicendo che Harry Potter si trova in questo scompartimento. Sei tu?”  
“Anche se fosse?” chiese il diretto interessato, alzandosi in piedi e restando a fissare serio il ragazzo e quelli che potevano tranquillamente passare come sue guardie del corpo.  
“Oh, questo è Tiger e questo è Goyle.” Fece il ragazzo con noncuranza, indicando i due al suo fianco. “E io mi chiamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”  
Ron diede un colpetto di tosse che avrebbe potuto benissimo dissimulare una risatina, attirando così su di sé lo sguardo di Malfoy.  
“Trovi buffo il mio nome, vero? Non c’è bisogno che chieda a te come ti chiami. Mio padre mi ha detto che tutti i Weasley hanno capelli rossi, lentiggini e più figli di quelli che si possono permettere.”  
“Sai…” fece Natsu, chiudendo le mani a pugno e battendoli tra di loro. “È già da quando ti abbiamo incontrato in quel negozio che sento una misteriosa voglia di prenderti a pugni!”  
Draco lo guardò con sufficienza.  
“Un altro mezzosangue immagino. Dovete esserlo tutti tranne Potter per stare in compagna di un Weasley.” Disse, per poi tornare a guardare Harry. “Non tarderai a scoprire che alcune famiglie di maghi sono migliori di altre, Potter. Non vorrai fare amicizia con le persone sbagliate…? In questo posso aiutarti io.” Concluse, allungando la mano per stringere quella di Harry.  
Ma la ritrasse subito non appena vide lo sguardo del moro.  
Uno sguardo che fece arretrare anche i suoi compagni.  
“H-Harry, calmati…” fece Gray, guardando leggermente spaventato l’amico. “Noi non ce la siamo di certo presa per quel che ha detto. Sai che ne dicono di tutte e di più contro di noi ogni singolo giorno, eppure non ce n’è mai importato.”  
“Questo ragazzo vi ha offeso. Oltre ad aver offeso la nostra intera casa.” Replicò Harry, mentre anche Natsu si affiancava a lui, con uno sguardo molto simile.  
“Concordo in pieno! Chiunque prende in giro il nostro legame, non può di certo passarla liscia!” esclamò, mentre la temperatura nello scompartimento cominciava ad aumentare.  
“Che diamine…” fece Malfoy, indietreggiando.  
“Osa ancora insultare uno di noi, e potresti non cavartela a buon mercato.” Si aggiunse Erza. “Siamo molto uniti tra di noi, e non siamo disposti a lasciar correre simili atteggiamenti.”  
Draco digrignò i denti, per poi girarsi.  
“Io farei attenzione a scegliere i vostri nemici.” Disse. “Un giorno potreste pentirvene.”  
“Allora aspetteremo quel giorno.” Replicò Harry. “Ed elimineremo chiunque oserà andare contro la nostra casa.”  
Malfoy non aggiunse nulla, uscendo assieme a Tiger e Goyle.  
“Wow…” fece Ron, guardando ammirato i maghi di fronte a lui, mentre lentamente la temperatura tornava normale. “Non avevo mai visto nessuno riuscire a mettere in fuga in questo modo un Malfoy! Mio padre vi farebbe una statua seduta stante! Mi è addirittura sembrato che lo scompartimento fosse diventato più caldo!”  
“Già… questo perché qualcuno non riesce a controllare a sufficienza la sua magia…” mormorò a bassa voce Erza a Natsu, che ridacchiò.  
“Be’, chiunque ci offenda, la deve pagare. È questo uno dei nostri motti!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse aggiungere altro, la porta si aprì di nuovo, lasciando entrare Hermione.  
“Che cosa diavolo è successo, qui?” esclamò.  
“Una piccola disputa con un moccioso.” Disse Gray.  
“Conoscevate già Malfoy?” chiese la ragazza.  
“Abbiamo avuto il dispiacere di incontrarlo a Diagon Alley.” Rispose Harry.  
“Ho sentito dire della sua famiglia.” Fece Ron. “Sono stati tra i primi a tornare dalla nostra parte dopo che Voi-Sapete-Chi è scomparso. Dissero che erano stati stregati. Papà non ci crede. Dice che al padre di Malfoy non serviva una scusa per passare dalla parte oscura.”  
“Ti serve qualcosa?” chiese Erza alla ragazza.  
“Dovete sbrigarvi a vestirvi; vengo dalla cabina della motrice e il macchinista mi ha detto che siamo quasi arrivati. Non avrete mica fatto a botte? Sareste nei guai prima ancora di arrivare!”  
“L’unico che ha rischiato di finire nei guai è stato Malfoy… E per sua fortuna, non abbiamo fatto in tempo a scendere alle mani. Sarebbe stato divertente pestarlo per bene…” fece Natsu.  
“Va bene… Sono venuta qui soltanto perché là fuori c’è gente che si comporta in un modo molto infantile, e corre su e giù per i corridoi.” Disse Hermione, uscendo dallo scompartimento.  
“Uff… Quindi dobbiamo proprio indossare quelle tuniche, eh?” fece Gray, guardando il sole cominciare a tramontare, per poi sospirare e cominciare a togliersi la maglietta.  
“Guarda che basta che te la metti sopra i vestiti.” Disse Harry. “E cerca di non cadere nel tuo solito problema… Qui probabilmente ti prenderebbero per un pervertito.”  
“Quale problema?” chiese Ron curioso.  
“Diciamo che è un postumo della sua infanzia…” commentò Natsu, indossando la tunica nera sopra i suoi abiti, lasciando in vista la sciarpa.  
“Credo che quella te la faranno togliere.” Disse il rosso.  
“Se lo possono scordare! È l’unico ricordo che mi rimane di mio padre, non me ne separerò di certo per qualche stupida regola!”  
“Beh, allora forse faranno un’eccezione…” borbottò non troppo sicuro lui, finendo di sistemarsi l’uniforme.  
Una voce risuonò per tutto il treno: “Tra cinque minuti arriveremo a Hogwarts. Siete pregati di lasciare i bagagli e gli animali sul treno; verranno portati negli edifici della scuola separatamente.”  
“Cosa?!” fece una voce.  
Ron si guardò intorno, cercando di capire da dove venisse, mentre Harry tirava un piccolo calcio allo zaino di Natsu.  
“Sta tranquillo Happy. Fa finta di niente e soprattutto, resta in silenzio.” Gli mormorò, approfittando di un momento in cui Ron si era voltato dall’altra parte.  
“Aye…” rispose lui, sospirando.  
“Che strano… mi era proprio sembrato di sentire un’altra voce…”  
“Forse il viaggio ci ha stancato più del previsto.” Cercò di rimediare Lucy, mentre il treno cominciava a rallentare, per poi fermarsi.  
I sei ragazzi uscirono, lasciando Happy da solo.  
Il gatto mise la testa fuori dallo zaino.  
“Cavoli, questo mondo mi piace sempre meno… Qui i gatti sono ridotti alla schiavitù totale!” esclamò, per poi rientrare nello zaino.  
Nel frattempo il gruppo scese, cominciando a guardare nell’oscurità per vedere dove andare.  
“Primo anno!” urlò una voce, che Harry e i suoi amici riconobbero subito, mentre una luce si accendeva sopra di loro.  
“Primo anno da questa parte! Tutto bene voi?” chiese Hagrid, avvicinandosi al gruppo con una lampada in mano, sorridendogli.  
“Ciao!” risposero insieme, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Ron.  
“Coraggio, seguitemi… C’è qualcun altro del primo anno? E ora attenti a dove mettete i piedi. Quelli del primo anno mi seguano!”  
Scivolando e incespicando, seguirono Hagrid giù per quello che sembrava un sentiero ripido e stretto.  
Dopo qualche minuto, il guardiacaccia attirò di nuovo l’attenzione degli studenti su di sé.  
“Fra un attimo: prima vista panoramica di Hogwarts!” annunciò. “Ecco, dopo questa curva!”  
Non appena girarono, ci fu un coro di esclamazioni di sorpresa.  
Lo stretto sentiero si era spalancato all’improvviso sul bordo di un grande lago nero. Appollaiato in cima a un’alta montagna sullo sfondo, con le finestre illuminate che brillavano contro il cielo pieno di stelle, si stagliava un grande castello con molte torri e torrette.  
“Quella è Hogwarts?!” esclamò sorpreso Natsu. “Quando siamo arrivati non credevo fossimo in un posto così grande.” Aggiunse, facendo attenzione a farsi sentire solo dai suoi amici, che annuirono, altrettanto sorpresi.  
“Farebbe invidia a qualsiasi nostra costruzione…”  
“È quasi più grande di casa mia…” mormorò Lucy, senza però essere sentita da nessuno.  
“Non più di quattro per battello!” avvertì Hagrid, indicando una flotta di piccole imbarcazioni in acqua, vicino alla riva.  
Harry, Natsu, Gray e Ron salirono insieme, mentre Erza e Lucy si aggregarono a Hermione e Neville.  
“Tutti a bordo?” chiese Hagrid, che era salito su un’imbarcazione personale. “Bene… Si parte!” urlò.  
Le barchette si staccarono dalla riva, scivolando sul lago liscio come vetro.  
“Per fortuna quell’incantesimo mi ha guarito.” Fece Natsu, mentre il castello si avvicinava. “Altrimenti non so come avrei fatto a resistere.”  
Lentamente si avvicinarono alla rupe su cui era arroccato.  
“Già la testa!” ordinò il custode di Hogwarts, mentre le barchette li trasportavano attraverso una cortina d’edera che nascondeva una grande apertura sul davanti della scogliera stessa.  
Poi attraversarono un lungo tunnel buio, che sembrava portare dritto sotto il castello, e infine, raggiunsero una sorta di porto sotterraneo dove si arrampicarono tra scogli e sassi.  
“Ci siamo quasi.” Fece Hagrid, mentre cominciavano a scendere dalle imbarcazioni, per poi arrampicarsi lungo un passaggio nella roccia, preceduti dalla lampada della loro guida, e finalmente emersero sull’erba morbida e umida, proprio all’ombra del castello.  
Salirono la scalinata di pietra e si affollarono davanti all’immenso portone di quercia.  
“Ci siamo tutti?” chiese l’uomo, per poi alzare il pugno gigantesco e bussare tre volte.


	4. Il Cappello Parlante! Lo Smistamento

La porta si aprì all’istante, rivelando così la professoressa McGranitt.  
“Ecco qui gli allievi del primo anno, professoressa McGranitt.” Disse Hagrid.  
“Grazie, Hagrid. Da qui in avanti li accompagno io.”  
Spalancò la porta, mostrando così a tutti la sala d’ingresso, così grande che una casa ci sarebbe stata dentro perfettamente.  
Le pareti di pietra erano illuminate da torce fiammeggianti, il soffitto era talmente alto che si scorgeva a malapena, e di fronte a loro una sontuosa scalinata in marmo conduceva ai piani superiori.  
I ragazzi seguirono la professoressa calpestando il pavimento tutto lastre.  
Harry e gli altri udirono il brusio di centinaia di voci provenire da una porta a destra, dove doveva trovarsi il resto della scolaresca, ma la McGranitt li condusse in una saletta vuota, oltre la sala d’ingresso.  
Gli studenti si assieparono dentro, molto più pigiati di quanto normalmente avrebbero fatto, guardandosi intorno tutti confusi.  
“Benvenuti a Hogwarts.” Disse la professoressa. “Il banchetto per l’inizio dell’anno scolastico avrà luogo tra breve, ma prima di prendere posto nella Sala Grande, verrete smistati nelle vostre Case. Lo Smistamento è una cerimonia molto importante, perché per tutto il tempo che passerete qui a Hogwarts, la vostra Casa sarà un po’ come la vostra famiglia.”  
“Quindi non sarà troppo diverso a come siamo abituati.” Mormorò Gray a Erza, che annuì silenziosamente.  
“Frequenterete le lezioni con i vostri compagni di Casa, dormirete nei dormitori della vostra Casa e passerete il tempo libero nella sala di ritrovo della vostra Casa.  
Le quattro case si chiamano Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde. Ciascuna ha la sua nobile storia e ciascuna ha sfornato maghi e streghe di prim’ordine. Per il tempo che resterete a Hogwarts, i trionfi che otterrete faranno vincere punti alla vostra Casa, mentre ogni violazione delle regole gliene farà perdere. Alla fine dell’anno, la Casa che avrà totalizzato più punti verrà premiata con una coppa, il che costituisce un grande onore. Spero che ognuno di voi darà lustro alla Casa cui verrà destinato.”  
“In pratica è una specie di torneo, dove i punti si guadagnano studiando e che si possono anche perdere.” Riassunse a bassa voce Harry.  
“La Cerimonia dello Smistamento inizierà tra pochi minuti, davanti a tutti gli altri studenti. Nell’attesa, vi suggerisco di farvi belli più che potete. Tornerò non appena saremo pronti per la cerimonia. Vi prego di attendere in silenzio.” Concluse, uscendo dalla stanza.  
“Di preciso, in che modo ci smistano per Casa?” chiese Lucy a Ron.  
“Una specie di prova, credo. Fred ha detto che fa un sacco male, ma penso che stesse scherzando.”  
Sentendo ciò, la bionda si sedette a terra.  
“Perché a me?” mormorò depressa, mentre a pochi passi Natsu sorrideva, battendo tra di loro i suoi pugni.  
“Speriamo sia una lotta! Sono tutto infuocato!” esclamò.  
“È un caso perso.” Commentò Gray, mentre Erza si avvicinava a Harry.  
“Tu che dici?” chiese al moro, che si portò una mano sotto il mento per riflettere.  
“Dubito sia una prova che richiede abilità magiche, dato che la maggior parte dei nuovi arrivati non sa nemmeno usare la bacchetta.” Disse, osservando Hermione che stava ripetendo a memoria decine di incantesimi. “E di sicuro non è una prova dolorosa, altrimenti gli altri studenti sul treno non sarebbero stati così tranquilli, a meno che non fossero tutti dei sadici completi.”  
“Dici sul serio?” chiese Lucy, rialzandosi.  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse rispondergli, Lucy spalancò gli occhi, alzando una mano tremante e cominciando a balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
“Che succede?” le chiese Natsu.  
“F-F-F-Fant… FANTASMI!!!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
Nella Sala Grande, decine di studenti e la maggior parte dei professori si girarono verso la porta dove si trovavano i nuovi alunni.  
Nello stesso momento, Erza stava cercando di far riprendere i sensi alla compagna, che dopo aver cacciato quell’urlo si era accasciata a terra.  
“Quando si sveglia fategli i miei complimenti.” Disse un fantasma in calzamaglia e gorgiera. “Erano secoli che non sentivamo un urlo del genere.”  
“Non so come potrebbe reagire a questa notizia, ma glielo riferirò.” Disse Erza, usando tutto il suo autocontrollo per non dare alcun segno di sorpresa.  
Cosa che invece Natsu e Gray, come molti altri studenti, non riuscirono a fare, guardando con la bocca spalancata le decine di fantasmi che stavano attraversando la sala.  
“Fantasmi?!” fece sorpreso Natsu, guardando Harry. “Com’è possibile?!”  
“A quanto pare, qui l’idea di morte è abbastanza relativa.” Rispose l’amico, per poi notare che la McGranitt stava rientrando nella sala.  
“Ora sgombrate.” Disse ai fantasmi, che si allontanarono silenziosamente, raggiungendo la Sala Grande passando attraverso i muri.  
Lucy nel frattempo riuscì a risvegliarsi, sebbene continuasse a tremare, cosa che non sfuggì alla professoressa, che tuttavia non disse nulla in proposito.  
“Sta per cominciare la Cerimonia dello Smistamento.” Annunciò. “Mettetevi in fila e seguitemi.”  
I maghi di Fairy Tail, più Ron e Hermione la seguirono insieme, uscendo dalla stanza e attraversando di nuovo la sala d’ingresso, per poi oltrepassare un paio di doppie porte ed entrando così nella Sala Grande.  
Non appena furono dentro spalancarono gli occhi meravigliati.  
La sala era illuminata da migliaia e migliaia di candele sospese a mezz’aria sopra quattro lunghi tavoli, intorno ai quali erano seduti gli altri studenti. I tavoli erano apparecchiati con piatti e calici d’oro scintillanti. In fondo alla sala c’era un altro tavolo lungo, intorno al quale erano seduti gli insegnanti.  
Fu lì che la professoressa McGranitt accompagnò gli allievi del primo anno, cosicché sempre tutti in fila, si fermarono davanti agli altri studenti, dando le spalle agli insegnanti.  
Alla luce tremula delle candele, le centinaia di facce che li guardavano sembravano tante pallide lanterne. Qua e là, tra gli studenti, i fantasmi punteggiavano la sala come velate luci argentee.  
Il gruppo di maghi spostò poi lo sguardo verso l’alto, vedendo così un soffitto di velluto nero trapunto di stelle.  
“È per magia che somiglia al cielo di fuori! L’ho letto in  _Storia di Hogwarts_.” Sussurrò Hermione.  
“Sembra proprio che non ci sia nessun tetto.” Mormorò Lucy, per poi spostare lo sguardo, insieme a tutti gli altri, vedendo la McGranitt collocare uno sgabello a quattro gambe di fronte ai nuovi studenti.  
Subito dopo, sopra lo sgabello mise un cappello a punta, da mago. Era un vecchio cappello tutto rattoppato, consunto e pieno di macchie.  
“Sembra ben più antico del vecchio.” Ridacchiò a bassa voce Natsu, zittendosi quando vide tutti quanti fissare il cappello.  
Per qualche secondo il silenzio regnò sovrano.  
Poi il cappello si contrasse.  
Uno strappo vicino al bordo si spalancò come una bocca, e lui cominciò a cantare:

_Forse pensate che non son bello,  
        ma non giudicate da quel che vedete  
        io ve lo giuro che mi scappello  
        se uno più bello ne troverete.  
        Potete tenervi le vostre bombette  
        i vostri cilindri lucidi e alteri,  
        son io quello che al posto vi mette  
        e al mio confronto gli altri son zeri.  
        Non c'è pensiero che nascondiate  
        che il mio potere non sappia vedere,  
        quindi indossatemi ed ascoltate  
        qual è la casa in cui rimanere.  
        È forse Grifondoro la vostra via,  
        culla dei coraggiosi di cuore:  
        audacia, fegato, cavalleria  
        fan di quel luogo uno splendore.  
        O forse è a Tassorosso la vostra vita,  
        dove chi alberga è giusto e leale:  
        qui la pazienza regna infinita  
        e il duro lavoro non è innaturale.  
        Oppure Corvonero, il vecchio e il saggio,  
        se siete svegli e pronti di mente,  
        ragione e sapienza qui trovan linguaggio  
        che si confà a simile gente.  
        O forse a Serpeverde, ragazzi miei,  
        voi troverete gli amici migliori  
        quei tipi astuti e affatto babbei  
        che qui raggiungono fini ed onori!  
        Venite dunque senza paure  
        E mettetemi in capo all'istante  
        Con me sarete in mani sicure  
        Perché io sono un Cappello Parlante!”_

Non appena ebbe terminato la sua filastrocca, tutta la sala scoppiò in un applauso fragoroso.  
Il cappello fece un inchino a ciascuno dei quattro tavoli e poi tornò immobile.  
“Ci leggerà nella mente?” fece sorpreso Gray, per poi rivolgersi a Erza. “Che cosa facciamo?”  
“Non dobbiamo preoccuparci. Silente deve aver pensato anche a questo.” Rispose lei a bassa voce.  
“Allora dobbiamo semplicemente provare il cappello!” mormorò Ron. “Giuro che Fred lo ammazzo: non ha fatto altro che parlare di una gara di lotta libera!”  
Harry continuò a fissare serio il cappello, chiedendosi come avrebbe deciso dove smistarli.  
La professoressa McGranitt a quel punto si fece avanti tenendo in mano un lungo rotolo di pergamena.  
“Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, voi metterete il cappello in testa e vi siederete sullo sgabello per essere smistati.” Spiegò. “Abbot Hannah!” chiamò subito dopo.  
Una ragazzina dalla faccia rosea e con due codini biondi venne fuori dalla fila inciampando, indossò il cappello che le ricadde sopra gli occhi e si sedette.  
Un attimo di pausa...  
“TASSOROSSO!” gridò il cappello.  
Il tavolo dei Tassorosso, a destra, si rallegrò e batté le mani quando Hannah andò a prendervi posto.  
“Hossas Susan!”  
“TASSOROSSO!” gridò ancora il cappello, e Susan si affrettò ad andare a sedersi accanto a Hannah.  
“Boot Terry!”  
“CORVONERO!”  
Questa volta, a battere le mani fu il secondo tavolo da sinistra; molti allievi della Casa di Corvonero si alzarono per stringere la mano a Terry, quando egli ebbe preso posto tra loro.  
Poi toccò a Brown Lavanda, che divenne la prima Grifondoro, facendo esultare il tavolo all’estrema sinistra.  
“Dragonil Natsu!” chiamo la McGranitt.  
Il mago del fuoco deglutì silenziosamente, per poi dirigersi verso lo sgabello.  
Ignorò alcuni commenti degli altri studenti sulla sua sciarpa e afferrò il cappello, mettendoselo subito sulla testa.  
Per qualche secondo non successe nulla, poi la voce del cappello risuonò nella sua testa.  
“Oh… Questo è interessante… Molto interessante!” esclamò la voce. “E così, vieni da un altro mondo, dove tu e i tuoi amici vi riunite in gilde di maghi. Devo ammettere che è un sistema interessante, anche se io ormai sono mille anni che smisto maghi di questo mondo. Vedo che sei qui con alcuni tuoi compagni per aiutare un vostro amico nella sua missione. Nobile intento. Vedo anche parecchio coraggio e… sei stato cresciuto da un drago! Un drago ben diverso da quelli che vivono qui.”  
“Igneel è unico! Non sarei quello che sono se non fosse per lui!” rispose mentalmente Natsu.  
“Vedo, vedo… Be’, stando così le cose, c’è una sola casa adatta a te, Salamander. Ed è…”  
“GRIFONDORO!” urlò il cappello a voce alta, facendo esultare nuovamente il tavolo della Casa.  
Natsu sorrise, togliendosi il capello e rimettendolo sopra lo sgabello, per poi correre verso il tavolo, dove fu accolto dai due gemelli Weasley.  
La professoressa nominò ancora qualche studente, per poi passare a “Fullbuster Gray!”.  
Il mago del ghiaccio si avviò verso lo sgabello, mettendosi subito il cappello.  
“Oh, un altro ragazzo dell’altro mondo.” Gli fece il cappello nella mente. “Tranquillo, non rivelerò a nessuno quest’informazione. Vediamo un po’… vedo un’infanzia difficile… Un demone che ti ha privato della tua famiglia. La tua vera famiglia. Vedo anche la sete di vendetta che ti ha mosso ad attaccare il demone, causando il tuo senso di colpa per il sacrificio della tua maestra. Proprio come il tuo amico, vedo anche un grande coraggio e la forza di volontà per aiutare i tuoi amici. E anche un continuo imbarazzo per il tuo problema, per il quale ti consiglio di cercare una soluzione prima di ritrovarti con l’intera scuola che ride di te. Beh, direi che la Casa migliore per te è…”  
“GRIFONDORO!” urlò, per poi essere tolto da Gray, che sospirò sollevato, raggiungendo Natsu e i suoi nuovi compagni.  
Dopo il mago del ghiaccio toccò a “Granger Hermione!” chiamò la professoressa.  
Hermione arrivò quasi di corsa allo sgabello e si pigiò il cappello in testa con gesto impaziente.  
“GRIFONDORO!” gridò pochi secondi dopo il capello.  
La seguì Neville, il quale, lungo il percorso verso lo sgabello, cadde. Con lui il cappello impiegò molto tempo per decidere.  
Quando finalmente gridò “GRIFONDORO!”, Neville corse via senza neanche toglierselo dalla testa, e tra scrosci di risa dovette correre a consegnarlo a “Heartphilia Lucy!”.  
La maga deglutì, prendendo il cappello e dirigendosi lentamente verso lo sgabello, dove si sedette dopo esserselo messo in testa.  
“Oh, tu sei la terza.” Gli sussurrò il cappello. “Interessante. Così la tua magia consiste nell’evocare delle creature da un’altra dimensione. Di certo è un potere che farebbe gola a molte persone… Vedo anche il tuo segreto, e la tua paura che questo un giorno possa mettere nei guai i tuoi nuovi amici. Non sei molto coraggiosa, tuttavia quando la situazione lo richiede, non ti tiri indietro. Sei difficile… Però immagino di dover facilitare la vostra missione per quanto possibile, vero? Inoltre, sebbene leggi molto e stai cercando di diventare una scrittrice, vedo anche il tuo desiderio di avventura. Direi che la tua Casa sarà…”  
“GRIFONDORO!” urlò ancora il cappello.  
Lucy si tolse il cappello, sorridendo, per poi correre a riunirsi con Natsu e Gray, battendo ad entrambi un cinque.  
“Quest’anno abbiamo un bel po’ di new entry!” esclamò Fred, facendo poi i complimenti alla bionda.  
La McGranitt chiamò ancora un po’ di nomi, finché non arrivò a Malfoy, al quale bastò sfiorare la testa con il cappello per finire a “SERPEVERDE!”  
L’elenco continuò, finché non arrivò il nome che in molti aspettavano di sentire.  
“Potter Harry!” chiamò la professoressa.  
A quel nome, l’intera Sala Grande si zittì.  
“ _Potter_ , ha detto?” mormorò qualcuno.  
“Ma proprio  _quell’_ Harry Potter?”  
Harry li ignorò, avviandosi verso il cappello e prendendolo.  
L’ultima cosa che vide prima che gli occhi venissero nascosti dalla banda di stoffa grigia e consunta, fu l’intero corpo studentesco che lo guardava curioso.  
“Interessante… Così, finalmente, ecco il famoso Harry Potter. I tuoi amici contano molto per te, come tu per loro. E vedo che hai già sviluppato la tua magia, anche se in un modo alternativo… Modo per il quale i quattro fondatori farebbero a botte per averti. Coraggio, astuzia, calma, forza, pazienza… e anche un po’ di sadismo?” fece quasi sorpresa la voce. “Quelle tue missioni ti hanno proprio cambiato… Il bambino che eri prima di arrivare a Fairy Tail e ciò che sei adesso sono totalmente diversi. Tanto che hai accettato senza troppi problemi il soprannome Majutsu. Allora… dove ti metto?”  
“Insieme agli altri, per piacere.” Disse Harry.  
“Insieme agli altri a Grifondoro, eh? Però tu andresti bene anche a Serpeverde. Anche se devo ammettere che per come sei cresciuto negli ultimi tre anni, non sarebbe una scelta felice… Be’, allora direi proprio…”  
“GRIFONDORO!” urlò alla fine.  
Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, togliendosi il cappello e dirigendosi verso il tavolo.  
“Grande Harry!” esclamò Natsu, alzando un pugno verso l’alto.  
I gemelli Weasley invece continuavano a urlare “Potter è dei nostri! Potter è dei nostri!”  
Harry si sedette in mezzo a Natsu e Lucy, per poi voltare lo sguardo agli ultimi allievi rimasti.  
“Speriamo che anche Erza e Ron finiscano qui.” Disse Gray.  
I maghi non dovettero aspettare troppo prima che la McGranitt chiamasse  
“Scarlet Erza!”  
La maga dai capelli rossi andò seria verso lo sgabello, mettendosi così in testa il cappello.  
“Ah, ed ecco l’ultima maga di Fairy Tail!” esclamò la voce. “Devo dire che la vostra gilda ha molti ragazzi dal passato burrascoso. Persino per me, che sono un cappello parlante, viene difficile credere a quel che ti hanno fatto in quella torre… Non ci sono parole per definire la tua sofferenza, anche perché non puoi parlarne con nessuno, nemmeno con i tuoi amici… Amici che solo tu, assieme a Harry, riesci a tenere sotto controllo grazie alla tua forza… Non è vero, Titania? Be’, direi che non c’è molta scelta…”  
“GRIFONDORO!” urlò alla Sala Grande.  
Erza si tolse il cappello, raggiungendo i suoi compagni di gilda.  
“Fantastico, siamo ancora tutti insieme! Avevo paura che ci dividessero!” esclamò Lucy, mentre la rossa si sedeva di fronte a lei.  
“Siamo sempre stati uniti. Non basta di certo un vecchio cappello per separarci!” fece Natsu, beccandosi un pugno in testa da parte della rossa, che stupì molti dei presenti.  
“E questo per che cos’era?! Non ho fatto nulla di male stavolta!” si lamentò il Dragon Slayer.  
“Diciamo che mi sono trattenuta troppo dal riprenderti per le tue idiozie. Questo è un colpo riassuntivo.”  
Pochi minuti dopo toccò a Ron, che dovette tenere il cappello solo pochi secondi prima di venire assegnato a “GRIFONDORO!”  
Il ragazzo corse al tavolo, dove batté le mani a tutti i membri di Fairy Tail.  
“Ben fatto Ron, Ottimo!” si complimentò con lui il fratello maggiore dei Weasley, Percy.  
L’ultimo nome fu “Zabini Blaise”, che finì a Serpeverde.  
La McGranitt arrotolò la pergamena e portò via il Cappello Parlante.  
Natsu osservò il piatto d’oro di fronte a lui, portandosi una mano sullo stomaco quando questi cominciò a lamentarsi per la fame.  
Poi tutti si girarono verso Albus Silente, che si era alzato in piedi.  
Sorrideva agli studenti con uno sguardo radioso, le braccia aperte, come se niente potesse fargli più piacere del vederli tutti riuniti.  
“Benvenuti!” disse. “Benvenuti al nuovo anno scolastico di Hogwarts! Prima di dare inizio al nostro banchetto, vorrei dire qualche parola. E cioè: Pigna, manicotto, tigre! Grazie!” e tornò a sedersi.  
Tutti batterono le mani e gridarono entusiasti.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail non sapevano se ridere o no.  
“Ma è un po’ fuori di testa o sbaglio?” sbottò Gray.  
“Fuori di testa?” ripeté Percy, che lo aveva sentito. “È un genio! Il miglior mago del mondo! Ma è un po’ matto, sì. Patate?” chiese infine.  
Gray sbatte gli occhi, per poi voltarsi verso i piatti, spalancando occhi e bocca.  
Di fronte a loro, i piatti si erano riempiti dal nulla di cibi di ogni tipo.  
Inutile dire che Natsu si fiondò sul cibo quasi lanciandovisi sopra, prendendone il più possibile.  
“Fame, eh?” chiese George, osservandolo leggermente sorpreso.  
“Beh, non c’è il mio cibo preferito, ma tutto questo è squisito!” esclamò il mago del fuoco, dopo aver mandato giù un boccone.  
“E quale sarebbe il tuo cibo preferito?” fece Ron.  
“Ma ovvio, il f-” ma Natsu s’interruppe quando Harry gli pestò con forza il piede.  
“È un piatto delle nostre parti.” Spiegò il moro. “Per questo non c’è qui.”  
Hermione lo guardò leggermente sospettosa, ma decise di rimanere in silenzio.  
“Ha l’aria di essere molto buono.” Disse una voce dietro Lucy, che quasi soffocò quando vide il fantasma con la gorgiera sopra di lei.  
“Tu non puoi mangiare?” chiese Natsu.  
“Sono circa quattrocento anni che non mangio.” Rispose il fantasma. “Naturalmente, non ne ho bisogno, ma uno finisce col sentirne la mancanza. Forse non mi sono presentato. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington al vostro servizio. Il fantasma ufficiale di Grifondoro.”  
“Io lo so chi sei!” esclamò Ron. “I miei fratelli mi hanno parlato di te… Tu sei Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa!”  
“Preferirei che mi chiamassi Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…” cominciò a dire quasi tutto impettito il fantasma, ma Erza lo interruppe.  
“Quasi senza testa? Come sarebbe a dire?”  
Il fantasma sembrò estremamente stizzito, come se la conversazione non stesse prendendo la piega da lui desiderata.  
“Così.” Disse irritato, per poi afferrarsi l’orecchio destro e tirarlo.  
Tutta la testa si staccò dal collo e gli ricadde sulla spalla come se fosse incernierata, perché attaccata solo da un lato.  
Gli occhi di Lucy si spalancarono, per poi chiudersi, lasciandola cadere sul tavolo priva di sensi.  
“Beh, almeno stavolta non ha urlato…” commentò Harry, guardandola.  
“Volete dire che era suo l’urlo che si è sentito prima?” chiese Percy incredulo, per poi puntare la sua bacchetta verso la bionda.  
“Innerva.” Disse.  
Lucy riaprì gli occhi, mentre Nick si rimetteva a posto la testa.  
“Io ci resterò secca in questo posto, lo sento…” mormorò, facendo ridere i presenti.  
“Allora... nuovi Grifondoro! Spero che ci aiuterete a vincere il campionato di quest’anno. Non è mai successo che Grifondoro non vincesse per tanto tempo: Serpeverde ha vinto la coppa per sei anni di fila! Il Barone Sanguinario sta diventando a dir poco insopportabile... ehm... sarebbe il fantasma di Serpeverde.” Fece il fantasma.  
Harry gettò un’occhiata al tavolo dei Serpeverde e vide, lì seduto vicino a Malfoy, un orribile fantasma dallo sguardo fisso e vuoto, il volto macilento e gli abiti tutti imbrattati di sangue argentato.  
“Noto con enorme piacere che Malfoy non è proprio al settimo cielo per i posti.” Sghignazzò Natsu.  
“Ma come ha fatto a coprirsi di sangue? Insomma… è un fantasma!” esclamò Gray, mentre Erza cercava di impedire a Lucy di svenire per la terza volta.  
“Non gliel’ho mai chiesto.” disse con delicatezza Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa.  
Quando tutti si furono rimpinzati a più non posso, gli avanzi del cibo scomparvero dai piatti lasciandoli puliti e splendenti come prima.  
Un attimo dopo apparvero i dolci. Montagne di gelato di tutti i gusti immaginabili, torte alle mele, pasticcini al miele, bignè al cioccolato e ciambelle alla marmellata, zuppa inglese, fragole, gelatina, dolci di riso e molti altri che i maghi di Fairy Tail non avevano mai visto prima.  
“Questa è musica per il mio stomaco!” esclamò Natsu.  
Mentre lui e gli altri erano impegnati ad assaggiare i vari dessert, i loro nuovi compagni cominciarono a parlare delle loro famiglie.  
“Io sono un... mezzosangue.” raccontò Seamus Finnigan. “Papà è un babbano. Mamma non gli ha detto di essere una strega fino a dopo sposati. È stato un bel colpo per lui!” disse, facendo ridere tutti.  
“E voi?” chiese Hermione, rivolgendosi a Natsu e gli altri. “Mi sembrate piuttosto amici di Harry, sbaglio? In più non mi sembrate per nulla inglesi.”  
“In effetti veniamo dall’estero.” Rispose Erza. “Non vi diremo da dove, dato che il nostro genitore adottivo ce l’ha vietato. Siamo venuti qui dopo aver appreso che esisteva una scuola per maghi.”  
“Volete dire che non avevate mai sentito parlare di Hogwarts prima di ricevere le lettere? Anche se mi sembra strano che le abbiate ricevute anche se vi trovavate fuori dall’Inghilterra…” fece sorpreso Percy.  
“A dir la verità l’unico che ha ricevuto la lettera è stato Harry.” Disse Natsu. “Noi ci siamo semplicemente aggregati a lui.”  
“Come avete fatto?”  
“È venuto Silente stesso a prenderci. Ci ha aggiunti lui all’elenco.”  
“E come mai Harry era con voi?” domandò Neville. “Almeno, mia nonna mi aveva detto che era stato mandato da dei suoi parenti babbani.”  
“Sono scappato da loro tre anni fa.” Rispose il moro. “Involontariamente mi sono smaterializzato a casa di Natsu, Erza e Gray. Loro mi hanno accettato subito nella loro famiglia, e da allora ho vissuto con loro.”  
“Immagino allora che quel simbolo che hai intorno alla cicatrice sia il simbolo della loro famiglia, vero?” chiese Hermione, per poi indicare il dorso della mano di Lucy. “Visto che anche lei ha lo stesso identico disegno.”  
“È una nostra tradizione.” Rispose Erza. “Potrà sembrarvi un po’ macabro, ma tutti i componenti della nostra famiglia si fanno marchiare quel simbolo. Tranquilli, è una cosa totalmente indolore. Rappresenta il nostro legame.”  
“Wow… Che incantesimo avete usato?” domandarono insieme Fred e George, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dal fratello maggiore.  
“Guai a voi se dovessi venire a sapere che cominciate a marchiare gli altri studenti!” tuonò minaccioso.  
“Sempre a pensare male, eh?” disse uno dei due gemelli, fintamente offeso, per poi tornare a parlare con Erza. “E non è possibile cancellarlo?”  
“Si cancella solo quando chi l’ha impresso smetterà totalmente di avere qualche legame con la nostra famiglia. Finora non mi pare sia mai successo.”  
“Ma in quanti siete?” chiese Neville. “Da come parlate, sembra che siate in parecchi.”  
“Se dobbiamo considerare chi se n’è andato per viaggiare per conto suo, credo che raggiungeremmo tranquillamente il numero degli studenti di questo tavolo.” Rispose Erza, dopo aver riflettuto qualche secondo. “Sono diverse generazioni che esiste la nostra famiglia.”  
“Com’è chiamata questa famiglia?” domandò Hermione, sempre più curiosa.  
“Spiacente, ma anche questa è un’informazione riservata.” Replicò Gray.  
“Non sarete mica alleati con dei maghi oscuri, vero?” chiese un altro ragazzo, seduto qualche posto più in là.  
“No, no, anzi, prima di scoprire di questo posto, non credevamo neppure esistessero dei maghi realmente malvagi. Almeno, al giorno d’oggi.” Rispose Harry, guardando silenziosamente Erza.  
“Vuoi dire che tu non sapevi di Voi-Sapete-Chi, finché non hai ricevuto la lettera?” chiese sorpreso Neville.  
“I miei parenti babbani non mi hanno mai parlato della magia. A ripensarci bene oggi, probabilmente sapevano dei miei genitori, ma non sopportavano l’idea di questa nostra capacità. E Natsu e gli altri non l’avevano mai sentito nominare prima. È stato Silente a spiegarci tutta la storia.” Continuò il moro, voltando la testa verso il tavolo degli insegnanti, mentre Neville raccontava come aveva scoperto di avere anche lui poteri magici.  
Hagrid era tutto intento a bere dal suo calice.  
La professoressa McGranitt conversava con il professor Silente, mentre il professor Raptor, con il suo assurdo turbante, parlava con un altro insegnante dai capelli neri e untuosi, il naso adunco e la pelle giallastra.  
Non appena questi guardò dritto negli occhi di Harry, successe qualcosa di strano.  
Il simbolo di Fairy Tail s’illuminò leggermente, in contemporanea a quello dei suoi compagni, che nonostante la divisa si riusciva a distinguere la luce.  
“Ma cosa…?” fece Natsu, guardandosi la spalla, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei ragazzi più vicini.  
Il fenomeno durò pochi secondi, per poi far tornare normali i tatuaggi.  
“E questo che cos’era?” chiese Ron, con la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.  
“Ecco… Non saprei, non era mai successo prima.” Rispose sincera Erza. “E nessuno dei racconti dei nostri compagni aveva mai descritto un simile fenomeno.”  
“Forse è una novità del vecchio…” mormorò non troppo convinto Gray.  
Harry tornò a guardare il professore.  
“Chi è l’insegnante con cui sta parlando Raptor?” chiese a Percy, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
“Oh, conosci già il professor Raptor? Non c’è da stupirsi che sia così nervoso. Quello è il professor Piton. Insegna Pozioni, ma non gli piace; tutti sanno che fa la corte alla materia di Raptor. Piton sa un sacco di cose sulle Arti Oscure.”  
“Che succede Harry?” chiese a bassa voce Natsu.  
“Mi stava guardando quando il marchio di Fairy Tail si è illuminato.” Rispose facendo attenzione a non farsi sentire dagli altri.  
Finalmente scomparvero anche i dolci e il professor Silente si alzò di nuovo in piedi.  
Nella sala cadde il silenzio.  
“Ehm... solo poche parole ancora, adesso che siamo tutti sazi di cibo e di bevande. Ho da darvi alcuni annunci di inizio anno.” Cominciò. “Gli studenti del primo anno devono ricordare che l'accesso alla foresta qui intorno è proibito a tutti gli alunni. E alcuni degli studenti più anziani farebbero bene a ricordarlo anche loro.” E gli occhi scintillanti di Silente scoccarono un’occhiata in direzione dei gemelli Weasley.  
“Inoltre, il signor Gazza, il guardiano, mi ha chiesto di ricordare a voi tutti che è vietato fare gare di magia tra classi nei corridoi.  
“Le prove di Quidditch si terranno durante la seconda settimana dell’anno scolastico. Chiunque sia interessato a giocare per la squadra della sua Casa è pregato di contattare Madama Bumb.”  
“Troppe regole…” borbottò Natsu.  
“E infine, devo avvertirvi che da quest’anno è vietato l’accesso al corridoio del terzo piano a destra, a meno che non desideriate fare una fine molto dolorosa.”  
Harry e Natsu risero, ma furono due dei pochi a farlo.  
“Non dirà mica sul serio?” chiese Lucy a Percy.  
“Forse.” rispose Percy aggrottando la fronte in direzione di Silente. “È strano, perché in genere lui dice sempre la ragione per cui non abbiamo il permesso di andare da qualche parte... la foresta è piena di bestie pericolose, questo lo sanno tutti. No, penso che almeno a noi prefetti avrebbe dovuto dirlo.”  
“E ora, prima di andare a letto, intoniamo l’inno della scuola!” gridò Silente.  
Harry notò che agli altri insegnanti s’era come gelato il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Silente diede un colpetto alla sua bacchetta magica, come se stesse cercando di scacciarne una mosca dalla punta, e ne fluì un lungo nastro d'oro che si sollevò alto in aria, sopra i tavoli, e cominciò a contorcersi a mo' di serpente, formando delle parole.  
“Ognuno scelga il motivetto che preferisce!” disse Silente. “Via!”  
Tutta la scuola intonò: _  
  
_ _“Hogwarts, Hogwarts del nostro cuore,  
        te ne preghiamo, insegnaci bene  
        giovani, vecchi, o del Pleistocene,  
        la nostra testa tu sola riempi  
        con tante cose interessanti.  
        Perché ora è vuota e piena di venti,  
        di mosche morte e idee deliranti.  
        Insegnaci dunque quel che è richiesto,  
        dalla memoria cancella l'oblio  
        fai del tuo meglio, a noi spetta il resto  
        finché al cervello daremo l'addio.”_

Ognuno terminò la canzone in tempi diversi.  
Alla fine, erano rimasti solo i gemelli Weasley a cantare a un ritmo lento da marcia funebre, accompagnati da uno stonatissimo Natsu, che costrinse diversi studenti a coprirsi le orecchie.  
Silente diresse le ultime battute con la bacchetta magica e, alla fine, fu uno di quelli che applaudirono più fragorosamente.  
“Ah, la musica!” esclamò, asciugandosi gli occhi. “Una magia che supera tutte quelle che noi facciamo qui! E adesso, è ora di andare a letto. Via di corsa!”  
Aprendosi un varco tra la ressa che si attardava ancora in chiacchiere, i Grifondoro del primo anno seguirono Percy, uscirono dalla Sala Grande e salirono al piano di sopra passando per la scala di marmo.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail non si sorpresero del fatto che i ritratti lungo i corridoi bisbigliavano e si facevano segno, al loro passaggio, mentre si meravigliarono quando un paio di volte Percy fece passare i ragazzi attraverso porte nascoste dietro a pannelli scorrevoli e arazzi appesi alle pareti.   
“Quanto manca ancora?” si lamentò Lucy.  
Un fascio di bastoni da passeggio fluttuava a mezz'aria davanti a loro e, quando Percy fece per avvicinarsi, quelli cominciarono a menargli colpi all'impazzata.  
“Pix.” sussurrò Percy a quelli del primo anno. “Un Poltergeist.” Poi, alzando la voce: “Pix... fatti vedere!”  
Rispose un suono potente e volgare, come quando si fa uscire di colpo l'aria da un pallone.  
“Vuoi che vada dal Barone Sanguinario?”  
Ci fu uno schiocco e un omino dai neri occhi maligni e una gran bocca apparve galleggiando nell'aria a gambe incrociate, e afferrò i bastoni.  
“Oooooooh!” esclamò con una risata maligna. “Pivellini del primo anno. Ma che bello!”  
Si gettò a capofitto su di loro. Tutti si chinarono per schivarlo.  
“Vuoi la guerra?!” esclamò Natsu, venendo però interrotto da Percy.  
“Vattene, Pix, o dirò tutto al Barone, sta’ sicuro!” gli ringhiò il prefetto.  
Pix svanì con una linguaccia, lasciando cadere i bastoni sulla testa di Neville.  
Lo udirono allontanarsi di corsa, sbatacchiando le armature al suo passaggio.  
“Dovete guardarvi da Pix.” disse Percy mentre riprendevano a camminare. “Il Barone Sanguinario è l'unico che riesca a controllarlo, Pix non dà retta neanche a noi prefetti. Eccoci arrivati.”  
All’estremità del corridoio, era appeso il ritratto di una donna molto grassa, con indosso un abito di seta rosa.  
“La parola d’ordine?” chiese questa.  
“Caput Draconis.” rispose Percy, e il ritratto si staccò dal muro scoprendo un’apertura circolare. Passarono tutti, aiutandosi con le mani e coi piedi - Neville ebbe bisogno di una spinta - e sbucarono nella sala di ritrovo di Grifondoro, una stanza accogliente a pianta rotonda, piena di soffici poltrone.  
“Uao!” esclamò Gray, guardandosi attorno meravigliato, come tutti gli altri.  
Percy indicò alle ragazze una porta che conduceva al loro dormitorio, e un’altra ai ragazzi.  
In cima a una scala a chiocciola - era chiaro che si trovavano in una delle torri - finalmente trovarono i loro letti: erano dei letti a baldacchino circondati da tende di velluto rosso scuro.  
I loro bauli erano già stati portati su.  
Natsu si avvicinò subito al suo zaino, tirando fuori Happy.  
“Un gatto?” fece sorpreso Ron. “Non l’avevo visto sul treno!”  
“Si chiama Happy, e ha preferito restare tranquillo.” Rispose il mago, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dall’amico.  
“Tienilo lontano da Crosta, chiaro?” ordinò il rosso.  
“Tranquillo. Happy mangia solo pesce.” Fece Gray, raggiungendo il suo letto, sbadigliando sonoramente.  
Troppo stanchi per parlare ancora, indossarono il pigiama e si infilarono sotto le coperte.  
“Che bella mangiata, eh?” bofonchiò Ron.  
“Non mangiavo così tanto da un sacco di tempo!” replicò al settimo cielo Natsu.  
Harry sorrise, pensando a come la serata si era rivelata piena di sorprese.  
Poi il suo volto si fece scuro ripensando a quel che era successo pochi minuti prima.  
Ma alla fine, il sonno ebbe la meglio, facendolo piombare nel mondo di Morfeo.  
Forse Harry aveva mangiato un po’ troppo, perché fece un sogno molto strano.  
Si trovava in quella che doveva essere una delle stanze del castello.  
Di fronte a lui c’era per terra il turbante di Raptor, mentre poco lontano si poteva vedere uno specchio che arrivava al soffitto.  
Harry si avvicinò a questi, guardando il suo riflesso.  
Ma qualcosa non gli tornò.  
Il ragazzo nello specchio era lui… ma per qualche motivo, la sua mente gli diceva che non era così.  
Il particolare che gli saltò subito all’occhio era la cicatrice. Il suo riflesso non aveva il marchio di Fairy Tail. Inoltre, indossava un paio di occhiali e sembrava molto più spensierato rispetto all’originale.  
Harry decise di girarsi e di ignorarlo, ma spalancò gli occhi quando vide di fronte a lui un ragazzo dai capelli blu, con uno strano tatuaggio sul volto.  
“Sieglein…” disse, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, per poi lasciare il posto a un’altra figura, questa volta avvolta da un mantello nero.  
La testa tuttavia era completamente avvolta dal turbante di Raptor, che gli nascondeva il volto.  
La figura tirò fuori una bacchetta, che puntò contro Harry, che fece istintivamente un passo indietro.  
“Hai paura, Harry?” chiese la figura.  
Ma prima che potesse rispondere, tra i due apparve una forte luce.  
Il moro sgranò gli occhi.  
Nella luce si poteva scorgere una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, vestita di bianco e con quelle che sembravano due piccole ali spuntarle da sopra le orecchie.  
La ragazza si voltò, rivelando due occhi verdi.  
“Non ti preoccupare.” Disse, con una voce che calmò Harry. “Non lo lascerò avvicinare facilmente a te.”  
Poi Harry si svegliò di colpo, madido di sudore e scosso dai brividi.  
Senza che potesse saperlo, il marchio di Fairy Tail che aveva sopra la cicatrice si era illuminato di nuovo.  
Si girò dall'altra parte e riprese sonno, e quando si svegliò, il mattino seguente, non conservava il minimo ricordo del sogno che l’aveva colpito quella notte.


	5. L’inizio delle lezioni! Il Quidditch!

“Guarda lì!”  
“Dove?”  
“Vicino a quello con la sciarpa.”  
“Ma hai visto che faccia?”  
“E la cicatrice, l’hai vista?”  
Il giorno dopo, da quando Harry e gli altri avevano lasciato il dormitorio, furono inseguiti da una miriade di bisbigli e commenti.  
I ragazzi in fila fuori dalle classi si alzavano in punta di piedi per dargli un’occhiata anche solo per un attimo, oppure lo superavano lungo i corridoi per poi tornare indietro a osservarlo meglio.  
“Non so quanto resisterò di questo passo…” commentò il moro, facendo un profondo respiro.  
“Su, vedrai che con il tempo la smetteranno.” Disse Erza. “Altrimenti, troveremo un modo per costringerli a interrompere questo teatrino.”  
Ron guardò con timore la nuova compagna. Da quel che gli avevano raccontato Harry, Natsu e Gray, sapeva diventare molto pericolosa se provocata, ma quando aveva chiesto che cosa potesse fare, i tre maghi si sono rifiutati di rispondere, liquidandolo con un sincero “Meglio che tu non lo sappia, credimi.”  
I maghi di Fairy Tail avevano appreso che a Hogwarts c’erano centoquarantadue scalinate: alcune ampie e spaziose, altre strette e pericolanti; alcune che il venerdì portavano in luoghi diversi; altre con a metà un gradino che scompariva e che bisognava ricordarsi di saltare. Poi c’erano porte che non si aprivano, a meno di non chiederglielo cortesemente o di non far loro il solletico nel punto giusto, e porte che non erano affatto porte, ma facevano finta di esserlo.  
Molto difficile era anche ricordare dove fossero le cose, perché tutto sembrava soggetto a continui spostamenti: i personaggi dei ritratti si allontanavano continuamente per farsi visita l’uno con l’altro, e Lucy avrebbe giurato che le armature camminassero da sole.  
“Questo luogo ha più magia di qualunque altro abbiamo mai visto.” Aveva commentato Gray, osservando una scala che si muoveva da sola, cambiando completamente direzione.  
Neanche i fantasmi contribuivano a rendere più semplice la situazione. Era assai sgradevole quando uno di loro, all’improvviso, scivolava attraverso una porta che un ragazzo stava cercando di aprire.  
Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa era sempre felice di indicare ai Grifondoro la giusta direzione, ma Pix il Poltergeist, se lo incontravi quando eri in ritardo per una lezione, era capace di farti trovare due porte sprangate e una scala a trabocchetto, ma era anche capace di altri notevoli scherzi: ti tirava in testa il cestino della carta, ti sfilava il tappeto da sotto i piedi, ti lanciava addosso pezzi di gesso oppure, avvicinatosi di soppiatto, ti afferrava il naso e strillava: “PRESO!”  
Tuttavia, un giorno alcuni studenti erano pronti a scommettere di averlo visto leggermente bruciacchiato, voce che non appena giunse ai maghi di Fairy Tail li fece girare verso Natsu con una certa disapprovazione dipinta in viso.  
“Che c’è?” chiese lui, con finta aria innocente. “Io gli avevo chiesto di spostarsi dalla porta. E tranquilli, ho usato la bacchetta.” Disse, mormorando l’ultima frase.  
Ancor peggio di Pix, se possibile, era il custode Argus Gazza, che i ragazzi erano riusciti a prendere per il verso sbagliato fin dalla prima mattina.  
Gazza li aveva sorpresi mentre cercavano di passare per una porta, che sfortunatamente risultò essere l'entrata al corridoio del terzo piano di cui era vietato l’accesso agli studenti.  
Non volle credere che si erano smarriti, poiché era fermo sulla convinzione che stessero cercando di forzarne l'entrata di proposito, e minacciò di rinchiuderli in prigione, se non fosse stato per il professor Raptor che passava in quel momento e li aveva salvati da una punizione quasi certa.  
Gazza possedeva una gatta di nome Mrs. Purr, una creatura color polvere, tutta pelle e ossa, con due occhi sporgenti come fari, spiccicata al suo padrone. La gatta pattugliava i corridoi da sola. Bastava infrangere una regola di fronte a lei, mettere appena un piede fuori riga, ed eccola correre in cerca di Gazza, il quale puntualmente appariva due secondi dopo, tutto ansimante.  
Gazza conosceva i passaggi segreti della scuola meglio di chiunque altro -tranne forse i gemelli Weasley- ed era capace di sbucare fuori all'improvviso al pari dei fantasmi. Gli studenti lo detestavano, e desideravano con tutto il cuore di riuscire ad assestare un bel calcio a Mrs. Purr.  
Quando Natsu raccontò di lei a Happy, il gatto blu tremò visibilmente.  
“Dev’essere inquietante, aye…” commentò.  
Purtroppo per lui, Happy era relegato nella torre di Grifondoro, restando nascosto per la maggior parte del tempo, tranne quando i maghi di Fairy Tail si trovavano da soli.  
Una volta che uno riusciva a trovare la classe, c’erano le lezioni.  
Ogni mercoledì a mezzanotte bisognava studiare il cielo stellato con i telescopi e imparare il nome delle stelle e i movimenti dei pianeti.  
Tre volte alla settimana, ci si doveva recare nella serra dietro al castello per studiare Erbologia con una strega piccola e tarchiata, la professoressa Sprite, con la quale i ragazzi imparavano a coltivare tutte le piante e i funghi più strani, e a scoprire a cosa servivano.  
Indubbiamente, la lezione più noiosa era Storia della Magia, l'unico corso tenuto da un fantasma. Il professor Rüf era già molto, molto vecchio quando si era addormentato davanti al camino della sala dei professori e, la mattina dopo, alzatosi per andare a fare lezione, si era lasciato dietro il corpo. Rüf non la finiva più di parlare con voce monotona, mentre i ragazzi prendevano nota di nomi e date, facendo una solenne confusione tra Emeric il Maligno e Uric Testamatta.  
Quando Lucy era entrata nella classe per la prima volta ebbe un leggero malore, ma lentamente si stava abituando alla presenza dei fantasmi.  
Invece, il professor Vitious, l'insegnante di Incantesimi, era un mago basso e mingherlino che doveva salire sopra una pila di libri per vedere al di là della cattedra. All'inizio della prima lezione prese il registro e, quando arrivò al nome di Harry diede un gridolino eccitato e ruzzolò giù dalla sua “scala”, scomparendo alla vista degli studenti, mentre il moro si portava una mano sul volto, ormai esasperato da quella situazione.  
La professoressa McGranitt era ancora diversa. Severa e intelligente, fece un bel discorsetto ai ragazzi nel momento stesso in cui si sedettero per ascoltare la sua prima lezione.  
“La Trasfigurazione è una delle materie più complesse e pericolose che apprenderete a Hogwarts.” disse. “Chiunque faccia confusione nella mia aula verrà espulso e non sarà più riammesso. Siete avvisati.”  
Poi trasformò la sua cattedra in un maiale e viceversa.  
Tutti rimasero molto impressionati da quella dimostrazione, e non vedevano l'ora di cominciare, ma la maggior parte della classe si rese presto conto che ci sarebbe voluto un bel po’ di tempo prima che diventassero capaci di trasformare un mobile in un animale.  
Presero un mucchio di appunti complicati, dopodiché a ciascuno fu dato un fiammifero che dovevano provare a trasformare in un ago.  
Alla fine della lezione, Hermione Granger aveva cambiato qualche cosa nel suo fiammifero, mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail erano riusciti tutti quanti a portare a termine la magia, causando grande invidia nei compagni quando la professoressa McGranitt mostrò alla classe il loro lavoro, gratificando i cinque con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi.  
“Non so come avremmo fatto senza quegli occhiali.” Disse Natsu a Lucy. “Siamo riusciti ad apprendere quasi tutte le magie del primo anno a tempo di record.”  
“Già. Anche se per me la difficoltà maggiore sarebbe stata solo ricordare le parole esatte.” Commentò Harry, facendo un sorriso divertito.  
Il corso che tutti non vedevano l’ora di frequentare era Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma le lezioni di Raptor si dimostrarono un po’ una barzelletta.  
L'aula odorava fortemente di aglio: tutti dicevano che serviva a tenere lontano un vampiro che il professore aveva incontrato in Romania, e che temeva che sarebbe tornato un giorno o l’altro a prenderlo per portarlo via.  
Il turbante, così disse ai suoi allievi, lo aveva ricevuto in dono da un principe africano, come pegno di gratitudine per averlo liberato da un fastidioso zombie; ma loro non erano così sicuri che quella storia fosse vera. Tanto per cominciare, quando Seamus Finnigan aveva chiesto a Raptor di raccontare come aveva fatto a scacciare lo zombie, lui era diventato tutto rosso e aveva cominciato a parlare del tempo. Inoltre, avevano notato che intorno al turbante aleggiava uno strano odore, e i gemelli Weasley insistevano nel dire che anche quello era imbottito d'aglio, perché Raptor fosse protetto ovunque andasse.  
Il venerdì successivo fu un giorno importante per i maghi, dato che per prima volta nella settimana riuscirono ad arrivare alla Sala Grande per colazione senza perdersi neanche una volta.  
“Non pensavo di metterci così tanto per imparare il percorso.” Fece Erza, leggermente stizzita dalla complessità del castello.  
“Cosa abbiamo oggi?” chiese Harry a Ron, mentre si versava dello zucchero nel tè.  
“Doppie Pozioni con i Serpeverde.” Rispose il rosso. “Il direttore della Casa dei Serpeverde è Piton, e quelli di Serpeverde dicono che lui li favorisce sempre... vedremo se è vero.”  
“Quanto vorrei che la McGranitt favorisse noi.” Commentò Lucy.  
La professoressa McGranitt era la direttrice della Casa di Grifondoro, ma questo non le aveva impedito, il giorno prima, di dargli una montagna di compiti.  
In quel momento arrivò la posta.  
Oramai i cinque maghi ci avevano fatto l'abitudine, ma il primo giorno erano rimasti alquanto impressionati quando un centinaio di gufi avevano fatto irruzione all’improvviso nella Sala Grande, durante la colazione, descrivendo cerchi sopra i tavoli finché, individuato il proprio padrone, non gli avevano lasciato cadere in grembo lettere e pacchetti.  
I loro gufi non avevano ancora portato niente, ma dato che non avevano nessuna conoscenza in quel mondo non ne erano troppo sorpresi. Ogni tanto, venivano per farsi dare un pezzetto di toast prima di tornare a dormire nella grande voliera insieme agli altri pennuti della scuola.  
Ma quella mattina la civetta bianca di Harry, che aveva deciso di chiamare Edvige, si posò fra la zuccheriera e la coppetta della marmellata d'arancia, lasciando cadere un biglietto sul piatto di Harry.  
Il ragazzo aprì immediatamente la busta, incuriosito.  
 _‘Caro Harry,’_  c'era scritto con una calligrafia tutta scarabocchi.  _‘so che il venerdì pomeriggio sei libero: ti va di venire a prendere una tazza di tè con me intorno alle tre? Voglio sapere tutto della tua prima settimana. Mandami la risposta con Edvige._  
 _Hagrid’_  
Harry si fece prestare la penna d'oca da Gray e buttò giù la risposta sul retro del biglietto:  _‘Sì, grazie. Verranno anche Natsu e gli altri. Ci vediamo più tardi.’_ e la consegnò a Edvige perché la recapitasse.  
Meno male che i maghi avevano la piacevole aspettativa del tè con Hagrid, perché la lezione di Pozioni si rivelò la peggior cosa che gli fosse capitata fino a quel momento.  
Appena arrivato, durante il banchetto inaugurale, Harry aveva avuto l'impressione di non stare propriamente simpatico al professor Piton.  
Alla fine della prima lezione di Pozioni seppe che si era sbagliato.  
Non è che lo trovasse antipatico... lo odiava.  
Le lezioni di Pozioni si svolgevano in una delle celle sotterranee.  
Qui faceva più freddo che ai piani alti, il che sarebbe bastato a far venire loro la pelle d'oca anche senza tutti quegli animali che galleggiavano nei barattoli di vetro lungo le pareti.  
Solo Gray sembrava non risentire della bassa temperatura, cosa che lasciò sorpresi i suoi nuovi compagni, mentre Harry e gli altri non poterono che invidiare leggermente la sua magia del ghiaccio.  
Come Vitious, anche Piton iniziò la lezione prendendo il registro, e sempre come Vitious, giunto al nome di Harry si fermò.  
“Ah, vedo…” disse con voce melliflua, guardandolo. “Harry Potter. La nostra nuova... celebrità.”  
Draco Malfoy e i suoi amici Tiger e Goyle nascosero un ghigno dietro la mano, mentre Natsu e gli altri sopprimevano la voglia di saltargli addosso e rompergli il naso.  
Piton finì di fare l'appello e alzò lo sguardo sulla classe. Aveva gli occhi neri come quelli di Hagrid, ma del tutto privi del suo calore. Erano gelidi e vuoti, e facevano pensare a due tunnel immersi nel buio.  
“Siete qui per imparare la delicata scienza e l'arte esatta delle Pozioni.” cominciò.  
Le sue parole erano poco più di un sussurro, ma ai ragazzi non ne sfuggiva una: come la professoressa McGranitt, Piton aveva il dono di mantenere senza sforzo il silenzio in classe.  
“Poiché qui non si agita insulsamente la bacchetta, molti di voi stenteranno a credere che si tratti di magia. Non mi aspetto che comprendiate a fondo la bellezza del calderone che bolle a fuoco lento, con i suoi vapori scintillanti, il delicato potere dei liquidi che scorrono nelle vene umane, ammaliando la mente, stregando i sensi... Io posso insegnarvi a imbottigliare la fama, la gloria, addirittura la morte... sempre che non siate una manica di teste di legno, come in genere sono tutti gli allievi che mi toccano.”  
Anche questo discorso cadde nel silenzio.  
Harry, Natsu, Gray, Erza e Lucy si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa, Ron non riuscì a nascondere un po’ di preoccupazione mentre Hermione sembrava non vedere l’ora di dimostrare che il professore si sbagliava.  
“Potter.” disse Piton d'un tratto. “Che cosa ottengo se verso della radice di asfodelo in polvere dentro un infuso di artemisia?”  
Harry fece mente locale su ciò che aveva letto sul libro  _Mille erbe e funghi magici_ , mentre Granger alzò di colpo la mano per rispondere.  
“L’asfodelo e l’artemisia insieme fanno una pozione soporifera, potente a tal punto da essere chiamata anche  _Distillato della Morte Vivente_.” Rispose il moro, mentre Hermione abbassava leggermente delusa la mano.  
Le labbra di Piton si incresparono leggermente.  
“Bene, bene… Sembra che la fama non sia totalmente immeritata…” fece, per poi girarsi verso Natsu.  
“Dragonil, dove guarderesti se ti dicessi di trovarmi una pietra  _Bezoar_?” gli chiese.  
Il Dragon Slayer sorrise.  
“Semplice: il Bezoar è una pietra che si trova nella pancia delle capre e che salva da molti veleni.” Rispose tranquillamente, facendo scoppiare a ridere alcuni studenti, che però s’interruppero vedendo che Piton non replicava.  
“Molto bene… Sembra proprio che Potter abbia scelto degli amici… intelligenti…” continuò, girandosi verso Lucy, che deglutì.  
“Heartphilia, qual è la differenza tra l’ _Aconitum napellus_ e l’ _Aconitum lycoctonum_?”  
La bionda chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo.  
“S-Se ricordo bene, dovrebbero essere la stessa pianta. Se non sbaglio è chiamata anche  _Aconito_.” Fece infine.  
Piton sembrò seccato dalla risposta.  
“Corretto…” disse, per poi guardare gli altri studenti. “Be’, perché voi non prendete appunti?”  
Ci fu un improvviso rovistare in cerca di penne e pergamene.  
“Come diavolo facevate a sapere le rispose?!” chiese sorpreso Ron.  
“Abbiamo letto il libro.” Rispose Erza, trascrivendo comunque sulla pergamena le risposte degli amici.  
Harry osservò per qualche secondo il professore, che non aveva smesso di fissarlo con uno sguardo che al moro sembrò di puro odio.  
Col procedere della lezione di Pozioni, la situazione dei Grifondoro non migliorò.  
Piton li divise in coppie e li mise a fabbricare una semplice pozione per curare i foruncoli.  
Intanto, avvolto nel suo lungo mantello nero, si aggirava di qua e di là per la classe, osservandoli pesare ortiche secche e schiacciare zanne di serpente, muovendo critiche praticamente a tutti tranne che a Malfoy, che sembrava stargli simpatico.  
Aveva appena cominciato a dire agli altri di osservare il modo perfetto in cui Malfoy aveva stufato le sue lumache cornute, quando il sotterraneo fu invaso da una nube di fumo verde e acido e da un sibilo potente. Non si sa come, Neville era riuscito a fondere il calderone di Seamus trasformandolo in un ammasso di metallo contorto, e la loro pozione, colando sul pavimento di pietra, bruciava le scarpe degli astanti facendoci dei buchi. In pochi secondi, tutti i ragazzi erano saltati sugli sgabelli, salvo Neville, che si era bagnato con la pozione quando il calderone si era bucato e adesso piangeva di dolore, mentre sulle braccia e sulle gambe gli spuntavano bolle infiammate.  
“Ma che razza di idiota!” sbottò Piton mentre con un sol tocco della sua bacchetta magica ripuliva il pavimento dalla pozione versata. “Suppongo che tu abbia aggiunto gli aculei di porcospino prima di togliere il calderone dal fuoco. Non è cosi?”  
Neville frignava perché le bolle avevano cominciato a spuntargli anche sul naso.  
“Portalo in infermeria!” intimò Piton a Seamus in tono sprezzante.  
Poi si girò verso Harry e Erza, che avevano lavorato accanto a Neville.  
“E tu, Potter... perché non gli hai detto di non aggiungere gli aculei? Pensavi che se lui sbagliava ti saresti messo in luce, non è vero? Due punti in meno per i Grifondoro.”  
La cosa era così ingiusta che Natsu apri bocca per ribattere, ma Harry lo guardò serio, intimandogli silenziosamente di tacere, cosa che non sfuggì al professore, che tuttavia restò in silenzio.  
Un’ora dopo, lasciato il sotterraneo, mentre risalivano le scale, Harry stava riflettendo.  
Aveva sentito che Piton se la prendeva più che volentieri con i Grifondoro, togliendo molti punti, ma con lui sembrava avercela per qualche motivo particolare.  
In più, uno sguardo con Erza gli era bastato per capire subito una cosa: il professor Piton era in grado di leggere nella mente, e aveva provato a scoprire di più sul loro conto.  
“Per fortuna il nostro marchio costituisce una barriera contro le intrusioni della mente, altrimenti a quest’ora avrebbe scoperto tutta la verità su noi e Fairy Tail…” mormorò Erza al moro, che annuì.  
“Su col morale!” disse Ron, scambiando il loro silenzio per dispiacere. “Piton non fa altro che togliere punti a Fred e a George. Posso venire con voi a trovare Hagrid?”  
I maghi annuirono, mentre facevano rientro nella sala comune per lasciare giù gli zaini.  
Alle tre meno cinque avevano lasciato il castello e avanzavano attraverso il parco.  
Hagrid viveva in una casetta di legno al limitare della foresta proibita. Fuori della porta erano poggiati una balestra e un paio di stivali di gomma.  
Quando Harry bussò, dall'interno si udì un raspare frenetico e una serie di latrati sempre più forti. “Qua, Thor... qua!” risuonò una voce dall’interno, che riconobbero come quella di Hagrid.  
La sua grossa faccia pelosa apparve da dietro la porta socchiusa, prima che la spalancasse.  
“Aspettate un attimo!” disse. “Sta' giù, Thor!”  
Li fece entrare, cercando di trattenere per il collare un enorme cane nero, di quelli usati per la caccia al cinghiale.  
La casa era formata da un'unica stanza. Dal soffitto pendevano prosciutti e fagiani; sopra una piccola catasta di legna già accesa c'era un bollitore di rame e, in un angolo, un letto imponente coperto con una trapunta a patchwork.  
“Fate come se foste a casa vostra.” disse Hagrid, lasciando andare Thor che si avventò dritto su Ron, cominciando a leccargli le orecchie, per poi passare a Gray.  
Al pari di Hagrid, Thor non era poi così feroce come sembrava.  
“Ti presento Ron.” disse Harry a Hagrid, mentre questi versava dell'acqua bollente in una grande teiera e disponeva alcuni biscotti su un piatto.  
“Un altro Weasley, eh?” chiese Hagrid guardando le lentiggini di Ron. “Ho passato metà della vita a dar la caccia ai tuoi fratelli gemelli per la foresta.”  
Per poco i biscotti non gli spezzarono i denti, ma i ragazzi finsero di gradirli moltissimo. Solo Natsu sembrava gustarli con vero piacere, ma solo perché, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere, li aveva ammorbiditi usando la sua magia.  
Mentre facevano a Hagrid il resoconto delle prime lezioni, Thor aveva poggiato la testa sulle ginocchia di Harry e gli sbavava addosso, tutto contento.  
Il gruppetto di maghi non poté trattenersi dal sorridere quando sentirono Hagrid chiamare Gazza “quel vecchio scemo.”  
“E quanto alla gatta, Mrs. Purr, una volta o l'altra la presento a Thor. Lo sapete che ogni volta che vado su alla scuola mi segue dappertutto? Non riesco a levarmela dai piedi... Gazza la aizza.”  
Harry raccontò a Hagrid della lezione di Piton.  
Hagrid non sembrò troppo sorpreso, dicendogli che era normale quel comportamento, dato che a Piton non andava praticamente a genio nessuno degli studenti.  
“Io comunque ho avuto la netta impressione che lo odiasse. Quello sguardo non lasciava dubbi.” Fece Gray.  
“Sciocchezze!” esclamò Hagrid. “Perché mai dovrebbe odiarlo?”  
Tuttavia i maghi di Fairy Tail non poterono fare a meno di notare che Hagrid, nel pronunciare quelle parole, evitava il loro sguardo.  
“E tuo fratello Charlie, come sta?” chiese Hagrid a Ron. “Mi stava molto simpatico... con gli animali era fantastico.”  
Harry si chiese se Hagrid l'aveva fatto apposta a cambiare argomento.  
Mentre il rosso raccontava a Hagrid che lavoro faceva Charlie con i draghi, Harry prese un pezzetto di carta che era stato lasciato sul tavolo, sotto la teiera.  
Era il ritaglio di un trafiletto dalla Gazzetta del Profeta.

_ULTIMISSIME SULLA RAPINA ALLA GRINGOTT  
Proseguono le indagini sulla rapina avvenuta alla Gringott lo scorso luglio a opera di ignoti maghi o streghe dalle Arti Oscure.  
Oggi i folletti della Gringott hanno ripetutamente affermato che nulla è stato trafugato. Anzi, la camera di sicurezza che i rapinatori avevano preso di mira era stata svuotata il giorno stesso.  
“Ma tanto non vi diremo che cosa conteneva; quindi, se non volete guai, non ficcate il naso in questa faccenda”: così ha dichiarato oggi pomeriggio il folletto portavoce della Gringott._

“Ah, vedo che l’hai saputo anche tu.” Disse Erza, leggendo anche lei l’articolo e guardando Hagrid. “Curioso che sia successo proprio il giorno in cui ci siamo andati noi.”  
Sentendo l’amica dire ciò, Lucy spalancò gli occhi.  
“E la camera di sicurezza che i rapinatori avevano preso di mira era stata svuotata il giorno stesso…” mormorò, attirando lo sguardo degli altri su di sé.  
Hagrid spostò ancora lo sguardo, cercando di non guardarli, evitando di proseguire con quella conversazione e offrendo loro altri biscotti.  
Quando fecero ritorno al castello per cena, le loro tasche erano stracolme di biscotti che i ragazzi erano stati troppo beneducati per rifiutare, e Harry si disse che nessuna delle lezioni frequentate fino a quel momento gli aveva dato tanto da pensare quanto quell'ora trascorsa a prendere il tè con Hagrid.  
Quello a cui mirava il ladro era il pacchetto che Hagrid aveva ritirato proprio quel giorno?  
E ora dove si trovava?  
E poi, c'era qualche cosa su Piton che Hagrid sapeva e non voleva dirgli?  
Gli stessi pensieri sembravano attraversare anche i suoi compagni.  
“Dobbiamo trovare un posto dove poter parlare liberamente.” Fece Natsu serio.

Dopo quel pomeriggio, i maghi di Fairy Tail cominciarono a cercare un posto dove potersi riunire e parlare liberamente.  
Harry aveva pensato di insonorizzare con la magia una delle aule, ma rimaneva lo stesso il problema di scegliere quale, dato che sembrava che ogni singola aula servisse a qualcosa, oppure fosse troppo in vista, il che avrebbe creato qualche problema ai maghi, dato che preferivano non attirare l’attenzione.  
Natsu aveva proposto di chiedere aiuto ai gemelli Weasley, ma Harry e Erza aveva subito scartato quella possibilità. Era vero che Fred e George gli avrebbero potuto indicare senza alcuna difficoltà un posto per riunirsi, ma questo significava anche spiegare il perché lo cercassero.  
E come se non bastasse, il gruppo aveva a che fare con Draco Malfoy, il quale sembrava essersi legato al dito la figura fatta sul treno.  
Per loro fortuna avevano con i Serpeverde solo il corso di Pozioni, e quindi non gli toccava sopportare i suoi discorsi, con i quali cercava di infastidire il gruppo di Fairy Tail, purtroppo riuscendoci. Non mancava mai di dire come certi maghi fossero inferiori ad altri, o come era dispiaciuto che ci fossero ragazzi che non ricevevano mai posta, riferendosi al fatto che Harry e gli altri non ricevessero mai nessun messaggio.  
Il che non era del tutto vero, anche se ovviamente non usavano i gufi. Infatti avevano cominciato a fare rapporti quasi giornalieri al Master, grazie agli spiriti di Lucy, i quali ormai avevano assunto la funzione di postini inter-dimensionali -anche se ad alcuni la bionda non aveva nemmeno osato chiederlo, per paura della loro reazione-, e così potevano sapere se c’era qualche problema alla gilda.  
Il tutto però, avveniva in gran segreto, e solitamente erano sempre Lucy e Erza a inviare e ricevere i messaggi, dicendo alle loro compagne di dormitorio che restavano a riposarsi ancora qualche minuto.  
Un altro problema era Hermione Granger, che li aveva etichettati come dei veri e propri rivali, non riuscendo a capire come facessero a sapere così tante cose senza nemmeno aprire i libri per studiare.  
“Se dovesse mai venire a conoscenza degli occhiali, probabilmente ci fulminerebbe peggio di come farebbe Luxus.” Commentò Gray un giorno, facendo ridere i compagni.  
A parte questi piccoli problemi, i giorni passarono senza troppi problemi, fino a quando sulla bacheca di Grifondoro non apparve l’avviso che gli studenti del primo anno avrebbero cominciato le lezioni di volo assieme ai Serpeverde.  
“Fantastico… come se Malfoy non si vantasse già a sufficienza di come sa volare perfettamente.” commentò Harry, sbuffando.  
“Credo sarà interessante… non ho mai volato su manici di scopa.” Fece Erza.  
“Io spero solo di non stare di nuovo male. Non so se quell’incantesimo è ancora valido o no.” Disse Natsu.  
“Non dovresti avere problemi per quello. La vera difficoltà sarà restare attaccato alla scopa.” Fece Hermione, arrivando in quel momento. “Purtroppo non è qualcosa che si può imparare sui libri. Ho letto non so quante volte  _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli_ , ma non mi è servito a granché.”  
“Non si può imparare tutto dai libri.” Replicò Harry. “Certe esperienze devono essere reali.”  
“Sarà anche come dici… ma tu sei l’ultimo a poter parlare, visto che ce l’hai nel sangue.”  
A quell’affermazione, il moro la guardò leggermente sorpreso.  
“Come sarebbe a dire?”  
“Ne deduco che tu non ti sia informato sui tuoi genitori, vero?”  
“A dir la verità no, ma per mia scelta. Non vedo il motivo di andare a cercare informazioni che probabilmente non farebbero altro che farmi soffrire. E poi ora ho una nuova famiglia.”  
“Beh, allora devi sapere che tuo padre era un ottimo cercatore. Uno dei migliori che Grifondoro abbia mai avuto.”  
“Davvero?” chiese Erza, incuriosita.  
La ragazza annuì.  
“Era una specie di leggenda. Sono sicura che Harry ha ereditato la sua passione. Anche perché, perdonami, ma non mi sembri molto disorientato, per essere uno che non aveva sentito parlare di Hogwarts fino a poco tempo fa.”  
“Sono un tipo che si adatta facilmente a qualsiasi situazione e nemmeno tu mi sembri tanto fuori posto.”  
“Faccio del mio meglio.” Rispose lei, per poi allontanarsi.  
“Non so se ammirarla per come riesce ad apprendere tutto o se considerarla una semplice secchiona.” Disse Gray.  
“O forse si sente semplicemente sola…” mormorò Lucy.  
Dopo ciò, il gruppo si diresse verso la Sala Grande per fare colazione.  
“Il Master vi ha detto qualcosa di particolare?” chiese Harry, assicurandosi di non essere sentito da nessuno.  
Le due ragazze scossero la testa.  
“Nulla di che. Il Concilio continua a cercare una scusa per chiudere Fairy Tail, ma questo è normale.” Rispose Lucy.  
“Se penso che dobbiamo pure dire grazie a Sieglein…” fece gelida Erza.  
“Lo so, anch’io non lo sopporto.” Fece il moro. “Ho avuto a che fare con lui in qualche occasione, e non mi sono mai levato di dosso la sensazione che mi stesse analizzando come un oggetto interessante.”  
“Non è solo per quello… Io non riesco proprio a guardarlo senza provare odio.” Continuò Titania, attirando su di sé uno sguardò sorpreso dei compagni, ad esclusione di Harry. Tuttavia, nessuno chiese ulteriori spiegazioni, e andarono a sedersi al tavolo.  
Ignorarono Malfoy che mostrava un pacco di dolci che gli era appena arrivato da casa e cominciarono a mangiare.  
All’improvviso, furono distratti da un barbagianni, che atterrò di fronte a Neville, lasciando cadere un pacchetto proveniente da sua nonna. Il ragazzo lo aprì eccitato e mostrò a tutti una palla di vetro, che sembrava piena di fumo bianco.  
“E quella che cos’è?” chiese Gray.  
“È una Ricordella!” spiegò Neville. “Nonna sa che dimentico sempre le cose… Questa ti dice se c’è qualcosa che hai dimenticato di fare. Guardate: uno la tiene stretta così, e se diventa rossa… Oh!”  
Tutta la sua eccitazione svanì perché la Ricordella era diventata d’un tratto scarlatta.  
“…vuol dire che hai dimenticato qualcosa…” concluse mogio, cercando di ricordare che cosa aveva dimenticato.  
“Sarebbe più utile se ti dicesse anche cosa, no?” fece Natsu, senza smettere di mangiare.  
Tuttavia si fermò non appena vide Draco avvicinarsi al tavolo, per poi strappare di mano a Neville la Ricordella.  
Il gruppo di Fairy Tail saltò in piedi, assieme a Ron, sperando finalmente in un’occasione per pestare Malfoy, ma per loro sfortuna la McGranitt aveva fiutato il possibile guaio, e arrivò come un fulmine.  
“Che cosa succede qui?”  
“Professoressa, Malfoy mi ha preso la Ricordella!” esclamò Neville.  
Tutto corrucciato, il biondo rimise prontamente la palla sul tavolo.  
“Stavo solo guardando.” Disse semplicemente, per poi andarsene con Tiger e Goyle.  
“Cavoli… speravo di poter sistemare definitivamente quel figlio di papà…” commentò Natsu, non appena la professoressa si fu allontanata.  
“Suvvia Natsu… non dobbiamo cedere così alle sue provocazioni.” Fece Erza.  
“Ma se tu hai la mano pronta a evo-” cominciò Lucy, vedendo che la rossa si era preparata ad evocare una delle sue spade, fermandosi giusto in tempo.  
“Pronta a fare che cosa?” chiese Hermione, incuriosita.  
“E-Ecco… a prendere la bacchetta ovviamente!” rispose la bionda, ridendo nervosamente.  
Erza fece un profondo respiro.  
“Prima o poi perderò la pazienza…” commentò a bassa voce.

Quel pomeriggio, alle tre e mezza, Harry e gli altri Grifondoro del primo anno si avviarono verso il campo, per la prima lezione di volo.  
Era una giornata chiara e ventosa, e l’erba si piegava sotto i loro passi, mentre scendevano di corsa giù per la collina verso un pianoro dalla parte opposta del parco, in direzione della foresta proibita, le cui chiome ondeggiavano, nere, in lontananza. I Serpeverde erano già arrivati, e per terra c’erano anche diversi manici di scopa, uno per ogni studente, ordinatamente disposti in tante file.  
Harry aveva sentito Fred e George lamentarsi delle scope della scuola, dicendo che, se uno volava troppo alto, alcune cominciavano a vibrare, oppure sbandavano leggermente a sinistra.  
“Sembrano scope qualsiasi.” Commentò Natsu, mentre l’insegnante, Madama Bumb, li raggiungeva.  
Era una donna bassa, coi capelli grigi e gli occhi simili a quelli un falco.  
“Be’, che cosa state aspettando?” sbraitò. “Ciascuno prenda posto accanto a un manico di scopa. Di corsa, muoversi!”  
Gli studenti obbedirono, e in pochi secondi ognuno fu al suo posto.  
“Stendete la mano destra sopra la vostra scopa e dite: ‘Su!’.”  
“Su!” gridarono tutti.  
A Harry e Erza la scopa saltò immediatamente in mano, mentre a Natsu e Gray ci vollero ancora un paio di tentativi. La scopa di Lucy, come quella di Hermione, si limitò a rotolare per terra, mentre quella di Neville restò perfettamente immobile.  
Quando tutti riuscirono a prendere in mano la scopa, Madama Bumb mostrò a tutti come montare sul manico senza scivolare verso il fondo, e poi passò in rassegna la scolaresca per correggere la presa.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail non poterono fare a meno di sghignazzare quando disse che erano anni che Malfoy usava la presa sbagliata.  
“E ora, quando suonerò il fischietto, datevi una spinta premendo forte i piedi per terra.” Disse l’insegnante. “Tenete ben salde le scope e sollevatevi di un metro circa; poi tornate giù inclinandovi leggermente in avanti. Al mio fischio… tre… due…”  
Ma Neville, nervoso e sovreccitato com’era, nel timore di rimanere a terra, si diede la spinta prima ancora che il fischietto avesse sfiorato le labbra di Madama Bumb.  
“Torna indietro, ragazzo!” gridò lei, ma Neville si stava sollevando in aria come un turacciolo esploso da una bottiglia… tre metri… sei metri…  
Il volto del ragazzo diventava sempre più bianco, mentre il suolo si allontanava.  
Ad un certo punto gli mancò il fiato, e cominciò a scivolare dal manico.  
Natsu si mosse prima di chiunque altro.  
Saltando giù dal manico, corse verso il punto dove Neville stava cadendo, gettandosi a terra e agendo come un cuscino, attutendo la caduta del compagno, mentre la sua scopa si allontanava da sola, dirigendosi verso la foresta proibita.  
Madama Bumb corse subito a vedere come stavano, mentre anche gli altri Grifondoro li raggiungevano, ignorando i Serpeverde che se la ridevano.  
“Ugh… Sei più pesante di quel che sembri…” si lamentò il Dragon Slayer.  
“Signor Dragonil! Che cosa le è saltato in mente? Poteva farsi male!” lo rimproverò l’insegnante.  
“Ma se non avessi fatto così, Neville se la sarebbe cavata con ben peggio di un livido.” Replicò lui, mentre il compagno si sedeva a terra, ancora scosso.  
Il rosa sorrise, per poi fare una smorfia di dolore, portandosi una mano su un fianco.  
“Sarà meglio portarvi entrambi in infermeria. E darò anche cinque punti a Grifondoro per il tuo coraggio, ma cerca di non ripetere un’azione del genere.” Disse Madama Bumb, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
Poi si rivolse al resto degli studenti.  
“Nessuno si muova mentre io li accompagno in infermeria. Lasciate le scope dove si trovano, o verrete espulsi da Hogwarts prima di avere il tempo di dire ‘a’. Andiamo, cari.”  
Gray notò che sul volto dell’amico era apparso un piccolo sorriso.  
“Non ci credo…” bofonchiò, portandosi una mano sul volto. “Guarda che cosa s’è inventato per non volare su una scopa…”  
I Grifondoro rimasero fermi a guardare i tre allontanarsi, mentre Harry si avvicinava al prato, passandovi una mano sopra.  
Erza controllava che nessuno lo stesse guardando.  
I due avevano notato che Natsu aveva usato il fuoco per tenersi leggermente sollevato da terra, lasciando delle piccole bruciature, che ora il moro stava nascondendo smuovendo la terra con la magia.  
Prima che potesse finire, fu distratto da Malfoy, che scoppiò a ridere.  
“Avete visto che razza di stupido, quel rosato? Quasi peggio dell’altro!”  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono verso di lui, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la propria irritazione.  
“Chiudi il becco, Malfoy!” sbottò Calì Patil, una compagna di dormitorio di Lucy, Erza e Hermione.  
“Oh, non prenderai mica le difese di Paciock e Dragonil, vero?” fece Pansy Parkinson, una ragazza Serpeverde dai lineamenti duri. “Non credevo che proprio a te, Calì, stessero simpatici i piagnucoloni e gli strambi.”  
“Attenta a come parli. Potresti pentirtene.” Tuonò Gray, avvicinando tra di loro le mani.  
“Guardate!” esclamò Draco, ignorando il battibecco e facendo un passo in avanti, raccogliendo qualcosa fra l’erba. “È quello stupido aggeggio che la nonna ha inviato a Paciock.”  
La Ricordella brillò al sole, mentre lui la teneva sollevata.  
Harry si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi al biondo.  
“Da’ qui, Malfoy.” Disse tranquillo.  
Nonostante ciò, tutti i presenti si zittirono, cogliendo la tensione presente tra i due.  
“Penso che la metterò in un posticino dove Paciock dovrà andare a riprendersela… cosa ne dite, per esempio… della cima di un albero?”  
“Dammela!” ordinò Harry. “Non mi ripeterò una seconda volta.”  
Malfoy sorrise, salendo sul manico di scopa e alzandosi in volo.  
“Vienitela a prendere, Potter!” esclamò divertito.  
Harry alzò la mano, facendosi raggiungere dal manico nonostante i metri che li separavano.  
“Come vuoi, Malfoy, poi non andare a piangere dal tuo paparino.” Fece, ignorando gli sguardi increduli dei presenti.  
Sguardi che aumentarono quando anche Erza salì sul manico di scopa.  
“No!” urlò Hermione. “Madama Bumb ci ha detto di non muoverci! Ci caccerete tutti nei guai!”  
I due la ignorarono, alzandosi subito in volo senza alcuna difficoltà e raggiungendo un sorpreso Malfoy.  
“Daccela!” gli gridò Erza. “O ti buttiamo giù da quel tuo manico di scopa!”  
“Ah sì?” rispose lui con un ghigno.  
Ghigno che scomparve quando sentì qualcosa passargli vicino al viso, lasciando un piccolo graffio.  
“Che cosa…?” fece, portandosi una mano sulla guancia e accorgendosi di star perdendo sangue.  
“Che succede, non sopporti nemmeno la pressione dell’aria?” chiese Harry, per poi raggiungerlo di colpo, evitandolo di pochi centimetri, per poi fermarsi di nuovo a mezz’aria.  
“Niente Tiger e Goyle a salvarti l’osso del collo quassù, eh, Malfoy?” lo apostrofò il moro.  
Malfoy sembrava essersene reso conto.  
“Prendetela, se ci riuscite!” urlò, gettandola verso l’alto, per poi lanciarsi in picchiata verso terra.  
Erza partì immediatamente, seguita da Harry.  
La rossa riuscì a colpirla con una mano, deviandola verso il compagno.  
“Harry!” urlò, senza dover aggiungere altro.  
Il moro infatti, percorse in pochi secondi la distanza che lo separava dall’oggetto, prendendolo senza alcuna difficoltà tra le mani.  
I due si guardarono, sorridendo, per poi tornare a terra.  
“Harry Potter! Erza Scarlett!” urlò una voce.  
I due ebbero un tuffo al cuore.  
La professoressa McGranitt stava avanzando di corsa verso di loro.  
I due la guardarono preoccupati.  
“ _Mai_ … da quando sono a Hogwarts…” fece, quasi senza parole per l’indignazione e gli occhiali che le lampeggiavano furiosamente. “Come osate… Avreste potuto rompervi l’osso del collo…”  
I due maghi di classe S pensarono a come avevano vissuto situazioni ben più pericolose, ma decisero di rimanere in silenzio.  
“Non è stata colpa loro, professoressa…”  
“Taci, signorina Patil…”  
“Ma Malfoy-”  
“Basta così, Weasley. Potter, Scarlett, seguitemi immediatamente!” ordinò.  
A Harry e Erza non sfuggirono le facce trionfanti del trio di Serpeverde, mentre si allontanavano seguendo la professoressa.  
Hermione li guardò con occhi tristi. Tuttavia, la sua attenzione fu attirata da un luccichio poco lontano. La ragazza cercò di individuarne la fonte, trovandola a qualche metro dal campo. Si avvicinò velocemente, trovando così, piantato a terra, un piccolo pugnale.  
“E questo che cosa ci fa qui?” si chiese, prendendolo in mano.  
Ma non riuscì che a dargli un’occhiata veloce perché esso scomparve nel nulla, facendole sgranare gli occhi.

Harry e Erza rimasero in silenzio, preoccupandosi di ciò che sarebbe successo da lì a poco.  
Per Harry sarebbe significato la fine della missione, e quindi il suo primo fallimento. Inoltre, avrebbero dovuto lasciare da soli Natsu, Gray e Lucy. Diede uno sguardo a Erza, capendo che anche lei stava pensando la stessa identica cosa. In più, la rossa si stava preoccupando di aver perso il controllo e aver quasi colpito Malfoy con una delle sue armi. Aveva fatto scomparire il pugnale mentre si allontanavano, tuttavia non poteva essere certa che nessuno se ne fosse accorto.  
Su per le scale esterne poi, su per la scala di marmo, e la professoressa McGranitt non aveva ancora detto una parola. Spalancava le porte con violenza e correva per i corridoi, con loro che le trotterellavano dietro sempre più preoccupati.  
Infine, la professoressa si fermò di fronte a un’aula. Aprì la porta e mise dentro la testa.  
“Mi scusi, professor Vitious, mi presta Baston per un attimo?”  
 _‘Bastone?’_  pensarono insieme i due maghi, temendo che volesse picchiarli.  
Per loro fortuna, Baston era una persona, un ragazzo corpulento del quinto anno, che uscì esitante dall’aula.  
“Voi tre, venite con me.” Ordinò la McGrannit.  
I ragazzi la seguirono lungo il corridoio.  
Baston continuava a guardare Harry e Erza incuriosito.  
“Qui dentro.” Disse infine la professoressa, indicando loro una classe che sarebbe stata vuota, se non fosse stato per Pix, tutto intento a scrivere parolacce sulla lavagna.  
“Fuori, Pix!” gli gridò.  
Il poltergeist lanciò il gessetto in un recipiente, facendolo risuonare rumorosamente, e sparì imprecando.  
La McGranitt gli sbatté la porta alle spalle e si voltò a guardare i tre studenti.  
“Potter, Scarlett, questo è Oliver Baston. Baston… ti ho trovato un Cercatore e un Cacciatore.”  
Da perplesso che era, Baston divenne l’immagine della felicità.  
“Dice sul serio, professoressa?”  
“Ci puoi giurare.” Rispose lei tutta animata, mentre Harry e Erza li guardavano increduli. “Hanno un talento naturale. Non ho mai visto nulla di simile. Era la prima volta che salivate su un manico di scopa?”  
I due annuirono in silenzio.  
“Si muovevano nell’aria completamente a loro agio, e non si sono fatti neanche un graffio. E Potter è riuscito a prendere al volo quella palla raggiungendola mentre cadeva. Nemmeno Charlie Weasley ci sarebbe riuscito!”  
Ora Baston aveva decisamente l’aria di uno che vede realizzarsi i suoi sogni.  
“Avete mai assistito a una partita di Quidditch?” gli chiese tutto euforico.  
“Baston è il capitano della squadra dei Grifondoro.” Spiegò la McGranitt.  
“E hanno anche la corporatura giusta.” Commentò il capitano, girando intorno ai due e osservandoli attentamente. “Dovremo procurargli delle scope decenti, professoressa. Delle Nimbus Duemila o delle Tornado Sette, direi.”  
“Parlerò con il professor Silente e vedremo di fare un’eccezione alla regola che esclude quelli del primo anno. Sa il cielo se abbiamo bisogno di una squadra migliore di quella dell’anno scorso. I Serpeverde ci hanno stracciato nell’ultima partita. Per settimane non ho avuto il coraggio di guardare in faccia Severus Piton…”  
La professoressa McGranitt scrutò Harry e Erza da sopra gli occhiali con sguardo severo.  
“Voglio vedervi sudare su questo allenamento, altrimenti potrei cambiare idea sul fatto di non punirvi.” Disse, per poi sorridere nel guardare Harry.  
“Tuo padre sarebbe stato orgoglioso. Anche lui era un ottimo giocatore di Quidditch.”


	6. Il duello magico! Incontro con il proprio sogno?

“State scherzando?!” esclamarono Lucy, Gray, Natsu e Ron, lasciando cadere sul tavolo le loro posate.  
“Mai quelli del primo anno… Voi dovete essere i più giovani giocatori del Grifondoro da-”  
“Da un secolo.” Rispose Harry, mangiando come se niente fosse. “Ce l’ha detto Baston.”  
“Cominciamo l’allenamento la prossima settimana.” Continuò Erza. “Cavoli, non pensavo di certo di finire a far parte della squadra… Ad ogni modo, Baston non vuole che si venga a sapere. Vuole mantenerlo segreto finché è possibile.”  
Mentre i compagni continuavano a guardarli con ammirazione, i gemelli Weasley si avvicinarono.  
“Complimenti.” Disse George a bassa voce. “Ce l’ha detto Baston. Anche noi siamo nella squadra… Battitori.”  
“Ve lo dico io, quest’anno la coppa la vinciamo noi!” fece Fred. “È da quando Charlie se n’è andato che non vinciamo più, ma quest’anno la squadra promette davvero bene. Dovete essere davvero bravi, Baston stava praticamente saltando di gioia quando ce l’ha detto.”  
I due sorrisero.  
“Così pare.” Rispose Harry.  
“Bene, ora dobbiamo andare. Lee Jordan è convinto di aver trovato un nuovo passaggio segreto per uscire dalla scuola.”  
“Scommetto che è quello dietro alla statua di Gregory il Viscido che abbiamo scoperto la prima settimana. Ciao!”  
“Beh, sarà interessante vedere questo Quidditch…” commentò Lucy, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso Hermione, che si trovava qualche posto più in là, intenta a leggere un libro.  
“Ma non fa altro che leggere?” si chiese Ron.  
“La lettura aiuta a comprendere i misteri.” Rispose la ragazza, alzando appena lo sguardo dal libro. “Come ad esempio scoprire un incantesimo che permette di far scomparire un oggetto nel nulla dentro Hogwarts.”  
Erza, che stava bevendo del succo di zucca, cominciò a tossire forte.  
“Tu, Hermione Granger, che vuoi trovare un modo per violare il regolamento?” fece Ron. “Presto arriverà un temporale.”  
“Ovviamente non è così. Solo, prima ho trovato un pugnale, che non appena ho toccato è scomparso nel nulla. E non mi risulta sia possibile senza che il mago sia nelle vicinanze. Ovviamente, deve trattarsi di un incantesimo superiore a quelli del primo anno, perciò sto cercando in libri più avanzati.”  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono verso Erza, che era diventata praticamente bianca.  
“L’ultimo pasto, eh?” disse una voce, che ebbe l’effetto di far fermare tutti e riacquistare colore alla maga dai capelli rossi.  
“Vedo che sei molto più coraggioso, ora che sei tornato coi piedi per terra e hai i tuoi amichetti al fianco.” Replicò Harry, guardando Malfoy accompagnato da Tiger e Goyle. “A proposito, ti dona quella piccola cicatrice.”  
Draco si porto istintivamente la mano sulla guancia, cosa che non sfuggì ai presenti, in particolare a Hermione.  
“Con voi sono pronto a battermi in qualsiasi momento, da solo.” Fece il biondo. “Che ne dici Potter? Io e te, in un duello tra maghi. Soltanto bacchette… niente contatto fisico. Be’, che cosa c’è? Non avrai forse paura?”  
“Harry… paura di un duello?” ripeté Natsu, ridendo. “Ti consiglio di ritirarti prima di farti veramente male.”  
“Natsu!” esclamò il moro, zittendolo all’istante, per poi girarsi di nuovo verso Draco. “E va bene, Malfoy.”  
“Chi è il tuo secondo?” intervenne Ron.  
Malfoy squadrò Tiger e Goyle, valutandone la stazza.  
“Tiger.” Disse infine. “E il tuo, Potter?”  
Harry guardò i suoi compagni, per poi fare un piccolo sorriso sadico.  
“Lucy.” Disse infine.  
“C-Che cosa?!” esclamò la diretta interessata. “Perché io?! E poi non dovresti chiedermelo prima?!”  
“Tranquilla, non dovrai di certo combattere, io basto per tutti e due. In ogni caso, sono certo che tu possa affrontarli senza problemi.”  
“Ti va bene a mezzanotte?” chiese Malfoy, analizzando i due avversari e cercando di non mostrare il suo nervosismo per come stavano andando le cose. “Ci troviamo nella sala dei trofei, che non è mai chiusa a chiave.”  
“Porta qualcuno per farti rimettere insieme. Credimi, ti servirà.”  
Malfoy sorrise ancora, per poi allontanarsi.  
“E ci siamo liberati di Malfoy.” Commentò Gray.  
“Sei davvero così forte, Harry?” chiese Ron.  
“Diciamo che me la cavo…” rispose lui. “E vedere l’espressione di Malfoy quando ho accettato non aveva prezzo.”  
Hermione chiuse di colpo il suo libro, avvicinandosi ai compagni.  
“Non avresti dovuto accettare. Se vai in giro di notte per Hogwarts, farai perdere un sacco di punti a Grifondoro. Perché tu lo sai che ti beccheranno di certo!”  
“Non se Natsu verrà con me e Lucy.” Rispose Harry.  
“E anche noi non ti lasceremo di certo solo. Chissà cosa sta architettando quello lì.” Fece Erza.  
“È davvero egoista da parte vostra!” esclamò Hermione.  
“E davvero non sono fatti tuoi.” Replicò Natsu.

Qualche ora più tardi, Harry, Natsu, Gray e Ron stavano aspettando che fosse l’ora per uscire dal dormitorio.  
Natsu aveva fatto entrare Happy dentro il suo zaino, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere da nessuno e raccomandandogli di non farsi sentire né vedere.  
“Dubito che Malfoy abbia idea di cosa sia davvero un duello magico. Di certo non è al tuo livello ed è per questo che dobbiamo aspettarci di tutto da lui.”  
“Lo so Gray.” Replicò il moro. “Infatti sto pensando a come girare per la scuola senza farci vedere da Gazza o qualche insegnante.”  
“Lasciate fare a me, vi dirò subito se qualcuno si sta avvicinando!” esclamò Natsu.  
“E come pensi di fare?” chiese Ron. “Conosci qualche magia adatta?”  
“Certo che sì! Userò il mio olfatto e il mio udito!”  
“Come?”  
“È un incantesimo che amplifica i suoi sensi.” Spiegò velocemente Harry. “Ma lo può usare solo lui. Si può definire come una magia innata.”  
“Forte… Allora è così che hai trovato subito il rospo di Neville sul treno, vero?”  
“Esatto.”  
Ron guardò l’orologio.  
“Sono le undici e mezzo.” Disse. “Dobbiamo andare.”  
I quattro si assicurarono che Dean, Seamus e Neville stessero dormendo, poi uscirono lentamente dal dormitorio, ricongiungendosi all’uscita con Erza e Lucy.  
Annuirono silenziosamente, per poi avvicinarsi al quadro della Signora Grassa.  
“Non posso crederci! State andando davvero!”  
Il gruppo si girò, ritrovandosi a fissare Hermione Granger.  
“Torna a letto Hermione.” Disse Erza.  
“Stavo per dire tutto al fratello di Ron, Percy… Lui che è un prefetto saprebbe come metter fine a questa faccenda.”  
Harry sbuffò.  
“Andiamo.” Disse, attraversando il passaggio, seguito dagli altri.  
Hermione però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di darsi per vinta tanto facilmente.  
Seguì i maghi, continuando a sibilargli contro la propria ira, come un’oca inferocita.  
“A voi non interessa niente di Grifondoro. Vi interessa solo di voi stessi! Io non voglio che i Serpeverde vincano la coppa, e voi ci farete perdere tutti i punti che ho ottenuto dalla professoressa McGranitt quando mi ha interrogato sugli incantesimi di trasfigurazione.”  
Erza si girò verso di lei.  
“Tre cose: primo, quei punti li abbiamo ottenuti per metà noi. Secondo, Harry non poteva rifiutare una sfida, sarebbe stato disonorevole. Terzo, se sei tanto preoccupata torna pure indietro.”  
“E va bene, però, io vi ho avvertito: ricordatevi quel che vi ho detto, domani, quando sarete sul treno che vi riporta a casa. Siete proprio dei…”  
I maghi non seppero mai che cos’erano, dato che Hermione si voltò per tornare al quadro della Signora Grassa.  
Ma con suo orrore, vide che il quadro era vuoto.  
“E ora che cosa faccio?” strillò.  
“Questo è un problema tuo.” Fece Ron. “Noi dobbiamo andare, altrimenti Harry e Lucy arriveranno tardi.  
Non fecero che pochi passi che Hermione li raggiunse.  
“Vengo con voi!”  
“Neanche a parlarne!” replicò il rosso.  
“Pensate che io me ne resti lì fuori ad aspettare che Gazza mi scopra? Se ci trova gli dirò la verità: gli dirò che stavo cercando di fermarvi e voi mi appoggerete.”  
“Ma tu guarda questa…” commentò aspro Gray.  
“Se continuate a parlare così, ci sentiranno anche a Magnolia!” esclamò Harry, zittendo tutti.  
“Magnolia?” ripeté a bassa voce Hermione. “Che cos’è?”  
“Il nome che abbiamo dato alla nostra casa.” Si affrettò a rimediare il moro. “Ora state zitti e andiamo, altrimenti ci penserò io ad assicurarmi che non parliate nel tragitto.”  
Scivolarono lungo i corridoi illuminati a strisce dal chiarore lunare proveniente dalle alte finestre. Ogni volta che giravano un angolo, Harry si aspettava di imbattersi in Gazza o in Mrs. Purr, ma ebbero fortuna e riuscirono ad evitarli.  
Salirono a tutta velocità su per una scala fino al terzo piano, e in punta di piedi si avviarono verso la sala dei trofei.  
Le teche di cristallo dei trofei luccicavano nei punti illuminati dai raggi della luna. Coppe, scudi, piatti e statue, era tutto uno scintillio d'oro e d'argento.  
Strisciavano lungo i muri, tenendo d'occhio le porte situate a entrambe le estremità della stanza. Harry estrasse la sua bacchetta nel caso Malfoy fosse arrivato e avesse attaccato subito.  
“Sembra che alla fine sia stato lui a non avere il coraggio di venire.” Ridacchiò Natsu, per poi farsi serio.  
“Che succede?” chiese Harry.  
“Sta arrivando Gazza con Mrs. Purr.” Rispose lui. “I suoi miagolii sono fin troppo chiari.”  
“Malfoy ci ha venduto.” Disse Erza. “Dovevamo immaginarcelo.”  
“Andiamocene. Subito!” ordinò Gray, dirigendosi di corsa dalla parte opposta della sala.  
Tuttavia, nella corsa lo zaino di Natsu urtò una delle armature.  
“Ahi!” esclamò la voce di Happy, coperta dal rumore dell’armatura che cadeva a terra.  
“Correte!” urlò Harry.  
Attraversarono di corsa diverse stanze, senza preoccuparsi di dove stessero andando, fermandosi solo quando raggiunsero l’aula di incantesimi, che sapevano essere molto lontana dalla sala dei trofei.  
“Ve l’avevo detto io.” Mormorò Hermione, premendosi una mano sul petto. “Ve l’avevo detto!”  
“A dopo la ramanzina, grazie. Ci sta ancora seguendo.” Disse Natsu, massaggiandosi le orecchie e dando un pugno sullo zaino.  
“Natsu… non avrai portato con te…” fece Erza, interrompendosi quando sentirono il pomello di una porta cigolare, lasciando schizzare dentro Pix, che li guardò ed emise uno squittio di contentezza.  
“Zitto Pix, o ci farai espellere.” Fece Ron.  
Pix ridacchiò.  
“In giro per il castello a mezzanotte, pivellini? Ah, ah, ah! Sciocchi e insulsi, sarete espulsi!”  
“No, se non ci fai la spia, Pix.”  
“Dovrei proprio dirlo a Gazza” disse Pix con voce serafica, ma gli occhi gli brillavano di cattiveria. “È per il vostro bene, sapete?”  
“Devo darti un’altra lezione?!” esclamò Natsu.  
Gli occhi di Pix lampeggiarono per l’ira.  
“ALLIEVI FUORI DALLE CAMERATE!” cominciò a gridare Pix, “ALLIEVI FUORI DALLE CAMERATE, NEL CORRIDOIO DEGLI INCANTESIMI!”  
“Ottimo lavoro, fiammifero!” fece Gray, mentre il gruppo riprendeva a correre, dritti verso l’estremità del corridoio, dove andarono a sbattere contro una porta… chiusa a chiave.  
“Siamo arrivati al capolinea.” Fece Ron, sconfortato.  
“Non ancora.” Replicò Harry, tirando fuori la bacchetta e puntandola contro la porta. “ _Alohomora!_ ”  
Il lucchetto scattò e la porta si spalancò davanti a loro, la oltrepassarono spintonandosi, la richiusero velocemente e vi pigiarono contro l'orecchio, rimanendo in ascolto.  
“Da che parte sono andati, Pix?” stava chiedendo Gazza. “Svelto, parla!”  
“Di’ ‘per favore’.”  
“Non farmi perdere tempo, Pix. Dimmi, dove sono andati?”  
“Non ti dirò un bel niente se non me lo chiedi per favore.” disse Pix con la sua fastidiosa cantilena.  
“E va bene... per favore!”  
“NIENTE! Ah-ah! Te l'avevo detto che non avrei detto niente se non dicevi per favore! Ah ah! Ahhhh!” E i ragazzi udirono Pix allontanarsi con un sibilo mentre Gazza, furente, lanciava maledizioni.  
“Sembra che non controllerà qui dentro… Siamo stati fortunati.” Fece Erza, ignorando Lucy che continuava a tirarle il braccio.  
“Chissà perché…” si chiese Gray.  
“S-Sicuro di v-volere sapere la r-risposta?” domandò Lucy, balbettando.  
“Non dirmi che hai freddo.” Disse Natsu, sempre senza girarsi.  
“Cane!” urlò Happy, tirando fuori la testa dallo zaino. “Cane gigante con tre teste!”  
A quell’urlo tutti si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare un enorme cane a tre teste, con tutti i suoi sei occhi fissi sui nuovi arrivati, ancora sorpreso dalla loro improvvisa apparizione.  
Sorpresa che stava scomparendo rapidamente, come lasciavano capire i suo ringhi.  
“Merda!” esclamò Erza, aprendo subito la porta e lasciandosi cadere fuori.  
Il gruppo rimase in silenzio, cominciando a percorrere di nuovo i vari corridoi, entrando dentro una stanza che sembrava vuota.  
“C-Che cosa diamine ci faceva quel Cerbero là dentro?!” esclamò Lucy.  
“Questa scuola è decisamente più pericolosa di quel che sembra!” fece Gray, riprendendo fiato.  
“Ma dite un po’, voi non avete l’abitudine di usare gli occhi?” chiese Hermione, anche lei sconvolta.  
“Se ti riferisci alla botola che si trovava sotto quella bestia… Beh, non mi sarei fermato ad analizzarla senza prima prepararmi ad affrontare quella cosa!” replicò Harry.  
“Perché, tu vorresti affrontarla?” fece sorpreso Ron.  
“Ehi, e questo?” li interruppe Natsu, avvicinandosi a uno specchio che si trovava in mezzo alla stanza.  
Harry guardò ammirato l’oggetto, mentre si avvicinava assieme agli altri.  
Era alto fino al soffitto, con una cornice d’oro riccamente decorata che si reggeva su due zampe di leone.  
In cima, portava incisa l’iscrizione  _‘Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon’_.  
“ _Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore_ …” lesse Lucy, mentre il Dragon Slayer si avvinava ulteriormente.  
“Igneel!” esclamò improvvisamente, non appena fu di fronte allo specchio.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono immediatamente.  
“Che cosa? Dov’è?” esclamò Erza, guardandosi intorno.  
“È nello specchio! Lo vedo dentro lo specchio!” continuò a dire eccitato Natsu, toccando il suo riflesso.  
“Io non vedo nulla e-” cominciò Gray, prendendo il posto del compagno e sgranando gli occhi.  
“Ur…” disse, indietreggiando.  
“Non è possibile…” fece Hermione, avvicinandosi anche lei allo specchio. “Credevo fosse solo una voce, e invece è proprio vero…”  
“Tu sai che cos’è?” chiese il mago del ghiaccio.  
“Lo Specchio delle Brame.” Rispose la ragazza. “Uno specchio che riflette i nostri più profondi desideri…”  
“Sul serio? Questo specchio può fare una cosa del genere?”  
“Beh, io non so chi siano questi Igneel e Ur che avete nominato… Ma ognuno di noi vede dentro qualcosa di diverso.”  
I maghi rimasero in silenzio, finché Erza non avanzò verso lo specchio.  
“Devo verificare…” si limitò a dire agli sguardi interrogativi degli amici.  
Non appena si trovò di fronte al suo riflesso, Erza rimase immobile per qualche secondo.  
Poi abbassò lo sguardo, mentre dal suo occhio sinistro scendevano silenziose alcune lacrime.  
“Erza…” fece Harry.  
“Come… Come mai solo un tuo occhio piange?” chiese Ron, ricevendo subito una gomitata da Natsu.  
“È perché ho già pianto a sufficienza.” Rispose enigmatica la maga.  
Harry non disse nulla, limitandosi a raggiungere lo specchio.  
Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma sentiva il bisogno di doverlo fare.  
Non appena fu di fronte a se stesso, guardò il suo riflesso.  
Per qualche secondo non successe nulla.  
Poi il suo riflesso sorrise, mentre dalla sua fronte scompariva il simbolo di Fairy Tail, e i suoi occhi venivano velati da degli occhiali.  
“E così, sei venuto.” Disse il suo riflesso, facendo sobbalzare tutti i presenti.  
“H-Ha parlato! Lo specchio ha parlato!” urlò Lucy, mentre gli altri si mettevano in posa di combattimento, ad esclusione di Hermione e Ron, che non avevano nemmeno la bacchetta.  
“Chi sei?” chiese Harry.  
“Mi pare ovvio. Io sono te.” Rispose il riflesso. “Anche se temo di non essere lo stesso che conosci tu.”  
“Che diavolo vai blaterando?” esclamò Natsu.  
Il riflesso si voltò verso di lui.  
“Esistono molte pieghe degli eventi e lo specchio si limita a mostrarle. Io non sono che il riflesso di un altro Harry Potter, che si è guardato in questo specchio.”  
“Un altro Harry Potter?” ripeté Erza. “Che cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Sta dicendo che il me stesso di un’altra realtà probabilmente non vi ha mai incontrato. Dico bene?”  
Il riflesso annuì.  
“Esatto, ma non sono qui per questo. Aspettavo da tempo di poterti incontrare… Majutsu di Fairy Tail.”  
Hermione e Ron guardarono interrogativi Harry, che invece rimase impassibile.  
“Vedo che hai conoscenze molto profonde.”  
“L’altro te ha fatto una vita molto diversa. Non ha mai incontrato i membri di Fairy Tail. Ha scoperto la magia solo al suo undicesimo compleanno e ha affrontato prove che per te sono bazzecole, mentre per lui si sono rivelate degli ostacoli troppo grandi. Tuttavia, è riuscito a superare tutto. Compreso il mio tranello.”  
“Il tuo tranello?”  
“Dentro di me è nascosto qualcosa di prezioso e pericoloso, ma solo una persona è in grado di prenderla.” Rispose il riflesso, mentre sopra di lui appariva il simbolo di Fairy Tail.  
“Il vostro simbolo, il vostro legame, vi rende molto forti, oltre a proteggervi. Voi siete il collegamento tra i due mondi. Ormai la piega degli eventi è cambiata radicalmente.” Disse, per poi scomparire, lasciando il semplice riflesso di Harry.  
“Si può sapere cosa sta dicendo?! Di quale mondo sta parlando?!” sbottò Ron, guardando i cinque maghi di Fairy Tail.  
“Ci dispiace, Ron, ma per voi è meglio dimenticare tutto quello che avete sentito in questa stanza.” Disse Harry, alzando la mano.  
“Che cosa vuoi di-” chiese Hermione, poco prima di ritrovarsi schiacciata al muro assieme a Ron.  
“Come…?”  
“È la mia vera magia.” Rispose il moro, avvicinandosi ai due. “Io non ho bisogno né di bacchette né di formule. Per questo, ora cancellerò tutti i vostri ricordi riguardo questa stanza. Non dovete venire a conoscenza di eventi che riguardano il nostro mondo.”  
“Il vostro mondo? Vuoi forse dire che voi-”  
“Noi veniamo da Earthland, Aye!” esclamò Happy, volando fuori dallo zaino e atterrando in testa a Natsu. “Siamo tutti membri di Fairy Tail.”  
“Un gatto… parlante e volante?” esclamò Hermione incredula, per poi guardare Erza. “Allora devo dedurne che quel pugnale che ho trovato oggi era opera vostra?”  
Per tutta risposta la maga evocò tra le mani l’arma.  
“Ho perso il controllo e ho usato la mia vera magia contro Malfoy.” Spiegò la rossa.  
“E ora… è il momento di dimenticare.” Disse Harry, alzando entrambe le mani sulle teste dei compagni.  
“No, aspet-” cominciò Ron, poco prima di perdere i sensi, assieme a Hermione.  
Quando riaprirono gli occhi, la mattina dopo, nei loro dormitori, tutti i ricordi legati allo specchio erano scomparsi.


	7. Halloween

Il giorno dopo, quando Malfoy vide Harry e gli altri ancora a Hogwarts, non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.  
Il gruppo di maghi, dopo aver addormentato Ron e Hermione, aveva riflettuto su ciò che lo specchio aveva rivelato loro, decidendo che per il momento avrebbero tenuto per loro le domande, in attesa di scoprire qualcosa di più. Tuttavia, Harry continuava a pensare al suo riflesso.  
Certo, si era ritrovato più volte a pensare a come sarebbe stata la sua vita se quel giorno di tre anni prima non si fosse smaterializzato a Fairy Tail, violando le barriere dello spazio-tempo. Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto all’oscuro della magia finché non l’avessero contattato per andare a Hogwarts. O forse avrebbe prima dato fuoco ai Dursley, incapace di sopportarli.  
“Tutto bene Harry?” gli chiese Erza, vedendolo corrucciato e silenzioso.  
“Sì… Stavo solo pensando… Sono stato molto fortunato a conoscere voi e gli altri…” rispose lui, sorridendo.  
“Certo che sei stato fortunato!” esclamò Natsu, ridendo. “Sai che noia sarebbe stata la tua vita senza di noi?”  
“E lo stesso vale per noi.” Fece Gray.  
Il moro annuì.  
“Ora però dobbiamo trovare un modo per fargliela pagare a Malfoy. Il suo tiro mancino poteva costarci caro… e non solo per averci fatto quasi espellere.”  
“Se mi lasciate campo libero, ci penserò più che volentieri a dimostrargli perché non bisogna giocare con il fuoco!” disse Natsu.  
“Non subito. Direi che ieri abbiamo fatto fin troppo.” Fece Lucy, guardando Hermione, che spostò lo sguardo, irritata.  
Anche se non aveva alcun ricordo dello specchio, le era rimasto ben impresso nella mente il cane a tre teste e la botola sotto di lui, e non aveva perdonato i suoi compagni di Casa per aver violato il regolamento, trascinandola nelle loro disavventure notturne.  
“Il Master ci ha detto che cercherà maggiori informazioni sull’esistenza di mondi paralleli.” Sussurrò Erza a Harry, che annuì silenziosamente.  
“Bene, anche se dubito che possa trovare qualche informazione. Più che altro, mi incuriosisce quella botola… Che cosa può proteggere di così importante in una scuola?”  
“Forse… quel pacchetto.” Suggerì Lucy. “Quello che ha preso Hagrid dalla Gringott.”  
“Ci ho pensato anch’io.” Fece Erza. “A questo punto, mi chiedo che cosa possa essere di così prezioso.”  
“Un oggetto magico dalla potenza senza precedenti probabilmente, ma quale possa essere il suo potere al momento ci è impossibile saperlo. Inoltre, c’è anche il mistero di ciò che nasconde lo specchio.”  
“Be’, per adesso ci conviene non parlarne troppo. Lasciamo che tutto venga fuori da solo.” Constatò Gray.  
Passò una settimana prima che avvenisse qualche novità.  
Novità che giunse sotto forma di due pacchi lunghi e sottili, con un rigonfiamento sul fondo, trasportati ciascuno da sei grossi barbagianni, che li lasciarono cadere di fronte a Harry e Erza.  
I due non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse accadendo che un altro barbagianni depositò di fronte a Harry una lettera, che il ragazzo aprì subito.

_NON APRITE I PACCHI A TAVOLA  
        Essi contengono le vostre nuove Nimbus Duemila, ma non voglio che gli altri studenti sappiano che avete ricevuto in dono un manico di scopa, altrimenti ne vorranno uno anche loro.  
        Oliver Baston vi aspetta questa sera alle sette al campo di Quidditch, per il vostro primo allenamento.  
        M. McGranitt_

Harry passò la lettera prima a Erza e poi agli altri compagni, compreso Ron.  
“Due Nimbus Duemila?!” esclamò incredulo quest’ultimo. “Non ne ho mai neanche toccata una, e ora ne ho di fronte ben due!”  
“Ci conviene portarle subito in dormitorio, prima che si capisca che cosa sono.” Fece Harry, alzandosi assieme a Erza e allontanandosi.  
Ma furono intercettati all’uscita da Draco Malfoy, accompagnato da Tiger e Goyle.  
Malfoy strappò il pacco dalle mani di Harry e cominciò a tastarlo.  
“Questo è un manico di scopa.” Disse, restituendolo sgarbatamente ad un Harry che lo guardava impassibile, mentre Natsu e gli altri li raggiungevano. “Questa volta siete rovinati. A quelli del primo anno non è permesso possederne di personali.”  
“Non è una vecchia scopa qualunque.” Disse Ron. “È una Nimbus Duemila! Se non sbaglio, Malfoy, tu dicevi di avere una Comet Duecentosessanta? Le Comet fanno un sacco di scena, ma non sono certo al livello delle Nimbus.”  
“Ma che cosa vuoi saperne tu, Weasley, che non ti puoi permettere neanche mezzo manico!” lo ribeccò Draco. “Immagino che tu e i tuoi fratelli dobbiate mettere da parte un rametto alla volta per farne una intera.”  
Prima che Ron o qualcun altro potesse replicare, il professor Vitious apparve accanto a Malfoy.  
“Niente liti, spero, vero ragazzi?” squittì.  
“Professore, a Potter e Scarlett sono arrivati dei manici di scopa!” disse Malfoy tutto d’un fiato.  
“Già, proprio così.” Rispose il professor Vitious, sorridendo a Harry e Erza, soddisfatto. “La professoressa McGranitt mi ha raccontato tutto sulle circostanze speciali. E che modello sono?”  
“Nimbus Duemila, signore.” Rispose Erza, guardando con un sorriso compiaciuto la faccia inorridita di Malfoy. “Ed è proprio a Malfoy che dobbiamo dire grazie.” Aggiunse, indicando il biondo.  
Dopo ciò, corsero sulle scale, scoppiando a ridere assieme agli altri per la rabbia e la confusione che Malfoy non era riuscito a nascondere.  
“Questo è stato molto meglio che prenderlo a pugni in faccia!” esclamò Natsu, ancora nel pieno delle risa.  
“Ed è pure la verità. Se non avesse rubato la Ricordella di Neville, ora non saremmo nella squadra.”  
“E magari pensate che queste siano le ricompense per avere infranto le regole!” arrivò da dietro una voce irritata.  
I maghi si girarono, vedendo Hermione risalire rumorosamente le scale, lanciando loro sguardi di disapprovazione.  
“Certo che no. È solo la ricompensa per aver dato un paio di lezioni a Malfoy.” Replicò Natsu.  
Hermione si allontanò sdegnata, con il naso all’aria.  
Per il resto del giorno, Harry e Erza non prestarono troppa attenzione alle lezioni, pensando all’allenamento di quella sera.  
Non era la prima volta che volavano, ma per loro il Quidditch era una novità totale, e anche se avevano imparato tutte le regole, gli mancava la pratica.  
Quando finalmente giunse la sera, mangiarono in fretta, per poi fiondarsi nella torre di Grifondoro per recuperare le scope.  
“Wow!” esclamò Ron, guardando ammirato i due manici di scopa.  
“Non sono un grande intenditore, però sembrano proprio magnifici.” Commentò Gray.  
“Be’, allora noi andiamo.” Disse Harry, avviandosi con Erza verso l’uscita. “Ci vediamo dopo.”  
Quando i due maghi uscirono dal castello per raggiungere il campo di Quidditch, videro che il sole stava già tramontando.  
Una volta raggiunta la loro destinazione, i due non poterono non rimanere sorpresi.  
Tutto intorno c’erano centinaia di sedili a gradinate, per dar modo agli spettatori di vedere dall’alto lo svolgimento della partita.  
A ciascuna delle estremità del campo c’erano tre pali d’oro con degli anelli in cima, alti circa quindici metri.  
“Incredibile…” commentò Erza, guardando il campo. “Uno spazio così grande per giocare… Se poi consideriamo anche l’altezza, è enorme.”  
“Già.” Fece Harry, per poi salire sul manico di scopa. “Be’, visto che Baston non è ancora arrivato, che ne dici di esercitarci un po’ nel volo? In fondo sui manici di scopa abbiamo alle spalle solo quei pochi minuti.”  
“E va bene.”  
I due partirono insieme, mettendosi a zigzagare tra i pali delle porte e su e giù per il campo, senza dimostrare alcuna apparente difficoltà nel controllare il manico.  
“Ehi, Potter, Scarlett, venite giù!”  
I due si girarono, vedendo Oliver Baston che teneva sotto braccio una grossa cassetta di legno.  
“Ora capisco che cosa intendeva la professoressa McGranitt… voi possedete davvero un talento naturale. Sembra quasi che possiate volare anche senza il manico di scopa!” disse Baston, mentre i maghi atterravano di fronte a lui.  
“Davvero?” fece Erza, cercando di fingere dell’imbarazzo. “E dire che è solo la seconda volta che voliamo.”  
Il capitano sorrise.  
“Stasera vi insegnerò soltanto le regole, poi parteciperete agli allenamenti della squadra tre volte alla settimana.”  
Poi aprì la cassetta, che conteneva quattro palle di diverse dimensioni.  
“Bene.” Disse. “Ora, il Quidditch è abbastanza facile da capire, anche se giocare non lo è altrettanto. Ci sono sette giocatori per parte. Tre di loro si chiamano Cacciatori. In altre parole, oltre a te Erza ci sono altri due giocatori con il tuo stesso ruolo.”  
“Ricevuto.” Rispose lei, annuendo, osservando Baston tirare fuori una palla di colore rosso brillante, all’incirca delle dimensioni di un pallone di calcio.  
“Questa si chiama Pluffa. I Cacciatori si lanciano la Pluffa e cercano di farla entrare in uno degli anelli per fare goal. Dieci punti ogni volta che la Pluffa passa per uno degli anelli. Mi seguite?”  
“Sì, direi che non è per nulla complicato. Mi basterà fare centro in uno di quei tre anelli.”  
“Perfetto. Ogni squadra ha un giocatore che si chiama Portiere… Io sono il portiere del Grifondoro. Il mio compito è volare intorno agli anelli e impedire agli avversari di segnare.”  
“Quindi tre Cacciatori e un Portiere, che giocano con la Pluffa.” Ripeté Harry, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso le altre tre palle. “E quelle a cosa servono?”  
“Ora te lo faccio vedere.” Rispose Baston, prendendo due mazze simili a quelle per il baseball. “Prendete queste.”  
I due obbedirono, guardando sorpresi i due attrezzi.  
“Ora vi faccio vedere a cosa servono i Bolidi, ovvero questi due.” E mostrò due palle identiche, nere come l’inchiostro e leggermente più piccole della Pluffa.  
Solo in quel momento i due maghi notarono che stavano cercando di liberarsi dalle cinghie che le tenevano ferme nella scatola.  
“State indietro.” Li avvertì Baston, chinandosi e liberandole una.  
La palla nera schizzò in alto all’istante, altissima e velocissima, e poi si diresse dritta dritta verso la faccia di Erza.  
Lei la colpì con la mazza per impedirle di rompergli in naso, spedendola contro uno degli spalti, facendola passare attraverso esso.  
Tuttavia la palla tornò indietro, mirando questa volta a Harry, che la colpì mandandola a terra, dove Baston si tuffò per acchiapparla, riuscendo a fermarla e a rimetterla al suo posto.  
“Incredibile… Anche come Battitori non siete affatto male. È difficile riuscire a colpire un Bolide in quel modo!”  
“Ma perché ha cercato di colpirci?” domandò Harry.  
“I Bolidi schizzano da una parte all’altra del campo cercando di disarcionare i giocatori dalla scopa. Ecco perché ci sono due Battitori per squadra, i nostri sono i Weasley, per proteggere i loro compagni di squadra dai Bolidi e dirottarli contro l’altra squadra.”  
“Non è mai morto nessuno per colpa dei Bolidi?” chiese scettica Erza con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
“A Hogwarts mai.” Replicò Baston. “Abbiamo avuto un paio di mascelle rotte, ma niente di più. Ora, l’ultimo componente della squadra è il Cercatore, e quello sei tu, Harry. E non devi preoccuparti né della Pluffa né dei Bolidi.”  
“Sempre che non tentino di spaccarmi la testa.”  
“Non devi preoccuparti, i Weasley sono più che all’altezza dei Bolidi… voglio dire, sono due Bolidi in forma umana.”  
Baston pescò dentro la cassa e tirò fuori la quarta e ultima sfera.  
A confronto con le altre tre era piccola, delle dimensioni di una grossa noce. Era d’oro lucente e aveva tremule alucce d’argento.  
“Questo è il Boccino d’Oro, ed è la palla più importante di tutte. È molto difficile da prendere perché è velocissima e non si distingue bene. Il compito del Cercatore è prenderla. Devi muoverti a zigzag tra Cacciatori, Battitori, Bolidi e Pluffa per prendere il Boccino prima del Cercatore dell’altra squadra, perché chi lo prende per primo fa guadagnare alla sua squadra altri centocinquanta punti, e quindi la squadra vince quasi sempre. Ecco perché ai Cercatori vengono fischiati tanti falli. Una partita di Quidditch termina soltanto quando il Boccino viene acchiappato, e quindi può andare avanti per intere settimane… Mi pare che il record sia stato di tre mesi, e hanno dovuto fare continue sostituzioni perché i giocatori potessero riposarsi un po’. Questo è tutto. Domande?”  
I due scossero la testa.  
“Per stasera è tutto. Ormai è troppo buio per allenarci. Sono sicuro che quest’anno la Coppa di Quidditch porterà il nostro nome!”

Tra allenamenti di Quidditch, lezioni e compiti, ai maghi di Fairy Tail sembrava incredibile che fossero passati quasi tre mesi da quando avevano lasciato la Gilda.  
Nonostante continuassero a sentirne la mancanza, non potevano dire di non trovarsi a proprio agio nel castello. Inoltre, grazie agli occhiali di Lucy, erano in grado di studiare in poco tempo, riuscendo così ad avere una notevole quantità di tempo libero, mandando in crisi Hermione, che continuava a chiedersi come facessero. Senza parlare dei loro compagni, che li guardavano con ammirazione mista a invidia.  
La mattina del 31 ottobre i maghi di Fairy Tail si svegliarono sentendo il profumo di zucca al forno che aleggiava per i corridoi.  
“Come mai questa novità?” chiese Lucy, mentre scendevano per fare colazione.  
“Be’, è Halloween. Ho sentito che qui a Hogwarts è sempre magnifico.” Rispose Ron.  
“Halloween?” ripeté Natsu, grattandosi la testa. “È una festa?”  
Ron lo guardò sorpreso.  
“Non mi dirai che non lo conosci, vero?”  
“A dir la verità nessuno di noi lo conosce.” Fece Erza.  
“Io ne ho sentito parlare dai Dursley, ma non ho mai avuto il piacere di prendervi parte.” Aggiunse Harry.  
“Allora stasera vedrete quanto è fantastico.” Disse il rosso, sorridendo. “Senza considerare che oggi finalmente impareremo a far levitare gli oggetti!”  
I maghi annuirono, ricordandosi che il professor Vitious aveva annunciato che per la lezione di quel giorno gli avrebbe insegnato l’incantesimo per far volare gli oggetti, il che aveva mandato in estasi quasi tutti i loro compagni.  
Una volta a lezione, il professore divise in coppie gli allievi: Harry con Erza, Natsu con Neville, Gray con Lucy e con dispiacere di entrambi, Ron con Hermione.  
“Non dimenticate quel grazioso movimento del polso che ci siamo esercitati a ripetere!” strillò Vitious. “Agitare e colpire, ricordate, agitare e colpire. Un’altra cosa molto importante è pronunciare correttamente le parole magiche. Non dimenticate mai il Mago Baruffio che disse ‘z’ invece di ‘s’ e si ritrovò steso a terra con un orso sopra il petto.”  
Harry e gli altri maghi di Fairy agitarono le bacchette, pronunciarono la formula e colpirono la piuma che il professore aveva dato a ciascuno di loro, facendola levitare immediatamente.  
Natsu ci mise così tanto potere magico che la piuma schizzò verso il soffitto, restando appiccicata ad esso, mentre la piuma di Harry levitò tranquilla fino a un metro di altezza.  
“Molto bene, magnifico!” esclamò il professor Vitious, battendo le mani.  
Ron invece sembrava non avere la stessa fortuna.  
“ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” gridò agitando le lunghe braccia come un mulino a vento.  
“Lo stai dicendo sbagliato.” Sbottò Hermione. “Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa: devi pronunciare il ‘gar’ bello lungo.”  
“E fallo te, visto che sei tanto brava!” la ribeccò Ron.  
Hermione si rimboccò le maniche della tunica.  
“ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” disse, facendo levitare la piuma sopra le loro teste, ricevendo anche lei i complimenti dal professore.  
A lezione finita, Ron era di pessimo umore.  
“Non c’è da stupirsi che nessuno la sopporti.” Sbottò, rivolgendosi ai maghi di Fairy Tail. “Quella ragazza è un incubo, parola mia!”  
Prima che i maghi potessero dire qualcosa, qualcuno li superò di corsa.  
Harry vide che era Hermione, con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.  
“Ottimo lavoro.” Lo riprese Gray, guardando male Ron. “Credo proprio che ti abbia sentito.”  
“E allora? Deve essersi resa conto che non ha amici.” Rispose lui, senza però riuscire a nascondere un po’ d’imbarazzo.  
Hermione non si presentò alla lezione successiva e non si fece vedere per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Mentre si avviavano verso la Sala Grande per la festa di Halloween sentirono dire da Calì Patil che Hermione stava piangendo nel bagno delle ragazze e voleva essere lasciata in pace.  
A questa notizia Ron si sentì ancora più imbarazzato, mentre i suoi compagni scuotevano la testa.  
Non appena entrarono nella Sala Grande, un migliaio di pipistrelli si staccò in volo dalle pareti e dal soffitto, mentre un altro migliaio sorvolò i tavoli in bassi stormi neri, facendo tremolare le candele dentro le zucche. Quando i pipistrelli passarono accanto a Lucy le fecero cacciare un urlo.  
Harry si stava riempiendo il piatto quando il professor Raptor entrò nella sala di corsa, con il turbante di traverso e il terrore dipinto sul volto.  
Tutti gli sguardi erano puntati su di lui mentre si avvicinava alla sedia del professor Silente, inciampando sul tavolo.  
“Un mostro… nei sotterranei… pensavo di doverglielo dire.” Disse con un filo di voce, per poi accasciarsi a terra svenuto.  
Nacque subito un tumulto.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail saltarono in piedi, pronti a intervenire, ma il professor Silente li anticipò, facendo esplodere dei petardi viola dalla sua bacchetta, facendo piombare la sala nel silenzio.  
“Prefetti!” turnò. “Riportate immediatamente i ragazzi nelle rispettive Case, ora!”  
Percy annuì.  
“Seguitemi! Voi del primo anno, rimanete uniti. Non avete ragione di temere il mostro se seguite i miei ordini. Fate largo, passano quelli del primo anno. Scusate, scusate, sono un Prefetto.”  
“Aspettate un secondo…” fece Erza, mentre si dirigevano verso i dormitori. “Hermione. Dobbiamo avvertirla!”  
“Ma come facciamo? Se andiamo tutti, Percy si accorgerà della nostra assenza…” fece Ron.  
“Andremo io e Lucy.” Disse la maga rossa, mentre la compagna spalancava gli occhi sorpresa.  
“Che cosa?! Non se ne parla nemmeno, io non lo affronto un mostro!!!” esclamò.  
“Sciocchezze! Te la caverai benissimo e poi non è nemmeno detto che lo incontreremo. Su, andiamo!”  
“Erza!” disse Harry. “Non esagerare.”  
“Tranquillo.” Rispose lei, allontanandosi e trascinandosi dietro Lucy.  
Le due ragazze corsero il più velocemente possibile, finché non raggiunsero il corridoio dove si trovava il bagno delle femmine.  
“Che cos’è questo odore disgustoso?!” esclamò Lucy, tappandosi il naso.  
“Credo sia quello.” Rispose Erza, indicando una figura alta più di tre metri.  
Aveva la pelle di un color grigio granito senza sfumature, il corpo bitorzoluto come un sasso, con in cima una testa piccola e glabra, come una noce di cocco. Le gambe erano corte e tozze come tronchi d’albero e i piedi piatti e ricoperti di corno. In mano aveva un’enorme clava di legno che strascinava per terra per via delle braccia troppo lunghe.  
“Un troll!!!” urlò spaventata Lucy, riconoscendo la creatura, che in quel momento stava entrando in una stanza.  
Prima che una delle due potesse dire qualcosa, un urlo riecheggiò nell’aria.  
“Hermione!” esclamarono insieme.  
Erza non aspettò un secondo ed evocò una spada, mentre Lucy prese in mano le sue chiavi, per poi fiondarsi nel bagno.  
Hermione Granger era rannicchiata contro la parete opposta e aveva tutta l’aria di essere sul punto di svenire. Il mostro avanzava verso di lei e, nella sua marcia, stava strappando via dal muro i lavandini.  
“Ehi, tu!” urlò Erza, attirando l’attenzione del mostro e della ragazza su di loro, alzando la spada. “Che ne dici di affrontare qualcuno alla tua altezza?”  
“Erza?! Che cosa ci fai con quella spada in mano?!” chiese Hermione, mentre il troll si girava, per poi alzare la clava contro la maga dai capelli rossi.  
Lei sorrise, per poi parare senza difficoltà il colpo.  
“Lucy, ora!”  
“Va bene! Apriti, porta del Toro! Taurus!” urlò, infilando una chiave dorata nell’aria.  
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Hermione, apparve una forte luce, che lasciò il posto a un’enorme toro umanoide, dai muscoli più che evidenti, con un’ascia appesa dietro la schiena, ma che non esitò ad impugnare.  
“Lucy-san, lei è magnifica come sempre! E wow, vedo che è in buona compagna!” disse il toro, guardando tutte e tre le ragazze.  
“Dimentico sempre che è un pervertito…” fece sconsolata Lucy, per poi riprendersi. “Taurus, occupati di quel mostro!” ordinò.  
Il toro si girò a guardare il troll, annuendo.  
“Agli ordini! Preparati!” disse, sollevando l’ascia, con la quale colpì la clava dell’avversario, tagliandole la base e facendo cadere a terra la parte superiore.  
Il mostro emise un grugnito nel vedere la sua arma distrutta, cercando quindi di colpire Taurus con un pugno, che lui evitò facilmente.  
“Abbassatevi!” urlò Erza, afferrando la clava del mostro.  
Lucy e Taurus obbedirono, lasciando così che la maga di classe S lanciasse contro il troll la sua stessa arma, colpendolo in testa con uno schianto assordante.  
Il mostro vacillò e poi cadde a terra con un tonfo che fece tremare tutta la stanza.  
“Ci siamo riusciti…” disse incredula la bionda, guardando il troll a terra.  
“Ottimo lavoro di squadra Lucy.” Si complimentò Erza.  
“Io sarei disposto anche con una squadra e-” cominciò Taurus, per poi scomparire.  
“No grazie.” Si limitò a dire la bionda, mettendo via la chiave.  
“C-Come… Come avete fatto?” chiese un’incredula Hermione, guardandole con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Ecco… scusaci, non possiamo dirtelo.” Rispose Erza, facendo scomparire la spada. “Ti chiediamo di non dire nulla a nessuno. Sono delle nostre magie particolari, di cui solo Silente è a conoscenza.”  
Hermione fece per parlare ancora, ma un improvviso sbattere di porte e un gran rumore di passi la interruppero.  
Un attimo dopo, la professoressa McGranitt faceva irruzione nel locale, seguita da Piton e Raptor, che chiudeva il terzetto.  
Quest’ultimo lanciò un’occhiata al mostro, emise un flebile gemito e si sedette rapidamente su una tazza del gabinetto tenendosi una mano sul cuore.  
L’insegnante di Pozioni si chinò sul mostro, mentre la McGranitt si mise a fissare seria le tre studentesse.  
“Che cosa diavolo credevate di fare?” chiese con una furia glaciale nella voce. “Avete corso il rischio di venire ammazzate. Perché non eravate nel vostro dormitorio?”  
Piton lanciò uno sguardo rapido e penetrante alle due maghe, che stavano cercando di inventarsi una scusa plausibile.  
“La prego, professoressa McGranitt… erano venute a cercare me.” Disse con voce flebile Hermione.  
Tutti si girarono verso di lei, guardandola sorpresi.  
“Signorina Granger!” esclamò la professoressa.  
“Ero andata in cerca del mostro perché… perché pensavo di essere in grado di affrontarlo da sola… sa, ho letto tutto sui mostri.”  
La bocca di Lucy si aprì vistosamente per la sorpresa.  
Non solo non stava dicendo nulla su di loro, ma stava mentendo spudoratamente.  
“Se non mi avessero trovata, sarei morta. Erza ha schivato la clava del mostro, che si è rotta andando a sbattere per terra, e poi Lucy l’ha fatta levitare, facendogliela cadere sopra la testa e l’ha tramortito. Non hanno avuto il tempo di andare a chiamare nessuno. Quando sono arrivate, il mostro stava per uccidermi.”  
Lucy si affrettò a riprendersi, mentre lei e Erza cercavano di essere credibili.  
“Be’… in questo caso…” disse la McGranitt, guardandole tutte e tre. “Signorina Granger, piccola incosciente, come hai potuto pensare di affrontare da sola un mostro di montagna?”  
Le maghe di Fairy Tail non sapevano proprio cosa pensare.  
Hermione era l’ultima persona che avrebbe infranto le regole, e invece ora si stava assumendo tutta la responsabilità per scagionarle.  
Piton continuò a fissarle, come se stesse cercando qualcosa.  
Lo stesso sembrava fare Raptor, che continuava a guardare prima il mostro e poi le tre ragazze.  
“Signorina Granger, per questo a Grifondoro verranno tolti cinque punti.” Disse la professoressa di Trasfigurazione. “Mi hai molto delusa. Se non sei ferita, torna immediatamente alla torre di Grifondoro. Gli studenti stanno finendo di festeggiare Halloween nelle rispettive Case.”  
Hermione annuì, per poi uscire.  
La vicepreside si rivolse a Erza e Lucy.  
“Bene, torno a dire che siete state molto fortunate, ma non molti studenti del primo anno avrebbero saputo tenere testa a un mostro di montagna così grosso. Vincete cinque punti ciascuna per Grifondoro. Il professor Silente ne sarà informato. Potete andare.”  
Le due ragazze non se lo fecero dire due volte, correndo fuori.  
“Mentono.” Disse Piton non appena si fu assicurato di non essere sentito. “È impossibile che uno del primo anno possa mettere fuori gioco un mostro del genere.”  
“T-T-Tuttavia, l-le cose s-stanno proprio c-così.” Fece Raptor.  
“Guardate la clava.” Si limitò a rispondere gelido il professore di Pozioni. “È segnata come se avesse parato una spada. Inoltre, il modo in cui è stata tranciata non è per nulla compatibile con il danno dovuto a un impatto. Sembra sia stata proprio tagliata. E infine, il volto del mostro. La clava l’ha colpito in pieno volto, come dimostra il naso rotto.”  
“Suvvia Severus, devono essere coincidenze. Oppure semplicemente li ha aiutati qualche studente più grande, che loro stanno coprendo.”  
Piton rimase in silenzio.

Le due maghe raggiunsero in fretta la torre di Grifondoro.  
“Dobbiamo parlare subito con gli altri e con il master.” Disse Erza. “Probabilmente Harry cancellerà di nuovo la memoria a Hermione, ma dobbiamo comunque riferire questo episodio. Come diamine ha fatto quel mostro a entrare nella scuola?”  
“Deve essere stato portato dentro da qualcuno, ma chi può essere così idiota?”  
“È quello che dovremo scoprire.” Rispose la rossa, fermandosi di fronte al quadro della Signora Grassa.  
“Grugno di porco.” Dissero insieme, per poi entrare.  
La sala di ritrovo era gremita di gente e molto rumorosa. Tutti stavano mangiando le pietanze spedite su dalle cucine.  
Hermione era in disparte, e alzò subito lo sguardo non appena le vide entrare.  
Harry, Natsu e Gray si avvicinarono subito.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese il moro.  
Erza annuì.  
“Dobbiamo parlare. Subito.” Disse semplicemente.  
“Nel nostro dormitorio, adesso è vuoto.” Rispose Gray, per poi salire per le scale, approfittando della confusione.  
Non appena furono dentro, Harry chiuse la porta a chiave.  
“Apriti! Porta della Vergine! Virgo!” esclamò Lucy, evocando lo spirito.  
“Desidera, principessa?” chiese lei, inchinandosi.  
“Smettila di chiamarmi così!” sbottò la bionda, per poi sospirare. “Virgo, devi subito riferire un messaggio al master. Digli che siamo stati costretti a usare la nostra magia di fronte a una delle nostre compagne.” Disse Erza.  
“Che cosa?!” esclamarono insieme Natsu e Gray.  
“Il mostro stava per colpire Hermione. Non avevamo il tempo di farci venire in mente le formule della magia locale, perciò abbiamo usato la nostra.” Rispose piatta la maga dai capelli rossi.  
“Ricevuto. Tornerò il prima possibile.” Fece Virgo, scomparendo nella luce.  
“Quindi Hermione sa.” Disse Harry. “Dovrò cancellarle di nuovo la memoria.”  
“Mi ha visto usare una spada, mentre ha visto Lucy evocare Taurus. Non c’è altra scelta.”  
I maghi annuirono, per poi girarsi di colpo sentendo la porta aprirsi.  
Hermione Granger entrò silenziosamente nel dormitorio, chiudendo di nuovo a chiave la porta dietro di sé e mettendo via la bacchetta.  
“Scusatemi se intervengo così.” Disse. “Non ho potuto fare a meno di venire. Vi sono debitrice, mi avete salvato la vita e per questo non dirò nulla a nessuno. Tuttavia, desidero sapere la verità.”  
I maghi si guardarono, per poi annuire.  
“Mi dispiace Hermione, ma è un patto che abbiamo fatto. Non possiamo dire la verità a nessuno.” Rispose Harry.  
“Però voi avete poteri magici che non dovrebbero esistere!” esclamò la ragazza.  
“Noi veniamo da un altro mondo.” Rispose Natsu, mentre Happy si avvicinava camminando.  
“Di nuovo lei, aye?” chiese.  
“Di nuovo? E come mai il tuo gatto sta parlando, Natsu?”  
“Sai Hermione, è già la seconda volta che ci scopri.” Fece Erza, sorridendo. “La prima volta ti abbiamo cancellato la memoria assieme a Ron.”  
La ragazza fece per replicare, ma una luce la interruppe.  
Virgo era riapparsa vicino a loro, con in mano una specie di sfera di cristallo.  
“E lei chi-”  
“Io sono Virgo. Sono uno degli Spiriti Stellari della principessa Lucy.”  
“Smettila di chiamarmi principessa!!!” la riprese ancora lei, per poi guardare la sfera. “Quella è-”  
“Erza!” tuonò una voce, proveniente dall’oggetto in mano allo spirito, che lo appoggiò a terra.  
Pochi secondi dopo, dentro la sfera apparve il volto di Makarov.  
“Master!” dissero sorpresi i cinque maghi di Fairy Tail.  
“Master?” ripeté Hermione, guardando il piccolo uomo dentro la sfera. “Che cosa significa?”  
“Oh, quindi è lei la ragazza che avete salvato, eh?” rifletté il Master, sorridendo improvvisamente.  
“Proprio così. Le chiedo scusa per aver dovuto usare la mia magia, ma era l’unico modo.”  
“Lo sai che non posso passarci sopra, vero? La vostra è una missione molto lunga, ed è ancora presto perché qualcun altro oltre a Silente ne venga a conoscenza. Dovrò punirti una volta che tornerai alla Gilda.”  
“Aspetti!” intervenne Hermione. “Loro non c’entrano nulla, è solo colpa mia e della mia emotività! Erza e Lucy sono venute in mio aiuto solo perché non sapevo nulla del mostro! Se deve punire qualcuno, allora punisca me! Devo loro la vita, non posso permettere che paghino per colpa mia.”  
I maghi la guardarono sorpresi, mentre Makarov la fissò seria.  
“Ne sei sicura? È una punizione molto severa e dolorosa.”  
“Non importa. Ho un debito nei loro confronti, e sono disposta a saldarlo.”  
Makarov sospirò.  
“In questo caso… Harry, vieni qui.”  
Il moro annuì, avvicinandosi.  
“Sarai tu a eseguire la punizione.” Disse solenne il Master. “La quale consisterà…”  
Makarov rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
“Nel convincerla a uscire con me!” esclamò infine.  
Per qualche attimo nessuno parlò, mentre Hermione rimase inebetita.  
“Master…” fece Erza, mentre lei e Harry diventavano scuri, guardando dall’alto verso il basso la sfera.  
“Che cosa diavolo sta dicendo?!” urlarono insieme.  
“Percepisco la loro furia omicida, aye…” commentò Happy, mentre lui, Natsu e Gray si erano rifugiati sotto i letti per proteggersi.  
“Scherzavo, scherzavo…” rispose il Master, deglutendo, per poi tossire.  
“Parlando seriamente… Ragazza, ti renderai conto che non possiamo lasciarti sapere tutto questo, vero?”  
“L-Lo so.” Rispose Hermione, riprendendosi. “Per questo sono disposta a farmi cancellare ancora la memoria.”  
Makarov annuì.  
“Perfetto, allora direi che è tutto sistemato. Credo che l’energia di questa Lacrima si stia per esaurire. Comunicare tra due mondi diversi non è proprio facile.” Disse. “Harry, occupatene tu. Aspetto il vostro prossimo rapporto.”  
E detto ciò, l’immagine scomparve.  
“Grazie mille Virgo. Puoi riportarla alla Gilda e poi per oggi puoi considerarti libera.” Disse Lucy.  
“D’accordo principessa.” Replicò lo spirito, prendendo la Lacrima e scomparendo ancora nella luce.  
“Ma chi era quel tipo?” chiese infine Hermione.  
“Il nostro master. Noi lo consideriamo come nostro padre.” Rispose Harry, per poi alzare la mano. “Allora, sei pronta?”  
La ragazza annuì.  
“Ti rimuoverò solo i ricordi legati alla nostra magia e su ciò che hai scoperto su di noi. Oltre a tutti i ricordi su Happy.”  
“Perché devo sempre essere dimenticato, aye…”  
“Va bene, ma ditemi… in futuro mi rivelerete di nuovo la verità?”  
“Chissà… solo il tempo ce lo potrà dire.” Rispose il moro.  
Hermione lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi sbattere gli occhi.  
“Che cosa… Come mai sono qui?” chiese, guardandoli, mentre Happy si era nascosto di fretta sotto un letto.  
“Sei venuta a ringraziarci.” Rispose Erza.  
“Nel dormitorio dei ragazzi?” chiese scettica la maga.  
“Io e Erza siamo venute qui per raccontare a Harry e gli altri cos’è successo. Ora però è meglio se torniamo alla festa. Anche perché credo che Ron debba farti le sue scuse.” Disse Lucy, sorridendo.


	8. La prima partita di Quidditch!

Da quel giorno, i rapporti con Hermione migliorarono.  
Ron si scusò con lei per averla offesa, e la ragazza cominciò ad essere meno rigida.  
Harry aveva fatto sì che anche lei fosse convinta che la versione riferita alla professoressa McGranitt fosse vera, così da non destare nessun sospetto.  
Con l’inizio di novembre arrivò anche il freddo, che costrinse tutti a vestirsi con abiti più pesanti, tranne Gray, che era l’unico a trovarsi a suo agio.  
Le montagne intorno alla scuola si tinsero di un grigio glaciale e il lago divenne una lastra di gelido metallo. Tutte le mattine il terreno era coperto di brina, e dalle finestre delle scale era possibile vedere Hagrid intento a scongelare i manici di scopa nel campo di Quidditch.  
La stagione del Quidditch era iniziata.  
Quel sabato, Harry e Erza avrebbero giocato la loro prima partita dopo settimane di allenamento: Grifondoro contro Serpeverde. Se avessero vinto, il Grifondoro avrebbe rimontato la classifica, passando al secondo posto nel campionato delle Case.  
Quasi nessuno aveva visto i due maghi giocare, perché Baston aveva deciso che, essendo le armi segrete della squadra, non si doveva sapere della loro presenza in campo. Tuttavia, non si seppe mai come accadde, la notizia che avrebbero giocato come Cercatore e Cacciatrice era trapelata e si era diffusa ad una velocità incredibile, e ora i due si ritrovavano sempre a dover sentire commenti del tipo che sarebbero stati dei campioni o che avrebbero dovuto correre sotto di loro per prenderli al volo con delle barelle. Inutile dire che questi ultimi erano stati messi in giro da un invidioso Malfoy.  
Harry e Erza avevano deciso di leggere  _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli_  senza usare gli occhiali, dato che altrimenti qualcuno avrebbe sicuramente notato che l’avevano finito in pochissimo tempo. Fu così che scoprirono che esistevano settecento modi diversi di commettere un fallo, e che durante una partita di campionato mondiale, nel 1473, si erano verificati tutti quanti.  
Alla vigilia della loro prima partita, il gruppo si era riunito durante la ricreazione fuori nel cortile gelido, dove si scaldavano grazie a un fuoco che Natsu aveva acceso -facendo attenzione a non far vedere che non aveva usato la bacchetta.  
Si stavano scaldando la schiena quando Piton attraversò il cortile.  
“Sangue.” Mormorò Natsu, annusando l’aria, mentre Harry e gli altri notavano che il professore stava zoppicando.  
Il Dragon Slayer si affrettò a spegnere il fuoco, fingendo di agitare la bacchetta, ma questo non impedì al professore di insospettirsi e avvicinarsi di conseguenza. Non aveva notato il fuoco di prima, ma sembrava comunque in cerca di qualche pretesto per rimproverarli.  
“Che cosa nascondi là dietro, Potter?” chiese.  
Il mago tirò fuori la copia di  _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli_ , mostrandogliela.  
“È proibito portare fuori dagli edifici scolastici i libri della biblioteca.” Disse Piton. “Dammelo. Cinque punti in meno per Grifondoro.”  
“Non mi pare ci sia un divieto.” Replicò Harry gelido, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Per qualche secondo nessuno dei due disse nulla, limitandosi a fissarsi negli occhi.  
Per un istante a Harry parve di vedere gli occhi del professore tremare, ma pensò fosse una sua impressione.  
“Altri cinque punti in meno. E se ti rifiuti di obbedire, mi vedrò costretto a punirti, e sarebbe un peccato che tu non possa giocare alla tua prima partita, vero Potter?”  
“Ma come-” cominciò Natsu, venendo interrotto da Erza, che gli intimò di stare zitto.  
Harry guardò ancora il professore, per poi consegnargli il libro. Piton lo prese con aria di sufficienza e si allontanò.  
“Questa regola se l’è inventata!” sbottò Ron, mentre il moro continuava a guardare l’insegnante di Pozioni.  
“Natsu.” Disse infine. “Credo di avere una piccola richiesta da farti. Devi contattare una persona.”  
“Uh? E chi sarebbe?”  
Harry sorrise.  
“Si tratta di lui.” Rispose semplicemente, mentre Ron e Hermione lo guardavano curiosi.

“Speravo che la mia prima uscita fosse migliore, aye…” commentò Happy, atterrando sopra una trave per non farsi vedere da due studenti che stavano passando in quel momento in corridoio.  
“Vai e scopri cos’è successo a Piton senza farti vedere… Ma io non conosco neppure questo castello, aye!” si lamentò, per poi riprendere a volare facendo attenzione a non mettersi in mostra.  
A Happy ci volle qualche ora prima di riuscire a individuare Piton.  
L’aveva riconosciuto grazie alla descrizione che Natsu e gli altri gli avevano fatto, oltre che per il fatto che stava zoppicando.  
Seguendolo da lontano, lo vide avvicinarsi a una stanza, dove entrò, lasciando la porta aperta.  
Happy rimase in volo fuori dalla porta, per poi sbirciare all’interno. Piton gli stava dando le spalle, e poco lontano c’era un armadio dove si sarebbe potuto nascondere, rifugiandosi sulla cima. Senza fare rumore, entrò velocemente, andando subito ad appoggiarsi sul mobile e facendo scomparire le ali, rimanendo appiattito.  
Pochi minuti dopo entrò Gazza, portando con sé delle bende.  
“Eccomi professore.” Disse, mentre Piton si sedeva, per poi sollevare il mantello e scoprendo la gamba.  
Happy faticò a trattenere la sua sorpresa quando la vide tutta maciullata e sanguinante.  
Gazza cominciò subito a medicarlo, ripulendo il sangue e fasciando le ferite con delle bende.  
“Dannato coso.” Imprecò Piton. “Come si fa a tenere a bada tutte e tre le teste contemporaneamente?”  
“Tre teste… il cane!” esclamò Happy, per poi tapparsi subito la bocca.  
“Chi va la?!” urlò il professore, alzandosi in piedi e coprendosi la ferita, mentre anche Gazza si guardava intorno.  
“La voce sembrava provenire da qui dentro.” Fece il custode, mentre Mrs. Purr entrava dalla porta. “Aiutami a stanarlo, piccina.”  
Happy cominciò a sudare freddo. Infatti, la gatta lo individuò subito, spostando lo sguardo verso l’armadio.  
“Odiosa proprio come mi hanno detto…” mormorò con la voce più bassa che gli riuscì, guardando la porta che la gatta aveva lasciato aperta.  
“Non ho altra scelta…”  
Prima che Gazza e Piton potessero avvicinarsi, Happy si fece spuntare le ali, per poi volare più velocemente possibile fuori dalla stanza.  
“E quello che cos’era?” chiese Gazza.  
“Prendilo!” ordinò Piton, sbraitando. “Non deve lasciarselo sfuggire, Gazza!”  
“Agli ordini professore.” Replicò lui, correndo subito fuori seguito dalla sua fedele compagna.  
Happy non si girò, volando veloce per riuscire a raggiungere l’esterno del castello prima che la sua magia si esaurisse, il che l’avrebbe lasciato nelle mani del custode, mandando così a monte la copertura di Natsu e gli altri.  
Un miagolio lo costrinse a voltarsi, vedendo Mrs. Purr che gli correva dietro, anticipando il padrone.  
“Ma perché proprio a me, aye?!” esclamò Happy, cercando di andare ancora più veloce.  
Per sua fortuna, trovò una finestra aperta, dalla quale uscì subito, salendo immediatamente sul tetto del castello, fermandosi in cima a una torre priva di finestre per riprendere fiato, mentre le ali scomparivano.  
“Sarà meglio che il pesce che Harry mi ha promesso sia molto buono… aye…” ansimò.  
Stette fermo ancora qualche secondo, per poi alzarsi in piedi e voltarsi verso la torre di Grifondoro.  
“Questo posto è molto più grande della Gilda. Dovrò fare più attenzione in futuro se voglio uscire. Anche se dubito che ripeterò una simile esperienza tanto presto. Spero di tornare a casa il prima possibile…”  
Detto ciò, si fece spuntare di nuovo le ali, dirigendosi verso il dormitorio di Grifondoro, dove Harry, Natsu e gli altri lo stavano aspettando.  
Entrò dalla finestra, atterrando di fronte al suo partner.  
“Eccomi di ritorno, aye!” esclamò, facendo un saluto militare, per poi lasciarsi cadere a terra.  
“Com’è andata?” chiese Natsu.  
“Piton e Gazza mi hanno scoperto. Tranquilli, non mi hanno visto bene. Sono stato sufficientemente veloce a scappare.” Rispose, guardando i volti preoccupati degli amici.  
“Hai scoperto qualcosa?”  
“Sì. Piton è stata ferito da quel cane. Ho visto chiaramente la sua gamba in uno stato pietoso e ricoperta di sangue.”  
“Allora dev’essere stato lui a liberare quel troll la notte di Halloween per cercare di prendere la cosa nascosta nella botola!” esclamò Lucy.  
“No, non credo.” Rispose Harry. “Happy ha detto di essere stato scoperto da Piton e Gazza. Quindi Gazza è a conoscenza del tentativo di Piton. Ciò significa che, a meno che non siano complici, non si sarebbe fatto aiutare.”  
“E allora che cosa ci faceva dal cane a tre teste?” chiese Erza.  
“Forse… era corso a controllare.” Disse infine il moro. “Ma cosa può esserci di così prezioso da rischiare di perdere una gamba per assicurarsi che sia al sicuro nonostante ci sia un mostro di guardia?”

Il giorno dopo si presentò luminoso e freddo.  
La Sala Grande era piena del profumo delizioso delle salsicce fritte e dell’allegro chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi che non vedevano l’ora di assistere a una bella partita.  
Harry e Erza stavano facendo colazione come se niente fosse, cosa che incuriosì i loro compagni.  
“Non avete nemmeno un po’ di paura?” chiese Ron.  
“E perché dovremmo averne? È solo un gioco.” Rispose la rossa.  
“Nemmeno tu Harry? I Cercatori sono sempre quelli che vengono acchiappati dall’altra squadra.”  
“Che ci provino pure. Non sarà tanto facile.” Replicò lui con un tono che fece tremare i presenti.  
Per le undici, tutta la scolaresca era sugli spalti, intorno al campo di Quidditch.  
Molti erano armati di binocoli. Anche se i sedili potevano sollevarsi in aria, a volte era comunque difficile seguire quel che succedeva in campo.  
Natsu, Gray e Lucy si unirono a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus e Dean, andando sulla gradinata più alta. Per fare una sorpresa ai due compagni, avevano dipinto un grosso striscione, ricavato da uno dei lenzuoli che il topo Crosta aveva rosicchiato.  
Sopra ci avevano scritto  _Potter e Scarlett, siete tutti noi_ , e sotto Dean, che era molto bravo a disegnare, aveva schizzato un grosso leone, simbolo di Grifondoro, affiancato dal simbolo di Fairy Tail dopo varie insistenze di Natsu. Infine, Hermione aveva fatto un piccolo ma ingegnoso incantesimo per cui i colori apparivano cangianti.  
Nel frattempo, negli spogliatoi, Harry, Erza e il resto della squadra si stavano cambiando, indossando la loro divisa scarlatta - i Serpeverde avrebbero giocato in verde.  
Baston si schiarì la voce per intimare il silenzio ai compagni.  
“Allora ragazzi…” cominciò.  
“E ragazze.” Completò Angelina Johnson, un’altra Cacciatrice.  
“E ragazze.” Convenne il capitano. “Ci siamo.”  
“Il gran giorno è arrivato.” Disse Fred.  
“Il gran giorno che tutti aspettavamo è arrivato.” Gli fece eco George.  
“Il discorso di Baston lo sappiamo a memoria.” Spiegò Fred ai due nuovi giocatori. “Eravamo nella squadra anche l’anno scorso.”  
“Chiudete il becco, voi due!” esclamò Baston. “Quella di oggi è la squadra migliore che Grifondoro ha avuto da anni. Vinceremo. Lo so!”  
Li guardò come a dire ‘Altrimenti dovrete fare i conti con me’.  
“Bene. È ora di entrare in campo. In bocca al lupo a tutti!” esclamò.  
Harry e Erza seguirono Fred e George fuori dagli spogliatoi, fremendo per la voglia di cominciare, ed entrarono in campo salutati da grandi ovazioni. Ad arbitrare la partita sarebbe stata Madama Bumb che, ritta in mezzo al campo, aspettava le due squadre brandendo in mano la propria scopa.  
“Mi raccomando a tutti, voglio una partita senza scorrettezze.” Disse una volta che le due squadre furono riunite intorno a lei.  
Harry notò che sembrava rivolgersi in modo speciale al capitano dei Serpeverde, Marcus Flitt, un alunno del quinto anno.  
Harry e Erza sorrisero vedendo lo striscione, con l’evidente riferimento alla loro Gilda.  
“In sella alle scope, prego.” Ordinò Madama Bumb, mentre si preparava a lanciare la sfera rossa.  
Tutti salirono sui loro manici, per poi levarsi in volo non appena sentirono il fischio d’inizio, alzandosi sempre più in alto.  
“…e la Pluffa è stata intercettata immediatamente da Angelina Johnson del Grifondoro, che la passa subito a Erza Scarlett… che brave Cacciatrici sono queste ragazze, e anche piuttosto carine…”  
“Jordan!”  
“Chiedo scusa professoressa.”  
A commentare la partita era Lee Jordan, l’amico dei due gemelli Weasley, sorvegliato a vista dalla professoressa McGranitt.  
“…La ragazza si muove davvero veloce lassù. Effettua un passaggio puntuale a Katie Bell e… no, la Pluffa è stata intercettata dal capitano dei Serpeverde, Marcus Flitt, che se la porta via: eccolo che vola come un’aquila… sta per… no, bloccato da un’ottima azione del portiere del Grifondoro Baston, e il Grifondoro è di nuovo in possesso della Pluffa. Ed ecco la Cacciatrice del Grifondoro Scarlett… bella picchiata intorno a Flitt, poi di nuovo su… e c’è mancato poco che un Bolide la colpisse in testa! Comunque davanti a lei il campo è sgombro, si allontana e letteralmente vola via… è davanti alla porta – Vai Erza – il portiere Bletchley si tuffa… manca il bersaglio… IL GRIFONDORO HA SEGNATO!” urlò Lee.  
L’aria gelida fu saturata dall’applauso dei Grifondoro e dalle urla e fischi dei Serpeverde.  
“Continua così, Erza!” gridò Natsu, saltando sul posto, mentre dallo zaino che si era portato dietro Happy esultava in silenzio.  
“Spostatevi un po’, voi, scorrete più giù.” Fece una voce a loro familiare.  
“Hagrid!” esclamarono insieme i maghi, spostandosi per fargli posto.  
“Finora ho guardato dalla mia capanna.” Disse il guardiacaccia, mostrando orgogliosamente un grosso binocolo che gli pendeva sul petto. “Ma non è mica la stessa cosa che allo stadio! Il Boccino finora non s’è visto, eh?”  
“No.” Rispose Ron. “Finora Harry non ha avuto un granché da fare.”  
“Be’, almeno si è tenuto fuori dai guai, è già qualcosa.” Disse Hagrid, portandosi il binocolo agli occhi e puntandolo verso il cielo, alla ricerca di Harry, che appariva come un puntino lontano.  
“Credo sia finito in guai ben peggiori di questo…” mormorò appena Lucy, la cui voce era fortunatamente coperta dai tifosi.  
In alto, sopra le loro teste, il moro correva qua e là a cavallo della scopa, strizzando gli occhi per avvistare il Boccino.  
“Baston ha detto di tenersi fuori tiro finché non vedo il boccino…” si ripeté Harry.  
Quando Erza aveva segnato, Harry aveva fatto un paio di giri della morte, per poi tornare subito a cercare la palla dorata.  
“Palla ai Serpeverde.” Stava dicendo Lee Jordan. “Il Cacciatore Pucey schiva due Bolidi, due Weasley e la Cacciatrice Johnson, e avanza veloce verso… aspettate un attimo, ma quello non era il Boccino?”  
Un mormorio percorse gli spalti, mentre Adrian Pucey lasciava cadere la Pluffa, troppo preso a seguire con lo sguardo il lampo dorato che gli aveva sfiorato l’orecchio sinistro ed era passato oltre.  
Harry lo vide e si tuffò in picchiata dietro quella scia d’oro.  
Anche il Cercatore di Serpeverde, Terence Higgs, lo aveva avvistato e ora i due giocatori erano testa a testa, lanciati entrambi alla ricorsa del Boccino. Intanto sembrava che i Cacciatori avessero dimenticato il loro ruolo, sospesi a mezz’aria, tutti intenti a guardare la sfida tra i loro compagni.  
Harry era più veloce di Higgs: vedeva la pallina rotonda che ad ali spiegate risaliva di fronte a lui. Diede un’accelerata potente e…  
WHAM!  
Un boato di rabbia venne dai Grifondoro sotto di loro.  
Marcus Flitt aveva bloccato di proposito Harry, e la scopa del moro sbandò, mentre il ragazzo cercava di reggersi in sella.  
“Fallo!” gridarono i Grifondoro.  
Madama Bumb si rivolse a Flitt con parole irate, per poi ordinare un rigore a favore del Grifondoro.  
Ma come c’era da aspettarsi, in tutta quella confusione il Boccino era scomparso di nuovo.  
Giù, dagli spalti, Dean Thomas stava gridando.  
“Arbitro, mandalo fuori! Espulsione! Cartellino rosso!”  
“Guarda che non siamo mica a una partita di calcio.” Gli ricordò Ron. “A Quidditch non si possono espellere i giocatori… E poi, che cos’è un cartellino rosso?”  
“Distruggilo, pestalo, fagliela pagare!” urlava invece Natsu, che era saltato in piedi con gli occhi che sembravano mandare fiamme, mentre Lucy e Gray cercavano di calmarlo.  
“Bisognerebbe cambiare le regole allora.” Fece il mago del ghiaccio dopo che riuscirono a far sedere di nuovo l’amico. “Flitt avrebbe potuto far cadere Harry… E per lui sarebbero stati dolori.”  
Intanto, Lee Jordan trovava difficile mantenersi distaccato.  
“Quindi… dopo questa lampante e ignobile scorrettezza…”  
“Jordan!” ringhiò la professoressa McGranitt.  
“Voglio dire, dopo questo fallo palese e schifoso…”  
“Jordan, ti avverto…”  
“E va bene. Flitt per poco non ammazza il Cercatore del Grifondoro, il che naturalmente può succedere a chiunque, quindi un rigore per i Grifondoro, battuto da Scarlett, che sembra abbastanza irata, che segna senza difficoltà e il gioco prosegue, con i Grifondoro ancora in possesso di palla.”  
Harry aveva ripreso a cercare il Boccino quando la sua scopa, d’un tratto, ebbe uno scarto pauroso.  
“E ora che cosa-?” fece, prima che la scopa ripetesse il movimento, come se stesse cercando di disarcionarlo.  
“Maledizione…” commentò, tenendosi forte, mentre il manico cominciava a zigzagare, continuando a cercare di farlo cadere. “Perché non riesco a controllarla?!”  
Lee stava continuando a commentare.  
“Palla al Serpeverde... Flitt ha la Pluffa... oltrepassa Spinnet... supera Johnson... viene colpito in faccia da un Bolide, spero che gli abbia rotto il naso... ma no, professoressa, sto solo scherzando... il Serpeverde segna... oh, no...”  
I Serpeverde esultavano. Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto che la scopa di Harry si stava comportando in modo strano. Lentamente, a sbalzi e a strattoni, lo stava trasportando sempre più in alto, lontano dal gioco.  
“Chissà cosa pensa di fare Harry.” bofonchiò Hagrid, che stava guardando attraverso il binocolo. “Direi che ha perso il controllo della sua scopa, direi... ma non può mica aver...”  
D'un tratto, gli occhi di tutti furono puntati su Harry.  
La sua scopa aveva cominciato a fare le capriole, mentre lui riusciva a stento a reggersi in sella.  
Poi tutti gli spettatori trattennero il fiato. La scopa aveva dato uno strattone fortissimo e Harry era stato disarcionato.  
Ora il ragazzo penzolava giù, reggendosi al manico con una sola mano.  
“Harry!” urlarono insieme i tre maghi di Fairy Tail sugli spalti.  
“È successo qualcosa alla scopa quando Flitt lo ha bloccato?” sussurrò Seamus.  
“Impossibile!” esclamò Hagrid con voce tremante. “Niente può fare ammattire una scopa tranne una potente magia nera... e nessuno dei ragazzi sarebbe capace di fare una cosa simile a una Nimbus Duemila!”  
A queste parole. Hermione afferrò il binocolo di Hagrid.   
Ma anziché guardare in alto verso Harry. cominciò febbrilmente a scrutare le file del pubblico.  
“Ma che diavolo stai facendo?” chiese Ron con la faccia livida.  
“Lo sapevo!” ansimò Hermione. “Piton... guardate!”  
Tutti puntarono il proprio binocolo verso il professore, che stava sulla gradinata dirimpetto alla loro.  
Teneva gli occhi fissi su Harry e mormorava qualcosa sottovoce.  
“Sta combinandone una delle sue... sta facendo il malocchio alla scopa!” esclamò Hermione.  
“Il malocchio?” ripeté Lucy.  
“Sta controllando la scopa di Harry.”  
“Che cosa?!” gridò Natsu. “Come facciamo a fermarlo?”  
“Basta che distolga lo sguardo, ma da qui…”  
“Ci penso io.” Fece il mago del fuoco, allontanandosi subito dagli spalti.  
“Natsu, fermo!” gli urlò dietro inutilmente Lucy.  
I ragazzi lo videro sparire nella folla.  
“Gray… dici che ne combinerà una delle sue?” chiese la bionda.  
“Temo di sì… e dopo saremo noi a pagarne le conseguenze per non averlo fermato.” Rispose lui, mentre entrambi cominciavano a sudare vistosamente.  
“Harry e Erza ci uccideranno!” esclamarono insieme spaventati, ottenendo degli sguardi sorpresi dagli altri.  
Ron puntò di nuovo il binocolo su Harry.  
La scopa stava vibrando così forte che sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile tenercisi attaccato ancora a lungo. Gli spettatori erano tutti in piedi, e guardavano inorriditi, mentre i gemelli Weasley volavano in soccorso dell'amico, cercando di trarlo in salvo su una delle loro scope, ma invano: ogni volta che gli si accostavano, la scopa di Harry faceva un balzo più in alto, allontanandolo da una possibile salvezza. Allora scesero di quota e si disposero in cerchio sotto di lui, sperando di riuscire ad afferrarlo al volo quando fosse caduto.  
Marcus Flitt, impossessatosi della Pluffa, segnò cinque volte senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
Natsu nel frattempo aveva raggiunto il palco dove si trovava Piton, e ora stava correndo lungo la fila di sedili alle spalle di lui.  
Non si fermò neanche per chiedere scusa al professor Raptor, quando lo urtò facendolo cadere a faccia avanti.  
Una volta raggiunto Piton, si accucciò, per poi ghignare e schioccare le dita.  
Sull’orlo dell’abito di Piton apparve qualche fiammella.  
Natsu corse subito via, e non appena fu abbastanza lontano, schioccò ancora le dita.  
L’attenzione di tutti gli spalti fu attirata da una colonna di fuoco, che si alzò intorno al professore per poco più di un secondo, lasciando l’uomo con gli abiti bruciacchiati e fumante, sia per colpa del fuoco che per la rabbia.  
“Siamo morti!!!” esclamarono Lucy e Gray, notando come Erza si era voltata subito verso di loro, mentre Ron, Hermione, Hagrid e gli altri avevano la bocca spalancata.  
“Eccomi qua!” fece Natsu, raggiungendoli, mentre sopra di loro Harry riusciva finalmente a riprendere il controllo della sua scopa.  
“Idiota!” gli urlarono contro i due compagni. “Che cosa ti è saltato in mente?!”  
“Ma soprattutto,  _come_  hai fatto?!” gli chiese incredula Hermione.  
“Io ho solo accesso una piccola fiamma… se lui aveva vestiti infiammabili non è di certo colpa mia.” Ridacchiò, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso Harry, che era sceso in picchiata.  
Tutti lo videro mettersi una mano a coppa sulla bocca come se stesse per dare di stomaco: cadde carponi sul terreno di gioco, tossì… e qualcosa di dorato gli cadde in mano.  
“Ho preso il boccino!” gridò dopo qualche altro colpo di tosse, agitandolo sopra la testa, e facendo così terminare la partita nel caos generale.

“Non l’ha preso, l’ha quasi inghiottito!” strillava Flitt ancora venti minuti dopo, ma tanto non aveva importanza.  
Harry non aveva violato nessuna regola e Lee Jordan stava ancora annunciando a squarciagola il risultato: il Grifondoro aveva vinto per centosettanta a sessanta.  
Ma tutto questo Harry e gli altri non lo udirono.  
Erano nella capanna di Hagrid insieme a Ron e Hermione.  
“È stato Piton!” spiegava Ron, mentre Hagrid porgeva a Natsu una bistecca fredda per coprire l’occhio nero che Harry e Erza gli avevano procurato non appena furono fuori dalla vista della scolaresca, cosa che aveva sorpreso non poco i due Grifondoro e il guardiacaccia.  
“Lo abbiamo visto tutti, stava lanciando una maledizione alla scopa di Harry, borbottava e non ti levava gli occhi di dosso.” Continuò il rosso.  
“Stupidate!” esclamò Hagrid. “Perché mai Piton doveva fare una cosa del genere?”  
“E allora perché diamine Harry ha ripreso in controllo della scopa non appena Piton si è… distratto?” chiese Natsu. “Senza contare la ferita che si è procurato con quel cane a tre teste nel castello. È chiaro che vuole rubare la cosa che quella bestia protegge, e forse considera Harry una minaccia.”  
Hagrid fece cadere di mano la teiera con la quale stava per servirgli il tè.  
“E voi che ne sapete di Fuffi?”  
“Fuffi?! Quel coso ha un nome?!” esclamò incredula Lucy.  
“Sì… è mio. L’ho comperato da un tizio, un greco che ho incontrato al pub l’anno scorso. L’ho prestato a Silente per fare la guardia a…” ma s’interruppe non appena si rese conto che stava parlando troppo.  
“A…” continuò Gray, cercando di ottenere la risposta.  
“No, non chiedetemi altro. È una cosa segretissima!”  
“Ma Piton ha cercato di rubarlo!” ripeté Harry.  
“Stupidate! Piton è un insegnante di Hogwarts, vuoi che faccia una cosa del genere?”  
“E allora perché poco fa ha cercato di ammazzare Harry?” gridò Hermione. “Io lo capisco quando qualcuno sta facendo il malocchio, ho letto tutto sull’argomento! Bisogna mantenere il contatto visivo, e Piton non batteva neanche le palpebre. L’ho visto benissimo!”  
“E io vi dico che prendete un granchio!” replicò Hagrid. “Non so perché la scopa di Harry si è comportata in quella maniera, ma Piton non cercherebbe mai di ammazzare uno studente! E ora statemi bene a sentire tutti quanti: vi state immischiando in cose che non vi riguardano. È pericoloso. Scordatevi del cane, dimenticate a cosa fa la guardia. È tutta una faccenda fra Silente e Nicolas Flamel!”  
“Ah!” esclamò Natsu. “Allora c’è di mezzo qualcuno che si chiama Nicolas Flamel!”  
Sul volto di Hagrid si dipinse un’espressione furente e indispettita.


	9. Natale in trasferta! Fairy Tail sotto attacco?

Il racconto dell’episodio di Piton si diffuse per la scuola alla stessa velocità con cui si era diffuso che Harry e Erza erano i nuovi giocatori del Grifondoro.  
Il gruppo di maghi aveva deciso di non dire nulla, e Neville e gli altri si erano lasciati convincere a non parlare quando videro Natsu con un occhio nero, con dietro Harry e Erza che gli intimavano silenziosamente di non fiatare.  
Inutile dire che il professore di Pozioni non aveva preso affatto bene l’accaduto, e il suo odio verso i Grifondoro sembrò aumentare esponenzialmente. Tuttavia, alla Casa non sembrava importare.  
Anzi, i gemelli Weasley continuavano a parlare della cosa con grande entusiasmo.  
“Se scopriamo chi è stato, come minimo gli stringiamo la mano e lo portiamo a festeggiare nelle cucine.” Disse un giorno Fred.  
Natsu stava per rispondere, ma lo sguardo che Erza gli lanciò fu sufficiente a farlo desistere.  
Con dicembre i maghi di Fairy Tail cominciarono a notare una certa frenesia per il castello.  
Un giorno Gray chiese spiegazioni a Ron durante la colazione.  
“Direi che è normale, visto che ormai Natale è alle porte.”  
“Natale?” ripeté Erza, sbattendo gli occhi.  
“Sì, Natale. Ma perché quella faccia?”  
“Che cos'è il Natale?” chiese Natsu.  
A quella domanda molti si girarono, guardandoli con gli occhi così sgranati da dare l’impressione che sarebbero potuti schizzare fuori da un momento all’altro.  
“State scherzando, vero?!” esclamò Fred, con una faccia che sembrava aver appena sentito che doveva fare dieci ore di punizione con Piton.  
“Da noi non si festeggia il Natale.” spiegò Harry.  
“Tu sai che cos’è?” gli chiese Lucy.  
“Sì, anche se non posso dire di averlo mai festeggiato. I miei zii preferivano chiudermi nel sottoscala mentre festeggiano con Dudley... Per questo non mi interessa troppo come festa, non ho proprio dei bei ricordi legati ad essa.”  
“Cavoli, questi tuoi zii erano proprio orribili... cosa diamine gli passava per la testa?”  
“Oh, semplicemente mi odiavano. Nulla di più.”  
“Quindi la scuola chiude per questa festa?” fece Lucy, ricevendo diversi cenni di assenso.  
“Allora forse...” cominciò Natsu, guardando speranzoso i suoi amici.  
“Probabile.” rispose Harry anticipandolo, per poi alzarsi dal tavolo di Grifondoro. “Anzi vado subito a chiederlo al professor Silente.” concluse, allontanandosi e dirigendosi verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.  
“Chiedere cosa?” domandò Hermione.  
“Se possiamo tornare a casa nostra durante queste vacanze. Visto che veniamo da lontano, non possiamo essere sicuri che sia fattibile.” Rispose Erza.  
“Mi piacerebbe proprio vedere questa vostra famosa casa.” fece Ron. “Dev’essere qualcosa di fantastico.”  
“Di’ pure di unico!” esclamò Natsu. “Fai-”  
Fu Erza a interromperlo in tempo, colpendolo con una gomitata.  
“Ops, scusa Natsu, non volevo colpirti.” disse in un tono ben poco convincente, ma che passò quasi inosservato, visto il trattamento che il Dragon Slayer aveva ricevuto dopo la partita.  
Natsu balbettò qualcosa, mentre i due gemelli si avvicinarono.  
“Ragazzo, devi farti rispettare, o presto finirai a pezzi.” Fece George.  
“Credetemi, c’è andata pure piano...” mormorò lui, mentre Harry tornava.  
“Silente dice che non ci sono problemi. Solo, dovremo arrangiarci da soli.” Disse, senza nascondere il suo disappunto.  
“Da soli?!” ripeté Gray, sbuffando. “Fantastico...”  
“Non è proprio dietro l'angolo.” commentò Natsu.  
Lucy invece si porto una mano sotto il mento per riflettere.  
“Forse so io come fare.” disse infine.  
“Scusate, ma non potete usare un treno o qualche altro mezzo di trasporto?” la interruppe Hermione.  
“Diciamo che non è un posto raggiungibile facilmente.” si limitò a rispondere Harry, per poi guardare Lucy, che annuì silenziosamente.  
“Beh, allora ci conviene comunicare alla McGranitt che anche noi partiamo.” fece Erza, alzandosi assieme ai compagni e allontanandosi.  
“Nascondono qualcosa, ne sono certa!” esclamò Hermione, non appena si furono allontanati.  
“Hermione, ti ricordo che con loro c’è Harry Potter, l’eroe del mondo magico, colui che ha sconfitto Voi-sapete-chi!” fece Ron.  
“Questo è quel che hanno detto loro.”  
“Sei troppo sospettosa, poi se ben ricordo, sono stati loro ad aiutarti con quel mostro, no?”  
“Sì, però... Non so, è come se qualcosa non mi tornasse…”  
“Tranquilla. Harry e gli altri non sono di certo dei maghi oscuri. Certo, quel loro simbolo fa venire in mente l'altro marchio... ma è troppo vivace per essere un simbolo oscuro!” disse George.  
“Spero sia come dite voi...”

L' ultima settimana di lezioni passò velocemente per i cinque maghi, i quali nel frattempo confermarono al preside che sarebbero tornati nel loro mondo fino alla fine del periodo natalizio.  
A un giorno dalla fine delle lezioni, uscendo dai sotterranei, i ragazzi si trovarono di fronte un grosso abete che bloccava il corridoio.  
I due enormi piedi che sbucavano da sotto l’albero e il forte ansimare fecero capire loro chi c’era dietro.  
“Ehi, Hagrid, serve una mano?” chiese Erza, avvicinandosi assieme agli altri.  
“Nooo, ce la faccio da solo Erza, grazie tante.”  
“Vi dispiacerebbe tanto togliervi di mezzo?” fece dietro di loro la voce di Malfoy.  
Da dopo la vittoria di Grifondoro, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di denigrare Harry per come aveva preso il boccino, ma dopo aver visto che nessuno rideva, aveva cercato di punzecchiarlo con la scusa che non aveva più una famiglia.  
Qui il biondo si era guadagnato cinque occhiatacce da parte dei membri di Fairy Tail, e da quel momento aveva smesso. Tuttavia, ora che era lì, affiancato da Tiger e Goyle, sembrava più sicuro di sé, anche se per sicurezza decise di prendere di mira Ron.  
“Che cosa c’è, stai cercando di guadagnare qualche spicciolo, Weasley?” lo prese in giro. “Forse speri di diventare anche tu guardiacaccia quando te ne andrai da Hogwarts… La capanna di Hagrid deve sembrarti una reggia in confronto a dove abita la tua famiglia.”  
Ron fece per buttarsi contro Malfoy, ma Natsu fu più veloce, e lo colpì in pieno con un pugno nello stomaco, che lo fece volare qualche metro indietro.  
“DRAGONIL!” urlò la voce di Piton.  
I ragazzi si girarono, vedendo il professore avvicinarsi.  
“C’è stato tirato, professor Piton.” Cercò di intervenire in aiuto Hagrid. “Malfoy insultava la famiglia di Ron.”  
“Quale sia la ragione, Hagrid, fare a pugni è contro le regole di Hogwarts.” Disse Piton con voce flautata. “Venti punti in meno a Grifondoro, Dragonil, e ringrazia il cielo che non te ne tolga di più.”  
Detto ciò, aiutò Draco ad alzarsi, per poi dirgli di andare in infermeria a farsi vedere.  
“Un giorno… Un giorno la pagherete cara.” Disse Malfoy verso i maghi di Fairy Tail, allontanandosi con i suoi due tirapiedi.  
“Non dovrei dirlo… ma ben fatto Natsu.” Fece Harry, mentre Hermione sbuffava.  
“Però abbiamo perso venti punti.”  
“Li riguadagneremo dopo le vacanze, tranquilla.” Disse Erza.  
“Su, ora basta coi musi, è quasi Natale!” esclamò Hagrid. “Adesso sapete che cosa facciamo? Vi porto a vedere la Sala Grande. È tutta una festa!”  
Così il gruppo seguirono Hagrid e il suo albero fino alla Sala Grande, dove la professoressa McGranitt e il professor Vitious erano tutti indaffarati a sistemare le decorazioni natalizie.  
“Ah, ecco Hagrid con l'ultimo albero... Mettilo in quell'angolo laggiù, ti spiace?”  
“Fantastico…” commentò incredulo Gray, mentre lui e gli altri guardavano meravigliati la sala.  
Dalle pareti pendevano ghirlande d'agrifoglio e di pungitopo, e tutto intorno erano disposti non meno di dodici giganteschi alberi di Natale, alcuni decorati di ghiaccioli scintillanti, altri illuminati da centinaia di candeline.  
“Comincio a credere che ci perderemo qualcosa di veramente speciale.” fece Erza.  
“Quanti giorni mancano alle vacanze?” chiese Hagrid.  
“Soltanto uno.” rispose Hermione. “E questo mi fa venire in mente... Manca mezz'ora al pranzo, dobbiamo andare in biblioteca.”  
“Ah, già, è vero.” disse Ron, distogliendo lo sguardo dal professor Vitious, che dalla sua bacchetta magica stava facendo uscire festoni di bolle che si depositavano sui rami del nuovo albero.  
“In biblioteca?” chiese Hagrid seguendoli fuori del salone. “Prima delle vacanze? Dite un po', ma non è che esagerate con lo studio?”  
“Non è per studiare.” gli spiegò Natsu tutto allegro. “È da quando ci hai parlato di Nicolas Flamel che stiamo cercando di scoprire chi diavolo è.”  
“Che cosa?” Hagrid sembrava sconvolto. “Statemi bene a sentire... Ve l'ho già detto... lasciate perdere. Che cosa custodisce il cane non sono affari vostri.”  
“Vogliamo solo sapere chi è.” Rispose Erza. “Dopo smetteremo di cercare informazioni, ma ormai abbiamo questa curiosità, e vogliamo soddisfarla. A meno che non ce lo dica tu.”  
“Ho le labbra cucite.” Replicò il guardiacaccia.  
“Allora dovremo continuare a cercare da soli la risposta.” Disse Harry, allontanandosi assieme agli altri.  
In effetti, da quando avevano scoperto quel nome, ai maghi di Fairy Tail premeva di più scoprire chi fosse Nicolas Flamel piuttosto che seguire le lezioni.  
Per loro sfortuna, anche Ron e Hermione sembravano pensarla così e di conseguenza li seguivano ogni giorno in biblioteca, impedendogli di usare i loro occhiali del vento per leggere più in fretta.  
Harry pensava che avrebbero trovato qualche informazione nel Reparto Proibito, un corridoio della biblioteca che conteneva libri sulle arti oscure, e quindi vietati per la maggior parte degli studenti, ad esclusione dei più anziani, che desideravano perfezionarsi nella difesa contro esse e che dovevano comunque avere un permesso scritto da parte di un professore.  
Natsu aveva proposto di mandare Happy a cercare il libro di notte, ma Harry aveva bocciato subito l’idea, pensando che a differenza degli altri corridoi, il Reparto Proibito doveva essere più sorvegliato.  
Anche quel giorno non ottennero nessun risultato, perciò decisero di rimandare le ricerche a quando sarebbero tornati.  
Il giorno dopo decisero di ritrovarsi nel dormitorio di Harry e degli altri, approfittando che i loro compagni erano andati a salutare gli amici che partivano.  
Avevano già salutato Hermione, Ron e gli altri Grifondoro, dicendo loro che sarebbe stato Silente a portarli fuori dalla scuola.  
“Allora...” fece Natsu, sedendosi sul letto. “Volete dirci come faremo a tornare a casa?”  
“Semplice!” rispose Lucy, mostrando una delle sue chiavi. “Ho chiesto il permesso al re degli spiriti stellari. Possiamo tornare nel nostro mondo usando i poteri dei miei spiriti.” spiegò, evocando Virgo.  
“Quando vuole io sono pronta, principessa.” fece lo spirito.  
“Allora trasporta noi e i nostri bagagli a Magnolia, chiaro?”  
“Agli ordini principessa.”  
“Finalmente si torna a casa!” urlò Natsu, sputando fuori una piccola fiammata, mentre Happy si faceva spuntare le ali.  
“Aye!”  
Virgo cominciò ad emettere luce, segnale che stava aprendo il varco.  
Harry e gli altri sorrisero, prendendo i loro bauli e avvicinandosi.  
Un sorriso che si congelò sui loro volti quando sentirono la porta aprirsi.  
“Harry, siete ancora qui? Abbiamo sentito delle voci e-” Fece Fred, mentre entrava nella stanza assieme al gemello, interrompendosi a quella visione.  
“Uscite, presto!” gli urlò inutilmente Erza, mentre la luce diventava sempre più intensa, avvolgendo tutti.  
Quando scomparve, dei sette maghi non era rimasta alcuna traccia.

\---------------------

“Le chiedo scusa principessa. Mi punisca come meglio creda.”  
“Perché mai dovrei puniti?! Non è stata colpa tua!”  
“Infatti è stata colpa mia. Avrei dovuto chiudere almeno a chiave la porta. Non ci ho proprio pensato.”  
“Adesso non prenderti tutta la colpa, Harry. Nemmeno noi ci abbiamo pensato.”  
Furono queste le prime frasi che i gemelli Weasley sentirono quando ripresero i sensi.  
“Cavoli fratello, che sogno strano...” Fece Fred, mettendosi seduto per terra assieme al gemello. “C’erano Harry e gli altri che stavano scomparendo in una luce, e noi con loro...”  
“Allora abbiamo fatto lo stesso sogno... solo che io sto ancora sognando. Vedo Harry e gli altri davanti a delle case, sotto un cielo azzurro...”  
“Maledizione, questa non ci voleva! Questa volta non possiamo rimediare con un semplice incantesimo di memoria.” disse Gray, sbuffando.  
A quelle parole i due Weasley saltarono in piedi, guardandosi attorno.  
“Dove siamo finiti?!” urlarono insieme.  
“Siete a Magnolia.” rispose Erza.  
“Magnolia?”  
“La nostra città.” disse Harry.  
“Ma come? Dovrebbe essere impossibile smaterializzarsi a Hogwarts!”  
“Non per me.” rispose Virgo, attirando l’attenzione dei due.  
“E tu chi sei?”  
“Si chiama Virgo, ed è uno dei miei spiriti.” fece Lucy, tirando fuori la chiave dorata. “Grazie, ora puoi andare.” disse, facendo scomparire la ragazza.  
“M-Ma come-”  
“Credo sia meglio se vi spieghiamo tutto una volta arrivati a casa.” gli disse Harry.  
“Allora andiamo! Non vedo l'ora di mangiare del pesce!” esclamò Happy, attirando l'attenzione dei gemelli su di sé.  
“Natsu, il tuo gatto sta parlando! E sta anche volando!” Esclamarono insieme.  
“Già.” si limitò a rispondere il mago sorridendo a Happy, che atterrò sulla sua testa, mentre si avviavano lungo la via principale della città.  
Harry e Erza tuttavia non poterono non notare che mentre passavano la gente bisbigliava qualcosa.  
“Dubito sia per le nostre divise. Sbrighiamoci a raggiungere la Gilda, ho un cattivo presentimento.”  
“Scusate...” li interruppe George. “Ma quella è la statua di qualche strambo artista?”  
I maghi si voltarono verso il punto che i gemelli stavano indicando, per poi lasciare cadere a terra i bauli.  
“La Gilda!” urlò Natsu, correndo assieme agli altri, seguiti da due confusi Weasley.  
Si fermarono di fronte ad un edificio imponente, trafitto da travi di metallo che lo rendevano completamente inagibile.  
“Chi ha osato?!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer, mentre i suoi occhi si riducevano a due fessure.  
“Non vorrete dire che questa era casa vostra, vero?”  
“Harry, Natsu!” li chiamò una voce.  
I maghi si girarono, ritrovandosi così a guardare Mira.  
“Siete tornati!” Esclamò lei, sorridendo.  
Ai gemelli scappò un fischio.  
“Cavoli! Certo che qui ci sono delle ragazze davvero carine!” esclamò Fred.  
“Voi chi siete?” chiese la bianca, guardandoli sempre con un sorriso sul volto.  
“Sono dei nostri compagni, che ci hanno seguito involontariamente, ma adesso non ha importanza. Che cos'è successo alla Gilda?” chiese Harry.  
Mira abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Meglio che sia il master a dirvi tutto. Seguitemi.”  
La ragazza li condusse verso l'edificio, per poi farli scendere attraverso una scala.  
Il gruppo sbucò in una sala sotterranea, dove si trovavano gli altri membri della gilda.  
“Ehi, sono tornati Harry e gli altri!” esclamò Macao.  
“Sono tornati come farebbero dei veri uomini!” urlò un ragazzo dai capelli bianchi, mentre Makarov si avvicinava al gruppo.  
“Allora, come va?” chiese sorridendo, per poi guardare due sorpresi gemelli. “Vedo che avete portato dei nuovi membri, eh?”  
“Che cos’è successo, vecchio?” chiese Natsu, ignorando ciò che stava dicendo.  
“Una sciocchezza, qualcuno si è divertito ad attaccare di notte la gilda. Nulla di grave, non c’era nessuno dentro.”  
“Chi è stato?” chiese minaccioso Harry, sorprendendo i due Weasley.  
“Non ha importanza, ci basterà ricostruire. Non sono danni tanto maggiori rispetto a quelli che siamo soliti fare da soli.”  
“Scusate... potreste darci qualche spiegazione?!” sbottarono Fred e George insieme.  
“Eravamo nel vostro dormitorio e ci siamo ritrovati in una città sconosciuta e poi in un edificio mezzo distrutto!”  
“Volete dire che siete loro compagni di scuola?” chiese sorpreso il Master.  
“Sono entrati nella stanza mentre aprivamo il varco.” spiegò Harry.  
“Varco?”  
“Non solo non siete più a Hogwarts. Vi trovate anche in un altro mondo.” cominciò Erza, per poi raccontare tutta la storia ai due Weasley.  
Una volta concluso il racconto, i gemelli li stavano guardando con la bocca spalancata.  
“Wow...” dissero infine insieme.  
“Quindi voi venite da questo mondo...”  
“Beh, io vengo dal vostro, anche se ormai mi considero a tutti gli effetti un abitante di questo.” fece Harry, sorridendo.  
“E qui tutti sono a conoscenza della magia? Anche i Babbani?”  
“Qui non esistono Babbani. Maghi e non collaborano tra di loro. Solitamente noi maghi ci occupiamo di incarichi a pagamento, come scortare qualcuno, dare la caccia a criminali... robetta così insomma.” disse Natsu.  
“E la magia? Insomma, come fate a impararla?”  
“Ognuno di noi è portato per una magia specifica. Io ad esempio ho imparato dalla mia maestra la magia del ghiaccio.” rispose Gray, creando una piccola statua di ghiaccio tra le mani.  
“Senza bacchetta?!”  
“Anch'io sono in grado di usare la magia senza bacchetta e senza formule.” fece Harry, alzando una mano e facendo levitare un tavolo.  
“Wow... quindi sei stato tu a fare la magia a Happy perché potesse parlare e volare?”  
“Oh, no, no, Happy è così da quando il suo uovo si è schiuso.” rispose Natsu.  
“Uovo? Ma i gatti non nascono dalle uova!”  
“Io invece sì, aye!”  
“Ora, però, c'è una questione da risolvere.” disse Makarov, mentre diventava il doppio di se stesso, guardando due sorpresi gemelli. “Voi non dovrete rivelare a nessuno tranne che a Silente di aver scoperto la verità! Sono stato chiaro?” tuonò minaccioso.  
“Certo!” risposero i due, per poi sorridere. “Sappiamo quando dobbiamo mantenere un segreto. Però... adesso come facciamo a tornare a casa?”  
“Ecco... questo potrebbe essere un problema. Non ho il permesso di riaprire subito il varco, dovrete aspettare la fine delle vacanze, come noi.” Rispose un’imbarazzata Lucy.  
“Che cosa?! Ma già adesso sarà scoppiata la nostra ricerca! Dobbiamo almeno far sapere ai nostri genitori che stiamo bene!”  
“Di questo non dovete preoccuparvi.” fece la bionda. “Non appena abbiamo saputo che non potevamo riaprire il varco, ho mandato Virgo ad avvisare Silente. Ha detto che penserà lui a qualche scusa, e vi augura buone vacanze di Natale, dicendo di approfittare di questa fortuita occasione.”  
“Quindi siamo bloccati qui, eh?” fece George, per poi fare un sorriso malandrino. “Tu che dici Fred? Sarà l'occasione perfetta per inventare qualche scherzo da usare contro Gazza. Potremo cercare di imparare qualche magia locale.”  
“Non è così facile.” rispose Harry. “Io stesso ci ho messo un anno per riuscire solo a usare la magia.”  
“Un anno?!” esclamarono insieme i due Weasley.  
“La magia qui è più semplice e allo stesso tempo più complicata.”  
“Adesso, però, Master... Vogliamo sapere chi ha attaccato la gilda.” disse Erza.  
Makarov sospirò.  
“Phantom Lord.” rispose infine.  
“Loro?!” esclamò Natsu. “Come hanno osato?! Vado subito a dargli una lezione!”  
Ma prima che potesse fare un passo, il Master ingrandì la mano, schiacciandolo sotto essa.  
“Su, su, era solo un edificio. Non è successo nulla di-”  
“Master!” urlò Cana, entrando in quel momento, con un’espressione spaventata. “Deve venire subito al parco!”  
Tutti i maghi la guardarono sorpresi per qualche secondo, poi corsero fuori, restando tutti in silenzio.  
Quando arrivarono al parco, videro una folla di persone attorno ad un albero.  
Si fecero subito strada, bloccandosi quando la vista fu libera.  
Di fronte a loro c'erano tre loro compagni con diverse ferite, appesi tramite degli spuntoni d’acciaio all'albero.  
“Levy... Jet, Droy…” fece Lucy, guardando la ragazza dai capelli blu appesa all’albero, portandosi una mano sulla bocca, mentre gli occhi degli altri si riducevano a due fessure.  
“Phantom...” mormorò Harry, guardando un simbolo nero che era stato impresso sulla pancia scoperta di Levy.  
“Finché si tratta di una vecchia locanda, posso anche passarci sopra… Ma non sia mai che un padre resti immobile quando vede scorrere il sangue dei suoi figli…” fece il Master, spezzando in due il suo bastone.  
“E guerra sia!” esclamò, mostrando pura rabbia, mentre i gemelli si allontanavano d’istinto.  
Harry alzò entrambe le mani, facendo volare via i pezzi di ferro e tenendo sospesi in aria i tre compagni attaccati.  
“Lucy, Fred, George.” Disse serio, mentre Levy, Jet e Droy atterravano delicatamente a terra. “Portateli all’ospedale.”  
“E voi cosa farete?” chiese Fred.  
“Avete sentito il Master, no?” fece Natsu. “Guerra.”  
“Attaccheremo i Phantom Lord senza alcuna pietà.” Continuò Erza, sostituendo la divisa con la sua armatura, lasciando ancora più sorpresi i Weasley.  
“Ma non potete… Harry, se il Ministero dovesse scoprire che usi la magia in questo modo-”  
“Qui non esiste alcun Ministero della Magia. E anche se ci fosse, lo ignorerei bellamente!” replicò Harry, guardandoli con occhi pieni di ira. “Fairy Tail non si preoccupa di queste idiozie! Hanno osato attaccare dei nostri compagni, e ora gli mostreremo il nostro potere!”  
Detto ciò, lui e tutti gli altri membri della gilda si girarono.  
“Prendetevi cura di loro finché non torniamo. Dovremmo essere di ritorno per sera.” Concluse il moro, andandosene.  
“Ecco il vero Majutsu di Fairy Tail...” fece Lucy dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, tremando visibilmente.  
“Majutsu?”  
“I maghi più famosi qui hanno sempre dei soprannomi. Majutsu significa magico, è un nome che gli è stato dato per via della sua magia fuori dal comune. Credo che Fairy Tail sia l’unica gilda ad essere a conoscenza del vostro mondo, e quindi della vostra magia.”  
“Ma per cosa è famoso Harry?”  
“Come uno dei maghi più forti di tutti. Ho sentito che sarebbe già entrato a far parte del Sacro Ordine dei Dieci, i dieci maghi più forti di Fiore, se solo non fosse così giovane. Non ha mai fallito una missione, e le ha portate tutte a termine con velocità ed efficienza. E questo in soli due anni. Lui e Erza, assieme a Mira, sono senza dubbio i maghi più famosi di Fairy Tail, temuti da chiunque abbia un po’ di sale in zucca. Ora però dobbiamo portare Levy, Jet e Droy in ospedale.”  
Fred e George annuirono, decidendo di tenere le domande per dopo.  
Agitarono la bacchetta, facendo levitare nuovamente i tre.  
“Facci strada.” Dissero a Lucy, che annuì.

Il gruppo di Fairy Tail raggiunse in poche ore la città dove si trovava la gilda di Phantom Lord.  
Ora erano di fronte all’ingresso, tutti con le facce che esprimevano la loro terribile ira.  
“Natsu, apri la porta per favore.” Disse Harry.  
“Con estremo piacere!” rispose lui, avvolgendo il pugno con il fuoco e saltando verso la porta.  
Pochi secondi dopo, la soglia si spezzò in diversi pezzi, lasciandosi oltrepassare dal pugno di Natsu che colpì in pieno un uomo che si trovava dietro ad essa, facendolo volare all’interno dell’edificio.  
Gli altri membri dei Phantom Lord che erano dentro si voltarono increduli verso l’ingresso.  
“Sono quelli di Fairy Tail!” urlarono, senza nascondere la sorpresa e la paura.  
Natsu non perse ulteriore tempo, avvolgendo di nuovo il pugno con il fuoco e colpendo diversi nemici.  
“Sono qui! Fatevi sotto anche tutti insieme!” urlò.  
“Abbassa la cresta bastardo!” replicò uno dei Phantom. “Sistemiamolo!”  
Ma prima che potessero fare anche solo un passo, si ritrovarono schiacciati al muro da una forza invisibile.  
“Io non mi muoverei se fossi al vostro posto.” Disse Harry, abbassando la mano e facendoli schiantare a terra. “Almeno, se volete restare con qualche osso intero.”  
“È Majutsu!” esclamarono alcune voci. “Com’è possibile? Non era in missione?”  
“C’è anche Titania!”  
“Spiacenti, siamo tornati per le vacanze!” replicò Gray, congelando sul posto due maghi.  
Nel frattempo Makarov si ingigantì, arrivando a toccare il soffitto e schiacciando con la mano una decina di maghi.  
“Ma è… un mostro!” esclamò uno di questi, cercando di liberarsi dal peso.  
“Visto che voi avete alzato le mani contro dei piccoli mostri…” tuonò il Master. “Non sperate di scamparla grazie alle leggi degli uomini!”  
Poi si voltò.  
“Jose! Esci fuori!” urlò.  
“Ma dove sono Gajil e gli Element Four?” si chiese Erza, mentre metteva fuori gioco i suoi avversari.  
Sopra di loro, in piedi su una delle travi del tetto, un ragazzo con diversi piercing sul volto, dai lunghi capelli neri, come il suo vestito, guardava la scena.  
“Quelli sono Erza, Titania e Harry, Majutsu…” fece. “Però mancano all’appello Gildarts, Mistogun e Luxus…”  
Sul suo volto apparve un sorriso.  
“Comunque il piano procede come aveva previsto il Master Jose… L’importante è che gli idioti si siano scaldati…” sghignazzò.

 

Lucy, Fred e George uscirono dall’ospedale in silenzio.  
“Sembra che non sarà una vacanza proprio tranquilla, eh?” fece Fred, cercando di rompere il silenzio.  
“Mi spiace che siate stati coinvolti in tutto ciò.” disse Lucy.  
“Non preoccuparti, non è colpa di nessuno. Siamo semplicemente arrivati nel momento sbagliato.”  
“Senti Lucy… Che cos’è questa Phantom Lord?”  
“È una gilda, proprio come Fairy Tail. Sono rivali, e Phantom è conosciuta per come sia simile a una gilda oscura.”  
“Gilda oscura?”  
“Esistono due tipi di gilde: quelle della luce, come Fairy Tail, che si occupano di aiutare la popolazione svolgendo le missioni. Le gilde della luce non possono uccidere nessuno, come non possono rubare o commettere altri crimini. Le gilde oscure sono tutta un’altra storia: sono considerate tali perché non sono state approvate dal Concilio della Magia, avendo compiuto atti che violano le leggi.”  
“Concilio della Magia? Immagino sia il corrispettivo del nostro Ministero, giusto?”  
“Proprio così e credetemi, a volte è molto più rigido. Una volta hanno pure arrestato Erza.”  
“Che cosa?! E perché?”  
“Ha distrutto qualche edificio di una città dove eravamo in missione…” rispose ridacchiando Lucy.  
“Scusa, temo di non aver sentito bene… hai proprio detto: distrutto qualche edificio?”  
“Beh, quando ho conosciuto Natsu, lui ha distrutto un intero porto... I maghi di Fairy Tail sono tra i più distruttori, anche se sono i migliori.”  
“E Gray e Harry?”  
“Di me non vi preoccupate proprio, eh?”  
“Scusaci, ma non sembri proprio una che distrugge qualcosa.” Rispose sorridendo George.  
“Io infatti preferisco scappare, anche se quella volta ho provocato uno tsunami… Ad ogni modo, il problema di Gray non è tanto che distrugge usando la magia. A Hogwarts è riuscito a trattenersi, ma la sua maestra gli ha trasmesso un pessimo vizio, ovvero quello di spogliarsi di punto in bianco.”  
“Come scusa?”  
“Già… ovviamente questo gli provoca qualche problema, visto che lo fa anche mentre cammina in piena città…”  
“Se l’avesse fatto a scuola, la McGranitt lo avrebbe punito per mesi.”  
“Immaginate se lo facesse durante una lezione di Piton. Sarebbe un evento che resterebbe nei ricordi degli studenti per secoli interi.”  
“Non voglio nemmeno immaginarlo… Già quello che gli ha fatto Natsu ci ha fatto tremare di paura…”  
“Vuoi dire che è stato Natsu a dargli fuoco?!” esclamarono insieme i due gemelli.  
“Natsu è un mago del fuoco. Può usarlo come vuole.” fece Lucy, sospirando. “Harry invece è tutta un’altra storia. Solitamente non distrugge nulla, ma è meglio non farlo arrabbiare… mai.”  
“Perché? Cosa può fare di peggio che distruggere un porto?”  
“Non lo so, non è mai stato detto, ma i pochi sventurati che l’hanno affrontato arrabbiato… hanno rinunciato a usare la magia per paura di doversi scontrare di nuovo con lui.”  
I due gemelli deglutirono.  
“Cosa diamine può avergli fatto di così terrificante?”  
“Forse li ha torturati in maniera molto dolorosa…”  
“No, non ha mai lasciato ferite a nessuno di loro. O almeno, i medici non ne hanno mai trovata una tale da provocare un simile shock.”  
“E allora cosa-”  
Ma Fred s’interruppe vedendo che stava cominciando a piovere.  
“Strano, fino a poco fa c’era il sole…” fece Lucy.  
I tre maghi si girarono subito, sentendo dei passi in avvicinamento, mentre la pioggia diventava sempre più fitta.  
Poi, improvvisamente, una figura comparve di fronte a loro, ancora oscurata dalle gocce che cadevano intensamente.  
“Penetrante e pungente…” fece una voce, mentre la figura prendeva le sembianze di una ragazza dai capelli blu coperti da un cilindro, che indossava un cappotto scuro.  
In mano teneva un ombrello per ripararsi dalla pioggia.  
“Ecco che Juvia porta la pioggia…penetrante e pungente…” continuò la ragazza, fermandosi di fronte ai tre.  
“Come scusa?” chiese Fred, guardandola storto.  
“Voi chi siete?” chiese lei, ignorandolo.  
“Dicci tu chi sei!” gli urlò contro Lucy.  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi girarsi.  
“Che divertimento… Statemi bene!” disse, allontanandosi. “Penetrante e pungente…”  
“Quella ha dei seri problemi.” Commentò George, per poi immobilizzarsi sul posto.  
“No, no, no… No, no, no….” Fece una voce, mentre il pavimento di fronte a loro cominciava a inclinarsi.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no…” continuò, mentre un uomo usciva dalla terra, con addosso un completo nero elegante.  
Teneva la testa inclinata di lato, con un sorriso folle marcato da due baffi alla francese e un monocolo sull’occhio destro, mentre i suoi capelli chiari erano tutti all’insù.  
“Bonjour dal tre tre sette di no!” disse l’uomo, aprendo le braccia.  
“Un altro svitato?!” esclamò Lucy.  
“Nobile Juvia, non sta bene abbandonare il lavoro!” fece l’ultimo arrivato, rivolgendosi alla ragazza dai capelli blu.  
“Monsieur Sol…” replicò lei.  
“La mia lente mi sta bisbigliando… che mademoiselle è un’adorabile cible...”  
“E perché questo tipo adesso parla mezzo francese?” chiese George, tirando fuori la bacchetta, imitato dal gemello.  
“Parli di quella ragazza?” domandò Juvia, girandosi verso i tre.  
“Eh?” fece Lucy, sorpresa.  
“Perdonatemi se non mi sono presentato prima… mi chiamo Sol, ma voi chiamatemi pure Monsieur Sol…”  
“Un po’ altezzoso questo qui, eh?” commentò Fred.  
“Siamo appena arrivati dalla grandiosa gilda di Phantom Lord…” continuò Sol, per poi essere interrotto dalla ragazza al suo fianco.  
“Juvia è la donna della pioggia e fa parte degli Element Four…”  
“Phantom Lord?!” esclamarono i tre.  
“Allora siete stati voi a ridurre Levy in quello stato!” disse Lucy, portando la mano sulle chiavi.  
“No, no, no!” rispose Sol, sempre sorridendo e lisciandosi i baffetti. “Con tre no il malinteso perde peso! Il responsabile della devastazione della gilda e pure delle ferite di Levy è Gajil!”  
Prima che la bionda potesse fare qualcosa, una bolla d’acqua la avvolse completamente, facendole cadere a terra le chiavi.  
“Lucy!” urlarono i due gemelli, vedendo la ragazza perdere i sensi, per poi puntare contro i due avversari le bacchette.  
“E voi che cosa credete di fare con quei pezzi di legno?” chiese Sol, divertito.  
“ _Incendio_!” urlarono insieme, facendo scaturire due fiammate dalla bacchette.  
Prima che raggiungessero il bersaglio, Juvia si mise in mezzo, prendendo in pieno le magie, che tuttavia si spensero non appena la toccarono.  
“Cosa?”  
“Juvia è fatta d’acqua.” Rispose lei. “Il fuoco non può ferirla.”  
“Allora proviamo questo!  _Pietrificus Totalus_!” urlò Fred.  
Ma ancora una volta l’incantesimo attraversò Juvia senza lasciare alcun effetto, colpendo invece un gatto che passava da quelle parti, pietrificandolo.  
“Parbleu!” esclamò Sol, guardando leggermente sorpreso l’animale, che muoveva spaventato le pupille degli occhi. “La vostra magia è assai particolare, anche se inutile contro di noi.”  
“Che diamine… Perché i nostri incantesimi non hanno effetto?”  
“Molto semplice… Non potete nulla contro gli Element Four. E ora, bonne nuit!” disse Sol.  
I due gemelli non poterono far nulla per fermare l’onda che la maga d’acqua gli spedì contro, facendoli andare a sbattere contro un muro, per poi cadere a terra, incapaci di rialzarsi.  
“Ma… Maledizione…” fece George.  
“Mmm… Tres bien!” esclamò Sol, per poi avvicinarsi assieme alla compagna alla bolla che teneva intrappolata Lucy.  
“Sta’ tranquilla.” Fece Juvia, parlando alla bionda. “Juvia non ti ucciderà… Perché Juvia ha l’incarico di portarti a casa… nobile Lucy Heartphilia…”  
Sentendo ciò i due Weasley spalancarono gli occhi.  
“Mmm! Victoire!” disse Sol.  
“Missione compiuta.” Aggiunse Juvia, per poi scomparire assieme a Lucy e Sol, lasciando i due gemelli a terra, assieme al mazzo di chiavi della bionda.


	10. La verità su Lucy. La battaglia di Fairy Tail!

Harry fece volare via altri maghi, mentre i suoi compagni cercavano di liberare la strada per raggiungere le scale che portavano al piano superiore.  
“Se siete uomini…” cominciò Elfman, mentre il suo braccio destro diventava più grande, ricoprendosi di scaglie. “Comportatevi da uomini!” urlò, colpendo in pieno diversi avversari e spedendoli contro un muro.  
“E quello che cos’è?” fece uno dei membri di Phantom Lord, guardando il suo arto.  
“È il Take Over! In quel braccio è intrappolato il potere di un mostro!”  
Erza colpì con la spada gli avversari che la circondavano, mentre il Master tornava alle sue dimensioni originali, dirigendosi verso la scala.  
“Lascio tutto nelle vostre mani.” Disse, per poi girarsi verso di lei. “Probabilmente Jose è di sopra! Ci penso io a eliminarlo!”  
“Stia Attento!” disse la rossa.  
Un rumore sopra di lei però la costrinse a rivolgere lo sguardo al soffitto.  
“Eh eh eh… Ora che il più fastidioso di tutti è sparito… voglio divertirmi un po’ anch’io!” urlò Gajil, saltando giù, per poi trasformare il suo braccio in una colonna di metallo, con la quale colpì sia i membri di Fairy Tail che i suoi compagni.  
Fu sul punto di colpire Erza quando Harry si mise in mezzo, riuscendo a deviare con la magia il colpo, che andò dritto contro un muro, demolendolo.  
“Oh, il famoso Majutsu che interviene di persona... interessante!” esclamò il ragazzo.  
“E tu devi essere il Dragon Slayer di Phantom Lord… Gajil Reitfox, esatto?”  
“Vedo che sei piuttosto informato. Allora, Harry Potter… credi di potermi tenere testa?”  
“Non ho passato gli ultimi mesi a dormire. Erza, sei pronta?”  
Per tutta risposta la maga tirò fuori la sua bacchetta, imitata dal compagno.  
“Quando vuoi.”  
“Dei pezzi di legno? È così che sperate di battermi?” rise il Dragon Slayer nero.  
Ma non appena sentì Erza pronunciare delle parole che non riuscì a comprendere, fu costretto a interrompere le sue risate, evitando per un soffio una fiammata uscita dalle due bacchette.  
“Devo ammettere che con questa i miei poteri sono maggiori.” Disse Harry sorridendo, mentre gli scontri attorno a loro si fermarono.  
“Ehi! Sono io il mago del fuoco, non potete usare il mio elemento così!”  
“Oh, scusa, hai ragione, rimediamo subito!” replicò Erza, agitando ancora la bacchetta, facendo così sollevare in aria diverse macerie.  
Harry la imitò, trasformando il legno in spuntoni, che con un movimento della mano fece volare contro Gajil, che riuscì a respingerli indurendo le braccia.  
“Che diavoleria è questa? Sapevo che Majutsu era in grado di usare più tipi di magia, ma perché ora anche Erza può farlo?”  
“Chissà.” Rispose Harry, poco prima che Natsu si mettesse di fronte a lui, avvolgendo i pugni con il fuoco e lanciandosi contro Gajil, colpendolo in pieno.  
“Non sottovalutateci! Siamo molto più forti di quel che credete!” urlò Salamander, mentre il terreno cominciava a tremare.  
“Il Master ha cominciato.” Disse Harry, per poi guardare i due Dragon Slayer. “Ormai direi che ci siamo.”  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, per qualche secondo di fronte a lui apparve l’immagine di Lucy, con le mani legate e svenuta per terra.  
Il moro si portò subito una mano sulla cicatrice, barcollando.  
“Che succede Harry?”  
“L-Lucy… è successo qualcosa a Lucy…” fece lui, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Sentendo ciò, Gajil sgranò gli occhi sorpreso, per poi saltare su una trave del soffitto.  
“E così hai scoperto il piano, eh? Dovevo aspettarmelo da te.” Disse.  
“Piano? Di quale piano stai parlando?” chiese Gray.  
“Siete veramente degli stupidi. Non avete neppure capito che l’attacco alla vostra misera gilda e ai vostri compagni non era altro che un’esca per attirarvi tutti qui. Il Master sapeva che avreste lasciato indietro il vostro membro più debole… Ormai a quest’ora sarà già stata catturata.”  
“Che cosa?!” esclamò Erza.  
Ma la sua ira fu interrotta da un muro del piano superiore, che esplose, lasciando precipitare a terra Makarov, pieno di ferite.  
“Master!” urlarono insieme Harry e Erza, correndo subito in suo aiuto.  
“L’incantesimo… La mia magia…” borbottò lui a fatica, per poi perdere i sensi.  
“Tsk. Mi sa che il divertimento finisce qui…”  
Harry si guardò intorno, vedendo che gli altri membri di Fairy Tail stavano perdendo la voglia di combattere vedendo il Master ridotto in quello stato.  
“Ci conviene ritirarci!” urlò a Erza, che annuì.  
“Con il Master ridotto così, non possiamo continuare a combattere.” Concordò. “Ritirata! Torniamo tutti alla gilda!” ordinò urlando.  
“Ma come? Ve ne andate di già?” chiese divertito Gajil, mettendosi a testa in giù, restando attaccato alla trave con i piedi, senza alcuna difficoltà.  
“Che tristezza…” fece una voce, mentre sopra di lui appariva dal nulla un uomo vestito di bianco, avvolto da un mantello nero, con gli occhi bendati e un cilindro in testa.  
“Aria… sei il solito inquietante bastardo…” disse Gajil. “L’hai sistemato davvero bene quel vecchiaccio…”  
“Ho seguito la strategia di Master Jose…” rispose l’uomo, per poi scoppiare vistosamente a piangere. “È stato fantastico!”  
“Finiscila di piangere per qualsiasi cosa.” Lo riprese Gajil, per poi saltare sulla trave. “Quindi il piano ha avuto successo.”  
“Sì. Lucy Heartphilia è rinchiusa nel quartier generale.” Fece Aria. “Juvia e Monsieur Sol hanno anche messo fuori gioco due maghi… Hanno detto che avevano dei poteri curiosi.”  
“Che cosa?!” urlò Natsu.  
“Voi…” disse Harry, mentre il terreno attorno a lui cominciava a riempirsi di crepe, mentre Erza si allontanava. “Che cosa avete fatto a Fred e George?!”  
“Presto, tutti via di qui!” urlò la maga.  
“Oh, sembra che questa sede stia per sparire.” Commentò divertito Gajil, per poi guardare Natsu. “Prima o poi regoleremo i nostri conti… Salamander.”  
Detto ciò, Aria, con un movimento della mano, sparì assieme al compagno.  
“Gajil!” urlò il Dragon Slayer, per poi prendere uno dei membri di Phantom per la maglietta e trascinandolo fuori.  
“Natsu! Che ti salta in mente?!” gli fece Happy, volandogli dietro.  
“E me lo chiedi? Vado ad aiutare Lucy!”  
“Ma Harry e gli altri-”  
“Non ti preoccupare Happy. Voi andate pure.” Rispose il bambino sopravvissuto, per poi incrociare le braccia. “Anzi, è meglio se vi allontanate tutti quanti. Non so per quanto tempo ancora riuscirò a trattenermi!”  
Sentendo ciò, i restanti maghi di Phantom Lord sgranarono gli occhi.  
“Non vorrà…”  
“Presto, fuggite!” urlò Erza, mentre Elfman prendeva tra le braccia il Master, correndo fuori.  
Non fecero che pochi passi fuori dalla gilda che una colonna di luce si alzò verso il cielo, vaporizzando l’edificio.  
Quando la luce scomparve, Harry riemerse da essa perfettamente incolume, mentre i suoi avversari erano ancora tutti in piedi, sebbene pieni di ferite e con gli occhi vuoti.  
“Torniamo alla gilda.” Disse semplicemente, mentre i maghi di Phantom cadevano a terra, privi di sensi.

Lucy riaprì gli occhi quando un raggio di sole la colpì in viso.  
“Uh…” fece ancora intontita, per poi accorgersi di essere sdraiata a terra. “Eh? Che?!” esclamò, mettendosi seduta e cercando di muovere le braccia, scoprendo così che era stata legata intorno ai polsi.  
“Ehi… Che significa?! Dove mi trovo?!” urlò in preda al panico, rendendosi conto di essere dentro una cella.  
“Ben svegliata… Lucy Heartphilia!” disse una voce proveniente da dietro la porta.  
“Chi è?!” gridò Lucy, mentre la soglia si apriva, lasciando entrare un uomo con addosso una tunica nera.  
Aveva due baffi che circondavano il suo sorriso, mentre sulla testa aveva un lungo cappello da mago. Infine, dalla schiena gli spuntavano due ali nere, che fece sbattere con nonchalance.  
“Mi chiamo Jose, e sono il Master della gilda di Phantom Lord.” Si presentò.  
“Phantom?!” ripeté spaventata Lucy, per poi ricordarsi com’era finita là.  
_‘Ma certo! Gli Element Four mi hanno catturata…’_  pensò, deglutendo.  
“Mi dispiace di averti rinchiusa in una lurida cella… ma visto che sei una prigioniera, spero che tu possa comprendere la cosa…” continuò l’uomo.  
“Ma quale prigioniera?! Slegami subito!” esclamò Lucy. “Come avete potuto trattare Levy e gli altri in quel modo?!”  
“Se vuoi essere trattata come un’ospite di riguardo dovrai comportarti bene…” continuò Jose.  
“Che vorresti dire…?”  
Ma prima che potesse continuare, Lucy si fermò sentendo qualcosa che saliva lungo la sua gamba.  
Lentamente spostò lo sguardo, vedendo un millepiedi che si stava avvicinando alla sua gonna.  
“AAAH!!!” urlò, saltando letteralmente di lato, riuscendo così a liberarsi dell’insetto.  
“Vedo che la cella non è di tuo gradimento…” disse divertito l’altro. “Ma se farai la brava verrai condotta nella suite…”  
“Perché ci avete attaccato? Insomma, capisco la rivalità, ma…”  
“Ci avete?” ripeté Jose. “Ah, capisco… parli di Fairy Tail?”  
Il Master di Phantom Lord cominciò a ridacchiare.  
“Quella è stata un po’ una conseguenza… Insomma, ne abbiamo approfittato…”  
Lucy spalancò gli occhi sorpresa.  
“Il nostro vero obiettivo era di impadronirci di una certa persona… che guarda caso stava proprio in quella gilda… quindi, già che c’eravamo abbiamo voluto dar loro una lezioncina di modestia!”  
“E chi sarebbe questa persona?” chiese la bionda, anche se dentro di lei già sapeva la risposta.  
Jose schiacciò con un piede il millepiedi, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato a lui.  
“Accidenti, che ottusa… Eppure fai parte della stirpe degli Heartphilia… È logico che stiamo parlando di te… nobile Lucy, figlia di Korzern Heartphilia!”  
Lucy deglutì, mentre i suoi occhi si abbassarono.  
“Come fai a saperlo…?” chiese.  
“Hai cercato di passare inosservata nascondendoti in una gilda… Non capisco proprio come la figlia di uno degli uomini più ricchi del paese possa decidere di lavorare in un ambiente pieno di rischi e pericoli… Accettando anche missioni che la portano via dalla regione per mesi interi.”  
“Questo è… un rapimento?”  
“No, niente di così stupido…” rispose Jose. “La persona che ci ha commissionato questo lavoro… è niente di meno che il tuo illustrissimo padre…”  
Lucy spalancò gli occhi incredula.  
“Tu menti…” mormorò. “Perché mai… lui avrebbe dovuto…?!”  
“Trovo che sia normalissimo cercare di riportare a casa una pecorella smarrita…”  
“Lui non lo farebbe mai!” urlò la ragazza. “Non si preoccuperebbe mai di una cosa del genere… e comunque io lì non ci torno! Non metterò mai più piede in quella casa!” continuò, alzando lo sguardo.  
“Un bel problema, signorina…” sospirò Jose.  
“Liberatemi subito!”  
“Questo non posso farlo…”  
Lucy continuò a guardarlo con ira per qualche secondo.  
Poi, improvvisamente, assunse una strana espressione.  
“Ma mi scappa da morire…” disse improvvisamente.  
“Un trucco vecchio come il ciuco, non credi?”  
“Non resisto, ti prego…”  
Jose come risposta indicò un secchio poco lontano.  
“Accomodati!” disse divertito, osservando l’espressione sorpresa della ragazza. “Oh, oh, oh… La soluzione al più classico dei trucchi…”  
Ma la sua espressione cambiò di colpo quando vide la ragazza alzarsi e avvicinarsi al secchio.  
“Nel secchio…” ripeté Lucy, cercando di spostare le mani per mettersi comoda.  
“M-Ma la fai sul serio?!” urlò incredulo Jose, con una faccia disgustata, per poi girarsi indignato.  
“Che razza di impudente! E tu saresti una signorina dell’alta società?! Meno male che sono un gentiluomo…”  
Lucy sorrise, per poi colpire l’uomo con un poderoso calcio in mezzo alle gambe, che di conseguenza urlò di dolore e si accasciò a terra, portando le mani sulla parte lesa.  
“Mai sottovalutare i trucchetti classici…” fece Lucy, ignorando le urla che il Master dei Phantom continuava a lanciare e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
“Stammi bene, eh?” disse, sorridendogli.  
Ma il suo sorriso scomparve non appena fu alla porta, trasferendosi sul volto dell’uomo.  
“Ah, ah…” fece lui a fatica, alzando lo sguardo, mentre Lucy guardava il vuoto sotto di lei. “Che peccato… è una prigione sospesa in aria…”  
La ragazza non sapeva cosa dire, guardando la terra a circa un centinaio di metri sotto di lei, con il vento che le muoveva i capelli.  
“Come hai osato… colpirmi in quel modo…?!” chiese Jose, alzandosi in piedi trattenendo il dolore, mentre Lucy si girava verso di lui.  
La maga voltò la testa per guardare ancora giù, mentre nella sua mente appariva il ricordo di suo padre che la chiamava.  
“Ora torna qui, cattivella… che ti punisco…” continuò l’uomo, facendo un sorriso malvagio. “Temo che dovrò insegnarti quanto sia terribile mettersi contro i Phantom…”  
Lucy chiuse gli occhi, per poi fare un passo indietro, lasciandosi cadere giù.  
“AAH!!!” urlò Jose, non riuscendo a credere ai suoi occhi, per poi cadere ancora a terra per il dolore.  
_‘Ho sentito la sua voce…’_  pensò Lucy mentre precipitava.  _‘È qui… senza dubbio…’_  
“NATSU!!!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, mentre si avvicinava sempre di più al suolo.  
Ma prima che potesse schiantarsi, il Dragon Slayer la prese al volo, per poi rotolare assieme a lei per terra, andando a sbattere contro un muro.  
“Lucy è caduta dal cielo!” esclamò incredulo Happy.  
“C-Come ti è saltato in mente di gettarti?!” ansimò Natsu, che si era ritrovato schiacciato da Lucy.  
“L’ho fatto perché sapevo… che c’eri tu.” Rispose lei, sorridendo e alzandosi.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese il compagno, sciogliendo le funi che tenevano legata la ragazza.  
“Credo di sì…”  
“Bene! Ora torniamo alla gilda!” urlò Happy.  
“Cosa? Questo è il loro quartier generale, no? Quindi potremmo…”  
“Erza e Harry hanno detto che dobbiamo ritirarci!”  
“Hai paura di loro?! Be’, io no, invece!”  
“Il Master è ferito gravemente!”  
“Appunto, quindi vendicherò anche lui!”  
“Da solo è impossibile!”  
“Che hai detto?!”  
“Che è impossibile!”  
“Prova a ripeterlo!”  
“Sono tutti malconci!”  
“Io no!”  
“Nab ha le ossa rotte…”  
“Quello è uno smidollato!”  
“Anche Warren…”  
“Perdonatemi.” Disse Lucy, abbassando lo sguardo e attirando su di sé l’attenzione dei due amici.  
“È successo…” continuò, mentre rivedeva l’immagine della gilda distrutta, di Levy e del Master. “…tutto per colpa mia!”  
A quel punto la ragazza cominciò a piangere, incapace di trattenersi ulteriormente.  
“Ma io voglio restare nella gilda… perché amo Fairy Tail!” esclamò, guardando Natsu e Happy con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.  
“Ehi, ma che ti prende? Che stai dicendo?” le chiese il rosa.  
“Lucy?”  
Ma la bionda non rispose, continuando a piangere.  
“Certo che resterai… che ti salta in mente?” continuò ancora incredulo il ragazzo.  
“Natsu… torniamo indietro…” ripeté Happy, sconvolto per la reazione dell’amica.  
“Be’… cavolo… Sì, forse è meglio.” Convenne infine lui, per poi aiutare Lucy ad alzarsi e andandosene insieme.  
Dentro la cella, Jose provò ancora a risollevarsi, ma fallì miseramente cadendo nuovamente a terra.  
Il pavimento cominciò a riempirsi di crepe, mentre sul suo volto diverse vene si fecero visibili.  
“Maledetta ragazzina… Come hai osato metterti contro di me?!” urlò con rabbia.

Harry appoggiò Makarov su un letto, mentre un’anziana signora dai capelli rosa trafficava con delle erbe.  
Poco lontano c’erano Fred e George, entrambi con la testa bendata per il colpo ricevuto.  
“Harry… ci dispiace, non siamo riusciti a fare nulla.” Disse uno dei due, guardando l’amico.  
“Non vi preoccupate. Voi non potevate nulla contro di loro. Almeno, non con una preparazione da terzo anno.”  
“Ma che cos’erano quei due… mostri? Le nostre magie non avevano nessuna efficacia.”  
Ma le loro domande furono interrotte dalla signora, che si avvicinò al letto dove riposava il Master, per poi schiaffeggiarlo.  
“Ehi, ma che fai?!” gli urlò contro George. “Mi sembra abbastanza ferito senza che tu-”  
“È normale ridursi così quando non si tiene conto della propria età! È stato un vero sciocco ad agire in quel modo!”  
Poi si girò verso i due gemelli.  
“E voi che ci fate ancora qui?! Andatevene via!” gridò.  
“C-Come? Ma noi…”  
“Andatevene! Un ammalato non dovrebbe mai avere attorno a sé gente con la faccia da funerale!”  
“Noi non abbiamo la faccia da funerale! Anzi, giusto per fartelo sapere, noi siamo conosciuti come il duo comico della nostra scuola!” esclamò Fred, mentre George si avvicinava a Harry.  
“Scusa… ma non ho ancora ben capito chi è questa vecchia…” gli chiese, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dalla diretta interessata.  
“Si chiama Polyushka. È la guaritrice di Fairy Tail, anche se non sopporta che la si disturbi.” Rispose lui.  
“È stato colpito da Drain, l’incantesimo della genealogia del vento… Una tecnica spaventosa che fa defluire il potere di chi viene colpito… La magia si disperde nell’aria e poi sparisce…”  
“Come fa la magia a sparire? Non dovrebbe far parte di noi, come la vita?”  
“Appunto.” Rispose la maga, per poi urlargli contro. “Ma siete ancora qui?!”  
“Ma sembrava che stessi parlando con noi!” risposero i due gemelli.  
“Meglio andare.” Disse Harry.  
“Tu no.” Fece Polyushka. “Loro devono andarsene, ma tu devi prima dirmi alcune cose.”  
I due Weasley guardarono Harry, che annuì.  
“Voi tornate alla gilda, dovreste ritrovare la strada senza problemi. Questo bosco è alle porte di Magnolia, non potete perdervi. Io vi raggiungerò il prima possibile.”  
“D’accordo… allora ti aspettiamo.” Disse Fred, per poi uscire assieme al fratello.  
Harry e Polyushka rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
“Ho saputo che hai perso ancora il controllo.” Disse infine la maga.  
Il moro annuì.  
“Ma non si è risvegliata nemmeno stavolta. È come se qualcosa glielo impedisse.”  
“Hai scoperto qualcosa nel tuo mondo?”  
“Ho avuto solo la conferma ai nostri sospetti. Quello che si trova dentro di me… dev’essere un rimasuglio del potere del mago che mi ha attaccato da bambino. Immagino che il Master ti abbia spiegato tutto quanto.”  
Polyushka annuì.  
“Ho continuato a cercare un modo per rimuovere quella tua magia anomala, ma sembra che sia impossibile. Almeno, con la nostra magia.”  
“Beh, finché non mi darà problemi, posso sopportare la sua presenza. Ora ci sono cose più urgenti di cui occuparsi. Quali sono le reali condizioni del Master?”  
“La sua magia è scomparsa. Se non riesce a recuperarla da solo… potrebbe non farcela.”  
“Allora credo ci sia bisogno del mio aiuto.” Fece una voce.  
I due si girarono, vedendo un ragazzo completamente avvolto dai suoi vestiti, che lasciavano vedere solo gli occhi.  
In mano teneva uno strano bastone.  
“Mistogun.” Disse Harry. “Che sorpresa vederti. Solitamente addormenti tutti.”  
“Ho saputo che sei stato nel tuo vero mondo.” Disse il nuovo arrivato, mettendo una mano sotto il mantello, per poi tirare fuori decine di bandiere, tutte con il simbolo di Phantom Lord, che lasciò cadere a terra.  
“Non mi dirai che hai distrutto tutte le loro basi, vero?” fece sorpresa la maga.  
“Sì, è così.” Rispose lui, per poi guardare il moro. “Allora direi che puoi sapere la verità.” Continuò Mistogun, togliendosi il foulard che gli copriva il volto.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi.  
“Tu…”  
“Non sono chi pensi. Ho solo la sfortuna di avere lo stesso aspetto.” Replicò l’altro, ricoprendosi la faccia. “Questo per farti capire che potresti trovare qualcosa di inaspettato nel tuo mondo.”  
“Più di un cane a tre teste? O di uno specchio che riflette il me di un’altra dimensione? Non credo.”  
Sentendo ciò, i due maghi lì presenti spalancarono gli occhi.  
“Tu… hai parlato con un altro te?”  
“A essere più precisi, ha detto che era solo un riflesso dell’altro me, ma che importanza ha? Tanto non si possono incontrare doppioni di…”  
Ma si fermò, guardando di nuovo il ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
“Vedo che cominci a capire.” Fece lui, per poi avvicinarsi al Master. “Io sono in grado di trasferirgli la mia energia magica. Ci vorrà un po’ però.”  
“Vorrà dire che aspetterò qui. Ne approfitterò per recuperare un po’ le forze.” Disse, sedendosi a terra. “Cavoli, e io che speravo di passare delle vacanze tranquille.”  
“Però tu sapevi che sarebbe successo prima o poi, no? Tu sapevi chi era in realtà Lucy.”  
“Come lo sapevano un sacco di altri membri. Il suo cognome non è molto diffuso.” Rispose il moro. “Di certo non mi aspettavo che suo padre avrebbe contattato i Phantom.”

Fred e George raggiunsero l’edificio della gilda, da cui erano state tolte le travi di metallo.  
Entrarono dirigendosi verso il piano sotterraneo, dove trovarono tutti i membri.  
“Come sta il Master?” chiese subito Mira, avvicinandosi.  
“Da quel che abbiamo capito prima di essere buttati fuori, è rimasto senza potere magico.” Rispose Fred, guardando Lucy, che in quel momento era seduta su una sedia, con affianco Natsu, Gray e Happy.  
Diede uno sguardo al gemello, che annuì, per poi raggiungerla.  
“Ehilà Lucy!” esclamò uno dei due, sorridendole, per poi mettere le mani in tasca e tirare fuori il mazzo di chiavi, che consegnò alla proprietaria. “Non dirmi che ti senti in colpa, vero?”  
“È tutta colpa mia… anche voi due siete stati coinvolti in tutto questo, e avete rischiato grosso.” Rispose la bionda, guardando le chiavi.  
“Nah, non preoccuparti!” esclamò George, battendosi una mano sulle bende. “A Quidditch ci siamo fatti ben più male. Dico, hai idea di cosa significa prendersi un Bolide in testa? Fa un male cane!”  
“Quidditch?” chiese Elfman, avvicinandosi.  
“È un nostro sport, dove giochiamo volando su dei manici di scopa.” Rispose Fred. “Anche Erza e Harry fanno parte della nostra squadra. A proposito… dov’è Erza?”  
“È andata a darsi una sciacquata.” Disse Mira.  
“Capisco… Comunque Lucy, come mai hai deciso di non dire nulla?” chiese Gray.  
“Non volevo nascondervelo… Non mi andava di dirvi che ero scappata di casa.” Rispose lei. “Ma non capisco perché abbia deciso di riportarmi indietro solo adesso. E se penso che ha ordinato lui tutto questo… lo odio!”  
I maghi continuarono a guardarla, restando in silenzio. “Comunque la colpa è mia e del fatto che sono scappata di casa…”  
“Non dire stupidaggini.” Disse Fred. “La colpa non è affatto tua! Uno deve sentirsi libero di fare ciò che vuole. Guarda nostro fratello Charlie: era un campione di Quidditch e poteva avere una brillante carriera, eppure ha deciso di andare a studiare draghi, nonostante nostra madre fosse contraria.”  
“Draghi?!” esclamò Cana, posando a terra la sua botte. “Volete dire che nel vostro mondo ci sono dei draghi?”  
“Certo. Perché, qui non ci sono?”  
“Certo che esistono! Mio padre era un drago!” esclamò Natsu, per poi sputare fuori una piccola fiammella di fuoco.  
“Che cosa?!” esclamarono increduli i due Weasley.  
Lucy sorrise.  
“Vorrei che le cose fossero così facili…” disse. “Sapete, quando ho visto Malfoy e ho scoperto che era anche lui di una famiglia ricca, proprio come me, non ho potuto non pensare che lui sarebbe stato il figlio perfetto per mio padre… ironico, no?”  
“Non osare nemmeno paragonarti a Malfoy!” urlò Gray. “Non avete nulla in comune! Hai sentito Ron, no? La sua famiglia era dalla parte di Voldermort!”  
“E mio padre non ha esitato a rivolgersi a una gilda che non vedeva l’ora di attaccare Fairy Tail. Cambia così tanto?”  
“Tutti questi piagnistei non si addicono a una signorina.” Fece Natsu, facendo spalancare gli occhi alla ragazza. “Credimi, Lucy… tu sei più portata per ridere in questa sudicia locanda… Per fare chiasso, per andare all’avventura…”  
“E per stare con noi a Hogwarts!” aggiunsero i due gemelli.  
Lucy non sapeva che cosa dire.  
“Hai detto tu stessa che vuoi rimanere qui… Che ragione c’è di tornare in un posto che non ti piace? Sei Lucy di Fairy Tail, no? Ormai è questa la casa a cui appartieni!”  
La ragazza lo guardò, cercando di trattenere le lacrime, mentre Elfman scoppiò direttamente a piangere.  
“Un vero uomo è sensibile alla lacrime!” urlò.  
Fred e George sorrisero, per poi spostare la loro attenzione sugli altri membri della gilda.  
Cana era intenta a guardare delle carte che aveva poggiato sul tavolo.  
“Niente da fare!” esclamò, prendendole e gettandole via. “Non riesco a capire dove sia Mistogun!”  
“Capisco… è un peccato.” Fece Mira, mentre si avvicinava a una grossa sfera di cristallo, appoggiata a terra tramite un supporto.  
“Se Lucy è il loro bersaglio, significa che ce li ritroveremo addosso…” continuò Cana. “Abbiamo un sacco di feriti e la situazione è grave…”  
Nella sfera di fronte a Mira apparve l’immagine di un ragazzo dai capelli biondi, con una cicatrice che gli attraversava l’occhio destro, scorrendo lungo tutta la parte destra del volto.  
Sulle orecchie aveva un paio di vistose cuffie appuntite.  
“E quello chi è?” fece Fred, avvicinandosi.  
“Il Master è fuori combattimento e non sappiamo dove si trovi Mistogun.” Disse Mira. “Tu sei l’unica persona su cui possiamo fare affidamento… Luxus…”  
“Eh?” fece l’uomo dentro la sfera.  
“Ti prego… Torna a Fairy Tail, è un’emergenza!”  
Sentendo ciò, Luxus si portò una mano sul viso, scoppiando a ridere.  
“Quel vecchio decrepito è una vergogna!” esclamò. “Comunque arrangiatevi! La cosa non mi riguarda!”  
“Luxus!” urlò Cana, alzandosi in piedi. “Come puoi dire certe cose?!”  
“Perché, che male c’è? La guerra l’ha cominciata il vecchio. Spiegami perché dovremmo essere noi ad andare in suo soccorso ora!”  
“Ehi tu!” intervenne George, avvicinandosi. “Non ho ben capito chi sei, ma mi pare di capire che anche tu faccia parte di questa gilda, giusto?”  
“E voi chi siete?” chiese lui.  
“Fred e George Weasley, maghi di Grifondoro di Hogwarts!” risposero insieme. “E vogliamo sapere perché ti stai comportando così! Hanno attaccato la vostra gilda, e vogliono Lucy, una vostra compagna!”  
“Uh? E chi sarebbe?” chiese Luxus. “Ah, sì… la nuova arrivata?”  
Dicendo ciò, scoppiò a ridere.  
“Be’, se decide di diventare la mia donna potrei anche farci un pensierino e venirvi ad aiutare!” esclamò. “È bene poi, che il vecchio vada in pensione e mi lasci lo scettro della gilda!”  
“Che razza di bastardo…” fece Cana.  
“Ehi, ehi… ti pare il modo di chiedere un favore a qualcuno? Che ne dici di uno spogliarello? Sai, sono sensibile a certe cose…”  
Non aggiunse altro perché la sfera si infranse in centinaia di pezzi, mentre Mira chiudeva le mani a pugno, tremando.  
“Ma quel tipo è pazzo o semplicemente fuori di testa?” fece George, faticando a credere a ciò che avevano sentito.  
“Non riesco a credere…” disse Mira, piangendo. “…che a Fairy Tail ci sia un tipo del genere…”  
Dicendo ciò, si girò di colpo. “A questo punto combatterò io!” esclamò.  
“Ma che stai dicendo?” fece sorpresa Cana.  
“Ero lì quando hanno rapito Lucy!”  
“Non puoi.” La fermò l’altra maga. “Ora come ora saresti una palla al piede! Anche se parliamo di una maga di classe S…”  
Fred e George le guardarono curiosi, soprattutto per come l’aveva chiamata Cana, ma dovettero rimandare tutte le domande ad un altro momento.  
La terra tremò, mentre un forte rumore riempiva l’aria.  
“Che cosa…?” fece George, mentre l’evento si ripeteva. “Un terremoto?”  
“Viene da fuori!” urlò uno dei membri della gilda, poco prima che tutti si fiondassero fuori.  
“Per…”  
“Merlino…” dissero i due gemelli, alternando le parole, alzando lo sguardo.  
Di fronte a loro, il quartier generale dei Phantom si ergeva per tutta la sua altezza, avanzando verso di loro grazie a delle gambe robotiche.  
“Che cos’è quella cosa?!” urlarono i due gemelli. “Non esiste nessuna magia in grado di far muovere una cosa del genere!”  
“È inconcepibile!” esclamò Erza, arrivando in quel momento, coperta solo da un asciugamano, ancora grondante d’acqua. “Ci vogliono attaccare in questo modo?”  
La gilda dei Phantom ritirò le gambe, cadendo di fronte a loro.  
Dalla cima di una delle torri, Jose guardava i membri di Fairy Tail, con un’espressione di disgusto sul volto.  
“Preparate il Jupiter, il cannone a convergenza magica!” ordinò, mentre da uno dei muri sbucava un enorme cannone, che cominciò subito a caricare energia.  
“Annientateli!” esclamò.  
“Un cannone a convergenza magica?!” esclamò uno dei maghi. “Vogliono spazzare via la nostra gilda!”  
Fred e George guardarono l’edificio di fronte a loro spaventati come probabilmente non erano mai stati nella loro vita.  
“Tutti a terra!” urlò Erza, per poi cominciare a correre verso la gilda avversaria, lasciando scivolare a terra l’asciugamano.  
“Cambio Stock!” esclamò, facendo apparire dal nulla un’armatura bianca e blu, che l’avvolse completamente, lasciando scoperto solo il volto e i capelli.  
“L’armatura di super acciaio!” gridò uno dei maghi. “Non vorrà fare da scudo al cannone?!”  
“A terra!” ripeté la maga.  
“Erza!” urlò Natsu, cercando di raggiungerla, ma venendo fermato da Gray.  
“Erza è l’ultima speranza che abbiamo!”  
In quel momento il cannone fece fuoco, lanciando un colpo d’energia diretto alla gilda di Fairy Tail.  
“Erza!!!” urlarono tutti, non appena la maga fu raggiunta dall’attacco, che si fermò di fronte a lei.  
Poi, improvvisamente, la sua armatura si sgretolò quasi completamente, facendola volare via, permettendo così all’attacco di proseguire, sebbene con decisamente meno forza di prima.  
“ _Protego_!” urlarono insieme Fred e George, riprendendosi dallo shock e alzando le bacchette.  
Attorno a loro apparve una barriera, che riuscì a dissolvere l’energia restante del cannone.  
“Erza!” urlò Natsu, correndo subito in aiuto della compagna, che respirava a fatica.  
“Avremmo dovuto imparare anche qualche incantesimo di guarigione…” fece Fred, guardando la maga.  
“Prima Makarov…” tuonò una voce, proveniente da dei megafoni di Phantom Lord. “Ora anche Erza è fuori combattimento… non avete più nessuna speranza. Consegnatemi Lucy Heartphilia! Subito!” ordinò Jose.  
Immediatamente tutti i membri della gilda cominciarono a urlargli contro.  
“Mai!”  
“Non ve la consegneremo!”  
“Meglio morire piuttosto che consegnare un nostro compagno!” urlò Erza, con tutte le forze che le erano rimaste.  
“La nostra risposta non cambierà!” esclamò Natsu. “Adesso veniamo lì e vi facciamo a pezzi!”  
Lucy li guardò tutti, portandosi una mano alla bocca, mentre le lacrime sembravano non voler smettere di uscire.  
“Ben detto Natsu! E avrete anche il supporto di Hogwarts!” esclamò Fred, posizionandosi assieme al gemello accanto ai membri di Fairy Tail. “Un Grifondoro non si tira mai indietro!”  
“È questo che volete?!” urlò Jose, arrabbiato. “Allora vi scatenerò addosso tutta la potenza del Jupiter! Intanto godetevi questi quindici minuti di terrore mentre aspettiamo che venga ricaricato!”  
“Vuole usare ancora quella cosa?” disse uno dei due gemelli. “Quel tipo è quasi peggio di Tu-Sai-Chi!”  
“Quasi? Fratello, Tu-Sai-Chi non ha mai fatto muovere un castello con un’arma così potente!”  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse aggiungere qualcosa, dalla gilda nemica cominciarono a uscire centinaia di figure ammantate di nero che sulla schiena recavano il simbolo della loro gilda con uno spietato color sangue.  
“Mangiamorte?!” esclamò incredulo George.  
“Vi aspetta l’inferno, Fairy Tail!” urlò Jose. “Ora non vi restano che due opzioni… Venire ammazzati dai miei soldati… oppure morire dilaniati dal Jupiter!”  
“Vuole sacrificare anche i suoi uomini?! Non lo farà sul serio!” esclamò uno dei maghi.  
“Sì che lo farà…” Rispose Cana. “Quelli sono gli Shade magici di Jose… non sono umani. Sono una specie di spettri armati creati da lui stesso.”  
“Dei fantasmi? Cavoli, mi fanno rivalutare il Barone Sanguinario.” Commentò Fred, preparando la bacchetta. “Beh, se le cose stanno così, non dobbiamo avere paura di ferirli. Dobbiamo eliminarli!”  
“No!” esclamò Natsu. “Voi due venite con me là dentro!” e indicò il cannone Jupiter.  
“Eh?! Sei impazzito del tutto?!” gli urlò contro George, poco prima di venire afferrato dal Dragon Slayer.  
“Happy, tu prendi Fred!” fece, per poi lanciare dai piedi due fiammate che lo sollevarono nel cielo, dritto dentro il cannone.  
“Aye!” rispose il gatto, facendosi spuntare le ali e sollevando di peso l’altro Weasley, che urlò per la sorpresa, poco prima di ritrovarsi a seguire il gemello e Natsu.  
“Ehi voi, aspettateci!” urlarono insieme Gray e Elfman, correndogli dietro.  
“Molto bene.” Fece Cana, tirando fuori un mazzo di carte. “Allora noi penseremo agli spettri. Cercate di non fallire e di resistere almeno fino all’arrivo di Harry.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, ce la caveremo perfettamente!” rispose Gray.  
Lucy portò le mani sulle sue chiavi, ma venne fermata da Mira.  
“Tu vieni con me!” esclamò, trascinandola via dal campo di battaglia. “C’è un rifugio nascosto, resteremo lì finché la battaglia non sarà terminata!”  
“Ma io…” protestò Lucy. “Voglio combattere insieme agli altri… visto che la colpa di tutto questo è mia!”  
“Ti sbagli Lucy…” rispose la maga. “Nessuno pensa una cosa del genere. Non lo fanno solo per proteggere te, ma anche per vendicare i loro compagni e per la gilda intera… Combattono per il loro orgoglio, cosa credi?”  
La bionda abbassò lo sguardo, tremando.  
“Quindi ascoltami e fa’ come ti dico…” continuò Mira, per poi alzare la mano sul volto di Lucy, che pochi secondi dopo si addormentò, cadendo tra le sue braccia.  
“Reedus!” chiamò la maga, mentre un membro della gilda piuttosto grosso si avvicinava. “Portala al rifugio nascosto!”  
“Oui!” rispose lui, prendendo dei colori e un pennello, cominciando a dipingersi sulla pancia una carrozza con dei cavalli, che apparvero subito di fronte a loro.  
Mira appoggiò dentro Lucy.  
“È nelle tue mani.” Disse a Reedus, per poi vederlo partire.  
La bianca si voltò verso la battaglia, cominciando a venire avvolta da del fumo.  
_‘Ora come ora… non possiedo la forza per combattere…’_  pensò, mentre il fumo si dissipava.  _‘Ma cercherò a ogni costo di proteggere i miei compagni!’ C_ oncluse, mostrandosi con lo stesso aspetto di Lucy.


	11. La battaglia contro gli Element Four!

Natsu appoggiò a terra George non appena furono all’interno del cannone.  
“Forza, andiamo avanti!” esclamò, cominciando a correre, mentre arrivavano anche Happy e Fred.  
“Aspetta un attimo! Perché ci hai trascinato con te?!” chiese Fred.  
Natsu si fermò, girandosi verso di loro.  
“Voi non avete mai combattuto seriamente. Ditemi, sareste davvero stati in grado di affrontare quell’esercito?”  
I due non risposero.  
“È vero che ora siamo nella sede nemica, però per voi due è in un certo senso più sicuro. E poi ci sono io, non lascerò certo che vi feriscano. Anche perché Harry probabilmente non mi perdonerebbe mai se dovesse succedere. Ora sbrighiamoci, i quindici minuti stanno passando velocemente, e se restiamo qui dentro, saremo spazzati via con il prossimo colpo!”  
I due maghi annuirono, per poi seguirlo assieme a Happy, finché non raggiunsero la fine del cannone, entrando così in un’enorme stanza, al centro della quale c’era una grossa sfera nera, collegata a decine di tubi.  
“Quella dev’essere la Lacrima che alimenta il cannone…”   
“Lacrima?” chiese Fred.  
“È un oggetto in grado di contenere energia magica.” Spiegò Happy. “Ma non ne avevo mai vista una così grande!”  
“Beh, se è quella a lanciare la magia del cannone, allora non ci resta che distruggerla!” esclamò Natsu, avvolgendo i pugni con il fuoco.  
“Ma non ti scotti?” chiese uno dei Weasley.  
“Certo che no. Il mio corpo è immune al fuoco.” Rispose lui, per poi saltare giù dal cannone, imitato dai due gemelli.  
“Io ti impedirò di farlo.” Disse una voce, mentre una figura usciva allo scoperto da dietro la Lacrima.  
“Una sentinella?!”  
“Non ho tempo per te!” urlò Natsu, saltando verso di lui, pronto a colpirlo con il pugno infuocato.  
“Te lo impedirò…” ripeté la figura.  
Prima che il Dragon Slayer potesse replicare, fu colpito dal suo stesso pugno, che lo spedì a terra.  
“Natsu!” urlarono i fratelli, mentre la figura finalmente si rendeva chiara.  
Si trattava di un ragazzo con tre linee nere tatuate sul viso trasversalmente al naso, con i capelli neri da un lato e bianchi dall’altro, che terminavano in una coda alta. Indossava un kimono di un rosso pallido, con le maniche a rete. Al suo fianco teneva una katana racchiusa in un fodero tinto di blu come l’elsa, mentre la guardia era di un brillante giallo.  
“Non mettetevi sulla nostra strada!” continuò il ragazzo, tenendo le braccia incrociate.  
“Tu… che cosa mi hai fatto?” chiese Natsu, rialzandosi, ma non ottenendo nessuna risposta.  
“Quel tipo mi ricorda quei due che ci hanno attaccato…” fece Fred, prendendo in mano la bacchetta, imitato dal fratello.  
“Togliti di mezzo!” urlò Natsu. “Devo distruggere quel cannone!”  
“Allora distruggi la Lacrima, e vedrai che il Jupiter non sparerà.” Rispose l’altro. “Io, però, te lo impedirò… Te l’ho già detto, no?”  
Natsu non gli diede retta, avvolgendo di nuovo il braccio con il fuoco e saltandogli contro urlando.  
Ma ancora una volta il suo pugno si mosse da solo, colpendolo in pieno viso e mandandolo ancora a terra.  
“Che male…” fece il Dragon Slayer, massaggiandosi la guancia. “È successo di nuovo…”  
“Natsu!” urlò Happy, indicando la Lacrima. “Lascia perdere quel tipo e concentrati sul Jupiter piuttosto!”  
“Brutto bastardo!” gridò Natsu, ignorando l’amico e cercando di colpire di nuovo l’avversario con lo stesso attacco, ottenendo il medesimo risultato dei precedenti tentativi.  
“Com’è possibile? Che stia usando una delle maledizioni senza perdono?” fece George, attirando l’attenzione di Happy.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Non lo sappiamo bene, perché non è un programma del terzo anno, ma esistono tre magie che sono ritenute illegali. Una di queste permette di controllare una persona.” Spiegò Fred. “Però lui non può conoscerla… non è del nostro mondo.”  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di loro.  
“Non so di cosa stiate parlando. Io sono Todomaru, colui che manovra il fuoco… sono in grado di manovrare qualsiasi fiamma…”  
“Che hai detto?!” gli urlò contro Natsu.  
“Mi spiace per te… ma stavolta sei capitato male, mago del fuoco.”  
In quel momento l’aria attorno alla Lacrima cominciò a vorticare, mentre la sfera s’illuminava.  
“Mancano solo cinque minuti!” esclamò Fred, voltando lo sguardo verso Natsu, che aveva ritentato inutilmente di colpire il nemico.  
“Ma che stiamo facendo?!” disse George. “Siamo i gemelli Weasley! Per noi dovrebbe essere uno scherzo distruggere quella cosa!”  
“Credete che ve lo permetterò?” chiese Todomaru, allontanandosi da Natsu e saltando verso i due, per poi abbassare di colpo un braccio.  
Una fiammata blu si creò dal nulla, dirigendosi verso i due maghi.  
“ _Protego_!” urlarono insieme, riuscendo a proteggersi dalle lingue infuocate del nemico.  
“Ci penso io!” fece Natsu, raggiungendoli e cominciando a mangiare il fuoco, masticandolo in fretta.  
“Puoi anche mangiare il fuoco?!” esclamò Fred, incredulo, mentre le fiamme scomparivano nella bocca del compagno.  
“Com’è gelido!” disse Natsu, sbuffando. “Un fuoco del genere non l’avevo mai mangiato!”  
“Capisco… tu devi essere quel famoso Dragon Slayer… il che significa, che stavolta sono capitato male…”  
“Uh?”  
“Intendo dire che a noi due le fiamme fanno il solletico.”  
“In questo caso…” intervenne Fred, posizionandosi davanti a Natsu assieme a George. “Saremo noi i tuoi avversari.”  
“Ehi! Non potete-”  
“Natsu, se lui è qui significa che è uno dei più deboli a protezione di questo edificio. E tu sei molto più forte di noi. A lui ci pensiamo noi, tu distruggi Jupiter e vai avanti.”  
“Siete sicuri?”  
“Ehi, solo perché ci piace fare i buffoni, non significa che siamo degli stupidi. Dico, hai idea di come sia difficile fare scherzi con gli incantesimi?” disse sorridendo George.  
“E voi chi siete? Non mi sembra di aver mai sentito parlare di voi.”  
“Oh, che maleducati. Siamo Fred e George Weasley, maghi di Grifondoro!”  
“Grifondoro? Non ho mai sentito parlare di questa gilda, ma non importa.” rispose Todomaru, estraendo la katana. “Mi occuperò di voi in men che si dica.”  
“ _Expelliarmus_!” urlò George, puntandogli contro la bacchetta.  
Sotto gli occhi sorpresi del proprietario, la spada volò via, andando a conficcarsi nella Lacrima.  
“Cosa?” esclamò Todomaru. “Come-?”  
“ _Flipendo_!” gridò Fred, creando una piccola sfera d’energia che colpì in pieno il mago avversario.  
“I-Impossibile… Che magia è questa?!” disse lui, restando con la bocca spalancata, mentre volava via, cadendo rovinosamente a terra.  
“Ora Natsu!” urlarono insieme i due gemelli.  
“Agli ordini!” rispose il Dragon Slayer, saltando verso la Lacrima e lasciandosi avvolgere dal fuoco, proprio mentre la sfera stava per liberare la sua energia magica, ma lui la colpì in pieno, facendola esplodere.  
Da fuori, gli altri membri della gilda videro l’edificio esplodere dall’interno in più punti.  
“Ce l’hanno fatta!” esclamò Cana, alzando una carta e fulminando uno spettro di fronte a lei, mentre il cannone dei Phantom cadeva a terra, distruggendosi.  
Dentro, Natsu si rialzò assieme ai gemelli, scrollandosi di dosso la polvere.  
“Ora è arrivato il tuo turno, Phantom…” disse minaccioso. “Preparati a schiattare!”  
Todomaru si rialzò a fatica, guardando con terrore i tre maghi di fronte a lui.  
“Non puoi sconfiggerci.” Fece Fred, tenendolo sotto tiro.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, il pavimento cominciò a tremare.  
“Che succede?” esclamò Happy, guardandosi intorno.  
“Ma non può farlo!” urlò l’Element Four. “Questa stanza non ha alcun sistema di mantenimento orizzontale!”  
I tre maghi sgranarono gli occhi, mentre il pavimento si inclinava, facendoli cadere a terra, per poi scivolare verso il muro, che pochi secondi dopo divenne il nuovo pavimento.

Cana sgranò gli occhi, imitata da tutti gli altri membri, compresa Mira, ancora con le sembianze di Lucy, che si era nascosta dentro la gilda semidistrutta per curare Erza.  
La gilda dei Phantom si alzò di nuovo in piedi, per girarsi di novanta gradi e appoggiarsi di nuovo a terra, facendo scomparire le gambe. Tuttavia, restò ferma solo pochi secondi, per poi far spuntare due gambe decisamente più robuste, questa volta accompagnate anche da un paio di braccia, e in cima sbucò una testa, che rese l’edificio del tutto simile a un robot gigante.  
“I-Impossibile…” fece Cana, tremando. “Ditemi che è uno scherzo…”  
La gilda avversaria fece qualche passo verso di loro, per poi alzare un braccio, cominciando a disegnare nell’aria un cerchio.  
“È un cerchio magico!” urlò la maga delle carte. “Allora l’edificio stesso è in grado di lanciare incantesimi?!”  
Mira invece spalancò gli occhi, spaventata, osservando il robot continuare a disegnare il cerchio, scrivendo anche delle strane rune.  
“Quei simboli formano… l’ _Abyss Break_?!” fece, indietreggiando e portandosi una mano sulla bocca. “Un raggio del genere ha una potenza devastante! L’ondulazione oscura potrebbe arrivare fino alla cattedrale Caldia e distruggere tutto quello che c’è in mezzo!”  
“Bisognerebbe bloccare la sorgente che genera la magia.” Disse Cana, avvicinandosi alla finestra per poter parlare con Mira. “Spero che quelli che si trovano dentro abbiano avuto la stessa intuizione…”  
“Chi c’è oltre a Natsu, Fred e George?” chiese sorpresa l’altra maga.  
“Gray ed Elfman…”  
“Elfman?!” esclamò incredula Mira. “Perché lui?!”  
“Come sarebbe perché…? Perché c’è andato…”  
“È impossibile!” replicò l’altra. “Elfman non può combattere! Dovresti saperlo anche tu, Cana!”  
“Sì che può, invece, d’altronde l’ha già fatto!”  
“Ma quelli erano semplici soldati… Lì dentro si troverà di fronte a dei maghi, e nelle condizioni in cui è ora…”  
“Mira, ascolta. Posso capire che quell’episodio vi abbia sconvolto, ma Elfman sta sforzandosi di superare la cosa e andare avanti.”  
Mira chiuse una mano a pugno, guardando il gigante che continuava indisturbato nel suo lavoro.  
Prima che Cana potesse fermarla, corse fuori, fermandosi proprio di fronte all’avversario.  
“Sono io il vostro obiettivo, no?!” urlò, spalancando le braccia in segno di resa, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dei compagni. “Eccomi! Ora interrompete subito l’attacco alla nostra gilda!”  
 _‘Almeno guadagnerò un po’ di tempo…’_  pensò.  
Ma la voce di Jose distrusse quella speranza.  
“Sparisci dalla mia vista… sottospecie di brutta copia.” Disse questi con disgusto. “Sapevo fin dall’inizio che Lucy non era tra voi… Nessun bersaglio umano verrebbe mai schierato in prima linea!”  
Mira guardò sorpresa il robot, mentre gli altri abbassavano lo sguardo rassegnati.  
La maga dissolse subito l’incantesimo, tornando al suo vero aspetto.  
 _‘Perché… Perché sono così inutile?’_

Natsu, Fred e George si rialzarono a fatica.  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
“È finita…” rispose Todomaru, avvicinandosi. “Questa è l’arma suprema della nostra gilda…  _Phantom MK II_ , il super gigante magico!” esclamò, senza nascondere la sua gioia.  
“C-Ci stiamo muovendo…” fece George, per poi interrompersi vedendo il mago alzare le braccia, avvolgendole con un fuoco tinto dei sette colori dell’arcobaleno.  
“E ora, eccovi il mio incantesimo più potente…  _Rainbow Fire_!”  
Ma prima che potesse lanciare la magia, le fiamme scomparvero, mentre attorno alle mani del mago compariva del ghiaccio.  
“Eh?” fece lui sorpreso, vedendo il ghiaccio aumentare di dimensioni, inglobandolo al suo interno.  
“Che diavolo succede?!” urlò, poco prima di ritrovarsi completamente congelato.  
Poi una mano gigante, ricoperta di squame, lo sollevò senza difficoltà e lo lanciò in alto, attraverso il buco lasciato dal Jupiter.  
“Sembra che siamo arrivati giusto in tempo.” Disse Gray.  
“Sono i veri uomini che fanno soffrire le macchine, non il contrario.” Aggiunse Elfman, facendo tornare normale il suo braccio.  
“Gray!” esclamarono felici i due Weasley, mentre Happy volava fuori dall’edificio per controllare che cosa stava succedendo.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese il mago del ghiaccio.  
“Certo che sì!” rispose Natsu. “E ce l’avremo fatta anche da soli!”  
“Ehm… Natsu, se non ti spiace, rimandiamo a dopo l’orgoglio, okay?” fece Fred, girando lo sguardo verso una delle porte che conducevano fuori dalla stanza.  
“È terribile!” urlò Happy, rientrando dentro. “La gilda si è trasformata in un gigante in grado di manipolare la magia!”  
“Che cosa?!” urlarono i maghi increduli.  
“Sta per scatenare una magia che distruggerà tutto quel che c’è da qui alla cattedrale!” continuò Happy.  
“Ma stiamo parlando di mezza città…” fece Gray, spaventato.  
“È impossibile…” commentò Natsu.  
“Dividiamoci!” ordinò il bianco. “Dobbiamo trovare la sorgente che alimenta l’edificio!”  
“Fred, George, andate con Gray e Elfman!” disse Natsu, per poi correre via seguito da Happy.  
I due gemelli sorrisero, scuotendo la testa.  
“E dire che c’è chi si lamenta che le vacanze sono noiose…” commentò uno dei due.  
“Io vado con Elfman.” Disse Fred.  
“Allora io accompagno Gray. Vedi di non fare troppi danni senza di me, chiaro fratello?”  
“Lo stesso vale per te!”  
Detto ciò, i maghi si divisero, proseguendo in direzioni opposte.

Fred e Elfman corsero lungo un corridoio.  
“Elfman, un vero uomo!” urlò il bianco. “Colui che proteggerà Fairy Tail a costo della vita!”  
Al Weasley scappò una risatina nervosa, ma continuò a correre senza diminuire l’andatura.  
Fu un rumore a interrompere la loro corsa, e pochi attimi dopo il pavimento cominciò a incrinarsi, finché non si creò un piccolo cumulo di terra.  
“Questo…” fece Fred, tirando fuori la bacchetta, mentre Sol appariva con il suo sorriso di fronte a loro.  
“Salut!” esclamò divertito.  
“Sol…” disse il rosso.  
“Monsieur Sol, prego.” Replicò l’altro. “E così, ci incontriamo di nuovo, mago di nessuna gilda.”  
“Credimi, non è dipeso da me.”  
“Capiti a proposito!” esclamò Elfman, mentre il suo braccio diventava completamente nero. “Ora ti costringeremo a dirci come si fa a bloccare il gigante! _Beast Arm, Bufalo Nero_!”  
“Ullallà… Quindi userai un solo braccio?” chiese Sol. “Allora le chiacchere dicevano il vero…”  
“Eh?” fece Fred, guardando il compagno, che sembrava più serio che mai.  
Non riusciva a capire perché l’avversario faceva notare quella cosa, per lui era già incredibile che riuscisse a trasformare l’intero braccio.  
“Io so molte cose sul tuo conto… Anzi, ne so parecchie sul conto di tutti i membri di Fairy Tail!”  
“Piantala di blaterare, idiota!” urlò Elfman, cercando di colpirlo, ma l’avversario evitò facilmente il suo pugno.  
“Tu avevi una sorellina, vero?” chiese Sol, facendo bloccare sul posto il mago.  
Fred invece sgranò gli occhi.  
“ _Sable Dance_!” attaccò il mago di Phantom Lord, girando su se stesso e colpendo con dei calci Elfman, che si coprì il volto per difendersi.  
Poi Sol scomparve nel nulla, riapparendo pochi secondi dopo qualche passo più indietro.  
“ _Roche Concerto_!” urlò ancora, facendo volare decine di pietre contro l’avversario, che volò via per la forza d’urto.  
“Pare che una volta tu abbia toppato il tuo Take Over completo, scatenando il finimondo… e che la tua sorellina abbia sacrificato la sua vita per fermarti… ho detto bene? Il trauma fu tale che da quella volta non sei più riuscito a eseguire il Take Over completo…”  
“ _Bombarda_!” esclamò Fred, interrompendolo e lanciandogli contro una sfera magica, che lui evitò girandosi giusto in tempo.  
“Oh, Parbleu, che maleducato, mi ero dimenticato di te.” Disse, guardandolo. “Master Jose è molto interessato a te e tuo fratello… La vostra magia l’ha sorpreso. Per questo il nostro compito, oltre che prendere Lucy e distruggere Fairy Tail, consiste anche nel catturarvi.”  
“ _Beast Arm, Bufalo d’Acciaio_!” urlò Elfman, trasformando il suo braccio in metallo e cercando di colpire ancora Sol, che lo evitò ancora. “Non sarei un vero uomo se ti lasciassi fare quel che hai detto!” esclamò. “Fred e George sono degli amici di Harry… E voi non metterete un dito su di loro!”  
A quella frase Sol spalancò gli occhi.  
“Harry…” ripeté, guardando il Weasley.  
“Forse riuscirai a sconfiggere me, ma sarai in grado di mettere fuori gioco Majutsu? Non appena arriverà qui, per voi sarà la fine!”  
Sol recuperò il suo sorriso.  
“Nemmeno lui potrà far nulla per fermare l’Abyss Break” disse divertito. “Però mi incuriosisce questo fatto… com’è possibile che Majutsu di Fairy Tail abbia degli amici esterni alla gilda? È molto fedele.”  
“Beh, a quanto pare non sei in possesso di tutte le informazioni che dici. E credimi, se doveste fare qualcosa a me o mio fratello, vi ritrovereste molte persone contro, e non solo Fairy Tail. Tutta la casa di Grifondoro non esiterà a venire qui per assicurarsi la propria vendetta. E io non sono nemmeno tra i più forti. Albus Silente vi distruggerà senza alcuna difficoltà.”  
“Albus Silente? Non ho mai sentito nominare questo mago. Non dev’essere poi così forte.”  
Prima che Fred potesse replicare, il corpo di Sol divenne più stretto, e lui striscio fino a lui, avvolgendosi attorno al ragazzo, che urlò non appena cominciò a stringere e lasciò cadere la bacchetta.  
“Fred!” urlò Elfman, raggiungendolo e cercando di staccargli di dosso Sol, che ne approfittò per avvolgersi attorno al suo braccio, lasciando andare il Weasley, che cadde a terra cercando di riprendere fiato.  
“Staccati, Monsanguisuga!” urlò il bianco, cercando di togliersi l’avversario dal braccio.  
“Monsieur Sol, ti prego.” Rispose lui, per poi tornare al suo aspetto normale e colpirlo con un calcio sul volto, spedendolo via.  
“C’est la fine… che ne dite?” chiese, lisciandosi uno dei baffi.  
“È molto più forte di quel che credevo…” fece Fred, rialzandosi e recuperando la bacchetta. “Quando tornerò a scuola, dovrò assicurarmi di studiare qualche incantesimo offensivo decente…”  
Sol si girò verso di lui.  
“Scuola?” ripeté, vedendo il rosso alzare la bacchetta.  
“ _Lumos_!” urlò, creando una forte luce che accecò l’avversario.  
“Ah!” esclamò questi, portandosi le mani sugli occhi.  
“ _Flipendo_!” urlò ancora, colpendolo in pieno con la magia.  
Sol cadde di fronte a Elfman, il quale nel frattempo si era rialzato, mentre il suo braccio cominciava a cambiare forma, e questa volta la trasformazione si spinse fino alla testa.  
“Lisanna…” mormorò, poco prima che la metamorfosi si fermasse, dissolvendosi in fumo.  
Sol riaprì gli occhi, sorridendo e alzando le mani.  
“ _Plaster Suonato_!” urlò, creando dal nulla un pugno gigante che colpì in pieno Elfman, che andò a sbattere contro il muro, distruggendolo e facendo entrare la luce del sole.  
Il bianco restò in bilicò tra dentro e fuori, e Fred cercò di avvicinarsi, ritrovandosi però i piedi bloccati dal pavimento.  
“Ora avete capito chi sono gli Element Four?” asserì Sol, mentre Elfman e Fred guardavano una mano del robot avvicinarsi al buco del muro.  
Entrambi spalancarono gli occhi quando videro che tra le dita c’era Mira, con una smorfia di dolore.  
“E-Elfman…” disse lei a fatica.  
“Sorella!!!” urlò questi, rialzandosi subito.  
“Oh… Dunque lei è tua sorella maggiore… Significa che quella donzella è Mirajane, il terribile demone…” disse Sol, lisciandosi ancora uno dei baffi. “Ullallà… la vedo parecchio debilitata… poverina…”  
“Perché si trova lì?!” urlò Fred, cercando di pensare a un incantesimo adatto.  
L’Element Four si girò verso di lui.  
“Sta scontando la pena per aver tentato di ingannarci, trasformandosi in Lucy… In altre parole, verrà stritolata…”  
I due maghi sgranarono gli occhi.  
“La storia si ripete… Dopo la sorellina, è il turno della sorellona… Tra un po’ anche lei creperà davanti ai tuoi occhi…”  
“Con voi Azkaban non sarebbe sufficiente…” fece il rosso. “Per la prima volta, sarei d’accordo con un Dissennatore, se decidesse di baciarvi. Anche se immagino farebbe un pasto ben gramo, perché dubito che voi abbiate un’anima!”  
“Oh, che paura…” replicò sempre sorridendo l’uomo, per nulla intimorito.  
“Come avete potuto…?” cominciò Elfman, tremando visibilmente. “Ho giurato che non l’avrei mai più vista piangere… e voi l’avete fatta piangere!” urlò, mentre il suo corpo aumentava di dimensioni, ricoprendosi di scaglie.  
“No, fermati!” gli urlò contro Mira. “Puoi usare solo il braccio!”  
“Proprio così…” fece Sol, senza però riuscire a nascondere la sua paura.  
“Mi sono comportato da debole… Lisanna è morta… Ma stavolta è diverso! Non voglio più provare quelle sensazioni atroci!” esclamò Elfman, mentre i suoi occhi si inumidivano. “Voglio diventare un uomo fortissimo e proteggere mia sorella… Perciò lasciatela andare!”  
Detto ciò, il suo corpo assunse completamente le fattezze di un mostro.  
Fred spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, mentre Sol aveva cominciato a sudare vistosamente per la paura.  
“M-M-Ma quello è… il Take Over completo… il  _Beast Soul_?!” esclamò, vedendo il mostro di fronte a sé, che lo guardava con odio puro.  
“No, no, no, no, no!”  
“Ehi, signore dei no…” fece Fred, attirando la sua attenzione. “Che ne dici di restare fermo dove sei?  _Petrificus Totalus_!” urlò, colpendolo in pieno con la magia e bloccandolo sul posto.  
Elfman ne approfittò, centrandolo in pieno con un suo pugno che lo spedì contro l’altro muro, dove l’Element Four restò fermo, senza muoversi.  
Fred sorrise mentre il pavimento che lo teneva fermo tornava al suo aspetto originario, lasciandolo così libero, per poi volgere la sua attenzione al mostro, che si era girato verso Mira, che lo guardava con timore.  
“Riesci… a sentire la mia voce?” fece lei, mentre lui saltava sopra il braccio. “Hai di nuovo smarito la ragione… Elfman?”  
Il mostro, però, rispose aprendo a forza la mano del robot, prendendola in braccio.  
“Perdonami, sorella…” disse Elfman. “So che non volevi più vedermi trasformato così… È colpa del mio scarso controllo se Lisanna è morta…”  
“Allora ragioni…” fece Mira, guardandolo.  
“Ma questa è l’unica cosa che posso fare per proteggere te e la gilda. Devo diventare più forte…”  
Mira gli sorrise.  
“Lisanna non è morta per colpa tua…” disse. “So bene che quella volta hai fatto l’impossibile per proteggerci…”  
“Eppure non ce l’ho fatta… Per questo lei è morta…” rispose Elfman, tornando al suo aspetto originale.  
“Io sono ancora viva.” Dichiarò lei, abbracciandolo.  
“Sorella…”  
“Lo abbiamo deciso insieme, vivremo anche per lei.”  
Fred non poté non sorridere quando vide Elfman scoppiare a piangere.  
“Grazie Elfman…” fece Mira, per poi spalancare gli occhi.  
“Che c’è?” chiese il fratello, accorgendosene. “Cos’hai visto?”  
“La velocità con cui tracciano il cerchio magico… mi pare sia diminuita!”  
Il rosso si avvicinò al muro, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che l’altra mano del robot era intenta a scrivere nell’aria un cerchio con all’interno delle rune.  
“E quello che cos’è?” chiese sorpreso.  
“È un cerchio che serve per evocare un incantesimo.” Rispose Mira. “E se adesso questo gigante ha rallentato il ritmo con cui lo disegna… significa che la fonte magica da cui attinge energia è diminuita.”  
Il Weasley sgranò gli occhi.  
“Forse è una coincidenza… ma se ho capito bene, quella cosa ha rallentato non appena abbiamo sistemato quel buffone, esatto?”  
“Volete forse dire che solo gli Element Four ad alimentarlo?” esclamò Elfman.  
“Fuoco… Acqua… Vento… Terra…” rifletté Mira. “Ma certo, è così! Se sconfiggiamo tutti gli Element, allora fermeremo l’incantesimo!”  
“Allora sbrighiamoci a trovare i due che mancano!” fece Fred. “Restano quella tipa stramba e il quarto…”  
“Probabilmente per quando arriveremo, Natsu e gli altri li avranno già sistemati, ma non possiamo di certo restare qui ad aspettare!”  
Gli altri due annuirono, per poi entrare dentro l’edificio, riprendendo subito a correre.

Gray e George uscirono da una delle finestre, che ora si trovavano sul soffitto, ritrovandosi subito sotto la pioggia.  
“Uh? Piove?” fece sorpreso Gray, guardando il Weasley tirare fuori la bacchetta.  
“Questa non è normale pioggia.” Disse, guardandosi attorno.  
L’attenzione dei due fu distratta da una voce.  
“Shin, shin…”  
I due maghi si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare la ragazza dai capelli blu che aveva rapito Lucy.  
“Eccomi… Sono Juvia della pioggia del gruppo degli Element Four… Shin, shin…” si presentò, tenendo sempre in mano il suo ombrello.  
“Element Four?” ripeté Gray, sorpreso.  
“È stata lei ad attaccarci!” esclamò George, preparandosi a combattere.  
“Non avrei mai creduto che sareste riusciti a eliminare due nostri compagni… ma io e Aria siamo fatti di un’altra pasta!”  
“Spiacente, ma chiunque ferisca i miei compagni… deve pagarla cara!” replicò Gray, gelido.  
Juvia rimase immobile a guardarlo.  
Poi dopo pochi secondi le sue guance divennero rosse.  
“Hai ragione… Ho perso… Statemi bene!” disse prima di girarsi e andarsene.  
“Ma che diavolo stai facendo?!” gli urlarono i due maghi all’unisono.  
La ragazza si portò una mano al petto, fermandosi sul posto.  
“Aspetta! Dobbiamo bloccare il gigante!” fece Gray.  
Juvia si girò di colpo, alzando una mano.  
“ _Water Rock_!” urlò, avvolgendo Gray e George in due sfere d’acqua.  
 _‘Eh no, stavolta non mi faccio cogliere impreparato!’_  pensò il rosso, puntando la bacchetta di fronte a sé, per poi pronunciare qualche parola, cercando di resistere all’acqua che entrava nei polmoni.  
Subito attorno alla sua testa apparve una bolla d’aria, che gli permise di riprendere a respirare.  
Gray invece congelò la sfera, per poi infrangerla dall’interno.  
“Ottima idea!” esclamò George. “ _Glacius_!” urlò, congelando l’acqua intorno a lui, per poi usare ancora Flipendo, distruggendo il ghiaccio e riuscendo così a liberarsi.  
“Siete riusciti a liberarvi?” fece sorpresa Juvia, guardando i due, soffermandosi però su Gray.  
“Eh, eh… questa volta non ci fermerai facilmente.” Disse George, interrompendosi quando vide il compagno togliersi la maglietta, restando così a petto scoperto. “Che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Non mi va di indossare qualcosa di bagnato, preferisco restare così. Problemi?” replicò l’altro.  
Tuttavia Juvia sembrò non riuscire a restare indifferente, diventando ancora rossa in faccia e portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca per la sorpresa.  
Gray unì le mani, portandole davanti.  
“ _Ice Make… Lance_!” urlò, creando delle lance di ghiaccio con le quali colpì in pieno la ragazza.  
Ma con grande sorpresa dei due, le armi la attraversarono, mentre sul corpo di Juvia apparivano dei buchi in prossimità di dove era stata colpita, lasciando attorno ad esse delle gocce d’acqua.  
“Il mio corpo è fatto d’acqua… Shin, shin…” disse lei, abbassando lo sguardo triste.  
“Per Merlino… Com’è possibile? Non esiste nessun incantesimo del genere… Non può essere fatta veramente d’acqua!” esclamò George, incredulo come Gray.  
Juvia alzò di colpo gli occhi, muovendo velocemente la mano di fronte a sé.  
“Addio, piccolo fiore d’amore!” urlò rivolta a Gray. “ _Water Slicer_!”  
Dal suo corpo partirono decine di proiettili d’acqua, tutti diretti verso il mago del ghiaccio.  
“Ma di che stai parlando?!” urlò lui, venendo colpito da alcuni di essi.  
“ _Ice Make… Battle Axe_!” esclamò, creando una falce di ghiaccio con la quale tagliò a metà Juvia, che però si ricompose senza difficoltà.  
“Non potete battermi…” disse. “Siete ancora in tempo per farvi aiutare. Consegnatemi Lucy, e io medierò col Master e gli chiederò di ritirarsi…”  
“Ma che razza di sciocchezze stai dicendo?!” esclamò George.  
“Giunti a questo punto, nessuno può ritirarsi!” aggiunse Gray, battendo i palmi. “Lucy è una nostra compagna! Non te la consegnerò mai, dovesse costarmi la vita!”  
A Juvia cadde l’ombrello di mano, e si portò entrambe le mani sul volto, assumendo un’espressione scioccata.  
Poi improvvisamente cominciò a piangere.  
“Eh?” fece sorpreso Gray.  
Pochi secondi dopo il cappello di Juvia saltò in alto, mentre il suo corpo cominciava ad emettere vapore e sul suo viso le si dipingeva un’espressione da pazza.  
“Juvia non perdona!” urlò preda dell’ira. “Juvia non avrà pietà di Lucy!”  
Non appena pronunciò queste parole, la temperatura della pioggia aumentò drasticamente.  
“Scotta!” esclamò George. “Questa qui è più psicopatica di quanto sembrasse all’inizio!”  
“E poi, che c’entra Lucy?” chiese Gray.  
“Non la perdonerò mai! Quella Lucy non la passerà liscia!” continuò la ragazza dai capelli blu, per poi trasformarsi in un getto d’acqua bollente, che colpì in pieno Gray, per poi voltarsi e prendere George, facendo volare entrambi qualche metro più in là.  
Juvia non si fermò, caricando di nuovo verso Gray.  
“ _Ice Make… Shield_!” urlò lui, creando un muro di ghiaccio, con il quale si protesse dal getto.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, il ghiaccio si sciolse in pochi secondi, lasciando che l’acqua lo colpisse ancora.  
“La mia gelosia sta raggiungendo la massima ebollizione!” esclamò Juvia, mentre la sua faccia appariva per qualche instante nell’acqua.  
“Ma che sta dicendo?!” fece George, rialzandosi a fatica, cercando di ignorare le scottature che l’acqua gli stava provocando.  
“Il calore… sta sciogliendo la pelle…” disse a fatica Gray, poco prima di venire investito da una vera e propria onda, che lo mandò a schiantarsi contro il pavimento, che si riempì di crepe, staccandosi in alcuni punti.  
“Maledetta…” ansimò lui. “Se solo riuscissi a congelarle qualcosa…”  
Poi, usando tutte le sue energie, si alzò in piedi, fronteggiando una nuova onda.  
“E congelati!” urlò, colpendo l’onda, che si congelò sulla punta, trascinandolo comunque con sé.  
Dentro l’acqua Juvia riprese le sue sembianze, restando scioccata da quell’azione.  
“È impossibile… Come ha potuto congelare la mia acqua calda…?” si chiese, per poi diventare ancora rossa.  
“Ehm… Gray, capisco che possa essere un buon metodo per fermare una ragazza…” cominciò George, guardando l’amico. “Però mi pare che non sia proprio il momento adatto…”  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese il mago del ghiaccio.  
“Guarda dove hai messo la mano per fermarla.” Rispose il rosso.  
Gray si volto verso Juvia, per poi spalancare incredulo la bocca, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano bianchi per la sorpresa. Infatti, la sua mano si era fermata proprio sul seno di Juvia, premendovi con forza mentre ghiacciava l’acqua.  
Juvia chiuse gli occhi, non sapendo come comportarsi.  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, il ghiaccio si sciolse, lasciandola cadere a terra.  
“S-Scusami!” esclamò imbarazzato Gray. “I-Io non…”  
Juvia lo guardò con occhi increduli, come anche George.  
“Non bastava allontanare la mano?” chiese, riavvicinandosi al mago del ghiaccio. “E comunque un consiglio: non fare qualcosa del genere a Hogwarts, altrimenti Grifondoro si ritroverà praticamente senza punti.”  
“Guarda che non l’ho fatto apposta!” gli sbraitò contro l’altro, per poi tornare a guardare Juvia. “Riprendiamo da dove eravamo rimasti!”  
“Non posso…” rispose Juvia, rialzandosi. “Io non potrei mai ferirti…”  
“Eh? Non puoi ferirlo?” fece sorpreso George. “Come sarebbe a dire?”  
“Ammetti che contro di me non hai possibilità?” chiese Gray, guardandola.  
“Io sono più forte di quella Lucy… quindi posso proteggerti meglio di lei!”  
A George cadde la bacchetta di mano.  
“Non vorrà dire che si è…” mormorò sbalordito, mentre Gray sembrò non capire che cosa stava prendendo all’avversaria.  
“Proteggermi?” ripeté. “Proteggere me?”  
“Sì, perché io… Ecco… Mi sono in… na… mor…”  
“La pioggia si è fatta più intensa…” la interruppe il mago del ghiaccio, alzando lo sguardo.  
“Ahhhh!!! È così irritante!” mormorò Juvia.  
“Al diavolo questa pioggia!!” esclamò Gray.  
La blu sgranò gli occhi, per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Pure tu, come tutti gli altri, eh?!” urlò, tornando di nuovo nello stato di berserk di prima.  
“M-Ma che le è preso?!” fece il Weasley, per poi vedere la ragazza diventare di nuovo acqua.  
“Se proprio ci tieni, fatti sotto!” le disse invece Gray, preparandosi ancora a combattere.  
“ _Protego_!” urlò il mago, alzando la bacchetta e circondando l’amico giusto pochi istanti prima che un’onda d’acqua bollente lo investisse.  
“Non interferire!” esclamò Juvia, per poi muovere l’onda contro George, che non si aspettava quell’attacco, e non riuscendo a usare la magia su se stesso, fu colpito in pieno, urlando di dolore per l’alta temperatura.  
“George!” gridò Gray, mentre il rosso cadeva a terra, con la pelle piena di scottature.  
“E ora tocca a te!” disse Juvia, colpendo anche il mago del ghiaccio con il medesimo attacco.  
Gray tento ancora di congelare l’onda, ma questa volta la temperatura era ancora più alta, e fu spazzato via, rovinando poco lontano da George.  
“C-Com’è possibile…?” fece, cercando di rialzarsi.  
“G-Gray… Prendi la mia bacchetta…” ansimò il Weasley, indicando a fatica l’oggetto, che era a pochi centimetri da lui.  
“Ma non conosco incantesimi utili contro di lei…”  
“Ho sentito dire da Harry che la bacchetta ha amplificato i suoi poteri… forse funziona anche con te…”  
Il mago del ghiaccio spalancò gli occhi.  
“Allora…” fece, rialzandosi ignorando il dolore, prendendo la bacchetta, mentre Juvia tornava contro di loro. “Vale la pena provarci.”  
“Non riuscirai a spuntarla contro Phantom!!” urlò.  
Gray alzò la bacchetta, per poi urlare, mentre i suoi muscoli si facevano più evidenti, assieme alle vene delle braccia.  
L’acqua cominciò a ghiacciarsi, e non solo quella dell’onda, ma anche la pioggia cominciò a congelarsi, cadendo sonoramente a terra.  
Juvia lo guardò sorpreso.  
“Come… Come mai è diventato più forte all’improvviso?!” esclamò, mentre Gray appoggiava a terra una mano.  
“ _Ice Geyser_!” urlò, congelando tutta l’acqua rimasta, che poi s’infranse, lasciando cadere a terra un’esausta Juvia.  
“H-Ho… perso…?” fece, incapace di rialzarsi.  
“Come va? Hai sbollito gli animi?” chiese Gray, sorridendo.  
Juvia non rispose, mentre la pioggia diminuiva, per poi smettere, permettendo alle nuvole di dissolversi.  
“Ma come…?” fece lei sorpresa. “La pioggia… è finita…”  
“Finalmente è tornato il sereno!” esclamò Gray.  
“Già… non credo di aver mai desiderato così tanto di restare sotto il sole.” Fece George, sorridendo anche lui, sebbene non riuscisse a rialzarsi.  
“È dunque questo… il cielo azzurro…?” continuò Juvia, guardando meravigliata il cielo. “È davvero bello…”  
“Allora…” fece Gray, guardandola. “Ti è passata la voglia?”  
Juvia, che si era appena rimessa seduta, spalancò gli occhi, per poi cadere priva di sensi, ma con un sorriso stampato sul volto.  
Il mago del ghiaccio restò a guardarla, per poi andare dal compagno, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto e restituendogli la bacchetta.  
“Gray! George!” urlarono tre voci, anticipando Elfman, Mira e Fred, che li raggiunsero di corsa.  
“Mira… che ci fai qui anche tu?” chiese sorpreso Gray, mentre Fred raggiungeva il gemello.  
“Ehi, ma come ti sei ridotto?” chiese leggermente preoccupato, guardandolo sorridere.  
“Diciamo che per un po’ avrò paura ad usare l’acqua calda… Ammesso che la mamma ci faccia ancora uscire di casa, una volta che mi avrà visto in questo stato.” Scherzò l’altro.  
“Lei allora sarebbe la terza Element Four…” fece Elfman, guardando Juvia.  
“Ne manca un altro.” Disse Mira.  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?” gli chiese George.  
“Se sconfiggiamo tutti e quattro gli Element Four, l’incantesimo che stanno per lanciare contro la città dovrebbe fermarsi.” Spiegò Fred. “E questo significa…”  
“Che Natsu probabilmente sta affrontando l’ultimo.” Completò per lui Gray.  
“Ce la possiamo ancora fare! Ne sono certa!” esclamò sorridendo Mira.

Natsu si portò una mano alla bocca per pulirsi il sangue, continuando ad ansimare per la fatica e il dolore. Tutto il suo corpo era pieno di tagli, e dalla fronte gli scendeva un fiotto di sangue che gli arrivava all’occhio destro.  
Poco lontano, nascosto dietro un muro, Happy guardava terrorizzato la scena, mentre di fronte al Dragon Slayer un grosso uomo vestito di nero, con una collana che aveva come ciondolo un teschio bendato, esattamente come il proprietario, era girato verso di lui.  
“Ancora in piedi?” chiese lui impassibile. “Complimenti… sei davvero un osso duro…”  
“Dannazione!” urlò Natsu, avvolgendo il braccio con il fuoco e caricandolo.  
“Ma contro la mia magia  _Spazio Aereo_  non hai alcuna speranza, ragazzo!” esclamò il tale, portando avanti la mano e facendo volare via Natsu, che rotolò per terra.  
Il rosa si rialzò in piedi, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
“Di nuovo in piedi, Salamander?” chiese Aria.  
“Non vado al tappeto per così poco… Non scordare che sono un mago di Fairy Tail… e ora mi hai fatto davvero arrabbiare!!” urlò, sputando un po’ di sangue.  
“Natsu…” mormorò impaurito Happy.  
“ _Spazio Aereo_ …” fece l’avversario, colpendolo con decine di proiettili d’aria, che fecero cadere di nuovo il mago del fuoco.  
“Maledizione!” sbraitò lui, rialzandosi ancora.  
“Lucertolina, a questo mondo c’è sempre qualcosa di superiore a te!”  
“ _Ruggito della Salamandra_!” urlò Natsu, sputando una fiammata, che però l’avversario evitò dissolvendosi per poi ricomporsi alle spalle del mago.  
“Cosa-?”  
“ _Spazio Aereo… Metsu_!” fece lui. “Svuota la magia!”  
Natsu urlò subito per il dolore, mentre il suo potere magico cominciava a fuoriuscire dal corpo sotto forma di fumo. Tuttavia, l’ultimo Element Four non riuscì a portare a termine il suo attacco, perché un pugno lo fece volare via.  
Happy spalancò gli occhi, mentre Natsu cercava di riprendere fiato.  
“Ehi… Mi assento per un po’ e succede tutto questo… Non posso proprio starmene tranquillo un attimo.” Fece Harry, abbassando il braccio.  
“Harry!” urlarono insieme Natsu e Happy, mentre Aria si rialzava.  
“Finalmente sei arrivato, eh?” fece il mago del fuoco, rialzandosi.  
“Il nostro Master…” disse il moro, guardando serio l’avversario. “È stato lui a ridurlo in quello stato.”  
“Che tristezza…” mormorò il mago bendato. “Oltre a Salamander, ora anche Majutsu viene a offrirmi la sua testa…”  
“Ma davvero? Strano, io sono venuto qui per prendere la tua, di testa.” Replicò l’altro.  
Aria sorrise, per poi prendere la benda che gli copriva gli occhi.  
“Se proprio devo combattere contro di te…” fece ridendo, togliendosela. “Allora preferisco farlo a carte scoperte.”  
“Oh, così ti sei deciso a combattere al tuo massimo potenziale, eh?” disse lui. “Avevo sentito che la benda sugli occhi limitava i tuoi poteri. Ora non potrò più avere alcun riguardo nei tuoi confronti!”  
Aria mise le braccia di fronte a sé, formando un cerchio aperto, mentre l’aria cominciava a ruotargli attorno.  
Poi un vento investì Harry e Natsu.  
“Ho azionato  _Zero_ , lo  _Spazio Aereo_  della morte!” spiegò l’Element Four. “È uno  _Spazio Aereo_  che consuma la vita!”  
Harry rimase al suo posto, per poi alzare un braccio, disperdendo la magia.  
“Spiacente, non stavolta!” disse, gelido.  
“I-Impossibile!” esclamò spaventato Aria. “Sta squarciando lo spazio aereo!”  
Ma prima che potesse fare altro, Harry lo raggiunse, restando sospeso in aria di fronte a lui e mettendogli la mano sulla fronte. “Adesso pagherai per ciò che hai fatto alla gilda e al Master.” Disse semplicemente, mentre la sua mano s’illuminava.  
“No, pietà, ti prego!” urlò lui, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi, ma non riuscendo a fare nemmeno un passo. “NO!!!”  
Natsu e Happy deglutirono nel vedere l’uomo cadere all’indietro, con gli occhi vuoti.  
“Il nostro Master non può aver perso contro uno come te!” disse semplicemente Harry, tornando con i piedi per terra.


	12. Lo scontro finale contro Phantom Lord! Lucy Heartphilia

Il cerchio magico che il robot stava disegnando s’illuminò non appena la mano ebbe disegnato l’ultima runa.  
“Presto, scappate!” urlarono diversi membri di Fairy Tail, allontanandosi.  
Ma prima che potessero fare qualcosa, il cerchio scomparve e gli arti si ruppero in più pezzi, crollando al suolo insieme al resto dell’edificio, che si accasciò su se stesso come una bambola rotta.  
All’interno, tutti i presenti si ritrovarono per terra a causa delle forti vibrazioni che stavano scuotendo la gilda.  
“Che cosa succede ora?!” esclamò Fred, rialzandosi non appena tutto si fermò.  
“Si è bloccato!” rispose Mira sorridendo. “L’Abyss Break è scomparso del tutto!”  
“E vai così!” urlò George, battendo la mano al gemello, per poi proseguire la loro corsa, fino a raggiungere la sala dove si trovavano Harry, Natsu e Happy.  
“Eccovi.” Disse il moro, sorridendo.  
“Harry! Quando sei arrivato?” fece sorpreso Gray, per poi vedere Aria svenuto a terra.  
“Pochi minuti fa. Giusto in tempo per sistemare l’ultimo Element Four.”  
“Quindi è finita?” chiese Fred.  
“Non ancora… Mancano gli ultimi due.” Rispose Natsu. “Il Dragon Slayer di Phantom e il loro Master.”

“Non è possibile!” urlò Jose, rivolto a qualche mago che era lì con lui. “Gli Element Four sarebbero stati messi fuori combattimento da quella marmaglia di Fairy Tail?!”  
“C-Come… C-Cioè, deve esserci un errore…” provò a dire uno dei membri della gilda, osservando il proprio Master tremare di rabbia.  
“Dov’è finito Gajil?” chiese poi, calmandosi.  
“Sono qui, Master!” rispose l’interpellato, entrando in quel momento nella stanza. “Gli Element Four fuori combattimento, eh? Bah, è spazzatura che soccombe ad altra spazzatura…” continuò, ridendo, mostrando al Master l’erede della famiglia Heartphilia, svenuta e piena di ferite, che teneva con un solo braccio.  
“Sarebbe stato meglio se fin dall’inizio avessi affidato l’incarico a me!” completò, per poi gettare a terra la ragazza, che non emise alcun lamento. “Master, eccoti un regalino.”  
“Lucy?” fece sorpreso lui, guardando il suo mago.  
“Non sottovalutare il fiuto di un Dragon Slayer!” replicò l’altro, ghignando.  
“M-Ma Gajil… è ancora viva?” chiese un altro dei membri di Phantom.  
Il Dragon Slayer si portò una mano al mento per pensarci.  
Poi, senza tanti ripensamenti colpì Lucy in pieno stomaco con un potente calcio, svegliandola e facendole sputare sangue.  
“A me sembra ancora viva… voi che dite?” chiese l’uomo, mentre la bionda continuava a tossire, preda del dolore, e gli altri maghi sembravano non riuscire a concepire quella violenza.  
“Il bestione che stava con lei, quello sì che dovrebbe essere morto…”  
Jose sorrise compiaciuto.

Reedus era sdraiato a terra, pieno di ferite.  
Attorno a lui c’erano le macerie di quella che doveva essere stata un’accogliente locanda.  
“Reedus!” urlò una voce, mentre un uomo dai capelli arancioni, con occhi dorati e che indossava un’elegante vestito nero correva verso di lui.  
“L-Loki… Come mai sei qui?” chiese Reedus, respirando a fatica.  
“Ho saputo che la gilda è stata attaccata, e vi ho raggiunto il prima possibile. Che cosa ti è successo?”  
“Io… ho fallito… Non sono riuscito a proteggere Lucy…”  
Loki lo guardò.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Vedrai che riusciranno a salvarla.” Cercò di tranquillizzarlo, per poi dirigersi verso la porta. “Vado a cercare aiuto. Io purtroppo non conosco nessuna magia per curarti.”  
“Mi dispiace…” disse semplicemente Reedus, cominciando a piangere.  
Loki non disse altro, fermandosi vedendo un luccichio proveniente da sotto i resti di un mobile.  
Si abbassò, per poi rialzarsi tenendo in mano il mazzo di chiavi di Lucy.

“Gente di Fairy Tail…” risuonò la voce di Jose. “La cara Lucy è nelle nostre mani!”  
“Cosa?!” esclamarono alcuni maghi che stavano ancora affrontando gli spettri, mentre dentro l’edificio Mira spalancò gli occhi.  
“Com’è possibile… Hanno scoperto il nascondiglio?!”  
“Non ci credo…” fece Happy, con occhi tremanti, mentre anche gli altri maghi ascoltavano increduli la voce.  
“Diciamo che il nostro primo obiettivo è stato raggiunto…” continuò Jose.  
“Basta!” sentirono lamentarsi la bionda, che poi cacciò un urlo di dolore.  
“Lucy!” gridarono insieme i due gemelli e Natsu.  
“Smettetela…” mormorò Mira, coprendosi le orecchie per non sentire le urla dell’amica.  
“Allora, l’avete sentita?” chiese divertito il Master. “Bene, e ora ci resta un ultimo obiettivo…”  
Gli spettri fuori dall’edificio cominciarono a colpire con più forza i propri avversari.  
“Sono diventati più potenti?” esclamò incredulo uno dei maghi, mentre molti di loro, assieme a Cana, venivano colpiti e cadevano a terra uno dopo l’altro.  
“…che sarebbe quello di eliminarvi tutti… dannati scarafaggi!” decretò Jose, sorridendo.  
“Non possiamo farcela!” disse Cana, rialzandosi, mentre un altro spettro si avvicinava, pronto a colpirla.  
Ma l’impatto non avvenne, interrotto dal rumore di una spada che tagliava l’aria, per poi scontrarsi contro il nemico.  
La maga alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Erza, che aveva indossato la sua armatura classica, e che sembrava aver recuperato abbastanza energie per riprendere a combattere.  
“Erza!” urlò lei sorpresa, ricevendo un sorriso dalla compagna.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese, per poi tagliare in due lo spettro, che scomparve.  
“Sì… Ma è meglio se vai ad aiutare Natsu e gli altri. Devono ancora vedersela con Jose e Gajil!”  
La rossa annuì.  
“Voi riuscirete a resistere?”  
Cana sorrise, tirando fuori altri carte.  
“Il mio mazzo non è ancora esaurito. Ora vai!”  
Erza non se lo fece dire due volte, cominciando a correre attraverso il campo di battaglia, per poi entrare nell’edificio nemico passando da uno dei tanti spiragli che si erano aperti durante gli scontri.

Harry chiuse le mani a pugno.  
“Jose…” mormorò, per poi alzare una mano e distruggere una parete. “Questa volta hai passato il segno!”  
Gli altri maghi deglutirono.  
“S-Se avesse reagito così con Piton… probabilmente a quest’ora Silente starebbe cercando un nuovo insegnante di Pozioni!” commentò incredulo Fred.  
“Non lo avevo mai visto così… è anche vero che questa è la più grave crisi di Fairy Tail da quando abbiamo memoria, però…” cominciò Gray, per poi sentire un battito di mani da dietro di loro.  
Tutti si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare Jose, che continuava a battere le mani, mentre attorno a lui volavano degli strani spiriti, che fecero scendere la temperatura della sala.  
“Bravi… Davvero bravi…” disse, per poi spalancare le braccia. “Non avrei mai e poi mai immaginato che ci avreste intrattenuto fino a questo punto…”  
“Il Master Jose!” esclamarono tutti, meno i due Weasley.  
“È lui?” domandò George, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
“No!” esclamò Harry, guardandoli. “Tu, Fred e Natsu andate avanti e trovate Lucy. Se lui è qui, significa che l’ha lasciata con Gajil…”  
“Non se ne parla!” replicò Natsu. “Nemmeno tu puoi-”  
“Non è da solo.” Fece Mira, mentre lei, Elfman e Gray si affiancavano al moro. “Anche noi lo aiuteremo!”  
Jose rise ancora.  
“Dopo tutto il divertimento che ci avete procurato, non posso non ricambiare il vostro favore… e intendo farlo con gli interessi…”  
“Happy!” urlò Harry. “Porta Natsu, Fred e George via da qui, subito!”  
“Ricevuto, aye!” rispose il gatto, mentre l’aria intorno a loro cominciava a ruotare velocemente.  
Prima che il Dragon Slayer e i due gemelli potessero replicare, il gatto volante fece appello a tutte le sue forze, riuscendo ad afferrarli tutti e tre insieme per condurli oltre la sala, pochi istanti prima che tutto tremasse di nuovo, facendo collassare il passaggio e isolandoli dagli altri.  
“No!” urlò Natsu, mentre le ali di Happy scomparivano, facendoli cadere tutti e quattro a terra. “Harry! Mira, Gray, Elfman!”  
Fred e George guardarono increduli le macerie, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso il mago del fuoco.  
“Natsu… dobbiamo andare, altrimenti il tempo che Harry ci ha donato andrà perso.”  
Il rosa batté un pugno sul pavimento, lasciando il segno.  
“E va bene…” fece, mentre la sua sciarpa si alzava da sola verso l’alto. “Troverò quel bastardo di Gajil… e gliela farò pagare cara!”  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, il suo intero corpo venne avvolto dalle fiamme, dopodiché prese a correre attraverso i corridoi, lasciando indietro i due rossi e Happy.  
“Beh, non se l’è fatto dire due volte…” commentò George, per poi cominciare a corrergli dietro.

Harry si rialzò, togliendosi di dosso le macerie che l’avevano coperto.  
“Perché sei intervenuta ancora… Erza?” chiese, osservando l’amica di fronte a lui, con la spada alzata e un’armatura nera dotata di ali simili a quelle dei pipistrelli.  
Poco lontano da loro, Mira, Elfman e Gray erano a terra, privi di sensi.  
“Non sono riuscita ad evitare che colpisse tutti.” disse la rossa, abbassando la spada e guardando Jose.  
“Tu sei quella che si è beccata lo Jupiter in pieno… Come fai ad essere ancora in piedi?”  
Erza non rispose, mentre Harry le si affiancava, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
“I miei compagni mi danno la forza.” Rispose infine la maga in armatura.  
“Non possiamo perdonarti per ciò che hai fatto!” aggiunse Harry.  
Jose sorrise, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano completamente neri.  
“Che comportamento ammirevole!” esclamò. “È persino un peccato dovervi eliminare!”

Lucy era stata appesa al muro tramite dei ganci di metallo, sospesa a poca distanza dal pavimento, impedendole di liberarsi.  
“Ugh…” fece, poco prima che un oggetto le sfrecciasse accanto al viso, incastrandosi nel muro: un kunai.  
“Accidenti, stavolta credevo proprio che l’avrei beccata…” disse Gajil, scoppiando a ridere, sotto gli sguardi terrorizzati dei compagni.  
“Gajil, ora basta… Se la prendi sul serio?” cercò di farlo ragionare uno di loro.  
“Uh? E lasciatemi divertire un po’!” replicò lui, prendendo un altro kunai. “Il prossimo dove glielo tiro?”  
“Ora smettila…” disse l’altro, poco prima di ritrovarsi il volto spiaccicato a terra da un pugno del Dragon Slayer.  
“Chiudi quella fogna!” ordinò lui. “Non m’importa chi sia la signorina, io la considero soltanto uno scarafaggio! E pazienza anche se crepa…”  
“Ma il Master si infurierà a morte!”  
“E-Esatto!”  
“Ah sì? E io do la colpa a te…”  
“Ma che dici?!”  
“Finitela coi piagnistei.” Fece Gajil, dando le spalle alla bionda. “Quei bastardi di Fairy Tail si danno da fare perché sanno che la ragazza è piena di grana…”  
Lucy sorrise.  
“Uh? Hai detto qualcosa, ragazzina?” le chiese il Dragon Slayer, girando la testa.  
“Tu e i tuoi amici siete degli illusi… Quasi quasi mi viene da piangere se penso a cosa vi aspetta…”  
“I tuoi ridicoli bluff mi fanno il solletico, ragazzina…”  
“Non vi rendete conto di cosa sta per succedervi?” chiese Lucy, per poi chiudere gli occhi quando il kunai le evitò di pochi centimetri il volto.  
“Ripeti, scusa?” fece Gajil strafottente, mettendo una mano attorno all’orecchio.  
“Se io muoio, la vostra sorte sarà segnata!” esclamò la ragazza. “Quelli di Fairy Tail non si daranno pace finché non vi avranno stanato! Loro sono fatti così! E non solo loro…” continuò, alzando lo sguardo. “Anche i maghi di Grifondoro giungeranno qui reclamando vendetta… Trascorrerete il resto dei vostri giorni tremando al pensiero di essere braccati e presi dai maghi… più potenti dei mondi!”  
“Dei mondi, eh?” ripeté Gajil, giocherellando con un altro kunai. “Però c’è una cosa che mi incuriosisce… Titania sembra essere in possesso di nuovi poteri. Dove siete stati in questi mesi di assenza? E dove si trova questa Grifondoro?”  
Lucy allargò il suo sorriso.  
“Ti piacerebbe saperlo, vero?”  
“A dir la verità, non m’importa poi troppo. Io intanto ci provo e poi vedremo se finirà come dici tu…”  
Detto ciò, lanciò il kunai, mentre i suoi compagni di gilda guardavano spaventati la scena.  
Ma prima che l’arma raggiungesse il suo obiettivo, il pavimento esplose, facendo uscire una fiammata, dentro la quale c’era Natsu, che aveva preso il kunai con i denti, tenendo sollevate con le mani nude le macerie da lui stesso create.  
Natsu urlò, facendole esplodere e disperdendole per tutta la stanza, mentre Lucy lo guardava sorpresa e sollevata.  
“Dovevo immaginarlo…” disse sorridendo Gajil. “…che avresti usato il tuo fiuto…”  
“E non è da solo!” disse una voce, mentre Happy volava fuori dal buco nel pavimento, portandosi dietro Fred e George, che atterrarono davanti a Lucy, tirando subito fuori la bacchetta.  
“Se le nostre orecchie non hanno sentito male, volevi sapere qualcosa in più su Grifondoro, vero?” chiese uno dei due gemelli.  
“Allora eccoti qui la risposta: Grifondoro è la nostra Casa, alleata di Fairy Tail! E tu, ferendo i nostri compagni e amici, ti sei messo contro la Casa più forte di Hogwarts!”  
“E voi due chi sareste?”  
“Fred e George Weasley, qui per sconfiggerti!” risposero insieme, per poi alzare la bacchetta.  
“ _Flipendo_!”  
“ _Expelliarmus_!” urlarono insieme, colpendo nello stesso instante Gajil e spedendolo contro un muro, che crollò su di lui.  
“Tutto bene Lucy?” chiese Happy, raggiungendola e cominciando a togliere i chiodi che tenevano il metallo fissato al muro.  
“Ragazzi…” fece lei, contenta, mentre Natsu partiva all’attacco, colpendo con un pugno infuocato l’avversario, facendolo volare per diversi metri.  
Senza aspettare ulteriormente, ripeté più volte l’attacco, mentre i due gemelli rimasero al loro posto.  
“Beh… la nostra entrata d’effetto l’abbiamo fatta…” commentò George, grattandosi la testa, osservando il compagno continuare a prendere a pugni Gajil. “Direi che il nostro compito è finito…”  
“Non ho mai visto Natsu così…” fece Lucy, mentre Happy finiva di togliere i chiodi, aiutandola a scendere.  
“Nemmeno io.” Rispose il gatto. “Il Natsu che vedi… è davvero forte!”  
Gajil sorrise, per poi rialzarsi e cominciare a rispondere all’attacco.  
“ _Mazza del drago d’Acciaio_!” urlò, trasformando il suo braccio in una colonna dell’omonimo materiale, cercando di colpire Salamander, che lo evitò saltandoci sopra.  
“Ora tocca a me!” replicò. “ _Artigli della Salamandra_!!”  
E colpì, con un pugno ancora più forte, in pieno volto l’avversario che stavolta, però, restò fermo al suo posto.  
Natsu saltò all’indietro, afferrando con le braccia la colonna di ferro del nemico, che sorrise.  
“ _Spada del Drago d’Acciaio_!” urlò, trasformandola in una spada composta da decine di lame affilate, che provocarono diversi tagli al mago del fuoco, che lasciò subito la presa, per poi essere colpito da un pugno, volando diversi metri più in là.  
“Pazzesco… Ma che razza di maghi sono?!” esclamò Fred.  
“Sono entrambi Dragon Slayer.” Rispose Happy, deglutendo. “Entrambi cresciuti da un drago…”  
Natsu si rialzò, continuando a fissare l’avversario.  
“Ora la faremo davvero finita… Salamander.” Disse questi.  
“Mi sono riscaldato a puntino… brutto topastro di ferro!”  
Poi, sotto gli occhi sorpresi di tutti, il corpo di Gajil cominciò a ricoprirsi di scaglie d’acciaio, trasformando completamente la sua pelle.  
“Scaglie di drago?!” esclamò Happy.  
Senza aspettare ulteriore tempo, il Dragon Slayer d’acciaio partì all’attacco, colpendo in pieno il braccio di Natsu, che l’aveva alzato per parare l’attacco.  
La forza fu tale che il mago del fuoco perse stabilità, volando via, mentre dal suo braccio sì senti un piccolo rumore.  
“Gliel’ha spezzato…” mormorò Lucy, portandosi le mani sulla bocca, spaventata.  
“Basta così!” urlò George. “ _Bombarda_!”  
“ _Rictusempra_!” si aggiunse il gemello.  
Gajil si voltò giusto in tempo per venire colpito in pieno dai due incantesimi, senza però fare il minimo movimento.  
“Tutto qui?” chiese, sorridendo. “Questa sarebbe la vostra magia migliore? Ridicolo!”  
“Maledizione… se solo avessi con me le mie chiavi…” borbottò Lucy, per poi darsi un colpo in testa. “Che stupida…”  
Senza aspettare ulteriormente, tirò fuori da una tasca la sua bacchetta, che era miracolosamente rimasta intera.  
“Posso combattere anch’io!” esclamò, affiancandosi ai due Weasley.  
“Eh? Un altro di quegli affari? Anche Titania e Majutsu ne avevano uno…”  
“E non solo loro…” fece Natsu, rialzandosi e tirando fuori anche lui la bacchetta. “Per fortuna non si è rotta…”  
“Oh, cos’è? Vuoi usarla come torcia?”  
“ _Depulso_!” urlò il Dragon Slayer, colpendo in pieno l’avversario.  
“E quindi?”  
“Serviva per distrarti!” rispose l’altro, rimettendo la bacchetta in tasca, per poi cominciare a risucchiare l’aria. “ _Ruggito della…_ ”  
Gajil spalancò gli occhi, imitandolo subito.  
“ _Ruggito del…_ ”  
“… _Salamandra_!”  
“… _Drago_!”  
Da Natsu si generò un tornado di fuoco, mentre da Gajil uno composto da scaglie d’acciaio, i quali cominciarono a distruggere tutto ciò che li circondava.  
“ _Protego_!” urlarono i Weasley e Lucy, mentre attorno a loro tutto veniva spazzato via per la forza degli attacchi, che pochi secondi dopo esplosero, scaraventando i due Dragon Slayer uno dalla parte opposta all’altra.  
Quando il fumo cominciò a svanire, il muro che si trovava alle spalle di Gajil non c’era più.  
O meglio, adesso c’era un enorme buco che dava dritto sulla gilda di Fairy Tail.  
In mezzo al fumo si poteva vedere la sagoma di Gajil, rimasto apparentemente illeso grazie alle sue scaglie.  
“Salamander…” disse. “Pare che la differenza di qualità tra le nostre caratteristiche draconiche… ormai sia lampante…  
Il tuo sarà pure un fiato in grado di arrostire l’avversario, ma contro l’acciaio non c’è storia!”  
I tre maghi si voltarono verso Natsu, anche lui in piedi, ma con le braccia e gambe piene di pezzi di metallo, sopra i quali scorreva il sangue del Dragon Slayer.  
“I-Impossibile… Nemmeno Tu-Sai-Chi sarebbe rimasto intero dopo un simile attacco…” fece Fred, sciogliendo l’incantesimo. “E parliamo del mago più potente dopo Silente del nostro mondo!”  
“E lui sarebbe un sottoposto di Jose?” chiese il fratello. “Maledizione… I nostri sette anni di scuola non sarebbero minimamente sufficienti a fermare uno di quei due!”  
Gajil cominciò a ridere.  
Ma il suo scoppio d’ilarità s’interruppe quando la sua pelle d’acciaio s’infranse sopra l’occhio, lasciando uscire del sangue.  
“Guarda che nemmeno le mie sono fiamme normali…” disse Natsu, sorridendo. “La fiamma della Salamandra è in grado di incenerire qualsiasi cosa!”  
Poi il mago del fuoco si mise in posa, pronto a riprendere a combattere.  
“Ehi, ‘ferrovecchio’ Gajil! Ti avverto che se non ti dai da fare, stavolta di polverizzerò sul serio… Direi che possiamo finirla con questi assaggini, no?”  
“Assaggini?!” urlò scioccata Lucy.  
“Questo cielo è troppo piccolo per ospitare due draghi… ora ti ributto nell’inferno da cui sei sbucato, sottospecie di lucertola!”  
Ma prima che uno dei due potesse fare qualcosa, il pavimento tremò forte, facendo cadere a terra tutti meno i due Dragon Slayer.  
“Che succede adesso?! Il palazzo si muove ancora?!” esclamò Fred.  
“No… Questo è il potere di Harry…” rispose Natsu, ghignando. “A quanto pare, Jose gli sta dando un po’ di problemi.”

Harry respinse un’altra ondata d’energia, mentre Erza volava contro il Master avversario, pronta a colpirlo con la spada.  
“Ridicolo!” disse Jose, colpendola in pieno con un fulmine oscuro, spedendola contro un muro, dove la maga creò una piccola voragine per la forza d’urto.  
“È più forte di quel che credevo…” fece Harry, aiutando la compagna a rialzarsi. “Dopotutto, è uno dei dieci maghi del Sacro Ordine…”  
“Dobbiamo usare tutti i nostri poteri contro di lui.” Disse la rossa, tirando fuori la bacchetta, imitata subito da Harry.  
“E quelle che cosa sarebbero?”  
“La chiave della tua sconfitta!  _Expelliarmus_!” urlò il moro, colpendo in pieno petto il Master, che sorpreso volò all’indietro, dove Erza lo anticipò correndo, colpendolo in piena schiena con un calcio, che lo spedì contro la parete.  
Jose non impiegò che pochi secondi per rialzarsi.  
“Che razza di magia è quella? Non ne ho mai sentito parlare prima…” disse, scuotendosi i vestiti.  
“È un nuovo tipo di magia. E per tua informazione, anche Natsu è in grado di usarla.”  
Il Master si mise a ridere.  
“E con ciò? Non potrà fare nulla contro Gajil… Lui lo eliminerà, come la vostra stupida gilda! I miei spettri ormai la staranno demolendo!”  
I due maghi sgranarono gli occhi.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Sorpresi? Ho intenzione di annientarvi completamente… a cominciare dal vostro misero edificio!”

Natsu corse contro Gajil, per poi assestargli un calcio in pieno petto, che riuscì ad allontanarlo di qualche centimetro.  
Poi senza aspettare portò indietro la testa, abbassandola pochi secondi dopo su quella dell’avversario, provocandosi un taglio a sua volta, ma riuscendo ad aumentare le dimensioni della crepa che si era aperta sul viso del Dragon Slayer d’Acciaio.  
Gajil saltò all’indietro, portandosi una mano sulla testa, coprendosi la ferita e ansimando per la fatica.  
“Sono entrambi allo stremo…” fece George, deglutendo.  
Poi con sorpresa dei maghi, Gajil prese una piastrella d’acciaio di cui era composto il pavimento, cominciando a mangiarla senza alcuna difficolta.  
Immediatamente le sue ferite cominciarono a scomparire, come anche la sua fatica.  
“Che cosa…? Sta… mangiando il ferro…” disse Lucy, incredula.  
“Bastardo, così non vale!” gli urlò contro Natsu. “Io non posso fare come te!”  
Gajil sorrise, pulendosi la bocca.  
“ _Lancia del drago d’Acciaio! Fascio demoniaco_!” urlò, cominciando a colpire il mago del fuoco con una raffica di colpi che sembrava infinita, facendolo urlare di dolore.  
“Che cos’è successo?” chiese Fred a Happy.  
“I Dragon Slayer recuperano energia mangiando il loro elemento…” spiegò lui.  
“Quindi ora che Gajil ha mangiato, è come se fosse tornato al pieno delle sue forze?! È impossibile un recupero del genere!”  
“Ma perché non mangia anche lui del fuoco? Può crearlo senza problemi.”  
“Non può mangiare le sue fiamme.” Rispose Lucy. “È come se mangiasse una parte di sé!”  
“Allora dobbiamo aiutarlo noi e-”  
Ma prima che potesse finire la frase, Fred fu interrotto da un altro urlo di Natsu, che venne preso per una gamba dall’avversario e poi lanciato verso il buco nel muro, fermandosi proprio sul ciglio, senza dare segni di ripresa.  
“Natsu!” urlarono insieme i maghi, mentre gli altri membri di Phantom esultavano.  
“ _Glacius_!” urlarono i due gemelli, cercando di colpire Gajil, che tuttavia infranse le magie con il braccio.  
“Basta così!” esclamò questi, per poi colpire i due gemelli con il suo braccio di ferro, facendoli finire vicino a Natsu.  
“Natsu… Fred, George…” fece tremando Lucy.  
“Guardate lì!” disse Gajil, indicando la gilda. “La cosa che vi interessava tanto proteggere… La vostra cara Fairy Tail!”  
Natsu aprì gli occhi, vedendo decine di spettri colpire ripetutamente l’edificio di Fairy Tail con degli arieti.  
Anche Fred e George voltarono lo sguardo, osservando la gilda cominciare a cedere.  
Pochi secondi dopo, l’edificio cominciò a collassare su se stesso.  
Le poche finestre che erano rimaste intere si sgretolarono, mentre le assi di legno si rompevano una dietro l’altra, come se fossero dei miseri stecchini.  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail, la loro gilda scomparve, trasformandosi in un cumulo di macerie.  
Natsu sgranò gli occhi, incredulo, mentre Gajil scoppiò a ridere sonoramente.  
Nei suoi occhi stava rivedendo tutti i momenti che aveva vissuto in quell’edificio, a cominciare da quando Makarov l’aveva accolto.  
“Non è possibile…” fece George, rialzandosi a fatica e osservando i resti della gilda.  
Anche Natsu e Fred si alzarono subito dopo.  
Il mago del fuoco traballò, ma si girò verso l’avversario, tenendo lo sguardo verso il basso.  
Lucy unì le mani, tremando visibilmente.  
‘ _Ora basta, Natsu… Ora mi offrirò prigioniera, così…_ ’ pensò.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, Happy le pose una tremante zampa sulla gamba, come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri.  
“Guarda che Natsu non si è ancora rassegnato!” le disse.  
Natsu si portò di fronte a Gajil, fermandosi per guardarlo.  
“La gilda è crollata…” fece il Dragon Slayer d’Acciaio. “E tu hai perso, scarafaggio…”  
Poi, senza alcuno scrupolo, colpì il mago del fuoco, spedendolo contro un muro.  
Subito dopo cominciò a prenderlo a calci, senza dare cenno di voler smettere.  
Natsu cominciò a spuntare sangue, sotto gli sguardi arrabbiati dei compagni.  
“Maledizione…” fece George, voltandosi ancora a guardare la gilda demolita. “Possibile che noi siamo così inutili?”  
“No… Non lo siamo.” Replicò Fred, puntando la bacchetta in direzione di Natsu. “Noi siamo maghi di Grifondoro, non possiamo arrenderci così! E se loro recuperano energie dai loro elementi… ci basterà provocare un po’ di fuoco!”  
Suo fratello spalancò gli occhi.  
“Giusto… Possiamo aiutarlo in questo modo.” Disse, puntando anche lui la bacchetta contro l’amico.  
“Natsu! Prendi queste!  _Incendio_!” urlarono insieme.  
Gajil fermò i suoi attacchi, vedendo due fiammate andare contro di loro.  
“Umpf. Non spererete forse di ferirmi con quelle magie, vero?” chiese, poco prima di essere investito.  
“Non avevamo intenzione di colpire te.” Rispose Fred, osservando il fuoco scomparire, mentre Natsu lo masticava di gusto.  
“Che cosa?!” esclamò sorpreso Gajil, guardando l’avversario recuperare le energie.  
“Che mangiata…” fece Natsu, sospirando e pulendosi la bocca. “Queste fiamme erano ottime…”  
“Non credere di passarla liscia solo per aver ingoiato due fiammelle!” urlò il Dragon Slayer d’Acciaio, correndogli incontro pronto a colpirlo di nuovo. “Resti sempre sotto di me, illuso!”  
“Fiamme piene… della vostra rabbia contro di lui!” continuò Natsu, per poi colpire con un pugno infuocato sotto il mento Gajil, facendolo volare via incredulo.  
“Ora sì che gli sono tornate le forze!” esclamò Happy, esultando.  
“Prima Levy… poi Jet… Droy… il vecchio… Lucy… i miei amici… e pure Fairy Tail…” cominciò Natsu, guardando con pura ira il suo avversario, che si allontanò, per poi attaccare di nuovo.  
“ _Ruggito del Drago d’Acciaio_!” urlò, generando un nuovo tornado di metallo, che però, stavolta il mago del fuoco respinse semplicemente usando le mani, rispedendolo al mittente.  
“Me l’ha respinto…!” esclamò attonito Gajil, cercando di resistere al suo stesso attacco.  
“Quante altre persone vuoi ancora far soffrire prima di sentirti soddisfatto?!” urlò Natsu.  
“Taci, idiota…! Uno come me non si abbassa al vostro livello, scarafaggi!”  
Il Dragon Slayer del fuoco portò indietro il braccio destro, avvolgendolo con il fuoco.  
“Ora ti restituisco tutto con gli interessi!! Hai commesso un grosso errore a metterti contro Fairy Tail!!”  
“Sono io il più forte!” replicò Gajil.  
“ _Pugno della Salamandra del Loto Cremisi_!” urlò Natsu, per poi cominciare a colpire con una raffica di pugni, ognuno seguito da una piccola esplosione, il corpo di Gajil, spedendolo contro un muro, che si disintegrò completamente.  
Tuttavia la sua furia non si fermò qui.  
Prima che il Dragon Slayer di Phantom Lord potesse cadere a terra, riprese a colpirlo, facendolo schiantare sul pavimento, che cominciò a riempirsi di crepe.  
In pochi secondi, l’intero edificio si ricoprì di decine di esplosioni, mentre Natsu continuava a colpire l’avversario.  
La gilda tremò visibilmente, per poi aprirsi a metà, portando con sé i due Dragon Slayer.  
Gli altri membri di Phantom riuscirono a scappare in tempo, mentre Lucy, Fred e George restarono lì, sentendo il pavimento sgretolarsi sotto di loro.  
Fu Happy a salvarli, prendendoli e volando fuori proprio mentre tutto cadeva giù, portandoli in un punto più stabile.  
“Natsu!” urlarono insieme, non appena le macerie smisero di crollare.  
Il Dragon Slayer del fuoco si trovava a terra, sdraiato sopra le macerie, con il respiro affaticato.  
Ma con loro grande sollievo, la sua bocca si mosse, formando un sorriso, mentre lui apriva un occhio guardandoli.  
“Ora non mi muovo più per davvero…” fece.  
“Credimi Natsu…” gli rispose Fred. “Hai fatto anche troppo. Probabilmente questo sarà lo scontro magico più distruttivo a cui assisteremo in tutta la nostra vita. Dubito rivedremo qualcosa del genere.”

“Uh, uh, uh…” ridacchiò Jose, vedendo le pareti attorno a loro crollare. “Il vostro drago si è proprio scatenato…”  
Di fronte a lui, due esausti Harry e Erza lo fissavano.  
“A quanto pare non avete tenuto conto del potere combattivo di Natsu…” fece il ragazzo, sorridendo. “Probabilmente è più forte di tutti noi…”  
“Risparmiati la modestia, Majutsu. Tu e Titania avete poteri eccezionali… Nessun mago aveva mai resistito così a lungo contro di me…”  
Poi alzò una mano, colpendo i due maghi con un fulmine nero, che li spedì contro un muro.  
“È scandaloso che facciate parte della gilda di quel pezzente di Makarov!” urlò.  
Harry e Erza urlarono, mentre il muro su cui erano andati a sbattere crollava su di loro.  
“Ora capite perché non ho fatto fuori Makarov?” chiese Jose, muovendo la mano e colpendo con altri colpi di magia i due.  
“La disperazione… Per gettarlo nella disperazione… Come reagirà quando svegliandosi, scoprirà che la sua amata gilda è completamente distrutta e i suoi compagni tutti annientati? Uh, uh, uh… Io dico che si rattristerà non poco…”  
I due maghi di classe S si rialzarono a fatica, continuando a guardarlo con rabbia.  
“Gli farò conoscere tristezza e disperazione, poi lo ammazzerò! Non mi va di finirlo subito! Prima lo farò soffrire, soffrire e poi ancora soffrire! Solo allora lo ammazzerò!”  
“Codardo…” fece Erza.  
“Phantom Lord è sempre stata la migliore…” continuò Jose. “La migliore del paese, i maghi più esperti, i primi della classe, i più ricchi… i primi in tutto insomma!”  
Lo sguardo del Master si fece duro.  
“Poi sono arrivati quelli di Fairy Tail, col loro sciocco potere… I nomi di Erza, di Harry, di Luxus… di Mistogun e di Gildarts riecheggiano in ogni angolo del paese… e le gesta di Salamander si raccontano dappertutto… In men che non si dica, Phantom Lord e Fairy Tail sono diventate di fatto le gilde rappresentative del paese… e la cosa non mi è mai andata giù! Noi sullo stesso piano di quella patetica gilda!”  
“Quindi avresti scatenato questa guerra per la tua stupida gelosia?!” esclamò Harry, cercando di colpirlo con un incantesimo, che Jose evitò facilmente.  
“Gelosia?” ripeté. “No, non si tratta di quella! Voglio solamente stabilire chi è davvero il più forte!”  
“Ma è assurdo!” urlò Erza. “Lo fai per una ragione così sciocca?!”  
Prima che uno dei due maghi di Fairy Tail potesse dire altro, Jose li intrappolò in una magia, impedendogli di muoversi.  
“La vostra gilda mi ha reso il sangue amaro per un sacco di tempo! Diciamo che ho sfruttato un pretesto insignificante per scatenare la faida… Ci hanno chiesto di ritrovare l’erede del colosso Heartphilia…”  
“L-Lucy?” fece Harry, cercando di liberarsi.  
“La rampolla di uno degli uomini più ricchi del paese che entra in Fairy Tail?! La vostra sete di grandezza non conosce limiti, vero?! Volevate impossessarvi del patrimonio degli Heartphilia per acquistare un potere ancora più grande del nostro, vero?!” urlò Jose, aumentando la presa della magia. “Ma questa è una cosa che io non posso accettare!”  
I due maghi urlarono di dolore.  
Tuttavia, sui loro volti apparve un sorriso che stupì l’avversario.  
“Che cosa patetica vedere qualcuno che si agita tanto solo per sapere se è lui il migliore…” fece Harry.  
“Ma è ancor più patetico constatare le falle della tua rete d’informazione…” continuò Erza.  
“Che hai detto?”  
“Lucy è scappata di casa… sei davvero convinto che ci permetterebbe di usare i suoi soldi? Be’, senti questo… Vive in una casetta e paga un affitto di settantamila Jewel… Lavora duramente come tutti noi… Combattiamo insieme… Ridiamo insieme… e piangiamo insieme… siamo maghi della stessa gilda… Il pretesto della guerra è il fatto che sia l’unica erede degli Heartphilia?! Sappi che un fiore non sceglie il luogo dove sbocciare… così come una figlia non può scegliersi i genitori… Che vuol saperne uno come te di quello che sta provando Lucy?!” urlò la rossa.  
“Ho tempo per scoprirlo…” rispose Jose. “Pensate davvero che la restituiremo gratis al padre? No, invece, lo spenneremo fino all’ultimo centesimo… finché il patrimonio degli Heartphilia non sarà tutto nelle mie mani!”  
“Che bastardo!” esclamò Harry, cercando di liberarsi, mentre la presa aumentava, costringendoli a urlare.  
“Non sforzatevi troppo… o finirete per soffrire ancora di più…” fece Jose, chiudendo una mano a pugno, avvolgendo i due con un altro fulmine nero.  
Ma questa volta la sua magia durò solo pochi secondi, per poi dissolversi a lasciar cadere a terra i due maghi.  
“La mia magia?! Ma che diavolo…”  
“È stato versato molto sangue…” fece una voce, mentre una piccola figura si avvinava a Jose. “Il sangue dei miei ragazzi…”  
Jose spalancò gli occhi, mentre Harry e Erza guardavano sorpresi il nuovo arrivato.  
“E a causa di un padre sciagurato, una ragazza ha pianto e sofferto moltissimo… E non solamente lei….”  
“Master…” fece sorridendo Harry.  
“Direi che così può bastare. Il dovere mi impone di mettere fine a tutto questo!” esclamò Makarov.  
“Non vorrai provocare un disastro naturale?” lo provocò Jose.  
“Lo farò, se sarà necessario per il bene della mia gilda…”  
Poco lontano, Gray, Mira e Elfman riaprirono gli occhi.  
“Che strano tepore…” fece il mago del ghiaccio, rialzandosi. “Ho come… un senso di nostalgia…”  
“Andatevene tutti da qui!” ordinò Makarov.  
“M-Master!” esclamarono gli altri.  
“Che cosa ci fa qui?!” chiese Elfman.  
“Fate come dice!” gli urlò Harry, rialzandosi assieme a Erza, per poi superare Jose e raggiungere i loro compagni. “Se rimaniamo, gli creeremo solamente dei fastidi. Dobbiamo fidarci del nostro Master.”  
Gli altri maghi restarono fermi per qualche secondo, per poi annuire e correre via, dando un ultimo sguardo al loro Master.  
“Sono trascorsi sei anni dal nostro ultimo faccia a faccia…” fece Jose, divertito. “Devo ammettere che la tua gilda ne ha fatta di strada da allora, anche se ora è solo un ammasso di macerie…”  
Makarov portò indietro un braccio, mentre sulla punta del suo indice prendeva forma una sfera di luce.  
“La gilda non è un semplice edificio… ma è formata dall’unione di tutti i suoi membri…” rispose.  
“Sono davvero contento che due maghi appartenenti al Sacro Ordine dei Dieci possano sfidarsi per decidere chi è il migliore!” continuò Jose.  
“Sono fiero di ciò che hanno fatto i miei ragazzi… davvero un ottimo lavoro! Devono essere fieri di far parte di Fairy Tail!” urlò Makarov.  
Sopra la gilda, le nuvole cominciarono a vorticare, creando in pochi secondi una tempesta.  
I membri di Fairy Tail si rialzarono, guardando sorpresi lo spettacolo, mentre Harry e gli altri raggiungevano l’uscita.  
Fred, George, Lucy, Natsu e Happy guardarono il cielo, mentre il terreno cominciava a tremare, formando un cratere attorno all’edificio dei Phantom.  
“E ora chi sta facendo tutto questo?!” esclamò la bionda, cercando di restare in piedi.  
“Solo il vecchio possiede questo tipo di potere magico…” rispose Natsu, sorridendo.  
All’interno, un raggio d’energia trafisse alla spalla Jose, facendolo volare all’indietro e lasciando uscire copiosamente il sangue.  
Il Master di Phantom tuttavia sorrise, mentre anche la spalla di Makarov veniva tagliata da un’energia invisibile.  
Poi Jose tese il braccio, che fu avvolto da alcuni spettri, che lanciò contro l’avversario, che li distrusse battendo tra di loro le mani. Dopodiché, senza aspettare, formò un triangolo con le mani, generando un’onda d’urto che investì tutto.  
“Davvero impressionante…” disse poi, guardando Jose. “Così giovane, eppure così potente. Te lo meriti davvero il tuo posto al concilio… Pensa al beneficio che ne avrebbe tratto il nostro mondo se avessi usato questo potere positivamente, per aiutare il prossimo e dare l’esempio ai giovani…”  
“Non vorrai farmi la predica?” fece strafottente l’avversario, sorridendo.  
“Userò una pratica di noi di Fairy Tail, cioè, ti concederò tre secondi per ravvederti…”  
Mentre diceva ciò, Makarov aumentò di dimensioni, fino a raggiungere il soffitto, mentre le pupille dei suoi occhi scomparvero, lasciando solo il bianco. “Su, inginocchiati!” ordinò.  
“Uh?”  
“Uno!”  
“Io inginocchiarmi?” ripeté ridendo Jose. “Ma che vai farneticando?!”  
“Due…” e tra le mani del Master cominciò a crearsi una sfera di luce.  
“Pretenderesti che faccia da servetto alla tua gilda?! Piantala con queste buffonate! Io posso combattere tranquillamente al tuo livello! Anzi, che dico, sono molto più forte di te!!”  
La sfera tra le mani di Makarov aumentò di dimensioni.  
“Tre!”  
“Sei tu quello che dovrà inginocchiarsi! Sparisci Fairy Tail! Diverrai polvere e sparirai dalla storia!”  
“Tempo scaduto!” decretò Makarov, battendo le mani e schiacciando la sfera. “ _Fairy Law_!” esclamò, venendo avvolto dalla luce.  
Jose spalancò gli occhi, incredulo.  
“Azione!”  
L’intero edificio fu avvolto dalla luce.  
Gli spettri di Jose che stavano attaccando gli altri membri di Fairy Tail si portarono le mani di fronte agli occhi, per poi scomparire pochi secondi dopo, mentre i maghi rimasero perfettamente integri.  
“Questa è la Fairy Law!” esclamò Erza, sorridendo.  
“Fairy Law?” chiese Gray.  
“Una luce sacra che si abbatte sull’oscurità, colpendo solo coloro che identifica come nemici.” Spiegò Harry. “È un incantesimo potentissimo, praticamente leggendario!”  
Dentro l’edificio, Jose era rimasto al suo posto, immobile.  
Tuttavia tutti i suoi colori erano scomparsi, facendolo quasi sembrare una statua.  
“Non ti avvicinare mai più a Fairy Tail.” Disse calmò Makarov, per poi girarsi. “Hai voluto esagerare, e ora affronterai il consiglio. Inizia a tremare, perché te la vedrai molto brutta. Lo stesso vale per me.”  
Ma mentre il Master si allontanava, Aria sbucò fuori dalle macerie, lanciandosi sopra di lui.  
‘ _È di nuovo completamente scoperto!_ ’ pensò con le lacrime agli occhi. ‘ _Ce l’ho in pugno!_ ’  
Questa volta però Makarov allungò il braccio, colpendo senza nemmeno doversi girare.  
“È finita. Ora la differenza tra le gilde è lampante.” Disse gelido. “Se ne vuoi ancora, posso cogliere l’occasione per toglierti di mezzo una volta per tutte!”  
Aria cadde a terra, apparentemente senza sensi.  
“Prendi Jose e andatevene.” Continuò Makarov. “Immediatamente.”

“Abbiamo vinto!!!” urlarono tutti i membri della gilda, mentre Harry, Erza, Gray, Elfman e Mira li raggiungevano. “Abbiamo sconfitto i Phantom!”  
Poi tutti si girarono quando videro Lucy, Happy, Fred e George avvicinarsi.  
Lucy sorrise, portandosi una mano dietro la testa, mentre i due gemelli alzarono i pollici in segno di vittoria.  
“Ve la siete vista davvero brutta, eh?” fece Harry, rispondendo al loro sorriso.  
“Nah… poteva andarci peggio. Se avessimo affrontato Natsu o quel Gajil, probabilmente non ci saremmo più. Di certo, è stata la vacanza di Natale più esaustiva di tutte quelle che abbiamo fatto finora. E che probabilmente faremo.”  
“A proposito…” li interruppe Erza. “Dov’è Natsu?”  
“Ha detto che aveva un impegno.” Rispose Happy.  
“Un impegno?” chiese Gray. “E cioè?”  
“Niente di importante…”  
Poco lontano, in mezzo alle macerie della gilda di Phantom, i due Dragon Slayer erano ancora sdraiati a terra, ricoperti di ferite e tagli.  
“Ehi…” fece Natsu. “Stai bene, Gajil?”  
L’altro ragazzo non rispose.  
“M-Mah, non proprio… Non ce la faccio a parlare… perciò te lo chiedo senza troppi giri di parole…”  
Con grande fatica, il mago del fuoco si girò verso il suo simile.  
“Tu… dove hai imparato a usare… il Dragon Slayer?”  
Ma ancora una volta non ottenne risposta.  
“Ehi! È la prima volta che incontro qualcuno in grado di usare il mio stesso incantesimo! Che cosa ti costa dirmelo…?”  
“Sta’ zitto…” disse infine Gajil, facendo sbuffare per la rabbia Natsu. “Metallikana.”  
Natsu lo guardò curioso.  
“Il drago d’Acciaio Metallikana.” Precisò Gajil.  
“Allora è come pensavo! Te l’ha insegnato un drago!” esclamò Natsu, alzandosi e avvicinandosi barcollando.  
“Anche a te, allora?” chiese il moro.  
“E che fine ha fatto?”  
“Che ne so?”  
“Ti ho chiesto che fine ha fatto!” urlò Natsu, sbattendo la sua testa contro quella di Gajil.  
“E io ti ho detto che non lo so! Idiota!” replicò lui, per poi portarsi una mano sulla testa. “Mi fai salire il sangue al cervello!”  
“Che cosa?!”  
“È sparito.” Rispose infine. “Un giorno Metallikana si è volatilizzato sotto i miei occhi all’improvviso. Senza dire niente… Capito?”  
Natsu spalancò gli occhi sorpreso.  
“Mi ha fatto proprio un brutto scherzo…” fece malinconico Gajil.  
“E-Ehi…” lo interruppe il rosa. “Per caso… è successo il 7 luglio 777?”  
“Sai dove si trova Metallikana?”  
“Ma no! Io sto cercando Igneel, il drago del Fuoco!”  
“Quindi il 7 luglio dell’anno 777 sono spariti due draghi?”  
“Ma che sono tutti questi sette?”  
“E che ne so io?!” esclamò Gajil, alzandosi e appoggiandosi su un pezzo di muro. “E a dire il vero… nemmeno mi interessa!”  
Natsu rimase fermo ad osservarlo per qualche secondo.  
“Se davvero te ne vuoi andare, cerca di sparire alla svelta.” Disse infine.  
“Questa è la nostra gilda! Sei tu che te ne devi andare!”  
Natsu si girò, portandosi una mano sulla pancia.  
“Se senti qualcosa su Igneel, fammelo sapere.”  
“E perché dovrei?! Ma per chi mi hai preso?!”  
Il mago del fuoco sorrise.  
“Dopotutto, conosciamo entrambi il Dragon Slayer.”  
“La prossima volta che ti vedo ti ammazzo! È una promessa! Comincia a scavarti la fossa!” gli urlò contro l’altro.  
“Ma quanto casino che fai… E io che volevo fare pace… visto che siamo pari.”  
“E sarei io a fare casino?! Guarda come hai ridotto la gilda!”  
“Tu e i tuoi l’avete letteralmente distrutta! Basta, ho cambiato idea, non voglio più far pace!”

Qualche minuto dopo, tutti i membri di Fairy Tail erano riuniti di fronte ai resti della loro gilda, restando in silenzio.  
“Ma guarda un po’…” fece Makarov, che era in prima fila. “Ha fatto proprio un disastro.”  
Lucy si strinse le mani tra di loro.  
“Ehm… Master…” cominciò, venendo però interrotta da lui.  
“Anche voi ve la siete vista brutta…” disse, rivolgendosi principalmente ai due gemelli.  
“No, no, non si preoccupi. È stata un’esperienza molto utile. Almeno adesso sappiamo che non siamo minimamente pronti a una vera e propria battaglia!” rispose George.  
Lucy tuttavia abbassò lo sguardo, osservando le ferite di tutti i suoi compagni.  
“Non fare quella faccia, Lucy.” Disse una voce, mentre Levy, Jet, Droy e Reedus li raggiungevano.  
“Abbiamo vinto unendo le nostre forze.” Continuò Levy, sorridendo.  
“Anche se la gilda è a pezzi…”  
“Basterà costruirne una nuova.” Completarono i suoi due compagni.  
“Già.” Confermò il quarto uomo.  
“Scusa se ti abbiamo fatto preoccupare.” Disse Levy.  
“Non è questo… in realtà, io…”  
“So come stanno le cose. Credimi, nessuno te ne fa una colpa.”  
“Io non sono riuscito a essere d’aiuto… mi dispiace…” si scusò Reedus, abbassando la testa.  
“Lucy.” La chiamo il Master. “Sia le cose belle… che quelle brutte… possono essere condivise… anche se forse non al cento per cento. È per questo che c’è la gilda. La felicità di un membro è la felicità di tutti… la rabbia di uno è la rabbia di tutti… e le lacrime di uno… sono le lacrime di tutti.”  
Poco lontano, nascosti dietro un muro, Mistogun e Loki stavano ascoltando in silenzio, mentre Lucy abbassava la testa.  
“Non c’è motivo di sentirti in colpa.” Continuò Makarov. “Dovresti sapere come la pensiamo.”  
Il Master si girò verso di lei.  
“Alza la testa. Tu sei un membro di Fairy Tail.”  
Lucy lo guardò, per poi cominciare a piangere, ma questa volta di felicità.  
Gli altri membri sorrisero, per poi andare a consolarla.  
Il Master sorrise, compiaciuto del suo discorso.  
‘ _Forse ho esagerato un po’…_ ’ rifletté, per poi cominciare a sudare freddo e tremare. ‘ _Al consiglio saranno furibondi… Anzi, forse decideranno addirittura di spedirmi in prigione…_ ’  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Harry e Erza, anche lui cominciò a piangere disperato.

Da quel giorno passò una settimana.  
Il Concilio Magico mandò subito il suo esercito, che fermò tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail, interrogandoli per tutta la settimana.  
Fred e George riuscirono a scamparla grazie a Makarov, che spiegò che erano dei giovani maghi che si erano ritrovati a loro malgrado coinvolti nello scontro, senza ovviamente dire che provenivano da un altro mondo.  
Ora, tutti i membri, con l’aiuto di Fred e George, avevano cominciato i lavori per ricostruire la gilda.  
Solo Lucy in quel momento era chiusa in casa sua, presa a scrivere una lettera.  
“Ahi, ahi…” si lamentò, portandosi una mano sulla pancia, dove era ancora visibile un livido. “Spero che non mi rimanga la cicatrice…” fece, per poi fermarsi a osservare un uccello che stava dando da mangiare al suo piccolo proprio sul davanzale della sua finestra.  
“I Phantom, eh?” disse triste, per poi chiudere la lettera e sigillandola con un timbro.  
“Perché si è improvvisamente ricordato che esisto?” si chiese. “Non gli è mai importato niente di me. Senza volerlo ho causato un sacco di guai a Fairy Tail… e anche a Fred e George…”  
Lucy restò a fissare la busta che teneva in mano.  
“Mamma… lui lo rifarà ancora, vero? Ha i soldi e il potere per farlo… Tutto, ma non questo… mai più…”

“Q-Q-Quanto pesa!” esclamò Natsu, tenendo sopra di lui una decina di enormi tronchi di legno.  
“Perché ne stai portando così tanti tutti insieme?” chiese Gray, che invece ne teneva in mano solo uno, mentre poco lontano, Juvia lo osservava di nascosto.  
“Ah, ah! Tu porti solo quello perché di più non ce la fai!” lo prese in giro il mago del fuoco.  
“Eh? Se voglio posso portarne il doppio di te!” replicò lui, per poi sollevare la quantità che aveva appena annunciato, sebbene con uno sforzo immane.  
Juvia non riuscì a trattenersi e si mise a battere le mani, distraendo Gray, che perse l’equilibrio, venendo così seppellito dai pezzi di legno.  
“Che figura del cavolo! Hai visto, Happy?”  
“Sì, aye!” rispose il gatto, mentre le assi che coprivano Gray si sollevavano da sole.  
“Non vi capisco proprio…” fece George, con il volto e le braccia bendati, muovendo la bacchetta, trasportando così il carico. “Potete usare la magia e preferite fare sollevamento pesi…”  
“Be’, qui conta molto anche la forza fisica, come avete visto.” Rispose Harry, appoggiando a terra un altro pezzo di legno. “Certo, non bisogna esagerare come quei due.”  
“Anziché perdere tempo, pensate a trasportare la roba!” ordinò Erza, che ora indossava una tuta da lavoro. “Dobbiamo dare più aiuto possibile prima di rientrare a scuola!”  
“Tu sì che sei operativa, Erza…” fece uno dei maghi poco lontano.  
“E anche il Master!” aggiunse Mira, indicando Makarov, ora gigante, che sistemava le travi e mandò loro un sorriso.  
Natsu si lasciò cadere a terra.  
“Ho fame!” si lamentò.  
“Anch’io ho fame.” Fece Gray, poco prima che una folata di vento gli passasse davanti, lasciandogli tra le braccia un piccolo pacchetto.  
“Ma cos’è stato?!” esclamò incredulo Salamander.  
“Una ragazza?” mormorò Happy, mentre il mago del ghiaccio apriva il pacco, ritrovandosi a guardare un pranzo completo, con il riso che al centro era stato colorato, formando un cuore.  
“Ma questo è… un bento?!” disse sorpreso Gray.  
“Oohh! Non so chi te l’abbia dato, ma sembra delizioso!” esclamò Natsu.  
“Ma scherzi? Ti pare che io mangi una roba che nemmeno so da dove viene?”  
“Allora posso mangiare io?”  
“Sì!” rispose Gray, mentre Juvia si abbandonava ad un pianto disperato.  
“Che tristezza… e io che mi sono alzata presto per prepararlo…” mormorò, per poi allontanarsi.  
“Di certo non saremo fuori allenamento dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato.” Disse Fred, che mostrava numerose bende attorno alle ferite, anche se non in maniera evidente come il gemello. “Anche se dovremmo inventarci qualcosa per quando ci presenteremo come mezze mummie… E a questo proposito, ci sarebbe una cosa di cui vorremmo parlarvi.”  
George si avvicinò al fratello, per poi aprire la bocca per parlare con Erza.  
“Ehi, voi!” li interruppe Harry, raggiungendoli. “Qualcuno sa dirmi dove abita Lucy? Devo restituirgli queste.” Disse, mostrando il suo mazzo di chiavi. “Loki me l’ha consegnato prima di ripartire.”  
“Uh? Ti possiamo portare noi.” Rispose Natsu, mentre anche Gray e Erza annuivano. “Ci siamo già stati diverse volte. Volete venire anche voi?” chiese a Fred e George.  
“Perché no?”  
Il gruppo così avvertì il Master, per poi allontanarsi.  
Quando raggiunsero la casa della compagna, Natsu spalancò la porta senza tanti complimenti.  
“Lucy! Come va?” urlò.  
“Come stai?” si aggiunse subito Happy.  
Di fronte a loro apparve una casa perfettamente in ordine, ma senza nessuno all’interno.  
“Oh, non c’è?” chiese il gatto, guardandosi intorno.  
Natsu si diresse subito dietro a una tenda.  
“In bagno?!” esclamò Gray. “Ma ti sembra il caso di…”  
“Non c’è.” Rispose il mago del fuoco, uscendo subito.  
“Hai già controllato?!”  
“Lucy, dove sei?” chiese Happy, volando vicino a un armadietto chiuso, per aprirlo e venendo investito da una valanga di lettere, che lo seppellirono.  
“Ma che sono?” fece Natsu.  
“Queste sono lettere…” disse George, avvicinandosi e prendendone una, aprendola.  
“ _Mamma, sono finalmente riuscita a diventare un membro di Fairy Tail, come tanto desideravo…_ ” lesse.  
“Ehi, non dovresti leggere senza permesso.” Lo rimproverò Harry, per poi prendere anche lui un mucchio di lettere, leggendo solo il destinatario. “Sono tutte per sua mamma…”  
“Ma perché non gliele manda?” chiese Natsu.  
“Credo sia perché è scappata di casa.” Azzardò Fred, mentre Erza si avvicinava alla scrivania, prendendo un biglietto che vi era appoggiato sopra.  
“Che succede Erza?” chiese Harry.  
“È un biglietto di Lucy.” Rispose lei atona. “ _Vado a casa mia_. C’è scritto così.”  
“Cosa?!” urlarono i maghi.  
“Come sarebbe a dire?! Ma che le salta in mente?!”  
“Non può essere che si senta ancora responsabile per quel che è successo…”  
“Non so… Comunque dobbiamo sbrigarci a raggiungerla! Andiamo!” esclamò Fred, per poi essere fermato da Harry.  
“Datemi la mano. Ci smaterializzeremo direttamente da lei. O almeno, cercherò di avvicinarmi il più possibile.”  
I due gemelli sgranarono gli occhi.  
“Sai anche smaterializzarti?!” esclamarono insieme.  
“Ehi, sono arrivato in questo mondo così. E anche se non sono più in grado di viaggiare tra i due mondi, ho appreso questa magia per muovermi velocemente.”  
“Allora andiamo!” urlò Natsu.

Lucy aveva indossato un completo elegante, e ora si trovava di fronte a un’enorme porta.  
Dietro di lei c’era una donna vestita da inserviente, che sorrideva.  
La ragazza sospirò, per poi aprire la porta.  
“Permesso… padre…” disse, ritrovandosi a guardare un uomo vestito raffinatamente, con i corti capelli biondi tirati perfettamente indietro, e una coppia di baffi tenuti in ordine, in piedi dietro una scrivania, con attorno una vastissima libreria.  
“Finalmente ti sei fatta viva, Lucy.” Rispose lui, guardandola con serietà, senza mostrare alcuna emozione.  
“Non ho parole per scusarmi per essere scappata di casa senza dire niente.” Disse Lucy, abbassando la testa. “Mi pento profondamente del mio gesto.”  
“Decisione intelligente. Se fossi rimasta in quella gilda mi avresti obbligato a usare ogni risorsa per distruggerla.”  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio.  
“Finalmente ti sei decisa a crescere un po’, Lucy. Quest’esperienza ti ha insegnato quanto puoi danneggiare gli altri con i tuoi capricci.” Continuò l’uomo. “Tu sei l’erede degli Heartphilia. Tu non sei come gli altri. Vivi in un mondo diverso.”  
Lucy rimase sempre in silenzio, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Se ti ho fatta tornare c’è un solo motivo. Hai ricevuto una richiesta di matrimonio. Il duca Sawarù della famiglia Julenelle. Se ben ricordi, aveva già espresso la sua simpatia per te, e desidera che cominciate a frequentarvi finché non avrete entrambi l’età per sposarvi.”  
“Sì… capisco…” disse la ragazza, atona.  
“Grazie all’unione con la famiglia Julenelle, le ferrovie Heartphilia potranno espandersi anche a sud. Questo matrimonio significa molto per il nostro futuro! Dopo le nozze, dovrai dare alla luce un maschio per assicurare la successione della famiglia Heartphilia. Questo è quanto.”  
“Padre. Non fraintendermi.” Disse Lucy, facendo spalancare gli occhi all’uomo. “Sono tornata indietro solo per comunicare la mia decisione. Sicuramente ho sbagliato ad andare via di casa senza dire nulla. È vero, sono scappata… perciò questa volta voglio prima mettere in chiaro come la penso… e poi andarmene di nuovo!” esclamò.  
“Lucy…” fece sorpreso il padre.  
“Io ho la mia strada da seguire. Non puoi decidere con chi, come e quando mi devo sposare! E non ti permettere mai più di fare del male a Fairy Tail!”  
Poi prese il suo vestito, cominciando a strapparlo, restando solo con gonna e corsetto.  
“Se oserai ancora creare dei problemi a Fairy Tail, io… ti metterò contro tutta la gilda!”  
Suo padre continuava a guardarla sconvolto.  
“Se non avessi agito come hai agito, forse avremmo potuto anche parlarne pacificamente, ma ormai è tardi! Hai fatto troppo male ai miei amici. Io non ho bisogno di soldi e bei vestiti, ma di un posto dove mi apprezzino come persona! Fairy Tail è la mia nuova famiglia e di certo è molto più affettuosa di questa! E non solo Fairy Tail… anche Grifondoro…”  
Lucy chiuse le mani a pugno, mettendo bene in mostra il marchio della gilda.  
“È stato doloroso andarmene da questa casa, dove ho vissuto con la mamma quando era ancora viva… È dura anche separarmi da Speth, nonno Bero, da Eido… Da tutti coloro che abitano qui, insomma! Ma se la mamma fosse ancora viva, sono sicura che mi direbbe: ‘ _Fa’ ciò che più desideri_ ’!”  
Poi Lucy si girò verso la porta.  
“Addio… papà.” Disse.

Lucy si era rimessa i suoi soliti vestiti, e ora si trovata di fronte a una statua, con in mano un mazzo di fiori.  
A piedi della statua c’era una lapide che riportava: ‘ _Layla Heartphilia – Anno 748 - Anno 777_ ’.  
La ragazza guardava in silenzio la statua, sorridendo tristemente.  
“Lucy!!!” urlò una voce, costringendo la maga a girarsi.  
Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Harry, Fred e George le stavano correndo incontro, preoccupati.  
  


“Quindi sei venuta a visitare la tomba di tua madre, eh?” fece Harry, guardando la compagna, che annuì, mentre si allontanavano.  
“Capisco…” continuò il moro, senza nascondere un senso di nostalgia.  
“Scusate se vi ho fatto preoccupare.” Disse la bionda, ridacchiando.  
“Siamo stati noi a essere troppo precipitosi nelle conclusioni…” replicò Fred.  
“Happy piangeva come una fontana.” Disse ridendo Natsu, mentre il gatto cercava di negare.  
“Certo che questa città è veramente grande.” Commentò George. “Però mi sembra poco abitata.”  
“Oh, no.” Disse Lucy. “Questo è solo il giardino. La nostra tenuta si estende fino a oltre la montagna.” Spiegò, indicando con il dito un monte lontano qualche chilometro.  
I maghi sgranarono gli occhi.  
“M-Ma è tipo… dieci volte la tenuta dei Malfoy! Ed è anche più grande di Hogwarts!” esclamarono increduli i due Weasley.  
“Che vi prende?” chiese Lucy, non riuscendo a capire la loro reazione.  
“Eccola, la nobildonna!” urlò Natsu, facendo un saluto militare.  
“E ce lo dice come se niente fosse!” lo imitò Gray.  
“Natsu e Gray sembrano impazziti! Capitano Erza, un commento per favore!” esclamò Happy, portandosi davanti alla rossa.  
“Il cielo è proprio azzurro.” Rispose lei.  
“Anche il capitano Erza è andato! Capitano Harry?”  
“La neve sulle montagne è completamente bianca.” Fece lui.  
“Anche tu?!”  
  


\-------------------  
  


“Così dovete andare, eh?” disse Mira, osservando i compagni recuperare i loro bauli.  
“Già. La nostra pausa dalla missione è finita. Torneremo alla fine dell’anno scolastico.” Rispose Harry.  
“Vedrete, il tempo passerà molto più velocemente di quel che sembrerà!” fece Erza.  
“Ricordatevi di non rivelare a nessuno di Fairy Tail a meno che non sia estremamente necessario.” Si raccomandò Makarov, mentre Lucy evocava Virgo.  
“Tranquillo… Non la deluderemo.” Rispose Fred, per poi alzare assieme al gemello il braccio, mostrando sui palmi delle loro mani il simbolo di Fairy Tail, rosso per entrambi. “Si fidi di noi, Master!”  
“Vi manderemo una tazza del gabinetto come souvenir.” Scherzò George, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti i presenti.  
“È ora.” Disse Lucy, per poi girarsi verso gli altri membri della gilda. “Grazie ancora per tutto. Non so come ringraziarvi.”  
“Porta a termine la missione, Lucy. Questa sarà il miglior ringraziamento che potrai farci!” disse Levy, sorridendo.  
I maghi di Grifondoro annuirono, per poi scomparire nella luce.  
Tuttavia, poco lontano, una ragazza dai capelli viola aveva osservato tutta la scena.  
“Avete sentito… Master?” chiese, rivolgendosi a una sfera di cristallo che aveva in mano.  
“Sì.” Rispose una voce. “E la cosa è molto interessante… Rientra alla base, credo sia il caso di fare una visita a questa Hogwarts… e di infiltrarci al suo interno.”  
La ragazza sorrise.  
“E così, il nostro obiettivo potrebbe avvicinarsi ulteriormente.” Disse, per poi allontanarsi.

I maghi di Fairy Tail riapparvero nel dormitorio di Harry, Natsu e Gray, in quel momento vuoto.  
“E così siamo tornati…” fece Fred, sospirando. “Ragazzi, ora le lezioni saranno ancora più noiose dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato…”  
“Ehi, non potete abbattervi per così poco!” esclamò Natsu. “Ora siete anche voi maghi di Fairy Tail, e in quanto tali, è vostro dovere andare avanti con la testa alta!”  
I due Weasley annuirono.  
“Allora… secondo voi come la prenderanno Ronald e Percy a vederci conciati così?” fece divertito uno dei due.  
“Fred, George, cosa diamine vi è successo?!” urlarono le voci dei due fratelli appena nominati, che erano entrati in quel momento, attirati dalle loro voci.  
Happy si affrettò a nascondersi sotto uno dei letti.  
“Be’, è così che salutate i vostri fratelli appena tornati grazie a una Passaporta?”  
“Che cosa vi è successo?” ripeté Percy, scioccato. “Sembra che siate passati in mezzo a una guerra!”  
“Oh, no, nulla del genere.” Rispose Harry. “C’è solo stata una piccola esplosione dovuta a un tubo del gas di una casa vicino alla nostra, e la sfortuna ha voluto che noi stessimo camminando proprio lì di fianco.”  
“Sarebbe stato troppo facile, se fosse stata una semplice guerra…” mormorò Fred, per poi ridacchiare con il gemello, uscendo dal dormitorio per raggiungere il loro.  
Tuttavia a Ron non sfuggì il nuovo simbolo che ora c’era sulle loro mani.


	13. Intrusione e rapimento? Nicolas Flamel

“Che cosa vi è successo?!” urlò Hermione non appena ebbe messo piede nella sala comune, guardando Fred e George ancora bendati, come anche gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail.   
“Uffa… sembra che dire ‘Ciao’ sia passato di moda, tutti dicono quella frase.” Fece Fred.  
“Forse mentre eravamo in vacanza, hanno deciso di cambiarne il significato e ora si saluta in questo modo.” Azzardò il gemello, fingendosi serio.  
“Be’, allora un buon ‘Che cosa ti è successo’ anche a te, Hermione!” esclamarono insieme.  
“Non prendetemi in giro!” replicò lei, stizzita. “Sembra che siate finiti in mezzo a una guerra!”  
“Magari fosse così semplice.” Disse Ron, avvicinandosi. “Nemmeno Madama Chips è riuscita a curare completamente le loro ferite, e non sa spiegarsi il perché.”  
“Semplicemente siamo stati coinvolti in un incidente, tutto qui.” Spiegò Erza.  
“Okay, e Fred e George? A Hogwarts dovrebbe essere un po’ impossibile conciarsi così, se non durante il Quidditch!”  
“Ecco… a dir la verità siamo andati in vacanza con Harry e gli altri. Non sapevamo che avrebbero usato una Passaporta speciale, e siamo partiti con loro per sbaglio.” Rispose George, sorridendo. “E cavoli, la loro sì che è una casa speciale! Mai visto nulla del genere prima d’ora!”  
“Mi state dicendo che avete visto dove abitano?” fece sorpresa la ragazza.  
“Già! E credimi, la loro è una famiglia molto speciale… oltre che un po’ strana.”  
“È per questo che è unica!” disse Natsu.  
“Hermione… scusa, potresti venire un attimo con me in biblioteca?” chiese Ron, interrompendo il discorso. “Dato che sono rimasto da solo, vorrei chiederti qualche chiarimento su uno dei compiti.”  
Hermione annuì.  
“Va bene. Allora ci vediamo dopo.” Disse, salutando i maghi di Fairy Tail e uscendo dalla Sala Comune assieme al roso.  
Si allontanarono per un po’, prima di fermarsi.  
“Si tratta dei tuoi fratelli, vero?” chiese Hermione.  
“Sì, io e Percy siamo preoccupati. Le loro non sono ferite comuni. Madama Chips ce l’ha detto a parte, ma pare che George si sia ustionato completamente, come se fosse finito in una pentola piena d’acqua bollente, mentre entrambi hanno lividi estesi per tutto il corpo. Nostra madre è furiosa, e vuole scoprire che cosa gli è successo, ma nonostante ciò, continuano a dire che sono rimasti coinvolti in un incidente.”  
“E Harry e gli altri? Anche loro non mi sembravano messi bene.”  
“Volevano rifiutarsi di farsi vedere, ma alla fine Silente è riuscito a convincerli. E la loro è tutta apparenza: sono messi molto peggio di Fred e George. Harry e Erza hanno diverse costole incrinate, come se fossero stati schiacciati da qualcosa. Natsu ha decine di tagli profondi, oltre che numerosi lividi. Gray ha la pelle ustionata, proprio come George, e Lucy… Lucy sembra quella messa peggio. Madama Chips è riuscita a sistemarle qualche costola rotta e a far sparire un grosso livido che aveva sulla pancia, ma ha detto che non riusciva a capacitarsi di come fosse riuscita a stare in piedi senza mostrare alcun segno di sofferenza.”  
“Ma com’è possibile? Procurarsi tutte quelle ferite dovrebbe essere pressoché impossibile! Che cos’ha detto Silente?”  
“Ha preso da parte Harry e Erza, ed è rimasto a parlare con loro per un paio d’ore. Poi sono tornati in infermeria, Harry con un piccolo pacchetto in mano, e il preside ha detto che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, confermando la loro versione.”  
“Strano… possibile che non sospetti nulla? O forse… lui sa la verità?”  
“Non saprei… Ma c’è un ultimo punto sospetto… Hai presente il simbolo che hanno Harry e gli altri?”  
“Sì, perché?”  
“Fred e George cercano di nasconderlo, ma ora anche loro hanno lo stesso simbolo sul palmo della mano destra.”  
Hermione spalancò gli occhi.  
“Se quel che ci hanno detto Harry e gli altri è vero, significa che anche loro sono entrati a far parte della loro famiglia.” Rifletté la ragazza. “Ma allora… cosa ci nascondono?”  
“Hermione, dobbiamo sapere cosa nascondono. I professori non ci aiuteranno visto che Silente è dalla loro parte, ma non possiamo passarci sopra. Mia madre ha ordinato a Percy di scoprire la verità, a qualunque costo. E in più, mio padre ha fatto qualche indagine al Ministero: non è stata autorizzata nessuna Passaporta per andarsene da Hogwarts.”  
“Come?”  
“Harry e gli altri sono scomparsi nel nulla e sono riapparsi allo stesso modo nel nostro dormitorio.”  
Mentre i due parlavano, gli passò accanto una ragazza dalla pelle candida e dai capelli viola lunghi fino a metà schiena, che indossava l’uniforme di Hogwarts e teneva una sfera di cristallo in mano.  
“Harry, Gray e gli altri nascondono qualcosa, ne sono sicuro!”  
Sentendo ciò, la ragazza si fermò.  
“Scusate…” disse, girandosi verso di loro. “State per caso parlando di Harry Potter?”  
“Uh? Sì, perché?” chiese Ron, osservando la sconosciuta, come stava facendo anche Hermione.  
“Niente, semplice curiosità.” Rispose lei, girandosi ancora, nascondendo così il suo sorriso.  
“Tu chi sei? Non mi pare di averti mai visto prima.” Fece Hermione.  
La ragazza rimase ferma al suo posto.  
“Chissà… forse sono solo una persona che sa la verità…”  
“A quale Casa appartieni?”  
“Casa?” ripeté lei. “Oh, non credo proprio di potervelo dire…”  
“Chi sei?!” ripeté Hermione, tirando fuori la bacchetta e putandogliela contro.  
“Ancora quei bastoni… a quanto pare, Majutsu e Titania hanno imparato proprio qui ad usarli…” rispose lei, per poi appoggiare una mano al muro.  
Immediatamente questo si ricoprì di ghiaccio.  
“Che cosa?!” esclamò sorpreso Ron, indietreggiando per evitare il ghiaccio, imitato dalla compagna.  
“Majutsu e Titania? Di chi stai parlando?”  
“Voi due non siete adatti… Non siete coloro che sto cercando. Siete troppo buoni.” Continuò la ragazza, per poi abbassare la testa, evitando un incantesimo che esplose contro il muro.  
I due Grifondoro si girarono, vedendo Severus Piton con la bacchetta alzata.  
“Professore!” esclamarono i due, per la prima volta felici di vederlo.  
“Andate a chiamare la McGranitt e il preside.” Ordinò questi, avvicinandosi alla ragazza. “E poi sparite dalla mia vista.”  
“Subito!” risposero, correndo via.  
“Oh, così tu sei un professore, eh?” fece la ragazza, guardandolo.  
“E tu invece? Mi pare chiaro che non sei una studentessa di Hogwarts.”  
“Hai ragione. Ho colpito alle spalle una ragazza che aveva la mia stessa corporatura e le ho rubato i vestiti. Sinceramente credevo di restare nell’anonimato più tempo, ma non importa. Speravo che quei due ragazzi corrispondessero a quelli che sto cercando, ma mi sbagliavo.”  
“Chi sei?”  
“Il mio nome non ha importanza.” Rispose lei, mentre la sua sfera si alzava in volo da sola. “Quello che conta… è che io possa proseguire nella mia missione senza problemi!”  
“Missione? Centra forse Potter?”  
“Chissà…”  
La sfera volò contro il professore, che pronunciò qualche parola, facendola esplodere senza troppe difficoltà.  
Tuttavia la ragazza sorrise.  
“Spiacente… ma non basta.” Fece, aprendo una mano.  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo del mago, la sfera si ricompose da sola, tornando al suo aspetto originario.  
“Sei una Mangiamorte?” chiese Piton, portandosi una mano sul braccio.  
“Non so nemmeno di cosa stai parlando.”  
Prima che potesse dire altro, una fiammata cercò di investirla, ma lei riuscì ad evitarla saltando all’indietro. Severus si girò, trovandosi a guardare Silente, con la bacchetta alzata, e dietro di lui Ron e Hermione.  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” tuonò il preside, mentre la ragazza li fissava. “Come hai fatto ad arrivare?”  
“Incredibile…” fece lei, leggermente sorpresa. “Il suo potere è simile a quello del Master. Non pensavo di trovare qualcuno così forte da queste parti.”  
“Preside, faccia attenzione alla sua sfera. È indistruttibile ed è in grado di muoversi da sola.” Lo avvertì Piton.  
Tuttavia la maga non fece nulla, limitandosi a riportare la sfera tra le proprie mani.  
“Non ho alcun vantaggio a combattervi, per ora. Tuttavia, ho avuto la conferma di cui avevo bisogno: in questa scuola troverò chi sto cercando… e così, il grande Zeref potrà tornare.” Disse, per poi scomparire nel nulla.  
“Severus, avverti gli insegnanti di setacciare per tutto il castello e chiudi ogni uscita. Non deve andarsene. Inoltre, non rivelare niente su di lei a nessun altro.”  
“Come vuole.” Rispose gelido il professore, per poi allontanarsi.  
“Preside, ma chi era quella ragazza? E che magia usava?” chiese Hermione, ancora sorpresa.  
“Non lo so, signorina Granger, ma voi non dovrete rivelare a nessuno ciò che avete visto e sentito. Questo è un ordine, chiaro?”  
“Signore, solo un’ultima domanda… Lei conosce questi Majutsu e Titania?” chiese la ragazza.  
“Sì, e posso garantirvi che sono due persone che hanno la mia massima fiducia, mentre non ho mai sentito parlare di Zeref. Ora, tornate immediatamente nella vostra sala di ritrovo.”  
Detto ciò, il preside si allontanò, e i due Grifondoro obbedirono.  
Nessuno si accorse che la ragazza si era semplicemente nascosta qualche muro più in là, restando in ascolto.  
“E così, lui sa la verità. E pare essere l’unico.”  
“Ehi, tu, spostati!” esclamò una voce.  
La ragazza si girò, ritrovandosi a guardare Draco, Tiger e Goyle.  
“Sei sulla mia strada, spostati.”  
La ragazza sorrise, per poi far levitare la sua sfera e usarla come proiettile per colpire in pieno stomaco Tiger e Goyle, che caddero a terra privi di sensi.  
“Cosa-?” fece Malfoy, poco prima di ritrovarsi il volto della ragazza davanti al suo.  
“Bene…” disse, toccando la piccola cicatrice bianca sul viso del biondo. “Vedo che hai già avuto l’onore di affrontare Titania… o forse Majutsu stesso, se non entrambi.”  
“C-Chi sei?” deglutì il ragazzo, portandosi la mano sopra la guancia e cominciando ad avere paura.  
“Vedo del potenziale in te… e soprattutto, vedo la tua oscurità.” Continuò lei, riprendendo in mano la sua sfera. “Dimmi, come ti chiami?”  
“D-Draco Malfoy…”  
“Draco Malfoy, eh? E dimmi… cosa ne pensi di Harry Potter?”  
Il volto del biondo cambiò subito espressione, trasformandosi in una smorfia di puro disgusto.  
“È solo uno stupido, amico dei mezzosangue… Non mi spiacerebbe vederlo soffrire.”  
“Mezzosangue? A chi ti riferisci?”  
“A quei maghi che sono nati Babbani, che non hanno nessun legame con i maghi. Una razza che dovrebbe scomparire!”  
“Proprio quello che volevo sentire!” esclamò una voce proveniente dalla sfera. “Portalo al mio cospetto, Urrutia!”  
“Agli ordini, Master. Capricorn!” chiamò.  
Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso del biondo, al loro fianco apparve dal nulla un uomo vestito elegantemente e ricoperto di peli bianchi, ben visibili sul suo addome scoperto e temprato, poiché la bizzarra giacca che indossava gli avvolgeva solo il torace, terminando all’altezza del diaframma; ancora più strano però, risultò il suo volto, il cui sguardo era coperto da un paio di occhiali scuri, perché era identico a quello di una capra con annesse corna ricurve e barbetta, mentre dal retro dei suoi pantaloni neri sbucava una lunga coda dondolante.  
“Torniamo a casa e portiamo con noi il nostro nuovo membro.” Disse Urrutia, sorridendo, mentre prendeva Malfoy per un braccio.  
“Ehi, no, aspetta!” urlò, poco prima di scomparire in un fascio di luce assieme agli altri due, lasciando Tiger e Goyle svenuti a terra.   
Quella sera, alla cena precedente la ripresa delle lezioni, tutti notarono una certa agitazione, soprattutto al tavolo degli insegnanti e di Serpeverde.  
“Dev’essere successo qualcosa…” fece Harry, guardando un altro insegnante abbandonare in fretta il tavolo.  
Hermione e Ron restarono in silenzio, cercando di mangiare qualcosa.  
“Forse qualcuno ha dato di nuovo fuoco a Piton.” Scherzò Fred.  
“Beh, non guardate me. Io ancora non l’ho visto.” Replicò Natsu.  
“Gray…” fece improvvisamente Hermione, mettendo giù la forchetta. “Tu sei un tipo molto caloroso?”  
“Eh? Che razza di domanda è questa?”  
“Vedo sempre che nonostante le basse temperature, non ti vesti pesante. Come se tu e il freddo andaste perfettamente d’accordo.”  
“Mi sembrava di averlo già detto: sono cresciuto in mezzo ai ghiacci, per questo sono abituato alle basse temperature. Come mai questa domanda improvvisa?”  
“Curiosità, nulla di più…” rispose Hermione, fingendo di tornare a guardare il suo piatto, mentre in realtà tenne un occhio sui compagni, che si scambiarono un rapido sguardo nervoso.  
“Allora, avete scoperto qualcosa su Nicolas Flamel?” chiese Ron.  
“Nicolas Flamel?” ripeté George. “Il nome non mi è nuovo…”  
“Ma sì!” esclamò il gemello, mettendosi una mano in tasca, per poi tirare fuori un piccolo mazzo di figurine. “Viene nominato in questa.” Disse, porgendo a Harry la figurina di Silente.  
“Ma certo!” fece Lucy, sbattendosi una mano sulla faccia dopo aver letto la descrizione. “Gli esperimenti alchemici di Silente! E dire che è una delle prime cose che abbiamo letto!”  
“Ma perché vi interessa-” cominciò Fred, interrompendosi vedendo il preside alzarsi in piedi.  
La Sala Grande piombò in pochi secondi nel silenzio più totale.  
“Prima di tutto, bentornati a tutti. Mi auguro che queste brevi vacanze vi abbiano aiutato a riprendere le energie per studiare.” Cominciò. “Ora, prima di lasciarvi andare a dormire, mi duole comunicarvi che nella giornata di oggi, una strega, la cui identità è al momento sconosciuta, è riuscita a entrare nel castello, attaccando cinque studenti e un professore.”  
Sentendo ciò, molti cominciarono a parlottare, mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail si guardarono sorpresi.  
“Inoltre, uno di questi studenti è scomparso. I professori stanno setacciando l’intera scuola, ma sembra che sia stato aggredito e-”  
“Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi, Preside.” Lo interruppe una voce, mentre Malfoy entrava accompagnato da Piton. “Mi aveva solo stordito e nascosto, in modo che perdeste tempo a cercarmi. Ma come vedete, sono qui e in ottima salute.”  
L’anziano mago sembrò sorpreso, ma si riprese subito.  
“Bene, allora un problema in meno. Tuttavia, devo chiedere a tutti gli studenti di non avventurarsi in giro da soli, almeno finché non ci saremo assicurati che il castello sia di nuovo sicuro. Ora potete andare.”  
Tra la confusione generale, Draco si riunì ai suoi compagni, restando lontano da Tiger e Goyle.  
“Harry…” fece Erza, preoccupata. “Può essere…”  
“Non è da escludere, anche se spero vivamente che non sia così.” Rispose lui, girandosi verso Fred e George. “Quando la Sala Comune sarà vuota, troviamoci lì. Dobbiamo parlare.” Gli mormorò, facendo attenzione a non farsi sentire da nessun altro.

Qualche ora più tardi, Harry, Natsu e Gray uscirono dal dormitorio, facendo attenzione a non svegliare nessuno, e scesero in Sala Comune, dove di fronte al camino c’erano già Fred e George, affiancati da Erza e Lucy.  
Harry alzò le mani, mentre sulle porte che davano ai dormitori per qualche secondo apparve una piccola luce.  
“Ho isolato la stanza. Nessuno sentirà ciò che diremo.” Spiegò.  
“Immagino sia per quel che è successo oggi, vero?” chiese Fred.  
“Sì. Vorrei che non fosse così, ma è probabile che qualcuno ci abbia in qualche modo seguito fin qui.”  
“Ma come? Noi possiamo venire qui grazie agli Spiriti Stellari di Lucy, e Silente grazie alla sua fenice.”  
“Mi viene in mente un solo nome che potrebbe esserci dietro tutto questo…” disse Erza.  
“Zeref…” concluse Harry per lei.  
“Zeref?” chiese George. “E chi sarebbe?”  
“Il Voldemort del nostro mondo, se così possiamo definirlo. È morto un centinaio d’anni fa, ma era un mago oscuro senza eguali. Si dice che da solo abbia estinto un’intera civiltà.”  
“Se le cose stanno come dite voi, Voi-Sapete-Chi in confronto è docile come un agnellino… Il che è preoccupante. Temete che ci sia in giro qualche suo seguace?”  
“Seguace, o creatura.” Spiegò Erza. “Zeref era in grado di creare oggetti e creature impregnati della sua magia… dei veri e propri demoni.”  
Gray chiuse le mani a pugno.  
“Quindi potrebbe essere giunto fin qui?”  
“Non è da escludere, ma prima dovremmo parlare con il Master. Ed è qui che ci serve il vostro aiuto. Ovviamente non possiamo riunirci qui, sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Inoltre, Ron e Hermione hanno già dei sospetti su di noi.”  
“Facci indovinare: dobbiamo trovare un’aula non usata dove poterci riunire e parlare senza problemi, vero?”  
“Precisamente! Non ve lo abbiamo chiesto prima perché non potevate sapere la verità, ma ora che anche voi siete membri della gilda…”  
“Possiamo darvi una mano.” Concluse Fred, per poi guardare il gemello, che annuì, tirando fuori da una tasca del pigiama una vecchia pergamena.  
“Questo è il nostro segreto.” Spiegò ai maghi, puntando la bacchetta contro essa. “Giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni.”  
Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso degli altri, sulla pergamena cominciarono ad apparire dal nulla linee d’inchiostro verde, che rapidamente andarono a posizionarsi per comporre delle parole:

I SIGNORI LUNASTORTA, CODALISCIA, FELPATO E RAMOSO  
CONSIGLIERI E ALLEATI DEI MAGICI MALFATTORI  
SONO FIERI DI PRESENTARVI  
LA MAPPA DEL MALANDRINO

Poi le scritte scomparvero, lasciando il posto a una dettagliata mappa di Hogwarts, compreso il parco.  
Ma la cosa più incredibile era che si potevano leggere i nomi di chi si trovava nel castello, in quel momento quasi tutti riuniti in quattro punti diversi del castello.  
“L’abbiamo presa a Gazza il nostro primo anno e abbiamo scoperto in breve tempo il suo segreto. È grazie a lei se la scuola per noi non ha segreti.”  
Harry prese in mano la mappa, osservandola con attenzione.  
“Ottimo… Se permettete, vorrei mandarla dal Master assieme a questo.” Disse, porgendo loro un piccolo telo piegato.  
“E quello che cos’è?” chiese Natsu.  
“Una mia eredità. Me l’ha consegnato Silente quando siamo tornati. Pare fosse di mio padre.”  
“Non mi dirai che questo è…” fece incredulo Fred, prendendolo e rivelando così che era un mantello.  
“Indossalo pure.” Disse ridendo Majutsu.  
Il rosso non se lo fece dire due volte, avvolgendosi completamente e scomparendo dalla loro vista.  
“Eh?! È sparito!” esclamò Lucy.  
“È un mantello dell’invisibilità.” Spiegò Erza. “E vorremo mandarlo dal Master per vedere se è possibile replicarlo. E a questo punto, anche la mappa sarebbe un buon acquisto per noi.”  
“Se ci riuscisse, sarebbe perfetto. Ma come conta di fare?”  
“A Fairy Tail ci sono molti maghi esperti in più campi. Alla mappa probabilmente ci penserà Levy, vista la sua abilità nel decifrare codici e simili. Per lei dovrebbe essere uno scherzo rilevare e copiare l’incantesimo usato. Per il mantello, il Master troverà di sicuro qualcuno. Sarebbe molto utile anche durante le nostre missioni.”  
“Allora chiamo subito Virgo.” Disse Lucy, tirando fuori la chiave ed evocando lo spirito.  
“Desidera, principessa?” chiese lei, facendo sospirare la maga.  
“Dovresti portare questi due oggetti al Master.” Spiegò Harry, porgendole il mantello e la mappa. “E chiedergli di replicarli per ciascuno di noi.”  
Tuttavia Virgo spalancò gli occhi non appena vide il mantello dell’invisibilità.  
“Quello… dove lo avete preso?” chiese.  
“Apparteneva a mio padre.” Spiegò il moro.  
Lo spirito annuì.  
“Va bene. Allora terrò sotto controllo la situazione, avvertendovi quando e se riusciranno a copiarli.” Disse, prendendo i due oggetti e scomparendo.  
“Beh, a questo punto, dovremo aspettare di riavere la mappa per trovare un posto adatto a riunirci.” Fece Fred, sorridendo. “Nel frattempo, spiegateci perché volevate sapere chi era Nicolas Flamel.”

Il giorno dopo, mentre Harry e gli altri si avviavano verso l’uscita della Sala Comune, furono fermati da Hermione, che aveva in mano un’enorme libro.  
“Vuoi colpirci con quello?!” esclamò terrorizzato Natsu, nascondendosi dietro Erza.  
“Certo che no.” Rispose lei, appoggiando il tomo su uno dei tavoli. “Semplicemente, dopo aver letto che Flamel è un alchimista, mi è venuto in mente che qui dentro poteva esserci qualcosa. Non ci avrei mai pensato, avevo preso questo libro per una lettura leggera.”  
“L’acciaio di Gajil forse era più leggero…” commentò George.  
“Gajil?”  
“Un… artigiano della nostra città.” Rispose Erza, guardando male il rosso, che deglutì.  
Hermione continuò a guadarli dubbiosa, ma passò oltre, aprendo il libro e raggiungendo una pagina specifica.  
“Nicolas Flamel è l’unico di cui si sappia che ha fabbricato la Pietra Filosofale!” lesse.  
A sentire quel nome, Harry, Erza e Lucy spalancarono gli occhi, come anche Fred e George.  
“La Pietra Filosofale?!” esclamarono increduli.  
“E che cosa sarebbe?” chiese Natsu.  
“Un oggetto magico dagli incredibili poteri, considerato praticamente leggendario.” Rispose Lucy.  
“L’antica disciplina dell’alchimia si occupa di fabbricare la Pietra Filosofale, una sostanza leggendaria dai poteri sbalorditivi. La pietra è in grado di trasformare qualsiasi metallo in oro puro e per giunta produce l’Elisir di Lunga Vita, che rende immortale chi lo beve. Nel corso dei secoli si è parlato molto della Pietra Filosofale, ma l’unica che esista attualmente appartiene a Nicolas Flamel, noto alchimista e appassionato di opera lirica. Flamel, che l’hanno scorso ha festeggiato il suo seicentosessantacinquesimo compleanno, conduce una vita tranquilla nel Devon insieme alla moglie, Peronella, che ha seicentocinquantotto anni.” Continuò a leggere Hermione.  
“Q-Quanti anni hanno?!” esclamò incredulo Gray. “Sono addirittura più vecchi del vecchio!”  
“A questo punto, direi che non ci sono dubbi: sotto la botola è nascosta la Pietra Filosofale.” Disse Erza. “E ora capisco il perché dell’attacco alla Gringott, il mostro che è entrato ad halloween…”  
“Quindi c’è Piton dietro a tutto questo?” fece Ron.  
“Non so… In questa scuola ci sono molti segreti… Forse dovremmo parlarne con il preside…”  
“Non credo dovremo farlo.” Disse Hermione, chiudendo il libro. “Sappiamo già molto di più di quel che dovremmo, meglio lasciar perdere ulteriori ricerche.”  
“Sì, concordo.” Fece Erza, alzandosi. “Anche perché temo che possa esserci dietro Vol, scusate, Voi-Sapete-Chi.”  
“O forse quel Ze… ma che sto dicendo?!” si riproverò da solo Ron, attirando su di sé gli sguardi dei maghi di Fairy Tail.  
“Cos’hai detto?” esclamò Fred, prendendolo per le spalle, cominciando a strattonarlo.  
“Lasciami andare!” gridò Ron, liberandosi a allontanandosi. “Sapete, siete diventati strani… ancora più del solito.”  
“Dove hai sentito quel nome?” chiese Harry, serio.  
“Che importanza ha?” replicò Hermione. “In fondo, non può esserci nessuno peggiore di Voi-Sapete-Chi… no, Harry Potter?”  
“Qui la situazione sta diventando calda…” commentò Lucy, osservando gli sguardi dei due gruppi.  
“Be’, noi la nostra parte l’abbiamo fatta.” Continuò Hermione. “Ora che abbiamo risolto il mistero, possiamo tornare a pensare agli esami.”  
“Sì… direi che è una buona idea.” Capitolò Erza.

Le lezioni ripresero nella loro monotonia.  
Silente non aveva rivelato a nessuno che era stato il professor Piton a scontrarsi con l’intrusa, perciò nessuno si azzardò a fare domande.  
Un cambiamento evidente, però, fu il comportamento di Malfoy.  
Da strafottente com’era prima delle vacanze, ora era taciturno, e soprattutto non camminava più affiancato da Tiger e Goyle. Inoltre, il suo sguardo si faceva sempre più freddo, e aveva cominciato a disprezzare chiunque, compresi i suoi compagni di Casa.  
Ogni volta che incrociava Harry o qualcuno del suo gruppo, sogghignava, senza però dire nulla. I maghi di Fairy Tail decisero di non farci troppo caso, sicuri che fosse una sua tattica per infastidirli.  
Solo Harry e Erza lo guardavano con sospetto.  
La situazione con Ron e Hermione non migliorò: i due parlavano con loro sempre di meno, e loro d’altra parte non cercavano il dialogo.  
I gemelli dovevano vedersela anche con Percy, che aveva cominciato a pedinarli, nella speranza di scoprire di più su quel che gli era successo durante le vacanze natalizie.  
Quando Baston aveva visto i quattro giocatori di Grifondoro in quelle condizioni, ebbe quasi un mancamento, ma si riprese non appena gli garantirono che erano perfettamente in grado di giocare a Quidditch, e non si fece scrupoli a intensificare gli allenamenti.  
Fu proprio dopo uno di questi che arrivò con una notizia che sconvolse l’intera squadra.  
“Ma volete piantarla di fare confusione?!” esclamò rivolto ai due gemelli, che continuavano a piombarsi addosso in picchiata, facendo finta di cadere dalle scope. “Questo è precisamente il tipo di sciocchezza che ci farà perdere la partita! Stavolta l’arbitro è Piton, che certo non mancherà di trovare tutte le scuse per togliere punti al Grifondoro!”  
Sentendo ciò, George cadde per davvero dalla scopa, mentre il fratello, Harry e Erza lo guardarono increduli.  
“L’arbitro è Piton?!” chiese conferma Fred. “E da quando in qua fa l’arbitro per le partite di Quidditch? Se per caso superiamo il Serpeverde, sarà tutt’altro che imparziale!”

“Che cosa?!” esclamarono Natsu, Gray e Lucy, non appena furono messi a conoscenza della novità.  
“Non sappiamo nemmeno noi cosa pensare.” Fece Erza, sedendosi su una delle poltrone della sala. “Se Piton vuole veramente far fuori Harry, questa volta nemmeno Natsu potrà fare qualcosa. Almeno, non senza farsi vedere.”  
“Noi possiamo mandargli contro i Bolidi.” Propose George.  
“Piton vi suonerà falli in continuazione senza che dobbiate dargli altri motivi.” Disse Harry. “Ma non dobbiamo preoccuparci: questa volta avvolgerò la scopa con un incantesimo di protezione. E farò lo stesso anche con tutte quelle della squadra, non si può mai sapere.”  
“Uhm… Poi magari ci stiamo preoccupando troppo. Non credo oserà di nuovo fare qualcosa di così eclatante come cercare di uccidere Harry. Insomma, ok pensare male, ma dubito fortemente possa essere ai livelli dei Phantom…” rifletté Lucy.  
“A proposito…” fece Fred, abbassando il tono di voce. “Cosa ne è stato di loro?”  
“Il Master ci ha detto che il Concilio li ha sciolti. Inoltre, Jose ha perso il suo posto tra i dieci maghi…” rispose Erza. “Credo che stasera ci toccherà saltare la cena per poter parlare…”  
“Poco male, dopo vi porteremo nelle cucine.” Disse sorridendo George. “Ormai siamo di casa lì.”  
I maghi di Fairy Tail annuirono, per poi allontanarsi verso i rispettivi dormitori, mentre poco lontano Hermione e Ron erano rimasti in ascolto, fingendo di studiare.  
“Phantom?” ripeté il rosso, con aria confusa. “Credevo che non avessero mai visto dei fantasmi prima di venire qui…”  
Hermione rimase in silenzio, pensierosa.  
“Probabilmente conoscono quella ragazza.” disse infine. “Almeno, quando stavi per nominare quel tale, Zeref, loro si sono subito agitati…”  
“Compresi Fred e George, il che mi preoccupa… insomma, non fanno una piega nemmeno quando Piton li mette in punizione…”  
“E poi, non ho sentito bene perché hanno abbassato la voce, ma parlavano anche di un concilio e di un certo Jose… e di un Master.” Rifletté la ragazza, guardando un punto imprecisato del tavolo. “Stasera dobbiamo provare a scoprire di più.” Decretò, puntando gli occhi sull’amico.  
Quando la sala cominciò a svuotarsi, i maghi di Fairy Tail uscirono dai dormitori, sedendosi sulle poltrone di fronte al camino.  
“Voi non venite?” chiese Ron ai due gemelli, mentre si avvicinava all’uscita.  
“Spiacente, ma non abbiamo molta fame stasera. La notizia di Piton ci ha tolto l’appetito.” Rispose uno dei due.  
“Va bene, come volete.” Disse il rosso alzando le spalle e uscendo, seguito da Hermione.  
Quando tutti se ne furono andati, Harry fece cenno di seguirli nel loro dormitorio, dove si riunirono con Happy.  
“Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione definitiva a tutto questo.” Fece Gray. “Abbiamo già abbastanza sospetti su di noi, e sette anni così sono impossibili!”  
“Se sono riusciti a copiare il mantello e la mappa, non dovremmo più avere problemi. Potremmo riunirci in qualsiasi parte del castello senza preoccuparci di nasconderci.”  
“Non sarebbe più pratico tornare ogni volta ad Earthland? Lì non potrebbe seguirci nessuno.” Propose Fred.  
“Purtroppo è impossibile. Per farlo, dobbiamo attraversare il mondo degli Spiriti Stellari, e quello è un permesso difficile da ottenere. Ho dovuto parlare personalmente con il loro re per ottenere il permesso giusto per le vacanze, ma non per altro se non in caso d’emergenza.” Spiegò Lucy.  
“Oppure dovremmo procurarci una fenice. Il che credo sia ancora più difficile. Oltre al fatto che non passerebbe inosservata come delle chiavi.”  
“A proposito di chiavi… Lucy, prova a chiedere a Virgo se sa a che punto sono con le copie.” Disse Erza, venendo interrotta da una luce.  
“Non ce n’è bisogno, sono già qui.” Disse Virgo, apparendo dal nulla, con in mano sette pacchetti.  
“Virgo!” esclamò Lucy. “Quelli sono-”  
“Sì, principessa.” Rispose lei, consegnandone uno a Harry. “Questi sono il mantello e la mappa originali. Per la mappa il vostro Master mi ha detto che non c’è stato alcun problema per carpirne i segreti. Per il mantello invece…”  
“Che cos’è successo?” chiese Harry.  
“Il mantello è unico. Non è possibile clonarlo, in alcun modo.” Rispose Virgo. “Tuttavia, sono riusciti a crearne delle copie, di durata inferiore. Dureranno solo alcuni anni.”  
“Beh, direi che saranno sufficienti. Anzi, a noi occorreranno solo per altri quattro, quindi direi che non ci sono problemi.” Disse George, prendendo assieme agli altri un pacchetto, aprendolo e afferrando la mappa. “Oh, vedo che non hanno capito come farla sparire.” Ridacchiò, puntandole contro la bacchetta. “Fatto il misfatto.”  
L’inchiostro della mappa scomparve nel nulla, come se fosse stato assorbito dalla pergamena.  
“Mi sembrava strano che rimanesse sempre in bella vista.” Commentò Natsu, imitandolo, per poi indossare il mantello, restando scoperto solo con la testa.  
“Ah!!!” urlò Happy. “Hanno decapitato Natsu!”  
“No, no, tranquillo.” Rise Lucy. “È solo diventato invisibile.”  
“Sarà meglio avere sempre con noi sia il mantello che la mappa.” Fece Erza. “In questo modo saremo sempre pronti a qualsiasi eventualità.”  
Presi dall’agitazione, non fecero caso a dei piccoli rumori provenienti da fuori la porta.  
“E principessa, ho portato anche questi.” Continuò Virgo, porgendo a Lucy due occhiali del vento.  
“Grazie mille!” la ringraziò la bionda.  
“Uh? Lucy, non sapevo che tu avessi bisogno degli occhiali.” Fece Fred.  
“Infatti non sono per me, ma per voi.” Rispose lei, porgendoli ai due gemelli.  
“Ehm… senza offesa, ma noi ci vediamo perfettamente.”  
“Provate a studiare con questi. Vedrete, avrete risultati… più che veloci! Attenti a non farvi vedere da nessuno, però.”  
I due Weasley la guardarono sorpresi, per poi spalancare gli occhi non appena capirono il senso di quelle parole.  
“Aspettate, state dicendo che voi-”  
“E certo! Secondo voi, potevamo apprendere tutte quelle cose in così poco tempo?”  
“Fantastico!” esclamò Fred, osservando meravigliato gli occhiali. “Con questi, i gemelli Weasley compiranno imprese uniche!”  
“Fate attenzione a non farvi scoprire. Soprattutto da Ron e Hermione.” Si raccomandò Harry.  
“Ronald? Lui non è una vera e propria preoccupazione. Scommetto che non capirebbe cosa sta succedendo nemmeno se si ritrovasse di fronte Zeref in persona. A proposito, ma voi lo nominate senza problemi? Intendo, nessun tabù come Voi-Sapete-Chi?”  
“È morto, e inoltre è ridicolo avere paura di un nome. Non sarà di certo nominando Voldemort che lui apparirà qui dal nulla.”  
“In effetti…”  
“Allora io vado, principessa.” Disse Virgo.  
“D’accordo. E immagino sia inutile dirti di smetterla di chiamarmi così, vero?” rispose la bionda, osservandola sparire.  
“Suvvia Lucy. Non sarai una vera principessa, però la tua casa in confronto è la reggia di un imperatore.” Scherzò George.  
“Vi ricordo che me ne sono andata di casa, ergo non posso usare nemmeno un centesimo dei soldi di mio padre. Senza considerare che voi avete rischiato la vita per colpa sua. Non userei quei soldi per nulla al mondo!”  
“Ti abbiamo già detto che nessuno di noi pensa che sia stata colpa tua, Lucy. Sono stati i Phantom ad attaccare Fairy Tail, e noi ci siamo solo difesi!” esclamò Natsu.  
“E noi, come futuri maghi di Fairy Tail, non potevamo non unirci alla battaglia. Inoltre, non potevamo di certo lasciare un’amica in mano a dei tipi come Jose o Gajil! Guarda cosa ti hanno fatto!”  
“Certo, anche Juvia, con la sua acqua, ci ha creato non pochi problemi. Come anche gli altri Element Four.”  
“Bah, abbiamo vissuto di peggio.” Commentò Harry. “Tipo lo scontro con Jose. È stata senza dubbio una delle battaglie più dure. Anche perché i mesi qui a Hogwarts ci avevano un po’ debilitato. Niente allenamenti, niente scontri… Solo lezioni e pratica di incantesimi innocui… una vera noia!”  
“Ne deduco che per voi quel mostro che avete affrontato ad Halloween fosse praticamente una passeggiata.”  
“A dir la verità solo per loro… io mi tiro fuori.” Fece Lucy. “Senza Tauros, non avrei combinato nulla.”  
“Ora direi che dovete mostrarci le cucine!” esclamò Natsu, mostrando la mappa e il mantello. “Abbiamo tutto l’occorrente per raggiungerle, no?”  
“Con Natsu, gli elfi andranno in estasi. Sarà probabilmente il loro padrone meno esigente.” Ridacchiò George.  
“Elfi?” ripeté Gray.  
“Vedrete… Vuoi venire anche tu, Happy? Gli elfi domestici non faranno alcuna domanda, e tu potrai avere tutto il pesce che vuoi.”  
“Che stiamo aspettando, aye!” esclamò il gatto, facendosi spuntare le ali e atterrando in testa a Natsu, tenendo lo zaino tra le zampe, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti.  
Nel frattempo, Ron e Hermione si stavano allontanando in fretta.  
Non avevano sentito la parte di Happy perché avevano deciso di non rischiare di farsi scoprire.  
Uscirono di fretta dalla sala, andando a nascondersi in cima a una delle torri, approfittando che non fosse ancora scattato il coprifuoco.  
“In cosa diamine si sono andati a cacciare Fred e George?!” esclamò incredulo Ron, non appena si furono fermati.  
“Non lo so… ma a quanto pare, qualunque cosa sia successa, ha a che fare con questi Fairy Tale e Phantom. Da come ne parlano, sembra proprio che siano due gruppi.”  
“Questo è ovvio pure per me!” replicò il rosso. “E credo proprio che quel simbolo che hanno tutti corrisponda a Fairy Tail.”  
“Ma che cos’è esattamente? Insomma, ne parlano come se fosse qualcosa di veramente importante… Inoltre, chi altri c’era con loro? Non ho riconosciuto la voce.”  
“Oltre al fatto che da quel che abbiamo capito, è scomparsa nel nulla. E tu stessa mi hai detto mille volte che è impossibile dentro Hogwarts! Senza contare che chiamava Lucy ‘Principessa’.”  
Hermione si portò una mano sotto il mento.  
“Be’, intanto abbiamo scoperto qualcosa di più su questo Zeref. È un mago oscuro che è morto… ma allora perché nessun libro ne fa parola? Da come ne parlavano, era ai livelli di Tu-Sai-Chi, e questo dovrebbe essere impossibile! L’unico altro mago oscuro precedente a lui era Grindelwald, e anche lui è stato sconfitto da Silente.”  
“Lasciami indovinare, cominceremo di nuovo a cercare informazioni in biblioteca, vero?” chiese rassegnato Ron.  
“Certo! Se Zeref è realmente esistito, allora dovrà esserci qualche prova su di lui.”  
“Dimentichi che Silente non lo conosceva.”  
“Non possiamo fidarci di lui. Anzi, non possiamo fidarci di nessuno. Harry e gli altri a quanto pare sono d’accordo con Silente, e di conseguenza con tutti gli altri insegnanti.”  
“Di sicuro non con Piton.”  
“Oh, certo. Mi immagino già la scena: ‘Salve Professor Piton. Sa’, sospettiamo che alcuni nostri compagni siano coinvolti in qualcosa di oscuro, ma il preside, ovvero Albus Silente il più grande mago esistente, è con loro…’ Suvvia Ron, è assai poco credibile!”  
“Allora che cosa facciamo?”  
“Per il momento osserviamoli. Prima o poi faranno qualche errore evidente.”  
“Se il loro errore sarà bruciare di nuovo Piton, allora mi potrebbe andare anche bene.” Commentò il rosso, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dall’amica.

Quando finalmente giunse il giorno della partita, Harry, Erza, Fred e George erano tesi al massimo.  
Harry era riuscito a entrare prima nello spogliatoio, incantando tutte le scope in modo che non potessero essere colpite da un malocchio, ma questo non li tranquillizzava più di tanto.  
Sebbene il moro non fosse realmente convinto che Piton fosse il responsabile del suo attentato, non poteva negare che aveva ripreso il controllo della scopa solo dopo che Natsu gli aveva dato fuoco.  
Nessuno di loro ascoltò il discorso d’incitamento di Baston.  
Nello stesso momento, Natsu, Gray e Lucy si erano seduti sugli spalti, affiancati da Ron, Hermione e Neville.  
“Speriamo non ci siano intoppi…” fece la bionda, tenendo tra le mani le sue chiavi, cosa che non sfuggì a Hermione.  
“Stiamo parlando di Harry e Erza. Non gli succederà niente, vedrai.” Cercò di tranquillizzarla il Dragon Slayer.  
I giocatori di Grifondoro in quel momento uscirono dagli spogliatoi.  
“Pare proprio che ci sia tutta la scuola.” Fece Fred, guardando gli spalti, per poi spalancare gli occhi. “Mi venga un colpo! C’è persino Silente!”  
Ai quattro maghi di Fairy Tail sfuggì un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Ehi, ma chi è quello accanto a lui?” chiese Baston.  
I quattro maghi alzarono di nuovo lo sguardo, per poi restare a bocca aperta.  
“Master?!” esclamarono in contemporanea con i tre maghi sugli spalti, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Ron e Hermione.  
“Che cosa ci fa qui?!” gridò Natsu, guardando Makarov, seduto affianco a Silente, che li stava salutando con la mano, sorridendo.  
“Questo è uno sport da veri uomini!” urlò una voce dietro di loro, che li fece girare tutti.  
Di fronte a loro c’erano Elfman, Mira e Cana.  
“Ciao!” salutò la bianca, sedendosi assieme al fratello e alla compagna.  
“Mira! Elfman! Cana! Che sorpresa! Ma come-” cominciò Lucy, venendo interrotta dalla bianca.  
“Silente ha pensato che ci avrebbe fatto piacere vedere una partita di Harry e Erza, oltre il poter visitare Hogwarts.”  
“E voi chi siete, scusate?” chiese Neville, confuso.  
“Sono dei nostri amici.” Rispose Gray, battendo un pugno con Elfman. “E di certo non ci aspettavamo di incontrarli qui!”  
“E ci sono anch’io.” Fece Levy, raggiungendoli.  
“Levy!” esclamò felice Lucy.  
“Sarebbero venuti anche gli altri, ma non potevamo di certo lasciare la nostra… casa senza nessuno.” Disse Mira, guardando Hermione.  
“E così questo è il famoso Quidditch, eh?” commentò Cana, tirando fuori una delle sue carte. “Prevedo che sarà qualcosa di veloce.”  
“Prevedi il futuro?” le chiese Ron con una certa curiosità.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
“Diciamo che uso le carte per vari motivi, quando non bevo. E tra questi c’è anche leggere il futuro.”  
“Umpf. Quella è magia fasulla.” Fece Hermione, attirandosi lo sguardo irato della maga.  
“Ma davvero?” replicò lei stizzita, tirando fuori da uno zaino un piccolo termos, bevendo tutto il suo contenuto in un solo sorso. “Quindi immagino che tu sia una vera maga per via del fatto che non sai prevedere il futuro, vero?”  
“Cana… avevi detto che non avresti bevuto subito…” le ricordò Mira, sorridendo.  
“Non è colpa mia se certe situazioni richiedono subito una buona bevuta… E il fatto che io non abbia la mia botte con me non mi aiuta!”  
“B-Botte?” ripeté Ron incredulo. “Ma che cosa bevi?”  
“Sakè ovviamente. Perché?”  
“Ma il sakè non è un liquore?” chiese esterrefatta Hermione.  
“E con ciò?”  
“E voi non le dite nulla?!” urlò contro gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail, che alzarono le spalle.  
“Non dovrebbe?” chiese Natsu.  
“Umpf.” Fece una voce alle loro spalle. “Un gruppo di svitati per degli svitati. Non ci si poteva aspettare nulla di più.”  
Draco Malfoy si sedette dietro di loro, incurante degli sguardi che si era attirato contro.  
“Mi chiedo quanti secondi resterà in sella Potter. Forse stavolta cadrà non appena partiranno.” Continuò, ridendo.  
“Sta’ zitto, Malfoy.” Fece Gray. “O stavolta ne uscirai male.”  
“Oh, che paura. Beh, vediamo un po’ che cosa combineranno. Guardate, stanno per iniziare.”  
Il gruppo di maghi spostò lo sguardo, mentre Piton raggiungeva il centro del campo, con aria inviperita, fischiando e dando inizio alla partita.  
I quattro maghi di Fairy Tail volarono subito in alto, passando prima di fronte a Makarov e poi disperdendosi per il campo.  
“Che velocità!” esclamò incredula Levy. “Avete provato a spiegarmi com’è una partita di Quidditch tramite le vostre lettere, però non immaginavo qualcosa di simile!”  
“Questo è un vero sport da uomini!” ripeté urlando Elfman, mentre un Bolide lanciato da Fred sfiorava Piton, che assegnò un rigore al Tassorosso.  
“Speriamo non si faccia male nessuno.” Fece Mira.  
Malfoy scoppiò a ridere.  
“Sapete come penso che scelgano i giocatori del Grifondoro? Prendono quelli che fanno più pena. Infatti ci giocano Potter e Scarlet, che non hanno genitori. I Weasley, che non hanno soldi… Mi meraviglio che non ci giocate anche voi tre. Così la squadra sarebbe perfetta. Una perfetta squadra di sfigati.”  
“Attento Malfoy… Ti stai inimicando qualcuno molto più forte di te…” lo avvertì Natsu.  
“Oh, forse volete che anche i vostri amici giochino? In effetti, tra uno sbiancato, una dai capelli blu, un’ubriacona e una smidola-”  
Questa volta non finì la frase che Elfman lo colpì in pieno con un pugno, che lo fece cadere dalla sedia.  
“Offendi ancora mia sorella, e vedrai che questo sarà il mio pugno più amichevole.” Lo minacciò, sotto gli sguardi sorpresi di Ron, Hermione e Neville.  
“Ben fatto. Finalmente un po’ di silenzio.” Commentò Cana, tornando a guardare la partita.  
Harry, ignaro di quel che stava succedendo sugli spalti, era sceso in picchiata, mancando di pochi centimetri Piton.  
Poco dopo il moro tornò di nuovo in alto, tenendo in bella vista il Boccino d’Oro.  
“Evvai!” urlò Natsu, saltando per la gioia. “Il Grifondoro vince ancora! Bravo Harry!”  
“Questo è un record!” esultò Ron, dimenticandosi per qualche istante che Harry e gli altri gli stavano nascondendo qualcosa. “Nessuno aveva mai preso il Boccino in così poco tempo!”  
“Volete dire che è già finita?!” fece delusa Cana. “Avevo detto che sarebbe stata una cosa veloce, ma speravo in qualcosa di più di cinque minuti.”  
Mentre i Grifondoro sfilavano sul campo, con i gemelli Weasley in testa e Lee che continuava a esultare tramite il megafono, Piton atterrava sul campo, livido in volto e con le labbra strette.  
Harry e Erza atterrarono poco lontano, sentendo subito una mano sulle spalle.  
“Ben fatto!” esclamò Makarov, assieme a Silente. “Sapevo che ne sarebbe valsa la pena di venire fin qui ad assicurarmi che non correste pericoli.”  
“Master!” dissero i due insieme.  
“Beh, la sua presenza è stata senza dubbio fondamentale. Immagino che sia stato lei a farlo giungere qui, vero Preside?”  
“Diciamo che ho pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere. Inoltre, vorrei parlare con Makarov di quel che è successo qualche settimana fa…”  
I due annuirono.  
“Ho portato con me qualche membro.” Fece il Master, sorridendo. “E da quel che ho visto, Elfman ha perso la pazienza con uno studente… Non facciamo in tempo a giungere in questo mondo che subito cominciano i guai…”  
“Tranquillo, la nostra infermiera saprà sistemare il naso del signor Malfoy in pochi secondi.” Disse Silente, allontanandosi assieme a Makarov. “Ah, Potter, Scarlett, stasera ho riservato per voi e i vostri compagni una sala del castello per poter cenare insieme.”  
I due lo ringraziarono, per poi essere interrotti da Fred.  
“Ho sentito bene? Elfman ha dato una lezione a Malfoy? Stasera allora si festeggerà alla grande!”  
Piton sputò per terra, carico di rancore.  
Quando uscirono dallo spogliatoio, Fred e George corsero subito in direzione del castello, lasciando indietro gli altri due, che preferirono andare con calma.  
Fu proprio grazie a ciò che scorsero una figura incappucciata allontanarsi dal castello, dirigendosi verso la foresta. I due maghi di classe S si guardarono, per poi annuire e salire di nuovo sulle loro scope, restando abbastanza lontani per non farsi sentire.  
“Quello è Piton, riconosco la sua camminata.” Fece Harry, avvicinandosi alla figura non appena essa si fermò in mezzo a una radura.  
Con loro sorpresa videro che con lui c’era anche Raptor.  
Non riuscivano a distinguere l'espressione sul suo viso, ma balbettava peggio che mai.  
Dovettero fare uno sforzo per sentire quello che i due si stavano dicendo.  
“...n-non ca-capisco pe-pe-perché hai vo-voluto che ci ve-vedessimo qui, Se-severus, con ta-tanti altri po-posti che ci sono...”  
“Oh, be’, non volevo farlo sapere in giro.” rispose Piton, in tono gelido. “In fin dei conti, è bene che gli studenti non sappiano della Pietra Filosofale.”  
Raptor stava per borbottare qualcosa, quando il professore di Pozioni lo interruppe.  
“Hai scoperto come si fa a mettere fuori combattimento quella bestiaccia che Hagrid ha piazzato lì dentro?”  
“M-ma Severus, io...”  
“Guarda che non ti conviene avermi per nemico, Raptor.” disse Piton facendo un passo verso di lui.  
“No-Non ca-capisco ch-che cosa inte...”  
“Lo sai benissimo, quel che intendo dire.”  
In quel momento, un gufo lanciò un forte bubolo, che fece sussultare i due maghi.  
Si ripresero in tempo per udire Piton che diceva: “... quei tuoi abracadabra da quattro soldi. Io resterò ad aspettare.”  
“M-Ma i-io n-non so...”  
“Benissimo.” tagliò corto Piton. “Faremo presto un’altra bella chiacchierata, quando avrai avuto il tempo di pensarci su e di decidere da che parte stai.”  
E così dicendo, si gettò il mantello sul capo e si allontanò a grandi passi dalla radura.  
Ormai era quasi buio, ma Harry riuscì a scorgere Raptor, che era rimasto lì, come pietrificato.  
Guardò Erza, per poi allontanarsi assieme a lei, atterrando fuori dalla foresta.  
“Se la salvezza della pietra dipende da Raptor…” cominciò la rossa.  
“Entro una settimana sarà in mano a Piton.” Completò Harry.


	14. La riunione di Fairy Tail! Il drago!

 

Quella sera, Harry e gli altri maghi della gilda uscirono dalla sala del Grifondoro prima dei loro compagni. Davanti al quadro della Signora Grassa li aspettavano Mira e Elfman.  
“Yo!” fece Gray.  
“È stata una vera e propria sorpresa trovarvi qua! Credevo non poteste venire.” Disse Fred, salutandoli.  
“Silente ci ha fatti venire per aiutarvi. Abbiamo saputo dell’attacco che c’è stato qualche settimana fa e così ha approfittato della partita per portarci qui con la scusa di vedervi.” Rispose Mira.  
“Questo posto è enorme!” esclamò Elfman. “La nostra gilda in confronto era minuscola!”  
“Elfman, non urlare, ti potrebbe sentire qualcuno. E qui, oltre a noi e a Silente, nessuno sa dell’esistenza di Fairy Tail.” Disse Erza. “E così deve continuare a essere.”  
“Allora, dov’è il ritrovo?” chiese Lucy.  
“Ecco… Silente ha detto qualcosa su una stanza vicino alla Sala Grande… Ma non abbiamo idea di che cosa stesse parlando…”  
“Seguiteci, vi facciamo strada.” Ridacchiò Harry. “Questo castello è troppo complicato per imparare a memoria tutti i vari passaggi. A proposito, come siete arrivati qui?”  
“Ci ha accompagnato una signora… La vicepreside, se abbiamo capito bene…”  
“Allora era la McGranitt. La nostra professoressa di Trasfigurazione.”  
“Trasfigurazione? Come la magia di trasformazione?” chiese Mira.  
“Più o meno, anche se un po’ più complessa. E comunque, al momento ci limitiamo a trasformare oggetti in altri oggetti. Siamo ancora lontani dal poter trasformare animali o umani.”  
“Cose che per noi sono elementari insomma.” Continuò Natsu, sbadigliando.  
“Beh, dopo aver visto Elfman combattere, non posso di certo contestare. Cavoli, quell’aspetto era veramente mostruoso!” commentò Fred.  
“Fred!” lo riprese Harry.  
“Ops… Scusa.”  
“Aspetta finché non ci saremo riuniti, poi potrai parlare liberamente. Se ci sentisse qualcuno, sarebbe difficile giustificarci.”  
Gli altri annuirono, dopodiché si allontanarono.  
Per loro sfortuna, poco lontano, Hermione e Ron avevano sentito tutto.  
“Quell’aspetto? Cosa intendeva mio fratello con ‘quell’aspetto era veramente mostruoso’?!”  
“E perché parlava di combattere? Okay che ha sistemato Malfoy con un solo pugno, però… Inoltre, dicevano che per loro è elementare la trasfigurazione.”  
“E hanno parlato di una gilda, che a quanto pare è la famosa Fairy Tail…” continuò Ron, deglutendo. “Hermione, temo stiamo andando a ficcare il naso in qualcosa di grosso. Dovremo lasciar perdere.”  
“Hai sentito, no? Sono venuti qui dopo che quella ragazza ha tentato di colpirci. Devono essere coinvolti in tutto ciò.”  
“Ma se le cose stanno così, vuol dire che sanno che siamo noi gli studenti che sono stati aggrediti. Silente lo avrà riferito a quello che loro chiamano Master!”  
“Appunto, perciò abbiamo già tutti i loro sospetti su di noi. E inoltre… non so perché, ma quando ho visto quel signore ho avuto una sensazione… nostalgica, non saprei dire.”  
“Vuoi dire che l’hai già visto?”  
“No, non l’ho mai visto prima… o almeno, non credo… Ogni volta che provo a ricordare mi viene un gran mal di testa.”  
“Cosa facciamo? Li seguiamo o torniamo indietro?”  
“Torniamo indietro per ora. Si accorgerebbero subito di noi.”

 

La cena dei componenti di Fairy Tail quella sera fu fantastica.  
Silente aveva allestito una stanza solo per loro, facendo sì che nessuno potesse avvicinarsi ad esclusione dei membri della gilda, e proprio come la Sala Grande, i piatti si riempirono da soli.  
“Fantastico!” esclamò Levy, guardando il suo piatto nuovamente rifornito di cibarie. “Questo posto è impregnato di magia ovunque!”  
“E questo è il minimo.” Fece Natsu, ingoiando un pezzo di pollo. “C’è pure un’enorme cane a tre teste qualche piano più in su.”  
“Davvero? E lo tengono qui dentro?  
“Be’, è chiuso in una stanza vietata agli studenti, aye.” Rispose Happy, mordendo un pesce due volte più grande di lui.  
“Noi ci siamo finiti per colpa di Malfoy. Il ragazzo che Elfman ha, con la soddisfazione di tutti i Grifondoro e non, mandato in infermeria con il naso rotto.”  
“Sapevo che quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa che non andava.” Fece Mira. “Speriamo non vi infastidisca più.”  
“Io non ci spero troppo… ma chissà! Magari avverrà un miracolo!”  
“Ehm, Ehm…” attirò l’attenzione Makarov. “Allora, dopo questa cena, che direi ottima, è arrivato il momento di parlare un po’.”  
“Ehi, non puoi interrompere così la nostra cena!” si lamentarono insieme i due gemelli, per poi farsi comunque seri.  
“Immagino che non ci siano più dubbi su ciò che è successo in questo castello qualche settimana fa: un seguace di Zeref è riuscito ad arrivare in questo mondo, e ha attaccato degli studenti. Questo non è un buon segno.”  
“Tutto quello che ha a che fare con Zeref non è mai positivo.” Disse seria Erza, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
“Inoltre, c’è la questione della Pietra Filosofale.” Continuò il Master. “Ne ho parlato con Silente, il quale mi ha confermato che hanno già tentato di rubarla, sebbene abbiano fallito tutte e due le volte.”  
“Lo sospettavo.” Fece Harry. “Allora che cosa dobbiamo fare?”  
“Silente è a conoscenza che voi sapete la verità, e mi ha chiesto di riferirvi di non farne parola con nessuno. Io gli ho proposto di lasciare qui Mira e gli altri che mi hanno accompagnato, ma mi ha detto che ha già faticato a tenere lontano il Ministero, avvertito da vari studenti per un certo episodio.” E qui guardò Elfman, che si grattò la testa nervoso.  
“Domani dovremo andarcene, perciò devo lasciare tutto nelle vostre mani. Intervenite immediatamente non appena doveste scoprire che la pietra è in pericolo. Ovviamente senza farvi scoprire da nessuno.”  
“La fai facile, aye… Con Gazza e quella sua strana gatta, non è affatto facile, neppure per me…” commentò Happy.  
“Lo so, ma avete i mantelli dell’invisibilità e la mappa del castello. Con quei due oggetti non dovreste avere difficoltà.”  
“E nel caso ci fosse qualche emergenza, noi torneremo qui immediatamente!” esclamò Levy. “Potete stare tranquilli!”  
“Non ce ne sarà bisogno! Sono abbastanza forte per gestire qualsiasi nemico! Siamo senza dubbio i maghi più forti presenti in questo castello!” urlò Natsu, sputando una piccola fiammata.  
“Speriamo bene…” fece Lucy, sospirando, mentre Erza colpiva con un calcio un Gray che aveva iniziato a spogliarsi.

 

La mattina dopo, i maghi di Fairy Tail si salutarono nella stanza dove avevano cenato.  
“Allora ci vediamo durante le prossime vacanze.” Fece Mira.  
“Certo! Contiamo di tornare con Harry e gli altri a Magnolia anche quest’estate. Di sicuro sarà una vacanza estiva molto più movimenta di quanto potrà mai esserlo qui!” esclamò George.  
“Sarà una vacanza da veri uomini!” urlò Elfman, mentre Silente si avvicinava a loro con Fanny appollaiata su una spalla.  
“Se siete pronti, è ora.” Disse pacatamente.  
“Va bene.” Fece Makarov, mentre lui e gli altri maghi si avvicinavano alla fenice. “Allora alla prossima ragazzi.”  
“D’accordo. E grazie ancora per la visita!” rispose Erza, salutandoli con un cenno.  
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, Fanny li avvolse con le sue fiamme, scomparendo, per poi riapparire pochi secondi dopo da sola.  
“Allora direi che è ora di lasciarvi alle vostre lezioni.” Fece Silente, sorridendo. “Buona giornata.” Aggiunse congedandoli, per poi avviarsi altrove.

 

Nelle settimane a seguire, con grande sorpresa di Harry e dei suoi amici, Raptor sembrò riuscire a resistere alla paura della minaccia di Piton.  
Hermione abbandonò temporaneamente i suoi ‘progetti di spionaggio’, decidendo di cominciare a studiare per gli esami che avrebbero sostenuto tra dieci settimane, con grande disappunto di Ron, che tuttavia la seguiva in biblioteca ogni giorno senza ribattere.  
Fu proprio lì che, una mattina, incontrarono Hagrid.  
“Ciao Hagrid!” lo salutarono tutti.  
Il guardiacaccia sussultò, nascondendo velocemente un libro dietro la schiena.  
“C-Ciao!” replicò, cercando di nascondere il suo timore.  
“Che cosa ci fai in biblioteca? Credevo ti interessassero di più gli animali che la lettura.” Fece Natsu, per poi cominciare ad annusare l’aria, spalancando gli occhi.  
“Dove sei stato?” chiese subito dopo, mentre un sorriso furbo compariva sul suo volto.  
“Sono solo venuto qui a dare un’occhiata…” rispose lui, guardando incuriosito il Dragon Slayer, come anche gli altri.  
“Davvero? E da quando ci sono draghi in biblioteca?” continuò il rosa, avvicinandosi a Hagrid in modo che solo l’uomo potesse sentirlo.  
Il guardiacaccia sgranò gli occhi.  
“E tu come-”  
“Ho un buon olfatto.” Si limitò a rispondere lui, sempre sorridendo. “Dimmi, dove posso vederlo? Sai, potrei aiutarti, se ti serve una mano. So più cose di quante possa dirtene uno stupido libro!” disse, alzando la voce all’ultima frase.  
A quel commento, Lucy e Hermione, che si trovava poco lontano, gli lanciarono un’occhiataccia.  
“Puoi venire da me più tardi… dopo le lezioni…” disse ancora confuso Hagrid.  
“Perfetto! Allora ci vediamo dopo!” lo salutò Natsu, per poi allontanarsi di corsa, lasciando indietro gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail, seguito poco dopo dal guardiacaccia.  
“Pessimo segno…” esordì Gray. “Quando Natsu è così motivato in qualcosa, non possono che nascere guai…”  
“Io sarei più preoccupato per Hagrid.” Commentò Ron, emergendo da un corridoio. “Da quel che so, il fatto che stia guardando libri sui draghi non è positivo.”  
A quella parola, tutti i membri della gilda si guardarono tra di loro.  
“Draghi?” ripeté Lucy, per poi girarsi lentamente verso Erza.  
“Quell’idiota…” fece lei, mentre i suoi capelli cominciavano ad alzarsi da soli verso l’alto, come sospinti da un vento invisibile. “Che cos’ha in mente di fare?!”  
“Calmati Erza.” La riprese Harry. “Non puoi perdere il controllo della tua magia così.” E con uno sguardo indicò Hermione e Ron, che la stavano guardando increduli.  
Vedendoli, la rossa si calmò subito.  
“E poi, direi che non c’è da preoccuparsi con Natsu. Non è stupido come sembra.”  
“Vero.” fece Fred. “E poi, che cosa c’è di male in un innocuo animaletto domestico?”  
“Immagino che tu ti stia dimenticando della scottature che Charlie si è procurato in Romania con i draghi selvatici, vero?” disse Ron.  
“Senza contare che è contro le nostre leggi dal 1709. È troppo pericoloso e troppo difficile nasconderli ai Babbani.” Aggiunse Hermione.  
“Voi non conoscete Natsu… Questa è senza dubbio la cosa peggiore che poteva capitare…” sospirò il mago del ghiaccio, portandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
La giornata proseguì tranquilla, finché non giunse la fine dell’ultima ora.  
“Allora io vado da Hagrid.” Disse Natsu, alzandosi immediatamente e raccogliendo i libri. “Forse farò un po’ tardi a cena, non aspettatemi.”  
“Natsu.” Lo chiamò Harry. “Vedi di ricordarti di non fare nulla di avventato. Sappiamo che cos’ha Hagrid.”  
“Allora sapete anche perché non posso starmene zitto. So meglio di chiunque altro quanto possa essere pericoloso, e a Hagrid serve qualcuno che sappia come occuparsene, e direi che l’unico presente in tutta la scuola sia io.”  
“D’accordo, ma poi dovrai riferirci tutto.” Concesse Harry.  
“Va bene.” Rispose lui, per poi correre via.  
Poco lontano, Ron e Hermione erano rimasti in ascolto, fingendo di star sistemando le proprie cose.  
“Di cosa diamine stanno parlando?” mormorò il rosso. “Sembra quasi che Natsu sappia come gestire un drago…”

 

Natsu raggiunse di corsa la capanna di Hagrid, dove entrò subito, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Non risentì minimamente dell’aumento di temperatura dovuto a un fuoco che ardeva nel camino. Lì dentro, sotto il bollitore, c’era un enorme uovo nero.  
“Quello…” fece incredulo, mentre Hagrid si lisciava nervoso la barba. “Dove l’hai trovato?”  
“L’ho vinto ieri sera al pub.” Rispose lui. “Ho giocato a carte con uno straniero, che sembrava piuttosto felice di liberarsene.”  
“Povero piccolo.” Commentò il Dragon Slayer, per poi mettere le mani nel fuoco.  
“Ehi, attento!” esclamò Hagrid.  
Ma quando vide il ragazzo prendere l’uovo senza essersi procurato alcuna bruciatura restò a guardarlo incredulo.  
“Non credevo avrei mai visto davvero un uovo di drago.” Fece lui, per poi appoggiare l’orecchio all’uovo. “E direi che il piccolo sta crescendo bene.”  
“Come hai fatto? Insomma, sei riuscito a capire dall’odore che avevo un drago, anche se ancora uovo, hai messo le mani nel fuoco per prenderlo e non ti sei scottato…”  
“Vedi, ho a che fare con i draghi fin da piccolo. Per me è normale. Anche se devo ammettere che è la prima volta che vedo un uovo. L’ultima volta ho preso un granchio enorme, ho confuso le uova e non è nato un drago.” Spiegò.  
“Davvero hai avuto a che fare con i draghi?”  
“Potrei dire… di essere cresciuto con loro. È stato prima di incontrare Erza, Gray, Harry e Lucy.” Rispose, con gli occhi che si perdevano nei ricordi di Igneel.  
“Quindi sai come crescerne uno?”  
“Crescerne uno? Direi che è impossibile.” Rispose schietto il mago del fuoco. “A essere sincero, credo sia più facile che sia un drago a crescere un umano. Sono creature fiere, non si abbasserebbero mai a essere aiutati da un umano. Collaborare sì, ma non dipendere.”  
“Vedrai che con lui sarà diverso. Ne avrò cura finché potrò!”  
Natsu lo guardò, per poi sorridere.  
“Allora ti darò una mano. Ho avuto a che fare con un drago adulto, mentre di cuccioli… Beh, non credo sia lo stesso…” fece, ripensando a Gajil.  
“Harry e gli altri lo sanno?”  
“Del fatto che ho avuto a che fare con un drago? Oh, sì che lo sanno. Solo, fingono di non saperlo, come d’altronde faccio anch’io.”  
“Sapete, mi incuriosisce il vostro gruppo. Siete ragazzi fuori dal comune anche per dei maghi.”  
“Ce lo dicono spesso.” Ridacchiò il Dragon Slayer, rimettendo l’uovo nel fuoco.  
“Sono contento che Harry sia finito con voi. Quando l’ho portato dai Dursley, la cosa non mi era andata giù, ma era un ordine di Silente e non potevo rifiutarmi.”  
“Vuoi dire che sei stato tu?!” chiese sorpreso Natsu.  
Il guardiacaccia annuì, mentre assumeva un’espressione triste.  
“L’ho preso tra le macerie di ciò che restava della sua casa. Una… persona mi prestò una moto per poter portare via Harry… giusto in tempo, dato che poco dopo giunsero i primi seguaci di Tu-Sai-Chi, intenzionati a vendicarlo e a portare a termine la sua opera.”  
“Capisco…” fece il rosa, abbassando lo sguardo verso il fuoco. “Non mi sorprende che Harry odi così tanto la magia oscura… Dev’essergli rimasto dentro.”  
“Dimmi Natsu… Com’è stare da voi? Insomma, da quel che ho capito siete tutti maghi da dove venite, no? Una specie di Hogwarts.”  
“Sì, potremmo definirla così… Solo, ognuno di noi, in un modo o nell’altro, ha vissuto un’esperienza simile a quella di Harry. Non ho mai chiesto i dettagli. Nel mio caso, non ho mai conosciuto i miei veri genitori. Sono stato cresciuto da Igneel, e io lo considero come il mio unico padre.”  
“E che fine ha fatto?”  
“Scomparso nel nulla. Lo sto cercando da anni, ma senza successo. E dire che non è neppure uno che può passare inosservato.” Sghignazzò.  
“Ti capisco. Anch’io ho perso il mio papà che ero giovane. Ero ancora a scuola, prima di essere espulso.”  
“Espulso?” ripeté Natsu.  
“Una lunga storia… è stato grazie a Silente se sono rimasto qui come guardiacaccia, ma la mia bacchetta è stata spaccata a metà.”  
“E non si può fare nulla?”  
Hagrid scosse la testa. “Ormai non ha più importanza. È successo cinquant’anni fa.”  
“A proposito di anni, abbiamo scoperto tutto.” Disse Natsu, sorridendo.  
“Tutto cosa?”  
“Nicolas Flamel, la pietra filosofale…”  
Hagrid sgranò gli occhi.  
“Vi avevo detto di non indagare oltre!” esclamò, preoccupato.  
“Tranquillo, ci fermeremo qui. Eravamo solo curiosi.”  
Hagrid lo guardò sospettoso, ma infine annuì.  
“Meglio così. Ma ora dimmi… Harry com’è stato da voi? Non ho avuto modo di chiederglielo direttamente, anche perché non saprei come dirglielo…”  
“Oh, non ti preoccupare. Basta che non gli fai sapere che sono stato io a dirti tutto quanto. Non gli piace ricordare il passato.”  
“Sarò muto come un pesce.”  
Natsu rise, associando per un istante l’uomo a Happy.  
“Beh, eravamo tutti riuniti. Io e Gray, come al solito, stavamo… pacificamente discutendo. Ed è stato allora che Harry è apparso dal nulla. Abbiamo scoperto subito che non era a conoscenza dell’esistenza della magia, ma il nostro vecchio l’ha preso sotto la sua guida.” Disse, alzando una manica e mostrando il marchio di Fairy Tail. “Ci ha messo un anno per riuscire a fargli controllare la magia, dato che sembrava soggetto a usarla quando non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto. Mi ricordo quella volta che dopo essere stato preso in pieno da un pugno, gli stavo volando contro. L’abbiamo dovuto recuperare dal tetto della casa.” Disse, ridendo al ricordo.  
Anche Hagrid sorrise.  
“Capisco perfettamente. I maghi finché non ricevono la bacchetta spesso non hanno il controllo della propria magia.”  
“Beh, per i suoi capelli, non c’è stato molto da fare. Non so le volte che glieli abbiamo tagliati, anche su sua richiesta, ma niente, tornavano identici a prima nel giro di poche ore.”  
“E vi divertivate?”  
“Oh, sì. Da noi non si ci annoia mai. Anche Fred e George, che come avrai saputo, sono venuti con noi, ne sono rimasti affascinati.”  
“E anche feriti, se non sbaglio. Cosa diamine avete combinato? Una battaglia?”  
“Beh, solo un… incidente…” rispose, portandosi una mano dietro la testa.  
“Non avrete incontrato un simile di Fuffi, vero?”  
“No… Se proprio devo dirlo, potrei dire che abbiamo incontrato un drago…” commentò. “Ma comunque, stiamo tutti bene, ed è questo l’importante, no?”  
“Concordo.”  
“Beh, ora mi conviene andare, o rischio di venire rimproverato. Fammi sapere quando l’uovo è sul punto di schiudersi. Non voglio perdermi per nulla al mondo la nascita di un drago.”  
“D’accordo, ti manderò un messaggio per gufo.”  
Natsu annuì, per poi salutarlo e uscire.  
Si allontanò a sufficienza dalla capanna per non essere visto e tirò fuori il suo mantello dell’invisibilità.  
“Ormai è tardi per la cena… Ma non per fare un salto alle cucine.” Ridacchiò, per poi scomparire sotto il mantello.  
Tuttavia, nella sua fretta, non si accorse della presenza di Ron e Hermione, che si erano nascosti dietro la capanna di Hagrid, ed erano rimasti in ascolto.  
Attesero qualche minuto che Natsu si allontanasse per poi tornare a loro volta verso il castello.  
“Che cosa ne dici?” chiese il rosso all’amica.  
“Per la prima volta, non so proprio cosa pensare… Com’è possibile che sia cresciuto assieme ai draghi? È praticamente impossibile per un mago diplomato tenere testa a una di quelle creature… e lui era solo un bambino. Il suo padre adottivo era uno completamente pazzo, se è andata veramente così…”  
“Confermo. Charlie ce l’ha detto più volte che è pericoloso. Eppure… Natsu ne parlava entusiasta. Inoltre hai visto cos’ha fatto? Ha messo le mani nel fuoco senza scottarsi!”  
“Per quello basta usare una magia, che potrebbe aver imparato per conto suo, però non l’ho visto usare la bacchetta… Inoltre, come sarebbe a dire che lui, Fred, George e gli altri hanno incontrato un drago?”  
“Non lo so… ma la cosa mi piace sempre di meno. Che cosa nascondono davvero?”  
“Lo scopriremo… a costo di doverne diventare l’ombra. Ma questo dopo gli esami.” Sentenziò lei.  
Ron sospirò. “Sapevo l’avresti detto…”  
Nei giorni seguenti, Natsu andava quasi ogni giorno da Hagrid per vedere se l’uovo stava bene.  
Harry e gli altri si erano arresi alla cosa, e anche loro, a turni, lo accompagnarono per vedere l’uovo.  
Fred e George lo avevano guardato ammirati, immaginandosi già che cosa avrebbero potuto combinare con l’aiuto di un drago, ma non avevano fatto in tempo a proferire parola che Natsu, Harry e Erza li avevano fulminati con lo sguardo.  
Poi, un mattino, il gufo di Natsu, che aveva chiamato Kasai, gli recapitò il messaggio che stava aspettando da giorni.  
“L’uovo si sta schiudendo!” esclamò a bassa voce.  
“Davvero? Credevo ci sarebbe voluto più tempo.” Fece Erza.  
“Beh, con Happy non c’è voluto tanto…” disse Natsu.  
“Sì, ma eri insieme a…” ma Gray con concluse la frase, zittendosi prima e distogliendo lo sguardo, come fecero anche i due maghi di classe S, mentre Natsu spostava lo sguardo.  
“Scusa.” Fece il mago del ghiaccio.  
“Ehm… Ci siamo persi qualcosa…?” mormorò Fred.  
“Non siete gli unici.” Aggiunse Lucy, guardando sorpresa e un po’ preoccupata quel cambiamento d’umore dei loro amici.  
“Beh, prima abbiamo le lezioni.” Disse Harry, alzandosi. “Poi potrai andare.”  
“Non se ne parla, io vado subito!”  
“Ci vorrà ancora qualche ora. Puoi tranquillamente aspettare.”  
Natsu lo guardò in cagnesco, pronto già a colpirlo con un pugno, ma poi vide il moro sospirare.  
“Non c’è niente da fare con te, eh?” fece, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, rassegnato. “E va bene, per oggi ti copriremo noi, però sappi che non accadrà più, chiaro?”  
Natsu sorrise a trentadue denti, per poi annuire e correre via.  
“Passo prima nella Sala Comune!” urlò, attirandosi gli sguardi straniti degli altri studenti.  
“Immagino per prendere qualcuno…” sospirò Lucy.  
“E chi, se possiamo chiederlo?” fece Hermione, facendo sussultare i maghi.  
“Q-Quanto hai sentito?” chiese George.  
“Abbastanza per sapere che cosa deve andare a fare da Hagrid. E sappiate che non sono assolutamente d’accordo con il fatto che abbiate deciso di coprirlo.”  
“Non oserai...”  
“No, tranquilli, non avvertirò nessuno, ma se posso darvi un consiglio, è meglio che ci abbiate a che fare il meno possibile.”  
“E non rompere per una volta! Hai visto quanto era felice Natsu?” intervenne l’altro gemello.  
“Io vi ho avvertito.” Concluse la ragazza, per poi andarsene.

 

Natsu aprì di botto la porta del dormitorio.  
“Happy, preparati!” urlò, mentre il gatto blu tirava fuori la testa da sotto le coperte dove si era rifugiato non appena era rimasto solo.  
“Ancora cinque minuti… aye…” disse ancora mezzo addormentato.  
Tuttavia non ebbe il tempo di dire altro che il Dragon Slayer lo prese di forza e lo cacciò nello zaino.  
“Non c’è tempo per dormire! L’uovo sta per schiudersi!” esclamò, per poi correre giù dalle scale e indossando il mantello per non farsi vedere.  
“Che cosa?!” gridò Happy, non appena realizzò che cosa gli aveva detto l’amico.  
“Già! Ci sta aspettando! Non vedo l’ora di vederlo nascere!”  
Il Dragon Slayer corse il più velocemente possibile, attraversando in pochi minuti l’intero parco del castello, raggiungendo la capanna di Hagrid.  
Natsu bussò forte, e pochi secondi dopo la porta si aprì, lasciando intravedere un agitatissimo Hagrid.  
“Sei stato veloce!” disse, lasciandolo entrare. “Le lezioni?”  
“Per oggi Harry e gli altri mi copriranno.” Disse, per poi appoggiare a terra lo zaino, lasciandolo aperto in modo che anche Happy potesse vedere.  
“Ha già cominciato a rompere il guscio.” Continuò il guardiacaccia, indicando l’uovo, ora appoggiato sul tavolo e pieno di crepe.  
“Fantastico!” esclamò Natsu, avvicinandosi.  
Stettero ad osservarlo per qualche minuto in silenzio, finché non si sentì un rumore secco, e l’uovo si divise a metà, rivelando il cucciolo di drago: era nero, con le ali coperte da aculei che erano più grandi di lui. Aveva il muso allungato, narici larghe, due corna appena accennate e sporgenti occhi arancioni.  
Il cucciolo rimase sdraiato per qualche secondo, per poi alzarsi e guardare i due di fronte a lui.  
“Non è adorabile? È proprio un bel cucciolo!” fece Hagrid, cercando di accarezzarlo sulla testa, ma ottenendo un morso su un dito.  
Natsu ridacchiò.  
“Se continui a chiamarla al maschile, potrebbe continuare ad aggredirti.” Disse divertito.  
“Uh?” fece sorpreso il guardiacaccia.  
“È una femmina. L’odore è diverso da quello dei draghi maschi.” Spiegò il Dragon Slayer, per poi avvicinarsi anche lui al drago e riuscendo ad accarezzarle la testa.  
Pochi secondi dopo, il draghetto sputò una piccola fiammata che investì in pieno il volto di Natsu.  
Hagrid si girò e prese immediatamente un secchio d’acqua, ma con sua grande sorpresa, quando tornò a guardare Natsu, il fuoco era scomparso senza lasciare alcuna traccia sul volto del ragazzo.  
“Eh eh…” fece lui. “Ottime fiamme, piccola.”  
“Ma come…? Il fuoco ti ha preso in pieno…” balbettò Hagrid, incredulo.  
“È ancora debole come fiamma. Questo fuoco non potrà mai scottarmi.” Rispose semplicemente Natsu.  
Nessuno dei due si era accorto che fuori dalla capanna, Ron aveva visto tutto quanto, e ora stava indietreggiando spaventato.

 

“H-Ha… Ha mangiato le fiamme… L’ho visto mangiarsi il fuoco!” riferì a Hermione pochi minuti dopo, raggiungendola di corsa in biblioteca e portandola in un corridoio vuoto.  
“Eh?” fece lei, non riuscendo a capire di cosa stesse parlando.  
“Natsu… Ho visto Natsu mangiare il fuoco del drago!” disse Ron, riprendendo fiato.  
“Non dire assurdità. Non esiste una magia per mangiare il fuoco. Al massimo per diventarne immuni.”  
“Hermione, l’ho visto masticare le fiamme! Non posso essermi sbagliato, s’è pure leccato le labbra!”  
La ragazza lo guardò sempre più sorpresa.  
“E Hagrid non ha detto nulla?”  
“Non l’ha visto… si era girato un attimo.”  
“Forse hai visto male…”  
“Hermione, si è preso una fiammata in pieno volto e non si è procurato nemmeno una piccola bruciatura!”  
La studentessa a quel punto rimase in silenzio.  
“Capisco… vorrà dire che cercherò qualche informazione su una magia del genere. Se esiste, qui la troverò di certo.” Sentenziò, per poi dirigersi a passo affrettato verso un altro corridoio.  
“Ma che cosa sta succedendo qui?!” sbottò il rosso, seguendola.  
Poco lontano, appoggiato a uno scaffale, Draco Malfoy sogghignava divertito.  
“Oh, questo è solo l’inizio, Weasley…” mormorò, per poi allontanarsi.


	15. La Foresta Proibita

“Non se ne parla nemmeno!” urlò Natsu, sbattendo con forza le mani sul tavolo di fronte a lui, facendo apparire diverse crepe.   
Lui e gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail si erano riuniti in una stanza vuota, e ora stavano discutendo sugli ultimi eventi.   
“Cerca di ragionare, fiammifero troppo cresciuto!” replicò Gray. “Non potete far crescere un drago! Soprattutto perché non potrete tenerlo nascosto ancora a lungo!”   
“Non è vero! Possiamo farcela!”   
“E dove lo vorreste nascondere?” chiese Erza. “Nella Foresta Proibita? Ottimo luogo, pochi alberi, poco materiale infiammabile… Senza dubbio il nascondiglio perfetto per un drago.”   
Il Dragon Slayer spostò lo sguardo, digrignando i denti.   
“Capiamo perfettamente quanto sia importante per te. Sappiamo che era molto tempo che non vedevi un drago, e l’opportunità di vederne crescere uno probabilmente è più unica che rara, ma cerca di aprire gli occhi! Qui i draghi non passano inosservati. Non passano inosservati nel nostro, di mondo!”   
“E con ciò?! Non hanno detto che qui ci sono altri draghi? E allora perché questo non andrebbe bene?”   
“È vero che qui ci sono molti draghi…” fece Fred con voce pacata e seria. “Ma Ron per una volta tanto aveva ragione: nostro fratello Charlie ha avuto molte difficoltà… Figurati a lasciare un drago vicino a una scuola. Tu sei probabilmente l’unica persona in tutto questo mondo a essere perfettamente immune al fuoco. Per gli altri studenti non è così.”   
“Beh, basterà che non lo provochino e lui-”   
“Natsu!” tuonò Harry. “Non è Igneel! Non è neppure in grado di parlare! Non è come i draghi del nostro mondo!”   
Il rosa spalancò gli occhi.   
“Non sarà mai allo stesso livello di Igneel.” Continuò il moro, calmandosi. “Crescendo, diventerà solo una bestia sputafuoco, incapace di relazionarsi con gli umani. E questo lo sai perfettamente anche tu.”   
“Sì, lo so… Ma come potrei rivolgere di nuovo la parola a Igneel se mi sbarazzassi di un suo simile, anche se non intelligente come lui?”   
“Non lo abbandoneresti a se stesso. Abbiamo già sentito nostro fratello. Lui sarebbe disposto a prenderlo, assicurandosi che cresca come qualsiasi altro drago, tra i suoi simili.” Disse George.   
“Ne abbiamo parlato anche con Hagrid. Anche lui alla fine si è convinto che è meglio così.”   
Natsu si diresse verso la porta.   
“Fate come volete, ma io non vi aiuterò a portarlo via.” Disse infine, andandosene.   
    
Nei giorni seguenti, Natsu rimase in disparte, senza quasi rivolgere la parola a nessuno.   
Questo fatto non passò inosservato agli occhi di Hermione, che si domandò che cosa poteva essere successo.   
“È per via del drago.” Le spiegò Ron. “Charlie ha scritto pure a me per chiedermi di coprire il più possibile Fred e George in questa storia. Stanotte verranno dei suoi amici a prenderlo, ma da quel che ho capito, Natsu non voleva assolutamente che lo portassero via. E per quel che sappiamo su di lui, potrebbe essere più che valido come motivo per litigare.”   
“Già… In fondo, sembrava essersi piuttosto affezionato a quel drago… Il suo entusiasmo in questi giorni era alle stelle, però è troppo pericoloso tenerlo. E per noi potrebbe essere l’occasione giusta per scoprire qualcosa di più.”   
“Come scusa?”   
“Seguiremo i tuoi fratelli questa notte. Non hai detto di aver scoperto che hanno dei mantelli dell’invisibilità?”   
“Sì… ma non posso di certo prenderlo. E poi sembra che lo tengano sempre con loro.”   
“Non andranno tutti via, sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Aspetta che qualcuno sia distratto e prendiglielo. Lo rimetterai a posto prima che se ne accorgano.”   
“Il mondo dev’essere vicino alla fine, se proprio tu stai insistendo così tanto per violare le regole.” Disse, accennando a un sorriso. “E va bene, ci proverò, ma non ti conviene prenderlo tu a Lucy o Erza?”   
“A essere sincera, non so perché, ma ho la sensazione che se lo prendessi a una di loro, rischierei grosso…”   
Il rosso sospirò.   
    
Quella sera, Ron rimase dentro la sala di ritrovo, dicendo che preferiva finire il suo tema prima di scendere a cena.   
Dopo essersi assicurato che tutto il gruppo di Harry se ne fosse andato, salì le scale, entrando nel loro dormitorio e dirigendosi verso il letto di Natsu.   
“È più probabile che sia lui a non averlo, visto che di sicuro non vorrà vedere il drago andarsene…” rifletté, aprendo il baule del Dragon Slayer e cominciando a frugarci dentro alla ricerca del mantello.   
Tuttavia, sdraiato sopra il letto, Happy stava sonnecchiando, ma aprì gli occhi, disturbato dal rumore prodotto dal frugare di Ron all’interno del baule.   
“Natsu…?” bofonchiò, facendo sussultare il rosso, che si guardò intorno.   
“C-Chi ha parlato?” fece, deglutendo.   
Nello stesso momento, Happy spalancò gli occhi, accorgendosi di ciò che il ragazzo teneva tra le mani, ovvero il mantello dell’invisibilità.   
Senza pensarci due volte, saltò contro il mago, centrandolo con una testata alla stomaco e facendolo boccheggiare per il colpo improvviso.   
“Ma che-?” borbottò, mentre Happy saltava all’indietro, atterrando su due zampe e pronto a ripartire all’attacco.   
Tuttavia Ron stavolta fu più veloce e lo colpì in testa con un libro.   
Happy rimase fermo per qualche secondo, per poi cadere sul letto svenuto.   
Il rosso si portò una mano allo stomaco per massaggiarlo e sedare il dolore.   
“Ma che razza di gatto sei tu? Beh, dopotutto appartieni a un ragazzo che si mangia il fuoco… non dovrei nemmeno sorprendermi troppo…”   
Poi cominciò a rimettere nel baule tutto quanto, facendo attenzione a mantenere la stessa posizione originale.   
Infine tirò fuori la bacchetta.   
“Non potrà parlare, ma di sicuro cercherà di avvertire Natsu in qualche modo. Meglio se fino a domani non si muova.  _Pietrificus Totalus_!”   
Il gatto sussultò involontariamente non appena l’incantesimo lo colpì, per poi restare completamente immobile.   
Ron lo prese e lo nascose sotto il letto, per poi indossare il mantello e scomparire.   
    
Quella sera, Fred e George salutarono Harry e gli altri verso mezzanotte, per poi andare da Hagrid a prendere il drago.   
“Pensi che sia una buona idea lasciarli andare da soli?”   
“Sono sempre più esperti di noi per quanto riguarda il castello. Conoscono ogni corridoio praticamente a memoria. E poi hanno entrambi il mantello e la mappa, non c’è pericolo.”   
“Bene…” commentò aspro Natsu, per poi salire verso il dormitorio. “Allora ci vediamo domani.”   
Harry, Erza, Gray e Lucy lo guardarono in silenzio.   
“Dite che accetterà presto questa storia?”   
“Sì, vedrai, non appena capirà che avevamo ragione, tornerà il solito idiota con il sorriso stampato sul volto e-”   
Ma il mago del ghiaccio s’interruppe sentendo qualcuno che correva per le scale.   
Pochi secondi dopo, Natsu riapparve nella sala, tenendo tra le braccia Happy, completamente immobile.   
“Qualcuno ha pietrificato Happy!” esclamò, preoccupato, appoggiando su una poltrona il gatto blu, che riusciva a muovere solamente le pupille.   
Harry si avvinò subito, alzando una mano e sciogliendo l’incantesimo.   
“Ron!” gridò subito Happy. “Ron ha preso il mantello di Natsu!”   
I maghi rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo.   
“Ora che ci faccio caso, non abbiamo visto né lui né Hermione…” esordì Lucy, poco prima di vedere Salamander correre verso l’uscita.   
“Natsu, fermo!” urlò Erza, senza risultato. Il Dragon Slayer era uscito in fretta e furia.   
“Dobbiamo inseguirlo!” esclamò Gray, trovandosi però una mano a fermarlo.   
“No. Più andiamo, più sono alte le probabilità che ci becchino. Se Natsu verrà scoperto, sarà tutta colpa sua, mentre se troverà prima Ron e Hermione… Beh, questa volta sono loro dalla parte del torto.” Disse con freddezza Majutsu.   
    
Fred e George si tolsero i mantelli non appena ebbero raggiunto la torre di Astronomia.   
Lì, alla finestra, c’erano quattro persone in sella a dei manici di scopa.   
I due gemelli gli consegnarono il drago, che in quel momento stava dormendo in una cesta.   
“Salutateci Charlie.” Dissero ai quattro, che annuirono, per poi fissare la cesta alle scope e volare via.   
“E questa è fatta… adesso non resta che far tornare Natsu di buon umore… il Master di certo si accorgerà presto del suo stato.”   
“Beh, non è di certo colpa nostra. Noi alla fine, per una volta, abbiamo fatto la cosa giusta. È ancora presto per far entrare un drago a Hogwarts.”   
“Almeno, un vero drago. In fondo, c’è già Natsu, che di certo è quanto di più simile a un drago in circolazione.” Disse Fred, per poi ridacchiare entrambi.   
“Su, ora torniamo da Harry e gli altri. Immagino che il rapporto ormai sia rimandato a domani. È quasi l’una, e adesso i corridoi sono senza dubbio sorvegliati da Gazza e la sua gatta.”   
“Secondo te chi vincerebbe tra Mrs Purr e Happy?”   
“Senza dubbio Happy. Ma se parliamo di antipatia, allora Mrs Purr è la vincitrice assoluta.”   
“Che ne dici di andare nelle cucine a prendere qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti? Portare quel drago mi ha tolto tutte le energie.”   
“Sai fratello? È un’ottima idea!” replicò il gemello, per poi avvolgersi entrambi con il mantello e allontanarsi.   
Pochi secondi dopo si sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi.   
Immediatamente, Ron e Hermione uscirono da sotto il mantello.   
“Quanto di più simile a un drago?” ripeté Ron, incredulo. “Che cosa diamine volevano dire?!”   
“Io sono più preoccupata per questo rapporto che devono fare. E soprattutto, chi è davvero questo Master?”   
“Troppi misteri per i miei gusti! E inoltre non ho mai sentito Fred e George parlare di qualcuno così seriamente! Neppure verso Silente hanno un simile rispetto!”   
“Non lo so, ma qualunque cosa sia successa-”   
Ma Hermione non finì la frase che la porta della torre si aprì di colpo, rivelando un Natsu irato.   
“Ronald Weasley!” esclamò, tirando fuori la bacchetta. “Come hai osato attaccare Happy?!”   
Il rosso deglutì, indietreggiando.   
“T-Ti chiedo scusa… mi serviva il tuo mantello e il tuo gatto continuava ad aggredirmi… Credimi, non volevo fargli del male, e ti avrei restituito il mantello prima dell’inizio delle lezioni-”   
“Mi credi forse idiota?” replicò il Dragon Slayer, mentre i suoi canini sembravano allungarsi, brillando sotto la luce della Luna. “Hai colpito un mio caro amico! Non la passerai liscia!”   
“E nemmeno lei, signor Dragonil.” Fece una voce alle sue spalle.   
I tre maghi si voltarono verso la fonte della voce, ritrovandosi a guardare la professoressa McGranitt, accompagnata da un sorridente e soddisfatto Draco Malfoy.   
I canini di Natsu tornarono alla normalità.   
“P-Professoressa…” cominciò, girandosi completamente, ma interrompendosi nel vedere la profonda serietà sul viso dell’insegnante.   
“Voi tre, seguitemi. E anche lei, signor Malfoy.” Disse schietta, girandosi e scendendo le scale, seguita in silenzio dai quattro studenti, con Draco che continuava a mantenere il suo sorriso.   
Raggiunsero l’ufficio della McGranitt in pochi minuti, dove lei si sedette subito dietro la scrivania, restando immobile come una statua.   
“Allora, vediamo se ho capito bene.” Disse infine. “Avete avuto la geniale idea di andarvi a fare un giro all’una di notte sulla torre di Astronomia per qualche motivo sconosciuto. Inoltre, il signor Malfoy ha detto che avevate con voi nientemeno che un drago. E come ciliegina sulla torta, trovo Dragonil che minaccia due suoi compagni. Mai si era sentito qualcosa del genere! Sono indignata! Mi aspettavo più buonsenso da voi. Soprattutto da due studenti come voi, Granger e Dragonil.”   
La McGranitt prese un profondo respiro.   
“Vi verranno tolti cinquanta punti.” Disse infine. “A testa!”   
Natsu, Hermione e Ron spalancarono gli occhi increduli.   
“Che cosa?!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer, sbiancando vistosamente, mentre Draco non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.   
“Lo stesso vale anche per lei, signor Malfoy.” Continuò la professoressa. “Tutti voi dovrete andare in punizione. Vedrò di trovare qualcosa di adatto.”   
“Faccia come vuole. Non mi importa dei punti.” Replicò Malfoy, per poi allontanarsi incurante dello sguardo sorpreso dell’insegnate. “Torno al mio dormitorio per annunciare la vittoria di Serpeverde anche quest’anno. Buonanotte.”   
La McGranitt era rimasta spiazzata da tale comportamento, mentre Natsu, Ron e Hermione erano incapaci di dire qualsiasi cosa.   
“Ora… tornate immediatamente a letto tutti quanti.” Fece. “Non ho mai provato tanta vergogna per degli studenti del Grifondoro.”   
I tre annuirono, per poi allontanarsi, raggiungendo in silenzio la torre di Grifondoro.   
Una volta entrati, trovarono Harry e gli altri ad aspettarli.   
“Natsu-” cominciò Lucy, venendo interrotta da una mano del rosa.   
“Ci hanno beccati… Mi sono lasciato trascinare dall’ira e non mene sono reso conto in tempo.”   
“Beh, non sarà successo nulla di grave…” fece Fred.   
“Cinquanta punti in meno.” Rispose Ron. “A testa.”   
A quell’ultima parola, il silenzio coprì l’intera stanza.   
    
La mattina dopo, quando gli altri studenti guardarono le clessidre che segnavano i punti delle quattro case, pensarono a un errore vedendo quella di Grifondoro con centocinquanta punti in meno.   
Poi, piano piano, la voce che la colpa era di tre studenti del primo anno cominciò a diffondersi.   
E in breve tempo, Natsu, Ron e Hermione si ritrovarono contro l’intera scuola. Infatti non solo i membri di Grifondoro, ma anche Corvonero e Tassorosso speravano in una loro vittoria,   
interrompendo così la serie di vittorie consecutive di Serpeverde.   
I maghi di Fairy Tail cercarono di consolare l’amico, ma a impedire il successo dell’intento c’erano tutti i loro compagni, che continuavano a parlarne male.   
Ron e Hermione erano in una situazione ancora più difficile. Infatti, entrambi erano considerati i veri colpevoli del caso, dato che erano stati loro per primi a uscire. Il colpo per loro fu tale che si richiusero in silenzio, dimenticandosi anche dell’ira che il Dragon Slayer aveva mostrato nei loro confronti. Entrambi avevano deciso di smetterla di indagare sui maghi di Fairy Tail, consci del fatto che avrebbero solo rischiato di peggiore ulteriormente la situazione di Grifondoro.   
Sotto questo clima teso, gli esami si facevano sempre più vicini, e per la prima volta, i membri della gilda furono visti impegnati a fare i compiti.   
Fu proprio mentre rientrava dalla biblioteca che Harry si fermò ad un tratto, portandosi la mano sulla cicatrice, che aveva cominciato a prudergli.   
“Che cosa succede?” si chiese.   
“No, no, un’altra volta no, ti prego…” sentì dire dalla voce di Raptor, che si trovava in un’aula lì vicino.   
Attento a non far rumore, Majutsu si avvicinò, restando vicino alla porta.   
“E va bene… va bene.” Sentì dire ancora dal professore.   
Pochi secondi, e questi uscì in gran fretta dall’aula, rimettendosi a posto il turbante e allontanandosi, senza nemmeno guardare Harry, che invece lo fissò, per poi imprecare a bassa voce e correre via, diretto alla torre di Grifondoro.   
“Ha ceduto!” disse non appena raggiunse Erza e gli altri.   
“Di chi stai parlando?” chiese Gray.   
“Raptor. Ha ceduto a Piton. Gli rivelerà come superare il cane.” Continuò.   
“Allora non c’è più tempo da perdere. Dobbiamo tenerlo sotto controllo per scoprire quando glielo riferirà, e a quel punto, interverremo.”   
“Quindi si sta veramente preannunciando la possibilità di fare qualcosa di brutto a Piton? Fratello, è già arrivato Natale!” scherzò Fred.   
“Speriamo di no, con quello che ci è successo questo Natale, direi che ne ho abbastanza per il momento!” replicò l’altro, sempre con il sorriso sul volto.   
“Io lascerei perdere se fossi in voi.” Fece la voce di Hermione dietro di loro. “Noi non dovremmo parlare, è vero, però non c’è bisogno di peggiorare la nostra situazione. Noi abbiamo rinunciato, vi conviene farlo anche voi, qualunque cosa stiate progettando.”   
“Direi che è un po’ tardi per i ripensamenti, no?” disse gelido Natsu. “Se voi non aveste cercato di ficcare il naso in affari che non vi riguardano, non sarebbe successo nulla di tutto questo.”   
“Ma noi volevamo solo-”   
Ma il Dragon Slayer si alzò dalla poltrona e incollò letteralmente la sua faccia irata a quella di una spaventata Hermione. I suoi occhi erano ridotti a due fessure, rendendoli simili a quelli di un rettile.   
“Voi volevate che cosa?!” tuonò minaccioso. “Mi avete cacciato in questo guaio, avete colpito Happy senza farvi troppi scrupoli… Su, continua!”   
Ma la ragazza arretrò, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
“Mi ero sbagliato sul vostro conto.” Continuò Natsu, girandosi e dirigendosi verso le scale del dormitorio. “Credevo foste più intelligenti per capire dove sbagliate.”   
Hermione rimase in silenzio, mentre gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail non sapevano che cosa dire.   
    
Il mattino seguente, quando Natsu, Hermione e Ron si sedettero per fare colazione, trovarono di fronte a loro un messaggio a testa, identici l’uno all’altro.   
_Per punizione, andrete in cella d’isolamento a partire dalle undici di stasera. Presentatevi al signor Gazza nel salone d’ingresso._    
_Prof.ssa McGranitt_    
Con tutto quello che era successo con la retrocessione di Grifondoro, ai tre era quasi passato di mente che avrebbero dovuto scontare la punizione.   
“Perfetto… e così posso pure direi addio a un’altra notte di riposo…” sbottò Natsu, accartocciando il foglio.   
Quella sera lui uscì prima di Ron e Hermione, dirigendosi subito verso l’ingresso. Happy aveva cercato di accompagnarlo, ma il Dragon Slayer aveva rifiutato, dicendo che doveva sbrigarsela da solo. Arrivò venti minuti prima, ma trovò ad attenderlo sia Gazza che Malfoy.   
Solo in quel momento si ricordò che anche il biondo avrebbe dovuto scontare la punizione con loro. Si appoggiò al muro, chiudendo gli occhi mentre aspettavano gli altri due, che arrivarono puntuali.   
“Seguitemi.” Disse Gazza non appena ci furono tutti e quattro, aprendo la porta e accendendo un lume.   
“Adesso credo proprio che ci penserete due volte, prima di violare di nuovo il regolamento della scuola, eh?” fece in tono di scherno. “Se volete sapere come la penso io, i migliori insegnanti sono il lavoro duro e le punizioni... È proprio un peccato che non ne diano più spesso come una volta... Allora ti appendevano al soffitto per i polsi e ti ci lasciavano per qualche giorno! Ho ancora le catene in ufficio: le tengo ben oliate, nel caso che servano... Allora, andiamo, e non sognatevi di filarvela proprio adesso: se ci provate, sarà peggio per voi.”   
Nessuno dei ragazzi commentò, continuando a seguirlo, finché non arrivarono di fronte alla capanna di Hagrid.   
“Sei tu, Gazza?” chiese la voce del guardiacaccia. “Sbrigati che voglio incominciare.”   
A Ron sentendo la sua voce scappò un sospiro, ma Gazza lo tranquillizzò subito.   
“Non penserai mica che siate venuti a divertirvi insieme con quello zoticone? Be’, levatelo dalla testa, ragazzo: è nella foresta proibita che vi sto portando, e non so neanche se tornerete tutti interi.”   
A quelle parole, Hermione fece un flebile lamento, mentre Malfoy rimase impassibile.   
“Tutto qui?” chiese invece Natsu. “Dobbiamo solo entrare in un boschettino? Allora non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi.”   
“M-Ma dicono che dentro ci sono un sacco di bestie… anche lupi mannari…” mormorò Ron, terrorizzato.   
“Lupi mannari? Non li ho mai sentiti nominare, ma di sicuro non mi faranno paura.” Commentò il Dragon Slayer, guardandolo serio.   
“Buon per te allora, ragazzo.” Disse aspro Gazza.   
In quel momento Hagrid emerse dalle tenebre e si avvicinò a loro, seguito da Thor. Portava in mano una grossa balestra e una faretra piena di frecce a tracolla.   
“Era ora.” Disse. “È già mezz’ora che vi aspetto. Tutto bene Natsu? Ron, Hermione?”   
“Io non li tratterei con tanta confidenza, Hagrid.” Sputò freddamente Gazza. “In fin dei conti, sono qui per essere puniti.”   
“Forse è per questo che siete in ritardo, signore? Perché ha perso tempo a fargli la lezione? Ma non è compito suo, questo. Lei ha fatto la sua parte, da qui in avanti me ne occupo io.”   
“Allora io torno all’alba…” fece Gazza. “…a riprendere quello che ne resta.” Concluse malignamente, per poi voltarsi e tornare al castello.   
“Dobbiamo davvero entrare nella foresta?” chiese Ron.   
“Sì. Avete combinato un guaio, e adesso dovete pagare.”   
“E va bene. Che cosa dobbiamo fare?” domandò Natsu. “Cacciare qualche bestia pericolosa? O semplicemente catturarne una?”   
“Niente di tutto questo. Venite, vi faccio vedere. State vicini a me.”   
Li portò di fronte all’ingresso della foresta, dove si vedeva un sentiero che si inerpicava tra i lugubri alberi avvolti dalla nebbia.   
Poco lontano, una macchia argentea brillava al buio.   
“La vedete? Quello è sangue di unicorno.” Spiegò il guardiacaccia. “Là dentro c’è un unicorno ferito. È la seconda volta questa settimana. Mercoledì scorso ne ho trovato uno morto. Noi cercheremo di salvarlo, povera bestia. Ma forse dovremo abbatterlo, per non farlo soffrire.”   
“E se quello che ha ferito l’unicorno ci trova prima?” chiese Hermione.   
“Niente che vive nella foresta può farvi del male, se siete con me o con Thor. E poi, non lasciate mai il sentiero. Bene, adesso ci divideremo in due gruppi e seguiremo le tracce ognuno da una parte. C’è sangue dappertutto, l’unicorno ferito deve vagare almeno dalla notte scorsa.”   
“Io mi prendo Thor.” Fece Malfoy, avvicinandosi al cane.   
“D’accordo, ma ti avverto che è un gran vigliacco.” Commentò Hagrid. “Allora, io vado con Natsu e Hermione. Ron, tu andrai con Malfoy e Thor. Se uno dei due gruppi trova l’unicorno, sprizza subito delle scintille verdi. E se qualcuno si trova in difficoltà, mandi delle scintille rosse, e tutti verremo ad aiutarlo. Allora fate molta attenzione. Andiamo.”   
Il gruppo si inoltrò nella foresta, proseguendo insieme lungo in sentiero, finché esso non si divise a un bivio.   
Il gruppo di Natsu stette in silenzio per un po’ di minuti.   
“Che cosa può aver ferito quell’unicorno?” chiese il Dragon Slayer. “Uno di quei lupi mannari?”   
“Macché, i lupi mannari non sono così veloci. Acchiappare un unicorno non è mica facile. Sono creature con grandi poteri magici. Prima d’adesso non avevo mai sentito dire che un unicorno è rimasto ferito.”   
“Capisco…”   
Hermione rimase in silenzio, continuando a guardare spaventata il suo compagno di Casa.   
Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma dopo la sua sfuriata del giorno prima, non riusciva a guardarlo senza averne timore. I suoi occhi… faticava ancora a credere a ciò che aveva visto, senza contare quello che era successo nella torre di Astronomia. Era sicurissima di aver visto i suoi denti allungarsi, però continuava a cercare di convincersi che fosse un effetto ottico dovuto alla poca luce.   
Improvvisamente, in una radura poco più avanti, qualcosa si mosse, facendo alzare subito a Hagrid la sua balestra.   
“Chi è là?” gridò. “Fatti vedere… sono armato!”   
Natsu alzò la testa non appena sentì il rumore di zoccoli che avanzavano, e chiuse le mani a pugno, pronto a combattere. Ma con loro sorpresa, di fronte a loro apparve un centauro. Fino alla cintola era un uomo con barba e capelli rossi, ma dalla vita in giù aveva il corpo di un cavallo dal crine marrone castagna, con una lunga coda rossastra.   
“Ah, sei tu, Conan.” Disse sollevato il guardiacaccia, abbassando l’arma. “Come va?” continuò, andando a stringergli la mano.   
“Buona sera a te, Hagrid.” Rispose lui. “Non è che volevi colpirmi?”   
“Non si è mai troppo cauti, Conan. In giro per questa foresta c’è senza dubbio qualcosa che non mi torna. Oh, a proposito, ti presento Natsu Dragonil e Hermione Granger. Studiano su alla scuola. E questo è Conan, ragazzi. Ed è un centauro.”   
“Incredibile…” fece Hermione.   
“Non pensavo ne avrei mai visto uno. Ne avevo solo sentito parlare. Be’, è un piacere conoscerti!” esclamò Natsu, sorridendo.   
“Buona sera.” Disse Conan, guardandoli e soffermandosi sul Dragon Slayer. “Così siete studenti, giusto? E dite un po’: in quella scuola si studia molto?”   
“Ehm… sì, un po’…” rispose timorosa la ragazza.   
“E tu, Dragonil? Come ti trovi in questa scuola?” chiese ancora il centauro. “Lo stai ancora cercando?”   
Natsu spalancò gli occhi sorpreso.   
“N-Non so di cosa stai parlando.” Replicò, non sapendo che cosa fare.   
Con lui c’erano sia Hagrid che Hermione, e quella creatura sembrava sapere diverse cose su di lui, per aver subito chiesto di Igneel. Perché il Dragon Slayer era sicuro che si stava riferendo a lui.   
“Capisco…” continuò lui, per poi alzare la testa verso il cielo. “Marte è molto luminoso stasera.”   
“Come?” fece Natsu, cambiando di colpo la sua sorpresa in curiosità, ma senza ottenere risposta.   
“Già…” disse Hagrid, guardando anche lui in alto. “Senti un po’, Conan, sono proprio contento che ti abbiamo incontrato, perché c’è in giro un unicorno ferito. Tu hai visto niente?”   
Il centauro rimase a fissare il cielo ancora per diversi secondi, dopodiché abbassò lo sguardo su di loro.   
“Le prime vittime sono sempre gli innocenti.” Disse. “Così fu nei secoli dei secoli, così è adesso. Qui e in qualunque altro mondo.”   
Hermione notò Natsu chiudere le mani a pugno.   
“Già.” Ripeté il guardiacaccia. “Ma tu non hai visto niente? Niente di strano?”   
“Marte è molto luminoso stanotte. Non capita spesso.”   
“Qualcosa più terra terra?” s’intromise Natsu. “Non si riesce a sentire nessun odore decente dentro questa foresta, perciò immagino che solo voi possiate sapere che cosa sta succedendo.”   
Conan rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a guardarlo. “La foresta nasconde molti segreti. Segreti che non devono essere rivelati.”   
“E noi non siamo autorizzati a rispondere alle vostre domande.” Fece un’altra voce, anticipando un secondo centauro, stavolta con i capelli e il manto nero, e con un aspetto più feroce di Conan.   
“Ehilà, Cassandro.” Disse Hagrid. “Come ti va?”   
“Buonasera, Hagrid, spero tu stia bene.”   
“Non c’è malaccio. Senti un po’, ho appena fatto la stessa domanda a Conan: hai mica visto qualcosa di strano da queste parti, ultimamente? Pare che in giro c’è un unicorno ferito: tu ne sai niente?”   
Cassandro si avvicinò a Conan, per poi guardare prima Natsu e poi il cielo.   
“Marte è molto luminoso stasera.” Disse.   
“Questa solfa l’ho già sentita.” Rispose seccato Hagrid. “Be’, se uno di voi vede qualcosa, mi faccia sapere, d’accordo? Noi ora andiamo.”   
E così dicendo, uscì dalla radura, portandosi dietro Hermione.   
Natsu invece rimase un attimo indietro. “Voi quanto sapete esattamente?” chiese alle due creature.   
“Sappiamo ciò che le stelle ci rivelano.” Rispose Conan. “Figlio di Igneel.”   
“Voi sapete dove si trova?”   
“Le stelle rispondono solo ciò che riguarda noi. Null’altro.”   
“Natsu!” urlò Hagrid, che si era fermato pochi metri più avanti.   
Il Dragon Slayer guardò ancora i due centauri, prima di salutarli con un cenno della mano e raggiungere i due compagni.   
Proseguirono in silenzio per diversi minuti, finché Hermione non attirò la loro attenzione.   
“Hagrid, guarda! Scintille rosse! Gli altri devono essere in difficoltà!” esclamò.   
Natsu fece per correre nella direzione indicata dal segnale, ma Hagrid lo fermò.   
“Non vi muovete da qui. Per nessun motivo! Tornerò subito.” Disse, per poi sparire nelle tenebre.   
I due maghi restarono da soli, aspettando.   
“Natsu…” mormorò Hermione. “Dici che sono in pericolo?”   
“Non lo so. Come ho detto prima, nemmeno il mio fiuto sviluppato qui riesce a sentire qualcosa. Troppe interferenze.” Rispose lui, freddo. “Ma ne dubito.”   
“Come fai a dirlo?”   
“Chiamalo sesto senso. Non c’è la stessa aria tesa che si sente quando succede qualcosa di grave.”   
“Natsu… Tu che cosa sei?” chiese improvvisamente la ragazza.   
“Uh? Che razza di domanda è?”   
“Sei umano o no?”   
“Certo che sono umano. Che cosa pensavi?”   
“Non lo so… ma ho notato che quando ti arrabbi, i tuoi tratti cambiano.”   
“Davvero? Strano, non mi risulta.” Continuò a rispondere il rosa, cercando di restare più calmo possibile.   
“Dove hai imparato a usare la magia? La tua conoscenza è maggiore rispetto a quella di un primo anno.”   
“Me l’ha insegnata mio padre, prima di scomparire. Ma perché tutte queste domande?”   
“Semplice… curiosità.” Rispose lei, per poi interrompersi sentendo rumore di rami spezzati.   
Pochi instanti dopo, Hagrid riemerse, accompagnato da Ron, Malfoy e Thor.   
“Per colpa di quest’idiota…” cominciò il guardiacaccia, indicando Draco, che rimase impassibile. “…che si è messo a lanciare scintille per puro divertimento, ormai sarà difficile riuscire a trovare qualcosa.”   
“Quindi ci ritiriamo?” chiese il Dragon Slayer.   
“No, non ancora… Natsu, vai tu con Ron e Thor. Terrò io Malfoy, per assicurarmi che non faccia altre sciocchezze.”   
E così, Natsu e Ron si allontanarono dagli altri, portandosi dietro Thor.   
A differenza di Hermione, il rosso rimase completamente in silenzio, senza nemmeno guardare il compagno. Il senso di colpa glielo impediva.   
Man mano che si inoltravano nella foresta, le macchie di sangue argentato sembravano aumentare: c’erano schizzi sulle radici degli alberi, come se quella creatura si aggirasse là attorno.   
Natsu si fermò improvvisamente, cominciando ad annusare l’aria.   
“Da questa parte.” Sentenziò, inoltrandosi attraverso degli arbusti.   
Si ritrovarono in un’altra radura, al centro della quale c’era qualcosa di bianco che scintillava nel buio. Si avvicinarono lentamente, finché non riuscirono a distinguere la figura: era l’unicorno che cercavano, che giaceva a terra, morto.   
“Siamo arrivati troppo tardi…” fece il Dragon Slayer, per poi spalancare gli occhi e prendere Ron per un braccio, tirandolo indietro per nascondersi dietro un albero dal tronco largo.   
Prima che questi potesse parlare, si sentì il rumore di un cespuglio che fremeva. Sotto gli occhi sorpresi di uno e spaventati dell’altro, una figura incappucciata uscì da dietro il fogliame scuro, strisciando verso l’animale morto. Una volta raggiunto, si chinò su di esso, proprio sopra la ferita da cui usciva il sangue, e cominciò a berlo.   
“Bastardo!” urlò Natsu, uscendo dal nascondiglio, facendo cenno con la mano a Ron di restare al suo posto.   
La figura alzò subito la testa, guardandolo, con il sangue che colava dal mento fin sul petto.   
“Non so chi tu sia, ma non la passerai liscia!”   
Poi il rosa tirò fuori la bacchetta, agitandola senza però dire nulla. Facendo attenzione a non far notare il trucco né alla figura né a Ron, generò dalla mano le fiamme, che evitarono la bacchetta e andarono contro l’avversario, che tuttavia si salvò spostandosi in fretta.   
“Dove vai, codardo?!” urlò Natsu, cercando di colpirlo ancora.   
Con sua sorpresa, anche la figura tirò fuori una bacchetta, agitandola senza pronunciare una sillaba. Una luce rossa schizzò dalla punta, dirigendosi contro un incredulo Natsu, ma l’incantesimo non lo raggiunse mai. Un forte colpo di vento lo deviò, mandandolo a sbattere contro un albero.   
Poi una figura in armatura scese dal cielo.   
Per via del buio Ron non riuscì a distinguere chi potesse essere, ma il particolare che saltava all’occhio era il paio di ali che aveva sulla schiena, che scomparvero non appena mise piede a terra.   
Non visibile al rosso era il marchio di Fairy Tail impresso sul petto, di un verde smeraldo.   
Natsu la guardava incredulo.   
“State bene?” chiese la voce di Happy, che si staccò dalla schiena del cavaliere giusto per farsi vedere da Natsu.   
“A dopo i saluti.” Disse un’altra voce, camuffata dall’elmo dell’armatura. “Prima vediamo di sistemare questo tipo!”   
Senza aspettare oltre, porse in avanti un braccio, evocando una spada verde, che brandì subito contro la figura.   
“Che diamine-” fece Ron, prima di vedere il cavaliere saltare contro l’avversario, colpendolo a un braccio con la lama, anche se solo di striscio.   
“Non sperare di attaccare uno di noi e di rimanere impunito!” continuò la voce, alzando l’altra mano.   
Immediatamente i rami degli alberi si abbassarono, cercando di intrappolare la figura. Questa però scivolò all’indietro, scomparendo nell’oscurità.   
“Torna indietro!” urlò Natsu, cercando di raggiungerla, ma venendo fermato da un forte pugno in testa da parte del cavaliere, che lo spedì a terra.   
“Ahia!” esclamò il rosa, rialzandosi di colpo e massaggiandosi la testa. “Perché l’hai fatto?!”   
“Idiota! Che cosa credevi di fare da solo?!” lo riprese la voce. “È una fortuna che mi abbiano avvertito in tempo che vi sareste inoltrati nella foresta.”   
“C-Chi sei?” chiese il rosso, raggiungendoli con tutto il corpo che tremava.   
Il cavaliere si girò, mostrando così il logo di Fairy Tail e nascondendo Happy alla vista del Weasley.   
“Il mio nome è Majutsu. E sono stato incaricato dal vostro preside di assicurarmi che non vi succeda nulla.” Rispose lui. “Ora tornate subito da Hagrid. Io resterò qui a controllare che quel tipo sia veramente andato via.”   
“Majutsu?” ripeté Ron, sgranando gli occhi. “Tu sei Majutsu?!”   
Natsu si girò verso di lui. “Lo conosci?”   
Il rosso lo guardò. “Non vi abbiamo detto niente per ordine di Silente… I due studenti aggrediti da quella strega che si è infiltrata nel castello eravamo io e Hermione. E lei ha nominato Majutsu e Titania.”   
“Allora era proprio come Silente immaginava.” Disse Harry, all’interno dell’armatura. “Era venuta qui convinta che io frequentassi la scuola. Andrò subito a riferirlo agli altri. Tu, Natsu, assicurati che tutti voi torniate sani e salvi al castello. Vi farò avere mie notizie il prima possibile.”   
“Agli ordini! Ma ricordati che mi devi una sfida per questo!” rispose lui, sorridendo.   
“Quando sarai forte abbastanza per tenere testa a me e a Titania.” Rispose Majutsu.   
“Aspetta ancora un attimo. Chi sei davvero? Come fai a conoscere Natsu?”   
“L’ho già detto: io sono Majutsu. Majutsu di Fairy Tail. E conosco Natsu… per il semplice motivo che facciamo parte della stessa famiglia. Ora andate, prima che qualcos’altro vi attacchi.”   
“Prima c’è una cosa che vorrei fare, se non ti dispiace.” Intervenne Natsu, puntando la bacchetta contro il corpo dell’unicorno. “Credo preferisca così, piuttosto che essere ancora vittima di quel… coso.”   
Una fiammata uscì in prossimità della bacchetta, attraversando l’aria e colpendo l’animale, che venne avvolto dalle fiamme in pochi secondi.   
“Ho circoscritto l’area, il fuoco si estinguerà da solo, senza minacciare la foresta.” Spiegò Natsu, mettendo via la bacchetta.   
Poi si girò.   
“Forza, andiamocene Ron.” Disse, per poi correre tra gli alberi, seguito da un ancora incredulo Weasley.   
Harry rimase fermo per qualche minuto, mentre Happy si staccò subito dall’armatura, atterrando in piedi di fronte a lui.   
“Ora puoi anche venire fuori.” Disse il ragazzo, senza girarsi.   
“Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?” rispose una voce, seguita dal rumore di zoccoli che calpestavano il terreno.   
Si trattava di un terzo centauro, più giovane rispetto a Conan e Cassandro, dalla chioma di un biondo chiarissimo.   
“Ti ho visto dall’alto, prima di atterrare.” Rispose Harry, facendo scomparire l’armatura e la spada, che furono sostituiti dalla divisa. “E se non fosse stato per me, avresti aiutato tu Natsu e gli altri, vero?”   
“Sì, ma non mi aspettavo di incontrarti, giovane Potter. E nemmeno che tu riuscissi a tenere testa a quella creatura.”   
“Ho affrontato esseri più forti… Ma qualcosa mi dice che non ha nemmeno pensato di combattermi.”   
“Ed è stata una fortuna per te. Avresti avuto parecchie difficoltà.”   
“Che cosa vuoi dire, aye?” chiese il gatto. “E chi sei?”   
“Il mio nome è Fiorenzo.” Rispose lui. “Ed è un piacere conoscerti, Happy.”   
“Come fai a sapere i nostri nomi?”   
“Le stelle mi hanno annunciato questo incontro. Chi sa leggere le stelle sa tutto. O quasi. Purtroppo nemmeno loro sono infallibili al cento per cento.”   
“Allora sai chi era quella cosa? E perché stava bevendo il sangue di unicorno?” domandò Majutsu.   
“Tu non sai che cosa si può fare con quel sangue, vero?”   
“No. Abbiamo usato solo corni e peli, nient’altro. Non abbiamo mai parlato del sangue.”   
Il centauro si voltò verso il falò. “Questo perché uccidere un unicorno è una cosa mostruosa. Soltanto uno che non ha niente da perdere e tutto da guadagnare commetterebbe un delitto del genere. Il sangue di unicorno ti mantiene in vita anche se sei a un passo dalla morte, ma il costo da pagare è tremendo. Poiché hai ucciso una cosa pura e indifesa per salvarti, dall’istante in cui il sangue tocca le tue labbra non vivrai che una mezza vita, una vita dannata.”   
“Ma allora perché l’ha fatto, aye?”   
“Solo una persona davvero disperata accetterebbe un simile prezzo…” rifletté Harry.   
“E a voi non viene in mente nessuno che abbia bisogno di prolungare la sua vita solo temporaneamente? Giusto per aspettare di bere qualcos’altro? Sapete che cos’è nascosto dentro la scuola, vero?”   
Harry sgranò gli occhi. “La Pietra Filosofale… l’elisir di lunga vita… No, non può essere davvero lui…”   
“Di chi state parlando, aye?”   
“Voldemort.” Disse il moro, tornando a guardare il falò. “Questo significa che è tornato… anche se non con tutti i suoi poteri. È stata una fortuna che non abbia potuto riconoscermi.”   
“Dovrai affrontarlo prima o poi.” Continuò Fiorenzo. “Il tuo destino lo pretende.”   
“Ha ucciso i miei genitori, oltre a centinaia di altre persone… E stasera ha attaccato i miei amici. Anche se non fosse nel mio destino, farei in modo di affrontarlo lo stesso.”   
Il centauro lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo. “Ora ti conviene tornare a scuola prima che si accorgano della tua assenza. Altrimenti la tua scena di poco fa sarà stata completamente inutile.”   
Il mago annuì, mentre Happy si faceva spuntare di nuovo le ali, sollevandolo di peso.   
“Grazie per avermi illuminato.” Disse Harry. “Farò sì che le informazioni che mi hai passato non vadano sprecate.”   
Detto ciò, i due volarono in alto, scomparendo nel buio della notte.   
“Il tuo destino non comprende più solo questo mondo. Devi essere forte, Harry Potter.” Disse Fiorenzo, prima di inoltrarsi nella foresta.

 


	16. Le sfide della botola!

Non appena Harry tornò dai compagni, raccontò subito tutto ciò che era successo.   
“Voi-Sapete-Chi era nella Foresta Proibita?!” esclamò George incredulo, come tutti gli altri.   
“È così. Sono riuscito a intervenire in tempo per evitare che colpisse Natsu e Ron, però mi sono dovuto mostrare a vostro fratello, anche se dubito mi abbia riconosciuto.”   
“Ma da dove salta fuori quell’armatura? Insomma, nella battaglia contro Phantom Lord non l’hai usata.” Fece Fred.   
“Perché non è una semplice evocazione come le armature di Erza.” Spiegò il moro. “Quell’armatura, la Fairy Armor, è un dono che mi è stato fatto da colui che mi ha insegnato a usare la magia.” Spiegò il moro. “Convoglia tutta la mia energia magica al suo interno, ma il prezzo da pagare è gran parte della mia magia. Per questo non ricorro ad essa troppe volte. Se l’avessi usata contro Jose, avrei rischiato di restare indifeso prima di quando è successo alla fine.”   
“Io invece mi limito a richiamare le mie armature, come i miei vestiti e armi, da una… possiamo definirla dimensione apposita.” Continuò Erza. “Perciò non richiede un uso continuo di magia.”   
“Capisco… Ma, ora, quindi che cosa facciamo?”   
“Finché Silente sarà a scuola, non ci sono pericoli per la pietra, ma ormai è chiaro che Piton e Voldemort sono in combutta.” Fece Gray. “Dobbiamo tenerci pronti a intervenire in qualsiasi momento.”   
“Non c’è altra soluzione. Adesso sbrighiamoci a finire questi esami e mi raccomando: non una parola con nessuno. Fred e George, voi non dovrete dire di conoscere Majutsu, mentre gli altri dovranno dire semplicemente che è un mago venuto qui su ordine di Silente. Ron e Hermione non devono ancora sapere la verità. Io gli ho detto così, di fronte a Natsu, in modo che anche lui mantenesse questa versione, ma è meglio essere cauti. Soprattutto se Voldemort è qui in giro.”   
I loro discorsi furono interrotti dal rumore del ritratto che si spostava, lasciando entrare Natsu, Ron e Hermione.   
“N-Non crederete mai a ciò che abbiamo visto…” fece il rosso, andando subito a sedersi su una delle poltrone. “Un… tipo, con addosso un’armatura e un paio di ali, è piombato dal nulla e ha affrontato una creatura oscura…”   
“Voi sapete chi è questo Majutsu di Fairy Tail?” chiese Hermione, guardandoli.   
“Mai sentito prima.” Rispose George.   
“È un nostro compagno.” Disse, invece, Erza. “Ma era da un po’ che non si faceva vedere. È uno a cui piace mettersi in mostra, mettendo su spettacoli come quello di arrivare con un paio di ali.”   
“E che cosa ci faceva qui a Hogwarts? E come ha fatto a raggiungere Natsu e Ron?!”   
“Te l’ho già spiegato: mi teneva sotto controllo, tutto qui.” Fece il Dragon Slayer. “È abbastanza protettivo verso i membri della nostra famiglia.”   
“Ad ogni modo, dubito che si farà di nuovo vivo.” Disse Harry, dirigendosi verso le scale del dormitorio. “Ora che tutta questa storia è finita, vediamo di dedicarci agli esami.”   
I giorni seguenti per i maghi passarono velocemente.   
Harry aveva mandato più volte Happy a verificare che Fuffi fosse ancora nel corridoio del terzo piano vivo e vegeto, e con loro sollievo, non era successo nulla al cane a tre teste, il che significava che la pietra era al sicuro.   
Infine, giunsero gli esami. Per svolgerli avevano ricevuto penne d’oca speciali, nuove di zecca, che erano state stregate per impedire loro di copiare. Cosa che non preoccupò minimante il gruppo di Fairy Tail, dato che grazie ai loro occhiali, erano riusciti ad apprendere tutto il necessario.   
Solo Natsu parve avere qualche difficoltà, ma più che altro perché non sopportava i compiti scritti.   
Per sua fortuna, gli esami consistevano anche in una parte pratica: Il professor Vitious li chiamò uno a uno nella sua aula per vedere se erano capaci di eseguire lo speciale Tip-tap dell’Ananasso. La professoressa McGranitt li stette a guardare mentre trasformavano un topolino in una tabacchiera: se la tabacchiera era carina si guadagnavano punti, se aveva i baffi se ne perdevano. Piton, invece, li rese tutti nervosi fiatandogli sul collo mentre cercavano di ricordare come si fabbricava la pozione che fa dimenticare le cose.   
Così, tra un esame e un altro, i maghi di Fairy Tail dovettero diminuire la sorveglianza su Raptor e Piton, per sapere quando il secondo avrebbe cercato di prendere la pietra.   
Ron e Hermione decisero di non indagare ulteriormente su di loro: l’apparizione di Majutsu, che si era dimostrato in grado di tenere testa a colui che si era rivelato essere Voldemort, li aveva scossi abbastanza per farli demordere da qualsiasi impeto di curiosità, almeno finché non sarebbero finiti gli esami. Senza contare che entrambi erano ancora guardati male dal resto dei Grifondoro.   
L’ultimo esame che dovettero svolgere fu quello di Storia della Magia dove, dopo aver passato un’ora a rispondere a domande su qualche vecchio mago svitato, inventore del calderone che si mescola da solo, sarebbero stati liberi per un’intera settimana, fino all’uscita dei risultati.   
Tuttavia, Harry continuava a pensare ad altro: c’era qualcosa, in tutta quella storia, che continuava a non tornargli.   
Possibile che proprio in corrispondenza al suo ritorno, Voldemort fosse tornato da dove si era nascosto per ben dieci anni?   
“Forse è proprio per questo. Ti ricordi cosa ti ha detto Silente, no?” fece Erza, mentre ne discutevano riuniti in un’aula. “Che avrebbe cercato di ucciderti durante questi sette anni, convinto che tu non possa difenderti.”   
“Sì, è vero… però ha avuto un tempismo un po’ troppo perfetto. Inoltre… è come se mancasse un tassello a tutto questo. Se fosse dentro il castello, avrebbe già cercato di eliminarmi, no?”   
“Forse non ne ha avuto la possibilità. Non sei mai rimasto completamente solo.” Azzardò Lucy.   
“Per uno che non si faceva scrupoli a uccidere un neonato, dubito che degli studenti sarebbero stati un problema.” Replicò George. “Ad ogni modo, Happy non ha notato nulla di strano, no?”   
Natsu scosse la testa.   
“No. Adesso è di nuovo a sorvegliare il corridoio del terzo piano. È una fortuna che possa volare e nascondersi sulle travi, dove basta che rimanga sdraiato fingendosi un gatto qualsiasi. Anche grazie alla magia di Harry.”   
“Beh, un gatto blu con il marchio della gilda sulla schiena direi che è troppo vistoso. Almeno durante le sue uscite, è meglio se sembra un gatto normale.” Disse Harry.   
“Di certo sarebbe passato più inosservato di un drago.” Rise Fred.   
Majutsu spalancò gli occhi. “Ma certo!” esclamò, saltando su dalla sedia. “Il drago!”   
“Eh?” fecero tutti, non capendo.   
“Come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci prima?! Non è illegale allevare un drago? E allora perché un tizio con un uovo di drago si presenta proprio a Hagrid, che è forse uno dei pochi al mondo che ne voleva uno?”   
“Stai dicendo che…” cominciò Erza, per poi spalancare anche lei gli occhi. “Che qualcuno sapeva della passione di Hagrid, e ne ha approfittato. Magari in cambio di qualche informazione.”   
“E guarda caso, dopo che Piton ha minacciato Raptor.”   
“Dobbiamo andare subito da lui!” urlò Salamander, ricevendo assensi da tutto il gruppo.   
Pochi minuti dopo, tutti e sette stavano attraversando il parco del castello, diretti alla capanna del guardiacaccia, dove questi era seduto su una poltrona davanti alla porta, intendo a sgusciare piselli in una grossa ciotola.   
“Salve!” gli salutò, sorridendo. “Finiti gli esami? Avete tempo di fermarvi a bere qualcosa?”   
Natsu stava per rispondere, ma Harry lo anticipò.   
“No, mi spiace, ma siamo di fretta. Hagrid, dobbiamo chiederti una cosa: sai quella notte che hai vinto l’uovo di drago? Che aspetto aveva lo straniero con cui hai giocato a carte?”   
“Boh.” Rispose il guardiacaccia. “Non si è mai tolto il mantello.”   
“Come scusa?” fece incredulo Gray.   
“Non è mica una cosa tanto strana, di gente bizzarra ce n’è tanta al pub della ‘Testa di Porco’, giù al villaggio. Poteva essere un trafficante di draghi, no? Comunque, in faccia non l’ho mai visto, si è sempre tenuto il cappuccio.”   
“E di cosa avete parlato, Hagrid? Gli hai mai accennato a Hogwarts?” chiese Lucy.   
“Può darsi.” Rispose lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia nello sforzo di ricordare. “Sì… mi ha chiesto che mestiere facevo e gli ho detto che facevo il guardiacaccia qui… Allora ha chiesto di che genere di creature mi occupavo. Io gliel’ho detto… e ho anche detto che ho sempre desiderato avere un drago… Poi… non ricordo tanto bene, perché quello non faceva che offrirmi da bere. Vediamo… sì, allora ha detto che lui aveva un uovo di drago e se lo volevo potevamo giocarcelo a carte… Però dovevo promettergli che lo tenevo bene: non voleva che finiva al chiuso in qualche casa… Allora io gli ho detto che, dopo Fuffi, tenere un drago era la cosa più facile del mondo…”   
“E lui... ha mostrato qualche interesse per Fuffi?” chiese Harry cercando di mantenere calmo il tono della voce.   
“Be’, sì... Insomma, anche dalle parti di Hogwarts, non è che capiti spesso di incontrare cani a tre teste, no? Allora gli ho detto che Fuffi era buono come il pane, se uno sapeva calmarlo. Bastava un po’ di musica, e lui si addormentava come un angioletto...”   
Di colpo, un’espressione di orrore si dipinse sul volto di Hagrid.   
“Accidenti, non ve lo dovevo dire!” farfugliò. “Dimenticate tutto! Ehi... ma dove andate?”   
I maghi di Fairy Tail non rimasero un secondo di più, correndo subito verso il castello, fermandosi solo una volta raggiunto il salone d’ingresso.   
“Dobbiamo avvertire Silente.” disse Gray. “Hagrid ha raccontato a quello straniero come si fa a eludere la sorveglianza di Fuffi, e sotto quel mantello doveva esserci per forza o Piton o Voldemort stesso... Dev’essere stato facile ottenere le informazioni che voleva, dopo aver fatto sbronzare Hagrid.”   
“Ma come facciamo ad avvertirlo?” chiese George. “Noi non siamo mai stati nell’ufficio di Silente.”   
“Noi sì, è lì che ci ha fatto arrivare la prima volta. Presto, non abbiamo un minuto da perdere!”   
“Che cosa ci fate qui dentro, voi?” esclamò una voce dietro di loro, anticipando la professoressa McGranitt, che portava una grossa pila di libri.   
“Vogliamo vedere il professor Silente.” esclamò Natsu.   
“Vedere il professor Silente?” ripeté l’insegnante di Trasfigurazione come se quella richiesta le apparisse molto sospetta. “E perché?”   
“Ecco… ci dispiace, ma non possiamo dirglielo.” Rispose Lucy, deglutendo quando vide le narici della donna cominciare a fremere.   
“Il professor Silente è uscito dieci minuti fa.” disse poi in tono gelido. “Ha ricevuto un gufo urgente dal Ministero della Magia ed è subito partito in volo per Londra.”   
“Se n'è andato?” fece il mago del ghiaccio incredulo. “Proprio adesso?”   
“Fullbuster, il professor Silente è un grandissimo mago, la sua presenza è richiesta da molte parti...”   
“Ma questo è importante!”   
“Quel che voi avete da dirgli sarebbe più importante del Ministero della Magia, Weasley?”   
“Senta, professoressa.” fece Harry, gettando all'aria ogni prudenza. “Riguarda la Pietra Filosofale!”   
La McGranitt poteva aspettarsi di tutto, tranne quello. I libri che reggeva le caddero di mano e lei non si diede neanche la pena di raccoglierli.   
“E voi, come lo sapete?” farfugliò, cercando di riprendersi.   
“Ce l’ha detto Silente stesso.” Rispose in fretta Erza, inventandosi la prima cosa che le venne in mente. “Professoressa: pensiamo, anzi ne siamo sicuri, che Pit... che qualcuno si prepari a tentare di rubare la Pietra. Dobbiamo parlare con il professor Silente!”   
La professoressa le scoccò un'occhiata carica di un misto di orrore e di sospetto.   
“Il professor Silente sarà di ritorno domani.” disse infine. “Non so proprio perché il preside vi abbia detto della Pietra, ma state pur certi che nessuno può rubarla, è troppo ben protetta.”   
“Ma prof-”   
“So quel che dico, Potter!” tagliò corto la McGranitt, chinandosi a raccogliere i libri che le erano caduti. “E adesso, vi consiglio di tornarvene tutti fuori a godervi questo bel sole.” Concluse, inoltrandosi nel castello.   
Ma loro non seguirono il suo consiglio.   
“È per stanotte.” disse Harry quando si fu accertato che la professoressa non fosse più a tiro di voce. “Stanotte Piton, o chiunque voglia rubare la pietra, ha intenzione di passare attraverso la botola. Ha trovato tutto quello che gli occorre, e per di più, adesso Silente è fuori circolazione. È stato lui a mandare quel gufo. Scommetto che al Ministero della Magia resteranno a bocca aperta quando vedranno arrivare Silente.”   
“Che cosa facciamo allora?”   
“Speriamo che Happy si accorga di qualcosa di strano e che ci avverta in tempo. Ad ogni modo, non abbiamo molte possibilità: preparatevi a combattere, stasera affronteremo Voldemort.” Sentenziò Majutsu.   
    
Happy sospirò.   
Completamente tinto di nero e con il marchio di Fairy Tail nascosto dal nuovo colore, continuava a guardare la porta che nascondeva Fuffi.   
“Niente di niente…” commentò lui, sospirando, alzandosi in piedi per sgranchirsi le gambe. “Cavoli, non poteva capitarmi niente di più noioso…”   
Ma il gatto blu si congelò sul posto, sentendo un miagolio dietro di lui.   
Happy si girò lentamente, ritrovandosi a fissare un gatto soriano, che sembrava immobile di fronte a lui.   
“B-Buono micio… in fondo siamo cugini, no?” fece, deglutendo.   
Per un momento, gli occhi dell’animale di fronte sembrarono venire attraversati da un lampo.   
“Meglio che vada…” continuò il gatto blu, facendosi spuntare le ali e facendo per volare via.   
Ma con sua sorpresa, il soriano gli saltò addosso, facendolo rotolare lungo l’asse.   
“Ahi ahi… Ma che cosa ti prende?! Non ti stavo facendo nulla di male! E non credo di assomigliare troppo ad un uccello… Aye…”   
Tuttavia il gatto soriano saltò giù, e prima che toccasse terra assunse l’aspetto della professoressa McGranitt.   
“Non so chi tu sia…” fece lei, tirando fuori la bacchetta. “Ma non è normale che un gatto parli e si faccia spuntare le ali, soprattutto di fronte a questa porta. Forse Potter e gli altri avevano ragione, dopotutto.”   
“Se è per questo nemmeno un gatto che si trasforma in un umano è normale, aye!” replicò incredulo Happy, evocando di nuovo le ali. “Tuttavia, non posso farmi prendere, mi spiace.”   
Prima che la professoressa riuscisse a colpirlo con un incantesimo immobilizzante, Happy riuscì a volare via, attraversando a tutta velocità la distanza che lo divideva da una finestra aperta, uscendo subito e salendo sul tetto del castello.   
“E siamo a due… non sono proprio il migliore per queste missioni in incognito… per fortuna non mi ha riconosciuto, aye…” fece, non appena atterrò su una delle torri, riprendendo fiato e energie. “Ma questa volta sarà meglio non dire niente in proposito… potrebbero non mandarmi davvero più fuori…”   
Happy si alzò in piedi, sospirando.   
“Meglio tornare da Natsu e gli altri. Non è successo nulla per tutto il tempo che sono rimasto lì.”   
Detto questo, si fece apparire di nuovo le ali, volando via verso la torre di Grifondoro.   
Ma nella fretta di scappare dalla McGranitt, Happy non aveva fatto attenzione a non essere visto da nessun altro e ora, dietro una finestra di fronte alla torre dove si era fermato, un allucinato e incredulo Ron Weasley era rimasto come pietrificato, totalmente incapace di accettare quello che aveva appena visto.   
    
Quella sera, Harry e gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail rimasero nella sala comune, ognuno per conto suo, fingendo di controllare le risposte degli esami, in attesa che tutti andassero a dormire.   
Quando finalmente anche Hermione li salutò e salì in dormitorio, i maghi si rilassarono.   
“Dunque volete proprio farlo?” chiese Happy, tirando fuori la testa dallo zaino.   
“Non c’è altra scelta. Silente non c’è, e questa è senza dubbio l’occasione che aspettava.”   
“Meno male che avete recuperato subito il mio mantello.” Fece Natsu.   
“Non potevamo di certo abbandonarlo. Su, ora andiamo. Abbiamo già perso troppo tempo. E più minuti passano, più-”   
“Che cosa state facendo?!” esclamò una voce proveniente dalle scale dei dormitori maschili.   
Tutti si girarono, vedendo Neville, con in mano il suo rospo.   
“Non vi ho visto salire e mi sono insospettito… Che cosa avete intenzione di fare? Uscire di nuovo di notte per farvi beccare?”   
“Torna a dormire, Neville.” Disse Harry, freddo.   
“Non vi permetterò di farlo! Grifondoro è già nei guai senza che voi peggioriate la situazione.” Mentre diceva ciò, lasciò andare il rospo, per poi chiudere a pugno le mani. “Sono disposto anche a fare a botte, se necessario!”   
“Di questo passo sveglierà tutti.” Fece Gray, battendo le mani.   
Prima che Neville potesse fare o dire altro, si ritrovò gambe e braccia intrappolate dal ghiaccio.   
“Che cosa?!” fece incredulo, cercando di liberarsi, per poi guardare terrorizzato il gruppo di fronte a lui.   
“Gray, non posso cancellare la memoria a tutti quanti solo perché perdi il controllo. Avremmo potuto semplicemente pietrificarlo.” Sbottò Harry, avvicinandosi a Neville, che rimase in silenzio dalla paura.   
“Mi dispiace, ma non c’è altro modo. Modificherò i tuoi ricordi degli ultimi minuti, in modo che tu sia convinto di essere stato colpito da un Pietrificus Totalus.”   
“M-Ma… non puoi conoscere quella magia! Non è programma di primo anno!”   
“Guarda, Harry è senza dubbio il mago che conosce più incantesimi in tutta Hogwarts.” Fece George, sorridendo.   
Prima che il ragazzo potesse chiedere altro, Harry poggiò la mano sopra la sua fronte.   
Neville restò immobile per qualche secondo, per poi cadere a terra privo di sensi.   
Gray sciolse subito il ghiaccio, lasciandolo libero.   
“E ora andiamo!” ordinò Erza, indossando assieme agli altri il proprio mantello e scomparendo.   
Il ritratto della Signora Grassa si aprì, lasciandoli uscire invisibili per tutti, richiudendosi poco dopo.   
    
Il gruppo di Fairy Tail raggiunse la porta del corridoio del terzo piano.   
“Allora ci siamo.” Disse Harry. “Io mi fermerò ad affrontare Fuffi, voi proseguite, chiaro?”   
“No.” Rispose Erza. “Tu devi andare fino in fondo. Solo tu puoi affrontare Voldemort, ricordi? Ci penso io a quel cucciolo troppo cresciuto.”   
“Mi fermo anch’io!” esclamò Natsu. “Non mi fa di certo paura!”   
“No, io sono sufficiente.” Replicò ancora Titania, aprendo la porta e togliendosi il mantello, lanciandolo all’angolo della stanza.   
Fuffi alzò subito i suoi sguardi su di lei, cominciando a ringhiare.   
“Ora lo sposterò dalla botola. Voi non perdete tempo e procedete subito, chiaro?”   
“Ne sei sicura?” chiese Harry.   
“Ti ricordo che sono la maga più forte di Fairy Tail. Non sottovalutarmi.” Rispose lei, sorridendo, mentre la sua divisa scompariva, lasciando il posto all’armatura.   
Senza aspettare oltre, evocò due spade, lanciandosi contro l’enorme cane e spostandolo con la forza di un calcio dall’altra parte della stanza, riuscendo a liberare la botola.   
“Ora!” urlò.   
Gli altri non se lo fecero dire due volte.   
Si tolsero anche loro i mantelli, mettendoli a posto sotto la divisa, e corsero verso la botola.   
Harry la aprì con la magia e allo stesso modo allontanò il coperchio, che finì a qualche metro di distanza.   
“Non si vede nulla.” Fece Natsu, guardandoci dentro.   
“Direi che è il momento di un piccolo volo.” Disse Fred, ridendo per mascherare il suo nervosismo.   
“Allora, sicuri di voler venire tutti?”   
“Io non proprio… ma non posso di certo abbandonarvi, no?” fece Lucy.   
“Allora… andiamo!” urlò Harry, lanciandosi per primo dentro la botola, seguito a ruota da tutti gli altri.   
Erza si girò verso di loro.   
“Buona fortuna, ragazzi.” Mormorò, per poi riportare l’attenzione al cerbero, che si stava rialzando, decisamente più infuriato di prima.   
“E ora, a noi due!” esclamò, lanciandosi di nuovo all’attacco.   
    
Harry e gli altri caddero nel vuoto per diversi secondi, finché non atterrarono su qualcosa di morbido, che attutì la loro caduta.   
“Off… fortuna hanno pensato all’atterraggio…” commentò Gray, cercando di alzarsi, ma accorgendosi di essere trattenuto da qualcosa.   
“Fortuna?” fece Fred. “Non direi proprio! Questo è un Tranello del Diavolo!”   
“Un che cosa?!” esclamò spaventata Lucy, sentendo qualcosa di simile a dei tentacoli avvolgerla lungo la caviglia.   
“È una pianta che… possiamo definire assassina.”   
“Davvero? Beh, se è una pianta, basterà usare il suo nemico naturale!” disse Natsu, per poi lasciarsi avvolgere dalle fiamme.   
Immediatamente la presa attorno ai maghi si allentò, permettendogli così di liberarsi e di allontanarsi in fretta verso un passaggio tra due pareti di pietra.   
“Fortuna che Natsu è un incendio vivente…” commentò George. “L’unica cosa in grado di indebolire il Tranello del Diavolo è proprio il fuoco.”   
“Il fuoco batte tutto!” esclamò il diretto interessato, sputando una fiammata.   
“Ma per piacere, non sei nemmeno stato in grado di sconfiggere Aria.” Replicò Gray.   
“E se non sbaglio, tu ti sei fatto ridurre in uno stato pietoso da quella ragazza, no?”   
Immediatamente, Natsu e Gray furono uno di fronte all’altro, a guadarsi reciprocamente con sguardi bellicosi.   
“Di’ un po’ fiammifero, vuoi una rissa?”   
“E se fosse? Hai paura, ghiacciolo?”   
“Che cosa state pensando di fare voi due?” chiese Harry, posizionandosi accanto ai due con le braccia incrociate. “Volete che sostituisca Erza o vi calmate da soli?”   
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Fred e George, i due maghi deglutirono, per poi abbracciarsi come grandi amiconi.   
“Ma che stai dicendo Harry?”   
“Non vedi che andiamo perfettamente d’accordo?”   
Il moro sospirò. “Uno di questi giorni perderò la pazienza con voi due… Su, andiamo avanti, o perderemo il vantaggio che ci ha dato Erza.”   
    
Titania saltò all’indietro, buttando via la sua spada, ormai incrinata, ed evocandone un’altra.   
“È piuttosto difficile affrontare questo bestione senza usare tutta la mia magia…” fece, sorridendo. “Distruggerei questa stanza se esagerassi…”   
Fuffi spalancò tutte e tre le sue bocche, pronto a lanciarsi ancora su Erza, che alzò subito la spada per difendersi. Ma prima che la bestia la raggiungesse, il suono di un flauto riempì la stanza.   
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Erza, il cerbero si fermò, azzerando immediatamente la sua furia omicida.   
Poi, in pochi secondi, cadde a terra addormentato.   
“Non credevo che la musica avesse un simile effetto… Credevo ci volesse un po’ di più.” disse ancora incredula, per poi girarsi a vedere chi l’aveva aiutata.   
    
Il gruppo di maghi proseguì lungo il corridoio, che continuava a scendere.   
“Sembra di essere alla Gringott…” commentò Lucy.   
“Uh?” fece Natsu, fermandosi di colpo.   
“Che succede?” chiese Happy.   
“C’è qualcosa più avanti.” Rispose lui. “Sembra… un tintinnio accompagnato da un lieve fruscio.”   
“Che ci sia qualche altro mostro ad aspettarci?” azzardò Gray.   
“Spero di no. Già sapere che esiste un simile posto sotto Hogwarts, e che la mappa non lo segna, per noi è un duro colpo. E che cosa ci può essere peggiore di un cane a tre teste?”   
“Un drago. Un drago adulto.” Rispose semplicemente Natsu, facendo sbiancare i due gemelli e Lucy.   
“S-Speriamo di no…”   
Proseguirono in silenzio, finché non raggiunsero una stanza illuminata, con il soffitto a volta, piena di uccellini dagli splendidi colori, brillanti come gemme alla luce del sole, che svolazzavano e volteggiavano per tutta la stanza.   
“E questi che cosa sono?” chiese George, guardando le creature.   
“Non lo so… ma il nostro obiettivo è laggiù.” Rispose Harry, indicando un portone di legno dall’altra parte della stanza.   
“Dite che ci inseguiranno se tentiamo di attraversare?” fece Happy, indicando gli uccelli.   
“A questo… si rimedia subito!” esclamò Gray, battendo un pugno sopra il palmo dell’altra mano.   
Immediatamente, attorno a tutti gli uccelli si creò una bolla di ghiaccio, che li fece precipitare tutti a terra.   
“Però… soluzione pratica e veloce.” Commentò Fred piacevolmente stupito, avvicinandosi a uno degli animali, per poi sgranare gli occhi. “Ehi… ma questi non sono uccelli! Sono chiavi!” esclamò.   
Tutti si avvicinarono per verificare.   
“Ma com’è possibile? Hanno fatto tante scene per un gatto con le ali, e poi hanno chiavi con le ali?!” sbottò Natsu, mentre Majutsu si avvicinava alla porta.   
“Dobbiamo trovare una grossa chiave, vecchio tipo… probabilmente d’argento.” Disse, dopo aver esaminato la porta.   
“Beh, ci sono solo centinaia di chiavi congelate… sarà un giochetto.” Scherzò Fred.   
“Trovata!” urlò subito Happy, alzandosi in volo con il blocco di ghiaccio che conteneva la suddetta chiave.   
“Bravissimo Happy!” si complimentò Natsu, per poi sciogliere con una fiammata il gelido involucro, lasciando libera la chiave, che cercò subito di volare via.   
“Eh no! Tu resti qui!” Disse il Dragon Slayer, per poi passare la chiave al moro, che la infilò nella serratura, per poi lasciarla andare via non appena l’ebbe fatta scattare.   
“Vediamo che cos’altro ci aspetta.” Fece uno dei Weasley, mentre attraversavano la porta.   
Immediatamente, la nuova stanza fu illuminata da una fortissima luce, che rivelò loro un’enorme scacchiera.   
Loro si trovavano dietro ai pezzi neri, tetri soldati in attesa dell’inizio della contesa, scolpiti in pietra e più alti di loro. Dall’altro lato, i pezzi bianchi facevano la medesima impressione, schierati come fantasmi usciti dal più cupo degli incubi. Alle loro spalle si scorgeva una porta.   
“Non dovremmo metterci a giocare a scacchi, vero?!” esclamò incredulo George.   
“Noi non sappiamo neppure le regole!” urlò in preda al panico Happy.   
“Qui ci servirebbe Ron… lui sì che è un campione in questo gioco…” mormorò Fred.   
“Allora lasciatemi campo libero!” esclamò una voce.   
Tutti voltarono la testa, ritrovandosi a guardare Erza, accompagnata da Ron e Hermione.   
“E voi che ci fate qui?!” disse Harry, incredulo.   
“Oggi ho visto Happy volare sul tetto.” Spiegò il Weasley minore, indicando il gatto. “Nonostante avesse un altro colore, l’ho riconosciuto lo stesso. L’ho visto troppe volte nel dormitorio. E l’abbiamo aggiunto a tutto quello che avevamo già scoperto su di voi. Certo, non pensavamo potesse anche parlare, ma ormai…” spiegò, concludendo con un’alzata di spalle e un piccolo sorriso.   
“Non sappiamo ancora tutto.” Continuò Hermione. “Ma sappiamo che appartenete a un gruppo chiamato Fairy Tail. Inoltre, Fred e George si sono uniti a questo gruppo durante le vacanze di Natale, come dimostra il loro tatuaggio, identico al vostro. Abbiamo continuato a tenervi sotto controllo fin da quando siamo stati attaccati da quella maga che ci ha parlato di Zeref.”   
“Eravate voi due?!” la interruppe incredula Lucy.   
I due maghi di Grifondoro annuirono.   
“Sì. Ed è stata lei a parlarci per la prima volta di Majutsu e Titania…” fece la Granger, guardando Erza, che prese la parola.   
“Ci hanno seguito tenendosi a distanza. A quanto pare, Hermione ha trovato un incantesimo per mascherare l’odore, riuscendo così a non farsi scoprire da Natsu. Sono rimasti dietro la porta del corridoio in attesa che scendessimo tutti nella botola.”   
“Dopo pochi minuti, abbiamo sentito il rumore di una battaglia, così siamo entrati. Ma non ci aspettavamo certo di vedere Erza con un’armatura addosso impegnata in uno scontro all’ultimo sangue con quel cane. Per fortuna, Hermione vi aveva seguito questo pomeriggio, scoprendo così il suo punto debole. È bastato un flauto che Hagrid ci ha regalato questo Natale per sistemare la bestia.”   
“E ora che siete qui, cosa credete di fare?” chiese Harry. “Oltre queste prove potrebbe esserci Voldemort in persona ad aspettarci!”   
“E tu allora?” replicò Hermione, guardandolo seria. “Tu più di tutti dovresti stare lontano da lui.”   
“Per me il discorso è diverso. Sono venuto qui solo per sconfiggerlo. Avevo altri affari, migliori piuttosto che perdere tempo in una scuola che non mi insegna niente di nuovo.”   
“Niente di nuovo? Come sarebbe a dire niente di nuovo?!” esclamò incredulo Ron.   
“Beh, vedi fratellino… Harry conosce più magie anche di noi che siamo al terzo anno. Anzi, credo che neppure uno del settimo possa essere al suo livello.” Fece Fred, ridendo.   
“Adesso basta parlare. Ron, sei davvero in grado di vincere una partita a scacchi?” chiese Erza.   
“Sì, credo di sì… Ma non posso darvi la certezza matematica.”   
“Allora credo che dovremmo fidarci, ma dopo dovrete tornare indietro, chiaro?” disse Harry.   
“No, verremo con voi. Non saremo forti come voi, però possiamo aiutarvi!”   
Majutsu la guardò seria, per poi sospirare. “Fate come volete.”   
“Allora, cosa dobbiamo fare? Muovere questi pezzi credo sia impossibile.”   
“Credo che alcuni di noi dovranno prendere il posto di alcuni pezzi… Non tutti, sarebbe troppo pericoloso, difficilmente si finisce la partita senza troppe perdite…” rifletté Ron.   
“Io sono con te!” esclamò Natsu. “Basta che mi dici cosa fare, perché io questo gioco non l’ho nemmeno mai sentito nominare. Inoltre, sono abbastanza resistente per sopportare qualche colpo.”   
“Anch’io giocherò con te.” Fece Hermione, per poi voltarsi verso gli altri. “Voi siete più forti di noi… perciò ci limiteremo ad aprirvi la strada.   
Ron annuì, per poi dirigersi verso un cavallo nero, tendendo la mano per toccarlo.   
D'un tratto, la pietra di cui era fatto prese vita. Il cavallo si mise a raspare a terra con la zampa, e il cavaliere chinò il capo coperto dall'elmo per guardare Ron.   
“Dobbiamo... ehm... dobbiamo venire con voi per attraversare, giusto?” chiese incerto, il rosso, fissando il pezzo nell’elmo buio.   
Il cavaliere nero annuì.   
Ron si voltò verso gli amici, guardandoli attentamente uno per uno. “Qua bisogna pensarci bene...” disse, ragionando velocemente. “Allora, Natsu, tu prendi il posto di quell’alfiere, e tu, Hermione, mettiti vicino a lui, al posto di quella torre.”   
“E tu?” domandò Erza.   
“Io farò il cavallo.” rispose Ron, deciso.   
Sembrava che i pezzi degli scacchi li avessero sentiti, perché a quelle parole un cavallo, un alfiere e una torre voltarono le spalle ai pezzi bianchi e se ne andarono dal campo di gioco lasciando tre caselle vuote, che furono occupate dai tre ragazzi.   
“I bianchi muovono sempre per primi, a scacchi.” spiegò il rosso lanciando un'occhiata al lato opposto dell'enorme scacchiera, mentre gli altri si allontanavano. “E difatti, guardate...”   
Un pedone bianco era avanzato di due caselle.   
Ron cominciò a dirigere le mosse dei neri, che si spostavano silenziosamente seguendo i suoi ordini.   
“Natsu... muoviti diagonalmente di quattro caselle verso destra.”   
“Così?” chiese conferma lui, muovendosi come indicato.   
Il primo shock vero arrivò quando fu mangiato l'altro loro cavallo.   
La regina bianca lo sbatté a terra con brutalità e lo trascinò via dalla scacchiera come un sacco della spazzatura: rimase immobile, faccia a terra.   
“Ho dovuto lasciarglielo fare.” fece il Weasley con aria sconvolta. “Così tu, Hermione, sarai libera di mangiare quell'alfiere. Dai, muoviti!”   
Ogni qualvolta perdevano un pezzo, i bianchi si mostravano spietati. Ben presto i pezzi neri cominciarono ad allinearsi contro il muro, inerti come pupazzi senza vita.   
Per due volte Ron si accorse appena in tempo che Natsu e Hermione erano in pericolo. Frattanto, schizzava da una parte all'altra della scacchiera, mangiando tanti bianchi quanti erano i neri che avevano perso.   
“Certo che vostro fratello è davvero bravo in questo gioco…” commentò Gray, guardando incredulo lo svolgersi della partita. “E non sembra nemmeno tanto facile.”   
“Già, infatti noi due ci abbiamo rinunciato.” Rispose Fred.   
“Ci siamo quasi.” borbottò a un tratto Ron. “Fatemi pensare... fatemi pensare.”   
La regina bianca volse verso di lui la testa senza volto, come se volesse sussurrargli qualcosa.   
“Sì...” disse piano Ron. “È l'unico modo... devo lasciarmi mangiare.”   
“No!” esclamarono insieme tutti gli altri.   
“Ma a scacchi è così!” tagliò corto lui. “Bisogna pur sacrificare qualche cosa! Ora farò un passo avanti e lei mi mangerà... e tu sarai libero di dare scacco matto al re, Natsu! Dovrai solo fare tre passi a sinistra!”   
“Non se ne parla!” replicò lui. “Facciamo cambio, io posso resistere a un suo colpo!”   
“Io sono il più inutile qui.” Disse Ron. “Hermione potrà aiutarvi se si dovrà risolvere qualche quesito, mentre tu mi sei sembrato abbastanza forte nella foresta. Io sono sacrificabile, voi no!”   
“Ron...” fece la ragazza.   
“Sentite, se non ci sbrighiamo, la pietra sarà perduta!”   
“E va bene! Ma non azzardarti ad andare all’altro mondo, o ti farò assaggiare la mia spada!” disse Erza, mostrando la lama della sua arma.   
Il rosso deglutì, annuendo. “Io vado... ma ricordate: andate subito avanti non appena avremmo vinto!”   
E così dicendo, fece un passo avanti. La regina si fece avanti immediatamente, torreggiando sul cavallo avversario e come un’onda d’innaturale altezza che si getta su un grattacielo, lo colpì con una forte botta in testa data con il braccio di pietra e il ragazzo a cavallo cadde a terra di schianto.   
Hermione e Lucy si lasciarono sfuggire un grido.   
La regina bianca trascinò Ron a lato di quello che pareva più un ring che una scacchiera: il ragazzo sembrava proprio K.O.   
Aspettando che la partita finisse, Harry e gli altri andarono subito a verificare le sue condizioni.   
“Ehi, Ronald, rispondici!” disse preoccupato Fred, scuotendo il fratello.   
“Sta bene, è solo svenuto.” Li tranquillizzò Harry, dopo aver verificato che il rosso respirasse normalmente, per poi tornare a guardare il campo a quadri bianchi e neri.   
Natsu era ancora fermo al suo posto, con le mani chiuse a pugno.   
“Tutto questo…” mormorò. “Tutto questo per colpa sua… Ormai Voldemort ha segnato il suo destino!”   
Mentre diceva ciò, una piccola fiamma lo avvolse per qualche secondo, lasciando incredula Hermione. Poi il Dragon Slayer eseguì l’ultimo comando di Ron, avvicinandosi al sovrano avversario e dichiarando lo scacco matto. Il re bianco si tolse la corona dal capo e la gettò ai suoi piedi, decretando così la vittoria dei neri.   
I pezzi si divisero in due gruppi e s’inchinarono l’un l’altro, mostrando la porta aperta in fondo alla stanza.   
Spostarono Ron accanto a una parete, mettendolo in posizione seduta.   
“Aspettaci qui, torneremo presto.” Disse Erza, per poi varcare la porta insieme ai compagni e correre lungo il nuovo corridoio.   
Lo percorsero per diversi minuti prima di raggiungere un’altra porta, che Natsu abbatté con un calcio senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di vedere se era aperta.   
“Ma fa sempre così?” chiese Hermione a Gray, che sospirò.   
“Ha avuto un pessimo esempio.” Rispose lui.   
Non appena entrarono, le loro narici furono invase da un odore nauseabondo, che costrinse tutti a coprirsi il naso con il mantello.   
Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime videro, steso per terra davanti a loro, un mostro ancor più grosso di quello che era entrato ad Halloween, che giaceva inerte con un bernoccolo insanguinato in testa.   
“Beh, almeno un ostacolo in meno…” commentò a fatica Fred, mentre avanzavano verso l’altra porta.   
All’interno della stanza successiva c’era semplicemente un tavolo con appoggiate sopra sette bottiglie di forme diverse.   
“Qui c’è lo zampino di Piton.” Fece Harry, avvicinandosi al tavolo per osservare meglio.   
Ma non poté dire altro perché non appena l’ultimo varcò la porta, essa scomparve, lasciando il posto a un fuoco viola. Nello stesso momento, delle fiamme nere avvolsero la porta da cui sarebbero dovuti passare.   
“Ehi, che cos’hai fatto, Natsu?!” esclamò Gray.   
“Io non c’entro nulla!” esclamò lui, avvicinandosi al fuoco viola, per poi dargli un morso. “Bleah! Disgustoso!”   
“Ma allora… mangi davvero il fuoco!” fece incredula Hermione.   
“Certo che sì! Ma tu come facevi a saperlo?” continuò l’altro, assaggiando anche le fiamme nere, avendo la stessa identica reazione.   
“Ron aveva detto di averti visto mangiare il fuoco del drago di Hagrid…”   
“Sembra che qualcuno si sia fatto scoprire abbastanza facilmente.” Disse Titania, guardando minacciosa il Dragon Slayer, che deglutì.   
“Pietà! Non l’ho fatto apposta!” urlò, inginocchiandosi ai piedi di Erza, continuando a sbattere la testa per terra.   
“Guardate, aye!” urlò Happy, afferrando un rotolo di carta poggiato accanto alle bottiglie e lasciandolo cadere tra le mani di Harry, che cominciò subito a leggere. 

“ _Davanti a voi è il pericolo, dietro la sicurezza_    
 _Due tra di noi vi aiutano, usate la destrezza_    
 _Una sola, di sette, vi lascerà avanzare_    
 _Se un'altra ne berrete, vi farebbe arretrare_    
 _Due son piene soltanto di nettare d'ortica_    
 _Tre, assassine, s'apprestano alla loro fatica._    
 _Scegliete o resterete per sempre tra i supplizi._    
 _Per aiutarvi a scegliere, vi diamo quattro indizi:_    
 _Primo, seppur subdolamente il velen non si svela,_    
 _Il vino delle ortiche alla sinistra cela;_    
 _Secondo, differenti sono quelle agli estremi_    
 _Ma per andare avanti rimangono problemi;_    
 _Terzo, come vedete, non ve n'è una uguale_    
 _Sol di nana e gigante il vin non è letale;_    
 _Quarto, la seconda a dritta e la seconda a sinistra_    
 _Sono gemelle al gusto, ma diverse alla vista_.” 

Hermione si lasciò sfuggire un gran sospiro, e sotto gli occhi allibiti di tutti gli altri, sorrise.   
“Geniale!” esclamò la ragazza. “Questa non è magia: è logica. Si tratta di una sciarada. Ci sono tanti grandi maghi che non hanno un briciolo di logica: loro sì che resterebbero bloccati qui in eterno.”   
“E noi?” chiese preoccupata Lucy.   
“Noi no di certo.” rispose Hermione. “Su quel foglio c’è scritto tutto quel che ci serve sapere. Sette bottiglie: tre contengono veleno, due vino, una ci farà attraversare sani e salvi il fuoco nero e una ci aiuterà a superare quello viola per tornare indietro.”   
“Ma come facciamo a sapere da quale bere?” domandò Natsu.   
“Datemi un minuto di tempo.”   
Hermione lesse e rilesse la carta più volte. Poi si mise ad andare su e giù lungo la fila di bottiglie, borbottando fra sé e sé e indicandole ogni tanto col dito. Alla fine, batté le mani.   
“Ho capito!” esclamò. “Quella più piccola ci farà attraversare il fuoco nero per raggiungere la Pietra.”   
George guardò la bottiglia più piccina.   
“Dentro c'è abbastanza da bere soltanto per uno di noi.” osservò. “Non è neanche un sorso.”   
“Forse… possiamo usare quel sorso per entrare tutti.” Rifletté Harry, guardando l’amico con la sciarpa. “Se Natsu la beve, dovrebbe riuscire a mangiare le fiamme.”   
“Tu dici che questa qui gli cambierà sapore?” domandò dubbioso il diretto interessato.   
“Credo di sì. Se a un mago normale permette di attraversare incolume le fiamme, tu dovresti riuscire a mangiarle.   
“E va bene! Proviamoci!”   
“Natsu!” lo interruppe Erza. “Sai che se non funziona, ti ritroverai ad affrontare chiunque ci sia oltre quella porta da solo, vero?”   
“E allora? Chiunque sia, non mi fa paura! Lo brucerò finché non potrà più muoversi, anche a costo di incendiare l’intera stanza!”   
“Non preoccuparti, in quel caso demoliremo il muro. Ci vorrà un po’ di più, ma ti raggiungeremo. Su, ora muoviti!”   
Salamander annuì, per poi prendere la bottiglia più piccola e bere l’intero contenuto in un solo sorso.   
“Brr, sembra ghiaccio!” esclamò, per poi lanciarsi verso il fuoco nero, cominciando a divorarlo.   
In pochi secondi le fiamme scomparvero, e Natsu si pulì la bocca con il braccio.   
“Ah… adesso sì che erano decisamente più gustose!” disse, mentre gli altri lo raggiungevano.   
“Pronti?” chiese Harry.   
Tutti annuirono.   
Il moro aprì la porta.   
Come si aspettavano, dentro la stanza c’era già qualcuno.   
Ma non era Piton. E non era neanche Voldemort.


	17. La Pietra Filosofale

“Professor Raptor?!” esclamarono tutti increduli, vedendo il loro professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che li stava guardando con un sorriso sulle labbra.   
“Io.” Disse lui, calmo. “E mi stavo appunto chiedendo quando sareste arrivati.”   
“Lei… Lei sapeva che saremo venuti qui?” chiese Erza.   
“Oh, certo che lo sapevo, signorina Scarlett. Mi ero accorto che avevate scoperto della Pietra Filosofale. E non ho fatto altro che aspettarvi.”   
“Ma come… Eravamo sicuri che Piton-” cominciò Fred, fermandosi sentendo il professore ridere.   
“Chi, Severus?” domandò lui, continuando a ridere.   
Una risata fredda e tagliente.   
“Sì, Severus sembra proprio il tipo giusto, non è vero? È talmente utile averlo qui a svolazzare dappertutto come un pipistrello gigante! Con lui in giro, chi sospetterebbe mai del po-povero, ba-balbuziente p-professor Ra-Raptor?”   
“No… è ridicolo!” esclamò George. “Insomma… Senza offesa professore, ma lei… non può essere cattivo. Insomma, Piton ha anche cercato di uccidere Harry!”   
“Oh, no, signor Weasley, lei è in errore. Sono stato io. E se non fosse stato per il vostro amico Dragonil, che mi ha urtato prima di dare fuoco a Piton, ci sarei anche riuscito. Ma tra lui e Piton, che continuava a borbottare contro-incantesimi, non sono riuscito nel mio intento.”   
“Ho proprio sbagliato professore, eh? Beh, poco importa, rimedierò subito!” dichiarò Salamander, saltando contro di lui, pronto a colpirlo con un pugno.   
Ma con sua sorpresa, si ritrovò a volare indietro, andando a sbattere contro il muro.   
“Natsu!” urlarono tutti, mentre Harry continuava a fissare Raptor.   
“Piton ha cercato di salvarmi?”   
“Ma certo!” rispose il professore, con tono gelido. “Perché credi che volesse arbitrare lui la tua seconda partita? Cercava di evitare che io ci riprovassi. Veramente buffo... Non c’era bisogno che si desse tanta pena. Non avrei potuto fare niente comunque con Silente che assisteva alla partita. Tutti gli altri insegnanti pensavano che Piton stesse cercando di ostacolare la vittoria del Grifondoro, lui si è reso veramente impopolare. Senza contare l’arrivo di quel mago strambo.”   
“Non osare mancare di rispetto al nostro Master!” esclamò Erza. “Lui è senza dubbio un mago mille volte migliore di te!”   
“Può anche essere, ma ora non è qui. E ad ogni modo, è stata tutta fatica sprecata… visto che stanotte vi ammazzo tutti.”   
Prima che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa, l’insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure schioccò le dita, facendo apparire delle catene attorno a tutti i maghi.   
“Solitamente avrei usato delle semplici corde, ma dopo l’incontro avuto nella foresta, preferisco non rischiare. Anche se dubito che quel Majutsu verrà qui ad aiutarvi.”   
“Era lei?” domandò Hermione. “Ma perché? Lei è un professore di Hogwarts!”   
Raptor scoppiò in un nuovo attacco d’ilarità.   
“Signorina Granger, lei ha troppa fiducia nei professori e troppo poca nei suoi compagni. Sa, l’ho pedinata… Temevo che la notte di Halloween lei, Scarlett e Heartphilia poteste avermi visto sgattaiolare a vedere cosa ci fosse a guardia della pietra.”   
“Vuole dire che è stato lei a far entrare quel troll?” chiese Lucy.   
“Ma certamente. Ho un talento speciale con i mostri, io... Avrete visto senz’altro che cos’ho fatto a quello della stanza qua accanto. Ma purtroppo, mentre tutti correvano dappertutto cercando di stanarlo, Piton, che già sospettava di me, è venuto dritto filato al terzo piano per intercettarmi, e non solo il mio mostro non vi ha fatto a pezzi, ma neanche il cane a tre teste è riuscito a staccare la gamba a morsi a Piton come si deve.”   
“Sei solo un codardo!” gli urlò contro Gray, cercando di liberarsi usando la forza.   
L’uomo non disse nulla, limitandosi a girarsi.   
“Ora fate silenzio. Devo esaminare questo specchio molto interessante.”   
Harry si fece attento più che mai non appena se ne accorse.   
Alle spalle del professore si trovava lo Specchio delle Brame.   
 _‘Allora è qui che l’hanno portato…’_  pensò, per poi sgranare gli occhi ricordandosi cosa gli aveva detto il suo riflesso.   
“Lo specchio è la chiave per trovare la Pietra.” mormorò Raptor mentre tastava la cornice. “Figuriamoci se Silente non escogitava una cosa del genere... ma tanto lui è a Londra... e per quando sarà tornato, io sarò già molto lontano.”   
“Non credo proprio, aye!” urlò Happy, apparendo da dietro Erza e volandogli contro.   
Ma proprio com’era stato per Natsu, il professore non dovette nemmeno muoversi, limitandosi a farlo andare a sbattere con il muro.   
“Happy!” esclamò preoccupato il Dragonslayer.   
“Questa sì che è una sorpresa… allora i deliri di Gazza erano giustificati.” Fece l’insegnante, facendo apparire delle catene anche attorno al gatto, per poi girare attorno allo specchio per osservarlo da dietro. “Il mio signore ti esaminerà per bene dopo che avrà preso la Pietra.”   
“Se Piton cercava di ostacolarti… allora perché vi siete incontrati nella foresta?” domandò Titania.   
“All’epoca mi stava addosso, cercando di scoprire fino a che punto fossi arrivato. Ha sempre sospettato di me, e ha cercato di spaventarmi... come se fosse stato possibile, con il Signore Voldemort dalla mia parte!”   
Raptor venne fuori da dietro lo specchio, posizionandosi nuovamente davanti alla superficie riflettente e ci guardò dentro con avidità.   
“Vedo la Pietra... La offro al mio padrone, ma dov’è la Pietra?”   
“Eppure, mi è sempre sembrato che Piton mi odiasse tanto...” rifletté ad alta voce Harry, cercando di guadagnare altro tempo.   
“Oh, per odiarti, ti odia.” Lo tranquillizzò l’uomo, con tono noncurante. “Ci puoi giurare che ti odia. Era a Hogwarts con tuo padre, lo sapevi? Si detestavano cordialmente, però non ti ha mai voluto morto.”   
“Eppure professore, qualche giorno fa io l'ho sentita singhiozzare... Pensavo che Piton la stesse minacciando...”   
Per la prima volta, un fremito di paura attraversò il volto di Raptor.   
“A volte…” fece “trovo difficile seguire le istruzioni del mio padrone... lui è un mago grande e potente, mentre io sono debole…”   
“Vuole dire che era con lei? Dentro Hogwarts?!” esclamò spaventata Lucy.   
“Lui è con me ovunque io vada.” Rispose il professore. “Lo incontrai all’epoca in cui giravo il mondo. Allora ero un giovanotto scervellato, pieno d’idee ridicole sul bene e sul male. Il Signore Voldemort mi ha dimostrato quanto avessi torto. Bene e male non esistono. Esistono soltanto il potere e coloro che sono troppo deboli per ricercarlo... Da allora l'ho sempre servito fedelmente, benché lo abbia deluso molte volte. Ha dovuto essere molto duro con me.”   
Raptor d'improvviso rabbrividì.   
“Non perdona facilmente gli errori. Quando ho fallito il colpo alla Gringott lui ne è stato molto dispiaciuto. Mi ha punito... Ha deciso di tenermi sotto più stretta sorveglianza...”   
“Ma certo…” disse Gray. “La abbiamo conosciuta proprio quel giorno a Diagon Alley… Dovevamo arrivarci subito!”   
Raptor lo ignorò, cominciando a imprecare a bassa voce.   
“Io non capisco... la Pietra è o non è dentro lo specchio? Che devo fare? Devo romperlo?”   
La mente di Harry galoppava.   
 _‘Se prende la Pietra, per noi potrebbe essere la fine… Dobbiamo riuscire a prenderla prima noi… Forse… se riuscissi a guardarmi nello specchio, il mio riflesso potrebbe mostrarmi dove l’ha nascosta…’_  pensò, deglutendo, per poi cominciare a spostarsi lentamente per quanto gli fu possibile a causa delle catene, e cercò di mettersi davanti allo specchio.   
Gli altri rimasero in silenzio a osservarlo, mentre l’insegnante lo ignorava completamente.   
“Vediamo un po’, che cosa fa questo specchio? Come funziona? Padrone, aiutami!” esclamò.   
Con orrore di tutti i presenti, una voce rispose. Una voce che sembrava provenire dallo stesso Raptor.   
“Usa il ragazzo… Usa il ragazzo…”   
“Come ordina. Potter, vieni qui. E non fare scherzi, o per i tuoi amici sarà la fine.” Disse, voltandosi verso il ragazzo battendo le mani.   
Le catene che lo bloccavano si allentarono, per poi cadere a terra, lasciandolo finalmente libero.   
Cercando di trattenere la propria rabbia, il giovane obbedì, avvicinandosi allo specchio.   
“Guarda e dimmi che cosa vedi!” ordinò il professore, mettendosi alle sue spalle e puntandogli contro la bacchetta.   
Chiuse gli occhi per calmarsi, per poi riaprirli e guardare il suo riflesso.   
Come l’altra volta, questi aveva gli occhiali ed era privo del marchio di Fairy Tail. Lui sorrise, e mise una mano in tasca, per poi tirarla fuori assieme a una pietra rossa.   
Mimò qualcosa con la bocca, e poi rimise la pietra al suo posto.   
In quello stesso instante, nella tasca del vero Harry si materializzò qualcosa di pesante.   
La Pietra Filosofale ora era in mano sua.   
“Ebbene?” domandò Raptor, impaziente. “Che cosa vedi?”   
“Vedo… la sua sconfitta. La sconfitta di Voldemort.” Specificò. “Vedo me e i miei amici esultare. E vedo… anche la tua di sconfitta!”   
Cogliendo di sorpresa il professore, si girò, colpendolo in pieno con una delle sue magie, facendolo volare dall’altra parte della stanza.   
“Cosa…? Puoi usare anche tu la magia senza l’aiuto di una bacchetta?” fece questi, rialzandosi. “Impressionante… Tuttavia, dimentichi che i tuoi amici sono ancora miei prigionieri.” E mentre diceva ciò, puntò la bacchetta verso Lucy. “Un’altra mossa del genere, e lei raggiungerà i tuoi genitori. E ora dimmi che cos’hai davvero visto dentro lo specchio, Potter!”   
“Maledetto bastardo…” ringhiò Natsu. “Non osare fare del male a Lucy!”   
“Che cos’ho visto nello specchio?” ripeté invece Harry. “Te l’ho già detto. Vedo la vostra sconfitta.”   
“Davvero…?” fece la voce di prima. “Fammi parlare con lui… faccia a faccia…” continuò, rivolta a Raptor.   
“Padrone, ma voi non ne avete la forza!” protestò lui.   
“Certo che sono abbastanza forte… per questo.”   
“E va bene…”   
Continuando a tenere la bacchetta contro Lucy, usò l’altra mano per cominciare a svolgersi il turbante.   
“Ehi… che cosa stai facendo?” chiese sorpreso Fred.   
“Obbedisco agli ordini… Chissà, forse dopo vorrà punire anche voi due per averlo colpito…” rispose Raptor, finendo di togliersi il copricapo.   
I volti di tutti i maghi che si trovavano lì vicino sbiancarono, mentre il moro restava in attesa.   
Infine, il professore si girò, mostrando il retro del capo al ragazzo sopravvissuto. Al posto della nuca, però, si trovava un volto, uno dei più orribili che i maghi avessero mai visto: bianco come il gesso, occhi rossi che mandavano bagliori e come narici due fessure, simili a quelle di un serpente.   
“Harry Potter…” sibilò questi. “Finalmente ci rincontriamo.”   
“Voldemort, suppongo. Beh, devo dire che in questi dieci anni non ho sentito la tua mancanza… anzi!”   
Voldemort sorrise.   
“Lo vedi cosa sono diventato per colpa tua?” chiese. “Pura ombra e vapore... io prendo forma soltanto quando posso abitare il corpo di qualcuno... Ma ci sono sempre state persone disposte ad aprirmi il cuore e la mente... Il sangue di unicorno mi ha rinvigorito, nelle scorse settimane... Hai visto quando il fedele Raptor l'ha bevuto per me, nella foresta... Una volta che sarò entrato in possesso dell'Elisir di Lunga Vita, potrò crearmi un corpo tutto mio... E ora, veniamo a noi... Perché non mi dai quella pietra che hai in tasca?”   
“Vedo che non ti si può nascondere nulla, eh?” replicò il ragazzo, tirando fuori la Pietra.   
“Ce l’avevi tu?!” esclamarono increduli i suoi compagni.   
“Me l’ha data lo specchio pochi minuti fa.” Rispose lui, mettendola nuovamente in tasca. “Tuttavia, non l’avrai mai.”   
“Non fare l’idiota, ragazzo!” ringhiò il volto. “È meglio che ti salvi la vita e ti unisci a me... altrimenti farai la stessa fine dei tuoi genitori! Loro sono morti implorando la mia clemenza...”   
“Come osi… infangare la memoria dei miei genitori?” commentò Harry, chiudendo le mani a pugno. “Per colpa tua… ho vissuto otto anni di inferno. Però, devo anche ringraziarti.”   
“Ringraziarmi, Potter?”   
“Esatto. Perché grazie a te, ho potuto conoscere qualcosa a te sconosciuto.”   
“Qualcosa a me sconosciuto?” ripeté Voldemort, ridendo. “E che cosa sarebbe? L’amore di cui parla sempre Silente?”   
“No…” rispose Erza, rialzandosi in piedi. “Non è l’amore… è l’amicizia!”   
“Harry è diventato nostro amico… e noi suoi amici!” continuò il mago del ghiaccio, imitandola.   
“Ed è per questo… che Fairy Tail non ti perdonerà mai per quello che gli hai fatto!” urlò Natsu, per poi rivolgersi a Harry. “Possiamo adesso?”   
Come risposta, la divisa del ragazzo scomparve, lasciando il posto alla sua armatura.   
“Perfetto!” esclamò Gray, ghiacciando le sue catene, per poi mettere tutta la sua forza nelle braccia, che le spezzarono.   
Nello stesso momento, anche Erza riuscì a distruggere le sue catene con il semplice aiuto della forza brutta, mentre Salamander si lasciò avvolgere completamente dalle fiamme, sciogliendole con il calore.   
“Che cosa?!” esclamò incredulo Raptor, guardandoli.   
“Preparatevi ad affrontare la furia di Fairy Tail!” urlò Harry, mentre Natsu faceva schioccare le dita, rompendo con una scintilla le catene che tenevano bloccati Happy, i gemelli, Lucy e Hermione.   
“Impressionante… Non credevo aveste un simile potere nascosto.” Disse Voldemort, per nulla intimorito.   
Prima che Natsu e gli altri potessero raggiungerli, una barriera avvolse il mago oscuro e Harry, facendoli andare a sbattere contro la parete invisibile.   
“Harry!” urlarono tutti.   
“I tuoi amici non potranno interferire. Il mio potere magico è sempre maggiore al vostro.”   
“Può darsi… ma non mi arrenderò di certo. Sono venuto in questa scuola con il preciso scopo di sconfiggerti. E ora è giunto quel momento!”   
“Divertente… Uccidilo.” Ordinò al suo servitore.   
Questi si girò di nuovo, per poi correre contro il ragazzo, che lo evitò saltando di lato.   
Ma con sua sorpresa, il professore si rivelò veloce, e riuscì a prenderlo per un polso.   
Immediatamente una forte luce colpì entrambi, facendoli finire uno dalla parte opposta rispetto all’altro. L’armatura di Majutsu s’illuminò prima di scomparire nel nulla, lasciando il proprietario a terra.   
“Che cosa…?” fece il moro mentre si alzava, portandosi la mano sulla cicatrice, che aveva cominciato a fargli male.   
“Padrone!” urlò invece Raptor, guardandosi la mano con cui aveva tentato di afferrare lo studente, ora piena di vesciche, che lo facevano piegare in due dal dolore.   
“Prendilo! PRENDILO!” gridò di nuovo Voldemort con voce stridula, e il professore fece un balzo in avanti, riuscendo a mandare Harry lungo disteso per terra e afferrandogli il collo con entrambe le mani.   
Il dolore della cicatrice costrinse il giovane a urlare, ma con sua sorpresa vide il volto di Raptor contorcersi per il dolore che stava provando a sua volta.   
“Padrone, non riesco a trattenerlo... le mie mani... le mie mani!” urlò disperato, per poi tenere a terra il ragazzo con le ginocchia e mollando la presa sul suo collo per contemplarsi inorridito i palmi delle mani.   
Anche Harry li vide: erano bruciacchiati, con la carne viva esposta, rossa e lucente.   
“E allora ammazzalo subito, idiota, e facciamola finita!” ordinò Voldemort con la sua voce sgradevole.   
Raptor annuì, per poi alzare la mano per eseguire un sortilegio mortale.   
“Harry, no!” urlarono inorriditi tutti, mentre Natsu continuava a colpire la barriera con i pugni, imitato da Erza e Gray.   
Ma Harry, istintivamente, afferrò la faccia del suo avversario.   
“Aaaaaaahhhhhh!”   
L’uomo gli rotolò via di dosso, e questa volta anche il volto gli si era coperto di vesciche.   
A quel punto il giovane mago capì: Raptor non poteva toccarlo senza provare una sofferenza atroce. La sua unica speranza, quindi, era di non mollarlo: quel contatto che procurava dolore anche a lui gli avrebbe impedito di colpirlo mortalmente.   
Harry balzò in piedi e si lanciò contro il professore, afferrandolo per un braccio e stringendolo con tutta la forza che aveva. Di conseguenza, Raptor urlò ancora per il male che lo stava danneggiando e si dimenò nel tentativo di liberarsi.   
Il dolore alla testa di Harry aumentava sempre di più, ma lui non demorse.   
Continuava a sentire Voldemort ordinare di ucciderlo, però la vista cominciò ad abbandonarlo, segno che il suo corpo era arrivato al limite di sopportazione.   
Prima di perdere il contatto con il mondo, vide la barriera scomparire, lasciando passare i suoi amici, che continuavano a chiamarlo. Il braccio del professore gli scivolò di mano, mentre lui cade a terra, incapace di rialzarsi e di sentire che cosa stava succedendo attorno a lui.   
    
 _“Ottimo lavoro… Majutsu.”_  fece una voce, che giunse ovattata alle orecchie di Harry, come se fosse molto lontana.   
“Chi… sei…?” mormorò lui, cercando di aprire gli occhi.   
Un oggetto dorato luccicava proprio sopra di lui. Era il Boccino. Ma com’era possibile?   
Sbatté gli occhi. Non era affatto il Boccino. Erano un paio di occhiali.   
Sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. Lentamente, come attraverso una bruma, mise a fuoco il volto sorridente di Albus Silente.   
“Buon pomeriggio, Harry.” disse questi.   
Il ragazzo lo guardò con tanto d'occhi. Poi recuperò la memoria.   
“Preside! La Pietra! È stato Raptor! Adesso ce l'ha lui! Bisogna far presto, signore...”   
“Calmati, caro figliolo, sei rimasto un po’ indietro con gli avvenimenti.” riprese Silente. “La Pietra non ce l'ha affatto Raptor.”   
“E allora chi? Signore, io...”   
“Harry ti prego di calmarti, altrimenti Madama Chips mi farà buttare fuori.”   
Potter deglutì e si guardò intorno. Si rese conto di essere nell'infermeria del castello.   
Era adagiato in un letto dalle candide lenzuola di lino, e sul comodino accanto sembrava fosse stato trasferito un intero negozio di dolciumi.   
“Quelli sono pegni di affetto dei tuoi amici e ammiratori.” spiegò il preside illuminandosi in volto. “Quel che è accaduto giù nei sotterranei tra te e il professor Raptor è segretissimo, quindi naturalmente tutta la scuola ne è al corrente. Credo che i tuoi amici Fred e George Weasley abbiano cercato di mandarti la tavoletta di una tazza del gabinetto: devono aver creduto che ti saresti divertito. Ma Madama Chips non l’ha giudicata una cosa molto igienica, e quindi l'ha confiscata.”   
Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.   
“Da quanto tempo sono qui?”   
“Tre giorni. I tuoi amici e la gilda saranno molto sollevati di sapere che hai ripreso i sensi. Erano tutti preoccupatissimi.”   
Il ragazzo annuì.   
“Ma signore, la Pietra...”   
“Vedo che non è facile distrarti. Molto bene, parliamo della Pietra. Il professor Raptor non è riuscito a portartela via. Io sono arrivato in tempo per impedirlo, anche se devo ammettere che te la stavi cavando molto bene da solo. E il signor Dragonil ha pensato al resto.”   
“Ma lei non era andato al Ministero?”   
“Non avevo neanche messo piede a Londra, che ho capito subito che il luogo dove dovevo andare era quello che avevo appena lasciato. Sono arrivato giusto in tempo per toglierti di mano a Raptor...”   
“Ah, è stato lei allora!”   
“Ho temuto di essere arrivato troppo tardi.”   
“C’è mancato poco. Non ce l'avrei fatta a lungo a tenerlo lontano dalla Pietra e-”   
“Non dalla Pietra, ragazzo, da te!” lo interruppe l’anziano mago. “Lo sforzo che hai fatto per poco non ti è costato la vita. Per un orribile momento, ho temuto che fosse così. Quanto alla Pietra, ho parlato con il mio amico Nicolas, e siamo giunti a una sola conclusione.”   
“Ovvero?”   
“La Pietra dovrà restare nascosta. E tu sei l’unico a poterla restituire al suo guardiano.”   
“Intende lo specchio?”   
“Precisamente. Io e Nicolas pensiamo sia il luogo migliore per nasconderla, ma essendo stato tu a prenderla, devi essere tu a rimetterla al suo posto.”   
“Ne siete sicuri? Non sarebbe meglio distruggerla? Basterebbe produrre sufficiente Elisir per Flamel e sua moglie e-”   
“Ne hanno già a sufficienza per concludere i loro affari, dopodiché… non ne fabbricheranno più.”   
Harry spalancò gli occhi.   
“Vuole dire che hanno deciso di morire?”   
“Per uno giovane come te, sono sicuro che tutto questo sembrerà incredibile, ma per Nicolas e Peronella è proprio come andare a dormire dopo una giornata molto, molto lunga. In fin dei conti, per una mente ben organizzata, la morte non è che una nuova, grande avventura.”   
Silente portò la mano di fronte al ragazzo, aprendola e rivelando la Pietra Filosofale.   
“Lo specchio è tornato al suo posto.” Disse, lasciandogliela cadere addosso.   
Harry rimase in silenzio, prendendola e portandola subito nella tasca del pigiama che stava indossando.   
“E… che ne è stato di Voldemort?” chiese.   
“Sfortunatamente, è riuscito a sfuggire. Ha abbandonato il corpo di Raptor, lasciandolo morire… ha tanta poca compassione per i seguaci quanto per i nemici. Comunque, Harry, se tu hai ritardato il suo ritorno al potere, la prossima volta ci vorrà semplicemente qualcun’altro che sia in grado di sostenere quella che sembra una battaglia persa... Ma se il suo desiderio di potere continuerà a venire ostacolato, forse non lo riconquisterà mai più.”   
Harry annuì.   
“Preside, ci sono alcune altre cose che mi piacerebbe sapere, se lei può rispondermi... cose sulle quali vorrei sapere la verità.”   
“La verità...” sospirò Silente. “È una cosa meravigliosa e terribile, e per questo va trattata con grande cautela. In ogni caso, risponderò alle tue domande, a meno che non abbia ottime ragioni per non farlo, nel qual caso ti prego di perdonarmi. Ma non mentirò.”   
“Bene... Vorrei sapere perché Voldemort undici anni fa ha cercato di uccidermi. Perché ha ucciso i miei genitori per arrivare a me? Cos’è che lo spaventa così tanto?”   
Questa volta, Silente fece un sospiro ancora più profondo.   
“Purtroppo, alla prima domanda non posso rispondere. Non oggi. Non ora. Un giorno lo saprai... ma per adesso, Harry, non ci pensare. Quando sarai più grande... Lo so che non sopporti di sentirtelo dire, ma... quando sarai pronto, lo saprai.”   
Il moro sospirò, ben consapevole che sarebbe stato inutile discutere.   
“Ma allora, perché Raptor non poteva toccarmi?”   
“Vedi, tua madre è morta per salvarti. Ora, se c'è una cosa che Voldemort non riesce a concepire, è l'amore. Non poteva capire che un amore potente come quello di tua madre, lascia il segno: non una cicatrice, non un segno visibile... Essere stati amati tanto profondamente ci protegge per sempre, anche quando la persona che ci ha amato non c’è più. È una cosa che ti resta dentro, nella pelle. Raptor, che avendo ceduto l'anima a Voldemort era pieno di odio, di brama e di ambizione, non poteva toccarti per questa ragione. Per lui era un tormento toccare una persona segnata da un marchio di tanta bontà.”   
A quel punto l'attenzione di Silente fu attratta da un uccellino che si era posato sul davanzale della finestra, il che lasciò a Harry il tempo di pensare a quello che aveva appena sentito.   
“Ci sarebbe ancora un'altra cosa...”   
“Avanti, spara!”   
“Raptor ha detto che Piton...”   
“Il professor Piton, Harry.” Lo corresse il preside.   
“Sì, lui... Raptor ha detto che lui mi odia perché odiava mio padre. È vero?”   
“Be’, sì, direi proprio che si detestavano. Più o meno come te e il signor Malfoy, ma poi, tuo padre ha fatto una cosa che Piton non gli ha mai perdonato.”  
“E cioè?”   
“Gli ha salvato la vita.”   
“Che cosa?”   
“Già...” fece Silente in tono sognante. “Strano come funziona la mente delle persone, non trovi? Il professor Piton non sopportava di dovere qualcosa a tuo padre... Io credo che quest'anno si sia tanto impegnato a proteggerti solo perché in quel modo credeva di mettersi in pari con tuo padre. Dopodiché, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente tornare a odiarne la memoria...”   
Harry lo guardò, sicuro che stesse ancora nascondendo qualcosa, ma decise di lasciar perdere.   
“Be', adesso basta con le domande.” Fece il preside. “Propongo che tu cominci ad assaggiare qualcuno di questi dolci. Ah! Gelatine Tuttigusti+1! Da giovane ho avuto la sfortuna di trovarne una al gusto di vomito, e da allora devo dire che per me hanno perso ogni attrattiva... Ma se prendo una bella caramella mou, non dovrei correre rischi... Tu che dici?”   
Sorrise e si cacciò in bocca un cubetto dal bel colore ambrato.   
Appena l'ebbe masticata, esclamò: “Povero me! Cerume!”   
    
Madama Chips, la capo-infermiera, era una donna simpatica ma inflessibile.   
“Solo cinque minuti.” la implorò Harry.   
“Nemmeno per sogno!”   
“Ma ha lasciato entrare il professor Silente...”   
“Be’, che c’entra: lui è il direttore, è una cosa completamente diversa. Hai bisogno di riposo.”   
“Ma mi sto riposando. Guardi, sono qui steso a letto!”   
“E va bene!” acconsentì infine lei. “Ma soltanto cinque minuti.”   
E lasciò entrare l’intero gruppo di Fairy Tail, accompagnato da Ron e Hermione.   
“Harry!” urlarono tutti insieme.   
“Finalmente ti sei svegliato!” esclamò Lucy, sollevata.   
“Silente era talmente preoccupato che per un momento abbiamo temuto il peggio. Anche il Master ha temuto per te.” Disse Erza.   
“Tutta la scuola non parla d'altro.” Fece Fred, sorridendo. “Direi che con questo abbiamo superato ogni voce mai sentita a Hogwarts!”   
“Che ne è stato della Pietra?” chiese Happy, facendo uscire la testa dallo zaino di Natsu.   
“Silente ha deciso di restituirla al suo guardiano.” Rispose Harry, preferendo nascondere che ora era in mano sua.   
“Peccato… sarebbe stata utile…” disse Ron, con sguardo sognante.   
“Che cosa vi è successo dopo che sono svenuto?” domandò il moro, cercando di cambiare discorso.   
“Silente ci ha raggiunto proprio in quel momento. Ha pronunciato un incantesimo per distruggere la barriera, ed è venuto subito in tuo soccorso.” Spiegò Hermione. “Natsu ha colpito Raptor con uno dei suoi pugni, e lui… si è come sgretolato.”   
“Probabilmente il contatto con te lo aveva ridotto allo stremo delle forze e della resistenza, ma il fatto che Voldemort sia ancora vivo… Credevo saremmo riusciti a sistemarlo definitivamente.”   
Harry sorrise, scuotendo la testa.   
“Siamo stati un po’ troppo presuntuosi.” Disse, per poi guardare Ron e Hermione. “Allora adesso anche voi sapete tutta la storia, vero?”   
“Sì, ma tranquillo, non lo abbiamo detto a nessun altro.” Rispose la ragazza.   
“Invece Silente va strombazzando ai quattro venti come hai tenuto testa a Voldemort.” Aggiunse il rosso. “Senti, devi rimetterti in piedi per la festa di fine anno di domani.”   
“Chi ha vinto?” chiese Harry.   
“Il conteggio dei punti è stato ultimato, e purtroppo i Serpeverde hanno vinto.” Rispose George. “Tu mancavi all'ultima partita di Quidditch e, senza di te, il Corvonero ci ha stracciati... Ma almeno il rinfresco sarà ottimo.”   
“Purtroppo da sola non sono riuscita a far guadagnare sufficienti punti alla squadra.” Si scusò Erza.   
In quel momento, entrò di corsa Madama Chips.   
“Siete rimasti quasi quindici minuti, e ora... FUORI!” urlò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.   
    
Dopo una buona nottata di sonno, Harry si sentì quasi tornato alla normalità.   
“Voglio andare alla festa.” disse a Madama Chips mentre questa era occupata a rimettere in ordine le molte scatole di dolci sul tavolino. “Posso, no?”   
“Il professor Silente dice che bisogna dartelo, questo permesso.” disse in tono un po’ sdegnoso, come se a parer suo il professor Silente ignorasse quanto potessero essere rischiose le feste. “Comunque, qui ci sono altre visite per te.”   
“Davvero?” chiese Harry. “Chi è?”   
Mentre parlava, Hagrid era sgattaiolato dentro la stanza.   
Come sempre, quando si trovava in un luogo chiuso, sembrava troppo grosso per starci tutto.   
Si sedette accanto a Harry, gli lanciò un’occhiata e poi scoppiò in lacrime.   
“È stata... tutta... colpa... mia... maledetto me!” singhiozzò con la faccia tra le mani. “Sono stato io a dire a quel malvagio come sfuggire alla sorveglianza di Fuffi! Proprio io gliel’ho detto! Era l’unica cosa che non sapeva, ed io gliel’ho detta! Tu potevi morire! E tutto per un uovo di drago! Giuro che non berrò più neanche un goccio! Mi meritavo d'essere buttato fuori e mandato a vivere fra i Babbani!”   
“Hagrid!” disse Harry, non sapendo cosa dire vedendo Hagrid tremare di pena e di rimorso, con i lucciconi che gli rotolavano giù per la barba. “Dai, Hagrid, l'avrebbe scoperto lo stesso. Parliamo di Voldemort: l’avrebbe scoperto anche senza che glielo dicessi tu! Inoltre, Natsu non ti perdonerebbe se ti sentisse dire che un uovo di drago non era niente di che.”   
“Hai rischiato di morire!” singhiozzò il guardiacaccia. “E poi, non dire quel nome!”   
A quel punto Harry gridò con quanto fiato aveva: “Voldemort!”   
Hagrid rimase talmente sconvolto che smise di piangere.   
“Io l'ho conosciuto, e lo chiamo per nome. Dai, Hagrid, consolati: abbiamo salvato la Pietra e lui adesso non può più usarla. Su, prendi una Cioccorana, ne ho a vagoni...”   
Hagrid si asciugò il naso con il dorso della mano e disse: “Questo mi fa tornare in mente che ho un regalo per te.”   
“Non sarà mica un panino alla donnola, eh?” scherzò Harry, e finalmente l’omone accennò una risatina incerta.   
“No. Ieri Silente mi ha dato una giornata di libertà per fabbricarlo... anche se naturalmente faceva bene a buttarmi fuori... A ogni modo, questo è per te...” disse, tirando fuori qualcosa dal pastrano.   
Sembrava un bel libro rilegato in cuoio.   
Il ragazzo lo aprì, curioso. Era pieno di foto magiche che si muovevano: da ogni pagina, suo padre e sua madre gli sorridevano salutandolo con la mano.   
“Ho mandato gufi e civette a tutti i vecchi compagni di scuola dei tuoi genitori, chiedendogli delle foto... Sapevo che tu non ne avevi... Ti piace?”   
“I-Io… Io non so cosa dire…” fece il moro, guardando le foto.   
Una silenziosa lacrima scese dai suoi occhi, il che bastò come risposta a Hagrid.   
    
Quella sera Harry si avviò da solo alla festa di fine anno.   
Era stato trattenuto dalle assidue cure di Madama Chips, che aveva insistito per dargli un’ultima controllata, quindi la Sala Grande era già piena.   
Era parata a festa con i colori di Serpeverde, verde e argento, per festeggiare il fatto che aveva vinto la coppa per il settimo anno di fila. Un immenso stendardo con il serpente di Serpeverde copriva la parete dietro alla Tavola delle Autorità.   
Quando Harry entrò, ci fu un improvviso silenzio: poi tutti cominciarono a parlottare ad alta voce.   
Lui si infilò nel posto che gli altri gli avevano conservato al tavolo di Grifondoro, facendo finta di non vedere che tutti gli altri erano in piedi e lo guardavano.   
Per sua fortuna, di lì a pochi istanti Silente arrivò e il brusio si spense.   
“Un altro anno è passato!” iniziò il preside con tono allegro. “Ed io devo tediarvi con una chiacchierata da vecchio bacucco, prima che possiamo affondare i denti nelle nostre deliziose leccornie. Che anno è stato questo! Si spera che adesso abbiate la testa un po’ meno vuota di quando siete arrivati... E ora, avete tutta l'estate davanti a voi per tornare a svuotarvela, prima che cominci il nuovo anno...” scherzò.   
“Ora, se ho ben capito…” proseguì. “deve essere assegnata la Coppa delle Case, e la classifica è questa: al quarto posto Grifondoro, con trecentododici punti; terzo Tassorosso con trecentocinquantadue punti; secondo Corvonero, con quattrocentoventisei punti e primo Serpeverde, con quattrocentosettantadue.”   
Un boato di ovazioni e applausi esplose dal tavolo di Serpeverde. Harry vide Malfoy che batteva il suo calice sul tavolo, sorridendo.   
“Sì, sì, molto bene, Serpeverde.” continuò Silente. “Ma ci sono alcuni recenti avvenimenti che vanno presi in considerazione.”   
La stanza piombò nel silenzio più assoluto.   
A quelli di Serpeverde si gelò il sorriso sulle labbra.   
“Ehm...” cominciò il preside. “ho alcune comunicazioni dell'ultimo minuto da fare, a proposito del punteggio. Vediamo un po’. Ecco!   
“Alla signorina Erza Scarlett… Per aver tenuto testa a una delle creature magiche più forti, attribuisco al Grifondoro cinquanta punti.”   
Titania spalancò gli occhi incredula, mentre l’intero tavolo scoppiava in un urlo di gioia.   
“Al signor Gray Fullbuster, per l’abilità dimostrata con le chiavi incantate, attribuisco cinquanta punti.”   
Il mago del ghiaccio sorrise, mentre il tavolo continuava a esultare.   
“Alla signorina Lucy Heartphilia, per aver dimostrato il coraggio necessario a seguire i suoi amici anche in una situazione di pericolo, attribuisco trenta punti.”   
“Davvero?!” fece lei, incredula di aver fatto guadagnare dei punti anche se non aveva fatto nulla.   
“Al signor Natsu Dragonil, per aver salvato i suoi amici dal Tranello del Diavolo e per aver sconfitto definitivamente il nostro ex professore, attribuisco cinquanta punti!”   
“Evvai!” urlò lui, mentre il sorriso dei Serpeverde diventava sempre più simile a una smorfia di disperazione.   
“Ai signori Fred e George Weasley, attribuisco cinquanta punti a testa per aver saputo fornire il giusto aiuto in un momento di difficoltà dei loro amici, contribuendo a salvare diverse vite.”   
“Yu-uuu!!!” esclamarono i due, battendosi un cinque a vicenda, mentre Lucy sorrise, capendo che quei punti erano riferiti a ciò che avevano fatto per lei a Magnolia.   
“Al signor Ronald Weasley…” continuò l’uomo, facendo diventare Ron tutto rosso in faccia per la sorpresa. “per la migliore partita a scacchi che si sia vista a Hogwarts da molti anni a questa parte, attribuisco al Grifondoro cinquanta punti.”   
Gli applausi dei Grifondoro raggiunsero quasi il soffitto incantato; le stelle, da lassù, sembravano fremere. Si sentiva Percy dire agli altri prefetti: “È mio fratello, sapete? Il mio fratello più piccolo! Ha passato la prova della scacchiera gigante della McGranitt!”   
Finalmente si fece di nuovo silenzio.   
“Alla signorina Hermione Granger... per avere usato freddamente la sua logica di fronte al fuoco, per aver saputo scegliere tra i suoi dubbi e la cosa giusta, attribuisco al dormitorio di Grifondoro cinquanta punti.”   
Hermione si nascose il viso tra le braccia; Harry ebbe il forte sospetto che fosse scoppiata in lacrime.   
“Al signor Harry Potter...” proseguì Silente. Nella sala non si udì più volare una mosca. “per il suo sangue freddo e l'eccezionale coraggio, attribuisco al Grifondoro altri settanta punti!”   
Il frastuono divenne assordante.   
Senza nemmeno dover fare il conto, tutti avevano capito che il Grifondoro era passato in vantaggio, superando il Serpeverde di ben duecentonovanta punti.   
“Infine, esistono molti tipi di coraggio.” continuò il preside, sorridendo. “Affrontare i nemici richiede notevole ardimento. Ma altrettanto ne occorre per affrontare gli amici. E pertanto... attribuisco dieci punti al signor Neville Paciock.”   
Chi si fosse trovato fuori della Sala avrebbe potuto credere che ci fosse stata un’esplosione, tanto fu il baccano che scoppiò alla tavola del Grifondoro.   
Tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail si erano alzati in piedi gridando e battendo le mani, mentre Neville, bianco come un cencio per lo shock, scompariva sotto un capannello di compagni che cercavano di abbracciarlo. Prima di allora, non aveva mai vinto neanche un punto per Grifondoro!   
Harry, che stava ancora applaudendo, indicò con lo sguardo Malfoy, il quale non avrebbe potuto apparire più stupefatto e inorridito se qualcuno gli avesse fatto l'Incantesimo della Pastoia Total-Body.   
“Ciò significa.” riprese Silente sovrastando l'uragano di applausi dei Corvonero e dei Tassorosso, anche loro al settimo cielo per la sconfitta di Serpeverde. “Ciò significa che dovremo ritoccare un po’ queste decorazioni!”   
Batté le mani, e istantaneamente i parati verdi si fecero scarlatti e quelli d’argento divennero d'oro; l'enorme serpente di Serpeverde scomparve, lasciando il posto al leone rampante di Grifondoro. Piton stringeva la mano alla professoressa McGranitt con stampato in volto un orribile sorriso stiracchiato.   
Il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Harry e il ragazzo capì all'istante che i sentimenti dell’insegnante di Pozioni verso di lui non erano minimamente cambiati. Ma questo non lo preoccupava: a quanto pareva, l'anno seguente la vita sarebbe tornata normale... o quanto meno, normale per Hogwarts.   
    
    
Harry entrò nella stanza dello Specchio delle Brame, chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di lui.   
“E così, sei tornato.” Disse il suo riflesso, non appena fu di fronte a lui.   
“Già.” Rispose lui, tirando fuori la Pietra. “Vorrei restituirti questa. Anch’io penso che tu sia l’unico in grado di custodirla.”   
“D’accordo. Hai delle condizioni come quelle che aveva posto Silente?”   
“Che condizioni aveva messo?”   
“Nessuno che voleva usare la pietra avrebbe potuto prenderla. Solo chi voleva prenderla senza usarla ci sarebbe riuscito.”   
“Capisco… allora pongo anch’io le stesse condizioni, con l’aggiunta che chi prenderà la Pietra non dovrà avere un’anima malvagia.”   
“Come vuoi.” Rispose il riflesso, mentre Harry rimetteva in tasca la Pietra Filosofale, che scomparve, riapparendo nella tasca dell’altro lui.   
“Dimmi…” continuò il moro. “Che cosa mi hai detto quella notte? E perché non mi hai parlato?”   
“Perché Voldemort mi avrebbe sentito. Posso impedire agli altri di vedere il riflesso di qualcuno, ma non la voce. Mi sono rivelato solo a voi. Nemmeno Silente sa la verità.”   
“E l’altro me?”   
“Nemmeno lui.”   
“Va bene… allora ti auguro buona fortuna.”   
“Prima che tu vada… posso farti anch’io una domanda?”   
Harry annuì.   
“Perché non ti sei lasciato attirare dal potere della Pietra? L’altro te, anche se solo in parte, ne era attratto… perché tu no?”   
“Perché non avrebbe potuto darmi niente che io desiderassi. L’oro non mi manca, e l’immortalità… non fa per me.” Rispose lui, girandosi. “Allora credo che questo sia un addio. Dubito tornerò di nuovo da te.”   
“Non vuoi prima vedere il tuo vero desiderio?” chiese il riflesso, mentre accanto a lui comparivano una donna dai capelli rossi e un uomo che sembrava la versione adulta di Harry.   
Il ragazzo sorrise.   
“So già cosa vedrei… ne ho avuto la conferma qualche giorno fa, quando Hagrid mi ha regalato quell’album. E sono sicuro che anche loro avrebbero fatto come me. L’unica cosa che spero è che non abbiano sofferto troppo.”   
“Sei strano, Harry Potter. Sono curioso di vedere come proseguirà la tua storia.” affermò il riflesso, mentre il mago usciva dalla stanza, richiudendo la porta.   
Le figure ai suoi lati scomparvero.   
“E sei anche molto interessante, per essere un umano.” Continuò, guardando la pietra. “Nessun altro umano me l’avrebbe lasciata, sapendo di non poterla più riprendere.”   
Sul suo volto apparve un ghigno, completamente diverso dai sorrisi che aveva fatto fino a quel momento.   
“Harry Potter… ne è valsa la pena parlare con te. La verità ti sarà presto chiara.” Concluse, per poi diventare nero e scomparire con la Pietra Filosofale.   
    
    
A Harry e agli altri era completamente passato di mente che non erano ancora usciti i risultati degli esami, ma quelli puntualmente arrivarono.   
Con loro gioia, tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail, con l’aggiunta di Hermione, erano passati con il massimo dei voti, mentre Ron era poco sotto di loro come punteggio.   
Anche Neville riuscì a passare, sebbene per il rotto della cuffia: i buoni voti che aveva preso in Erbologia avevano compensato quelli disastrosi in Pozioni.  
Poi, un bel giorno, i loro guardaroba si svuotarono di colpo, i bauli si riempirono, il rospo di Neville fu trovato acquattato in un angolo dei bagni; a tutti gli studenti furono distribuiti avvisi scritti di non usare la magia durante le vacanze.   
“Non credo che quest’anno ci servirà.” aveva detto Fred Weasley, sorridendo agli altri membri della gilda.   
Infine, i maghi di Fairy Tail si riunirono nella Sala Grande, dove c’era Silente ad aspettarli.   
“Allora, direi che Hogwarts è stata di vostro gradimento.” Disse, sorridendo mentre gli guardava.   
“Eccome!” esclamò Natsu, sputando una fiammata. “Non vedo l’ora di scoprire cosa succederà il prossimo anno!”   
“Mentre noi non vediamo l’ora di tornare alla gilda!” esclamò George. “Anche se poi dovremmo tornare un po’ prima. Nostra madre non ci ha permesso di restare via tutta l’estate.”   
“Figurati se sapesse che cosa faremo oltre ai compiti.” Aggiunse il fratello.   
“Ovvero?” domandò la voce di Ron, che era di fronte al portone della Sala, affiancato da Hermione, con i loro bauli dietro.   
“Ron? Hermione? Voi che ci fate qui?” chiese Erza.   
“Non è ovvio? Veniamo con voi!” rispose la ragazza.   
“Che cosa?!”   
“Non vi lasceremo di certo tutto il divertimento. Ho nascosto Crosta nel baule di Percy, assieme a una lettera di scuse per mamma e papà.”   
“Io invece ho avvertito i miei che starò a casa di alcuni amici per studiare insieme, però voglio tornare prima dell’inizio delle lezioni per andare a salutarli.” Disse Hermione.   
Harry li guardò per qualche secondo, per poi sospirare.   
“Ne siete sicuri? Se venite con noi, la vostra vita non sarà più la stessa.”   
“Mettiamola così: voi ci fate venire con voi e unire alla vostra gilda, e noi non diremo niente a nessuno.” Replicò la ragazza, sorridendo.   
Silente ridacchiò. “Sembra che non vi lascino molte possibilità.”   
“Beh, stando così le cose… Benvenuti in Fairy Tail!” urlò Natsu, porgendo loro la mano.   
    
    
Malfoy era seduto da solo in uno scompartimento del treno, intento a guardare il paesaggio scorrere velocemente oltre il vetro.   
“Allora, com’è andata?” chiese una voce alle sue spalle.   
Draco sorrise, mentre una sfera di cristallo veniva adagiata su uno dei posti liberi.   
“Oh, direi perfettamente. Abbiamo perso la coppa, ma poco importa. In fondo, abbiamo progetti ben più ambiziosi, no?”   
Urrutia si sedette accanto a lui.   
“Già. Il prossimo anno sarà assai interessante, ma prima, c’è un’altra questione da sistemare. Sei pronto?”   
Lo studente di Serpeverde si mise a ridere.  
“Certo che lo sono. Altrimenti non sarei qui.” Rispose, per poi voltarsi a guardarla. “Gerard ci sta aspettando, no?”


	18. Missione di classe S?

Una piccola creatura, dalle enormi orecchie da pipistrello e due occhi verdi sporgenti, grandi come una pallina da tennis, stava correndo più veloce che poteva.  
“Devo trovarlo…” ansimò, senza trovare il coraggio di voltarsi. “Devo trovarlo e impedirgli di tornare… o per noi sarà la fine!” 

    
Hermione e Ron rimasero a bocca aperta.   
Loro, assieme a Harry e agli altri, si erano appena smaterializzati all’interno della gilda grazie a Fanny, che era subito scomparsa per fare ritorno dal suo padrone.   
Ma lo spettacolo che si era presentato ai loro occhi era ben diverso da quello che si aspettavano.   
Nonostante la gilda non fosse ancora stata completamente ricostruita, tutti i membri erano tranquillamente seduti a dei tavoli, intenti a bere, mangiare e chiacchierare, tranne alcuni che in quel momento si stavano allegramente pestando.   
“M-Ma… qualcuno non dovrebbe fermarli?” chiese Hermione, per poi vedere Harry sospirare.   
“Ehilà!” urlò, in modo che tutti lo sentissero.   
Immediatamente tutti si fermarono, per poi guardarli.   
“Harry!” esclamò Mira, uscendo dal bancone del bar e raggiungendoli. “Che bello, stai bene!”   
“Non mi sono fatto niente di grave… Erano ben peggiori le ferite che mi ha procurato Jose.” Disse lui, sorridendo.   
“Oh, vedo che stavolta avete portato altre due persone con voi.” Disse Makarov, raggiungendoli lentamente. “Sapevo sarebbero stati loro.”   
“È un piacere conoscerla.” Dissero insieme Ron e Hermione.   
“Su, su, niente formalismi. Allora, come mai qui?”   
I due maghi si guardarono, per poi annuire.   
“Vorremo unirci anche noi a Fairy Tail!” esclamarono ancora all’unisono.   
“Oh, tutto qui? Pensavo chissà quale motivo. Mira?”   
“Subito Master.” rispose lei, correndo di nuovo al bancone e tirando fuori un timbro, per poi tornare indietro. “Ditemi, dove volete il marchio?”   
“Non c’è una posizione precisa?” chiese Ron.   
“No, no.” Rispose Fred. “Ognuno è libero di metterlo dove vuole. Credevo fosse chiaro, visto che tutti noi lo abbiamo in punti diversi.”   
“Beh… io credo lo metterò sul braccio.” Fece Hermione, tirandosi indietro la manica destra. “Immagino che a Hogwarts sia meglio tenerlo nascosto, vero?”   
“Beh, oltre a voi nessuno si è dimostrato realmente interessato a scoprire che cosa fosse, perciò non dovreste porvi questo problema.” Rifletté Erza.   
“Però credo sia meglio tenerlo nascosto, almeno per ora. I miei genitori potrebbero ammazzarmi se mi vedessero con un tatuaggio.” Commentò Ron, deglutendo, per poi tirarsi su la manica sinistra. “Perciò anch’io lo metterò sul braccio.”   
“Va bene. Preferenze per il colore?”   
“Blu.” Rispose la ragazza.   
“Rosso.” Fece invece l’altro mago.   
Mira annuì, per poi appoggiare il timbro sui due, lasciando impresso il marchio. “Ecco fatto. Benvenuti in Fairy Tail!”   
“Direi subito di festeggiare i nostri due nuovi membri!” esclamò Master Makarov, sorridendo.   
“Sì!!!” urlarono tutti gli altri.   
“Finalmente una buona occasione per bere un po’.” Fece Cana, cominciando a bere a canna dalla sua botte.   
“Ma allora non scherzava!!!” urlò incredulo Ron.   
“No… anzi, credo che non sia nemmeno la prima botte…” commentò Gray, mentre si toglieva la maglietta e cominciava a levarsi i pantaloni.   
“Che cosa stai facendo?!?!” esclamò Hermione, spaventata e imbarazzata.   
“Uh? Di cosa stai parlando?” domandò il mago del ghiaccio.   
“Gray… i vestiti…” spiegò Erza, facendo andare nel panico l’amico. “Scusatelo… è un vizio che ha sempre avuto. È riuscito a trattenersi a Hogwarts, e credetemi, è già stato un miracolo.”   
“State dicendo che ha sempre fatto così?!”   
“Guarda, anche noi ne siamo rimasti sorpresi quando lo abbiamo scoperto.” Disse Fred, avvicinandosi al bancone per poi sedersi, subito imitato dal gemello.   
“E io che pensavo che Hogwarts fosse un posto caotico…” commentò Ron, guardandosi attorno, finché la sua attenzione non si fermò su una bacheca con diversi fogli attaccati sopra.   
“Quella che cos’è?” chiese a Harry e Erza, che erano gli unici rimasti calmi, dato che Natsu e Gray non avevano perso tempo e avevano cominciato a prendersi a botte, mentre Lucy guardava sconsolata lo spettacolo.   
“Oh, quella è la bacheca delle missioni.” Rispose il moro. “Chi vuole andare in missione deve prendere uno di quei fogli, mostrarlo al Master o a Mira e poi può andare a svolgerla. Ovviamente, più è difficile, meglio è pagata.”   
“Voi quante missioni avete svolto?”   
“Parecchie… sinceramente, non ne ho tenuto il conto.” Rispose Titania, per poi cominciare a barcollare.   
Ron e Hermione la guardarono sorpresi, ma poi anche loro, come tutti gli altri presenti, cominciarono ad avere gli stessi sintomi.   
Gli unici che ne sembrarono immuni furono Harry e Makarov.   
In pochi secondi, uno dopo l’altro, tutti caddero a terra addormentati.   
Poi, senza far alcun rumore, Mistogun entrò nell’edificio, dirigendosi verso la bacheca, strappando un foglio e andando dal Master per mostraglielo.   
“Ugh… vedo che non fai troppi complimenti con la tua magia…” commentò Harry, cercando di non addormentarsi.   
“Prendo questa.” Disse lui, per poi girarsi.   
“Ehi! Prima annulla la magia del sonno!” gli urlò contro il Master, anche lui provato dalla sonnolenza.   
Mistogun cominciò un conto alla rovescia, che terminò non appena fu uscito dalla gilda.   
In quello stesso instante, tutti riaprirono gli occhi.   
“C-Che cos’è successo?” fece George, rialzandosi.   
“Questa sensazione… dev’essere stato Mistogun!” esclamò Erza.   
“Proprio così.” Rispose Harry, strofinandosi gli occhi. “Lui è la sua maledetta magia del sonno…”   
“Vuoi dire che una sola persona è riuscita ad addormentarci tutti quanti?” domandò Hermione incredula.   
“Quasi tutti, mocciosa.” Fece una voce, mentre Luxus si avvicinava, con il sorriso stampato sul volto.   
“Tu sei…” cominciò Fred, riconoscendolo subito. “Tu sei quello che si è rifiutato di venire ad aiutarci nella lotta contro i Phantom!”   
“E voi invece siete i due novellini.” Rispose lui, per poi trasformare il suo sorriso in una smorfia di disgusto. “Pensare che a Fairy Tail siano entrati simili moscerini… Ridicolo!”   
“Smettila, Luxus!” intervenne Erza. “Non hai alcun diritto di chiamare così i tuoi compagni di gilda!”   
“Ancora per poco. Non appena sarò io il Master, molte cose cambieranno, vedrai.”   
“Bastardo…” fece Natsu, chiudendo le mani a pugno.   
“Non riuscite nemmeno a capire che Mistogun è un tipo timido… Non dovete ficcare il naso nei suoi affari. Vero, Harry?”   
Tutti si voltarono verso il moro, che si limitò ad annuire.   
“Ora capisco perché sei rimasto sveglio… Si è mostrato anche a te, non è così?” domandò il nuovo arrivato, sorridendo di nuovo.   
“Eh?! Harry ha visto Mistogun in volto?!” urlarono diversi membri della gilda, increduli.   
“Deduco che non deve essere una cosa facile riuscire a vederlo, vero?” fece Ron, sorpreso per quelle reazioni.   
“Mistogun finora si era mostrato solo al Master. Mi chiedo cosa gli abbia fatto cambiare idea…” rispose la rossa, guardando il compagno, che però restò in silenzio.   
“Ti sfido, Luxus!” urlò il Dragon Slayer. “Combatti contro di me!”   
Il biondo scoppiò a ridere. “Non sei in grado di battere una come Erza, e vorresti batterti con me?” lo prese in giro, ignorando Titania, che evocò due spade.   
“Che cosa vorresti dire?” mormorò, mentre le persone attorno a lei cercavano di calmare la furia omicida che stava uscendo dal suo corpo.   
“Semplicemente che sono il più forte!” replicò Luxus, spalancando le braccia. “Posso considerare solo uno di voi alla mia altezza! Tutti gli altri non sono altro che rifiuti!”   
“Smettila Luxus!” tuonò Makarov.   
“Altrimenti cosa mi fai?” replicò lui. “E poi, non devo di certo preoccuparmi di qualcuno che non è nemmeno in grado di portare a termine una missione di classe S.”   
Natsu digrignò i denti, per poi partire all’attacco contro di lui, salvo venire schiacciato dalla mano del Master, che lo bloccò a terra.   
“È inutile litigare per questo motivo.” Disse serio. “E tu, Luxus, smettila di provocare.”   
“Non lascerò a nessuno il trono del più forte di Fairy Tail!” esclamò questi, divertito. “Né a Erza, né a Mistogun e tantomeno a Harry! E nemmeno a te, vecchiaccio!”   
Detto questo, continuò a ridere, per poi uscire dall’edificio.   
“Quel tipo… è decisamente presuntuoso!” commentò Hermione, ricevendo cenni di assenso dai tre compagni Grifondoro.   
“Purtroppo però ha ragione…” fece Mira. “Luxus è il nipote del Master… ed è uno dei canditati a succedergli.”   
“Ma è ridicolo!” urlò George. “Un tipo come lui non potrà mai comandare!”   
Dal silenzio che ne seguì, fu chiaro che tutti la pensavano come lui.   
“Luxus è molto forte.” Spiegò Harry. “Uno scontro con di lui potrebbe anche distruggere la città. Se fosse venuto ad aiutarci contro Jose, avremmo vinto molto più velocemente.” Poi si girò verso i tre Weasley e Hermione. “Allora, avete già qualche idea su dove dormire?”   
Nessuno dei quattro rispose.   
“L’altra volta avevamo usato le tende che il Concilio aveva mandato…” rifletté Fred. “Ma qualcosa mi dice che stavolta non ci saranno, vero?”   
“E il dormitorio è piuttosto caro per i nuovi arrivati…” continuò Erza. “Oltre al fatto che esiste solo il dormitorio femminile.”   
“E noi allora che cosa facciamo?!” esclamò Ron, già temendo di dover dormire all’aperto.   
Harry sospirò, per poi sorridere. “Lo immaginavo che sarebbe finita così.” replicò. “Tu e i gemelli potete venire a stare da me. Vivo da solo, perciò lo spazio non manca. Ma immagino che Hermione preferisca non dormire da sola in mezzo a noi maschi, vero?”   
“Beh… se si può evitare…”   
“Puoi venire da me!” esclamò Lucy. “Finché non avrai i soldi sufficienti per pagare l’affitto, sarai mia ospite. Sempre se vuoi ovviamente.”   
La ragazza sembrò sorpresa da quell’offerta, ma annuì velocemente.   
“Senti Harry…” disse Natsu, avvicinandosi. “Se vuoi Fred e George possono venire da me. Anch’io vivo da solo con Happy, e inoltre non abbiamo case vicine, perciò se vorranno allenarsi, potranno farlo senza problemi.”   
“Allenarci?” ripeterono i due, guardandolo confusi.   
“Beh, qui il potere della bacchette da solo non sarà sufficiente. Certo, ci è stato di grande aiuto, ma avete visto anche voi che contro avversari come Gajil non serve a molto. Almeno, non a lungo termine.”   
“In effetti…”   
“Beh, sarebbe interessante apprendere la magia locale.” Convenne Hermione, per poi guardare Lucy. “E per iniziare, vorrei studiare le tue chiavi. Evocare esseri viventi che non siano animali è piuttosto strano.”   
La bionda sorrise. “Volentieri. Credo che anche i miei spiriti saranno contenti di fare la tua conoscenza.”   
“Ecco, a proposito…” fece Ron, guardando la compagna di gilda. “Perché ti sei spaventata dei fantasmi a Hogwarts, se poi puoi evocare degli spiriti?”   
“Ma loro non sono mica fantasmi! Non sono mai morti.” Replicò lei, per poi parlargli sottovoce. “E ti consiglio di non chiederlo a nessuno dei miei spiriti… alcuni possono essere molto vendicativi…”   
Il rosso deglutì.   
“Allora siamo d’accordo. Ci vediamo domani qui, così vedremo se c’è qualche missione che potete affrontare.” Disse Harry, per poi fare cenno a Ron di seguirlo.   
“Allora andiamo anche noi.” Disse Lucy. “Dopo tutti questi mesi di assenza, dovrò pulire per bene casa.”   
“Tranquilla, ho studiato qualche incantesimo che ci aiuterà. Qui non c’è nessun limite per i minori, se ho capito bene, no?” fece Hermione, allontanandosi con lei.   
“Andiamo anche noi?” chiese Fred a Natsu, che però rispose con un sorriso malandrino.   
“Prima c’è qualcos’altro di cui vorrei parlare con voi.” Disse, attirando l’interesse dei due gemelli.   
    
“Allora Lucy… è vero che vivi da sola?”   
La bionda annuì, mentre saliva su un muretto che delimitava un fiume che scorreva in mezzo alla città.   
“Da quando sono arrivata a Fairy Tail, ho sempre cercato di cavarmela da sola. Sai, trovare i soldi sufficienti non è facile se non fai tante missioni.”   
“Però credevo che tu fossi ricca e-”   
“Lo sarei se fossi rimasta a casa mia.” Disse seria l’altra. “Ma hai sentito cos’ha fatto mio padre. Non potrei vivere con una persona del genere. Non mi ha mai guardato, non mi ha mai elogiato… Non dovrei dire nulla, visto che Harry e gli altri non hanno nemmeno un padre, ma per me è come se non esistesse.”   
“Capisco… dimmi, che altri spiriti hai oltre a Virgo e… Taurus, giusto? Harry ha sbloccato i miei ricordi, ma sono ancora un po’ confusi…”   
“Vediamo… Prima di tutto devi sapere che ne esistono di più tipi.” Cominciò la bionda, tirando fuori il suo mazzo di chiavi. “Vedi? Oltre a quelle dorate, ce ne sono alcune d’argento. A Hogwarts non le ho usate perché avrei dato nell’occhio, oltre al fatto che non tutti gli spiriti si fanno chiamare quando voglio io.”   
“Cosa vuoi dire?”   
“Quando entro in possesso di una chiave devo evocare lo spirito a cui appartiene, poi concordare i termini del contratto magico. Si decide la frequenza di chiamata, i giorni della settimana, la durata dell’evocazione… Oltre al fatto che non tutti sono contenti di venire chiamati.”   
“Davvero?”   
“Meglio per te non sapere di più su questo… Comunque, le chiavi d’argento, sebbene rare, sono abbastanza facili da trovare, tanto che le puoi comprare nei negozi di magia. Quelle d’oro invece sono infinitamente più rare, dato che ne esistono solo dodici, una per segno zodiacale.”   
“Solo dodici? Ma tu nei hai già-”   
“Quattro, già. Il mio sogno è riuscire a riunirle tutte. Ma come ti ho detto, non è molto facile.”   
“Senza contare che a Hogwarts non le troverai di certo…”   
“Sinceramente, temo che dovrò combattere per avere le altre. Non sono di certo l’unica maga degli Spiriti Stellari, perciò è probabile che le altre chiavi d’oro siano in mano ad altri proprietari.”   
“Interessante… Le vostre magie sono davvero uniche!” esclamò entusiasta Granger. “Anzi, da quel che ho visto, questo mondo è fantastico! Pensavo che già Hogwarts fosse unica, mai avrei pensato di trovare qualcosa di simile! Non vedo l’ora di poterlo raccontare ai miei genitori! Ovviamente ommettendo qualche dettaglio.”   
“Che lavoro fanno?” chiese curiosa Lucy. “Sono anche loro maghi?”   
“No, no. Io sono figlia di Babbani. Fanno i dentisti.”   
“Vuoi dire che tu prima non avevi mai sentito parlare della magia? E nonostante questo sei una delle maghe più brillanti della scuola?!”   
“Assieme a voi. A questo proposito… Mi puoi dire come avete fatto? Non vi ho mai visto studiare, e dubito che durante la battaglia svoltasi qui a Natale aveste i libri in mano.”   
Lucy deglutì. “P-Prometti di non arrabbiarti?”   
“Perché dovrei? Non avrete mica copiato, no?”   
“No, però…” e mentre parlava tirò fuori i suoi occhiali del vento. “Con questi, siamo riusciti a studiare quasi tutto il programma del primo anno in un paio di settimane.”   
“Che cosa?!”   
“Si chiamano occhiali del vento. Permettono di leggere molto velocemente i libri, riuscendo a comprenderli facilmente. Non fraintendere, non è che non studiamo!” precisò subito, vedendo lo sguardo dell’amica. “Solo, ci facilitano il tutto, visto che potremmo ritrovarci a combattere.”   
“Capisco…” fece lei, sbuffando. “Non posso che disapprovare questo metodo… però voi le cose le imparate davvero, e credo sia quello l’importante.”   
Lucy si lasciò sfuggire un’enorme sospiro di sollievo.   
“Beh, allora direi che possiamo fermarci. Siamo arrivate.” Disse, indicando una piccola casa a schiera. “È qui che staremo per un po’.”   
“Però, non male.” Disse la ragazza, mentre la bionda apriva la porta di casa.   
Ma prima di poter mettere un piede dentro, si ritrovò un foglio di carta davanti agli occhi.   
“Lucy!” urlò Natsu. “Andiamo in missione!”   
Le due ragazze restarono immobili per qualche secondo.   
Poi la bionda, senza pensarci due volte, afferrò l’amico per le braccia, per poi scaraventarlo fuori casa lanciandolo letteralmente in aria.   
“Fuori da casa mia!!!” urlò, mentre Hermione la guardava la scena con occhi increduli.   
“P-Promemoria fratello… non fare mai infuriare Lucy…” fece la voce di Fred, mentre lui e George uscivano dalla casa, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo omicida che la proprietaria gli rivolse.   
“Ahi, ahi…” si lamentò il Dragon Slayer, alzandosi e massaggiandosi la testa, mentre Happy lo raggiungeva.   
“Lucy fa paura, aye…”   
“E voi due continuate a entrare in casa mia senza permesso!!!” replicò ancora arrabbiata la maga degli Spiriti Stellari, per poi sospirare. “Perché avete portato anche Fred e George?”   
“Siamo venuti qui per proporvi un’offerta.” Rispose uno dei due rossi, prendendo il foglio dalle mani di Salamander. “Vogliamo dimostrare a un certo Luxus che si sbaglia sul nostro conto… e Natsu è d’accordo con noi. Per questo ci ha proposto… una missione di classe S!”   
“Ma voi siete matti!!!” replicò Lucy.   
“Missione di classe S?” chiese Hermione.   
“Sono delle missioni molti difficili, motivo per cui i maghi in grado di affrontarle devono superare un esame. E solo Harry e Erza l’hanno superato, tra i nostri amici s’intende.” Spiegò la bionda.   
“Ma se dimostriamo che siamo all’altezza, faranno diventare anche noi maghi di classe S.” disse Natsu.   
“Non se ne parla nemmeno! Io e Hermione non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di seguirvi in una missione suicida!”   
“Infatti, e voi due non dovreste rischiare così tanto. Cosa diremmo ai vostri genitori se vi succedesse qualcosa?”   
“Tranquilla, torneremo in perfetta salute!” risposero i due gemelli insieme.   
“La missione dice ‘Salvate la nostra isola’.” fece Happy.   
“Isola?” chiese Lucy, sorpresa.   
“Sì… Galuna, l’isola maledetta!” dissero i quattro di fronte alle due ragazze, assumendo un’espressione spaventosa.   
“Non ci vengo nemmeno morta!!!” urlò terrorizzata la bionda.   
“Isola maledetta?” fece Hermione. “Non credo sia proprio la missione più facile con cui iniziare.”   
“Fate come volete allora. Noi abbiamo pensato di proporvelo per l’alta ricompensa… Ma affari vostri. Allora ci vediamo al nostro ritorno!”   
Senza aspettare altre rispose, i quattro si allontanarono, lasciando le due ragazze incredule.   
Hermione spostò lo sguardo sul foglio della missione, che i maghi avevano lasciato cadere a terra.   
“Pazzesco… una missione di classe S! E volevano che ci unissimo a loro!” commentò incredula la bionda.   
“Ehm… Lucy? Tu non hai letto la ricompensa, vero?” domandò l’altra.   
“No, perché?”   
Come risposta, Hermione le porse il foglio.   
“Ricompensa: sette milioni di Jewel più una chiave d’oro.” Lesse la bionda, per poi restare in silenzio per qualche secondo.   
Hermione sospirò. “Ho capito, posso dire addio a una bella dormita, vero?”   
“Uh?”   
“Vuoi andare con loro, no? E se io restassi qui da sola, la cosa sarebbe alquanto sospetta. Oltre al fatto che dubito tu possa riuscire a tenere a bada Natsu e i due gemelli da sola.”   
Lucy saltò all’indietro.   
“Chi sei tu?! Che ne hai fatto della vera Hermione Granger?!”   
“Ha lasciato il posto alla sua curiosità verso questo mondo.” Rispose lei, sorridendo.   
    
Quando le due maghe raggiunsero Natsu e i due Weasley, videro che il rosa portava un sacco sulle spalle, che prima non aveva.   
“Oi!” le salutò lui. “Allora avete cambiato idea?”   
“Diciamo che… una parte della ricompensa è di mio interesse.” Rispose Lucy, ridendo nervosa.   
“E tu Hermione?” chiese George.   
“Ha vinto la mia curiosità, però sappiate che nel caso ci dovessero rimproverare, dirò che mi avete costretto voi, ok?”   
“Come sempre, eh?” ridacchiò il Dragon Slayer. “Tranquille, andrà tutto bene. Ci sono io con voi, niente può battermi!”   
“A parte qualche mago più forte di te.” Fece Fred.   
“Non esiste nessuno più forte di me!” replicò il rosa, sputando una fiammata, che evitò di pochi centimetri Hermione, che sbiancò vistosamente.   
“P-Per questo mi ci vorrà parecchio per abituarmi…” fece, deglutendo, mentre Lucy colpiva il compagno con un pugno in testa.   
Il gruppo si mise subito in viaggio, raggiungendo dopo qualche ora un’altra città.   
“Eccoci alla città di Harujion!” esclamò Lucy, guardandosi in giro. “Che nostalgia… è qui che io e Natsu ci siamo conosciuti!”   
“Parli come una vecchia…” fece lui, sbadigliando. “Però, devo dire che hanno ricostruito tutto abbastanza velocemente…”   
“A cosa ti riferisci?” chiese Hermione.   
“Beh, in quell’occasione, io e Natsu abbiamo distrutto quasi completamente il porto…” disse la bionda, ridacchiando.   
La strega rimase con la bocca aperta. “C-Come scusa?”   
“Beh, uno dei miei spiriti si è scatenato, mentre Natsu… Beh, Natsu distrugge tutto, punto.”   
“Cavoli, sapevo di questa storia, ma non credevo fosse così grande questo porto!” disse Fred, fischiando come segno d’ammirazione.   
“Beh, adesso non ci resta che trovare un passaggio per l’isola.”   
I maghi cominciarono a chiedere ai proprietari delle barche ormeggiate, ma con loro sorpresa, tutti si rifiutarono di accompagnarli sull’isola di Galuna.   
“Possibile che non ce ne sia nemmeno uno disponibile?!” sbottò Natsu, lasciando cadere a terra il sacco, da cui uscì un gemito.   
“N-Natsu, che cosa c’è lì dentro?”   
“Uh? Oh, è vero, me n’ero dimenticato…” rispose lui, aprendo il sacco e rivelandone il contenuto.   
Hermione e Lucy saltarono per lo spavento.   
Dentro, pietrificato dalla magia, c’era Gray, con gli occhi che esprimevano rabbia pura verso di loro.   
“Che cosa avete fatto?!?!” urlò Lucy ai compagni.   
“Beh, ci aveva scoperto e stava andando a riferirlo al Master… così lo abbiamo immobilizzato e portato con noi per non farci scoprire.”   
“Ma questo è sequestro di persona!” esclamò incredula Hermione, tirando fuori la bacchetta e sciogliendo l’incantesimo della Pastoia.   
“Grazie…” mormorò, per poi girarsi verso Salamander e i gemelli. “Si può sapere che cosa vi passa per la testa?! Prima rubate una missione di classe S e poi mi aggredite!”   
“Beh… a dir la verità… Non possiamo di certo farti tornare indietro a dirlo al Master. Manderebbe qui Harry o Erza, e per noi sarebbe la fine.” Rispose Natsu, per poi avvolgere il pugno con il fuoco e colpendo Gray in pieno stomaco, facendolo svenire. “Perciò verrai anche tu con noi!”   
“Sai Lucy… Temo che la nostra permanenza a Fairy Tail sarà molto più breve di quanto pensassi…” fece Hermione.   
“Temo anch’io…”   
“Voi siete dei maghi?” chiese una voce.   
Tutti si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare un uomo dagli occhi strabici, avvolto da un mantello, che si trovava in piedi su una piccola barchetta, intento a sistemare la vela.   
“Siete qui per scongiurare la maledizione dell’isola?” continuò l’uomo.   
“Certo!” esclamarono insieme Natsu, Fred e George.   
“Diciamo di sì…” fece invece a bassa voce Lucy.   
L’uomo gli guardò tremando per qualche secondo. “Saltate su.” Disse infine. “Vi accompagnerò io.”   
I maghi lo guardarono sorpresi.   
Poi Natsu saltò sulla barca, seguito dai due gemelli e Happy, portandosi dietro Gray.   
“Ormai siamo in ballo…” fece Hermione, salendo anche lei assieme a Lucy.   
La barca dopo pochi minuti si allontanò con i suoi passeggeri, ignari dello sguardo di un paio di grossi occhi nascosti dietro alcune botti del porto.   
    
“Allora… Come mai ha deciso di accompagnarci?” chiese Hermione all’uomo, mentre guardava il sole cominciare a tramontare. “Tutti gli altri si sono rifiutati.”   
“Mi chiamo Bobo.” Rispose lui. “E abito in quell’isola.”   
“Uh?” fece Lucy.   
“Ma sono scappato.” Continuò lui.   
“C-Che tipo di maledizione c’è sull’isola?” chiese Happy.   
L’uomo restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.   
“Se andrete su quell’isola… la sventura si abbatterà su di voi. Mi chiedo se sarete davvero in grado di sciogliere la maledizione…”   
“Ugh…” fece Gray, riprendendo i sensi. “Dove sono?”   
“Sulla barca diretta all’isola di Galuna.” Rispose Natsu.   
“Che cosa?! Fatemi subito scendere!” esclamò irato, per poi bloccarsi quando vide l’uomo togliersi il mantello.   
“Questa è la maledizione del demonio…” disse, mostrando a tutti un braccio completamente nero, che non aveva nulla d’umano.   
“Q-Quel braccio…” fece Hermione, incredula.   
Ma l’uomo alzò lo sguardo.   
“Eccola.” Disse, guardando davanti a sé. “Quella è l’isola di Galuna.”   
Tutti si girarono, riuscendo a vedere l’isola.   
“Dicci una cosa…” cominciò Fred, voltandosi di nuovo verso l’uomo.   
Ma con loro sorpresa, era sparito nel nulla.   
“È… è sparito…” fece la bionda, diventando bianca.   
“E temo che non sia l’unica brutta notizia.” Esclamò Hermione, indicando un punto di fronte a loro.   
I maghi seguirono la sua indicazione, vedendo un’onda alta diversi metri dirigersi verso la barca.   
“E quella da dove diamine salta fuori?!” urlò Natsu, pochi instanti prima che l’onda li colpisse, distruggendo il loro piccolo mezzo di trasporto.


	19. L'isola dei demoni: Deliora

“Ugh…” fece Hermione, aprendo gli occhi e guardandosi attorno.   
Si trovava su una spiaggia e poco lontano da lei giacevano anche gli altri, assieme ai resti della loro imbarcazione.   
“Ehi… state tutti bene?” chiese, alzandosi.   
Come risposta, Lucy cominciò a tossire. “Diciamo che ho visto di peggio, ma anche di meglio…” fece lei, tirandosi in piedi.   
Uno a uno, tutti quanti si svegliarono.   
“Dove siamo finiti?” domandò Fred, guardandosi attorno.   
“Probabilmente siamo finiti proprio sull’Isola di Galuna.” Rispose Gray, sospirando.   
“Beh, la barca è andata, perciò io direi di dirigerci al villaggio!” esclamò Natsu, come se niente fosse. “In fondo, quello che ha mandato la missione è proprio il capo villaggio!”   
“Ma non sei nemmeno un po’ preoccupato per Bobo, che è scomparso nel nulla?!” gli urlarono contro Lucy e Hermione.   
“Verrò anch’io con voi.” Disse il mago del ghiaccio, sorprendendo tutti. “Se doveste riuscire in questa missione, non mi andrebbe proprio di vedervi diventare maghi di classe S. E se foste buttati fuori, credo sarebbe una noia senza di voi.”   
“Ben detto!” urlarono i due Weasley, mentre le ragazze sospiravano.   
    
Dopo un po’ di minuti di cammino, raggiunsero un’alta cinta muraria fatta di solido legno, su cui era stato posto un cartello con scritto sopra ‘Vietato entrare!’.   
“E questa che storia è? Come facciamo a passare?” rifletté ad alta voce George, per poi guardare il Dragon Slayer, che aveva già avvolto le mani con il fuoco. “Senza distruggere qualcosa, se possibile!”   
“Chi siete?” chiese una voce, mentre da sopra le mura si mostravano due guardie, avvolte completamente da dei mantelli.   
“Siamo maghi di Fairy Tail!” rispose Fred. “Abbiamo visto la vostra richiesta e-”   
“Fairy Tail?” replicò una delle due sentinelle. “Nessuno ci ha detto che avevate accolto la nostra richiesta!”   
“Ecco…” cominciò Lucy, venendo subito interrotta da Gray.   
“Dev’esserci stato un malinteso. Visto che non ci fate entrare, ce ne andiamo subito.”   
“Io non torno indietro!!!” urlò Natsu.   
“Mostrateci i tatuaggi.” ribatté l’uomo.   
I maghi restarono fermi un secondo dopodiché annuirono, mettendo in mostra il marchio di Fairy Tail.   
“Quindi è così che da voi riconoscono i maghi?” chiese Hermione a Lucy.   
“Diciamo che è un modo. Il tatuaggio afferma che facciamo parte di una gilda, dato che non è possibile copiarlo.”   
“Sembrano autentici…” mormorò la sentinella.   
Pochi secondi dopo, la porzione di mura corrispondente all’entrata fu sollevata. “Entrate! Ora chiamo il capo villaggio!” esclamò l’uomo, allontanandosi dalla sua postazione.   
I maghi annuirono, per poi varcare la soglia, che si abbassò nuovamente, chiudendosi dietro di loro.   
Procedettero per qualche metro, fino a raggiungere quello che doveva essere il centro del villaggio, dove trovarono decine di persone completamente avvolte da mantelli color sabbia che celavano anche i loro volti, lasciando intravedere solo gli occhi.   
“Grazie per essere venuti… Signori maghi.” Esordì l’uomo che stava davanti a tutti, appoggiato a un lungo bastone sulla cui cima era intagliato uno spicchio di luna, per poi cominciare a tossire.   
“D-Di nulla…” fece Fred, guardandoli dubbioso.   
“So cosa state pensando… io sono Moka, il capo villaggio. Ma lasciate che vi mostri subito una cosa…Abbiate la compiacenza di guardare.” Proseguì l’anziano, per poi voltare la testa verso i cittadini. “Toglietevi tutti il mantello!” ordinò.   
Gli abitanti obbedirono all’istante liberandosi della stoffa che li copriva, rivelando il loro aspetto.   
Hermione si portò una mano sulla bocca, incredula.   
Tutti gli abitanti, bambini inclusi, avevano almeno un arto totalmente anormale, chi ricoperto di scaglie, chi di un altro materiale che i maghi non riuscirono a identificare. C’era chi aveva il braccio due volte più grande dell’altro, chi la gamba, e altri ancora che sulla testa avevano uno o più corni.   
“C’era da immaginarselo…” fece Gray, mentre Natsu indicava le basette del capo villaggio, che parevano due enormi orecchie di coniglio, che penzolavano ai lati del suo viso.   
“Ma che razza di basette hai?!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer, incapace di trattenersi.   
“Preferirei che guardassi questo.” Rispose l’uomo, mostrando il suo braccio destro, completamente nero che andava ingrandendosi verso la mano artigliata, notevolmente più ampia rispetto all’altra.   
“Interessante…” fece Hermione, deglutendo. “Non è una comune trasfigurazione… è molto più elaborata.”   
“Non so di cosa stai parlando… Ma avete visto la situazione, no?” continuò Moka, tossendo ancora. “Questa maledizione colpisce tutti gli esseri che vivono sull’isola. Non risparmia nemmeno cani e uccelli. Siamo stati tutti maledetti…”   
“Non per contraddirla, ma cosa vi fa pensare che sia opera di una maledizione?” chiese Gray. “Non potrebbe essere opera di qualche strana malattia?”   
“O semplicemente di una qualche sorta d’incantesimo?” azzardò George.   
Il capo villaggio scosse la testa.   
“Ci siamo fatti visitare da migliaia di dottori… che ci hanno detto che una malattia del genere non esiste. Come non esiste nessuna magia in grado di fare qualcosa di simile. Inoltre, pare che il nostro aspetto sia influenzato dalla Luna.”   
“Dalla Luna?” ripeté Lucy, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo, dove l’astro notturno era nascosto da una nuvola.   
“Sin dall’antichità l’isola ha immagazzinato la luce lunare. Ciò permetteva a Galuna di risplendere di una bellissima luce. Ma sfortunatamente, qualche anno fa, all’improvviso, la Luna ha cominciato a diventare violacea…”   
“Che cosa? Viola?” ripeté incredula Hermione, guardando gli altri maghi.   
“Non ho mai sentito una cosa del genere…” fece il mago del ghiaccio.   
“Tutti quelli che arrivano da fuori dicono la stessa cosa.” Rispose il capo villaggio, tossendo. “Eppure la luce della Luna divenne viola. Da allora i nostri corpi hanno cominciato a trasformarsi.”   
Proprio in quel momento la nuvola che copriva la Luna si spostò, rivelando a tutti la luce anomala.   
“È uscita la Luna!” esclamò Happy, indicandola.   
“È davvero viola…” fece Lucy.   
“È proprio questa la maledizione della Luna!” disse l’anziano, cominciando a sudare vistosamente.   
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, lui e tutti gli altri abitanti cominciarono a urlare, perché colpiti da violenti spasmi. In pochi secondi, cominciarono a mutare aspetto, diventando dei mostri completi, tutti diversi tra di loro.   
I maghi di Fairy Tail spalancarono gli occhi, increduli di fronte a quello spettacolo.   
“Perdonate se vi abbiamo spaventato…” fece il capo villaggio. “Ogni volta che la Luna appare in cielo noi ci trasformiamo in questi mostri spaventosi… Se questa non è una maledizione, allora ditemi… cos’è?”   
I ragazzi rimasero in silenzio, vedendo molte delle persone di fronte a loro iniziare a piangere, per la vergogna e la disperazione.   
“Al mattino tutti riprendiamo le nostre sembianze… ma di recente alcuni non ce l’hanno fatta e si sono fatti rubare l’anima.” Continuò Moka.   
“L’anima? Che cosa intendi?” domandò Hermione.   
L’uomo la guardò, per poi decidere di ignorare la domanda.   
“Quindi abbiamo deciso di sopprimere tutti coloro che sono diventati demoni senz’anima.”   
“Ma non bastava legarli e aspettare di trovare una soluzione?” chiese Fred. “Insomma, erano pur sempre vostri compagni!”   
“Anche se li imprigionassimo, loro riuscirebbero a scappare e ci ammazzerebbero tutti…” replicò lui, prendendo una foto da una tasca. “Ecco perché ho dovuto uccidere mio figlio…” continuò, cominciando a piangere a sua volta. “Mio figlio, che era diventato un demone anche nell’anima…”   
I sei maghi sgranarono gli occhi.   
Raffigurato nella foto c’era l’uomo che li aveva accompagnati sull’isola.   
“E… Era un fantasma…?” mormorò impaurita Lucy.   
“No, impossibile.” Disse Hermione. “I fantasmi non sono così materiali da poter comandare una barca. Dovresti saperlo, sei stata per quasi un anno in compagna di veri fantasmi.”   
“Ah… giusto…”   
“Che cosa possiamo fare per aiutarvi?” chiese Gray.   
“Conosciamo la vostra fama di maghi… Vi prego, dovete salvare l’isola, o finiremo per perdere l’anima… e ci trasformeremo tutti in demoni…”   
“Non permetteremo che ciò accada!” urlò Natsu, mentre tutti gli altri annuivano.   
“Anche perché qualcosa mi dice che quando torneremo alla gilda, dovremmo affrontarne un po’, di demoni…” mormorò Lucy, deglutendo.   
“L’unico modo per sciogliere la maledizione…” continuò il capo villaggio, guardando in alto. “È quello di distruggere la Luna!”   
I sei ragazzi rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, alzando anche loro lo sguardo.   
“Che cosa?!” urlarono tutti insieme.   
    
    
Nascosti dietro una delle case, due grossi occhi continuavano a osservare il gruppo di giovani maghi.   
“Demoni…” disse una vocina gracchiante. “Incredibile… Veri demoni… Ma lui dov’è? Perché non è con loro?”   
    
    
“Distruggere la Luna… è praticamente impossibile!” esclamò Fred, non appena furono tutti dentro una casa che gli abitanti avevano preparato per loro.   
“Già… è un bel guaio. Nessuno può avere una magia sufficiente per questo.”   
“Senza contare le conseguenze.” Fece Hermione. “Se la Luna funziona come nel nostro mondo, significa che ha parecchia influenza sul pianeta. Distruggendola, sconvolgeremmo l’equilibrio, e potremmo condannare il mondo.”   
“Quello si sistemerà. Piuttosto, qualcuno può aiutarmi a calcolare con quanti pugni dovrei riuscire a distruggerla?” domandò Natsu, ricevendo subito un pugno in testa da George.   
“Idiota, è impossibile! E poi come conti di respirare nello spazio?”   
“Però ne va del buon nome di Fairy Tail…” si lamentò il Dragon Slayer.   
Lucy sbadigliò. “Secondo me, c’è un altro modo per risolvere la questione.” Disse. “Insomma, prima la Luna non era così, quindi qualcosa deve aver interferito. Senza contare che il fenomeno della Luna viola si verifica solo su quest’isola, visto che dal resto del mondo si vede come sempre.”   
“Io direi di rimandare a domani la questione…” propose Hermione. “È stata una giornata piuttosto movimentata…”   
“Hai ragione.” Concordò Gray. “Domani esploreremo l’isola. Di sicuro troveremo qualche informazione in più.”   
    
La mattina dopo il gruppo di maghi si alzò di buon’ora, dirigendosi subito verso l’uscita del villaggio.   
“Siete mattinieri…” osservò una delle guardie. “Non avete dormito perché eravate circondati dai demoni, eh?”   
“Non proprio… Diciamo che abbiamo altri motivi per faticare a dormire…” rispose Hermione, gettando un’occhiataccia a Salamander e al mago del ghiaccio, che le rivolsero uno sguardo interrogativo.   
“Potrebbe aprire il portone? Vorremo esplorare l’isola prima di distruggere la Luna.” Chiese Lucy.   
“Prego.” Fece la guardia, aprendo il passaggio. “Ma fate attenzione, nella foresta c’è…” continuò, senza però essere ascoltato da nessuno, dato che i maghi avevano già varcato l’ingresso, inoltrandosi nel folto degli alberi.   
“Questo posto mi dà i brividi…” fece Lucy, deglutendo, per poi guardare gli altri. “Sentite, io non me la sento di continuare a camminare così…”   
“Che cosa vuoi fare? Tornare indietro?” chiese Fred.   
“Certo che no. Sapete, ho diversi spiriti con me, non solo Taurus e Virgo.” Rispose lei, sorridendo e mostrando una chiave argentata. “Apriti, porta della Stella Orologio! Horologium!” urlò.   
Di fronte a lei apparve una forte luce, che quando scomparve lasciò il posto a un orologio a pendola alto come un uomo, dotato di testa, braccia e gambe.   
Senza perdere un secondo, Lucy aprì la teca di vetro che custodiva il pendolo e vi entrò, chiudendosi dentro.   
“Dice: Me ne starò qui al sicuro… scusatemi.” Fece la voce dello spirito, pacata e gentile, ripetendo le parole della maga, adesso non udibili.   
“Puoi usare gli spiriti anche in questo modo?” chiese sorpresa Hermione.   
“Dice: Horologium è uno spirito in grado di proteggermi se resto dentro di lui. Inoltre, può muoversi portandomi con sé.”   
“Incredibile… Non ne hai uno che ti aiuta con i compiti? O che prende direttamente il tuo posto?” domandò George, ridendo.   
“Non ci pensate nemmeno! Già non sono d’accordo sull’uso di quegli occhiali, ma questo assolutamente no!”   
“Dice: Tranquilla Hermione, non ho nessuno spirito in grado di fare qualcosa del genere.”   
“Basta perdere tempo. Vediamo di andare avanti.” Intervenne il rosato, facendo un passo per proseguire.   
Ma non appena mise giù il piede, l’intero terreno tremò.   
“Natsu? Che cos’hai fatto?” chiese Fred.   
“Io niente… Ho solo messo giù il piede…” rispose il Dragon Slayer, per poi saltare quando il terreno tremò ancora.   
“Dice: Ragazzi, dietro di voi!!!” disse Horologium, mentre dentro di lui Lucy indicava con aria spaventata un punto davanti a lei.   
Tutti si girarono, spalancando la bocca.   
Di fronte a loro c’era un topo gigante col pelo azzurro, alto diversi metri, in piedi sulle zampe posteriori e con addosso una divisa da cameriera compresa di cuffia, che li stava guardando divertito.   
“E quello chi è?! Il cugino malvagio di Crosta?!” urlò George, tirando fuori la bacchetta.   
“Ma Crosta si muove a malapena! Questo invece mi sembra fin troppo agitato!” replicò il gemello.   
“Non vi preoccupate, con il mio Ice Make-” cominciò Gray, interrompendosi però quando il topo cominciò ad aspirare aria, per poi buttarla fuori, emettendo un tanfo pestilenziale, che fece cadere a terra tutti quanti, costringendoli a portarsi la mano davanti al naso per non svenire.   
“Dice: Ragazzi, che cosa vi succe… de…” cominciò Horologium, portandosi le mani al viso, prima di cadere a terra privo di sensi, facendo sgranare gli occhi a un’incredula Lucy, che rimase a terra non appena lo spirito scomparve in una nuvola di fumo.   
“Amici, temo che ci sia una sola cosa da fare…” fece George, rialzandosi, mentre Fred aiutava Natsu, che era K.O. a causa del suo fiuto sviluppato.   
“Ovvero… scappiamo!” urlò il mago del ghiaccio, per poi correre più velocemente possibile seguito dai compagni.   
Il topo li seguì immediatamente, abbattendo tutti gli alberi che incrociava sul suo cammino, come fossero stuzzicadenti.   
“Come facciamo a liberarcene?!” urlò Lucy in preda al panico.   
“Se ci fermiamo, non riusciremo a formulare in tempo l’incantesimo… e voi non potrete usare la vostra magia senza essere spiaccicati!” replicò Fred, trascinandosi dietro Salamander.   
Mentre i maghi continuavano a correre, i due occhi li stavano osservando da lontano, intrisi di paura. “Mi dovrò punire per questo… ma non posso lasciarli morire.” Disse una voce, seguita dal rumore di dita che scioccavano.   
Senza che i maghi se ne rendessero conto, quando furono passati accanto all’ennesimo albero, una radice robusta si sollevò dal terreno, facendo inciampare il topo che rotolò miseramente a terra e batté la testa tanto forte da perdere i sensi.   
“Che cosa-?” fece Natsu, girando la testa e fermandosi subito, imitato dagli altri.   
“È… caduto da solo?” domandò incredula Hermione, guardando la creatura.   
“Guardate!” esclamò Lucy, indicando un punto di fronte a loro, dove si vedeva l’entrata di quello che pareva essere un tempio. “Forse lì troveremo qualche informazione e-”   
Ma la ragazza s’interruppe non appena vide che Gray e Natsu stavano picchiando a suon di pugni e calci l’animale, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dei gemelli e di Hermione.   
“Prima dobbiamo massacrarlo!” urlarono insieme i due maghi.   
“Sono un caso perso…” sospirò la bionda.   
    
Una volta dentro, i maghi si ritrovarono in mezzo a numerose macerie, resti dell’interno di quel tempio abbandonato.   
“Guardate lì.” Disse George, indicando una porzione di muro ancora abbastanza integra. “Sopra c’è incisa la Luna.”   
“Non mi sorprende.” Fece Gray. “In passato Galuna era chiamata l’Isola della Luna.”   
“L’isola della Luna, la maledizione della Luna, l’emblema della Luna… Queste rovine non dicono nulla di buono…” rifletté Lucy.   
“Qui cade tutto a pezzi… secondo voi il pavimento regge?” chiese Natsu, cominciando a battere un piede per terra.   
“Ma che fai?! Smettila subito!” gli urlò contro la bionda.   
Ma non appena ebbe detto ciò, il mago del fuoco diete un altro colpo per terra, che stavolta fu seguito da un forte rumore.   
“No… ditemi che non sta per succedere…” mormorò Fred incredulo, pochi istanti prima che il pavimento sotto di loro si riempisse di crepe, facendo sprofondare tutti quanti, compreso Happy che stava giocando con un osso che aveva trovato per terra.   
“Pezzo d’idiota!!!” urlarono tutti a Natsu, Hermione compresa, mentre precipitavano.   
Si schiantarono pochi secondi dopo, finendo seppelliti dalle macerie del pavimento.   
Fu Natsu a rimuoverle, saltando letteralmente in piedi.   
“Ohi… Ora comincio a capire il perché siete tornati a scuola in quello stato…” commentò la Granger, guardandosi le braccia, ora piene di piccoli tagli, da cui fortunatamente non usciva troppo sangue.   
Come lei, anche i gemelli e Lucy sembravano aver riportato gli stessi danni, mentre Natsu e Gray sembravano incolumi.   
“Idiota!” urlò quest’ultimo rivolgendosi al Dragon Slayer. “Perché non pensi mai prima di agire?!”   
“Ma dove siamo finiti?” domandò George, guardando in alto, dove si poteva vedere il punto da cui erano caduti.   
“Direi nei sotterranei di quelle rovine…” commentò Hermione, guardandosi attorno e vedendo che si trovavano in una sorta di grotta.   
“È una caverna segreta!” esclamò Natsu, correndo subito verso l’unica uscita visibile seguito dagli amici, ma fermandosi di colpo alla fine del tunnel.   
“Che cosa succede?” chiese Lucy, mentre lei e tutti gli altri si avvicinavano.   
Quel che videro gli fece spalancare gli occhi e la bocca per la sorpresa.   
Di fronte a loro, all’interno di un enorme e spesso blocco di ghiaccio, si trovava un mostro alto più di dieci metri.   
“U-Un mostro! Un mostro congelato!” esclamò Natsu.   
“Esistono creature del genere?!” fece incredula Hermione.   
“Deliora…?!” urlò Gray, spaventato e allo stesso tempo arrabbiato, facendo voltare tutti verso di lui.   
“Eh? Sai chi è?” chiese Fred.   
“Ma è assurdo! Che ci fa qui Deliora?!” continuò il moro, ignorandolo. “È una cosa impossibile! Non può trovarsi qui! Quello è… Quello è…”   
“Calmati Gray!” gridò Lucy, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per cercare di calmarlo.   
Il mago del ghiaccio si zittì, tornando a guardare il mostro di fronte a loro.   
“Chi è?” chiese Hermione.   
Gray digrignò i denti. “Deliora… un demone della catastrofe!”   
“Demone della catastrofe?” ripeterono i gemelli.   
“È esattamente come allora… ma com’è possibile?” continuò il ragazzo, prima che dei passi attirassero la loro attenzione.   
Lucy fece segno di stare in silenzio.   
“Presto, i mantelli!” disse Fred, tirando fuori da sotto la maglietta il mantello dell’invisibilità, imitato da tutti tranne Hermione.   
“Vieni con me.” Fece Lucy, avvolgendosi assieme alla compagna sotto il mantello, mentre Happy s’infilava sotto quello di Natsu.   
Poi tutti si spostarono verso la parete.   
“Le voci provenivano da qui…” fece una voce, mentre due persone raggiungevano l’antro con Deliora.   
Uno era un ragazzo dai capelli blu tirati verso l’alto e dalle folte sopracciglia, che indossava un completo di diverse tonalità di verde. Tuttavia, fu il suo compagno ad attirare maggiormente l’attenzione: era vestito solamente con un paio di jeans, che recavano un teschio sulla gamba destra, lasciando scoperta la parte superiore del corpo, e al collo portava un collare, ma la cosa più assurda era la testa, perché il suo viso ricordava un grugno canino e dai capelli castani spuntava una coppia di orecchie molto simili a quelle dei cani.   
“È giorno… che sonno…” si lamentò il ragazzo dai capelli blu, per poi guardare il compagno. “Guarda che orecchie… Ma hai preso le gocce di Luna?”   
“No che non le prese!” gli rispose irato l’altro. “Le metto solo per bellezza, e questo dovresti saperlo!”   
“Volevo solo scherzare, scemo…” disse tranquillo il primo, facendo tornare calmo l’uomo-cane.   
“Gocce di Luna?” fece Hermione, guardando Lucy.   
“Forse intendono la maledizione…” rifletté la bionda, per poi tornare in silenzio ad ascoltare.   
“Yuka… Toby…” fece una terza voce, anticipando una ragazza dai vistosi capelli rosa shocking che indossava un vestito blu dagli orli bianchi e un paio di stivali a mezza coscia. “Che cosa triste…”   
“Sherry…” rispose il ragazzo dai capelli blu, che ora i maghi erano riusciti a identificare come Yuka, dato che aveva alzato la testa non appena chiamato.   
“Pare che qualcuno abbia giocato al gatto e al topo con Angelica…” disse lei, avvicinandosi ai compagni.   
“Ma quello è un topo!” le urlò contro Toby.   
“Non è un topo… Angelica è la cacciatrice che agisce nell’oscurità… In altre parole, lei è l’amore.”   
“Ma un tipo sano di mente esiste qui?” commentò sorridendo Fred, facendo attenzione a non alzare troppo il volume della voce.   
“Se il mio fiuto non mi tradisce, quelli non sono abitanti dell’isola…” fece Natsu.   
“Degli intrusi…” riprese Yuka.   
“Tra poco i raggi della Luna si raduneranno… che cosa triste…” fece Sherry, per poi guardare preoccupata i due. “Dovremo eliminarli prima che l’Imperatore Zero lo venga a sapere… Prima che la nobile Luna si mostri.”   
“Direi di sì… Non possiamo lasciarli in vita ora che hanno visto Deliora.”   
“Il sonno eterno… in altre parole, l’amore.”   
“La morte, piuttosto, visto che li uccideremo!”   
Dopo ciò, i tre si allontanarono, salendo delle scale poco lontane, lasciando da soli i maghi di Fairy Tail, che dopo qualche minuto si tolsero i mantelli.   
“U-Ucciderci?!” esclamò spaventata la bionda. “Fantastico… altri nemici sulla lista!”   
“Che si fa?” chiese Salamander. “Io li avrei presi per interrogarli…”   
“Meglio se ci fermiamo a osservare ancora un po’, no?” rispose Hermione, per poi tornare a guardare il demone.   
“Ma chi sono quei tizi?” domandò Fred. “Voi non li avete mai visti prima?”   
“Mai, aye.” Rispose Happy.   
“Cavolo… Perché avranno portato Deliora fin quaggiù?” domandò Gray, abbassando lo sguardo. “Come diavolo hanno fatto a scoprire il luogo dov’era stato sigillato?”   
“Sigillato?” ripeté Hermione, guardandolo curiosa.   
“L’avevano sigillato in un iceberg del Continente del Nord…” cominciò a spiegare il mago del ghiaccio. “Si tratta di un demone immortale che dieci anni fa devastò la regione di Isban…”   
Gray chiuse le mani a pugno, che cominciarono a raffreddare l’aria attorno a loro, creando delle ondate di condensa. “Fu Ur, la mia maestra di magia, a sigillarlo… e lo fece a costo della vita!” esclamò, facendo spalancare gli occhi a tutti i presenti.   
“L-La tua maestra?” ripeté George, guardandolo.   
“Devo tutto a lei. Non so che relazione abbia Deliora con la maledizione dell’isola… so solo che non dovrebbe essere qui. Chi diavolo sei…? Imperatore Zero?” Mentre diceva ciò lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece serio come mai. “Se infangherai il nome di Ur, giuro che non te la farò passare liscia!”   
    
“Ti va bene che ne parli così?” chiese un tizio ammantato di nero, con una maschera tribale a coprirgli il volto, rivolgendosi a un altro vestito come lui, con la differenza che la sua maschera mostrava solo la bocca, in quel momento distorta in un sorriso.   
Entrambi erano intenti a osservare i maghi di Fairy Tail da lontano.   
“Dovrei dire qualcosa?”   
“Beh, non sta parlando di lei?”   
Al compagno scappò una risatina. “Non essere ridicolo. L’unica cosa che mi dispiace è di non essere stato io a mettere la parola fine alla sua vita. Ma ora, per una fortunata coincidenza, entrambi i suoi apprendisti sono qui, e uno di loro è già sotto il mio controllo.”   
“Sono sorpreso di come loro siano sempre in mezzo ai piedi. Credi ci saranno d’ostacolo?”   
“Sicuramente, ma è quello che spero. In fondo, basta solo che Deliora si risvegli, e il nostro compito sarà terminato. Ora andiamo, l’Imperatore Zero ci sta aspettando.”   
Il primo sorrise sotto la maschera, per poi voltarsi assieme all’altro. “Giusto. Il rituale comincerà presto… Mi chiedo come la prenderà quando scoprirà chi è arrivato.”   
“Aspetta che arrivino gli ospiti d’onore. Non mancheranno.”   
Nello stesso momento, una nave pirata si stava dirigendo verso l’isola.   
“Che ci volete andare a fare su quell’isola?!” esclamò un uomo con una benda nera sull’occhio destro, guardando timoroso i due ragazzi di fronte a lui.   
Harry ed Erza gli rivolsero lo stesso identico sguardo minaccioso, mentre poco lontano Ron guardava incredulo la ciurma della nave, tutta svenuta dopo nemmeno un minuto di combattimento.   
“In che guaio mi sono andato a cacciare quando ho detto ‘Vengo con voi per riprenderli’?” mormorò tremando dalla paura, come anche il capitano dei pirati.   
“Vi prego… non costringetemi a farlo…” li pregò lui. “Galuna è un’isola maledetta!”   
“Non ha importanza.” Rispose Titania.   
“Stiamo andando lì solo per riprendere e punire della gente che ha infranto le regole.” Continuò Harry, mentre il vento muoveva loro i capelli. “E non osare parlare ancora! Già è scocciante non potersi smaterializzare direttamente sul posto!”   
“Voglio la mamma…” si lamentò Ron. “E non oso nemmeno immaginare che cosa faranno a Fred e George!”   
    
I maghi di Fairy Tail vennero tutti scossi da un brivido di freddo.   
“Ho una pessima sensazione… qualcosa che nemmeno quel mostro è riuscito a fare!” fece Natsu, deglutendo.   
“Perché lo stesso vale per noi?” domandarono all’unisono i gemelli.   
“Pensiamo a un problema alla volta.” Intervenne Lucy, tornando a osservare Deliora. “Forse la maledizione dell’isola ha a che fare con lui…”   
“Potrebbe essere, visto che questo demone è ancora in vita.” Rispose Gray.   
“Ci penso io a sistemare il cornutone!” esclamò Natsu, facendo ruotare il braccio destro, pronto a colpire.   
“Ma tu non conosci altro modo che risolvere tutto usando le maniere forti?” chiese Hermione, poco prima di vedere il Dragon Slayer volare via, colpito da un pugno del mago del ghiaccio.   
“Gray, accidenti a te! Ma che ti prende?!” urlò Natsu, rialzandosi di colpo e portandosi una mano sulla guancia.   
“Un mago del fuoco non deve avvicinarsi a lui!” esclamò vivido l’altro. “Se il ghiaccio si sciogliesse e Deliora iniziasse a muoversi, nulla potrebbe fermarlo!”   
“È così semplice sciogliere il ghiaccio che lo blocca?” chiese Fred.   
Gray sgranò gli occhi, per poi abbassare lo sguardo. “No…” ammise infine.   
“Tutto bene?” chiese Hermione, poggiandoli una mano su una spalla.   
“Ehi! Dannato selvaggio! Mi hai colpito per nulla!” urlò Natsu.   
“Senti chi parla…” mormorò Happy.   
“Ur usò su di lui la  _Iced Shell_ … Un ghiaccio impossibile da sciogliere. È una sostanza che non risente nemmeno del più terribile incantesimo del fuoco… Ma visto che lo sanno, mi chiedo perché l’abbiano riportato alla luce…”   
“Forse stanno cercando qualche modo per liberarlo…” fece Lucy, venendo subito interrotta da un irato Gray.   
“Sì, ma per farci che cosa?!”   
“Qu-Questo… N-Non lo so…” rispose la ragazza, tremando.   
Il mago del ghiaccio digrignò i denti. “Accidenti! Non riesco a calmarmi! Chi l’ha portato qui?! E perché?!”   
“Forse dovremmo seguire quei tipi strambi e farci dire tutto.” Azzardò Fred, ricevendo un assenso dal fratello.   
“No!” decretò il moro. “Aspetteremo qui!”   
“Come?” fece Hermione, guardandolo.   
“Non muoveremo un passo finché non sorgerà la Luna!”   
“La Luna?!” esclamò Natsu. “Ma è ancora giorno! È impossibile, moriremo di noia!”   
“Che cos’hai in mente, Gray?” domandò Fred, ignorandolo il mago del fuoco.   
“Non posso non pensare che la maledizione dell’isola e Deliora siano entrambi collegati alla Luna in qualche modo. Ricordate che cos’hanno detto quei tizi? Tra poco i raggi della Luna si raduneranno…”   
“È vero, succederà qualcosa.” Disse Lucy. “Oppure saranno loro stessi a mettere in atto qualche piano. Mi chiedo di cosa si tratti…”   
“Io non ce la faccio! Li inseguo!” urlò Natsu, per poi cadere addormentato a terra.   
“Scusatemi… ma ho pensato che fosse il caso di farlo calmare…” fece Hermione, abbassando la bacchetta. “Durerà al massimo un’ora, ma credo che basterà…”   
Tutti la fissarono increduli, dimenticandosi per un attimo di Deliora.   
“Aiuto, la maledizione sta già avendo effetto su Hermione!” esclamarono i due gemelli, fingendosi spaventati, mentre Gray e Happy si limitarono a deglutire.   
“Temo che sia il risultato di stare in nostra compagna…” disse Lucy, sospirando ma lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso.


	20. Leon e Klaun! Il passato di Gray

Hermione sbatté le palpebre nel tentativo di restare sveglia.   
Erano passate solo due ore, ma l’attesa si stava rivelando più noiosa e lunga del previsto. La ragazza spostò lo sguardo verso Deliora, osservandolo senza riuscire a non averne paura. Il demone sembrava guardarla, riuscendo a incuterle timore nonostante lo spesso strato di ghiaccio che lo imprigionava.   
A un tratto, Hermione sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte per schiarirsi la vista.   
Per un attimo le era parso di vedere qualcosa sopra la testa del gigante, ma non appena aveva chiuso le palpebre era sparita.   
“Che noia…” sospirò Fred, guardando Gray, seduto di fronte al demone.   
 _“Ur…”_  pensò il mago del ghiaccio, mentre nella sua mente tornava a galla un episodio della sua infanzia.   
  

_“Ce la farai a starmi dietro, Gray?” chiese una donna dai corti capelli viola, che indossava una leggera giacca beige, nonostante ci fosse una tempesta di neve. “Il mio addestramento è molto duro.”_    
 _“Ce la farò!” rispose un Gray ancora bambino, coperto da un piumino. “Farò qualsiasi cosa!”_  

    
“D’accordo aspettare qui… ma si muore davvero di noia…” si lamentò Lucy, ricevendo un cenno d’assenso dagli altri, ad esclusione di Natsu, che stava ancora dormendo.   
“A saperlo ci saremmo portati qualcosa da fare…” aggiunse George.   
Lucy batté le mani, sorridendo. “Ci sono!” esclamò, tirando fuori una chiave d’argento. “Apriti! Porta della Lira! Lyra!”   
Immediatamente di fronte alla maga apparve una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, coperti da una cuffia rosa, e vestita con un lungo abito azzurro dalle maniche a tre quarti. Dalla schiena le spuntava una coppia stilizzata di ali d’angelo e dietro di loro, teneva una grossa arpa azzurra.   
“Ciao Lucy! Era da un pezzo che non ci si vedeva!”   
“Già…”   
“Anche tu però, mi evochi sempre così poco!”   
“Be’, posso farlo solo tre volte al mese… senza contare che negli ultimi mesi non sono stata proprio libera di evocare gli spiriti…”   
La ragazza continuò a sorridere, per poi prendere in mano l’arpa. “Dimmi! Che cosa vuoi che ti canti oggi?”   
“Qualsiasi cosa… decidi tu.” Rispose la bionda.   
“Vorrei una canzone sui pesci…” intervenne Happy, venendo totalmente ignorato dai presenti.   
“Allora mi arrangerò! Yeah!” esclamò Lyra, alzando il pollice destro.   
“Cos’è in grado di fare?” chiese Hermione.   
“Lyra è bravissima a cantare. Ho pensato che fosse necessario ammorbidire un po’ l’atmosfera.”   
Prima che la ragazza potesse dire altro, lo spirito cominciò a suonare l’arpa, riempiendo la stanza con una dolce melodia, accompagnandola poco dopo con una canzone.   
 _“Parole che nascono… parole che se ne vanno… Parole che continuano a vivere… Bisbigliano dentro di te e quando ti senti fermo si mutano in coraggio…”_    
Tutti i maghi restarono in religioso silenzio, incantati dalla voce della donna.   
 _“Su, camminiamo, perché da allora tu sei diventato più forte e non ti perdi più..._ Credi alle parole… di allora…”   
Le ultime parole Lyra si limitò a dirle senza accompagnarle con la musica, perché lei, come gli altri, si era voltata a guardare il mago del ghiaccio, che aveva cominciato a piangere silenziosamente.   
“G-Gray… tu…” cominciò George, venendo bruscamente interrotto dal moro.   
“Che vuoi?!” gli urlò contro, girandosi appena verso di lui, con gli occhi coperti dai capelli.   
“Lyra sa come toccare l’animo delle persone con le sue canzoni…” mormorò Lucy, tremando per non esserselo ricordato subito.   
“Gray piange…” fece Happy.   
“Non sto piangendo!”   
La bionda si girò subito verso il suo spirito. “Lyra cantane una più allegra!”   
“Potevi dirmelo prima!”   
“Meglio di no.” Intervenne Hermione. “Qualcuno potrebbe sentirci.”   
Lucy la guardò per qualche secondo, per poi annuire e far scomparire lo spirito.   
   
Passarono un po’ di ore, durante le quali tutti quanti, ad eccezione di Gray, si erano addormentati.   
Improvvisamente, un rumore proveniente da sopra di loro li svegliò tutti di colpo.   
“Che cos’è questo rumore?” chiese George, stropicciandosi gli occhi.   
“È notte!” urlò invece Natsu, lamentandosi.   
Poi tutti alzarono lo sguardo sul soffitto della caverna, che cominciò ad aprirsi per lasciar passare un raggio violaceo, che colpì il demone.   
“E ora che cosa sta succedendo?!” esclamò la Granger, guardando incredula la scena.   
“La luce della Luna ha colpito in pieno Deliora! Questa non può essere una coincidenza!” urlò il mago del ghiaccio, girandosi poi verso l’uscita della grotta. “Andiamo! Dobbiamo cercare la sorgente della luce!”   
“Ma non è la Luna?” domandò Fred, seguendo comunque il compagno assieme al resto del gruppo.   
Percorsero le scale, dopodiché si ritrovarono nella sala da cui erano precipitati, dove individuarono immediatamente il raggio che passava da un buco nel pavimento.   
“Ma prima c’era?” chiese Lucy sorpresa, mentre Gray alzava ancora lo sguardo.   
“Il raggio proviene da più in alto!”   
Senza aspettare oltre, i maghi salirono altre scale, ritrovandosi così all’aperto.   
E di fronte a loro, il raggio, proveniente direttamente dalla Luna, colpiva un buco nel terreno della collina, che copriva la parte più interna del tempio, che credevano abbandonato. In quel momento, il passaggio attraversato dalla luce viola era circondato da diversi maghi, che stavano intonando una strania in una lingua sconosciuta.   
“È la Luna?! Stanno veramente usando i raggi lunari… e li stanno convogliando su Deliora?!” esclamò incredula la maga degli spiriti stellari. “Dove voglio arrivare?”   
“È un incantesimo in lingua Beria… Gocce di Luna…” rispose Lyra, sbucando fuori dal nulla.   
“Ma sei ancora qui?!” le chiese la bionda sorpresa.   
“Credo di aver capito…” continuò lo spirito, con voce grave e seria. “Queste persone usano le gocce di Luna per cercare di resuscitare il demone che si trova là sotto!”   
“Che cosa?!” esclamarono tutti.   
“C’è qualcuno così pazzo da voler liberare quella… cosa?!” domandò incredulo George. “Raptor in confronto era impossessato da una mosca!”   
“È assurdo!” fece Gray. “L’Iced Shield non può essere sciolto!”   
“L’unico modo per farlo è servirsi della Gocce di Luna… Il potere magico della Luna, convogliato in un solo punto, è in grado di spezzare qualsiasi incantesimo!” spiegò Lyra.   
“Accidenti…” commentò Happy.   
“Bastardi… Quelli non sanno quanto sia terribile Deliora!” esclamò il mago del ghiaccio.   
“Gli abitanti dell’isola credono che si tratti di una maledizione, ma io penso che quegli effetti siano dovuti all’influenza delle Gocce di Luna. Il potere magico della Luna, se distorto, finisce per contaminare il corpo umano…” proseguì lo spirito stellare.   
“Maledetti…” commentò Natsu, serrando le mani, pronto ad attaccare.   
Ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Lucy lo colpì con un pugno in faccia, facendolo cadere a terra.   
“Aspetta!” disse. “Arriva qualcuno.”   
I maghi si zittirono immediatamente, voltando lo sguardo verso la direzione opposta alla loro.   
In silenzio, una persona si avvicinò al raggio, affiancata dai maghi che il gruppo di Fairy Tail aveva visto nella grotta di Deliora. Lo sconosciuto era avvolto da un mantello bianco e indossava un elmo dalla visiera appuntita che celava il suo viso a partire dal naso e che era dotato di una coppia di corna scure sui lati e di una folta criniera di capelli viola sul retro.   
“Sono stato sveglio tutto il giorno… Ho un sonno che non ti dico…” disse Yuka a Toby, il quale sembrava dormire mentre camminava. “Non abbiamo nemmeno scovato quegli intrusi…” continuò il ragazzo dai capelli blu, mentre il mezzo cane si svegliava di colpo.   
“Perché non c’era proprio nessuno da scovare!” gli sbraitò contro.   
“Imperatore Zero…” cominciò Sherry, rivolgendosi alla persona ammantata di bianco. “Che cosa triste. Pare ci fossero degli intrusi… Noi ce li siamo fatti scappare… Io, ridotta così, non me la sento di parlare d’amore.”   
“Intrusi?” ripeté l’imperatore, parlando per la prima volta.   
Gray spalancò subito gli occhi.   
“Quello sarebbe l’Imperatore Zero?” mormorò Fred, guardandolo.   
“Che boria… e guarda che maschera.” Commentò Lucy.   
“Dici? A me piace un sacco.” intervenne Happy.   
“Deliora non si è ancora risvegliato?” continuò l’Imperatore, ignaro che qualcuno stesse ascoltando.   
“Di questo passo, se non è oggi sarà domani…” rispose Sherry.   
“Insomma! Oggi o domani?!” le urlò contro Toby.   
L’Imperatore sorrise. “Ormai manca poco…”   
Il mago del ghiaccio continuò a guardarlo incredulo.   
“Per quanto riguarda quegli intrusi, sappiate che non ammetterò interferenze!”   
“Certo!”   
“Dovrebbero esserci umani solo al villaggio dall’altra parte dell’isola…”   
L’Imperatore indicò con la mano la direzione. “Andate e radetelo al suolo!” ordinò. “Non mi piace il sangue, ma…”   
“Bene!” fece Sherry.   
“Agli ordini!”   
Toby si limitò a tentare di ululare.   
“Che cosa?!” esclamò Natsu.   
“Gli abitanti del villaggio non c’entrano nulla!” fece George, voltandosi verso gli altri. “Dobbiamo aiutarli!”   
Tuttavia si zittì guardando Gray, che aveva cominciato a sudare freddo, tremando per la rabbia.   
“Quella voce…” disse. “No… Non ci credo… Non può essere!”   
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, Salamander uscì allo scoperto.   
“Io non ce la faccio più a starmene nascosto!” urlò. “Vi fermeremo noi!” dichiarò lanciando un’enorme fiammata verso l’alto, che attirò l’attenzione di tutti i presenti, che si voltarono verso di loro.   
“Ormai succeda quel che succeda!” esclamò Lucy, prendendo il suo mazzo di chiavi, mentre gli altri impugnavano la bacchetta, ad esclusione di Gray, che rimase a guardare il Dragon Slayer.   
“Quel simbolo… sono di Fairy Tail!” esclamò Sherry.   
“C’era da immaginarselo… Quelli del villaggio hanno chiesto aiuto a una gilda.” Fece Yuka.   
“Che diavolo aspettate?” chiese l’Imperatore Zero. “Andate e spazzate via il villaggio!”   
“Eh?” disse incredula Lucy.   
“Perché?” domandò Natsu.   
“Sia gli intrusi, sia i vigliacchi che li hanno chiamati qui… sono da considerarsi nostri nemici!” rispose Zero.   
“Ma perché?!” chiese ancora il mago del fuoco, prima di venire superato da Gray, che si lanciò contro l’avversario.   
“Bastardo!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, unendo le mani e appoggiandole a terra, creando un percorso pieno di spuntoni di ghiaccio, che si diressero verso l’Imperatore.   
“Tsk.” Fece lui, alzando un braccio e appoggiando subito una mano a terra, creando un attacco identico a quello dell’avversario.   
“Anche lui usa il ghiaccio?! Com’è possibile?!” esclamò George, vedendo i due attacchi scontrarsi e annullandosi a vicenda.   
Gray continuò a guardare con odio la persona di fronte a lui.   
“Leon… Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che stai facendo?!” gli gridò contro, lasciando sorpresi tutti quanti.   
L’Imperatore Zero ridacchiò. “Quanto tempo che non ci si vede, Gray…” rispose divertito.   
“Che cosa?!” esclamò Happy.   
“Lo conosci?” domandò Hermione.   
Il mago del ghiaccio tuttavia li ignorò, come se non li avesse sentiti. “Che ti salta in mente?! Che significa questo?!” urlò ancora contro l’altro ragazzo, che non si scompose minimamente.   
“Chi poteva immaginare che il mago inviato dal villaggio fossi proprio tu…” fece lui. “Lo sapevi già prima di venire o è stata una coincidenza? Non che faccia differenza…”   
“Perché quel tipo mi sta già antipatico quanto Malfoy?” asserì Natsu.   
“Un conoscente dell’Imperatore Zero?” domandò Yuka, che però non mostrava troppa sorpresa, a differenza di Toby, il quale era rimasto con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati.   
“Voi andate. Qui me la sbrigo io da solo!” ordinò Leon.   
“Sì!” rispose Sherry, allontanandosi assieme agli altri due.   
“Invece non vi lascerò andare da nessuna parte!” urlò il mago del fuoco, lanciandosi contro di loro.   
“Lasciali, Natsu! Non muoverti!” gli gridò contro Gray, poco prima di vedere Leon avvolgere il compagno con il ghiaccio.   
“ _Protego_!” urlarono Hermione e i due Weasley, mentre Happy prendeva Lucy per portarla in alto e Gray lanciava un altro attacco di ghiaccio contro Leon, che l’avversario bloccò con semplicità alzando un braccio.   
“Dannazione, non posso muovermi!” urlò Natsu, completamente bloccato in un pezzo di ghiaccio che gli lasciava liberi solo i piedi, le mani e la testa.   
“Happy, non vorrai abbandonare Natsu?!” urlò la maga degli spiriti stellari, guardando il gatto.   
“Non ti preoccupare Lucy! Qui ci pensiamo noi!” disse Hermione, cercando di non far cedere il suo incantesimo. “Tu pensa a proteggere il villaggio, noi ti raggiungeremo il prima possibile!”   
La bionda la guardò sorpresa, per poi spostare lo sguardo sui due gemelli.   
“Non temere! Abbiamo affrontato i Phantom e Tu-Sai-Chi! Questo ghiaccio in confronto non è nulla!” affermarono insieme.   
Lucy annuì, per poi allontanarsi con Happy.   
“Avete sfruttato la vostra unica occasione per far fuggire la ragazza e il gatto…” commentò Leon, mentre il suo incantesimo scompariva, permettendo ai tre maghi di Grifondoro di sciogliere la barriera. “Pazienza, ci penseranno Sherry e gli altri a fermarli…”   
“Bastardo! Non sottovalutare i maghi di Fairy Tail!” gridò Natsu, poco prima di essere colpito da un calcio di Gray.   
Il mago del fuoco restò in bilico per un paio di secondi, per poi cominciare a rotolare via, cacciando un urlo. “Ma che cavolo fai, Gray?!” sbraitò, allontanandosi velocemente.   
“Andate con lui.” Disse il mago del ghiaccio, rivolgendosi agli altri. “Con lui me la vedo da solo.”   
“Non se ne parla nemmeno! Restiamo qui a darti una mano! Siamo anche noi membri di Fairy Tail, oltre che compagni di scuola!”   
“Scuola? E così, ti sei trovato un altro maestro, Gray?” chiese Leon, portandosi le mani sull’elmo per toglierlo.   
“Smettila di comportarti come un mio sempai, Leon!” ribatté il mago del ghiaccio. “Tu ormai non sei più un discepolo di Ur!”   
“Ma nemmeno tu, Gray… visto che Ur non è più in questo mondo.”   
“Ur ha perso la vita per sigillare Deliora!” urlò Gray. “Tu stai cercando di distruggere ciò che ci ha lasciato!”   
“Non cambiare le carte in tavola. Sei stato tu a uccidere Ur… Gray.” Disse Leon, togliendosi l’elmo e rivelando così dei corti capelli bianco-azzurri e un paio di profondi occhi neri.   
I tre Grifondoro guardarono sorpresi Gray, che cominciò a tremare.   
“Così non hai detto nulla nemmeno ai tuoi compagni, eh?” continuò lui. “Certo, hai avuto un bel coraggio a continuare a vivere… Sei uno sfacciato, non dovresti nemmeno pronunciare il suo nome!” decretò colpendo a tradimento l’avversario, facendolo volare contro un pezzo delle rovine.   
“Gray!” urlarono gli altri tre, alzando le bacchette contro l’Imperatore Zero.   
“E quelle che cosa sono?” chiese, guardandoli con sufficienza.   
“ _Incendio_!” urlarono i due Weasley, lanciando insieme la magia del fuoco, che fece spalancare gli occhi all’avversario, il quale alzò ancora la mano, creando di fronte a sé una barriera di ghiaccio, che prese in pieno il colpo, restando integra.   
“Che cosa? Un ghiaccio in grado di resistere al fuoco?” fece sorpreso George.   
“Che strano… non sapevo che a Fairy Tail ci fosse più di un mago in grado di usare il fuoco.” Commentò Leon, per poi alzare la mano e creare sopra di lui un altro blocco di ghiaccio, che fermò una pietra che Hermione aveva fatto levitare facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere.   
“Attenta Hermione!” la mise in guardia Fred. “Qui i maghi sono molto più potenti di quelli che trovi da noi.”   
“Ho visto… Anche se speravo non se ne accorgesse…”   
“Speranza vana, Granger.” intervenne una voce.   
I tre si voltarono verso le scale da cui erano arrivati, ritrovandosi a guardare un uomo avvolto da un mantello nero, con una maschera di colore verde scuro che gli copriva completamente il volto.   
“Klaun, li conosci?” chiese Zero.   
“Sì. Ho avuto l’onore di incontrare la ragazza durante uno dei miei viaggi…” rispose lui, avvicinandosi. “E sinceramente, smanio dalla voglia di vederla soffrire.”   
“E tu chi sei?!” esclamò George, portandosi davanti a Hermione come uno scudo, subito imitato dal gemello.   
“L’ha già detto l’Imperatore Zero. Il mio nome è Klaun… e sono uno studioso di Zeref.”   
A quel nome i tre spalancarono gli occhi.   
“Zeref?”   
“Già. Non è la prima volta che te lo dico, Granger… Come quando ci siamo incontrati nel castello. Vedo che alla fine hai scoperto la verità su Majutsu e Titania.”   
La castana sgranò ulteriormente gli occhi.   
“C-Cosa… Tu sei… quella ragazza? Com’è possibile?”   
“Oh, per i maghi di questo mondo assumere altre fattezze è uno scherzo… Non c’è bisogno di nulla di complicato come pozioni o trasfigurazioni… Il potenziale della magia qui è infinito.” Rispose lui, per poi guardare Leon. “Ci penso io a loro. Tu elimina Gray. Zart dice che è meglio se li eliminiamo tutti, altrimenti potrebbero rivelarsi un problema.”   
Leon sbuffò. “Come vuoi… ma solo perché era già mia intenzione. Non credere che io obbedisca a voi due buffoni.”   
“Ma ovviamente, Imperatore Zero.” Rispose lui, per poi portare una mano sotto il mantello, tirando fuori una bacchetta magica.   
“Che cosa?!” esclamarono i tre Grifondoro.   
“Non sono stato nel vostro mondo solo per un viaggio di piacere. Non appena ho scoperto il segreto della vostra magia, ho pensato di approfondire l’argomento. Impadronirmi di una bacchetta non è stato difficile.”   
“Credi davvero di ottenere qualcosa?” chiese George. “Siamo pur sempre in tre contro uno.”   
“Ma voi non siete di certo al mio livello.” Continuò lui, alzando la bacchetta. “Per esempio… sapete respingere una delle tre maledizioni senza perdono?”   
I due gemelli digrignarono i denti, mentre la ragazza arretrava, impaurita.   
“ _Crucio_!” urlò l’avversario, lanciando l’incantesimo verso Hermione.   
Ma prima che potesse raggiungerla, una figura si mise in mezzo, cacciando un urlo per il dolore.   
Sotto gli occhi increduli dei tre, Majutsu era sbucato fuori dal nulla, prendendosi in pieno l’attacco, e ora era in ginocchio, con le mani sul petto, faticando a respirare.   
“Harry!” urlarono tutti, compreso Gray, che si stava rialzando in quel momento.   
“U-Ugh… Non pensavo che potesse fare così male… Tutto il mio corpo è preda del dolore…” fece lui, alzando lo sguardo verso colui che aveva lanciato l’incantesimo.   
“Questa sì che è una sorpresa. Credevo che il grande Majutsu non si sarebbe mostrato.” Fece lui, divertito.   
“Chi sei? Come fai a conoscere gli incantesimi del mio mondo?” chiese Potter, rialzandosi.   
“Sono uno studioso. E sono anche un vostro nemico ovviamente.”   
“Che cosa ti abbiamo fatto?” domandò la Granger.   
“Niente. Siete solo miei nemici, tutto qui. Ora, se sono curioso di vedere se Majutsu può respingere una seconda volta… l’incantesimo mortale.”   
“ _F-Filipendo_!” urlò una voce, poco prima che una sfera d’energia colpisse alle spalle Klaun, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e la bacchetta, che rotolò a pochi metri di distanza.   
Dietro di lui, nascosto dietro un vecchio muro, Ron teneva la sua bacchetta nella mano tremante.   
“M-Maledetto… ho dato per scontato che un Weasley non avrebbe attaccato alle spalle…” fece Klaun, rialzandosi a fatica.   
“Come hai fatto a viaggiare tra i mondi?” chiese Harry, puntandogli contro la bacchetta.   
Sotto la maschera, Klaun sorrise. “Ti piacerebbe saperlo, eh Majutsu? Diciamo che Fairy Tail non è l’unica gilda in grado di farlo. Dovresti saperlo, no? Tu stesso la prima volta che sei venuto qui hai usato la tua magia, senza alcun aiuto.”   
“E tu come fai a saperlo? Nessuno al di fuori della gilda ne è a conoscenza.”   
“Io so tutto sul tuo conto. Come anche dei tuoi cari amici. Dimmi, Erza ha più incontrato Gerard? E Natsu ha trovato Igneel? Per Lucy direi che la battaglia contro Phantom Lord è stata sufficiente. Mentre Gray… mi sembra stia per affrontare proprio ora il suo passato.”   
“Chi diamine sei davvero?” esclamò George.   
“Oh, è vero, scusate, mi ero dimenticato di voi. Sono di fronte a tre Weasley e a Granger. Da quel che ho capito, nessuno di voi nell’altro mondo ha una buona reputazione, vero?”   
“Sta’ zitto!” replicò Ron, punto nel vivo.   
“E adesso sperate forse di rifarvi qui, eh? Poveri stupidi. La bacchetta qui non serve da sola. Se non sapete usare la magia allo stato puro, non potete sperare di andare avanti.”   
“Allora vuoi affrontarmi in battaglia? Io non ho di certo paura di te!” esclamò Harry.   
Klaun scoppiò a ridere. “È ancora troppo presto. Ma non temere… il mio obiettivo finale sei tu. Com’è possibile che un bambino qualunque sia sopravvissuto a un incantesimo che non ha lasciato scampo a nessun altro? E perché sempre lo stesso bambino è riuscito ad aprire un passaggio tra due mondi diversi?”   
“Ma se tu stesso prima hai detto di poterlo fare!” esclamò Hermione.   
“Solo perché anche lui l’ha fatto. Se lui non avesse rotto la barriera che li divideva, Earthland e la Terra non sarebbero mai entrati in contatto tra loro.”   
“Quindi è per questo che gli Spiriti Stellari e le fenici sono in grado di passare tra i due mondi?” domandò George, mentre Klaun si chinava a terra, recuperando la bacchetta.   
“Per il momento il nostro incontro finisce qui.” Disse lui, cominciando a svanire, dissolvendosi come se fosse fatto di granelli di sabbia. “Ma ci rivedremo presto, maghi di Fairy Tail. E la prossima volta… non ve la caverete così bene.”   
Sotto gli occhi dei presenti, il mago scomparve senza lasciare alcuna traccia di sé.   
“E così, se n’è andato, eh?” fece Leon, girandosi verso di loro, mentre Gray era stato buttato ancora a terra dalla sua magia. “Non ho capito di cosa stesse parlando, ma poco importa.”   
Harry lo guardò. “Vuoi affrontarmi?”   
Leon sorrise. “Non ancora. Preferisco risparmiare le forze per battere Deliora.”   
Sentendo ciò, gli altri maghi lo guardarono increduli.   
“Ma se stai cercando di liberarlo!” esclamò Hermione.   
“Sì, ma con l’unico scopo di poterlo sconfiggere.”   
“S-Sei solo uno stupido…” mormorò Gray, mentre tentava di rialzarsi.   
“Gray…” fecero insieme i due gemelli preoccupati, a causa delle diverse ferite che si era procurato.   
“Andate avanti… a lui ci penso io!” esclamò il mago del ghiaccio. “Harry, so che sei venuto qui per punirci, ma ti chiedo di rimandare a dopo! Prima devo risolvere questa questione!”   
Il moro rimase in silenzio, per poi girarsi e cominciare ad allontanarsi.   
“Ti conviene sbrigarti. Erza a differenza di me non lascerà correre così facilmente.” affermò, per poi far cenno agli altri di seguirlo.   
Gray li guardò allontanarsi, per poi tornare a fissare il suo ex compagno di studi.   
“E così, hai mandato via l’unico che potesse aiutarti. Che stupido.”   
“E più urgente salvare il villaggio. E, inoltre, è compito mio fermarti!”   
Leon sorrise, per poi alzare una mano. “ _Ice Make Eagle_!” esclamò, creando dal nulla delle aquile di ghiaccio, che si diressero verso Gray sbattendo le ali.   
“ _Ice Make Shield_!” replicò lui, creando uno scudo di ghiaccio davanti a sé, che esplose non appena entrò in contatto con la magia avversaria, riempiendo l’aria di fredde schegge azzurre.   
“Sei sempre stato un bravo Ice Maker nel modellare i materiali statici.” Fece Leon, senza far sparire il suo sorriso. “Io invece preferisco gli Ice Make dinamici! Hai scordato il ghiaccio che si muove di continuo?”   
Gray si gettò di lato per evitare le schegge, per poi battere tra di loro le mani.   
“ _Ice Make Hammer_!” urlò, creando sopra l’avversario un gigantesco martello di ghiaccio, che cominciò a precipitare.   
“ _Ice Make Ape_!” replicò Leon, alzando l’indice e il medio della mano sinistra, creando alle proprie spalle un’enorme scimmia gigante, che prese in pieno il martello al posto del suo evocatore, distruggendosi così a vicenda.   
“Non ci siamo… usi ancora entrambe le mani per modellare la magia…” commentò l’Imperatore Zero.   
“Proprio come insegnava Ur, no? Ho intenzione di sconfiggerti usando i suoi insegnamenti, e non l’altra magia che ho appreso. E poi, Ur diceva che usare una sola mano era un metodo incompleto e privo di equilibrio!”   
“Io sono speciale.” dichiarò Leon, abbandonando il sorriso e diventando ancora più freddo. “È un sacco di tempo che in potenza ho superato persino Ur.”   
“Sei solo uno sbruffone…”   
“Io? Non hai appena detto di aver appreso altri tipi di magia? Eppure non li stai usando.”   
Gray per un momento fu tentato di prendere la bacchetta, ma poi scosse la testa. “Te l’ho detto: ho intenzione di farti capire cosa stai facendo con i metodi di Ur! Non sono più quello di una volta!” urlò, battendo ancora le mani. “ _Ice Geyser_!”   
Non appena ebbe pronunciato l’incantesimo, appoggiò a terra le mani, facendo spuntare da sotto Leon un’enorme struttura di ghiaccio composta da decine di spuntoni, che s’infransero pochi secondi dopo.   
“Sì che lo sei…” replicò Leon, riaffiorando incolume dalle macerie di ghiaccio. “Io ero il discepolo anziano… ed ero molto più forte di te. Modellavo la magia con una mano sola. Tu però non ci riuscivi…”   
Gray lo guardò incredulo avvicinarsi a lui.   
“Le nostre strade sono diverse. Il nostro tempo è rimasto congelato… è tutto proprio come allora!” urlò Leon, creando un drago di ghiaccio che colpì in pieno il mago di Fairy Tail, facendolo volare per diversi metri in aria.   
“Ecco perché voglio sciogliere quel ghiaccio. Per poter riprendere il cammino sulla strada bloccata.” Continuò, osservando impassibile il suo avversario schiantarsi sonoramente a terra. “Ur era il mio obiettivo. Il mio sogno era quello di superarla.” Proseguì, serrando i pugni. “Ma tu hai distrutto il mio sogno! Pensai che non sarei mai più riuscito a superarla. Mi restava solamente un modo…”   
Il moro si mise in ginocchio, guardando il suo ex compagno, che continuava a parlare.   
“Se riuscissi ad abbattere Deliora… cosa che non è riuscita a fare nemmeno lei… allora sì che riuscirò a superarla! E così riuscirò a continuare sulla strada che porta al mio sogno!”   
“Sei un pazzo!” urlò Gray. “È questo che hai in mente?! Eppure dovresti conoscere il pericolo che rappresenta Deliora!”   
Leon spalancò gli occhi.   
“Smettila… è impossibile!” continuò il mago del ghiaccio, poco prima che centinaia di schegge di ghiaccio lo colpissero dal basso, provocandogli ulteriori tagli in tutto il corpo, costringendolo a cacciare un urlo di dolore.   
“Hai detto  _smettila_?” chiese Leon, digrignando i denti. “Hai detto  _è impossibile_?”   
Gray continuò a urlare, riuscendo a malapena a sentire che cosa gli stava dicendo.   
“Quella volta noi ti dicemmo le stesse parole!” esclamò il mago più anziano con ira. “Non dirmi che te lo sei già scordato! Ur è morta perché tu hai voluto sfidare a tutti i costi Deliora!”   
Dicendo queste parole alzò ancora la mano sinistra, creando una nuova ondata di schegge che investirono l’avversario.   
“Non hai il diritto di pronunciare il nome di Ur!” urlò, osservando l’ex compagno cadere all’indietro, ormai privo di sensi. “Sparisci e crepa!”   
    
Gray aprì a fatica un occhio, fissando una sagoma rotonda di fronte a lui.   
“Che mezza calzetta…” commentò Natsu, ancora bloccato nella sfera di ghiaccio. “Guarda come ti sei fatto ridurre…”   
“Natsu… Che ci fai qui?” domandò confuso, poco prima di venire preso per ciò che restava della sua maglietta.   
“Non so dove sia il villaggio, così sono tornato sull’altura… Ecco, è da quella parte! Ora vado!” rispose il mago del fuoco, trascinando l’amico per qualche centimetro.   
“Leon… dov’è?”   
“E che ne so?!” replicò Salamander, riuscendo a sollevarlo per poi appoggiarlo dietro di lui, approfittando della massa in più del ghiaccio. “Non c’era nessuno e il rituale era finito… Accidenti! Se faranno del male agli altri sarà tutta colpa nostra!”   
“Harry… Harry e Ron sono con loro… e c’è anche Erza.”   
“Che cosa?! Harry e Erza sono qui?!” esclamò incredulo Natsu, senza però essere sentito dal mago del ghiaccio.   
  

_“Smettila!” esclamò Ur, guardandolo con serietà, mentre dietro di lei un Leon ancora bambino restava impassibile. “Non puoi illuderti di vincere contro Deliora! È impossibile per te, Gray!”_  

    
“Natsu…” mormorò, ricordandosi dei dubbi che aveva sulla missione. “Non posso dirti nulla…”   
Il mago del fuoco spostò lo sguardo per riuscire a guardarlo almeno con la coda dell’occhio.   
“Davvero non posso…” continuò Gray, cominciando a piangere.   
“Non devi abbatterti solo perché ti hanno sconfitto!” urlò l’altro, sputando una piccola fiammella e facendo spalancare gli occhi all’amico. “Noi siamo gente di Fairy Tail! La gilda che non si ferma mai! Non ci sarà futuro per noi, se non continueremo a correre avanti! Anche se correre è davvero difficile…” disse alla fine, abbassando la voce, dato che in quello stato, più che correre riusciva a saltellare in avanti.


	21. Magia pura! Gli alleati di Leon all’attacco!

“Quindi è così che stanno le cose?” chiese Harry, dopo che gli altri ebbero spiegato la situazione mentre proseguivano verso il villaggio.   
“Già. So che non avremmo dovuto prendere questa missione, però credo sia stata una fortuna alla fine.” Fece George, guardando indietro. “Il passato di Gray… non pensavo avesse avuto a che fare con un simile mostro…”   
Harry annuì, per poi fermarsi.   
“Che succede?” fece Ron. “Se ci fermiamo il villaggio sarà distrutto!”   
“Voi tre andate avanti. Io e Hermione vi raggiungeremo.”   
La castana lo guardò sorpresa, come anche gli altri.   
“Va bene. Vedete di arrivare presto. Da soli dubito che potremo fare molto.” Fece Fred, invitando i fratelli a riprendere il cammino.   
Quando rimasero soli, Hermione spostò lo sguardo.   
“M-Mi dispiace… ma non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione di scoprire qualcosa in più su questo mondo.” Disse, convinta che il moro volesse riprenderla.   
“Non è di questo che voglio parlare. Ci penserà il Master a decidere la vostra punizione, però devi sapere una cosa che agli altri non ho ancora detto. Ed è il motivo per cui sono venuto anch’io oltre a Erza, portandomi dietro Ron, nonostante il pericolo. Sono sicuro che te ne sei già resa conto, non è vero?”   
Hermione sgranò gli occhi.   
“Nessuno oltre a me, al Master, a Erza e a pochi altri ne è a conoscenza. Erza stessa l’ha scoperto poche ore fa. Ha a che fare con il fatto che io posso usare una magia unica rispetto agli altri del nostro mondo.”   
“Questo significa che non era un’allucinazione quello che ho visto… vero?”   
“Cos’hai visto?”   
“Per pochi secondi, sopra la testa di Deliora, ho visto qualcosa che non c’era… Harry, che cosa significa? Che cosa mi sta succedendo?”   
Il moro sospirò, accennando tuttavia a un sorriso. “A quanto pare, il fatto che sei la studentessa migliore di Hogwarts ti sta aiutando. Questo mondo è impregnato ovunque di magia, e questo influisce sui maghi. Ognuno può usare ogni tipo di magia, è vero, ma è portato solo per una: Natsu per il fuoco, Gray per il ghiaccio, Lucy per gli Spiriti Stellari e così via. La mia magia consiste nell’usare tutte le magie. Tuttavia, la pecca principale è che se dovessi affrontare qualcuno con lo stesso elemento, probabilmente ne uscirei sconfitto.”   
“Quindi… Il mio corpo si sta adattando alla magia di questo mondo? Ma com’è possibile? Fred e George sono già stati qui e per più tempo, eppure non mi sembra che siano cambiati in qualche modo.”   
“Fred e George, lo devo ammettere, hanno un buon potenziale, ma sono troppo pigri per svilupparlo. Certo, non appena dovessero provarci, riuscirebbero a usare la loro nuova magia in poco tempo. Anzi, sono sicuro che anche loro hanno cominciato a notare qualcosa, altrimenti non mi spiegherei il loro desiderio di allenarsi con Natsu. Ron, invece, mi duole dirlo, è quello con meno potenziale, ma non posso ignorare che la sua magia possa risvegliarsi in qualsiasi momento, ed è meglio che ci sia qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo.”   
“Ma tutto questo cosa c’entra con me?”   
“Semplice. Il villaggio per il momento è al sicuro, sono sicuro che riusciranno a proteggerlo, ma non posso farti andare a combattere in questo stato. Perciò, anche se possiamo permetterci solo poche ore, ti addestrerò per permetterti di usare la tua vera magia.”   
“La mia vera magia?”   
“La magia nascosta dentro di te. Tu a Hogwarts hai imparato a convogliare la tua energia magica dentro la bacchetta, usandola in molteplici modi. Senza dubbio un buon metodo, ma per combattere, almeno in questo mondo, può essere sconveniente. Ora io ti aiuterò a usare la tua energia magica allo stato puro.”   
“Ma non è praticamente impossibile? Credevo che tu ci avessi impiegato diversi mesi per riuscirci.”   
“È vero, ma il mio problema è stato il fatto che nessuno conosceva la mia magia d’origine. Tu invece sei fortunata, visto che hai di fronte l’unico in tutta Earthland che può aiutarti.” Mentre diceva ciò, Harry alzò la mano verso l’alto. “Perciò, Hermione Granger, sappi che non esiterò a usare tutti i miei poteri per costringere la tua mente a rievocare la pura energia magica!”   
Detto questo, la bacchetta di Hermione volò fuori dalla sua tasca, finendo direttamente tra le dita di Majutsu, che la mise in tasca, sotto gli occhi increduli della castana.   
“La bacchetta non ti servirà. Almeno, non per il momento. Non escludo che la tua vera magia potrebbe non rivelarsi utile per combattere, o almeno non direttamente, ma per il momento, dobbiamo costringerla a rivelarsi!”   
Prima che Hermione potesse dire qualcosa, una folata di vento la colpì in pieno, facendola cadere a terra.   
“E l’unico modo per riuscirci in poco tempo… è una terapia d’urto.” Sentenziò Harry con occhi freddi, fisando una spaventata Hermione Granger.   
    
“Che cosa vorrà dire Harry a Hermione?” domandò Fred a Ron.   
“Non lo so. Durante il viaggio parlava spesso con Erza in proposito a un certo discorso che doveva fare, ma dopo aver visto come avevano sistemato i pirati, avevo troppa paura ad avvicinarmi.”   
“Pirati? Quali pirati?”   
“Quelli della barca che abbiamo usato per venire qui. Harry ed Erza hanno sconfitto l’intera ciurma in pochi minuti, per poi costringerli a deviare su quest’isola.”   
“Hanno fatto che cosa?!” esclamò incredulo il secondo gemello.   
“E credetemi… Harry ha cambiato non so perché idea una volta giunti qui, ma Erza è intenzionata a punirvi e riportarvi alla gilda.”   
“Ci penseremo dopo! Ora vediamo di raggiungere il villaggio prima possibile e-”   
Ma George s’interruppe quando inciampò su una radice, che lo fece cadere a terra.   
“Che cosa…” fece, guardandosi il piede, ora bloccato dalla radice stessa, che lo avvolgeva come un rampicante, impedendo i movimenti del Weasley.   
“Magia?!” esclamò Fred, tirando fuori la bacchetta.   
“Dovrò punirmi per questo… ma non posso fare altrimenti.” Fece una voce acuta, mentre dallo schieramento di alberi uscivano decine di lance di legno dalla punta smussata. “Devo impedirvi di raggiungere quel villaggio!”   
“Chi sei? Un alleato di Leon?” domandò il minore dei fratelli, impugnando la bacchetta.   
“Leon? O no signore, non conosco nessun Leon. Vengo da molto lontano per bloccarvi qui.”   
Dopo aver sentito queste parole i maghi sentirono dei rumori simili al bussare su una porta.   
“È… caduto?”   
“Questo mi ricorda qualcosa…” fece George, cercando di liberarsi, per poi tirare fuori la bacchetta. “Fratello, sei pronto?”   
Il gemello gli sorrise, per poi puntare la bacchetta verso le lance.   
“Vai avanti Ron.” Dissero insieme. “Qui ci pensiamo noi!”   
“Ma…” cominciò lui, per poi zittirsi quando vide i loro sguardi. “Va bene. Vedete di non farvi male, però, o la mamma la prenderà ancora peggio dell’altra volta!” raccomandò, per poi correre via.   
“Fermo!” esclamò la voce, scagliando delle lance contro di lui, le quali però presero fuoco da sole, dissolvendosi in cenere prima di raggiungere il loro obiettivo.   
“Vai!” urlarono ancora i gemelli.   
Ron non si fermò, proseguendo verso il suo obiettivo e lasciando soli i suoi fratelli.   
“Allora…” fece Fred, bruciando la radice che lo teneva fermo e rialzandosi. “Dobbiamo affrontare un fantasma, eh?”   
“Così pare, fratello.” Rispose l’altro, sorridendo.   
“Non sapete cosa avete fatto.” Ammonì la voce. “Per colpa vostra morirà assieme agli altri.”   
“Ma che strano, noi pensavamo fossi tu a volerci far fuori.”   
“Io non ho mai detto questo. Io voglio solo salvare Harry Potter e i suoi amici.”   
Mentre diceva ciò, dai cespugli uscì una piccola creatura con le orecchie come quelle dei pipistrelli e un paio di occhi dall’iride verde grandi come palline da tennis, vestita con un vecchio straccio lurido.   
“Harry Potter non deve tornare a Hogwarts quest’anno!” esclamò, per poi darsi un pugno in testa.   
“Come immaginavo. Sei un elfo domestico.” Affermò Fred. “Ma non della scuola. Come ti chiami?”   
“Dobby, signore.” Rispose lui.   
“Bene Dobby. Allora spiegaci perché non dovremmo tornare a Hogwarts.”   
“C’è un complotto, signor Weasley. Un complotto per far succedere le cose più terribili alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts!”   
“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese ancora, con un sopracciglio inarcato.   
“Dobby non può dire di più. Ma siete in pericolo! Tutti quanti!”   
“Riguarda Tu-Sai-Chi?”   
“No. Qualcuno di peggiore. Dobby lo sa. Dobby ha paura di lui. Dobby non può permettervi di affrontarlo!”   
“Ci hai seguito da Hogwarts, non è vero?” continuò George, ignorando i suoi discorsi quasi febbricitanti. “Come?”   
“Dobby è venuto da solo, signore. Dobby ha seguito lui.”   
Non appena ebbe detto ciò si girò verso uno degli alberi, cominciando a prenderlo a testate per farsi male.   
“Cattivo Dobby, cattivo!” gridò, continuando a colpire l’albero.   
“Hai seguito chi?”   
“Dobby non può parlare. Lui non sa che io l’ho seguito.”   
“Perché ci stai dicendo tutto questo?”   
“Dobby non vuole che voi moriate. Voi siete ancora deboli, ma in futuro potreste sconfiggerlo. Se andate adesso, morirete.”   
“Dobby, tu hai mai visto Harry combattere?”   
L’elfo domestico si fermò, guardando i due Weasley.   
“Ha tenuto testo a Tu-Sai-Chi solo poche settimane fa.”   
“Dobby l’ha sentito… Ma Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato potrebbe non essere potente quanto lui… non adesso.”   
“Allora dicci chi è questo tipo!” ordinò Fred.   
“Dobby non può parlare!” ripeté l’elfo, per poi schioccare le dita, sollevando in aria decine di sassi. “Ora Dobby vi fermerà, per poi raggiungere gli altri e fermare anche loro.”   
“Non credo proprio!” urlò una voce ben familiare ai due gemelli, anticipando Salamander, ancora bloccato dal ghiaccio, che stava rotolando verso di loro, avvolto dalle fiamme, creando così una vera e propria palla di fuoco.   
“Natsu!” esclamarono i due Weasley, mentre uno spaventato Dobby si buttava di lato per evitare di essere investito dal Dragon Slayer, che fermò la sua rapida avanzata andando a sbattere contro un albero.   
“Perché ti sei spostato?!” gli urlò contro arrabbiato, mentre lo spesso strato di ghiaccio che l’aveva imprigionato fino a quel momento scompariva di colpo, lasciandolo finalmente libero. “Eh? Com’è possibile? Nemmeno le mie fiamme erano riuscite a scioglierlo!” osservò, per poi tornare a guardare l’elfo domestico. “Beh, meglio così! Ora posso occuparmi di lui senza problemi!”   
Dobby osservò il mago del fuoco, per poi abbassare lo sguardo. “Dobby ha capito… Non potrà fermarvi così facilmente…” ammise, schioccando le dita e facendo tornare a terra i sassi. “Per ora Dobby si ritira, ma non si arrenderà. Troverà un modo per impedirvi di tornare a Hogwarts.”   
Detto ciò, schioccò ancora le dita e scomparve nel nulla come un miraggio.   
I tre maghi restarono fermi per qualche secondo, per poi sospirare.   
“Cavoli… non pensavo che un elfo potesse seguirci fin qui.” Commentò George. “Ma mi chiedo come abbia fatto…”   
“Che importanza ha?” fece Natsu. “Se n’è andato senza affrontarmi! Questo nessuno può farlo!”   
“A proposito… come mai sei qui? Gray non ti aveva fatto rotolare via?”   
“Sì, ma sono tornato indietro giusto per prendere ciò che ne restava.” Rispose il Dragon Slayer, indicando il mago del ghiaccio, il quale giaceva privo di sensi contro il tronco di un albero. “Non è ridotto male quanto sembra, ma Leon l’ha sconfitto soprattutto dal punto di vista psicologico.”   
“Non credevo avrebbe perso…” disse Fred, raggiungendo Gray seguito dai due, per poi sollevarlo con la magia.   
“Gli altri dov’è che sono? Il ghiacciolo è svenuto prima che potessi chiedergli qualcosa in più.”   
“Lucy e Happy hanno raggiunto il villaggio in volo. Noi abbiamo avuto un incontro con un mago che pare sia in grado di viaggiare tra i due mondi, proprio come noi.”   
“Che cosa?!”   
“Già, e ha provato a colpire Hermione. Se non fosse stato per l’arrivo di Harry e Ron, non so se saremmo riusciti a tenerli testa troppo a lungo…”   
“E Harry, Ron e Hermione dove sono adesso?”   
“Harry si è fermato indietro a parlare con Hermione, mentre Ron è andato avanti verso il villaggio. C’è un solo sentiero, non dovrebbe aver avuto difficoltà a raggiungerlo.”   
“Allora è meglio se ci sbrighiamo!” esclamò il mago del fuoco, girandosi a guardare il sentiero. “L’attacco potrebbe essere già iniziato!”   
I due gemelli annuirono, per poi avviarsi, tenendo Gray in aria.   
    
“Principessa, i preparativi sono terminati.” informò Virgo, girandosi verso Lucy, la quale sorrise.   
“Grazie Virgo… hai fatto presto a scavare quella buca…”   
“Quindi mi punirà?”   
“Guarda che era un complimento!” esclamò incredula la bionda, per poi sospirare.   
Attorno a lei, gli abitanti del villaggio la guardavano dubbiosi.   
“Ascolta…” cominciò il gatto, il quale sembrava condividere gli stessi dubbi degli altri.   
“Che c’è Happy?”   
“Penso proprio che tu sia scema, Lucy.”   
“E me lo dici con tanta disinvoltura?” osservò leggermente offesa la maga degli spiriti stellari.   
“Non ci cascherebbe nemmeno un bambino! Figurati quelli!” le fece notare il felino.   
“Ma che stai dicendo?” domandò lei, indicando una buca coperta malamente con foglie e terriccio di fronte all’ingresso del villaggio. “Una buca piazzata lì è perfetta!” continuò, sicura di ciò che stava dicendo.   
“È un’idea talmente stupida che non sarebbe dovuta nemmeno venirti in mente…” fece sconsolato il gatto.   
“Il villaggio ha un solo ingresso, no? Quindi i nemici dovranno passare di lì per forza!”   
“Ma figurati! Chi vuoi che ci caschi?”   
“Io no di certo…” fece una donna del villaggio, alzando la mano.   
“Probabilmente nemmeno io…” aggiunse un compaesano.   
“Io neppure, Principessa…”   
“Virgo, ti ci metti pure tu ora?!”   
“Che cos’è tutto questo baccano?!” chiese il capo villaggio, avvicinandosi.   
Lucy si girò verso di lui. “Mi ascolti, per favore!” cominciò, attirando l’attenzione del capo. “State per essere attaccati dai nemici!”   
“Quali nemici?” chiese confuso l’uomo.   
“Vivono vicino alle rovine abbandonate nella foresta… Ed è per colpa loro se i vostri corpi hanno subito una mutazione!”   
“Non è per questo che vi ho chiamato!” urlò il capo villaggio, arrabbiato. “Questo vuol dire che non avete ancora distrutto la Luna!”   
“M-Ma non c’è bisogno di distruggerla… Basterà acciuffare i colpevoli e-” cominciò la ragazza, venendo subito interrotta dalle urla del loro committente.   
“La Luna! Vi prego! Dovete distruggerla!” continuò a gridare, mentre alcuni cittadini lo presero con la forza, allontanandolo.   
“Non farci caso.” Fece uno di loro a Lucy. “È per via di Bobo… Dopotutto, c’è di mezzo suo figlio…”   
“Capisco…”   
“Se non ci fosse stata quella Luna, Bobo-” proseguì il cittadino, venendo subito troncato dalla maga.   
“Fidatevi e vedrete che andrà tutto bene…” cercò di tranquillizzare lei.   
“Lucy! Si sta avvicinando qualcuno!” urlò la guardia da sopra le mura.   
“Sono loro!” esclamò lei. “Aprite il portone!”   
“Sì!” rispose l’addetto, cominciando a far girare il meccanismo, aprendo così l’ingresso del villaggio.   
“Forza! Fatevi sotto!” fece la bionda, portando una mano sulle chiavi.   
“Ehi!!! Lucy!” urlò una voce, mentre dal sentiero arrivava di corsa il Weasley minore.   
“Ron?!” esclamò la maga incredula, per poi notare che il compagno stava continuando a correre, dritto verso la sua trappola. “Fermati subito!”   
“Eh?” fece lui, obbedendo e arrestando la sua corsa proprio a pochi centimetri dalla buca. “Che succede? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”   
“Che ci fai qui?!” domandò la bionda.   
“Sono venuto con Harry ed Erza. Loro-”   
“Harry ed Erza?! Vuoi dire che sono qui?! Sull’isola?!”   
“Ehm… sì…”   
“Siamo morti!” esclamò Happy, portandosi le mani sul muso e assumendo un’espressione di puro terrore.   
“S-Speravo non ci venissero dietro…”   
“Lo conosci?” chiese uno del villaggio, indicando Ron, il quale fece un passo indietro nel vedere l’aspetto degli abitanti.   
“Sì, anche lui è di Fairy Tail.” Rispose Lucy, cercando di riprendersi dalla notizia. “Dove sono ora?” chiese ancora al mago.   
“Harry è rimasto indietro con Hermione. Fred e George stanno affrontando un nemico che non voleva farci raggiungere il villaggio, Natsu è disperso e Gray sta affrontando quel tipo… Leon se non sbaglio.”   
“E Erza?”   
Ron alzò le spalle. “Non lo so, è in giro per l’isola a cercarvi.”   
“Lucy, siamo ancora in tempo a scappare, aye!” affermò il gatto.   
“N-Non possiamo!” replicò lei. “Il villaggio è in pericolo, e la nostra priorità è proteggerlo!”   
“Gente!!!” urlò una voce ben familiare, anticipando il Dragon Slayer che stava correndo a tutta velocità lungo il sentiero. “State bene?!”   
Lucy lo guardò per qualche instante, per poi spalancare gli occhi. “Natsu, fermati! Stop!” ordinò.   
Purtroppo il mago del fuoco non riuscì a frenare in tempo, andando a sbattere contro Ron e finendo così entrambi sopra la buca.   
Il terreno che la copriva tremò, per poi cedere al peso che c’era piombato sopra, precipitando sul fondo assieme ai due maghi, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti.   
Lucy era rimasta in silenzio a guardare lo spettacolo.   
“Sono caduti dentro…” commentò uno degli abitanti.   
“E chi se l’aspettava?”   
“Fallimento...” mormorò la ragazza, deglutendo.   
“Chi diamine ha scavato questa buca?!” sbraitò Ron.   
“Ehi, che succede?” domandò Fred, raggiungendo il villaggio assieme al fratello, con Gray ancora sospeso in aria dietro di loro.   
“Succede che qualcuno si diverte a scavare…” rispose Natsu, riemergendo dalla buca trascinando fuori a forza il Weasley e guardando male Lucy, la quale spostò l’attenzione sul mago del ghiaccio, che venne fatto atterrare delicatamente a terra.   
“Gray…” fece, guardandolo preoccupata.   
“Non sono ancora arrivati, vero?” domandò George.   
“No, aye…” rispose Happy.   
“Strano… Sono partiti ancora prima che io e Harry vi raggiungessimo. Com’è possibile che non siano ancora qui?” fece Ron.   
“Da come parlavano, dubito non sappiano dove si trovi…” rifletté Lucy, alzando lo sguardo.   
In pochi secondi sul suo volto si dipinse un’espressione di pura paura.   
“G-Guardate in cielo!” esclamò, indicando un punto sopra di loro.   
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, riuscendo a vedere in lontananza una sagoma.   
“Ma quello…” fece Fred, spalancando anche lui gli occhi, incredulo.   
“È un topo! Un topo gigante e volante!” urlò Ron.   
“Ma che cos’è quel secchio che sta portando?”   
Sopra di loro, Sherry, Yuka e Toby erano in piedi sulla schiena del topo, guardando con aria di superiorità il villaggio.   
“Abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo per preparare la  _Doku Doku Jekky_.” Disse l’unica donna del trio.   
“Meglio così, direi. In questo modo, i maghi che sono scappati prima dovrebbero essere tornati al villaggio!” replicò Yuka.   
“Fino a quando non avremo distrutto Deliora, il nostro sogno rimarrà incompiuto.” Continuò la ragazza. “Morte a chi tenta di fermarci!”   
Proprio in quel momento, il secchio oscillò leggermente, lasciando cadere una goccia di un liquido misterioso, che precipitò verso il villaggio.   
“Gelatina?” fece la maga degli spiriti stellari, alzando una mano per toccare la goccia.   
“Lucy!” urlò Natsu, saltando contro di lei e spingendola di lato, evitandole così di entrare in contatto con la sostanza sconosciuta, che non appena toccò il suolo lo corrose, lasciando un buco.   
“Che puzza disgustosa…” commentò il Dragon Slayer guardando indietro, mentre gli altri maghi alzavano lo sguardo spaventati.   
“Quel secchio è pieno di quella cosa?!” esclamò Ron. “Il villaggio sarà distrutto in un instante assieme a noi!”   
“Che schifo.” Disse tranquillo Yuka, venendo sentito solo da Natsu grazie al suo udito sviluppato. “L’influsso delle gocce di Luna ha reso quegli umani davvero orribili… sembrano demoni!”   
“È tutto molto irritante…” continuò Sherry, facendo digrignare i denti al mago del fuoco per la rabbia.   
“Angelica! Dacci dentro!” ordinò la rosa al topo, che capovolse il secchio rovesciandone l’intero contenuto.   
“Svelti, riunitevi tutti al centro del villaggio!” urlò Salamander, avvolgendo le mani con le fiamme, mentre Happy si faceva spuntare le ali, prendendo per la maglietta l’amico e volando verso il liquido.   
“Presto, tutti qui!” ordinarono i gemelli Weasley, tirando fuori le bacchette, imitati da Lucy e Ron.   
“Io non abbandonerò la tomba di Bobo!” esclamò il capo villaggio, in quel momento inginocchiato di fronte a una pietra incastrata nel terreno.   
“Capo villaggio!” urlarono diversi cittadini, poco prima che i maghi li avvolgessero con la barriera.   
“Maledizione, non faremo in tempo!” esclamò Lucy, per poi girarsi verso Virgo, che annuì, sparendo sotto terra.   
Nel frattempo Natsu aveva quasi raggiunto il liquido.   
“Fiamme della mano destra… Fiamme della mano sinistra…” urlò, per poi battere tra di loro i palmi avvolti dal fuoco. “Unitevi!  _Fiamma brillante della Salamandra_!”   
Il risultato fu un’esplosione che disperse il liquido, il quale precipitò verso le case e le sciolse non appena le toccò.   
Uno schizzo in particolare, colpì in pieno il punto in cui si trovava l’anziano capo villaggio.   
“Capo villaggio!” gridarono i compaesani poco prima di girarsi per vedere Virgo riemergere dalla terra con in braccio l’uomo, che si guardò attorno incredulo.   
“Bisognerebbe punire il capo villaggio…” commentò lo spirito, posandolo a terra.   
“Inaudito…” fece Ron, guardandosi attorno. “Il villaggio… è stato completamente distrutto…”   
“Ma almeno siamo tutti vivi.” Disse Fred, mentre il padre di Bobo guardava il terreno fumante a causa del liquido.   
La sua attenzione fu attirata dalla tomba del figlio, che era miracolosamente riuscita a resistere all’acido.   
“La tomba di Bobo…” mormorò, poco prima che Yuka la colpisse con un calcio, rompendola e facendo spalancare gli occhi all’uomo.   
“Dobbiamo annientare tutti i nemici dell’Imperatore Zero.” Disse Sherry, avvicinandosi al gruppo. “Cercheremo di darvi una morte rapida… ma credo che ci sarà comunque un bagno di sangue.”   
I maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono verso di loro, ognuno con lo sguardo ricolmo d’odio.   
“Voi…” fece Natsu, chiudendo le mani a pugno.   
“Circa cinquanta abitanti e sei maghi, di cui uno privo di sensi…” continuò Yuka.   
“Non dovremmo metterci più di una mezz’oretta.” Commentò la rosa, mentre Toby annuiva.   
“Ci sono anch’io! I maghi sono sette!” esclamò Happy, alzando un pugno verso l’alto.   
“Come avete osato…” fece il capo villaggio, tremando di rabbia. “Era la tomba di Bobo… Non vi perdonerò mai!” urlò, facendo per andare contro i tre maghi, ma venendo subito trattenuto dagli altri abitanti.   
“Gente, meglio filarsela da qui, o resteremo coinvolti in una battaglia tra maghi!” avvertì uno di loro.   
“No, non voglio!” replicò il padre di Bobo.   
“Qualcuno tappi la bocca al capo villaggio!” esclamò l’uomo che stava trascinando il loro capo, mentre un altro prese il mago del ghiaccio, mettendoselo sulle spalle.   
“A Gray ci penseremo noi! Forza, muoviamoci!”   
In pochi secondi, tutti gli abitanti erano spariti lungo il sentiero, lasciando da soli i maghi: i tre Weasley strinsero con maggiore forza la bacchetta, mentre Lucy la rimise in tasca, pronta a usare le chiavi.   
Il Dragon Slayer invece rimase fermo dove si trovava, limitandosi a guardare trucemente gli avversari.   
“Non ci sfuggirete.” Fece Sherry. “Ordine dell’Imperatore Zero… Annientamento! Angelica!” chiamò a gran voce.   
Il topo rispose con uno squittio, abbassandosi per far salire la padrona sulla propria schiena, per poi saltare in avanti, cominciando a far ruotare velocemente la coda e alzandosi così in volo, in una lontana parodia di un elicottero.   
“Dobbiamo fermarlo e-” cominciò George, interrompendosi quando vide che il fratello era sparito.   
“Aiuto!!!” urlò Lucy.   
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, vedendo che la bionda e il gemello mancante erano rimasti attaccati alla zampa del topo.   
“Accidenti… non pensavo di restare intrappolato in questo modo…” commentò il Weasley ridacchiando, vedendo poi che la compagna cercava di ferire l’animale con dei pugni, i quali risultavano ovviamente inutili. “Lucy…” riprese lui. “Questo non è il metodo giusto per fermare questo bestione.” Disse tranquillo.   
“E quale sarebbe?!” domandò lei.   
Il sorriso con cui Fred rispose la fece sbiancare all’istante. “A-Aspetta… che cosa vuoi fare?”   
“Intendo sperare di cadere sul morbido.” Spiegò semplicemente, per poi cominciare a fare il solletico alla zampa del topo, che si fermò a mezz’aria, interrompendo la rotazione della coda e scoppiando a ridere.   
“Ehi, che fai?!” chiese preoccupata Sherry. “Se fermi la coda precip-”   
Non riuscì a finire la frase che l’enorme topo cominciò a scendere velocemente di quota, trascinandosi dietro i tre maghi, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti.   
Pochi secondi dopo, un boato segnalò a tutti che era avvenuto l’impatto col suolo, confermato anche dalla nuvola di polvere che si alzò sopra gli alberi della foresta.   
“Tsk, che disastro…” commentò Yuka.   
“Io sarei un disastro?!” gli urlò contro Toby.   
“Non dicevo a te…”   
“F-Fred…” fece Ron, deglutendo.   
“Vado a dare un’occhiata!” esclamò Happy, volando via.   
“Contiamo su di te!” rispose Natsu, salutandolo con la mano, per poi girarsi verso Toby. “Noi invece…”   
Senza perdere altro tempo, saltò contro il ragazzo cane, colpendolo in pieno con un pugno e facendolo volare via. Dopodiché, senza nemmeno girarsi, piegò la schiena all’indietro, ritrovandosi così a vedere Yuka, investendolo subito con una fiammata.   
Il Weasley minore restò letteralmente a bocca aperta.   
“S-Sapevo che era forte… ma non l’avevo ancora visto combattere…” deglutì, mentre George sorrideva.   
“E questo è niente. Dovevi vederlo contro Gajil.” Fece, tornando subito serio. “Ma nemmeno questi due sono da sottovalutare.” Continuò, vedendo Yuka spostare le fiamme senza troppi problemi.   
“Che fiamma violenta.” Giudicò, impassibile. “Non dirmi che sei il famoso Salamander di Fairy Tail…”   
Natsu non rispose, limitandosi a guardare Toby che si rialzava, apparentemente illeso.   
“Ma sono dei mostri!” esclamò Ron.   
Yuka fece un piccolo sorriso. “Giusto per informarvi, anche noi in passato eravamo membri di una gilda prestigiosa… Non crediate sia così facile batterci.”   
“Che cosa? Un’altra gilda?” fece George.   
“Il nome Lamia Scale dovrebbe dirvi qualcosa. È la gilda di cui fa parte anche Jura Ferro e Pietra.”   
“Mai sentito nominare.” Dissero all’unisono i due Weasley.   
“Che cosa?!” gli urlò contro Toby. “Ma da dove venite, un altro mondo?! È uno dei dieci maghi-”   
Tuttavia il suo discorso fu interrotto da una nuova fiammata di Natsu, che investì entrambi gli avversari.   
Yuka allontanò di nuovo il fuoco, mentre il ragazzo cane riuscì a cavarsela con qualche ustione.   
“Maledetto!” esclamò il blu. “Guarda che quando la gente parla è maleducazione non ascoltare!”   
“Non me ne frega niente!” replicò il Dragon Slayer, serio. “Non m’importa di sapere da quale gilda venite, né chi fossero i vostri compagni! So solo che volete far del male al nostro committente… e questo vuol dire che ci state intralciando. Per cui per me siete solo nemici di Fairy Tail! Una ragione più che sufficiente per battermi con voi!”   
I due fratelli lo guardarono leggermente intimoriti dal suo tono di voce, ma poi scossero entrambi la testa, facendosi avanti.   
“Ben detto Natsu! E ricordati che siamo anche di Grifondoro, motivo in più per cui non possiamo tirarci indietro!” esclamò George.   
“Grifondoro? Non ho mai sentito parlare di questa gilda.” Fece Toby, girandosi verso i due rossi.   
“Questo perché non è a Fiore.” Fece Salamander, sorridendo. “Ma di recente si è in un certo senso unita a Fairy Tail. E insieme nessuno può fermarci!”   
Yuka sembrò irritarsi a quelle parole. “Toby, a lui ci penso io. Tu occupati degli altri due.” Asserì, portando le mani dietro la schiena con aria di superiorità.   
Il suo alleato rispose con un piccolo verso, per poi girarsi verso Ron e George. “Che sfortuna, pare che a voi sia andata male e-”   
“ _Filipendo_!” urlarono insieme i due fratelli, puntandogli contro la bacchetta e colpendolo in pieno, facendolo volare a terra.   
“Ma allora è un vizio di Fairy Tail!” urlò Toby, rialzandosi di colpo.   
“Nah, eravamo così anche prima di conoscere Natsu e gli altri.” Rispose il gemello, sorridendo.   
“Parla per te!” ribatté il fratello minore. “Io fino a un anno fa non avevo nemmeno la bacchetta!”   
“Questo perché sei ancora un novellino.”   
“Non mettetevi a litigare mentre combattete contro di me!” urlò il ragazzo cane, incrociando le braccia. “ _Mega Medusa_! _Unghie paralizzanti_!”   
Subito le sue unghie si allungarono, mentre il proprietario sorrideva soddisfatto.   
“Queste unghie nascondono un segreto…” cominciò, venendo subito interrotto da Ron.   
“Sono paralizzanti, vero?” disse, incredulo di fronte alla stupidità del loro avversario.   
“Come cavolo fai a saperlo?!”   
“Scusa Ron… Prima ho nominato i Phantom e ho tentato di paragonarli a questi… Loro non erano così idioti.”   
“Non darmi dell’idiota!” sbraitò Toby, saltando contro il maggiore dei fratelli, che riuscì a evitare di essere colpito solo per pochi centimetri.   
“ _Petrificus Totalus_!” urlò Ron, cercando di colpirlo con l’incantesimo, che tuttavia fu facilmente evitato.   
“È inutile! Sono più veloce di voi! Non appena vi toccherò, rimarrete tutti intorpiditi ad aspettare che arrivi la morte!”   
George gli rivolse un’espressione seria per qualche instante, per poi spalancare leggermente gli occhi. “Ehi, che cos’hai sulla fronte?” chiese semplicemente a Toby, il quale si portò subito la mano sulla testa per verificare.   
Per un secondo non avvenne niente.   
Poi, proprio come colpito da un fulmine, il corpo del mago nemico fu attraversato da una scarica elettrica visibile anche a occhio nudo, dopodiché cadde a terra privo di sensi.   
“Non ci credo…” fece Ron, guardando il fratello. “Ti rendi conto che con la fortuna che hai avuto nel beccarti un avversario così stupido potevi vincere a una lotteria?!”   
L’altro ridacchiò.   
“Sarà stato anche stupido, ma George è stato bravo a trovare subito il suo punto debole.” Fece una voce ben familiare ai due, che si girarono subito.   
    
“Che idiota.” Fece Yuka osservando il compagno perdere conoscenza e piegandosi di lato per evitare un altro pugno infuocato di Natsu.   
“Ora tocca anche a te!” urlò, creando una sfera di fuoco con le mani, lanciandola contro l’avversario, che si limitò ad alzare una mano.   
“ _Oscillazione_.” Disse, creando una sfera di energia che mandò contro quella di fuoco, che la distrusse per poi continuare ad avanzare verso Natsu, che, però, la evitò buttandosi di lato, lasciando che la magia si scontrasse col terreno, dove scavò una piccola trincea.   
Yuka sorrise, incurante della fiammata che il Dragon Slayer gli lanciò contro, distruggendola ancora con la sua magia. “Le vibrazioni emanate dalle mie mani neutralizzano gli incantesimi… In pratica, è una magia che inibisce ogni magia.”   
“Capisco…” fece Salamander, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. “Ecco perché le mie fiamme non l’hanno bloccato…”   
“Quando stavo a Lamia Scale mi facevo passare tutti gli incarichi contro i maghi… ora puoi capire il perché!” urlò, creando altre due sfere e lanciandole contro Natsu, che riuscì a scansarle per il rotto della cuffia, lasciandosi subito avvolgersi dalle fiamme e volando in alto.   
“Questo è un bel problema…”   
“Natsu!” urlò una voce, attirando l’attenzione del Dragon Slayer.   
A pochi metri dai due combattenti, Hermione guardava con occhi attenti lo scontro.   
“Hermione?!” esclamò sorpreso il rosa, atterrando pochi metri davanti a lei. “Allontanati, qui è pericoloso per te e-”   
Ma il mago del fuoco s’interruppe vedendo lo sguardo fermo della ragazza.   
“Oh, mi sembrava mancasse qualcuno all’appello. Però anche lei dev’essere nuova, visto che non l’ho mai vista prima.”   
“Natsu, la magia contro di lui è inutile.” Disse la ragazza, ignorando le parole del nemico. “Perciò devi cercare di sconfiggerlo usando solo la forza.”   
“Tutto qui? Ci metterò pochi secondi e-”   
“Non è così semplice.” Continuò la castana. “La sua magia ha effetto anche sulle persone. Rischieresti di venire distrutto se la usasse contro di te.”   
A quelle parole il mago di Leon spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. “E tu come fai a saperlo?”   
Per la prima volta, Hermione sorrise. “Devo ancora trovarle un nome… ma ora anch’io posso usare la mia magia.” spiegò, portando la mano avanti e facendo apparire dal nulla una copia olografica in miniatura di Yuka, accanto alla quale erano elencate tutte le sue caratteristiche, compresa la sua magia. “Mi basta vedere in azione una magia per analizzarla completamente, assieme al suo proprietario.”   
“Che cosa?!” esclamò incredulo Natsu, girandosi di colpo verso di lei. “E quando l’avresti imparata quella magia?!”   
“Pochi minuti fa.” Rispose lei. “Diciamo che Harry mi ha aiutato a forzarla, ma era già dentro di me.”   
“Non ho mai sentito parlare di una simile magia…” commentò il blu, deglutendo. “Se dici il vero, nessun avversario potrebbe nascondere i suoi colpi segreti…”   
“E non è tutto, posso anche rilevare il livello di magia presente nei maghi. Per questo posso dire senza alcun dubbio che Natsu è ben più forte di te!”   
“Non c’era mica bisogno di analizzarlo per capirlo!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer, sorridendo soddisfatto.   
Yuka, invece, sembrò irritarsi ulteriormente a quella scoperta e si avvolse completamente con una sfera d’energia. “Allora vediamo come credete di sconfiggermi. L’aver scoperto come funziona la mia magia non vi permette di risolvere il problema.”   
“Contro un mago normale non avresti nulla da temere…” continuò Hermione, guardando il rosa. “Ma con Natsu il discorso è diverso! Natsu, tu sei il solo tra di noi che può resistere qualche minuto alla sua magia. Devi riuscire a superare la sua barriera e colpirlo! Solo così puoi sconfiggerlo!”   
“E devo farlo senza usare la magia, esatto?”   
“Il tuo corpo riuscirà a resistere, ma le fiamme verrebbero immediatamente spente.” Confermò Hermione, facendo sparire i dati di fronte a lei.   
Il Dragon Slayer sorrise. “Ci sono molti modi per usare il fuoco.” Disse, portando indietro il braccio destro, dal cui gomito uscì una fiammata. “E uno di quelli che preferisco… è la propulsione!” esclamò, facendo partire anche dai piedi altre due fiammate, che lo fecero volare contro l’avversario a tutta velocità, per poi fermarsi a mezz’aria non appena penetrò la barriera, la cui energia era talmente intensa da distorcere i contorni stessi di Natsu.   
“È… È tutto inutile… non riuscirai a colpirmi!” Dichiarò Yuka, non troppo sicuro delle sue parole.   
Salamander sorrise, per poi aumentare ulteriormente la potenza delle sue fiamme, riuscendo così ad attraversare totalmente la barriera e colpendolo in pieno con un pugno, che lo fece volare via e annullò definitivamente la sua magia.   
“Avete sbagliato a mettervi contro Fairy Tail!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer soddisfatto, facendo sparire le fiamme e voltandosi verso l’avversario, che ora giaceva a terra inerme.


	22. Lucy e Fred all’attacco! La decisione di Erza

Angelica era stesa a terra, priva di sensi, con gli alberi abbattuti che formavano una specie di letto sotto di lei.   
A pochi metri di distanza, Fred e Lucy si stavano rialzando, doloranti, ma miracolosamente quasi illesi.   
“Ahi, ahi, ahi…” si lamentò la bionda, massaggiandosi la testa.   
“Ce la siamo cavata.” Fece il Weasley, battendosi le mani sui vestiti per togliere la polvere.   
“Ma sei impazzito del tutto?!?!” gli urlò contro la compagna, per poi calmarsi e guardarsi attorno. “Ma quella tipa dov’è finita?”   
Come risposta, Sherry riemerse da dietro un albero, con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.   
“Come avete potuto farmi questo…” fece, portandosi i pugni sopra gli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime. “Ora l’Imperatore Zero non avrà più fiducia in me! Non mi amerà più!”   
“Amare?” ripeté Lucy, guardandola incredula.   
“Non ha bene in mente i suoi obiettivi…” commentò Fred.   
“E lo stesso vale anche per Angelica… Non vi perdonerò mai!” urlò Sherry.   
“Okay, allora fatti sotto!” urlarono insieme i due maghi di Fairy Tail.   
La rosa portò velocemente la mano di fronte a sé.   
Immediatamente il terreno sotto di loro cominciò a tremare, mentre sul tronco di un albero apparivano due terrificanti occhi, accompagnati da una bocca mostruosa, i suoi rami cambiarono forma, assumendo quella di due braccia giganti. Nello stesso momento le radici uscirono dal terreno, permettendo così all’albero di muoversi.   
Fred e Lucy alzarono lo sguardo, guardando il nuovo nemico erigersi in tutta la sua altezza.   
“La professoressa McGranitt darebbe il massimo dei voti a un simile incantesimo…” fece Fred, deglutendo e prendendo in mano la bacchetta.   
“Sottooo!!!” urlò Sherry, ordinando all’albero di attaccare, il quale colpì con un pugno il terreno ai piedi dei due maghi, che furono scagliati in alto dalla forza d’urto.   
“Non mi rimane altra scelta!” urlò Lucy a mezz’aria, prendendo in mano una chiave dorata. “Apriti, porta del palazzo del Toro dorato… Taurus!”   
Immediatamente dalla luce scaturita dalla chiave, apparve Taurus, che impugnò subito la sua ascia e tagliò in due l’albero, che tornò normale e cadde a terra, immobile.   
“Uao… dimenticavo che avevi uno spirito così forte!” esclamò il rosso, riuscendo ad atterrare in piedi, mentre Lucy fu presa al volo da Taurus, che la depose a terra.   
“Un incantesimo degli spiriti stellari?!” gridò incredula Sherry. “E per di più delle dodici costellazioni!”   
“Ora sei preoccupata, eh?” fece Lucy, sorridendo soddisfatta.   
“Io e i maghi degli spiriti stellari non andiamo molto d’accordo…” si limitò a rispondere la rosa, accennando anche lei a un sorriso.   
“Taurus, sistemala!” urlò la maga di Fairy Tail, indicando con l’indice l’avversaria.   
Lo spirito urlò in segno d’assenso, alzando l’ascia.   
Tuttavia si fermò di colpo, per poi voltare la testa verso la proprietaria.   
“Eh?” fece lei, mentre Sherry allargava il suo sorriso.   
“Lucy, attenta!  _Protego_!” urlò Fred, alzando la bacchetta e avvolgendo giusto in tempo la compagna per evitarle di finire tagliata a metà dal suo stesso spirito.   
“Taurus!” esclamò lei, incredula. “Ma che fai?! Che cosa ti prende?!”   
Lo spirito rispose con un muggito, colpendo con un pugno la barriera, che s’infranse e prendendo per il collo la sua padrona per poi schiacciarla a terra.   
Fred corse subito in suo aiuto, ma Taurus lasciò cadere a terra l’ascia e lo colpì con un pugno, facendolo volare a terra qualche metro più in là.   
“Fred!” urlò la bionda, cercando di liberarsi.   
“Signorina Lucy…” fece Taurus. “Non riesco a controlarmuuui…”   
Sherry si mise a ridere.   
“La mia magia  _Doll Attack_  è in grado di controllare tutto ciò che non è umano…” spiegò compiaciuta. “E visto che gli spiriti stellari sono entità sovrannaturali…”   
“Puoi controllarli liberamente…” completò il Weasley, rialzandosi e pulendosi con il dorso della mano un rivolo di sangue che scendeva dalla bocca. “In pratica, è un Imperius che non funziona sugli umani…”   
“Non conosco quell’incantesimo, ma se comprende il controllo totale di una creatura, allora è così.” Rispose la rosa, per poi voltarsi verso Taurus. “Se le informazioni che ho sono esatte, Taurus è uno spirito pervertito…” Il sorriso sul suo volto aumentò ulteriormente. “Credo che lo farò contento. Taurus, ora toglile i vestiti!” ordinò allo spirito.   
“Con piacere!” urlò lui contento, strappando subito la maglietta di Lucy all’altezza della pancia.   
“Ma ti sta manovrando sul serio?!” replicò irata la bionda, riuscendo così a far tornare in sé la coscienza dello spirito.   
“Mi dispiace muuulto, signorina Lucy… il mio corpo va contro… la mia volontà…” Dopodiché non si mosse ulteriormente, restando perfettamente immobile.   
“Cosa?” fece Sherry, per poi tornare a guardare Fred, il quale aveva la bacchetta magica alzata.   
“Spiacente, ma non ho intenzione di restare a guardare. Sai, ho molti incantesimi a mia disposizione… e la pietrificazione di un essere vivente è tra quelli che uso di più.”   
“G-Grazie, Fred…” ansimò Lucy, riuscendo a riprendere in mano la chiave dorata. “Chiuditi! Porta del palazzo del Toro dorato!”   
Lo spirito stellare s’illuminò, per poi scomparire nel nulla, lasciando libera la bionda, che fece diversi profondi respiri per recuperare il fiato.   
“Magia di pietrificazione? E dici di avere altri incantesimi a disposizione?” fece Sherry, guardando Fred, il quale sorrise.   
“Io e mio fratello siamo tra i maghi più famosi della nostra prima… chiamiamola gilda. Modestamente parlando, nessuno è al nostro livello per quanto riguarda l’uso di incantesimi. Giusto per informarti, abbiamo partecipato anche alla battaglia contro i Phantom Lord.”   
“Avevo sentito che c’erano un paio di maghi mai visti che hanno messo in difficoltà i Phantom con una magia che non si era mai vista prima… solo Majutsu ne usa una simile.”   
“Beh, notiziona per te, ma Fred è un compaesano di Harry! Per questo ha poteri simili ai suoi!”   
“Che cosa? Viene dallo stesso posto del famoso Majutsu di Fairy Tail?!” esclamò incredula la maga, guardando il ragazzo.   
“Già… e anch’io mi sono unito a Fairy Tail.” Rispose lui. “Perciò, ora preparati ad affrontare la forza di Grifondoro e Fairy Tail!” urlò, mentre Lucy lo raggiungeva.   
Sherry rimase in silenzio, a riflettere su cosa fare.   
“Okay, Lucy, dimmi che hai in mente qualche piano…” mormorò il Weasley all’amica, approfittando di quel momento. “La mia magia non è potente quanto quella di Harry, e se evocasse un’altra creatura come quell’albero, saremmo alla sua mercé.”   
“Ho qualcosa in mente, ma devi stare al gioco, d’accordo?”   
“Lucy, stai parlando con uno dei gemelli Weasley, il duo combina guai di Hogwarts! Credi che non sia capace di stare al gioco?”   
“Perfetto.” Fece lei, per poi alzare la voce, prendendo una chiave argentata. “Allora adesso evocherò il mio spirito più forte!”   
“Cosa?” disse Fred, guardandola incredulo.   
“Apriti! Porta del Canis Minor! Plue!”   
Di fronte a lei apparve una piccola creaturina bianca, di cui era impossibile riuscire capire la fisionomia, con una testa rotonda e il corpo vagamente simile a quello di un cane, tranne che per i piedi, i quali erano completamente rotondi e senza dita. Aveva due occhi neri privi di palpebre e al posto del naso aveva un corno a spirale giallo.   
“ _Doll Attack_!  _Marionetta_!” urlò subito Sherry, prendendo il controllo dello spirito, il quale cominciò immediatamente a colpire la gamba della padrona, senza però arrecarle alcun danno.   
“Ci sei cascata! Ora Fred!” esclamò Lucy, mentre il Weasley alzava la bacchetta, creando una sfera d’energia.   
“Ottima idea, Lucy!” rispose lui, scagliando la sfera contro l’avversaria. “ _Flipendo_!”   
Sherry riuscì a scansare la magia per pochi centimetri.   
“Dannazione! Avete usato uno spirito da quattro soldi come esca!” fece, arretrando, per poi alzare ancora la mano. “ _Doll Attack_!  _Rock Doll_!”   
“È inutile!” replicò Lucy. “I miei spiriti aggireranno i tuoi trucchetti! Se li manipoli, mi basterà solo richiudere la porta!”   
“Ehm… Lucy… Temo che non fossero i tuoi spiriti il suo obiettivo…” commentò Fred, alzando lo sguardo, imitato dalla compagna.   
Il terreno sotto Sherry si stava alzando, componendosi in un golem di pietra, sulla cui testa si creò una specie di balcone dove la rosa prese posto, restando al sicuro.   
“Credete forse di poter distruggere questa roccia?” chiese lei ridendo, mentre il mostro di pietra alzava un braccio, colpendo ancora il suolo, costringendo i due maghi a saltare indietro per evitarlo, per poi cominciare a scappare, inseguiti dalla creatura.   
“E ora che cosa facciamo?!” urlò il rosso, fermandosi quando uscirono dalla foresta, ritrovandosi sulla spiaggia.   
“Il mare…” rifletté Lucy, girandosi a guardare il golem, che si fermò di fronte a loro.   
“Non avete più via di scampo!” esclamò Sherry, per poi ordinare al golem di attaccarli.   
Fred e Lucy saltarono in acqua, evitando ancora una volta il colpo.   
“Non mi rimane altra scelta…” fece la maga degli spiriti stellari, prendendo una chiave dorata.   
“Che cosa vuoi fare?” le chiese Fred.   
“Mi dispiace, ma dovrò usare questo spirito stellare. Apriti! Porta del palazzo del tesoro! Acquarius!”   
L’acqua dietro di loro si alzò in un mulinello, dal quale uscì una sirena dai capelli e la coda blu, mentre sulla parte superiore del corpo aveva un semplice costume. In mano teneva una giara azzurra.   
“Acquarius?!” esclamò incredula Sherry. “Ma è uno spirito molto potente!”   
“È lei il nostro nemico! Quelle così non le puoi soffrire, no? Colpiscila!” urlò Lucy allo spirito, il quale rispose con un “Tsk.”, per poi colpire in testa la bionda usando la giara.   
“È già finita sotto il suo controllo?” fece Fred, vedendo la compagna rialzarsi irata.   
“Insomma! Questo per che cos’era?!” domandò lei, contrariata.   
“E me lo chiedi pure?” replicò Acquarius, usando lo stesso tono. “Non mi hai evocato per più di un anno, hai perso la mia chiave e ora osi chiamarmi mentre sono a un appuntamento con il mio fidanzato!”   
“Ehm… Lucy, sicura di quello che fai?” le chiese il Weasley.   
“ _Doll Attack_!  _Marionetta_!” urlò Sherry, colpendo lo spirito con il suo incantesimo.   
“Oh, no…” fece Fred, guardando l’amica, che stava sorridendo.   
Sherry invece ridacchiò. “Così Acquarius è fuori gioco… Rispediscila a casa!”   
“Scordatelo! È lei la mia carta vincente!” replicò sicura Lucy.   
“Cosa?!” proruppe la rosa, per poi scuotere la testa. “D’accordo! Allora il potere del mare vi farà a brandelli! Acquarius! Distruggili!”   
“Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica!” urlò la sirena, alzando la giara verso l’alto.   
Fred deglutì, guardando l’acqua attorno allo spirito muoversi da sola, convogliandosi dentro l’arma.   
“Lucy, perché non la richiami indietro? Rischiamo di finire male!”   
“Dal momento stesso in cui l’ho evocata sapevo che sarebbe finita così.” Rispose lei.   
“Che cosa?!”   
“Vedi… Acquarius è uno spirito… diciamo incontrollabile. Ti ricordi il porto che io e Natsu abbiamo distrutto?”   
Fred la guardò incredula.   
“Non dirmi che lo spirito che avevi usato era lei?!”   
Lucy gli sorrise. “Trattieni il più possibile il fiato.” Si limitò a rispondere, mentre dalla giara usciva fuori un vero e proprio tsunami, che investì in pieno i due maghi.   
“Eh eh… che stupida…” fece Sherry, poco prima che l’acqua cominciasse a investire anche lei. “Ma che-”   
In pochi secondi, sulla spiaggia si scatenò un tornado d’acqua, dentro il quale i tre maghi vorticavano in preda al caos totale.   
Qualche minuto dopo la tempesta si placò, rivelando Acquarius che osservava tranquillamente i tre maghi sulla spiaggia, ancora vivi ma decisamente scossi dall’esperienza appena vissuta.   
“Altro che chiusura forzata della porta…” commentò sorridendo, cominciando a sparire. “La porta me la chiudo da sola quando mi pare… scema.”   
Fred si rialzò, portandosi una mano alla testa per cercare di fermare la rapida giostra su cui sembrava essere finita, come stavano facendo anche le due maghe, che si rialzarono a pochi istanti l’una dall’altra, barcollando per cercare di restare in piedi.   
“Amici o nemici, per lei non fa differenza… Acquarius scatena delle ondate che non guardano in faccia a nessuno…” fece Lucy.   
“Stupida!” replicò Fred, cercando di raggiungerla, ma cadendo a terra. “Così ci siamo andati di mezzo anche noi!”   
“Concordo con lui… Brutta incosciente!” condivise Sherry, cercando di non perdere l’equilibrio. “E inoltre, non hai sconfitto la mia roccia…”   
“E allora? Tanto le marionette si muovono solo se uno le manipola… Finché te ne andrai in giro barcollante… la roccia non ti servirà a molto…”   
“Ma anche voi non potete fare più nulla… siamo in parità…”   
“Mi dispiace… ma non è così!” esclamò il Weasley, aprendo gli occhi e riuscendo ad alzare il braccio con la bacchetta, lanciando un debole Flipendo che colpì l’avversaria, facendola cadere all’indietro.   
“Non… p-posso… p-perdere…” ansimò lei. “Anche se… la fiamma della mia vita… si spegne… il mio amore per l’Imperatore… non cambierà mai…”   
“Quante storie!” replicò la bionda, mentre il giramento di testa finalmente cominciava a calmarsi. “Tranquilla che non muori…”   
“Angelica… vendicami tu…” mormorò Sherry, perdendo i sensi.   
Istantaneamente, il topo gigante sbucò dalla foresta, saltando verso di loro, pronto a schiacciarli.   
“Eh?! Lei non era una marionetta?!” esclamò incredulo il ragazzo, cercando inutilmente di alzarsi, mentre Lucy cadeva in ginocchio, ormai priva di forze.   
Ma prima che l’animale li raggiungesse, una figura si mise in mezzo, colpendolo alla pancia con una spada, deviandone la caduta.   
Erza atterrò davanti a Fred e Lucy, tenendo in mano una delle sue spade e con lo sguardo celato dai capelli rossi.   
“E-Erza!” esclamarono contenti i due.   
Felicità che si estinse nell’istante preciso in cui la maga si voltò verso di loro, fulminandoli con uno sguardo di puro gelo.   
“Sapete perché sono qui, vero?” chiese lei, mentre i due cominciavano a sudare freddo.   
“Be’, ecco… ehm…”   
“P-Per riportarci indietro?” domandò quasi speranzosa Lucy.   
In quello stesso momento, Happy uscì dalla foresta.   
“Lucy, Fred, siete stati magnifici! Tutto bene?!” chiese urlando, fermandosi a mezz’aria quando vide Titania.   
Per qualche istante restò fermo al suo posto, mentre diverse gocce di sudore apparivano sulla sua testa. Poi, senza perdere un secondo, si girò, venendo tuttavia preso per la coda da Erza, la quale si era mossa a una velocità tale da risultare quasi invisibile.   
“Dove sono gli altri?” domandò, tenendo Happy, svenuto per la paura, a testa in giù.   
“Aspetta Erza!” esclamò Fred, riuscendo finalmente a rialzarsi. “La situazione è cambiata! Non possiamo tornare indietro!”   
“Ha ragione! Sappiamo che siamo venuti qui senza permesso, ma quest’isola è in una situazione terribile!”   
Erza li guardò attenta.   
“Se non fossimo venuti qui, avremmo lasciato che quei tizi riportassero in vita quel demone senza nemmeno tentare di ostacolarli. Senza contare che abbiamo fatto una scoperta molto importante!” fece Fred.   
“Quelle stesse persone opprimono gli abitanti del villaggio con un incantesimo devastante! È una situazione disperata! Noi… Noi vogliamo salvare quest’isola… in qualche modo!”   
“Non me ne frega niente.” Rispose fredda Erza.   
“Allora lasciaci andare avanti da soli! Non possiamo-” cominciò Fred, poco prima di ritrovarsi la lama della spada della rossa puntata sul collo.   
“Voi avete tradito il Master… quindi non sperate di cavarvela con poco!” sentenziò la maga, facendo deglutire i due.   
  
  
Leon era in piedi di fronte a Deliora, guardando con occhi seri il demone congelato.   
“Imperatore Zero…” fece una voce, mentre una delle due figure mascherate si avvicinava senza fare rumore, fermandosi alle sue spalle. “Perché non ha eliminato quel moccioso di Gray?”   
“Non ne ho visto alcun motivo. E poi dovresti sapere che non amo il sangue.” Rispose lui.   
“Sì, ma sentirla dire certe cose dopo che ha ordinato di ammazzare tutta la gente del villaggio…” continuò l’uomo, facendo dietro front. “Non è che per caso è ancora affezionato al suo vecchio compagno?”   
“Non dire assurdità. L’ho ridotto così male che gli è passata la voglia di ostacolarmi… Ma se per caso dovesse riprovarci, lo ammazzerò senza nessuna esitazione.”   
“Se lo dice lei…” fece l’uomo, cominciando ad allontanarsi.   
“E del tuo compagno che mi dici?” chiese Leon. “Anche lui è scappato via non appena è apparso Majutsu.   
“Oh, quello era nei piani, stia tranquillo. A Majutsu ci penseremo noi. Lei si preoccupi solo di risvegliare Deliora.”   
  
  
Gray aprì lentamente gli occhi, sbattendoli un paio di volte per mettere a fuoco, per poi mettersi seduto di colpo.   
Si trovava in un letto improvvisato, all’interno di una tenda, assieme a diverse botti e pacchi.   
Le sue ferite erano state medicate e fasciate, e il dolore era quasi scomparso.   
Il mago del ghiaccio si alzò in piedi, per dirigersi all’esterno.   
“Ma dove sono?” si chiese mentre usciva, ritrovandosi in uno spiazzo pieno di tende, con diverse botti e altri impacchi, oltre che molti mucchi di legna tagliata.   
“Oh, ti sei svegliato?” fece una donna del villaggio, avvicinandosi sorridendogli triste. “Capisco che tu sia spaesato… Qui siamo in un’area di rifornimento a pochi minuti dal villaggio… Ci siamo rifugiati qui l’altra notte, quando il villaggio è sparito.”   
“Il villaggio… è sparito?” ripeté Gray, per poi spalancare gli occhi, mentre dentro di lui il ricordo dell’ordine che aveva emesso il suo vecchio compagno tornava vivido.   
“Leon… allora l’hai fatto per davvero!” pensò, guardando gli abitanti del villaggio dispersi per il campo.   
Una fitta proveniente dalle ferite lo costrinse a portarsi una mano sul petto.   
“Almeno, grazie all’aiuto dei tuoi compagni ce la siamo cavata senza feriti.” Continuò la donna.   
“Quindi sono qui anche loro?” chiese Gray.   
“Già. E mi hanno chiesto di dirti di andare nella loro tenda, quando ti fossi svegliato.” Rispose la donna, indicando una tenda che si ergeva al centro dell’accampamento.   
Il mago di Fairy Tail annuì, per poi dirigersi verso la tenda, spostando a lato il telo che copriva l’entrata.   
Lì, seduta su una sedia al centro della tenda con le gambe incrociate e le mani unite, Erza lo guardò minacciosa, mentre dietro di lei c’erano Lucy, Fred e Happy, tutti e tre legati alle mani e ai piedi con delle corde.   
“Erza!” esclamò incredulo il mago del ghiaccio, per poi spostare lo sguardo sui compagni, con Fred che sorrideva imbarazzato e Lucy e Happy che, invece, stavano piangendo.   
“Mi hanno raccontato cos’è successo…” fece Titania, chiudendo gli occhi. “Devo dire che sono molto delusa dal fatto che tu alla fine ti sia unito a loro. Sono così sconcertata che non so cos’altro dirti.”   
“Dove sono gli altri?” chiese Gray.   
“Non ne ho idea.” Replicò Erza, riaprendo gli occhi.   
“Lucy, Fred, voi ne sapete qualcosa?”   
“Spiacente… siamo rimasti intrappolati sopra quel topo gigante…” rispose il Weasley. “L’ultima volta che li abbiamo visti erano con gli altri due tirapiedi di Mister Simpatia…”   
“Quando siamo tornati lì con Erza non c’era più nessuno, perciò immagino che li abbiano sconfitti… Poi lei ci ha costretto a portarla qui da te…”   
“Come avete scoperto questo posto? Mi hanno detto che è un’area di rifornimento…”   
“L’ho localizzata io, dal cielo… mentre Erza mi teneva legato con una corda…” disse Happy.   
“Quindi dobbiamo presumere che Harry abbia condotto gli altri in giro per l’isola.” Fece la rossa, alzandosi in piedi. “Lo sapevo che alla fine avrebbe accettato anche lui questa missione.”   
La rossa fece qualche passo, superando il moro e fermandosi di fronte all’uscita.   
“Gray, prendi Lucy, Fred e Happy e seguimi. Noi torniamo alla gilda!” ordinò, ricevendo uno sguardo incredulo dal compagno.   
“Erza! Che cosa stai dicendo?!” esclamò lui incredulo. “Se hai ascoltato la storia, avrai capito che cosa sta succedendo in quest’isola!”   
“E con ciò?” replicò lei, mentre Lucy scuoteva la testa per far capire a Gray di non insistere.   
“Sono venuta qui con Harry e Ron per riportare indietro i trasgressori! Harry ha deciso di proseguire la missione, e si è portato dietro chi riteneva necessario. Io invece riporterò alla gilda voi! Il resto non m’interessa minimamente.”   
“Ma hai visto in che condizioni sono gli abitanti dell’isola?!”   
“Certo che l’ho visto!”   
“E ti sembra il caso di lasciarli così?!”   
“La richiesta è stata inoltrata anche ad altre gilde… quindi credo sia meglio lasciare l’incarico ai maghi che sono ufficialmente autorizzati ad accettarlo!” continuò la rossa, impassibile.   
“Erza… mi hai davvero deluso…” disse tremante il mago del ghiaccio, mentre Scarlett riduceva gli occhi a due fessure.   
“Che hai detto?!”   
“Gray, ma che ti salta in mente?! Lei è la suprema Erza!” urlò spaventato Happy.   
“Suprema è un po’ esagerato, no?” mormorò Fred, attento comunque a non farsi sentire dalla rossa, la quale evocò una spada, che puntò contro Gray.   
“Hai intenzione di continuare a ribellarti?!” chiese, guardandolo minacciosa. “Attento! Non la passerai liscia!”   
Il mago del ghiaccio rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi afferrare con la mano destra la lama della spada. Poi, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, la strinse con forza, procurandosi un taglio sul palmo e sulle dita.   
“Fa’ un po’ come ti pare!” esclamò serio. “Io ho scelto!”   
Erza spalancò gli occhi, guardando scioccata il sangue colare sulla lama.   
“Farò ciò che devo fare!” continuò il moro, lasciando la presa sulla spada che scivolò a terra. “E lo farò fino alla fine! Se vuoi uccidermi, sei libera di farlo!”   
Titania continuò a fissarlo incredula, mentre Lucy, Fred e Happy deglutivano, vedendo l’amico uscire dalla tenda senza dire altro.   
Per qualche istante l’unico suono che si udì fu il gocciolare del sangue che scendeva dalla spada.   
Poi si udì distintamente Erza digrignare i denti.   
“E-Erza… sta tranquilla…” fece la bionda, preoccupata per la propria incolumità.   
“Gray è un po’ coinvolto in questa storia… Okay, un po’ tanto… però non puoi dargli torto…” continuò Fred.   
Erza ruotò il manico della spada, per poi girarsi con uno scatto verso i suoi tre prigionieri, facendoli spaventare a tal punto che ai due ragazzi si rizzarono i capelli, mentre al gatto tremarono le orecchie.   
“ERZAAA!” urlarono Lucy e Happy insieme. “Salvaci, Natsu! Aiuuutooo!!!”   
Scarlett mosse velocemente la spada, facendo chiudere gli occhi ai tre.   
Ma con loro sorpresa, sentirono le corde allentarsi, per poi cadere a terra.   
“Eh?!” fece il Weasley.   
“Andiamo!” ordinò la rossa, girandosi verso l’uscita. “È inutile sprecare fiato! Sistemiamo il lavoro e poi si vedrà che cosa fare!”   
I tre maghi sorrisero, contenti della sua decisione.   
“Tranquilli… la punizione ve la faccio scontare dopo.” Assicurò, prima di uscire dalla tenda.   
“Lo immaginavo.” Sospirò sorridendo Fred. “Ora, però, vediamo di raggiungere Harry e gli altri! Se siamo tutti insieme, nessuno potrà sconfiggerci!”   
    
    
“Che vergogna! Dunque sei l’unico rimasto?” esclamò Leon, seduto su un vecchio trono di pietra, che si trovava in un’ala del tempio, al centro della quale c’era il buco che portava da Deliora, guardando Toby, che annuì in silenzio. “Quelli di Fairy Tail ci stanno dando dentro…” continuò il mago del ghiaccio.   
“La prego, non dica agli altri che sono stato sconfitto…”   
“Il risveglio di Deliora si fa più complicato…” fece Klaun, entrando nella stanza seguito da Zarti.   
“Oh, ci siete anche voi?” chiese l’Imperatore Zero, guardandoli freddamente.   
“Stanotte la magia lunare raggiungerà la massima potenza, e Deliora tornerà in vita…” continuò Zarti, sorridendo. “Ma se qualcuno ostacolerà il rituale delle gocce di Luna… Deliora resterà prigioniero nel ghiaccio!”   
“Che scocciatura. Avrei dovuto occuparmi io di quella gentaglia invece di lasciare il compito a voi incapaci.”   
“Ooohn… Non so come scusarmi…” fece Toby, al contrario di Klaun che restò impassibile.   
“Gli avversari sono tre dei maghi più forti di Fairy Tail… Majutsu, Titania e Salamander…” replicò lui. “Non possiamo permetterci di sottovalutarli.”   
“Siete come sempre ben informati… Però non ho ben capito il vostro rapporto con quei maghi.”   
“Come sa, abbiamo viaggiato molto per cercare informazioni… ed è così che li abbiamo incontrati. Si stanno addestrando per usare un nuovo tipo di magia, a noi ignota.”   
“La Lost Magic?” chiese Leon, guardandoli serio.   
“No… Qualcosa il cui potenziale è superiore…” Rispose Klaun.   
“Così Gray sta davvero apprendendo un nuovo potere…” rifletté a voce alta l’Imperatore, per poi guardarsi la mano sinistra. “Ad ogni modo non possono battermi! La mia spada di ghiaccio mi ha permesso di scavalcare persino Ur!”   
“Finché ha la spada siamo tranquilli…” disse Zarti, mentre i suoi occhi sotto la maschera si facevano seri, a dispetto del suo sorriso. “Ma direi che è il caso che scenda anch’io in campo…”   
“Anche tu puoi combattere?!” esclamò incredulo Toby.   
“Sì… so qualcosina di Lost Magic…” rispose lui vago, mentre Klaun ridacchiò sonoramente.   
“In questo caso, è inutile che io resti.” Fece, guardando il compagno. “Tornerò a dedicarmi al nostro prossimo progetto… E so perfettamente chi dovrà occuparsene.”   
“Come vuoi.” Replicò Zarti, senza girarsi a guardarlo mentre spariva nel nulla.   
“Tsk. Mi mettono i brividi…” commentò acido Leon.   
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse dire altro, l’intero tempio fu scosso da un tremore.   
La scossa fu minima, ma subito una seconda di maggiore forza la seguì.   
“Un terremoto?!” esclamò Toby, tremando assieme all’intera struttura.   
Una nuova scossa, ancora più forte, li costrinse a cercare un modo per restare in piedi, dato che il pavimento si stava inclinando.   
“Ma questo è…” cominciò Leon, venendo subito interrotto da Toby.   
“Le rovine stanno crollando!” urlò spaventato, per poi correggersi non appena il tremore si fermò. “No! Si sono inclinate!”   
“Significa che l’hanno già fatto…” ridacchiò Zarti, per poi indicare il buco nel pavimento, da cui ora era possibile vedere l’area sottostante senza doversi inclinare troppo.   
Qualche piano più giù, Natsu si pulì il braccio dalla polvere delle macerie, guardando minaccioso i tre.   
Al suo fianco, con uno sguardo molto simile, Harry, George, Ron e Hermione tenevano la loro bacchetta in mano, incuranti di alcune colonne del tempio che stavano cadendo, incapaci di reggere il peso della struttura che ora pesava molto di più su un lato.   
“A volte gli oggetti si rompono senza che ce ne accorgiamo…” fece Salamander. “Quando invece siamo noi a voler distruggere qualcosa sembra tutto più faticoso!”   
“Beh, distruggere un tempio non rientrava nella mia top ten delle cose da fare… non ero preparato…” commentò George, portandosi una mano dietro la testa. “Fortuna che era tutto vecchio…”   
“Che vorreste dire, bastardi…?” domandò Leon, guardandoli furioso.   
“Semplice!” rispose Hermione. “Il palazzo si è inclinato! Ora i raggi lunari non potranno più raggiungere Deliora!”


	23. Fairy Tail in azione! Ur

Leon fissò con puro odio i maghi sotto di lui. “Maledetti…” fece, digrignando i denti.  
“Accidenti! Non capisco cosa sia successo!” urlò Toby.  
“Sembra che abbiano inclinato le rovine.” Rispose Zarti, che si trovava al suo fianco. “Hanno distrutto circa metà dei pilastri che sostengono l’edificio, ecco perché si è inclinato. In questo modo, hanno fatto sì che la luce della Luna non possa raggiungere Deliora… Un piano davvero geniale.”  
“Finitela di blaterare!” gridò Natsu, avvolgendo i piedi con le fiamme e usandole per aumentare la potenza del suo salto, grazie al quale raggiunse subito il piano dove si trovavano i nemici, colpendo in pieno stomaco Leon con una testata, facendolo volare in alto.  
L’Imperatore Zero, incredulo, spalancò la bocca e gli occhi.  
Poi, senza fare nulla, il suo corpo perse colore, trasformandosi in una scultura di ghiaccio, che s’infranse in migliaia di frammenti.  
“Cosa?!” esclamò George, che aveva osservato la scena assieme agli altri.  
“Cerchiamo di raggiungerlo in fretta!” fece Harry, indicando le scale che portavano di sopra. “Noi non possiamo usare le fiamme per spingerci in alto come ha fatto Natsu.”  
Ma prima che potessero fare un passo, dalle scale indicate da Majutsu cominciarono a scendere una decina di maghi, tutti con addosso una tunica bianca e una maschera cilindrica a coprirgli la testa, con uno spicchio di Luna disegnato in prossimità della fronte.  
“Voi non farete un passo.” dichiarò uno di loro, mentre anche dall’ingresso del tempio e dalle scale che portavano alla grotta di Deliora comparivano altrettanti nemici.  
“Ha così tanti seguaci?! Credevo fossero solo quelli del rituale!” esclamò Hermione, alzando la bacchetta.  
“A quanto pare dobbiamo occuparci prima di loro.” Fece George, sorridendo nervosamente. “Però… non sarà per nulla facile.”  
“Vogliono bloccarci qui.” costatò Harry.  
  
Al piano superiore, il Dragon Slayer digrignò i denti nel vedere i frammenti della copia cadere a terra, restando a mezz’aria grazie allo slancio del suo salto.  
“Sono qui!” chiamò Leon, caricando la magia nella mano sinistra, per poi creare decine di uccelli di ghiaccio, che volarono contro Salamander. “In aria non puoi schivarli!”  
Natsu si voltò verso di lui, per poi cominciare a incanalare aria dentro i polmoni, sputando una fiammata pochi istanti dopo che lo fece schiantare subito a terra, evitando così di essere colpito.  
“Purtroppo per te, invece posso!” replicò sorridendo, per poi mettersi con la schiena a terra e puntando i piedi contro l’avversario.  
Senza dire niente, fece partire due mulinelli di fuoco dalle gambe, che il mago del ghiaccio riuscì ad evitare abbassandosi.  
“Un trucco da quattro soldi.” commentò.  
Natsu non demorse, alzandosi sulle braccia e cominciando a ruotare su se stesso, creando così un tornado di fuoco che si avvicinò anche agli altri due maghi.  
Zarti saltò all’indietro, lasciando così scoperto Toby, che si era nascosto dietro di lui, il quale fu colpito in pieno.  
Leon invece saltò in alto.  
“Ma non ero io quello che in aria non poteva evitare i tuoi colpi?” chiese strafottente il Dragon Slayer, cominciando ad aspirare di nuovo aria.  
L’Imperatore Zero spalancò gli occhi, accorgendosi di essere rimasto alla sua mercé.  
“Ruggito della Salamandra!” urlò Natsu, scagliandogli contro uno dei suoi attacchi più potenti.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, il pavimento sotto di lui cedette, facendolo precipitare al piano di sotto e cambiando la traiettoria della fiammata, che non colpì il suo bersaglio, dandogli modo di tornare sano e salvo a terra.  
“Davvero un uomo fortunato, l’Imperatore Zero…” commentò Zarti, mentre poco lontano un fumante e annerito Toby alzava la mano.  
“Non dire agli altri che ha preso me…” mormorò.  
“Che hai combinato, Zarti?!” ruggì Leon, guardando il mago.  
“Prego?” chiese lui.  
“Non fare il finto tonto… è stato il tuo incantesimo a far crollare il pavimento, vero?”  
“Complimenti, Imperatore Zero… se n’è accorto.” Rispose lui, sorridendo. “Ma cerchi di capirmi… non posso permettermi di perderla finché Deliora non si risveglia…”  
“Credi che possa morire solo a causa di una fiammata?” chiese lui, mentre il pavimento ai suoi piedi cominciava a ricoprirsi di ghiaccio, per poi estendersi lungo tutto il perimetro della stanza e sulle pareti.  
L’istante seguente, Natsu riemerse dal buco nel pavimento e un muro di ghiaccio si alzò fino al soffitto, separando i due contendenti da Zarti e Toby.  
“Andatevene.” Ordinò. “A lui ci penserò io!”  
Dicendo ciò, si girò verso Salamander, che si stava rimettendo in piedi.  
“Io sono l’Imperatore Zero… l’unico in grado di abbattere Deliora! Che figura ci farei se non riuscissi a sconfiggere nemmeno questo moccioso?”  
Al di là del muro di ghiaccio, Zarti sorrise ancora.  
“Vedo, vedo…” rispose mellifluo, prima di allontanarsi, lasciando solo il compagno.  
Natsu invece spalancò gli occhi. “Abbattere Deliora?!” ripeté incredulo. “È questo il tuo obiettivo?! Quel tipo è praticamente sistemato per sempre… e tu vorresti scongelarlo per batterti con lui?!”  
Leon restò impassibile a osservare l’avversario.  
“Sei un tipo davvero strambo…” continuò Natsu.  
“Farei qualsiasi cosa pur di superare Ur… e per continuare a sognare!” urlò, scagliando contro il Dragon Slayer una raffica di attacchi di ghiaccio, che lui evitò saltando all’indietro, fermandosi qualche metro più in là.  
“Non sarebbe meglio se ti battessi direttamente con Ur?!” ribatté questi.  
“Non lo sapevi? Ur ormai è morta…” rispose Leon, facendo tornare in mente a Natsu ciò che aveva detto il giorno prima l’amico. “E se ora lei è morta… è tutta colpa di Gray!” gridò, furente, creando in pochi istanti un uccello di ghiaccio, che prese subito il volo.  
Colto di sorpresa, il Dragon Slayer non poté fare altro che alzare il braccio sinistro per proteggersi, venendo però colpito in pieno e provocandosi un taglio lungo e profondo da cui cominciò a sgorgare sangue.  
Tuttavia Natsu restò a fissare il mago del ghiaccio con occhi seri. “Non so cosa vi sia successo in passato… ma so che quello che vuoi fare creerà un sacco di problemi per molte persone!” urlò, abbassando il braccio, per poi avvolgerlo assieme all’altro con il fuoco. “Quindi apri gli occhi e dacci un taglio… o te li apro io a colpi di fiamme!”  
  
  
Gray, Lucy, Erza, Fred e Happy stavano correndo il più velocemente possibile attraverso la foresta diretti al tempio.  
“Leon sognava di superare Ur!” disse il mago del ghiaccio, deciso a spiegare tutta la storia ai suoi amici, che si fecero attenti. “Ora che Ur non c’è più è convinto che abbattendo Deliora riuscirà a dimostrarsi migliore di lei!”  
“Capisco… In effetti, l’unico modo per superare qualcuno che non è più in vita è riuscire là dove quella persona ha fallito.” affermò Fred, mentre Lucy e Happy annuivano.  
“Ma c’è una cosa che Leon non sa…” continuò Gray, sorprendendo gli altri. “Ur è sparita davanti ai nostri occhi… però… vi assicuro che è ancora viva!”  
“Che cosa?!” urlò il Weasley, mentre Erza guardava con serietà il moro, ignorando lo sguardo incredulo degli altri due membri del piccolo gruppo. “Come sarebbe a dire che è ancora viva?!”  
“Cosa diavolo è successo quella volta?” chiese Titania.  
Gray chiuse un attimo gli occhi.  
“È successo tempo fa… Deliora aveva devastato il luogo in cui abitavo… In meno di un giorno distrusse tutto…”  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

  
Ur stava camminando lungo una via deserta, ai cui lati si trovavano solo i resti di abitazioni ormai completamente distrutte.  
“Deliora…” sussurrò, osservando con attenzione lo scenario. “Ne avevo sentito parlare, ma non immaginavo questo…”  
Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione, facendole posare lo sguardo su alcune macerie, che stavano tremando.  
Senza perdere un secondo, corse nella loro direzione, cominciando subito a spostarle.  
“Leon! Vieni subito!” urlò all’apprendista, che era rimasto indietro a osservare. “C’è un sopravvissuto!”  
Il bambino annuì, raggiungendo la maestra e aiutandola a liberare il giovane Gray, pieno di ferite e incapace di metterli a fuoco a causa delle lacrime che sgorgavano dagli occhi.  
“Deliora…” mormorò, chiudendo con forza una mano a pugno, incurante del sangue che stava perdendo e dei suoi salvatori. “Deliora… me la pagherai… vedrai…”  
\----------  
“Partiamo dalle basi della magia del ghiaccio…” cominciò Ur, mentre lei e i due ragazzi si trovavano in una landa deserta ricoperta di neve, tutti e tre con dei pesanti piumini addosso.  
“Gray… credi di riuscire a starmi dietro? È un addestramento molto duro…” fece la donna, guardando il nuovo apprendista, che teneva lo sguardo verso il basso, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
“Certo!” rispose sicuro. “A qualunque costo! Sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire ad abbattere Deliora!” continuò, alzando lo sguardo.  
Ma il bambino spalancò gli occhi, totalmente incredulo, quando vide Ur cominciare a togliersi i pantaloni, per poi passare al piumino, restando solo in intimo.  
“M-Ma che stai facendo?!” urlò Gray, sorprendendosi ancora di più quando vide che Leon stava facendo lo stesso.  
“Forza, via i vestiti!” ordinò Ur, guardandolo, totalmente impassibile al freddo.  
“Stai scherzando?! Spogliarmi qui, in mezzo a tutta questa neve?! E poi sei una donna! Non ti vergogni?!”  
“Tsk. Solo perché sto in mutande davanti a due ragazzini?” rispose lei, tranquilla. “Se vuoi controllare il freddo, devi diventare tutt’uno col gelo!”  
Gray continuò a guardarla incredulo per qualche secondo, per poi annuire e togliersi anche lui i vestiti, restando solo in boxer.  
“Cavooolooo!!!” urlò il moro, tremando vistosamente per il freddo.  
“Ti ci abituerai presto…” cercò di consolarlo l’apprendista anziano, nonostante anche lui faticasse a restare impassibile come la maestra.  
“Ma stai tremando pure tu!” replicò infatti l’altro.  
Ur sorrise. “Forza! Corriamo!” urlò, partendo.  
“Ehi! Voglio imparare quella magia!” gridò Gray.  
“Intanto taci e corri!” fece Leon. “Per colpa tua mi tocca rifare le basi!”  
\----------  
Col tempo, Gray si adattò allo stile di vita di Ur e Leon.  
Nonostante le difficoltà iniziali, dovute principalmente alla convivenza forzata con l’altro ragazzo, in breve tempo cominciò a padroneggiare la magia del ghiaccio.  
“Tra le migliaia di incantesimi, la magia plastica è quella più libera! Con quella ognuno può sviluppare le sue idee!” continuava a ripetere la maestra. “Si tratta di un tipo di magia che mette in risalto la personalità! Applicatevi e vedrete che scoprirete la forma che più vi si addice!”  
\----------  
“Ma guarda… allora hai un nuovo discepolo… cha carino!” fece una donna bionda dietro il bancone di una bancarella di frutta all’aperto.  
“Si chiama Gray… è cocciuto e ribelle…” rispose Ur, impegnata a mangiare una mela.  
“Scommetto che da grandi diventeranno due fusti!” continuò l’altra, diventando leggermente rossa sulle guance. “Quando matureranno, dammene uno!”  
“Prendili pure tutti e due, quelli scocciatori!” continuò la maga del ghiaccio, prendendo dei soldi e posandoli sul bancone, per poi prendere in mano un grosso sacchetto di carta pieno di frutta e verdura.  
“Con quei ragazzini al seguito sembri una mammina… gli uomini non si avvicineranno mai…”  
“Fatti gli affari tuoi…”  
“Ur, ormai hai una certa età… non dovresti pensare un po’ di più alla tua felicità?” chiese la donna, non ottenendo risposta, dato che l’altra si voltò con un’espressione corrucciata, nonostante la sua faccia fosse diventata un po’ più rossa del normale.  
Poco lontano, appoggiati a un muretto, Leon e Gray erano in attesa del ritorno della loro maestra.  
“Gray… Quanto credi che ci voglia ancora prima di superare Ur?” domandò il maggiore.  
“Non m’interessa!”  
“Ur è il mio obiettivo! Il mio sogno è riuscire a batterla!” continuò entusiasta l’albino.  
“Ti ho detto che non m’interessa nulla… mi fai ogni volta la stessa domanda!” replicò scocciato Gray. “A me basta battere Deliora! E quando sarò in grado di farlo, dirò addio a quella brutta strega!”  
“Chi sarebbe la brutta strega, pulce?!” sbraitò irata Ur, colpendolo con un pugno in testa, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Leon, che non l’aveva vista arrivare.  
Gray si massaggiò il capo, guardandola storto. “Quand’è che m’insegni qualche incantesimo decente?!”  
“Lo sto già facendo!”  
“E secondo te la magia plastica sarebbe potente?! Guarda che non serve a nulla!”  
Il volto di Ur si rilassò, per poi guardare seria il suo discepolo.  
“Te l’ho detto! La magia plastica è quella che permette più libertà! Quando avrai sviluppato la tua forma potrai potenziarla quanto vuoi!”  
Il moretto sbuffò, per poi cominciare a spogliarsi, finché non restò in boxer.  
Quando finì, Ur lo colpì ancora con un pugno, questa volta più forte. “Mi spieghi che cavolo ci fai senza vestiti?!” chiese urlando.  
“M-Ma… è colpa tua se ho preso questa brutta abitudine!” replicò Gray, ignorando gli sguardi allibiti e curiosi degli abitanti della cittadina.  
“Hai sentito quelle voci su Deliora?” fece uno di questi, poco lontano da loro, attirando immediatamente l’attenzione del bambino, che si fermò dal recuperare i vestiti per restare in ascolto.  
“Pare si sia spostato nel continente a nord… ora è nei dintorni di Burago.”  
“Scherzi?!” chiese incredulo un altro. “Significa che a Isban è tornata la pace?!”  
Gray spalancò gli occhi.  
“Deliora…” mormorò.  
\----------  
“Fermati!” urlò preoccupata Ur. “Non puoi farcela contro Deliora!”  
Leon era al suo fianco, immobile.  
“Gray! Per te è troppo forte!”  
“Taci!” replicò il moro, con uno zaino sulle spalle, dirigendosi verso la porta della casa. “Che ne sai tu?!” Dicendo ciò, si girò, guardando i due con uno sguardo di pura follia mista a rabbia. “Devo vendicare i miei genitori! Hai qualcosa in contrario?!”  
Ur mosse velocemente il braccio di fronte a sé.  
“Se te ne vai ora, non ti riprenderò più-”  
“Ah… ora mi sento meglio!” la interruppe il discepolo, per poi correre via.  
“Gray!” lo chiamò Ur.  
“Se morirò sarà colpa tua, perché vorrà dire che non mi hai insegnato nulla di buono!” rispose il bambino, scomparendo nella tempesta di neve che circondava la casa, lasciando una Ur stupefatta sull’uscio della porta.  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~Fine flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

  
Gray e gli altri si fermarono a un centinaio di metri dalle rovine del tempio.  
Lucy piegò la testa di lato.  
“Sbaglio, o le rovine ora sono… inclinate?” domandò, insicura su cosa dire.  
“Non ditemi che sono stati Natsu e gli altri!” esclamò Fred, mentre il moro guardava il tempio.  
“Senza dubbio.” Rispose infine. “Non so a chi sia venuta l’idea, ma l’importante è che la luce della Luna non raggiunga Deliora…”  
Prima che qualcuno potesse aggiungere qualcosa, le foglie degli alberi e dei cespugli vicino a loro cominciarono a muoversi, lasciando uscire pochi instanti dopo i seguaci mascherati di Leon.  
“Quelli di Fairy Tail! Abbiamo trovato gli altri!” urlò uno di loro, seguito da decine di uomini.  
“Sono veramente tanti…” fece il gemello Weasley, prendendo la bacchetta.  
“Voi andate!” intervenne Erza, girandosi verso i nemici. “Lasciate che ci pensi io.”  
Tutti la guardarono incredula, Gray in primis.  
“Erza…” fece lui.  
“Tu va avanti e chiudi i conti con Leon!”  
Il mago del ghiaccio restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi annuire e correre via.  
‘Leon non sa che Ur è ancora viva… ed io sono l’unico in grado di fermarlo!’ pensò, mentre nella sua mente tornavano ancora una volta a galla le immagini di cinque anni prima.  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_   
_ Sorrowful Past – Fairy Tail OST _

  
Ur era in ginocchio, ansimando per le numerose ferite e guardando Deliora, che stava usando la sua enorme mole per distruggere tutto quello che trovava sulla sua strada.  
“Che guaio…” fece, prendendo un grosso respiro. “È davvero forte…”  
Poco lontano da lei, Gray e Leon giacevano a terra privi di sensi  
Senza lasciare tempo alla maga di riflettere, Deliora cominciò a caricare pura energia dentro la bocca. La donna saltò rapidamente in piedi e si diresse dai due bambini, raggiungendoli pochi istanti prima che il demone gli scagliasse contro un raggio di energia, che distrusse tutto ciò che toccò.  
Gray riaprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto di trovarsi stretto assieme a Leon in un abbraccio della maestra. La sua prima reazione fu un urlo, per poi allontanarsi spaventato dalla donna, che lo richiamò subito, riuscendo a fermarlo.  
“Tutto bene!” affermò, appoggiando delicatamente a terra Leon e cingendo in un nuovo abbraccio il moro. “Va tutto bene!”  
Gray continuò a guardarla con occhi spalancati. “U-Ur… perché? Eh…? Perché?!”  
“Lascia stare.” Rispose lei. “Prendi Leon e allontanati da qui! Non riesco a combattere se devo pensare anche a proteggervi!”  
“Leon?” ripeté Gray.  
“È lì, svenuto…” continuò la maga, indicandolo con un cenno della testa.  
La donna poi sciolse l’abbraccio, lasciando che il bambino raggiungesse l’altro allievo, sollevandolo per un braccio e appoggiandolo sulla propria schiena.  
“Svelti! Andatevene!” urlò Ur. “Ci penso io a sistemarlo!”  
Gray però resto al suo posto, guardando per terra. “P-Perché sei venuta…? Mi avevi espulso…”  
Ur lo guardò con un sorriso triste.  
“Tempo fa una mia amica mi disse che avrei dovuto pensare di più alla mia felicità… ma non mi pareva di passarmela così male…” Il suo sorriso si accentuò. “Sei d’accordo anche tu? Ho due discepoli carini… che crescono giorno dopo giorno e mi allietano la vita…”  
Gray la fissò incredulo.  
“Questo mi basta per essere felice… e sono venuta per riprendermi quella felicità!”  
“U-Ur… No…” cominciò il moro, non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime. “L-La tua… g-gamba…”  
Ur spostò un attimo lo sguardo alla sua gamba destra, che dal ginocchio in giù era completamente di ghiaccio, per poi girarsi per mostrarsi chiaramente al discepolo.  
“Me l’ha portata via, ma tu non preoccuparti… Hai visto che forza, la magia plastica?”  
Gray continuò a piangere.  
“Se quel mostro rappresenta la tua oscurità… vuol dire che ora ho una ragione per combatterlo! Ora vai! Ci penso io a sconfiggerlo!”  
“N-No… Non posso… andarmene… La colpa… è tutta mia…”  
“Non è colpa di nessuno! È una prova per riottenere la felicità!” rispose amaramente Ur.  
Leon riprese i sensi, mostrando uno sguardo di rabbia, diretto a qualcuno che non riuscì a individuare.  
“Ur…” fece, spingendo via Gray e barcollando verso di lei. “Non farai sul serio?!”  
“Leo-” cominciò il moro, venendo spinto via di nuovo malamente.  
“Cos’è questa storia della felicità?!”  
La maga del ghiaccio resto il silenzio.  
“Ur… tu sei la maga più potente… Non puoi perdere contro questo mostro!” continuò l’albino, con uno sguardo folle.  
“Leon… te l’ho già detto che al mondo esiste sempre qualcosa di più forte…”  
“Non può essere…” obiettò lui.  
“A occidente vivono dei maghi molto più potenti di me, credimi!”  
“Sei tu la più forte!” urlò Leon. “Altrimenti… per che cosa mi sarei addestrato…?”  
“Quando mi supererai, ti basterà trovare un obiettivo ancora più alto, no?”  
“Sono diventato tuo discepolo perché credevo fossi la migliore…” replicò il discepolo anziano, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Non puoi perdere contro quel mostro… non puoi tradirmi!”  
“Leon…”  
Il bambino stese le braccia, per poi incrociarle di fronte a sé.  
“Se non combatti seriamente, vuol dire che lo affronterò io!”  
Ur spalancò gli occhi spaventata. “Quella posizione…” mormorò, mentre l’aria attorno a Leon cominciava a vorticare, diventando più fredda. “Dove hai imparato quell’incantesimo?!”  
Il corpo di Leon cominciò a emanare un’aura bianca.  
“Visto che non hai mai voluto insegnarmi nessun incantesimo potente, mi sono istruito da solo leggendo il trattato di magia che nascondevi nel deposito… e ho scoperto che non ci avevi mai insegnato a usare… Iced Shell!”  
“Iced Shell?” ripeté Gray, confuso.  
Ur appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’allievo.  
“Leon! Quel libro non l’hai letto tutto, vero?! Chi si serve di questa magia-”  
Ma Ur fu scagliata indietro dall’energia magica di Leon, che lo avvolse completamente, illuminando ulteriormente la zona e attirando così lo sguardo di Deliora, che si voltò verso di loro.  
“Che potenza spaventosa!” urlò Gray, mentre la donna alzava lo sguardo verso il demone.  
“Tsk. Si è accorto di noi!”  
“Contro Deliora ogni magia è inutile… quindi lo imprigionerò nei ghiacci per l’eternità con questa!” urlò Leon.  
“No! Non devi usarla!” replicò Ur, alzando una mano e bloccando l’allievo in un blocco di ghiaccio, interrompendo così l’incantesimo.  
“Ur... ma che fai?!” chiese Gray.  
“Non deve… Iced Shell… distrugge il corpo di chi se ne serve!”  
Il moro spalancò gli occhi, restando paralizzato, mentre la maestra si avvicinava al demone.  
“Anche se… in effetti è l’unico sistema per abbattere quel mostro! Chi poteva immaginare che Leon volesse fare quello che stavo per fare io?” Ur sorrise. “Ma dopotutto, è il mio discepolo…”  
“Come sarebbe a dire che stavi per farlo… significa che-” fece Gray, cercando di avvicinarsi ma venendo subito bloccato dal richiamo della maestra.  
“Sta indietro!” ordinò, incrociando le braccia.  
“Ur…”  
Deliora ruggì, guardando la maga.  
“Non osare avvicinarti ai miei discepoli!” gli gridò contro lei, venendo avvolta dalla stessa magia che aveva mostrato Leon poco prima. “E ora facciamola finita, mostro! Iced Shell!”  
Deliora si fermò, investito dall’energia magica, mentre il corpo di Ur cominciava a diventare trasparente, per poi incrinarsi, mentre i suoi vestiti venivano distrutti dalla forza dell’incantesimo.  
“I-Il tuo corpo…”  
“Visto?” fece Ur, spalancando le braccia. “Questa magia distrugge chi la usa… e ti trasforma in un blocco di ghiaccio! Per l’eternità!”  
A quella frase il bambino sgranò gli occhi.  
“Gray… ho un favore da chiederti…” continuò la maga del ghiaccio, voltando leggermente la testa indietro. “Devi dire a Leon che sono morta!”  
“Eh?” domandò lui, non capendo il perché di quella richiesta.  
“Se sapesse che sono diventata di ghiaccio, sprecherebbe il resto della sua vita per tentare di scioglierlo…”  
“No… Non posso…”  
“In quel caso, il mio sacrificio non avrebbe avuto alcun senso…”  
“No… Ferma!!!”  
“Desidero che Leon possa girare e scoprire il mondo…”  
“Smettila!!!” urlò il moro, cercando di avvicinarsi, ma venendo spinto via dall’energia, che ormai aveva quasi completamente assorbito la donna.  
“Vale anche per te, Gray…”  
“Ti prego… fermati… non farlo… Giuro che ascolterò tutto quello che mi dirai…”  
“Non essere triste.” Rispose Ur, riuscendo a girarsi, mentre la sua testa si scioglieva. “Io sono viva… vivrò in eterno sotto forma di ghiaccio…” Dicendo ciò, il suo corpo svanì completamente, mentre attorno a Deliora cominciava a crearsi un blocco di ghiaccio. “Incamminati… verso il futuro!”  
“UR!!!” gridò Gray con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
“Ora sigillerò la tua oscurità!” concluse la voce di Ur, mentre il blocco attorno al demone veniva completato, bloccandolo definitivamente.  
  
Leon aprì lentamente gli occhi, spalancandoli di colpo quando mise a fuoco Deliora, intrappolato nel ghiaccio.  
Poco lontano da lui, seduto con le gambe cinte in un abbraccio, Gray restò in silenzio.  
“M-Ma è Deliora!” urlò l’albino, guardandosi attorno. “Dov’è Ur?! Che le è successo?!” chiese, rivolgendosi al compagno.  
“È… È morta…” rispose lui, lasciando di stucco il maggiore, che non badò minimamente alle sue lacrime.  
“Non è vero… Non può essere vero!!!” urlò, sfogando la sua frustrazione al cielo.  
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, si avvicinò al compagno, afferrandolo per la giacca.  
“Che ne sarà del mio sogno?! Io dovevo superarla! Che ne sarà, eh?!”  
Gray continuò a piangere.  
“Scusa…”  
“Dannazione… Dannazione!” gridò l’albino, cominciando anche lui a piangere. “Se solamente tu… t-tu non avessi sfidato Deliora! È tutta colpa tua, Gray! Sei stato tu a ucciderla!”  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~Fine flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

  
Il muro di ghiaccio che aveva creato Leon cominciò a incrinarsi, attirando l’attenzione sua e di Natsu.  
Poi, come se niente fosse, Gray distrusse del tutto lo strato di ghiaccio, mostrandosi ai due combattenti, che lo guardarono increduli.  
“Natsu… mi occupo io di questo tizio…” fece, raggiungendo il compagno.  
“Idiota!” replicò Salamander. “Tu hai già perso una volta!”  
“E resterà l’unica. Voglio farla finita con lui.” Rispose serio il moro.  
“Hai una grande fiducia in te stesso…” commentò l’Imperatore Zero.  
“Cinque anni fa Ur è morta, e mi prendo la colpa…” cominciò Gray, fissando il vecchio amico. “Però… tu hai ferito i miei compagni e hai distrutto il villaggio… Per di più, ora vuoi sciogliere quel ghiaccio, e per questo non posso perdonarti!” Dicendo ciò, incrociò le braccia. “Prepariamoci a subire la punizione per ciò che abbiamo fatto… Leon.”  
L’albino spalancò gli occhi, pieni di paura.  
“M-Ma quella posizione è…” disse terrorizzato, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Natsu, che non riuscì a comprendere cosa stava accadendo.


	24. Scontro finale tra i discepoli di Ur! Lost Magic

“Iced Shell?!” esclamò incredulo Leon, cominciando a sudare vistosamente.   
“Iced cosa?” ripeté Natsu, per poi spalancare gli occhi quando si ricordò il nome dell’incantesimo.   
“Ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello?!” urlò l’albino.   
“Tu ora farai tornare gli abitanti dell’isola com’erano prima… poi radunerai i tuoi sgherri e te ne andrai da qui! Questa è l’ultima chance che ti do!” avvertì Gray, con gli occhi determinati ridotti a due fessure.   
“Certo, certo…” replicò Leon, che sembrò riacquistare un po’ di sicurezza. “Tanto so che si tratta di una ridicola… minaccia…”   
Per tutta risposta, il moro venne avvolto dalla sua energia magica, che allontanò Natsu e Leon.   
“Invece faccio sul serio!” affermò il mago del ghiaccio, mentre i suoi capelli si sollevavano. “Non hai speranze. Harry, Erza e gli altri in questo momento stanno affrontando i tuoi uomini. È finita.”   
“T-Tu…” cercò di dire l’Imperatore Zero, caricando sulla mano destra una magia di ghiaccio, che tuttavia si disperse subito, annientata da quella del mago di Fairy Tail.   
Le bende che avvolgevano il corpo di Gray si disintegrarono. “Potranno passare secoli… ma la realtà non cambierà mai… io ho provocato la morte di Ur… quindi in qualche modo devo assumermene la responsabilità!”   
Leon fissò spaventato il suo ex compagno, che rispose con uno sguardo ancor più determinato.   
“Intendo farlo ora! Sono pronto anche a morire!”   
“Allora… fai sul serio?!” chiese l’albino, ormai preda della paura.   
“Leon, rispondi!” urlò Gray. “Vuoi morire insieme a me?! O vuoi che continuiamo a vivere?!”   
L’Imperatore Zero restò a guardarlo per qualche secondo, per poi abbassare la testa.   
Quando la rialzò, lo guardò con aria di sfida.   
“Su, fallo! Tanto non ce l’hai il fegato di morire!”   
Il moro chiuse gli occhi, per poi riaprirli lentamente. “Un vero peccato…” commentò, aumentando ulteriormente l’energia che lo avvolgeva. “Ora la facciamo finita per sempre!  _Iced-_ ”   
“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” urlò una voce, colpendo il mago del ghiaccio con l’incantesimo, fermando la sua magia.   
“Cosa?” fece Leon incredulo, mentre dal varco nel muro da cui era arrivato Gray apparivano Ron e George, accompagnati da Hermione.   
“G-Giusto in tempo…” mormorò ansimando il maggiore dei Weasley, abbassando la bacchetta.   
Natsu, ora libero dal vento provocato dall’Iced Shell, non perse un secondo e si rialzò, per poi raggiungere di corsa Gray e dargli un pugno in faccia, la cui potenza fu tale da infrangere l’incantesimo della Pastoia, facendolo volare a terra qualche metro più in là.   
“Natsu!!!” urlarono i tre nuovi arrivati, increduli, mentre il mago del ghiaccio rivolgeva uno sguardo di pura sorpresa al compagno.   
“Te ne esci all’improvviso a sciorinare storielle sulla responsabilità! Ma dacci un taglio! Su questo palcoscenico ora ci sono io!” urlò il Dragon Slayer.   
“Palcoscenico? Natsu non ha ben chiaro il significato di  _campo di battaglia per uno scontro all’ultimo sangue_ …” commentò Ron, guardando le pareti completamente congelate.   
“Ci penso io a sconfiggere quello lì!” continuò Salamander, alzando un pugno verso l’alto.   
“Ehi… Mi sembrava di averti detto che ci avrei pensato io!” replicò il moro.   
“Per caso mi hai sentito dire  _‘Sì, certo! Vai pure!’_?!”   
“Idiota…”   
Natsu lo guardò con un ghigno. “Che c’è? Vuoi farti sotto?”   
Gray si rialzò e lo raggiunse, prendendolo per la sciarpa. “Questa è una faccenda tra me e lui! Solo io posso concluderla! Sono disposto anche a morire!”   
Natsu afferrò con forza il suo braccio. “Per te concludere significa morire?” chiese minaccioso. “Eh?! È così?! Smettila di scappare! Non fare il codardo!”   
Gray restò a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati.   
“Hai ragione lui.” Fece Hermione. “Non puoi scegliere di morire così alla leggera! Quando ho avvertito la potenza del tuo incantesimo, siamo subito corsi qui. E Harry ci ha detto di riferirti di non osare a portare a termine il tuo piano.” Continuò, sorridendo.   
“E poi, dove lo troviamo un altro in grado di manipolare come te il ghiaccio?” domandò George. “Prima di morire devi chiederci il permesso, e noi non te lo daremo così facilmente! E credimi… l’intera casa di Grifondoro si rifiuterà di aiutarti in questa tua missione suicida!”   
Gray si voltò verso di loro, completamente spiazzato.   
Ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, il terreno cominciò a tremare.   
“E ora che cosa succede?! Non ditemi che le rovine stanno crollando proprio adesso!” esclamò il minore dei fratelli. “Eppure non dovremo aver abbattuto le colonne portanti!”   
“No… non stanno crollando…” fece Granger, attivando subito la sua magia.   
  
Erza alzò una lancia, per poi poggiarla a terra, guardando gli uomini dell’Imperatore tutti a terra, privi di sensi.   
Al suo fianco Lucy, Fred e Happy sospirarono di sollievo, per poi girarsi verso le rovine non appena la terra cominciò a tremare.   
“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese la rossa, voltando anche lei lo sguardo.   
Lucy tuttavia spalancò gli occhi spaventata. “Non è possibile…”   
“Che razza di scherzo è questo?! Non può esistere una magia del genere! Non per qualcosa di così grande!” esclamò il Weasley.   
Sotto i loro occhi, le rovine stavano tornando alla loro posizione originale, come se non fossero mai state toccate.   
  
“Ma che cavolo succede?!” urlò Natsu, battendo furiosamente un piede per terra.   
“In questo modo i raggi lunari colpiranno Deliora.” disse Hermione. “Ma chi può aver fatto una cosa del genere?”   
“Perdonate il disturbo.” S’intromise Zarti, avanzando nella stanza, fermandosi di fronte a Leon. “Visto che manca poco al tramonto, ho pensato di raddrizzare le rovine…”   
“Zarti… allora è opera tua!” esclamò l’Imperatore Zero, guardandolo sorpreso.   
“E quello chi è? Non è lo stesso di ieri…” fece Gray, guardando il nuovo arrivato.   
“Erano in due?!” esclamò Ron, spalancando gli occhi. “Ditemi che questo qui non è potente quanto l’altro, o siamo spacciati!”   
Zarti si voltò verso di loro, divertito. “Certo che no… io sono più forte.” Rispose.   
“Se penso alla fatica che abbiamo fatto per spostarle… Come ci sei riuscito?” chiese Dragonil, ottenendo in risposta una divertita risata. “Ti ho chiesto come hai fatto a raddrizzarle!” urlò ancora, mostrando una piccola fiammella dentro la bocca.   
“Bene… vado a dare inizio al rituale delle gocce di Luna!” Continuò Zarti, fingendo di non averlo sentito e facendo dietro front.   
“Mi ignora!” si lamentò il rosa, per poi sputare due fiammate, accompagnate da due comici sbuffi di fumo dal naso. “Come ti permetti, sottospecie di Namahage*!” urlò, correndogli dietro.   
“Namahage?” ripeté il Weasley minore, guardando gli altri, che alzarono le spalle confusi quanto lui.   
“Vai con lui, Ron.” Disse Hermione. “Natsu probabilmente non userà alcun incantesimo oltre ai suoi, e potrebbe servirgli un supporto esterno.”   
Il rosso la guardò, per poi sospirare. “Lo sapevo io che mi sarei pentito di essere venuto qua…” replicò. “E va bene. Vedete solo di sistemare quel tipo.”   
“Non ti preoccupare.” Rispose Gray, guardandoli serio. “Ora ho capito. Non posso perdere. E non solo per me… ne va del buon nome di Fairy Tail!”   
“E anche del nome di Grifondoro. È la casa del coraggio, non dimenticarlo!” Esclamò George, alzando la bacchetta, imitato subito dalla ragazza.   
Leon restò impassibile mentre anche Ron spariva oltre il muro.   
“Che razza di scocciatori…” fece, guardandoli uno per uno.   
“Prima, quando ero pronto per colpirti con l’Iced Shell… tu avevi calcolato che mi avrebbero fermato?” domandò il moro.   
“No, non credevo che qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a interrompere l’incantesimo. Non avevo mai visto una simile magia…”   
“Allora eri pronto a subire il colpo!” disse il Weasley.   
“Certo!” ribatté l’albino. “Sapevo che poi qualcuno mi avrebbe aiutato… ecco perché ti ho spinto a provarci!”   
“Era come pensavo…” intervenne Hermione. “Non hai avuto paura perché ti trovi già nel posto dove l’Iced Shell può essere sciolto.”   
“Esattamente.” Rispose l’Imperatore Zero con un ghigno.   
“Sono stato un imprudente… Quindi l’Iced Shell è inutile…” mormorò Gray, stringendo i pugni.   
“Allora? Ti va ancora di farla finita una volta per tutte?”   
“Smettila!” gridò l’altro, facendo bloccare sul posto Leon.   
“Cosa?!”   
“Rinuncia a Deliora!”   
“Ma che stai dicendo?! Prima mi minacci e ora tenti di convincermi? Cos’è? Tenti di nascondere le zanne che hai snudato?”   
“Incontra Fuffi, poi ne riparliamo di zanne…” commentò George, sospirando.   
“Leon, ascoltami bene…” proseguì Gray, serio. “Ur è ancora viva!”   
L’albino restò fermo al suo posto, impassibile, a osservare il suo vecchio compagno, cosa che non fece George, che spalancò gli occhi sorpreso.   
“Che cosa?!” urlò, per poi guardare Hermione, che però aveva abbassato lo sguardo.   
“Allora non era un rilevamento sbagliato…” fece lei. “La forza magica che avevo individuato prima quando eravamo di fronte a Deliora era vera…”   
“L’Iced Shell è un incantesimo in grado di trasformare i corpi in blocchi di ghiaccio.” Spiegò il moro. “Il ghiaccio che ricopre Deliora… lo stesso ghiaccio che vuoi sciogliere… non è altro che Ur stessa. Ur è ancora viva sotto forma di ghiaccio!” urlò al nemico, che nonostante tutto restò ancora indifferente. “Mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima… ma Ur mi aveva fatto promettere di non farlo!”   
L’albino non disse nulla, limitandosi ad avvicinarsi all’altro.   
“Gray…” cominciò.   
“Leon… Quindi ti dico-” Ma Gray non completò la frase, spalancando gli occhi.   
“Basta!” decretò Leon, con uno sguardo folle.   
“Gray!” urlarono preoccupati George e Hermione, osservando la spada di ghiaccio che aveva trafitto allo stomaco l’amico.   
“Ero già al corrente di questa buffonata!” continuò l’albino, portando più a fondo la spada, ignorando il sangue che schizzava dal corpo del suo ex compagno. “Ormai quella cosa non è più Ur… è solamente un blocco di ghiaccio!”   
Dicendo ciò, estrasse la spada dal suo corpo, lasciandolo cadere a terra.   
“Gray!” urlò ancora la ragazza, raggiungendolo, mentre George restò al suo posto, guardando incredulo il corpo dell’amico.   
“Tu…” sputò, rivolgendo a Leon uno sguardo di puro odio. “Tu hai la minima idea del valore di una vita?!” gli urlò contro, alzando la bacchetta.   
Leon fendette l’aria con la spada per pulirla dal sangue che la ricopriva. “Certo… ed è per questo che voglio portare assolutamente a termine il mio piano. Non crederete davvero che Ur sia ancora viva sotto quella forma, vero?”   
“Tu sapevi tutto… eppure hai continuato con il tuo piano…” s’intromise una voce identica a quella di George, mentre Fred entrava nella stanza, riservando all’avversario lo stesso sguardo del gemello.   
“Altri rinforzi, eh? Poco importa, non potete nulla contro di me.”   
“Fratello… credo sia il momento di mostrare i nostri progressi.” Fece George, aspettando che il gemello lo affiancasse, mentre Hermione spostava Gray con cautela, portandolo vicino a un muro e cercando di fermare l’emorragia.   
“Cosa volete fare?” chiese lei, guardandoli.   
“Beh, diciamo che in questi mesi non siamo rimasti a guardare. E tu poche ore fa ci hai dato la conferma che non è stato inutile.” Disse Fred, mentre lui e il fratello venivano avvolti da un vento rosso. “Avremmo preferito usarla sotto la guida di Natsu, visto che lui con le fiamme è un esperto… ma credo che possiamo permetterci di testarla qui!”   
Il ghiaccio attorno alle pareti cominciò a sciogliersi di fronte a quel vento caldo, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Leon. “Com’è possibile? Il mio ghiaccio è a prova di fuoco! Non potete scioglierlo!”   
I due gemelli sorrisero, per poi mettere via le bacchette.   
“Infatti il nostro non è semplice fuoco.” Avvertì George, per poi battere un pugno contro quello del suo gemello.   
“ _Magia gemella! Ignum! Lupus!_ ” urlarono insieme.   
L’aria attorno a loro cominciò a riunirsi e a prendere la forma di un lupo di fuoco, che ululò contro l’avversario.   
“Una magia plastica… di fuoco?!” esclamò incredulo, guardando prima la creatura e poi i due gemelli.   
“Così è una magia plastica, eh? Buono a sapersi…” affermò Fred, sorridendo di fronte allo sguardo basito di Hermione.   
“Come… Quando…?” balbettò lei.   
“Sinceramente, non sapevamo se ci saremmo riusciti o no.” Rispose l’altro Weasley. “Però dopo la battaglia contro Phantom, abbiamo capito che in questo mondo la nostra magia non è sufficiente… perciò, in segreto dagli altri, abbiamo cominciato ad allenarci per poter usare un diverso tipo di magia. Questa però è la prima volta che creiamo qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso.”   
“Non crediate che questa buffonata basti per fermarmi! Io sono l’unico in grado di sconfiggere Deliora… di conseguenza voi non siete altro che nullità!” urlò Leon, alzando la spada.   
“Direi che prima dovrai sconfiggerci… e non sarà facile!” replicarono i due gemelli, muovendo le braccia davanti a loro. “Attacca!”   
Il lupo di fuoco alzò lo sguardo verso il nemico, spalancando la bocca e mostrando i suoi affilati denti. Poi, senza aspettare un secondo di più, sputò una palla di fuoco in direzione di Leon, che creò subito un uccello di ghiaccio.   
Ma con sua sorpresa, la sfera si divise, creando una decina di raggi di fuoco, che lo colpirono in pieno, provocando una catena di esplosioni, seguite da piccoli fuochi d’artificio, il cui fumo nascose l’albino alla vista degli altri.   
“Incredibile…” commentò Hermione.   
“I gemelli Weasley tornano alla carica!” esclamarono i due, dandosi un cinque.   
Tuttavia, la loro gioia finì presto.   
Uscendo di corsa dal fumo, con i vestiti bruciati in più punti, Leon tagliò in due il lupo, che esplose in una sfera di fuoco, cogliendo di sorpresa i fratelli.   
“Voi… Come osate ferirmi?!” urlò, alzando la spada contro i due.   
Ma prima che potesse raggiungerli, Gray lo colpì con un pugno al mento, lanciandolo indietro, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti, che non si erano nemmeno resi conto della ripresa dell’amico.   
“M-Ma… è assurdo!” esclamò l’Imperatore Zero, atterrando in piedi, mentre un fiotto di sangue gli scendeva dalla bocca. “Come fai a muoverti con una ferita del genere?!”   
“Ora mi sono stufato…” rispose lui con tono serio, rivolgendogli uno sguardo duro. “Avevo intenzione di aiutarti… ma ora mi sono davvero stufato!”   
Senza attendere un secondo di più, Fullbuster creò dal nulla un arco di ghiaccio, con tre frecce pronte per essere scoccate. L’istante seguente, i tre dardi partirono, fischiando, e colpirono in pieno il loro bersaglio, investendolo con un’ondata di ghiaccio.   
L’albino fu sul punto di cadere indietro, ma riuscì a restare in piedi, giusto per ricevere una ginocchiata sul naso, seguita subito da un calcio all’addome, un altro pugno in faccia e una testata, che lasciarono diverse ferite e lividi al primo apprendista di Ur, che barcollò fino a un muro.   
“I-Incredibile… Credevo che ormai non potesse più combattere, e invece gliele sta dando di santa ragione…” commentò Hermione. “Però così… non resisterà ancora per molto…” aggiunse, preoccupata.   
Leon ansimò, sputando diverse volte del sangue.   
“Gray mi sta…facendo sanguinare…” costatò, alzando la testa e mostrando uno sguardo infuriato. “No… Non lo accetto!” urlò, poggiando una mano sul muro. “ _Ice Make… Snow Dragon!_ ”   
Non appena pronunciò la magia, il muro cedette, lasciando posto a un drago di ghiaccio, che si avventò su Gray, mordendolo al petto, per poi rompersi in migliaia di frammenti, lasciando cadere a terra il suo obiettivo, che cercò di tirarsi su con l’aiuto delle braccia, mentre i gemelli Weasley e Hermione restavano indietro, indecisi se intervenire o meno.   
“Vorrei che non mi faceste sprecare troppo potere magico…” asserì Leon, sorridendo. “Perché mi serve per affrontare Deliora!”   
“Ancora con questa storia?!” urlò Fred. “Non puoi davvero credere di poterlo sconfiggere! È impossibile!”   
Leon si girò verso di loro, continuando a rivolgergli il suo sorriso folle. “Direi di finirla qui, visto che tra poco Deliora si risveglierà… Ormai nessuno è in grado di fermarlo…”   
“Io… lo fermerò…” rispose il moro, riuscendo a rialzarsi e sollevando una mano per fermare gli altri, che si erano mossi per soccorrerlo.   
“Parole al vento, mentre Zarti si sta occupando del rituale delle gocce di Luna voi siete qui nell’inutile speranza di avere la meglio!”   
Gray sorrise. “Ti consiglio di non sottovalutare Natsu e gli altri!” esclamò, tirando fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni la sua bacchetta, che era rimasta miracolosamente illesa. “E nemmeno noi!”   
  
  
Zarti restò fermo ad osservare Deliora di fronte a lui con un sorriso soddisfatto.   
“Ormai manca poco…” mormorò.   
“Beccato!” urlò una voce, poco prima che Natsu, completamente avvolto dalle fiamme, si avventasse su di lui per colpirlo, fallendo miseramente a causa del suo annuncio che aveva dato modo al mago di spostarsi. “Per cominciare, una bella riscaldata!” continuò il Dragon Slayer, cercando di sorprenderlo con una fiammata, che Zarti evitò, abbassandosi subito dopo per non essere colpito da un Filipendo di Ron.   
“Oh, oh… una frase che mette allegria!” esclamò il mago mascherato, atterrando poco lontano. “Come avete fatto a trovarmi? La maga sensoriale è rimasta indietro…”   
“Ho il fiuto sviluppato, io…” rispose Salamander, guardandolo, mentre il rosso lo raggiungeva. “E mi sta dicendo che tu usi un profumo da donna!”   
“Come?” fece il Weasley, guardandolo storto.   
“Oh, oh, oh…” continuò a ridere Zarti. “Io devo assolutamente risvegliare Deliora…”   
“Non provarci nemmeno, che tanto è impossibile!”   
“E come mai sarebbe impossibile?”   
Natsu sorrise, per poi indicarlo. “Perché io e Ron ti fermeremo! Mentre Gray, George e Hermione fermeranno quell’altro tipo! Punto e basta!”   
“Io vorrei tirarmi fuori…” replicò Ron, voltandosi a guardare il demone e deglutendo.   
Ma non appena i suoi occhi si soffermarono sul blocco di ghiaccio, fu costretto a sgranarli. “Natsu!” chiamò allarmato, facendo girare l’amico, che spalancò incredulo gli occhi.   
Di fronte a loro, la luce viola della Luna stava colpendo il ghiaccio, cominciando finalmente a scioglierlo, liberando la prima parte della testa di Deliora.   
“L-La luce?!” esclamò, incapace di accettare ciò che stava vedendo.   
“Qualcuno sta continuando il rituale?! Credevo che Harry e Erza ormai avessero sistemato tutti!”   
Zarti sorrise. “L’azione di un singolo uomo produce un effetto debole, ma devo dire che finora abbiamo accumulato un bel po’ di gocce di Luna… perciò Toby sarà sufficiente per concludere il rituale.” Spiegò. “Basta dare a Deliora la possibilità di muoversi…”   
“È terribile… contro un simile mostro, non abbiamo alcuna possibilità!” gridò il Weasley, indietreggiando.   
“Dobbiamo bloccare il tizio che sta continuando il rituale!” urlò il rosa, muovendosi per raggiungere le scale, ma venendo buttato a terra da Zarti, che si limitò ad abbassare il braccio verso terra.   
“Non mi direte che vi è venuta voglia di scappare?” domandò divertito. “Be’, toglietevelo dalla testa, non ve ne andrete.”   
Natsu si rialzò, guardando il tizio mascherato.   
“È stato un grosso errore inseguirmi… maghi di Fairy Tail!”   
Ron e Natsu restarono in silenzio.   
“Non sarà affatto facile… Ho davvero l’impressione che sia più forte dell’altro…” mormorò il mago di Hogwarts.   
“Ovvio che è così. In fondo, Klaun altri non è che il mio apprendista. Tuttavia, vi ha mentito… lui non vi ha mai incontrati prima d’ora.”   
Ron spalancò gli occhi. “Come sarebbe a dire? Conosceva i nostri nomi, le nostre magie… aveva anche una bacchetta magica!”   
“Che cosa?! Non ne sapevo nulla io!” esclamò Natsu sorpreso.   
Zarti sorrise, alzando una mano, facendo così apparire una sfera di cristallo. “Sapeva solo ciò che gli ho detto io… e la bacchetta è stato un mio regalo.”   
Il Weasley indietreggiò. “Q-Quella sfera… è la stessa che aveva quella ragazza a Hogwarts!”   
“Oh, oh, oh… Vedo che la memoria non ti inganna, ma quale sarà il mio vero aspetto? Quello di questo vecchio mascherato, o quello della bella ragazza?”   
Ma prima che potesse continuare, Natsu decollò contro di lui, distruggendo con un pugno il pavimento nel punto in cui si trovava Zarti prima che gli sfuggisse.   
“Se sciolgo il ghiaccio con le mie fiamme, farai meno fatica anche tu, no?!” chiese, girandosi a guardare l’avversario. “Prima sistemiamo te, poi ci occuperemo del tizio che sta lassù!”   
Zarti si mise a ridere di nuovo, per nulla preoccupato. “La tua velocità e la tua flessibilità in combattimento sono davvero notevoli…” commentò.   
  
  
“Le rovine stanno tremando ancora…” fece Hermione, cercando di restare in piedi.   
“Sarà iniziato il rituale delle gocce di Luna e il ghiaccio intorno a Deliora comincia a sciogliersi.” fece Leon, sorridendo.   
 _‘Ur…’_ pensò preoccupato Gray.   
“Credo che la questione sia chiusa qui… e voi non siete riusciti a fermarci!” urlò l’albino. “Non avete idea di quanto abbia aspettato questo momento! Anni di ricerche e di selezione accurata degli uomini giusti…” disse alzando l’indice e il medio della mano destra, facendo partire dal pavimento delle lance di ghiaccio che colpirono di striscio i quattro maghi.   
“Alla fine ho individuato il posto, l’Isola di Galuna, che raccoglie i raggi lunari! Tre anni fa abbiamo trasportato qui Deliora da Burago…”   
Gray sbatté il pugno destro contro il palmo dell’altra mano, riuscendo così ad annullare la magia avversaria.   
“Hai buttato al vento tre anni per inseguire questo progetto assurdo?” chiese il moro all’ex compagno, che sgranò gli occhi colmi d’ira.   
“Assurdo?!” ripeté, scagliandogli contro un blocco di ghiaccio. “Che faccia tosta! Proprio tu che hai sprecato tutto il tempo a spassartela in una gilda!”   
Gray alzò le braccia come scudo, riuscendo a infrangere la magia senza riportare troppi danni.   
“Non ha sprecato il suo tempo!” esclamò George, cercando di ignorare il sangue che colava dalle ferite sulle braccia, imitato dagli altri due. “La gilda ti permette di crescere e di diventare più forte! Noi l’abbiamo capito nonostante siano passati solo pochi mesi da quando ne abbiamo scoperto l’esistenza, ma ne siamo sicuri!”   
“Hai perfettamente ragione, fratello… ed è per questo che non possiamo passare oltre a tutto questo!”   
“Io ho solo avuto fiducia nelle parole di Ur…” continuò Fullbuster. “Perciò sono arrivato fino a Fairy Tail! Ur aveva ragione, lì c’erano un sacco di maghi potenti! Non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi!”   
  
 _“Direi che è inutile…” fece Makarov, guardando Gray, ancora bambino. “Iced Shell è una magia che nasce dalla precisa volontà di chi la esegue… un estraneo, per quanto potente, non riuscirebbe mai a sciogliere quel ghiaccio…”_  
 _“Ma qui ci sono un sacco di maghi eccezionali e io credevo-”_  
 _“Forse un modo ci sarebbe… ma è meglio non provarci. Perché sciogliere quel ghiaccio significherebbe uccidere Ur…”_    
  
“Ora che ci penso, immagino che il vecchio si riferisse proprio al rituale delle gocce di Luna…” continuò il moro, fissando con astio Leon. “Che delusione quando ho capito che quel crimine lo voleva compiere proprio il discepolo di Ur… un mio vecchio compagno…”   
“Puoi dire ciò che ti pare, io ho vissuto solo in attesa di questo giorno!” Dicendo ciò, Leon cominciò a caricare una magia nella mano destra. “Quando il maestro crepa, i suoi discepoli devono solo pensare a come superarlo in potenza! La chiave è Deliora! L’unica cosa che Ur non è riuscita a fare è abbatterlo! Invece io ci riuscirò e la supererò!”   
“Certo che sei ostinato…” asserì George. “Ma sei completamente cieco.”   
“Cieco?” ripeté Leon.   
“Già!” esclamò Hermione. “Il messaggio di Ur era di andare avanti, proprio come ha fatto Gray! Non di continuare a cercare di superarla!”   
“Che cosa ne sapete voi?!” buttò lui, rabbioso.   
“Fino a poco più di un anno fa, io non sapevo nemmeno dell’esistenza della magia… E ora mi ritrovo a usarla per combattere! C’è sempre qualcosa di nuovo e allo stesso modo c’è sempre qualcuno di più forte!”   
Leon spalancò gli occhi, riconoscendo nelle parole della ragazza quelle della sua maestra,   
“Sta’ zitta… Non parlare!” urlò, creando un lupo di ghiaccio, scagliandoglielo contro.   
Fu Gray a salvarla, mettendosi in mezzo e colpendo con un pugno la creatura, distruggendola.   
“Come può battere Ur uno che non riesce nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi?! Ripassa tra cento anni, idiota!” urlò, alzando la bacchetta, che fu completamente avvolta dal ghiaccio, restando incastonata all’interno di una spada, con cui colpì in pieno Leon, tagliandolo a metà.   
Tuttavia, il suo corpo divenne di ghiaccio, per poi disintegrarsi.   
“ _Ice Make…_ ” cominciò l’Imperatore Zero, riapparendo alle sue spalle. “ _Snow Tiger!_ ”   
Una gigantesca tigre di ghiaccio apparve richiamata dalle sue parole, dirigendosi di corsa contro il moro, che saltò verso l’alto.   
“ _Ice Make Prison!_ ” urlò Gray, creando una complessa gabbia di ghirigori, con cui intrappolò l’animale che cercava inutilmente di liberarsi. “Un’immagine che ti sta a pennello, Leon! Una bestia feroce senza un briciolo di cervello!”   
L’albino digrignò i denti. “Sei ridicolo! Guarda che fine faccio fare alle tue costruzioni!” replicò, alzando la mano.   
Ma con sua sorpresa, non successe nulla.   
“Modellare con un’unica mano è un esercizio privo di equilibrio! Ecco perché nei momenti cruciali non sai esprimerti al meglio!” spiegò il moro, battendo il pugno contro il palmo dell’altra mano, creando subito un’enorme cannone di ghiaccio, puntandolo contro l’avversario. “ _Ice Cannon!_ ” urlò, colpendo in pieno l’ex compagno, che urlò di dolore, volando contro il muro, che crollò sotto la potenza del colpo subito, mostrando la foresta che si trovava attorno al tempio.   
“Questa era una lezione di Ur.” Concluse il mago di Fairy Tail, facendo sciogliere il cannone, mentre l’Imperatore Zero si tirava in piedi davanti a ciò che restava della parete, con gli occhi vitrei.   
“Gr… ay…” riuscì a dire, poco prima che su tutto il suo corpo si aprissero decine di ferite, da cui prese a uscire il sangue, e crollasse a terra privo di sensi, decretando così la sua sconfitta.   
Il moro sospirò, stanco, per poi fare una smorfia di dolore quando la ferita all’addome riprese a sanguinare copiosamente, facendolo cadere in ginocchio.   
“Gray!” urlarono i tre maghi di Hogwarts, raggiungendolo, mentre lui congelava la zona della ferita.   
“Ce l’hai fatta… Hai sconfitto Leon!” esclamò felice la castana, mentre i due gemelli mostravano il pollice alzato e un sorriso luminoso.   
Gray rispose con lo stesso sorriso, che si spense quando un ruggito terribile riempì l’aria, facendo tremare tutto quanto.   
“No… non ditemi che è ciò che penso!” disse Hermione, sgranando gli occhi.   
“Controlla subito, presto!” esclamò Fred preoccupato.   
“Non posso… ho esaurito la mia energia magica, non sono ancora abituata a sfruttarla in questo modo… con la bacchetta non risentiamo dello sforzo.”   
“Quell’urlo… non potrei mai dimenticarlo…” mormorò Gray, alzandosi, con gli occhi che tremavano.   
“Deliora…” rispose per loro Leon, schiudendo le palpebre.   
 _‘Dannazione! Allora deve essersi risvegliato!’_  pensò il moro, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  _‘Non c’è altro da fare! Iced Shell!’_    
  
  
Lucy e Erza sollevarono lo sguardo preoccupate.   
“C-Cos’è stato?!” chiese la bionda, spaventata.   
“Forse era il tuo stomaco che si lamentava…” azzardò Happy, ricevendo un’occhiataccia dall’interessata.   
“Immagino che tu stia scherzando, ma mi dà fastidio lo stesso!”   
“Potrebbe trattarsi di quel famoso Deliora…” ipotizzò Erza.   
“Purtroppo è così.” Rispose una voce, mentre Harry li raggiungeva con i vestiti sporchi di sangue. “Hanno gestito bene la situazione. Mi hanno mandato contro tutti i loro uomini, facendomi perdere tempo.”   
“L-La stessa cosa che è successa con noi!” rispose la maga degli spiriti stellari. “Ma allora cosa possiamo fare?”   
Majutsu spostò lo sguardo verso il raggio lunare che attraversava la stanza. “Prepararci a combattere. Ormai non c’è altra scelta. Se quel demone lasciasse l’isola, sarebbe una tragedia!”   
“No.” Si oppose Titania. “Il rituale non si è ancora fermato, perciò il suo risveglio non dev’essere ancora completo. Se ci sbrighiamo, forse riusciamo a interromperlo prima che sia troppo tardi!”   
Harry annuì, avviandosi seguito dai compagni.   
  
  
Natsu e Ron si portarono le mani sulle orecchie quando Deliora ruggì, avendo finalmente la testa libera dal ghiaccio.   
“Ci siamo!” urlò Zarti, esultando per il risultato ottenuto.   
“È terribile! È quasi libero!” esclamò Ron, osservando con puro terrore il demone, che cominciò a muovere il capo, cercando di rompere il ghiaccio che ancora lo teneva fermo.   
“Stiamo sprecando troppo tempo! Dobbiamo riuscire a-” Ma Natsu con fece in tempo a completare la frase che la sfera di cristallo di Zarti lo colpì in faccia, facendolo cadere a terra.   
La sfera ribalzò sul pavimento, per poi andare a sbattere contro una delle pareti della grotta e infine tornare dal proprietario, restando sospesa in aria.   
“Guarda un po’… la stessa cosa che stavo pensando anch’io…” asserì il mago mascherato, per poi rispedire il globo contro il Dragon Slayer, colpendolo ancora.   
Ma prima che riuscisse a dargli il terzo colpo, la sfera di cristallo esplose in mille pezzi.   
Zarti si voltò verso Ron, che stava abbassando la bacchetta. “S-Stavolta non me ne starò in disparte…” balbettò, cercando di mandare via la paura.   
“Oh… a quanto pare, entrare a far parte di Fairy Tail aiuta… ma non troppo.”   
Il mago mascherato alzò la mano destra, e immediatamente i frammenti della sfera si riunirono, ricomponendola, per poi mandarla contro un incredulo Weasley, colpendolo in pieno stomaco e spingendolo contro il muro, contro cui impattò con violenza, spalancando la bocca e ritrovandosi con il respiro mozzato.   
“Com’è possibile?! È tornata come prima!” esclamò Natsu, rialzandosi.   
“Si tratta di una delle Lost Magic… Una magia che è stata cancellata col passare dei secoli a causa della sua potenza e dei suoi gravi effetti collaterali…” spiegò Zarti. “Proprio come successe al tuo Dragon Slayer.”   
“Una magia perduta?” domandò il rosso, ansimando per il dolore. “Ma questo non spiega… come hai restituito alle rovine il loro vecchio aspetto. Per un oggetto piccolo posso capire…”   
“Il tempo.” Rispose il mago mascherato. “Posso manovrare il fattore tempo degli oggetti! In altre parole, sono tornato al momento in cui non erano ancora state distrutte.”   
“Il tempo?!” ripeté Natsu. “Ma è impossibile! Non esiste una magia in grado di alterarlo!”   
“È  _L’Arco del Tempo_ , una delle Lost Magic…” disse ancora. “Adesso, però, che ne dite se vi mostrassi il suo completo potere? Per esempio accelerando il tempo della sfera e spostandola nel futuro?”   
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, la sfera di cristallo accelerò il suo movimento, per poi colpire decine di volte i due maghi in pochi secondi, sollevandoli da terra per la forza d’urto dei colpi, costringendo entrambi a urlare.   
Natsu riuscì ad avvolgere una mano con il fuoco e colpì l’oggetto, distruggendolo, salvo vederlo ricomporsi nuovamente davanti ai propri occhi, dopodiché esso riprese il suo moto, ricominciando a colpirlo.   
“Maledetto!” urlò Salamander, portando in avanti il braccio infuocato, pronto a ricevere la sfera, che però si fermò di colpo a pochi centimetri da lui.   
“Certo… posso fermare anche il tempo!” illustrò Zarti, spiegando quel blocco improvviso.   
“P-Però… non funziona… sugli umani, vero? Altrimenti ci avresti… già messo fuori gioco agendo sul nostro tempo…” dedusse Ron, cercando di rialzarsi, senza però ottenere troppi risultati.   
“Ti sei accorto di un particolare importante. Per essere precisi, non funziona su alcun organismo vivente… ecco perché non posso sciogliere il ghiaccio, visto che si tratta di Ur…”   
“Io proprio non ti capisco…” esordì Natsu, lasciando per la prima volta sorpreso l’avversario. “Desideri che Deliora rinasca per far sì che Leon lo sconfigga… A Leon la cosa sta più che bene, ma che ci guadagnate tu e i tuoi compagni?”   
“Che devo dirti? Mi sono aggregato di recente alla banda…”   
“Parla chiaro! Qual è il tuo obiettivo?!” chiese il Dragon Slayer, pulendosi un rivolo di sangue con il dorso della mano.   
Zarti sorrise, prima di lasciarsi andare a un attacco d’ilarità. “Non potresti mai capire… L’Imperatore Zero, anzi, per meglio dire, quel fantoccio non ha alcuna possibilità contro Deliora!”   
“V-Vuoi dire che ci penserai tu?” domandò il Weasley, riuscendo a mettersi seduto, osservando l’enorme demone che cercava ancora di liberarsi, mentre il ghiaccio continuava a sciogliersi.   
“Certo che no. Io voglio solo farlo mio…”   
I due maghi spalancarono gli occhi, mentre Zarti portava una mano di fronte a sé, venendo circondato da un’aura di pura malvagità.   
“Anche se si tratta di un demone immortale, esiste una magia per controllarlo… Chissà che spasso sarà poter manovrare un essere potente come quello!”   
“Tutti qui? Davvero ridicolo…” commentò Natsu, sbuffando deluso.   
“Come tutto qui?!” ripeté incredulo Ron, dimenticandosi un attimo delle ferite. “Se dovesse riuscire a controllare quella creatura, per questo mondo sarà la fine!”   
“Ma io mi immaginavo chissà quale obiettivo… e invece…” contestò il rosa, amareggiato.   
“Oh, oh, oh… Tu non sei ancora in grado di capire… arriva il momento in cui il potere diventa necessario…”   
Per tutta risposta, Natsu avvolse ancora il braccio destro con le fiamme. “In quel caso, io mi fiderò solo delle mie forze, dei miei amici e del potere dei maghi di Fairy Tail!” decretò in preda all’ira.   
“La spacconeria ti porterà alla rovina.” sentenziò Zarti, alzando una mano verso l’alto. “Soffitto… accelera il tempo e crolla!” ordinò.   
Non appena pronunciò l’incantesimo, diversi pezzi della volta cominciarono a staccarsi, precipitando verso il suolo.   
“ _Protego!_ ” riuscì a pronunciare Ron, giusto in tempo per deviare la traiettoria di una pietra.   
“Siete un branco di stolti!” urlò invece Natsu, incurante delle macerie che gli stavano cadendo attorno. “Avete devastato l’isola per i vostri futili interessi! Ne ho abbastanza di gente del vostro stampo!” Dicendo ciò, avvolse i piedi con le fiamme, per poi usarle come propulsore e lanciarsi contro l’avversario, pronto a colpirlo con il pugno.   
Lui sorrise, alzando ancora il braccio e circondandosi di decine di macerie, per poi scagliarle contro il Dragon Slayer.   
“Vediamo se il mio Arco del Tempo riesce a catturare le tue fiamme selvagge…”   
“Arco o porco, non m’importa un accidenti!” replicò Salamander, annientando con una fiammata le macerie, i cui rimasugli tornarono indietro, costringendo Zarti a coprirsi la maschera con un braccio.   
Quando riuscì a tornare a vedere chiaramente, Natsu era scomparso.   
“Dov’è finito?!” esclamò incredulo, guardandosi attorno.   
“Guarda che il tempo riesco a manipolarlo pure io!” dichiarò Dragonil, riapparendo sopra di lui.   
“Eh?!”   
“Come diamine ha fatto?!” si chiese il Weasley, guardando l’amico precipitare contro l’avversario, che per la prima volta mostrò uno sguardo impaurito.   
“In particolar modo il futuro… e predico che tra un secondo sarai scaraventato via!”   
Natsu portò indietro il braccio infuocato, per poi colpire il nemico su una guancia. “ _Pugno d’Acciaio Salamander!_ ” urlò, mentre l’avversario veniva scagliato lontano come da lui anticipato, andando a schiantarsi contro una roccia, restando inerme.   
  
  
Toby volò all’indietro, mentre Erza abbassava la spada.   
Poco lontano, Harry, Lucy e Happy videro il raggio lunare dissolversi, decretando così la fine del rituale.   
“Ce l’ha fatta! Ha bloccato le gocce di Luna!” esclamò felice la bionda, mentre il gatto guardava dubbioso lo sgherro di Leon.   
“Ma quello agiva da solo?” si chiese, poco prima che una luce uscisse dal buco del pavimento, illuminando a giorno l’intera zona.   
“È troppo tardi!” urlò Toby. “Il rituale si è concluso!”   
“Che cosa?! Vuoi dire che non abbiamo fatto in tempo?!” esclamò Majutsu, avvicinandosi al raggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Surreale protagonista di una festa popolare di Akita, nel nord del Giappone.


	25. Il destino di Deliora: l’ultima magia di Ur

Deliora distrusse il resto del ghiaccio che per anni l’aveva tenuto prigioniero, per poi lanciare un lungo ruggito che fece tremare l’intera struttura.  
“Impossibile…” fece Ron, alzandosi, mentre Gray, Fred, George e Hermione li raggiugevano, fissando increduli il demone che si guardava attorno, togliendosi di dosso i rimasugli del blocco di ghiaccio.  
Il moro posò una mano a terra, cercando di afferrare l’acqua da una delle pozzanghere che si erano create. “Ur…” mormorò, osservando l’acqua scorrere tra le dita.  
“Gray! Ragazzi! Siete qui!” urlò Natsu, raggiungendoli di corsa, mentre Ron veniva aiutato dai fratelli. “A questo punto non ci resta altro da fare se non abbatterlo!” continuò indicando Deliora.  
“Abbatterlo?” ripeté incredula Hermione, tremando. “Impossibile! Anche senza analizzarlo è chiaro che non abbiamo alcuna possibilità contro di lui!”  
“Uh, uh, uh…” ridacchiò una debole voce, anticipando Leon, che stava strisciando verso di loro. “Non ce la farete mai… Con quello io… Per superare Ur… Io solo…”  
I maghi di Fairy Tail guardarono sorpresi l’Imperatore Zero e il suo vaneggiare mentre si avvicinava.  
“Sei tu quello che non ce la farebbe!” gli urlò contro Gray. “Resta indietro!”  
L’albino lo ignorò, alzando lo sguardo verso il mostro. “Finalmente ci incontriamo… Deliora…” mormorò, mentre dentro di lui tornavano a galla antichi ricordi.  
 

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback_ _~~~~~~~~~~_

   
“Il mago più potente?” chiese conferma un uomo, guardando un Leon bambino, con un piccolo zaino sulle spalle dal quale spuntava un bastone da mago. “Be’, direi Ur, senza dubbio…”  
“Si era rifugiata nelle montagne per superare lo shock di aver perso la figlia…” disse triste un altro uomo.  
“Da queste parti nessuno può competere con Ur.” ammise un terzo.  
“Ur…?” ripeté il ragazzino, con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia. “Magari accetta discepoli…”

_\----------_

“Hai intenzione di accettare quel bamboccio come tuo discepolo?!” urlò indignato Leon a Ur, in quel momento seduta, intenta a leggere un libro.  
“Ha detto che vuole imparare la magia… che male c’è?”  
“Per sostituire la figlia che hai perso basto io, no?”  
Senza lasciare tempo al bambino di continuare, la donna si alzò, rifilandogli subito un sonoro schiaffo, che lasciò incredulo l’albino, il quale si portò una mano sulla guancia lesa.  
“Eh?”  
“Leon… ficcati in testa che non ti ho mai considerato nemmeno una volta come il sostituto di mia figlia…”  
Dicendo ciò si abbassò alla sua altezza, posandogli le mani sul capo.  
“Tu sei… il mio amato discepolo…”  
 

_~~~~~~~~~~Fine flashback_ _~~~~~~~~~~_

   
L’Imperatore Zero si alzò in piedi e, barcollando, cercò di avvicinarsi al mostro.  
“Ma ora… io… ti supererò…” fece, poco prima che Gray lo colpisse al collo con la mano, facendogli perdere nuovamente l’equilibrio.  
“Leon… mi hai stufato!” esclamò, superando il corpo del vecchio compagno, fermandosi di fronte a Deliora. “Qui ci penso io!”  
Dicendo ciò, incrociò le braccia.  
“Ci penserò io a fermare Deliora! Iced Shell!” urlò, venendo subito avvolto dalla magia.  
“Gray, no!” gridò subito Hermione.  
“Non farlo Gray!” gridò Leon, fissandolo. “Pensa a quanto tempo c’è voluto per sciogliere quel ghiaccio! Così si ripeterà di nuovo tutto! Prima o poi il ghiaccio si scioglierà… ed io sarò lì, pronto a sfidarlo!”  
“Non mi resta altro da fare! È l’unico sistema per bloccare quel mostro!” replicò il moro.  
“Non credo proprio!” esclamarono insieme Fred e George, superandolo e fermandosi di fronte al demone, affiancati subito da Natsu e seguiti poco dopo da Hermione, che teneva sollevato per un braccio Ron. “Lo fermeremo noi!”  
“Ragazzi…” mormorò incredulo il mago del ghiaccio, per poi riprendersi. “Andatevene! Non intralciatemi!”  
“Non possiamo lasciarti usare quella magia!” ribatté George. “Non avremmo il coraggio di tornare a Grifondoro se ti lasciassimo morire!”  
Tutti e cinque i maghi alzarono lo sguardo, incrociando quello del demone.  
“Insieme ce la possiamo fare!” urlò Natsu, facendosi avvolgere dalle fiamme.  
Gray cominciò a diminuire l’energia magica, finché l’incantesimo non s’interruppe.  
“Ragazzi…” ripeté, guardandoli increduli.  
Fu Deliora a riportarlo alla realtà.  
Il mostro ruggì, alzando il suo braccio, pronto a colpire.  
“Preparatevi!” gridò Dragonil, facendo crescere le fiamme.  
Tuttavia non arrivò nessun colpo.  
Il braccio di Deliora restò fermo in alto, tremante.  
Poi, sotto gli occhi sconcertati dei presenti, si spaccò a metà, lasciando cadere a terra la mano, che s’infranse in migliaia di pezzi, come se fosse stato una statua di sale.  
“Eh?!” esclamarono tutti quanti, vedendo il demone riempirsi di crepe, per poi collassare su se stesso.  
“Che cosa sta succedendo?! Non abbiamo fatto niente!” esclamò Ron, mentre lui e gli altri indietreggiavano per evitare di essere schiacciati dai pezzi del mostro.  
“A-Assurdo… Non può essere…” balbettò Leon, guardando terrorizzato l’immensa figura del demone che scompariva per sempre. “Deliora… è già morto!”  
Detto ciò, sbatté i pugni a terra con forza, cercando di dar sfogo alla sua frustrazione per aver visto il suo sogno infrangersi definitivamente.  
“Che cos’è successo?” domandò Hermione. “Deliora era vivo… si è mosso di fronte a noi! E non mi sembrava in fin di vita!”  
“In questi anni…” cominciò l’Imperatore Zero, attirando l’attenzione di tutti su di sé. “Il ghiaccio di Ur gli ha succhiato la vita… Noi ora abbiamo solo visto i suoi ultimi istanti…” L’albino sbatté ancora un pugno per terra, piangendo. “Non ce l’ho fatta… non sono riuscito a superare Ur…”  
“Incredibile… Non solo lo aveva bloccato, ma aveva anche trovato un modo per impedire che al suo risveglio potesse tornare a seminare il panico… La tua maestra doveva essere veramente grande!” commentò Fred, guardando Gray, che restò in silenzio.  
 

_“Ora sigillerò la tua oscurità!”_

   
Il mago del ghiaccio si portò una mano sugli occhi, dai quali cominciarono a uscire due fiumi di lacrime.  
“Grazie, maestra… Grazie di tutto…” mormorò.  
“Ma quindi ora Ur è-” cominciò Ron, interrompendosi quando vide Gray scuotere la testa.  
“No… è ancora viva… Il ghiaccio si è sciolto, riversandosi in mare… Ur sarà viva per sempre.” Rispose, facendo sorridere tutti i suoi amici.  
“Beh, ottimo lavoro!” esclamò la voce di Harry, mentre lui, Lucy, Happy ed Erza li raggiungevano, portandosi dietro un Toby svenuto dopo aver preso diverse botte in testa.  
Natsu fece per rispondere, ma si fermò quando Titania lo fissò con occhi truci.  
Lucy osservò i suoi amici lasciarsi cadere a terra esausti ma contenti di essere riusciti a uscire da quella situazione che ormai sembrava persa.  
E fu con ancor maggiore gioia che vide Gray aiutare Leon a rialzarsi, accompagnandolo fuori con un sorriso stampato in faccia.  
   
   
“Evviva! Ce l’abbiamo fatta!!!” esultò Salamander, non appena furono tutti fuori dalle rovine.  
“Siamo stati grandiosi!” replicarono i gemelli, battendo un cinque al rosa.  
“Per un attimo ho temuto il peggio…” fece Lucy, sospirando di sollievo.  
“A chi lo dici… Ma almeno ne siamo usciti più forti di prima.” Disse Hermione, trattenendo una smorfia di dolore per le sue ferite.  
“In questo modo abbiamo terminato una missione di classe S!” gridò ancora Natsu, saltando di gioia assieme ai due Weasley maggiori. “D’ora in poi potremo svolgerle quando vogliamo!”  
La loro felicità, però, s’infranse di colpo quando l’aria divenne gelida, facendo cominciare a sudare tutti quanti, che si voltarono lentamente.  
Majutsu e Titania li stavano osservando con occhi che lasciavano sperare ben poco di buono, mentre Ron si era nascosto dietro un albero.  
“S-Siamo morti…” deglutì Fred.  
“L’avevo scordato! Ci aspetta una punizione coi fiocchi!” urlò terrorizzata la bionda, portandosi le mani al viso.  
“Prima di questo, mi pare ci sia dell’altro da sistemare, no?” disse invece Harry, guardandoli.  
“Eh?” replicarono tutti quanti, a esclusione di Erza, che prese la parola.  
“Il vero obiettivo della missione è debellare il maleficio che ha trasformato in mostri gli abitanti del villaggio. La missione non è ancora conclusa.”  
“Ma ora che Deliora è morto, la maledizione non dovrebbe essere sparita?” chiese Ron.  
“No. Deliora non c’entrava affatto con il maleficio.” Ripose Potter. “È stato l’enorme potere delle gocce di Luna a devastare la gente del villaggio, perciò non dovrebbe essere cambiato nulla.”  
“Assurdo…” commentò incredulo George, per poi girarsi a guardare Natsu, che stava battendo un cinque a Happy.  
“Allora che aspettiamo? Guariamoli!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer.  
“E come pensi di fare?” domandò Lucy, guardandolo male, mentre Gray si voltava verso Leon, che era appoggiato contro un masso.  
“Tu!” lo chiamò, invitandolo così a rispondere.  
“Io non ne so nulla.” Disse lui schietto.  
“Ma come non ne sai nulla?!” gli urlò contro Happy.  
“Se non lo sapete nemmeno voi, come possiamo sciogliere la maledizione?” chiese Hermione, avvicinandosi.  
“Sapevamo dell’esistenza del villaggio sin dal momento in cui siamo giunti sull’isola… ma non abbiamo mai interferito con quella gente, e nemmeno loro si sono mai fatti vivi.”  
“Nemmeno una volta?” domandò sorpresa Erza.  
“Ora che ci penso, le gocce cadevano ogni notte… eppure nessuno del villaggio è venuto a indagare su questo posto.” Osservò Hermione.  
“Io ho parecchi dubbi sul fatto che quei raggi abbiano una qualche influenza sul corpo umano…” fece Leon.  
“Ma che stai dicendo? Non vorrai insinuare che non è colpa vostra?!” chiese dubbioso George.  
“Per tre anni quella luce l’abbiamo assorbita anche noi.” Rispose l’albino.  
“È vero…” ammise Harry. “Ed eravate ancora più vicini rispetto al villaggio…”  
L’albino spostò la testa di lato, incrociando le braccia attorno al petto.  
“Fate attenzione… quelli vi stanno nascondendo qualcosa… immagino che il lavoro della vostra gilda inizi adesso.”  
I maghi restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
“Comunque, non la passerai liscia!” esclamò Natsu, indicando il mago sconfitto. “Hai raso al suolo il villaggio e-”  
Ma il Dragon Slayer non terminò la frase, visto che Erza provvide a zittirlo, schiacciandogli le guance con una mano e guardando seria Leon.  
“Toby ci ha detto perché volevano affrontare Deliora.” Fece Harry. “I loro villaggi sono stati rasi al suolo da quel mostro… per questo si sono uniti al piano di Leon per distruggerlo.” Spiegò, girandosi. “Non posso dirgli nulla. Anch’io sto proseguendo la nostra missione per motivi personali.”  
“Tu, Majutsu?” chiese Leon, guardandolo. “Cosa può volere un mago potente come te?”  
“La stessa cosa che volevano Toby e gli altri: vendicare i miei genitori.” Rispose lui senza voltarsi a guardarlo. “Non sono stati uccisi da un demone, ma da un mago malvagio. E non avrò pace finché non sarò io stesso a fargli trovare la morte.”  
“Non bisogna vivere solo nel passato… ma anche nel presente, per poter avere un futuro.” Proseguì Erza, guardando il compagno, sebbene le parole fossero rivolte a Leon. “Forza, andiamo. Abbiamo una maledizione da spezzare.”  
Dicendo ciò, cominciò ad allontanarsi, seguita dagli altri, a esclusione di Gray, che restò indietro a osservare Leon.  
“Che stai guardando?” chiese lui infastidito.  
“Hai mai pensato di unirti a una gilda? Ti faresti un sacco di amici… e di rivali! Magari riusciresti a trovare un altro obiettivo…”  
Leon restò a guardarlo, per poi digrignare i denti e spostare lo sguardo. “Non dire sciocchezze… vattene e lasciami da solo!”  
Gray sorrise, per poi raggiungere i suoi amici.  
   
   
Non appena i maghi misero piede nell’area di rifornimento, si guardarono intorno, spaesati.  
“Dove sono finiti tutti?” domandò sorpresa Lucy, senza riuscire a scorgere anima viva a parte loro.  
“Erano davvero tutti qui?” chiese Natsu, trovando difficile crederlo.  
“Sì… dopo che il villaggio è stato distrutto si sono spostati qui…” rispose George.  
“C’è nessuno?!” urlò Happy, volando sopra le tende.  
Ron si lasciò cadere su una delle sedie abbandonate, cercando di respirare normalmente nonostante le sue ferite.  
“Prima di cercare gli altri, ci conviene darvi una sistemata. Se lasciamo le vostre ferite così rischiate di non riprendervi facilmente.” Fece Harry, facendo apparire dal nulla delle bende, assieme ad altri medicamenti con cui i maghi si fasciarono.  
“Ehi!!!” urlò una voce, che fece girare tutti.  
Uno degli abitanti del villaggio stava attraversando di corsa il campo, salutandoli con la mano. “Finalmente siete tornati! È successa una cosa incredibile!”  
Tutti lo guardarono sorpresi, mentre lui si fermava di fronte a loro.  
“Sbrigatevi! Andiamo al villaggio!” esclamò l’uomo.  
I maghi restarono in silenzio a guardarlo.  
“Andiamo… al villaggio?” ripeté Hermione, sorpresa.  
   
Pochi minuti di corsa dopo, i nove maghi non poterono che restare a bocca aperta: davanti a loro, in tutto il suo splendore, il villaggio si ergeva come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
“Com’è possibile?! Lo abbiamo visto sciogliersi sotto i nostri occhi!” esclamò Fred, toccando la cinta di legno per assicurarsi che fosse reale.  
“È tornato come prima!” fece Natsu, guardando gli abitanti, nei loro panni di demoni, che stavano tutti esultando e festeggiando.  
“È come se fossimo tornati indietro con il tempo…” osservò Hermione.  
“Tempo?!” ripeterono insieme Salamander e Ron, guardandosi a vicenda, mentre a entrambi tornava in mente Zarti.  
Il Dragon Slayer si portò una mano sotto il mento.  
“Possibile? Mi sembra assurdo…”  
“Forse i sensi di colpa…” azzardò il Weasley minore.  
I due restarono in silenzio ancora qualche istante.  
“Che m’importa!” esclamò infine il rosato.  
“Già. L’importante è che si sia sistemato tutto!” confermò il rosso, attirando gli sguardi dei compagni.  
Lucy sorrise sconsolata, per poi voltare l’attenzione verso il capo villaggio, che era seduto di fronte alla tomba del figlio, anch’essa tornata come prima.  
In quel momento l’anziano girò la testa, per poi alzarsi e avvicinarsi ai maghi.  
“Siete stati voi a far tornare il villaggio com’era prima? Hoga…” chiese, aggiungendo un’onomatopea alla fine della frase che non aveva mai usato.  
“Beh… non direi proprio…” rispose sincera la bionda.  
“Comunque vi siamo debitori…” proseguì l’uomo, per poi alzare il suo bastone verso la Luna. “Tuttavia, cari maghi, mi chiedo proprio come farete a distruggere quella Luna! Hoga!”  
“La Luna?” ripeté Ron, per poi sgranare gli occhi. “Vuole che distruggiamo la Luna?!” urlò.  
“Non è difficile…” rispose Erza, avvicinandosi al capo villaggio, che la guardò incredulo, come anche i suoi compagni.  
“E lo dice come se niente fosse?!” esclamarono i due gemelli all’unisono.  
“Prima però vorremo verificare una cosa…” intervenne Harry, che sembrava non risentire minimamente delle parole pronunciate dalla rossa. “Raduni tutti gli abitanti!”  
Moka annuì, per poi correre a chiamare i compaesani.  
“Harry, Erza… che cos’avete in mente di fare?” chiese Hermione. “Distruggere la Luna è impossibile, anche se usassimo la magia tutti insieme!”  
I due si limitarono a sorridere.  
   
“Cerchiamo di fare un po’ di chiarezza.” Esordì Titania, non appena tutti gli abitanti del villaggio si furono riuniti all’ingresso. “Avete assunto quell’aspetto da quando è apparsa la Luna viola, esatto?”  
“Hoga… A dire il vero diventiamo così solo quando appare la Luna…” rispose Moka.  
“Da quello che ci avete detto, la cosa avrebbe avuto inizio tre anni fa…” proseguì la rossa, cominciando a camminare verso il portone.  
“Sì, diciamo che le cose stanno così…” rispose uno degli abitanti.  
“Ogni giorno, per tre anni, in quest’isola si è tenuto il rituale delle gocce di Luna…”  
Lucy guardò la compagna camminare, per poi spalancare gli occhi, cominciando a sudare vistosamente.  
“Quindi ogni giorno avreste dovuto vedere uno di quei raggi provenire dalle rovine…” continuò Erza, non accortasi della preoccupazione della compagna, che nel frattempo si era estesa anche a Natsu, Ron, Fred e George, i cui capelli si erano rizzati verso l’alto per la paura, come successe anche a diversi abitanti.  
Prima che potessero dire qualcosa, Titania mise un piede sulla trappola di Lucy, che si attivò istantaneamente, facendola precipitare nel buco, non prima di aver gridato.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail, Harry compreso, deglutirono.  
“Era stata ricoperta anche la buca…” fece Happy, incredulo.  
“Sbaglio, o quello era un gridolino femminile?” osò chiedere Natsu, mentre dietro di lui i gemelli annuivano, guardando scioccati la scena.  
“Non è colpa mia! Non sono stata io!” urlò Lucy in preda al panico.  
“Significa che quello è il luogo più misterioso di tutta l’isola!” continuò Erza, riemergendo dalla buca facendo finta di niente. “Perché non siete mai andati a vedere che cos’era?”  
Gli abitanti cominciarono a parlare tra di loro, lasciando al loro capo il compito di spiegare la situazione.  
“Da generazioni, qui sull’isola si dice che non bisogna mai avvicinarsi a quelle rovine…”  
“Tuttavia, credo che la vostra sicurezza venisse prima di una superstizione, no?” s’intromise Majutsu. “Potreste gentilmente dirci la verità?”  
Moka guardò i maghi, per poi sospirare. “A dire la verità, ci abbiamo provato… ma nemmeno noi abbiamo capito bene cos’è successo. Ci siamo procurati armi che non sapevamo usare, io mi sono accomodato le basette e poi ci siamo diretti verso le rovine non so quante volte… ma non siamo mai riusciti ad avvicinarci.”  
“Come?” lo interruppe Fred. “La strada è dritta, è impossibile perdersi!”  
“Ogni volta puntavamo sulle rovine e ogni volta ci ritrovavamo davanti al portone del villaggio. Per farla breve, non c’era modo per noi di avvicinarci a quel luogo.”  
“Che significa?” chiese Lucy.  
“Noi siamo entrati dentro senza problemi… che cosa cambia?” fece Ron.  
“Non ve l’abbiamo mai detto perché non ci avreste creduto!” cercò di scusarsi uno degli abitanti.  
“È la verità! Abbiamo cercato di recarci a quelle rovine non so quante volte… ma nessuno di noi è mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi!”  
“Come pensavo.” Disse Erza, attirando gli sguardi di tutti su di sé, ad esclusione di Harry, che sorrise.  
“Allora…” riprese lui, stiracchiandosi le braccia. “Distruggiamo la Luna?”  
“Sì.” Rispose Scarlett, mentre la sua armatura scompariva, lasciando il posto a un’altra, che aveva l’aspetto di una tunica gialla, con dei pizzi bianchi nella parte bassa e le giunture nere.  
Le mani erano ricoperte da un paio di pesanti guanti rinforzati e sulla testa c’erano due estensioni che ricordavano delle orecchie animali, infine sulla pancia dell’armatura era incisa una croce.  
“EH?!?!” urlarono tutti gli altri, a parte Natsu, che, al contrario, assunse un’espressione entusiasta.  
“State scherzando, vero?!” esclamò Hermione. “È impossibile anche per voi!”  
“Poi distruggere la Luna… non è una soluzione esagerata?” fece Fred. “Insomma, pensate ai disagi che creerete a tutto il mondo…”  
“Fidatevi di noi.” Disse solamente Potter, mentre Erza alzava una mano, facendo apparire una lancia, la cui punta ricordava la croce sull’armatura.  
“Questa è l’Armatura del Gigante. È in grado di aumentare la potenza della lancia. Questa, invece, è la Lancia Spezza-Eresie, in grado di tenere lontana l’oscurità!”  
“Infilzerete la Luna con quella?! Magnifico!” gridò Natsu, al settimo cielo, mentre gli altri continuavano a far passare lo sguardo fra i tre maghi e la Luna.  
“Se ci riescono, non m’importa del segreto, ma lo dirò a tutti a scuola. Nessuno oserà più dirgli nulla… nemmeno se dovessero farci perdere cinquecento punti tutti insieme!” commentò George.  
“A dire la verità…” intervenne Harry, guardando Salamander. “Ci servirà anche il tuo aiuto.”  
“Davvero?!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer, con gli occhi che brillavano.  
“Già. Io tirerò la lancia, mentre Harry ne aumenterà ulteriormente il potere con la sua magia, ma ci servirà che tu la colpisca con tutta la tua forza, dandole la spinta necessaria a raggiungere l’obiettivo.” Spiegò Titania.  
“D’accordo!”  
“Quei due si sono presi sul serio…” commentò Gray, deglutendo.  
“Sono davvero convinti di distruggerla…” aggiunse Lucy.  
Erza piegò leggermente le gambe, puntando la lancia verso la Luna, mentre Harry si mise al suo fianco, circondandola con dell’energia magica.  
“Ora Natsu!” urlarono i due maghi di classe S all’amico, che avvolse il braccio destro con le fiamme.  
“Arrivo!!!” gridò lui, colpendo la lancia, la quale, unita alla forza di Erza, decollò contro la Luna alla velocità di un razzo, lasciando tutti i presenti a guardare lo spettacolo carichi di aspettativa.  
La scia bianca attraversò il cielo notturno per qualche secondo.  
Poi, senza fare alcun rumore, impattò contro la Luna, illuminando la volta celeste.  
Subito dopo, sul satellite apparve una crepa.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio saltarono subito per esultare, mentre gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail spalancarono tutti la bocca e gli occhi.  
“ASSURDO!!!” urlarono tutti quanti.  
“Hanno distrutto la Luna!” disse Happy incredulo.  
“E noi dobbiamo essere puniti da quei due?!” esclamò terrorizzata Lucy, diventando bianca.  
Harry ed Erza sorrisero, mentre la crepa continuava ad aumentare di dimensioni.  
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, il cielo s’infranse in migliaia di piccoli frammenti luminosi, che si dissolsero, lasciando vedere nuovamente la Luna, questa volta del suo colore originale.  
“Cosa?!” urlarono increduli gli abitanti del villaggio.  
“Quella è la Luna!” fece Ron.  
“Ma allora che cos’abbiamo appena distrutto?!” esclamò Natsu.  
“Non è la Luna a essersi disintegrata… ma il cielo…” costatò Lucy.  
“L’isola era avvolta da una specie di cupola.” Spiegò Harry.  
“Cupola?” ripeté Happy, non capendo.  
“Una specie di gas emesso dalle gocce di Luna… Quelle esalazioni si sono condensate e in seguito cristallizzate, creando la calotta nel cielo. Ecco perché la Luna appariva di colore viola.”  
Gli abitanti del villaggio s’illuminarono, rendendoli ben visibili nonostante il buio.  
“Guardate!” esclamò Fred. “Ora che il cielo è libero, la maledizione si è spezzata!”  
Tuttavia, quando gli abitanti smisero di brillare, il loro aspetto non cambiò minimamente.  
“Però… non sono tornati normali…” osservò Gray, guardandoli, mentre loro si osservavano increduli.  
“Sì che sono normali.” Rispose Erza, portandosi una mano sul fianco. “Questo perché la cupola non influiva sul loro aspetto, ma sulla memoria.”  
“Memoria?” ripeté Natsu, guardandola come se avesse detto un’assurdità.  
“Aspetta… state dicendo che in realtà loro…” cominciò Ron, avendo intuito cosa intendesse la rossa.  
“Sono dei veri demoni?!” completò Hermione, totalmente incredula, mentre Lucy cadeva in ginocchio urlando di paura.  
“È uno scherzo, vero?!” domandarono insieme i gemelli a uno degli uomini, che si grattò la testa, imbarazzato.  
“Ecco… ho ancora le idee un po’ confuse…” ammise lui.  
“Possiedono il potere di trasformarsi in umani…” spiegò Harry. “…e si sono convinti che il loro vero aspetto fosse quello! È stato questo il devastante effetto delle gocce di Luna.”  
“Ma allora perché a Leon e agli altri non è successo niente?” chiese Happy.  
“Perché loro erano umani.” Rispose Erza. “Probabilmente la perdita di memoria influiva solamente sui demoni. Inoltre, essendo demoni, non potevano avvicinarsi alle rovine perché liberavano Luce Sacra, e quindi erano inaccessibili alla gente dell’oscurità.”  
“Quindi la missione… era praticamente impossibile da svolgere, visto che non sono umani.” Rifletté Natsu.  
“Sapevo di potermi fidare di voi…” s’intromise una voce.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail che erano arrivati per primi sull’isola si voltarono, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa quando di fronte a loro si ritrovarono Bobo, ora con l’aspetto di un demone completo.  
“Grazie di tutto… maghi.” Continuò, alzando un braccio per salutarli.  
“Un fantasma!!!” urlò Happy, volando dietro la testa di Lucy, mentre il capo villaggio restò a guardare incredulo il figlio.  
“Bo… Bobo…” balbettò.  
“Eh?! Ma come…” fece invece uno degli abitanti, voltandosi verso la sua tomba.  
Bobo scoppiò a ridere.  
“Non basta una semplice pugnalata al petto per uccidere un demone, no?” replicò lui, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti.  
“Fratello… credo che questo sia troppo anche per noi…” commentò Fred, ricevendo un assenso da George.  
“Voi dite?!” gli urlò contro Ron. “Abbiamo visto poco fa un demone cento volte più grande di loro! E stavamo per affrontarlo! Cosa diamine mi è passato per la testa?!”  
“Ma come hai fatto a scomparire dalla barca?” chiese Gray al nuovo arrivato, il quale, come risposta, scomparve nel nulla.  
“Mi dispiace, ma non potevo raccontarvi la verità.” Disse dall’alto.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, vedendolo in volo sopra di loro, grazie a un paio di ali demoniache che gli spuntavano dalla schiena.  
“Sono fuggito dall’isola perché ero l’unico ad aver riacquistato la memoria. Non mi trovavo a mio agio in mezzo a tutti loro, che pensavano di essere degli umani!”  
Moka guardò il figlio con le lacrime agli occhi, per poi farsi spuntare anche lui due ali identiche alle sue per poterlo raggiungere.  
“Bobo!!!” urlò, abbracciandolo.  
“Papà! Ora sì che ti riconosco!” rispose lui, ricambiando il gesto, per poi scoppiare entrambi a ridere.  
Uno a uno, anche gli altri demoni li raggiunsero in volo, festeggiando.  
“Isola dei demoni, eh?” fece Erza, sorridendo. “Ora che li guardo bene… più che demoni mi sembrano degli angioletti!”  
Tutti i maghi della gilda si voltarono verso di lei, per poi sorridere.  
“Non avrei usato proprio quelle parole… ma direi che possono andare.” Disse Hermione, alzando lo sguardo.  
“Stasera organizziamo una festa di demoni!” urlarono in coro gli abitanti del villaggio.  
   
Poco lontano, in piedi sopra il ramo di un albero, Zarti osservava divertito la scena, con una mano che massaggiava una grossa bolla sulla guancia nella parte scoperta della maschera, rimasta miracolosamente illesa.  
“Non si smentiscono mai… hanno capito tutto…” commentò, girandosi verso la sfera di cristallo, che era poggiata al suo fianco. “Come puoi vedere…”  
“Uhm…” rispose una voce proveniente dall’oggetto, mentre al suo interno un volto offuscato osservava la scena. “Perché hai fatto tornare il villaggio come prima?”  
“Una piccola concessione…” rispose l’uomo, alzando un pollice verso l’alto.  
“Siamo alle solite… Comunque si sono comportati egregiamente…” continuò la voce, mentre il volto diventava chiaro, mostrando un ragazzo dai capelli blu, con un tatuaggio rosso scuro sul lato destro del viso che partiva dalla fronte e terminava sulla guancia. “Bravi, maghi di Fairy Tail… Basta solo che non vi salti in mente di ostacolarci…”  
“Non oseranno, tranquillo.” Fece una voce al suo fianco, mentre Zarti si toglieva la maschera, per poi venire avvolto da una nuvola di fumo.  
Pochi istanti dopo, al suo posto vi era Urrutia, la quale indossava un kimono bianco.  
La ragazza prese in mano la sfera, sorridendo.  
“Concordo.” Si limitò a dire.  
   
   
“Uff…” sospirò Lucy, guardando gli altri impegnati a mangiare al banchetto. “Ci siamo riusciti…”  
“Già!” concordò Hermione, sorridendole. “Ed io sono pure riuscita a scoprire la mia vera magia!”  
“Non sei mica stata l’unica. Ti ricordo che anch’io e George ci siamo riusciti!” esclamò Fred.  
“Quindi manco solo io…” rifletté Ron.  
“Se vuoi, posso sottoporti allo stesso trattamento che ho riservato a Hermione.” Propose Harry, mentre la diretta interessata sbiancava all’istante.  
“A proposito, cos’hai fatto? Noi ci abbiamo messo mesi solo per capire il tipo di magia…”  
“E-Ecco…” cominciò la castana, tremando al ricordo. “Mi ha fatto combattere contro di lui… finché non ho risvegliato la mia magia…”  
Tutti i presenti deglutirono immaginando cosa avesse passato la compagna.  
“P-Passo… seguirò il processo normale…” si arrese Ron, rabbrividendo.  
“Ma come?!” urlò la voce del capo villaggio, che stava parlando con Erza, attirando così la loro attenzione. “Non accettate la ricompensa?”  
“Esatto.” Rispose la maga. “Ci accontentiamo di sapere che ora siete felici…”  
“Hoga… Ma…”  
“Come vi ho già spiegato, la gilda a cui apparteniamo non ha aderito ufficialmente alla vostra richiesta. È stata una missione intrapresa da un gruppo di sciocche teste calde.”  
Tuttavia Moka sorrise. “Hoga… Ma ciò non toglie che ci abbiate salvato. Vorremmo che lo accettaste come se fosse un regalo a degli amici, non come ricompensa alla gilda.”  
Erza scosse la testa.  
“Se la mettete così, allora potremmo pensarci…” cominciò.  
“Sono sette milioni di Jewel!” urlò Gray, mentre Natsu buttava fuori dalle narici due sbuffi di fumo.  
“Non so a quanto corrispondano, ma con la nostra parte potremo sistemarci per sempre!”  
“Tuttavia…” continuò Titania. “…se accettassimo i soldi andremmo contro i principi della gilda, quindi ci accontentiamo della chiave che ci avete gentilmente offerto…”  
“Non la vogliamo!” urlarono insieme Natsu, Gray, Fred e George, mentre Lucy, dietro di loro, saltava per farsi vedere.  
“Sì che la vogliamo!” replicò.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio annuirono.  
Bobo si avvicinò a Lucy, consegnandole una chiave dorata.  
“Si tratta di Sagittarius del Centauro.” Disse sorridendole.  
“Un centauro?” fece sorpreso Fred. “Questo sì che è raro! Ma è meglio se i centauri della Foresta Proibita non lo vengano a sapere. Sono molto restii all’idea che uno della loro razza possa collaborare con gli umani.”  
“Grazie mille!” esclamò la maga degli Spiriti Stellari, chinando la testa in segno di riconoscenza.  
Bobo poi si girò ancora verso Erza.  
“Permettetemi almeno di riaccompagnarvi fino a Harujion…”  
“Grazie, ma ci siamo già attrezzati.” Rispose Harry.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio li guardarono sorpresi, ma non replicarono.  
   
“Una nave pirata?!” commentarono increduli Natsu e Gray, vedendo la nave che li attendeva sulla spiaggia, dopo che ebbero salutato tutti e lasciato il villaggio.  
“Allora Ronald non stava scherzando!” esclamò uno dei due gemelli.  
“E come potevo immaginarmi una cosa del genere?” mormorò lui.  
“Su, andiamo.” Disse Majutsu. “Il Master ci sta aspettando!”  
“Ecco… a proposito…” fece Hermione. “Quale sarà la nostra punizione?”  
Erza sorrise.  
“Tu l’hai già passata.” Rispose. “Come anche Fred e George.”  
I tre la guardarono sorpresi.  
“Le parole del Master sono state:  _‘Come punizione, dovrete fargli capire il significato della vera magia. Per Natsu, Happy, Gray e Lucy invece…’_ ”  
Qui i quattro deglutirono.  
“E noi?” osò chiedere la bionda.  
Harry scrocchiò le dita, assumendo un’espressione di puro sadismo.  
“  _‘…invece lascio a Majutsu scegliere la loro punizione’_ ” completò il moro, ghignando divertito.  
“Siamo senza speranza!” urlò Happy disperato.  
“E credetemi… il tempo di arrivare alla gilda, e accontenterò Natsu, affrontandolo finalmente in un combattimento, seguito subito da voi altri. Ovviamente potete anche arrendervi e-”  
“ _Mi arrendo_!” esclamarono i quattro maghi all’istante.  
“… e rinunciare al grado di classe S.” terminò il moro, tornando alla sua solita espressione. “Okay, come volete!”  
I maghi restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
“Nooo!!!” urlò infine Natsu, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.  
   
Sopra una delle alture dell’isola, Leon, Toby, Yuka, Sherry e Angelica osservarono la nave allontanarsi.  
“Se ne sono andati…” fece il sopracciglione, mentre Toby scoppiava a piangere.  
“F-Figuriamoci se mi commuovo!” urlò.  
“Ma se stai già piangendo…” commentò Sherry, per poi guardare Leon. “Ti sta bene la cosa? Proprio ora che avevate fatto pace… si tratta di vero affet-”  
“Piantala!” ordinò l’albino, sorridendo.  
Poi alzò lo sguardo.  
“Sentite…” riprese, rivolgendosi ai compagni. “Ma in una gilda ci si diverte davvero?”  
   
   
Urrutia entrò nella sede del Concilio Magico, l’ERA, percorrendo diversi corridoi, fino a entrare in una stanza.  
“Peccato per com’è finito l’affare Deliora…” sospirò, avvicinandosi a una poltrona, in quel momento girata verso una grande finestra, sopra la quale era seduto il ragazzo con cui aveva parlato tramite la sfera.  
“Che vuoi farci? Chi poteva immaginarsi che fosse già morto? Certo, se fossimo riusciti a impossessarci di lui, un altro passo verso il nostro obiettivo finale sarebbe stato compiuto.”  
“Mi dispiace, nobile Sieglein…” disse la ragazza. “Chi poteva immaginare che la magia di quella donna fosse così potente?”  
“È curioso sentirti dire quelle parole… in fondo, la persona che odiavi di più non era tua madre? O non è così, Urrutia, la lacrima di Ur?” osservò una voce, mentre Draco Malfoy entrava nella stanza.  
“Draco… o devo chiamarti ancora Klaun?” replicò lei, facendo ridacchiare il ragazzo.  
“Ha ragione lui.” Fece Sieglein. “Anch’io nutro un profondo rispetto per tua madre… Se fosse ancora viva, farebbe senza dubbio parte anche lei dei Dieci Grandi Maghi Sacri!” esclamò, mostrando un ciondolo che teneva al collo.  
“La state sopravvalutando, mia madre non era che una misera donna abbandonata da suo marito e troppo coinvolta nella magia demoniaca. Più importanti sono le cose che perdi e più grande e il potere che acquisisci…” continuò enigmatica. “Io sono solamente un granello di polvere della vita di mia madre.”  
“Chissà… forse è stato proprio quel rimpianto a spingerla ad allevare due discepoli-” cominciò il blu, per poi essere interrotto dal dito di Urrutia, che gli tappò silenziosamente la bocca.  
“Finiamola con questi discorsi…” sentenziò.  
“Giusto! Pensiamo piuttosto a procedere con il piano!” esclamò Draco, guardando i due alleati.  
Tuttavia scoppiò subito a ridere, mentre Sieglein guardò sorpreso la viola.  
Sotto gli occhi dei due maghi, la guancia della ragazza cominciò a gonfiarsi notevolmente.  
La proprietaria urlò non appena se ne rese conto.  
“Che cos’è questo?!” sbraitò, cercando inutilmente di nasconderlo, mentre anche il Mago Sacro scoppiava a ridere.  
“Certo che ce ne ha messo di tempo per gonfiarsi!” esclamò, per poi farsi serio. “Allora, che opinione vi siete fatti?”  
“Potter è potente come mi avevate detto, però credo di poterlo superare in tempi molto brevi.” Disse Draco, sbuffando. “Dopotutto, io ho scoperto questo mondo solo pochi mesi fa, mentre lui è rimasto qui per tre anni.”  
“Io invece contro Natsu non ho usato nemmeno metà dei miei poteri!” disse Urrutia, scocciata dal livido che aveva sulla guancia. “Tuttavia direi che è notevole. Temo che quel ragazzo diventerà ancora più forte... soprattutto con gli insegnamenti di quella scuola.”  
“Lo immaginavo.” commentò Sieglein, chiudendo una mano a pugno. “Il figlioccio di Igneel…”  
Il suo sguardò si fece ancora più serio, nonostante fosse sempre attraversato da un velo di pazzia.  
“Dovrà continuare a infiammarsi… per il mio grande ideale!”  
 

_~~~~~~~~~_

   
“Interessante…” fece il custode dello Specchio delle Brame. “Così sono riusciti a uscirne vivi… Forse allora potrebbero davvero essere coloro che sto cercando…”  
Dicendo ciò, si rese nuovamente visibile come riflesso, sebbene questa volta fosse privo di alcun lineamento che permettesse d’indentificarlo.  
“Però… preferisco metterli ancora alla prova.” Continuò, mentre dietro di lui apparivano altre quattro sagome indistinte. “Basterà trovare la giusta esca…”


	26. La Tana!

“Okay… allora direi che è il momento di andare.” Esordì Harry, poggiando a terra il suo baule, imitato da tutti i maghi in partenza.   
“Dove andrete adesso?” domandò il Master.   
“A casa nostra.” Rispose Fred, per poi tirare fuori un sacchetto che tintinnava. “Non è granché, però sommando le nostre parti di ricompensa, riusciremo a stare bene economicamente per un po’. Anche se sarà dura spiegare alla mamma come abbiamo avuto quest’oro.”   
“Basterà dirle che lo avete guadagnato facendo dei lavori. Non è molto lontano dalla verità.” Ridacchiò Mira.   
“Già, me la immagino la scena:  _Ciao mamma, siamo tornati! Guarda, abbiamo anche guadagnato dell’oro combattendo mostri e bande di criminali, senza contare che abbiamo affrontato un demone che probabilmente nemmeno Tu-Sai-Chi sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere, ma che fortunatamente si è distrutto da solo sotto i nostri occhi!_ ”   
A quella frase tutti scoppiarono a ridere.   
“Omettete la parte sui mostri, bande di criminali e demone e dovrebbe andare bene.”   
“Io invece mi limiterò a tornare a casa e omettere tutte le missioni fatte. Non perché non voglia dirlo, ma farei preoccupare per niente i miei.” Disse Hermione.   
“Almeno le nostre ferite sono guarite.” Commentò Ron. “Mamma non l’avrebbe presa bene se ci avesse visto tornare bendati come mummie… e per voi sarebbe stata la seconda volta.”   
I gemelli risero.   
“Che ci vuoi fare, fratellino? Le bende ci donano!” esclamarono, facendo scoppiare ancora tutti a ridere.   
“Principessa, io sono pronta.” Fece Virgo, apparendo dal nulla.   
Lucy annuì, per poi guardare gli altri. “Allora direi che è il momento di andare. Ci vediamo durante le prossime vacanze!”   
“Potremmo anche restare a Hogwarts questo Natale.” Propose Natsu. “E far venire tutta la gilda lì. Sono sicuro che ci divertiremo!”   
“Questo poi lo vedremo più in là, Natsu.” Rise il Master, per poi guardare Harry, che annuì.   
“Terremo conto dell’avvertimento di Dobby. Se c’è qualcuno di più pericoloso di Voldemort, cercheremo di scoprire di più sul suo conto.” Disse Majutsu.   
“Ecco… se fosse possibile…” fece Mira, guardando il Master, che le fece cenno con la testa di proseguire. “Potrei venire con voi fino all’inizio delle lezioni? Lucy mi ha parlato di Diagon Alley, e devo ammettere che mi piacerebbe vederla.”   
Tutti la guardarono sorpresi, mentre Erza si metteva a riflettere.   
“Uhm… Direi che non c’è problema. Silente dovrebbe farti tornare qui tranquillamente con Fanny. Che ne dici Harry?”   
“Dico che se non la portiamo dietro, rischiamo di venire mal accolti la prossima volta che torniamo.” Ridacchiò lui. “Non ci tengo ad affrontare una Mira arrabbiata.”   
“Grazie! Allora Elfman, ci vediamo tra qualche settimana!”   
“Buona fortuna, sorella!” urlò lui, per poi abbracciarla scoppiando a piangere.   
“Forza, andiamo!” esclamò Lucy, per poi illuminarsi assieme al resto del gruppo, scomparendo pochi instanti dopo nella luce.   
    
    
“Ahhh!!!” urlarono tutti, cadendo da un metro di altezza, finendo così con la faccia a terra.   
“Ahi ahi ahi…” si lamentò la maga degli spiriti stellari, rialzandosi e massaggiandosi la testa.   
“Questa volta è stato un atterraggio piuttosto brusco…” fece George, guardandosi attorno. “Ma per fortuna, il luogo è quello giusto.”   
Tutti quanti alzarono lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a osservare una delle più strane costruzioni che avessero mai visto.   
A una prima impressione sembrava che in passato fosse stato un grosso porcile, che era stato poi adattato a casa, aggiungendo qua e là delle stanze, alzandolo così di diversi piani, che rendevano l’edificio contorto, in grado di reggersi in piedi solo per magia, cosa probabilmente vera.   
“Casa dolce casa! O come diciamo noi, Tana dolce Tana!” Annunciò Fred.   
“Fantastica!” esclamò Natsu, mentre lui e Happy la guardavano letteralmente con gli occhi che brillavano.   
“Questa è la casa di un mago di questo mondo?” domandò incredula Lucy.   
“Solo la nostra.” Rispose Ron. “Le altre sono normali case. Quasi.”   
“Direi che questo la rende unica nel suo genere.” Commentò Erza, sorridendo.   
“È veramente bella!” fece Mira.   
“Bene, allora ora direi di… Oh, oh…”   
Ron s’interruppe di colpo, guardando la porta della casa aprirsi di colpo da cui uscì la signora Weasley, in quel momento con un’espressione che la rendeva simile a una tigre dai denti a sciabola, il che bastò a Happy per correre a nascondersi nello zaino.   
“Voi!” esclamò, raggiungendoli e guardando irata i tre figli.   
“Ehm… Ciao mamma…” la salutò George, deglutendo.   
“Avete la minima idea di quanto ci siamo preoccupati?!” gli urlò contro. “Quando non vi abbiamo visto scendere dal treno e abbiamo trovato solo la lettera di Ron!”   
“Ma non avevate detto che glielo avevate chiesto questa volta?” domandò Erza, guardando i due gemelli, che sorrisero nervosi.   
“Ecco… diciamo che potremmo esserci dimenticati di chiederlo…”   
Harry si sbatté una mano sulla faccia, mormorando qualche parola sulla loro imprudenza.   
I successivi dieci minuti li passarono a sentire la signora Weasley rimproverare i figli, i quali non facevano altro che annuire in silenzio.   
Alla fine sospirò, per poi studiare gli altri maghi.   
“E così siete voi i loro amici. Spero che non vi abbiano procurato problemi.”   
“Tranquilla signora, non hanno fatto altro che aiutarci.” Rispose Mira, chinando la testa. “Piacere di conoscerla, io sono Mirajane Strauss, ma può chiamarmi solo Mira.”   
“Direi che è il caso che ci presentiamo anche noi. Erza Scarlett.”   
“Gray Fullbuster.”   
“Natsu Dragonil!”   
“Lucy Heartphilia.”   
“Hermione Granger.”   
“E infine io sono Harry Potter.”   
“Piacere mio. Non ci vediamo dallo scorso settembre, anche se in quell’occasione non c’eravamo presentati. Forza, entrate. Immagino vogliate fare colazione, visto che è mattina. Ma come siete arrivati?”   
“Con una passaporta.” Rispose George, guadagnandosi un’occhiata poco convinta dalla madre.   
“Capisco…” commentò, per poi dirigersi verso la casa, seguita da tutti quanti.   
Si ritrovarono subito in una cucina piccola e piuttosto ingombra: in mezzo c’era un tavolo di legno con delle sedie, che furono subito occupate dai maghi di Fairy Tail.   
La loro attenzione fu subito attratta da uno strano orologio, che invece di segnare l’ora segnava cose come  _‘Ora di fare il tè’_  o  _‘Ora di dare da mangiare i polli’_  e  _‘Sei in ritardo’_. In più, invece delle tre classiche lancette, ne aveva nove, ognuna con scritto il nome di un componente della famiglia.   
“Temevo si fosse rotto.” Fece la signora Weasley, vedendoli guardare il quadrante. “Non indicava più nulla per loro tre. Come se non fossero più in questo mondo.”   
“Beh, stiamo bene, quindi dev’essere stato un errore… può capitare, no?” fece Ron, osservando la sua lancetta, che ora indicava  _‘A casa’_ , come quella dei gemelli, assieme ad altre tre.   
“Allora, che cosa avete combinato in queste settimane? Non mi avete mandato nemmeno una lettera, niente di niente!”   
“Ecco… abbiamo svolto diversi lavori… oltre ad aver fatto i compiti ovviamente.”   
“Lavori?”   
“Sì. E sono stati veramente d’aiuto.” Fece Mira, osservando la signora Weasley mettere delle salsicce in una padella.   
“Abbiamo anche guadagnato qualcosina.” Aggiunse George, rovesciando il suo sacchetto sul tavolo, imitato dai due fratelli.   
La signora Weasley sgranò gli occhi, lasciando perdere le salsicce e avvicinandosi per verificare di non avere un’allucinazione.   
“Ma come… Non l’avrete rubato, vero?”   
“Certo che non l’hanno rubato! L’hanno guadagnato onestamente, come tutti noi!” esclamò subito il mago del fuoco, quasi offeso da quella domanda.   
“Non avevano monete correnti, perciò abbiamo chiesto di pagarci direttamente in oro, che è uguale ovunque.” Fece Hermione.   
“Volete dire che non eravate in Inghilterra?”   
“No. La nostra casa è un po’ più lontana. Per motivi di… segretezza non possiamo dire dove.” Rispose Erza. “Anche perché non sapremmo come spiegarlo… Se non fosse stato per Silente, non ce ne saremmo mai potuti andare.”   
“Anzi, se Harry non fosse apparso nel nulla di fronte a noi, saremmo rimasti isolati!” aggiunse Natsu, beccandosi subito un pugno in faccia da parte del diretto interessato e da Erza, che lo fecero cadere a terra.   
“Tranquilla signora, sta benone.” Assicurò subito Gray, vedendo l’espressione preoccupata della signora Weasley. “È abituato.”   
“Come sarebbe a dire abituato?!”   
“Facciamo a botte fin da bambini. Ormai simili pugni hanno solo un effetto temporaneo.”   
“P-Parla dopo essere stato colpito, ghiacciolo…” mormorò Salamander, rialzandosi e massaggiandosi la faccia. “Erza e Harry insieme… Ohi…”   
“Mamma che cosa sta succedendo-” iniziò una voce, mentre una bambina dai capelli rossi entrava nella cucina, per poi zittirsi vedendo il gruppo.   
“Ehm… Ciao Ginny…” la salutarono i tre Weasley, mentre la ragazza guardava uno a uno tutti quanti, finché non si soffermò su Harry.   
A quel punto cacciò un piccolo grido, per poi correre via, scomparendo lungo una rampa di scale.   
“Vostra… sorella?” chiese Lucy, ricevendo tre assensi.   
“Ma che cosa le è preso?” chiese Mira.   
“Ehi Harry, non sapevo facessi un simile effetto alle ragazze.” Scherzò Gray.   
“Scusatela, è solo emozionata. Ha sentito così tanto parlare di te e non si aspettava una tua visita.” Fece la signora Weasley rivolgendosi a Harry, che annuì, ancora un po’ scosso per quella reazione, mentre la donna davanti a ognuno di loro un piatto pieno di salsicce.   
Il silenzio regnò per diversi minuti, finché tutti non ebbero finito.   
“Ah, che mangiata!” esclamò Natsu. “Erano squisite, complimenti!”   
“Bene, direi che possiamo andare a sistemare i nostri bauli e-” cominciò Fred, venendo interrotto dalla madre.   
“Nossignore! Visto che avete pensato di passare diverse settimane via di casa, comincerete subito a ripulire il giardino dagli gnomi.”   
“Gnomi?” chiese Mira curiosa.   
“Piccole creature che infestano i giardini.”   
“Ma… non sono delle statuette?” fece Lucy.   
“Quelli sono gli gnomi dei Babbani e non hanno niente a che fare con i nostri.” Rispose George, sbuffando, mentre Hermione si avvicinava alla signora Weasley.   
“Scusi… potrei usare il vostro camino?” chiese, mostrando un sacchetto pieno di polvere.   
“Ma certo cara. Sei sicura di non volerti fermare qui?”   
“La ringrazio, ma non vedo i miei da Natale. Almeno qualche settimana la vorrei passare con loro.”   
La signora annuì, mentre la castana si voltò verso gli altri.   
“Allora aspetto una vostra lettera per sapere quando trovarci a Diagon Alley.” Disse.   
“Contaci! Te lo faremo sapere il prima possibile.” Rispose Erza, salutandola assieme agli altri.   
    
Quando la signora Weasley tornò indietro, dopo essersi assicurata che la Granger fosse andata via, trovò i figli che si stavano alzando dal tavolo.   
“Ah, prima di andare, vi consiglio di leggere che cosa dice Allock per mandare via gli gnomi.”   
Dicendo ciò, prese da una mensola un grosso libro, il cui titolo era scritto in elaborate lettere d’oro:  _‘Guida alla disinfestazione domestica, di Gilderoy Allock’_. Sul frontespizio c’era una grande foto di un mago molto avvenente, con i capelli biondi ondulati e due luminosi occhi azzurri.   
“Incredibile… si muove davvero!” esclamò Mira, guardando entusiasta la foto magica.   
“È vero, non ti avevamo ancora fatto vedere una delle nostre foto.” Rifletté George.   
“Oh, è straordinario!” esclamò la signora Weasley, che sembrava non aver sentito il discorso. “Nessuno è più esperto di disinfestazioni, è un libro meraviglioso…”   
“Mamma ha una cotta per lui.” Mormorò Fred in modo ben udibile agli altri.   
“Non essere ridicolo!” replicò la donna, diventando rossa. “E va bene, se voi pensate di saperne più di Allock datevi da fare!”   
“Oh, non si preoccupi signora! Un minuto e nessuno gnomo vorrà più restare qui!”   
“Ehm… Natsu, ti ricordi che non possiamo usare la magia, vero?” chiese Harry, facendo letteralmente pietrificare sul posto il Dragon Slayer.   
“Niente disinfestazione infuocata, mi spiace. Ma credo ti potrà piacere lo stesso.” Fece George, ridendo per la sua reazione.   
“Come intendevi mandarli via?” chiese la signora Weasley, curiosa.   
“Una bella fiammata e non sarebbero più tornati, ne sono sicuro!”   
“Fiammata?” ripeté la donna, sbattendo gli occhi.   
“A Natsu piace usare il fuoco.” Spiegò Ron. “È un vero maestro.”   
“Ho solo imparato da mio padre…” replicò lui, sorridendo, per poi far girare su se stesso il braccio destro. “Allora… dicevate una disinfestazione brutale, giusto? Quindi posso prenderli a pugni?”   
“Ti faresti solo male. Gli gnomi sono davvero una brutta cosa da cacciare.”   
Erza si alzò, sfoggiando un sorriso. “Se è così, allora voglio provarci anch’io.”   
“Io mi tiro fuori…” mormorò Lucy, mentre Harry e Gray si massaggiavano le braccia, pronti a seguire i compagni.   
“Meglio che stare fermi.” Affermò Majutsu, uscendo seguito da tutti meno la signora Weasley e Lucy.   
“Sono sempre così attivi?”   
“Anche peggio…Posso solo dirle che dopo oggi, quegli gnomi probabilmente non si faranno più vedere per molto, molto tempo.” rispose sconsolata la bionda, guadagnandosi uno sguardo curioso dalla donna.   
    
“Allora, dove sono questi gnomi?” chiese il rosa, guardandosi attorno. “Anzi… come sono fatti?”   
“Non riesci a trovarli con il tuo olfatto?”   
“Se sapessi che odore hanno, potrei anche provarci.”   
“Beh, allora direi di fartene vedere uno… Ecco!”   
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, Fred cacciò le mani in un cespuglio, tirando fuori una creatura piccola e coriacea, con una grossa testa calva e bitorzoluta, tale e quale a una patata.   
“Quello sarebbe uno gnomo? Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più simile a quelli finti…” commentò Harry, poco prima di vedere il rosso cominciare a girare su sé stesso, per poi lanciare in aria la creatura, che volò per più di dieci metri, atterrando oltre una siepe.   
“Vedete? È così che ci si libera degli gnomi e”-   
Ma George s’interruppe vedendo Salamander colpirne uno con un pugno, facendolo volare ben oltre quello lanciato dall’altro.   
“Tutto qui?” chiese sorpreso il Dragon Slayer, guardandosi il pugno. “Credevo avessero una resistenza maggiore.”   
“Natsu, non dovresti trattare così male quelle creature.” Fece Mira, tendendo una mano verso un altro gnomo, che per tutta risposta le morse il dito.   
Per qualche secondo nessuno fiatò, ma i tre Weasley guardarono con timore gli altri maghi, i quali, nessuno escluso, avevano fatto un passo indietro.   
Pochi istanti dopo, la creatura si ritrovò a volare per oltre cento metri in aria, per poi schiantarsi a terra, mentre Mira prendeva un fazzoletto per fasciarsi il dito, mantenendo sempre il suo solito sorriso, che la rendeva ancora più inquietante.   
Pochi metri più in là, la signora Weasley e Lucy erano rimaste con gli occhi e la bocca spalancati per l’incredulità.   
“D-Di’ un po’… che cosa facevano esattamente prima di andare a Hogwarts?” chiese la donna alla ragazza.   
“Mi creda signora… non ne ho la più pallida idea.”   
    
Quando i maghi tornarono indietro, il giardino era completamente sgombro dagli gnomi: i pochi che erano riusciti a evitare il trattamento alla Fairy Tail avevano saggiamente deciso di darsi alla fuga, e ora si potevano vedere decine di gnomi scappare verso l’orizzonte.   
“Ci abbiamo messo decisamente meno tempo del previsto.” Fece Gray, sbadigliando.   
“Quei codardi sono scappati prima che potessi colpirli tutti!” si lamentò Natsu, alzando un pugno e mostrando un’espressione arrabbiata.   
“Beh, direi che avete fatto un ottimo lavoro… in tanti anni, non eravamo mai riusciti a cacciarli così velocemente.” disse Ron.   
Lui, come i fratelli, alla fine era rimasto in disparte, a scommettere su chi sarebbe riuscito a lanciarli più lontano: il risultato era che nessuno era riuscito a battere il lancio di Mira, che stava camminando dietro a tutti, sempre con il suo sorriso stampato sul viso.   
“A-Avete fatto in fretta…” fece la signora Weasley, vedendoli rientrare, ancora scossa dalla loro dimostrazione di forza.   
“Dalle nostre parti abbiamo un problema simile, anche se con creature un po’ più grosse degli gnomi. Per questo non è stato un problema.” Disse Harry, sospirando.   
“Quanto più grosse?” chiese la donna.   
“Qualche… centimetro…” rispose il mago del ghiaccio, ripensando a Deliora.   
“Capisco… Beh, penso che andrò a prepararvi le camere… purtroppo dovrete stringervi, non abbiamo molti posti letto e-”   
“Non si preoccupi signora.” Intervenne Erza. “Dormiremo all’aperto. Ci siamo portati le nostre tende, perciò non sarà un problema per noi.”   
“Ma non posso lasciarvi dormire in una tenda!”   
“Ci siamo abituati.” Replicò Gray. “Abbiamo passato diversi giorni all’aperto, durante i nostri viaggi.”   
“E il vostro tutore non ha mai detto nulla?”   
“Se non distruggevamo niente, no.” Fece Natsu sorridendo.   
“Rinuncio a comprendere.” Sbottò la signora Weasley, salendo lungo le scale e scomparendo alla loro vista.   
“Complimenti, ancora un poco e gli potevate dire che abbiamo affrontato Voldemort in persona. Anche se in realtà dopo di lui abbiamo affrontato una banda di maghi che volevano far tornare in vita un demone in grado di distruggere una città in pochi minuti.” Commentò Harry, accennando a un piccolo sorriso.   
“Dimentichi l’elfo domestico.” Fece Fred.   
“E le bande di ladri che abbiamo sgominato nelle settimane successive.” Aggiunse George.   
“E i nostri allenamenti speciali.” Concluse Ron.   
In quel momento si udì sbattere la porta d’ingresso.   
“Oh, dev’essere papà che torna dal lavoro.” Disse il fratello minore, poco prima che un uomo magro, con addosso un lungo abito verde impolverato e sgualcito dal viaggio, quasi calvo a eccezione di pochi ciuffi rossi che confermavano senza ombra di dubbio la sua identità di Weasley, e con un paio d’occhiali entrasse nella stanza, appoggiandoli sul tavolo, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e lasciandosi andare su una delle sedie libere, non accorgendosi del gruppo di giovani.   
“Lei dev’essere il padre di Fred, George e Ron, vero?” domandò gentilmente Mira, facendo saltare l’uomo per la sorpresa.   
“R-Ragazzi!” esclamò questi, spalancando gli occhi e guardandoli, soffermandosi sui tre figli. “Siete tornati!”   
“Poco fa.” Rispose Fred, salutandolo con la mano.   
“E loro chi-”   
“Mira.”   
“Lucy.”   
“Erza.”   
“Gray.”   
“Natsu!”   
“Mentre lui immagino non abbia bisogno di presentazioni, vero?” fece George, indicando Harry, il quale, nascondendo il suo fastidio, si scosse i capelli per mostrare la cicatrice.   
“Per la barba di Merlino! Tu sei Harry Potter! Molto lieto di conoscerti. E voi siete gli altri amici di Ron, Fred e George! Ci hanno parlato così tanto di voi.”   
“Spero bene.” Fece Erza, sorridendo, per poi lanciare un’occhiata che sapeva di ‘ _O almeno lo spero per loro’_  ai tre rossi, che deglutirono, annuendo impercettibilmente.   
“Allora, dev’essere proprio un bel posto dove abitate, per decidere di andarci per ben due volte senza chiederci il permesso, eh?” chiese il signor Weasley, facendosi serio e guardando i figli. “Ma vedo che almeno stavolta non siete tornati feriti.”   
“Te l’avevamo detto che era stato un incidente. Non è che deve capitare sempre.” Replicò George. “E poi stavolta Ron vi ha avvisato, no?”   
“L’unico motivo per cui vostra madre non è andata al Ministero per costringere Caramell a mandarvi a cercare per tutto il paese.”   
I due gemelli ridacchiarono.   
“Ma immagino non ci direte dove siete stati esattamente, vero? Nemmeno Silente ha voluto dircelo…”   
“Essendo all’estero, il nostro… Ministero ha regole molto più rigide sul divulgare le informazioni.” Rispose Mira. “Ha deciso di fare un’eccezione con noi su richiesta di Silente, ma solitamente preferisce restare isolato.”   
“Davvero?” domandò la signora Weasley, ritornando nella stanza. “Come mai?”   
“Da noi esistono solo maghi.” Spiegò Harry. “I Babbani non possono avvicinarsi al nostro stato, di conseguenza siamo liberi di usare la magia come e quando vogliamo. Infatti lì s’impara a usarla fin da bambini. È per questo che non vogliono avere contatti con altri maghi.”   
“Comincereste ad avere visitatori continui, e la vostra pace sparirebbe, giusto?” concluse il signor Weasley. “Però che strano… avevo capito che per voi non c’era differenza tra purosangue e non.”   
“È così infatti.” Continuò Gray. “Abbiamo molti maghi nati Babbani. Semplicemente, preferiamo restare isolati, ma ogni tanto qualche new entry c’è. Vero Harry?”   
“Già.” Confermò Potter.   
“E quei tatuaggi? Come mai tutti voi ne avete uno? Compresi Fred e George?”   
“Rappresentano la nostra amicizia.” Spiegò la maga degli spiriti stellari, mostrando con orgoglio il dorso della mano destra. “Tutti quelli che hanno questo simbolo sono amici. Non importa dove si trovano o cosa fanno.”   
“Ben detto Lucy!” esclamò Natsu. “Finché avremo questo simbolo, niente potrà batterci o dividerci!”   
“Siete proprio molto uniti, eh?” fece la signora Weasley, non potendo evitare di sorridere di fronte a quella scena.   
Poco lontano, nascosta agli occhi di tutti, Ginny osservava in silenzio il gruppo, soffermandosi in particolar modo su Harry.   
    
    
I giorni alla Tana passarono velocemente: i maghi di Fairy Tail, impossibilitati a usare la magia, dovettero limitarsi al continuare a spiegare teoricamente a Ron le basi per l’uso della sua vera magia.   
“Accidenti, non è proprio facile come credevo…” sbuffò lui.   
Si erano riuniti nella camera dei gemelli, dove erano sicuri che non sarebbero stati disturbati, visto che i due erano noti per i loro esperimenti semi-pericolosi.   
“Il problema è che al momento non possiamo esercitarci praticamente.” Rispose Harry. “Altrimenti potrei aiutarti un po’ di più, ma qui purtroppo la magia viene tenuta sotto controllo.”   
“Il problema di essere sotto il Ministero.” fece George, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.   
“Dimentichi che da noi il Concilio mi ha arrestato per puro divertimento.” Replicò Erza sorridendo, per poi farsi seria. “Tutto solo per dimostrare che sono più forti… anche se sono sicura che la colpa sia di Sieglein.”   
“Sieglein?” ripeté Ron. “È la prima volta che lo nomini.”   
“È un membro del Concilio, nonostante abbia la nostra stessa età.” Rispose Harry. “Per qualche misterioso motivo è uno dei pochi che cerca di non distruggere Fairy Tail usando le leggi. Tuttavia sia io che Erza pensiamo che abbia un secondo fine.”   
“Fiducia portami via, eh?” fece Fred.   
“Non è questione di fiducia. Dietro quel suo sorriso perenne nasconde qualcosa, ne sono sicuro.”   
“Senza contare che somiglia a lui…”   
“Lui?” domandò Lucy, curiosa quanto gli altri.   
“Forse un giorno vi dirò tutto quanto. Scusatemi.” Fece Titania, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta.   
Ma non appena la aprì, vide la signora Weasley avvicinarsi, tenendo in mano otto lettere sigillate con l’emblema di Hogwarts.   
“Posta dalla scuola.” Disse sorridendo, consegnando alla maga le lettere, mentre anche gli altri la raggiungevano.   
“Mi stavo appunto chiedendo quando sarebbero arrivate.” Commentò Gray, prendendo la sua, imitato subito dai compagni.   
Per qualche minuto regnò il silenzio, mentre tutti leggevano la propria lettera.   
Per ognuno di loro c’era un biglietto per l’Espresso di Hogwarts, che come l’anno prima sarebbe partito dalla stazione di King’s Cross il primo di settembre.   
Tuttavia, c’era una cosa che sorprese Harry nella lettura:   
    
             _A merenda con la morte di Gilderoy Allock_    
             _A spasso con gli spiriti di Gilderoy Allock_    
             _In vacanza con le streghe di Gilderoy Allock_    
             _Trekking con i troll di Gilderoy Allock_    
             _In viaggio con i vampiri di Gilderoy Allock_    
             _A passeggio con i lupi mannari di Gilderoy Allock_    
             _Un anno con lo yeti di Gilderoy Allock_    
   
“Ehm… Tutti voi avete sette libri da prendere di questo Allock?” domandò Lucy, mentre Mira leggeva la lettera dell’amica.   
“Così pare…” fece Fred. “Il nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure dev’essere un suo fan… sicuramente una strega.”   
L’occhiata che ricevette dalla madre fu sufficiente a convincerlo a non fare ulteriori commenti.   
“Questa volta però potremmo avere qualche difficoltà. I libri di Allock non costano poco.” Disse George, rileggendo la lista. “E a quanto pare, qui c’è la collezione intera…”   
“Fortuna che abbiamo guadagnato un po’ da voi.” Fece Ron, guardando i maghi di Fairy Tail, che annuirono, mentre scendevano in cucina.   
“A proposito, credo ci convenga aprire una camera di sicurezza tutta per noi.” Rifletté Lucy. “Non possiamo contare solo sui soldi che Hogwarts ci concede.”   
“Non preoccuparti Lucy.” Rispose Mira. “Il Master ci aveva già pensato. Uno dei motivi per cui sono venuta è anche quello di aprire un conto alla Gringott.”   
“Davvero?” esclamò incredulo Natsu.   
“Non è una cattiva idea.” Rifletté la signora Weasley. “Ogni mago dovrebbe avere un proprio conto alla Gringott. È il posto più sicuro per mettere da parte i propri soldi.”   
    
    
Un folletto stava seduto dietro la sua scrivania, intento a compilare una serie di moduli, quando una figura si avvicinò.   
“Desidera?” chiese lui, senza alzare lo sguardo.   
Tuttavia, quando sul tavolo fu rovesciato un sacchetto pieno di pepite d’oro, si costrinse a interrompere la sua attività, mentre le sue labbra si allargavano in un vero e proprio ghigno.   
“Vorrei aprire un conto da voi.” Rispose una voce femminile, appartenente a una figura minuta avvolta completamente da un mantello rosso. “E voglio la riservatezza assoluta.”   
“Ovviamente.” Rispose il folletto, prendendo una pepita ed esaminandola. “A chi devo intestare il conto?”   
Sotto il mantello, la figura sorrise.   
“Lo intesti con il nome  _Milkovich_.” Rispose.


	27. La rivalsa di Happy! Gilderoy Allock

Happy sospirò.   
Da quando erano arrivati alla Tana, aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo chiuso in stanza, sotto il letto, impossibilitato a muoversi perché altrimenti la signora Weasley e gli altri membri della famiglia avrebbero scoperto la sua esistenza, mandando a monte la copertura.   
“Ma io mi annoio, aye…” mormorò sconsolato, con un sospiro e lasciandosi scivolare a terra.   
Fu il rumore di alcuni colpi battuti sul vetro a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri.   
Il gatto blu alzò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a osservare un grosso barbagianni fuori dalla finestra, con una lettera legata a una zampa.   
“Perché è venuto qui, aye? Credevo andassero direttamente dal destinatario…” disse, uscendo allo scoperto e dirigendosi alla finestra, aprendola.   
Il gufo si appoggiò sul davanzale, prendendo con il becco la lettera e facendola cadere davanti a Happy, che guardò con incredulità il marchio di Hogwarts, accompagnato dal suo nome.   
“Aye?” si limitò a dire, sbattendo gli occhi.   
  
  
“Ne è sicuro, preside?” domandò la professoressa McGranitt, leggendo una pergamena, mentre il mago più anziano osservava la finestra.   
“Al cento per cento. Il precedente anno ci ha dimostrato che non è saggio tenerlo nascosto. Alla fine anche tu l’hai visto, no Minerva?”   
“E non solo io. Anche Severus e Gazza, sebbene non chiaramente come me, ma non capisco come mai mi ha chiesto di non rivelarlo a nessuno. Se quei ragazzi sono capaci di fare simili magie-”   
“Non è opera loro. La verità sulla scomparsa di Harry è molto più complicata di quanto possa sembrare.”   
“Lo immaginavo. Non è un ragazzo come gli altri della sua età e lo stesso vale per i suoi amici che sono venuti con lui. Sono molto più maturi. Senza contare la loro bravura nella magia, a tal punto che riescono a eguagliare anche studenti più grandi. Se non noi stessi professori.”   
“Questo perché da dove vengono loro, la magia viene insegnata in maniera diversa da qui. Molto diversa.”   
“E che cos’ha a che fare con un gatto parlante? Albus, nessuna magia può donare la parola agli animali!”   
“È vero. Ma nel suo caso non c’è stata alcuna magia. Da quel che mi hanno detto, è sempre stato in grado di parlare. Come di volare.”   
“Sarebbe una creatura magica sconosciuta?”   
“Credo si possa definire così, ma, come ho detto, è importante che non debba più nascondersi. E per fare questo, mi serve il tuo aiuto, Minerva.”   
“Io… e va bene. Farò il possibile, ma continuo a pensare che non sia la soluzione migliore. Potrebbe essere una minaccia.”   
“Io mi fido di loro. E quindi anche di lui. Ora, però, direi che è il momento di agire. Il nostro ospite è arrivato.”   
La McGranitt si voltò verso la finestra, dove si trovava Happy, in piedi sul davanzale, che li salutava con la zampa mentre faceva scomparire le ali.   
  
  
“Happy!” urlò Natsu, alzando un sasso per controllare sotto di esso.   
Lui, assieme agli altri, stava cercando il gatto blu ormai da diverse ore, fin da quando il Dragon Slayer era tornato in stanza per portargli da mangiare e non l’aveva trovato, cominciando immediatamente a setacciare tutta la casa -aprendo di colpo anche la stanza di Percy, che lo aveva cacciato fuori a malo modo- senza però ottenere risultati.   
“Niente, non è neppure in giardino.” Sospirò Fred, raggiungendolo.   
“Non sarà mica andato via da solo. Lo sa che non può farlo!” disse Lucy.  
“Beh, però qui non c’è…”   
“Dobbiamo trovarlo!” esclamò Natsu. “Lui è il mio migliore amico!”   
“Lo sappiamo. È anche un nostro amico!” Replicò Gray.   
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcos’altro, il rumore della porta d’ingresso che si apriva e chiudeva attirò la loro attenzione.   
“Aspettavate qualcuno?” domandò Mira ai fratelli, che scossero la testa.   
“Oh, professoressa McGranitt! Che bella sorpresa!” esclamò la voce della signora Weasley.   
Tutti girarono la testa di colpo, per poi correre alla Tana.   
Una volta dentro, si ritrovarono di fronte alla vicepreside, che stava parlando alla padrona di casa.   
“Scusa Molly, dovrei parlare un attimo con i ragazzi.” asserì, ricevendo un assenso dalla donna, che uscì dalla stanza.   
“Professoressa, questa sì che è una sorpresa!” esclamò George.   
“Non ci faccia l’abitudine, signor Weasley. Sono qui su ordine del preside. Mi ha spiegato in parte la vostra attuale situazione… Ovvero che il signor Potter, quattro anni fa, non si è proprio smaterializzato all’estero.”   
Gli sguardi di tutti si fecero seri.   
“Ora, non mi ha detto i dettagli, ma mi ha assicurato che non c’è nulla da temere. Tuttavia, c’era una cosa che non potevamo ignorare.”   
“Cioè?” domandò Erza.   
“Il gatto del signor Dragonil.” Rispose la professoressa. “Alla fine dello scorso anno l’ho visto parlare e volare, sebbene fosse stata applicata su di lui una magia per renderlo leggermente diverso.”   
“Quindi lei adesso sa… di Fairy Tail?” domandò Harry, dubbioso.   
“So solo che è il posto che chiamate casa. Ad ogni modo, dicevo che io e il preside abbiamo trovato una soluzione per Happy, e lui ha accettato.”   
“Vuoi dire che adesso si trova con Silente?” chiese agitato Natsu, dimenticandosi di darle del lei.   
La McGranitt sorrise. “Non proprio. Forza, vieni pure.” Disse a voce alta, girandosi verso l’uscita della stanza.   
La porta precedentemente chiusa dalla signora Weasley si aprì, lasciando entrare un ragazzino dai capelli blu chiaro a caschetto, con due ciuffi che ricordavano la forma di due orecchie da gatto.   
Il viso aveva lineamenti delicati, con due profondi occhi neri. Indossava dei pantaloncini azzurri e una maglietta a maniche corte verde, dove in corrispondenza del cuore, c’era il simbolo di Fairy Tail.   
“Ciao!” esclamò il ragazzo, alzando la mano e sorridendo.   
“E tu chi sei?” chiese Lucy, guardandolo con curiosità, come gli altri.   
Ad eccezione di Natsu, che aveva spalancato gli occhi oltre quello che si credeva possibile. “Happy?!” esclamò lui, indicando il ragazzo. “Sei proprio tu?!”   
A quell’affermazione, tutti si girarono a guardare il Dragon Slayer, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso il nuovo arrivato, che continuò a mantenere il suo sorriso e annuì con un cenno del capo.   
“COSA?!?!” urlarono tutti, facendo letteralmente tremare le pareti della casa.   
“H-H-Happy?!?!” ripeté incredula Lucy, mentre anche Majutsu e Titania lo guardavano esterrefatti.   
“Già, aye!” Rispose lui, portandosi una mano dietro la testa. “Silente e la professoressa McGranitt mi hanno offerto questa possibilità. In questo modo, anch’io potrò frequentare Hogwarts con voi! Anche se dovrò partire dal primo anno, aye…”   
“Q-Questa non me la sarei mai aspettata…” fece Harry, guardando l’insegnante. “Che magia avete usato?”   
“Signor Potter, lei dimentica la materia che insegno. E anche il professor Silente in passato insegnava Trasfigurazione. Solo, è inutile dire che nessuno dovrà sapere la verità. Oltre al fatto che gli incantesimi che abbiamo usato non sono proprio tutti legali, il vostro segreto diventerebbe di dominio pubblico.”   
“Ma c’è un limite di tempo o qualcosa del genere?” domandò Mira.   
“Gli unici modi per cui la magia può sciogliersi sono che sia Happy a desiderarlo o che io muoia. Spero succeda per la prima possibilità, anche se ho intenzione di insegnargli a effettuare da solo gli incantesimi necessari per trasfigurarsi.” Rispose la professoressa, mentre il neo-umano si avvicinava ai compagni.   
“E così, ora puoi essere scambiato per un vero e proprio mago, eh?” fece Gray, sorridendo.   
“Guarda che anche prima ero un mago, aye!” replicò lui, mettendo il broncio. “Solo, ora ho un aspetto umano.”   
“È fantastico, Happy!” esclamò Natsu, al settimo cielo. “Ora possiamo essere un vero e proprio team senza che nessuno possa replicare!”   
“È una magia incredibile. È ben oltre la semplice trasformazione. Hanno cambiato totalmente la tua struttura fisica.” Osservò Mira, esaminando Happy. “E te lo dice un’esperta delle trasformazioni. Sono sicura che anche lei sarebbe entusiasta di vederti così.”   
“Già. Ne sono convinto anch’io.” Confermò il Dragon Slayer, con un velo di amarezza, che scomparve subito. “Allora, facciamo subito un combattimento?” chiese, ignorando lo sguardo della McGranitt.   
“Non sappiamo come ringraziarla.” intervenne Harry, guardandola con un ampio sorriso.   
“Basta solo che quest’anno non facciate alcuna sciocchezza e che vi manteniate allo stesso livello con gli studi. E che lo aiutiate ad ambientarsi. Alla signora Weasley ho detto che è un altro vostro amico giunto qui per Hogwarts. E questa dovrà essere la versione ufficiale.”   
“Forse ho un’idea migliore…” s’intromise Ron, attirando gli sguardi di tutti.

\----------------

“Sono Happy Dragonil, il fratello minore di Natsu. Piacere di conoscervi!” esclamò Happy, chinando leggermente la testa davanti al signore e signora Weasley.   
“E così hai un fratello, eh?” domandò lei, guardando con un sorriso Natsu. “Perché non ce l’hai detto prima? Lo avremmo ospitato volentieri fin dall’inizio.”   
“Ecco… Non eravamo ancora sicuri se avrebbe frequentato anche lui Hogwarts o no…” rispose il Dragon Slayer, ridacchiando.   
Poco lontano, Fred, George e Ron stavano osservando la scena.   
“Ottima idea, fratellino.” Fece uno dei due gemelli. “Così potremo spiegare il perché della sua improvvisa apparizione senza che facciano troppe domande.”   
“Beh, visto che hanno sempre lavorato insieme, mi sembrava una buona idea…” semplificò lui.   
“Sì, devo ammetterlo, ottima pensata.” Concordò Harry, avvicinandosi a loro. “Inoltre, non credo di avere mai visto Happy così felice. Il fatto di non dover più restare chiuso in stanza per lui è un sollievo.”   
“Anche il Master ne sarà entusiasta.” Fece Mira. “Questa è un risvolto a cui nessuno di noi aveva pensato. Ma sarà un’ottima cosa, no?”   
“Senza dubbio. Ora, però, dovremo fare di nuovo tutto il giro per Diagon Alley per procurargli il necessario.”   
“Beh, domani faremo tutto quanto.” Commentò Erza, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete. “Eravamo già d’accordo con Hermione per trovarci lì. E poi, voglio proprio vedere che faccia farà quando vedrà Happy.”   
    
    
La mattina dopo, il signor Weasley uscì in giardino a chiamare i maghi di Fairy Tail.   
Dopo una veloce colazione -dove Natsu si divorò senza tanti complimenti una decina di panini al prosciutto- si riunirono davanti al camino, dove la signora Weasley prese un vaso da fiori, guardandoci dentro.   
“Siamo un po’ a corto, Arthur!” sospirò, guardando il marito. “Oggi dovremo comprarne dell’altra… Oh, beh, prima gli ospiti!”   
Dicendo ciò, porse il vaso a Harry, che prese una manciata di Polvere Volante.   
“A tra poco allora. Diagon Alley!”   
Non appena ebbe pronunciato la destinazione, Majutsu fu inghiottito dalle fiamme, scomparendo in pochi secondi.   
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Potter si ritrovò di nuovo nel Paiolo Magico, con i vestiti pieni di fuliggine, che si affrettò a togliere. In pochi minuti, l’intera famiglia Weasley, assieme ai membri di Fairy Tail, uscì dal camino, occupando un’ampia porzione della stanza.   
“Ci siamo tutti?” chiese il signor Weasley.   
“Sì, papà.” Rispose Percy, scuotendosi gli abiti, mentre la madre aiutava Ginny.   
“Così questa è Diagon Alley?” chiese Mira, guardandosi attorno.   
“Oh, no, no, questo è solo l’ingresso.” Rispose Lucy, indicando una porta. “Vieni, ti faccio vedere come si entra.”   
“Vengo anch’io!” esclamò Happy, il quale era altrettanto curioso, non avendo potuto vedere la città come avrebbe voluto, essendo stato chiuso nello zaino per quasi tutto il tempo.   
Senza aspettare oltre tutti si diressero verso la porta, attraversandola e ritrovandosi di fronte al muro.   
Fu Harry a farsi avanti, tirando fuori la bacchetta e battendola sopra i mattoni, come aveva imparato l’anno precedente. E proprio come la prima volta, i mattoni cominciarono a muoversi da soli, ruotando e spostandosi, per rivelare Diagon Alley.   
“Prima tappa, Gringott.” esordì il signor Weasley, indicando la banca.   
“Quest’anno non dobbiamo preoccuparci troppo.” Disse Fred, battendosi la mano sopra la tasca della giacca.   
“Beh, per me non ci sono problemi se usate il mio denaro. Tanto per me è troppo.” Commentò Harry, mentre si dirigevano alla banca dei maghi.   
“Ehi!” li chiamò una voce. “Da questa parte!”   
I maghi alzarono lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Hermione, che li stava salutando con la mano per farsi vedere, per poi corrergli incontro.   
“Hermione! Tutto bene?” chiese Lucy, ricambiando il saluto.   
“Sì, grazie. Voi?” fece lei, per poi soffermarsi sul ragazzo dai capelli blu. “E tu…”   
“Indovina, aye!” esclamò lui, sorridendole e facendole spalancare gli occhi.   
“Happy? Sei davvero tu?” domandò, per poi abbassare la voce. “Ma come-”   
“Dobbiamo ringraziare un paio di professori.” Rispose Potter con lo stesso tono. “Ah, per la cronaca, ufficialmente è il fratello minore di Natsu.”   
“Davvero? A chi è venuto in mente?”   
“A me.” rispose Ron.   
“Beh, allora i miei complimenti! È senza dubbio la scusa migliore che si poteva trovare.”   
“I tuoi genitori dove sono?” chiese Erza.   
“Oh, sono rimasti nella Londra babbana. Gli ho detto che preferivo stare con i miei amici per gli acquisti. Ora, se non sbaglio abbiamo da fare qualche cambio alla Gringott, esatto?”   
“E un conto da aprire.” Aggiunse Mira, sempre sorridendo.   
I maghi entrarono nell’edificio, lasciando Mira assieme a Lucy per aprire il conto e convertire l’oro in denaro, mentre gli altri scendevano nuovamente nelle camere blindate, con grande dispiacere di Salamander, che nonostante l’incantesimo di Hermione, sembrò subire in pieno tutti gli effetti negativi della discesa.   
“Allora adesso cosa facciamo?” chiese Fullbuster, guardando gli altri, una volta usciti dalla banca, mentre Natsu continuava a tenere una mano sulla bocca per evitare di rimettere.   
“Happy e Ginny devono prendere tutto quanto, bacchetta compresa. Perciò direi che è meglio dividerci.” Rispose Harry.   
“Io vado con Happy.” Esclamò il Dragon Slayer. “In fondo, per lui è tutto nuovo.”   
“Vengo io con voi.” Fece il signor Weasley. “Molly accompagnerà gli altri a prendere i libri di testo. Ci vediamo al Ghirigoro, va bene?”   
Tutti annuirono, per poi allontanarsi, lasciando indietro solo Natsu, Happy, Ginny e il signor Weasley.   
“Allora, prima Olivander, va bene?” asserì, ricevendo tre assensi di risposta.   
I quattro si diressero subito verso il negozio di bacchette, dal quale stava uscendo una ragazzina dai capelli rosa e penetranti occhi verdi, con addosso una tunica bianca con una trama a ghirigori verdi, che si fermò un attimo a osservare il piccolo gruppo, per poi proseguire per la sua strada.   
“Che strani capelli. Sono rosa.” esordì Happy, guadagnandosi subito un’occhiataccia da Natsu.   
“Se tu non l’avessi notato in tutto questo tempo,  _fratellino_ , anch’io ho i capelli rosa!” esclamò lui, facendo scoppiare a ridere i due Weasley.   
Quando furono dentro, videro il signor Olivander intento a sistemare una serie di scatole, ma che s’interruppe non appena li vide per andargli incontro.   
“Salve, signor Weasley. E anche a lei, signor Dragonil.” Esordì, riservando un breve sguardo a Happy, che deglutì. “Vedo che avete portato due nuovi primini per scegliere la bacchetta.” Continuò, guardando Ginny.   
“Già.”   
“E lei sarebbe?” chiese, osservando ancora Happy.   
“H-Happy Dragonil… sono il fratello minore di Natsu… aye…” rispose lui con timore.   
“Capisco… Beh, allora direi di cominciare con la signorina Weasley, se non vi spiace.”   
“No, nessun problema.” Rispose Happy, per poi girarsi a guardare Natsu, mentre l’uomo cominciava a prendere le misure di Ginny.   
“Sei sicuro che andrà tutto bene?” domandò a bassa voce.   
“Perché non dovrebbe?”   
“Beh… le bacchette sono fatte per gli umani… e io non lo sono. Sono pur sempre un gatto… aye…”   
Olivander si fece attento, continuando però a controllare la ragazza, che sembrava non aver sentito nulla come il padre.   
“Tu sta tranquillo. Sei un mago dopotutto, no? Non importa se umano o meno.” Replicò il Dragon Slayer.   
Dopo ciò, i due rimasero in silenzio a osservare Ginny provare diverse bacchette.   
Fu dopo venti minuti buoni che la ragazza riuscì finalmente a trovare la sua, lasciando così il posto a Happy.   
“Un altro Dragonil, eh? Non pensavo avesse altri parenti che desideravano andare a Hogwarts.” Commentò il fabbricante di bacchette.   
“È stata una decisione improvvisa. Ho ricevuto la lettera solo ieri.” Rispose lui, ridacchiando.   
“Ma sai già usare la magia, non è vero?”   
Happy lo guardò con paura, per poi annuire. “G-Giusto qualche piccolo incantesimo… nulla di eccezionale…”   
Olivander annuì, per poi allontanarsi e tornando con una bacchetta nera.   
“Questa credo sia adatta a voi: cinque pollici, noce, piuma di fenice, rigida.” Disse, porgendola al giovane mago.   
“Non ho mai visto una bacchetta così corta.” Osservò il signor Weasley, guardando la bacchetta con curiosità.   
“Infatti è una delle poche da me costruite.” Replicò l’uomo, mentre Happy la prendeva in mano.   
Fu subito colpito da una piccola brezza, mentre il suo corpo si alzava da solo dal pavimento di un paio di centimetri, per poi tornare a terra.   
“W-Wow… aye…” commentò lui incredulo, come anche gli altri, ad eccezione di Olivander.   
“A quanto pare, ho visto giusto.” Disse lui con un sorriso, riprendendo la bacchetta e collocandola nella sua scatola, per poi consegnarla al suo nuovo proprietario, dicendogli quanto gli doveva.   
Non appena ebbero pagato, i due nuovi studenti, seguiti da Natsu e dal signor Weasley, si diressero negli altri negozi, procurandosi tutto il necessario.   
“Okay… ci restano le divise e i libri. Dato che ci dobbiamo ritrovare con gli altri al Ghirigoro, direi di pensare prima ai vestiti. Poi prenderemo i libri.” programmò l’uomo, dirigendosi verso il negozio di Madama McClan, dove Happy e Ginny provarono le loro uniformi.   
Fu mentre stavano pagando che videro di nuovo la ragazza uscita prima di loro da Olivander, solo che questa volta le parti erano invertite, dato che era lei che stava entrando.   
“Vorrei prendere gli abiti necessari per il primo anno a Hogwarts.” Disse con tono freddo a Madama McClan, che la guardò un po’ sorpresa.   
“Certo. Venga, la porto di là per prendere le misure.” Rispose, indicandole il retro del negozio.   
La ragazza annuì, per poi scoccare un’occhiata a Happy, Ginny e Natsu, ignorando totalmente il signor Weasley, il quale però non se ne accorse nemmeno, dato che stava consegnando i soldi.   
“Quella ragazza mi fa un po’ paura…” fece la rossa, guardandola sparire nel retro.   
“A chi lo dici, aye.”   
“Bah, a me sembrava normale.” Commentò Natsu, sbadigliando. “Su. Harry e gli altri ci stanno aspettando!”   
Cercando di dimenticare la strana ragazza, il quartetto si diresse al Ghirigoro, trovandosi di fronte a una lunga coda per entrare.   
“Che diamine… ci sono così tanti nuovi studenti quest’anno?” domandò il Dragon Slayer, facendosi largo tra le persone, seguito dagli altri.   
“Papà! Ginny! Natsu! Happy! Siamo qui!” li chiamò Fred da dentro, al sicuro assieme agli altri in quella che pareva essere una zona esclusa dalla folla.   
“Che cosa succede? Lo scorso anno non c’erano tutte queste persone!” esclamò Salamander, raggiungendoli assieme agli altri.   
“Tutta colpa di quello.” Rispose Harry, indicando un cartello appeso al centro del negozio. 

  
  **Oggi dalle 12,30 alle 14,30  
****GILDEROY ALLOCK  
****Firmerà copie della sua autobiografia**  
****_Magicamente io_

    
“L’autore di tutti quei libri di testo?” chiese Happy, ricollegando il nome a quello visto sulla lista allegata alla lettera. “Dev’essere un mago davvero straordinario per aver scritto tutti quei libri.”   
“Così pare…” rispose Lucy, che teneva in mano proprio una copia di un suo libro. “Però, parlando da scrittrice principiante, questi mi sembrano più racconti che storie vissute.”   
La bionda restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi alzare lo sguardo quando si rese conto che tutti la stavano guardando. “Che c’è?”   
“Tu scrivi?” chiese George, sorpreso.   
“Beh… è una mia passione… ma finora non sono riuscita a combinare granché…” rispose lei, leggermente imbarazzata.   
“Sono sicura che riuscirai a scrivere un bel libro.” La tranquillizzò Hermione, mentre Erza e Mira annuivano.   
Prima che la maga degli spiriti stellari potesse dire qualcosa, un boato di urla e grida li investì.   
Il gruppo si spostò, ritrovandosi a guardare da lontano Gilderoy Allock in persona, che apparve da dietro una fila di libri, restando in piedi dietro una scrivania.   
Indossava un abito color non-ti-scordar-di-me che si adattava perfettamente ai suoi occhi, mentre sopra i capelli c’era disinvoltamente poggiato di lato il cappello a punta da mago.   
“È lui, aye?” chiese Happy, osservando un fotografo farsi largo tra la folla. “Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio…”   
“È uguale alle foto.” Osservò Mira. “Non sembra nemmeno un mago che ha combattuto contro qualcosa di pericoloso. Insomma, non ha neppure un graffio.”   
“Questo perché è un mago fantastico!” rispose la signora Weasley, che sembrava non stare più nella pelle per l’emozione.   
Hermione storse il naso. “Mi sembra difficile credere che sia così bravo.” Disse, ricordandosi delle ferite che si era procurata durante la missione a Galuna, nonostante il suo ruolo fosse stato relativamente marginale. In fondo, rispetto a Gray non si era fatta praticamente nulla.   
“Quindi, alla fine è solo un pallone gonfiato!” esclamò Natsu, a voce un po’ troppo alta.   
Infatti molti maghi e streghe si girarono a guardarlo, compreso Allock, che vide prima il Dragon Slayer, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Harry.   
“È mai possibile?” fece, in modo che tutti potessero udirlo. “Ma quello è Harry Potter?”   
La folla si zittì all’istante, spostando lo sguardo su Majutsu, che sbuffò scocciato. “Ottimo lavoro, Natsu.” Riuscì a dire, prima che Allock lo raggiungesse dopo essersi fatto largo tra la gente, stringendogli subito la mano.   
Il moro non fece in tempo a dire nulla che una serie di flash lo accecò in pochi istanti.   
“Fai un bel sorriso, Harry!” esclamò Allock, girandosi verso il fotografo. “Tu e io insieme siamo degni della prima pagina!”   
“Io non voglio pubblicità!” replicò Potter freddo, rompendo la stretta di mano. “Non ho intenzione di guadagnare fama da una tragedia che mi ha portato via i genitori!”   
Allock lo guardò sorpreso per quella reazione. “Beh, sì, capisco… ma tu in fondo sei il simbolo della nostra nuova speranza. Non puoi sottrarti a questo ruolo. Tu e io siamo gli eroi della comunità magica!”   
“Eroe? Sarei un eroe solo perché non sono morto?” replicò il giovane, guardandolo con occhi truci e ignorando i giornalisti che stavano prendendo appunti. “Io non la penso così. I veri eroi sono i miei genitori per essersi opposti fino all’ultimo a Voldemort!”   
A quella parola tutti i presenti, ad esclusione dei maghi originali di Fairy Tail, tremarono.   
“Inoltre, mi permetta un consiglio.” Continuò Harry. “Se lei si definisce un eroe, allora smetta con tutta questa storia dei libri. Non si diventa eroi per avere un tornaconto in fama e soldi.”   
Allock lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi sfoggiare uno smagliante sorriso.   
“Signori, Harry Potter ha ragione!” annunciò. “Volevo aspettare un’altra occasione per annunciarlo, ma date le circostanze, farò tutti voi partecipi della notizia! Ho intenzione di fare di più che scrivere dei semplici libri per aiutare la popolazione magica. Infatti, ho il piacere di annunciarvi che a settembre assumerò l’incarico d’insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts!”   
Tutti si rallegrarono e cominciarono a battere le mani, mentre Allock faceva cenno a un uomo di portare a Harry l’intera collezione dei suoi libri che lasciò tra le braccia del moro, il quale era rimasto fermo al suo posto, incredulo per la notizia appena ricevuta.   
“State dicendo che ci troveremo direttamente  _lui_?!” esclamò George con gli occhi spalancati, come gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail, mentre Potter li raggiungeva, lasciando i libri a Ginny, poggiandoli nel suo calderone.   
“Consideralo un regalo…” disse freddo, con le mani che tremavano per la rabbia.   
“Facile parlare per uno che ha sempre agito nell’ombra e senza alcun testimone oltre a se stesso.” Fece una voce, che interruppe il flusso di complimenti che Allock stava ricevendo.   
Tutti si voltarono verso la direzione da cui proveniva, ritrovandosi a guardare la ragazza dai capelli rosa, in quel momento seduta su una sedia intenta a leggere un libro.   
“Se penso a tutta la strada che ho fatto per poter frequentare Hogwarts, la notizia che un babbeo del genere sarà uno dei miei insegnanti mi rattrista non poco.” Detto questo, chiuse con uno scatto il libro, saltando giù dalla sedia. “Tu prima hai detto che sei un eroe, giusto? Però le tue imprese non mi sembrano nulla di che paragonate a quelle di Harry Potter. Il bambino che è riuscito a respingere Voldemort. Il ragazzo che solo pochi mesi fa ha affrontato il suo spirito, che si era impossessato del tuo predecessore. Eppure, non l’ho sentito vantarsi di queste sue imprese, anzi.”   
La ragazza ignorò lo sguardo dei presenti, prendendo un sacchetto con all’interno alcuni libri. “Per quel che mi riguarda, tra i presenti l’unica persona da cui sarei disposta a prendere lezioni è proprio Potter. Preferisco i fatti ai racconti. Perciò,  _professore_ , spero non se la prenda se non acquisterò i suoi libri di testo. E spero vivamente di non essere l’unica con un po’ di sale in zucca.”   
Detto ciò, si diresse all’uscita, mentre tutti gli astanti la osservavano increduli, compresi i maghi di Fairy Tail.   
“P-Però… discorso chiaro e conciso… aye…”   
“Scommetto che ti è piaciuto, non è vero, Potter?” intervenne una voce dietro di loro, mentre il pubblico di Allock ricominciava a parlare tra sé.   
Il gruppo si girò, ritrovandosi a suo malgrado a guardare in faccia Draco Malfoy, accompagnato da un uomo con il suo stesso pallore e gli stessi occhi freddi e grigi. Un uomo che doveva essere senza dubbio suo padre.   
“Il famoso Harry Potter colpisce ancora.” Continuò denigratorio. “Non può neanche entrare in una libreria senza fare notizia, eh?”   
“Lascialo in pace! Non è stato lui a volere tutto questo!” esclamò di colpo Ginny, guardando truce lo studente di Serpeverde, che replicò con un ghigno.   
“Potter, ti sei fatto la ragazza?” domandò, facendo arrossire la rossa. “È già strano vedere dei Weasley in una libreria. Immagino abbiate dovuto ipotecare la casa per permettervi i libri, non è vero?”   
“Attento Malfoy, non giocare troppo con il fuoco.” Replicò Natsu guardandolo male, imitato da tutti gli altri, mentre Ginny si nascondeva la faccia per non far vedere l’imbarazzo.   
“Che cosa ci fate ancora qua?” chiese il signor Weasley, raggiungendo i ragazzi cercando di evitare che la situazione peggiorasse. “Sbrighiamoci a prendere i libri, la folla aumenta sempre di più e-”   
“Bene, bene, bene… Arthur Weasley.” Fece il padre di Draco, ghignando.   
“Lucius.” Replicò l’interpellato, con tono freddo, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.   
“Ho sentito che è un momento di superlavoro, al Ministero.” Continuò Malfoy senior. “Tutte quelle ispezioni… Spero bene che le paghino gli straordinari!”   
Mentre diceva ciò, si avvicinò al calderone dove Ginny stava mettendo i libri, facendo bene attenzione a evitare i libri di Allock e prendendo una vecchia copia di  _Guida pratica alla trasfigurazione per principianti_.   
“Ovviamente no.” Proseguì. “Santo cielo, a che serve essere un’onta al nome stesso di mago se non la pagano neanche a sufficienza?”   
Il signor Weasley divenne paonazzo.   
“Noi abbiamo idee un po’ diverse su cosa significhi essere una vergogna.” S’intromise Erza. “Almeno noi teniamo conto del vero valore delle persone.”   
Con noncuranza, l’uomo dai capelli biondi rimise il libro di Ginny nel suo calderone, per poi voltarsi e fare a un cenno a Draco di seguirlo, uscendo così dalla libreria, lasciandosi alle spalle il gruppo di maghi.


	28. Viaggi, smistamento e platani

La fine delle vacanze estive arrivò ben più velocemente di quanto credessero.  
L’ultima sera la signora Weasley, aiutata da Mira, organizzò una cena sontuosa con tutte le pietanze da loro preferite –e un bel pesce arrosto per Happy, il quale nonostante il nuovo aspetto aveva mantenuto gli stessi gusti–.  
Fred e George conclusero degnamente la serata con uno spettacolo di fuochi d’artificio  _Filibuster_ , sebbene fossero stati tentati di usare la loro magia, inondando la cucina di stelle rosse e blu, che ribalzarono dal soffitto alle pareti per una buona mezz’ora.  
“Fantastico!” esclamò Mira, battendo le mani. “Simili feste da noi ce le scordiamo! Fred, George, la prossima volta che venite da noi dovete portare un po’ di quei fuochi! Saranno perfetti per i nostri festeggiamenti!”  
“Certo! Vedrai, riusciremo anche a crearne qualcuno di nuovo!” rispose Fred, battendo il cinque al fratello.  
“A proposito…” intervenne la signora Weasley, guardando Mira. “Sei sicura di voler partire stasera? Non ci daresti fastidio.”  
“La ringrazio, ma abbiamo già preparato la passaporta.” Rispose lei. “Inoltre mio fratello è un tipo che si preoccupa facilmente, e non oso pensare a come abbia passato queste settimane senza di me.”  
“Probabilmente avrà girato mezzo paese urlando cose del tipo  _‘Questo è quello che farebbe un uomo!’_  o simili.” Ridacchiò Gray.  
“Ma dove vi procurate le passaporte? Al Ministero non arriva nessuna richiesta…” osservò il signor Weasley, sperando di risolvere quel mistero.  
“Se ne occupa un mio amico.” Rispose Lucy. “Le manda da me tramite la magia, ma le crea nel nostro paese. Per questo non sono riconosciute qui.”  
“Capisco…” fece lui, non troppo convinto della spiegazione.  
“Ad ogni modo, me ne andrò in piena notte, così non disturberò nessuno.” Continuò Mira.  
  
Verso le due di notte, un’assonata Lucy uscì dalla tenda, seguita da Mira.  
“Sicura che non ci sia nessun problema?”  
“No… il re degli Spiriti mi ha concesso un viaggio extra per te…” rispose lei dopo uno sbadiglio. “Dice solo che in cambio vuole il prossimo numero della rivista che ti intervisterà e fotograferà…”  
Mira sorrise.  
“Un buon cambio quindi.”  
“La fortuna di avere una modella in gilda direi piuttosto… e di avere un re che si lascia convincere facilmente…”  
Dicendo ciò, alzò lo sguardò, vedendo la classica luce di Virgo apparire.  
“Principessa, eccomi qui.” Disse, facendo abbassare sconsolata la testa a Lucy.  
“Allora ci vediamo la prossima volta.” Fece Mira, avvicinandosi allo spirito, il quale invece consegnò a Lucy un pacco.  
“Questi sono i nuovi mantelli, con le mappe e gli occhiali del vento per Hermione, Ron e Happy. Il vostro Master mi ha chiesto di consegnarveli.”  
“Oh, grazie Virgo! Credo che saranno ben accetti… tranne gli occhiali, per Hermione…” commentò la bionda, ridacchiando non troppo forte per non rischiare di svegliare nessuno.  
“Allora-”  
“Aspettate!” la chiamò Natsu, avvicinandosi.  
“Oh, ciao.” Lo salutò Mira.  
“Tieni.” Fece lui, consegnandole un mazzo di fiori. “So che torni indietro anche per lei… questi sono da parte mia e di Happy.” Disse serio. “Li ho ordinati a Diagon Alley per fargli arrivare ieri. E chiedile scusa per la nostra assenza.”  
Mira prese i fiori, sorridendo triste.  
“D’accordo, glielo dirò. Grazie.” Rispose, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Lucy. “Allora direi che adesso posso andare.”  
“Salutaci tutti!” fece il Dragon Slayer. “E ricorda a quel bastardo di Luxus che la prossima volta che lo incontro lo prenderò a calci!”  
“Io eviterei di riferire questo messaggio…” mormorò Lucy, salutando con la mano Mira, la quale scomparve assieme a Virgo.  
“Per chi erano quei fiori?” chiese poi maliziosa a Natsu, guardandolo divertita.  
Tuttavia il rosato non rispose, per poi girarsi.  
“Beh, io torno a dormire!” esclamò. “A domani mattina!”  
“Aspetta! È arrivato quello che abbiamo chiesto per Happy!” replicò Lucy, correndoli dietro.  
All’oscuro dei due, all’interno della casa Weasley, due occhi avevano osservato con attenzione la scena.  
  
  
La mattina dopo ci volle tutta la forza di volontà dei maghi per riuscire a partire.  
Si erano alzati al canto del gallo –con sommo disappunto di Lucy–, subito presi da mille cose da fare: la signora Weasley correva di qua e di là in cerca di calzini spaiati e di penne d’oca, mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail controllava che fosse tutto a posto per la partenza. Happy sembrava terrorizzato per l’imminente partenza, soprattutto perché sarebbe stata la sua prima uscita oltre a Diagon Alley, e sapeva che sarebbe rimasto separato dagli altri per lo smistamento.  
“Ma come faremmo ad arrivare alla stazione tutti quanti?” chiese Erza al signor Weasley, che stava portando fuori il baule della figlia. “Useremo ancora la Polvere Volante?”  
“No, no.” Rispose lui, sorridendo, “Vieni, ti faccio vedere.”  
L’uomo la condusse a una vecchia macchina color turchese parcheggiata dietro la casa.  
“Un auto? Mi scusi, ma dubito che ci staremmo tutti quanti… senza considerare i nostri bagagli.  
Il padre dei Weasley sorrise ancora, aprendo il bagagliaio.  
Con grande sorpresa della rossa, lo spazio dentro si rivelò ben più grande dell’esterno, tanto da permettere a tutti di entrare dentro comodamente.  
“Un piccolo tocco di magia.” Disse Arthur. “Anche se non proprio a norma…”  
“Fantastico!” esclamò Erza, entusiasta. “Devo imparare questo incantesimo! Mi permetterebbe di non portarmi dietro il mio solito carro di bagagli!”  
“Carro?” ripeté l’altro, guardandola sorpresa.  
Erza restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, pensando se poteva riferirlo.  
“Beh, da noi non esistono le automobili. Quindi quando viaggio, sono solita portarmi dietro tutto con un carro, che trascino a forza.”  
“Davvero? Non ti aiuta nessuno? Nessuna magia?”  
“Lo faccio anche per tenermi in forma. Certo però che così, sarebbe un bel intralcio in meno…”  
“Certo che da voi le cose funzionano proprio diversamente. Però devo dire che sembrate felici. Siete stati fortunati che Tu-Sai-Chi non è giunto fin lì…”  
“Lui no… ma abbiamo avuto anche noi i nostri guai.” rispose Erza, portando una mano a coprire l’occhio destro. “E non sono stati facili da risolvere…”  
“Erza-”  
“Ho perso un occhio da piccola per questo motivo.” Disse lei. “Ma in cambio, ho trovato una famiglia che mi ha accolta come loro figlia.”  
Il signor Weasley sospirò, non sapendo cosa dire.  
“Le chiedo di non rivelare ciò che ha visto questa notte.” Continuò Erza. “Silente ne è conoscenza.”  
Arthur si voltò verso di lei.  
“Co-”  
“L’ho vista alla finestra. Lei avrà visto solo Natsu e Lucy, ma io ero sveglia. E probabilmente anche gli altri.”  
“Non dirò niente a nessuno. Ma permettimi solo una domanda: chi siete davvero?”  
Erza sorrise, per poi girarsi.  
“Siamo maghi di Fairy Tail. Ovvero, siamo tra i maghi più forti del mondo.” Rispose divertita, facendo per allontanarsi.  
“Quindi è per questo che Fred e George lo scorso Natale sono tornati feriti: non è stato un incidente, vero?”  
“In un certo senso lo è stato.” Fece Harry, avvicinandosi. “Sono venuti con noi senza che lo avessimo messo in conto, ritrovandosi coinvolti in una situazione più grande di loro. Ma hanno saputo cavarsela egregiamente. Inoltre, io e Erza abbiamo fatto in modo che le cose non peggiorassero.”  
Arthur ridacchiò.  
“Quindi siete voi due a capo del vostro gruppo?”  
“Diciamo solo che siamo i due maghi più forti. E non si preoccupi: mi sto occupando personalmente di rendere Fred, George e Ron forti abbastanza per poter contrastare qualsiasi minaccia.”  
“Se ci sentisse Molly, non saprei come la prenderebbe… Io però non posso fare a meno di ringraziarvi. Ho visto chiaramente come sono entusiasti di questa nuova occasione. Inoltre se Silente lo sa e non ha nulla da dire, allora anch’io non dirò nulla.”  
“La ringraziamo.” Dissero insieme i due maghi di classe S, chinando la testa.  
  
Quando finalmente furono tutti in macchina, la signora Weasley si sedette nel sedile anteriore, per poi guardare dietro, dove uno accanto all’altro c’erano seduti tutti i ragazzi.  
Il signor Weasley mise in moto e l'auto si avviò fuori del cortile.  
Tuttavia non avevano fatto in tempo a chiedersi quando avrebbero rivisto La Tana che già erano tornati indietro: perché Fred doveva correre a prendere il suo manico di scopa, che aveva dimenticato nel trambusto della partenza.  
Avevano quasi raggiunto l'autostrada, quando Ginny, con uno strillo, disse di aver dimenticato il diario. Quando la ragazzina si fu di nuovo arrampicata in macchina erano decisamente in ritardo e gli animi si stavano surriscaldando.  
Il signor Weasley guardò l'orologio, poi sua moglie.  
“Molly, mia cara...”  
“No, Arthur.”  
“Ma nessuno ci vedrebbe. Questo bottoncino qui è il Turbo Invisibile che ho installato... che ci farebbe sollevare... e poi voleremmo sopra le nuvole. Arriveremmo in dieci minuti e nessuno ne saprebbe niente...”  
“Ho detto di no, Arthur, non in pieno giorno!” decretò lei, sotto gli sguardi curiosi dei maghi di Fairy Tail.  
Arrivarono alla stazione di King's Cross alle undici meno un quarto. Il signor Weasley attraversò di corsa la strada per procurarsi i carrelli portabagagli e poi, tutti insieme, si precipitarono in stazione.  
“Prima Percy!” disse mamma Weasley guardando nervosamente il grande orologio della stazione, dal quale risultava che avevano soltanto cinque minuti per scomparire tutti quanti disinvoltamente attraverso la barriera.  
Percy spiccò una corsa e sparì. Seguirono il signor Weasley e Ginny.  
“Forza, andiamo!” esclamò Natsu con Happy, correndo verso la barriera e sparendo oltre essa.  
“Sbrighiamoci!” aggiunsero i gemelli, seguendoli.  
La signora Weasley gli andò subito dietro, seguita da Erza.  
Harry prese un respiro, per poi cominciare a correre verso la barriera.  
Il carello passò senza problemi, ma non appena lui toccò il muro, sentì una forza invisibile opporsi al passaggio.  
Harry mise maggiore forza, riuscendo finalmente a passare.  
Tuttavia non senza conseguenze.  
Non appena Majutsu riuscì a passare, dalla barriera si udì un rumore secco, come di qualcosa che si rompeva.  
Poi prima che Ron, Gray e Lucy potessero fare qualcosa, un’onda d’urto li fece volare all’indietro, cadendo rumorosamente a terra, disseminando per buona parte della panchina i loro bauli.  
“Che cos’è successo?!” esclamò Lucy, rialzandosi, ignorando gli sguardi straniti dei Babbani.  
Gray si avvicinò alla barriera, mettendo una mano sopra.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, la mano aderì perfettamente sopra, senza passare oltre.  
“È chiusa…” mormorò, guardando gli altri due.  
Ron alzò subito lo sguardo verso l’orologio, che ormai segnava solo pochi secondi alle undici.  
“Non ce la faremo mai a prendere il treno!” esclamò spaventato.  
I tre restarono a guardare impotenti i secondi passare, finché la lancetta dei secondi non finì il suo giro.  
Lucy si lasciò scivolare a terra.  
“Abbiamo perso il treno… e ora cosa facciamo?”  
“Harry avrà notato che è successo qualcosa. Credo ci convenga aspettare.” Fece Gray, mentre si allontanavo per non destare ulteriori sospetti.  
“No, non credo.” Replicò Ron. “Temo che la barriera si sia rotta. Una cosa del genere non si era mai sentita prima…”  
“Quindi nemmeno i tuoi genitori possono tornare indietro?”  
Il Weasley scosse la testa.  
“Un bel problema…” mormorò Gray, portandosi una mano dietro la testa.  
Tuttavia Ron spalancò gli occhi.  
“La macchina!” disse, girandosi verso i due. “Possiamo usare la macchina!”  
“Andare a Hogwarts fino in macchina? Non è un po’ lontano?” domandò Lucy.  
Il rosso tuttavia sorrise.  
“Non per la nostra. Credo che papà non vi abbia detto un’altra piccola modifica che gli ha fatto…”  
I due lo guardarono.  
“Ovvero?”  
“Vedrete! Seguitemi!” fece, guidando il carello verso il posteggio, dove una volta giunti alla macchina aprì il bagagliaio con due colpi di bacchetta.  
Senza aspettare un secondo, misero dentro i bauli, per poi entrare: Ron al posto di guida, Gray al suo fianco e Lucy dietro.  
“E ora?” chiese la bionda.  
“E ora partiamo. Tenetevi forte!” rispose il rosso, guardando fuori per essere sicuro che nessuno li stesse guardando, per poi premere un bottoncino d’argento sul cruscotto.  
La macchina cominciò a diventare invisibile, assieme a loro, sebbene ciò si potesse capire solo dall’esterno.  
“Ho appena reso la macchina invisibile.” Spiegò infatti ai due amici Ron. “Così potremo volare senza problemi.”  
“Volare?!” ripeterono i due insieme, vedendo Ron mettere in moto la macchina con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Prima che Lucy e Gray potessero dire altro, la macchina si sollevò in cielo, per poi sparire oltre le nuvole.  
  
  
Harry cadde in avanti, lasciando scivolare il carello per qualche metro.  
“Che cosa-” fece, guardando indietro, mentre i signori Weasley correvano verso di lui.  
“Tutto bene Harry?” chiese Molly, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.  
“Sì… credo di sì… ma c’è qualcosa che non va con la barriera.” Disse.  
Il signor Weasley si avvicinò al varco, poggiandosi una mano sopra.  
“Già. Non è più in funzione…” affermò, senza nascondere un po’ di preoccupazione.  
“Ci sono ancora Ron, Lucy e Gray dall’altra parte!” esclamò Harry. “Non faranno in tempo a prendere il treno.”  
“Non preoccuparti, ci pensiamo noi a quello. Tu ora vai, o rischi di perderlo pure tu.” Fece Arthur.  
Harry restò fermo per qualche secondo, per poi annuire.  
Senza mostrare alcun sforzo, sollevò il baule e la gabbia di Edvige, per poi correre verso la porta più vicina del treno, giusto in tempo prima che si chiudesse.  
Il moro si guardò indietro, vedendo i signori Weasley, ora affiancati da altri maghi, cercare di riaprire il passaggio.  
“Che cosa diamine può essere successo?” mormorò, per poi guardare a destra e a sinistra nel corridoio.  
“Sono andati verso la testa.” Rispose una voce.  
Harry si voltò, ritrovandosi a guardare la ragazzina dai capelli rosa, in piedi nel corridoio, appoggiata al muro mentre leggeva  _‘Storia di Hogwarts’_.  
“Come scusa?”  
“I tuoi amici sono andati avanti. Li ho visti passare prima.”  
“Ah… grazie… Scusa, temo di non averti chiesto il tuo nome prima.”  
“Aisu, Potter. Ma sinceramente, dubito parleremo ancora.” Rispose fredda lei.  
Harry la ringraziò lo stesso, per poi seguire la direzione da lei indicata.  
Pochi minuti dopo finalmente vide la testa di Natsu uscire da dietro una porta.  
“Harry, siamo qui!” lo chiamò.  
Majutsu annuì, accelerando il passo e raggiungendolo.  
Assieme a Natsu c’erano tutti gli altri.  
“Finalmente! Credevo aveste perso il treno!” esclamò Hermione.  
“Io no, ma Ron, Lucy e Gray sì.” Rispose lui, sollevando il baule per metterlo assieme agli altri.  
“Come scusa?” domandò Erza.  
Harry li raccontò cos’era successo.  
“Beh, allora direi che non ci resta che aspettare. In fondo, non possono fare altro che attendere che qualche adulto li porti a Hogwarts in un altro modo.” Fece George.  
“Già. Dopotutto, non possono di certo venire a scuola in volo, no, aye!” disse Happy, facendo sbiancare i gemelli Weasley e Ginny.  
“Che succede?” chiese Natsu.  
“Beh… a dir la verità… sarebbe possibile…” mormorò Fred. “Ma Ronald non credo possa arrivarci… o almeno, lo spero, perché in quel caso supererebbe anche noi gemelli…”  
“Di cosa state parlando?”  
“La nostra macchina… può volare, quindi tecnicamente, potrebbero raggiungerci con quella… ma non sarebbe legale…”  
Il gruppo restò in silenzio.  
Fu Erza a interromperlo.  
“G-Gray e Lucy dovrebbero avere sufficiente buon senso per non fare una simile idiozia… spero…”  
  
  
“Stiamo per morire! Stiamo per morire! Stiamo per morire!!!” urlò Lucy, aggrappata al sedile, mentre la macchina perdeva drasticamente quota.  
Erano trascorse diverse ora da quando erano partiti, e ora la macchina sembrava non riuscire più a reggere la quota.  
“Riparti per piacere… non piantarci in asso proprio adesso!” esclamò Ron, continuando a schiacciare il pedale dell’acceleratore, mentre Gray cercava di restare il più impassibile possibile.  
“E io che credevo che Natsu fosse l’unico ad avere delle idee stupide…” mormorò, ignorando le grida di terrore di Lucy.  
Per loro fortuna, la macchina riprese lentamente quota, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo a tutti e tre.  
Ron mise la testa fuori dal finestrino, guardando l’espresso per Hogwarts sfrecciare sotto di loro.  
“Per il momento, a parte quello che è appena successo, non ci sono stati troppi problemi…” fece.  
“Ringrazia che stai guidando, o ti avrei già strozzato!” gli urlò contro la bionda. “Ho perso dieci anni di vita!”  
“Concordo… Senza pensare che non oso minimamente a cosa ci faranno stavolta Harry e Erza…”  
“M-Magari si congratuleranno con noi…” fece speranzoso il rosso, nemmeno lui troppo convinto delle sue parole.  
Il viaggio proseguì tranquillo, finché il sole non cominciò a tramontare.  
“Ci conviene scendere un po’ di quota…” disse Gray. “O queste nuvole non ci permetteranno di vedere quando arriveremo.”  
Ron annuì, obbedendo.  
“Là!” urlò Lucy, indicando un punto di fronte a loro.  
I due maghi seguirono la direzione, vedendo finalmente le torri del castello che si stagliavano sulla rupe sopra il lago.  
“Ci siamo!” esclamò Gray, mentre la macchina tremò nuovamente, abbassandosi di quota e perdendo velocità.  
“Dai, su…” la incitò Ron con fare persuasivo, dando una piccola scossa al volante. “Dai, ci siamo quasi.  
Il motore gemette, mentre da sotto il cofano cominciarono a uscire sottili getti di vapore.  
Lucy non attese un secondo ad aggrapparsi nuovamente al sedile.  
“Non di nuovo!” urlò sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
L’auto ebbe un fremito sinistro.  
I tre guardarono fuori dai finestrini, un miglio sotto di loro il lago, mentre il castello si faceva sempre più vicino.  
“E dai, su…” sbottò Ron, pigiando sull’acceleratore.  
Ci fu un rumore di ferraglie, un crepitio e il motore si spense del tutto.  
I tre maghi si guardarono per un secondo, mentre il muso della macchina si abbassava, per poi prendere velocità, diretta verso il suolo.  
“Siamo morti!!!” urlò Lucy con le lacrime agli occhi mentre la velocità la schiacciava al sedile. “Sono troppo giovane per morire schiantandomi a terra!!!”  
La macchina ignorò le sue suppliche, dirigendosi verso la massiccia muragli del castello.  
“Fatti da parte!” urlò Gray, scambiandosi di posto con Ron e prendendo il volante, sterzando vigorosamente e riuscendo così ad evitare l’ostacolo, sebbene la macchina fece un giro della morte.  
“Aiuto!!!” gridò ancora la bionda, mentre l’auto sorvolava le serre, poi sopra l’orto, per poi andare oltre.  
“Fermati!” urlò Ron, puntando la bacchetta contro il volante, senza però ottenere alcun risultato.  
“Albero in rotta di collisione!” avvertì Lucy, lanciandosi in avanti per aiutare Gray a controllare il volante.  
  
“Uh?” fece Natsu, alzando lo sguardo, mentre si dirigeva assieme agli altri, ad esclusione di Happy e Ginny, verso delle carrozze trainate probabilmente da dei cavalli invisibili.  
“Che succede?” chiese Erza, guardandolo curiosa.  
“Mi è appena sembrato di sentire un botto…” rispose lui, mentre i gemelli si guardarono.  
“Ne sei sicuro? Che tipo di botto?” chiese uno di loro.  
“Come di qualcosa che andava a sbattere.”  
Harry si girò verso i due Weasley.  
“Non state pensando quel che penso, vero?” chiese speranzoso, ben conscio della verità.  
“Non saranno veramente Ron, Lucy e Gray, vero?” fece Hermione, senza ottenere risposta.  
  
“E così sei il fratellino di Natsu, eh?” fece Hagrid a Happy, mentre lo conduceva assieme agli altri del primo anno su per il sentiero, diretti all’ingresso del castello.  
“Già, aye!” rispose lui sorridendo, mentre dietro di lui Ginny restava in silenzio, troppo emozionata per parlare, come gran parte dei presenti.  
“Non mi aveva mai parlato di te. Credevo fosse figlio unico.” Continuò il guardiacaccia. “Lo scorso anno mi ha davvero aiutato…”  
“Beh, Natsu ha un talento naturale con il fuoco… non poteva tirarsi indietro, aye!”  
 _‘Se dico che è stato lui a scaldare il mio uovo mi prendono per pazzo, aye…’_  aggiunse mentalmente.  
“Sei un tipo curioso.” Disse una voce.  
Happy si girò, ritrovandosi a guardare una ragazzina dai capelli biondo sporco, con pallide sopracciglia e occhi sporgenti che le davano un’aria perennemente sorpresa, in quel momento fissi sul gatto trasfigurato.  
“M-Me lo dicono in molti… aye…” rispose lui, leggermente intimorito da quello sguardo, che non venne interrotto nemmeno per un secondo.  
“Non sei abituato a stare tra molta gente, vero?” continuò la ragazza. “I Gorgospizzi intorno a te sembrano felici di poter banchettare…”  
“I cosa?” ripeté Happy.  
“Gorgospizzi.” Ripeté lei. “Creature invisibili che ti entrano nel cervello e ti confondono-”  
Ma la ragazza si interruppe quando vide Happy cominciare subito a colpirsi la testa, spaventato.  
“Uscite dalla mia testa!” urlò nel panico, sotto lo sguardo degli altri.  
“Non hai avuto alcun dubbio nel credermi?” chiese la ragazza.  
Il gatto si fermò subito.  
“Volevi dire che era uno scherzo?”  
“No, ma di solito nessuno mi crede.”  
“Perché? Se mi metti in allerta, devo solo esserti grato, aye.” Rispose lui, mentre Ginny lo guardava come un pazzo. “Comunque io sono Happy! Tu come ti chiami?”  
“Luna Lovegood.” Rispose lei. “Piacere.”  
“Luna?” ripeté lui, guardandola leggermente spaventato. “Non è che ti succede qualcosa di strano con la Luna, vero? No, perché ti avverto, non voglio avere più niente a che fare con la Luna per molto, molto tempo.”  
“Oh.” Si limitò a dire lei.  
“Ma se è solo un nome, allora non c’è alcun problema!” si affrettò a dire Happy, temendo di aver combinato un guaio. “A proposito, dovevo dirti anche il mio cognome, vero?”  
Luna lo guardò ancora, per poi fare una piccola risata.  
“Sei strano.” Disse, facendo ridere anche l’altro.  
Il gruppo poi si fermò, osservando Hagrid bussare sull’enorme portone.  
  
“Ahia…” si lamentò Lucy, riaprendo gli occhi pochi secondi dopo l’impatto.  
Si trovava a terra, buttata fuori dalla macchina per la forza d’urto.  
Poco lontano da lei, Gray si stava rialzando, mentre Ron giaceva ancora a terra, sebbene sembrava conscio.  
La macchina invece giaceva inerme a terra, con il cofano fumante, dal quale si riuscivano a sentire distintamente i versi di terrore dei loro gufi.  
“State bene?” chiese la maga degli spiriti, cercando di ignorare il grosso bernoccolo che le stava venendo fuori sulla testa.  
“Sono stato meglio… Ohi… anche se in confronto alla battaglia contro Leon, sono incolume…”  
“La mia bacchetta!” esclamò Ron, mettendosi seduto e osservando il suo strumento di magia. “Guardate la mia bacchetta!”  
I due si avvicinarono, accorgendosi che era spezzata praticamente in due, tenuta insieme solo grazie a qualche scheggia.  
Tuttavia un rumore costrinse i tre a zittirsi, spostando lo sguardo verso l’albero, il quale aveva alzato un grosso ramo, il quale poi colpì in pieno la macchina, facendola volare più in là di diversi metri.  
“Non di nuovo!!!” urlò Lucy, guardando la pianta, i cui rami sembrarono voltarsi verso di loro. “Io non ho mai fatto niente contro il regno vegetale! Perché gli alberi mi prendono sempre di mira?!”  
Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, l’albero cercò di colpirli, e solo la prontezza di riflessi di Gray, che prese di peso gli altri due per poi correre via, riuscì a evitargli di finire spiaccicati.  
“Via da qui!” urlò Lucy non appena tornò con i piedi per terra, allontanandosi il più possibile, seguito dai due compagni.  
Raggiunsero la macchina, sospirando di sollievo quando si resero conto di essere fuori dalla portata di quell’albero assassino.  
“P-Per un pelo…” ansimò Ron, guardando l’auto, la quale tuttavia sembrò riaccendersi.  
Con tonfi sordi aprì il bagagliaio, sputando fuori i loro bagagliai: le gabbie dei gufi si aprirono, lasciandoli volare via.  
Poi, ammaccata, scorticata e fumante, l’automobile si immerse rombando nell’oscurità, con le luci posteriori che lampeggiavano di collera.  
I tre maghi di Fairy Tail restarono in silenzio.  
“… Credo che l’auto ci ha appena mandati a quel paese…” fece Gray infine.  
“Q-Questa mi mancava…”  
“Papà mi ammazzerà!” esclamò invece Ron, portandosi le mani sulla testa, ignorando Crosta, il quale li stava mordicchiando la tunica dalla tasca.  
“A questo ci penseremo più tardi… ora ci conviene tentare di entrare a scuola inosservati, per quanto possa essere possibile…”  
Prendendo i loro bagagli, i tre si diressero verso i grandi portali di quercia dell’entrata principale.  
Tuttavia il trio si fermò sugli scalini che portavano all’ingresso, avvicinandosi a una finestra illuminata.  
“Credo che la festa sia già iniziata.” Fece Ron, guardando dentro. “Temo ci perderemo lo smistamento…”  
  
Happy restò in silenzio.  
Il Cappello Parlante aveva appena finito di cantare la sua canzone di inizio anno, e la McGranitt ora era in piedi di fronte a loro, con la pergamena in mano.  
“Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, voi metterete il cappello in testa e vi siederete sullo sgabello per essere smistati.” Spiegò, usando le stesse parole dell’anno precedente. “Aisu Melody!”  
La ragazza dai capelli rosa si fece largo tra i suoi compagni, raggiungendo lo sgabello e prendendo il cappello, mettendoselo sulla testa senza mostrare alcuna emozione.  
Il Cappello Parlante si mosse leggermente, come se si fosse piegato su se stesso per pensare meglio.  
“Veramente difficile…” borbottò, facendo cominciare a parlottare diversi studenti, dato che difficilmente faceva commenti ad alta voce.  
Passò un altro minuto.  
Melody digrignò i denti, muovendo le labbra come per dire qualcosa, salvo poi cambiare idea.  
“GRIFONDORO!” urlò infine, facendo scoppiare il tavolo in esultazione.  
Tuttavia la ragazza si tolse il cappello senza mostrare alcuna soddisfazione.  
“Come vuoi.” si limitò a dire appoggiandolo sullo sgabello e attraversando l’intera sala, ignorando i suoi nuovi compagni che stavano applaudendo, andandosi a sedere in fondo, dove c’erano meno persone.  
“Ehi, che razza di modo di fare è questo?!” urlò Natsu. “Unisciti almeno alla tua casa per festeggiare!”  
Non fu l’unico a reagire così: diversi Grifondoro la guardarono, chi increduli, chi un po’ arrabbiati.  
Nel frattempo la vicepreside, cercando anche lei di non far caso a quella singolare reazione, continuò a chiamare qualche altro studente, per poi fermarsi a “Dragonil Happy!”  
Happy deglutì, avvicinandosi allo sgabello sotto lo sguardo della professoressa, che lo incitò con un sorriso appena accennato.  
Il falso umano annuì, prendendo il cappello e infilandoselo in testa, isolandosi dalla Sala Grande.  
 _“Oh!”_ esclamò la voce del Cappello Parlante nella sua testa. _“Questa sì che è una sorpresa!”_  
 _“Aye?”_ replicò telepaticamente Happy.  
Il cappello ridacchiò.  
 _“In tanti anni di onorato servizio, questa è la prima volta che mi capita di smistare un gatto… anche se sotto mentite spoglie. E per di più, un gatto nato da un uovo. Singolare, veramente singolare…”_  
 _“È-È un problema?”_  
 _“No. Sei a ogni modo un mago, il che è ciò che ti serve per venire smistato. Vedo che hai un profondo legame con Natsu, tanto da decidere di farti passare per suo fratello per questa missione…”_  
 _“Già. È come se fossimo veramente fratelli, aye!”_  
 _“Sei fortunato. Con te non ho alcun dubbio su dove metterti.”_ Disse, per poi urlare. “GRIFONDORO!”  
Il tavolo esultò ancora, questa volta ricambiato dal nuovo arrivato, il quale si tolse il cappello e corse al tavolo.  
“Ottimo lavoro!” esclamò Natsu, battendoli il cinque, mentre il  _‘fratello’_  si sedeva nel posto che il Dragon Slayer aveva occupato per lui, sicuro del risultato.  
“Grazie, aye!” rispose lui sorridendo. “Ma ho avuto una paura…”  
“Beh, è andato tutto bene.” Fece Harry, tornando a guardare lo smistamento. “Cosa che non sarà per quei tre…”  
Fred e George deglutirono, provando a immaginare che cosa sarebbe successo a loro fratello.  
Lo smistamento proseguì.  
Luna venne assegnata a Corvonero dopo pochi secondi.  
“Peccato… mi era simpatica…” borbottò Happy.  
L’ultima della lista fu Ginny, la quale si unì al tavolo dei Grifondoro, andandosi a sedere vicino a Percy.  
“E con questa, tutta la famiglia è ufficialmente a Grifondoro!” esclamò George.  
  
“Menomale!” sospirò felice Lucy, vedendo Ginny andare a sedersi al tavolo con gli altri. “Siamo sempre tutti insieme.”  
“Già…” fece Gray, mentre Ron guardava l’intera Sala.  
“Però manca qualcuno…” osservò lui, attirando l’attenzione dei due amici.  
“Chi?”  
“Piton.”  
I due guardarono il tavolo degli insegnanti, accorgendosi del posto mancante.  
“Forse è malato…” azzardò Lucy.  
“Un professore di pozioni? La vedo dura…”  
“Forse è stato licenziato?” fece Ron.  
“O forse…” disse una voce dietro di loro, che riuscì a congelare anche Gray. “…sta aspettando di sapere come mai voi tre non siete arrivati con il treno della scuola!”  
I tre maghi voltarono lentamente la testa, ritrovandosi così a guardare Severus Piton, il cui sorriso gli fece capire all’istante che erano nei guai.  
“Seguitemi.” Ordinò.  
  
“Che cosa succede?” domandò Natsu, guardando i professori, i quali stavano parlando tra di loro, ignorando Allock, il quale cercava inutilmente di attirare l’attenzione dei colleghi raccontato le sue avventure.  
“Forse hanno scoperto di Ron, Gray e Lucy…” azzardò Harry, mentre si metteva nel piatto un pezzo di arrosto, cercando di ignorare Happy, il quale si era fiondato su tutto ciò che era pesce.  
“Di cosa state parlando?” chiese Neville, seduto lì vicino.  
“Diciamo che hanno fatto una cosa tanto stupida quanto geniale.” Rispose uno dei gemelli. “Ah, il nostro fratellino sta crescendo bene. Presto potrebbe sperare di raggiungere il nostro livello…”  
“Mi auguro proprio di no!” esclamò Hermione, guardandoli male. “Sarà giù un miracolo che non vengano espulsi!”  
“Il fatto che forse non sono tanto sani e salvi non ti tocca minimamente, vero?” domandò Natsu, guardandola di traverso mentre infilava in bocca un intero pezzo di carne.  
“Dopo quel che ho visto, l’unico per cui avrei motivo di preoccuparmi è Ron. Ma qualcosa mi dice che non gli è successo niente.”  
“Non ancora. Aspetta che lo incontriamo io e Erza e potrebbe non essere così fortunato…” fece Harry, per poi mostrare un sorriso sadico, imitato subito da Scarlett, i quali fecero sbiancare tutti i presenti, anche chi ignorava la situazione.  
  
I tre maghi di Fairy Tail deglutirono.  
Piton li aveva portati nei sotterranei, per poi farli entrare attraverso una porta in quello che doveva essere il suo studio, come si poteva dedurre dagli scaffali carichi di grossi vasi di vetro dentro i quali galleggiavano oggetti rivoltanti di ogni genere.  
“E così…” cominciò Piton. “Voi tre non vi sentite degni di viaggiare sul treno come gli altri comuni studenti, eh?”  
Lo sguardo del professore gli esaminò uno ad uno, soffermandosi sul Weasley.  
“N-No, signore…” cominciò Lucy, cercando di trovare il coraggio sufficiente per parlare. “È-È stata t-tutta colpa della b-barriera di King’s Cross, altrimenti noi-”  
“Silenzio, Heartphilia!” intimò gelido l’adulto. “Che ne è stato della macchina?”  
“M-Macchina?” ripeté Gray, sperando di poter almeno evitare quella parte.  
Speranza che si infranse quando Piton li aprì davanti agli occhi una copia dell’edizione serale della  _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , dove si vedeva chiaramente una foto della macchina volare.  
“Siete stati visti!” sibilò, mostrandogli il titolo di testa:  _Una Ford Anglia Volante Sconcerta I Babbani_.  
Poi girò il giornale, cominciando a leggere a voce alta.  
“Due Babbani, a Londra, affermano di aver visto una vecchia automobile volare sopra la torre dell'ufficio postale... a mezzogiorno, a Norfolk, la signora Hetty Bayliss, mentre stava stendendo il bucato... il signor Angus Fleet, di Peebles, ha riferito alla polizia...”  
Piton abbassò il giornale, guardando Ron.  
“Sei o sette Babbani in tutto. Sbaglio o tuo padre lavora nell'Ufficio per l'Uso Improprio dei Manufatti dei Babbani?” chiese con un sorriso ancor più maligno. “Per tutti i gargoyle... proprio suo figlio...”  
I tre non seppero come controbattere.  
Solo in quel momento Ron aveva realizzato che usando la macchina aveva fatto scoprire che suo padre l’aveva modificata con la magia.  
“Inoltre, mentre ispezionavo il parco, ho notato che il Platano Picchiatore, una pianta di valore inestimabile, sembra essere stato gravemente danneggiato.”  
“Se posso permettermi, quell’albero ha rischiato di fare più male a noi…” lo interruppe Gray.  
“Silenzio!” tuonò nuovamente Piton. “Con mio grandissimo rammarico, voi non appartenete alla mia Casa e la decisione di espellervi non compete a me. Ora vado a chiamare qualcuno cui spetta questo felice compito. Voi restate qui.”  
I tre restarono in silenzio mentre il professore usciva, per poi guardarsi.  
“Q-Qualcosa mi dice che siamo spacciati…” mormorò Lucy. “Il Master ci schiaccerà come mosche quando li riferiremo che siamo stati espulsi!”  
“Più che il Master, mi preoccupano Harry e Erza.” Fece Gray, deglutendo. “Se l’abbiamo scampata a Galuna, questa volta per noi non c’è via di scampo…”  
“Credetemi, niente in confronto a quel che spetta a me… mia mamma sa essere peggiore anche di Deliora se vuole… e stiamo parlando in un demone alto decine di metri!”  
“Ti ricordo che la mia città e la mia famiglia è stata distrutta da Deliora, perciò so bene com’era fatto.” Replicò il mago del ghiaccio.  
Il rosso aprì la bocca, per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Scusa.” Mormorò.  
I tre restarono in silenzio per i dieci minuti successivi, finché la porta non si riaprì, lasciando rientrare Piton, accompagnato dalla professoressa McGranitt.  
“Spiegatevi.” Disse lei, con bagliori sinistri negli occhiali.  
Ron si lanciò nel racconto, cominciando dalla barriera della stazione che si era rifiutata di lasciarli passare.  
“...e quindi non abbiamo avuto altra scelta, professoressa, non potevamo prendere il treno.”  
“Perché non ci avete mandato una lettera via gufo? Penso che almeno uno di voi abbia un gufo.” chiese la McGranitt gelida.  
“E-Ecco… non ci… abbiamo pensato…” rispose Lucy.  
“Questo” continuò la professoressa “mi pare evidente.”  
Si sentì bussare alla porta e Piton, che in quel momento sembrava più felice che mai, andò ad aprire: era Silente.  
I tre maghi si sentirono gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Non per il preside, ma per la piccola figura dietro di lui, che sbatté con forza il suo bastone a terra.  
Mararov guardò i tre, i quali deglutirono sonoramente.  
“Potremo sapere esattamente che cos’altro avevate in mente voi tre idioti?” chiese, ignorando lo sguardo sorpreso della McGranitt e quello invece soddisfatto di Piton.  
Gray prese aria, per poi cominciare a spiegare tutto quanto, tranne il fatto che il signor Weasley possedeva un'auto stregata, facendo sembrare che a loro fosse capitato per caso di trovare un'auto volante, parcheggiata fuori della stazione.  
Quando finì di ripetere anche al Master e al preside la storia, restarono in silenzio.  
“Andiamo a riprendere la nostra roba.” Disse infine Ron con un filo di voce.  
“Di che cosa stai parlando, Weasley?” domandò la McGranitt.  
“Beh, penso che saremo espulsi, non è così?” replicò il ragazzo.  
“Non oggi, Weasley.” Decretò Silente. “Ma intendo ribadire la gravità di quel che avete fatto. Stasera scriverò alla sua famiglia. Devo inoltre avvertirvi che se rifarete una cosa simile, non avrò altra scelta che espellervi. Per quanto riguarda voi due, essendo già qui il vostro tutore legale, discuterete con lui tra poco.  
Fu come se avessero detto a Piton che il Natale era stato soppresso, il quale infatti si schiarì la gola.  
“Professor Silente, questi ragazzi si sono presi gioco del Decreto di Restrizione delle Arti Magiche tra i Minorenni, hanno danneggiato gravemente un antico e prezioso albero... senza dubbio, atti di questa natura-”  
“Sarà la professoressa McGranitt a decidere la punizione, Severus.” disse con calma Silente. “Loro appartengono alla sua Casa e quindi la responsabilità è sua.” Poi si rivolse alla McGranitt: “Io devo tornare al banchetto, Minerva, devo dare alcuni annunci. Venga, Severus, c'è un dolce alla crema dall'aspetto delizioso che non voglio perdermi. Makarov, ti aspetto al mio ufficio. La accompagnerà minerva.”  
Piton scoccò un'occhiata di puro veleno ai tre mentre veniva trascinato fuori del suo ufficio e i due rimasero soli con la professoressa McGranitt e Makarov.  
Il Master sospirò.  
“Veramente, cosa devo fare con voi? E stavolta non c’era neppure Natsu…”  
“Ecco… noi…”  
“Mi dispiace dover arrivare a tanto, ma non mi lasciate altra scelta. Lascerò che siano Harry e Erza a pensare alla vostra punizione. Per Ron invece ci penserà la vostra professoressa.”  
La McGranitt fece per protestare a quella decisione, ma si bloccò quando vide Gray e Lucy assumere l’espressione più terrorizzata possibile.  
“La prego, ci ripensi! Possiamo rinunciare ai prossimi compensi! Ma non ci lasci nelle mani di quei due assieme!” esclamò Gray, diventando pallido.  
“Ho ancora troppe cose da fare per andarmene così giovane!” urlò invece Lucy, facendo sospirare Ron.  
“Forse a me è andata decisamente bene…” mormorò, ripensando a come Harry e Erza avevano sistemato un’intera banda di pirati da soli.  
“P-Professoressa…” cominciò Lucy, guardando l’insegnante. “Quando noi abbiamo preso la macchina, il semestre non era ancora iniziato e quindi... quindi in realtà al Grifondoro non dovrebbe essere tolto nessun punto, giusto?” concluse, guardandola con ansia, non osando pensare a come sarebbe sopravvissuta a un trattamento come quello che era stato riservato lo scorso anno a Natsu, Ron e Hermione.  
La McGranitt gli lanciò un'occhiata penetrante, ma per un istante ai tre parve quasi stesse sorridendo.  
“Non toglierò punti al Grifondoro.” Rispose infine. “Ma non mi opporrò alla punizione decisa dal vostro tutore. Parlerò con Molly per scegliere la punizione per il signorino Weasley, mentre per voi due chiederò indicazioni a Potter e Scarlett. Qualcosa mi dice che è meglio se non lascio fare direttamente a loro.”  
“Forse sì… sarebbe troppo traumatizzante per gli altri studenti.”  
La McGranitt sollevò la bacchetta magica, puntandola verso la scrivania di Piton. Con uno schiocco apparvero un vassoio di tramezzini, tre calici d'argento e una caraffa di succo di zucca ghiacciato.  
“Mangerete qui e poi ve ne andrete direttamente al vostro dormitorio.” disse.  
“Spero di non venire ancora disturbato per simili motivi.” Aggiunse Makarov. “Ora, spero solo che gli altri non abbiano fatto troppi danni in mia assenza… E poi, dimenticavo di dover ringraziare la professoressa McGranitt per il lavoro che ha fatto a Happy.”  
Quando la porta si fu richiusa dietro di loro, Ron emise un lungo fischio soffocato.  
“Pensavo di essere spacciato.” Fece, afferrando un tramezzino. “Ma vi rendete conto di quanto siamo stati sfortunati? Fred e George devono aver fatto volare quella macchina almeno cinque o sei volte lo scorso anno e nessun Babbano li ha mai visti, a loro.”  
Inghiottì e dette un altro grosso morso al tramezzino.  
“Ribadisco che voi avete troppo timore delle conseguenze. Dovreste rivelare al mondo intero la vostra esistenza. Vedete, da noi non abbiamo nessun problema di convivenza, anzi, collaboriamo perfettamente. In fondo, ci sono cose che i maghi non possono fare mentre i non magici sì.” Fece Gray  
“Ma perché non siamo riusciti a passare attraverso la barriera?” domandò Lucy.  
“Ora che ci penso… la barriera ha avuto qualche problema mentre l’attraversava Harry…”  
Ron restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, finendo di masticare il panino.  
“E se qualcuno l’avesse chiusa volontariamente?” azzardò, guardando gli altri due.  
“Può essere… ma chi e perché l’avrebbe fatto?”  
  
Quando ebbero mangiato quanti più tramezzini potevano, dato che il vassoio tornava a riempirsi da solo, si alzarono e lasciarono la stanza, percorrendo il familiare tragitto fino alla torre dei Grifondoro.  
Il castello era immerso nel silenzio; segno che la festa doveva essere terminata. Oltrepassarono i ritratti brontoloni e le armature cigolanti, salirono le anguste rampe della scala di pietra e finalmente raggiunsero il passaggio dove si trovava l'ingresso segreto alla torre dei Grifondoro, dietro al quadro a olio della Signora Grassa nel suo vestito di seta rosa.  
“Parola d'ordine?” chiese lei una volta che le furono di fronte.  
“Ecco… mi sembrava ci fossimo dimenticati di qualcosa…” sospirò Gray.  
“Tipo di chiedere la parola d’ordine?” domandò una voce dietro di loro.  
“Sì, proprio quello. E poi-”  
Ma il mago del ghiaccio si bloccò, vedendo il viso dei due compagni, che stavano guardando dietro di lui, diventare bianco.  
“E poi che la mia vita è probabilmente giunta al termine…” concluse, girandosi per ritrovarsi a fissare Harry e Erza, i quali non erano proprio al settimo cielo.  
“Riconosco che la barriera ha avuto qualche problema.” Cominciò il moro, alzando una mano per fargli star zitti. “Ma la vostra soluzione non è stata un po’ esagerata?”  
“Ecco… Noi…”  
“Il Master ci ha già avvertito che dobbiamo decidere una punizione per voi due.” Continuò Erza. “È un peccato che non possiamo usare il trattamento di Fairy Tail… la mia spada aveva sete di sangue…”  
I tre deglutirono.  
“Ma direi che per stasera ne avete passate fin troppe.” Decretò la rossa, sospirando. “La parola d’ordine è Colibrì. Ma sappiate che-”  
Ma le sue parole vennero interrotte da un'improvvisa raffica di applausi non appena il ritratto della Signora Grassa lasciò aperto il varco.  
Sembrava che l'intero dormitorio di Grifondoro fosse sveglio: erano tutti pigiati nella sala comune circolare, in piedi sopra i tavoli sbilenchi e sulle molli poltrone, in attesa del loro arrivo.  
“Eccezionale!” gridò Lee Jordan. “Un vero colpo di genio! Che arrivo spettacolare! A bordo di una macchina volante dritta dritta sul Platano Picchiatore! Se ne parlerà per anni!”  
“Certo che potevate dircelo che avevate intenzione di divertirvi.” Fece Fred, sorridendogli. “Vi avremo aiutato più che volentieri!”  
“Già… avete volato senza di me… Potrei offendermi, aye!” esclamò Happy.  
“E avete quasi distrutto un albero e una macchina senza chiedere la mia consulenza! Questa non la dimenticherò facilmente, sapete?” aggiunse Natsu.  
Ron era paonazzo e sorrideva imbarazzato, ma Lucy vide qualcuno con l'aria tutt'altro che allegra.  
Percy sovrastava alcuni ragazzi del primo anno, eccitatissimi, e sembrava assolutamente intenzionato a fare a tutti e tre una lavata di capo.  
“Ecco… ora noi andremo a dormire… siamo un po’ stanchi…” fece il mago del ghiaccio, cominciando a farsi largo verso l’altra parte della stanza, dove si trovava la porta che conduceva alla scala a chiocciola e ai dormitori, seguito dai compagni.  
“’Notte.” Dissero a Lucy, Hermione e Erza, le quali, ad esclusione della prima, avevano messo su un cipiglio come quello di Percy.  
Riuscirono a guadagnare il lato opposto della sala comune, sempre accompagnati da sonore pacche sulle spalle, e poi, finalmente, raggiunsero la pace della scala a chiocciola. Salirono di corsa fino in cima e, come dio volle, ecco la porta del loro vecchio dormitorio, che ora portava un'insegna con su scritto  _‘Alunni del secondo anno’_.  
“Lo so che non dovrei essere così contento, però-” cominciò Ron, interrompendosi quando vide entrare gli altri compagni di dormitorio, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas e Neville Paciock.  
“Incredibile!” esclamò Seamus radioso.  
“Fantastico!” commentò Dean.  
“Strabiliante!” disse Neville reverente.  
Harry sospirò, per poi lasciarsi sfuggire anche lui un largo sorriso.


	29. La Strillettera e l’inizio delle lezioni

La mattina dopo, il gruppo di Fairy Tail si diresse alla Sala Grande, dove Ron, Gray e Lucy furono nuovamente accolti da un’ondata di applausi, che li seguì finché non si furono seduti.   
“Beh… non che sia una novità venire acclamati… ma qui mi sembra esagerato…” commentò il mago del ghiaccio.   
“Parla per te! Io lo detesto…” replicò la bionda, per poi sospirare.   
“Io ho paura per come ci puniranno…” mormorò il giovane Weasley, guardando Harry ed Erza, che restarono in silenzio.   
“Su, non sarà niente di  _troppo_  doloroso.” Disse Fred, sorridendo. “In fondo, Hermione è ancora qui. Una possibilità esiste, no?”   
“Io fossi al posto di Harry sceglierei la punizione peggiore.” Rispose la diretta interessata, mettendosi un po’ di porridge nel piatto, mentre Happy cercava invano qualche pietanza a base di pesce.   
“Ginny dov’è?” chiese Harry, guardando i gemelli.   
“Sta cercando di convincere quella ragazzina, Melody se non sbaglio, a venire a fare colazione con noi comuni mortali. Cavoli, non ho mai visto nessuno comportarsi così… sembra quasi che la disgusti l’idea di stare con noi.” Rispose George.   
“E dire che al Ghirigoro mi era sembrata così simpatica…” aggiunse il fratello.   
“A me mica tanto, aye…” asserì Happy, addentando un pezzo di pane con sopra della marmellata, dopo essersi arreso nella ricerca.   
“Quella ragazza è strana.” Intervenne una voce alle sue spalle, facendo andare di traverso il boccone al gatto umanizzato, che cominciò a tossire e fu subito aiutato da Natsu, che gli diede diversi colpi sulla schiena.   
Poi il gruppo si girò, ritrovandosi a guardare Luna, in piedi accanto al tavolo, con lo sguardo perso verso l’ingresso della sala.   
“Tu sei…?” fece Erza.   
“Luna!” esclamò Happy, facendo saltare la maggior parte del gruppo alla menzione del nome del satellite. “Mi hai fatto quasi soffocare per la sorpresa, aye!”   
“Oh, mi dispiace.” Rispose lei, senza guardarlo. “È che mentre passavo ho sentito il vostro discorso, e devo dire che quella ragazza mi preoccupa… è strana. Le creature magiche non osano avvicinarcisi.”   
“Creature… magiche?” ripeté Lucy, guardandola. “Che cosa intendi?”   
“Voi non le vedete, vero?” continuò Luna. “Non che sia sorpresa… sono molto pochi coloro in grado di vederle, e ancora meno quelli che ci credono…”   
“Dici sul serio?” chiese Salamander, annusando l’aria. “Strano, io non sento niente.”   
Per la prima volta Luna cambiò sguardo, rivolgendo un’occhiata leggermente sorpresa al Dragon Slayer.   
“Hai… annusato l’aria?”   
“Ho un olfatto molto sviluppato, come anche l’udito.” Rispose il rosato, sorridendo e mandando giù in un sol boccone un’intera ciottola di cereali.   
“E anche un buon appetito, vedo. Anche se credo sia colpa dei Plimpi Ghiottoni che sono intorno a te.”   
“Che cosa intendi dire che queste creature stanno alla larga da Melody?” domandò Harry, ignorando Natsu che si guardava attorno alla ricerca degli esseri appena nominati.   
“Non saprei… so solo che è strano. Non che sia importante. Beh, credo che andrò a vedere che lezioni devo frequentare oggi. Spero di rivederti presto, Happy. Ciao.”   
Dicendo ciò, si diresse verso il tavolo di Corvonero, lasciando il gruppo di Fairy Tail a osservarla in silenzio.   
“Non riesco a capire se quella ragazza è strana, tonta o così intelligente da sfuggire alla nostra logica.” Fece Heartphilia qualche secondo dopo.   
“Il nome mi ricorda troppo Galuna…” replicò Dragonil. “Cavoli, se penso a Deliora…”   
“Chi sarebbe Deliora?” domandò Neville, sedendosi al loro fianco, facendoli saltare per la sorpresa.   
“D-Deliora?” ripeté George. “Beh, è una… persona… che abbiamo incontrato quest’estate… Sfortunatamente, non è più tra noi…”   
“Sfortunatamente…” rimarcò Fullbuster acido. “Sinceramente, non mi dispiace. Almeno ora i miei genitori e Ur possono riposare in pace!”   
Tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail, e non solo, si girarono a guardarlo.   
Harry ed Erza gli diedero un’occhiata di avvertimento, ma il mago del ghiaccio non si fece intimorire.   
“Non m’importa niente del fatto che non vogliate parlarne o fare finta di nulla. Deliora è stato il responsabile della loro morte, e il fatto che sia crepato non mi dispiace minimamente!”   
“Gray…” mormorò Hermione.   
“I tuoi genitori… sono morti?” chiese Paciock, che sembrava ancora più impacciato.   
Non avevano mai parlato del loro passato prima di allora, e quell’uscita del moro lo preoccupava, soprattutto per la freddezza con cui aveva parlato.   
“Qualche anno fa. A essere sincero, fatico anche a ricordarne i volti… Ma ormai è acqua passata. Come mi disse Ur, devo andare avanti.” Continuò lui, incrociando le braccia. “Non importa quali saranno le difficoltà che incontrerò.”   
“Lo terrò presente per i suggerimenti da dare alla McGranitt per la tua punizione.” Intervenne Erza, tornando a bere il suo tè senza mostrare alcun risentimento nella voce, facendo sbiancare il diretto interessato.   
Tuttavia, la sua preoccupazione fu interrotta dall’arrivo della posta, anticipata dal fruscio di centinaia di gufi, che irruppero volteggiando nella sala, lasciando cadere lettere e pacchi sulla folla di ragazzi.   
“Wow…” fu l’unica cosa in grado di dire Happy, il quale, nonostante i racconti di Natsu e degli altri, si stava rendendo conto solo ora di quanto fosse fantastico quel posto.   
Un grosso pacchetto bitorzoluto ribalzò sulla testa di Neville, mentre un istante dopo qualcosa di grosso e grigio cadde nel piatto di Natsu, schizzandolo di porridge.   
“Errol!” esclamò Ron, riconoscendo il gufo di famiglia, apprestandosi a toglierlo dalla colazione del Dragon Slayer, che stava imprecando coloratamente l’arrivo dell’animale, facendo sbiancare diversi primini e non solo.   
“Non ho mai sentito nessuno sbraitare così…” commentò Lucy, osservandolo incredula, mentre il Weasley minore lasciava cadere di peso Errol sul tavolo, guardandolo con occhi sgranati.   
“Non mi pare sia morto…” osservò Fred, per poi spostare lo sguardo sulla lettera rossa che il gufo teneva con il becco, perseverando nel suo dovere anche da svenuto. “Oh, cavoli!”   
“Che succede?” chiese Titania, guardando curiosa la reazione dei tre fratelli, come anche quella di Neville, che aveva assunto un’espressione di puro terrore.   
“Mi ha… Mi ha mandato una Strillettera.” Rispose Ron con un filo di voce.   
“Una Strillettera?” ripeté Harry. “Sarebbe?”   
Tuttavia nessuno rispose, poiché Neville prese subito la parola.   
“È meglio se la apri, Ron.” Suggerì sussurrando. “Sarà peggio se non lo fai. Una volta mia nonna me ne ha mandata una ed io ho fatto finta di niente e…” deglutì “…è stato orribile.”   
“È una lettera! Cosa diamine può mai fare di così spaventoso?” domandò Lucy, zittendosi quando vide che la busta aveva cominciato a emettere fumo dagli angoli.   
“Io non c’entro nulla…” precisò subito Salamander, anticipando qualunque domanda.   
“Natsu…” lo chiamò Fred, portandosi le dita alle orecchie. “Un consiglio: tappati le orecchie più forte che puoi. E consiglio di farlo anche a chi non è dotato di un udito sopraffino. Farà male.”   
I maghi di Fairy Tail lo guardarono sorpresi, salvo vedere molti dei ragazzi di Grifondoro imitarlo, decidendo così di seguire il consiglio.   
“Aprila…” mormorò ancora Neville, guardando Ron. “Tra pochi minuti sarà troppo tardi…”   
Il Weasley deglutì, allungando una mano tremante per prendere la busta e, infine, aprirla.   
Una frazione di secondo dopo i maghi attorno a lui furono costretti ad allontanarsi per colpa di una specie di ruggito che riempì l’immensa sala, la cui forza fu tale da far cadere la polvere dai soffitti, zittendo tutti i presenti.   
 ** _“… RUBARE LA MACCHINA! NON MI AVREBBE SORPRESO SE TI AVESSERO ESPULSO! ASPETTA CHE TI PRENDA! NON HAI PENSATO NEANCHE PER UN ISTANTE A QUEL CHE ABBIAMO PASSATO TUO PADRE E IO QUANDO ABBIAMO VISTO CHE NON C’ERA PIÙ…”_**    
Le urla della signora Weasley, cento volte più acute del normale, fecero tremare piatti e posate, riecheggiando tra le mura di pietra. Tutti i ragazzi nella sala si voltarono per vedere chi aveva ricevuto la Strillettera e Ron sprofondò nella panca, così che si vedesse solo soltanto la sua fronte paonazza.   
 ** _“… UNA LETTERA DA SILENTE IERI SERA! HO CREDUTO CHE TUO PADRE SAREBBE MORTO PER LA VERGOGNA! NON TI ABBIAMO ALLEVATO PERCHÉ TU TI COMPORTASSI IN QUESTO MODO! TU, LUCY E GRAY POTEVATE MORIRE…”_**    
A quella frase i due nominati abbassarono lo sguardo.   
 ** _“… ASSOLUTAMENTE DISGUSTATA! IN UFFICIO TUO PADRE VERRÀ SOTTOPOSTO A UN’INCHIESTA! È TUTTA COLPA TUA, E SE PROVI A FARE UN ALTRO PASSO FALSO TI RIPORTIAMO DRITTO FILATO A CASA!”_**    
Cadde un silenzio assoluto.   
La busta rossa, caduta dalla mano di Ron, prese fuoco e si contorse su se stessa fino a ridursi in cenere.   
“O-Ora c-capisco il perché d-del nome… a-aye…” mormorò Happy, togliendosi le dita dalle orecchie, seguito dagli altri, a eccezione del Dragon Slayer, che restò perfettamente immobile.   
“Natsu?” mormorò Majutsu, toccandolo con un dito sulla spalla.   
Con loro sorpresa, il rosato cadde all’indietro, sempre con le dita nelle orecchie e gli occhi sgranati, come se fosse stato pietrificato.   
“Natsu!” urlarono subito tutti, a esclusione dei tre interessati della lettera, che restarono al loro posto.   
“Beh… valeva la pena scendere per un simile spettacolo… Ora so che mi conviene non dire ai miei tutori di questa magia…” fece una voce, mentre Melody si avvicinava al tavolo accompagnata da una rossa Ginny, la quale rivolse uno sguardo imbarazzato al fratello.   
“Natsu! Natsu, non morire!” esclamò Happy, scuotendo il Dragon Slayer.   
“Ugh… Perché non dovrei dormire, Happy?” chiese lui, sbattendo gli occhi.   
I membri di Fairy Tail si guardarono tra di loro.   
“Natsu… ci senti bene?”   
“Perché volete farmi bere?” continuò lui, massaggiandosi le orecchie. “Quella dannata lettera…”   
“Che cosa gli prende?” domandò Neville, guardandolo preoccupato.   
“Succede che avere un udito sopraffino non sempre è una cosa positiva…” commentò Harry con un sospiro, aiutando il compagno ad alzarsi, che però barcollò.   
“Non si saranno danneggiati i timpani, vero?” domandò preoccupata Hermione.   
“No, non credo. Però di certo ha ricevuto un brutto colpo. Lo porto io in infermeria. Prendete voi l’orario per noi. Ci vediamo qui tra poco.”   
“Sembra che a pagare le conseguenze del vostro atto sia stato Natsu…” fece Erza, osservando i due allontanarsi, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Lucy, Gray e Ron. “Spero siate soddisfatti.”   
I tre abbassarono la testa, mentre la McGranitt si avvicinava al tavolo, cominciando a distribuire gli orari.   
“Come sta il signor Dragonil?” chiese una volta raggiunti. “Ho visto che è stato male.”   
“Harry l’ha portato in infermeria. La Strillettera era troppo forte per il suo udito.” Rispose Fred, prendendo assieme al gemello i suoi orari. “Diamine, cominciamo bene… due ore di Pozioni…”   
“Io invece comincio con Trasfigurazione… aye!” esclamò Happy, guardando il suo foglio.   
“A noi invece tocca Erbologia, sempre due ore, con i Tassorosso.” Fece Erza, al che Neville tirò un sospiro di sollievo, grato di cominciare con l’unica materia in cui andava bene.   
Pochi minuti dopo, Harry li raggiunse all’uscita del castello.   
“Dov’è Natsu?” chiese Hermione.   
“Madama Chips ha preferito tenerlo in Infermeria. Dice che non gli conveniva venire a lezione con noi alle prime ore… poteva solo peggiorare.”   
“E perché? Non mi risulta che le piante possano mettersi a urlare…” commentò Lucy, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Fred. “Le piante normali per lo meno, s’intende!” si affrettò a precisare.   
“Ah, ecco.” Fece lui, deglutendo al ricordo della creatura di Sherry. “Dopo quell’esperienza, non voglio sentire mai più parlare di piante giganti… Motivo per cui sono contento di non essere venuto con voi ieri. Il viaggio okay, ma il Platano Picchiatore… no grazie.”   
“Ed io cosa dovrei dire?” domandò Ron, tirando fuori dalla tasca Crosta, che stava dormendo come sempre. “Abbiamo incontrato la versione gigante e spaventosa di Crosta! Vestita pure da cameriera! Credo che mai una visione sarà tanto inquietante quanto quella!”   
“Almeno tu non l’hai affrontata…” aggiunse la bionda, sospirando.   
“Beh, direi che è il momento di separarci. Noi andiamo nella tana di un altro topo… molto più spaventoso.” Disse ridendo George, mentre lui e il gemello si allontanavano in direzione dei sotterranei.   
Gli altri maghi salutarono Happy, che si diresse verso la classe di Trasfigurazione –usando la Mappa del Malandrino per non perdersi– e uscirono dal castello, dirigendosi verso le serre, dove trovarono il resto della classe in attesa della professoressa Sprite.   
“Dove sarà? È strano da parte sua questo ritardo…” sentirono lamentarsi uno di Tassorosso.   
Come se l’avesse sentito, la professoressa di Erbologia apparve attraversando il prato, accompagnata da Gilderoy Allock.   
Con sorpresa di Lucy, Gray e Ron, tra le mani teneva diverse bende, e lontano si poteva intravedere il Platano Picchiatore con molti rami fasciati.   
“Salve a tutti!” li saluto il nuovo professore, rivolgendo un sorriso radioso ai presenti. “Ho appena finito di mostrare alla professoressa Sprite il modo corretto di medicare un Platano Picchiatore! Ma non voglio che pensiate che io sia più esperto di lei in Erbologia! È solo che nei miei viaggi mi è capitato di vedere molte di queste piante esotiche e-”   
“Serra numero Tre, ragazzi!” lo interruppe brusca la Sprite, la quale a differenza del solito sembrava decisamente contrariata e per niente allegra.   
Gli studenti restarono qualche secondo sorpresi, per poi seguirla. Tutto l’anno precedente avevano lavorato solo nella Serra numero Uno, e sapevano che nella Tre c’erano piante molto più interessanti e pericolose.   
La professoressa si staccò dalla cintura una grossa chiave e aprì la porta.   
Si percepì un odore di terra umida e concime, che si mischiava al greve profumo di alcuni fiori giganti, delle dimensioni di un ombrello, appesi al soffitto.   
Harry fece per entrare assieme agli altri, ma sentì una mano bloccarlo per una spalla.   
“Harry! Volevo dirti una parola… Non le spiace, vero, professoressa, se glielo rubo per un paio di minuti?”   
“Mi scusi,  _professore_ …” replicò il moro, sottolineando l’ultima parola e intravedendo appena lo sguardo accigliato della Sprite, la quale non sembrava molto contenta di accontentare quella richiesta. “Ma gradirei non perdere la prima lezione di quest’anno. Può parlarmi più tardi durante la sua lezione.”   
A sentire quella frase, molte delle ragazze presenti trattennero il fiato, incredule che qualcuno potesse aver parlato in quel modo al loro beniamino.   
“Su, su, non essere timido. Sono solo pochi minuti.” Insisté Allock, portandolo via di peso, mentre Gray ed Erza lo guardavano increduli.   
“Quel professore mi sta sempre più antipatico…” commentò Ron, per poi guardare i due maghi di Fairy Tail, i quali erano diventati pallidi.   
“Che succede?” chiese Lucy, altrettanto sorpresa da quella curiosa reazione.   
“Succede che è meglio se tieni pronta Virgo per un’evacuazione totale di Hogwarts…” mormorò Erza. “Allock sta facendo il suo errore più grande… Nessun giornalista da noi ha il coraggio di insistere con Harry…”   
“Ma Allock non è un giornalista.” Replicò Hermione.   
“Vero, ma non mi sembra una persona tanto… facile da convincere che esiste altro oltre alla fama e alla gloria. E lui è convinto che Harry sia alla ricerca di queste cose, sebbene sia stato pubblicamente smentito.”   
“Quindi?” domandò Ron.   
“Fred e George vi hanno parlato del Jupiter, vero?” rispose Gray, guardando gli ultimi arrivati. “Beh, non sarà così potente ma Harry potrebbe avere una reazione scomposta…”   
“Scusate…” intervenne Neville, avvicinandosi timoroso, non avendo sentito la parte del canone. “Cosa intendi dire con reazione scomposta?”   
“Intende dire che forse le bende che la professoressa Sprite ha usato sul Platano potrebbero servire ad Allock.”   
    
Nel frattempo, ignaro di tutti i trascorsi del suo studente, Allock stava conducendo Harry a qualche metro di distanza dalle serre, lontano dalle orecchie di chiunque.   
Il moro continuò a guardarlo truce, chiedendosi che cosa poteva volere da lui.   
“Harry!” esclamò il professore, poggiando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle e mostrandogli i suoi grandi denti canditi. “Harry, Harry, Harry!”   
“Sì?” replicò lui, cercando di trattenersi dal rovesciare a terra l’uomo.   
“Quando ho sentito… be’, naturalmente è stata tutta colpa mia. Mi sarei mangiato le mani.” Continuò il biondo, facendo inarcare un sopracciglio al mago più giovane.   
“Scusi?”   
“Non sono mai rimasto tanto scioccato. Convincere i tuoi amici a far volare una macchina fino a Hogwarts! Be’, naturalmente, ho capito subito perché l’hai fatto. Era lampante. Harry, Harry, Harry.”   
“Prego?!?!” esclamò incredulo Majutsu, sgranando gli occhi.   
“Ti ho fatto provare il gusto per la pubblicità, non è vero? Ti ho contagiato! Sei finito sulla prima pagina del giornale assieme a me e non vedevi l’ora che accadesse di nuovo. E così hai pensato di mandare avanti i tuoi amici, così che tutti pensassero che tu non sei al loro livello. Poi fingere il problema con la barriera…”   
Harry chiuse le mani a pugno, prendendo fiato. 

\------------ 

Makarov alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto, mentre un brivido lo percorse lungo tutta la schiena.   
“Che succede Master?” domandò Mira avvicinandosi, mentre puliva un bicchiere.   
“Per un momento ho avuto una brutta sensazione... come se un vulcano fosse sul punto di esplodere...” rispose lui, deglutendo.   
“Natsu? È un po’ lontano al momento…”   
“Qualcosa di peggio… come se qualcuno fosse stato tanto stupido da provocare Harry o Erza…” 

\------------ 

“Quindi, secondo il suo ragionamento, io avrei detto a Lucy, Gray e Ron di volare per mezzo stato solo per mostrarmi, non ho ben capito in che modo, al pubblico?” chiese conferma il moro.   
“Tranquillo Harry,  _io ti capisco_.” Continuò Allock, il quale non sembrava essersi accorto dello sguardo di puro veleno che stava ricevendo. “È naturale voler riassaporare una cosa che si è gustata per la prima volta e-”   
“Forse non l’ha capito l’altra volta…” lo interruppe Harry, togliendosi le mani dell’altro dalle spalle. “Io non sono interessato alla fama.” Scandì lentamente, in modo che il significato non potesse sfuggirgli. “Io non voglio essere famoso! Mi dà già fastidio che tutti m’indichino quando passo!”   
“Come scusa? Harry, non c’è niente di male in questo, non devi forzarti di nascondere i tuoi desideri.”   
“E non lo faccio infatti. Il mio desiderio è quello di stare in pace!” replicò acido. “Se volevo la fama, a quest’ora ero ricoperto d’oro, mi creda. Le do un consiglio: non mi faccia più perdere tempo per queste cose. Lei è un professore, e mi creda, è l’unica cosa che l’ha salvata!”   
Detto ciò, lasciandosi alle spalle un sorpreso Allock, Potter tornò alla Serra numero Tre, entrando e raggiungendo gli altri, sotto lo sguardo di tutti i presenti.   
“Mi scusi per il ritardo.” Disse rivolgendosi alla professoressa Sprite, la quale era in piedi dietro un bancone, su cui c’erano venti paraorecchie di colore diverso.   
“Cos’è successo? È ancora vivo?” gli chiese Erza in un sussurro.   
Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, un vaso vuoto poco lontano si ruppe a metà, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.   
“Sfortunatamente, è incolume.” Rispose Majutsu con voce tagliente.   
“Doveva essere crepato…” commentò la professoressa Sprite, ignara del reale motivo per cui il vaso si era spaccato, tornando a rivolgere l’attenzione alla classe. “Oggi rinvaseremo le mandragole. Allora, chi sa dirmi le proprietà della mandragola?”   
Hermione alzò subito la mano.   
“La mandragola è un efficace ricostituente.” Rispose, ripetendo perfettamente il testo del libro. “Si usa per riportare nella condizione originale le persone che sono state trasfigurate o sottoposte a un incantesimo.”   
“Ottimo! Dieci punti per il Grifondoro!” esclamò la professoressa. “La mandragola è un componente fondamentale della maggior parte degli antidoti, ma è anche pericolosa. Chi sa dirmi perché?”   
“Perché chi ascolta il pianto della mandragola muore.” Rispose Harry, senza alzare la mano.   
“Proprio così. Altri dieci punti per il Grifondoro!” fece la Sprite. “Ora, le mandragole che abbiamo qui sono tutte molto giovani…” proseguì, indicando un gruppo di vaschette profonde, dentro le quali, tutte in fila, crescevano un centinaio di pianticelle ricche di ciuffi color verde marcio “…perciò il loro pianto non vi ucciderebbe. Tuttavia vi metterebbe fuori combattimento per molte ore. Per questo ho chiesto a Madama Chips di trattenere il signor Dragonil in infermeria durante questa lezione. I paraorecchie dovrebbero isolare qualsiasi rumore, ma ho preferito non rischiare dopo gli eventi di stamani.” Spiegò, guardando i maghi di Fairy Tail, mentre gli altri studenti di Tassorosso la guardarono incuriositi da quel discorso.   
“Ora forza, quattro per ogni vaschetta!” continuò la professoressa, per poi continuare con la lezione.   
    
    
Happy lasciò cadere la testa sul banco, sospirando.   
Aveva appena finito la sua prima lezione, e si stava chiedendo come avrebbe fatto a sopportare un intero anno così.   
“Almeno non sono chiuso in stanza, aye…” mormorò, per poi alzarsi e cominciare a recuperare le sue cose, mentre gli altri studenti di Grifondoro e Corvonero uscivano.   
“Dragonil, aspetta un attimo.” Lo chiamò la professoressa McGranitt, invitandolo a raggiungerla alla cattedra.   
Il gatto sospirò ancora, alzandosi e obbedendo.   
“Volevo chiederti come va.” Continuò la McGranitt, controllando che nessuno li stesse ascoltando. “Hai avuto qualche problema?”   
“Sinceramente no. Sento solo la mancanza del volo. Prima ero solito volare spesso per risparmiare pezzi di strada, cosa che ora non posso fare… ma sono contento di potermi muovere quest’anno, aye!”   
La professoressa annuì, contenta di sentirlo. “Bene. È la prima volta che effettuo una simile trasformazione per così tanto tempo. E non essendo tu un Animagus, temevo potesse andare storto qualcosa.”   
“Fortunatamente non è andata così, aye! Solo, ho qualche difficoltà con la bacchetta… non mi sono ancora abituato ad avere le mani così grandi… fatico a muoverla bene.”   
“Ti consiglio di chiedere a qualcuno dei tuoi amici di aiutarti. Mi sembrano tutti capaci e particolarmente dotati con la magia.”   
“Eh eh… sono i più forti dopotutto, aye!” esclamò Happy, sorridendo.   
“Bene, puoi andare. Fammi sapere se c’è qualche problema con la trasfigurazione.”   
Il gatto umanizzato annuì, per poi uscire dalla classe di corsa.   
Pochi metri più in là, Luna, seduta su una panchina nel corridoio, aprì la mano, come per prendere qualcosa che cadeva dal cielo.   
“Curioso…” fece, sorridendo.   
    
    
Il gruppo di Fairy Tail si riunì a pranzo con Natsu, dove Ron si lamentò della sua bacchetta, che aveva tentato di aggiustare con dello scotch magico, ottenendo tuttavia dei pessimi risultati, dato che questa emetteva una raffica di esplosioni come quelle dei petardi.   
“E non posso nemmeno chiederne un’altra… La mamma mi ucciderebbe…” mormorò disperato.   
“Non è possibile aggiustarla con un incantesimo?” chiese Lucy a Harry, che scosse la testa.   
“Ci ho provato, ma non ha funzionato.” Rispose. “A quanto pare, la mia magia da sola non è sufficiente, e neppure usando la bacchetta sono riuscito a ottenere qualche risultato. A quanto pare, le bacchette non sono oggetti riparabili.”   
“Potremmo farti un prestito, fratellino…” cominciò Fred.   
“A condizione che poi tu ci restituisca il tutto con gli interessi ovviamente.” Concluse George.   
“No grazie. Piuttosto preferisco aspettare di guadagnare abbastanza quest’estate e comprarmene una nuova. Comunque, cos’abbiamo dopo?”   
Erza prese l’orario.   
“Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.” Rispose, per poi voltarsi verso Harry, che sospirò.   
“Di questo passo, Silente dovrà cercare un altro professore per stasera…” commentò lui.   
    
Dopo mangiato il gruppo uscì in cortile, dove rimasero a parlare, mentre Hermione si sedette a riflettere.   
“Che cosa succede?” le chiese Lucy, avvicinandosi.   
“Stavo pensando alla mia magia. Finora l’ho usata solo per analizzare l’avversario di fronte a me… ma mi chiedo se posso estenderne il campo.”   
“Non eri già in grado di farlo? Credevo potessi rilevare la magia a distanza.”   
“Solo se è nel raggio di pochi metri, e comunque non in maniera precisa. Quando ho rilevato l’Iced Shell di Gray, ho solo percepito una grande quantità di magia, ma non ho capito subito di cosa si trattasse…”   
Dicendo ciò, guardò che non ci fosse nessun altro e passò la mano di fronte a sé, facendo apparire la copia olografica di se stessa. “E purtroppo, uno dei limiti di questa magia è che analizza solo ciò che l’obiettivo sa di poter fare. Per questo non sono riuscita a rilevare prima la magia di Fred e George e non posso capire quale sia quella di Ron. E anche perché non posso analizzare me stessa oltre quello che già so.”   
“Beh, per come la vedo io, la tua è una magia utilissima già così com’è. Insomma, puoi sapere tutto del tuo avversario. Ci sono maghi che sarebbero disposti a tutto per sapere come fai.”   
“Harry ha detto che le nostre magie sono uniche. Non è possibile insegnarle a qualcun altro.” Fece la castana, dissolvendo l’incantesimo.   
“Beh, credo che dovrò lavorarci sopra, ma prima aiuterò Happy a usare bene la bacchetta. Mi ha detto che ha qualche difficoltà a tenerla in mano e a eseguire gli incantesimi.”   
“E quello purtroppo non si può capire dai libri.” Concordò Lucy.   
Poco lontano da loro, Harry e Erza stavano discutendo della punizione per Ron, Lucy e Gray quando si accorsero che qualcuno li stava osservando.   
“Chi va là?” esclamò il moro, girandosi.   
Da dietro un albero spuntò fuori un ragazzino mingherlino dai capelli color topo, che lo fissò pietrificato, tenendo stretta tra le mani quella che sembrava una comune macchina fotografica da Babbani.   
“Tu sei… Colin Canon, vero? Primo anno.” Fece Erza, riconoscendolo. “Ti sei unito ai Grifondoro ieri sera.”   
“S-Sì, sono io.” Rispose lui, azzardandosi a fare un passo avanti, mentre anche gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail lo osservavano. “Senti Harry… Pensi che sarebbe possibile… posso scattarti una foto?” chiese speranzoso, alzando la macchina fotografica.   
“Una foto?” ripeté Majutsu, guardandolo curioso. “E perché vorresti farmi una foto?”   
“Io so tutto di te. Tutti ne parlano. Che sei sopravvissuto quando Tu-Sai-Chi cercò di ucciderti e che lui è scomparso e tutto il resto e che tu hai ancora sulla fronte una cicatrice a forma di saetta.” E qui il suo sguardò si spostò sulla fronte di Harry. “E un ragazzo del mio dormitorio ha detto che se svilupperò la pellicola nella pozione giusta, le foto si muoveranno!”   
Harry restò in silenzio a guardarlo, per poi sospirare.   
“Mi dispiace, ma non amo farmi fotografare. Men che meno per qualcosa di cui non ho neppure il ricordo. Voldemort mi ha attaccato quando avevo un anno, e tutto ciò che mi è rimasto di quel giorno è solo la cicatrice. Io non mi prendo alcun merito per quanto è successo, sono solo stato fortunato. Poteva esserci chiunque al mio posto.”   
“Però… ecco… io non sapevo di essere un mago fino a pochi mesi fa…” continuò Colin. “Mio padre, che fa il lattaio, non riusciva a crederci. Per questo sto facendo così tante foto. E sarebbe davvero stupendo averne una tua. Potrebbe scattarla uno dei tuoi amici, così io posso mettermi accanto a te, no? E poi me la potresti firmare?”   
“Era da tanto che qualcuno non ti chiedeva una foto autografata, eh, Harry?” fece Natsu, ghignando divertito dalla situazione.   
“E ho sempre risposto a tutti che detesto essere fotografato. Tanto più firmare autografi.”   
“Foto autografate?” urlò una voce, facendo girare tutti verso Malfoy, che era in piedi poco lontano da loro con un sorriso irritante ben stampato in faccia. “Distribuisci foto autografate, Potter?”   
“Ovvio che no.” Rispose lui calmo. “Stavo appunto spiegando a Colin il perché sono costretto a rifiutare la sua richiesta.”   
“Tutti in fila! Harry Potter distribuisce foto con autografo!” iniziò a gridare Draco, in modo che anche gli altri studenti si avvicinassero curiosi.   
“Ridicolo.” Fece Erza. “Cos’è, una nuova tecnica per mostrare la tua gelosia? Approfittare della richiesta innocente di un primo anno per tentare di deridere Harry?”   
“Gelosia?” ripeté il biondo, incredulo. “Spero che tu stia scherzando! Chi la vuole una cicatrice in fronte? Non penso che farsi spaccare la testa in due renda così speciali.”   
Alcuni Serpeverde scoppiarono a ridere.   
“Ma va a farti un bagno, Malfoy!” disse Ron, non riuscendo a trattenersi. “La verità è solo che invidi Harry perché lui è famoso!”   
“Dovresti fare attenzione, Weasley. Non vorrai cacciarti in un altro guaio, vero? Altrimenti la tua mammina dovrà venire a prenderti e portarti via da scuola.” E con voce acuta e penetrante proseguì. “ _Se provi a fare un altro passo falso…_ ”   
A ciò, molti studenti scoppiarono a ridere, mentre il Weasley divenne rosso in volto, tirando fuori la bacchetta.   
“Non farlo Ron.” Lo interruppe Lucy. “Non ne vale la pena.”   
“Però la foto autografata di Potter vale più della sua casa!” continuò Malfoy, al ché anche Fred e George si animarono.   
“Cos’hai detto, biondino?” dissero i due gemelli insieme, mentre anche Natsu sembrava essere al limite della pazienza, dato che si stava già tirando su le maniche, pronto a fare a pugni.   
“Che cosa succede qui?” fece una voce, anticipando Gilderoy Allock, che si avvicinò con il suo abito color turchese svolazzante. “Chi è che sta distribuendo autografi?”   
Titania deglutì, mentre guardava Majutsu chiudere le mani a pugno e respirare profondamente.   
“Non c’è neanche bisogno di chiederlo!” continuò il professore, mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo. “Così ci incontriamo di nuovo, Harry!”   
“Per mia immensa sfortuna, sì.” Rispose lui con tono gelido, mentre Erza, Natsu e Gray facevano un passo indietro, mossi dal loro istinto di sopravvivenza.   
“P-Professore… meglio se lo lascia andare… Ci creda, è meglio per lei…” balbettò bianca Heartphilia, venendo totalmente ignorata da Allock, che si rivolse al ragazzino.   
“Coraggio, signor Canon! Una foto a tutti e due, non potrei immaginare una cosa più giusta di questa e te la firmeremo entrambi!”   
“Io non firmerò proprio nulla.” Replicò freddo il moro, mentre tutto confuso, Colin afferrava la macchina fotografica e scattava la foto proprio nel momento in cui suonava la campanella delle lezioni pomeridiane.   
“Forza, tutti dentro.” Disse Gilderoy rivolto agli altri studenti, per poi incamminarsi verso il castello con Harry ancora sotto il braccio, lasciando indietro i maghi di Fairy Tail, tutti bianchi in volto.   
“Okay… Credo che non ci sarà una prossima lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure…” mormorò Fred. “Harry lo farà a pezzi molto prima!”   
“Ma quanto è idiota quel tipo? Non si è nemmeno accorto dell’aura omicida che circondava Harry…” aggiunse Natsu   
“Meglio se li raggiungiamo prima che avvenga l’irreparabile.” Convenne Hermione, ricevendo assensi dai suoi compagni di anno, per poi avviarsi verso la lezione.   
Nel frattempo Potter cercava di liberarsi dalla morsa del professore, cosa che riuscì a fare solo quando egli lo lasciò andare, continuando tuttavia a guidarlo.   
“A buon intenditore poche parole.” Fece sorridendo. “Io ti ho coperto con il giovane Canon… Con una foto scattata anche a me, i tuoi compagni non penseranno che tu ti creda chissà chi…”   
“Non lo avrebbero nemmeno mai immaginato se lei non si fosse messo in mezzo e costretto a fare quella foto.” Replicò lui. “Io odio essere fotografato!”   
“Su, su, non c’è bisogno di fingere. Ti capisco. Capisco che tu voglia uscire dall’ombra che io ho involontariamente gettato su di te. Ma Harry caro, devi capire che possiamo stare entrambi sotto i riflettori. E cominciare a farsi fare foto a questo punto della tua carriera non è molto sensato… Certo, verrà il momento in cui, come me, dovrai tenere una pila di foto a portata di mano ovunque tu vada, ma non mi pare che tu sia già arrivato a quel punto.”   
“Il punto a cui sono arrivato è probabilmente il limite della mia pazienza… e mi creda, la pazienza non è uno dei motivi per cui sono famoso.”   
Allock lo ignorò ancora, mentre raggiungevano l’aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, dove il professore finalmente lo lasciò andare del tutto, entrando nel suo ufficio e permettendo così a Harry di sistemarsi i vestiti, per poi andarsi a sedere a uno dei banchi in fondo all’aula, nel vano tentativo di poter ignorare l’insegnante.   
Pochi minuti dopo lo raggiunsero i suoi amici, che occuparono i posti vicino a lui.   
“Tutto bene?” chiese Hermione, guardandolo preoccupata.   
“È ancora vivo… ma non posso garantire che esca da questa lezione intero…” rispose lui, sospirando profondamente, mentre pian piano anche gli altri entravano nell’aula chiacchierando.   
“Come può essere così ottuso da non capire che non vuoi la fama?” si chiese Erza, mentre Allock usciva dal suo studio, andandosi a mettere in piedi dietro la cattedra.   
“Speriamo che Ginny non incontri Canon, o rischi che fondino un Fan club di Harry Potter…” fece Ron.   
“Per carità, non dirlo a voce alta!” esclamò Harry. “Mi manca solo quello e dico al Master che rinuncio alla missione…”   
“In effetti, non ti ho mai visto così in difficoltà.” Rifletté Natsu.   
“Questo perché di solito nessuno osa chiedere a Harry una foto. O è in grado di insistere.”   
“Scusate…” s’intromise Neville, avvicinandosi timoroso. “Ma avevo capito che da voi Harry non fosse famoso… Ma allora perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto chiedergli una foto?”   
Majutsu sospirò.   
“Non sono famoso come ‘ _Il bambino che è sopravvissuto’_ , ma questo non significa che non mi conoscono. Dopotutto, non capita spesso che un bambino si smaterializzi per sbaglio in un altro continente, no?”   
“Capisco… Quindi hai già vissuto tutto ciò…”   
“Sì, direi proprio di sì… ma la volta precedente ho potuto… trattare con i giornalisti…”   
A quella frase, Gray e Natsu deglutirono, ricordandosi del volo che quei poveri malaugurati avevano fatto: Harry li aveva fatti letteralmente volare fin fuori Magnolia.   
Erza si limitò ad annuire, mentre Lucy ripensava all’articolo scritto da quei giornalisti, che raccomandavano caldamente a tutti i loro colleghi di non avvicinarsi al mago di Fairy Tail se non quando era veramente di ottimo umore.   
In quel momento Allock si schiarì la voce, per poi cominciare a muoversi tra i banchi, fermandosi davanti a quello di Neville e prendendo in mano la sua copia di  _Trekking con i troll_ , sollevandola per mostrare a tutti la sua foto.   
“Io.” Disse indicandola e ammiccando al se stesso sulla copertina. “Gilderoy Allock, Ordine di Merlino, Terza Classe, Membro onorario della Lega per la Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e cinque volte vincitore del premio per il Sorriso più Seducente promosso dal Settimanale delle Streghe… ma lasciamo stare. Non mi sono liberato della strega Bandon facendole un sorriso!”   
“Questo poco ma sicuro… Sarebbe come dire che il Master ha sconfitto Jose dandogli la mano…” mormorò Titania.   
“Vedo che quasi tutti avete la serie completa dei miei libri…” continuò il professore, notando la mancanza di essi sui banchi dei membri di Fairy Tail, ma decidendo di ignorare la cosa. “Molto bene! Oggi pensavo di iniziare con un piccolo quiz. Niente di cui preoccuparsi… solo per verificare con quanta attenzione li avete letti, quanto avete assorbito…”   
Detto ciò cominciò a distribuire a tutti i testi della prova, per poi tornare alla cattedra. “Avete trenta minuti. Pronti… via!”   
Majutsu spostò lo sguardo verso i fogli giusto per togliersi la curiosità sull’argomento.   
    
 _1._ _Qual è il colore preferito di Gilderoy Allock?_    
 _2._ _Qual è l’ambizione segreta di Gilderoy Allock?_    
3.       _Secondo voi qual è il risultato più importante conseguito finora da Gilderoy Allock?_    
    
E continuava così per altre tre pagine, fino all’ultima domanda:   
    
 _54._ _Quando cade il compleanno di Gilderoy Allock, e qual è il regalo ideale per lui?_    
    
Harry sgranò gli occhi incredulo per le domande appena lette, faticando a crederci.   
E come lui, anche gli altri sembravano avere reazioni simili, Hermione in primis, che non riusciva a capacitarsi che in una lezione si chiedessero simili cose.   
Potter sospirò, girando i fogli e restando seduto in attesa che la mezzora finisse.   
Quando finalmente Allock raccolse i fogli per esaminarli, il moro chiuse gli occhi, immaginandosi cosa sarebbe successo tra poco.   
“Oh, oh… quasi nessuno ricordava che il mio colore preferito è il lilla. Lo dico in  _Un anno con lo yeti_. E poi alcuni di voi dovranno leggere con più attenzione  _A passeggio con i lupi mannari_ … nel capitolo dodici dico chiaramente che il mio regalo di compleanno ideale sarebbe l’armonia tra il popolo dei maghi e dei non maghi… anche se non rifiuterei un bella bottiglia di Whisky Incendiario Ogden Stravecchio!”   
Il professore continuò a leggere i fogli, finché non si fermò a un gruppo lasciato completamente in bianco.   
“Signor Potter, come mai non ha risposto?” chiese deluso. “Non si ricordava i miei libri?”   
“Non li ho letti.” rispose Harry. “E non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo.”   
“Come prego?”   
“Mi ha sentito. Li avrei potuti leggere come libri di narrativa, ma non come libri scolastici.” Continuò.   
“Lo stesso vale per me.” Si aggiunse Erza, guardando anche lei fredda l’insegnate. “Sono abituata a cose più materiali e veritiere.”   
“Questo test è un insulto alle nostre capacità.” Osservò Hermione, facendo spalancare la bocca alla maggior parte dei presenti, che non si sarebbero mai aspettati una frase del genere da lei.   
Allock sembrò in difficoltà a quelle affermazioni, tuttavia si riscosse subito.   
“Molto bene allora! Se desiderate la pratica, allora pratica avrete!” esclamò, indicando una grossa gabbia coperta da un telo all’angolo della stanza, finora notata da nessuno.   
“Uh?” fece Natsu, guardandolo andare a prendere la gabbia per poi portarla sulla cattedra.   
“Ora… un avvertimento! Il mio compito è quello di armarvi contro le più orrende creature note alla stirpe dei maghi! In questa stanza potrete trovarvi a dover affrontare le vostre peggiori paure. Sappiate soltanto che niente di male potrà accadervi fintanto che io sono qui. Vi chiedo solo di rimanere calmi.”   
Dicendo ciò portò una mano sopra il telo, ottenendo straordinariamente l’attenzione di tutta la classe, compresi Harry e Erza.   
“Devo chiedervi di non gridare.” Disse Allock abbassando la voce, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso per essere riuscito a incuriosire tutti i presenti. “Potrebbe aizzarli.”   
E tolse il telo.   
Dentro la gabbia c’erano delle creature blu elettrico, alti circa venti centimetri, con visetti appuntiti e voci così penetranti che era come sentire il cicaleccio di uno stormo di pappagallini.   
“Ebbene sì!” esclamò. “Folletti della Cornovaglia!”   
Gli studenti restarono in silenzio, finché Natsu non scoppiò a ridere.   
“Pericolosi? Quelli?” gridò, battendo una mano sul tavolo, mentre anche Harry, Erza e Gray sorridevano, condividendo in pieno il pensiero dell’amico. “Credo sia più pericoloso un bambino a cui hanno tolto una caramella!”   
“Se fossi in te non ne sarei tanto sicuro.” Replicò Allock, scuotendo un dito ammonitore in direzione del Dragon Slayer. “Possono essere tipi discretamente diabolici!”   
“Non più di uno yeti pervertito, mi creda.” Rispose il rosa, mentre Lucy sbiancava.   
“Ero quasi riuscita a dimenticarlo…” mormorò sconsolata, lasciando cadere la testa sul banco.   
“Bene, signor Dragonil. Allora vediamo che cosa siete in grado di fare.” Disse Allock, aprendo la gabbia.   
Scoppiò subito il pandemonio. I folletti schizzarono in tutte le direzioni come missili.   
Due di loro afferrarono Neville per le orecchie e lo sollevarono in aria, appendendolo al grosso lampadario, dove il ragazzo perse praticamente subito i sensi per la paura.   
Molti folletti si fiondarono contro le finestre, innaffiando di vetri rotti i maghi di Fairy Tail, che riuscirono a saltare indietro per evitarli, trascinando a forza Ron e Hermione.   
Il rimanente gruppo di creature s’impegnò a distruggere la classe meglio di un rinoceronte infuriato: afferrarono i calamai e spruzzarono inchiostro dappertutto, ridussero a brandelli libri e fogli, strapparono i quadri dalle pareti, rovesciarono il cestino della carta, afferrarono borse e libri e li scaraventarono fuori dalle finestre rotte. Nel giro di pochi minuti quasi tutti erano scappati dall’aula, lasciando solo il gruppo di Fairy Tail e il professore, oltre a Neville, ancora appeso al lampadario.   
“Su, muovetevi, radunateli, radunateli!” esclamò, guardando Natsu che cercava di colpirne uno con i pugni. “In fondo sono soltanto folletti…”   
“E allora ci faccia vedere lei!” replicò Lucy, cercando di evitare che uno di loro le prendesse i capelli.   
Il professore annuì.   
“Non potrei mai rifiutare una richiesta da parte di una fanciulla.” Disse, brandendo la bacchetta magica. “ _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!”   
Non accade assolutamente nulla, tanto che uno dei folletti ghermì la bacchetta di Allock e la scaraventò fuori dalla finestra.   
A quel punto Allock strabuzzò gli occhi, per poi fiondarsi verso l’uscita.   
“Lascio a voi il compito di prenderli e rimetterli nella gabbia!” urlò, scomparendo oltre la porta.   
“Ma tu guarda che tipo…” commentò Gray, per poi vedere la porta dell’aula chiudersi da sola.   
“E quello sarebbe un professore?” chiese Harry, alzando la mano e creando un’onda d’urto che colpì una decina di folletti, facendoli cadere a terra privi di sensi.   
“Non mi sono mai sentito tanto preso in giro come oggi!” continuò, colpendone un’altra decina con la stessa magia.   
Senza guardare nessuno dei compagni, continuò a pestare i restanti folletti, per poi radunarli tutti assieme e facendoli lievitare dentro la gabbia, che chiuse con la magia.   
“H-Harry? Cerca di calmarti…” tentò il mago del ghiaccio.   
“Calmarmi?!” gli urlò contro lui. “Non ho affrontato demoni e mostri per poi venire messo in ridicolo da uno che si crede chissà chi! Veramente, non so chi o cosa mi abbia impedito di farlo a pezzi!”   
“Harry, calmati.” Disse Erza, per poi evocare una spada, che lanciò verso il lampadario, tagliandone la base e prendendo al volo Neville, che non aveva ancora ripreso sensi. “Capisco come ti senti, ma sfogarti così non ti servirà a nulla.”   
“Ma io mi chiedo come hanno fatto a prendere un tipo simile come insegnante.” Rifletté Hermione.   
“Forse è semplicemente stato l’unico ad accettare, vista la fine che ha fatto Raptor…” rispose Ron.   
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    
Un uomo dai lunghi e ribelli capelli neri, con il volto pallido, come se non vedesse la luce del Sole da anni, e scavato dal mal nutrimento, alzò lo sguardo, posandolo su un’altra figura che si trovava al di là di alcune sbarre.   
Si trattava di un uomo basso, corpulento, con capelli grigi tutti arruffati. Indossava un abito gessato, una cravatta scarlatta, un soprabito nero e stivali color viola. E in quel momento la sua faccia era terribilmente seria.   
“Che onore…” esordì con voce debole il prigioniero, ma con un accenno di ironia. “Il Ministro della Magia viene a farmi visita… Devo dedurre che sia successo qualcosa?”   
Come risposta l’uomo al di là della sbarre tirò fuori dal soprabito un giornale e lo lanciò dentro la cella.   
Il prigioniero spostò lo sguardo, soffermandosi sul titolo.   
 _‘Distrutta la barriera del binario per Hogwarts! Attentato a Harry Potter?’_    
“Chi c’è dei tuoi amici dietro a tutto questo, Black?” chiese il Ministro, mentre l’uomo prendeva il quotidiano in mano.   
“I miei amici sono morti undici anni fa… ed è stata tutta colpa mia.” Rispose lui, per poi alzare lo sguardo. “Come sta Harry?”   
“Per tua sfortuna, ne è uscito incolume. Chiunque l’abbia attaccato, l’ha mancato per pochi istanti. La barriera è stata distrutta, scaraventatolo dall’altra parte. Ora rispondi alla domanda: chi dei tuoi amici può aver fatto qualcosa del genere?”   
Black ghignò. “Non ne ho idea. Dopotutto, sta chiedendo alla persona sbagliata, Ministro. Qualche cella in là c’è una certa pazza… provi a chiedere a lei, forse saprà aiutarla…”   
Caramell sbatté le mani sulle sbarre.   
“Non prendermi in giro Black! Non so come tu faccia a essere così mentalmente integro nonostante tutti gli anni passati qui dentro, ma sappi che non ti permetterò di fare del male al nostro eroe!”   
“Allora le auguro buona fortuna. L’ultima volta che è venuto qui, mi sembrava l’aveste perso, il vostro eroe. Come l’avete ritrovato?”   
Il capo della comunità magica si allontanò di qualche centimetro dalla cella.   
“Non sono a conoscenza dei dettagli. Silente l’ha trovato in un altro continente, dove è stato adottato da una famiglia di maghi. Per riportarlo qua, Albus ha dovuto iscrivere a Hogwarts alcuni suoi coetanei, ma non ci ha detto altro.”   
Black strinse gli occhi, guardandolo interessato.   
“Davvero? Curioso… Mi chiedo quanto siano capaci come maghi, per aver impressionato Silente.” Disse, per poi fare una piccola risatina, mentre il Ministro si allontanava, arresosi alla questione.   
Black continuò a ridere finché non sentì la porta richiudersi.   
“Ho solo pochi minuti prima che tornino…” mormorò, riprendendo il giornale e saltando l’articolo su Harry, passando a quello sotto, dove c’era la foto della macchina volante. “Questi amici devono essere dei tipi divertenti. Nemmeno io e James avremmo osato tanto.”


	30. Sogni, voci e sostituzioni

Harry era in piedi, pieno di ferite e con il pugno alzato di fronte a sé, mentre attorno a lui c’era solo nebbia a non finire.   
Ansimando, spostò lo sguardo dalla propria mano e cercò di scrutare in avanti di qualche metro, fermandosi su una figura insanguinata che si stava rialzando a fatica da terra.   
“Dov’è finita la tua forza di prima?” chiese la figura, che tuttavia restò completamente offuscata per il moro. “Con così poco non riuscirai a uccidermi.”   
Majutsu restò in silenzio, guardandosi la mano sporca di sangue. Un sangue che non gli apparteneva.   
“Se nel non uccidermi sei stato mosso da pietà… sappi che hai commesso un grande errore.” Continuò la figura, pulendosi la bocca dal liquido vermiglio.   
“Perché?” chiese Harry, tremando. “Che cos’ho fatto?”   
“Stai solo compiendo il tuo destino.” Rispose una nuova voce, che costrinse il mago a girarsi.   
Nel far ciò, il paesaggio attorno a lui cambiò drasticamente, mutando in un fiume circondato dalle montagne.   
Harry si sentì subito sprofondare nelle acque gelide, attratto dalla gravità e dalla corrente verso il fondo, mentre una scia di sangue segnava la sua caduta.   
Spalancò gli occhi quando vide qualcuno che camminava sull’acqua, e che si fermò proprio sopra di lui.   
“Non sei sufficientemente forte per affrontarmi. E tu vorresti proteggere i tuoi amici?” domandò la stessa voce di prima, mentre Potter cercava di identificare il volto sconosciuto, cosa che non riuscì a fare a causa dell’acqua che gli distorceva la vista.   
“Patetico.” Fece la figura, girandosi e allontanandosi, mentre Harry continuava ad affondare.   
“Io… Io non mi arrenderò!” esclamò Majutsu, ignorando l’acqua che gli entrava nei polmoni, chiudendo le mani a pugno. “Non mi arrenderò mai per raggiungere il mio obiettivo!”   
“E quale sarebbe questo tuo obiettivo?” domandò una terza voce, mentre l’acqua scompariva, lasciando il moro in ginocchio di fronte a un’altra figura indistinta, seduta su quella che sembrava una poltrona. “Un rimbambito della pace come te… Nonostante la tua forza…”   
“Cercare la pace non è un crimine!” urlò Harry con rabbia, alzandosi. “Ed io non mi fermerò finché non riuscirò a ottenerla!”   
“E come vorresti fare?” domandò un’altra figura ancora, che uscì dal muro come se niente fosse, con una maschera a coprirgli il viso. “In fondo, non sei anche tu accecato dalla vendetta? Non hai detto tu che vuoi far soffrire l’assassino dei tuoi genitori con le tue mani?”   
“E con ciò?!” replicò lui. “Voldemort è malvagio! Deve pagare per tutte le persone che ha ucciso!”   
Harry non poteva vedere il volto delle due figure, ma era sicuro che in quel momento stavano sogghignando.   
“Bene. Allora, Harry… sveglia.”   
Il moro sbatté gli occhi.   
“Come?”   
“Sveglia Harry.”   
    
“Harry, svegliati!” esclamò una voce, scuotendo Majutsu nel letto.   
Il moro spalancò gli occhi di colpo, alzandosi in piedi l’attimo dopo e prendendo per il collo la persona che lo stava chiamando, facendola sbattere contro il muro.   
“Harry, per carità, torna in te!” urlò spaventato il proprietario della voce, mentre finalmente Potter metteva a fuoco Oliver Baston, che stava cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.   
Il giovane mago sbatté gli occhi, per poi aprire la mano e lasciar cadere a terra il capitano della sua squadra di Quidditch, che cominciò a tossire e a fare grandi respiri.   
“I-Io… scusa Oliver, stavo avendo un incubo e-”   
“C-Cavoli… non credevo fossi così forte…” ansimò lui, mostrando comunque un sorriso. “Questo mi fa ben sperare! E tranquillo, è colpa mia. Terrò a mente di non svegliarti più in questo modo…”   
Harry sospirò, mettendosi seduto sul letto, mentre i suoi compagni di dormitorio sembravano non essersi accorti di nulla.   
“Come mai qui all’alba?” chiese a Baston, guardando fuori dalla finestra e accorgendosi dell’ora.   
“Allenamento di Quidditch!” rispose lui, fiero.   
“Adesso?” domandò con un certo cipiglio il moro. “Non dico che non sia una buona cosa allenarsi, però-”   
Ma prima che potesse completare la frase, un urlo squarciò l’aria, seguito da un tonfo.   
“Non sono l’unico a prenderla male quando si viene svegliati così…” concluse Harry, mentre Natsu e Gray si alzavano di colpo.   
“Chi è che ha svegliato Erza?!” chiesero all’unisono, bianchi in volto come lenzuoli, mentre Baston li guardava ricadere indietro addormentati con incredulità mista a perplessità.   
“Postumi di uno shock… Erza li ha ridotti a uno stato pietoso l’ultima volta che l’hanno svegliata durante un viaggio…” rispose Harry, guardando il maggiore correre fuori dalla stanza, dopodiché si alzò per vestirsi rapidamente.   
“Angelina!” urlò preoccupato Oliver scendendo le scale, mentre Happy e i gemelli Weasley lo raggiungevano.   
“Cos’è successo?” chiese sbadigliando Fred.   
“Baston ci ha convocati per un allenamento improvviso… però non aveva calcolato la reazione mia e di Erza a essere svegliati di punto in bianco.”   
“Ho paura di chiedere cosa sia successo…”   
“Niente di grave… spero. Erza dovrebbe avere sufficiente autocontrollo per non usare le spade…” rispose Harry.   
“C-Credo che tornerò a letto, aye…” fece Happy, deglutendo.   
“Noi invece andiamo a prepararci… Baston non sarà di ottimo umore…”   
Majutsu annuì, per poi cominciare a scendere le scale, raggiungendo l’uscita dei dormitori, dove trovò Erza già in divisa.   
“Brutto risveglio, eh?” le fece, sorridendo.   
“Lascia perdere. Angelina è stata fortunata che mi sono resa conto che era lei prima che la tagliassi in due… e tranquillo, non ho evocato nessuna spada… l’ho solo sbattuta sul muro.”   
“Temo che Baston e Angelina oggi non ci guarderanno troppo in faccia… gli abbiamo riservato lo stesso trattamento.” Commentò il moro ridacchiando, attraversando il passaggio nel muro assieme alla compagna.   
Attraversarono il castello, fino al portone, per poi proseguire nel giardino, fermandosi solo una volta giunti negli spogliatoi.   
Pochi minuti dopo i restanti membri della squadra gli raggiunsero, e rimasero lì in gruppo ad aspettare Baston, che giunse poco dopo assieme ad Angelina, che guardò per un secondo Erza, spostando immediatamente lo sguardo tremando.   
Oliver sembrava essersi ripreso dallo spavento, oltre a essere l’unico veramente sveglio: Fred e George erano entrambi sul punto di addormentarsi nuovamente, come Katie, che si trovava seduta al loro fianco. Angelina si era seduta dalla parte opposta rispetto a Erza, mentre lei e Harry cercavano di ignorare la stanchezza.   
“Bene!” esclamò Baston, attirando l’attenzione dei presenti. “Prima di entrare in campo volevo fare due chiacchere con voi, perché ho passato l’estate a mettere a punto un nuovo programma di allenamento che secondo me cambierà radicalmente le cose…”   
Mentre parlava, mostrò una grande pianta del campo da gioco, su cui erano state tracciate linee, frecce e croci con inchiostri di colore diverso. Tirò fuori la bacchetta magica con cui diede un colpetto al grafico e le frecce cominciarono a contorcersi come millepiedi.   
Ci vollero circa venti minuti per spiegare il grafico, ma con grande disappunto dei presenti, il capitano ne tirò fuori un altro, per poi proseguire con un terzo, facendo piombare i suoi giocatori in uno stato di semi-sonno con le sue spiegazioni infinite.   
“Allora!” concluse Baston, ridestando i ragazzi. “Tutto chiaro? Ci sono domande?”   
“Sì, io ne ho una, Oliver.” rispose George, sbadigliando. “Perché tutto questo non ce l’hai detto ieri, quando eravamo svegli?”   
Il capitano non apprezzò l’osservazione.   
“Statemi bene a sentire tutti! L’anno scorso avremmo dovuto vincere il Campionato di Quidditch. Siamo senz’altro la squadra migliore, ma purtroppo, a causa di circostanze non del tutto indipendenti dalla nostra volontà… abbiamo fallito.” e qui Harry, Erza e i gemelli distolsero lo sguardo, fingendo di non capire l’allusione. “Quindi quest’anno ci alleneremo molto più di quanto non abbiamo mai fatto. Bene, ora andiamo a mettere in pratica le nostre nuove teorie!” dichiarò, afferrando il suo manico di scopa e uscendo dagli spogliatoi, seguito dal resto della squadra.   
Erano rimasti così tanto dentro a parlare che il sole era ormai alto, sebbene l’erba del campo ristagnasse ancora qualche residuo di nebbia.   
Quando entrarono in campo, notarono gli altri membri di Fairy Tail seduti sugli spalti.   
“Non avete ancora finito?” chiese sorpresa Lucy.   
“Avessimo iniziato…” mormorò Fred sbadigliando, mentre gli altri guardavano con invidia i toast che il gruppo di Grifondoro aveva in mano. “Finora abbiamo fatto solo teoria…”   
Harry confermò con un cenno, per poi alzare lo sguardo più in alto, dove vide Colin con la sua fidata macchina fotografica, intento a scattare una serie di fotografie al suo eroe.   
Majutsu scosse la testa, salendo sulla scopa e librandosi in cielo, seguito dagli altri e rilassandosi con il vento che gli passava sulla faccia, scompigliandogli i capelli.   
Guardandoli, Happy non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo.   
“Non è giusto!” esclamò. “Perché non posso volare anch’io? Sono senza dubbio quello con più esperienza, aye!”   
“Purtroppo qui si vola usando le scope. Non le ali.” Rispose Gray a bassa voce. “Senza contare che non hai ancora provato a vedere se puoi usare la tua magia nelle tue attuali condizioni.”   
Il gatto abbassò la testa con aria triste.   
“Su, su, non demoralizzarti!” cercò di farlo riprendere Natsu. “Sono sicuro che non appena avrai la tua prima di lezione di volo, lascerai tutti di stucco!”   
Colin nel frattempo continuò a scattare foto, per poi fermarsi un attimo per mettersi a urlare.   
“Guarda da questa parte, Harry! Da questa parte!”   
Il moro sospirò, girandosi dalla parte opposta. “Non resisterò molto di questo passo…” mormorò, mentre Baston lo raggiungeva.   
“Che succede?” chiese, per poi guardare Colin. “Perché quel primo anno scatta foto? Non mi piace. Potrebbe essere una spia dei Serpeverde che cerca di sapere di più sul nuovo programma di allenamento.”   
“Tranquillo Oliver, è di Grifondoro.” Intervenne Erza. “È qui solo perché non sa stare al suo posto senza importunare Harry.”   
“Inoltre, i Serpeverde non hanno bisogno di una spia.” Disse Fred, tranquillo.   
“Perché dici così?”   
“Perché sono qui di persona.” Concluse il Weasley, indicando l’ingresso del campo, dove era comparso un gruppo di ragazzi in tuta verde con i manici di scopa stretti nelle mani.   
“Non ci posso credere!” esclamò Baston, scendendo subito a terra seguito dal resto della squadra. “Il campo l’ho prenotato io per tutta la giornata! Adesso la vedremo!”   
Atterrò bruscamente, barcollando appena una volta sceso dalla scopa.   
“Flitt!” gridò al capitano dei Serpeverde. “Questo è il nostro turno di allenamento! Ci siamo alzati di buon’ora apposta! E ora fuori dai piedi!”   
Marcus Flitt aveva un’espressione di diabolica furbizia. “C’è spazio a volontà per tutti, Baston.”   
“Ma il campo l’ho prenotato io!” ribatté il Grifondoro.   
“Ah, ma io ho un permesso speciale del professor Piton!” affermò l’altro capitano, mostrando un foglio di pergamena. “ _Il sottoscritto, professor S. Piton, autorizza la squadra del Serpeverde ad allenarsi oggi sul campo di Quidditch per l’istruzione del nuovo Cercatore._ ”   
“Avete un nuovo Cercatore?” domandò preoccupato Baston. “E dov’è?”   
“Proprio qui.” Rispose una voce conosciuta, mentre i componenti della squadra si spostavano, lasciando finalmente vedere il settimo giocatore, che altri non era che Draco Malfoy.   
“Chissà perché, ma ci avrei scommesso.” Asserì Harry gelido, guardandolo male assieme a Erza, Fred e George.   
“E lasciate che vi mostri il generoso regalo che il padre di Draco ha fatto alla squadra dei Serpeverde.” Continuò Flitt, mettendo bene in vista la sua scopa, imitato dai suoi compagni.   
Al sole del primo mattino, sette manici di scopa lustri e altrettante targhette d’oro fino, con scritto ‘ _Nimbus Duemila Uno_ ’, brillarono sotto il naso dei Grifondoro.   
“Ultimissimo modello. È uscito solo il mese scorso. Credo che superi di molto il vecchio modello Duemila. Per non parlare delle Scopalinda. Quelle credo possiate usarle per spazzare il campo.”   
I gemelli Weasley guardarono i loro manici di scopa, due Scopalinda Cinque, chiudendo la mano libera a pugno, mentre Harry ed Erza continuarono a guardare freddamente i loro avversari.   
“Non è una scopa a decretare la bravura di un giocatore.” Replicò Majutsu, mentre i membri di Fairy Tail entravano in campo.   
“Che succede?” chiese Natsu, raggiungendoli.   
“Come mai vi siete fermati? E che ci fa lui qui?” aggiunse Gray, fissando Malfoy, che rispose con un ghigno.   
“Sono il nuovo cercatore dei Serpeverde, Fullbuster.” Lo informò. “E tutti stavano ammirando i manici di scopa che mio padre ha generosamente offerto alla squadra.”   
“E allora?” fece Happy. “Sono solo dei pezzi di legno per volare.”   
“Beh, non è proprio così…” mormorò Ron.   
“La tua è tutta invidia, Dragonil. In fondo, non puoi neppure volare, tu.”   
“Almeno nessuno della squadra di Grifondoro si è dovuto comprare il posto in squadra con dei manici di scopa.” Commentò aspra Hermione. “Loro sono stati scelti per il talento!”   
Il sorriso di Draco vacillò per un momento, per poi tornare più viscido di prima.   
“Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere… lurida sangue sporco.” Disse, sottolineando le ultime parole.   
Hermione sgranò gli occhi, mentre immediatamente gli altri Grifondoro si aizzarono contro di lui.   
“Come osi?!” esclamarono insieme Fred e George, cercando di saltargli addosso, venendo intercettati da Flitt, che gli impedì di toccare Malfoy, mentre Erza portò la mano avanti, pronta a evocare la spada, come Harry che aveva alzato il braccio.   
Ma prima che uno di loro potesse fare qualcosa, Ron alzò la sua bacchetta, che aveva banalmente aggiustato con dello scotch magico.   
“Questa la paghi Malfoy!” gridò, per poi lanciare l’incantesimo.   
Tuttavia la magia esplose all’interno della bacchetta, colpendo in pieno il proprietario, che volò all’indietro e finì a terra di schiena.   
“Ron!” urlarono i Grifondoro, correndo subito a verificare la salute del compagno, che si rialzò.   
Per qualche secondo restò immobile, poi si piegò in due, sputando una decina di lumache, che caddero a terra in tutto il loro viscidume.   
“L-Lumache?!?!” gridò schifata Lucy, mentre la squadra in verde scoppiò a ridere, con Flitt e Malfoy in prima fila.   
Ma prima che potessero continuare, una folata di vento li colpì in pieno, con tale forza da farli cadere.   
“Fate attenzione.” Disse Harry, senza girarsi a guardarli. “Se basta così poco per farvi cadere a terra, allora non resterete in volo nemmeno per un minuto.”   
Dopo questa frase fu il turno dei Grifondoro di scoppiare a ridere, compreso Ron, che però dovette fermarsi per vomitare altre lumache.   
“Meglio portarlo da Hagrid.” Suggerì Gray, prendendo un braccio del rosso per sollevarlo, aiutato da Natsu che lo prese dall’altro lato, per poi cominciare ad allontanarsi.   
“Baston, se non ti dispiace lo accompagniamo anche noi.” Disse Erza.   
“Non preoccupatevi. Ormai l’allenamento di oggi credo sia saltato.” Rispose il capitano, non poco scocciato. “Ma mi sentiranno! Oh, se mi sentiranno!” continuò, dirigendosi verso gli spogliatoi.   
“Cerchiamo di calmarlo noi. Voi portate Ron da Hagrid.” Sospirò George, seguendo il capitano assieme al gemello, mentre gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail seguivano i compagni in direzione della capanna del guardiacaccia.  
Malfoy nel frattempo sussurrò qualcosa a Flitt, per poi tornare indietro verso il castello.   
    
    
“Accidenti, mi sono svegliato tardi!” esclamò Neville, inciampando e saltellando in avanti per riuscire a non cadere. “La sala Grande chiuderà tra poco!”   
“Come mai tutta questa fretta?” chiese una voce, che fece fermare di colpo il Grifondoro.   
“C-Chi ha parlato?” domandò, guardandosi intorno, senza però riuscire a vedere nessuno.   
“Neville Paciock… Il mago meno dotato di questo posto pieno di pazzi…” continuò la voce, che sembrò risuonare in tutto il corridoio, completamente deserto a parte il ragazzo, che ora stava cominciando a tremare vistosamente.   
“F-Fatti vedere! C-Chi sei?!”   
“Chi sono? Domanda interessante… Ma credo che voi maghi siate soliti definirmi… un Babbano.”   
“Un B-Babbano? Impossibile!” esclamò Neville. “N-Nessun Babbano può entrare a Hogwarts!”   
“Se ti riferisci alle misere illusioni che avvolgono questo castello, sappi che per me sono ben poca cosa. Ma mi sorprendi: credevo non ne fossi a conoscenza.”   
“H-Ho letto a-anch’io  _Storia di Hogwarts_ …”   
“Il primo libro che ho letto quando sono arrivato qui. Devo ringraziare l’autore, senza non avrei saputo districarmi in questo mondo…”   
“Cosa vuoi da me?”   
“Molto semplice, Paciock…” proseguì l’altro, mentre da dietro una colonna una piccola figura usciva dalle ombre. “Semplicemente voglio prendere il tuo posto.” aggiunse, cambiando tono di voce e assumendo lo stesso di Neville, il quale fece per urlare, senza però riuscire a emettere alcun suono.   
“Oh, spiacente. Ho fatto in modo che tu non possa parlare.” Replicò la figura, che si rivelò essere la copia esatta del ragazzo. “Cerca di capirmi… Se devo sostituirti, non posso certo rischiare che qualcuno ti veda o senta… Ma sarò magnanimo. Prima di farti sparire, risponderò alle tue domande.” Continuò, muovendo la mano e facendo tornare la parola a Neville.   
“C-Cosa credi di fare con il mio aspetto?” domandò lui, guardando la sua copia. “S-Se non sbaglio, la pozione Polisucco ha una durata limitata…”   
“Te l’ho detto: io sono un Babbano, non ho un briciolo di magia dentro di me. E chi meglio di un mago incapace di fare decentemente un solo incantesimo può permettermi di nascondere questo mio problema?”   
“Se ne accorgeranno subito! I professori e i miei amici non sono stupidi!”   
“Ma tu sottovaluti il mio talento di attore. Sono ben in grado di imitare la tua goffaggine e incapacità. E come senti tu stesso, la voce non è un problema.” Gli fece notare con aria saccente.   
“E come credi di risolvere il fatto dei ricordi? Se qualcuno ti chiedesse qualcosa di me, non sapresti rispondere!”   
“Ed è per questo che non ti ucciderò, per ora…Ma non temere, soffrirai. Soffrirai a tal punto da dirmi tutto quello che sai, tutta la tua vita, supplicandomi poi di porvi fine. Per adesso, devi solo fare il bravo ragazzo.”   
Neville fece per replicare, ma i suoi occhi cominciarono a chiudersi.   
“C-Cosa… mi stai… facendo?” riuscì a mormorare, prima di cadere a terra, privo di sensi.   
L’altro Neville restò fermo per qualche secondo, per poi chinarsi verso l’originale.   
“Se tutto andrà come spero, presto sarò il padrone di questo mondo… E la cosa ironica sarà che ad aiutarmi sarà proprio colui che tutti ritengono l’ultimo della classe.” E qui i suoi occhi si strinsero. “Anche se non devo sottovalutarlo. Sono sempre loro i più temibili.”   
Il ragazzo si fermò quando sentì un battito di mani alle sue spalle.   
“Un piano davvero niente male, i miei complimenti.” Commentò una voce. “Purtroppo per te, in questa scuola non ci sono solo semplici studenti e professori.”   
Neville si girò, ritrovandosi a guardare Draco, con addosso la maschera di Klaun.   
“E tu chi sei? Non mi sembra di averti visto a scuola, e ho tenuto sotto controllo tutti.”   
“Come tu sei stato in grado di passare inosservato, lo stesso vale per me. Devo ammettere che non me n’ero accorto nemmeno io, e se non fosse stato per il semplice fatto che passavo da queste parti, ne sarei rimasto all’oscuro. Dovrei ringraziare Weasley.”   
“Dunque abbiamo un problema, immagino. Mi spiace, ma mi vedo costretto a eliminarti.”   
“Elimineresti un tuo possibile alleato?”   
Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi, guardandolo sospettoso. “Cosa intendi dire?”   
“Mi sembra abbastanza chiaro. Anch’io voglio conquistare questo mondo, ma a differenza di te, voglio solo eliminare chi non mi va a genio. Non ci tengo al controllo totale.”   
“E che cosa ci guadagno io a non eliminarti?”   
Draco sorrise. “Perché se non mi attaccherai, ti dirò come conquistare questo mondo senza rischiare che Fairy Tail ti intralci.” Rispose sorridendo da sotto la maschera, guardando il volto di Neville restare impassibile.   
“Parla. A seconda di come mi risponderai, vedrò se lasciarti vivere o no.”   
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    
“Meglio fuori che dentro.” Disse allegramente Hagrid, porgendo al giovane Weasley un secchio, dove il rosso cominciò subito a rimettere un altro conato di lumache. “Buttale fuori tutte, Ron.”   
“Credo non ci resti nient’altro da fare se non aspettare che finisca.” Sospirò Erza, mentre Lucy cercava di non guardare.   
“Ditemi un po’, chi ha cercato di incantare?” domandò il guardiacaccia.   
Hermione distolse lo sguardo, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.   
“Malfoy. Ron ha cercato di colpirlo dopo che mi ha chiamato… Sangue Sporco.”   
“Che cosa?!?!” ruggì Hagrid, guardandola incredulo.   
“Quel bastardo… Abbiamo studiato a sufficienza per sapere che è uno dei peggiori insulti che si possono fare!” esclamò Titania, chiudendo le mani a pugno.   
“Come avrei voluto bruciarlo! Deve ringraziare Ron, mi ha solo anticipato! È un peccato che l’incantesimo non l’abbia colpito!” sbottò Natsu.   
“Meglio se lo ignorate. Avere a che fare con lui vi porterà solo guai.” Ribadì l’uomo, per poi guardare Harry. “Ad ogni modo… Com’è che mandi in giro le tue foto a tutti tranne che a me?”   
“Io  _non mando_  in giro foto con l’autografo!” gridò furibondo. “E se quello pseudo professore osa ancora mettere in giro simili voci, io lo-”   
Ma si interruppe quando sentì il guardiacaccia ridere.   
“Ci sei cascato!” esclamò divertito, mentre anche gli altri si lasciavano sfuggire una risata. “Lo sapevo che non eri stato tu. Gliel’ho detto al professor Coso: tu non ce n’hai bisogno, sei più famoso di lui senza sbracciarti tanto.”   
“Già. Harry è solito vedere un articolo su di lui almeno un paio di volte la settimana.” Disse Gray.   
“Davvero?!” domandò incredulo Hagrid, guardando il bambino sopravvissuto, che sospirò, per poi prendere un mestolo appoggiato vicino al camino e lanciarlo in testa al mago del ghiaccio.   
“Non per mia scelta.” Replicò dopo, ignorando sia lo sguardo del guardiacaccia sia l’amico che cadeva all’indietro. “Quando si aiutano tante persone, i giornalisti cominciano a farsi troppe domande, tutto qui. E il mercato del gossip purtroppo è infinito.”   
A questo commento Lucy cominciò a fischiettare, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo.   
“Comunque, immagino che non abbia apprezzato il tuo commento.” Continuò Harry, ignorandola.   
“Mi sa di no. E gli ho pure detto che non ho mai letto manco uno dei suoi libri e a quel punto se n’è andato, dicendomi che ci avrebbe pensato lui a rimediare a questa mia grave mancanza… C’è mancato poco che lo buttassi fuori a forza da casa…”   
Poi Hagrid si girò verso una delle finestre, per poi indicare ai ragazzi di guardare fuori.   
“Guardate un po’ cosa sto coltivando!” esclamò fiero, attirando la curiosità dei presenti, che si sporsero per guardare.   
Nel piccolo orto dietro alla capanna c’era una dozzina di zucche, le più grosse che avessero mai visto, tanto da raggiungere le dimensioni di un macigno.   
“Cavoli, sono enormi!” gridò Happy incredulo. “Puoi fare lo stesso anche con il pesce, aye?”   
“Ti piace proprio, eh?” rispose divertito Hagrid. “Purtroppo no. Poi quelle zucche sono per Halloween, e per allora saranno grosse giuste.”   
“Vuoi dire che devono diventare  _ancora_  più grandi?” chiese incredula Lucy.   
“Un incantesimo di Ingozzamento, suppongo.” Osservò invece Hermione, divertita. “Direi che hai fatto un ottimo lavoro.”   
“Lo dice pure la piccola Weasley.” Disse Hagrid. “È venuta qui proprio ieri, assieme a quella strana ragazza dai capelli rosa… senza offesa Natsu, ma non è un colore molto comune.”   
“Ginny e Melody sono venute qui?” chiese Ron senza nascondere la sorpresa. “Avevo visto che Ginny aveva cominciato a parlare con lei, ma non pensavo sarebbe riuscita a convincerla a uscire insieme per qualche motivo. Quella ragazza è incredibilmente impassibile…”   
“Beh, perché lei sia venuta qui non lo so, ma per tua sorella, posso presumere che sperava in un fortuito incontro…” asserì, facendo l’occhiolino a Majutsu, che sospirò.   
Quando fu quasi ora di pranzo, il gruppo salutò Hagrid per dirigersi verso la Sala Grande.   
A loro insaputa, in piedi sopra il cornicione di una finestra, Neville li osservò allontanarsi, con il vento che gli passava tra i capelli e gli muoveva le vesti, donandogli un aspetto intimorente.   
“Così nemmeno loro sono di questo mondo, eh?” costatò sorridendo. “Avrei dovuto capirlo da solo, sono diversi, proprio come me. Senza considerare che due di loro mi ricordano delle vecchie conoscenze…”   
Dicendo ciò portò la mano sinistra a coprire l’occhio corrispondente.   
“Voglio proprio vedere il loro vero potere, e se sarà necessario, lo farò mio. Per il momento, però, meglio fare nuovamente la parte dell’idiota incapace… come si ci aspetta da un bravo ragazzo.”   
    
    
I maghi di Fairy Tail non fecero in tempo a mettere piede nella gelida sala d’ingresso che udirono una voce.   
“Eccoti finalmente, signor Weasley.” Disse la McGranit, raggiungendoli con dipinta sul volto un’espressione seria. “Stasera dovrà scontare la sua punizione.”   
“C-Come?” balbettò il diretto interessato, totalmente colto di sorpresa.   
“E anche voi, signor Fullbuster e signorina Heartphilia.” Continuò, per poi guardare Harry ed Erza. “Allora siete sicuri sulla punizione?”   
“Stando alle condizioni che ci ha dato, è stata la cosa peggiore che potessimo pensare.” Rispose Harry, facendo deglutire i due compagni.   
“C-Che cosa dovremo fare?” osò domandare Lucy.   
“Weasley dovrà lucidare l’argento della sala dei trofei assieme a Gazza. E niente magie, solo olio di gomito! Voi due invece… beh, credo lascerò l’onore di dirvi la vostra punizione direttamente a chi l’ha scelta.”   
Detto ciò la professoressa si allontanò.   
“A-Allora Harry… che cosa dobbiamo fare?” chiese Gray, sperando che i loro amici fossero stati abbastanza clementi.   
Speranza che durò solo pochi istanti, dato che sui volti di Majutsu e Titania apparve un ghigno ben poco rassicurante.   
“Diciamo che vi userò per liberarmi di un problema…” rispose il moro, facendo deglutire tutti.   
    
    
“Non ci credo…” mormorò Lucy con un tic nervoso all’occhio destro, mentre lei e Gray avevano già passato ben due ore a firmare autografi a nome di Allock, con il suddetto professore seduto di fronte a loro, che non gli stava prestando la benché minima attenzione, come se fosse deluso per qualcosa.   
“Ora capisco l’intenzione di Harry… Vuole che ce ne liberiamo noi lasciandolo con le mani pulite… Più subdolo del solito…” rispose con lo stesso tono il mago del ghiaccio.   
“Suvvia, da come state parlando sembra quasi che sia una tortura.” S’intromise Allock, rivolgendogli uno dei suoi sorrisi a trentadue denti. “Credetemi, non sono molti coloro che possono dire di aver passato così tanto tempo con me!”   
“E speravo di non farne parte…” disse a volume quasi impercettibile Gray. “Anzi, spero quasi che un secondo Deliora appaia qui…”   
    
    
“Non siete stati un po’ severi?” domandò Happy ai due maghi di classe S, mentre finiva di scrivere un compito nella sala comune, in quel momento vuota a parte loro.   
“Se fossimo stati severi, li avremmo mandati a occuparsi di Fuffi o del Platano Picchiatore.”   
Hermione sospirò divertita. “E conoscendo Gray, lui di certo avrebbe preferito qualcosa del genere piuttosto che firmare autografi per conto di Allock.”   
“Solo Ron è convinto che a lui sia capitata la punizione peggiore… E fortuna che almeno le lezioni di quello pseudo-professore sono momentaneamente sospese…” intervenne Fred, lasciando subito la parola al gemello.   
“Già. Dopo l’esperienza avuta con i folletti, dice che sta preparando qualcos’altro…”   
“Finché non avrò a che fare con lui, credo possa andare bene.” Commentò Harry. “Anche perché dubito di riuscire a sopportarlo ancora a lungo.”   
“La tua rabbia si è sentita anche a Earthland. Direi che hai stabilito un nuovo record.”   
“Devono solo ringraziare che mi sono sfogato su quei folletti. Altrimenti rischiavo veramente di lasciar andare la mia vena distruttrice.”   
Hermione deglutì. “Spero di restare immune all’effetto Fairy Tail: non voglio diventare anch’io una potenziale distruttrice di città…”   
Harry, Erza, Natsu e Happy si guardarono tra di loro.   
“Impossibile, è il tuo destino.” Risposero infine insieme, facendo letteralmente cadere a terra la ragazza.   
“N-Non cercate nemmeno di nasconderlo?!” esclamò lei, leggermente stizzita dalla loro schiettezza.   
“Prendi Harry.” Cominciò a spiegare Titania. “Quattro anni fa era un bambinetto ignaro della magia. E ora è conosciuto come uno dei maghi più forti del nostro mondo.”   
“E ho sulla coscienza qualche città… certo, sono riuscito a far scappare tutti gli abitanti prima, però ciò non toglie che poi sono dovuto scappare da una folla inferocita…” continuò ridacchiando Majutsu.   
“Conoscendo chi l’ha aiutato nella formazione magica, è un miracolo che possa camminare senza distruggere tutto ciò che tocca, aye…”   
“Era così terribile il tuo maestro?” domandò curioso George.   
“Non troppo, diciamo solo che spesso era… distratto. Magnolia deve cambiare topografia ogni volta che viene in gilda. Non si accorge nemmeno delle case che ha di fronte.”   
“… Da come ne stai parlando, deduco che non va semplicemente a sbatterci contro, vero?”   
“Ci passa attraverso come se fossero fatte di carta.”   
“Un giorno riuscirò a sconfiggerlo!!!” urlò di colpo Natsu, ricevendo un colpo in testa da Erza.   
“Vuoi svegliare tutta Hogwarts?!?!” replicò lei con lo stesso tono, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.   
“Fortuna che ho isolato la stanza.” Disse il moro. “Altrimenti ci ritroveremmo qui tutti i professori più velocemente di quanto potrebbe fare Superman.”   
“Superman?” ripeté la rossa, guardandolo con curiosità. “E chi sarebbe?”   
“Un personaggio inventato dai Babbani.” Rispose Hermione. “Sarebbe un… accidenti, come posso dirlo senza risultare offensiva?”   
“Anche lui, secondo la sua storia, veniva da un altro mondo.” La aiutò Majutsu, sorridendo di fronte all’imbarazzo della compagna. “In un certo senso è simile a voi. Possiede poteri unici rispetto agli altri ed è praticamente invulnerabile. Ma per non avere troppe attenzioni addosso, quando combatte per aiutare le persone indossa un costume da supereroe, mentre il resto del tempo finge di essere una persona imbranata e debole.”   
“Interessante…” mormorarono assieme Natsu e Happy, ricevendo pochi istanti dopo due pugni in testa dai maghi di Classe S.   
“E voi due non fatevi venire strane idee come andare in giro in costume!” urlarono all’unisono, facendo scoppiare ancora a ridere tutti quanti.   
“Ahio! Non c’era bisogno di colpirci… stavamo solo fantasticando… Anche se non sarebbe male come idea…” ridacchiò Natsu.   
 _“Ti farò a pezzi…”_    
Il Dragon Slayer si irrigidì di colpo, deglutendo. “S-Scusa Harry… ritiro tutto, ma non farmi a pezzi!” esclamò, girandosi verso il moro, che tuttavia era sorpreso quanto lui.   
“Farti a pezzi?” ripeté Fred. “Va bene tutto, ma non credo che arriverebbe a tanto.”   
Natsu si voltò verso il rosso. “Voi… Voi non l’avete sentito parlare?”   
“Natsu…” s’intromise Majutsu, guardandolo serio. “Non sono stato io a parlare…”   
“Eh? C-Come sarebbe a dire che non sei stato tu?”   
“Ma di cosa state parlando?” domandò Erza.   
“Voi non avete sentito proprio nulla?” replicò Harry, guardando i compagni, che scossero tutti la testa.   
“No, aye.”   
 _“Vieni, vieni da me… Ti squarterò… Ti ucciderò…”_    
Harry tirò fuori la bacchetta, mentre Natsu avvolse un pugno con il fuoco.   
“Dove sei?! Fatti vedere!” urlò il rosato, guardandosi attorno, imitato da Potter, che si rivolse alla compagna.   
“Hermione, presto, un’analisi immediata della stanza! Dobbiamo scoprire se c’è qualcuno che ci sta spiando!”   
    
Poco lontano, al sicuro sulle scale, Neville sorrise.   
“È inutile che vi affanniate tanto…” mormorò, chiudendo l’occhio sinistro. “Non capirete mai cosa vi sta per colpire, maghi.”   
“Sai… anch’io sarei un mago.” Fece una voce, per qualche motivo non identificabile, vicino a lui. “E non uno qualsiasi, aggiungerei.”   
Il falso Paciock si girò a guardare la figura al suo fianco.   
“Ma tu sei un caso a parte… Tom.” Rispose. “So bene che tu non sei paragonabile a loro. E presto avrai modo di dimostrarlo… e di vendicarti.”


	31. Il segreto di Hogwarts viene riaperto!

“Che-cosa-vuole-che-facciamo?!?!” scandì un incredulo Harry Potter ad Allock, il quale continuava a rivolgergli il suo indistruttibile sorriso.   
“Ha sentito perfettamente, signor Potter. Dato che per motivi a me ignoti lei e i suoi amici vi rifiutate di leggere i miei libri, li reciterete in classe. Vedrete, per la fine dell’anno conoscerete tutto ciò che vi serve per sperare di avvicinarvi al mio livello.”   
Prima che Majutsu potesse dire qualcosa, il calamaio di Erza scoppiò, macchiandola d’inchiostro, cosa che lei ignorò totalmente.   
“Mi dica,  _professore_ … lei ci tiene alla sua carriera, vero?” chiese la rossa, lasciando intendere tra le righe di cosa avrebbe realmente dovuto preoccuparsi il docente.   
“Che domanda è, signorina Scarlett?”   
“Semplicemente che se lei ci costringe a fare queste recite, noi non garantiremo per la sua incolumità fisica e psicologica.”   
I compagni di classe sospirarono.   
Da quando Allock aveva ricominciato le lezioni, quelle scene erano ormai diventate abituali.   
Il secondo anno di Grifondoro si era spaccato in tre fazioni: una che era dalla parte dei maghi di Fairy Tail, ovvero la gran maggioranza degli studenti maschi. La seconda a favore del professore, composta unicamente dalle sue fan. E la terza era un piccolo gruppo di neutrali, che preferivano non schierarsi apertamente da nessuna parte, sebbene segretamente tifavano per Fairy Tail.   
“Suvvia, così vi resterà ben impresso in mente ciò che dovrete fare se mai vi trovaste in situazioni simili alle mie.”   
“Ma persino io ho affrontato situazioni più pericolose!” esclamò Lucy, ormai sul limite della pazienza, come gli altri. “Io sono stata  _rapita_  da uno yeti. Eppure non vado a raccontarlo ai quattro venti!”   
“S-Sei stata rapita da uno yeti?!” domandò Neville, guardandola incredulo.   
“Lunga storia… devo ringraziare Natsu se sono tornata libera…”   
“Pfui! Quello era una mezza calzetta!” ribatté il Dragon Slayer.   
“Cosa che riferiremo a Macao.” Gli fece a bassa voce Harry, calmandosi, osservando Allock che tentava inutilmente di riportare silenzio nell’aula.   
“Beh, è la verità.” Replicò Natsu. “E poi non era in lui. E Romeo non la prenderebbe bene se sapesse che ho picchiato il suo vecchio.”   
“Romeo? Chi sarebbe?” domandò Dean.   
“Un altro membro della nostra famiglia.” Rispose Erza. “Ma ha solo sette anni.”   
“Quindi non verrà qui prima del nostro sesto anno, eh?”   
“No, non credo verrà. Siamo solo noi quelli che erano interessati a seguire il corso a Hogwarts. Solitamente la magia da noi viene insegnata da maestri singoli. Inoltre, è l’unico di noi che ha ancora un padre biologico… Almeno, un padre riconosciuto…” aggiunse Gray, sentendo il colpo di tosse di Lucy.   
“N-Nessuno di voi ha un parente in vita?” chiese Neville, sorpreso.   
“Io non so neppure chi sono i miei veri genitori. L’unico che chiamo padre è Ignell, ma è sparito nel nulla da anni.”   
“Lo stesso vale per me.” Rispose Erza, abbassando lo sguardo e portandosi d’istinto una mano sull’occhio sinistro. “E non ho proprio dei bei ricordi della mia infanzia…”   
“Invece per quel che mi riguarda, mia madre è morta quando ero piccola, e sono scappata di casa pochi anni dopo, dato che mio padre m’ignorava completamente.” Fece Lucy. “E dopo la sua ultima azione, ho smesso del tutto di considerarlo tale.”   
“Certo che dalle vostre parti la legge funziona in maniera alquanto particolare. Sembra quasi che i bambini siano abbandonati a se stessi.”   
“Beh, la regola del più forte vige ovunque. Per nostra fortuna, ci sono diversi maghi disposti ad aiutare i più deboli.” Disse Majutsu. “Se non fosse stato per loro, di certo adesso sarei una persona ben diversa.”   
“Cavoli… più ne sento parlare, più sono curioso di vedere questa vostra nazione… Dev’essere un paradiso per i maghi da quel che ho capito. Non avete mai detto di aver avuto un solo problema dovuto ai Babbani.”   
“Siamo piuttosto abili a nasconderci alla luce del sole.” Rispose sorridendo Erza, per poi sospirare di sollievo quando la campana suonò, permettendole così di lasciare l’aula insieme ai compagni.   
    
Era ormai passata qualche settimana da quando Harry e Natsu avevano sentito quella misteriosa e inquietante voce.   
Da quella sera, l’intero gruppo di Fairy Tail aveva cominciato a cercare di scoprire a chi appartenesse, dato che non poteva essere un’allucinazione, visto che era stata sentita da due persone, purtroppo però la magia di Hermione non aveva dato alcun risultato, come se quella voce fosse saltata fuori dal nulla.   
Fred e George passavano gran parte del loro tempo libero a controllare la mappa, mentre Lucy e Hermione si erano chiuse in biblioteca alla ricerca di una possibile spiegazione. Incredibilmente, la maga degli Spiriti Stellari riuscì a convincere l’amica a usare gli Occhiali del Vento per leggere più velocemente, nonostante la Granger continuasse a ripeterle che era solo per risolvere questo mistero.   
Harry e Natsu invece continuavano a prestare attenzione alle proprie orecchie, pronti a correre alla ricerca della fonte di quella voce se l’avessero sentita ancora.   
In parallelo, i maghi notarono come lentamente, Melody e Ginny sembravano fare amicizia: la ragazza dai capelli rosa era sempre in disparte, tuttavia cominciava a parlare un po’ con la Weasley, sebbene fosse principalmente per motivi scolastici.   
Happy invece cominciava a sentire realmente la mancanza del suo corpo originale: abituato com’era a volare per diversi tratti, ora si ritrovava a dover attraversare a piedi l’intero castello, anche più volte al giorno, cosa che a fine giornata lo lasciava stremato.   
E così, tra lezioni, ricerche e allenamenti di Quidditch, Settembre e Ottobre passarono velocemente.   
Fu dopo l’ennesimo allenamento che Fred e George, dopo aver spiato i Serpeverde, rivelarono alla squadra che i nuovi manici di scopa della squadra avversaria erano veramente di un livello superiore, facendoli piombare in una piccola depressione, che Baston eliminò subito raddoppiando gli esercizi.   
“Io sono abituata a missioni di giorni, in località sperdute, ad affrontare mostri e demoni, bande di criminali… e ti dirò: in confronto all’allenamento di oggi, erano delle vacanze di puro svago!” esclamò Erza, mentre rientrava nel castello assieme a Harry, entrambi sporchi di fango per la pioggia che li aveva colti mentre erano in campo. Fred e George erano rimasti indietro con il resto della squadra, cercando un modo per convincere Baston a non distruggerli fisicamente prima della partita contro Serpeverde.   
“Mi trovo d’accordo con te.” Replicò Majutsu, sospirando. “Preferirei avere di nuovo a che fare con i Phantom o con Deliora… fra gli allenamenti e Allock, la mia pazienza e resistenza si stanno velocemente esaurendo…”   
“Sai, sono ancora sorpresa: credevo che avresti ridotto Allock a un oggetto indistinguibile già da un pezzo.”   
“Ho solo troppi testimoni che direbbero cos’ho fatto. Aspetta che osi di nuovo dirmi qualcosa da solo e sulla Gazzetta del Profeta ci sarà un articolo su come un insegnante sia stato  _misteriosamente_  ritrovato in condizioni così pietose che in confronto l’acqua risulterebbe essere un corpo solido.”   
Erza gli riservò uno sguardo misto tra lo spaventato e l’incredulo.   
“A volte mi fai più paura tu che chiunque altro…”   
“Voi due!” urlò una voce che li fece fermare sul posto, costringendoli a girarsi.   
Di fronte a loro c’era Gazza, con addosso una pesante sciarpa scozzese e con il naso rosso come un peperone. “Disordine e sporco dappertutto!” continuò lui, indicando le pozze di fango che i due maghi avevano involontariamente lasciato dietro di loro. “Adesso ne ho abbastanza! Seguitemi!”   
“Ci mancava solo questa…” borbottò Majutsu, sospirando, per poi seguire assieme all’amica il custode.   
Fino a quel momento avevano sentito parlare dell’ufficio di Gazza da Fred e George, ma non c’erano mai stati. Era un locale squallido e privo di finestre, illuminato da un’unica lampada a petrolio che pendeva dal basso soffitto. Su tutto aleggiava un vago odore di pesce fritto, che fece sorridere lievemente i due maghi, pensando che Happy sarebbe stato capace di farsi mettere in punizione solo per quello, se ne fosse venuto a conoscenza.   
Lungo le pareti erano appoggiati degli armadi da archivio di legno e dalle etichette era chiaro che contenevano i rapporti su tutti gli alunni puniti da Gazza. I gemelli Weasley avevano un intero cassetto riservato appositamente per loro.   
Appesa sulla parete dietro alla scrivania faceva bella mostra di sé una collezione lustra e smagliante di catene e manette. In quel momento a Harry e Erza tornò in mente che avevano sentito dire che Gazza implorava in continuazione il preside affinché gli concedesse di appendere qualche studente per le caviglie.   
Il custode afferrò una pena d’oca da un calamaio posto sulla scrivania e cominciò a frugare in cerca di una pergamena.   
“Sterco!” imprecò furioso. “Gran caccole sfrigolanti di drago… cervelli di rana… intestini di topo… non ne posso più! Dov’è il modulo… ecco…”   
Recuperò un grosso rotolo di pergamena dal cassetto della scrivania e lo srotolò davanti ai due.   
“Devo ringraziare i vostri amici Weasley se ora ho un modulo per i crimini in coppia.” Borbottò, intingendo nel calamaio la lunga penna nera.   
“ _Nomi_ … Harry Potter e Erza Scarlett.  _Reato_ -”   
“Suvvia, era solo un po’ di fango!” esclamò Titania, incredula.   
Non era cosa nuova per lei essere accusata di reati e crimini di vario genere… ma le altre volte aveva distrutto qualcosa o fatto del male a qualcuno.   
“Solo un po’ di fango per voi, ma per me è un’ora in più passata a sgobbare!” sbraitò Mastro Gazza. “ _Reato_ … Insudiciamento del castello…  _Condanna proposta_ -”   
Ma fu nuovamente interrotto, questa volta da un colpo che si abbatté sul soffitto dell’ufficio, seguito da una risata, che fece tremare la lampada a olio e far alzare la testa a Mrs Purr.   
“Pix!” tuonò furibondo l’uomo, buttando via la penna in un impeto di rabbia. “Questa volta ti prendo, vedrai se non ti prendo!”   
E senza degnare di un solo misero sguardo i due membri di Fairy Tail, si precipitò fuori, seguito dalla sua fidata gatta.   
“Ricordami di fare un regalo a Pix…” commentò Harry, ricevendo un assenso dalla compagna.   
“Già… Anche se, devo dirla, ero curiosa di sapere  _come_  voleva punirci… ma credo sia come chiedersi qual è il cibo preferito di Natsu…”   
“Di sicuro Virgo andrebbe molto d’accordo con Gazza. Motivo per cui dobbiamo assicurarci che non s’incontrino mai!” esclamò Majutsu.   
“Sarebbe una catastrofe.” Concordò lei, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso una busta color viola appoggiata sulla scrivania.   
I due maghi si avvicinarono, riuscendo così a vedere la scritta sopra:   
  

**S** **PEEDY** **M** **AGIC** ****  
**Corso di Magia per Corrispondenza**    
 **per Principianti**  

    
“E questo che cos’è?” chiese Majutsu, prendendola in mano e aprendola, cominciando a leggere ad alta voce per far sentire anche a Erza.   
    
 _Non vi sentite al passo nel moderno mondo della magia?_    
 _Vi accorgete di ricorrere a qualsiasi scusa pur di non eseguire gli incantesimi più semplici?_    
 _Siete mai stati presi in giro per gli esiti scadenti della vostra bacchetta magica?_    
 ** _Ecco la risposta per voi._**    
   
 _SpeedyMagic è un nuovissimo corso dai risultati garantiti, rapido e di facile apprendimento. Maghi e streghe a centinaia hanno tratto grandi benefici dal metodo SpeedyMagic!_ ****  
   
 _Ecco cosa ci scrive la Signora Z. Ortica di Topsham:_    
 _«Non ricordavo nessun incantesimo e in famiglia le mie pozioni erano una barzelletta._    
 _Ora, dopo il corso SpeedyMagic, sono diventata il centro dell'attenzione a tutti i ricevimenti e gli amici non fanno che chiedermi la ricetta del mio Decotto di Scintillazione!»_    
   
 _E il mago D.J. Prod di Didsbury:_    
 _«Mia moglie mi prendeva sempre in giro per i miei mediocri incantesimi, ma dopo un mese del vostro favoloso corso SpeedyMagic sono riuscito a trasformarla in uno yak. Grazie, SpeedyMagic!»_    
   
Incuriositi, i due maghi continuarono a esaminare il resto del plico.   
“Perché Gazza sarebbe interessato a un simile corso?” domandò Harry.   
“Forse… Forse non sa usare la magia!” esclamò lei, battendo il pugno sull’altro palmo. “Ora che ci faccio caso, non l’ho mai visto usare la magia per pulire il castello.”   
Ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro, si sentirono dei passi strascicati lungo il corridoio che annunciavano il ritorno del custode.   
Potter si affrettò a mettere la lettera nella busta, ma non riuscì a rimetterla nel posto esatto prima che Gazza rientrasse con aria trionfante.   
“Quell’armadietto che scompare è stato molto utile!” stava dicendo allegro a Mrs Purr. “Questa volta, gioia mia, Pix ce lo siamo tolti dai piedi!”   
Ma la sua felicità s’infranse non appena si rese conto che la busta si trovava a circa mezzo metro da dove l’aveva appoggiata l’ultima volta.   
La faccia di Gazza divenne paonazza, e i due maghi di Fairy Tail per la prima volta provarono una leggera paura nei suoi confronti. Restarono a guardarlo mentre si avvicinava incespicando alla scrivania, afferrando la busta e gettandola dentro un cassetto.   
“L-L’avete letta?” farfugliò preoccupato, guardandoli.   
“No.” Risposero i due, cercando di mantenere la loro migliore faccia da poker, vedendolo torcersi le mani nodose.   
“Se mai dovessi pensare che voi due avete letto la mia corrispondenza… non che sia mia… è per un amico… ma comunque sia…”   
I due ragazzi lo osservarono allarmati: il custode non era mai sembrato così fuori di sé. Strabuzzava gli occhi, e una delle sue guance flaccide era in preda a un tic che la sciarpa non riusciva a nascondere.   
“Molto bene… andatevene pure… e acqua in bocca… non che… e comunque, se dite che non l’avete letta… ora andatevene pure. Devo scrivere il rapporto di Pix… andatevene.”   
Senza perdere un ulteriore secondo, i due schizzarono letteralmente fuori dall’ufficio, increduli di essersela cavata senza alcuna conseguenza.   
“Ha funzionato?” dissero due voci ben conosciute ai ragazzi, anticipando i gemelli Weasley, che sbucarono da dietro un muro togliendosi il mantello.   
“Siete stati voi?” esclamò incredula Titania. “Ma come-”   
Fred e George sorrisero.   
“Non dovete sottovalutare il nostro potere di fare scherzi. Natsu avrà convinto Pix a non importunarlo, ma noi abbiamo altri metodi per persuaderlo ad aiutarci.” Rispose Fred.   
“Erza… temo che facendoli diventare membri di Fairy Tail abbiamo creato due mostri…” mormorò Harry, sbiancando di fronte a quella scena.   
“Ma come facevate a sapere che eravamo nei guai con Gazza?” continuò la rossa, annuendo alla frase del compagno.   
“Vi siete dimenticati chi ha trovato per primi questa?” risposero insieme, tirando fuori la mappa. “E poi ci ha avvertito anche Nick che Gazza vi ha portato via. Poverino, era così giù…”   
“Ho paura a chiederlo… ma cos’è che potrebbe abbattere un fantasma, oltre alla sua morte, ovvio…”   
“Se ho capito bene, parlava del fatto che lo avessero rifiutato per partecipare a qualcosa per fantasmi senza testa…” fece George. “Va beh! Pix si libererà da solo in poco tempo. Ora dobbiamo tornare nella Sala Comune: Natsu ci sta aspettando per poter fare un piccolo esperimento con una salamandra…”   
“Cosa volete fargli?”   
“Solo vedere cosa succede se inghiotte un fuoco d’artificio Filibuster. Potrebbe ispirarci una nuova combinazione magica.”   
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    
“Allora?” domandò Neville, fermandosi a fianco di un muro, assicurandosi che nessuno potesse vederlo o sentirlo.   
“Tutto come previsto.” Rispose una voce poco lontana, che fece sorridere il Grifondoro fasullo. “Tra poco avrà tutto inizio. L’erede tornerà in azione.”   
“E ironicamente, nella notte della paura. Una festa piuttosto singolare, devo ammetterlo. Da me non esiste, esattamente come il Natale e tutte le altre vostre insulse festività.”   
“Pare che anche quest’anno sarà un Halloween piuttosto movimentato… Ma chi vuoi colpire per primo?”   
Neville restò in silenzio, per poi mostrare un ghigno.   
“Regola numero uno… gettare panico e discordia. L’ultima volta che l’ho fatto sono morte centinaia di persone.”   
L’altra figura restò in silenzio ad osservarlo.   
“Ad ogni modo, a me tocca solo la prima fase… Il che è un vero peccato. Ma sono un bravo ragazzo, perciò mi atterò al piano.”   
“Cerca solo di non farti scoprire.”   
“Non sottovalutarmi. Non avrò potere magico, ma sono probabilmente la persona più pericolosa qui dentro.”   
“Su questo ho qualche dubbio. Tuttavia anch’io devo seguire il piano. Ma preparati, di sicuro ci sarà più di un’interferenza.”   
“Che ci provino pure. Tanto, finché avrò questo aspetto, nessuno sospetterà mai di me e quando se ne renderanno conto, se ne pentiranno.”   
La figura restò in silenzio, per poi girarsi e sparire nelle ombre.   
Neville voltò leggermente la testa.   
“Pare che in ogni mondo alla fine ci siano solo complotti.” Fece serio. “Ma non importa… per il mio scopo, un mondo vale l’altro. Non la pensi come me, Ginny?”   
Come apparsa dal nulla, al suo fianco la minore dei Weasley alzò il viso, mostrando due occhi castani vuoti e inespressivi.   
“Sì…” rispose atona, mentre il suo aspetto tremolava, venendo sostituito in pochi secondi da un ragazzo più grande, apparentemente di sedici anni, con un cartellino d’argento sulla divisa scolastica di Hogwarts. “Direi che finalmente è giunto il momento che io torni in azione per la purificazione di questo mondo.” Completò con un tono completamente diverso, che celava malvagità pura.   
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    
Happy abbassò la testa per evitare uno stormo di pipistrelli, che volarono sopra di lui e gli altri ragazzi del Grifondoro.   
“Aww… che invidia, aye!” esclamò mettendo il broncio e osservando i mammiferi volanti sparire nelle tenebre riflesse del soffitto. “Come mi manca volare!”   
“Allora perché durante le lezioni di volo non sei neppure riuscito ad alzarti di qualche metro?” domandò Colin. “Da come ne parli, sembri più che capace.”   
“La questione è un po’ più complicata, aye…” rispose lui, per poi osservare Natsu strappare con un solo morso mezza coscia di pollo. “Non sono abituato a usare manici di scopa… Sono difficilissimi da controllare, aye!”   
“Su, quando torneremo a casa potrai divertirti quanto vuoi.” Fece Gray sorridendo. “Compiti a parte ovviamente.”   
“Dev’essere un posto davvero bello casa vostra.” Disse Neville. “Non è che ci invitate qualche volta?”   
“Non è così facile. Sono ben pochi quelli che hanno il permesso di andarci.” Rispose Harry. “E bisogna superare delle prove per venire ammessi.”   
“Come mai?” domandò Dean.   
Majutsu e Titania si guardarono, per poi sorridere.   
“Diciamo solo che non tutti potrebbero reggere il nostro stile di vita. Bisogna essere forti, e non solo fisicamente.”   
“Questo lo avevo immaginato per via delle condizioni in cui sono tornati Fred e George. Se due come loro, combina guai cronici, non sono riusciti a uscirne indenni-”   
“Percy, ti abbiamo già detto che è stato solo un incidente. Non abbiamo mica affrontato una banda di squilibrati che a momenti distruggevano un’intera città usando un castello in grado di camminare!”   
A quella frase il gruppo restò in silenzio, per poi scoppiare a ridere.   
“Questo sì che sarebbe stato bello da vedere!” esclamò Seamus.   
“Soprattutto quando ti prendi uno di quei colpi direttamente…” mormorò a bassa voce Scarlett, senza nascondere l’ironia, a Harry, che fu l’unico a sentirla assieme a Hermione, essendo seduti al suo fianco.   
“Beh, non dimentichiamoci di Gajil!” esclamò Natsu. “Quel tipo ci ha dato non pochi problemi!”   
“Gajil?” ripeté Percy. “E chi sarebbe?”   
“Un ragazzo con cui abbiamo avuto un piccolo diverbio.” Si affrettò a precisare Lucy, cercando di nascondere l’errore fatto dal Dragon Slayer. “Ci ha importunato, ma siamo riusciti a convincerlo a cambiare aria…”   
“E qualche osso credo…” aggiunse Fred, facendosi sentire solo dal gemello.   
“Già, ma dopo l’incidente abbiamo potuto far visita senza problemi alla loro città. Non è ai livelli di Diagon Alley, però dobbiamo ammettere che non è male.”   
“E che tipo di prove bisogna sostenere?” domandò Neville. “Non sarà una sfida magica, vero?”   
“Beh, a essere sinceri-” cominciò Harry, interrompendosi quando il portone della Sala Grande si aprì, lasciando entrare un affannato e spaventato Gazza.   
“Preside!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva. “Hanno ucciso la mia gatta!”   
A quella frase il silenzio piombò su tutti i presenti.   
Silente si alzò dalla sua sedia.   
“I Prefetti portino gli studenti nei loro dormitori. I professori con me. Facci strada Argus.” Ordinò calmo, per poi voltarsi verso Harry e gli altri. “Signor Potter. Vorrei che tu e i tuoi amici rimaneste qui ancora qualche minuto.”   
Sentendo il cognome, Gazza si voltò verso di lui, per poi indicarlo. “È stato lui preside! Lui e la sua amica Scarlett!”   
“Che cosa?” esclamò Erza, incredula. “E perché mai avremmo dovuto farlo?!”   
“Argus, cosa ti fa pensare che siano loro i responsabili?” domandò Silente, guardandolo, mentre gli altri studenti uscivano, non senza riservare qualche occhiata curiosa alla scena.   
Solo Malfoy sorrideva, nascosto tra i Serpeverde.   
Una volta che tutti furono usciti, il preside si rivolse ai presenti.   
“Andiamo. Facci strada Argus.”   
Il custode annuì, per poi uscire dalla Sala Grande, seguito da tutti.   
Salirono le scale per un piano, per poi percorrere un corridoio.   
Quando arrivarono a destinazione, i professori trattennero il fiato increduli, mentre il gruppo di Fairy Tail restò semplice attonito.   
Sopra un muro, una scritta rossa a lettere cubitali luccicava sotto la luce delle torce.   
  

**LA CAMERA DEI SEGRETI È STATA APERTA**    
 **TEMETE, NEMICI DELL’EREDE**  

    
E a poca distanza dall’inquietante messaggio, appesa a una torcia per la coda, Mrs Purr guardava con occhi vuoti il pavimento, in quel momento ricoperto da una pozza d’acqua, rigida come uno stoccafisso.   
Tra gli astanti, Happy era il più spaventato. “C-Ce l’hanno c-con i g-gatti?” domandò balbettando.   
Silente tirò fuori la bacchetta, agitandola e facendo alzare in volo Mrs Purr, che atterrò dolcemente tra la sue braccia, restando comunque come di pietra.   
Allock in quel momento si fece avanti. “Il mio ufficio è il più vicino, signor preside… qui al piano di sopra… la prego di fare come se fosse a casa sua…”   
“Grazie, Gilderoy.” Rispose lui, per poi girarsi verso gli altri presenti. “Minerva, Severus, vorrei che veniste con me. Anche voi, Scarlett e Potter. Gli altri professori controllino l’intero castello, se c’è un intruso dev’essere trovato subito. Mentre voi è meglio che portiate in dormitorio il giovane Happy. Mi sembra abbastanza scosso.”   
Salamander stranamente non obiettò, annuendo e portando un braccio intorno alle spalle del gatto umanizzato, ma prima che potesse allontanarsi, fu fermato proprio dal preside.  
“Non sente niente, signor Dragonil?” chiese.   
Il Dragon Slayer annusò l’aria, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di molti docenti, per poi scuotere la testa. “Nulla… è come se da qui non sia passato nessuno da diverse ore. E tutta quest’acqua non aiuta.”   
Silente annuì. “Ti ringrazio. Potete andare.”   
Poi, senza perdere altro tempo, seguirono Allock nel suo ufficio, dove il professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure accese le candele sulla scrivania.   
Il preside ci appoggiò la gatta con delicatezza, per poi cominciare a esaminarla, imitato dalla professoressa McGranitt, mentre Piton restava in disparte, cercando di nascondere un piccolo sorriso.   
Harry ed Erza osservavano anche loro Mrs Purr a distanza, mentre Allock, gironzolando di qua e di là per l’ufficio, avanzava ipotesi sull’accaduto.   
“Dev’essere stata una maledizione a ucciderla… probabilmente la Tortura Transilvanica, l’ho vista fare molte volte. Peccato che non fossi presente: conosco il contro-incantesimo che l’avrebbe salvata…”   
I commenti di Allock erano punteggiati dai singhiozzi secchi e rumorosi di Gazza, che si era lasciato cadere su una sedia accanto alla scrivania con il viso tra le mani, incapace di guardare Mrs Purr.   
Intanto Silente continuava a mormorare strane parole, colpendo delicatamente la gatta con la bacchetta magica, ma senza ottenere alcun risultato.   
“…Ricordo che a Ouagadougou è accaduto qualcosa di molto simile.” Continuò Allock. “Una serie di aggressioni-”   
“Professore!” esclamò di colpo Harry, zittendolo all’istante. “Direi che la situazione è già abbastanza grave senza le sue storie.”   
In quel momento Silente si tirò su. “Non è morta, Gazza.” Decretò, girandosi verso il custode.   
“Non è morta?” ripeté lui con voce soffocata, guardando Mrs Purr. “Ma allora… perché è così… rigida e congelata?”   
“È stata pietrificata.” Rispose il preside, facendo sgranare gli occhi ai presenti (escluso Allock, che si limitò a dire “Proprio quel che pensavo!”). “Ma non sono in grado di dire come…”   
“Lo chieda a loro!” strillò Mastro Gazza, indicando i due maghi di Fairy Tail.   
“Nessun allievo del secondo anno può aver fatto qualcosa del genere… Anzi, temo che nessuno studente all’interno della scuola possa farlo. È una cosa che richiede la più sofisticata Magia Nera…”   
“Vi dico che sono stati loro!” gridò ancora il custode. “Avete visto quello che hanno scritto sul muro! Hanno scoperto… nel mio ufficio… loro sanno che io sono… che io sono… un Magonò!”   
I due accusati si guardarono, per poi parlare insieme. “Un che cosa?”   
“Comunque noi non abbiamo nemmeno sfiorato Mrs Purr!” si difese Majutsu. “Nessuno di noi si sognerebbe mai di fare del male a qualcuno! In particolar modo a un gatto!”   
“Garantisco io su questo punto, signor Gazza.” Intervenne la McGranitt.   
“Comunque, se ci permettete…” intervenne Titania, guardando Silente. “Noi conosciamo una persona molto esperta in pietrificazioni… potrebbe sapere qualcosa in più su cos’è successo a Mrs Purr.”   
“E chi sarebbe questa persona?” domandò freddo Piton, squadrando i due.   
Harry sospirò. “Una ragazza per la quale dobbiamo sperare che sia di ottimo umore… o rischiamo di fare tutti la fine di Mrs Purr. Preside, se permette vorrei usare Fanny per contattarla.”   
Silente annuì. “D’accordo. Minerva, Severus, Gilderoy, aspettate qui per piacere.”   
Detto ciò, uscì assieme a Harry.   
Passarono dieci minuti, in cui il gruppo restante restò completamente in silenzio, prima che sentissero qualcosa da oltre la porta.   
“…un misero giorno di vacanze e tu mi porti in un lugubre castello, di notte, al freddo e senza un solo minuto di avvertimento!” sbraitò una voce femminile, poco prima che la porta dell’ufficio di Allock si aprisse di colpo, rivelando una ciabatta appartenente a una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani, con addosso solo un costume da bagno verde e un paio di occhiali da sole a celarle gli occhi.   
“Per la centesima volta, non ne avevo idea. E poi non avevo mai verificato il fuso orario.” Replicò Harry, rientrando assieme al preside.   
La ragazza abbassò il piede, voltando lo sguardo verso Scarlett. “Titania… non stai molto bene in divisa, sai?” disse con tono freddo.   
“Non ho scelta, Evergreen, lo sai.” Ribatté lei con la stessa freddezza.   
“Scusate…” s’intromise Piton. “Ma chi sarebbe questa ragazzina dalla… sensibilità assai diversa dalla nostra alle temperature?”   
La nuova arrivata si voltò verso di lui. “Ascolta un po’ tu, uomo pipistrello!” esclamò, avvicinandosi con passo quasi marziale. “Sono già di pessimo umore per essere stata prelevata dalle mie vacanze! Mi sono ritrovata da una fantastica spiaggia a un’orrida foresta in piena notte e al freddo. Ci vedo poco e niente per colpa di questi occhiali e prega che non decida di togliermeli!”   
Nella stanza calò il silenzio totale, con il professore di Pozioni che guardava la nuova giunta con una faccia indescrivibile.   
“Bene, mi sono un po’ sfogata.” Sospirò la castana, per poi voltarsi verso Potter. “Allora Majutsu, mi devi ancora spiegare perché mi hai fatto arrivare qui così in fretta.”   
“Abbiamo bisogno di una consulenza su una pietrificazione che è avvenuta poco fa. Pare che non sia qualcosa che succeda spesso.”   
“Chi è la vittima?”   
“La mia gatta.” Rispose Gazza, indicando con la testa il tavolo, dove Mrs Purr giaceva ancora immobile.   
“Un gatto? Mi avete chiamato per controllare un comunissimo gatto?! Ringrazia solo il fatto che Luxus ti rispetta Majutsu, o a quest’ora mi sarei già tolta gli occhiali!”   
“Evergreen, non è solo lei. Se c’è qualcuno che può pietrificare esseri viventi così, sarà solo questione di tempo prima che colpisca un umano. Per piacere, ci serve il tuo aiuto.”   
La ragazza restò in silenzio, per poi sospirare. “E va bene… tutti voi, allontanatevi. Devo guardarla senza occhiali per capire meglio la situazione.”   
“Come mai tutta questa premura per degli occhiali?” domandò la vicepreside.   
“Mi creda… i pochi sventurati che mi guardano negli occhi finiscono peggio di quanto possa immaginare.”   
“Hai per caso una rara malattia?” intervenne Allock. “Se permetti, posso cercare di trovare un rimedio. Dopotutto, tra tutti i miei viaggi, sono sicuro di aver già visto qualcosa del genere.”   
“Lui lo puoi guardare negli occhi senza problemi.” Commentò Harry. “Faresti solo un piacere al mondo.”   
“Oh, allora dev’essere il famoso Allock!” esclamò Evergreen, ignorando il professore che si gonfiò il petto soddisfatto. “L’idiota che si crede un eroe, ma che non è nemmeno capace a tenere in mano un pezzo di legno.”   
A quella frase tutti i presenti, a esclusione del diretto interessato, accennarono un sorriso.   
“Ad ogni modo, vediamo un po’…” riprese, avvicinandosi a Mrs Purr e togliendosi gli occhiali. “Non reagisce… eppure non è una pietrificazione vera e propria. Non è di pietra.”   
“Cosa può averla ridotta così?” domandò Erza.   
“Qualunque cosa sia stata, mi duole ammettere che potrebbe essere anche più abile di me. Io faccio diventare le persone delle vere e proprie statue, ma in questo caso… hanno irrigidito al limite del possibile ogni singola cellula del suo corpo. Nemmeno io posso annullare l’incantesimo.” Continuò, rimettendosi gli occhiali e girandosi a guardare gli altri. “Il che lo rende decisamente pericoloso.”   
“Quindi non ci resta che sperare che non si ripeta più.” Decretò Silente con tono grave.   
“E la mia gatta? Come farà Mrs Purr a tornare come prima?!?!” urlò Gazza. “E sono sicuro che loro sono colpevoli!” continuò, indicando ancora Harry ed Erza.   
“Loro?!” esclamò Evergreen, per poi scoppiare a ridere. “Questa sì che è bella!”   
“Cosa ci trova di così divertente, signorina?” domandò Piton, zittendo la risata di Evergreen.   
“Se mi aveste detto che un’ala di questo castello o qualsiasi altra cosa fosse stata distrutta o avesse preso fuoco, o altro ancora, allora avrei anche potuto crederci. Ma queste due pappamolle sono incapaci di fare realmente del male a qualcuno.” Rispose con serietà. “Se ci fosse stato il capo, il discorso sarebbe stato ben diverso. E credimi, se ci fosse stato lui, avreste già perso un componente del vostro consiglio docente.”   
“È una minaccia?” replicò l’insegnante di Pozioni, fissandola freddamente.   
“Non parlavo mica di lei. Nonostante tutto, mi è simpatico. Parlavo di un certo biondino… motivo per cui sarebbe stato subito colpito da un fulmine a ciel sereno…”   
“Ora basta, Evergreen.” S’intromise Majutsu. “Ti ringrazio per la tua consulenza, ma questo è sufficiente.”   
La ragazza sbuffò, per poi girarsi. “Allora me ne tornerò a godermi le vacanze. Devo solo andare allo stesso posto di prima, no?” proseguì, avviandosi, ma fermandosi sull’uscio. “Oh, giusto, me ne stavo dimenticando. Luxus ti vuole parlare non appena torni.” Disse, voltandosi verso Harry. “Vedi di non farlo aspettare troppo.”   
“Ricevuto. Digli di farsi trovare per metà estate. Non ho voglia di girare mezzo Paese per cercarlo, visto che è lui che mi deve parlare.”   
La ragazza non disse altro, avviandosi e scomparendo lungo il corridoio.   
“Bene, direi che ora è il momento per voi di tornare in dormitorio. Riferite pure la verità ai vostri amici e-”   
“Mi perdoni, preside.” Intervenne Piton. “Ma dopo la presentazione della loro amica, credo sia saggio limitare la libertà di Potter e Scarlett… Potrebbero essere loro i responsabili e aver organizzato questo spettacolino. Personalmente, credo che dovrebbero essere espulsi dalla squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro.”   
“Ma insomma, Severus!” esclamò con voce tagliente la professoressa McGranitt. “Non vedo il motivo per cui dovrebbe essergli vietato giocare a Quidditch. La gatta non è stata colpita alla testa da un manico di scopa! E solo perché una loro amica è un po’ bizzarra e sembra approvare le pietrificazioni, non significa che sono loro i colpevoli!”   
“E poi ripeto, che motivo avremmo avuto di pietrificarla? Inoltre eravamo nella Sala Grande, come tutti.” Fece Harry.   
“Innocenti fino a prova contraria.” Sentenziò Silente con fermezza.   
“La mia gatta è stata pietrificata!” strillò furibondo Gazza, con gli occhi che sembravano mandare saette. “Qualcuno  _deve_  essere punito!”   
“Riusciremo a curarla, Gazza.” Rispose il preside con grande pazienza. “Di recente, la professoressa Sprite è riuscita a procurarsi alcune Mandragole. Non appena saranno cresciute faremo una pozione che riporterà come prima Mrs Purr.”   
“Lasciate fare a me!” si mise in mezzo Allock. “Devo averla preparata centinaia di volte. La pozione ricostituente alla Mandragola so prepararla a occhi chiusi…”   
“Fino a prova contraria…” intervenne Severus con voce glaciale. “…l’esperto di Pozioni in questa scuola sono io.”   
Majutsu sospirò. “Perché non l’ho fatto guardare negli occhi da Evergreen?” mormorò a bassa voce, facendo sorridere Erza e riuscendo a far muovere le labbra del professore di Pozioni in quello che pareva un piccolo ghigno.   
“Allora con il vostro permesso, noi torniamo in dormitorio.” Disse Titania, per poi uscire dalla stanza seguita dall’amico.   
I due percossero il corridoio in silenzio.   
“Perché non gli hai detto della voce?” chiese di colpo la rossa a Potter, che sospirò.   
“Non mi sembrava il caso. Non siamo ancora sicuri se fosse reale o no. Inoltre stasera non l’ho sentita, quindi potrebbe non avere niente a che fare con quanto è successo.”   
“Capisco… ma chi può essere il responsabile allora? Una magia sconosciuta per entrambi i mondi…”   
“Non era sconosciuta.” Disse subito Harry. “Silente non mi sembrava sorpreso. Temo… che questa non fosse la prima volta.”   
“In tutto questo trambusto, credo che ci siamo dimenticati di qualcosa… cos’è questa Camera dei Segreti? Non ne ho mai sentito parlare, e abbiamo letto tutto su Hogwarts. Inoltre non è segnata sulla mappa.”   
“Anche le stanze dove ci siamo scontrati con Voldemort lo scorso anno non erano segnate. I Malandrini, come li chiamano Fred e George, a quanto pare non erano a conoscenza di tutte le stanze della scuola. Certo, ne sapevano più di qualsiasi altro studente, però-”   
“La Camera dei Segreti è una leggenda della scuola.” Intervenne una voce, mentre da una parete usciva Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa. “Ed è il peggior segreto di questo posto.”   
“Di cosa si tratta, Nick?” chiese Harry, fermandosi ad ascoltare il fantasma.   
“Bisogna tornare ai tempi in cui Hogwarts è stata costruita, ormai più di mille anni fa.” Rispose lui, guardando i due maghi di Fairy Tail. “Molto prima che io muovessi i miei primi passi in questo mondo. Come sapete, è stata opera dei quattro maghi più famosi dell’epoca, di cui ancora oggi ricordiamo i loro nomi grazie alla Case: Godric Grifondoro, Tosca Tassorosso, Priscilla Corvonero e Salazar Serpeverde. Per un periodo, i quattro collaborarono con armonia, cercando maghi per educarli, ma quando Salazar cominciò a pensare che solo i cosiddetti Purosangue fossero meritevoli di tale privilegio, tra lui e gli altri tre fondatori cominciarono a nascere dei dissapori, che si conclusero con Salazar che abbandonò la scuola.”   
“E la camera?”   
“Secondo la leggenda, Serpeverde costruì nel castello una stanza segreta, di cui gli altri fondatori ignoravano l’esistenza, che sigillò finché non sarebbe giunto il suo erede. Solo lui sarebbe stato in grado di aprirla, scatenando gli orrori al suo interno per epurare la scuola da tutti coloro che secondo Serpeverde, sono indegni di studiare la magia.”   
“Voi fantasmi non avete alcuna idea di cosa siano questi orrori?” domandò Erza. “Senza offesa, ma voi siete qui da più tempo di qualsiasi studente e professore…”   
“Purtroppo no, però sappiamo una cosa: la Camera era già stata aperta in passato… oramai cinquanta anni fa. E proprio come è successo con Mrs Purr, gli studenti non purosangue cominciarono a venire pietrificati. Tuttavia… ci fu anche una vittima.”   
A sentire ciò i due maghi spalancarono gli occhi.   
“Quindi non si tratta di semplice pietrificazione…” rifletté Harry. “Potrebbe essere solo un effetto secondario… ma chi può essere il responsabile, se questo erede era qui cinquanta anni fa?”   
“Noi fantasmi cercheremo di scoprire qualcosa in più… Teniamo a questo castello quanto voi studenti. E il fatto che ci possa essere un simile pericolo non è ammissibile.”   
“Grazie Nick. Anche noi, se dovessimo scoprire qualcosa, te lo faremo sapere.”   
    
Non appena i due maghi si furono allontanati e il fantasma scomparve nuovamente nel muro, Neville uscì dalle tenebre, restando in penombra, tanto che il suo occhio destro sembrò riflettere in modo inquietante la luce.   
“Questo non lo avevo previsto… Credo sia meglio occuparsene il prima possibile… o i miei piani potrebbero saltare…”   
 _“Non sarà facile come credi!”_  esclamò una voce nella sua testa.   
Neville ghignò, per poi scomparire nel nulla, riapparendo in uno spazio completamente bianco.   
“Scusa Paciock, hai parlato?” chiese, rivolgendosi al vero Neville, sospeso nel vuoto, come se fosse appeso a un muro invisibile, che alzò lo sguardo, cercando di superare i capelli cresciuti per guardare il suo rapitore.   
“Harry e gli altri ti fermeranno! Ora che so la verità su di loro, ne sono sicuro!” esclamò, sorridendo.   
“Ma tu dimentichi che io ho te. Credi davvero che mi faranno qualcosa finché sei mio ostaggio? Inoltre, finora nessuno si è accorto che ti ho sostituito, neppure i tanto famosi maghi di Fairy Tail. E tu speri ancora che mi possano fermare?”   
“Ne sono certo!”   
Il falso Neville scoppiò a ridere.   
“Ho fatto bene a non sottovalutarti! Sei senza dubbio migliore di quel che dimostri. Ho visto persone abituate alla tortura soccombere alla mia tecnica in pochi minuti. E tu, nonostante ne stia subendo gli effetti da settimane, hai ancora la forza di sperare.”   
“La tua magia non fa altro che darmi ulteriore speranza… la speranza di potertela far pagare di persona!”   
“Mi sembrava di avertelo già detto, Neville… la mia non è magia. È qualcosa di migliore e più potente. Voi maghi non ne avete neppure la più pallida idea. E comunque, anche se dovessi riuscire a liberarti, non potresti essere di nessun aiuto ai tuoi amici. Come ho detto, sono stato previdente, ho fatto in modo che tu non venissi a conoscenza di ciò che sto realmente organizzando. Non sai chi è l’erede.”   
Neville digrignò i denti. “Lo scopriranno da soli! E tu verrai sconfitto! Nonostante quello che dici, stai sottovalutando noi maghi! Come anche i comuni Babbani… anche se riuscirai a sconfiggere tutti noi, il tuo progetto resterà irrealizzabile!”   
“Credi davvero che le loro armi possano nuocermi più dei vostri incantesimi? Tutti voi dovete rassegnarvi a vivere nel mio nuovo mondo.”   
“Aspetta e spera.”   
Il fasullo ghignò ancora, per poi dare le spalle al suo prigioniero.   
“Molto bene allora. Resterò in attesa di vedere la tua speranza infrangersi. Intanto, ti lascerò alla tua tortura…”  
Detto ciò, scomparve così come era apparso, lasciando Neville nella più completa solitudine. “Mamma… Papà…” mormorò con un tono completamente diverso da prima, quasi arrendevole, mentre riabbassava il capo. “Datemi la forza… vi supplico…”


	32. Bolidi impazziti, illusioni e maldestri tentativi di salvataggio

Harry sbatté gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco la vista.   
Ma con sua sorpresa, tutto ciò che vide fu pura oscurità, che gli impediva di scorgere qualsiasi cosa fosse celata al suo interno.   
Aprì la bocca per parlare, tuttavia tutto ciò che uscì fu solo silenzio.   
_“Io dico le cose così come stanno e non cambio idea!”_  urlò una voce, che riecheggiò in quel misterioso spazio, facendo girare la testa al mago, alla ricerca della fonte.   
_“RASSEGNATI AL FATTO CHE IO MI RASSEGNI.”_  Continuò, mentre di fronte a Majutsu l’oscurità cominciava a vorticare per riunirsi in un punto e prendere lentamente un aspetto umanoide, lasciandosi dietro solo bianco.   
_“Non restare lì immobile a piangere sul destino immutabile, perché tu, a differenza di me, non sei un fallito.”_  Parlò la figura, mostrando una bocca bianca, mentre apriva gli occhi, rivelando due iridi azzurre.   
_“Non deve succedere, giuro che ti fermerò anche a costo di toglierti la vita.”_  Concluse, per poi illuminarsi, costringendo Harry a serrare le palpebre per non restare accecato.   
E fu a quel punto che Potter si alzò di colpo dal letto, con un rivolo di sudore che gli scendeva dalla tempia.   
“Tutto bene Harry?” domandò Neville, anche lui sveglio, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, come se fino a un secondo prima fosse stato intento a riflettere.   
“S-Sì… solo un altro sogno assurdo… Forse dovrei mangiare più leggero la sera…”   
“I sogni non sono mai assurdi.” Replicò l’altro, attirando su di sé lo sguardo dell’amico. “Io trovo che sarebbe magnifico se potessimo vivere nei nostri sogni… Pensa, sarebbe il mondo che desideriamo… dove nulla va come non vorremmo…”   
“Sarebbe un mondo orrendo.” Ribatté subito Harry, alzandosi. “Mi dispiace, ma per quanto una cosa possa essere terribile, se è successa significa che doveva succedere. Ora scusami, ma è meglio che cominci a scendere, tanto Baston avrebbe mandato qualcuno a svegliarmi tra poco. Avvisa tu Natsu e Gray per piacere.”   
Ancora mezzo assonato, Majutsu non notò lo sguardo gelido che il compagno gli stava riservando.   
“Va bene.” Rispose questi, per poi osservarlo uscire. “Così anche tu la pensi così, eh? Siete tutti degli stupidi… ma tanto durerà ancora per poco…” concluse, guardando il Dragon Slayer agitarsi nel sonno.   
  
“’Giorno Harry!” lo salutarono assieme Fred e George, sedendosi al suo fianco al tavolo di Grifondoro, mentre Erza si sedeva di fronte. “Pronto per la partita?”   
“Vuoi dire per forse una delle più grandi prove di pazienza che dovrò mai sostenere?” replicò Majutsu, ghignando. “Sarà difficile non spaccare il naso a Malfoy…”   
“Prima di quello dobbiamo pensare a dimostrargli che è l’abilità quella che conta davvero!” esclamò Titania. “Poi dopo Fred e George saranno più che liberi di mandarli contro entrambi i bolidi assieme.”   
“Contate pure su di noi! Gli manderemo contro due bolidi… esplosivi!” esclamarono assieme.   
“Questo è lo spirito giusto!” intervenne una voce, anticipando Baston e il resto della squadra.   
  
Sul far delle undici, tutta la scuola cominciò ad avviarsi allo stadio. Era una giornata umida e coperta, e nell’aria c’era odore di temporale. Il gruppo di Fairy Tail arrivò di corsa, giusto in tempo per augurare buona fortuna ai loro amici che stavano entrando negli spogliatoi. Dopodiché si diressero verso gli spalti del Grifondoro, accompagnati da Neville, Ginny e una scocciata Melody.   
“Non capisco proprio cosa ci troviate in questo sport…” sbuffò, sedendosi accanto a Paciock.   
“È semplicemente il miglior sport esistente.” Rispose Ron.   
“Già. Anche se secondo me dovrebbero permettere ai giocatori di prendersi a pugni.” Affermò Natsu.   
“In quel caso ci giocheresti pure tu, vero, aye?” commentò Happy, sconsolato.   
“Beh, volare su una scopa sarebbe un problema…” rispose sincero il Dragon Slayer. “Ah, come vorrei essere come mio padre…”   
“Era abile a volare?” domandò Neville, interessato.   
“In un certo senso…”   
“Oh, ecco perché gli Alagai sono così intensi intorno a te.” S’intromise Luna, facendo saltare per aria i presenti.   
“L-Luna!” balbettò Lucy. “C-Come mai sei qui? Credevo che gli spalti dei Corvonero fossero dall’altra parte…”   
“Da qui si vede meglio.” Replicò la nuova arrivata con una semplicità disarmante.   
“Cosa sono gli Alagai?” domandò Gray, inarcando un sopracciglio.   
“Oh, piccoli spiriti che circondano le persone abituate a volare. Natsu e Happy ne hanno centinaia intorno a loro… Cosa strana, visto che nessuno dei due gioca a Quidditch…”   
“E-Ecco…”   
“Spiriti?” disse Melody interrompendo il rosato, guardando di traverso la compagna di anno. “Ridicolo. Come se esistessero veramente.”   
“Temo che tu non potrai mai percepirli.” Replicò Luna, con il suo solito tono sognante.   
Tuttavia Neville socchiuse gli occhi e la fissò con sguardo attento.   
_‘Forse questo gruppo di pazzi non è l’unico che devo tenere sotto controllo…’_  pensò.  _‘A quanto pare non sono l’unico in grado di recitare.’_   
Diversi metri sotto di loro, chiusi negli spogliatoi, i membri della squadra di Grifondoro si stavano cambiando, mentre Baston si apprestava a cominciare il solito discorso pre-partita.   
“I Serpeverde hanno scope migliori delle nostre.” Esordì. “Inutile negarlo, ma a cavallo delle nostre ci sono  _giocatori_  più valenti! Ci siamo allenati più di loro, abbiamo volato col sole e con la pioggia…”   
“Troppo vero.” Mormorò Fred. “Nemmeno con Juvia ci siamo bagnati così tanto…”   
“… e gli faremo rimpiangere il giorno che hanno permesso a quello schifoso di Malfoy di comprarsi l’ammissione nella squadra.” Continuò il capitano, ignaro del discorso del Weasley, per poi rivolgersi a Majutsu.   
“Starà a te dimostrargli che per essere un bravo Cercatore non basta avere un babbo coi quattrini. Metti le mani su quel Boccino prima di Malfoy anche a costo della vita Harry, perché oggi dobbiamo vincere, dobbiamo assolutamente vincere!”   
“Tanto per non metterti sotto pressione.” Gli disse Titania.   
“E tu Erza… se magari riesci a colpire  _per sbaglio_  qualche giocatore con la Pluffa… Beh, non credo sarebbe cosa malvagia, vista la tua forza.”   
“Ehi, ti dimentichi di noi, i Bolidi umani!” esclamarono insieme i due gemelli, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti.   
Quando entrarono in campo furono accolti da un boato, soprattutto applausi, poiché il Tassorosso e il Corvonero erano ansiosi di vedere battuto il Serpeverde, ma in mezzo alla folla, questi ultimi fecero sentire anche i loro fischi e le loro grida.   
Madama Bumb chiese a Flint e a Baston di stringersi la mano, cosa che loro fecero lanciandosi occhiate velenose e serrando la presa un bel po’ più del necessario.   
“Al mio fischio.” Disse l’arbitro. “Tre, due, uno…”   
La folla esultò al decollo dei giocatori: i quattordici ragazzi si sollevarono nel cielo plumbeo. Harry volò subito più in alto di tutti, mettendosi alla ricerca del Boccino.   
“Tutto bene, Sfregiato?” gli gridò Malfoy, saettando sotto di lui, come se volesse mostrare la velocità della sua scopa.   
Majutsu fece per replicare, ma fu costretto a spostarsi velocemente per evitare un Bolide che aveva deciso di colpirlo e che lo mancò di pochi centimetri, tanto che si sentì arruffare i capelli.   
“Fuori uno, Harry!” urlò George, sfrecciandogli accanto a tutta velocità, per poi colpire il Bolide e mandarlo contro un Serpeverde, Adrian Pucey.   
Ma sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei due, il Bolide si fermò a metà strada, per poi tornare indietro.   
“Che cosa?!” esclamò il Weasley, mentre Potter si abbassava di nuovo, permettendogli di colpirlo nuovamente e mandarlo contro Malfoy.   
Per la seconda volta, il Bolide cambiò direzione, puntando nuovamente verso Majutsu.   
“Tu resta qui!” urlò lui al rosso, per poi scendere velocemente di quota, seguito subito dalla sfera.   
Tuttavia, con sua sorpresa, a metà strada cambiò direzione e volò a tutta velocità verso Erza, che con la Pluffa in mano era diretta verso le porte avversarie.   
Fred fu più veloce, raggiungendola e colpendo il Bolide, mandandolo contro Flit. La palla però cambiò ancora direzione, tornando a seguire Harry.   
Sugli spalti, i maghi di Fairy Tail guardarono con sgomento la scena.   
“Che cosa sta prendendo a quel Bolide? Perché cerca di colpire solo Harry ed Erza?!” esclamò Lucy, mentre Neville fissava la partita in silenzio.   
Visto da nessuno, sul suo volto apparve un ghigno.   
_‘Vediamo come ve la cavate con questo… Maghi di Fairy Tail!’_  pensò, mentre Malfoy gli passava davanti, fermandosi per qualche secondo.   
Anche sul suo volto apparve il medesimo ghigno, dopodiché partì nuovamente.   
Majutsu si abbassò ancora, evitando per l’ennesima volta il Bolide impazzito.   
Dietro di lui Erza dovette fare lo stesso, mentre Fred e George cercavano in tutti i modi di mandarlo via.   
“Ma che cosa diamine prende a questo coso?!” esclamò uno dei due, colpendolo nuovamente, ma senza ottenere risultati, mentre cominciava a piovere.   
“Qualcuno deve averlo sabotato. Non era mai successo durante gli allenamenti che seguisse solo persone predefinite!” replicò Titania, per poi fermarsi a mezz’aria, guardando incredula davanti a sé.   
Gli altri tre la imitarono, restando increduli di fronte a quello spettacolo.   
Dinnanzi a loro, al posto di un solo Bolide ora ce n’erano una decina.   
“Stiamo scherzando?! Qui la partita va subito sospesa!” urlò Fred, facendo per alzare la mano per segnalare la situazione a Baston.   
Ma prima che potesse portare a termine il gesto, i Bolidi partirono all’attacco, questa volta dirigendosi verso tutti e quattro, che furono costretti a volare via per evitarli.   
“Okay, temo che non ci permetteranno di avvertire gli altri. E con questa pioggia dubito che qualcuno oltre a noi se ne sia accorto!” sentenziò Harry, deglutendo.   
“Che cosa facciamo?” domandò Fred. “Se usassimo la magia-”   
“No! Lo sai che non possiamo usarla qui. Siamo di fronte a tutta la scuola, capirebbero subito che c’è qualcosa che non va! Dobbiamo solo resistere finché non diminuisce la pioggia, permettendo anche agli altri di vedere che ci sono diversi Bolidi in più!”   
“Allora meglio darci da fare!” esclamò George, preparandosi a colpire un Bolide che lo aveva preso di mira.   
Ma con sua totale incredulità, la mazza gli passò attraverso, come se fosse stato un fantasma.   
“Che… cosa…?” mormorò con gli occhi sgranati, guardando il Bolide proseguire la sua corsa, per poi scomparire nella pioggia.   
“Sono finti?!” gridò il fratello, non credendo neppure lui ai suoi occhi. “Ma che razza di magia è questa? Non è di questo mondo!”   
“Questo complica non poco la situazione.” Rifletté Potter, affiancandosi a Erza. “Significa che probabilmente solo uno è quello vero.”   
Per i successivi dieci minuti, i quattro Grifondoro furono costretti a eseguire una serie di manovre azzardate per evitare i Bolidi. I gemelli cercavano di colpirne il più possibile, ma trovarono quello vero solo un paio di volte.   
“Vi allenate per un ballo?” domandò una voce sopra di loro, mostrando Malfoy che li guardava divertito.   
“Tu… Ci sei tu dietro a tutto questo, non è vero? Non ti bastava esserti comprato il posto?!” gli gridò contro Erza.   
“Non so di cosa stai parlando, Scarlett.” Rispose lui.   
“Lurido-”   
Ma Majutsu non completò la frase.   
Dietro alla testa di Malfoy, il Boccino d’Oro era fermo a mezz’aria, a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio del Serpeverde.   
WHAM!   
Harry lanciò un urlo di dolore che echeggiò per tutto il campo.   
Il Bolide alla fine lo aveva colpito al gomito, approfittando di quell’attimo di distrazione.   
Potter sentì distintamente l’osso rompersi, e fu costretto a compiere diversi giri su se stesso con la scopa, con il braccio che ciondolava inerte lungo il fianco.   
“Harry!” urlarono i tre amici, mentre i finti Bolidi scomparivano, lasciando solo l’originale, che si diresse nuovamente verso il moro, deciso a finire il lavoro.   
Majutsu nel frattempo alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, constatando con piacere che il Boccino d’Oro era rimasto al suo posto, e Malfoy non se n’era ancora accorto, troppo intento a ridere di lui.   
“Voi occupatevi di quel maledettissimo Bolide.” Ordinò ai compagni, per poi partire a tutta velocità contro il Cercatore avversario.   
“Non aspettavo di meglio!” urlò Scarlett, tirando indietro il braccio e mettendosi a metà strada tra il bolide e Harry. “Prendi questo!”   
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei gemelli Weasley, Titania colpì il Bolide con un pugno, facendogli attraversare a tutta velocità i metri che li distanziavano dal suolo, facendolo scontrare con esso con una forza tale da creare un piccolo cratere, che sollevò una nuvola di fango e pioggia, e causare una piccola scossa.   
In quel momento tutti quanti, giocatori e spettatori, si girarono verso la fonte del frastuono, guardando sorpresi il Bolide, che ora giaceva a terra spaccato in due parti.   
“Siete stati voi a colpirlo, chiaro?” dichiarò Erza, scuotendo la mano intorpidita.   
“E come diamine potremmo spiegare una cosa del genere?!” risposero i fratelli all’unisono.   
Sopra di loro, Harry continuava la sua corsa contro Malfoy, il quale fece sparire il ghigno.   
“Speri forse di riuscire a colpirmi?” domandò con sufficienza, spostandosi di lato.   
Fu il turno di Harry di sorridere.   
“No… volevo che facessi proprio ciò che hai appena fatto!” esclamò, superandolo e afferrando con la mano sana il Boccino, restando attaccato alla scopa solo grazie alla forza delle gambe.   
A quel punto, l’adrenalina che l’aveva fatto andare avanti fino a quel momento venne meno, e il moro cominciò a precipitare verso terra, incapace di manovrare la scopa per il dolore al braccio.   
Con un ultimo sforzo riuscì a rallentare la caduta, ma a pochi metri da terra scivolò, cadendo nel fango, mentre la scopa rotolò poco lontano.   
Rimase lì, fermo, con il braccio rotto che formava un angolo innaturale, mentre le grida degli spettatori si facevano sempre più deboli, come la sua vista.   
“A… Abbiamo… vinto…” mormorò, prima di svenire.   
Quando riprese i sensi, la prima cosa che attirò la sua attenzione fu una voce a lui ben tristemente nota.   
“Suvvia, fatemi passare… Lo aiuterò senza alcuna difficoltà!”   
“Grazie, ma non ce n’è alcun bisogno. Lo porteremo in infermeria.”   
“Non siate ridicola, signorina Scarlett… Oh, guardate, si è svegliato!”   
Prima che Erza, Fred o George potessero fermarlo, Gilderoy Allock riuscì finalmente a superare la barriera umana che i tre avevano formato, raggiungendo uno stordito Potter.   
“Oh no… lui no…” mormorò, cercando di ignorare il dolore al braccio.   
“Non sa quello che dice.” Commentò il professore ad alta voce. “Niente paura Harry, adesso ti rimetto a posto il braccio.”   
“No!” urlò subito Majutsu, tremando al solo pensiero di cosa avrebbe combinato al suo povero arto. “Grazie, ma me lo tengo così… un braccio rotto non è una novità…”   
Cercò quindi di mettersi seduto, ma il dolore era troppo forte, e lo costrinse a restare sdraiato. Prima che potesse aprire bocca sentì un clic familiare.   
“Colin, non sono nelle condizioni giuste per una foto… e mi pareva di essere stato chiaro sul fatto che non volevo essere fotografato…”   
“Rilassati Harry.” Ordinò Allock. “È una magia semplicissima. L’ho usata un’infinita di volte.”   
“Può averla fatta anche a Mavis per quel che m’interessa, non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi curare da lei! Mi lasci semplicemente andare in infermeria!”   
“Penso abbia ragione lui, professore.” Intervenne Baston che nonostante il suo Cercatore fosse ferito, non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere. “Ottimo lavoro Harry. Credevo fosse successo qualcosa, quando tu, Erza, Fred e George siete come scomparsi nel nulla per diversi minuti. Dannata pioggia… Certo, chi si aspettava che un fulmine avrebbe colpito un Bolide? Non abbiamo nemmeno sentito il tuono…”   
“Un fulmine, eh?” ripeté Majutsu, guardando la compagna, che si limitò a guardarsi la mano, fischiettando con nonchalance, sotto lo sguardo ancora incredulo dei gemelli.   
“Su, state indietro.” Disse Allock, agitando la bacchetta prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo e pronunciando l’incantesimo.   
“No!” urlò ancora Harry, inutilmente.   
Il moro avvertì una sgradevole sensazione che partiva dalla spalla e si diffondeva fino alla punta delle dita. Era come se il braccio gli si fosse sgonfiato.   
Gli bastò vedere i tre amici perdere di colpo il colore dal viso per capire che qualcosa era decisamente andato storto. E il fatto che Colin cominciò a scattare foto all’impazzata lo confermò.   
“Andiamo a chiedere asilo politico a Makarov?” Mormorarono Fred e George insieme, indietreggiando.   
Potter prese fiato, poi spostò lo sguardo verso il braccio. O meglio, quello che una volta doveva essere stato il suo braccio. Dalla manica della tuta spuntava quello che assomigliava più a uno spesso guanto di gomma color carne.   
Sotto i suoi occhi spalancati, Harry cercò di muovere le dita, senza però ottenere alcun risultato.   
La temperatura sembrò scendere immediatamente di diversi gradi.   
“Lei non mi ha saldato le ossa… me le ha fatte sparire…” mormorò con voce glaciale Majutsu, facendo indietreggiare tutti i presenti, a esclusione del professore, che sembrò non rendersi conto del pericolo che stava correndo.   
“Beh… sì, a volte può succedere. Ma l’importante è che le ossa non sono più rotte, questo è ciò che bisogna tenere presente, poi vedrai che Madama Chips sarà in grado di rimetterti un po’ in sesto…”   
“Ma lei è completamente idiota?!” gli urlò contro Harry, decisamente infervorato. “Nessuno finora mi ha fatto sparire  _tutte_  le ossa di un braccio!”   
Prima che potesse fare qualcosa di cui probabilmente non si sarebbe pentito tanto presto, Erza lo prese per l’arto sano e lo tirò in piedi.   
“Forza, andiamo… Per quanto vorrei aiutarti, non possiamo fare nulla…”   
“Lasciami almeno staccargli un braccio! Uno solo!” sbraitò il moro per tutta risposta, venendo trascinato via dal campo, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Allock.   
“Non capisco perché abbia reagito così. È stato un semplice errore…” bofonchiò, ignaro degli sguardi furiosi del resto dei Grifondoro.   
  
Madama Chips non fu affatto contenta.   
“Sareste dovuti venire dritto filato da me!” li redarguì, mentre sollevava lo squallido e floscio avanzo di quello che, soltanto mezz’ora prima, era stato un braccio perfettamente funzionante.   
“Mi creda, ci ho provato, ma ero impossibilitato a reagire… Riuscirà a farmele ricrescere, vero? Non vorrei dover tornare a casa per farmi curare…”   
L’infermiera lo fissò truce, come se il ragazzo l’avesse appena offesa.   
“Certo che ci riuscirò! Ma ti avverto Potter, sarà doloroso. Dovrai passare la notte qui.”   
Majutsu sospirò, prendendo al volo un pigiama che la donna gli lanciò.   
“Vado io ad avvisare gli altri, tranquillo.” Fece Scarlett, girandosi.   
“Grazie. E di’ agli altri di stare tranquilli, e di non venire. Ho paura che potrebbero comunque venire buttati fuori per il troppo casino che farebbero…”   
“D’accordo. Cercherò di convincere Natsu a non bruciare Allock…”   
“Magari lasciagli fare una piccola ustione di primo grado… o fagli dare fuoco ai capelli…” replicò Harry, togliendosi la parte superiore della tuta per poi cominciare a mettersi il pigiama, mentre l’amica usciva dall’infermeria.   
Non appena finì di cambiarsi si mise a letto, con il braccio che sbatacchiava di qua e di là, inutilizzabile.   
In quel momento lo raggiunse Madama Chips, che teneva tra le mani una grossa bottiglia con scritto sopra  _‘Ossofast’_.   
“Preparati a una nottataccia.” Disse versandogli in un bicchiere il liquido incolore e fumante e porgendoglielo. “Far ricrescere le ossa è proprio una faccenda poco piacevole.”   
_“E lo è anche bere questa roba!”_  pensò Majutsu mandando giù la pozione, che gli bruciò la bocca e la gola, costringendolo a tossire non appena ebbe finito di berla.   
“N-Non sarà peggiore di alcune mie notti passate fuori casa…” bofonchiò, cercando di riprendere fiato, mentre l’infermiera si allontanava, borbottando qualcosa sugli sport pericolosi e su insegnanti inetti, lasciandolo solo.   
“Restare senza ossa… un’esperienza che ancora mi mancava… Polyushka di certo chiederebbe come minimo la testa di quell’idiota…” mormorò, sorridendo divertito al pensiero, per poi sdraiarsi e chiudere gli occhi.   
  
  
Colin Canon guardò oltre un muro, dove si era appiattito per non farsi scoprire dai professori che facevano la guardia.   
“Sono sicuro che Harry sarà felice di vedermi!” esclamò a se stesso sottovoce, sorridendo e stringendo la macchina fotografica con una mano per l’entusiasmo, mentre nell’altra teneva un grappolo d’uva.   
“Non hai fatto una gran bella figura oggi.” Sentì dire da una voce sconosciuta, poco lontana, che attirò la sua curiosità.   
“Umpf. Non era nel mio interesse. Dopotutto, l’importante è che si sia fatto male, no? E i tuoi Bolidi alla fine non sono serviti a granché!” rispose un’altra voce, nella quale si poteva sentire un filo di furia.   
“Vedo che le cose in cinquant’anni non sono poi cambiate troppo.” Replicò una terza.   
Colin deglutì silenziosamente, cercando di avvicinarsi alla fonte delle voci.   
Quando riuscì a individuarla, spalancò gli occhi incredulo, restando ben nascosto dietro il muro.   
A pochi metri di distanza c’era Neville, assieme a un tizio con una maschera a coprirgli interamente il volto, e che indossava una divisa di Hogwarts, mentre al loro fianco c’era uno studente con le braccia incrociate che doveva essere intorno al quinto anno.   
“Voi maghi siete gente proprio stramba. Io non avrei esitato un momento a eliminarlo visto che qualcuno aveva già deciso di aiutare.”   
“E allora perché non l’hai fatto? Con i tuoi poteri babbani, di certo non sarebbe stato difficile.” Replicò Klaun, guardando storto Paciock.   
“Ero accanto ai membri di Fairy Tail, e ci sarebbero stati troppi testimoni. Ma pazientate, presto farò la mia mossa contro di loro, e l’unico ostacolo che si pone tra me e la conquista di questo mondo sarà distrutto.”   
“Prima dovrai affrontarmi. La nostra alleanza durerà solo finché non avrò riguadagnato tutte le mie energie. Cosa che sarà più veloce grazie alla tua strana magia. Altrimenti non potrei essere qui così ora.”   
“Tsk. È solo perché per attuare il mio piano mi serve il tuo aiuto. E comunque, contro di me neppure il famigerato Lord Voldemort può fare qualcosa. Sono a un livello superiore di voi miseri maghi.”   
Il ragazzo diventò livido, per poi cominciare a sibilare, come un serpente.   
“Non mi fai paura, Tom. Sai perfettamente che posso respingere il tuo animaletto senza alcun problema.”   
Il ragazzo sorrise.   
“Tu sì, ma non il ragazzino nascosto dietro quel muro.” Rispose.   
Colin spalancò gli occhi, per poi cominciare a correre lontano, mandando a quel paese tutta la discrezione e la prudenza. Anzi, sperava che qualche professore lo trovasse prima di quei tre.   
_“Guarda attraverso la macchina fotografica!”_  urlò una voce nella sua testa.   
Colin non badò minimamente a come poteva aver sentito quella voce e a chi appartenesse, ma obbedì a quel silenzioso ordine.   
L’ultima cosa che vide prima che diventasse tutto buio furono due occhi rossi.   
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Sei davvero diventato più forte…” esordì una voce. “Forse mi eguagli, o addirittura mi superi.”   
Harry sollevò gli occhi stanchi, cercando di guardare chi gli stava parlando, ma vedendo soltanto una sagoma indistinta, che continuò a parlare. “Ma mettiti bene in testa che più una tecnica è potente, tanto maggiore è il rischio per chi la usa.”   
“Lo so…” rispose d’istinto Majutsu, senza riuscire a fermarsi, come se le parole fossero uscite di loro spontanea volontà.   
  
Harry si svegliò con un piccolo gemito di dolore. Il braccio ora sembrava come pieno di grosse schegge.   
Per un istante pensò che fosse per quello che si era svegliato, ma con suo orrore, sentì qualcosa di umido sulla fronte. Cercando di restare impassibile, controllò di avere il pieno uso del braccio intero, per poi muoverlo di colpo, afferrando colui che gli stava bagnando la fronte con un panno umido.   
“Fermo!” esclamò, mentre sollevava come se niente fosse l’intruso, con sua sorpresa.   
Quando lo ebbe portato a portata di vista, sbuffò.   
“Immagino di avere finalmente l’onore di incontrare Dobby, vero?” domandò, osservando la creatura di fronte a lui.   
“Harry Potter è tornato a scuola.” Bisbigliò tristemente questo, mentre veniva lasciato libero. “Dobby sperava che i suoi amici lo avessero avvertito, ma così non è stato…”   
“Sì che mi hanno riferito il tuo messaggio.” Rispose lui. “E adesso tu mi dirai come hai fatto a raggiungere Fiore! Chi stavi seguendo oltre a noi?”   
“Gli elfi domestici usano una magia diversa, Harry Potter. Dobby ha seguito la vostra traccia e la sua… Ah, Harry Potter, perché non ti sei fermato quando la barriera ha opposto resistenza?”   
Majutsu lo guardò serio.   
“Quindi sei tu il responsabile!” ruggì, cercando inutilmente di mettersi seduto. “I miei amici hanno rischiato l’espulsione per colpa tua!”   
“Dobby lo sa… Dobby si è dovuto stirare le mani per punirsi.” Rispose lui, mostrando dieci lunghe dita bendate. “Ma Dobby doveva impedire a Harry Potter di tornare a Hogwarts. Dobby sapeva che Harry Potter era potente, ma non credeva così potente. Dobby è rimasto così sconvolto che Harry Potter era tornato a Hogwarts che ha fatto bruciare il pranzo del suo padrone. Dobby non aveva mai ricevuto una frustata come quella, signore…”   
“Se penso a tutto quello che hanno rischiato Ron, Lucy e Gray… è meglio che tu sparisca prima che mi tornino a posto le ossa, o rischio di strangolarti.”   
L’elfo domestico fece un debole sorriso.   
“Dobby è abituato alle minacce di morte, signore. Dobby ne riceve cinque volte al giorno, quando è a casa.”   
Si soffiò il naso su un pezzo della lurida federa che gli faceva da vestito, con un’aria tanto patetica che Harry sentì svanire la rabbia.   
“Perché indossi quel coso, Dobby?” chiese curioso.   
“Questo, signore?” replicò l’elfo, attorcigliando un altro pezzo della federa. “Questo è un segno della schiavitù dell’elfo della casa, signore. Dobby può essere liberato solo se il padrone gli regala dei vestiti veri, signore. La famiglia sta bene attenta a non passare a Dobby neanche un calzino, signore, perché altrimenti lui sarebbe libero di lasciare la casa per sempre.”   
“Allora non dev’essere tanto conveniente avere un elfo domestico.” Disse Harry, sorridendogli. “La mia preoccupazione principale sarebbe più che altro avere qualcuno che mi pulisce i vestiti, piuttosto che prepararmi il pranzo. Tanto a casa ci sto comunque solo qualche notte, non di più.”   
“Harry Potter è tanto diverso da come Dobby credeva. Harry Potter  _deve_  tornare nell’altro mondo! Dobby pensava che il suo Bolide bastasse a fargli-”   
“Il  _tuo_  Bolide?!” esclamò Majutsu, sentendo tutta la rabbia tornare. “Come sarebbe a dire il tuo Bolide? Hai manomesso tu quel coso perché ammazzasse me e i miei amici?”   
“Ammazzarvi no signore, Dobby non oserebbe mai! Dobby voleva solo ferirvi per farvi tornare a casa. Dobby non immaginava che qualcuno avrebbe preso il controllo del suo Bolide.”   
Harry spalancò gli occhi.   
“Cos’hai detto?”   
“Il mio Bolide avrebbe dovuto colpire solo Harry Potter e la sua amica Scarlett. Il Bolide di Dobby non avrebbe dovuto moltiplicarsi.”   
Harry si portò la mano sana sotto il mento.   
“Quindi c’è davvero qualcuno che cerca di farci la pelle… Ma chi? E immagino che tu non voglia dirmi il pericolo da cui vuoi così disperatamente salvarmi, vero?”   
“Ah, se solo Harry Potter sapesse!” gemette l’elfo. “Se lui sapesse cosa significa per noi, per noi ultimi, per noi schiavi, per noi che siamo la feccia del mondo della magia! Dobby ricorda com’era quando Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato era al culmine del suo potere, signore! Noi elfi della casa eravamo trattati come vermi, signore. Naturalmente, Dobby viene ancora trattato così, signore. Ma in generale, per la gente della mia specie, signore, la vita è migliorata da quando lei ha trionfato su Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato. Harry Potter è sopravvissuto e il potere del Signore Oscuro si è infranto, ed è sorto un nuovo giorno, signore, e Harry Potter ha brillato come un raggio di speranza per quelli di noi che pensavano che i giorni Oscuri non avrebbero mai avuto fine, signore… E ora a Hogwarts stanno per accadere cose terribili, forse stanno già accadendo, e Dobby non può lasciare che Harry Potter rimanga qui ora che la storia sta per ripetersi…”   
“Dobby.” Disse Majutsu con calma, guardandolo seriamente. “Io non sono debole come pensi. E non lo sono neppure i miei amici. Non so se nel tuo viaggio l’hai scoperto, ma io sono famoso nell’altro mondo come uno dei maghi più forti della mia età. Anzi, forse il più forte. Certo, esistono maghi molto più potenti di me, ma io non sono da sottovalutare. Ti assicuro che finché io e miei amici saremo qui, nessuno morirà. Questa è una promessa. Se l’erede è davvero tornato, allora lo ricacceremo a calci da dov’è venuto, come direbbe Natsu. E non solo, farò di tutto anche per aiutare te! Da ciò che mi hai detto della tua vita, non posso lasciare che continuino a torturarti!”   
Dobby lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.   
“Dobby aveva sentito dire di quanto Harry Potter era nobile… Sì, Dobby ha sentito parlare di Majutsu… Ma lui deve salvarsi, deve, Harry Potter non deve-”   
Ma l’elfo domesticò si impietrì e le sue orecchie da pipistrello cominciarono a tremare. Anche Harry si fece attento, mentre fuori dalla porta cominciava a sentirsi il rumore di passi affrettati.   
“Dobby deve andare!” ansimò terrorizzato l’elfo, per poi svanire nel nulla con uno schiocco.   
Majutsu lasciò cadere sul letto il braccio, sospirando.   
In quel momento la porta dell’infermeria si spalancò di colpo, lasciando entrare Silente e la professoressa McGranitt. Reggevano tra le mani quella che sembrava una statua, che depositarono su un letto.   
“Chiama Madama Chips.” Fece Silente, e la McGranitt passò in fretta davanti al letto di Harry, per poi scomparire.   
“C’è stato un altro attentato.” Disse il Preside, ben sapendo che Majutsu era sveglio. “Ma questa volta non si è trattato di un animale.”   
“Chi… Chi è stato colpito?” domandò il moro, non senza un po’ di timore nel sapere la risposta.   
“Il giovane Colin Canon. Minerva l’ha trovato sulle scale. Pensiamo stesse venendo a trovarti.”   
Harry sentì lo stomaco torcersi, mentre cercava di tirarsi su per vedere il compagno di Casa.   
Colin Canon aveva gli occhi spalancati e le mani, ancora sollevate, reggevano la sua fidata macchina fotografica.   
In quel momento riapparve la McGranitt, seguita da Madama Chips.   
“Pietrificato?” chiese in un sussurro l’infermiera.   
“Proprio così, ma mi vengono i brividi al pensiero… se Albus non fosse sceso di sotto per prendere una cioccolata calda chissà cosa avrebbe potuto…”   
Tutti e quattro restarono a fissare in silenzio Colin. Poi Silente si chinò e liberò la macchina fotografica dalla rigida stretta del ragazzo.   
“Pensate che sia riuscito a scattare una foto del suo aggressore?” chiese ansiosamente la vicepreside.   
Silente non rispose, facendo saltare il coperchio sul retro della macchina.   
Uno sbuffo di vapore uscì con un sibilo dalla macchina fotografica. Majutsu, a tre letti di distanza, sentì l’odore acre della plastica bruciata.   
“Per tutti i gargoyles!” esclamò Madama Chips, sorpresa. “Fuso… è tutto fuso…”   
“Che cosa significa questo, Albus?” incalzò la McGranitt.   
“Significa… che la Camera dei Segreti è stata davvero aperta di nuovo…” rispose il preside con sguardo serio.   
Madama Chips si mise una mano sulla bocca, mentre la professoressa fissava Silente.   
“Ma chi è che può averla aperta dopo cinquant’anni?” domandò Harry, attirando gli sguardi dei tre adulti su di sé.   
“La questione non è  _chi_ …” lo corresse Silente. “La questione è  _come_ …”   
Harry annuì.   
“Solo un mostro potrebbe fare qualcosa del genere, ma bisogna vedere se il mostro è umano o meno.” Disse enigmatico quanto il preside, lasciando le due donne a guardarli con aria interrogativa.


	33. Il Club dei Duellanti e l’inizio del complotto

Quel sabato mattina Harry si svegliò con la luce del sole invernale che inondava la stanza, e con il braccio finalmente riossificato, anche se ancora molto rigido.   
Si mise a sedere e sbirciò il letto di Colin, che però era celato alla vista da delle lunghe tende.   
Assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno a vederlo e sentirlo, sospirò.   
“Scoperto niente?” domandò, senza voltarsi verso nessuna direzione.   
“Mi spiace. Ho controllato questo castello in lungo e in largo, ma non ho visto niente di sospetto.” Rispose una voce alle sue spalle.   
“Maledizione… non sopporto queste situazioni. Colin non sarà stata una delle persone che preferivo, ma sapere che gli è successo questo per colpa mia…”   
“Tu non hai nessuna colpa. Non sei stato certo tu a chiedergli di venirti a trovare di notte.”   
Majutsu annuì. “E dell’elfo?”   
“Purtroppo non ho alcuna magia in grado di ritracciarlo. Dovrei conoscere il posto in cui si trova, ma non mi è possibile.”   
“Capisco… Va bene, grazie di tutto. Puoi andare.”   
In quel momento la porta dello studio di Madama Chips si aprì, lasciando uscire l’infermiera, che sembrava non essersi accorta di nulla dato che si avvicinò al paziente portandogli un vassoio con la colazione.   
“Tutto a posto.” Disse dopo aver controllato che il braccio fosse tornato come prima, mentre Majutsu finiva di mangiare usando il sinistro. “Quando hai finito puoi andartene.”   
Harry annuì, quindi terminato il pasto si cambiò il più velocemente possibile, ansioso di riferire agli altri gli avvenimenti di quella notte.   
 _“Di sicuro, su una cosa Dobby ha ragione: c’è un complotto, ma a questo punto non sono più sicuro di sapere ai danni di chi…”_  rifletté, dirigendosi verso la Torre di Grifondoro. _“Ma mi chiedo se tutto ciò abbia a che fare con me. Se fossi rimasto a Fiore, l’erede sarebbe tornato lo stesso a colpire? Senza considerare la seconda entità coinvolta nell’episodio dei Bolidi… se Dobby ha veramente un potere sufficiente a viaggiare tra i mondi, chi può avere un potere tale da modificare la sua magia?”_    
Era arrivato di fronte alla Signora Grassa, e stava per pronunciare la parola d’ordine quando il passaggio si aprì, lasciando uscire Percy.   
“Salve, Harry!” lo salutò di buon umore. “Ottimo volo, ieri, veramente superbo. Il Grifondoro è già in testa alla classifica per la Coppa delle Case… hai vinto cinquanta punti!”   
Majutsu tentò un debole sorriso, per poi salutarlo ed entrare nella Sala Comune, dove trovò gli amici.   
“Harry! Ti hanno già fatto uscire?” esclamò Lucy, vedendolo entrare e chiudendo il libro che stava leggendo.   
Il moro annuì in silenzio, guardandoli uno a uno.   
“È successo qualcosa?” domandò Erza, facendosi seria.   
“Stanotte c’è stato un altro attentato…” cominciò Potter. “Questa volta è stato pietrificato un umano.”   
“Che cosa?” fece Natsu, sgranando gli occhi assieme agli altri.   
“Di chi si tratta?” chiese Fred.   
“Colin Canon. Stava venendo a trovarmi in infermeria ed è stato attaccato… l’ha trovato la professoressa McGranitt. E non è tutto.”   
“Come sarebbe a dire?”   
Majutsu a quel punto spiegò tutto ciò che Dobby gli aveva rivelato quella notte.   
“Dunque è stata colpa di quell’elfo malefico se noi abbiamo rischiato l’espulsione!” esclamò furioso Ron. “Se mi capita tra le mani-”   
“Tu non gli farai niente, Ron.” Replicò subito Hermione. “I suoi metodi sono alquanto discutibili, però mi pare evidente che stia cercando di salvarci…”   
“Sarebbe un ottimo membro di Fairy Tail!” esclamò ghignando il Dragon Slayer. “Se per salvare provoca tutti questi disastri, lo stile di certo non gli manca!”   
“Ora però dobbiamo riuscire a capire chi altri ce l’ha con noi. E anche per quale assurdo motivo.” rifletté George. “Insomma… qui l’unica cosa che abbiamo fatto è stato affrontare Voi-Sapete-Chi… Abbiamo provocato danni ben maggiori a Fiore…”   
“Probabilmente… è direttamente l’erede ad avercela con noi.” Rispose Harry, per poi guardare Hermione. “Tu sei riuscita a capire qualcosa della magia di ieri?”   
La ragazza scosse la testa.   
“Purtroppo non potevo usare la mia magia in mezzo a tutte quelle persone, mi avrebbero vista, ma c’è qualcosa che non mi torna… Voi avete detto che era una magia illusoria, giusto? Però per avere effetto su di voi vi avrebbero dovuto colpire in pieno… Non possono di certo averla lanciata come un malocchio.”   
“Fatto sta che è la seconda volta che qualcuno tenta di attaccarci durante una partita di Quidditch. La prossima volta cosa succederà? Il nemico scenderà direttamente in campo per attaccarci?”   
“Non possiamo permettere una simile eventualità!” esclamò Majutsu. “Fred, George, voi siete i più esperti con la mappa. Tenetela sotto controllo, e avvisateci se vedete qualcosa di strano. Noi invece cercheremo di scoprire di più sulla Camera dei Segreti. Se si trova veramente da qualche parte nel castello, la troveremo!”   
“Come vuoi, ma in cambio una volta tornati a Fiore dovrai aiutarci con la nostra magia. Vogliamo aumentare il suo livello di potenza.” Risposero i due gemelli, sorridendo.   
“Affare fatto.”   
Happy sospirò. “Non sono sicuro sia stata una buona idea accettare la trasfigurazione, aye… Mi sento così inutile…Se solo potessi volare ancora, controllerei dall’alto la situazione…”   
“Su, non dire così!” esclamò Natsu, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Vedrai che presto entreremo tutti in azione!”   
    
Il lunedì mattina la notizia che Colin era stato aggredito e che ora giaceva come morto in infermeria, era ormai di dominio pubblico. L’aria si fece subito greve di voci e di sospetti. Tutti gli studenti del primo anno, tranne qualche eccezione, si spostavano per il castello a ranghi serrati, temendo di essere aggrediti se si fossero avventurati da soli.   
Una delle persone che sembravano essere stato colpite di più dalla notizia di Colin fu Ginny, la quale oramai aveva perennemente un’aria disperata.   
In breve, tra gli studenti e all’insaputa dei professori, si avviò un fiorente commercio di talismani, amuleti e altre protezioni di ogni tipo: Neville Paciock acquistò una grossa cipolla color viola e una coda di tritone putrefatta prima che i suoi compagni di Grifondoro gli spiegassero che lui non correva alcun pericolo, essendo un purosangue.   
“Però tutti sanno che non so fare una singola magia. Potrei essere io il primo della lista!” esclamò lui spaventato.  _“Se non ci fossi anch’io dietro tutto ciò, ovviamente.”_  Aggiunse mentalmente, sorridendo dentro di sé.   
La seconda settimana di dicembre la McGranitt fece il solito giro per annottare i nomi di chi si sarebbe fermato a scuola per Natale, e quest’anno l’intero gruppo di Fairy Tail, più Neville, Percy e con loro sorpresa anche Luna, firmò. Oltre a loro solo Malfoy, Melody e meno di una decina di studenti decisero di restare, mentre gli altri non vedevano l’ora di lasciare il castello per tornare alla sicurezza delle loro case.   
“Mi chiedo come sarà questo famoso Natale.” Rifletté Erza. “Non ci sarà alcun pericolo, vero?”   
“Solitamente no.” Rispose Hermione, scuotendo divertita la testa. “Ma con voi presenti non saprei.”   
“Basta che non sia troppo noiosa come festa.” Commentò Natsu, sbadigliando. “Un po’ di azione non mi dispiacerebbe…”   
“Beh, forse potremmo anche approfittarne per allenarci un po’ nella foresta…” fece Harry. “Praticamente oltre a noi non c’è nessuno.”   
“Dimentichi Percy.” Rispose Fred, sbuffando. “Resta qui a tenerci sotto controllo per ordine di mamma… e anche perché pure Ginny è voluta restare qui.”   
    
Una settimana dopo, mentre stavano attraversando la Sala d’Ingresso, videro un gruppo di studenti mormoranti intorno alla bacheca della scuola, intenti a leggere una pergamena che era appena stata affissa.   
Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas, eccitatissimi, gli fecero segno di avvicinarsi.   
“Hanno fondato il Club dei Duellanti!” esclamò Seamus, entusiasta. “Il primo incontro è per questa sera! Non mi dispiacerebbe prendere lezioni di duello, coi tempi che corrono…”   
“Ma secondo voi il mostro di Serpeverde si metterà a duellare onestamente? Per esperienza, so che i mostri non stanno tanto alle regole.” obiettò Ron, guardando dubbioso l’avviso.   
“Parole sante!” esclamarono assieme i gemelli, Lucy e Hermione, mentre Erza sorrideva.   
“Interessante… sarebbe un’ottima occasione per rinfrescare le mie abilità di spadaccina.” Rifletté a voce alta, facendo sgranare gli occhi ai due compagni del secondo anno, oltre ad Angelina, che si trovava dietro di loro, la quale indietreggiò d’istinto.   
“Sai usare la spada?” chiese Dean sorpreso.   
“Un po’. Più per passione che per altro ovviamente.” Rispose lei.   
“Ovviamente…” sussurrarono tra loro Natsu, Gray e Happy.   
“Però sono d’accordo con Erza, potrebbe essere una buona occasione per vedere quanto il nostro stile di difesa è diverso, e magari impareremo qualcosa di nuovo.” Commentò Majutsu.   
“Tutto dipende da chi sarà l’insegnante. Se è Silente, la cosa potrebbe essere assai interessante…” osservò George.   
“E secondo te chi altri potrebbe essere?”   
    
“Ce ne andiamo?” disse stizzito Harry, non appena vide Allock apparire sul palcoscenico che era stato messo nella Sala Grande al posto dei tavoli, con addosso un abito color prugna scuro, accompagnato nientemeno che da Piton, vestito come sempre di nero.   
“Aspetta, facciamoci almeno due risate.” s’intromise Melody, apparendo come dal nulla dietro di loro. “Voglio proprio vedere cosa combinerà…”   
Majutsu la fissò sorpreso, per poi guardare gli altri in una muta ricerca d’opinione e ottenendo un assenso generale. “Come volete.”   
Allock in quel momento chiese silenzio, poi gridò: “Avvicinatevi! Avvicinatevi! Mi vedete tutti? Mi sentite tutti? Molto bene! Il professor Silente mi ha dato il permesso di fondare questo piccolo Club dei Duellanti perché possiate allenarvi, nel caso doveste avere bisogno di difendervi, come mi è capitato innumerevoli volte. Per ulteriori particolari, si vedano i lavori da me pubblicati.” Asserì, distribuendo sorrisini e sguardi ammiccanti alle ragazze presenti. “Permettete che vi presenti il mio assistente, il professor Piton.” continuò il docente di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, con un largo sorriso stampato in faccia. “Mi dice di intendersi un po’ dell'arte del duello e molto sportivamente ha accettato di collaborare per una breve dimostrazione, prima di iniziare. Niente paura, ragazzi... quando avrò finito avrete ancora il vostro insegnante di Pozioni tutto intero, non temete!”   
“Per quel che ci riguarda, se si facessero fuori a vicenda sarebbe fantastico…” borbottarono assieme Fred e George.   
Il labbro superiore di Piton stava assumendo una piega strana. Harry si chiedeva come facesse Allock a continuare a sorridere in quel modo.   
I due insegnanti si misero uno di fronte all'altro e s’inchinarono; o per lo meno, Allock fece un inchino tutto svolazzi, mentre Piton piegò leggermente il capo con un movimento che tradiva la sua irritazione. Poi sguainarono le bacchette magiche, come se fossero delle spade.   
“Come potete vedere, stiamo tenendo le bacchette nella posizione regolamentare di combattimento.” commentò Allock per la folla che assisteva in silenzio. “Al tre, ci lanceremo i primi incantesimi. Nessuno dei due mirerà a uccidere, naturalmente.”   
“Peccato… avrei tifato per Piton…” mormorò Majutsu vedendo il professore di Pozioni digrignare visibilmente i denti.   
“Uno... due... tre...”   
Entrambi sollevarono la bacchetta in alto puntandola poi sulla spalla dell'altro. Piton gridò: “ _Expelliarmus_!”   
Ci fu un accecante bagliore di luce scarlatta e Allock fu scaraventato a gambe all’aria: volò all’indietro giù dal palco e sbatté contro la parete, su cui si accasciò, finendo a terra.   
Malfoy e qualche altro Serpeverde applaudirono, e il gruppo di Fairy Tail, assieme a gran parte dei presenti, dovette resistere alla tentazione di unirsi a loro.   
“Speriamo si sia fatto male!” esclamò sottovoce Gray a Natsu, che annuì assieme a Happy.   
Con loro dispiacere, Allock si stava già rialzando da terra con gambe malferme. Il cappello gli era caduto e i capelli ondulati gli s'erano drizzati in testa.   
“Ecco fatto!” gridò mentre tornava sul palco barcollando. “Questo era un Incantesimo di Disarmo... come potete vedere, ho perso la bacchetta magica... ah, grazie signorina Brown. Sì, ottima idea davvero, mostrargli questo, professor Piton, ma non se la prenda se le dico che le sue intenzioni erano molto evidenti. Avrei potuto fermarla in qualsiasi momento, ma ho pensato che fosse più istruttivo che i ragazzi vedessero...”   
“Ma se noi lo sapevamo già usare da un pezzo…” bofonchiò Fred, portandosi una mano sul volto.   
Piton aveva uno sguardo omicida, che avrebbe potuto ridurlo in cenere se avesse potuto. Probabilmente Allock se ne rese conto, perché aggiunse: “Basta con le dimostrazioni! Ora io passo in mezzo a voi e formerò delle coppie. Professor Piton, se vuole aiutarmi...”   
Così fecero. Allock abbinò Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, ma il professore di Pozioni si diresse immediatamente verso Harry ed Erza.   
“Credo sia meglio separarvi… Non vorrei che ci fosse qualche incidente…” disse con tono maligno. “Scarlett, tu starai con Dragonil. Quanto a te, Potter...”   
Majutsu si mosse automaticamente verso Gray, che sbiancò vistosamente.   
“No, non penso proprio!” proferì Piton con un sorriso glaciale. “Venga qui, signor Malfoy. Vediamo cosa è capace di fare del famoso Potter. E lei, signor Fullbuster... può andare con la signorina Heartphilia.”   
Malfoy si fece largo tra i compagni, con un sorriso beffardo stampato sul viso.   
“Finalmente potremmo batterci, Potter.” esordì divertito, mentre alzava la bacchetta, imitato in contemporanea dal Grifondoro.   
“Già. Siamo in sospeso dallo scorso anno, no?”   
“No, Potter… noi siamo nemici fin dal primo momento in cui ci siamo incrociati. E nulla potrà cambiarlo. Tu e i tuoi amici pagherete presto per i vostri ideali.”   
“Questo lo vedremo.”   
“Tutti uno di fronte all'altro!” gridò Allock che era risalito sul palco, “E inchinatevi!”   
Majutsu e Malfoy chinarono a malapena la testa, senza staccarsi gli occhi di dosso.   
“Bacchette in posizione!” urlò l’insegnante biondo. “Al mio tre, lanciate l'incantesimo di disarmo al vostro avversario...  _soltanto_ per disarmarlo, naturalmente... non vogliamo incidenti. Uno... due... tre...”   
Harry sollevò la bacchetta sopra la spalla ma Malfoy aveva cominciato al due: il suo incantesimo colpì il moro con inaudita violenza, come una formidabile padellata in testa. Il ragazzo digrignò i denti, ma poiché non sembrava fosse accaduto niente, senza perdere altro tempo, puntò la sua bacchetta magica contro Malfoy, gridando: “ _Rictusempra!_ ”   
Un fascio di luce argentata colpì allo stomaco Malfoy, che si piegò in due con un gemito.   
“ _Ho detto di disarmare soltanto!_ ”gridò Allock allarmato sovrastando gli sfidanti, mentre il ragazzo di Serpeverde cadeva in ginocchio: Harry lo aveva colpito con un Incantesimo di Solletico e ora, preso da un convulso di risa, poteva muoversi a stento.   
Potter sospirò, abbassando la bacchetta, sapendo bene che sarebbe stato poco sportivo fare un sortilegio a Malfoy mentre era a terra.   
Ma fu un errore abbassare la guardia a quel modo: riprendendo fiato, quello puntò la sua bacchetta sulle ginocchia di Harry e gridò: “ _Tarantallegra!_ ”   
Un attimo dopo, le gambe del mago di Fairy Tail avevano preso ad agitarsi senza controllo, in una specie di forsennata tarantella.   
“Fermi! Fermi!” gridava Allock ma Piton prese in mano la situazione.   
“ _Finite Incantatem!_ ”urlò.   
I piedi di Harry smisero di danzare, Malfoy smise di ridere, ed entrambi furono in grado di sollevare lo sguardo per rendersi conto di ciò che stava accadendo attorno a loro.   
Una cortina di fumo verdastro aleggiava sulla scena. Neville e Justin giacevano a terra, ansimanti; Ron stava aiutando Seamus, pallido come un cencio, a rialzarsi, scusandosi per quel che la sua bacchetta rotta aveva provocato; ma Hermione e Millicent Bulstrode, che erano state abbinate sempre da Piton, combattevano ancora: la Serpeverde aveva afferrato per la testa la Granger che strillava, ma le loro bacchette giacevano a terra, dimenticate.   
Harry fece un balzo in avanti e allontanò Hermione dalla sua avversaria.   
“Vedo che l’effetto Fairy Tail comincia a manifestarsi.” Sussurrò divertito alla compagna, che a quelle parole sembrò calmarsi all’istante.   
“Oh santo cielo!” esclamò Allock, svolazzando tra la folla e contemplando le conseguenze provocate dai duelli. “Su, in piedi, Macmillan... attenta là, signorina Fawcett... stringi forte, Boot, e vedrai che in un attimo smetterà di sanguinare...”   
“Penso sarà meglio che vi insegni a  _bloccare_ gli incantesimi ostili.” aggiunse agitato, in mezzo alla sala.   
Gettò un’occhiata a Piton, che lo stava fulminando con gli occhi, e subito distolse lo sguardo. “Proviamo con una coppia di volontari... Paciock e Finch-Fletchley, vi va?”   
Neville si alzò subito in piedi, facendo per avvicinarsi, ma la mano di Piton lo fermò.   
“Pessima idea, professor Allock.” disse lui, per poi allontanarsi silenzioso come un grosso e sinistro pipistrello. “Paciock fa guai anche con gli incantesimi più semplici. Vogliamo mandare dritti in infermeria i resti di Finch-Fletchley dentro una scatola di fiammiferi?”   
Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti, Neville chiuse una mano a pugno, e aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, salvo poi cambiare idea.   
Piton lo ignorò. “Che ne dice di Malfoy e Potter?” suggerì infine con un sorriso che sembrava più un ghigno.   
“Ottima idea!” esclamò il biondo, gesticolando in direzione di Harry e Draco, che si trovavano al centro della sala, mentre la folla indietreggiava per fare largo a entrambi.   
“Allora, Harry” disse Allock, “quando Draco punta contro di te la bacchetta magica, tu fai  _questo_!”   
E così dicendo, sollevò la sua bacchetta, tentò una specie di complicata contorsione e se la lasciò sfuggire di mano. Piton sorrise malignamente, mentre il collega la raccoglieva velocemente commentando: “Ohi, ohi... La mia bacchetta magica è un po’ sovreccitata…”   
“So come fare un incantesimo, grazie. Anzi, credo di essere abbastanza bravo.” Commentò Majutsu, mentre osservava l’altro insegnante avvicinarsi al suo studente prediletto, bisbigliandogli qualcosa all'orecchio.   
Malfoy mostrò un sorriso maligno, annuendo. “Paura, Potter?” chiese guardando l’avversario.   
“Ti piacerebbe!” replicò Harry a labbra strette, facendo indietreggiare parecchie persone per la sua freddezza.   
Allock batté allegramente sulla spalla di Potter: “Fai esattamente quel che ho fatto io, Harry!”   
“Far cadere la bacchetta? Anche se credo di poter vincere anche in quel caso…”   
Ma Allock non lo ascoltava più.   
“Tre... due... uno... via!” gridò.   
Malfoy sollevò rapido la bacchetta magica e gridò: “ _Serpensortia!_ ”   
La punta della sua bacchetta esplose. Majutsu la fissò sbalordito, mentre un lungo serpente nero ne veniva letteralmente sparato fuori, cadendo pesantemente a terra per poi rizzarsi, pronto a colpire.   
La folla arretrò rapidamente gridando di paura e sgomento, a eccezione dei maghi di Fairy Tail, che invece sorrisero.   
“Non ti muovere, Potter!” esclamò Piton con tono indolente, palesemente divertito dalla situazione. “Ci penso io a mandarlo via-”   
“Mi consenta!” lo interruppe Allock, brandendo la sua bacchetta contro il rettile.   
Ci fu un boato e anziché scomparire, il serpente volò a tre metri di altezza e poi ricadde a terra con un gran tonfo. Inferocito, sibilando furiosamente, strisciò verso Justin Finch-Fletchley e si eresse un’altra volta, a zanne scoperte, pronto a lanciarsi sulla preda.   
Majutsu digrignò i denti, guardando furioso l’insegnante. “Dannazione… non mi resta altra scelta…” mormorò, prima di prendere fiato come se stesse per tuffarsi in acqua.   
Poi, sotto lo sguardo spaventato di tutti quanti, a esclusione dei membri originali di Fairy Tail, cominciò a sibilare verso il serpente.   
L’animale si girò, rispondendo con un altro sibilo.   
“Ehi, vedi di dargli retta tu!” esclamò Natsu rivolgendosi al rettile. “Ti ha ordinato di allontanarti!”   
Potter sibilò nuovamente, e questa volta il serpente obbedì, strisciando verso di lui per qualche metro, per poi accasciarsi a terra, innocuo come un tubo di gomma per annaffiare, e ora guardava il ragazzo dal basso, che sospirò di sollievo.   
“Fortuna che c’era Harry…” mormorò Erza, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. “Altrimenti nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo in tempo…”   
Ma solo allora si accorse degli sguardi spaventati che tutti gli stavano rivolgendo.   
“Che cosa succede, aye?” domandò Happy.   
“A che gioco state giocando?” urlò Justin, e prima che qualcuno potesse dire una parola era uscito di corsa dalla sala.   
Piton si fece avanti, agitò la bacchetta e il serpente si dissolse in una nuvoletta di fumo nero. Anche lui guardava lo studente con un'espressione inaspettata: era uno sguardo scaltro e calcolatore, che a Harry non piacque affatto. Per giunta, il ragazzo avvertì vagamente un mormorio sinistro levarsi da ogni parte.   
“Insomma, che cosa vi sta prendendo?!” urlò Gray, rivolgendosi a tutti i presenti. “Sembrate spaventati da Harry!”   
“Gray… tu sapevi che poteva parlare con i serpenti?” chiese Ron, guardandolo nervoso.   
“Certo che lo sapevamo!” rispose Lucy. “Da noi è uno dei motivi per cui è tanto richiesto!”   
“Il controllo che ha Harry sui serpenti non è secondo a nessuno, è molto utile per le disinfestazioni.” Spiegò Natsu.   
“Senza contare che la capacità di parlare con un animale è molto rara, ma ancora non capisco cosa ci sia di male.” Fece Erza.   
“Infatti! Gli ha solo detto di allontanarsi da quel ragazzo!” aggiunse Dragonil.   
“Tu ne sei sicuro? Sei sicuro che abbia detto proprio quello?” domandò uno del primo anno.   
“Certo che ne sono sicuro, l’ho sentito chiaramente!” replicò il Dragon Slayer, furioso. “Il serpente si è fermato, no? Cos’altro volete come prova? Una testimonianza scritta da parte del serpente?”   
“Vuoi dire che anche tu puoi parlare con i serpenti?” chiese Dean.   
“Non proprio… posso solo capirli, e solitamente solo se urlano…” ammise l’altro, grattandosi la testa. “E Harry ha urlato decisamente forte.”   
“Quindi siete in due… siete in due a essere gli eredi di Serpeverde!” gridò una voce non distinta nel gruppo di ragazzi.   
Majutsu e Natsu sgranarono gli occhi.   
“Che… Che cosa?” domandò incredulo Majutsu. “Che cosa c’entra il fatto che io sappia parlare con i serpenti con l’erede?!”   
“Harry…” intervenne Fred. “Se lo avessimo saputo ti avremmo avvertito… Salazar Serpeverde era famoso per parlare con i serpenti… e non sono in molti a poterlo fare… Inoltre, anche Voi-Sapete-Chi ne era in grado.”   
Potter restò in silenzio. “Capisco.” Disse infine, scendendo dal palco e passando in mezzo alla gente, che si spostò, impaurita. “Lo sapevo che facevo male a tornare qui. Se basta una sciocchezza del genere a farvi sospettare di una persona che fino a un momento prima acclamavate come eroe, allora significa che è veramente tutta una facciata. Pensate ciò che volete, io sono qui solo per studiare, ed è ciò che continuerò a fare.”   
Dicendo ciò si diresse verso l’uscita, seguito subito da Erza e poi dagli altri, compresi Hermione e i tre Weasley.   
Neville restò a guardarli andarsene in silenzio, come anche Malfoy, il quale tuttavia mostrava un ghigno divertito sul volto.   
 

\---------------

    
“E così, Potter sa parlare il Serpentese, eh…” fece Klaun, guardando il falso Neville, che se ne stava tranquillamente appoggiato a un muro. “Ed io che speravo che il suggerimento di Piton potesse tornarmi utile… Il nostro amico?”   
“Al momento non può venire… Tuttavia questa è una possibilità che non mi aspettavo… Non credevo ci fosse qualcun altro oltre a lui…”   
“Chiamare un altro dei tuoi amici di cui mi parlavi?”   
“Impossibile. Non so ancora nemmeno io come sono giunto qui, e senza abbastanza energia non mi azzardo ad aprire il passaggio. Ma tranquillo, io sono più che sufficiente per occuparmi di quelle nullità.”   
“Me lo auguro. Resterò qui a osservare la situazione. Se vuoi farli fuori senza avere troppi testimoni, Natale è l’occasione giusta.”   
“Credo di avere qualche anno di esperienza più di te, marmocchio.” Replicò gelido Neville. “E ho tenuto sotto il mio inganno un intero mondo. Tu ti limiti a un misero castello.”   
“Tsk. Ringrazia che non ho alcun motivo per andarti contro…” ribatté Klaun, evocando dal nulla una spada argentata. “… o non esiterei un momento a farti fuori.”   
Il falso Neville scoppiò a ridere, per poi toccare la lama, passandoci attraverso con la mano senza che uscisse una sola misera goccia di sangue.   
“Sarei proprio curioso di vedere come.” Lo sfidò, sorridendo, per poi spostare il palmo senza alcun problema. “Ma temo perderesti solo il tuo tempo. Ora, vediamo di distruggere Potter e i suoi amici sotto ogni punto di vista.”   
“Cosa intendi fare?” domandò Malfoy, facendo sparire la spada.   
“Semplice. Hai visto anche tu come tutti adesso siano convinti che lui e quel Natsu siano gli eredi di Serpeverde, no? Basterà dare un’ulteriore prova che confermi la loro convinzione.”   
“E come intendi fare?”   
“Lascia a me questa parte. Parlerò con Tom, e li attirerò in trappola.”   
 

\---------------

    
La mattina dopo la neve che aveva cominciato a cadere la sera prima si era trasformata in una tormenta così fitta che l’ultima lezione di Erbologia del trimestre fu sospesa: la professoressa Sprite voleva mettere calze e sciarpe alle mandragole, un’operazione delicata che non si sentiva di affidare a nessun altro, soprattutto ora che era diventato così importante che le mandragole crescessero in fretta per riportare come prima Mrs Purr e Colin.   
Majutsu stava seduto nella Sala Comune, annotando su un foglio tutti gli elementi che accomunavano i due attentati.   
“Ehi, Harry!” si sentì chiamare da Neville, che si avvicinò. “Tutto bene?”   
Potter sospirò, piegando il foglio e mettendoselo in tasca. “Potrebbe andare meglio. Non è bello sapere che l’intera scuola sospetta che io sia un pazzo che va in giro a pietrificare persone… E tutto perché ho un’abilità rara…”   
“Le persone sono sempre molto suscettibili ai fatti. Vedrai, presto tutti si convinceranno che hanno preso un granchio colossale. È come se adesso saltasse fuori uno a dire che sono io, l’erede.”   
“Senza offesa Neville, ma questa la vedo piuttosto difficile.” Intervenne Gray, che se ne stava alla finestra a osservare la neve. “Sanno tutti che non sei così abile con la magia. I più forti attirano sempre sospetti del genere.”   
“Già… credo tu abbia ragione…” replicò Paciock, diventando leggermente rosso in volto per l’imbarazzo della realtà. “Ad ogni modo, Harry, se posso permettermi credo ti convenga andare a parlare con Justin prima che si convinca realmente che tu sia l’erede di Serpeverde.”   
Il moro si portò una mano sotto il mento, chiudendo gli occhi per riflettere.   
“Forse hai ragione.” Concordò infine Majutsu, guardando il compagno di stanza. “Meglio evitare inutili questioni.”   
“Forse è in biblioteca. Dopotutto, potrebbe approfittare di quest’ora buca per ripassare.”   
Harry annuì, dirigendosi verso l’uscita.   
“Aspetta, vengo anch’io!” esclamò Natsu, raggiungendolo. “Happy è a lezione, e qui mi sto annoiando. Così posso cercare di aiutarti a convincerlo. Anche se il fatto che credano che anch’io possa essere l’erede potrebbe non aiutare…”   
Detto ciò i due uscirono, lasciando gli altri in Sala Comune, che dopo aver osservato lo scambio di battute tornarono a fare ciò in cui erano impegnati. Tutti tranne Neville, che non visto, sorrise, per poi rientrare nel dormitorio.   
    
    
Justin uscì dalla biblioteca non appena un suo compagno di casa lo avvertì che Potter e il maggiore dei Dragonil si stavano avvicinando. Preferiva non incontrarli, anche se sapeva bene che in fondo non potevano essere loro i colpevoli.   
Non l’aveva detto a nessuno, ma aveva visto bene come il serpente aveva reagito ai sibili di Harry, e aveva distolto la sua attenzione da lui. Ma preso dalla paura aveva ingiustamente accusato Harry, e ora non trovava il coraggio di scusarsi.   
“Signor Fletchley!” si sentì chiamare, per poi osservare Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa uscire da un muro. “Aspetti, le voglio parlare.”   
Justin si fermò. “Se vuoi parlarmi di Potter, so bene che non è lui il colpevole.” Lo anticipò, intuendo cosa volesse da lui il fantasma di Grifondoro.   
“Allora perché non ferma le voci su di lui? Basterebbe che lo dicesse ai suoi compagni e tutto tornerebbe come prima. Ho visto il giovane Potter tormentarsi per questo, cercando di capire perché lei avesse reagito così.”   
Justin distolse lo sguardo. “So che dovrei farlo… ma come?”   
“Semplice…” fece una voce, che risuonò tra i muri, facendo spalancare gli occhi al Tassorosso e al fantasma, per quanto sembrasse incredibile. “Non devi far nulla. Anzi, devi aumentare i sospetti su di lui.”   
“Questa voce… Non mi è nuova…” mormorò il ragazzo.   
Poi, sotto i suoi occhi increduli, una mano di carne uscì dallo stesso muro da cui era apparso Nick, seguito poi dal resto del corpo di Neville.   
“Paciock? Che cosa-”   
“Mi serve che tu vada contro Potter.” Lo interruppe lui. “Ma so che non lo farai mai esplicitamente… il discorso che ho appena sentito lo conferma. Perciò mi aiuterai a prolungare le accuse contro di lui e il Dragon Slayer.”   
“Dragon Slayer?” ripeté il fantasma, portandosi d’istinto davanti a Justin. “Di cosa stai parlando? E soprattutto, chi sei? Il signor Paciock non si comporterebbe mai così.”   
Neville sorrise. “Io sono nessuno. Sono solo una persona… che desidera ardentemente la pace.”   
“Un po’ un controsenso rispetto alle tue azioni.” Azzardò Justin. “Se vuoi la pace perché cerchi di accusare una persona innocente?”   
“Perché per la pace bisogna fare dei sacrifici. E per quanto mi riguarda, non esiterei a sacrificare tutti quanti. Cosa che a essere sincero ho intenzione di fare, ma ora lascia che ti presenti il vero erede di Serpeverde!”   
Dicendo ciò si spostò di qualche passo, rivelando Ginny Weasley, in piedi dietro di lui, che li guardava con occhi spenti.   
“La Weasley? Impossibile!” esclamò Nick incredulo.   
Poi, sotto i loro occhi, l’immagine di Ginny svanì, sostituendosi con quella di un ragazzo di sedici anni.   
“Tu!” urlò subito il fantasma, riconoscendolo. “Che stupido che sono stato… avrei dovuto capirlo subito! E dire che cinquanta anni fa-”   
“Già. Gli indizi erano tutti a vostro favore, ma nel vostro orgoglio avete ignorato la soluzione più evidente.”   
“Scappa Justin!” ordinò il fantasma al ragazzo dietro di lui, ignorando di dargli il lei.   
Il Tassorosso annuì, girandosi per correre, ma fermandosi quando sentì un colpo sulle pareti.   
Nick gli passò attraverso, fermandosi davanti a lui, mentre da dietro il muro usciva qualcosa che nessuno dei due riuscì a identificare, salvo due occhi rossi, che furono l’ultima cosa che videro, prima che tutto diventasse buio.   
    
    
“Non ti pare che Neville di recente sia un po’ strano?” domandò Natsu a Harry, mentre uscivano dalla biblioteca, dopo aver verificato che Justin non era più lì.   
“Probabilmente sta ancora risentendo in qualche modo del mio incantesimo di memoria.” Rispose lui. “Dopotutto era stato congelato da Gray, è più che normale.”   
“Sarà… ad ogni modo, ho addosso una sgradevole sensazione che non riesco a spiegarmi…”   
“Non sei l’unico. Tra la voce, quei strani sogni…”   
“Sogni?” ripeté il rosato. “Non ce ne hai mai parlato prima.”   
“Non la considero una cosa importante… Semplicemente è da un po’ di tempo che sogno di essere un’altra persona, ma non sono ancora riuscito a identificarla. Vedo le persone attorno a lui, ma nessuno l’ha mai chiamato per nome. Per qualche motivo, però, sento di esservi in un certo senso collegato.”   
“Che strano… Io l’unica cosa che sogno di solito è di fare a botte…”   
Majutsu sospirò divertito. “Lo immagino. Comunque ho intenzione di iscrivermi a Divinazione il prossimo anno. Potrebbe tornarmi utile.”   
“Stai già pensando alle nuove materie? Cavoli, non perdi tempo. Però hai ragione, dopotutto-”   
Ma Natsu s’interruppe di colpo, girando la testa verso un corridoio.   
“Che succede?”   
“Ho sentito tre odori sconosciuti. Tre odori apparsi letteralmente dal nulla!” esclamò, per poi guardare il moro, che annuì.   
Senza perdere altro tempo, i due cominciarono a correre lungo il corridoio indicato dal Dragon Slayer. Una volta arrivati alla sua fine, rallentarono, fermandosi a pochi metri da due sagome.   
“Maledizione!” gridò Harry, sbattendo un pugno sul muro. “Ci ha giocati!”   
Di fronte a loro, giaceva a terra Justin Finch-Fletchley, la cui faccia era contratta in un’espressione di terrore e gli occhi vuoti guardavano il pavimento.   
Al suo fianco, sospeso a un metro e mezzo da terra, c’era Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, non più del suo colore bianco perlaceo e trasparente ma nero e fumoso, con la stessa identica espressione di Justin a deformargli i lineamenti.   
“Che cosa… Che cosa può fare questo a un fantasma?!” domandò Natsu, guardando l’amico. “Un fantasma è morto! Niente dovrebbe essere in grado di colpirlo!”   
“Non lo so… e la cosa mi preoccupa.” Rispose schietto il moro, fissando i due.   
In quel momento una porta accanto a loro si aprì di scatto, mostrando il molesto Pix.   
Il folletto si girò verso di loro, facendo per andarsene non appena li riconobbe, ma si fermò quando il suo sguardo cadde sulle due vittime.   
“ATTENTATO!” urlò subito con tutto il fiato che aveva. “ATTENTATO! NÉ MORTALI NÉ FANTASMI SONO AL SICURO! METTETEVI IN SALVO! ATTENTATOOOOOO!!!”   
Prima che Harry e Natsu potessero far qualcosa, una dopo l’altra si spalancarono tutte le porte del corridoio, lasciando uscire precipitosamente decine di studenti presi dal panico, tanto che alcuni di loro rischiarono di calpestare Justin.   
La professoressa McGranitt sopraggiunse di corsa seguita dai suoi allievi, uno dei quali aveva ancora i capelli a strisce bianche e nere. Batté un grande colpo di bacchetta magica, ripristinando il silenzio, quindi ordinò a tutti di andare in classe. Era appena tornato un po' d'ordine quando il Tassorosso Ernie arrivò sulla scena col fiatone.   
“ _Colti sul fatto!_ ” gridò con il viso bianco come uno straccio lavato e puntando il dito contro i due Grifondoro con gesto drammatico.   
“Basta così, Macmillan!” intimò secca la vicepreside.   
Justin fu portato subito in infermeria, ma per Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa sembrava che nessuno sapesse cosa fare. Alla fine la McGranitt fece apparire un grosso ventaglio, che consegnò a Ernie con l'incarico di sventolare Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa e di sospingerlo su per le scale. E così fece il Tassorosso, sventolando Nick lungo il tragitto, come un nuvolone nero.   
A quel punto, Harry e Natsu rimasero soli con la professoressa.   
“Da questa parte.” fece lei.   
“Professoressa!” esclamò il Dragon Slayer. “Noi-”   
“Non è una questione di mia competenza, Dragonil.” tagliò corto la McGranitt.   
Camminarono in silenzio, girarono un angolo e si fermarono davanti a un orribile e immenso mascherone di pietra.   
“Sorbetto al limone!” dichiarò la donna, lasciando poi che il mascherone prendesse vita e facesse un balzo di lato, mentre la parete dietro di lui si apriva.   
Il passaggio appena schiuso rivelò una scala a chiocciola che si muoveva dolcemente verso l'alto, come una scala mobile. Vi salirono insieme alla McGranitt e a quel punto udirono il tonfo della parete che si richiudeva alle loro spalle. Salirono a spirale, sempre più in alto, finché non videro davanti una porta di quercia lucente con un batacchio di rame a forma di grifone.   
Erano appena arrivati nell’ufficio di Silente.   
La McGranitt bussò alla porta, che si aprì senza fare rumore, lasciandoli entrare. Infine, la professoressa gli disse di attendere e si congedò, lasciandoli soli.   
I due maghi di Grifondoro restarono lì a osservare lo studio, trovandolo esattamente come lo ricordavano dalle loro precedenti visite.   
Dopo qualche minuto Natsu si avvicinò a Fanny ferma sul suo trespolo, che sembrava essere invecchiata di non poco: ora le sue piume splendenti erano opache, e la maggior parte erano cadute.   
“Che cosa ti prende?” domandò il Dragon Slayer, guardandola.   
Prima che potesse dire altro, la fenice emise un grido stridulo, dopodiché prese fuoco.   
“E-Eh?!” esclamò il rosato, guardando incredulo lo spettacolo per un paio di secondi, per poi urlare in preda al panico. “Fanny sta bruciando! Sta veramente bruciando!”   
Dicendo ciò, fece per prendere il fuoco e mangiarlo per spegnerlo, ma fu fermato da Harry.   
“Non ti ricordi?” chiese, sorridendo. “Le fenici sono immortali. Quando muoiono, rinascono.”   
Natsu sbatté gli occhi, guardando la cenere che si stava depositando su un piatto che stava tra le gambe del trespolo.   
La porta dell'ufficio si apri e Silente fece il suo ingresso, puntando subito lo sguardo sul mucchio di cenere.   
“Era pure ora!” esclamò. “Erano giorni che aveva un’aria terrificante. Gliel’ho detto tante volte che doveva decidersi.”   
Mentre parlava, il Preside si diresse alla sua scrivania, mentre dalla cenere sbucava la testa di un pulcino, quasi del tutto identico all’animale che aveva appena preso fuoco.   
Harry e Natsu si voltarono a guardarlo, ma prima che potessero dire qualcosa, la porta dell’ufficio si spalancò nuovamente, lasciando entrare Hagrid. Aveva lo sguardo stravolto, i capelli arruffati e teneva un galletto morto tra le mani.   
“Non sono stati loro, professor Silente!” urlò preoccupato. “Li conosco, non potrebbero mai fare qualcosa del genere!”   
Silente tentò di dire qualcosa, ma il guardiacaccia continuava a sbraitare agitato, scuotendo il galletto e spargendo piume dappertutto.   
“...non possono essere stati loro, glielo giuro davanti al Ministro della Magia, se serve...”   
“Hagrid, io…”   
“…li ho visti uscire prima dalla biblioteca mentre venivo qui, non possono avere avuto il tempo di-”   
“ _Hagrid!_ ” disse Silente alzando la voce. “Io non penso che siano stati loro ad aggredire quelle persone.”   
L’omone restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi cominciare a bofonchiare. “Ah, be’! Allora… Allora aspetto fuori… i miei galli morti possono aspettare, Signore.”   
E uscì rumorosamente, imbarazzato.   
“La ringrazio per la fiducia, Preside.” Disse Majutsu, chinando leggermente la testa.   
“Di niente Harry. Ma ho bisogno di sapere se avete notato qualcosa di strano.”   
I due maghi di Fairy Tail si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, dopodiché annuirono all’unisono.   
Gli raccontarono della voce che avevano sentito qualche settimana prima, dei strani sogni che Harry stava facendo, di come Natsu avesse sentito tre odori sconosciuti apparire dal nulla nel luogo dove erano stati trovati Nick e Justin, e dell’avvertimento di Dobby.   
“Capisco…” mormorò Silente, una volta concluso il racconto. “Purtroppo non ho idea di cosa possa collegare questi fatti, tuttavia indagherò.”   
“Anche noi faremo tutto il possibile. Anche se ora la situazione sarà molto più complicata, visto che quasi tutti penseranno che siamo davvero noi i responsabili di questi attentati.” asserì Harry. “Preside, può dirci chi era il colpevole cinquanta anni fa? Se la scuola non è stata chiusa, significa che il colpevole è stato preso.”   
“Effettivamente fu presa una persona, ma nutro forti dubbi sul fatto che possa essere stato lui.” Rispose Silente, sospirando. “Penso che il responsabile sia lo stesso. E temo che questa volta possa aver trovato qualche alleato.”   
    
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    
    
Neville uscì dal muro di una delle torri, restando a osservare il paesaggio sotto di lui.   
“Finalmente… il momento è giunto. Tra poco questo mondo cadrà ai miei piedi… e potrò rendere reale il mio sogno!”   
Dicendo ciò tirò fuori da una tasca una maschera arancione.   
“Ancora un po’ e potrò smettere di fare il bravo ragazzo.”   
    
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    
    
“Anf… anf…” ansimò una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri con delle striature blu, avanzando a fatica attraverso la Foresta Proibita, sorreggendosi agli alberi.   
Nonostante la neve, indossava un paio di sandali, leggeri pantaloni viola scuro e una giacca di cui il busto era un viola chiaro, mentre le maniche bianche.   
Era ricoperta di decine di tagli, che stavano sporcando i suoi vestiti, oltre a lasciare una scia di sangue alle sue spalle.   
“A… Aiuto… Na…” mormorò, prima di perdere l’equilibrio e cadere a terra, finendo distesa nella neve.


	34. Una misteriosa ragazza

Dopo il duplice attentato a Justin e Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, quello che fino a quel momento era serpeggiato tra i corridoi e i suoi occupanti come un semplice nervosismo divenne vero e proprio panico. Strano a dirsi, quella che preoccupava di più era la sorte toccata al fantasma.   
“Di questo passo, non tornerà nessuno dalle vacanze…” costatò Gray, vedendo come tutti gli altri studenti si guardavano intorno con paura. “Non che mi debba lamentare per questo, però stasera partiranno praticamente tutti.”   
“La gente di questo mondo è piuttosto codarda. Salvo le dovute eccezioni ovviamente.” Fece Erza, guardando i Weasley e Hermione, che scossero tutti quanti la mano per tranquillizzarla.   
“Posso capirli però, probabilmente se non avessi conosciuto voi, sarei scappato anch’io a casa.” Disse Ron con un sospiro. “E poi, è solo di ieri la notizia di Nick, è ovvio che a due giorni dalle vacanze tutti non vedano l’ora di andarsene.”   
“Harry e Natsu dove sono?” chiese Lucy.   
“Sono andati a farsi un giro nel parco. Da quel che ho capito, avevano intenzione di allenarsi nella foresta…”   
“Speriamo che ne lascino un pezzo intero… qualcosa mi dice che nel loro stato attuale faticheranno a trattenersi…” mormorò Titania.   
    
Natsu volò contro un albero, che si spezzò a metà sotto il suo peso. Il rosato restò a terra per qualche secondo, per poi alzarsi, lasciandosi avvolgere il braccio destro dalle fiamme e sorridendo.   
“Cavoli, quando mi mancava questa sensazione!” esclamò guardando Majutsu, che era di fronte a lui a soli dieci metri di distanza, tenendo il braccio spalancato. “Sono tutto un fuoco!”   
“Allora fatti sotto!” gridò Harry, intimandolo con l’altra mano ad avvicinarsi, cosa che il Dragon Slayer non si fece dire due volte.   
Partendo a tutta velocità gli fu vicino in un attimo, colpendo in pieno il palmo della mano dell’amico, provocando un’onda d’urto che spostò rami e foglie e sollevò la neve attorno ai due maghi.   
“Non male Natsu!” commentò divertito Majutsu, per poi interrompere il contatto e saltare indietro, atterrando in piedi senza alcun problema.   
“Nemmeno tu te la cavi male, considerando che non combatti seriamente da quasi un anno.” Replicò l’altro, creando una sfera di fuoco sopra la mano destra. “Ora però è il momento di farla finita!”   
“Credo anch’io. Se andiamo avanti, i centauri potrebbero venire a lamentarsi.”   
Dicendo ciò, il corpo di Harry fu attraversato da una visibile scarica elettrica, che fece salire leggermente verso l’alto i suoi già disordinati capelli neri.   
Ma prima che uno dei due potesse muoversi, sentirono un rumore di passi provenire da dietro alcuni alberi.   
Sotto i loro occhi increduli, una ragazza vestita con abiti leggeri, completamente macchiati di sangue, e dei sandali al posto degli stivali, barcollò verso di loro, guardando in particolar modo Natsu, sebbene riuscisse a malapena a tenere gli occhi socchiusi.   
“Na… Na…” mormorò, tendendo verso di lui il braccio destro, per poi cadere a terra priva di forze.   
I ragazzi non esitarono un momento a soccorrerla: Harry le prese il polso per verificare il battito, sospirando di sollievo quando lo sentì, debole ma ancora presente, mentre Natsu usava il fuoco per sciogliere la neve attorno a lei.   
“Chi è? Non l’ho mai vista prima, e i suoi abiti non sono di certo di uno studente.” Commentò il Dragon Slayer, mentre Harry la sollevava tra le braccia, cercando di mantenersi in equilibrio, dato che la ragazza doveva avere a occhio e croce sedici anni, e quindi più grande di lui.   
“Però lei sembrava conoscere te, visto che ti stava chiamando. Ad ogni modo, l’importante adesso è portarla da Madama Chips. Sta congelando, e dubito che tu possa aiutarla con il tuo fuoco. Inoltre mi preoccupano queste ferite, potrebbe essere stata attaccata da qualcosa dentro la foresta.”   
Il Dragon Slayer annuì, per poi precipitarsi assieme all’amico fuori dalla foresta, attraversando di corsa il parco e aprendo di colpo il portone del castello.   
Ignorarono lo sguardo degli studenti lì presenti, che presero a bisbigliare vedendo le condizioni della ragazza, e si diressero verso l’infermeria.   
“Signor Potter, che cosa succede?” sentirono dire dalla professoressa McGranitt, che li raggiunse velocemente dopo averli visti correre fuori dalla sua aula.   
Harry si fermò giusto per girarsi a guardarla. “L’abbiamo trovata così a pochi metri dalla Foresta Proibita. Probabilmente si è addentrata nella Foresta da fuori Hogwarts, e l’ha attraversata tutta. La stavamo portando da Madama Chips.”   
La vicepreside guardò preoccupata la ragazza, per poi annuire. “Tutti i ragazzi tornino nelle loro Sale Comuni. Noi invece andremo subito in infermeria, sperando che non sia troppo tardi.”   
In pochi minuti raggiunsero Madama Chips, che stava per chiedere cos’aveva combinato nuovamente Harry per finire lì, ma s’interruppe quando vide la giovane che teneva tra le braccia.   
“Posala su quel letto.” Ordinò indicandone uno, e Harry non attese un secondo di più.   
L’infermiera poi prese delle tende mettendole tutt’intorno al letto e restando al loro interno, dopodiché cominciò a pronunciare decine di incantesimi, ripetendoli anche più volte.   
“Potter, Dragonil, devo andare ad avvertire il Preside di questo. Voi restate qui, è probabile che verrà un ufficiale del Ministero a chiedervi qualcosa.”   
I due membri di Fairy Tail annuirono, restando lì in piedi a guardare la sagoma di Madama Chips che continuava a lanciare incantesimi di guarigione sulla ragazza.   
A un certo punto, sentirono cadere a terra qualcosa di pesante con un forte tonfo che rimbombò nel silenzio della stanza, proprio quando la dottoressa aveva cominciato a rimuovere gli abiti della ragazza, lasciandoli scivolare sul pavimento, per poterla controllare meglio.   
“Che cosa può esserle successo?” domandò Natsu a Harry, che non rispose.   
Pochi minuti dopo entrò Silente, che senza dire una parola si unì ai due studenti, osservando con occhi apparentemente tranquilli l’intervento magico.   
Passò un’ora prima che Madama Chips uscisse da dietro le tende, per poi sedersi sul letto vicino, respirando profondamente.   
“È fuori pericolo.” Disse infine, guardando gli altri tre occupanti della stanza.   
“Che cosa le è successo?” domandò il Preside.   
L’infermiera si alzò in piedi. “Questo non lo posso dire. Presentava segni di congelamento e deperimento, il che mi fa supporre che erano giorni che stava camminando nella foresta, con quei vestiti così leggeri… Ma fosse stato solo per quello, sarei riuscita a curarla subito.” Spiegò la donna, interrompendosi un attimo. “Se devo dire la mia, sembra essere uscita da una forte esplosione, che le ha procurato decine di ferite diverse. La più preoccupante era una vicina al cuore… sembra che qualcosa l’abbia trafitta da parte a parte, ma non mi viene in mente nessun incantesimo capace di lasciare un simile segno.”   
“Che segno era?” domandò Salamander.   
“Era simile a un cerchio, ma era stato già parzialmente curato non troppo tempo fa. Le condizioni atmosferiche e chissà quello che ha trovato nella foresta devono aver riaperto la ferita. Ad ogni modo, adesso deve solo riposarsi.”   
Majutsu sospirò. “Menomale. Temevo fosse ormai troppo tardi.”   
“Ti consiglio di andare a cambiarti Harry.” Suggerì Silente, osservando gli abiti del moro sporchi di sangue. “Vai anche tu Natsu. Per il momento non c’è altro che potete fare qui.”   
I due annuirono, per poi ringraziare Madama Chips e uscire dall’infermeria.   
“Adesso che siamo rimasti soli Poppy, dimmi le sue reali condizioni.” Disse il Preside, sedendosi di fronte alla strega.   
“Principalmente sono quelle che ho detto poco fa. Tuttavia, non sono ferite provocate da magia. Anzi, oserei dire che questa ragazza in realtà sia una babbana. Inoltre, le ho fatto un esame rapido, e dal colore dei suoi occhi posso presumere che non sia in grado vedere. Infine…”   
E mentre diceva ciò recuperò da terra i pantaloni della ragazza, slacciando da essi un marsupio.   
“Chiunque sia, è attrezzata per combattere.” Dichiarò, mostrandone l’interno al Preside, che si portò una mano sulla barba.   
“Capisco… tienimi aggiornato. E quando riprende i sensi avverti anche il signor Potter e i suoi amici. Potrebbero esserci d’aiuto per risolvere questo mistero.”   
    
    
“Voi avete trovato che cosa?!” esclamò incredula Erza, non appena Salamander finì il racconto.   
“Avevo sentito delle voci che Harry aveva colpito ancora… ma credevo che fosse una cosa del tutto infondata.” Commentò Fred, mentre Natsu sospirava.   
“Non sappiamo nemmeno noi cosa dire. Ce la siamo praticamente ritrovata davanti di punto in bianco. L’unica cosa che possiamo dire è che prima di perdere i sensi sembrava mi stesse chiamando. Ha ripetuto per due volte  _‘Na’_ …” Rispose, sospirando.   
“Quindi la conosci, aye?” domandò Happy.   
Il Dragon Slayer negò col capo. “Mai vista prima.”   
“Forse non te la ricordi, può essere?” azzardò Lucy.   
“Lo escludo.” Disse Potter, uscendo dal dormitorio con addosso una nuova divisa. “Non mi sembrava una maga, e dubito che qualcuno senza poteri magici possa arrivare qui da Fiore.”   
“Però non sarebbe il primo caso. Prendi quella ragazza dello scorso anno… non era legata alla gilda, ma abbiamo potuto verificare che è in grado di viaggiare da qui a Fiore senza problemi.” Fece Hermione.   
“Però era una maga. E a meno che Ur non avesse un terzo allievo, non credo che una persona normale si sarebbe avventurata in pieno inverno in una foresta con addosso dei sandali.”   
“Impossibile. Io e Leon eravamo gli unici. Ur ci ha detto più volte che prima di noi non c’è stato nessun altro, e sua figlia è morta.” Riferì Gray.   
“Scusate, ma perché stiamo qui a perdere tutto questo tempo?” domandò George, tirando fuori la mappa. “Basterà verificare come si chiama per togliersi ogni dubbio.”   
“Giusto, la mappa!” esclamò Natsu, avvicinandosi assieme agli altri per guardare.   
“Vediamo… l’infermeria è qui…” borbottò il Weasley, per poi interrompersi. “Che strano…”   
“Che succede?” chiese Hermione.   
“Il suo nome… non si vede.” Spiegò George, indicando un punto nell’infermeria. “Ma perché? Non era mai successo prima. La mappa ha sempre rilevato tutti nel castello…”   
“Non tutti.” replicò Harry. “Voldemort lo scorso anno non è stato visto.”   
“Ma quello perché non aveva un suo corpo. La mappa rileva qualsiasi umano che si possa definire tale. Anche i babbani. Lo abbiamo verificato quando abbiamo visto i genitori di Colin andare a trovarlo.” E anche Happy è apparso solo dopo la trasfigurazione.”   
Tuttavia Majutsu stava guardando un altro puntino sulla mappa. “Capisco…” disse infine. “Beh, allora non ci resta che un modo per scoprire la verità. Tanto ormai siamo rimasti solo noi nel castello.”   
“Sì, a questo punto è la cosa migliore da fare.” Concordò Titania, accortasi che qualcosa stava preoccupando l’amico.   
Dopo aver detto ciò, il gruppo uscì dalla Sala Comune, lasciandola vuota.   
Fu solo allora che Neville uscì dal dormitorio.   
“Piuttosto imprudente da parte vostra dimenticarvi di me…” fece, guardando serio il passaggio. “Una ragazza vestita leggera, con dei sandali… e che chiamava Na-” Il falso Neville spalancò gli occhi. “No… impossibile!” esclamò. “Ma se è così… allora devo sbrigarmi a fare la mia mossa. Potrebbero scoprirmi a breve.”   
    
Quando Harry e gli altri entrarono in infermeria, trovarono Madama Chips che stava togliendo le tende intorno al letto della ragazza.   
“Che tempismo perfetto.” Disse, sorridendo. “Stavo per farvi chiamare. Ha ripreso i sensi. Potete parlare con lei, ma vedete di non stressarla troppo.”   
Il gruppo annuì, per poi avvicinarsi al letto, mentre l’infermiera tornava nel suo studio.   
La ragazza ora indossava un pigiama bianco, e stava appoggiata con la schiena alla testiera del letto, con le mani incrociate, intenda a guardare la neve che cadeva fuori dalla finestra.   
“Ciao.” Disse Harry, facendole girare la testa verso di loro.   
Hermione e Lucy sussultarono, mentre anche gli altri le riservarono uno sguardo sorpreso. I suoi occhi erano bianchi, con una pallida tonalità di lilla.   
“Siete stati voi a trovarmi?” chiese lei con tono gentile, sorridendo. “Immagino di dovervi ringraziare. Probabilmente per me sarebbe stata la fine senza il vostro intervento...”   
“Non c’è di che.” Rispose Salamander, sorridendo.   
La ragazza tuttavia lo fissò seria. “Sai, mi ricordi una persona che conosco.” disse, per poi diventare leggermente rossa in faccia. “C-Chissà come sta…”   
“Davvero? Vuoi dire che Natsu non è l’unico con quella faccia da idiota?” commentò divertito Gray.   
“Ehi, cerchi botte?!” ringhiò il Dragon Slayer, minacciandolo con un pugno.   
“Potrebbe essere.”   
“E fortunatamente siamo già in infermeria, quindi non dovrei neppure fare la fatica di portarvi qui di peso, nel caso dovessi intervenire per fermarvi.” Fece Erza.   
“Ma che stai dicendo? Noi siamo grandi amiconi!” esclamarono assieme i due maghi, abbracciandosi per le spalle con un sorriso a trentadue denti, facendo ridere la ragazza.   
“Siete dei tipi strani.” Disse divertita.   
“Ma tu riesci a vederci?” domandò Ron, prima di beccarsi due pugni in sincrono dai fratelli. “Ahia!”   
“Scusalo, Ronald sa essere davvero indelicato quando vuole.”   
“Non c’è problema. Solo, perché non dovrei vedervi?”   
A quella domanda calò un imbarazzante silenzio.   
“Ecco… noi pensavamo che tu… fossi cieca…” rispose infine Lucy, per poi agitare velocemente le mani. “Scusaci, non potevamo sapere che i tuoi occhi erano proprio di quel colore, noi insomma-”   
“Direi che questo è sufficiente Lucy.” Disse Harry guardandola storto.   
“Non… Non avete mai visto i miei occhi?” domandò invece la ragazza, guardandoli con stupore.   
“Dovremmo?” ribatté Erza, guardando sorpresa la sua reazione.   
“Dove… Dove siamo?” chiese ancora la sconosciuta, osservando con attenzione i loro vestiti a cui non aveva ancora fatto caso. “Non ho mai visto prima simili divise…”   
“Beh, ti trovi a Hogwarts, e queste sono le divise che troverai addosso a qualsiasi studente… se non ci fossimo praticamente solo noi, al momento. Devi capire, è Natale, tutti hanno preferito tornare a casa.”   
“Natale?” ripeté lei, guardandoli incredula. “Hogwarts? Studenti?”   
“Ma che maleducati, non ci siamo neppure presentati.” Continuò Majutsu, sorridendo. “Io sono Harry Potter.”   
“Erza Scarlett.”   
“Natsu Dragonil!”   
“Gray Fullbuster.”   
“Lucy Heartphilia.”   
“Fred e George Weasley!” esclamarono assieme i due gemelli.   
“Ron Weasley.”   
“Hermione Granger.”   
La ragazza li guardò uno a uno.   
“I-Il mio nome è H-Hinata…” disse infine, omettendo il cognome.   
“Beh, almeno adesso sappiamo come chiamarti.” Sorrise il Dragon Slayer. “Ora, puoi dirci chi o cosa ti ha ridotto in quello stato? Ci hai fatto spaventare. Per un momento abbiamo creduto che nemmeno la magia di Madama Chips potesse fare qualcosa…”   
“Magia?” ripeté lei, guardandolo inclinando la testa.   
“Aspetta Natsu.” Intervenne Harry, per poi guardare la ragazza. “Tu sei una strega? O una maga?”   
Hinata li guardò sorpresa. “M-Ma che state dicendo? N-Non esistono mica c-cose del genere…” rispose imbarazzata, accortasi dello sguardo che tutti le stavano riservando.   
“Non è possibile.” Intervenne Hermione. “Gli incantesimi intorno al castello dovrebbero impedire a qualsiasi Babbano di entrare…”   
“Forse in casi di emergenza, come ferite gravi o simili permettono il passaggio…” azzardò Ron. “O forse lei è una strega e non lo sa.”   
“Mi sembra un po’ troppo grande per avere meno di undici anni. E quando si compiono gli anni si riceve automaticamente la lettera d’iscrizione, se hai sufficiente potere magico.” Replicò subito la castana.   
Fu un colpo di tosse di Erza a interrompere il loro battibecco. “Forse sarebbe meglio continuare dopo questa discussione.” Disse, notando che la ragazza aveva abbassato lo sguardo, e stava unendo gli indici delle mani come per chiedere scusa.   
“Sia come sia, l’importante è che adesso stia bene.” Fece Harry. “Con le ferite che aveva è un miracolo.”   
“Ho… Ho sostenuto una battaglia… Ma non h-ho idea di come s-sia finita qui.” Rispose infine Hinata, senza alzare lo sguardo. “L’ultima cosa che ricordo è il nemico che mi colpiva con il suo attacco…”   
“Vedete? È una maga!” esclamò Natsu. “Dubito fortemente che qualche Babbano sia in grado di fare simili danni!”   
“B-Babbano?”   
“Una persona priva di poteri magici.” Spiegò Ron. “È così che li chiamiamo.”   
“Q-Quindi voi siete davvero… dei m-maghi?” domandò Hinata, guardandoli.   
“Sì, e ti trovi in una scuola di Magia e Stregoneria.” Rispose Madama Chips, rientrando nella stanza con un vassoio colmo di un’abbondante cena. “Sarebbe inutile nasconderlo, se per qualche motivo passasse di qua qualche fantasma rischierebbe un infarto. Tra i Babbani non sono comuni, giusto?”   
“Direi di no. Almeno, nel periodo che ho vissuto come Babbano c’erano solo voci… e nessuna si avvicinava alla realtà.” Rispose Harry.   
“F-Fantasmi?” fece incredula la ragazza. “Esistono i fantasmi?!”   
“Beh, a dir la verità ce n’è uno anche qui… anche se al momento purtroppo non può parlare.” Fece Hermione, indicando una tenda più alta delle altre.   
Hinata si voltò a guardarla, vedendo che c’erano altre due tende che avvolgevano altrettanti letti.   
“C-Che cos’è successo? Avete sostenuto anche v-voi una battaglia?”   
“Magari. C’è qualcuno che si diverte a pietrificare le persone. E al momento quasi tutti credono che sia io il responsabile…” mormorò Majutsu, sospirando, mentre Madama Chips appoggiava davanti alla ragazza il vassoio.   
“Mangia quanto vuoi, non preoccuparti. Il vassoio continuerà a riempirsi da solo.”   
Hinata annuì, prendendo in mano una forchetta, guardandola con curiosità.   
“E-Ecco…” cominciò, diventando ancora tutta rossa in faccia. “C-Come si u-usano? N-Non ho m-mai visto prima q-questi oggetti…”   
L’infermiera sospirò. “Qui la cosa sarà piuttosto lunga… Ma da dove vieni? Le posate sono conosciute in tutta Europa…”   
“Europa? C-Che paese è?” domandò la ragazza, facendo sbattere gli occhi a tutti.   
“Possibile che…” cominciò Harry, per poi rivolgerle nuovamente la parola. “Fiore ti dice qualcosa?”   
“B-Beh… ce ne sono tanti tipi diversi…”   
“Capisco… Madama Chips, noi andiamo, così può mangiare e riposarsi in tranquillità. Se serve aiuto non esiti a chiamarci. Tanto abbiamo solo i compiti da fare in questi giorni.”   
“Vi ringrazio. Ah, se solo avessi più pazienti come voi… Quelli di Serpeverde sono impossibili da gestire…”   
Il gruppo ridacchiò, per poi uscire, lasciandole sole.   
Dopo che l’infermiera aiutò Hinata a usare le posate, le disse che sarebbe tornata nel suo studio e che se avesse avuto bisogno le sarebbe bastato chiamarla e sarebbe accorsa subito.   
La ragazza annuì, per poi osservarla sparire oltre la porta.   
“Dove sono finita?” si chiese a bassa voce, per poi guardare verso una delle tende.   
A quel punto chiuse gli occhi e alzò le mani, muovendole rapidamente e mormorando qualcosa. Attorno ai suoi occhi apparvero subito delle vene in superficie, che sembravano andare fin sotto le palpebre. Quando riaprì gli occhi, anch’essi erano ricoperti fino al centro dalle vene.   
“Hanno ragione… non sono come me… Ma come diamine sono fatti?” pensò, per poi guardare la tenda che avvolgeva Nick. “Soprattutto lui… come fa a rimanere sospeso a un metro e mezzo da terra?”   
    
    
“Che cos’hai detto?” domandò Klaun a Neville, che gli stava dando le spalle.   
“Hai capito bene. Sembra che non sia stato l’unico a giungere fin qui.” Rispose lui, continuando a guardare un punto del muro. “Questo non rientrava nelle mie previsioni, lo devo ammettere.”   
“Quindi cos’hai intenzione di fare? Di rinunciare?”   
“Non prendermi in giro. È ovvio che ho intenzione di continuare con il mio piano. Ti garantisco che per la fine delle feste questo mondo sarà pronto a essere conquistato. E poi il mio sogno diventerà finalmente realtà!”   
“Potresti almeno spiegarmi una volta per tutte qual è questo tuo sogno? Ne ho sentiti di motivi per cui uno vuole conquistare o distruggere un mondo… ma per un sogno mai.”   
Neville si girò a guardarlo. “Diciamo solo… che voglio rimediare all’errore di un mio vecchio compagno.”   
“Ovvero?”   
Neville smise di sorridere. “La morte. Il dolore. La guerra. L’invidia. La bramosia. Questi e tutti gli altri mali. Io voglio eliminarli tutti, dal primo all’ultimo! Voglio creare un mondo dove tutti possano vivere senza alcuna preoccupazione!”   
Klaun sbuffò. “Tutto qui? Ed io che speravo in qualcosa di più, invece vuoi semplicemente creare l’inferno in terra… ad ogni modo, non m’importa. Ormai questo mondo non m’interessa più.”   
Il falso Neville lo guardò storto. “Allora immagino che la nostra collaborazione finisca qui.” Disse infine. “Dopotutto, d’ora in poi non ci sarà più bisogno dell’erede.”   
Dopo quest’affermazione, attraversò il muro al suo fianco, scomparendo.   
Klaun restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi cominciare a ridacchiare, finché la sua risata non invase l’intero corridoio.   
“Ma certo!” esclamò divertito. “Continua a sperare nella tua utopia… Come se potessi veramente portarla a termine! Dell’erede me ne occuperò io d’ora in poi. Possiamo continuare anche senza le tue tecniche!”   
Poi smise di ridere.   
“Ma se credi di poter sconfiggere così facilmente Fairy Tail… beh, puoi essere solo un pazzo. Quel privilegio tocca a me, e rimarrei non poco deluso se tu fossi sufficiente a eliminarli.”   
    
    
“Allora, scoperto niente?” domandò Harry, avvicinandosi ai gemelli, che da quando erano tornati in dormitorio non avevano fatto altro che esaminare la mappa.   
“Forse.” Ripose Fred. “Potremo essere finalmente riusciti a capire come funziona.”   
“La mappa rileva tutti gli umani presenti dentro il perimetro di Hogwarts, fermandosi alla Foresta Proibita e ai cancelli. Chi entra in questo raggio d’azione viene segnato sulla mappa. Ora, lo scorso anno non ci avevamo fatto troppo caso al fatto che Happy non apparisse, pensando che essendo un gatto, era ovvio.” Proseguì George.   
“Ehi!” esclamò il diretto interessato, mettendo il broncio. “Non è giusto! Anche con il mio vero aspetto sono un mago, aye!”   
“Lo sappiamo, ma i Malandrini di certo non potevano prevederti.” Replicò Fred. “Prima non abbiamo potuto leggere il nome di Hinata, invece ora appare, sebbene privo di cognome. Proprio come lei non si è mai presentata per intero.”   
“In pratica, la mappa può rilevare i nomi solo se questi sono stati pronunciati?” domandò Erza.   
“Più esattamente se viene pronunciato all’interno del castello. O forse come qualcuno si presenta. Infatti, Happy appare come  _‘Happy Dragonil’_ , anche se sappiamo tutti che il cognome è un’invenzione, ma per il castello lui risulta chiamarsi così.”   
“Questa è un’informazione molto utile.” Osservò Hermione. “Se solo potessimo risalire ai Malandrini… potrebbero aiutarci a capire a pieno la mappa, e magari potenziarla.”   
“Credo che il massimo che potevano fare l’hanno fatto. Segna quasi tutti i passaggi segreti, mostra tutti i professori e gli studenti… e poi credi che non abbiamo cercato di scoprire la loro identità? Ma è come se qualcuno cercasse Titania o Majutsu in questo mondo. Non esistono.”   
“Anche se una volta che ne abbiamo nominato uno in presenza di Hagrid, lui ha fatto una strana espressione… Felpato se non sbaglio…”   
“Beh, Hagrid è qui a Hogwarts da più di cinquant’anni. È probabile che li abbia incontrati. Ed essendo stati i nostri maestri, di sicuro lo hanno fatto dannare non poco.” Fece George, sorridendo.   
“O forse non siete i primi ad aver trovato la mappa. Per quel che ne sappiamo, potrebbe avere centinaia d’anni.” Commentò Gray.   
“A questo possiamo pensarci in un secondo tempo. La priorità al momento direi che è scoprire chi è davvero questa Hinata e da dove viene.” Disse Harry.   
“A me sembrava una ragazza a posto.” Replicò Lucy. “Molto timida, forse troppo per aver sostenuto una battaglia come dice lei.”   
“Ma che battaglia babbana può lasciare simili ferite?” chiese Ron. “Per quel che ne so, i Babbani usano le pistile, pistele…”   
“Pistole Ron.” Rispose Hermione, sbuffando di fronte alla sua ignoranza. “Non sono le uniche loro armi. Usano anche spade, esplosivi… purtroppo anche i Babbani hanno le loro armi devastanti.”   
“Credo che Hinata stia dicendo la verità.” Intervenne Erza. “I suoi occhi non mentivano. Quello che ha passato deve averla sconvolta e nonostante ciò in lei non sono riuscita a vedere pentimento o altro. Ci nasconde qualcosa, senza dubbio, però credo che lo faccia solo perché non sa dove si trova.”   
“Forse è come dice Ron.” Disse Natsu. “Potrebbe essere una maga e non saperlo. O magari chiama la magia in un’altra maniera.”   
“Hermione, credi di riuscire ad analizzarla?” domandò Majutsu alla castana, che annuì, facendo apparire il modello olografico della misteriosa ragazza.   
“Apparentemente sembra non avere la minima quantità di magia.” Rispose, osservando le varie scritte. “Tuttavia, il mio incantesimo rileva attorno agli occhi delle tracce non identificate, che sembrano vagamente simili al nostro flusso magico.” Spiegò per poi sciogliere la magia. “Forse sono i suoi occhi il suo segreto.”   
“In effetti, è rimasta sorpresa quando abbiamo detto che non li avevamo mai visti prima d’ora.” Rifletté Happy. “Forse è come Erza, aye?”   
La rossa scosse la testa. “No, il mio occhio è stato rigenerato con la magia e continua a funzionare grazie a lei. Non è possibile cambiarne il colore o alterarlo in altre maniere. L’unico effetto collaterale è che non può lacrimare.”   
“Comunque non è stata solo fortunata, dev’essere stata addestrata per affrontare queste situazioni. Una ragazza normale sarebbe morta per quelle ferite.” Disse Lucy.   
“Direi che abbiamo un’intera vacanza per saperne di più.”   
    
    
Hinata fu libera di lasciare l’infermeria solo la vigilia di Natale.   
Silente aveva chiesto ai ragazzi di Grifondoro rimasti se erano disposti a ospitarla temporaneamente nel loro dormitorio, spiegando poi la situazione a tutti gli altri studenti durante una cena.   
Erza, Hermione e Lucy si erano proposte volontarie per ospitarla nella loro stanza, e Ginny e Melody non si opposero alla cosa. Percy sembrava incuriosito dalla vicenda, tuttavia decise di non chiedere nulla a Hinata, temendo che questa potesse reagire in qualche maniera strana.   
Dal canto suo, Hinata guardava con meraviglia mischiata a timore tutto ciò che la circondava: la prima volta che vide i fantasmi indietreggiò d’istinto, anche se non si mise a urlare. Reazione ben diversa l’aveva avuta invece quando vide il soffitto della Sala Grande, che sembrava lasciar cadere veri fiocchi di neve, salvo vederli scomparire a pochi metri dai tavoli.   
Ma la sua massima sorpresa era stata riservata agli incantesimi.   
Quando i membri di Fairy Tail le mostrarono le loro bacchette, per poi lasciare che Hermione sollevasse una poltrona semplicemente agitandola, senza mostrare alcuno sforzo, Hinata restò a bocca aperta. E solo in quel momento si spiegò come avevano fatto i suoi vestiti a tornare interi e immacolati, come se non fosse successo nulla.   
Ora indossava anche lei una veste invernale di Hogwarts, priva di qualsiasi simbolo di Casa, prestatele dalla McGranitt, che aveva cercato una misura simile alla sua tra le divise che gli studenti avevano lasciato in lavanderia.   
Ora si trovava seduta davanti al camino di Grifondoro, osservando Erza e Ron impegnati a giocare a scacchi.   
“Scacco matto!” esclamò di colpo il Weasley, sorridendo. “Sembra che ci sia qualcosa in cui posso batterti.”   
“Così pare… ma preparati, questa vittoria ti costerà una sessione extra di tortura.”   
Ron sbiancò. “V-Volevi dire allenamento, v-vero?”   
“No, tortura direttamente.” Replicò la rossa, guardandolo con gli occhi che brillavano di malvagità pura.   
“Erza non sopporta proprio perdere, aye!” esclamò divertito Happy, per poi abbassare la testa per evitare un cuscino che Titania gli lanciò contro.   
“Siete davvero divertenti.” Fece Hinata, sorridendo.   
“Deduco che da te non ci sia molto tempo libero, vero?” domandò Harry, guardandola. “I tuoi occhi esprimono invidia nei nostri confronti.”   
La ragazza scostò lo sguardo. “È c-così ovvio?” mormorò, per poi tornare a guardare il moro. “Mio padre non mi ha mai permesso di divertirmi troppo. Sono l’erede del Clan, di conseguenza non posso essere debole. Ed essendo debole, sono stata costretta ad addestramenti continui per anni. Non che siano serviti a molto…”   
“Addestramenti di che tipo?” domandò Lucy. “E per Clan intendi dire famiglia?”   
Hinata annuì. “Sì, è l’intera famiglia, allargata a ogni singolo parente. Mio padre è il capo Clan, ed essendo io la primogenita, un giorno dovrò succedergli. È per questo che mi ha insegnato le arti del Clan, oltre a cercare di aumentare la mia resistenza fisica e le arti marziali.”   
“Arti marziali? Allora sai combattere!” esclamò Natsu, sorridendo e alzandosi in piedi, saltando direttamente davanti a Hinata. “Affrontami! Voglio vedere come combatti!”   
“E-Ecco… i-io preferirei evitare…”   
“Poche storie! Su, in pied-”   
Ma Natsu s’interruppe.   
Mentre stava avvicinando il pugno alla ragazza, mirando volutamente alla poltrona, lei si alzò a una velocità che nessuno si aspettava, per poi colpire con un dito il collo del Dragon Slayer, che traballò indietro di qualche passo.   
“C-Che cosa mi hai… fatto…” mormorò, per poi cadere a terra addormentato, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti i presenti.   
“E-Ecco… io l’ho colpito… in un punto d- di pressione… tranquilli, dormirà s-solo per qualche ora… poi si s-sveglierà come se niente f-fosse…” spiegò la ragazza.   
“Wow… Ha messo al tappetto Natsu con un solo colpo…” commentò Lucy, deglutendo. “Questo conferma che tra i presenti la più debole sono senza dubbio io…” concluse, cominciando a piangere lacrime amare.   
“Conosci l’anatomia umana?” domandò incredulo Harry. “Per colpire a colpo sicuro un punto di pressione ci vuole veramente molta precisione.”   
“F-Fa parte dello s-stile del m-mio Clan… Mi spiace, non p-posso dirvi di più.”   
“Fratello, di questo passo dovremo fare attenzione.” Disse Fred al gemello. “Se resta qui, potremmo avere parecchie difficoltà a trovare qualche ragazza… Prima c’erano solo Erza e Lucy, ora anche lei…”   
“Fortuna che Baston e Angelina non ci sono. Temo avrebbero avuto una ricaduta sulla misteriosa fobia che gli è venuta nei miei confronti.” Commentò Titania, portandosi una mano sotto il mento per pensare alla questione, che per lei restava senza risposta.   
“Beh, direi che è ora di andare a letto.” Sbadigliò Gray, per poi sollevare di peso Natsu. “Ci vediamo domani mattina, okay?” chiese, fermandosi quando vide Hinata completamente rossa in viso, mentre anche Hermione e Lucy avevano spostato lo sguardo imbarazzate. “Che succede?”   
“Cretino… i vestiti…” rispose Majutsu, indicando gli abiti del mago del ghiaccio, che in quel momento si stava mostrando completamente nudo.   
“Oh, cavoli! Di nuovo!” esclamò questi, lasciando cadere a peso morto Natsu, che si limitò a grugnire nel sonno, per poi prendere i vestiti e lanciandosi dietro una poltrona.   
“A quanto pare, se ci sono meno persone in giro gli viene una ricaduta…” commentò Erza, rimasta impassibile di fronte al siparietto probabilmente per forza dell’abitudine.   
Lucy nel frattempo passò una mano davanti a Hinata, che al contrario non dava segni di ripresa. “Temo che ci sia un nuovo caso di pietrificazione…”   
“Mi chiedo come avrebbe reagito Juvia…” commentò divertito George. “Se Hinata è rimasta sconvolta e lo conosce appena, lei che ne è infatuata ci sarebbe rimasta secca…”   
“Chi è che è infatuata?” domandò Gray, ritornando vestito, non avendo sentito la prima parte del discorso.   
“Niente, lascia perdere.”   
Una volta che Hinata si fu ripresa a sufficienza, le ragazze la guidarono verso la loro stanza, salutando gli amici.   
“E così domani sarà il nostro primo Natale, eh?” fece il mago del ghiaccio, dirigendosi verso le scale che portavano ai dormitori maschili.   
“Vedrai, vi piacerà!” esclamò Ron. “Il Natale è la festa più bella di tutto l’anno!”   
Harry si voltò a guardare un gufo nero fuori dalla finestra. “Anche per me sarà come il primo Natale. I miei zii non mi hanno lasciato proprio dei bei ricordi. Figuriamoci regali.”   
“Regali?” domandò Fullbuster.   
“Cavoli, dovremo farti una lezione veloce su cos’è esattamente il Natale, vero?” dissero i due gemelli all’unisono, scomparendo assieme agli altri lungo le scale.   
Il gufo fuori dalla finestra restò appollaiato sul davanzale ancora per quale minuto.   
Poi, senza emettere alcun rumore prese il volo, attraversando il parco della scuola ed entrando nella Foresta Proibita. Fu solo lì che scese di quota, fino a fermarsi sul braccio di un ragazzo molto pallido, che aprì una pergamena. Il gufo si sciolse immediatamente in inchiostro, lasciando sulla pergamena una serie di frasi in verticale in una lingua sconosciuta, che furono subito esaminate dal ragazzo.   
“È come pensavi.” Disse. “È loro prigioniera.”   
“Grazie tante!” esclamò ironica una voce dietro di lui. “Il suo odore era chiaro, l’abbiamo seguito per tutta questa maledetta foresta!”   
“Calmati.” Fece un’altra persona. “Dobbiamo organizzare un piano prima di intervenire.”   
“Il piano è quello di entrare in quel castello è riportare indietro Hinata!” urlò una terza voce. “Tanto nessuno è più forte del sottoscritto!”   
“No, il maestro ha ragione.” S’intromise una nuova figura, che prese dalle mani del ragazzo pallido la pergamena, leggendo anche lui il contenuto. “Dalle informazioni che abbiamo raccolto, per quel castello domani è festa. Ci sono una ventina di ragazzi e altrettanti adulti, e tutti loro sembrano essere in possesso di una nuova abilità a noi sconosciuta.”   
“Hinata come sta?” domandò una voce femminile.   
“Pare che non abbia ferite gravi. È rimasta a parlare con i suoi rapitori, il che probabilmente significa che almeno per il momento non hanno intenzione di farle del male. Anche se ne ha messo uno fuori gioco, dopo che questi ha provato a colpirla.”   
“Menomale!” sospirò un’altra ragazza. “Ho temuto che fosse ferita gravemente, visto tutto il sangue che abbiamo trovato.”   
“Per non parlare di quei ragni… un vero incubo.” Fece una nuova voce, che si rivolse a un’altra figura, appoggiata a un albero. “A proposito, non ci stanno più seguendo, vero?”   
“Negativo. Sono rimasti centinaia di metri indietro, e non sembrano avere intenzione di avvicinarsi ulteriormente. Probabilmente hanno paura degli abitanti del castello.” Rispose lui, senza nemmeno girarsi per verificare le sue parole.   
“Allora muoviamoci a organizzare questo piano!” esclamò un ragazzo dai capelli biondi, lo stesso che prima aveva proposto l’attacco immediato. “Devo ancora ringraziarla per ciò che ha fatto, e non ho intenzione di aspettare altro tempo!


	35. Magia sconosciuta? Scontro natalizio al Lago nero!

Harry alzò lo sguardo dalla mappa, scostando la bacchetta che stava usando per illuminarla.   
“Che strano…” borbottò, guardando i suoi compagni di stanza, i quali stavano continuando a dormire senza alcun problema. “Che cosa può significare…?”   
In quel momento la porta si aprì, rivelando i gemelli Weasley, entrambi con diversi pacchi tra le mani.   
“Oh, sei sveglio?” mormorò George con un sorriso.   
“Non riesco a dormire.” Replicò lui, facendo sparire la mappa dalla pergamena e mettendola sul comodino. “E quelli per chi sono?”   
“Da parte di mamma. Sembra che sia rimasta scioccata nel sapere che Natsu e gli altri non erano a conoscenza del Natale.” Spiegò Fred, appoggiando i regali al centro della stanza. “Quelli per Erza, Lucy e Hermione glieli porteremo quando si saranno svegliate. Sinceramente parlando, non ci teniamo a essere trucidati in maniera dolorosa per essere entrati di soppiatto nella loro stanza.”   
Harry ridacchiò. “E non dimenticatevi che c’è anche Hinata. Comunque...” il moro cominciò a parlare a bassa voce ai due gemelli, che si fecero sempre più seri man mano che la conversazione continuava.   
“Capisco.” disse Fred una volta che il moro si fermò. “D’accordo, avvertiremo noi gli altri.”   
“Grazie. Ora però direi di svegliare questi due poltroni. Dopotutto, è Natale. Ah, e scusatemi, ma non vi ho preso niente. Mi sdebiterò una volta a casa.”   
“Tranquillo!” esclamarono assieme. “Basta che non ci massacrerai troppo con gli allenamenti. E per la sveglia…”   
I due rossi sorrisero assieme, tirando fuori dalla tasca due petardi.   
  

**BOOOM!!!**

    
“Chicistattacando? Dov’èlabomba?!” saltò in piedi Lucy, portandosi una mano sul cuore per calmarsi.   
“S-Siamo s-sotto a-attacco?” balbettò spaventata Hinata, mentre Titania si alzava senza tanti problemi.   
“A quanto pare di là si sono dati da fare…” commentò divertita, mentre sentiva Percy urlare contro i gemelli oltre il muro che li separava. “Hanno imparato dagli errori degli altri. Non si sono presentati di persona.”   
“Ma avranno fatto saltare in aria come minimo l’intero dormitorio maschile!”   
“A dire la verità…” bofonchiò la voce di Melody, che entrò nella loro stanza con la faccia assonata. “Pare si siano limitati a far esplodere qualche petardo…” concluse, chiudendo la porta e andandosene com’era venuta.   
“Penso sia stata una  _pessima_  idea fare incontrare Natsu con quei due…” mormorò la maga degli spiriti stellari, lasciandosi cadere nuovamente sul letto. “Prima o poi distruggeranno davvero una città…”   
A quella frase Hinata abbassò lo sguardo, mentre le sue mani cominciavano a tremare vistosamente.   
“Che succede?” domandò Erza, accorgendosene.   
“N-Niente… S-Solo, i-il mio v-villaggio… è stato distrutto d-da poco…”   
Lucy si portò una mano sulla bocca. “Scusa, io non immaginavo-”   
“È stata l-la stessa persona che m-mi ha ferito a distruggerlo. Con un s-solo colpo, h-ha disintegrato t-tutto…”   
Le due maghe restarono in silenzio a guardarla, mentre delle silenziose lacrime scendevano lungo le guance della ragazza.   
“Una tecnica così potente… da spazzare via un intero villaggio… Chi può essere tanto pazzo da-”   
“BUON NATALE!!!” urlarono i gemelli Weasley, spalancando la porta ed entrando, portandosi dietro due pacchetti e interrompendo il discorso.   
Ottenendo in cambio due cuscini in faccia da Erza, con una forza tale da farli cadere all’indietro.   
    
Qualche ora dopo, tutto i Grifondoro erano riuniti nella Sala Grande, che era stata addobbata con una dozzina di alberi di Natale coperti di ghiaccio e con grossi festoni di agrifoglio e vischio che andavano da una parte all’altra del soffitto, mentre dall’alto fioccava neve magica, calda e asciutta.   
“Incredibile!” fece Hinata, mentre un fiocco le cadeva in mano. “Non avevo nemmeno mai sentito parlare di qualcosa del genere…”   
“A dir la verità neppure io. E sono un esperto di neve e ghiaccio.” Rispose Gray, mentre Happy e Natsu sembravano aver cominciato una gara a chi mangiava di più e più velocemente, che si concluse con una netta vittoria del Dragon Slayer.   
Quando conclusero il pranzo, decisero di uscire tutti quanti in giardino, dove diedero vita a una gara di palle di neve, che fu vinta da Harry ed Erza, che avevano deciso di fare coppia.   
“Q-Questo è impossibile…” bofonchiò il mago del ghiaccio, che si ritrovò assieme a Natsu sotto un metro di palle di neve. “Dovrei essere io in vantaggio in questo gioco!”   
“Mai dare nulla per scontato.” Replicò Majutsu, sorridendo.   
Quando il sole cominciò a tramontare, il gruppo decise di rientrare per asciugarsi e scaldarsi, per poi andare a cena. Una volta che tutti furono dentro, una figura uscì da dietro un albero, avvicinandosi al portone di Hogwarts.   
“Sembrano piuttosto spensierati per essere dei rapitori. E anche Hinata sembrava a suo agio… Chissà che cosa le hanno detto per convincerla a non opporsi.” Si domandò un ragazzo dai capelli biondi, con tre graffi simili a baffi su ciascuna guancia e vividi occhi azzurri, che indossava una tuta arancione e nera. “Vedrai, ti salveremo e poi troveremo un modo per tornare a casa!” esclamò convinto.   
“Lo spero. Questa volta giochiamo in netto svantaggio.” Disse un ragazzo con addosso quello che sembrava un cappotto militare verde smanicato, che gli copriva una tuta blu, con i capelli raccolti in una coda all’insù, una coppia di orecchini ad anello, e uno sguardo terribilmente annoiato. “Non conosciamo le loro abilità, tantomeno chi sono e dove ci troviamo. Dalle informazioni che ha raccolto Sai, per combattere usano un bastone di legno che crea delle illusioni. Non sappiamo altro.”   
“Quindi ci basterà privarli della loro arma, giusto? Cosa vuoi che sia? Ci vorrà un secondo!”   
A loro insaputa, nascosto dietro una delle finestre qualcuno li stava osservando, attento a non mostrarsi.   
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    
“Ci siamo.” Sentenziò un uomo dai capelli argentati, anche lui con lo stesso cappotto del ragazzo, parlando attraverso una maschera di stoffa nera che gli copriva il viso dal naso in giù, mentre un coprifronte con una placca metallica su cui era incisa una foglia stilizzata celava il suo occhio sinistro. “Preparatevi a fare irruzione.”   
“Finalmente!” rispose un ragazzo dai capelli castani raccolti con lo stesso coprifronte e due segni rossi sulle guance, battendo tra di loro i suoi pugni.   
Il resto del gruppo annuì, cominciando a salire le scale. Ma prima che potessero raggiungere il portone, l’intero castello fu illuminato per qualche secondo da una luce azzurra.   
“Che cosa-”   
“Ho sigillato il castello.” Rispose una voce dietro di loro, che li costrinse a voltarsi.   
Di fronte a loro c’era Harry, con la bacchetta in mano, che li guardava serio. “Nessuno potrà entrare nel castello, e dentro nessuno potrà sentirci né vederci.”   
“Così sapevi di noi, eh?” chiese il ragazzo pallido, atono.   
“Piuttosto imprudente da parte vostra restare nascosti ai limiti della foresta per tutto il giorno. Vi ho tenuto costantemente sotto controllo.”   
“Cosa? Ma se oggi hai passato tutto il pomeriggio a giocare!” esclamò una delle due ragazze, che aveva lunghi capelli biondi, e indossava dei vestiti estivi viola.   
“Ho molti metodi per tenere sotto controllo degli intrusi.” Rispose Majutsu, alzando la bacchetta. “Ora, vi concedo la possibilità di arrendervi ed evitare così inutili combattimenti.”   
“Sei da solo contro nove, e per di più sei decisamente più piccolo di noi.” rispose il ragazzo con i capelli raccolti, osservandolo con sguardo calcolatore. “Sei decisamente in svantaggio.”   
Majutsu sorrise. “Ho sconfitto centinaia di banditi insieme, per me siete un gruppo veramente piccolo.”   
“Ci stai prendendo in giro? Al massimo sarà un anno che starai combattendo!” urlò il biondo, saltando avanti a tutti.   
“Un anno?” fecero due voci identiche, lasciando che anche i gemelli Weasley si mostrassero, anch’essi con le bacchette in mano.   
“Che strano fratello… e io che pensavo che fossimo noi a combattere da un anno.” Fece Fred.   
“Già. Era lo scorso Natale in effetti che abbiamo affrontato quella banda di pazzi.” Rispose George.   
“Che… anche loro?” fece il biondo, per poi partire all’attacco.   
“Naruto, fermati!” urlò l’argenteo, cercando inutilmente di richiamarlo.   
Ma prima che potesse raggiungere i tre, il ragazzo fu colpito da un pugno, che lo fece volare indietro, rovinando a terra.   
“Prima di attaccare, esamina per bene la situazione.” Rimproverò Erza, abbassando il braccio. “E lasciarsi ingannare dalle apparenze è il peggior errore che si possa fare in una battaglia!”   
Naruto si rialzò, massaggiandosi la guancia. “Che male… sembrava uno dei pugni di Sakura-chan… eh?” commentò, osservando meglio Titania sotto la luce della luna.   
“Diamine… è piuttosto resistente per essersi rialzato dopo un pugno di Erza...” commentò Gray, arrivando assieme a un sorridente Natsu, che batteva in continuazione il pugno destro sul palmo sinistro.   
“Sembrano forti, aye!” esclamò Happy, togliendosi il mantello dell’invisibilità assieme ai restanti membri di Fairy Tail, che si misero l’uno affianco all’altro, creando un vero e proprio muro umano.   
“Dieci contro nove…” disse un ragazzo che indossava un’impermeabile bianco che lo copriva fino al naso, con un paio di occhiali da sole. “Siamo noi adesso a essere in svantaggio.”   
“A che gilda appartenete?” domandò Majutsu, indicando uno dei coprifronte di cui ogni intruso era dotato. “Non mi sembra di aver mai visto quel simbolo.”   
“Gilda? Ma di cosa stai parlando?” domandò una ragazza dai capelli rosa, che indossava una maglietta rossa, un paio di pantaloncini neri e dei guanti dello stesso colore, che lasciavano libere le dita.   
“Noi apparteniamo al villaggio di Konoha.” Disse l’uomo. “Il mio nome è Kakashi Hatake.”   
“Majutsu.” Rispose Harry. “Mago di Classe S di Fairy Tail e studente del secondo anno di Grifondoro.”   
“Mago?” ripeté Naruto, guardando il ragazzo pallido. “Tu non ne sapevi nulla, Sai?”   
“Non è così facile sentire attraverso le pareti. Nemmeno le mie tecniche possono superare la materia.”   
“Hermione, è come pensavamo?” domandò Potter alla castana, che creò subito una versione olografica dei nove avversari.   
“Sì. Tutti loro sono babbani.” Rispose lei, guardandolo.   
“Interessante. Non ho mai sentito parlare di una tecnica del genere.” Fece la ragazza dai capelli biondi. “Ehi Shikamaru, vuoi che provi a dargli un’occhiata?”   
“Non sarebbe male saperne qualcosa in più.” Replicò il ragazzo con la coda, osservando annoiato i maghi.   
“Umpf! A me basta che mi lasciate quello lì con i capelli blu!” esclamò quello con i tatuaggi rossi sulla faccia. “Il suo odore sa troppo di gatto!”   
“Aye?! E tu come fai a saperlo?!” gridò Happy, facendo un salto indietro.   
“Dunque non intendete arrendervi?” domandò Majutsu, osservando l’uomo tirare fuori dalla tasca un pugnale dalla strana forma. “Ragazzi… date il via alle danze. Nessuna limitazione.”   
“Evvai!” urlò Gray, levandosi di dosso la divisa e restando a petto scoperto. “Finalmente si ragiona!”   
“Ma non hai freddo?” chiese Sai, guardandolo con un sorriso di cui si poteva capire a miglia di distanza la falsità.   
“Sono cresciuto tra i ghiacci, una simile temperatura non mi spaventa.”   
Naruto invece restò fermo a osservare Erza.   
“Che cos’hai da guardare? Pensi forse che abbia imbrogliato, prima?”   
“No, no… solo, mi ricordi mia madre…” rispose lui con sincerità.   
Per un secondo calò il silenzio sul parco.   
Tutti i membri di Fairy Tail si voltarono verso la rossa, che restò ferma. Poi, senza alcun preavviso, i suoi capelli cominciarono ad andare verso l’alto.   
“Un consiglio, biondino…” dissero i due gemelli, attirando l’attenzione del ragazzo. “Comincia a scrivere il tuo epitaffio!”   
Naruto non riuscì a replicare che il suo istinto lo spinse a fissare nuovamente la ragazza.   
“Come mi hai chiamato?” sibilò lei con voce oltretombale, per poi tendere le mani in avanti, facendo apparire due spade, mentre la sua divisa scompariva, lasciando spazio all’armatura. “Mi stai forse dando della vecchia?!” urlò, partendo all’attacco.   
“Eh?!” urlò Naruto spaventato, per poi essere spinto via dalla sua compagna con i capelli rosa, che portò indietro un braccio, chiudendo la mano a pugno.   
Pochi secondi dopo, il suo pugno si scontro con la parte piatta delle due lame, provocando un’onda d’urto che rispedì indietro Titania, che atterrò in piedi, lasciando un solco lungo qualche metro con gli stivali.   
“Ha respinto Erza?!” esclamò incredulo Natsu, guardando l’amica rimettersi in posizione di combattimento.   
“Non male… è passato parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta che qualcuno mi ha respinto usando la semplice forza bruta…” fece Scarlett, sorridendo e facendo scomparire l’armatura per sostituirla con una più leggera, che la copriva dal petto alle cosce. “Interessante!”   
“Sembra proprio Kushina…” mormorò Kakashi, mentre Majutsu si avvicinava.   
“Erza a volte può far paura.” Disse il moro, mettendo via la bacchetta. “Ma dopotutto, tutti noi siamo specialisti nella distruzione.”   
“Hai intenzione anche tu di combattere a mani nude?” domandò l’argenteo, fissandolo con il suo unico occhio.   
Harry sorrise, alzando una mano verso di lui.   
“Potrei, ma sono abituato a combattere in un modo ben specifico.” Rispose, per poi creare una sfera infuocata che lanciò contro l’avversario, che la evitò saltando di lato.   
“Fuoco? Senza alcun sigillo?” esclamò sorpreso, per poi spalancare l’occhio quando vide Harry lanciarsi contro di lui, lasciandosi avvolgere la mano da quello che sembrava vento.   
Pochi istanti dopo il mago colpì in pieno l’avversario, che restò incredulo per qualche secondo. Poi scomparve in una nuvola di fumo, lasciando al suo posto un tronco di legno.   
“Che cosa?!” gridò il moro, per poi voltarsi, ritrovando il nemico alle sue spalle con un braccio teso in avanti.   
“Se credi di potermi battere così facilmente, hai fatto male i tuoi conti.” Avvertì, mentre delle scintille scaturivano dal suo palmo per correre lungo tutto l’arto, per poi esplodere, rendendo il braccio una vera e propria lama di fulmini.   
“Bene… sarai un ottimo riscaldamento. È dai tempi dell’esame che non combatto seriamente contro qualcuno che non sia uno dei dieci!” esclamò Harry, per poi spalancare le braccia.   
Attorno a lui i sassi cominciarono a sollevarsi, mentre la neve si sciolse quasi all’istante. L’acqua poi si sollevò, diventando una bolla con all’interno decine di piccoli sassi, che cominciarono a vorticare furiosamente.   
“Puoi usare anche l’acqua? Fuoco, vento e acqua da parte della stessa persona?!” esclamò Kakashi sempre più stupito, pronto ad attaccare.   
“Mi dispiace, ma se sei così limitato di vedute, hai già perso. Io posso usare tutti gli elementi esistenti. Non c’è magia che mi sia preclusa.”   
“Ancora quel termine…”   
“Allora… vediamo chi è il più forte?”   
Senza che nessuno dei due dicesse altro, partirono assieme all’attacco, facendo scontrare le loro tecniche, provocando così un’esplosione che fece tremare il terreno tutt’intorno per parecchi metri.   
    
“Pazzesco… quel tipo sta mettendo in difficoltà Harry!” esclamò Fred, guardando lo spettacolo assieme al fratello.   
“Kakashi è uno dei membri più forti del nostro villaggio.” Rispose un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli castani vestito come l’uomo, mentre si avvicinava.   
I due Weasley lo guardarono increduli, perché sebbene fosse notte, riuscirono a vedere distintamente i suoi occhi, che erano identici a quelli di Hinata.   
“Ancora quegli occhi…” disse George, deglutendo. “Dunque devi essere un parente di Hinata, non è vero?”   
“Corretto. Sono suo cugino, Neji, e il mio dovere è quello di proteggerla. Perciò voi ora mi direte dove si trova, e se le avete fatto qualcosa…”   
“Come se lo venissimo a dire proprio a te!” esclamarono i due gemelli, tirando fuori le bacchette. “Chi ci dice che tu non voglia ucciderla?”   
Neji sorrise, per poi portare un braccio dietro di sé e l’altro avanti, alzando la mano di fronte a sé. “Non penserete davvero di poter affrontare un portatore di Byakugan, vero?”   
“Byakugan? E che cosa sarebbe, una cosa da mangiare?” replicò Fred, guardando curioso l’avversario.   
“Dunque non lo avete ancora scoperto… Credevo che Hinata lo avesse usato di fronte a voi, ma a quanto pare è stata furba a nasconderlo…” asserì il castano, per poi cominciare a muovere velocemente le mani, componendo con le dita vari simboli e chiudendo gli occhi. “Byakugan!” urlò infine.   
Attorno ai suoi occhi apparvero subito delle vene evidenti, e quando riaprì le palpebre i gemelli poterono costatare che le vene arrivavano fino alla pupilla.   
“Ed ecco spiegate le misteriose tracce che Hermione aveva individuato intorno agli occhi di Hinata.” Commentò George, alzando la bacchetta. “Stiamo attenti, potrebbe avere le sue stesse abilità!”   
“Non prendetemi in giro.” Rispose Neji. “Io sono più forte!”   
“E noi siamo Fred e George Weasley, i Bolidi umani!” esclamarono insieme i due, sorridendo.   
“Credici, solo il nostro nome è capace di far urlare di disperazione molte persone… anche se ci limitiamo a violare qualche regolamento e fare qualche scherzo.” Disse Fred.   
“Scherzi? Tutta qui la vostra abilità? Anche se in effetti, anche lui all’inizio non faceva altro che scherzi…” mormorò, osservando Naruto per un istante. “Sarà meglio non sottovalutarvi. Entrambi ignoriamo le capacità dell’altro, quindi cominciamo questa partita in parità.”   
“ _Filipendo_!” urlarono subito i gemelli, lanciando l’incantesimo.   
Neji tuttavia non si mosse, anzi, cominciò a girare su se stesso, aumentando in pochi secondi la propria velocità, fino a diventare quasi invisibile per i gemelli, che guardarono increduli la loro magia infrangersi contro l’avversario, che si fermò poco dopo.   
“Visto? Non potete nulla contro di me.”   
Tuttavia i gemelli sorrisero, mettendo via le bacchette.   
“Vorrà dire che faremo sul serio.”   
“Anche voi avete intenzione di combattere senza armi?”   
“Siamo maghi di Fairy Tail, la bacchetta ormai non ci serve più.” Risposero, per poi battersi tra di loro un pugno, facendo apparire davanti un cerchio magico. “ _Magia gemella! Ignum!_ _Explosivae rockets_!”   
Il cerchio magico s’illuminò, diventando rosso. Poi, dal nulla, apparvero decine di razzi simili a quelli dei fuochi d’artificio, che si diressero contro Neji.   
“Impossibile! Come hanno fatto senza possedere nemmeno una goccia di chakra?!” esclamò, saltando giusto in tempo per evitare uno dei razzi, che esplose sul terreno.   
Immediatamente si ritrovò circondato dagli altri, che minacciarono di colpirlo.   
“Vittoria!” gridarono entusiasti i due gemelli.   
Entusiasmo che si esaurì quando il ragazzo tirò fuori da un marsupio una decina di piccoli pugnali, che lanciò contro tutti i razzi, facendoli esplodere e riuscendo così a uscirne indenne.   
“Come hai fatto?” domandò Fred. “Hai colpito anche quelli dietro di te, senza nemmeno girarti…”   
Neji sorrise. “Il Byakugan mi permette di vedere tutto ciò che accade intorno a me. Non ho punti ciechi. È come se avessi gli occhi intorno a tutta la testa.”   
I due rossi lo guardarono con serietà.   
“Una magia del genere… molti pagherebbero per averla…”   
“Molti hanno ucciso per tentare di ottenere questi occhi.” Precisò Neji, socchiudendo le palpebre. “E mio padre è stato una delle vittime.”   
“Senti, a noi non ci importa nulla dei tuoi occhi o di quelli di Hinata!” esclamò George. “Voi volevate entrare dentro Hogwarts, e stando a ciò che Hermione ha rilevato, voi non siete comuni maghi.”   
“Maghi? Non lo avete ancora capito? Noi non siamo maghi. Siamo ninja.”   
    
“Ninja?” ripeté incredula Lucy, avendo sentito la conversazione. “Com’è possibile? Non dovrebbero esistere fuori dai libri!”   
“Lo stesso potremo dire noi dei maghi.” Rispose il ragazzo di nome Shikamaru, avvicinandosi con le mani in tasca e sbadigliando. “Ma direi proprio che voi non siete ninja come noi. E non mi va di pensare che dei semplici civili siano in grado di fare cose del genere. Di conseguenza, darò per buona l’esistenza dei cosiddetti maghi.”   
La maga degli Spiriti Stellari si voltò a guardarlo. “Civili? Noi siamo membri di Fairy Tail, la gilda di maghi più forte!” esclamò, mostrando il suo tatuaggio. “Abbiamo affrontato creature di ogni tipo, demoni, pazzi psicopatici e padri insensibili… Okay, l’ultimo forse era il meno pericoloso…”   
“Demoni, eh? Dubito che siano qualcosa di paragonabile ai nostri.” Rispose il ninja, per poi comporre velocemente con le mani una serie di simboli.   
Lucy fece per allontanarsi, ma con sua sorpresa si ritrovò incapace di muoversi.   
“Sei già caduta sotto la mia tecnica.” Fece annoiato l’avversario, per poi alzare una mano, cosa che Lucy ripeté contro la sua volontà.   
“Eh?! Che scherzo è mai questo?!” urlò spaventata, per poi posare lo sguardo di fronte a lei: la sua ombra, seppur tenue, ora era collegata a quella del suo avversario.   
“Vedo che hai già scoperto come funziona. Devo farti i miei complimenti, sono in pochi che se ne accorgono, soprattutto in una situazione del genere. Inizialmente pensavo che bastasse disarmarvi per rendervi inoffensivi, ma pare che possiate combattere anche a mani nude.”   
Lucy sorrise. “Allora mi dispiace darti una brutta notizia, ma hai scelto l’avversaria sbagliata. Perché vedi, io non combatto in prima persona.”   
“Sei completamente controllata dalla mia volontà, cosa credi di poter fare?”   
“Ad esempio, provare la mia nuova chiave. Ho stretto il contratto, ma non ho ancora avuto modo di usarla in battaglia!”   
“Contratto?” ripeté l’altro. “Non mi dirai che puoi usare le evocazioni, vero? Ad ogni modo, se non puoi muovere le mani, non puoi evocare nessuno.”   
“Ed è qui che ti sbagli. Consumerò più energia, però…  _Apriti, Porta del Centauro! Sagittarius!_ ” urlò.   
Da sotto la veste di Hogwarts si poté vedere una luce, che la attraversò, per poi prendere la forma di un uomo.   
Apparentemente sembrava completamente umano, ma quando la luce scomparve, fu possibile notarne i dettagli: gli arti inferiori erano dotati di zoccoli ed erano identici alle zampe di un cavallo, sopra di essi indossava dei pantaloncini a righe verticali bianche e rosse, una camicia bianca e un gilet verde entrambi senza maniche. Le braccia erano coperte da un tessuto marrone, che terminava in polsini neri a forma di zoccolo, la testa era coperta da un cappuccio a forma di testa di cavallo, che lasciava scoperto solo il volto magro e un ciuffo di capelli neri, come la criniera. Infine, dietro la schiena aveva una faretra piena di frecce, mentre nella dritta impugnava un arco bianco.   
“Pronto pronto, mi sentite?” domandò il nuovo arrivato, incoccando una freccia.   
Il ninja restò a guardarlo leggermente incredulo.   
“E quella che razza di creatura è? Non puoi di certo aver evocato un umano! E come hai fatto a chiamarlo senza comporre alcun sigillo?”   
Lucy continuò a sorridere. “Sono una maga degli Spiriti Stellari e lui è Sagittarius, lo spirito della chiave d’oro di Sagittario. E per quanto riguarda la tua tecnica… Virgo, adesso!”   
La terra di fronte a lei cominciò a tremare, finché non si spaccò, interrompendo così il contatto tra le due ombre, mentre dal sottosuolo usciva lo spirito della Vergine, che prese in braccio la padrona, allontanandosi di qualche metro.   
“Ecco fatto. Ora posso essere punita principessa?” domandò una volta messa giù.   
“Ma perché dovrei punirti?!” esclamò esasperata la bionda, facendola sparire, per poi tornare a guardare il suo avversario.   
“Non male… non mi aspettavo che avessi simili tecniche…”   
“Pronto pronto, devo colpirlo signorina Lucy?” domandò Sagittarius, tenendo la freccia puntata su Shikamaru.   
“Tienilo semplicemente sotto tiro. Preferirei evitare inutili spargimenti di sangue… Fai solo attenzione alla sua ombra, se ti tocca è in grado di controllare i tuoi movimenti.”   
“Pronto pronto, ricevuto!”   
Lucy nel frattempo guardò il lago dietro di sé. “Potrei usare Aquarius, ma metterei in svantaggio anche i miei amici… Senza contare che l’acqua è congelata…”   
Ma con sua sorpresa, Shikamaru si sedette a terra, sbuffando. “Diamine… detesto affrontare femmine… Soprattutto quelle dal cuore tenero… Però così almeno posso evitare di combattere.”   
“E tu saresti un ninja?” domandò ironicamente la ragazza, guardandolo.   
“Sì, e sono uno dei più intelligenti. A quanto pare le informazioni che abbiamo raccolto su di voi erano in parte sbagliate. Dubito vogliate fare del male a Hinata.”   
“E perché mai dovremmo farlo? La conosciamo appena, e non ha fatto nulla contro di noi.”   
“Come temevo. Beh, non ci resta che aspettare allora.”   
“Non dovresti fermare i tuoi compagni?”   
“Dubito che mi darebbero ascolto adesso. L’unico è il maestro Kakashi, ma il tuo amico lo sta tenendo piuttosto impegnato… Inoltre, nemmeno i tuoi di compagni mi sembrano tanto pronti a fermarsi.”   
Detto ciò si sdraiò del tutto a terra, restando a fissare le stelle.   
“Pronto pronto, temo di essermi perso qualche pezzo…” commentò lo Spirito Stellare.   
“Non sei l’unico.” Rispose la padrona.   
    
“Che cosa sta combinando Lucy?” domandò Gray, guardando da lontano la scena, senza riuscire a sentire nulla.   
“È stata fortunata. Shikamaru è una delle persone più pigre che conosco.” Rispose Sai, sempre sorridendo.   
Il mago del ghiaccio sbuffò. “E tu sei senza dubbio il più irritante.” Disse senza mezzi termini. “Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di tenere quel sorriso?”   
“Ho letto che il sorriso aiuta a relazionarsi con le persone. Certo, il libro non prevedeva persone pervertite che si spogliano in mezzo alla neve.”   
“Ehi! Io non sono un pervertito! Vorrei vedere te a crescere in mezzo ai ghiacci con una maestra che ti costringeva a restare in mutande! È ovvio che poi mi sia rimasta l’abitudine!”   
“Capisco… la tua maestra doveva avere qualche rotella fuori posto.”   
Gray si fece subito serio. “Ritira quello che hai detto.” Ordinò, chiudendo una mano a pugno. “Hai ancora una possibilità di salvarti.”   
“Non mi dirai che in realtà eri innamorato della tua maestra, vero? O forse è un tuo modo per chiamare tua madre? Dopotutto, se lei non era tua madre, è stato piuttosto crudele da parte sua abbandonarti a una perfetta sconosciuta per crescerti.”   
“Allora il tuo è un desidero di morte!” urlò Gray, battendo il pugno sul palmo, creando una lancia di ghiaccio, puntandola contro l’avversario, che rispose prendendo una pergamena e un pennello.   
“Ho forse colpito un tasto dolente?” domandò il ninja, sempre sorridendo.   
“Non ti permetto di insultare Ur! È solo grazie a lei se oggi sono qui, e l’unico modo che ho per ringraziarla è quello di seguire i suoi insegnamenti!”   
“Quindi ti ha insegnato a spogliarti di punto in bianco?”   
“Quella è stata una conseguenza… involontaria! Ci faceva correre in mutande in mezzo ai ghiacci…” rispose sinceramente Gray, per poi scuotere la testa. “Ma adesso non ha importanza! Credi davvero di potermi affrontare con un pennello?”   
“Ferisce di più la penna che la spada, no?” replicò Sai, per poi cominciare a disegnare.   
Con immensa sorpresa del mago, l’inchiostro prese vita, creando dal foglio una vera e propria aquila gigante nera, che batté le ali, per poi lanciarsi contro di lui.   
Gray sbatté subito un pugno sul palmo dell’altra mano, creando uno scudo di ghiaccio con il quale respinse l’attacco, che si dissolse pochi istanti dopo.   
“Maledizione… mi aspettavo delle rune, non un attacco con l’inchiostro…” si lamentò il mago del ghiaccio.   
“Interessante… credevo che non ci fosse più nessuno in vita in grado di manipolare il ghiaccio.” Fece invece Sai. “A questo punto, temo di doverti catturare e portare al villaggio.”   
“Eh? Ma di che diamine stai parlando? Chiunque con energia magica a sufficienza può imparare a usare il ghiaccio. Mica sono nato già capace di manipolarlo.”   
“Davvero? Interessante… Danzo-sama sarà molto interessato.”   
    
“Aye… posso sapere perché ce l’hai così tanto con i gatti?” domandò Happy al ragazzo con i tatuaggi sul volto, che ghignò.   
“Chiamalo istinto. Dopotutto, io sono abituato a combattere con il mio cane.”   
“Cane? E allora?”   
A quel punto il ragazzo sbatté gli occhi. “Come sarebbe a dire?”   
“Perché quest’antipatia a pelle, aye?”   
“Tu non sai che i cani inseguono sempre i gatti?”   
“Cosa?! Davvero?! Io pensavo fossero i topi a inseguirci, aye!”   
“Mi stai prendendo in giro?!” urlò l’avversario, mettendosi a quattro zampe.   
“Cos-”   
Ma Happy non riuscì a finire la frase che il ragazzo saltò contro di lui, pronto a colpirlo con le mani, le cui unghie si erano allungate, diventando degli artigli.   
Il gatto umanizzato saltò di lato giusto in tempo per evitare di essere colpito, destino che invece toccò a una pietra che c’era dietro di lui, che si frantumò in mille pezzi.   
“M-Ma sei pazzo, aye?!” esclamò il blu, guardando il ragazzo, che si rialzò.   
“Mi chiamo Kiba Inuzuka, e questo è il mio stile di battaglia. Tu invece sembri diverso dai tuoi amici. Come mai non combatti?”   
Happy restò in silenzio, per poi sospirare. “La professoressa McGranitt mi chiederà sicuramente perché l’ho fatto… ma non sono pronto a sostenere un combattimento con quest’aspetto.” Disse, per poi prendere la bacchetta e puntandosela addosso. “ _Finite Incantatem!_ ”   
Happy fu subito avvolto da una nuvola di fumo, che pochi secondi dopo mostrò all’avversario il suo aspetto da gatto.   
“Cosa? Sei davvero un gatto?!” esclamò sorpreso.   
“Già, aye!” rispose lui, facendo apparire le ali e librandosi in volo, tenendo sempre la bacchetta tra le zampe.   
“Un gatto volante? Che razza di evocazione sei?”   
“Evocazione? Di che stai parlando, aye? Non sono uno spirito io, aye!”   
“Non vorrai farmi credere che sei sempre stato così, vero?”   
“Da quando il mio uovo si è schiuso, aye!”   
“Uovo? I gatti non nascono dalle uova, idiota!”   
“Io sì. E ora… all’attacco!” urlò, lanciandosi in volo contro Kiba e con la bacchetta puntata su di lui.   
Ma il ninja sorrise, per poi comporre con le mani una serie di simboli e sbattendo la mano a terra, creando così una nuvola di fumo che lo avvolse completamente.   
Happy fermò istantaneamente il suo attacco, restando sospeso a mezz’aria, mentre di fronte a lui comparve un cane gigante, con la bocca piena di bava che presto si schiuse mostrando i denti.   
“Aye?! Anche lui non era umano?!”   
Il cane ringhiò per poi lanciarsi contro di lui, spiccando un salto, costringendolo a virare velocemente per evitarlo. “Qualcuno mi aiuti!!!”   
Come a esaudire la sua richiesta, di fronte a lui si materializzarono dal nulla un centinaio di piccole fatine, tutte con in mano uno scudo, che si frapposero tra i due, respingendo l’attacco.   
Il cane grugnì, per poi esplodere in una nuvola di fumo, lasciando cadere a terra Kiba, che alzò lo sguardo.   
Happy osservò incredulo le fatine, che si girarono verso di lui, per poi sorridere e scomparire.   
“Aye? E loro da dove sono spuntate fuori?”   
    
“E quella magia a chi apparteneva?” esclamò sorpresa Hermione, cercando di analizzarla, senza però ottenere alcun risultato, visto che era sparita prima che potesse fare qualcosa.   
“È piuttosto imprudente da parte tua voltare le spalle all’avversario.” Disse la ragazza bionda, per poi comporre anche lei una serie di simboli con le mani, accasciandosi subito dopo a terra.   
“Cos-” fece per replicare la strega, interrompendosi perché all’improvviso diventò tutto buio.   
Quando riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, si ritrovò sdraiata su un pavimento bianco. Si alzò e si guardò attorno, trovando il simbolo di Fairy Tail in un cielo anch’esso bianco.   
Di fronte a lei, la ragazza dai capelli biondi si guardava in giro confusa.   
“Che cosa significa questo? Dove sono finita?!” la sentì lamentarsi preoccupata.   
“Non ho idea di che tecnica tu abbia usato… ma immagino che il tuo obiettivo fosse mettermi fuori gioco, vero?” domandò la castana, avvicinandosi lentamente, facendola girare.   
“Avrei dovuto prendere il controllo del tuo corpo. Così avrei potuto usarti come ostaggio o per attaccare i tuoi compagni.”   
“Piuttosto subdolo come piano, ma, a quanto pare, Fairy Tail non permette che qualcuno prenda il controllo della mente dei suoi membri così facilmente.” Disse Hermione, indicando il simbolo nel cielo.   
“Fairy Tail… ancora quel nome. Cos’è? Una persona? Una città?”   
“Non credo che dovrei essere io a spiegarlo, visto che sono una delle ultime arrivate, ma ci proverò lo stesso. Fairy Tail non è semplicemente un posto, è un luogo dove noi maghi ci riuniamo per parlare, per divertirci, e anche per combattere. Fairy Tail è il nostro legame.”   
La ragazza restò immobile per qualche secondo, per poi sorridere.   
“Capisco… è la vostra volontà del Fuoco quindi.” Riassunse. “Allora credo proprio che sia il caso di rendere questa sfida completa. Il mio nome è Ino Yamanaka.”   
“Io sono Hermione Granger. Qui immagino non possa sentirci nessuno, e io preferisco parlare piuttosto che combattere.”   
A quel punto Ino sospirò. “Una Shikamaru femmina in poche parole… Ho paura a immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se fosse stato lui ad affrontarti… probabilmente ti avrebbe sfidato a shogi alla fine.”   
“Se non sbaglio è una versione diversa degli scacchi, esatto? In quel caso, avrebbe dovuto sfidare Ron, è lui il più bravo in quel gioco.”   
“E va bene, facciamo come vuoi tu. Però dovrai rispondere alle mie domande.”   
“A condizione che tu faccia lo stesso. Una domanda per volta direi che è il compromesso migliore.”   
“Andata. Cosa volete da Hinata?”   
“Harry e Natsu l’hanno trovata ferita nella Foresta Proibita. L’abbiamo curata e la stiamo aiutando a riprendersi. Non avevamo idea che fosse un ninja, eravamo sicuri che fosse una Babbana con una minima traccia di energia magica. Come fate a usare quelle tecniche senza magia?”   
“Si chiama chakra. La maggior parte dei ninja ne ha una certa quantità al suo interno, grazie al quale può usare i Jutsu, o attivare le proprie abilità innate. E la magia invece come funziona?”   
“Direi allo stesso modo. I maghi sono solo una parte della popolazione, e resta nascosta agli altri. Convogliamo la magia grazie all’aiuto di formule e strumenti, rendendola così reale. Da dove venite?”   
“Siamo del Villaggio nascosto della Foglia, Konoha. Non abbiamo la più pallida idea di dove siamo, abbiamo solo trovato le tracce di sangue di Hinata e le abbiamo seguite fin qui. Credo che la prossima domanda sia ovvia.”   
“Vi trovate alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts, in Inghilterra. Non ho mai sentito parlare del vostro villaggio, quindi posso presumere che siate di un altro mondo. Avete idea di come siete giunti qui?”   
“Nessuna. Ci siamo risvegliati dopo lo scontro tra Naruto e Pain, ed eravamo in quella foresta. Cosa avete intenzione di fare con noi?”   
“Credevamo voleste attaccare il castello, e così abbiamo preso noi l’iniziativa. Ignoravamo che foste compagni di Hinata, o avrei cercato di convincere gli altri ad agire in maniera pacifica, ma temo che sia troppo tardi per questo… Chi è Pain? Naruto se non sbaglio è quel ragazzo biondo.”   
“Pain è colui che ha distrutto il nostro villaggio, uccidendo decine di ninja. Ma alla fine si è pentito grazie a Naruto, e sacrificando la sua stessa vita ha riportato indietro tutti coloro che aveva ucciso.”   
“Un essere così potente… incredibile…” mormorò Hermione, per poi guardare l’altra ragazza. “Allora direi che alla fine è stato tutto un enorme malinteso. Aspettiamo che i nostri rispettivi compagni si calmino, poi possiamo tentare di spiegare tutto.”   
“Questa Shikamaru me la farà presente la prossima volta che mi lamenterò della sua pigrizia… ti avverto, potremmo metterci qualche minuto a riprendere i sensi. Non era mai successa una cosa del genere.” Spiegò Ino, per poi comporre un simbolo con le mani, facendo dissolvere tutto quanto.   
    
“Hermione!” urlò Ron, vedendo la compagna accasciarsi a terra priva di sensi.   
“Non temere, non è morta.” Gli fece il ragazzo vestito di bianco, avvicinandosi. “A quanto pare la vostra conformazione è diversa dalla nostra, altrimenti Ino non avrebbe fallito con la sua tecnica.”   
Il Weasley si voltò a guardarlo. “Senti amico, io non ho niente contro di te, non possiamo fare come quello lì con la testa ad ananas e Lucy?”   
“Mi spiace, ma voi avete rapito una nostra compagna, e ora la pagherete. Non lascerò che qualcun altro del nostro gruppo se ne vada senza che io tenti di impedirlo.”   
Dicendo ciò, dalle maniche e dal colletto del suo vestito cominciarono a uscire centinaia di piccoli insetti neri, che presero a ronzargli attorno, facendogli quasi da scudo.   
“Insetti?!” esclamò Ron. “Ma dove li tenevi?!”   
“Vivono in simbiosi con me. Se penso a quello che abbiamo affrontato in quella foresta… Mai visti ragni così grandi…”   
“Non nominarli!” urlò il rosso, facendo alzare un sopracciglio all’avversario. “Io li odio, i ragni. E se ti chiedi il perché, rifai la domanda a quei due!” continuò, indicando i gemelli, ancora impegnati nella loro lotta contro Neji.   
“Beh, allora abbiamo qualcosa in comune.”   
“Anche i tuoi fratelli hanno trasformato il tuo orsacchiotto di peluche in un ragno gigante?”   
Il ragazzo restò in silenzio.   
“Mi chiamo Shino Aburame.” Disse infine, ignorando totalmente la frase appena sentita. “E il mio compito è sconfiggerti.”   
Dopo tale annuncio, i suoi insetti partirono a tutta velocità contro Ron, che si vide costretto a buttarsi di lato per evitarli.   
“È inutile scappare. I miei insetti possono trovarti ovunque, e sono più veloci di te.”   
Ron si rialzò digrignando i denti, per poi alzare la bacchetta. “ _Incendio!_ ”   
Subito scaturì una fiammata che colpì lo sciame, che tuttavia si disperse subito, sacrificando solo poche decine dei suoi membri.   
Il rosso cercò di ripetere l’attacco, ma con sua sorpresa un secondo sciame lo colpì alla mano, facendogli cadere la bacchetta.   
“Tu non sei come gli altri. Non hai nemmeno accennato a mettere via quel bastone, quindi posso dedurne che tu non sia in grado di usare questa vostra magia se ne sei privato. Quindi senza quello sei indifeso.” Illustrò Shino, mentre al suo fianco altri due sciami si riunivano, per poi lanciarsi all’attacco.   
Ron cominciò subito a correre, cercando di evitare che gli insetti lo raggiungessero.   
“Ma perché succede tutto a me?! Prima i pirati, poi Deliora, e ora questo!”   
In quel momento gli tornò in mente una frase che Harry gli aveva detto quell’estate.   
 _“La Magia è molto misteriosa. Non possiamo mai dire come e quando si risveglia, ma credo che in situazioni di pericolo, si possa velocizzare il processo.”_    
“Forse…” mormorò, deglutendo. “Forse può funzionare.”   
Facendo appello a tutto il suo coraggio, il Weasley si fermò di colpo, girandosi verso i due sciami. “Anzi,  _deve_  funzionare!” urlò, alzando le mani a difesa di se stesso.   
L’intero parco fu subito illuminato a giorno, costringendo tutti i presenti a chiudere gli occhi.   
Pochi secondi dopo la luce si affievolì, comprimendosi in un solo punto, ovvero le mani di Ron, che rimasero luminose.   
Gli insetti di Shino erano tornati dal loro proprietario, il quale guardava impassibile la scena grazie ai suoi occhiali da sole. Ma la sorpresa maggiore era del minore dei Weasley, che stava osservando meravigliato le proprie mani.   
“Ci… Ci sono… Ci sono riuscito!” urlò entusiasta, alzando un pugno verso l’alto, lanciando in contemporanea una sfera di luce che si creò autonomamente dalla sua mano, la quale esplose, illuminando di nuovo la volta notturna.   
Ron abbassò il braccio, osservando l’energia che circondava la mano, per poi tornare a guardare l’avversario.   
“Ehm… credo di dover fare un po’ di pratica…” mormorò imbarazzato.   
“Così anche tu puoi usare la tua tecnica senza bisogno di uno strumento ausiliario.” Osservò lui. “Tuttavia, mi pare di capire che anche tu lo abbia scoperto solo pochi istanti fa.”   
Il Weasley lo guardò serio, per poi alzare nuovamente le braccia. “Dicono che non c’è niente di meglio di un combattimento per fare pratica. Credo sia il momento di verificarlo.”   
    
Sakura si abbassò all’indietro, evitando così un affondo della spada di Titania.   
“Non sei male.” Ammise lei. “Sono ben pochi coloro in grado di evitare un mio attacco.” Si complimentò.   
“Lo stesso potrei dire io. Hai preso un mio pugno in pieno e sei ancora in piedi.”   
“Quello lo chiami pugno?” la canzonò Erza. “Non prendermi in giro, da piccola ne sapevo dare di più forti.”   
“Davvero? Voglio proprio vedere!” esclamò la rosa, per poi lanciarsi contro l’avversaria, pronta a colpirla con il pugno destro.   
La maga sorrise, per poi lanciare indietro le spade, imitandola. “Allora vediamo chi ha più forza bruta!”   
Nel momento in cui i due pugni entrarono in contatto, attorno alle due ragazze si creò una piccola voragine, e la forza d’urto scagliò in giro decine di pietre, mentre le due restarono una contro l’altra, entrambe decise a non demordere.   
“I-Incredibile…” balbettò Kakashi, osservandole mentre saltava indietro per evitare un colpo di vento lanciandogli contro da Harry. “Sakura è forte a sufficienza da rompere tutte le ossa di una persona normale!”   
“Erza non è una persona normale.” Rispose Majutsu, sorridendo. “Io e lei siamo tra i maghi più forti di Fairy Tail!”   
Ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro, in mezzo ai due passò Natsu che con le braccia avvolte dalle fiamme, inseguiva Naruto, il quale atterrò sul lago ghiacciato.   
“Come fai?” domandò il biondo, guardando il Dragon Slayer. “Non hai usato alcun sigillo, eppure sei riuscito a usare il fuoco… è un’abilità innata?”   
“Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando!” replicò Salamander, aumentando le fiamme attorno a lui. “È stato mio padre a insegnarmi a usare questa magia. E lasciami dire che tu non sei lontanamente al mio livello!”   
Il biondo lo guardò serio, per poi incrociare le dita e pronunciare una formula che il mago non riuscì a capire. Pochi secondi dopo, dal nulla, apparvero centinaia di cloni del ninja, uno accanto all’altro.   
“Eh?” fece Natsu, guardando incredulo la scena.   
“Non fai più il gradasso adesso, eh?” dissero tutti insieme i Naruto, sorridendo.   
Il Dragon Slayer restò in silenzio, per poi mostrare anche lui un sorriso. “Non male, ma credi davvero che basti questo per farmi demordere?” Detto ciò, cominciò ad aspirare l’aria, gonfiando al massimo i polmoni.  _“Ruggito del Drago di Fuoco!”_  urlò, scatenando un vero e proprio fiume di fiamme che riversò contro l’esercito di cloni, sciogliendo il ghiaccio, dopodiché saltò indietro, atterrando sulla riva del lago e pulendosi la bocca con il braccio. “Spero non ti dispiaccia fare un bagno nell’acqua gelata.” Aggiunse divertito, aspettando che le fiamme svanissero.   
“A dire la verità, al momento non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi un bagno!” rispose Naruto, emergendo dalle fiamme con solo quale bruciatura. La cosa che tuttavia sorprese di più il mago era il fatto che era in piedi sulla superficie del lago.   
“Tu… Tu stai camminando sull’acqua!!!” urlò Dragonil, indicandolo come se fosse un pazzo.   
“È una cosa che ho imparato a fare molto tempo fa.” Rispose il ninja, per poi indicare con un pollice il muro del castello dietro di lui, dove tranquillamente in piedi sulla parete c’erano ancora una decina dei suoi cloni. “E non è l’unica cosa che so fare.”   
Due dei cloni atterrarono al suo fianco, mentre lui tendeva il palmo in avanti.   
L’aria cominciò a vorticare sopra essa, mentre le due copie poggiavano le loro mani sopra quella dell’originale. Sotto gli occhi increduli di Natsu, dal nulla si creò una sfera azzurra, che continuava a vorticare su se stessa.   
I due cloni scomparvero in una nuvola di fumo, mentre Naruto cominciava a correre sull’acqua, diretto contro l’avversario.   
“Rasengan!” urlò, preparandosi a colpirlo.   
“Non credere di spaventarmi per così poco!” replicò l’altro, preparandosi a respingerlo con il fuoco.   
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, si sentì tirare indietro dalla tunica. Mentre volava indietro vide Harry, che evocava la sua armatura, prendendo il suo posto. Pochi istanti dopo un’esplosione ricoprì il luogo dello scontro, facendo tremare la terra e costringendo tutti a fermarsi.   
Quando il fumo si dissipò, Majutsu riemerse da esso in ginocchio, nuovamente in divisa e ansimando.   
A pochi metri da lui, sdraiato a terra, Naruto aveva il fiato corto. “Come… Come hai fatto…?” chiese a fatica, cercando di guardare il moro.   
“Questo dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te.” Rispose l’altro. “Quella tecnica… era potente quasi quanto il Jupiter, e non dovrebbe esserci umano in grado di usare una simile potenza. Mi hai costretto… a usare quasi tutto il mio potere magico…”   
Con sorpresa del mago, il biondo si rialzò, barcollando. “Io… Io non mi arrenderò…” disse, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Harry. “Ho qualcosa di importante da fare… Devo salvare Hinata… come lei ha salvato me. Rassegnati al fatto che-”   
“…che io mi rassegni!” concluse Majutsu, guardandolo incredulo. “Ma allora…”   
“Eh?” fece Naruto. “E tu come fai a sapere cosa stavo per dire?”   
“Non è possibile… quella frase… io l’ho già sentita…” continuò Potter, alzandosi. “Nei miei sogni…”   
“Nei tuoi sogni?” chiese Kakashi, avvicinandosi.   
Ma tutto ad un tratto, il moro scoppiò a ridere.   
“Ora capisco… Ora capisco perché mi sembravate familiari!” esclamò divertito, mentre i suoi compagni si avvicinavano.   
“Aye… Vuoi dire che è lui?” chiese Happy.   
“Sì… Ora l’ho riconosciuto. In queste settimane non ho sognato altri che me stesso nei panni di Naruto.” Spiegò Harry, portandosi una mano sul volto. “Ma perché…? Non l’ho mai visto prima…”   
“La magia è ancora un grande mistero, Harry.” S’intromise Silente, mentre appariva come dal nulla, scendendo le scale. “E i sogni lo sono ancor di più.”   
“Preside!” esclamò sorpresa Erza. “Da quanto tempo eravate qui?”   
“Direi fin dall’inizio.” Rispose lui, sorridendo. “Ma mi sembrava che ve la steste cavando bene.”   
Dopo aver detto ciò, si rivolse a Kakashi. “Se ho ben capito, tu sei il capo del gruppo, esatto? Vorrei parlarne per chiarire questo equivoco.”   
“Chi mi assicura che non avete intenzione di attaccarci alle spalle?” domandò Kiba.   
“Sono solo un povero vecchio, vi aspettate davvero che vi attacchi?”   
In ninja dai capelli argentati restò a osservarlo in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi alzare la mano verso gli altri, intimandoli a non intervenire.   
“Va bene.” Disse semplicemente.   
    
    
“Tanto trambusto per nulla…” mormorò una voce, mentre la proprietaria guardava la scena dall’alto di una delle torri.   
Una fatina si sedette sulla sua spalla ridacchiando, per poi scomparire in una scia di luci.   
“Fairy Tail, eh?” continuò, sorridendo e alzandosi in piedi sul cornicione della finestra. “Chissà come la prenderanno quando sapranno di me.”


	36. Colpi di scena nella Sala Grande!

Il falso Neville era seduto sul bordo di una delle torri, guardando il cielo stellato.   
Aveva appena assistito alla lotta tra i ninja e i maghi di Fairy Tail, e ora rifletteva in silenzio.   
“La loro forza si equivale…” rifletté, alzandosi. “Non pensavo che ti avrei ritrovato anche qui… Kakashi.”   
Dicendo ciò, si portò una mano sul volto. Pochi istanti dopo, fu avvolto da una nuvola di fumo.   
“Ma mi hai fatto un favore… dopotutto, hai portato con te l'Enneacoda. Grazie a lui risparmierò un sacco di tempo.” disse, riemergendo dalla nube, ma ora era più alto, e al posto della divisa di Hogwarts indossava una tunica nera con una trama a nuvole rosse ornate di bianco.   
Infine, a coprirgli il volto aveva una liscia maschera arancione con una serie di cerchi concentrici disegnati sopra e un unico foro per l’occhio destro.   
“Domani… sarà la fine di questo mondo!” decretò. “E finalmente il mio sogno diventerà realtà.”   
    
    
“Capisco…” disse Kakashi, una volta che il gruppo finì di ascoltare la spiegazione di Silente, che li aveva riuniti nella Sala Grande, dove gran parte dei ninja era rimasta incantata dallo spettacolo del soffitto. “Quindi Hinata sta bene.”   
“In questo momento sta riposando, ignara di tutto quello che è successo stasera.” lo tranquillizzò il preside.   
“Meno male.” sussurrò Ino, portandosi una mano sul cuore.   
“Sarebbe bastato che vi foste fatti vedere subito e non vi avremmo attaccati. Ci eravamo accorti che ci stavate spiando, e solitamente chi si comporta così non ha buone intenzioni.” commentò Harry, che assieme agli altri maghi era seduto al tavolo di Grifondoro, a eccezione di Happy, che era stato mandato da Silente dalla McGranitt per essere nuovamente trasfigurato.   
“E voi potevate chiederci conferma, no?!” replicò Kiba in un impeto d’ira. “Provate a mettervi nei nostri panni! Ci siamo ritrovati in un bosco pieno di creature assurde, pieno di tracce di sangue di una nostra amica e poi davanti a un castello posto sotto illusione per nasconderlo. Cosa dovevamo pensare?!”   
“Illusione?” ripeté Hermione confusa. “Intendi gli incantesimi per tenere lontani i non maghi?”   
“Illusioni, incantesimi, chiamateli come diamine volete!”   
“Questo è strano… non dovrebbe essere così facile scioglierli.” rifletté Silente. “Ma ormai non dovrei sorprendermi di ciò che gli altri mondi riservano.”   
“Ehi, vecchio, per caso conosci un modo per farci tornare a casa?” domandò Naruto, poco prima di ricevere un pugno in testa da Sakura, che lo spedì direttamente a terra.   
“Un po’ di educazione mai, eh?” esclamò irata, per poi sospirare. “Chiedo scusa da parte sua, non sa mai quando portare rispetto.”   
“Mi ricorda qualcuno.” ridacchiò Erza, guardando Natsu.   
“Ehi, ora che ci penso, non è che magari vengono dal passato?” chiese Ron, indicando il biondo. “Quel ragazzo sembra la fotocopia di Natsu, a parte il colore dei capelli, che però corrispondono a quelli di Sakura…”   
Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo, Natsu, Naruto e Sakura in primis.   
Pochi secondi dopo, la rosa fu avvolta da un’aura oscura, per poi cominciare a far scrocchiare i pugni.   
“Dimmi un po’, maghetto da quattro soldi, vuoi che ti rompa un osso per volta o direttamente tutti insieme? Non hai che da chiedere!”   
Il Weasley deglutì, sbiancando. “C-Credo c-che p-passerò, g-grazie…” balbettò terrorizzato.   
“Ad ogni modo, la domanda di Naruto ha senso. Tra i vostri incantesimi ce n’è qualcuno in grado di aiutarci?” intervenne Shikamaru.   
Silente si passò la mano sulla barba. “Fanny potrebbe aiutarvi… tuttavia, potrebbe volerci parecchio tempo. Per trovare Harry, che si era smarrito in un altro mondo, ci ha messo tre anni.”   
“E anticipando la vostra domanda, non ho la più pallida idea di come abbia fatto a finire in un altro mondo, senza contare che sono capitato in uno totalmente a caso.” rispose il diretto interessato, sospirando. “Beh, io credo che me ne andrò a dormire. Abbiamo risolto la situazione, e ora non ci resta che aspettare.”   
“Ehi, aspetta! E Hinata?” domandò Naruto.   
“Se la vuoi incontrare, seguimi. Non c’è nessun problema, vero preside?”   
“No, tranquillo. Avrei comunque chiesto a uno dei loro ospiti di seguirti. Vedete solo di non distruggere nulla lungo il percorso: Mastro Gazza è già abbastanza teso, non so come potrebbe reagire. Mi sto già chiedendo come Hagrid prenderà la notizia di dover sistemare il parco.”   
“Cercherò.” rispose ridacchiando il moro, per poi uscire dalla sala, seguito da Naruto.   
“Qui l’unica cosa che cadrà a terra sarà Hinata.” ridacchiò Kiba.   
“Uh? Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Lucy.   
“Devi sapere che Hinata ha una terribile cotta per Naruto. Tanto che spesso e volentieri sviene quando gli è troppo vicina. Poi dopo quello che ha fatto per lui…”   
“Che cos’ha fatto?” domandò incuriosito Natsu.   
    
    
“Ci tieni proprio a Hinata, eh?” domandò Harry, cercando di non ridere di fronte alla faccia del biondo, che continuava a indicare i quadri incredulo.   
“B-Beh… la situazione è un po’ complicata… prima di tutto, Hinata è una mia amica.”   
“Amica, eh?”   
“Già. Abbiamo frequentato insieme l’Accademia, ma siamo finiti in due squadre diverse. Sinceramente non ho svolto molte missioni insieme a lei. Però…”   
“Però?”   
“È successo durante l’ultimo scontro che ho sostenuto. Ormai ero prossimo a essere catturato e ucciso ma Hinata si è messa in mezzo, nonostante fosse più debole del nostro avversario. E lì mi ha detto qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato di sentire, specie in un momento come quello…”   
Harry lo guardò di sottecchi e vide che si stava grattando una guancia come se volesse essere sicuro di star pensando correttamente.   
“Non ti avrà chiesto un autografo spero. Mi è sembrato di capire che nel vostro gruppo, tu abbia una certa importanza.”   
“N-No, non direi… come intelligenza non sono di certo il migliore, tuttavia, non posso di certo tirarmi indietro per una simile sciocchezza. E poi credimi, fino a qualche anno fa il mio nome era collegato solo a odio.”   
“Mi vuoi dire che da bambino eri odiato? Scusa, ma mi sembra difficile da credere. I tuoi genitori non dicevano nulla?”   
“Sono morti il giorno in cui sono nato.” rispose senza mezzi termini il biondo, portandosi una mano sulla pancia. “Uccisi da qualcuno che mira solo a distruggere il nostro mondo…”   
“Mi dispiace, non ne avevo idea. Dalle mie visioni, questo non era chiaro.”   
“A proposito, come sarebbe a dire che mi sognavi?”   
“Non so come dirlo, mi sono ritrovato più volte a impersonarti. Non so nemmeno io come mai. Forse è perché ho viaggiato da solo tra i mondi, o non so… sarà familiarità tra orfani.”   
“Anche tu?”   
Harry sorrise amaramente. “I miei furono uccisi da un mago malvagio quando avevo solo un anno, e sono morti per proteggermi. Io sono l’unico a essere sopravvissuto, e porto sempre con me il segno di quel giorno.” spiegò, indicandosi la cicatrice. “La nota positiva è che per qualche misterioso motivo, ho respinto quel mago, distruggendone il corpo. Per undici anni il mondo magico mi ha acclamato come eroe, ed io ho vissuto per sette anni dai miei zii, che probabilmente mi odiavano proprio perché i miei genitori erano dei maghi. Solo a otto anni ho finalmente conosciuto la gioia, ed è stato quando ho incontrato per la prima volta Natsu e gli altri.”   
“Vedo che siamo più simili di quanto sembra. Abbiamo condiviso esperienze simili. Io fino a dodici anni sono cresciuto con tutto il villaggio che mi odiava, mi disprezzava… erano ben poche le persone dalla mia parte. E non riuscivo a capirne il perché.”   
“E ora?”   
Harry notò che Naruto si portò nuovamente la mano sulla pancia.   
“Non saprei… il nostro villaggio è stato distrutto, ma non è morto nessuno… Però è successo tutto per causa mia.”   
“Un villaggio, eh? Non per sminuirti, ma non mi sembra granché.” replicò Harry, guadagnandosi un’occhiata sorpresa. “Noi siamo abituati a devastare città mentre combattiamo, ovviamente senza mai uccidere nessuno. Abbiamo giusto qualche grana con il concilio ma nulla di più.”   
Mentre dicevano ciò, raggiunsero il ritratto della Signora Grassa, che chiese la parola d’ordine a Harry.   
“Parla?!” urlò incredulo il biondo, facendo un salto indietro e indicando il ritratto con il dito, tenendo gli occhi sgranati. “Com’è possibile?!”   
“Magia?” replicò divertito Harry, voltandosi verso il quadro per pronunciare la parola d’ordine.   
Ma prima che potesse cominciare, il passaggio si aprì, lasciando uscire Hinata.   
“H-Harry, eccoti, dove-”   
Ma la ragazza s’interruppe nel momento stesso in cui andò a sbattere contro Naruto, che era proprio davanti a lei.   
La mora alzò lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello di Naruto, che le sorrise.   
“Ciao Hinata!”   
La ragazza restò in silenzio, mentre la sua faccia cominciava a diventare completamente rossa.   
Pochi secondi dopo dalle sue orecchie uscirono due comici sbuffi di fumo, dopodiché cadde a terra priva di sensi, ma con un sorriso beato stampato sul viso.   
“Eh?” esclamarono i due ragazzi in sincronia, guardando increduli Hinata, che sembrava emanare calore dal volto, ancora rosso.   
“Ma perché quando mi vede ha quasi sempre questa reazione?” si chiese ad alta voce Naruto, per poi spalancare gli occhi, sorridendo poco dopo. “È vero… me l’ha pure detto…”   
“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese Majutsu, guardandolo.   
Naruto scosse la mano davanti al viso. “Niente, parlavo tra me e me. Ora… mi potresti dire dove posso portarla?” domandò il ninja, prendendo l’amica tra le braccia.   
“Riportarla pure dentro. Ci sono delle poltrone dove puoi lasciarla riposare.” rispose lui, poco prima di sentire uno sbuffo di vento. “Tu entra pure, io ti raggiungo tra poco.” aggiunse.   
Naruto annuì, attraversando il passaggio, che si richiuse subito dopo.   
“Tu non entri?” domandò la Signora Grassa, ottenendo un sorriso come risposta.   
“Non subito.” rispose Majutsu, allontanandosi.   
Harry continuò a camminare per cinque minuti buoni, finché non si ritrovò in un corridoio deserto.   
“Non c’è nessuno.” avvertì una voce, mentre una figura appariva dietro di lui.   
“Bene. Allora, hai scoperto qualcosa?”   
“Sì. Quello che dicono è vero, sono letteralmente apparsi dal nulla. Dove sono comparsi ci sono ancora i segni del loro arrivo. Tuttavia… ho trovato un luogo con gli stessi segni.”   
“Quindi significa che c’è qualcun altro oltre a loro. Forse è il posto dov’è arrivata Hinata?”   
“Ne dubito. La differenza tra i due luoghi… è che il secondo è circondato dal nulla. Chiunque sia arrivato ha distrutto tutto. E sembra che sia passato almeno qualche mese.”   
“Qualche mese?” ripeté sorpreso Harry, voltandosi a guardare la figura.   
“Già.”   
“Capisco… hai idee di dove possa essere finito?”   
“Temo di sì.”   
Majutsu sospirò. “Dovrò vedere se in questo mondo c’è qualcuno in grado di verificare se sono maledetto. I guai mi seguono ovunque vada. Ma se è qui… dove diamine è nasco-”   
Il moro s’interruppe di colpo, prendendo la Mappa del Malandrino e cominciando a esaminarla.   
“No… Non può essere…” borbottò con le mani che tremavano.   
“Che cosa succede?”   
“Si è nascosto sotto i nostri occhi… Ci ha tenuto sotto controllo senza che nessuno di noi sospettasse nulla!”   
“Di chi stai parlando?”   
“Della persona che manca all’appello. Non so come, ma è riuscito a ingannare anche la mappa-”   
“Non bisogna tenere presente solo un punto di vista, sai?” lo interruppe una voce femminile divertita, che costrinse Majutsu e l’altra figura ad alzare lo sguardo, fino alle travi del soffitto, su cui sedeva qualcuno, che stava muovendo tranquillamente le gambe. “Anch’io sono riuscita a non farmi rilevare da quella mappa, eppure sono stata qui tutto il tempo.”   
“Tu sei…”   
“Ho un accordo da proporti, e credo che sarà vantaggioso per entrambi.” continuò la misteriosa persona, mentre una fatina appariva al suo fianco, ridacchiando.   
Harry restò in silenzio.   
“Vedo che non ti fidi del tutto, eh? Scelta saggia… in fondo, ho appena distrutto l’immagine che avevi di me.”   
“Puoi andare.” disse Majutsu, rivolto al suo alleato. “Ti chiamerò ancora in caso di bisogno. Grazie mille per l’aiuto.”   
La figura annuì, per poi allontanarsi.   
“Allora… da quanto tempo sai di noi?” domandò il moro, tornando a parlare con la nuova arrivata.   
“Oh, direi da inizio anno. Non avete fatto granché per nascondervi.”   
“Che cosa vuoi?”   
“Unirmi a Fairy Tail.” rispose lei schietta. “Unirmi a Fairy Tail e venire con voi nel vostro luogo d’origine. E in cambio… vi aiuterò ad affrontare l’impostore. L’effetto sorpresa è sempre efficace, direi che è il caso che anche voi ne abbiate uno.”   
Dicendo ciò, saltò giù, facendo apparire altre fatine che la aiutarono a rallentare la discesa, permettendole di atterrare dolcemente davanti al mago.   
“Allora, abbiamo un accordo?” domandò, porgendogli la mano.   
Harry la guardò, per poi sorridere e annuire, stringendola. “Direi proprio di sì. Benvenuta a Fairy Tail!”   
    
    
Il giorno successivo passò senza problemi. Silente aveva chiesto ai ninja di restare nascosti al resto della scuola per la sicurezza di entrambe le parti, e così la giornata era passata senza problemi.   
Fu solo verso mezzanotte che una figura apparve tra i corridoi, dirigendosi verso la Sala Grande.   
Una volta giunta di fronte al grande portone che in quel momento chiudeva la stanza, proseguì senza alcun problema, passando attraverso il legno. Continuò a camminare finché non arrivò di fronte al tavolo degli insegnanti.   
La luce della luna filtrava nella sala grazie alla magia del soffitto, assieme alle stelle, quella notte perfettamente visibili.   
“Finalmente… è giunto il momento di iniziare il mio piano. Non avrò l’energia necessaria, ma poco importa. Qui nessuno può opporsi a me.”   
“Su questo punto, avrei qualcosa da ridire.” disse una voce.   
La figura si voltò, mostrando così il suo mantello nero con nuvole rosse, come anche la maschera arancione con un unico spiraglio per l’occhio destro.   
In quel momento le candele della Sala Grande si accesero tutte insieme, illuminando perfettamente tutta la stanza, rivelando così all’impostore il gruppo di Fairy Tail al gran completo, con l’aggiunta dei ninja, che uscirono allo scoperto da sotto i vari mantelli dell’invisibilità.   
“Tu!” urlò Naruto, senza nascondere la sua rabbia. “Come fai a essere qui?!”   
“Lo conoscete?” domandò Natsu, battendo i pugni tra di loro, ansioso di menar le mani e lasciando uscire qualche fiamma dai palmi.   
“Sfortunatamente sì. Pare che ci sia lui dietro all’attacco di sedici anni fa al nostro villaggio.” rispose Kakashi.   
“Ma che onore… l’intero gruppo di Fairy Tail e gli stupidi ninja della Foglia.” asserì la figura, osservandoli. “Quindi alla fine mi avete scoperto.”   
“Che cosa ne hai fatto di Neville?” domandò Titania.   
“Neville? Ah, già, quel moccioso che ho usato come copertura… è ancora vivo, se è questa la vostra preoccupazione… tuttavia, dubito che potrà parlarvi.”   
“Maledetto!” sbraitò Kiba. “Non ti è bastato mandarci contro Pain? Vuoi attaccare anche un altro mondo?!”   
“Oh, io non direi proprio attaccare… Diciamo solo, usare per realizzare il mio scopo… In fondo,  _Tobi è un bravo ragazzo_!” esclamò, dicendo l’ultima parte con voce quasi infantile.   
“Bastardo!!!” urlò Salamander, facendosi avvolgere completamente dal fuoco e partendo all’attacco.   
Ma con sua sorpresa gli passò attraverso, come se fosse stato un fantasma.   
“Cos-”   
“Non potete colpirmi. I vostri amici ninja ci hanno provato non molto tempo fa e non sono riusciti a farmi alcun danno.”   
“Questa volta siamo più preparati.” replicò Hatake, per poi alzare il coprifronte dall’occhio, rivelando così un’iride rossa con tre tomoe nere attorno alla pupilla.   
“E quello che razza di occhio è?!” esclamò sorpreso Fred, voltandosi verso l’argenteo.   
“Quello è lo Sharingan.” spiegò Tobi, alzando lo sguardo verso di loro, mostrando la medesima iride. “Un occhio in grado di far cadere chi lo guarda preda di potenti illusioni.”   
“Allora sei stato tu con i bolidi!” urlò George. “Se stato tu a creare tutti quei bolidi falsi!”   
“Esatto, Weasley. Ma forse v’interessa sapere di più un’altra cosa… ovvero che ci sono io dietro agli attentati avvenuti di recente.”   
“Vuoi dire che sei tu l’erede di Serpeverde?” chiese Hermione, confusa.   
“Oh, no, no. Semplicemente ho aiutato l’erede, in modo che nessuno potesse scoprirlo. Colin, Justin, Nick Quasi Senza Testa… Sono stato presente a tutti gli attentati. Quindi sì, io sono l’unico che sa chi è.”   
“Perché?” domandò Ron. “Perché lo stai facendo?!”   
Tobi restò fermo, mentre dietro di lui Natsu continuò a guardando in cagnesco.   
“Perché voglio creare un mondo dove non ci siano più conflitti.” rispose, alzando le mani verso l’alto. “Esiste una tecnica in grado di cancellare l’esistenza stessa del mondo, riconfigurandola come desidero io. Un mondo dove nessuno è morto o morirà. Un mondo senza malvagi, senza sofferenza.”   
“Un mondo illusorio in poche parole.” riassunse Gray.   
“Già. Un’illusione che avvolgerà tutti. Non lo desiderate? Da quel che so, tutti voi avete perso qualcuno di caro…”   
“È vero…” disse Harry, guardandolo. “Tutti noi abbiamo perso qualcuno… però sarebbe ingiusto nei loro confronti crearne una copia illusoria! Perché è questo quello che faresti! Non li riporteresti affatto indietro! Ti limiteresti a far credere alle persone che sono ancora vivi!” urlò. “Non possiamo cambiare il passato, le cose vanno come devono andare!”   
“Quindi non avete intenzione di appoggiare la mia causa, esatto?”   
“Né adesso né mai!” esclamò Dragonil.   
L’uomo mascherato chiuse le mani a pugno. “Siete tutti degli stupidi. Anche Neville ha preferito la tortura piuttosto che appoggiarmi…”   
Kakashi spalancò gli occhi. “Che cos’hai fatto a quel ragazzo?”   
L’avversario restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi, pochi istanti dopo, al suo fianco si creò una specie di vortice nell’aria, da cui uscì Neville, che cadde rumorosamente a terra.   
Appariva notevolmente dimagrito, e i capelli erano cresciuti senza controllo. Ma la cosa che spaventò più di tutto il resto erano i suoi occhi, i quali erano sì aperti, ma sembravano vuoti, privi di vita.   
“L’ho tenuto prigioniero in una dimensione alternativa, dove c’era solo lui. E lì gli ho fatto rivivere per innumerevoli volte l’evento più drammatico della sua vita. Mi ha sorpreso, lo devo ammettere. Una persona normale sarebbe crollata dopo pochi giorni, lui invece ha resistito finché non è stato più in grado di fare nulla. L’ho tenuto in vita solo per carpirgli le informazioni che mi servivano per impersonarlo.”   
“Neville…” mormorò Lucy, portandosi una mano sulla bocca.   
Gli altri membri originali di Fairy Tail ebbero una reazione ben diversa.   
“Lurido…” sibilò Erza, facendo apparire l’armatura e una spada rossa, partendo subito all’attacco.   
Tobi replicò componendo dei simboli con le mani, per poi alzarne una verso di lei, creando una sfera di fuoco e lanciandogliela contro.   
Titania spalancò gli occhi, per poi abbassare la lama per difendersi. L’esplosione che ne seguì fece tremare l’intero castello, scagliando la maga in armatura dall’altra parte della stanza, mentre l’avversario restò al suo posto, incurante delle fiamme che gli passavano attraverso.   
“Questo è cibo per me!” urlò Natsu, cominciando a divorare le lingue infuocate, per poi lanciargli contro una sfera dello stesso elemento di un paio di metri di diametro, che passò nuovamente attraverso l’avversario.   
“È inutile. Non potete sconfiggermi.” dichiarò Tobi, mentre Gray cercò di colpirlo con una lancia di ghiaccio, in contemporanea a Kiba che cercò di azzannarlo, senza successo.   
“Apriti, porta del Toro! Taurus!” esclamò Lucy, facendo apparire lo spirito stellare, che muggì partendo all’attacco con la sua ascia.   
“Volete capirlo che non potete nulla contro di me?” fece il nemico, per poi sparire nel pavimento, riemergendo a testa in giù sul soffitto, dando la sensazione che fosse sospeso nel vuoto.   
“Non ci arrenderemo di certo adesso!” replicò George, per poi guardare Neji. “Se non ti dispiace, ti rubiamo un’arma!”   
Prima che il possessore del Byakugan potesse dire qualcosa, i due gemelli batterono i pugni tra di loro.   
“ _Magia gemella! Fulgur!_ _Tonantem kunai_!”   
Con sorpresa dei presenti, davanti ai due Weasley si materializzarono decine di kunai, che a differenza delle armi originali erano composti da veri e propri fulmini.   
“E quella magia da dove salta fuori?” chiese sorpresa Hermione.   
“Un nuovo esperimento. E ora andate!” urlarono i gemelli, facendo partire all’attacco i pugnali, che si mossero alla velocità della luce, riapparendo attorno a Tobi, per poi colpirlo in pieno con una serie di scariche elettriche.   
“Non vi arrendete, eh?” replicò lui, incurante dell’attacco, mentre alle sue spalle arrivava Naruto, che si era lanciato in alto grazie all’aiuto di uno dei suoi cloni, e in mano aveva già pronto un Rasengan.   
“Mi hai già affrontato e ci riprovi nuovamente? I vostri attacchi non possono raggiungermi!” esclamò l’uomo mascherato.   
Tuttavia, il ninja biondo sorrise. “E chi ha mai detto che voglio colpire te?”   
L’occhio di Tobi si spalancò nel vedere che l’obiettivo di Naruto era il soffitto su cui poggiava i piedi, che esplose e si ridusse in macerie, che caddero a terra e con loro si ruppe anche l’incantesimo che le avvolgeva, mostrando per la prima volta dopo secoli, la volta vera e propria della Sala Grande.   
“Sei diventato più astuto, contenitore del Kyuubi.” costatò Tobi, atterrando in piedi assieme al biondo.   
“Non sai quanto.” rispose lui, per poi sparire in uno sbuffo di fumo.   
“Sono qui!” urlò Uzumaki, che era seduto a gambe incrociate in un angolo della stanza con gli occhi chiusi.   
In quel momento, il colore attorno ad essi cominciò a cambiare, diventando arancione. Quando infine li riaprì, le iridi azzurre erano scomparse, lasciando spazio all’oro, ma la cosa che colpì i presenti era la pupilla, che aveva perso la sua forma originale, diventando rettangolare.   
Il ninja si alzò in piedi, per poi sollevare la mano, sopra la quale cominciò a materializzarsi un nuovo Rasengan, solo che questo era molto più grande dei precedenti. Inoltre aveva quelle che sembravano quattro lame attorno al centro, che gli davano la forma di uno shuriken, e produceva un forte sibilo, che costrinse Natsu a tapparsi le orecchie.   
“Senpou! Rasen-Shuriken!” urlò, per poi scagliare la tecnica contro Tobi, che sgranò l’occhio totalmente sorpreso.   
Pochi secondi dopo la zona dove si trovava saltò letteralmente in aria, provocando una nuova onda d’urto che spense tutte le candele per qualche secondo, dopodiché si riaccesero, probabilmente grazie alla magia di cui erano intrise.   
I tavoli volarono via, assieme alla panche, costringendo i maghi e i ninja a correre a zig zag per evitarli, mentre il castello veniva di nuovo investito da una scossa che lo percosse dalle fondamenta fino alle torri.   
“Q-Quanto era potente quell’attacco?!” esclamò sorpresa Erza cercando di alzarsi, mentre Sakura si avvicinava a lei, per poi poggiarle sul torace le mani avvolte da un’aura verde.  
“Ferma. Guarirò le tue ferite, così potrai tornare a combattere.”   
“Sei in grado di farlo?”   
La rosa sorrise. “Sono un ninja medico.”   
“Non ci vorrà molto prima che i professori e gli altri studenti arrivino!” osservò Hermione, prendendo la mappa in mano e osservando decine di puntini cominciare a muoversi. “Con un simile trambusto avremmo svegliato anche la Bella Addormentata.”   
“Tsk. Siete una vera e propria rottura…” disse Tobi, che riemerse incolume dal fumo creatosi in seguito all’esplosione.   
“Però… siamo riusciti a colpirti.” osservò Harry, che si trovava alle sue spalle, con la spada di Titania in mano.   
“Che cosa vai blaterando?” domandò il ninja, girandosi.   
Solo in quel momento la manica della sua tunica mostrò un taglio.   
“A quanto pare, sei tu a renderti volontariamente intangibile.” intuì Majutsu. “Ma se non avverti la nostra presenza, non sprechi energie.”   
Tobi osservò la manica rovinata. “Non male. Sei riuscito a nasconderti approfittando dell’esplosione, eh?”   
“Esatto! Sei caduto in pieno nella nostra trappola!” urlò Naruto, mentre al suo fianco lo raggiungeva Natsu.   
“Allora, vogliamo provarci?” chiese il Dragon Slayer, sorridendo, creando una sfera di fuoco che fece sparire subito. “Dopotutto, vento e fuoco possono anche andare d’accordo, no?”   
“Già.” rispose il biondo, per poi creare un terzo Rasengan, porgendolo a Natsu che sputò una fiammata, con cui lo avvolse.   
Le fiamme cominciarono a vorticare assieme al chakra della sfera, finché il ninja non si ritrovò in mano un Rasengan di fuoco.   
“Riesci a resistere al calore?”   
“Ho sentito di peggio. E ora all’attacco!”   
Senza perdere altro tempo, Uzumaki cominciò a correre verso Tobi, che scomparve subito nel pavimento, riemergendo accanto a Neville ancora incosciente e afferrandolo per la divisa.   
Vedendo ciò Naruto fu costretto a fermarsi.   
“Vedete la vostra debolezza? I vostri sentimenti vi bloccano.” sentenziò il ninja mascherato. “Adesso non oserete di certo attaccarmi.”   
“O forse, hanno ancora un asso nella manica.” disse una voce.   
Prima che Tobi potesse realizzare da dove provenisse, una serie di fatine scese in picchiata contro di lui, prendendo al volo Neville e portandolo lontano dal suo rapitore.   
“Di nuovo loro, aye!” esclamò Happy, mentre le fate portavano Neville dietro di loro, poggiandolo ai piedi di Luna Lovegood, che stava guardando la scena con la sua solita aria serafica.   
La cosa che saltò subito alla vista di tutti fu il simbolo di Fairy Tail, di un verde fosforescente, tatuato sul collo.   
“Recupero portato a termine.” affermò, guardando Majutsu, che annuì.   
“Tu lo sapevi?!” gridò incredulo Gray, fissando l’amico.   
“Solo da ieri. Ho chiesto a Lucy di contattare per me il Master, ma nemmeno a lei avevo detto la verità. Vi presento il nuovo membro della nostra gilda!” rispose lui, sorridendo.   
“Sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non tornava in lei…” mormorò Tobi, alzando un braccio verso di loro. “Ma non crediate che-”   
Ma il ninja si dovette interrompere quando su tutto il suo corpo apparvero dal nulla decine di ferite.   
“C-Cosa…?”   
“La mia magia funziona in maniera simile alla tua.” spiegò Luna, mentre una fatina le volava attorno alla testa. “Le mie fate possono rendersi intangibili. E sembra che tu possa essere toccato da qualcosa con la tua stessa consistenza.”   
Il gruppo sentì Tobi digrignare i denti. “Dannati mocciosi…”   
“Beh, dov’eravamo rimasti?” lo interruppe Naruto, riprendendo la sua corsa.   
Prima che Tobi potesse reagire, fu colpito in pieno dal Rasengan di fuoco, che esplose contro di lui, scagliando indietro il ninja, che riuscì ad atterrare in piedi.   
“E con questo sei sistemato!” esclamò sorridendo.   
“Tu dici, Uzumaki Naruto?” domandò l’avversario, riemergendo dalla polvere, per poi cominciare a comporre una serie di sigilli con le mani e poggiandole a terra.   
Il terreno cominciò subito a tremare, per poi sgretolarsi sotto i maghi e i ninja, costringendoli a saltare indietro. Senza lasciargli il tempo di fare qualcosa, da sotto di loro uscirono decine di radici giganti, che si diressero verso di loro.   
“Ma allora è un vizio!” urlò Lucy, mentre Taurus tagliava a metà con l’ascia una delle compagini.   
“Ma quante tecniche può usare quel tipo?!” sbraitò Kiba, cercando di evitare gli attacchi, che non lasciavano in pace nessuno di loro.   
“Non lo so, ma è sempre più pericoloso!” esclamò Erza, tagliando una radice con una spada appena evocata. “Se non lo fermiamo, il castello rischia davvero di essere distrutto!”   
“Solo il castello?!” risposero i gemelli, correndo per evitare i rami giganti. “Quel tipo distruggerà l’intera Inghilterra se resta qui!”   
“Non glielo permetteremo!” urlò Natsu, incenerendo le radici che inseguivano i due Weasley, per poi voltarsi verso Tobi. “Non gli lasceremo fare ciò che vuole davanti ai nostri occhi!”   
“Provate pure a fermarmi, ma non ho intenzione di arrendermi facilmente.” rispose lui, per poi creare una sfera di fuoco, che lanciò contro il portone della Sala Grande, colpendolo in pieno.   
Questi saltò fuori dalle enormi giunture che lo sostenevano, per poi cominciare a cadere all’interno, verso Luna e Neville, che si trovavano sotto di esso.   
“Luna!” urlò Happy, correndo verso di loro.   
Con sua sorpresa, la schiena gli s’illuminò, per poi lasciare apparire dal nulla due ali bianche, che passarono attraverso i vestiti lasciandoli intatti, e che gli permisero di prendere il volo, raggiungendo in tempo i due e portandoli lontani dal portone, che cadde a terra con un tonfo enorme.   
Luna alzò lo sguardo, osservando meravigliata le ali del suo compagno, che sbattevano ritmicamente, mentre il proprietario ansimava, principalmente per il peso che stava sostenendo.   
“Allora avevo visto bene, gli Alagai non sono intorno a te per puro caso.” commentò ridacchiando.   
“Ben fatto Happy!” urlò Salamander, alzando un pugno verso l’alto. “Sapevo che ce la potevi fare!”   
“Un angelo?” fece sorpresa Hinata, guardandolo.   
“No, è solo la sua magia originale. Eravamo convinti che non la potesse usare da umano, ma a quanto pare ci sbagliavamo.” sorrise Harry, mentre il gatto umanizzato riportava a terra i due, per poi lasciare scomparire le ali.   
“C-Ci sono riuscito… aye…” ansimò, per poi crollare seduto a terra, riprendendo fiato. “Ma ha prosciugato tutta la mia magia…”   
“Ora cominciate a seccarmi!” urlò Tobi, scagliandosi contro il Dragon Slayer, colpendolo allo stomaco con un pugno.   
Con enorme sorpresa del mago, si ritrovò lo stomaco sotto una pressione ben maggiore di quella che si aspettava, per poi volare verso il varco rimasto dopo il crollo del portone, rotolando rovinosamente a terra e restando immobile.   
“Natsu!” urlarono tutti.   
“Credevate forse che il fatto di potermi rendere intangibile significasse che ero debole?” domandò il ninja, restando in piedi. “Rassegnatevi, per voi è finita.”   
“Non ci arrenderemo mai.” fece Majutsu, brandendo la spada scarlatta. “Noi di Fairy Tail siamo fatti così!”   
Tobi si girò verso di lui. “Harry Potter… il bambino che è sopravvissuto.” disse, osservandolo. “Non riesco proprio a capirti. Possiedi un potere con cui potresti piegare tutti ai tuoi voleri. Lo stesso erede non è forte quanto te.”   
“Chi è? Chi è l’erede?!” domandò Majutsu.   
L’occhio del ninja si restrinse. “Lo vuoi sapere, vero? Mi dispiace, ma credo che non te lo dirò. Anche perché ci siamo separati proprio qualche giorno fa. La nostra alleanza è terminata. Anche nell’impossibile caso che riusciate a respingermi, l’erede di Serpeverde porterà a termine il suo piano. Quindi rinunciate a combattere, è inutile.”   
“No…” intervenne una voce debole.   
Sotto gli occhi di tutti, Neville si stava alzando, barcollando. “Tu… Tu non puoi capire… cosa ci spinge a combattere… e ad andare avanti…”   
“Sei ancora in grado di muoverti? Com’è possibile?!” esclamò incredulo Tobi.   
“Non basteranno… delle illusioni… a mettermi fuori gioco…” mormorò il Grifondoro, alzando lo sguardo, mostrando così le sue lacrime. “Ma non ti potrò mai perdonare per aver usato i miei genitori in quel modo!!!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.   
Non appena concluse la frase, Paciock rilasciò una scarica d’energia, che investì tutti i presenti.   
Le piante evocate prima dal ninja mascherato si fermarono, per poi rivoltarsi contro il loro padrone.   
Prima che potesse fare qualcosa, Tobi si ritrovò avvolto dalle radici, che lo immobilizzarono, sollevandolo in alto, così da essere ben visibile a tutti.   
“Harry… lo lascio a… voi…” sussurrò Neville, perdendo nuovamente i sensi e cadendo in avanti.   
Ma questa volta fu preso da Titania, che gli impedì di cadere a terra.   
“Non male.” commentò lei, ghignando. “Per essere stata la sua prima volta, è stato davvero bravo.”   
“È stato mitico… ugh…” commentò Natsu, rientrando lentamente, tenendosi una mano sullo stomaco.   
“Insomma, cosa sta succedendo qui- Per la barba di Merlino!” esclamò una voce dietro di lui.   
Tutti si voltarono, ritrovandosi a guardare nientemeno che Gilderoy Allock, vestito con una vestaglia color oro, che restò impietrito di fronte a quello scenario.   
Erza fece subito sparire le spade e l’armatura, mentre dietro al professore arrivavano anche gli altri docenti, seguiti dai pochi studenti rimasti nel castello.   
“C-Cosa è successo qui?!” domandò la McGranitt, squadrando i maghi di Fairy Tail e i ninja, per poi soffermarsi su ciò che restava della Sala Grande, e fermandosi infine a guardare Tobi.   
“Quel tipo aveva preso il posto di uno dei vostri studenti.” cominciò a spiegare Kakashi, prendendo in mano la situazione e indicando Neville, ancora sorretto da Titania. “L’ha tenuto prigioniero per mesi e ha confessato di aver aiutato il responsabile degli attentati avvenuti finora in questo castello. Noi lo abbiamo scoperto e abbiamo cercato di fermarlo.”   
“E a quel punto è arrivato il professor Allock.” intervenne Majutsu, attirando l’attenzione. “È stato lui a immobilizzarlo con uno dei suoi incantesimi. Sfortunatamente, prima ha quasi distrutto la Sala Grande per cercare di eliminarci.”   
“Quasi?!” ripeté Melody, guardando un altro pezzo di soffitto cadere giù. “E sarebbe stato lui a fermare un mago così potente?”   
“E-Ecco… I-Io…” balbettò Allock, non sapendo cosa dire.   
Fu Harry a intervenire, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. “Suvvia professore. L’unica volta che ha fatto qualcosa di veramente importante come salvarci la vita, non vuole prendersi il merito? Non è da lei essere così modesto. Su, racconti pure a tutti di come l’ha fermato. O forse… vuole dare il merito a qualcun altro?”   
Mentre diceva ciò, Majutsu strinse con forza il braccio del mago, che s’impose di non fare alcuna smorfia di dolore per non tradirsi.   
“P-Proprio così… Io, il magnifico Gilderoy Allock, sono riuscito a fermare l’intruso! Mi ero accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava, così sono sceso in piena notte, cogliendolo in flagrante! Harry e i suoi amici devono avermi sentito combattere e sono venuti coraggiosamente in mio aiuto, anche se fortunatamente grazie a me non hanno dovuto fare altro che schivare quei pochi incantesimi che non sono riuscito a fermare.”   
“C-Che… Che faccia di bronzo…” sussurrò Lucy, con un tic all’occhio. “Non ha neppure faticato a prendere per sé la storia…”   
Silente avanzò verso di loro, superandoli e fermandosi di fronte a Tobi, che ricambiò lo sguardo.   
“È vero quello che dicono?” domandò serio. “Hai aiutato a portare a termine gli attentati?”   
Il ninja ridacchiò. “Sì, è vero. Ma se vi aspettate che vi dica chi è l’erede, sperate male. Gli attentati non si fermeranno nemmeno con la mia sconfitta, anzi, aumenteranno!”   
“Quindi non è Potter il responsabile?” domandò uno studente di Tassorosso.   
Questa volta Tobi scoppiò a ridere. “Potter? Lui non è capace di fare del male a qualcuno! È troppo debole e vigliacco, ma lasciate che vi dica questo, studenti e professori di Hogwarts: se io sono riuscito a spacciarmi per Paciock per questi mesi, cosa vi fa credere di riuscire a trovare qualcuno che agisce nell’ombra da cinquant’anni?”   
“Maledetto! Dicci subito chi è e-” cominciò Naruto, fermandosi quando vide la sua mano.   
Con suo spavento, questa stava diventando invisibile, e uno a uno il fenomeno stava colpendo tutti i ninja, Tobi compreso.   
“Che cosa sta succedendo?” domandò Ino.   
“Sembra che qualunque cosa ci abbia mandato qui, ci stia rimandando indietro.” osservò Sai.   
Kakashi si voltò verso Silente. “A quanto pare non ci servirà il suo aiuto. Grazie lo stesso.”   
“Grazie a voi per aver risolto una parte del mistero che ci sta perseguitando. Cosa ne sarà di lui?”   
Il ninja argentato si voltò verso il nemico.   
“Probabilmente appena sarà libero scapperà via, ma faremo di tutto per riprenderlo e fargli pagare le sue azioni.”   
Naruto nel frattempo si avvicinò a Harry. “Così il nostro tempo qui è finito, eh?” fece sorridendo, per poi tendere il pugno destro verso il moro, che lo guardò con aria interrogativa. “Battiamoci il pugno! Sei stato grandioso prima! Spero di rivederti un giorno!”   
Majutsu sorrise, per poi battere il pugno contro quello del biondo. “Anche tu non sei stato male. Saresti stato un ottimo membro di Fairy Tail.”   
Naruto ridacchiò, per poi con il pollice il proprio coprifronte.   
“Spiacente, ma io appartengo al Villaggio della Foglia. Ma quando sarò diventato Hokage, chissà, magari un’alleanza ci potrebbe stare!”   
“Allora aspetteremo quel giorno… Naruto.” disse Harry, osservandolo sparire nel nulla, assieme agli altri.   
“Minerva, porta subito il signor Paciock in infermeria. Temo che ne abbia passate fin troppe durante la sua prigionia.” ordinò il preside. “Tutti gli altri tornino nei loro dormitori. Domani mattina vi spiegherò tutto nei dettagli, dopo aver iniziato la ricostruzione della Sala Grande.”   
Con un mormorio, gli studenti, accompagnati dai Prefetti, tornarono alle loro rispettive Case, salvo il gruppo di Fairy Tail, che restò sotto gli attenti occhi di Silente.   
“State bene?” chiese lui, una volta che furono rimasti solo i professori.   
“Solo qualche ammaccatura.” replicò Erza. “Nulla che una buona notte di sonno non possa sistemare.”   
“Sembra incredibile la fortuna che avete avuto…” Disse Piton, osservando le macerie della Sala Grande. “Sfuggire a una simile distruzione praticamente incolumi…”   
“Tecnicamente dovrei punirvi per aver violato il coprifuoco…” continuò il preside. “Ma credo che il fatto che abbiate aiutato Gilderoy sia un prezzo sufficiente a coprirvi. Giusto, professore?”   
“E-Eh? Oh, sì, certo…” bofonchiò lui, ancora confuso.   
“Ora tornate anche voi nei vostri dormitori. Immagino che i vostri compagni siano curiosi di sapere cos’è successo.”   
“Diciamo pure che nostro fratello ci sottoporrà a un terzo grado al cubo.” esclamarono i gemelli Weasley all’unisono.   
Harry ridacchiò, per poi dirigersi verso l’uscita, fermandosi al fianco di Allock.   
“Se ci tiene alla sua salute, non dica nulla di ciò che ha visto e mantenga questa versione dei fatti. Posso essere molto più forte di quanto le ho dimostrato, e la prossima volta potrei spaccarle direttamente il braccio o peggio. Sono stato chiaro?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, ricevendo un cenno quasi invisibile dal diretto interessato, che era visibilmente sbiancato.   
    
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    
    
Il custode dello Specchio delle Brame si voltò verso una delle figure dietro di lui, che s’illuminò, per poi infrangersi in mille pezzi, che scomparvero nel nulla.   
“E così, il primo è andato.” commentò, sorridendo. “Grazie a Naruto Uzumaki, la forza di Fairy Tail è aumentata, senza contare che ha guadagnato un nuovo membro. Ora… vediamo cosa faranno la prossima volta…”   
Il custode ridacchiò osservando la seconda figura, per poi interrompersi quando vide apparire dietro di lui una porta chiusa.   
“Oh? Qualcosa vuole interferire…” mormorò. “Ma sì, vediamo un po’ che cos’ha intenzione di fare. Sarà divertente!”


	37. Un San Valentino… movimentato!

Una signora anziana, con indosso un lungo abito orlato di pizzo e un alto cappello con sopra un avvoltoio mangiato dalle tarme, spalancò di colpo le porte dell’infermeria, correndo velocemente verso il letto dov’era stato sdraiato Neville.  
“Signora, questa è-”  
“Come sta mio nipote?” Chiese subito, ignorando completamente la frase che Madama Chips stava per dirle.  
L’infermiera sospirò, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso lo studente di Grifondoro.  
“È deperito. Il suo aguzzino gli ha dato il minimo indispensabile per restare in vita.” Cominciò a spiegare, senza nascondere un velo di tristezza nella voce. “Purtroppo questa è la notizia migliore che ho. Non ne sono ancora sicura, ma ho il sospetto che sia stato torturato da un incantesimo simile alla maledizione Cruciatus. Non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza.”  
La nonna di Neville continuò a guardare il nipote.  
“Tra tutte le cose, proprio quello…” Mormorò con voce sconsolata. “Sa dirmi cos’è successo esattamente?”  
“Sfortunatamente il responsabile è stato portato via prima che potessimo chiarire tutti i punti.” Intervenne Silente mentre entrava in infermeria accompagnato da Makarov. “Perciò temo dovremo aspettare che Neville riprenda conoscenza.”  
“Albus, chi è stato?” Domandò subito la signora. “Chi è stato a fare questo a mio nipote?!”  
“Augusta, calmati. Tutto ciò che sappiamo, per sua stessa ammissione, è che è stata la stessa persona che ha partecipato agli attentati e che ha preso il posto di tuo nipote per mesi. Forse dall’inizio dell’anno.”  
“Com’è possibile? Mi ha scritto in questi mesi, e sono sicura che si trattava di mio nipote!”  
“Mi… Mi ha costretto… a scriverle…” Rispose Neville, aprendo gli occhi. “Quel tipo… Tobi… Quel suo occhio… mi ha costretto a dirgli tutto ciò che sapevo, e a obbedirgli quando voleva…”  
“Neville!” Gridò sua nonna, abbracciandolo.  
“N-Non respiro nonna…” Mormorò lui, mentre i due anziani si avvicinavano.  
“Neville, mi spiace dovertelo chiedere subito, ma puoi dirci cosa ti è successo?”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò, per poi annuire.  
“Preside, credo sia meglio che si riposi.” Intervenne Madama Chips.  
“No!” Esclamò Paciock, con una forza di volontà a lui stesso sconosciuta. “Voglio riferire adesso che i ricordi sono ancora vividi…”  
“Allora racconta ragazzo. Parlare non farà altro che aiutarti.” Disse il Master di Fairy Tail con voce tranquilla, sorridendogli.  
“È iniziato nel primo fine settimana dell’anno. Mi ero svegliato tardi, e non volevo arrivare in ritardo alla colazione; è stato allora che Tobi è apparso. Mi ha detto di essere un Babbano, ma era a conoscenza degli incantesimi di protezione del castello. Non so come, ma aveva il mio aspetto e gli è bastato guardarmi per farmi perdere i sensi. Quando mi sono svegliato, mi trovavo in un posto strano, dove non c’era nulla di nulla. Nessun cielo, nessun pavimento… ero lì, da solo, impossibilitato a muovermi. Ed è stato allora che è riapparso: mi ha detto che avrebbe usato il mio aspetto per riscrivere il mondo… Poi mi ha lanciato contro un incantesimo con quel suo occhio rosso…”  
Qui Neville prese a tremare.  
“Non so… Non so come facesse a saperlo… ma mi ha mostrato per un numero praticamente infinito di volte… quel momento…”  
Makarov e Madama Chips non capirono a cosa si stava riferendo, ma intuirono dagli sguardi che lo stesso non valeva per Silente e Augusta, la quale spalancò gli occhi incredula.  
“Ho resistito… Ho resistito fino alla fine… lui voleva che crollassi così che non opponessi più alcuna resistenza ai suoi piani… Forse aveva intenzione di usarmi direttamente, non saprei… Ogni tanto interrompeva la tortura, solo per riferirmi ciò che faceva. È stato così che ho scoperto che si era alleato con l’erede di Serpeverde, e aveva cominciato a pietrificare le persone… Inoltre, mi ha riferito che voleva uccidere Harry e i suoi amici, perché erano la più grave minaccia per i suoi piani…”  
A quel punto guardò Silente, che si rivolse subito a Madama Chips.  
“Poppy, ti chiedo scusa, ma dovresti lasciarci da soli. Tu Augusta puoi restare, dopotutto è tuo nipote.”  
L’infermiera, non poco scocciata, annuì, per poi lasciare l’infermeria.  
“Cos’hai scoperto su Harry?” Domandò Makarov.  
“Aspetti un attimo! Lei chi è?” Intervenne la nonna di Neville.  
“Sono Makarov Dreyar. Può definirmi il tutore legale di Harry e di alcuni suoi amici.” Rispose lui con un sorriso.  
Neville rivolse ancora lo sguardo al preside, che assentì. “Ho… Ho scoperto tutto… Dove si è realmente smaterializzato qualche anno fa. So che si fa chiamare Majutsu di Fairy Tail, e che può usare una magia più avanzata della nostra. E che è forte. Molto forte.”  
“Corretto.” Rispose il Master, senza far sparire il suo sorriso. “Devo dire che sono decisamente contento di come ha sviluppato la sua magia. Ha anche acquisito una sicurezza che non possedeva al suo arrivo a Fairy Tail.”  
“Cos’è questa Fairy Tail? E che cos’ha a che fare con mio nipote?”  
“Fairy Tail è una gilda di maghi, signora. La più famosa di Fiore, un paese che si trova in un altro mondo, Earthland. È lì che Harry si è smaterializzato anni fa, ed è lì che è cresciuto fino a diventare com’è oggi. E suo nipote probabilmente è rimasto involontariamente coinvolto da questa fama.”  
Neville annuì. “Tobi è stato contattato da un certo Klaun. È stato lui a fargli conoscere l’erede. La cosa terrificante era che sembrava ancora più malvagio del mio rapitore. Il suo unico scopo era quello di distruggere Fairy Tail, in ogni modo possibile. Per questo ha fatto in modo che tutti credessero che il colpevole fosse Harry. Hanno pietrificato Justin solo per questo.”  
“Neville, non sai dirci chi è l’erede?”  
“So solo… che una volta si è lasciato sfuggire il nome Tom, ma non ha detto altro.”  
Augusta guardò sconvolta Silente, che restò in silenzio a contemplare la risposta alla sua domanda.  
“Capisco… Era ciò che temevo.” Disse infine, per poi guardare il Master di Fairy Tail. “Makarov, io qui ho finito. Devo andare a riferire a Caramell come mai la Sala Grande è andata distrutta, oltre a spiegare ciò che è successo al povero Neville. Lascio tutto nelle tue mani. Augusta, la prossima volta spero di rivederti in circostanze migliori.”  
“Lo spero anch’io Albus.” Replicò lei, per poi osservarlo allontanarsi.  
Una volta rimasti soli, Makarov si rivolse ai due Paciock. “Neville, prima di tutto ti devo porgere i miei ringraziamenti. Se non fosse stato per il tuo provvidenziale intervento, i miei figli avrebbero rischiato ben più di qualche livido.”  
“Figli?” Domandò la nonna.  
“Mi perdoni, ma tendo a chiamare tutti i membri della mia gilda così.” Ridacchiò lui, mentre Neville lo guardava con curiosità. “Immagino che non ricordi. Harry mi ha riferito che eri piuttosto confuso, ma sei stato proprio tu a fermare Tobi.”  
“I-Io?”  
“Proprio così. Sembra che la tortura che ti ha inflitto abbia avuto anche un lato positivo. Non sappiamo come, ma ti ha aiutato a risvegliare la tua vera magia.”  
“La sua vera magia? Di cosa sta parlando?”  
“Da noi i maghi si specializzano in un solo tipo di magia, che varia da persona a persona. Ad esempio…” Esordì, alzando il braccio verso l’alto, che s’ingigantì all’istante. “Io posso cambiare liberamente le dimensioni del mio corpo.” Proseguì, ignorando i due sguardi increduli. “Ora, con Albus ho fatto un’ipotesi: anche i maghi di qui hanno lo stesso tipo di magia, ma non sono in grado di risvegliarla dato che vengono subito istruiti a usare la bacchetta magica. Tuttavia, abbiamo riscontrato che chi viene a contatto con noi di Earthland tende a sviluppare questa magia. I fratelli Weasley e Hermione ne sono la prova, dato che l’hanno risvegliata dopo essere stati da noi. Neville, invece, proprio come l’altra nuova arrivata, sebbene non abbiano mai lasciato questo mondo sono riusciti a usarla da soli, senza alcun aiuto. Ed ecco perché sono qui.”  
Mentre parlava, Makarov tirò fuori da una tasca il timbro di Fairy Tail.  
“Neville Paciock, ti sto offrendo la possibilità di unirti alla nostra gilda di maghi, Fairy Tail. Potremo aiutarti a diventare più forte, a sviluppare la tua vera magia fino a destreggiarla completamente. Questo ovviamente se tua nonna è d’accordo, visto che è qui presente.”  
Neville restò a fissare il timbro, mentre la donna si rivolse direttamente al Master.  
“Mi dica… come mai sta facendo questa proposta a mio nipote?”  
“Sono il terzo Master di Fairy Tail da oltre quaranta anni. So riconoscere un ragazzo con il potenziale sufficiente a farne parte. E poi, chi si unisce alla nostra gilda tende a diventare più forte automaticamente, ma questa scelta ovviamente dev’essere sincera e volontaria. Non voglio obbligare nessuno.”  
Augusta si girò verso suo nipote. “Ha ragione.” Disse. “Dev’essere Neville a decidere.”  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso.  
“Se quello che hai detto stasera è vero, allora hai finalmente dimostrato il Grifondoro nascosto in te. Non posso che esserne fiera! E se adesso hai ricevuto quest’offerta, di cui sono sicura che Albus è a conoscenza, significa che ne sei all’altezza. La scelta è solo tua, io ti sosterrò in ogni caso.”  
Neville tornò a fissare il timbro, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso il Master.  
“Potrò diventare anch’io forte come Harry?”  
“Chissà. Harry è uno dei maghi più forti di Fairy Tail, ma non escludo che possa esserci qualche altro mago ugualmente promettente.”  
Lo studente di Grifondoro restò in silenzio, per poi portare la mano sinistra a sollevare la manica destra del pigiama.  
“Lo voglio di un verde brillante.” Disse sorridendo, porgendo l’avambraccio.  
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

   
La mattina seguente, dopo aver riparato i danni maggiori subiti dalla Sala Grande, Silente convocò tutti gli studenti rimasti, spiegando com’erano stati tutti ingannati da un mago sconosciuto, che aveva preso il posto di Neville, ed era stato il co-responsabile degli attentati avvenuti.  
Disse che la battaglia che aveva scosso l’intero castello era avvenuta tra il professor Allock e l’impostore, dove l’insegnante era stato aiutato da alcuni studenti e insieme erano riusciti a sconfiggerlo. Spiegò che i maghi che avevano visto nei giorni precedenti provenivano da un altro Paese, ed erano proprio sulle tracce del mago che aveva impersonato Neville. Perciò una volta catturato, aveva temporaneamente tolto l’incantesimo che impediva di smaterializzarsi dentro Hogwarts.  
Silente premiò Grifondoro con duecento punti, mentre Corvonero, grazie all’intervento di Luna, guadagnò cinquanta punti.  
Il preside inoltre pregò tutti di non domandare nulla a Neville, spiegando che l’esperienza che aveva vissuto lo aveva lasciato scioccato, ed era meglio che nessuno rischiasse di risvegliare i ricordi dei giorni passati come prigioniero.  
Quello stesso giorno Hogwarts fu invasa da giornalisti e diversi uomini del Ministero, che chiedevano di poter parlare con lo studente di Grifondoro, ma Silente gli lasciò solo Allock, il quale sembrava aver passato tutta la notte a inventarsi una storia credibile, tanto che alla fine annunciò che avrebbe presto scritto un nuovo libro in cui avrebbe descritto tutta la storia nei minimi particolari.  
Neville tornò in dormitorio dopo una settimana, dove mostrò con fierezza il simbolo di Fairy Tail ai suoi compagni di gilda, che esultarono subito alla notizia di avere un nuovo membro.  
“Di questo passo, presto tutta Grifondoro si unirà a noi!” Esclamò Fred, sorridendo. “Anche se nessuno sa com’è stata realmente distrutta la Sala Grande. Cavoli, non pensavo che avremmo mai provocato simili danni!”  
“E siete a Fairy Tail solo da un anno.” Replicò divertita Erza. “Aspettate di avere un po’ più di esperienza e sarete sicuramente conosciuti come il duo distruttore.”  
“Non sono sicura che sia una buona cosa…” Commentò Hermione, per poi sospirare. “Ma temo che neanch’io riuscirò a restarne fuori troppo a lungo…”  
“Se vuoi posso aiutarti io.” Si propose Titania. “Posso insegnarti qualche trucco e-”  
“No!!!” Urlarono in contemporanea Natsu e Gray. “Per piacere, abbi pietà! Non vogliamo una seconda Erza!”  
La suddetta ragazza girò a scatti la testa verso di loro, guardandoli con due occhi bianchi. “Cosa volete dire?” Chiese con voce minacciosa, mentre i capelli le si alzavano, dandole a tutti gli effetti un aspetto spaventoso, ricordando per certi versi la famosa creatura mitologica chiamata Medusa.  
“Un demone!!!” Gridarono ancora i due, per poi cominciare a scappare, inseguiti da Titania che minacciava di colpirli con una poltrona, maneggiandola come se fosse una spada e completamente dimentica del suo peso.  
“Harry…” Fece Neville, avvicinandosi al moro, cercando di ignorare il trio. “Puoi insegnarmi a usare la magia?”  
Majutsu lo guardò, per poi sorridere. “Avevo intenzione di proportelo io, ma dovrai aspettare quest’estate. Come hai visto la nostra magia tende a seminare distruzione, e non possiamo di certo usare Allock come scusa ogni volta. Cercheremo di aiutarvi tutti quanti a usare meglio la vostra magia una volta in gilda. Il che comprende anche Luna, ovviamente.”  
“Ancora non ci credo che anche lei adesso fa parte di Fairy Tail, aye!” Esclamò Happy.  
“Ehm… Happy… posso farti una domanda?” Chiese il nuovo membro, guardandolo.  
“Cosa, aye?”  
“Tu sei davvero il gatto di Natsu? Cioè, sei come la McGranitt?”  
“Oh, no, no, aye! È il contrario!” Rispose lui, sorridendo. “Io sono un gatto a tutti gli effetti, aye! È stata proprio lei a trasfigurarmi in un umano! Ma potevo parlare anche prima, aye!”  
Neville restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi cadere all’indietro privo di sensi.  
“Che cos’ho detto, aye?” Chiese il gatto, inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato.  
“Credo che debba ancora abituarsi a tutto quanto.” Ridacchiò Potter, prendendo Neville e poggiandolo su una delle poltrone.  
“E non ha nemmeno sentito chi è mio padre.” Intervenne Natsu, fermandosi per prendere qualche fiamma dal camino e mangiarla, per poi venire colpito in pieno dalla poltrona lanciatagli contro da Erza.  
“Adesso però dobbiamo trovare un nuovo posto per le riunioni.” Commentò George. “Non possiamo di certo far entrare Luna qui, no? Anche con il mantello e l’incantesimo di silenzio, è troppo pericoloso.”  
“A questo ci penseremo poi con calma. Per il momento abbiamo altre cose di cui occuparci.”  
“Come l’erede. Abbiamo tolto la mente principale dell’operazione, ma resta il braccio.” Osservò Hermione.  
“Beh, dubito fortemente possa essere peggio di quel Tobi.” Commentò Ron, creando tra le mani una piccola sfera di luce, che si dissolse pochi istanti dopo. “Per la miseriaccia, era in grado di trasformarsi in chi voleva, creare illusioni, passare attraverso gli oggetti e il tutto senza la magia.”  
“Se non fosse sparito, ci avrebbe creato non pochi problemi. Però da tutto questo ne è uscita una cosa positiva.”  
“Ovvero?” Domandò Gray, concedendosi il lusso di sedersi a riposare visto che Titania si era calmata.  
“Non dovremo più preoccuparci di Allock. Se ci importunerà, ci basterà ricordargli che non è poi così tanto forte.” Rispose Hermione, facendo girare tutti verso di lei. “Che ho detto?”  
“Lo scorso anno saresti inorridita al solo pensiero di dover ricattare un professore…” Osservò Lucy.  
“Tu lo consideri un professore?”  
“Ottima replica immagino…” Ammise la bionda.  
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

   
Quando le vacanze finirono e gli studenti tornarono al castello, sembravano essere già a conoscenza degli eventi che l’aveva scosso, in tutti i sensi, durante la notte di Santo Stefano.  
Molti erano rimasti increduli nell’apprendere che proprio Neville, tra tutti loro, fosse stato scelto dal misterioso mago mascherato per infiltrarsi, e ancor di più che qualcuno potesse fare simili danni dentro Hogwarts, come avevano potuto vedere grazie alle foto della Gazzetta del Profeta.  
Allo stesso tempo, i sospetti verso Harry e Natsu sembravano essere diminuiti, grazie alla dichiarazione che aveva fatto Tobi stesso di fronte a tutti. Inoltre, molti fornivano parecchi dubbi sul fatto che uno studente del secondo anno potesse effettivamente essere così forte da essere allo stesso livello di uno che aveva letteralmente distrutto la Sala Grande.  
“Fortuna che non ci hanno visto in azione.” Commentò Dragonil, mentre accompagnava Potter e Scarlett sul luogo dell’attentato a Mrs Purr. “Comunque spiegatemi ancora perché avete voluto che vi seguissi fin qui. Proprio adesso che cominciano a pensare che non ci abbiamo nulla a che fare…”  
“Tu sei quello con l’olfatto migliore tra noi.” Rispose Titania. “Potrebbe esserci qualche indizio che ci è sfuggito.”  
“E dopo tutti questi mesi, di sicuro c’è ancora.” Replicò ironico il rosato, sospirando. “Basta che ci sbrighiamo e- che diamine ha da urlare così tanto?!” Esclamò di botto, strofinandosi le orecchie.  
“Chi?”  
“Gazza! Sta urlando come un forsennato!”  
Mentre proseguivano verso la loro meta, anche i due maghi di Classe S iniziarono a sentire la voce del custode.  
 _“…ancora altro lavoro! È tutta la notte che asciugo pavimenti, come se non avessi già abbastanza da fare! No, questa è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso! Adesso vado da Silente e…”_  
I tre sentirono i passi del custode allontanarsi, proprio mentre loro giungevano davanti all’inquietante scritta.  
E fu subito chiaro il perché delle sue lamentele: il corridoio era per metà allagato da un grosso rivolo d’acqua che sembrava provenire da oltre la porta di un bagno femminile.  
“Oh, no…” Si lasciò sfuggire Erza, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, sospirando. “Ancora…”  
“Tu sai cos’è successo?” Domandò Majutsu.  
“Beh, voi non potete saperlo, ma tra noi studentesse quel bagno è ben conosciuto. È il bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta.”  
“E chi è?” Chiese Natsu. “Una che non fa altro che piangere? Mi sembra comunque esagerata tutta quest’acqua.”  
“Tu la stai sentendo lamentarsi, vero?” Replicò la rossa, ricevendo un assenso dal Dragon Slayer.  
“È quasi più fastidiosa di Gazza.”  
“Ma non potete dirle qualcosa?” Domandò Harry. “A quale casa appartiene?”  
“Ecco… non è proprio una studentessa…” Rispose la rossa, per poi avvicinarsi alla porta, aprendola. “Venite pure, tanto nessuno entrerà…”  
“Ne sei certa?”  
“Capirete tra poco.”  
Non appena varcarono la soglia, tutti e tre voltarono lo sguardo verso un gabinetto chiuso, da cui si sentiva il pianto inconsolabile di una ragazza.  
“Ehm… ciao Mirtilla… che succede?” Esordì Erza con cautela.  
“Chi è?” Gorgogliò lei con voce da far pietà. “Siete venuti anche voi a scaraventarmi addosso qualcosa?”  
“E perché mai dovremmo farlo?” fece Natsu.  
“E poi, pensa al lato positivo…” Continuò Titania. “Almeno non ti sei fatta nulla…”  
“Come fai a esserne così sicura?” Chiese a bassa voce Harry, poco prima che dalla porta del gabinetto uscisse il fantasma di una ragazza che stava piangendo.  
“Ah, ma certo!” Urlò lei stizzita. “Mirtilla non può sentire niente perché è un fantasma! Allora facciamo che tutti tirino libri addosso a Mirtilla, tanto  _lei_  non sente dolore! Dieci punti se le attraversi lo stomaco! Cinquanta se le attraversi la testa! Benone, ah, ah, ah! Ma che gioco divertente! Per tutti tranne che per me!”  
I due ragazzi restarono paralizzati per qualche secondo, sia per la reazione sia per la realizzazione su chi era Mirtilla. Erza invece sospirò.  
“S-Scusaci… N-Noi ignoravamo… Ecco…” Cominciò a parlare Majutsu, non sapendo come concludere la frase.  
“Che ero morta? Beh, eccovi la risposta!” Ribatté il fantasma, per poi scappare via attraverso il muro.  
“Che… cosa… è successo?” Domandò Natsu, sbattendo le palpebre incredulo.  
“Non saprei… ma non credo diventerà un bel ricordo…” Commentò il moro, per poi girarsi per uscire.  
Ma prima che facesse un solo passo una macchia scura sotto il lavandino attirò la sua attenzione.  
Si avvicinò, per poi abbassarsi e raccogliere qualcosa.  
Quando si rialzò teneva in mano un libriccino, con la copertina nera molto malandata e fradicia.  
“Credo sia questo il libro di cui parlava…” Disse, mostrandolo agli altri due, per poi guardarlo meglio: si trattava di un diario, e la data sulla copertina risaliva a cinquant’anni prima.  
Lo aprì sotto lo sguardo dei compagni, fermandosi a osservare il nome sulla prima pagina: T.O. Riddle.  
“Che ci fa qui il diario di uno studente di cinquant’anni fa?” Fece Erza, mentre Majutsu cominciava a scorrere velocemente le pagine, trovandole tutte bianche.  
“Beh, chiunque fosse questo Riddle, di certo non ha apprezzato questo regalo… dubito che qualcuno avrebbe comprato un diario solo per lasciarlo vuoto.”  
“Forse Hermione potrebbe aiutarci a capire chi era. Magari è diventato un pezzo grosso…”  
“Noi per primi non dobbiamo escludere che potrebbe anche essere un soprannome.” Rifletté Harry, chiudendo il diario. “Comunque, meglio non lasciarlo qui. Potremmo mandarlo a Levy. Se qualcuno ha incantato il diario lo scoprirà di certo.”  
“Ottima idea. Ora però è meglio andare. Le lezioni cominceranno tra poco.” Disse Erza.  
“Sì… andiamo…” Rispose Potter, seguendola assieme a Natsu.  
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

   
Le settimane proseguirono senza problemi. Nonostante la minaccia lanciata da Tobi sul fatto che gli attentati sarebbero aumentati, questi al contrario erano cessati del tutto.  
Così molti studenti cominciarono a credere che fosse tutto un bluff di quel misterioso mago. E Allock non aiutava a smentire tali voci, visto che continuava a vantarsi di come aveva sconfitto il ninja mascherato e salvato la scuola.  
Una cosa positiva per il gruppo di Fairy Tail fu che il professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure sembrava aver pienamente compreso la minaccia che essi rappresentavano per lui, e per nulla desideroso di sfidare la propria fortuna, Allock smise di provocarli in qualsiasi modo; quindi ora il gruppo di maghi passava le lezioni della sua materia a leggere libri o a fare ripetizioni a Neville per aiutarlo a compensare i mesi di assenza.  
In contemporanea, il gruppo aveva chiesto a Silente il permesso di riunirsi prima del coprifuoco in un’aula vuota, così da poter parlare anche con Luna senza destare troppi sospetti. Ovviamente i mantelli dell’invisibilità li aiutavano non poco in ciò.  
“Affascinanti.” Osservò Lovegood durante una delle riunioni, ammirando gli Occhiali del Vento che le avevano appena consegnato assieme a un mantello e a una copia della mappa. “Quindi è per questo che siete così bravi, eh?”  
“A dir la verità non è che compiono miracoli.” Spiegò Harry. “Semplicemente ci permettono di leggere molto velocemente. Ad esempio, Natsu per essere al nostro stesso livello deve rileggere il libro molte più volte di noi.”  
“Ehi! Potevi anche non dirlo!” Protestò il rosato, facendo ridere tutti quanti.  
Ma il tema principale di quelle riunioni era il diario di Riddle. Avevano deciso di non riferire nulla al preside finché non fossero stati sicuri di cosa si trattasse.  
Levi sfortunatamente era in missione, perciò non avevano potuto farglielo esaminare, e con gli incantesimi a loro disposizione non erano riusciti a capirci nulla. Sembrava un normale diario vuoto.  
“Forse lo è.” Commentò Ron, sbadigliando. “Insomma, magari l’ha perso in biblioteca e l’hanno ritrovato solo di recente. Viste le sue dimensioni, non me ne meraviglierei.”  
“Non essere ridicolo Ron.” Replicò Hermione. “Questo diario è senza dubbio magico. Dobbiamo solo scoprirne il segreto.”  
Tuttavia, quella pace durò relativamente poco.  
Quando il quattrodici febbraio il gruppo entrò nella Sala Grande restò paralizzato sulla soglia per lo shock: le pareti erano coperte di grossi fiori di un rosa acceso e come se non bastasse, dal soffitto color azzurro pallido piovevano coriandoli a forma di cuore.  
“Io me ne vado.” Dichiarò Harry, girandosi solo per poi essere trattenuto da Erza.  
“Su… ci deve essere una spiegazione più che plausibile…” Tentò lei, sorridendo.  
Un sorriso che però ottenne solo l’effetto di far scappare chiunque avesse avuto la sfortuna di vedere, a parte i membri di Fairy Tail.  
“Buon San Valentino!” Esclamò Allock al mondo, alzandosi dal suo posto. “E il mio grazie alle quarantasei persone che mi hanno mandato una cartolina di auguri! Sì, mi sono preso la libertà di farvi una piccola sorpresa... e non finisce qui!”  
“C’è di peggio?!” Domandò spaventato Gray, mentre il professore batteva le mani.  
Dalle porte della Sala d'Ingresso entrarono una dozzina di nani dall'aria arcigna. Ma non erano nani qualsiasi. Allock li aveva dotati tutti di ali dorate e di un'arpa.  
“I miei amici cupidi, postini d’amore!” Annunciò raggiante il docente. “Oggi andranno in giro per tutta la scuola, consegnando i vostri auguri di San Valentino! E il bello non finisce qui. Sono sicuro che i miei colleghi vorranno condividere lo spirito della festa! Perché non chiedete al professor Piton di mostrarvi in quattro e quattr’otto come si prepara una Pozione d'Amore? E già che ci siamo, il professor Vitious, quel vecchio furbacchione, di Incantesimi Incantevoli ne sa più di qualsiasi mago io abbia mai conosciuto!”  
Il professore di Incantesimi nascose la faccia tra le mani per il profondo imbarazzo, mentre l’insegnante di Pozioni guardò tutti gli studenti presenti con uno sguardo che li invitava solamente a pensarci, se ci tenevano in maniera particolare a venire avvelenati.  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse parlare, un fulmine colpì in pieno Allock, per poi proseguire sui suoi cupidi, lasciandoli privi di sensi.  
Tutti quanti tirarono fuori la bacchetta, guardandosi attorno.  
“E quello sarebbe uno dei vostri professori?” Fece una voce, mentre il rumore di alcuni passi si faceva sempre più forte.  
Natsu, Gray, Happy, Fred, George, Ron e Hermione sbiancarono subito, mentre Erza e Harry si fecero seri. Neville e Luna invece li guardarono incuriositi.  
“Sapevo che eravate patetici… ma non pensavo fino a questo punto.”  
Un ragazzo dai capelli biondi con una cicatrice a forma di fulmine che gli attraversava la parte destra del viso entrò nella Sala Grande. Indossava un paio di pantaloni rossi e una maglietta blu coperta da una giacca marrone, poggiata solamente sulle spalle come un mantello.  
“Pensavo avessi pretese più alte, Majutsu.” Continuò, voltandosi verso Harry.  
“E io pensavo di aver detto a Evergreen che ti avrei parlato durante le vacanze estive, Luxus.” Replicò lui freddo. “Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?”  
“Credi forse che voi siate gli unici ad avere delle buone conoscenze? Dimentichi che sono il prossimo Master.”  
“Quello… è il ragazzo che si è rifiutato di aiutarci…” Disse Fred, mentre tutti gli altri studenti guardavano con timore il nuovo arrivato, lasciando che i professori passassero davanti a loro.  
“Non so chi sei, ma non puoi entrare qui, colpire un professore e pensare di farla franca!” Sentenziò la McGranitt, tenendo alzata la bacchetta.  
Silente in quel momento non era presente, perciò dovevano occuparsi dell’intruso da soli.  
Ma con sorpresa di tutti, Harry cominciò a camminare in direzione di Luxus, fermandosi di fronte a lui senza mostrare alcun timore.  
“Sai, essere di Classe S non ti dà il diritto di intrometterti negli affari degli altri senza un buon motivo.” Disse, incurante delle scariche elettriche che stavano avvolgendo il biondo. “Quindi che ne dici di smetterla con quest’inutile ostilità?”  
Luxus rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre la magia attorno a lui cominciava a sparire.  
“Sai che è per colpa di questa tua tenerezza che non hai speranze di superarmi, vero?”  
“Come se mi importasse. Ad ogni modo, cosa ci fai qui? Per quanto non possa dirmi dispiaciuto di chi hai colpito, il Master non sarà felice di saperlo.”  
“Quel vecchio può andare a quel paese.”  
“Quel vecchio è tuo nonno!”  
Tra i due ci fu uno scambio di sguardi talmente freddi che avrebbero potuto congelare l’intera sala. Poi, sorprendendo tutti, Luxus scoppiò a ridere.  
“Vedo che in quest’anno e mezzo non ti sei rammollito troppo!” esclamò.  
“Siamo pur sempre membri della stessa famiglia. Dovresti saperlo bene.”  
Luxus tirò fuori un braccio, avvolgendolo intorno al collo di Harry. “Ed è proprio per questo che sono qui. Ho qualcosa di cui devo parlarti. Da Classe S a Classe S.”  
“E non potevi aspettare che tornassi io a casa, invece di scomodarti? È piuttosto insolito da parte tua.”  
Luxus ghignò.  
“Potter, può illuminarci sull’identità  di questo ragazzo?” Domandò Piton.  
“È il nipote del mio tutore.” Rispose lui, liberandosi dalla stretta. “Adora usare la bacchetta per scagliare colpi d’elettricità, a cui è immune grazie ai vestiti che indossa.” Continuò, per poi superare il biondo. “Allora, devi parlarmi, no? Direi di andare in un posto più tranquillo. Grazie alla tua bravata, dubito che la Sala Grande sia adatta.”  
Dicendo ciò lo guidò fuori, lasciando gli studenti, i professori e gli altri membri della gilda increduli.  
“Q-Quello chi era?” Chiese Dean, avvicinandosi a loro.  
“Luxus.” Rispose Erza. “Lo possiamo definire il nostro Draco Malfoy, solo molto più odioso e pericoloso.”  
“Ma che cosa può volere da Harry?” Intervenne George. “Insomma, direi che sono l’esatto opposto l’uno dell’altro…”  
“Forse vuole coinvolgerlo in qualche suo lavoro…” Azzardò Gray, per poi voltarsi verso Allock, il quale stava venendo risvegliato dagli altri professori. “Però, per una volta, devo dire che non mi è dispiaciuto vederlo in azione. Anche se si è trattenuto.”  
“Quello lo chiami trattenersi?!” Esclamò Seamus, indicando il professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. “Che cosa fa quando non si trattiene?!”  
Erza, Natsu, Happy e Gray lo guardarono seri, per poi parlare insieme. “Tu non lo vuoi davvero sapere, credimi.”  
Fred e George li fissarono increduli.  
“Ehi fratello, dici che anche noi…”  
“…quando parliamo insieme…”  
“…facciamo questo effetto?” Conclusero all’unisono.  
“E H-Harry cos’ha a che fare con lui?” Domandò timidamente Ginny.  
“Beh… direi che si odiano amichevolmente a vicenda… a quante risse sono arrivati?” Disse Gray a Erza, che si portò una mano sotto il mento.  
“Uhm… direi che l’ha affrontato più volte di Natsu… quindi direi… un centinaio all’incirca…”  
“E giusto per curiosità, come finiscono di solito questi… scontri?” S’intromise Baston, ricordandosi com’era stato trattato dal ragazzo. “No, perché vorrei avere un Cercatore utilizzabile per la prossima partita…”  
“Tranquillo… non si fanno mai  _troppo_  male.”  
Ginny deglutì sonoramente.  
“Mi sa che ho fatto un grosso errore…” mormorò, attirandosi su di sé gli sguardi di tutti.  
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
 _Occhi verdi e lucenti di rospo in salamoia_  
 _Capelli neri e lucidi come di corvo in volo_  
 _Vorrei che fosse mio — quale divina gioia! —_  
 _L'eroe che ha sgominato del Mago Oscuro il dolo._

   
Nel corridoio pieno di studenti scese il silenzio più totale, mentre il cupido finiva la sua canzoncina, lasciando un Harry Potter immobile.  
Erza, Gray e Natsu stavano osservando la scena con gli occhi sgranati, mentre Lucy sembrava aver cominciato a pregare a bassa voce di venire risparmiata.  
“B-Beh sorellina…” Mormorò Fred a Ginny a bassissima voce, la quale aveva la faccia completamente rossa. “Credo che nessuno di noi dirà  _chi_  gli ha fatto quella dedica…”  
“H-Harry?” Provò a dire Titania, avvicinandosi quel tanto che le bastava per vedere il tic nervoso all’occhio del moro.  
“S-Sono calmo… T-Tranquilla…” Balbettò lui, cercando di controllarsi. “Mi sto solo pentendo di non aver fatto fulminare definitivamente quell’essere da Luxus…”  
E in quel momento chiuse le mani a pugno. “Ma se scopro chi gli ha detto di cantarmi quella cosa…” Continuò, cominciando a parlare con voce roca. “Beh, tra lui e Allock non so chi potrei detestare di più!”  
Tutti i presenti fecero un passo indietro d’istinto.  
“In quattro anni non credo di averlo mai visto così spaventoso…” Commentò terrorizzato Gray.  
“Ora capisco perché tutti dicono di non farlo mai infuriare…” Aggiunse Lucy, deglutendo.  
“Che succede, Potter?” Intervenne Draco, ridacchiando. “Hai paura della  _canzoncina_  di una delle tue tante fan?”  
Majutsu si girò verso di lui. “Non sono affatto dell’umore giusto per le tue battutine, Malfoy.”  
“Peccato.” Replicò lui. “E dire che la piccola Weasley ci ha messo tutto il suo cuore per scriverla…”  
Sentendo ciò, la rabbia di Harry sembrò svanire, per poi voltarsi verso Ginny, la quale, incapace di reggere l’imbarazzo, fuggì via.  
“Brutto-” Iniziarono Fred e George, poco prima di venire superati da Erza, che chiuse la mano destra a pugno.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarla, colpì in pieno volto lo studente di Serpeverde, facendolo volare indietro di diversi metri.  
“Chi ti credi di essere… per giocare con i sentimenti di qualcuno?!” Sibilò furiosa, per poi essere presa da dietro da Natsu e Gray.  
“Calmati, per carità!” Ansimò il mago del ghiaccio, mentre Malfoy si rialzava, incurante del sangue che gli scendeva dal naso, che sembrava rimasto integro per puro miracolo.  
“Scarlett!” urlò Percy, arrivando di corsa. “Che cosa ti è saltato in mente?!”  
“Ho solo sfogato la mia rabbia fin troppo soppressa.” Spiegò lei. “E ora lasciatemi andare a finire il lavoro!”  
“Tsk.” Fece il biondo, ghignando. “Cos’è? Hai forse avuto un’esperienza simile? O forse ti hanno mollata in passato? Forse proprio i tuoi genitori, eh?”  
“Ora chiudi quella tua maledetta bocca, Malfoy!” Gli gridò contro Potter. “Non so cosa sia questo tuo improvviso masochismo, ma sappi che se continui così non esiteremo a farci espellere pur di fartela pagare.”  
“Basta così!” Sentenziò Percy. “Cinquanta punti in meno a Grifondoro e venti a Serpeverde. E ringraziate che non ve ne tolga di più. Scarlett, dovrò segnalare l’accaduto alla professoressa McGranitt. Malfoy, tu vai a farti vedere in infermeria.”  
Draco restò in silenzio, per poi alzare la bacchetta e lanciare un incantesimo contro i membri di Fairy Tail.  
Harry tirò in avanti la sua cartella, che prese in pieno il colpo, rompendosi in più punti e riversando cadere a terra il contenuto. Il diario di Riddle cadde sul pavimento con un piccolo tonfo, subito seguito da una boccetta d’inchiostro che si ruppe e rovesciò il suo intero contenuto su di esso.  
“Malfoy! Questo ti costerà altri cinquanta punti!”  
“Toglimi pure tutti i punti. Non m’interessa vincere una stupida coppa.” Concluse il biondo, per poi allontanarsi, ridendo.  
Non dovette fare molta strada prima di incontrare Ginny, nascosta dietro a un muro.  
“Come fai ad avere una cotta per un bambino che scrive su un diario nero non ne ho idea. Si vede che i Weasley sono proprio caduti in basso.” Disse ghignando, facendo sgranare gli occhi della ragazza, ora pieni di paura.


	38. Il suggerimento di Hagrid

"Ginny?" Chiamò Erza attraverso la porta del dormitorio, senza ottenere risposta. "Su, tranquilla… Harry è comprensivo, ha già dimenticato la canzone… Semplicemente ama scherzare. E poi pensava fosse il tiro mancino di qualcuno con intenzioni ben diverse dalle tue…"  
Ancora una volta non ottenne alcuna risposta, quindi sospirò, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Allora?" Chiese Hermione vedendola rientrare nella sala comune.  
"Niente, non vuole nemmeno parlare…" Disse lei.  
"Quel Malfoy… se ci capita sotto mano, gliela facciamo vedere noi!" Esclamarono assieme i gemelli.  
Potter restò in silenzio, sentendosi responsabile per l'attuale situazione.  
"Beh, non nascondo che Harry sappia essere spaventoso quando vuole…" Intervenne Gray. "Però non avrebbe mai davvero fatto del male a qualcuno… a meno che il responsabile non avesse fatto qualcosa di davvero grave."  
"Tipo se fosse stato Naruto con quella tecnica di cui ci ha raccontato." Aggiunse Natsu ridacchiando.  
"Quello, oltre a Harry, gli sarebbe costato un inseguimento anche da parte mia." Fece gelida Erza.  
Majutsu si alzò, prendendo le cose che aveva raccolto dopo che il suo zaino era stato distrutto.  
"Scusate, credo sia meglio che vada a sistemare… Non sono dell'umore giusto per restare a parlare."  
Dicendo ciò salì nel dormitorio.  
"Beh, non posso dargli torto…" Sospirò Lucy. "Ginny non aveva intenzione di umiliarlo, ed è una normale bambina. Dubito fortemente che abbia avuto esperienze come affrontare un demone, no?"  
"Quello credo non sarebbe capitato a nessuno di noi se non avessimo conosciuto Harry e voi altri." Commentò Ron.

 

Potter si sedette sul suo letto a baldacchino, rovesciandovi sopra tutto quanto.  
Solo allora si accorse di una cosa. Aveva visto distintamente una boccetta d'inchiostro rompersi sul diario di Riddle, questi però era perfettamente immacolato, senza nemmeno una piccola macchia.  
"Cosa…?"  
Spinto dalla curiosità, prese dal baule un'altra boccetta e vi intinse la penna, dopodiché aprì il diario e ci lasciò cadere una goccia di liquido nero. Questa restò sulla vecchia pagina per qualche secondo, per poi essere assorbita.  
Majutsu spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. Stupidamente non avevano mai pensato di scrivere sopra il diario, temendo di intaccare il segreto che custodiva. Ma ora… sembrava che fosse quel gesto la chiave per risolvere il mistero.  
"Ma cosa devo fare? Scriverci sopra qualcosa o vedere quanto inchiostro può assorbire?" mormorò tra sé e sé.  
Restò a pensarci qualche minuto, per poi intingere di nuovo la penna e cominciare a scrivere.

_"Sei in grado di rispondermi?"_

La frase restò visibile per pochi istanti prima di sparire nella carta.  
E questa volta, dalla pagina emerse dell'inchiostro che andò a formare una risposta alla sua domanda.

_Sì. Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?_

Majutsu guardò incredulo la frase, che scomparve in pochi secondi, per poi cominciare nuovamente a scrivere.

_"Sono Harry. Tu invece immagino che sia una specie di lascito del vecchio proprietario di questo diario, vero?"_

_Esatto. Sono Riddle. Come sei entrato in possesso di questo diario?_

_"L'abbiamo trovato abbandonato in un bagno."_

_Meno male che ho affidato le mie memorie a qualcosa di più duraturo dell'inchiostro. Ho sempre saputo che a qualcuno non sarebbe andato a genio che questo diario venisse letto._

Harry restò a leggere quelle righe finché anche non scomparvero.

_"Cosa intendi dire?"_

_Voglio dire che questo diario custodisce il ricordo di cose terribili. Cose che sono state occultate. Cose accadute nella Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts._

_"È lì che mi trovo in questo momento. Sono a Hogwarts, e stanno accadendo cose orribili. Sai niente della Camera dei Segreti?"_

_Certo che so della Camera dei Segreti. Ai miei tempi ci dissero che era una leggenda, che non esisteva. Ma era una bugia. Quando frequentavo il quinto anno, la Camera venne aperta, il mostro aggredì molti studenti e alla fine ne uccise una. Io presi la persona che aveva aperto la Camera e questa fu espulsa. Ma il professor Dippet, il Preside, vergognandosi che a Hogwarts fosse accaduta una cosa del genere, mi proibì di raccontare la verità. Fu messa in giro la storia che la ragazza era morta in un misterioso incidente. A me, per il disturbo, fu consegnato un bel trofeo lucente tutto istoriato, e mi fu intimato di tenere la bocca chiusa. Ma sapevo che la cosa avrebbe potuto ripetersi. Il mostro rimase in vita e l'unica persona dotata del potere di liberarlo non fu messa in prigione._

Il mago di Fairy Tail non riusciva a crederci: il diario che aveva tra le mani custodiva niente meno ciò che stavano cercando di scoprire da mesi.  
In quel momento la porta del dormitorio si aprì, lasciando entrare Erza.  
"Harry, prima non te l'ho chiesto, ma il diario-"  
"Ha una coscienza!" Esclamò lui, tutto agitato, lasciando sbattere le palpebre a Titania.  
"Eh?" Si limitò a replicare lei, mentre il compagno la intimava ad avvicinarsi per leggere.

_"Riddle, io e i miei amici stiamo cercando da mesi il colpevole. Puoi dirci chi è stato?"_

Erza sgranò gli occhi quando l'inchiostro svanì assorbito dalla pagina.

_Certo. Il colpevole era un mio compagno di scuola. Ha tenuto nascosto il mostro per tutto l'anno, e quando ha ucciso la studentessa ha tentato di farlo scappare. Io sono riuscito a coglierlo sul fatto, ma sfortunatamente il mostro fuggì._

La rossa prese la penna dalla mano di Harry, per poi scrivere subito.

_"Il nome. Vogliamo sapere il suo nome!"_

Questa volta la risposta impiegò qualche secondo in più ad arrivare.

_Rubeus Hagrid._

Quel nome fece spalancare gli occhi a entrambi i maghi, che si guardarono a vicenda.  
"Impossibile!" Esclamarono assieme.

 

"Hagrid sarebbe l'erede di Serpeverde?!" Ripeté Fred, non credendo alle sue orecchie. "Impossibile!"  
"È quello che abbiamo pensato anche noi." Fece Harry, guardando gli amici.  
"Non credo sia lui." Disse Luna. "Se stesse nascondendo qualcosa, avrei visto i Suslosum attorno a lui."  
"Suslosum?"  
"Creature che circondano qualcuno potenzialmente pericoloso. Anche se stranamente, non ne vedo nessuno qui dentro…"  
Lucy e Hermione sospirarono all'unisono, chiedendosi ancora se la ragazza fosse seria o no quando parlava di quelle fantasiose creature.  
"Però…" Cominciò Natsu, attirando tutti gli sguardi su di sé. "Hagrid negli ultimi tempi mi è parso piuttosto preoccupato."  
"No." Replicò Harry, ricordandosi il regalo che il guardiacaccia gli aveva fatto alla fine del precedente anno. "Mi rifiuto di credere che possa aver fatto volontariamente del male a qualcuno. Credo piuttosto che possa essersi trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Senza considerare che non possiamo completamente fidarci di questo Riddle."  
"Beh, direi di chiederglielo di persona." Propose Ron. "In fondo, possiamo solo dire che abbiamo sentito che frequentava Hogwarts nello stesso periodo, perciò potrebbe saperne qualcosa."  
Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo con occhiate più o meno stupite.  
"Perché mi guardate così?" Domandò, mentre le sue orecchie diventano rosse per l'imbarazzo.  
"Niente… Semplicemente è sembrato strano che un'idea del genere provenisse da te, Ronnie." Rispose sincero George, per poi sorridere. "Stai finalmente imparando dai migliori, eh?"  
"Ora il diario dov'è?" Chiese Luna, ridacchiando alla vista di Ron che cercava di colpire il fratello maggiore con un'innocua sfera di luce.  
"Proprio q-" Cominciò Harry, portandosi una mano in tasca e interrompendosi subito dopo. "Come non detto. Devo averlo dimenticato in dormitorio."  
"Tranquillo, vado io a prenderlo." S'intromise Erza. "Voi cominciate ad andare al campo di Quidditch. Non manca molto ai nostri allenamenti. E mi pare di aver capito che anche gli altri vogliano assistere, esatto?"  
"Grazie. Dovrebbe essere nel mio baule." Fece Majutsu.  
Titania si girò, alzando una mano per salutare e uscendo dall'aula.

 

La rossa pronuncio la parola d'ordine, facendo così aprire il passaggio.  
Non appena fu entrata incrociò Ginny, la quale sembrava essere piuttosto di fretta, tant'è che non la guardò neppure in faccia, uscendo subito.  
"Chissà dove deve andare… Forse deve fare una ricerca e le serve un libro… O è ancora troppo imbarazzata per guardarci…" Rifletté la maga sospirando, per poi salire nel dormitorio maschile.  
Ma non appena fu davanti all'entrata si rese conto che c'era qualcosa che non andava: la soglia era socchiusa.  
Erza evocò un piccolo pugnale ed entrò con cautela.  
Lo spettacolo che le si presentò davanti la lasciò interdetta: tutta la stanza era piena dei contenuti dei vari bauli, che sembrava fossero stati rovesciati in fretta e furia.  
Si diresse subito verso il letto di Harry, cominciando a frugare tra la sua roba, confermando i suoi sospetti.  
"Il diario… hanno preso il diario!"  
Poi l'illuminazione la colpì, facendola girare verso la porta.  
"No… perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?" Mormorò, correndo subito fuori.  
Attraversò il varco a tutta velocità, tirando fuori la mappa per cercare Ginny.  
La individuò subito al terzo piano, dove si diresse senza aspettare un secondo in più.  
Quando la raggiunse, si fermò ansimando leggermente.  
La Weasley le stava dando le spalle, guardando il muro di fronte a sé.  
"G-Ginny…" Esordì Erza.  
"E così… mi hai già scoperto." Disse lei, mostrando il diario di Riddle.  
"Perché… Perché hai rubato il diario?"  
"Rubato? Dal mio punto di vista, direi che l'ho recuperato… Visto che questa ragazza l'ha usato fino a poche settimane fa."  
Titania spalancò gli occhi. "T-Tobi?" Fece, tremando leggermente.  
"No, non sono Tobi. Anche se ho avuto il piacere di collaborare con lui. Aveva talento, per essere un Babbano. Anche se era certamente ben diverso da quella marmaglia senza valore."  
"Chi sei?!" Esclamò la rossa, evocando subito una spada.  
"Chi sono, dici?" Fece la ragazzina, girandosi. "Chissà…"  
"Che cos'hai fatto a Ginny?"  
"Oh, nulla di cui devi preoccuparti. Questo è il suo corpo." Continuò, tirando fuori la bacchetta. "È un peccato che la sua bacchetta non sia compatibile con me… d'altronde, una bacchetta usata non può essere lontanamente degna di me."  
"Cosa intendi dire?"  
"Intendo dire… Che tutto quello che ho fatto finora è stato per arrivare a un momento ben preciso. E tu mi aiuterai."  
"Come no! L'unica cosa in cui ti aiuterò sarà quella di lasciare il corpo di Ginny, proprio come abbiamo costretto-" Erza spalancò gli occhi quando infine capì.  
"Ci sei arrivata, Titania?" Domandò Ginny, sorridendo. "Questa mocciosa mi ha raccontato tutto quello che sapeva… E devo dire che fatico ancora a crederci. Se non vi avessi visto all'opera, potrei pensare che è stato frutto della sua fantasia…"  
"Voldemort." Concluse la rossa, deglutendo.  
"A essere precisi, mi chiamo ancora Tom Orvoloson Riddle."  
"Riddle? Allora-"  
"Già. Il diario che avete trovato apparteneva a me. L'ho incantato, così da poter ripetere le mie gesta nel caso non fossi riuscito a tornare in questo castello."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Sono un ricordo. Niente di più, niente di meno. Ma passiamo a cose più serie… Tu sai già perché ti sto dicendo tutto questo, vero?"  
Titania strinse con più forza la spada. "Perché non hai intenzione di lasciarmi andare."  
"Risposta esatta. Ora… Permettimi di presentarti un mio vecchio amico."  
Dopo aver detto ciò, cominciò a sibilare.  
Titania si guardò intorno.  
"Vediamo se questa volta riusciremo ad avere un'altra vittima e-  _Non guardarlo negli occhi!_ " Urlò di colpò.  
Erza alzò lo sguardo sorpresa, mentre Ginny si portava una mano sulla fronte.  
"Dannata mocciosa… La sto controllando da troppo tempo, non ci riuscirò ancora a lungo…" Borbottò, per poi tornare a guardare trionfante la maga. "Ma poco importa. Ormai l'ordine è già stato dato."  
Un tonfo dietro la rossa l'avverti che qualcosa di molto grosso era appena arrivato.  
"Non guardarlo negli occhi…" Ripeté, abbassando le palpebre. "Quando tutto questo sarà finito, dovrò ringraziare Ginny."  
Con sorpresa di Riddle, saltò giusto in tempo per evitare due lunghe zanne, atterrando qualche metro più in là.  
"Una spadaccina deve saper combattere anche senza occhi." Disse sorridendo, brandendo meglio la propria arma. "Non so con che cos'ho a che fare, ma poco importa."  
La regina della fate sentì nuovamente sibilare, per poi avvertire la misteriosa creatura spostarsi verso di lei molto velocemente, strisciando sul pavimento.  
"Questa… è la tua fine!" esclamò, saltando in alto, per poi cominciare la discesa con la spada di fronte a lei.  
La lama affondò in qualcosa, che emise subito un lamento di dolore.  
"Bene… vediamo un po' che cos-"  
Titania aprì gli occhi solo per un istante, vedendo riflesso nella lama della spada un occhio giallo.  
E per lei divenne tutto nero.

 

"Erza ci sta mettendo un po' ad arrivare." Osservò Fred, mentre lui, il fratello e Harry facevano un giro in volo del campo.  
"Già… Forse ha incontrato qualcuno e si è fermata a parlare…"  
"Meglio se qualcuno va a cercarla." S'intromise Baston, raggiungendoli. "E detesto ammetterlo, ma solo uno di voi tre ha qualche speranza di riuscirci. Di certo non posso chiederlo ad Angelina… Non ha ancora superato lo shock."  
"Su, non si era svegliata neanche tanto male quella volta…" Ridacchiò Majutsu, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso il castello.  
Fu allora che notò la professoressa McGranitt correre verso il campo, accompagnata da Madama Bumb.  
"Che succede?" Domandò George, vedendo anche lui le due insegnanti, per poi cominciare la discesa.  
Avevano appena poggiato i piedi a terra che la vicepreside entrò in campo, tutta agitata.  
"L'allenamento è sospeso." Sentenziò.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò incredulo Baston, mentre sugli spalti i membri di Fairy Tail si chiedevano cosa stesse succedendo.  
"D'ora in poi tutti gli allenamenti e partite sono sospesi a tempo indeterminato. Potter, seguimi. Voi altri invece tornerete nella sala comune scortati da Madama Bumb. Vi raggiungeremo più tardi."  
"Cos'è successo?" Chiese il moro, seguendo la professoressa fuori dal campo e notando che teneva la bacchetta stretta nella mano.  
"C'è stato un nuovo attentato. Ed è meglio che tu veda di persona."  
Dentro la testa del mago suonò un campanello d'allarme, ma decise di restare in silenzio.  
La McGranitt lo guidò fino in infermeria.  
"Ora Potter, so che di recente sei stato facilmente preda dell'ira, e non posso contestarlo, con tutto quello che è successo. Ma questo… Questo potrebbe sconvolgerti." Avvertì, per poi togliere le tende attorno a un letto.  
Majutsu restò impassibile per qualche secondo, poi i suoi occhi si sgranarono.  
Sul letto, in posizione da combattimento, con tanto di spada macchiata di sangue tra le mani, c'era Erza, con gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Erza!" Urlò, avvicinandosi subito al letto e scuotendola.  
"L'abbiamo trovata al terzo piano. Non sappiamo come mai fosse lì." Spiegò la vicepreside. "Potter… Sai dirmi perché aveva una spada con sé?"  
Majutsu restò in silenzio, cercando di inventarsi una scusa e allo stesso tempo digerire la notizia.  
"Erza… È addestrata a usare la spada. Sapendo degli attentati, aveva cominciato a portarsela dietro sotto le vesti quando era da sola. E sembra che non si sia fatta pietrificare senza combattere."  
La McGranitt annuì. "Già. Abbiamo verificato, e il sangue su quella spada non è umano. Non siamo riusciti a capire a quale creatura appartiene, però… Possiamo solo sperare che la signorina Scarlett sia riuscita a ferirla in maniera grave."  
Harry non disse altro, restando in silenzio. "Erza…" Mormorò, per poi farsi serio. "Ora la questione è diventata personale."  
La vicepreside lo guardò sorpresa per quella reazione, mentre il ragazzo si voltava, diretto verso l'uscita.  
"Aspetta Potter, non puoi andare da s-"  
"Se dovessi incontrare l'erede in questo momento, lo farei a pezzi, a costo di demolire Hogwarts." La interruppe lui, senza guardare indietro e uscendo dall'infermeria.  
Fece qualche passo, per poi fermarsi.  
"Esplora ogni angolo di questo castello." Disse freddamente. "Ora non m'importa più della missione. Non appena sai qualcosa avvisami."  
"Va bene." Rispose la voce nascosta al suo servizio. "Harry… So cosa stai pensando adesso, ma-"  
"Erza è stata la mia prima amica." Replicò lui, per poi dirigersi verso la Torre di Grifondoro.  
Quando attraversò il passaggio si ritrovò tutti i compagni di casa ad aspettarlo.  
"Allora… Cos'è successo?" Chiese Hermione preoccupata.  
"Erza…" Cominciò lui. "Erza è stata pietrificata."  
Nella stanza scese il silenzio totale.  
"C-Cos'hai detto?" Balbettò incredulo Gray, mentre Lucy si portava le mani alla bocca.  
"Com'è possibile?" Fece lei, mentre Harry li superava, salendo nel dormitorio "Era la più forte tra di noi…"  
"No." Replicò Natsu, mentre le sue mani tremavano per la rabbia. "L'erede ha commesso il suo più grave errore…"  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" Domandò Seamus.  
"Intende dire che ora Harry è arrabbiato. Come forse nessuno l'ha mai visto prima." Continuò Gray, sedendosi su una poltrona, mentre tutti si facevano attenti, compresi i nuovi membri della gilda.  
"Quando è arrivato da noi, Harry era un bambino debole, malnutrito e ignaro della magia. I suoi zii lo odiavano, e per questo lo tenevano chiuso quasi tutto il tempo in una specie di sgabuzzino, e negli altri momenti lo usavano come un piccolo schiavo."  
"Che cosa?!" Esclamò incredulo Dean. "Ma lui è il Bambino che è Sopravvissuto e-"  
"E per i suoi zii un mostro, loro testuali parole." Lo interruppe il mago del ghiaccio. "Non gli avevano nemmeno detto come erano morti i suoi genitori, limitandosi a dire che erano morti in un incidente. Harry è cresciuto senza sapere chi era davvero. E da noi, figuriamoci, non sapevamo nemmeno di Voldemort."  
A quel nome tutti a parte lui, Natsu, Lucy e Happy tremarono.  
"Ad ogni modo, il nostro…  _Capofamiglia_  l'ha subito preso sotto la sua ala protettiva. L'ha fatto diventare parte della nostra famiglia e ha cominciato a insegnarli a usare la magia. Quando finalmente Harry fu in grado di controllarla, cominciò ad aiutare più persone possibili. Probabilmente non esiste persona più altruista tra di noi, anche se tende a nasconderlo."  
"E questo cosa centra?" Chiese uno studente del quarto anno.  
"Tutto." Risposte Salamander. "Harry di solito finge quando si arrabbia. O comunque, si rende tanto appariscente per sfogarsi un po', ma quando è davvero infuriato… Avete presente, no? Tanto più una persona è calma, tanto più è pericolosa."  
"Sì… Ne ho sentito parlare anch'io mentre vi cercavo." Confermò Lucy. "Sconsigliavano a chiunque di diventare suoi nemici."  
"Inoltre, noi di Fairy Tail ci consideriamo tutti fratelli. Quindi il fatto che Erza, che è stata la prima a cercare di aiutarlo ad ambientarsi, sia stata pietrificata… Beh, direi che per l'erede è finita e-"  
Ma qui Gray spalancò gli occhi, assieme a Hermione e Lucy.  
"B-Beh… Ad ogni modo, adesso è meglio ritirarci nei nostri dormitori…" Fece lei, sbiancando. "Tanto d-dubito che oggi succederà qualcos'altro…"  
Tutti annuirono, per poi cominciare a salire le scale, lasciando indietro i membri di Fairy Tail.  
Non appena restarono soli, Hermione lanciò un incantesimo di silenzio attorno a loro, mentre Gray si portò davanti al passaggio.  
"Non puoi fare qualcosa di così stupido, Harry." Asserì.  
Per qualche secondo regnò il silenzio, poi Majutsu si tolse il mantello dell'invisibilità.  
"Lasciami passare, Gray." Ordinò.  
"Stai andando da Hagrid, vero?" Domandò Hermione.  
"Non credo sia lui il responsabile… Ma probabilmente sa chi è. E ho intenzione di scoprire la verità."  
"E come? Andando lì a minacciarlo?" Disse Gray. "Ti ricordo che siamo in missione."  
Majutsu restò in silenzio.  
A quel punto i gemelli sospirarono. "È inutile, non cambierà idea." Dichiararono all'unisono.  
"Andiamo noi con lui." Affermò Fred.  
"Conosciamo Hagrid da più tempo di voi. Lo abbiamo fatto impazzire un po' prima di incontrarvi." Proseguì George.  
"Allora vengo anch'io." Fece Natsu. "Mi ha preso in simpatia dopo la storia del drago."  
Harry li guardò sorpreso.  
"Noi invece resteremo qui a coprirvi nel caso dovesse venire qualcuno." Intervenne Lucy, sorridendo.  
"Esatto, aye! Con la magia di trasformazione possiamo sempre fingerci voi, anche se per poco."  
Il moro restò a guardarli, per poi sorridere. "Grazie…" Mormorò avvolgendosi di nuovo con il mantello, imitato subito dai gemelli e da Natsu, per poi uscire dalla sala.

 

Il quartetto si affrettò in direzione della finestra illuminata della capanna di Hagrid e si tolsero il mantello solo quando furono davanti all'ingresso.  
Bussarono, e dopo qualche attimo il guardiacaccia spalancò la porta. Imbracciava una balestra e gliela stava puntando contro, mentre Thor, dietro di lui, abbaiava a perdifiato.  
"Oh!" Esclamò l'uomo abbassando l'arma e fissandoli. "Che cosa ci fate qui voi?"  
"E quella a cosa ti serve?" Chiese Harry indicando la balestra mentre entravano.  
"Niente… Niente…" Balbettò Hagrid. "Stavo aspettando… Non fa niente… Sedetevi… Vi faccio un tè…"  
Ma sembrava che non sapesse quel che stava facendo: per poco non spense il fuoco, versandoci sopra dell'acqua dal bollitore, poi mandò in frantumi la teiera urtandola con la sua manona poderosa.  
"Ti senti bene, Hagrid?" Domandò Natsu, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Hai sentito di Erza, vero?" Lo interruppe subito Majutsu.  
"Oh, ho sentito sì!" Disse lui con voce rotta.  
Continuava a guardare nervosamente fuori dalle finestre. Riempì quattro grosse tazze d'acqua bollente, alle quali si dimenticò di aggiungere le bustine del tè, e stava per sistemare su un piatto un pezzo di panpepato, quando si udì bussare forte.  
Hagrid lasciò cadere il dolce, per poi guardare i quattro maghi, che annuirono, nascondendosi subito sotto i loro mantelli, per poi spostarsi in un angolo della capanna.  
Il guardiacaccia controllò che fossero ben nascosti, ripose le tazze, afferrò la balestra e tornò ad aprire la porta.  
"Buonasera, Hagrid."  
Era Silente, che entrò con un'aria terribilmente seria, seguito da un altro signore dall'aspetto assai curioso. Lo sconosciuto era un uomo basso, corpulento, aveva capelli grigi tutti arruffati e un'espressione ansiosa. Indossava una strana accozzaglia di indumenti: un abito gessato, una cravatta scarlatta, un soprabito nero e stivali a punta color viola. Sottobraccio portava una bombetta verde.  
"Questo non promette nulla di buono." Mormorò Fred agli altri.  
"È Cornelius Caramell, il Ministro della Magia!" Concluse il gemello, facendo sgranare gli occhi ai due maghi originari di Fairy Tail.  
Hagrid era diventato pallido e sudava. Si lasciò cadere su una sedia, con lo sguardo che andava da Silente a Cornelius Caramell.  
"Brutta faccenda, Hagrid." Esordì il Ministro con voce piuttosto secca. "Bruttissima faccenda. Dovevo venire. Quattro aggressioni, di cui l'ultima a una studentessa straniera. Se il loro Stato dovesse farsi vivo proprio in quest'occasione…"  
"Come ti ho già detto, Cornelius, non hanno intenzione di indagare, confidando nel nostro buon operato." Intervenne il preside.  
"Ad ogni modo è passato ogni limite. Il Ministero deve intervenire."  
"Ma io…" Tentò Hagrid, rivolgendo uno sguardo implorante a Silente. "Lei lo sa, professore; signore, io mai…"  
"Voglio che sia chiaro, Cornelius, che Hagrid gode della mia piena fiducia." Aggiunse subito l'anziano mago aggrottando la fronte, rivolgendosi all'altro uomo.  
"Senti, Albus…" Cominciò Caramell, senza nascondere un certo disagio. "I precedenti di Hagrid sono contro di lui. Il Ministero deve fare qualcosa… I consiglieri della scuola si sono messi in contatto con me."  
"Eppure, Cornelius, ti ripeto che mandar via Hagrid non servirà a niente." Insistette Silente. I suoi occhi azzurri erano animati da un fuoco che Harry non gli aveva mai visto prima. "Abbiamo già dimostrato che il responsabile non è lui."  
"Ma non ci sono prove concrete, visto che il responsabile è stato portato via subito. Cerca di metterti nei miei panni." Fece il Ministro, giocherellando con la bombetta. "Io sto ricevendo un mucchio di pressioni. Bisogna far vedere che si sta facendo qualcosa. Se si scopre che non è stato Hagrid lo rimandiamo a casa e non se ne parla più. Ma devo prenderlo. Devo. Non farei il mio dovere se-"  
"Prendermi?" Lo interruppe Hagrid, che aveva cominciato a tremare. "Per portarmi dove?"  
"Soltanto per un breve periodo." Assicurò Caramell evitando lo sguardo del gigante. "Non è una punizione, Hagrid; più che altro è una precauzione. Se verrà preso qualcun altro, tu verrai liberato con tanto di scuse…"  
"Non ad Azkaban, vero?" Chiese Hagrid con voce roca.  
Prima che Caramell potesse rispondere, si udì di nuovo bussare energicamente alla porta.  
Silente andò ad aprire, lasciando che Lucius Malfoy entrasse a grandi passi nella capanna, avvolto in un lungo mantello nero da viaggio; sul volto aveva stampato un sorriso freddo e soddisfatto.  
Thor cominciò subito a ringhiare.  
"Già arrivato, Caramell!" Esclamò in tono di approvazione. "Bene, bene…"  
"Lei! Cosa vuole?" Tuonò Hagrid furibondo. "Fuori da casa mia!"  
"Brav'uomo, ti prego di credere che non mi piace affatto trovarmi nella tua… Ehm… Questa la chiami casa, vero?" Fece Lucius lanciando un'occhiata alla piccola stanza con un ghigno malevolo. "Ero semplicemente venuto a scuola e mi hanno detto che il Preside si trovava qui."  
"E, di preciso, che cosa voleva da me, Lucius?" Domandò Silente.  
Parlava in tono gentile, ma i suoi occhi azzurri mandavano fiamme. Qualcosa che Harry e Natsu avevano visto negli occhi di Makarov quando qualcuno feriva un membro della gilda.  
"Una cosa  _molto spiacevole_ , Silente." Rispose Malfoy con voce strascicata, estraendo un grosso rotolo di pergamena. "Ma i consiglieri ritengono che sia arrivato il momento che lei si faccia da parte. Questo è un Ordine di Sospensione... In calce troverà tutte e dodici le firme. Mi spiace dire che riteniamo che lei stia perdendo la sua autorità. Quanti attentati ci sono stati finora? Un altro questo pomeriggio, vero? Di questo passo non ci resterà neanche più un figlio di Babbano, a Hogwarts, e tutti sappiamo quale  _terribile_  perdita sarebbe per la scuola."  
"Su, andiamo, Lucius!" Esclamò Caramell allarmato. "Silente sospeso… No, no… È l'ultima cosa che deve succedere in questo momento…"  
"L'incarico o la sospensione del Preside sono di competenza dei consiglieri, Caramell." Replicò Malfoy con aria serafica. "E siccome Silente non è riuscito a mettere fine agli attentati…"  
"Lucius, devi capire una cosa: se non ci riesce  _Silente_ …" Puntualizzò Caramell con il labbro superiore madido di sudore. "Voglio dire… chi  _può riuscirci_?"  
"Questo è tutto da vedere." Fece Malfoy con un sorriso maligno. "Ma dal momento che abbiamo votato tutti e dodici…"  
Hagrid balzò in piedi e la sua nera testa arruffata sfiorò il soffitto. "E dica un po', quanti ne ha dovuti ricattare e corrompere per farli firmare, eh?" Replicò irato.  
"Oh, oh, uno di questi giorni questo tuo caratterino finirà per metterti nei guai, Hagrid." Affermò Malfoy. "Ti consiglio di non gridare a questo modo con i Dissennatori di Azkaban. A loro non piacerebbe affatto."  
Il guardiacaccia sbiancò a quelle parole, e i quattro maghi nascosti chiusero le mani a pugno, ben consci di non poter fare nulla in quella situazione.  
"Non potete mandare via Silente!" Gridò il guardiacaccia, tanto che Thor guaì e corse a rannicchiarsi nella sua cuccia. "Mandatelo via e i figli dei Babbani non avranno una sola possibilità! La prossima volta ammazzeranno qualcuno!"  
"Calmati, Hagrid" Intimò Silente duro, poi fissò Lucius Malfoy. "Se i consiglieri vogliono la mia rimozione, naturalmente mi farò da parte."  
"Ma…" Balbettò Caramell.  
" _No!_ " Urlò Hagrid, interrompendo il Ministro.  
Silente non aveva smesso di fissare i suoi luminosi occhi azzurri in quelli freddi e grigi di Lucius Malfoy.  
"In ogni caso…" Proseguì il preside parlando con grande lentezza e scandendo le parole, in modo che nessuno potesse perderne neanche una. "…Lei si accorgerà che io avrò  _veramente_  lasciato la scuola soltanto quando non ci sarà più nessuno che mi sia fedele. E si accorgerà anche che a Hogwarts chi chiede aiuto lo trova sempre, non importa quanto disperata possa essere la situazione."  
Per un attimo Harry avrebbe giurato che Silente avesse ammiccato verso l'angolo dove si trovavano.  
"Sentimenti ammirevoli." Disse Malfoy inchinandosi. "Tutti sentiremo la mancanza… Ehm… Del suo… Modo personalissimo… Di fare le cose, Albus, e non ci resterà che sperare che chi prenderà il suo posto riuscirà a impedire qualsiasi… Ehm… Eventuale…  _Assassinio_."  
Si diresse verso la porta, la spalancò, salutò l'uscita di Silente con un inchino, per poi seguirlo.  
Caramell, sempre giocherellando con la bombetta, aspettava che Hagrid lo precedesse.  
Ma il quasi gigante non si mosse d'un passo: fece un respiro profondo e sillabò: "Chi ha voglia di trovare  _qualcosa_ , deve seguire i  _ragni_. Questo lo porterà sulla pista giusta. E tutto quel che ho da dire. Non credo che per voi sarà difficile."  
Caramell lo guardò sbalordito. "Con chi stai parlando?"  
"Per chi ha orecchie con cui ascoltare." Rispose lui, per poi infilarsi il pastrano di fustagno, ma prima di seguire Caramell, si fermò davanti alla porta e disse di nuovo, ad alta voce: "E ricordatevi di dar da mangiare a quello, mentre sono via."  
La porta si richiuse con un tonfo e tutti si tolsero di dosso il mantello dell'invisibilità.  
"Ora sì che siamo nei guai!" Esclamò con voce preoccupata Fred. "Tanto varrebbe che chiudano la scuola stanotte stessa! Senza più Silente, ci sarà come minimo un attentato al giorno!"  
"No." Fece Harry, tremando per la rabbia. "Questo è tutto un piano dell'erede. Non avete capito? Ha già incastrato Hagrid una volta, e ora lo sta facendo di nuovo!"  
"Vuoi dire-"  
"Voglio dire che non so perché, ma chiunque sia, vuole Hagrid fuori dai piedi. Ma a quanto pare l'ha sottovaluto."  
"Davvero?" Domandò Natsu, guardandolo.  
"Hagrid è stato molto chiaro. Seguire i ragni. E sembra che quelli presenti qui abbiano avvertito le sue parole."  
Dicendo ciò indico un piccolo ragno, illuminato dalla luce della capanna, che scivolò sotto la finestra, diretto verso la Foresta Proibita.  
"Immagino che la nostra escursione notturna non sia ancora finita, vero?" Intervenne George, tirando fuori la bacchetta. "Senza offesa per Hagrid, ma quella foresta è piena di creature molto più pericolose di un ragnetto. E noi ne abbiamo viste solo una piccola parte."  
Il Dragon Slayer prese alcune fiamme dal focolare lasciato a consumarsi, mangiandole. "E allora cosa stiamo aspettando? Con il mio olfatto, sarà uno scherzo seguire un piccolo ragno!"  
Thor cominciò a guaire raspando la porta chiusa, come a voler contrastare quelle parole.  
E nessuno di loro immaginava quanto avesse ragione.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh, sembra che stia per arrivare un nuovo ospite!" Esclamò una voce stridula, per poi scoppiare a ridere. "Lo sento, i Dissennatori sono entusiasti!"  
Subito una serie di voci si aggiunse alla sua, riempiendo quell'oscuro corridoio di risate macabre.  
Solo uno di loro non disse nulla, restando seduto con le ginocchia piegate, guardando il vuoto di fronte a sé.  
Sirius Black non era minimamente felice per quella novità. Per lui significava solo un pazzo in più di cui preoccuparsi.  
"Harry…" Mormorò, tenendo gli occhi verso il basso. "Aspetta ancora un po'."


	39. Rapimento!

I quattro maghi si addentrarono nella foresta.  
Avevano lasciato indietro Thor, il quale non si era minimamente opposto a tale decisione, cosa che non sorprese i ragazzi, ben consci che il cane non amava la Foresta Proibita quanto il suo padrone.  
“Mi chiedo perché Hagrid ci abbia dato questo suggerimento.” Fece Fred, senza fermarsi. “Insomma, ancora ancora potrei capire se avesse detto ‘Seguite i serpenti’, visto che Harry può parlarci… o ‘Seguite i draghi’ o ancora ‘Seguite i gatti’…”  
“Sia quel che sia, Hagrid di certo non era impazzito.” Replicò Harry. “E poi credetemi, in questa foresta non c’è nessuna creatura simile a Deliora… Quindi di nostra preoccupazione.”  
“Esatto!” Esclamò Natsu, sorridendo, mentre con una mano teneva una fiamma che illuminava il percorso. “Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. A meno che non si tratti di un demone, cosa che dubito avrebbe mantenuto la foresta intera.”  
“Che bello…” Commentò sarcastico George, per poi alzare la bacchetta non appena sentì un rumore, subito imitato dagli altri.  
Poi, da destra, furono investiti da un improvviso fascio di luce così intenso, dopo tutto quel buio, che dovettero alzare le braccia per ripararsi gli occhi.  
“No…” Mormorò Fred, sorridendo. “Non ci posso credere!”  
Di fronte a loro, l’'automobile del signor Weasley era là, in uno spiazzo circondato da grossi alberi, sotto una volta di rami frondosi, vuota e con i fari accesi.  
“Questa… Questa è la vostra auto!” Esclamò incredulo Salamander. “Credevo che fosse scappata chissà dove.”  
“E invece è rimasta qui fino ad adesso!” Continuò George, avvicinandosi e girando attorno alla macchina. “Anche se sembra che la foresta l’abbia resa un po’ selvatica…” Aggiunse, osservando le ali della macchina, che erano scorticate e coperte di fango.  
“Beh, almeno adesso sappiamo dove si è stabilita. Anche se mi chiedo come faccia ad avere un’intelligenza propria…” Disse Harry, per poi osservare Natsu, che si era immobilizzato. “Che succede?”  
“Beh… Credo che siamo arrivati al nostro capolinea…” Rispose lui, per poi aumentare l’intensità della fiamma che teneva sul palmo.  
Gli altri tre maghi alzarono lo sguardo, mentre un forte schiocco risuonava nell’aria.  
“Beh… Come si dice in questi casi?” Domandò Fred al fratello.  
“Che siamo fottuti?” Rispose lui, deglutendo.  
Sopra di loro, nascosti tra gli alberi, una decina di ragni giganti li stava osservando, muovendo le loro zampe pelose in un ritmo frenetico, assieme alle loro chele.  
“Cos’avevi detto sui ragni, Natsu?” Commentò Majutsu, senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Non credevo esistessero delle loro versioni così grosse…” Ribatté lui, mentre altri ragni uscivano da dietro gli alberi, circondandoli.  
“Aragog!” Sentirono chiamare in un coro di sussurri. “Aragog!”  
“Parlano?!” Esclamò più che sorpreso il Dragon Slayer, senza però perdere il controllo sulla fiamma.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondergli, da dietro una delle creature emerse un aracnide dalle dimensioni di un piccolo elefante. La schiena e le zampe erano grigie, e sulla testa orribile, fornita di chele, spiccavano gli occhi color bianco latte. Era cieco.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiese questi, schioccando repentinamente le chele.  
“Esseri umani.” Rispose un ragno, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“È Hagrid?” Domandò il nuovo giunto avvicinandosi, con i suoi occhi lattiginosi che vagavano senza posarsi su niente.  
“Estranei.” Replicò un altro.  
“Allora uccideteli!” Schioccò Aragog stizzito. “Io stavo dormendo...”  
“Siamo amici di Hagrid!” Gridò Harry, cercando di prendere in mano la situazione. “Ci ha detto lui di seguire i ragni, immagino per trovare voi!”  
Majutsu rimase in silenzio, come gli altri tre, restando ad ascoltare il Clic, Clic proveniente dalle chele delle creature.  
“Hagrid non ha mai mandato esseri umani nella nostra tana.” Disse lentamente Aragog.  
“Hagrid è nei guai.” Spiegò il moro. “Ecco perché siamo venuti noi.”  
“Nei guai?” Chiese il vecchio ragno, e a Harry parve che ora lo schiocco delle sue chele esprimesse preoccupazione. “Ma perché ha mandato voi?”  
“Perché eravamo gli unici di cui sapeva di potersi fidare.” Rispose, omettendo la parte che erano anche gli unici presenti al suo suggerimento. “A scuola pensano che Hagrid abbia organizzato un... un... qualcosa contro gli studenti. L’hanno portato ad Azkaban...”  
L’enorme aracnide schioccò le chele furiosamente e tutt’attorno, gli fece eco il consesso dei ragni; come se fosse un applauso.  
“Ma questo è successo tanti anni fa.” Osservò Aragog stizzito. “Anni e anni fa. Me lo ricordo bene. È stata quella la ragione per cui l’hanno costretto a lasciare la scuola. Credevano che fossi io il mostro che vive in quella che loro chiamano la Camera dei Segreti. Pensavano che Hagrid avesse aperto la Camera e mi avesse liberato.”  
“Ma allora tu... Tu non venivi dalla Camera dei Segreti?” Domandò George, cercando di mantenere il più possibile il sangue freddo.  
“Io?!” Sputò Aragog con uno schiocco irato. “Ma io non sono nato nel castello! Io vengo da una terra lontana. Un viaggiatore mi ha dato a Hagrid quando ero un uovo. Hagrid era soltanto un ragazzo, ma si è preso cura di me, mi ha nascosto in una credenza, al castello, e mi dava da mangiare gli avanzi della tavola. Hagrid è mio buon amico, è un brav’uomo. Quando mi scoprirono e fui incolpato della morte di una ragazza lui mi protesse. Da allora vivo qui nella foresta, dove lui viene ancora a trovarmi. Mi ha anche trovato una moglie, Mosag, e vedi da te quanto è diventata numerosa la nostra famiglia! Tutto per merito di Hagrid...”  
“Io a questo punto cercherei di contattare la dea bendata… Con tutto quello che c’è capitato, come minimo deve farci vincere una lotteria come risarcimento…” Commentò Fred con sarcasmo, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal fare quella battuta.  
“Quindi tu non hai mai aggredito nessuno, esatto?” Chiese Natsu.  
“Mai!” Dichiarò il vecchio ragno con voce roca. “Non che non ne avessi l'istinto, ma per rispetto verso Hagrid non ho mai torto un capello a un essere umano. Il corpo della ragazza che era stata uccisa fu trovato in un gabinetto. Io non ho mai visto niente del castello, tranne la credenza dove sono cresciuto. La nostra specie ama il buio e il silenzio...”  
“Ma allora... Tu conosci la cosa che ha ucciso la ragazza?” Domandò Harry. “Perché, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, è tornata e le aggressioni sono ricominciate!”  
Queste ultime parole furono sommerse da uno scroscio di schiocchi e dallo scalpiccio rabbioso di molte lunghe zampe; grosse ombre nere si mossero intorno ai ragazzi.  
“La cosa che vive al castello…” Riprese Aragog “È un’antica creatura che noi ragni temiamo più di ogni altra al mondo. Ricordo che quando ebbi la percezione che la bestia scorrazzava per il castello pregai Hagrid di lasciarmi andare.”  
“Che cos’è? Cos’è la creatura?!” Insisté Potter.  
Ci furono altri schiocchi e scalpiccii, segno che i ragni si stavano avvicinando.  
“Noi non ne parliamo!” Sentenziò Aragog in tono perentorio. “Non pronunciamo nemmeno il nome di quella terrificante creatura! Non l’ho detto mai neanche a Hagrid, eppure lui me l’ha chiesto molte volte.”  
“Fantastico, il Voi-Sapete-Chi versione animale…” Bofonchiarono assieme i gemelli, mentre Aragog indietreggiava, stanco di parlare, lasciando il posto agli altri ragni, che continuavano ad avvicinarsi.  
“Capisco… Beh, allora direi che non abbiamo altro di cui discutere. Torniamo indietro.” Fece Majutsu, prendendo in mano la bacchetta.  
“Volete andarvene?” Domandò il ragno. “Oh, non credo proprio potrete farlo…”  
“Mi sembrava di aver capito che non torcevi un capello agli umani.” Replicò Harry, restando freddo esternamente, mentre dentro si preparava all’imminente battaglia.  
“A Hagrid i miei figli e le mie figlie non torcono un capello perché obbediscono a un mio ordine. Ma non posso certo negargli il piacere della carne fresca, quando qualcuno sconfina nel nostro territorio e ci si offre con tanta spontaneità. Addio, umani amici di Hagrid!”  
“Ma che sfortuna!” Esclamò Natsu, facendo scrocchiare il collo. “Sembra che qui ci sia una piccola incomprensione…”  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Vedete, loro tre sono umani… Ma io non del tutto!”  
Dicendo ciò si lasciò avvolgere completamente dalle fiamme. “Io sono un Dragon Slayer e vi consiglio caldamente di lasciarci andare via, o non avrò problemi a fare un po’ di ragni arrosto!”  
“Non temiamo il tuo fuoco.” Replicò uno dei ragni, per poi saltargli addosso, salvo venire investito in pieno da una fiammata, che lo lasciò a contorcersi sul terreno per le bruciature.  
“Che cosa facciamo Harry? Sono in troppi, e dubito che tu voglia davvero che Natsu dia fuoco alla foresta.” Fece Fred, avvicinandosi a Majutsu.  
“Non lo so… Uscire da questa situazione sarebbe anche facile, ma non passando inosservati…”  
Ma proprio mentre un altro gruppo di ragni si preparava ad attaccare, si udì un rombo lungo e penetrante, seguito da un bagliore accecante che illuminò l’intera area.  
Era l'automobile del signor Weasley, che aveva cominciato a girare in tondo, coi fari accesi e il clacson che suonava a ripetizione, e che allontanò alcuni ragni, per poi aprire le portiere di fronte ai quattro maghi.  
Senza nemmeno stare lì a pensarci, salirono immediatamente a bordo. Le portiere sbatterono all’istante e il pedale dell’acceleratore si abbassò da solo. La macchina partì con un rombo, urtando altri ragni e ben presto cominciarono ad attraversare a ritroso la foresta, con i rami che sbattevano con violenza contro i finestrini. L'automobile, con grande sagacia, seguiva il percorso migliore, scegliendo i passaggi meno angusti, lungo un tragitto che aveva tutta l’aria di conoscere bene.  
Avanzarono a tutta velocità attraverso il sottobosco per dieci minuti buoni, finché non raggiunsero il limitare della foresta, dove la macchina si fermò. I quattro maghi scesero, per poi voltarsi a guardare l’automobile turchese, che sembrò salutarli con un colpo di fari, per poi fiondarsi nuovamente nella Foresta Proibita.  
Senza dire niente, s’infilarono il mantello, tornando di corsa nel castello, senza proferire parola né fermarsi finché non furono al sicuro nella Sala Comune, dove trovarono i loro amici ad aspettarli.  
“Allora?” Chiese Hermione, non appena si fecero vedere.  
“È una lunga storia…” Cominciò Fred con un sospiro. “Ah, Ron? Ricordarci di non prenderti mai più in giro per la tua paura dei ragni. Dopo stanotte, anche noi potremo avere qualche difficoltà a vederli.”  
  
Quando i quattro finirono di raccontare, nella stanza scese il silenzio totale.  
“Quindi… Quindi Hogwarts è senza protezioni… Con Silente fuori, è finita.” Soffiò Neville, abbandonandosi su una poltrona.  
“E Hagrid è finito ad Azkaban per qualcosa che non ha fatto… Non posso crederci!” Esclamò Hermione.  
“Però adesso sappiamo qualcosa in più.” Fece Harry. “Riepiloghiamo il tutto: è una creatura viva all’incirca da mille anni; se escludiamo il fatto che possa essersi riprodotta, cosa di cui dubito, non sarebbe stata buona tanto a lungo.”  
“E risponde solo a un preciso richiamo, di cui solo l’erede di Serpeverde è a conoscenza.” Aggiunse Gray.  
“Per i ragni è come il nostro Voldemort…” Osservò Lucy, ignorando i vari tremolii che aveva causato pronunciando il nome del mago oscuro.  
“E probabilmente odia le galline.” Asserì Natsu, attirando gli sguardi di tutti su di sé. “Che c’è?”  
“E questa da dove ti è saltata fuori?” Domandò Ron.  
“Beh, qualche mese fa ho sentito Hagrid lamentarsi che le sue galline erano state tutte uccise. Forse le due cose sono collegate.”  
“Non è da escludere, ma prendiamo in considerazione i fattori più importanti: può pietrificare e sembra che solo io e Natsu possiamo sentire la sua voce.”  
“Il che significa che è un serpente.” Concluse Hermione. “Ho letto qualcosa in biblioteca, ma dovrei tornarci per esserne sicura.”  
“Un serpente che pietrifica e di cui i ragni hanno paura…” Bofonchiò George.  
“Se non fosse così assurdo, direi che si tratta di Medusa.” Fece Majutsu.  
“Chi?” Domandò Lucy.  
“Una creatura mitologica che al posto dei capelli aveva dei serpenti, e che pietrificava chiunque la guardasse negli occhi. Venne sconfitta con un semplice specchio.”  
“Forse le due cose non sono tanto diverse.” Ammise la Grifondoro castana. “Ma andare a verificare sarà dura.”  
“Già, aye! La McGranitt è venuta qui a dire che d’ora in poi non ci sarà più possibile andare in giro da soli senza un insegnante.” Riferì Happy.  
“Beh, per quello, direi che non c’è problema.” Disse Harry, ghignando. “Abbiamo giustappunto a nostra disposizione un professore più che disposto ad accompagnarci in biblioteca.”  
  
  
“Voi volete che cosa?!” Sbraitò spaventato Allock, guardando Harry, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Neville, Ron e Hermione, che erano rimasti indietro rispetto ai compagni.  
“Ha capito bene, professore.” Disse Majutsu, calcando sull’ultima parola. “A malincuore, ci serve il suo aiuto per andare in biblioteca, visto che non possiamo più muoverci da soli.”  
“S-Suvvia… Siate seri… Anche se il colpevole è stato arrestato, il mostro potrebbe ancora-”  
“Il colpevole è ancora a piede libero, visto che Hagrid di certo non lo è.” Replicò algida Hermione. “E lei sa bene che noi non ci beviamo nemmeno lontanamente la storia che lei sapeva che era colpa sua.”  
Allock li guardò uno a uno, per poi sospirare. “Bene. Ma dovrò prima parlarne con la professoressa McGranitt, dato che lei è la vicepreside.”  
“Ero sicuro che avremmo trovato un accordo.” Terminò Harry sorridendo, per poi cominciare ad allontanarsi. “Beh, che aspetta? Dobbiamo andare a Erbologia.”  
Dopo l’attentato a Erza, c’erano stati diversi cambiamenti. Il primo era stato la cancellazione a tempo indeterminato di tutti gli allenamenti e le partite di Quidditch. Poi le visite in infermeria erano state limitate ai puri casi d’emergenza, i quali a loro volta si erano ridotti drasticamente, dato che ora i professori dovevano accompagnare ogni classe ogni volta che dovevano cambiare materia o dovevano tornare in dormitorio o recarsi nella Sala Grande.  
Questo ovviamente limitava i movimenti dei maghi di Fairy Tail, i quali, ora privi anche dell’appoggio di Silente, avevano non poche difficoltà a riunirsi con Luna per discutere, quindi affidavano a Happy il compito di riferirle le ultime novità durante le lezioni.  
Una cosa che sorprese Harry e Natsu fu un piccolo gruppo di Tassorosso, guidati da Ernie Macmillan, che andò a chiedergli scusa per aver sospettato di loro, sapendo bene che non avrebbero mai fatto del male a Erza.  
“Beh Harry, di certo sai come chiedere gentilmente dei favori.” Sghignazzò Gray, seguendo il professore.  
“Ho imparato dai migliori.” Rispose lui, guardandolo. “Siete stati voi a mostrarmi le domande formato Fairy Tail.”  
“Io mi chiedo per quanto ancora riuscirò a restare così innocente!” Piagnucolò Lucy, ricevendo una pacca di consolazione da Hermione.  
“Bah… Per me è stato anche fin troppo gentile. Per una volta, sono d’accordo con Luxus: un essere come lui dovrebbe essere trattato di conseguenza.” Bofonchiò Natsu, sospirando. “Purtroppo non possiamo farci nulla.”  
“Per il momento pensiamo a risolvere questo mistero e vediamo di sbrigarci con gli esami. Inoltre, non sarebbe nemmeno una cattiva idea scoprire chi è la ragazza rimasta uccisa cinquanta anni fa.” Replicò Harry.  
Infatti, una cosa che li sorprese non poco, era come i professori, nonostante la situazione, fossero intenzionati a proseguire come se niente fosse il programma scolastico, tanto da annunciare gli esami di fine anno.  
“Io mi sto chiedendo se sopravvivrò agli esami…” Si lamentò Ron, mostrando la sua bacchetta. “Non sono più riuscito a fare un incantesimo decente da quando si è rotta. Come minimo rischio di far saltare la Sala Grande!”  
“Beh, sarebbe un ottimo modo per mostrare il tuo lato di Fairy Tail!” Disse divertito il Dragon Slayer. “Comunque, basta che accechi i professori con la luce e cerchi di fargli credere di aver fatto tutto giusto, no?”  
“Natsu…” Cominciò Hermione, guardandolo male. “Non si può barare durante gli esami!” Continuò, per poi colpirlo in testa con un pugno amichevole.  
“Se continuerà a frequentare Erza, rischieremo davvero di trovarci un suo clone nel giro di pochi anni!” Mormorò Gray a Harry, che ridacchiò.  
“Beh, per noi sarebbe solo positivo.” Replicò lui, mentre Neville si avvicinava.  
“Con Happy e Luna invece cosa facciamo? Andiamo a chiamarli prima di andare in biblioteca o no?”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno. Stasera aggiorneremo Happy e lui domani riferirà a Luna. Come ho già detto, la possibilità che l’erede si mostri nuovamente sono basse… Non adesso che ha incastrato Hagrid.”  
  
“Quindi avrebbero chiesto oggi, eh?” domandò Luna, con gli occhi che guardavano altrove, dando l’errata idea che non stesse prestando attenzione, mentre le loro classi attraversavano un corridoio per raggiungere l’aula successiva.  
“Già, aye! Conoscendo Harry, avrà ottenuto il permesso in pochi minuti, aye.”  
“Permesso per cosa?” S’intromise Ginny.  
I due la guardarono preoccupati: da un po’ di tempo avevano notato come la piccola Weasley sembrasse sempre nervosa. Non parlava quasi più, e quelle poche frasi che diceva esprimevano tutta la sua insicurezza e paura verso qualcosa che nessuno riusciva a comprendere.  
“Ecco… Forse abbiamo un’idea sul mostro della camera, aye.” Ammise il gatto umano, non vedendo alcun motivo per nasconderlo. Dopotutto, bastava non dire che avevano l’intenzione di combatterlo.  
Ginny si fermò di colpò, sgranando gli occhi. “D-Davvero?” Domandò, cominciando a tremare.  
“Che cosa ti succede?” Fece Luna, guardandola. “Non abbiamo nessun Monconte attorno.”  
“Monconte?” chiese Happy.  
“Piccoli esseri simili a polvere che spaventano le persone che li guardano, anche se sono praticamente invisibili.” Spiegò lei con naturalezza.  
Ginny però non prestò ascolto, ma cominciò a indietreggiare, per poi scappare via.  
“Ehi! Non andare da sola, è pericoloso!” Urlò Happy, correndole subito dietro, lasciando sola Luna, che li guardò sparire dietro uno dei tanti passaggi segreti.  
Controllando che nessuno se ne fosse accorto e che non stesse guardando, schioccò le dita, facendo apparire una fatina.  
“Segui Happy e Ginny.” Mormorò, ottenendo come risposta un saluto militare da parte della creatura, che poi divenne invisibile.  
Dopo aver fatto ciò, continuò a seguire i suoi compagni, i quali, se si fossero girati, non avrebbero visto il suo solito sguardo sognatore, ma due occhi preoccupati.  
  
La Weasley minore si fermò contro un muro, ansimando per la corsa.  
“Ginny!” Chiamò Happy, raggiungendola. “Perché sei corsa via? L’erede potrebbe trovarti, e dubito guardi realmente se uno è mezzosangue o no, aye! Soprattutto qui…”  
Infatti i due si erano fermati proprio in prossimità della scritta lasciata la notte di Halloween.  
“Lo so… che non gliele importa più di tanto…” Rispose lei, cominciando a piangere. “Mi dispiace…”  
“Aye?”  
“Avrei… Avrei voluto parlarvene prima… Ma avevo troppa paura… Che cosa penserete di me, adesso?”  
“Di cosa stai parlando, aye?”  
“Il diario.” Spiegò lei, tirandolo fuori dalla propria borsa, facendo così spalancare gli occhi a Happy, che la guardò incredulo. “Questo diario… Dev’essere distrutto.” Continuò, cominciando ad ansimare sempre di più.  
“Perché ce l’hai tu?” Domandò il gatto, ricevendo come risposta un sorriso triste.  
“Perché sono stata una stupida. Tra tante cose su cui avrei potuto non dare ascolto ai miei genitori, ho scelto quella peggiore…”  
“Ginny, non riesco a capire cosa vuoi dire!”  
“So… So tutto, Happy…” Asserì lei, guardandolo. “So che non sei umano… E che venite da un altro mondo…”  
Prima che potesse dire altro, il corpo di Ginny fu attraversato da una scarica di dolore, che la costrinse a cadere a terra in ginocchio.  
“E lo sa anche… L’ultima persona che avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo… Tutta colpa di Tobi e Klaun…”  
“Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?”  
“Perché… Ero sempre presente… Non ho potuto impedirlo… Anche se sono riuscita a evitare che uccidesse Erza… Ora Happy, ti prego, prendi questo diario e portarlo da Natsu!” Esclamò, raccogliendo tutte le sue forze. “Dovete distruggerlo, a costo di dare fuoco all’intero castello!”  
“Aye?! Ma è solo un diario con un incantesimo all’interno e-”  
“No!” Urlò Ginny, singhiozzando. “Il diario… È l’erede e-”  
Questa volta la ragazza s’interruppe per cacciare un urlo, che fece arretrare Happy per la paura.  
Dopo pochi secondi la sua voce si ruppe, lasciando che la testa della rossa cadesse in avanti, oscurandone gli occhi.  
“G-Ginny?”  
“Stupida ragazzina!” Rispose lei con voce rabbiosa, alzandosi lentamente in piedi. “Proprio adesso doveva tirare fuori tutta quella forza di volontà?”  
Happy sgranò gli occhi, impugnando la bacchetta. “Chi sei, aye?”  
Ginny, per tutta risposta, cominciò a ridere.  
“Divertente… Sei la seconda persona che mi fa questa domanda.” Disse, guardandolo e mostrando due occhi rossi come il sangue. “La prima mi ha fatto divertire, ma per te ho piani ben diversi in mente!”  
“Non hai risposto alla domanda, aye!” Replicò Happy, cercando di usare tutto il suo coraggio.  
“Già… Tu non sei di certo ai livelli di Titania. Lei è pure riuscita a ferire la mia preziosa creatura…”   
Mentre diceva ciò, mise nuovamente al sicuro il diario. “E sia! Ti rivelerò chi sono. Dopotutto, stai per diventare la mia seconda esca.”  
“Vuoi pescare del pesce?” Chiese il gatto, dimenticandosi per un attimo della situazione.  
“Oh, sì, un pesce molto grosso. Un pesce di nome Harry Potter!”  
Dopo aver detto ciò cominciò a sibilare.  
Happy si voltò verso la porta del bagno delle ragazze, da dentro il quale era possibile sentire diversi tonfi.  
“C-Cos’è stato?”  
“Il mostro di Serpeverde.” Rispose Ginny, sorridendo. “E ora… Tu verrai con me.”  
Prima che il gatto potesse dire qualcosa, la porta del bagno si spalancò.  
Di fronte agli occhi increduli del ragazzo, uscì la testa di un enorme serpente con la bocca spalancata, mostrando così una lunga serie di zanne acuminate. La cosa che Happy notò subito dopo erano gli occhi: uno di questi era chiuso, mentre l’altro era stato letteralmente tagliato in due, rendendolo ancora più minaccioso.  
“D-Dai bagni, aye?!” Esclamò incredulo Happy, notando con la coda dell’occhio la fatina di Luna, che osservava spaventata la scena dall’alto, nascosta su una trave.  
“Già.” Fece Ginny, affiancandosi alla creatura. “Ha aspettato quasi mille anni la prima volta per poter uscire, e poi ne ha dovuti aspettare altri cinquanta. Ma tra poco potrò scagliarla contro quei ripugnanti mezzosangue liberamente.”  
“Quindi è stato quel… serpente a pietrificare tutti!”  
“Esatto, ma puoi stare tranquillo. Non ho intenzione di farti pietrificare. E nemmeno di ucciderti. Per ora ovviamente.”  
Il serpente si mosse verso Happy, il quale si fece subito spuntare le ali per evitarlo.  
“Oh, allora puoi usare quella magia anche da umano?” Osservò la ragazza, per nulla impressionata. “Ma non sarà di certo sufficiente.”  
Prima che Happy potesse realizzare il significato di quelle parole, la testa del serpente si alzò di scatto, colpendolo e schiacciandolo contro il soffitto.  
Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca per il dolore, mentre le sue ali scomparivano. Pochi istanti dopo cadde a terra, incapace di muoversi.  
Riuscì giusto a vedere i piedi di Ginny avvicinarsi a lui, mentre sentiva le forze abbandonarlo.  
“Oh, spero che tu non ti sia fatto troppo male. Sai, sono curioso di analizzare la tua magia… Potrebbe tornarmi molto utile. Ma questo sarà per quando sarò tornato pienamente in me.”  
“C-Chi… Chi sei…?” Domandò ancora Happy, mentre veniva sollevato dal serpente, che lo teneva per i vestiti con le sue zanne.  
“Io sono Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, come vi piace definirmi oggi giorno.”  
Happy non riuscì nemmeno a spalancare gli occhi di fronte a quella notizia, abbandonandosi all’oblio del sonno.  
“Bene… E ora, gettiamo la lenza.” Disse Ginny, voltandosi verso la scritta sul muro.  
  
“Ecco qui!” Dichiarò Hermione, sbattendo su un tavolo della biblioteca un libro grande quasi quanto lei, facendo tremare il pavimento intorno a loro.  
“Io mi chiedo come fa a sollevare simili mattoni senza nemmeno avere il fiatone…” Mormorò incredulo Gray, ricevendo assensi da tutti gli altri.  
“Quando avete finito di parlare a vanvera, vedete di darmi retta.” Replicò la castana, per poi cominciare a sfogliare velocemente il libro, avvalendosi degli occhiali del vento.  
Poco lontano da loro, Allock li osservava in silenzio.  
“Dei molti, spaventosi animali e mostri che popolano la nostra terra, nessuno è più insolito e micidiale del Basilisco, noto anche come il Re dei Serpenti. Questo serpente, che può raggiungere dimensioni gigantesche e che vive molte centinaia di anni, nasce da un uovo di gallina covato da un rospo. Esso uccide in modo portentoso: oltre alle zanne, che contengono un potente veleno, anche lo sguardo del Basilisco provoca morte istantanea. I ragni fuggono davanti al Basilisco, perché è il loro nemico mortale e il Basilisco fugge solo quando ode il canto del gallo, che gli è fatale.” Lesse, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso i compagni.  
“Tutto torna!” Commentò Harry. “È un serpente, ha una vita molto longeva, i galli sono per lui un pericolo e uccide con lo sguardo…”  
“Ma allora perché nessuno è morto?”  
“Forse… Nessuno l’ha mai guardato direttamente negli occhi.” Azzardò Lucy. “Mrs Purr forse l’ha visto come riflesso nell’acqua. Ricordate? Il corridoio era allagato.”  
“Colin aveva la sua macchina fotografica…” Continuò Hermione.  
“Justin invece deve averlo visto attraverso Nick, che invece… Beh, non so voi, ma non mi risulta si possa uccidere un fantasma.” Fece Gray.  
“Mentre Erza deve averlo visto nel riflesso della spada.” Concluse Harry. “Ma resta la domanda: come fa a muoversi senza essere visto da nessuno? E soprattutto, ignoriamo ancora dove si trovi la Camera e-”  
“Attraverso i muri!” esclamò Neville, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. “Tu e Natsu avete detto di aver sentito la sua voce un po’ ovunque, no? Hogwarts è piena di passaggi segreti, forse l’erede si serve di quelli per farlo muovere.”  
“Non è un’ipotesi da escludere.”  
Mentre continuavano a parlare, Allock sorrise, per poi tirare fuori la bacchetta.  
Ma prima che potesse dire o fare qualcosa, la voce della professoressa McGranitt risuonò per tutto il castello.  
“Tutti gli studenti tornino immediatamente nei loro dormitori. Tutti gli insegnanti tornino nella sala professori. Immediatamente, per favore.”  
I membri di Fairy Tail si guardarono tra loro, mentre Allock nascose frettolosamente la bacchetta dentro una manica.  
“Cos’è successo?” Domandò Lucy preoccupata, poco prima che Madama Pince gli ordinasse di obbedire alla vicepreside.  
“Voi ragazzi andate.” Fece Allock. “Io vado in sala professori. Forse finalmente riconosceranno il mio valore.” E dicendo ciò si allontanò.  
I maghi si guardarono tra di loro. Poi, senza parlare, tirarono tutti fuori il loro mantello dell’invisibilità, per poi anticipare il professore grazie ai diversi passaggi segreti.  
Entrarono nella sala senza fare rumore, mettendosi da parte in modo da non infastidire i professori, che stavano entrando uno a uno, mentre la McGranitt, che era dentro fin dall’inizio, li osservava tristemente.  
“È accaduto l’inevitabile.” Annunciò non appena tutti gli insegnanti furono entrati, a eccezione di Allock che non era ancora giunto. “Due studenti sono stati rapiti. Il mostro li ha portati direttamente nella Camera.”  
Il professor Vitious si lasciò sfuggire un grido soffocato, mentre la professoressa Sprite serrò le mani contro la bocca. Piton afferrò lo schienale di una sedia e chiese: “Come fai a esserne tanto sicura?”  
“L’Erede dei Serpeverde ha lasciato un altro messaggio.” Rispose la vicepreside, pallidissima. “Proprio sotto al primo. I loro scheletri giaceranno nella Camera, per sempre.” Recitò.  
Il professor Vitious scoppiò in lacrime.  
“Di chi si tratta?” Chiese Madama Bumb, cui si erano piegate le ginocchia e che si era accasciata su una sedia. “Chi sono stati rapiti?”  
“Ginny Weasley e Happy Dragonil. I loro compagni hanno detto di averli visti allontanarsi.”  
Ron e Natsu sgranarono gli occhi, mentre anche gli altri maghi sembravano non riuscire a credere a ciò che avevano appena sentito.  
“Domani dovremo rimandare a casa tutti gli studenti.” continuò la McGranitt. “Questo segna la fine di Hogwarts. Silente ha sempre detto-”  
La porta della sala professori si spalancò un’altra volta. Per un folle momento, Harry sperò che fossero i loro due amici, e che tutto quanto fosse stato solo un grosso malinteso. E invece era Allock, raggiante.  
“Scusate tanto... Che cosa mi sono perso?”  
Non si accorse nemmeno che gli altri lo squadravano quasi con odio. Piton si fece avanti.  
“Lupus in fabula!” Esclamò, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. “Ecco la persona giusta. Due studenti sono stati rapiti dal mostro, Allock, e sono stati portati proprio nella Camera dei Segreti. Finalmente è venuto il tuo momento.”  
Allock spalancò gli occhi.  
“È vero, Gilderoy.” Intervenne la professoressa Sprite. “Non sei tu che ieri sera dicevi di avere sempre saputo quale fosse l’ingresso alla Camera dei Segreti?”  
“D-Davvero? Non credevo di aver detto proprio così…” Balbettò Allock, deglutendo.  
“Sì, proprio tu. Non eri tu che dicevi di sapere cosa c’è dentro?” Saltò su Vitious con tono cantilenante.  
“C-Certo… So perfettamente di quale mostro di tratta… Però…”  
“Io ricordo con certezza che hai detto che ti dispiaceva di non aver potuto dare una lezione al mostro prima che Hagrid venisse arrestato.” Incalzò l’insegnante di Pozioni. “Non sei stato tu a dire che si era fatta molta confusione e che avrebbero dovuto darti carta bianca fin dall'inizio?”  
Allock guardò a uno a uno i volti inespressivi dei suoi colleghi.  
“Ma io... Beh… Volevo prima avere tutti gli indizi… E informazioni…”  
“Allora lasciamo la cosa nelle tue mani, Gilderoy.” Disse la professoressa McGranitt. “Stanotte sarà il momento ideale per intervenire. Faremo in modo che nessuno t’intralci. Potrai affrontare il mostro tutto da solo. Carta bianca, finalmente!”  
Allock volse attorno a sé uno sguardo disperato, ma nessuno gli venne in aiuto. Delle sue belle sembianze non restava che un’ombra stravolta. Gli tremavano le labbra, e senza il suo solito sorriso tutto denti sembrava smunto e sparuto.  
Poi, ritrovando il coraggio, annuì.  
“M-Molto bene, allora.” Asserì, girandosi. “Vado nel mio studio a... a prepararmi.”  
E uscì dalla stanza.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail avevano guardato la scena, e se non fosse stata per la situazione, probabilmente sarebbero scoppiati a ridere.  
“Bene.” Disse la McGranitt con le narici frementi. “E con questo ce lo siamo levato dai piedi. I responsabili devono informare gli studenti dell’accaduto. Dite loro che l’Espresso di Hogwarts li riporterà a casa domani al più presto. Gli altri, sono pregati di accertarsi che nessuno studente sia rimasto fuori del proprio dormitorio.”  
Gli insegnanti si alzarono e uscirono uno a uno.  
I maghi si tolsero il mantello, per poi voltarsi verso Ron e Natsu.  
“Bene… Direi che il tempo di stare fermi è finito. Agiremo stanotte.” Sentenziò Harry  
Tutti annuirono.  
“Sì…” Disse Ron, guardando negli occhi. “Per piacere, aiutateci a recuperarli!”  
“Non devi neanche dirlo.” Rispose Gray, mentre tutti gli altri lo guardavano seri.  
“La pagherà… L’erede pagherà per tutto!” Urlò Natsu, sputando una fiammata.  
In quel momento una fatina apparve di fronte a loro dal nulla, con un pezzo di pergamena tra le braccia, che consegnò a Harry, prima di dissolversi.  
Majutsu cominciò subito a leggere, per poi piegare il foglio.  
“Luna ha scoperto l’ingresso della Camera.” Informò, chiudendo le mani a pugno. “Speriamo solo che non sia troppo tardi.”  
“Dov’è?” Chiese Hermione.  
“Nel posto dove a questo punto immagino sia morta quella ragazza cinquanta anni fa. Anzi, credo che non abbia mai lasciato quel luogo.”  
“Ma se è morta-” Cominciò Lucy, bloccandosi. “No… Non vorrai dire lei, vero?”  
“C’è un solo fantasma di una studentessa qui a Hogwarts.” Riprese Harry. “Mirtilla Malcontenta.”  
“Quindi l’ingresso…”  
“È nel suo bagno. Esatto. Una delle fate di Luna ha assistito al rapimento di Happy, e il mostro è uscito da lì.”  
“Ma come facciamo? I professori faranno molta attenzione che nessuno vada in giro, e i mantelli non ci permettono di passare attraverso le porte.”  
“Useremo ancora Allock. Conoscendolo, adesso starà cercando un modo per scappare.”  
Majutsu si avvolse con il mantello, lasciando fuori solo la testa per far sì che gli altri potessero continuare a vederlo.  
“Ma prima, andiamo a prendere Fred e George. Ci servirà tutto l’aiuto possibile.”  
  
Quella sera, il gruppo al completo uscì inosservato dalla Sala di Grifondoro.  
Fred e George, seri come forse non lo erano mai stati prima, fissarono gli altri, che annuirono.  
Nascosti dai mantelli, si riunirono con Luna fuori dallo studio di Allock, da dentro il quale si potevano sentire stropiccii, colpi e un frettoloso andirivieni.  
Senza aspettare un secondo in più, Natsu colpì la porta con un pugno, facendola uscire dai cardini.  
Rimosso l’ostacolo, Harry si ritrovò a fissare un sorpreso e spaventato Allock. Il suo ufficio era quasi del tutto smantellato. Per terra c’erano due grossi bauli spalancati. In uno, ripiegati in fretta, c’erano abiti di tutti i colori: verde giada, lilla, blu notte. Nell’altro erano ammonticchiati alla rinfusa dei libri. Le fotografie che avevano ricoperto le pareti erano stipate dentro alcune scatole appoggiate sulla scrivania.  
“Stai andando da qualche parte?” Chiese freddamente il moro.  
“Ehm... Beh... Sì…” Tartagliò Allock. “Una chiamata urgente... Improrogabile... Devo andare...”  
“E nostra sorella?” Domandarono bruscamente Fred e George.  
“Ah, sì... Una vera disgrazia.” Fu il commento dell’uomo, che evitò di guardarli negli occhi mentre apriva con uno strattone un cassetto e rivoltava il contenuto in una borsa. “Nessuno se ne rammarica più di me...”  
“Sei proprio il codardo che immaginavamo.” Disse Hermione, disgustata. “Quanto di quello che hai scritto è vero?”  
“I fatti, tutto.” Rispose lui. “Protagonisti e qualche avvenimento… Beh, diciamo che ci ho dato un ritocchino. A nessuno piace leggere le imprese di un mago armeno brutto e vecchio, anche se ha salvato un intero paese dai lupi mannari. La sua immagine in copertina avrebbe veramente sfigurato! Non aveva nessun gusto nel vestirsi. Quanto poi alla maga che ha messo in fuga l’anima in pena della strega Bandon, aveva il labbro leporino. Insomma, cercate di capire...”  
“L’unica cosa che capiamo…” Lo interruppe Natsu, avvolgendo il suo braccio con il fuoco. “È che tu sei un essere spregevole, ma non ti preoccupare. Abbiamo intenzione di farti vivere una vera avventura!”  
Il professore non rispose, limitandosi ad abbassare con un tonfo il coperchio dei vari bauli, chiudendoli a chiave.  
“Oh, vediamo.” Disse, senza badare ai ragazzi. “Penso di aver preso tutto. Sì. Manca una cosa sola.”  
Tirò fuori la bacchetta magica e si girò verso di loro.  
“Spiacente, miei cari, ma temo proprio che dovrò farvi un incantesimo di memoria. Non posso certo permettere che ve ne andiate in giro a spiattellare tutti i miei segreti. Altrimenti non venderò più neanche una copia... Ma lasciate che vi ringrazi. Potrò dire a tutti che mostro era e-”  
Ma prima che potesse finire la frase, la sua mano venne avvolta completamente dal ghiaccio, assieme alla bacchetta.  
Subito dopo Harry scattò contro di lui, scomparendo per un istante e riapparendo alle sue spalle con una spada in mano.  
Allock guardò con terrore il blocco di ghiaccio, che si spaccò a metà, tranciando in due la sua bacchetta, rendendola definitivamente inutilizzabile.  
“Dovrebbe sapere che non è così facile prenderci di sorpresa. Sapevamo che avrebbe tentato qualcosa del genere.”  
“Che cosa volete che faccia?” Domandò Allock debolmente. “Io non posso aiutarvi in alcun modo.”  
“Sei fortunato.” Rispose Harry, puntandogli la spada alla schiena. “Ci servi solo come copertura. E poi, voglio farti pagare qualche umiliazione. Andiamo!”  
Spinsero Allock fuori dall’ufficio, e poi giù per la più vicina rampa di scale e lungo il corridoio dove erano esposti i messaggi fino alla porta del gabinetto di Mirtilla Malcontenta.  
Lo fecero entrare per primo. Harry notò con piacere che stava tremando.  
Mirtilla era seduta sulla cassetta dello scarico dell’ultimo gabinetto.  
“Oh, sei tu!” Disse, riconoscendo Majutsu. “Che cosa vuoi?”  
“Chiederti come sei morta.” Replicò lui, senza preoccuparsi del tono che stava usando.  
In un attimo il volto di Mirtilla si trasfigurò. Era come se nessuno le avesse mai chiesto una cosa del genere e sembrò altamente lusingata.  
“Ooooh, è stato orribile!” Esclamò deliziata. “È successo proprio qui dentro. Sono morta in questo cubicolo. Me lo ricordo così bene! Mi ero nascosta perché Olive Hornby mi stava prendendo in giro per via degli occhiali. La porta era chiusa a chiave e io stavo piangendo, quando ho sentito qualcuno entrare. Diceva cose strane. Credo che parlasse un’altra lingua. Era la voce di un ragazzo... E questo mi ha tratto in inganno. E cosi ho aperto la porta per dirgli di andare nel bagno dei maschi e subito dopo...” Qui la voce di Mirtilla assunse un’aria d’importanza e il suo volto divenne raggiante, “...sono morta.”  
“Ma in che modo?” Chiese Hermione.  
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea!” Rispose Mirtilla in tono confidenziale. “Ricordo solo di aver visto due immensi occhi gialli. È stato come se tutto il mio corpo si fermasse e poi svanisse galleggiando...” Guardò Potter con occhi sognanti. “Poi sono tornata! Ero decisa a perseguitare Olive Hornby sotto forma di fantasma, capisci? L’ho fatta pentire di avermi preso in giro per gli occhiali!”  
“In che punto, esattamente, hai visto gli occhi?” Domandò Luna.  
“Da quella parte.” Riferì Mirtilla, indicando vagamente verso lo scarico di fronte al suo gabinetto.  
I maghi si affrettarono a raggiungerlo, mentre Allock si teneva indietro con un’espressione di terrore indicibile, sotto la minaccia di Ron, che gli teneva puntata contro la sua bacchetta.  
Harry si abbassò per osservare lo scarico. Lo esaminò centimetro per centimetro, dentro e fuori, compresi i tubi sottostanti. Poi, d’un tratto, lo vide: inciso su uno dei rubinetti di rame c’era un piccolo serpente.  
“Quel rubinetto non ha mai funzionato.” Commentò Mirtilla vivacemente mentre lui cercava di aprirlo.  
“Harry, di’ qualcosa in Serpentese.” Suggerì Gray.   
Majutsu annuì, per poi sibilare un “Apriti!”  
Il rubinetto brillò di una vivida luce bianca e prese a girare. Un attimo dopo il lavandino cominciò a muoversi, sprofondando e scomparendo alla loro vista, lasciando scoperto un grosso tubo, largo abbastanza da lasciar passare un uomo.  
“Beh… Questo conferma quanto abbiamo sempre pensato.” Fece Fred. “Serpeverde doveva essere pazzo. Insomma, nascondere l’ingresso di un luogo potenzialmente mortale in un bagno per ragazze? Avrebbe avuto più senso nasconderlo dietro un quadro di se stesso…”  
“Parleremo dei suoi gusti una volta che questa storia sarà finita.” Rispose Harry, per poi andare a prendere Allock, portandolo vicino al passaggio. “Natsu, tu comincia a scendere e preparati ad accogliere lui.” Disse, ricevendo un assenso dal rosa, che saltò senza esitare.  
“R-Ragazzi, a che cosa vi servirà tutto questo?” Balbettò il professore.  
“Chiamiamola vendetta. Così capirà cos’hanno provato tutte le persone a cui ha rubato i meriti.” Rispose Hermione, spingendolo e facendolo cadere nel buco.  
Tutti si voltarono a guardarla.  
“Che c’è? Fossi al loro posto non l’avrei presa bene.”  
“Beh… Hai appena buttato in un luogo potenzialmente mortale un professore… Dobbiamo temere l’Armageddon?” Chiese George, usando lo stesso termine del fratello.  
“Non lo definisco più un professore nemmeno come titolo. Dovrei essere pazza per farlo.”  
Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, che scomparve subito, sostituito dalla determinazione.  
“Bene… allora andiamo anche noi!”  
Dicendo ciò saltò giù, seguito subito dopo da tutti gli altri.  
Fu come scivolare lungo una pista viscida e senza fondo. Videro altri tubi diramarsi in tutte le direzioni, ma nessuno era grosso come il loro, ripido, tutto curve e giravolte. Stavano sprofondando sotto il livello della scuola, addirittura oltre quello dei sotterranei.  
Poi, quando iniziarono a preoccuparsi di quel che sarebbe accaduto se avessero toccato terra, il tubo tornò in piano e Harry fu catapultato fuori con uno splash, atterrando sul pavimento bagnato di un buio tunnel di pietra, abbastanza spazioso e alto da permettergli di stare in piedi. Un po’ più in là, Allock si stava rialzando, coperto di melma e pallido come un cencio, mentre Natsu lo teneva d’occhio. Harry si fece subito da parte, mentre anche gli altri schizzavano fuori dal tubo.  
“Dobbiamo trovarci a centinaia di metri sotto la scuola!” Esclamò Lucy, senza riuscire a trattenere un po’ d’entusiasmo per essere in una zona che probabilmente nessuno aveva visto da molti secoli, erede a parte.  
“Probabilmente siamo sotto il lago.” Osservò Neville, perlustrando le pareti nere e viscide.  
Tutti e tre si voltarono a scrutare l’oscurità che gli si spalancava davanti.  
“Lumos!” Recitò Majutsu alzando la bacchetta, che si accese. “Andiamo!” Continuò, per poi avviarsi.  
Il tunnel era così buio che riuscivano a vedere soltanto a pochi metri dal naso, anche con l’aiuto delle fiamme di Natsu, che aveva lasciato nuovamente a Ron il compito di tenere sott’occhio Allock.  
“Appena sentite qualcosa muoversi…” Mormorò Luna a bassa voce mentre procedevano con circospezione, “…ricordatevi di chiudere immediatamente gli occhi. Sarebbe difficile trasportarvi a occhi chiusi con un mostro alle calcagna.”  
Tutti annuirono in silenzio, proseguendo e sobbalzando quando per sbaglio Ron pestò il teschio di un topo.  
Potter abbassò la bacchetta per ispezionare il pavimento, dove vide una miriade di piccole ossa di animali.   
“Harry, più avanti c’è qualcosa...” Avvertì Natsu annusando l’aria, per poi aumentare l’intensità della fiamma e preparandosi a colpire.  
Quel che videro li immobilizzò. Riuscivano a intravedere soltanto la sagoma di qualcosa di immenso, tutto spire, steso di traverso nel tunnel. Era immobile.  
“Forse dorme.” Sussurrò terrorizzata Lucy, trattenendo il respiro e voltandosi a guardare i suoi compagni. Allock si era coperto gli occhi con le mani.  
Tenendo gli occhi aperti solo quel tanto che gli consentisse di vederci, Majutsu avanzò tenendo la bacchetta magica sollevata.  
La luce si posò su una gigantesca pelle di serpente di un vivido color verde fiele che giaceva arrotolata e vuota sul pavimento. La creatura che l’aveva abbandonata doveva essere lunga almeno sei metri.  
“Per la miseria!” Esclamò Ron con un filo di voce.  
Dietro di loro qualcuno si mosse all'improvviso: a Gilderoy Allock si erano piegate le ginocchia.  
“In piedi!” Gli intimò il Weasley aspro, puntandogli contro la bacchetta magica.  
Allock si rialzò... E poi si lanciò su Ron, scaraventandolo a terra.  
Tutti si girarono verso di lui, ma per loro sfortuna, non sufficientemente veloci: il professore puntò la bacchetta appena conquistata contro il suo proprietario, mostrando il suo consueto sorriso smagliante.  
“Qui si conclude l'avventura, ragazzi!” Annunciò. “Porterò su a scuola un pezzetto di questa pelle, dirò che sono arrivato troppo tardi per salvare la ragazza e che voi avete tragicamente perso il senno alla vista del suo corpo straziato, tentando di attaccarmi al mio rifiuto di portarvi in salvo. Vi farò avere una copia autografata del mio prossimo libro. Ma per ora, dite addio ai vostri ricordi!” Sollevò in aria la bacchetta rattoppata di Ron e gridò: “Oblivion!”  
La bacchetta esplose con la forza di una bomba.  
Harry si coprì la testa con le braccia e spiccò una corsa, scivolando sopra le spire della pelle di serpente e cercando di schivare i grossi massi che dal soffitto franavano fragorosamente a terra.  
Un attimo dopo un’intera sezione del soffitto crollò, separando lui e Neville dal resto del gruppo  
“Ragazzi!” Chiamò, alzandosi e andando contro la nuova parete. “Tutto bene?”  
“Sì, stiamo bene!” Rispose Hermione. “Nessuno di noi è ferito. A parte questo qui! La bacchetta gli ha fatto fare un bel volo!”  
Si udì un tonfo sordo e un sonoro “Ahi!”, come se qualcuno avesse mollato ad Allock un calcio sugli stinchi. Non che a Harry dispiacesse.  
“E ora che cosa facciamo?” Chiese Ron disperato. “Non possiamo passare. Ci vorrebbero secoli, anche con la vostra forza!”  
Majutsu alzò lo sguardo sul soffitto del tunnel, dove si erano aperte crepe enormi.  
“No, meglio non provarci neppure. Rischieremmo di far crollare l’intera struttura.”  
Inoltre stavano solo perdendo tempo. Erano ore, ormai, che Ginny e Happy si trovavano nella Camera dei Segreti.  
Harry guardò Neville, che annuì.  
“Voi aspettateci qui.” Disse lui. “Cercate di aprire un passaggio, senza fare troppi danni. Se non siamo di ritorno fra un’ora, tornate indietro a chiedere aiuto ai professori.”  
“Sicuri?” Domandò Gray. “Sareste da soli…”  
“Non preoccuparti per noi.” Replicò il bambino sopravvissuto. “Salveremo Ginny e Happy, a qualsiasi costo!”  
E senza dire altro, si avviarono lungo il tunnel, mentre i loro amici iniziavano a darsi da fare.  
Ben presto non sentirono più il rumore dei massi spostati dagli altri. Superarono un’altra curva e poi un’altra ancora.  
Harry vide che il suo compagno stava tremando, e non poteva dargli torto. Lui riusciva a trattenersi solo grazie all’esperienza fatta a Fairy Tail. Se non fosse cresciuto con loro, di sicuro si sarebbe trovato nello stesso stato di Neville.  
“Sii forte.” Gli disse. “È normale avere paura, ma non devi lasciare che ti blocchi.”  
“Come posso fare… Sono il più debole del gruppo… E non so usare decentemente nemmeno la mia magia. Riesco a malapena a far crescere una piantina.”  
“Sei riuscito a resistere a mesi di tortura, sei molto più forte di quanto credi. E in più, ora sei un mago di Fairy Tail. E nessun mago di Fairy Tail è debole.”  
Paciock lo guardò, per poi deglutire e annuire.  
Si fermarono dopo un’ennesima curva, dove si trovarono di fronte a una parete su cui erano scolpiti due serpenti attorcigliati, che al posto degli occhi avevano due grandi smeraldi scintillanti.  
Harry si avvicinò e sibilò di nuovo “Apriti!”.  
I serpenti si sciolsero dal loro groviglio e la parete cominciò a spalancarsi, dividendosi in due metà.  
Armandosi di tutto il loro coraggio, i due Grifondoro entrarono.


	40. Tom Orvoloson Riddle

Si ritrovarono nell’ingresso di una sala molto lunga, debolmente illuminata da delle torce di antica fattura, le quali sembravano non aver risentito del passare degli anni. Pilastri di pietra torreggianti, formati da altri serpenti avvinghiati, si levavano fino al soffitto, perdendosi nel buio e gettando lunghe ombre nere nella strana oscurità verdastra che avvolgeva il luogo.  
Tenendo le bacchette alzate, i due maghi avanzarono lentamente, attenti a qualsiasi cosa minacciasse di muoversi.  
Quando finalmente giunsero all’ultima coppia di colonne, si ritrovarono davanti una statua alta fino al soffitto. Dovettero piegare indietro il collo per riuscire a intravedere il volto gigantesco che lo sovrastava: era il volto antico e scimmiesco di un vecchio mago, con una lunga barba che gli arrivava quasi fino all’orlo della veste scolpita, lunga fino a terra, e due enormi piedi grigi che poggiavano sul pavimento levigato della stanza. E alla sua base c’era una figura dai capelli blu sdraiata a terra.  
“Happy!” Urlarono i due, raggiungendolo di corsa.  
“Happy, per favore, rispondi!” Esclamò Harry, sollevandogli la testa e verificando che ci fosse ancora battito.  
“Oh, è ancora vivo.” Informò una voce suadente alle loro spalle. “Ma solo perché mi serve ancora.”  
I due si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare Ginny.  
“C-Come… non ti abbiamo vista…” Disse sorpreso Neville.  
Majutsu invece la guardò serio. “Chi sei?” Chiese.  
“Ginny Weasley.”  
“No.” Replicò il moro. “Non sei lei.”  
La rossa lo guardò impassibile per qualche secondo, per poi scoppiare a ridere. “Capisco… immaginavo avresti reagito così.”  
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, Ginny cadde a terra, lasciando dietro di sé quello che sembrava il fantasma di un ragazzo, solo molto più vivido dei soliti spettri che giravano per il castello, tanto che era a malapena trasparente.  
Majutsu fu costretto a lasciare cadere a terra la bacchetta per prendere al volo la ragazza.  
“Mi… mi dispiace…” Mormorò lei, prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
“Ginny! Ginny, rispondimi!” Chiamò lui, ignorando il fantasma, che si abbassò per raccogliere la bacchetta che era scivolata ai suoi piedi.  
“Uhm… sì, molto simile alla mia, proprio come speravo.” Osservò, mentre Harry poggiava la ragazza affianco a Happy.  
“C-Cosa gli hai fatto?” Domandò Neville, cercando di ignorare la sua paura.  
“Oh, nulla che voi non possiate immaginare. L’ho posseduta per tutto l’anno scolastico, risucchiandone pian piano la vita. Ancora pochi minuti e tutta la sua essenza vitale sarà mia, rendendomi così reale.”  
“Non sei un fantasma, vero?” Fece Harry, guardandolo truce.  
“No, direi proprio di no. Sono un ricordo.”  
“Un… Un ricordo?” Ripeté sorpreso Paciock.  
“Un ricordo… di nome Tom Riddle.” Rispose il ragazzo, facendo sgranare gli occhi ai due maghi.  
“Il proprietario del diario…”  
“Esatto. Il diario che la piccola Weasley ha trovato mesi fa, e su cui ha cominciato stupidamente a scrivere.”  
“Tu-”  
“Era tanto che aspettavo questo momento, Harry Potter.” Lo interruppe Riddle. “Il momento di incontrarti. Di parlarti.”  
“Oh, come mai questo desiderio? Cosa può mai volere da me un ragazzo vissuto cinquant’anni fa?”  
“Risposte.”  
“Allora prima rispondi a questa domanda: come hai fatto a ridurre Ginny in questo stato tramite un diario?”  
Riddle sorrise. “Questa sì che è una domanda interessante.” Disse con tono amabile. “Ed è anche una storia molto lunga. Suppongo che la principale ragione dello stato in cui si trova Ginny è che ha aperto il suo cuore a un estraneo invisibile, rivelandogli tutti i suoi segreti.”  
“È una ragazzina. Direi che non è poi troppo anormale che decida di scrivere un diario, ma ancora non vedo il nesso.”  
“Vero… ma dimentichi che non tutti sono come te, Majutsu di Fairy Tail.”  
Harry sgranò gli occhi. “Come-?”  
“Ad ogni modo, la piccola Ginny ha passato mesi a scrivere sopra il mio diario fiumi di parole, raccontandomi tutte le sue lacrimevoli preoccupazioni e angosce: che i suoi fratelli la prendono in giro, che è dovuta venire a scuola con abiti e libri di seconda mano, che...” E qui gli occhi di Riddle mandarono un lampo “...non pensava di piacere al famoso, al bravo, al grande Harry Potter...”  
Durante tutto il discorso, gli occhi del ricordo non avevano mai abbandonato quelli di Harry, ignorando totalmente Neville.  
“È stata una gran noia dover stare a sentire gli sciocchi, piccoli, turbamenti di una ragazzina di undici anni.” Proseguì. “Ma sono stato paziente. Le ho risposto, sono stato comprensivo, sono stato gentile. E lei mi adorava. ‘ _Nessuno mi ha mai capito come te, Tom... Sono così felice di avere questo diario a cui confidarmi... è come avere un amico da portare sempre con me in tasca...’_. Modestia a parte, Harry, ho sempre avuto il dono di affascinare le persone di cui avevo bisogno. Così, Ginny mi ha schiuso la sua anima, e la sua anima era esattamente quella che io volevo. Mi sono alimentato delle sue paure più profonde, dei suoi segreti più oscuri, che mi hanno reso sempre più forte. Sono diventato potente, molto più potente della piccola Ginny Weasley. Abbastanza da cominciare a raccontarle qualcuno dei miei segreti, da cominciare a riversare un po’ della mia anima nella sua...”  
“E immagino che Tobi abbia dato il suo contributo, non è vero?”  
“Oh, vero. Quel ninja mi è stato molto utile. Sono rimasto sorpreso che mi abbia contattato a colpo sicuro. Dopotutto, erano solo poche settimane che Ginny aveva cominciato a scrivere sul diario, troppo presto perché io riuscissi a prendere il controllo del suo corpo… ma, fortunatamente, Tobi ha demolito le sue barriere mentali, permettendomi così di controllarla totalmente. Poverina, non se n’è nemmeno resa conto, all’inizio.”  
“Quindi era lei… era lei la persona con cui parlava!” Esclamò Neville.  
“Già. E tu invece sei stato la nostra fonte d’informazioni. Klaun, d’altra parte…” Tom scoppiò a ridere. “Lui è senza dubbio un eccezionale mago, e non è facile che io riconosca una cosa del genere verso qualcuno che non sia io, ma i suoi poteri mi hanno affascinato… come i tuoi, Harry.”  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
“Non fare il finto tonto. Tu hai aperto per primo il passaggio tra due mondi separati tra di loro. Tu sei stato il primo a sviluppare una magia diversa dalla nostra. E tu…” Riddle sorrise. “Oh, ora che finalmente ti vedo di persona mi è tutto chiaro.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Da quando Ginny mi ha raccontato di te, mi sono sempre chiesto una cosa: com’è potuto accadere che un neonato senza alcun particolare talento magico sia riuscito a sconfiggere il più grande mago di tutti i tempi? Come hai fatto a cavartela solo con una cicatrice, mentre i poteri di Lord Voldemort sono andati distrutti?”  
“Immagino fortuna.”  
“Oh, quella è stata una parte, è vero. Ma vedi… ora ho compreso che Lord Voldemort è stato fortunato nella sua sfortuna.”  
Potter chiuse una mano a pugno. “Che cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Allora non lo sai proprio, eh?” Replicò il ricordo. “Beh, immagino che solo un suo simile possa sentirlo. Ad ogni modo, questo non cambia i miei piani. Ti ucciderò qui, Harry Potter. È un prezzo che sono sicuro che pagherò volentieri.”  
“D-Di cosa stai parlando? C-Credevo che l’obiettivo dell’erede fosse q-quello di eliminare tutti quelli non purosangue!”  
“Oh, e lo è ancora, Paciock. Ma vedi… prima voglio vendicarmi.”  
“E di che cosa? Non mi pare di averti mai incontrato prima!” Rispose Harry.  
“Ne sei sicuro? Erza lo ha capito subito… tu davvero non ci arrivi? Mi chiedo come abbia fatto Lord Voldemort a perdere contro di te un anno fa… beh, immagino sia stato a causa della mancanza di un corpo.”  
“Perché sei così interessato al mio legame con quell’assassino? Voldemort è vissuto dopo di te.”  
Riddle sorrise nuovamente. “Voldemort…” Disse lentamente. “…è il mio passato, il mio presente e il mio futuro.”  
Il ragazzo alzò la bacchetta di Harry e cominciò a rotearla in aria, tracciando tre parole scintillanti.

 

TOM ORVOLOSON RIDDLE

  
Poi la agitò di nuovo, e le lettere del suo nome si disposero in un ordine diverso.

 

SON IO LORD VOLDEMORT

  
I due maghi di Fairy Tail sgranarono gli occhi.  
“Vedete? Era un nome che già usavo a Hogwarts, ma naturalmente solo con i miei più fidati amici. Non potevo certo usare per sempre quello sporco nome da Babbano di mio padre, no? Io, che da parte di mia madre ho il nobile sangue di Salazar Serpeverde? Io, chiamarmi con il nome di uno stupido Babbano qualunque, che mi aveva abbandonato ancor prima che nascessi solo perché aveva scoperto che sua moglie era una strega? No, non potevo! Mi sono creato un nuovo nome, uno che, quando fossi diventato il più grande stregone di tutti i tempi, al solo pronunciarlo avrebbe fatto tremare tutti i maghi della terra!”  
“ _Incendio!_ ” Urlò Neville.  
Riddle si spostò leggermente per evitare l’incantesimo, mentre Harry si voltò a guardare sorpreso il compagno, che stava tremando e fissava il suo avversario con occhi pieni di rabbia.  
“Tu… Sei tu il responsabile di tutto…” Mormorò lui. “Tutto questo… è tutta colpa tua!”  
Tom lo guardò impassibile.  
“Sei tu ad aver messo insieme quel gruppo di pazzi!” Continuò a inveire Paciock. “Tu… Tu e solo tu… Sei stato tu a dare tutto quel potere a lei…”  
“Neville-” Fece Harry, venendo subito interrotto.  
“È colpa tua se i miei genitori sono stati torturati fino alla follia!” Gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo l’ultimo arrivato a Fairy Tail, mentre dalla bacchetta cominciava a uscire una luce, che venne presto sostituita da un’altra sfera di fuoco, che s’infranse contro una barriera evocata prontamente dal giovane Voldemort.  
“Oh, quindi è questo ciò che Tobi ti ha fatto rivivere.” Commentò divertito. “Patetico. Io non vedevo l’ora di uccidere mio padre. E sono sicuro che è stata una delle prime cose che ho fatto una volta finita la scuola.”  
Harry e Neville restarono al loro posto a osservarlo.  
“Sei un essere spregevole. Lo sei sempre stato. E Silente ti aveva inquadrato subito, vero?”  
“Un piccolo ostacolo per il più grande mago di-”  
“Non è vero.” Lo interruppe Neville.  
“Non è vero cosa?” Chiese Riddle.  
“Non sei il più grande mago di tutti i tempi.” Continuò Majutsu. “Conosco molti maghi che sarebbero più che capaci e felici di cancellarti dall’universo. E in questo mondo il più grande mago è Albus Silente. Tutti lo dicono: anche quando eri forte, non hai mai osato prendere il potere a Hogwarts. Silente, ancora oggi, ti fa paura e ovunque tu sia continui a nasconderti da lui.”  
Il sorriso scomparve subito dal volto di Tom.  
“Tuttavia è bastato il ricordo di me a cacciare Silente da questo castello!” Sibilò.  
“Non credere che se ne sia andato come pensi!” Ribatté Harry. “Forse sarò ancora immaturo sotto molti punti di vista, ma so benissimo che non basta allontanare una persona per farla sparire! I suoi insegnamenti continuano la loro opera anche se non è presente!”  
In quel momento, da qualche parte, una musica risuonò tra le pareti della Camera. Harry alzò lo sguardo, riconoscendo quella melodia.  
La musica raggiunse un volume così alto che tutti la sentirono vibrare dentro la cassa toracica. Fu allora che, sulla sommità della colonna più vicina, eruppe una fiamma. Apparve un uccello vermiglio delle dimensioni di un cigno, che riempiva la stanza del suo canto arcano, fino alle volte del soffitto. Aveva una coda d'oro scintillante, lunga quanto quella di un pavone, e due artigli, anche quelli d'oro lucente, tra cui stringeva un fagotto cencioso.  
Un attimo dopo volò in direzione di Neville e Harry, lasciando cadere ai loro piedi l’involto stracciato, per poi atterrare pesantemente sulla spalla di Majutsu, ripiegando le grandi ali e smettendo di cantare. Immobile e tiepido, sfiorava la guancia del giovane con il becco, fissando Riddle.  
“Fanny?” Fece lui, per poi sorridere. “Grazie.”  
“È una fenice...” Commentò Riddle restituendo all'uccello uno sguardo scaltro, mentre Neville ammirava la creatura.  
Poi il suo sguardo cadde sul fagotto, che ora si mostrava per quello che era.  
“Quello è il vecchio Cappello Parlante.” Notò Tom, per poi cominciare a ridere: fu una risata così forte che tutta la stanza buia ne risuonò, come se a ridere fossero dieci Riddle. “Questo è l’aiuto che vi manda Silente? Un uccello canterino e un vecchio cappello? Immagino vi sentiate coraggiosi ora, vero?”  
Harry non rispose. Non capiva bene di quale utilità potesse essergli il Cappello Parlante, ma la fenice di certo era un prezioso alleato, e se aveva portato con sé quell’antico manufatto magico doveva aver avuto i suoi buoni motivi.  
“Molto bene allora!” Esclamò il giovane Voldemort. “Ci siamo già incontrati due volte… nel tuo passato e nel mio futuro. E per due volte non sono riuscito a ucciderti. Ora rimedierò a questa macchia.”  
Detto ciò cominciò ad allontanarsi, per poi fermarsi tra le due immense colonne e guardare in alto, verso il volto di pietra di Serpeverde, che lo sovrastava nella semioscurità. Riddle spalancò la bocca, e ne uscì un sibilo.  
Neville sentì solo una serie di sibili, mentre Harry comprese perfettamente quelle parole.  
_“Parlami, Serpeverde, tu che sei il più grande dei Quattro di Hogwarts!”_  
I due ragazzi alzarono lo sguardo verso la statua, mentre Fanny si dondolava sulla spalla del moro.  
Il gigantesco volto di pietra di Serpeverde si mosse, per poi cominciare a spalancare la sua bocca, finché non divenne un immenso buco nero.  
E dentro la bocca qualcosa si mosse. Qualcosa risaliva strisciando dalle profondità delle sue viscere di pietra.  
“Chiudi gli occhi!” Urlò Majutsu al compagno, che obbedì immediatamente, per poi eseguire anche lui il suo stesso ordine, mentre Fanny si alzò in volo.  
Qualcosa di pesante cadde con un tonfo sul pavimento di pietra.  
Non potevano vederlo, ma entrambi si stavano immaginando senza alcuna difficoltà il serpente gigantesco srotolarsi dalla bocca di Serpeverde.  
Poi udì il sibilo di Riddle: _“Uccidili!”_  
Il Basilisco strisciò verso Harry; il ragazzo sentiva il suo corpo massiccio scivolare pesantemente sul pavimento polveroso. Con gli occhi ancora ben chiusi, cominciò a correre di lato, alla cieca, aiutandosi con le mani per trovare la strada, mentre Riddle rideva.  
Fu allora che sopra di loro si sentì un sibilo lacerante, poco prima che qualcosa di molto pesante colpisse in pieno Majutsu, schiacciandolo contro la parete, per poi lasciarlo cadere a terra.  
Il ragazzo evocò subito la sua spada, pronto a vendere a caro prezzo la sua vita.  
Tuttavia, il sibilo si fece sempre più furibondo e qualcosa si dibatté violentemente fra le colonne.  
Dopo aver mosso la spada di fronte a lui, Potter decise di tentare un azzardo, e lentamente, aprì gli occhi quel tanto che bastava per dare un’occhiata alla scena, cominciando a guardare sul pavimento, per poi spostare piano piano lo sguardo verso l’alto.  
L'immenso serpente dal lucente corpo verde fiele, grosso come il tronco di una quercia, si era rizzato e la sua grossa testa massiccia ondeggiava fra le colonne, come se fosse ubriaco. Harry tremava: non appena il mostro si fosse girato era pronto a richiudere gli occhi; ma proprio in quel momento vide cos’era stato a distrarlo. Fanny gli volteggiava sopra la testa, e il Basilisco cercava furiosamente di addentarla con le zanne lunghe e sottili come sciabole.  
La fenice scese in picchiata. Il suo lungo becco d'oro scomparve e un attimo dopo un torrente di sangue nero schizzò sul pavimento. Il serpente menava colpi con la coda; mancò di poco Harry, e prima che il ragazzo facesse in tempo a chiudere gli occhi si voltò. Majutsu lo fissò e vide che la fenice gli aveva perforato un occhio; il sangue colava a fiotti sul pavimento e il mostro, agonizzante, sputava. Solo allora notò la cicatrice sull’altro occhio, e comprese che quella era invece opera di Erza.  
_“No!”_ Harry udì Riddle gridare. _“Lascia perdere l’uccello! Lascia perdere l’uccello! Il ragazzo è dietro di te! Puoi ancora fiutarlo! Uccidilo!”_  
Il serpente accecato si dimenò, confuso, ma ancora micidiale. Fanny gli volteggiava sopra la testa: aveva ripreso a cantare la sua arcana melodia, colpendo il naso squamoso del mostro che continuava a sanguinare dall’occhio trafitto.  
Majutsu sorrise. “Quindi ora si tratta di pura forza bruta, eh?” Commentò, alzando la spada. “Questo rende tutto più facile!”  
Per tutta risposta il serpente si avventò contro di lui, che lo evitò saltando di lato. Si portò però un braccio attorno al petto, lasciandosi sfuggire un grugnito di dolore.  
_“Tsk… quel colpo era più forte di quanto credessi…”_ Pensò, per poi riprendere subito a correre, guardando di sfuggita Neville, che dopo la sua precedente frase aveva riaperto gli occhi, e ora osservava spaventato la scena.  
Solo allora lo sguardo di Paciock cadde sul Cappello Parlante, che dopo il dimenarsi del Basilisco era finito a pochi passi da lui. Non capì mai il perché, ma sentì qualcosa dentro di lui che lo intimava a prenderlo e indossarlo, e vi obbedì senza pensarci.  
“Ti prego, aiutami!” Esclamò ad alta voce, attirando lo sguardo di Riddle, che sorrise.  
“Credi davvero che uno stupido vecchio cappello possa aiutarti? Sei davvero ridicolo.”  
Neville chiuse le mani a pugno, ripetendo ancora la sua supplica. Il cappello non rispose, ma si contrasse, come strizzato da una mano invisibile.  
Un oggetto duro e pesante cadde sulla testa di Neville, facendolo quasi svenire. Tramortito, afferrò il cappello per la punta per sfilarselo dalla testa, ma sentì qualcosa sotto le mani. Paciock lo guardò sorpreso, per poi tirare fuori una spada d’argento lucente, con l’impugnatura tempestata di rubini grossi come un uovo.  
Harry lo guardò incredulo mentre sollevava l’arma con espressione meravigliata. Anche Riddle osservò sorpreso quell’inaspettato evento, per poi voltarsi di colpo verso il Basilisco, con occhi pieni d’ira.  
_“Ammazza il ragazzo! Lascia stare l’uccello! Il ragazzo è dietro di te! Annusa... fiuta!”_  
Harry si voltò immediatamente a guardare il serpente, pronto al combattimento. La testa del Basilisco ciondolava, il corpo si afflosciava e si attorcigliava, sbattendo contro i pilastri. Potter vide le immense cavità di quelli che erano stati i suoi occhi, vide la sua bocca spalancarsi tanto da inghiottirlo tutto intero, mostrando una fila di denti lunghi come una spada, sottili, lucidi e velenosi.  
La creatura millenaria fece un balzo in avanti, alla cieca. Harry lo schivò, facendolo sbattere contro la parete. Quello fece un altro balzo e la sua lingua biforcuta sferzò il fianco del ragazzo.  
Il Basilisco scattò di nuovo, dritto contro di lui. Allora Majutsu prese lo slancio e gli conficcò la spada nel palato fino all’elsa.  
Mentre il sangue caldo gli inzuppava le braccia, avvertì un dolore lancinante poco sopra al gomito. Una lunga zanna velenosa si stava conficcando sempre più a fondo nel suo braccio e si spezzò quando il Basilisco si rovesciò sul fianco e ricadde a terra con uno spasimo.  
Allontanatosi, Harry si afflosciò lungo la parete dopodiché afferrò la zanna che gli spargeva veleno in corpo e se la strappò dal braccio. Ma era tardi, lo sapeva. Lento, ma inesorabile, un dolore incandescente s’irradiava dalla ferita. Mentre lasciava cadere il frammento di zanna e guardava il suo stesso sangue inzuppargli i vestiti, gli si annebbiò la vista. La stanza si dissolse in un turbinio di colori opachi.  
Davanti agli occhi vide una macchia scarlatta e udì accanto a sé un lieve sbattere di ali.  
“Fanny?” Aveva la lingua impastata. “Sei stata bravissima, Fanny... Ma ora aiuta Neville…” Sentì l'uccello posare la sua splendida testa nel punto in cui era stato ferito dalla zanna del serpente.  
Il Basilisco si rialzò, con la spada ancora conficcata nella bocca.  
“Che peccato… sembra che tu non sia riuscito a ferirlo mortalmente… e ora lui finirà te!” Esclamò Riddle.  
Fu in quel momento che qualcosa di verde lo superò, dirigendosi verso il serpente gigante.  
Sbucato fuori dal nulla, un rampicante raggiunse la creatura, portando su di sé Neville, che si lanciò contro la testa del Basilisco, trafiggendola con la spada che aveva appena ottenuto.  
Il serpente lanciò un sibilo, per poi cadere pesantemente a terra, scagliando il Grifondoro e la sua spada qualche metro più in là e mandandolo a sbattere contro una colonna, dove perse i sensi.  
Harry riuscì a malapena a guardare la scena, per poi sorridere.  
_“Almeno… lascerò qualcuno in grado di prendere il mio posto…”_ Pensò amaramente, mentre un’ombra scura gli si parava davanti.  
“Sei spacciato, Harry Potter.” Disse dall’alto la voce di Riddle. “Sarete pure riusciti a uccidere il mio Basilisco, ma per voi è finita... Anche la fenice di Silente lo sa. Vedi cosa fa, Potter? Piange.”  
Majutsu sbatté le palpebre. La testa di Fanny si sfocava e si rimetteva a fuoco davanti ai suoi occhi. Grosse lacrime perlacee scorrevano sulle penne lucenti dell'uccello, andando a finire sulla sua ferita.  
“Ora mi siedo qui e ti guardo morire, Harry Potter. Fai con comodo. Io non ho fretta. Dopo mi divertirò con il tuo amico.”  
Harry si sentiva intorpidito. Gli pareva che tutto girasse intorno.  
“Quindi questa è la fine del famoso Harry Potter.” Continuò la voce lontana del ricordo. “Nella Camera dei Segreti, sconfitto finalmente dal Signore Oscuro che così incautamente ha osato sfidare. Presto rivedrai la tua amata madre mezzosangue, Harry... Ti ha regalato dodici anni di vita... ma Lord Voldemort ti ha preso, alla fine, come ben sapevi che sarebbe successo.”  
“… ritiralo…” Mormorò il ragazzo.  
“Come?”  
“Ritira… quanto hai detto…”  
“Oh, gli ultimi momenti di coraggio, Potter?”  
Majutsu al contrario sentiva le forze tornare in lui, come se il veleno e il colpo non lo avessero mai raggiunto.  
“Per essere uno che si da tante arie… stai dimenticando una cosa fondamentale…”  
“Ovvero?”  
Harry spalancò del tutto gli occhi. “Che le lacrime di una fenice hanno poteri curativi senza pari!” Dichiarò, alzando una mano verso di lui e facendolo volare dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Riddle lo guardò incredulo, mentre la bacchetta gli scivolava di mano e rotolava lontano.  
Majutsu si voltò verso Neville, il quale si stava rialzando con l’aiuto della spada, dopo che Fanny l’ebbe raggiunto.  
“Come… Come ho potuto dimenticarmi di una cosa del genere…?” Balbettò Tom, guardandoli.  
“Voi cattivi tendete sempre a sottovalutare gli altri.” Rispose Harry. “È per questo che anche undici anni fa hai fallito. Hai sottovalutato il potere dell’amore che i miei genitori provavano verso di me. Mi fai pena, Tom. Un ragazzo come te… che non riesce neppure a comprendere le cose basilari del mondo.”  
“Non mi fare la predica, Potter. Io ho trovato molti modi per sopravvivere, anche al tuo cosiddetto potere dell’amore. Non potrai mai sconfiggermi definitivamente!”  
“Questo è da vedere.”  
“Beh, prima devi uscire da qui… e anche se ci riuscissi, per te non cambierebbe molto.”  
Majutsu lo fissò curioso. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Credi che io sia l’unico alle tue calcagna? Oh, non contarci… essere famoso in due mondi non è un gran vantaggio… Gerard non vede l’ora di parlare con te.”  
“Gerard?!” Esclamò Majutsu, sorpreso di sentire quel nome da una persona che non avrebbe mai potuto esserne a conoscenza.  
“Ha grandi progetti per voi maghi di Fairy Tail… Il paradiso non sarà un grande affare per voi.”  
“Beh, non sarà un grande affare per noi…” Ripeté una voce, che fece girare entrambi verso Neville, il quale si era diretto da Ginny e Happy; ora teneva la spada, ancora macchiata del sangue e del veleno del basilisco, sopra il diario di Tom. “Ma tu di certo non ti ci avvicinerai nemmeno lontanamente!”  
Prima che Voldemort potesse dire o fare qualcosa, il Grifondoro calò la spada con tutte le sue forze, trafiggendo in pieno il diario.  
Si udì un grido prolungato, terribile, penetrante. L’inchiostro sgorgò dal libretto a fiotti, inondando il pavimento. Riddle si dimenava e si contorceva, urlando e dibattendosi, per poi scomparire nel nulla, facendo cadere il silenzio. Un silenzio che sovrastava tutto, tranne per un piccolo sfrigolio proveniente dal diario, che si stava corrodendo con il veleno del Basilisco.  
Tremando per la tensione, Neville estrasse la spada, mentre Harry si rialzava, per poi andare a recuperare la sua arma dalla bocca del Basilisco, facendola sparire subito.  
Solo allora Ginny aprì gli occhi, subito raggiunta da Neville, che la aiutò a mettersi seduta.  
“Che cosa… Che cos’è successo?” Domandò, per poi vedere la carcassa del serpente gigante e Majutsu, i cui vestiti si erano macchiati con il sangue uscito dal braccio, poi il suo sguardo si fermò sul diario poco lontano.  
“Io… è stata tutta colpa mia…” Mormorò, voltandosi a guardare Happy, il quale nel frattempo era stato raggiunto dal moro, che gli lanciò un incantesimo di cura per fargli riprendere i sensi, conscio che con le sue abilità non avrebbe potuto fare nulla di più.  
“Tranquilla, è tutto finito. Il complotto di Tobi e Tom è giunto veramente alla fine. Il suo diario non potrà più farti alcun danno.” Cercò di calmarla Neville.  
“Ma io… io non sono riuscita a resistergli… Ho fatto del male… a un sacco di persone… io… io sono un mos-”  
“No!” Urlò Harry, girandosi di colpo per guardarla. “Tu non hai fatto nulla. Non eri in te. L’unico mostro era Tom. Lo è sempre stato… Non era il Basilisco il mostro della Camera… era lui.”  
“C-Cosa mi sono perso, aye?” Chiese Happy, mettendosi seduto e guardando i tre. “E dove siamo?”  
Harry non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.  
“È una storia molto lunga Happy… Forza, è meglio raggiungere gli altri. Non vorrei che Natsu cominciasse a demolire la scuola per raggiungerci.”  
“N-Natsu? Anche lui è qui?” Domandò impaurita la ragazza.  
“Ehi, tranquilla. Natsu non ti farà nulla.” Disse subito Majutsu, intuendo i suoi pensieri.  
“M-Ma le sue fiamme… mi fanno paura…”  
A quella frase i tre maghi di Fairy Tail sgranarono gli occhi.  
“Quindi… tu sai tutto, vero?”  
“Io… Io non volevo… ma le ultime volte, ho cominciato a ricordare ciò che diceva e vedeva Tom quando mi usava… Erza!” Ricordò all’improvviso. “Erza sta bene?”  
“Pietrificazione a parte, sì.” Disse Harry, mentre Fanny si fermò in volo davanti all’uscita della camera.  
“Mi cacceranno dalla scuola!” Singhiozzò Ginny, mentre Paciock la aiutava a rimettersi in piedi. “E pensare che non vedevo l’ora di venire a Hogwarts fin da quando c’era Bill, e ora dovrò andarmene... c-che cosa diranno papà e mamma?”  
“Sono sicuro che non verrai espulsa.” Le disse Neville. “Non hanno espulso me, quando un pazzo con il mio aspetto voleva distruggere il mondo, e tu eri in una situazione più o meno identica alla mia.”  
Harry recuperò il Cappello Parlante, poi i quattro si avviarono lungo il tunnel, sentendo la porta della Camera dei Segreti chiudersi alle loro spalle, probabilmente in maniera definitiva, visto che la creatura al suo interno era stata finalmente sconfitta.  
Percorrevano ormai da qualche minuto la galleria avvolta nell’oscurità quando sentirono in lontananza un rumore di massi spostati.  
“Ehi!” Gridò Majutsu affrettando il passo. “Ginny e Happy stanno bene! Siamo tutti qui!”  
“Happy!” Chiamò la voce di Natsu, seguita dal rumore di diverse pietre che venivano spostate di colpo.  
In pochi secondi, Salamander li raggiunse, subito seguito dal resto del gruppo.  
“Ginny!” Esclamarono assieme i fratelli Weasley. “Sei viva!”  
Cercarono di abbracciarla, ma la ragazza si allontanò singhiozzando.  
“Sembra che stiano tutti e due bene.” Fece Hermione, sospirando di sollievo, per poi guardare Harry e Neville. “Che cosa è successo? Mi sembrate alquanto malconci. Soprattutto tu, Harry.”  
Majutsu sorrise. “È una lunga storia… ma diciamo che abbiamo mandato Voldy nuovamente all’altro mondo.”  
“Voldy?” Ripeterono i gemelli, per poi scoppiare a ridere. “Questa non l’avevamo ancora sentita! Un soprannome azzeccato direi!”  
“Soprattutto perché era lui in versione studente.” Spiegò Neville, alzando la spada. “E ho avuto il piacere di dargli il colpo di grazia.”  
Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo, ammirando meravigliati l’arma.  
“Distribuiscono spade gratis?” Chiese Gray, per poi notare il Cappello Parlante in mano a Harry. “E quello come diamine è finito qui?”  
“Fanny.” Rispose semplicemente l’altro moro, indicando la fenice con la testa. “Ora però è meglio tornare su… preferisco mettere più distanza possibile tra noi e questo posto. Dov’è quella sottospecie di professore?”  
Potter guardò i suoi compagni, notando su tutti un’espressione soddisfatta.  
“Diciamo che il karma l’ha sistemato a dovere.” Fece Lucy, ridacchiando.  
“Eh? Cosa gli avete fatto?” Domandò Happy. “Anzi, perché è quaggiù, aye?”  
“Noi? Assolutamente nulla. È questo il bello!”  
Il gruppo si avviò verso il tunnel da cui era arrivato, trovando ai suoi piedi Gilderoy Allock, che stava canticchiando placidamente fra sé e sé.  
“Ha perso la memoria.” Spiegò Ron. “L’incantesimo di memoria ha avuto un effetto boomerang. Ha colpito lui, anziché noi. Non ha la più pallida idea di chi sia, di dove si trovi, o di chi siamo noi. La bacchetta è andata distrutta, però direi che è magnifico vederlo in questo stato”.  
Allock li guardò tutti con aria amabile. “Salve.” Disse. “Strano posto, non vi pare? E voi, abitate qui?”  
“No.” Rispose pacata Luna. “È un po’ troppo buio per viverci, anche se qui difficilmente ci potrebbe disturbare qualcuno.”  
Harry si chinò e guardò su per il tubo lungo e buio.  
“C-Come faremo a risalire?” Chiese tremante Ginny.  
“Uhm… temo dovremmo chiedere un aiuto a Fanny.” Rispose Majutsu, voltandosi a guardare la fenice, che stridette, per poi abbassare una delle penne della sue coda, in modo che potessero toccarla.  
“Perfetto! Il viaggio tramite fenice è sempre comodo!” Esclamò entusiasta Natsu, avvicinandosi assieme agli altri.  
“Addio, Camera dei nostri stivali!” Dissero i gemelli, per poi venire avvolti dalle fiamme, che oscurarono la loro vista.  
Quando tornarono a vedere, si ritrovarono nell’ufficio della professoressa McGranitt, che li osservò incredula, imitata dai coniugi Weasley e da un tranquillo Silente.


	41. Il nuovo incarico di Dobby! Ritorno a Fiore!

Per un attimo regnò il silenzio, mentre i membri di Fairy Tail più Allock e Ginny restarono sulla soglia della porta, tutti sporchi e infangati e (come nel caso di Harry) insanguinati. Si udì un grido.  
“Ginny!”  
Era la signora Weasley, che per tutto quel tempo doveva essere rimasta seduta, in lacrime, davanti al camino. Balzò in piedi, seguita dal marito, e insieme si precipitarono dalla figlia.  
Ma Majutsu guardò oltre. Silente era in piedi accanto al camino, chino sulla professoressa McGranitt che ansimava premendosi il petto. Fanny si alzò in volo sfiorando l’orecchio di Harry e andò ad appollaiarsi sulla spalla dell’anziano mago.  
“Me l’avete salvata! Me l’avete salvata! Come avete fatto?” Esclamò Molly, guardando i maghi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Credo… Credo che tutti noi vorremmo saperlo.” Fece la McGranitt con un filo di voce.  
Harry annuì, per poi avvicinarsi assieme a Neville alla scrivania, dove posarono il Cappello Parlante, la spada ornata di rubini e quel che rimaneva del diario di Riddle.  
Poi cominciò a raccontare. Per circa un quarto d’ora parlò, circondato da un silenzio assorto: raccontò della voce incorporea, di come avevano capito che si trattava della voce di un Basilisco, di come avevano seguito i ragni nella foresta; raccontò di Aragog, che gli aveva detto dove era morta l'ultima vittima del Basilisco; di come avevano intuito che la vittima era Mirtilla Malcontenta e che l’ingresso della Camera dei Segreti sarebbe potuto essere nel suo gabinetto...  
“Va bene…” Lo incalzò la vicepreside quando lui s’interruppe. “Avete scoperto dov’era l’ingresso... dovrei aggiungere, infrangendo almeno un centinaio di regole della scuola! Ma come diavolo siete riusciti a venirne fuori vivi, Potter?”  
Harry deglutì, per poi sospirare. “Abbiamo combattuto. O meglio, io e Neville abbiamo affrontato il Basilisco, visto che gli altri sono rimasti indietro a causa di Allock.”  
“Come avete fatto a tenere testa a un Basilisco?”  
Majutsu alzò il braccio, facendo apparire la sua spada. “Sono abituato ad affrontare mostri. È una delle missioni che preferisco.” Rispose, per poi guardare Paciock. “Anche se Neville, nonostante fosse la prima volta che impugnava una spada, non se l’è cavata male.”  
“C-Come hai fatto?” Esclamò incredula la signora Weasley, osservandolo far scomparire di nuovo l’arma, voltandosi verso Silente, che era rimasto impassibile, mentre la McGranitt sembrava più che altro rassegnata. “Lo sapevate?”  
“Considerando che la prima cosa che ha fatto Harry quando l’ho trovato è stato attaccarmi, assieme ai suoi amici, non la trovo una cosa tanto assurda.” Ridacchiò il vecchio preside. “Anche se sono curioso di sapere come ha fatto Riddle a incantare Ginny, quando, dalle mie fonti, risulta che vive nascosto nelle foreste dell’Albania, incapace di agire.”  
“Chi è stato?” Chiese il signor Weasley.  
“È stato questo diario.” Spiegò il moro, prendendo in mano il libretto e mostrandolo a Silente. “Riddle l’ha scritto quando aveva sedici anni. Probabilmente l’ha incantato allora.”  
Il preside lo prese dalle mani di Harry e, dall’alto del suo lungo naso adunco, ne scrutò le pagine bruciacchiate e zuppe.  
“Eccezionale…” Disse piano. “Certo, è stato forse l’allievo più brillante che sia mai passato a Hogwarts…” Poi si girò verso i Weasley, che avevano un’aria assolutamente attonita. “Pochi sanno che una volta Voldemort si chiamava Tom Riddle. Io stesso sono stato uno dei suoi insegnanti, cinquant’anni fa, qui a Hogwarts. Dopo che ebbe lasciato la scuola scomparve... viaggiò per ogni dove... s’immerse profondamente nelle Arti Oscure, si alleò con i peggiori della nostra specie, subì tali e tante trasformazioni pericolose e magiche, che quando ricomparve come Lord Voldemort era quasi irriconoscibile. Quasi nessuno lo collegò al ragazzo brillante e avvenente che un tempo era stato Caposcuola qui.”  
“Tu-Sai-Chi?” Chiese attonita mamma Weasley. “Che cosa c’entra Ginny con... con lui?”  
“Il suo d-diario!” Singhiozzò la ragazza, prendendo finalmente parola. “Ho… Ho cominciato a scriverci… poco p-prima dell’inizio anno. Lui… Lui mi rispondeva… e credevo di potermi f-fidare… Poi q-quando è arrivato Tobi… tutto è p-precipitato…”  
“Ginny!” Esclamò suo padre esterrefatto. “Ma allora non ti abbiamo insegnato proprio niente? Che cosa ti abbiamo sempre detto? Non ti fidare mai di niente che pensi da solo se non riesci a capire dove ha il cervello. Perché non hai mostrato il diario a me o a tua madre? Un oggetto tanto sospetto… era chiaro che fosse strapieno di magia nera!”  
“I-Io n-non lo sapevo…” Pianse Ginny. “L’ho trovato dentro uno dei libri che mi ha comprato mamma. Io pe-pensavo che qualcuno ce l’avesse lasciato e poi l’avesse dimenticato...”  
Harry ascoltò con attenzione questa rivelazione. Avevano acquistato i libri insieme, e non aveva notato nessuno aggiungere quel piccolo diario nero. L’unica cosa strana che era successa era stato l’incontro con i Malfoy.  
“Ma certo…” Mormorò a bassa voce, spalancando gli occhi.  
“La signorina Weasley dovrebbe andare immediatamente in infermeria.” Fece Silente con voce ferma. “È stata una prova terribile per lei. Non ci saranno punizioni. Maghi più vecchi e saggi di lei sono stati messi nel sacco da Voldemort.” Avanzò verso la porta e l’aprì. “Riposo a letto e, perché no, una grossa tazza di cioccolata bollente. A me fa tornare sempre il buonumore.” Aggiunse con una garbata strizzatina d'occhi. “Vedrai che Madama Chips è ancora sveglia. Sta distribuendo la pozione di mandragola... Credo che le vittime del Basilisco stiano per svegliarsi da un momento all'altro.”  
A quelle parole però Ginny tremò visibilmente.  
“Io… Io non posso vederle!” Esclamò con voce terrorizzata. “Mi… Mi odieranno…”  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, Happy la prese per il braccio destro, mentre Luna la afferrò per il sinistro.  
“L’infermeria è a circa cinque minuti da qui…” Fece la Corvonero, voltandosi a guardare gli altri. “Credo possa perdersi… dopotutto, gli Opendat attorno a lei sono davvero tanti… la farebbero confondere facilmente.”  
“E credo sia meglio che qualcuno la aiuti a spiegare la situazione, aye.” Aggiunse Happy, sorridendo.  
Poi, senza lasciare il tempo alla compagna di protestare, la trascinarono fuori, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
“Grazie ancora.” Disse la signora Weasley ai maghi. “Senza di voi… non oso pensare cosa sarebbe successo…”  
“Era nostro dovere aiutarla.”  
In quel momento la porta si aprì, lasciando entrare Makarov.  
“Master!” Esclamarono tutti i giovani maghi, sorpresi di vederlo.  
“Master?” Domandò subito Molly, guardando i figli. “Perché lo chiamate così?”  
“Oh, non ci faccia troppo caso. Sono solo il capo della loro gilda, Fairy Tail.” Rispose il diretto interessato, ridacchiando. Poi il suo volto si fece serio. “Ho sentito tutto da fuori, ma ho preferito non interrompere. Sono venuto qui quando ho saputo che Erza sarebbe stata curata questa notte, e probabilmente sono arrivato pochi minuti prima che voi scendeste nella Camera, visto che Fanny è sparita subito dopo avermi lasciato. Tuttavia, non mi aspettavo di scoprire una cosa simile. Voldemort è una minaccia sempre maggiore.”  
“Stavolta lo abbiamo sconfitto… ma sfortunatamente non era quello vero.” Sospirò Harry.  
“Che rabbia però!” Esclamò Natsu, battendo i pugni. “Avrei voluto dargli io stesso un bel pugno sul naso!”  
“So per esperienza personale che un pugno sul naso può aiutare, ma nel suo caso dubito avrebbe funzionato.” Disse Silente calmo.  
“Erza sta bene allora?” Domandò invece Lucy, ricevendo un assenso.  
“Sì. Ha ripreso conoscenza, e non appena ha saputo che non eravate da nessuna parte, ha capito che eravate andati a cercare l’erede. Ci ho messo un po’ a convincerla a non tagliare in due tutta la scuola per raggiungervi.”  
“Erza sa sempre come far paura!” Commentarono assieme i gemelli, alzando le spalle.  
“Ora però dobbiamo parlare di una questione seria.” Riprese il Master, guardando Silente. “Se non ti dispiace, prenderò io in mano la situazione.”  
“Non devi chiedere a me, ma ai genitori della signorina Weasley.”  
I diretti interessati lo fissarono.  
“Come dicevo prima, io sono Makarov Dreyar, terzo Master della gilda di maghi Fairy Tail della città di Magnolia, nello Stato di Fiore.”  
“Fiore? Quindi è così che si chiama il vostro Paese?” Domandò Molly.  
“Sì, ma c’è un piccolo particolare: non appartiene a questo mondo. Io, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza e Lucy proveniamo da un mondo parallelo a questo.”  
A quelle parole i coniugi Weasley spalancarono gli occhi.  
“Un… un altro mondo?” Ripeté incredulo Arthur. “Credevo fosse semplicemente un posto nascosto con la magia.”  
“Non potevamo dire la verità.” Spiegò Majutsu. “Se questa informazione dovesse cadere nelle mani sbagliate, le conseguenze potrebbero essere spaventose. Da noi, come sapete, non c’è alcuna distinzione tra maghi e non maghi, ma se dovessero sentirsi minacciate, le altre gilde non esiterebbero ad attaccare eventuali invasori.”  
“Cosa intendi dire, Potter?” Domandò la McGranitt.  
“Che ci sono molti altri maghi potenti quanto e più di noi. E non tutti sono pacifici come noi. Jose ne è un esempio.”  
“Jose?” ripeté Molly.  
“Oh, nulla di cui preoccuparti mamma.” Rispose Fred. “Era solo un pazzo che ha cercato di ucciderci tutti mandandoci contro tutta la sua gilda. Letteralmente.”  
“In effetti, non è stato proprio un benvenuto normale per noi.” Continuò George.  
“Allora è per questo che eravate feriti?”  
“Sfortunatamente, siamo stati colti di sorpresa e non siamo riusciti a fare molto per aiutarli.” Si scusò Makarov. “Però se la sono cavata bene, visto che si sono ritrovati ad affrontare anche un Dragon Slayer.”  
“Un Dragon Slayer?” Chiese la vicepreside, per poi vedere Natsu farsi avanti.  
“I Dragon Slayer sono ragazzi cresciuti da draghi, che gli hanno passato le conoscenze della loro magia. Letteralmente, significa uccisore di draghi, perché i Dragon Slayer sono maghi in grado di sconfiggerli. In poche parole, maghi come me!” Rivelò lasciandosi avvolgere completamente dalle fiamme. “Mio padre, Igneel, era un drago di fuoco, quindi io sono immune alle fiamme e posso usarle liberamente. Senza contare che sono il mio cibo preferito!” Continuò tranquillo, mentre gli altri ghignazzavano di fronte alle facce stupefatte dei signori Weasley e della McGranitt.  
“E… E voi sapevate tutto questo?” Domandò Molly guardando i figli, che annuirono.  
“Lo abbiamo scoperto per caso, ma sì.” Rispose Fred. “E non è tutto! Anche noi abbiamo sviluppato una magia tutta nostra!”  
E i gemelli si batterono subito i pugni tra di loro, attivando la loro magia, creando un piccolo folletto di fuoco, che scomparve quasi subito.  
“Anche se abbiamo bisogno ancora di un po’ di pratica.” Ammisero insieme, mentre Ron creava una sfera di luce per dimostrare che anche lui era in grado di usare la magia.  
“E qui giunge il fulcro della questione.” Disse Makarov. “Vorrei prendere vostra figlia Ginny sotto la nostra custodia per le vacanze. L’esperienza che ha vissuto l’ha lasciata senza dubbio segnata e le ci vorrà parecchio per riprendersi, senza contare che potrebbe sviluppare uno shock. Come i vostri figli vi hanno dimostrato, è possibile apprendere una magia qui sconosciuta, unica per ciascuno. Credo che se Ginny riuscisse ad apprenderla, potrebbe riuscire a superare gli eventi di quest’anno.”  
“Ma… Ma da quello che avete detto il vostro mondo non è sicuro come questo…” Cercò di protestare la signora Weasley, venendo subito interrotta da Harry.  
“È vero. Da noi ci sono pericoli qui inesistenti. Tuttavia, è proprio questo che ci permette di diventare più forti. Quando sono arrivato a Fairy Tail anni fa, non sapevo neppure di essere un mago. Ero un bambino timido e debole, che aveva paura quasi di tutto, ma grazie ai miei compagni di gilda, ho imparato a combattere e sono diventato forte. Molto forte.”  
“Perché Ginny?”  
“Perché è riuscita a conservare la sua identità nonostante sia stata posseduta per un anno. La paura e il dispiacere che ho visto nei suoi occhi mentre andava in infermeria erano sinceri.” Fece il master. “Ovviamente, non intendo costringere né voi né lei. Sarà una vostra decisione. Proprio com’è stato per tutti gli altri.”  
Molly si voltò verso i tre figli. “Immagino che voi non abbiate intenzione di andarvene da questa gilda, vero?”  
“No.” Risposero insieme, seri.  
“Signora, anch’io all’inizio non ne ero sicura.” Disse Hermione. “Ma poi ho visto il loro mondo… è un mondo fantastico, intriso di magia più di quanto qui potremo anche solo immaginare. Inoltre, abbiamo la rara possibilità di studiare una magia qui sconosciuta. E sì, ogni tanto può capitare di incontrare un demone alto una ventina e passa di metri che in passato ha distrutto intere città, però-”  
“Che cosa?!”  
“Non si preoccupi, se n’è occupata la mia maestra.” Intervenne Gray. “E poi, sua figlia ha affrontato Voldemort, il mago più pericoloso per voi.”  
“Inoltre, le assicuriamo che non permetteremo a Ginny di farsi male in alcun modo.” Continuò Majutsu. “Nessuno di noi lo permetterà!”  
I ragazzi concordarono tutti con un cenno della testa.  
“In questo caso, se è d’accordo, non vedo perché no.” Disse Arthur, attirando immediatamente l’attenzione della moglie.  
“Ma caro-”  
“Molly, hai visto anche tu. I voti di Fred e George sono migliorati non poco, come anche quelli di Ron. Senza dubbio questa Fairy Tail per loro è una buona cosa. Sono fiducioso che con loro Ginny potrebbe diventare forte abbastanza da non finire più in una situazione come quella di quest’anno.”  
La signora Weasley si morse un labbro, incapace di contestare il marito.  
“Va bene… ma solo se Ginny accetterà.” Acconsentì infine. “Però, voglio che voi quattro torniate almeno un mese prima della fine delle vacanze! È possibile, vero?”  
“Certo.” Rispose Makarov, sorridendo.  
Silente sorrise, per poi guardare la professoressa al suo fianco. “Sai Minerva, credo proprio che dopo tutta questa vicenda ci voglia un bel banchetto. Posso chiederti di scendere ad avvisare le cucine?”  
“Senz’altro.” Disse lei, cercando ancora di assimilare le informazioni che aveva appena sentito.  
“Invece è meglio che noi raggiungiamo Erza.” Fece Makarov, rivolgendosi agli altri. “Non vorrei che perdesse davvero la pazienza. Dopotutto, non sa che siete tornati sani e salvi. Beh, quasi almeno.” Ridacchiò, guardando Potter.  
“Harry, Neville, vorrei che voi due rimaneste ancora qualche minuto.” Disse il preside, ricevendo due assensi.  
Gli altri maghi li salutarono, per poi uscire, lasciandoli con l’anziano mago.  
“E così, avete affrontato Tom Riddle da soli e avete liberato Hogwarts dalla minaccia della Camera dei Segreti.” Riassunse, sorridendo. “Riceverete tutti quanti un Encomio Speciale per i servigi resi alla scuola e poi... vediamo un po’... direi che è inutile darvi dei punti e dichiarerò direttamente Grifondoro come Casa vincitrice. Mentre a Corvonero verranno assegnati duecento punti grazie alla signorina Lovegood.”  
Neville sembrò voler balbettare qualcosa, ma nessun suonò lasciò la sua bocca.  
“Ma c’è uno fra noi che ha le labbra cucite e a quanto pare non vuol parlare del suo ruolo in questa pericolosa avventura.” Soggiunse Silente. “A cosa dobbiamo tanta modestia, Gilderoy?”  
I due ragazzi sussultarono: si erano completamente dimenticati di Allock, il quale era rimasto in piedi in un angolo della stanza; sul volto gli aleggiava ancora quel vago sorriso. Quando Silente gli rivolse la parola, lui si guardò alle spalle per vedere con chi stesse parlando.  
“Ecco cosa mi ero dimenticato di dire… Sembra che  _sfortunatamente_  il nostro professore si sia infortunato… con il suo stesso incantesimo di memoria.” Fece Majutsu, non riuscendo a evitare di ridacchiare.  
“Mamma mia!” Esclamò Silente scuotendo il capo e facendo fremere i lunghi baffi d’argento. “È rimasto infilzato sulla sua stessa spada, Gilderoy!”  
“Spada?” Fece Allock in tono vago. “Io non ho una spada, però ce l’ha il ragazzo.” E indicò Neville. “Lui ve la potrà senz’altro prestare.”  
Silente sospirò, per poi tirare fuori la bacchetta e agitarla. Allock chiuse lentamente gli occhi, per poi scivolare addormentato a terra.  
“Credo sia meglio per lui riposare. Dopo vedremo se sarà possibile rimediare. Ora, vorrei scambiare ancora due parole con voi. Sedetevi.”  
I ragazzi obbedirono.  
“È ironico come il destino a volte giochi degli strani scherzi.” Esordì serio Silente. “Tra tutte le persone che potevano restare bloccate nella Camera, ha scelto proprio voi due.”  
“C-Come mai dice questo, preside?” Domandò nervoso Neville.  
Silente chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo. “Non posso ancora dirvi tutta la verità. Per voi è ancora presto, però… posso dirvi che voi due siete legati da un destino molto simile. Se solo qualcosa fosse andato diversamente, adesso potrei avere di fronte un Neville Paciock con una cicatrice a forma di fulmine e un impacciato Harry Potter.”  
I due sgranarono gli occhi.  
“Che cosa vuole dire, Silente?!” Esclamò incredulo Majutsu.  
“Voldemort ti ha scelto per un motivo preciso, Harry. Ma tale motivo era compatibile anche con Neville. I vostri genitori erano tra i più forti nemici di Voldemort, e lui ha scelto basandosi su quelli che reputava più pericolosi. Harry, quella notte Voldemort ti ha designato come suo nemico, anche se ovviamente era ignaro delle conseguenze.”  
Il moro si portò una mano sulla cicatrice. “Che cosa mi è successo esattamente quella notte?” Domandò serio.  
“È solo un’ipotesi. A meno che io non mi sbagli di grosso, la notte in cui ti ha lasciato quella cicatrice ti ha trasmesso alcuni dei suoi poteri. Anche se di certo non ne aveva intenzione... Ed è per questo che puoi parlare il Serpentese.”  
“Ora capisco…” Mormorò lui. “Questo non fa che fortificare le mie intenzioni. Lo sconfiggerò con le mie stesse mani. Non solo per me, ma anche per tutti gli altri che hanno sofferto a causa sua.”  
“Ed io ti aiuterò!” Affermò Neville, guardandolo. “Voglio diventare forte quanto te, Harry! Voglio avere il potere di sconfiggerlo! Quello che ho passato quest’anno… quello che è successo ai miei genitori… non voglio viverlo mai più!”  
“Ed è per questo che Godric ti ha fatto quel regalo.” Disse Silente, attirando la loro curiosità.  
“Godric?” Ripeté Paciock. “Godric Grifondoro? Che cosa-”  
“Ti consiglio di dare un’occhiata più da vicino a quella bella spada che tieni tra le mani.”  
Il ragazzo obbedì, alzandola verso l’alto e voltandola: i rubini mandavano bagliori luminosi alla luce del fuoco. Fu allora che vide il nome inciso proprio sotto l’elsa:  _Godric Grifondoro_.  
“Soltanto un vero Grifondoro avrebbe potuto estrarla dal Cappello.” Spiegò semplicemente il preside.  
Per un minuto nessuno parlò, poi Silente aprì uno dei cassetti della scrivania e ne estrasse una penna d’oca e una bottiglia d'inchiostro.  
“Ora, quello di cui avete bisogno è un buon pasto e una buona dormita. Vi consiglio di scendere per il banchetto, mentre io scrivo ad Azkaban: è urgente che il nostro guardiacaccia torni. E poi devo anche buttare giù un’inserzione per la Gazzetta del Profeta.” Aggiunse pensieroso. “Ci servirà un nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Poveri noi! Li perdiamo uno dopo l’altro, non vi pare?”  
“Basta che il prossimo sia più capace di quello lì. Un altro anno del genere faticherei a reggerlo. Preferirei affrontare un lupo mannaro piuttosto che un altro buffone!” Sentenziò Harry, alzandosi assieme a Neville e dirigendosi verso l’uscita.  
Nessuno dei due si accorse della scintilla che brillò negli occhi del vecchio preside.  
Majutsu aveva appena allungato la mano verso la porta che quella si spalancò con tale violenza da costringerlo a indietreggiare di colpo. Sulla soglia c’era Lucius Malfoy con la faccia contorta dalla rabbia. E rannicchiato sotto il suo braccio, tutto avvolto in bende, c’era Dobby.  
“Buona sera, Lucius.” Lo salutò Silente con tono affabile.  
L’uomo si precipitò dentro con Dobby che lo seguiva a passettini, aggrappato all’orlo del suo mantello, con uno sguardo di terrore servile.  
“Allora!” Esclamò Lucius Malfoy fissando l’anziano con i suoi occhi gelidi. “È tornato. I consiglieri l’avevano sospeso, e tuttavia lei ha creduto bene di tornare a Hogwarts!”  
“Vede, Lucius.” Iniziò Silente con un sorriso che era l’immagine della serenità. “Oggi sono stato contattato dagli altri undici consiglieri. A dire il vero, è stato come essere investiti da una grandinata di gufi. Avevano sentito dire che due studenti erano stati uccisi e hanno voluto che io tornassi immediatamente. Sembravano convinti che io fossi l’uomo più adatto a risolvere la situazione. E mi hanno raccontato anche delle strane storie. Sembra che lei abbia minacciato molti di loro di fare un maleficio sulle loro famiglie se non avessero acconsentito a sospendermi dall’incarico.”  
Malfoy diventò più pallido del consueto, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora due fessure cariche d’ira.  
“Allora... è riuscito a fermare le aggressioni?” Domandò con un ghigno sarcastico. “Ha preso il colpevole?”  
“Certamente.” Affermò l’altro con un sorriso.  
“E allora?” Chiese secco Malfoy. “Chi è?”  
“Lo stesso dell’altra volta, Lucius.” Rispose il preside. “Ma questa volta Voldemort ha agito attraverso un’altra persona. Servendosi di questo diario.”  
Gli porse il libriccino nero forato al centro e rimase a osservare attentamente Malfoy. Harry, invece, osservava Dobby, il quale stava facendo qualcosa di molto strano: fissava Majutsu con i suoi grandi occhi, come se volesse fargli capire qualcosa, poi guardava alternativamente il diario e Malfoy e poi si colpiva violentemente la testa con il pugno.  
“Capisco...” Disse il biondo lentamente, rivolgendosi a Silente.  
“Un piano ingegnoso.” Proseguì il preside nello stesso tono, continuando a fissarlo dritto negli occhi. “Perché, se Harry e Neville, qui...” E Malfoy scoccò un’occhiata fulminea e penetrante ai due, “…e i loro amici non avessero trovato questo libro... be’ tutta la colpa sarebbe ricaduta su Ginny Weasley. Nessuno avrebbe potuto dimostrare che lei non avesse agito di sua spontanea volontà.”  
Malfoy non disse niente. D’un tratto il suo volto divenne una maschera inespressiva.  
“E immagini…” Proseguì Silente. “…cosa sarebbe potuto succedere dopo... I Weasley sono una delle nostre famiglie di purosangue più in vista. Immagini le conseguenze per Arthur Weasley e la sua Legge per la Protezione dei Babbani se fosse venuto fuori che sua figlia aggrediva e uccideva i figli dei Babbani. Fortunatamente è stato trovato il diario e i ricordi di Riddle ne sono stati cancellati. Chissà, altrimenti, quali sarebbero state le conseguenze...”  
“Una vera fortuna.” Commentò glaciale Malfoy, mentre Harry chiudeva le mani a pugno, guardando l’uomo con puro odio, capendo finalmente il messaggio che l’elfo gli stava inviando a costo di una serie di bernoccoli autoinflitti sulla testa.  
Majutsu fece un cenno all’elfo, che andò a rintanarsi in un angolo prendendo a torcersi le orecchie per punirsi.  
“Non vuole sapere in che modo Ginny è venuta in possesso del diario, signor Malfoy?” Chiese Potter.  
Lucius Malfoy si voltò verso di lui. “Come può interessarmi in che modo è finito in mano a quella stupidella?” Chiese.  
“Perché gliel’ha dato lei.” Rispose Harry, guardandolo truce, imitato da Neville, che a quelle parole aveva collegato tutti i punti. “Al Ghirigoro, lei, signor Malfoy, ha preso il suo vecchio libro di Trasfigurazione e ci ha fatto scivolare dentro il diario, non è forse così?”  
Videro i pugni cerei di Malfoy chiudersi e aprirsi convulsamente.  
“Dimostralo!” Sibilò.  
“Oh, nessuno è in grado di farlo.” Intervenne Silente. “Non ora che Riddle è scomparso dal libro. D’altro canto le consiglierei, Lucius, di non andare più in giro a distribuire vecchie cose di scuola di Voldemort. Se un’altra ancora dovesse cadere nelle mani di un innocente penso che Arthur Weasley, tanto per dirne una, farebbe di tutto per risalire a lei...”  
Lucius Malfoy rimase immobile per un attimo e Harry vide chiaramente la sua mano destra contrarsi come se volesse agguantare la bacchetta magica. Invece si volse all’elfo e disse: “Ce ne andiamo, Dobby!”  
Aprì con malagrazia la porta e quando l’elfo gli si avvicinò correndo, gli assestò un calcio che lo fece volare fuori dalla stanza. Lo sentirono lamentarsi lungo il corridoio. Harry rimase immobile per un attimo, riflettendo intensamente. Poi gli venne un’idea.  
“Professor Silente!” Disse in gran fretta. “La prego, posso restituire il diario al signor Malfoy?”  
“Certamente, Harry.” Replicò calmo Silente.  
“Harry, cosa-” Fece Neville confuso.  
“Aspetta e vedrai!” Rispose lui, precipitandosi fuori della stanza.  
Si udivano ancora le grida di dolore di Dobby, che si allontanavano lungo il corridoio. Rapido, sperando che il suo piano funzionasse, si tolse una scarpa, si sfilò il calzino sudicio e infangato e ci infilò dentro il diario. Poi spiccò una corsa lungo il corridoio immerso nel buio.  
Li raggiunse in cima alle scale.  
“Signor Malfoy!” Chiamò, frenando la corsa con uno scivolone. “Ho qui una cosa per lei!”  
E gli mise in mano di prepotenza il calzino puzzolente.  
“Ma cosa diavolo...?”  
Malfoy estrasse il diario dal calzino, che gettò via, poi guardò furibondo il libretto ora tutto stropicciato.  
“Uno di questi giorni farai la stessa misera fine dei tuoi genitori, Harry Potter.” Avvertì a bassa voce. “Anche loro erano due stupidi ficcanaso!”  
“E lei potrebbe fare la fine del suo padrone. E spero con tutto me stesso di essere io ad avere quel piacere.” Replicò Majutsu, sorridendo. “Chi ferisce i miei amici può solo pentirsene.”  
Lucius sbuffò, voltandosi per andarsene. “Vieni, Dobby!” Chiamò, ma l’elfo non si mosse. “Ti ho detto, vieni!” Ordinò nuovamente, guardandolo.  
La creatura magica teneva in mano il disgustoso calzino di Harry e lo contemplava come se fosse stato un tesoro inestimabile.  
“Il padrone ha dato a Dobby un calzino!” Annunciò l’elfo estasiato. “Il padrone l’ha dato a Dobby!” Ripeté.  
“Che cosa ti prende?” Sbottò Malfoy. “Che cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Dobby ha un calzino!” Esclamò ancora l’elfo, incredulo. “Il padrone l’ha tirato e Dobby l’ha preso, e così, Dobby... Dobby è libero!”  
Lucius Malfoy rimase impietrito, fissando l’elfo. Poi si scagliò contro il ragazzo.  
“Per colpa tua ho perso il mio servitore!” Esclamò, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
Ma Dobby si mise in mezzo: “Non farà del male a Harry Potter!”  
Si udì uno scoppio fragoroso e Malfoy si ritrovò scaraventato all’indietro. Precipitò per le scale, ruzzolando tre gradini alla volta e atterrando come un ammasso informe sul pianerottolo. Si rialzò, livido in volto, vedendo Dobby alzare un lungo dito minaccioso.  
“Se ne vada!” Ordinò in tono feroce, puntandogli il dito contro. “Non torcerà neanche un capello a Harry Potter. Se ne vada immediatamente!”  
A Malfoy non restava altra scelta. Con un ultimo sguardo furibondo, si avvolse stretto nel mantello e scomparve rapidamente.  
“Harry Potter ha liberato Dobby!” Strillava l’elfo levando lo sguardo verso il giovane, mentre la luce della luna, dalla finestra più vicina, si rifletteva nei suoi occhi a palla. “Harry Potter ha liberato Dobby!”  
“Ti avevo promesso che ti avrei aiutato.” Rispose Potter sorridendo. “Basta che mi prometti di non cercare mai più di salvare la vita a me o ai miei amici. Almeno, non con i tuoi metodi.”  
Il brutto viso marrone dell’elfo si aprì d’un tratto in un ampio sorriso tutto denti. “D’accordo, Harry Potter!”  
“Ora… cos’hai intenzione di fare, Dobby?”  
“Dobby cercherà un nuovo lavoro. Un lavoro pagato. Dobby non vuole più essere lo schiavo di una famiglia come i Malfoy.”  
“Allora forse ho io quello che fa per te.” Affermò Majutsu, per poi portarsi una mano in tasca.  
Subito dopo alle sue spalle apparve la sagoma di una persona.  
“Dobby, ti andrebbe di unirti alla nostra gilda? Lì tutti ti tratterranno con rispetto e i tuoi poteri di certo aiuteranno Mira a gestire la nostra locanda. E credimi, c’è davvero tanto lavoro da fare, visto che distruggiamo quasi quotidianamente tutto quanto. E ovviamente verrai pagato!”  
Gli occhi dell’elfo si sgranarono, per poi inumidirsi. “Harry Potter è molto, molto più grande di quanto sapeva Dobby!” Singhiozzò. “Dobby accetta volentieri, Harry Potter! Dobby sarà onorato di servire la gilda a cui appartiene Harry Potter!”  
“Non servire. Ricordati che sarai pagato. Sarai un nostro prezioso alleato.”  
A quel punto l’elfo scoppiò a piangere, facendo sorridere Majutsu, che poi si voltò a guardare la figura. “Portalo tu alla gilda e spiega la situazione. Il Master dovrebbe tornare tra poco, se non è già lì. Ho visto Fanny allontanarsi durante il nostro colloquio con il preside.”  
“D’accordo. E complimenti per aver vinto ancora una volta.” Detto ciò, la figura si avvicinò a Dobby, offrendogli la mano, che fu subito afferrata, poi entrambi scomparvero.  
Harry recuperò il diario e tornò dal preside e da Neville.  
“Pare che non lo abbia rivoluto indietro.” Disse, poggiando il vecchio quaderno sulla scrivania e mantenendo il suo sorriso. “Non importa, volevo solo essere educato.”  
“Cos’è successo?” Domandò Paciock.  
“Diciamo che ho impedito altri tentativi di salvataggio stile bolide.” Rispose lui enigmatico, poi portò la sua attenzione sulla spada di Grifondoro. “Che cosa ne sarà della spada?” Chiese al preside.  
“Beh, credo la custodirò nel mio ufficio.” Disse lui. “Così da poter essere presa quando ce ne sarà di nuovo bi-”  
Ma il vecchio mago s’interruppe quando la spada, ancora tra le mani di Neville, s’illuminò assieme al segno di Fairy Tail del ragazzo, che brillò da sotto la tunica.  
Le due luci cominciarono a lampeggiare alternamente, finché sulla lama della spada, proprio in prossimità del nome inciso, apparve il logo della Gilda. Poi la luce divenne ancora più forte, mentre anche il braccio sinistro del ragazzo sembrava venire coinvolto in quel misterioso evento.  
Quando finalmente tornarono a vedere, la spada era scomparsa nel nulla.  
Neville sollevò subito la manica sinistra, rivelando così un tatuaggio che raffigurava la spada, circondata da delle spire.  
“Che… Che cosa è successo?” Domandò incredulo, guardando il disegno.  
“Sembra… che la spada non voglia separarsi da colui che reputa il suo nuovo proprietario.” Azzardò Silente dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. “Sembra sia entrata in simbiosi con la tua magia.”  
“Questo significa che probabilmente potrai usarla quando desideri.” Dedusse Harry. “Il che si traduce nel fatto che lascerò a Erza il compito di insegnarti le basi per usarla.” Continuò, osservando la faccia dell’amico diventare bianca. “Ora, direi che c’è un banchetto che ci attende. Inoltre, qualcosa mi dice che ci saranno diverse sorprese.”  
  
Avevano partecipato a molti banchetti a Hogwarts, ma nessuno poteva essere paragonato a quello. Tutti indossavano il pigiama e i festeggiamenti durarono tutta la notte.  
Harry e Neville si erano riuniti agli altri direttamente nella Sala Grande, ricevendo subito un abbraccio da Erza, la quale aveva preso con entusiasmo la notizia che Neville aveva ottenuto una spada, e che sarebbe toccato a lei addestrarlo (il che costò ad Angelina qualche minuto di svenimento).  
A un certo punto Justin si era alzato dal tavolo dei Tassorosso per andare a chiedere scusa a Harry e Natsu per il suo comportamento, e alle tre e mezzo del mattino Hagrid spalancò le porte della Sala, andando subito a dare a tutti loro una pacca sulla spalla così poderosa da mandare alcuni con la faccia dentro al piatto di zuppa inglese.  
Silente annunciò che Grifondoro aveva vinto per il secondo anno consecutivo la Coppa della Case, per poi procedere con la notizia dell’annullamento degli esami per festeggiare (“Oh, no! Avevo già studiato tutto!” Esclamò Hermione).  
Poi il preside proseguì con l’annuncio che il professor Allock non sarebbe potuto tornare a insegnare l’anno seguente perché doveva andare a recuperare la memoria: non pochi insegnanti si unirono all’ovazione che accolse questa notizia.  
Verso l’alba arrivarono anche alcuni giornalisti della Gazzetta del Profeta, che insistettero per fotografare gli studenti che avevano risolto un mistero durato quasi mille anni.  
A malincuore i membri di Fairy Tail si misero in posa.  
“Crosta, dove vai?” Disse Ron, prendendo tra le mani il suo topo, che stava scappando via. Tenendolo con forza lo mise davanti a sé per evitare che fuggisse via. “È rimasto buono tutto il tempo nella Camera e scappa di fronte a un’innocua foto? È proprio un topo stupido!” Esclamò irritato.  
  
Il resto dell’anno trascorse in un trionfo di sole. Hogwarts era tornata alla normalità con pochi piccoli cambiamenti: le lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure erano state annullate e Lucius Malfoy era stato licenziato dal suo incarico di amministratore della scuola.   
Ginny Weasley era tornata la ragazzina felice che era sempre stata, con l’aggiunta di un tatuaggio di Fairy Tail, che ora risplendeva con il suo giallo sul palmo sinistro.  
Quando giunse l’ultimo giorno, Ron consegnò Crosta a Percy, il quale era stato informato dai genitori che i suoi fratelli sarebbero andati ancora in vacanza con Harry, portandosi dietro anche Ginny. Tutti avevano convenuto che sarebbe stato meglio non rivelargli la verità, almeno, non ancora.  
Ron aveva giusto fatto un salto a Diagon Alley, accompagnato dalla McGranitt, per acquistare una nuova bacchetta, che era stata offerta dal Preside come ringraziamento.  
“Finalmente si torna a casa!” Esclamò Natsu, una volta che erano tutti riuniti.  
“Andrà tutto bene? Ho un po’ di paura… E se c’è quel tipo dei fulmini?” Domandò Ginny.  
“Luxus? Non preoccuparti.” La tranquillizzò Erza, evocando una spada. “Deve solo provarci a farti qualcosa e potrebbe dare il via a una bella lotta!”  
“Sarà lungo il viaggio?” Chiese invece Neville.  
“Non credo. Altrimenti non saremo così in piedi, no?” Replicò Luna, guardando la fenice sulla spalla del preside.  
“Infatti. Ci vorranno solo pochi secondi.” Informò Harry, per poi guardare la ragazza. “Sicura che tuo padre è d’accordo?”  
“Gli ho detto che andavo a studiare i Nargilli. Non ha avuto nulla da obiettare.” Rispose lei.  
“Noi torneremo verso fine luglio, sperando di non perdere la cognizione del tempo.” Disse Hermione al preside. “Credo tornerò a casa mia per stare con i miei, non sarà un problema per la lettera con i nuovi libri, vero?”  
“Il nostro programma di posta è molto aggiornato, signorina Granger, non ha nulla da temere. Piuttosto, è sicura di voler davvero frequentare  _tutti_ i corsi?”  
“Assolutamente! Voglio imparare più cose possibili!”  
“Allora vedrò di far sistemare il suo orario per permetterle di seguire questo suo desiderio. Detto ciò, auguro a tutti voi una buona estate. E se possibile, evitate di affrontare un altro demone distruttore. Vorrei rivedervi tutti interi.”  
“Faremo il possibile, professore!” Esclamarono i gemelli, ridacchiando. “Ma non possiamo garantirlo!”  
Pochi secondi dopo, le fiamme di Fanny li avvolsero, per poi scomparire assieme a loro.  
“E ora vediamo se quest’anno sarò più fortunato con lui.” Mormorò Silente, tirando fuori da una tasca una lettera.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
“Ministro… posso avere quella copia?” Chiese Sirius Black, fermando Caramell, il quale era ad Azkaban per convalidare la scarcerazione di Hagrid.  
Aveva saputo solo quella mattina tutto ciò che era accaduto, e si era diretto subito alla prigione per rassicurare i suoi guardiani che era tutto nella norma.  
“C-Certo… Non vedo cosa ci sia di male. Vedrai solo l’ennesima sconfitta del tuo vecchio padrone.” Borbottò, passandogli la copia della Gazzetta del Profeta che teneva sotto il braccio.  
Il prigioniero guardò subito la grande foto in prima pagina, dove c’erano tutti i membri di Fairy Tail.  
Ma ad un certo punto i suoi occhi si spalancarono.  
Poi, spaventando il Ministro, cominciò a ridere. Rise come un pazzo, lasciando cadere a terra il giornale.  
“È a Hogwarts! È ancora a Hogwarts dopo tutti questi anni!” Esclamò sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Cornelius.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Un gufo sbatté il becco contro il vetro di una finestra, per poi lasciare sul davanzale una lettera e volando via.  
Una mano aprì le ante, prendendo la posta e chiudendo subito dopo.  
“Di nuovo?” Bofonchiò il suo proprietario, sbuffando mentre osservava il marchio di Hogwarts stampato sulla busta. “Come devo dirlo che non sono interessato?”  
Si diresse verso un comodino e prese un accendino dal primo cassetto. Lo accese subito, permettendo alla fiamma di lambire un bordo della busta.  
In pochi secondi la lettera fu completamente avvolta dal fuoco, che la consumò inesorabilmente, mentre il ragazzo la lasciava andare per non scottarsi.  
“Non voglio averci niente a che fare. Né ora, né mai!” Dichiarò, osservando le ceneri cadere sul pavimento.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
“Sembra che sia tornata.”  
“Oh, quindi finalmente è giunto il nostro momento,  _miao_?” Intervenne una voce femminile.  
“Sarà una riunione  _dandy_!” Aggiunse una seconda voce, questa volta maschile.  
“Quindi la nostra sorellina passa il tempo con i suoi nuovi amici, eh?” Disse una terza persona, per poi guardare Klaun. “Per un momento ho temuto che il tuo piano interferisse con il nostro.”  
“Quel risvolto non era previsto.” Rispose Draco Malfoy, con il sorriso nascosto dalla sua maschera, mostrando una serie di biglietti tra le dita. “Però ci è tornato utile. Adesso dobbiamo solo attirarli nella trappola… e il gioco sarà fatto.”  
“Già… Erza tornerà da noi e finalmente… il Paradiso sarà nostro.” Annunciò un’ultima figura, ricevendo degli assensi da tutti gli altri.


	42. Casino al casinò! Giochiamoci… la vita

Erza ridacchiò, per poi far sparire l’armatura, sostituendola con un vestito da sera con disegnati sopra dei fiori. “Dici che così vado bene?”  
Il moro la guardò per qualche secondo, per poi girarsi verso la porta. “Sì… Sì, direi di sì…” ammise con un po’ di nervosismo misto a imbarazzo, cosa che sorprese anche lui.  
Erza lo guardò con aria serena, per poi seguirlo.  
Quando entrarono nel casinò, si diressero subito verso il bancone del bar, dove trovarono Gray che stava parlando con Lucy e Hermione, per poi allontanarsi.  
Poco lontano da loro, nascosta dietro un muro, Ginny osservava la scena.  
“Ah… perché Harry non mi ha chiesto di andare con lui?”  
“Ah… perché Gray-sama non mi ha chiesto di uscire con lui?”  
La Weasley sbatté le palpebre, per poi alzare lo sguardo. Sopra di lei c’era una ragazza dai capelli blu, che indossava un vestito da sera dello stesso colore e con un ciondolo di Fairy Tail come collana, che in quel momento stava guardando la ragazzina dai capelli rossi.  
“Eh?” Fecero entrambe, sorprese allo stesso modo.  
“C-Chi sei?” Domandò subito la rossa. “Non ti ho mai visto in gilda!”  
“Potrei farti la stessa domanda! In che rapporti sei con Gray-sama?” Replicò lei.  
“Gray-sama? È un mio compagno di scuola… ma tu chi sei?”  
“Io sono Juvia. Tu invece devi essere una parente di George, vero? Avete gli stessi capelli.”  
“Sono sua sorella minore… ma non ti ho mai sentito nominare prima. Sei davvero di Fairy Tail?”  
“No. Non appartengo a Fairy Tail, anche se vorrei unirmi. Ma dimmi… sbaglio, o prima hai nominato Harry?”  
“S-Sì… Harry è fantastico, ma-”  
“Oh, Juvia comprende benissimo la tua situazione!” Esclamò convinta. “Anche Juvia vorrebbe stare con Gray-sama, ma non è riuscita a trovarlo prima di oggi nonostante lo abbia cercato per quasi un anno!”  
“E perché mi stavi cercando?” Domandò il diretto interessato, sbucato fuori come dal nulla alle sue spalle.  
  
“Sicuro di voler chiedere a me, aye?” Fece Happy, ancora nel suo aspetto umano, guardando Neville, il quale lo aveva portato in una stanza quasi vuota del casinò.  
“Volevo chiedere a Mira, ma non so perché mi sento a disagio con lei… e gli altri sono impegnati a giocare o allenarsi al momento…”  
“Ma perché vuoi tentare di trasformarti in me, aye? Non capisco…”  
“Beh, semplicemente perché preferisco un animale piuttosto che un altro essere umano… senza offesa…”  
“Dovrei offendermi, aye?” Replicò il gatto, piegando il capo di lato.  
“Lascia perdere…” Sospirò Paciock. “Comunque, cosa dovrei fare?”  
“Beh, basta che concentri l’energia magica e pensi intensamente a chi vuoi trasformarti, aye… ma è una magia che richiede molta energia e concentrazione…”  
“Capito… Allora ci provo!” Affermò Neville, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Pochi secondi dopo fu avvolto da una nuvola di fumo, che quando si dissipo rivelò una copia esatta di Happy versione gatto.  
“Incredibile, ci sei riuscito al primo colpo, aye!” Esclamò lui con un sorriso.  
“B-Beh… credo che tutti quegli allenamenti siano serviti a qualcosa… Certo che fa effetto vedere tutto più grande…”  
“Oh,  _boy_ …” Fece una voce, che attirò l’attenzione dei due. “Ho trovato un regalo davvero  _dandy_ …”  
“Chi-” Cominciò Happy, zittendosi quando si ritrovò una pistola puntata alla tempia.  
“Vedo che hai un gatto parlante,  _boy_.” Disse l’uomo, per poi alzare il braccio a cui mancava l’appendice. “Se non ti spiace, lo prendo io.”  
“Che cosa sei tu?” Domandò Neville, spalancando gli occhi quando vide sbucare fuori dal nulla la mano mancante, che impugnava una seconda pistola.  
  
“Ehm… Natsu, non credo si possa fare…” Avvertì Fred, osservando il rosato soffiare sulla pallina della Roulette.  
“Ma era sul 17, l’ho vista!” Dichiarò lui. “Sono sicuro di aver vinto!”  
“Natsu… conta solo il numero su cui si è fermata alla fine, non tutti quelli che ha toccato prima…” Aggiunse George.  
“No! Si era fermata sul 17 e poi è sparita!”  
“Non credo proprio che sia andata così…” Disse il croupier, esasperato per quel comportamento, mentre anche Ron sospirava.  
“ _Boy_ …” Intervenne una figura seduta su uno sgabello poco lontano da loro. “Cerca di startene calmino e  _dandy_ quando sei in mezzo ai grandi, chiaro?”  
I quattro maghi si voltarono verso di lui, spalancando subito gli occhi.  
Si trattava di un uomo che indossava un elegante completo blu, con una cravatta rossa sopra una camicia bianca, una sciarpa dello stesso colore e una bombetta rossa con una linea bianca attorno. Ma la cosa che sorprese i maghi furono i suoi lineamenti, perché anziché essere rotondi, erano perfettamente squadrati, rendendolo simile a una gigantesca bambola. Infine, nonostante fossero al chiuso, portava un paio di occhiali da sole.  
“C-Che cos’è quel tipo?” Chiese Fred, deglutendo.  
“Non lo so… ma probabilmente la McGranitt pagherebbe oro per sapere che incantesimi ha usato… Come anche quel ragazzo-cane, ora che mi ricordo…” Commentò il fratello.  
L’uomo sbatté un piede a terra, per poi darsi una spinta, cominciando a far girare lo sgabello su se stesso a una velocità tale da rendere quasi impossibile vederlo.  
“ _Boys_ , vi darò una dritta. Un uomo ha solo due strade: vivere  _dandy_ …”  
Quando cominciò a rallentare, saltò verso Natsu, tirando fuori una pistola e infilandola nella bocca di un sorpreso Dragon Slayer.  
“… o fermarsi e morire.” Sentenziò.  
Le persone attorno a loro scapparono spaventate, lasciando solo i fratelli Weasley.  
“Ehi… che cosa vuoi fare?” Domandarono, tirando fuori le loro bacchette.  
L’uomo li guardò di sottecchi. “Solo fare una domanda.” Rispose senza spostare la pistola. “Dov’è Erza?”  
“Ma tu hi diavoo ei?” Domandò Natsu, non riuscendo ad articolare bene le parole a causa della pistola.  
  
“Quindi vorresti unirti a Fairy Tail?” Chiese Gray a Juvia, che ora sedeva al suo fianco, assieme a Ginny e Lucy, la quale non poteva fare a meno di ricordare gli eventi che l’avevano portata a conoscere quella ragazza.  
“Juvia è diventata una maga freelance.”  
“Ed è solo per questo?”  
“Juvia vuole entrare e basta!” Sentenziò lei.  
“Ma fa sempre così?” Domandò a bassa voce Ginny a Lucy, che sospirò.  
“Beh, l’altra volta mi aveva rinchiuso in una bolla d’acqua… non è che ci abbia parlato poi troppo…” Spiegò, mentre un’ombra alle loro spalle cominciava a sovrastarli, ma non se ne curò.  
“Dopo tutto quel che è successo… beh, per me è uguale, ma devi sentire il Master.” Concluse Gray, incrociando le braccia.  
“Juvia farà qualsiasi cosa!”  
“Sì, ma-”  
Il mago del ghiaccio s’interruppe quando sentì il pavimento tremare dopo il rumore di un passo.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa, una mano gigante afferrò Fullbuster per la spalla, sollevandolo e facendolo volare contro il muro dall’altra parte della stanza.  
“Gray!” Urlarono le tre maghe, osservando l’aggressore.  
Si trattava di un uomo alto quasi due metri, con dei pantaloni verde scuro, l’occhio sinistro coperto da una benda nera e un turbante bianco attorno alla testa. La mascella era rivestita da un pezzo di metallo e il petto era quasi totalmente scoperto, tranne che per una manica verde con righe bianche che copriva il braccio sinistro e una bandana azzurra che l’attraversava per tutto il corpo, arrivando quasi fino ai piedi. L’uomo si voltò verso il mago del ghiaccio, che si stava rialzando a fatica.  
“Che diavolo ti prende?” Domandò, subito soccorso dalle tre ragazze.  
“Gray Fullbuster… dov’è Erza?”  
  
Erza mise sul tavolo una scala reale di picche, mentre una piccola folla dietro di lei esultava per la sua vittoria.  
“E meno male che non ti piaceva il gioco d’azzardo…” Osservò sorpreso Harry, che era seduto al suo fianco.  
“Oh, no, è solo oggi che sono fortunata.” Rispose lei, mentre il croupier veniva sostituito da un suo collega. “Ma non per questo ho intenzione di perdere, chiunque sia il mio avversario.”  
“Ben detto!” Concordò Majutsu.  
“È bello sentirvelo dire.” Intervenne il croupier, cominciando a mescolare le carte. “Allora che ne dite di provare un gioco speciale? Ma in questo non ci saranno fiches.”  
“Eh?” Fece Erza, mentre il croupier lanciava sul tavolo cinque carte.  
Ma queste non erano numerate: su ognuna era scritta una sola lettera, e tutte insieme componevano la parola ‘DEATH’.  
“Ehi… che scherzo è questo?” Chiese Harry, guardando il croupier assieme a Erza.  
Era un ragazzo dalla pelle abbronzata, con il tatuaggio di una lucertola stilizzata sotto la bocca. Aveva dei capelli biondi a punta e dall’orecchio sinistro gli penzolava una catena che si concludeva con una croce.  
“Giochiamoci… la vita.” Proseguì questi, ricambiando lo sguardo. “Che ne dici… cara sorellina Erza?”  
Titania spalancò gli occhi, per poi cominciare a tremare. “S… Sho…” Mormorò spaventata.  
“Sho?!” Ripeté Harry, saltando subito in piedi.  
“È da tanto che non ci vediamo, sorellina.” Continuò il ragazzo, sorridendo.  
“Allora… Allora sei scappato…”  
“Scappato?” Replicò lui, riservandole uno sguardo disgustato. “Oh, no… io non sono come te.”  
  
“Cosa vuoi da Erza?!” Esclamò Lucy, guardando l’uomo di fronte a loro.  
“Ditemi dove si trova.” Si limitò a ribadire lui, per poi osservare Juvia mettersi davanti a tutti come scudo.  
“Non ti azzardare ad alzare un dito contro Gray-sama… o te la dovrai vedere con me!” Avvertì.  
“Juvia?” Fece sorpreso il mago del ghiaccio.  
“Erza… è nei guai?” Domandò invece Ginny.  
“Non lo so… ma temo di sì.”  
A quel punto l’uomo si portò una mano sulla parte sinistra della testa. “Cosa? Li hai trovati?” Disse come se stesse parlando al telefono. “Oh, bene. Allora… posso mettere a posto qui?”  
Ci fu un secondo di silenzio.  
“Ricevuto.”  
Non appena ebbe pronunciato quella parola, nel casinò scese il buio completo.  
“C-Che succede?” Chiese spaventata la Weasley.  
“ _Magia dell’oscurità._ ” Rispose il nemico, di cui per qualche motivo si poteva ancora vedere il volto, rendendolo ancora più pauroso. “ _Buio istantaneo._ ”  
Subito dopo si sentirono diverse urla e rumori poco rassicuranti.  
  
“Chi ha spento la luce?!” Esclamò George, cercando una fonte d’illuminazione.  
“Io sono più preoccupato per quelle urla…” Commentò il fratello.  
“ _Goodnight, boy._ ” Sentirono dire dal pistolero, poco prima di sentire il rumore del proiettile e la bocca di Salamander s’illuminò per qualche secondo.  
“Natsu!” Chiamarono i Weasley.  
  
“Che cosa diamine sta succedendo?” Domandò Harry, guardandosi in giro senza riuscire a vedere nulla.  
“Cos’è stato quel rumore?” Aggiunse Erza.  
Pochi secondi dopo la luce tornò, lasciando i due maghi di classe S da soli.  
“Dove sono finiti tutti?” Chiese Majutsu, per poi girarsi assieme alla compagna.  
Sho era in piedi di fronte a loro, con le braccia spalancate, mentre alcune carte cadevano lentamente a terra.  
Erza abbassò lo sguardo, sgranando gli occhi quando vide che dentro le carte c’erano tutte le persone del casinò, le quali stavano sbattendo le mani e i pugni sopra una parete invisibile per cercare di uscire.  
“Che cosa significa tutto questo?!” Urlò Harry guardando il ragazzo, che si abbassò per prendere una delle carte, per poi portarla davanti al viso e sorridere.  
“Mistero.” Si limitò a dire.  
“Sho…” Mormorò Erza.  
“Come vedi, ho imparato anch’io a usare la magia.” Continuò lui.  
“Insomma… che cosa vuoi…” Tentò di dire Titania, trovandosi incapace di continuare la frase, mentre Sho continuava a ridacchiare.  
“ _Miao_!”  
Harry si girò giusto in tempo per vedere una corda attorcigliarsi attorno a lui, che lo immobilizzò, costringendolo a terra.  
Seduta su un tavolo, una ragazza dai capelli castani, da cui spuntavano due orecchie da gatto, sorrise. Indossava una maglietta fucsia con un fiocco bianco, coperta da una giacca gialla, una gonna rosa e delle autoreggenti bianche. Il volto aveva dei lineamenti felini, tra cui spiccavano il naso e le pupille verticali.  
“ _Miao_!” Ripeté. “A tutta forza?”  
“M-Miriana… anche tu usi la magia?” Domandò incredula Titania.  
“Da quanto tempo, Erzuccia!” Salutò lei, mentre la corda attorno a Majutsu stringeva la presa, costringendolo ad ansimare.  
“Lascialo andare!” Esclamò a quel punto la rossa. “Harry è un amico!”  
“ _Miao_?” Fece Miriana dubbiosa, portandosi una mano sotto il mento. “Amico?”  
“Anche noi eravamo amici, no… sorellina?” Chiese Sho, sorridendole.  
“Erza…” Ansimò Potter, guardandola fissare spaventata il ragazzo, il quale assunse un’espressione di puro odio.  
“Almeno… lo eravamo fin quando non ci ha tradito!” Concluse il falso croupier.  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, abbracciandosi il torace.  
“Non torturare così la povera Erza, Sho…” Intervenne una voce, mentre a fianco di Miriana cominciavano ad apparire dal nulla una serie di quadrati, che si unirono uno all’altro, fino a ricreare la figura del pistolero che aveva aggredito Natsu. “Un  _dandy_ deve saper controllare i suoi sentimenti.” L’uomo si voltò verso la rossa, sorridendole. “Certo che sei proprio bella.”  
“Quella voce… Wally?” Disse Erza, guardandolo.  
L’uomo continuò a guardarla, mentre la sua mano cominciò a tremare vistosamente.  
“Non mi stupisce che tu non mi abbia riconosciuto subito… Rispetto a quando mi chiamavano  _Wally il cane pazzo_  sono diventato molto più tondo.”  
“T-Tondo? Non mi pare…” Cercò di dire Harry, per poi rinunciarci a causa della corda, che si fece ancora più stretta.  
“Anche tu quindi ora usi la magia…” Commentò Erza, guardandolo.  
“Non c’è nulla di strano.” Fece una voce, mentre di fronte a loro appariva un cerchio bianco, da cui si smaterializzò il gigante che aveva attaccato Gray. “Basta imparare qualche trucchetto e sono capaci tutti. Vero, Erza?”  
“Shimon?” Replicò lei, riconoscendolo.  
“Erza… loro sono…” Cominciò Harry, subito interrotto dalla diretta interessata.  
“Sì… sono quelli che un tempo erano miei amici… eravamo come fratelli…”  
“Se è così… allora perché ci stanno attaccando?”  
“Oh, la risposta è molto semplice,  _boy_.” Rispose Wally.  
“Siamo venuti a prendervi.” Continuò Shimon, mentre Miriana miagolò.  
“Torneremo a casa, sorellina.”  
“Chi vi credete di essere per ordinarle cosa fare?!” Ribatté Majutsu con tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto, prima di urlare per il dolore quando la corda aumentò ulteriormente la sua presa, cominciando a scavare nella carne.  
“ _Miao_ , non ti consiglio di dire altro… Come avrai già notato, i miei cari tubi inibiscono la magia. E non vorrei dover aumentare ulteriormente la presa.”  
“Lasciatelo andare!” Gridò Erza. “Vi seguirò senza fare storie, ma solo se lo lasciate andare!”  
“Temo non sia possibile.” Obbiettò Sho. “Vedi… anche lui dovrà seguirci. Harry Potter è richiesto direttamente da Gerard.”  
“Gerard?” Ripeté la rossa. “No…”  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, una mano di Wally apparve dietro di lei, facendo fuoco con una pistola e colpendola alla schiena.  
La Regina delle Fate restò in piedi per qualche secondo, per poi cadere ed essere presa al volo da Shimon.  
“Erza!” Urlò Majutsu, mentre la mano andava a riattaccarsi al suo proprietario.  
“Era un proiettile soporifero.” Lo tranquillizzò Wally.  
“Bersagli catturati.” Concluse Shimon. “Ritiriamoci.”  
“Maledetti… non la passerete liscia!” Esclamò Harry.  
“ _Miao_ , quanto sei noioso… Non puoi mettere a dormire anche lui, Wally?”  
“Non sarebbe  _dandy_ … Gli ordini sono che resti cosciente, così da poter vedere la disperazione che lo aspetta.”  
Il pistolero cominciò ad allontanarsi, per poi fermarsi. “Ah, giusto. Ho un regalo per te, Miriana.”  
Mentre diceva ciò, tra le sue mani apparve la figura priva di sensi di Neville, ancora con l’aspetto di Happy.  
“ _Miao_! Un gattino!” Esclamò la ragazza gatto, prendendolo e cominciando ad abbracciarlo. “Posso tenerlo?” Domandò a Wally, che spinse indietro gli occhiali, soddisfatto.  
“Happy…” Mormorò Majutsu. “Era con gli altri… che cosa gli avete fatto?!”  
“Oh… temo non potranno fare più molto.” Rispose Sho, mentre i suoi compari cercavano di convincere Miriana a lasciare un attimo il gatto per legare Erza. “Il compito includeva anche eliminare i vostri amici.”  
“Maledetti…”  
“Ora finalmente potremo riportare a casa la nostra sorellina.” Continuò l’altro, sorridendo. “Finalmente tornerà alla Torre del Paradiso! Gerard sarà contentissimo!”  
Sentendo quel nome, Harry sgranò gli occhi. “La Torre… del Paradiso?” ripeté.  
  


_“Il paradiso non sarà un grande affare per voi”_

 

  
“Ma certo… Riddle lo sapeva… Sapeva cosa ci attendeva se fossimo riusciti a scappare da lui!”  
“Oh, quindi te lo aveva detto?” Fece Shimon, guardandolo. “Klaun aveva ragione, non potevamo fidarci totalmente di lui. Abbiamo rischiato di perdere sia Erza che te.”  
“Voi… Come potete lavorare per Gerard se eravate amici di Erza?!” Esclamò infuriato.  
“La vera domanda è… come fai tu a lavorare assieme a lei conoscendo il suo passato?” Ribatté Sho. “Anche se devo dire che sono sorpreso… credevo non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di raccontarlo a qualcuno.”  
“Forse… il rapporto tra loro due è molto più  _dandy_  di quanto credessimo.”  
“Se è così, Gerard sarà ancora più felice.”


	43. Il Sistema-R! Attivare l’Eterion?

"Ugh..." ansimò Ginny, riaprendo gli occhi.  
"Non muoverti." Avvertì una voce sopra di lei.  
La rossa mise a fuoco la vista, e scorse il volto di Luna, seduta al suo fianco, mentre due sue fatine stavano curando con la magia i diversi tagli che si era procurata.  
"Non sono esperta nel guarire le persone, ma dovrei riuscire almeno a sistemare le ferite meno gravi." Continuò Lovegood.  
"Cosa… Cos'è successo?" domandò la Weasley, cercando di guardarsi attorno.  
Sgranò subito gli occhi. A pochi metri da loro c'era Gray infilzato al muro da un tubo, mentre Juvia e Lucy giacevano a terra immobili, anche loro con due fatine a testa che cercavano di curarle.  
"Siete stati attaccati. Io e Hermione eravamo in camera e quando abbiamo sentito degli strani rumori, siamo corse subito." Rispose la bionda, priva della sua solita aria sognatrice. "…Ma non abbiamo fatto in tempo…"  
"Luna!" chiamò Hermione, arrivando in quel momento, sorreggendo Happy, che perdeva sangue da una ferita alla testa.  
La Corvonero non disse niente, limitandosi a far apparire altre due fate che volarono subito da lui, mentre la Grifondoro lo aiutava a sedersi a terra.  
"Hanno… Hanno preso Neville…" ansimò il gatto, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"E anche Harry ed Erza. Anzi, il loro obiettivo erano proprio loro." Spiegò Luna. "Sono riuscita a mandare una fata a seguirli dopo aver assistito alla scena. Sono stata fortunata che non mi hanno scoperto…"  
"Hanno preso Harry ed Erza?!" esclamò Natsu, arrivando in quel momento assieme ai fratelli Weasley, i quali erano messi relativamente bene, a parte qualche livido. "Maledetti… Prima mi sparano in bocca e poi rapiscono i nostri amici?! Non li perdonerò!"  
"Ti… hanno sparato in bocca?" ripeté Hermione, guardandolo incredula.  
Per tutta risposta il Dragon Slayer fece cadere a terra il proiettile che lo aveva colpito. "Sono riuscito a ricoprirmi di scaglie pochi secondi prima. Anche se la forza d'urto mi ha messo fuori gioco per un po'."  
"Chi diamine era quel tipo?" domandò Ron. "Non poteva essere umano…"  
In quel momento Juvia si alzò in piedi.  
Poi, con sorpresa di tutti i presenti, tranne Luna, liberò Gray dal suo corpo fatto d'acqua, che cadde a terra tossendo per il liquido che aveva bevuto.  
"C-Come-" cominciò Ginny con gli occhi sgranati, guardando l'altro Gray appeso al muro, che si ruppe in mille schegge di ghiaccio.  
"Juvia ha preso dentro di sé Gray-sama per proteggerlo." Disse, mentre anche Lucy riprendeva i sensi.  
"C-Cos'è successo?" mormorò, ritrovandosi poi la faccia di Juvia davanti.  
"Hai sentito? Dentro di me, non dentro di te!" esclamò, facendo sbattere gli occhi alla bionda.  
"Cosa?"  
"Okay, prima di far subire un trauma definitivo a qualcuno, cerchiamo di fare il punto della situazione." Intervenne Fred, troncando la discussione.  
"Quelli che vi hanno attaccato erano dei vecchi amici di Erza." Proseguì Luna, alzandosi in piedi. "Sono arrivata in tempo per sentirli parlare, ma non sono intervenuta. Non avrei potuto fare nulla."  
"Non ti preoccupare… hai fatto bene." Concordò Gray. "Che cos'hanno detto?"  
"Come dicevo prima, sono venuti qui con l'intenzione di prendere Harry ed Erza. Non so perché, ma l'hanno chiamata traditrice."  
"Erza… una traditrice? Impossibile!" esclamò Natsu. "Preferirebbe morire!"  
"Però lei ha solo abbassato lo sguardo, non ha replicato." Narrò Luna. "Hanno immobilizzato Harry con una strana corda magica, e poi se ne sono andati, dicendo che sarebbero andati verso la Torre del Paradiso, e che un certo Gerard ne sarebbe stato felice."  
"Gerard? L'ho già sentito nominare…" mormorò George, portandosi una mano sotto il mento.  
"Natsu… riesci a sentire dove sono andati?" chiese Happy all'amico, che annuì, cominciando subito ad annusare l'aria.  
"Il loro odore va verso la spiaggia. Devono aver preso una barca." Disse Salamander.  
"Allora è meglio non perdere altro tempo. Sarebbe inutile tornare alla gilda… dopo potrebbe essere troppo tardi."  
"Lasciate che Juvia vi aiuti." Intervenne la ragazza dai capelli blu. "Voglio entrare in Fairy Tail, questo sarà un modo per dimostrarvi che sono sincera."  
"Beh, meglio alleata che nemica." Replicò George. "L'altra volta ci hai quasi fatto fuori."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~  

Un uomo si avvicinò alla figura incappucciata, seduta su un trono.  
"Signor Gerard… è arrivata la notizia della cattura di Erza e Harry. Stanno venendo qui." Disse, fermandosi di fronte a lui.  
La figura sorrise, compiaciuta.  
"Ma che cosa ne facciamo della traditrice? Con il suo potere magico avrebbe potuto annientarla in men che non si dica…"  
Gerard lo interruppe con una risatina, per tornare serio l'attimo seguente.  
"No, non era il caso." Ammise. "Tutto questo non è divertente."  
"Ah…" commentò con aria confusa l'uomo, non osando esprimere il suo disappunto per quella sceneggiata.  
"Ma ora che la Torre del Paradiso è completa… non posso permettere che continui a vivere." Proseguì Gerard. "Il tempo è giunto."  
Il sorriso tornò sul volto parzialmente nascosto dal cappuccio.  
"Erza, ti avevo avvertito di non dire nulla… Ora, grazie a te, anche Harry Potter sarà la nostra vittima sacrificale… per il mio sogno di gloria!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Erza aprì lentamente gli occhi, per poi spalancarli subito dopo. Era stata legata a un palo di legno, in quello che sembrava uno scantinato.  
"Dove… Dove sono?" domandò.  
"Siamo su una nave." Rispose Harry poco lontano, ancora legato dai tubi di Miriana. "Diretti verso la Torre…"  
"La Torre?" Ripeté la ragazza. "Non vorrai dire…"  
"Esatto, sorellina." Rispose Sho, entrando. "Siamo diretti verso la Torre del Paradiso."  
"L'avete completata allora…"  
"Già."  
Erza sospirò. "Capisco…" mormorò poi, cercando di sciogliere la corda che la teneva legata.  
"È inutile. I tubi di Miriana inibiscono la magia. Il tuo nuovo amico l'ha già sperimentato."  
"Lasciatelo andare! Volete solo me, no?"  
"Sfortunatamente…" Rispose il diretto interessato. "Sembra che Gerard voglia anche me."  
Titania spostò lo sguardo. "Mi dispiace, è tutta colpa mia."  
"Non preoccuparti, me la caverò. Ho affrontato poche settimane fa un basilisco, non mi spaventa di certo uno come Gerard." Replicò lui, cercando di essere convincente.  
"Io farei meno il duro, Potter." Disse Sho, guardandolo male. "Sei vivo solo per suo volere."  
"Sho…" Esordì Erza. "So che non mi lascerai libera, anche se prometto di non opporre resistenza… ma almeno lasciami indossare la mia armatura. Non voglio tornare in quel posto senza…"  
"Perché? Quei vestiti ti stanno bene."  
Poi, cogliendo di sorpresa i due membri di Fairy Tail, Sho strinse in un abbraccio la rossa.  
"Sho…" Mormorò lei confusa.  
"In realtà non volevo comportarmi così…" Rivelò il ragazzo, cominciando a piangere. "Mi sei mancata. Questa è la verità, sorellina…"  
Poi la sua presa si fece più forte.  
"Perché… tu…" Continuò, per poi mettersi a urlare. "Perché hai tradito Gerard e noi?!"  
Erza lo guardò spaventata per qualche secondo, per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
_"Gerard…"_  Pensò, mentre nella sua mente ritornavano a galla ricordi sepolti dal tempo.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Sorellina, di qua, presto!" Gridò un bambino, guardando verso un buco in un muro, grande a sufficienza per farlo passare.  
"Sho, non urlare!" Replicò un altro bambino.  
"Veramente, Wally, stai strillando di più tu,  _miao_." Commentò una bambina.  
"Eh, eh… scusa Miriana." Fece lui, per poi girarsi. "Erza, se non ci sbrighiamo, quelli ci troveranno…"  
Una bambina dai capelli rossi annuì, tremando vistosamente.  
"S-Sì… S-Se ci trovano… Io lo so che fine fanno i bambini che vengono trovati…"  
"Tranquilla. Non devi aver paura." Asserì una voce dietro di lei, che la fece calmare subito. "Su."  
Erza si girò verso chi aveva parlato. "… Gerard…"  
"Noi troveremo la libertà! Avremo un futuro e coroneremo il nostro sogno di gloria."  
Un bambino dai capelli blu, con un tatuaggio che gli attraversava la parte sinistra del viso le sorrise. "Andiamo… Erza."  
La rossa annuì, imitata dagli altri bambini.  
"Sì."

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Cosa?!" Urlò un mago del Consiglio della Magia ERA, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo. "Il Sistema-R è ancora in giro?! Ma è assurdo!"  
I membri del Consiglio erano stati chiamati all'alba per partecipare a una riunione straordinaria, dovuta alle ultime novità di cui erano venuti a conoscenza.  
"Otto anni fa…" Cominciò a spiegare un altro membro. "Una setta religiosa di seguaci della magia nera investì un'ingente somma di denaro prevedendo la costruzione del Sistema-R."  
"Se non sbaglio erano… sette torri, no?" Chiese una terza persona. "Comunque, il Consiglio le bloccò tutte, perciò oggi non dovrebbe essercene traccia."  
"C'era un'ottava torre, nel mare vicino a Ka-Elm." Rispose una vecchia maga.  
"N-Non dirmi che l'hanno già completata?"  
"Purtroppo, quelli del gruppo investigativo della zona non sono certo dei burloni."  
"Allora… l'hanno finita, eh?" Fece Urrutia.  
"Già…"  
"Ma perché usare il Sistema-R? Ora come ora-"  
"La Torre del Paradiso." Rispose Sieglein, tenendo le mani incrociate e attirando gli sguardi di tutti su di sé. "Non si tratta del Sistema-R, ma della Torre del Paradiso, no?"  
"In effetti, mi pare che fosse conosciuto anche con questo nome…" Concordò un vecchio mago dall'aria piuttosto fragile.  
"Sta zitto, Yajima! Chi se ne importa di come viene chiamato?!" Sbraitò quello che sembrava il capo. "Il Sistema-R è un tipo di magia proibita! Le ripercussioni sul popolo sono troppo grandi! Non farebbe che generare caos!"  
"Prepariamoci subito a inviare l'esercito! Non c'è un minuto da perdere per la repressione!"  
"Ma non sappiamo nemmeno con chi abbiamo a che fare."  
"Cosa?" Fece uno di loro. "Non lo sappiamo?"  
"A quanto pare…" Rispose un suo collega, leggendo dei fogli. "…non è la stessa setta di maghi che conosciamo noi a essersi impossessata del Sistema-R…"  
"Che cosa?!"  
"Bensì un misterioso uomo di nome Gerard."  
"Gerard?"  
"Mai sentito."  
"A parte il nome, non sappiamo nulla di lui."  
Sieglein abbassò lo sguardo, preoccupato, imitato da Urrutia.  
Yajima li guardò pensieroso.  
"Il Sistema-R ignora la legge del ciclo naturale della vita e della morte! È una magia intollerabile, che genera conseguenze estremamente dannose."  
"Chiunque la utilizzi va considerato un nemico!"  
"Bisogna mobilitare immediatamente l'esercito!"  
Sieglein continuò a osservare i suoi colleghi litigare tra di loro per decidersi sul da farsi.  
"Siete dei poveri ingenui." Commentò infine a bassa voce, ma l'offesa ottenne comunque il suo effetto.  
"Cosa?!"  
"Come ti permetti, Sieg?!"  
Il ragazzo dai capelli blu sbatté con forza la mano sul tavolo, per poi alzarsi in piedi. "Sto dicendo che, se per voi inviare l'esercito è la soluzione, siete dei poveri ingenui! È molto pericoloso… troppo!" Sieglein guardò uno a uno i membri del Consiglio. "Non avete capito niente!" Urlò tremando. "Se vogliamo distruggere immediatamente la Torre del Paradiso, c'è un solo modo! Eterion, dal Satellite Square!"  
A quel nome tutti quanti spalancarono la bocca increduli.  
"C-Cosa?!" Esclamò il capo del Consiglio, non riuscendo a credere alle sue orecchie.  
"L-La magia trascendentale che distrugge tempo e spazio?!"  
"Ma sei fuori di testa?!"  
"Hai idea di quante vittime farebbe?"  
"Eterion è la nostra ultima spiaggia! È una magia più pericolosa del Sistema-R!" Obiettò un altro membro.  
"Ma il Satellite Square può puntare a qualunque obiettivo sulla terra… e per abbattere quell'enorme edificio non c'è che l'Eterion!" Replicò Sieg.  
"Io… sono d'accordo." Intervenne Urrutia, alzando la mano.  
" _Ultia!_  Persino tu?!" Esclamò un suo collega.  
"Noi del consiglio siamo in nove. Se altri tre sono d'accordo, possiamo sparare l'Eterion."  
"Non c'è tempo!" Gridò Sieglein. "Non possiamo assolutamente permettere che utilizzino il Sistema-R!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ed Erza osservarono l'immensa torre che si ergeva di fronte a loro, tanto alta che la sua cima era appena visibile.  
"Questa… è la Torre del Paradiso?" Domandò a bassa voce Majutsu, sorpreso che un edificio del genere fosse passato del tutto inosservato fino a quel momento.  
"L'hanno… L'hanno finita davvero…" Mormorò invece Erza, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Beh, sono passati diversi anni. L'abbiamo completata noi." Rispose Sho, mentre Shimon la spingeva in avanti, intimandola a camminare.  
"E vedo che siete cambiati in questi anni…" Continuò la rossa.  
Harry fece per seguirla, ma Shimon lo trattene per una spalla.  
"Tu verrai con me." Disse, per poi sparire con il bambino che è sopravvissuto.  
"Harry!" Gridò Erza.  
"Oh, non preoccuparti. Lo rivedrai presto… Ma uno dei due potrebbe non essere più lo stesso." Fece Sho, per poi guidarla lungo delle scale a spirale che scendevano.  
Si fermarono di fronte a una cella, dove il ragazzo legò le mani della sua ex amica alle sbarre della finestra, costringendola così a restare in piedi  
"La cerimonia è prevista per domani a mezzogiorno. Se il tuo amico farà il codardo, te ne starai qui fino ad allora. Altrimenti…"  
_"Cerimonia? Vogliono attivare il Sistema-R?!"_  Pensò preoccupata la ragazza.  
"Perché? Posso capire me… ma perché Harry?"  
"Perché?" Ripeté Sho, guardandola divertito. "A dir la verità ignoro i veri motivi… Gerard ci ha solo detto che i candidati al sacrificio erano due: tu, sorellina, e Harry Potter. È la tua punizione per averci traditi."  
Erza lo osservò in silenzio.  
"Temo che questa sarà l'ultima volta che ci vedremo… ma è per il Paradiso che facciamo tutto questo."  
Sho poi guardò Titania. "Che fai, tremi?" Domandò, senza cambiare espressione. "Non ti piace l'idea di poter essere usata come vittima sacrificale… o sono i ricordi legati a questo posto che ti turbano?"

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Pensavate che vi avrei fatto scappare tanto facilmente?!" Urlò un grasso uomo, brandendo una frusta. "Dannati mocciosi!"  
Erza, Gerard e gli altri bambini erano con le lacrime agli occhi, tutti con le mani prigioniere di manette e circondati da una decina di uomini armati di lance.  
"Il Sistema-R deve essere completato al più presto!" Asserì uno di loro.  
"Un momento! Non possiamo accumulare altri ritardi nella costruzione." Disse un altro. "Normalmente li dovremmo mandare tutti nella Sala del Castigo… ma questa volta puniremo uno solo di loro."  
I ragazzini spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Chi è stato a organizzare il piano di fuga? Nella Sala del Castigo ci andrà solo lui. Siamo troppo buoni, eh?" Continuò, ridacchiando.  
Sho cominciò a tremare.  
"Allora, chi è stato a organizzare la fuga?"  
Erza guardò l'amico che continuava a tremare. "I-"  
"Io!" Esclamò Gerard, alzandosi in piedi, guadagnandosi gli sguardi sorpresi dei suoi amici. "Sono stato io a organizzare il piano di fuga."  
"G-Gerard…" Mormorò Sho, mentre l'uomo fissava il bambino, per poi volgere lo sguardo verso Erza, che era ancora visibilmente spaventata.  
Infine si chinò su di lei. "È stata lei, vero?"  
La rossa spalancò gli occhi, diventando completamente bianca in volto, mentre veniva presa per la maglietta da uno dei soldati.  
"C-Cosa?!" Balbettò Gerard. "Ho detto che sono stato io! Lei non c'entra niente!"  
"Portatela via." Ordinò il capo dei soldati, ignorandolo.  
"I-Io me la c-caverò… v-va tutto b-bene." Disse tremando la bambina.  
"Erza!" Chiamò il bambino con il tatuaggio, guardandola venire portata via senza che lui potesse fare nulla a causa degli altri uomini, che lo tennero indietro con la forza.  
"Gerard… L-L'hai detto t-tu, no? S-Sei stato t-tu a dirmi c-che non c'è n-niente di c-cui a-avere p-paura." Continuò lei, per poi portarsi le mani sul volto, incapace di trattenere oltre le lacrime.  
"Erza!" Urlò ancora lui, mentre gli altri scoppiavano a piangere.  
"Gerard…" Mormorò Miriana. "Salva Erza…"  
"E per voi niente cibo per tre giorni." Disse l'uomo, guardandoli divertito. "Beh, sempre meglio che la Sala del Castigo, no?"

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Ti chiedo scusa per quella volta." Disse Sho, triste, guardandola negli occhi. "A organizzare la fuga ero stato io… ma ero troppo spaventato per confessarlo. Sono stato un vero codardo. E per colpa mia tu hai-"  
"Ormai non conta più niente." Lo interruppe Erza. "Piuttosto, hai una vaga idea di quanto sia pericoloso far resuscitare le persone con il Sistema-R?"  
Sho tornò a sorridere. "Oh, sai a cosa serve il Sistema-R. Mi sorprendi." Disse. " _Revive-System._  In cambio di una vittima, si può riportare in vita una persona morta. Una magia proibita che va contro ogni morale, ma d'altronde, la magia non ha mai avuto una morale. Per principio, l'uso della magia trascende ogni valore umano."  
Erza fece un sorriso triste.  
"Due mondi, stessa identica mentalità di magia nera. Sei tale e quale a quei farabutti."  
"Oh, immagino tu mi stia paragonando a quel Voldemort di cui Klaun ci ha parlato, vero? Non paragonarci a tipi come lui. Per  _loro_  la magia del Sistema-R sarebbe servita solo a richiamare anime defunte in vita… ma non per Gerard! Lui ci guiderà nel Paradiso futuro!"  
Mentre Sho parlava, i suoi occhi parvero animarsi di una luce sempre più folle.  
"Ancora questo Paradiso? Che cosa volete dire?"  
"Quando Gerard farà resuscitare  _quella persona_ … il mondo rinascerà a nuova vita… e noi ne saremo la guida!" Dicendo ciò alzò il volume della voce, portando le mani in alto.  
"Pensa a quelli che un tempo ci hanno privato della libertà… agli amici che ci hanno tradito… alla gente che vive nell'ignoranza… a quei buoni a nulla del Consiglio della Magia… Su tutti loro scateneremo un'ondata di terrore e disperazione! Nessuno di loro sarà mai più libero! Diventeremo i padroni del mondoooooooooo!"  
Erza lo guardò furibonda. Poi, cogliendolo totalmente di sorpresa, usò la corda che la teneva legata per dare una spinta alle gambe, così da riuscire a colpirlo sul volto con una ginocchiata, che gli fece uscire del sangue dalla bocca, per poi cadere a terra privo di sensi.  
Sempre usando le gambe, riuscì ad alzarsi sufficientemente per raggiungere la corda, che cominciò a mordere, riuscendo infine a romperla.  
Titania cadde a terra, continuando a guardare Sho.  
"Come può essere cambiato a tal punto?" Si chiese, mentre nei suoi occhi rivedeva l'amico ancora bambino che le sorrideva. "Gerard… è colpa tua?!" Urlò, sostituendo i suoi vestiti con l'armatura. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry fu spinto a terra da Shimon.  
"Gerard, eccolo qui." Avvertì lui, inginocchiandosi.  
Majutsu alzò lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello nascosto dell'uomo con il cappuccio, di cui si vedeva solo il sorriso.  
"Ottimo lavoro, ora puoi andare. Assicurati che nessuno ci disturbi." Disse lui, con una voce che risuonò familiare al moro.  
Shimon annuì, alzandosi e uscendo, chiudendo dietro di sé la porta.  
"Bene, bene, bene… Finalmente t'incontro di persona… Harry Potter."  
Il ragazzo si mise seduto, cercando inutilmente di sciogliere la corda che gli teneva legate le mani, per poi scuotere la testa. "Quindi tu sei Gerard, eh? Erza mi ha raccontato tutto di te."  
"Oh, lo so che l'ha fatto. Quello è uno dei motivi per cui sei qui. È una sua punizione per non aver ascoltato il mio consiglio."  
"Tu hai rovinato la vita a Erza!" Esclamò Harry. "Come puoi anche solo pensare di essere nel giusto?!"  
"Oh, ma tu ti sbagli. È stata Erza a tradirmi."  
"Non mi prendere in giro!" Urlò l'altro. "So bene cos'è il Sistema-R! E di certo non vuoi usarlo per rivedere qualcuno che ti è caro! Bensì quel mago…"  
"Oh, quindi ti ha detto proprio tutto, eh?" Fece Gerard, avvicinandosi. "Però immagino tu sia stata l'unica eccezione, vero?"  
Harry spostò lo sguardo.  
"Tu sei l'unica persona di cui Erza si fida realmente. E so il perché. Anche tu hai avuto un'infanzia simile alla nostra, no? Certo, non eri costretto a costruire una torre, e di certo non eri uno schiavo come noi… Ma tu sei cresciuto senza l'affetto di una famiglia… proprio come noi."  
"Non mi paragonare a te!" Replicò lui. "Io ho imparato a superare il passato!"  
"Davvero? Allora dimmi… se io ti dovessi portare qui Dudley Dursley, il tuo odiato cugino, mi assicureresti che non gli torceresti un solo capello? A lui, che è la causa principale della tua pessima infanzia. Se non ci fosse stato lui, forse i tuoi zii non ti avrebbero trattato come spazzatura, come loro servo personale."  
"C-Come… Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?" Chiese Harry sorpreso.  
"Non lo immagini? E dire che ormai credevo fosse chiaro… Lo devo a Klaun. Grazie alla magia che gli ho fornito io stesso, è andato a investigare sul tuo passato antecedente a Fairy Tail. Oh, c'erano così tanti testimoni… e tutti ti hanno ignorato! Nessuno ha mai fatto nulla per aiutarti, anche se vedevano che eri malnutrito, che indossavi solo vestiti usati di tuo cugino che ti andavano assurdamente grandi. Avevi gli occhiali solo perché i tuoi zii erano stati costretti a comprarteli, ma nulla di più."  
"Smettila…"  
"Fa male, non è vero? La verità fa male… E tutto questo l'hai ottenuto grazie a un solo uomo… uno stupido mago che credeva di governare il mondo epurando una a una le persone che lui riteneva indegne. I tuoi genitori volevano solo fermarlo… e la loro ricompensa è stata la morte."  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi. Quelle parole continuavano a risuonare dentro di lui, e sapeva bene che stavano sortendo il loro effetto.  
"Che cosa vuoi da me? Dubito tu mi abbia portato qui solo per farmi sapere che conosci il mio passato."  
"Acuto. Infatti è così. Quello che Erza non sa, e di conseguenza che anche tu ignori, è come funziona il Sistema-R. Per ogni persona riportata in vita-"  
"Bisogna sacrificarne un'altra." Concluse Majutsu, sorprendendo Gerard. "Dopo che Erza mi ha raccontato che cos'ha passato in questo posto, ho deciso di documentarmi. Non è stato facile… i libri che parlano del Sistema-R si possono contare sulle dita di una mano, ma essere uno dei maghi più famosi in circolazione in questi casi aiuta."  
"Molto bene. Allora credo che tu conosca la risposta alla tua stessa domanda."  
"Volete… Volete usarmi come sacrificio per riportarlo in vita."  
"Il piano originale prevedeva di usare Erza, come punizione per non averci appoggiato. Tuttavia… potrei essere misericordioso."  
"Non prendermi in giro e dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia perché sia risparmiata!"  
Gerard sorrise. "Come hai detto tu, useremo te come sacrificio. La tua magia è molto più potente di quella di Erza, di conseguenza il suo ritorno sarà ancora migliore."  
"La magia di uno che proviene da un altro mondo…"  
"Oh, no. Quello non ha alcuna importanza. La magia che voglio… è quella nascosta nella tua cicatrice."  
Harry spalancò gli occhi. "C-Come fai-"  
"Ho occhi ovunque. Makarov non è uno stupido, il simbolo della gilda non è stato messo lì di tua volontà, ma questo immagino che non lo sappia nessuno a parte te e il tuo Master."  
"Maledetto… fino a dove si spingono le tue conoscenze?"  
"Molto più in là di quanto tu possa immaginare. In fondo… dentro di me scorre la sua volontà." Gerard continuò a guardarlo. "Scegli, Harry Potter. O tu, o Erza. In ogni caso, uno di voi verrà usato come sacrificio, e l'altro vivrà per vedere le conseguenze."  
"Io… Io non posso… Il mondo…"  
"Posso aggiungere due jolly al prezzo." Continuò l'incappucciato, sorridendo nuovamente. "Se tu sceglierai di sacrificarti… userò due criminali per riportare in vita i tuoi genitori, e ti garantisco che a loro non verrà fatto alcun male. Saranno liberi nel nuovo mondo che creerò."  
Majutsu spalancò gli occhi. "I… I miei genitori?" Ripeté, cominciando a tremare.  
"Esatto. Sono disposto a usare l'enorme potere del Sistema-R per riportare in vita i tuoi genitori. Tu non ci sarai più, ma loro vivranno. In un certo senso, restituirai il prezzo che hanno pagato per salvarti."  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo. "… Mi giuri che non verrà fatto loro alcun male?"  
"Mi occuperò di persona della loro incolumità."  
"… Va bene, accetto, ma a due ulteriori condizioni."  
"Ovvero?"  
"Oltre a loro, anche Erza, i membri di Fairy Tail e di Hogwarts con le relative famiglie dovranno essere risparmiati. Inoltre, voglio che cancelli ai miei genitori ogni ricordo su di me. È inutile che soffrano sapendo il prezzo del loro ritorno."  
Gerard si avvicinò, per poi schioccare le dita e porgendo la mano a Harry, il quale sentì la corda allentarsi, per poi cadere a terra, lasciandolo libero.  
"Hai la mia parola. Quello che hai chiesto verrà esaudito. È un prezzo più che giusto per il nuovo mondo."  
Majutsu si massaggiò i polsi, per poi alzarsi in piedi e annuire, guardandolo serio.  
"Ma se dovessi sapere che non hai mantenuto la tua parola… non importa se sarò morto, mi assicurerò di fartela pagare." Disse, stringendogli la mano per sancire il patto.  
"Oh, ne sono sicuro. Ed è per questo che non ho intenzione di violare questa promessa."


	44. Il peso della libertà

"Argh!" Urlarono diversi uomini, cercando di scappare dalla furia di Erza, che si stava facendo strada nella torre, mettendo fuori gioco con la sua spada chiunque cercasse di ostacolarla.  
Titania afferrò uno di loro per il colletto, per poi sbatterlo contro il muro, tenendogli puntata contro il collo l'arma.  
"Dov'è Gerard?"  
"I-Io… Io non lo so… Sono solo un semplice soldato…" Rispose lui, deglutendo.  
"Davvero? Allora proviamo con un'altra domanda: dov'è Harry?"  
"Non so nemmeno questo… lo giuro, non ne ho la più pallida idea! Ci hanno solo ordinato di evitare che entrassero degli intrusi! Ti prego, non farmi del male!" Replicò il poveraccio con voce lamentosa.  
Per tutta risposta la Fata lo colpì con un pugno allo stomaco, facendogli perdere i sensi.  
"Maledetto Gerard, sa bene come giocare le sue carte…" Mormorò, per poi riprendere la sua ricerca.

Hermione osservò i soldati che sorvegliavano l'ingresso della torre.  
Erano arrivati pochi minuti prima, osservando meravigliati l'imponente edificio, per poi cercare un modo di entrare.  
"Ci sono troppe guardie… sarà piuttosto difficile ingannarle, anche con il mantello." Rifletté George.  
"E chi se ne frega?! Sfondiamo tutto!" Urlò Natsu, subito calmato dagli altri.  
"Non possiamo farlo. Harry, Erza e Neville sono loro prigionieri, aye!" Replicò Happy. "Ed è tutta colpa mia… probabilmente avrebbero preso me se avessi mantenuto il mio vero aspetto, aye…"  
"Sono sicura che Neville se la caverà." Affermò Luna. "In fondo, è stato scelto da Grifondoro, no?"  
"Speriamo, ma in ogni caso, dobbiamo trovare un modo per entrare." Aggiunse Lucy. "Qualche idea?"  
"Forse potremmo distrarli in qualche modo…" Azzardò Ginny, subito contrastata da Ron.  
"Dalla nostra esperienza in questo mondo, è una pessima idea… per me è meglio evitarli."  
"Grazie genio, e come? Diventando fantasmi?" Lo rimbeccò Fred, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Juvia ha trovato una soluzione." S'intromise la ragazza dai capelli blu, emergendo dall'acqua del mare. "Juvia ha trovato un modo per arrivare alla torre passando sott'acqua."  
"Davvero?! Grandioso!" Esclamò Gray, guardandola uscire e avvicinarsi a Lucy.  
"Sentito? Ha fatto i complimenti a Juvia, e non a te!" Le disse.  
"Beh… sì…" Rispose lei, non riuscendo a capire il suo punto.  
"Quanto tempo bisogna nuotare?" Domandò Hermione, avvicinandosi.  
"Una decina di minuti. Non è un problema per il fiato, vero?" Rispose la maga d'acqua.  
"Nah, sono una bazzecola." Replicò Natsu.  
"Già." Aggiunse il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Non per i comuni esseri umani!" Gridarono assieme Lucy e Ron.  
L'ex Element sospirò, per poi alzare una mano, creando una bolla.  
"Juvia ha preso l'idea da una magia di George: sono bolle d'ossigeno. Con queste potrete respirare tranquillamente sott'acqua."  
"Wow! Incredibile!" Esclamò Natsu, prendendola e infilandoci dentro la testa, mentre la maga ne preparava delle altre. "Ma ora che ci penso… tu chi sei?"  
A quella domanda tutti gli altri furono tentati di lasciarsi cadere a terra.  
"Gli Occhiali del Vento fanno proprio miracoli… per riuscire a farlo sembrare intelligente…" Mormorò Gray a bassa voce, guardandolo sconsolato.  
Senza dire altro, il gruppo di maghi si tuffò, seguendo Juvia attraverso una grotta sotterranea, finché non emersero in quello che sembrava un piccolo molo.  
"Beh, per entrare, siamo entrati… Ma ora cosa facciamo?" Domandò Ginny, liberandosi della sfera d'ossigeno, che scoppiò subito dopo.  
"Tu resti qui con qualcuno." Rispose subito Ron. "Ti abbiamo portata con noi perché lasciarti da sola al casinò non sembrava una buona idea, ma lasciarti proseguire oltre è troppo pericoloso."  
"Per una volta sono d'accordo." Fece Fred, guardandosi attorno, per poi spalancare la bocca quando vide Lucy che giocava con la sfera magica, facendola ribalzare sulla mano, come se niente fosse.  
"È comodo questo incantesimo." Disse sorridendo.  
"Ah… è pensare che Juvia te ne aveva data appositamente una più piccola. E invece sei sopravvissuta comunque."  
"Cosa?!" Replicò la bionda terrorizzata per quella rivelazione.  
"Vediamo di perdere meno tempo." Intervenne Hermione. "Harry, Erza e Neville sono qui da qualche parte."  
Ma prima che potessero muoversi, si ritrovarono circondati da decine di soldati.  
"Chi siete, dannati?!" Esclamò uno di loro.  
"Sembra ci abbiano trovati." Commentò Luna, guardando gli uomini come se non ci fossero. "Forse conveniva passare dalla porta principale, a questo punto. Almeno non avremmo bagnato gli  _Alamci_  per niente."  
"Pare che dovrete portarmi con voi." Osservò invece Ginny, riservando ai fratelli un piccolo sorriso. "Mamma  _non sarebbe felice_  di sentire che mi avete  _lasciata_  da sola in un posto pieno di soldati nemici."  
"La mamma ci  _ucciderà_  quando saprà che ti  _abbiamo portata_  in un posto pieno di soldati nemici!" Sottolineò Ron, tra l'arrabbiato e il terrorizzato.  
"Non importa!" Esclamò invece Natsu, lasciandosi avvolgere dalle fiamme. "L'unica cosa che conta al momento… è che noi siamo di Fairy Tail!" Dichiarò, lanciandosi contro i nemici, avvolgendoli con il fuoco e mandandone al tappeto un buon numero.

Neville sbatté gli occhi per qualche secondo, per poi spalancarli.  
Era ancora trasformato in Happy, e si trovava in una stanza piena zeppa di oggetti a forma di gatto, dalle bambole agli armadi con la sagoma dei felini disegnata sopra.  
"D-Dove sono finito?!" Esclamò, mettendosi in piedi. "Happy! Dove sei?"  
" _Miao?_ " Intervenne una voce alle sue spalle, che lo fece voltare subito, ritrovandosi così a guardare Miriana. "A tutta forza?"  
"Eh…? Una… ragazza gatto?" Sussurrò Paciock, deglutendo. "E cosa intendi con  _'A tutta forza'_?"  
" _Miao!_  Un gatto che parla!" Miagolò lei, saltando per la gioia.  
"Miria… fatti un po'  _dandy_." La calmò Wally, appoggiato contro una parete.  
" _Miao?_ " Fece Miriana guardandolo con aria interrogativa.  
Neville invece saltò verso di lui. "Tu sei… il tipo strano del casinò!" Esclamò spaventato.  
"Zitto, gatto! Sei un gatto proprio perché parli!" Replicò l'uomo, guadagnandosi uno sguardo confuso dal finto gatto.  
"Harry non mi aveva detto che Fiore era piena di pazzi… Cosa mi è saltato in mente di chiedere a Happy di insegnarmi questa magia?" Mormorò, lasciandosi cadere seduto sconsolato.  _"Non posso neppure sciogliere la magia… ho come l'impressione di essere vivo solo perché credono che sia un gatto… parlante…"_  Rifletté, per poi guardare di nuovo i due rapitori. "Dove siamo? Che fine hanno fatto gli altri?"  
" _Hey, cat._  Probabilmente adesso saranno tutti morti."  
Neville sgranò gli occhi. "Impossibile!" Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva. "Harry e gli altri non si sarebbero mai fatti sconfiggere tanto facilmente!"  
Wally sorrise. "In effetti,  _cat_ , Harry ed Erza sono ancora vivi… anche se per poco."  
"Cosa-?"  
"Wally! Miriana!" Urlò Shimon, entrando di corsa nella stanza. "Erza è scappata!"  
"Scappata!" Ripeté la ragazza. "Quante cose mi fa ricordare questa parolina!"  
"Shimon, cerca di essere un po'  _dandy_ … da questa torre non si scappa."  
"Erza non è più nella sua cella. Probabilmente è andata a cercare Potter e Gerard."  
Wally si fece un po' serio. "Anche se fosse, non ha importanza. Ormai Gerard ha ottenuto ciò che voleva. E domani sarà finalmente il grande giorno che aspettavamo."  
"Sarà comunque meglio trovarla, prima che rovini di nuovo tutto." Replicò il nuovo arrivato, guardando i suoi amici. "Andiamo."  
Senza dire altro, i tre uscirono, lasciando Neville da solo.  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?" Si domandò, guardando la porta lasciata aperta.

Gerard scoppiò a ridere.  
"Che ragazza, Erza! Davvero interessante!" Affermò, sorridendo sotto il cappuccio. "Vincerò io o vincerà lei? Tu che dici… Harry?" Chiese, guardando il moro seduto a gambe incrociate contro il suo trono, che teneva lo sguardo basso.  
"Non m'importa… basta solo che la lasci andare via, come d'accordo."  
Gerard non fece sparire il suo sorriso. "Tutto qui? Credevo avresti tentato qualcosa a questa notizia."  
"Se tu non avessi voluto che Erza scappasse, te ne saresti occupato di persona. Non è forse così?"  
A quella domanda l'incappucciato scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
"Hai perfettamente ragione! Adesso voglio proprio vedere. La vita e la morte, il passato e il futuro… sono tutti elementi intrecciati dal gioco del paradiso."  
Harry alzò leggermente lo sguardo, fissandolo con occhi di sfida.

Gray buttò giù una porta, entrando così in una stanza vuota con un lungo tavolo al centro, seguito da tutti gli altri.  
"Non possiamo restare qui troppo a lungo. Sanno benissimo che siamo qui." Disse Juvia.  
"Pensavo sarebbe stato più difficile avanzare dentro questo posto." Commentò Ron, guardandosi attorno. "Anche se immagino sia stato principalmente grazie a Natsu e al suo piccolo inferno che ci siamo riusciti."  
"La fai quasi sembrare una cosa brutta." Replicò il Dragon Slayer.  
"Hermione, riesci a scoprire qualcosa con la tua magia?" Domandò Lucy alla compagna, che negò con la testa.  
"Ho provato a usarla con i luoghi… ma i risultati sono ancora pessimi. Finora ci sono riuscita con una sola stanza, ma era imprecisa."  
"Quindi dovremmo proseguire alla cieca e-"  
Prima che George potesse finire la frase, la porta dall'altra parte della stanza si spalancò di colpo, facendo volare dentro un soldato, che sembrava essere stato colpito al volto da un calcio, o almeno era quello il pensiero di tutti alla vista dell'impronta sulla sua guancia.  
Subito dopo Erza entrò, con la spada in mano, fermandosi alla loro vista.  
"Voi… Che ci fate qui?!" Esclamò sorpresa.  
"Un  _grazie_  o un  _ciao_  sarebbero andati bene, sai?" Ribatté sarcastico Fred.  
"Andatevene!"  
"Forse volevi dire  _'Grazie per essere venuti ad aiutarci'_." Ribadì George, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dalla rossa.  
"Voi non c'entrate nulla con questo posto." Continuò Erza, superandoli per proseguire.  
"Stai scherzando, vero?!" Gridò Ron. "Anche Harry e Neville sono qui! Non possiamo andarcene!"  
"Anche Neville?" Chiese incredula.  
"Beh, stando a quanto dice Happy, si era trasformato in lui per provare la magia di trasformazione." Rispose Lucy. "Ed è stato preso con il suo aspetto…"  
"Capisco… dev'essere stata Miriana allora."  
"Dove si trovano?" Domandò Fullbuster.  
"Non ne ho idea. Adesso stavo cercando Harry, prima che quell'idiota commetta qualche stupidaggine. Voi tornate indietro, ci penserò io a Neville."  
"Ehm… temo sia troppo tardi…" Mormorò Ginny. "Natsu, Happy e Luna sono spariti."  
Il gruppo si guardò intorno.  
"Maledetti… ci hanno lasciato indietro!" Urlò Gray, facendo per uscire dalla stanza, ma ritrovandosi la lama di Titania a sbarrargli la via.  
"Neville, finché mantiene l'aspetto di Happy, è al sicuro: Miriana non farebbe mai del male a un gatto. Mi prendo io la responsabilità di rispedirvi tutti gli altri sani e salvi. Voi però dovete andarvene subito."  
"Credi che possiamo fare una cosa del genere?!" Le urlò contro Hermione. "Non ce ne andremo lasciando indietro qualcuno!"  
"Questo è un mio problema. Non voglio coinvolgere anche voi." Obiettò la rossa.  
"Ma che peccato!" Dissero i due gemelli insieme. "Sembra che siamo già coinvolti."  
"Hanno ragione." Aggiunse il mago del ghiaccio. "Nel momento in cui ci hanno attaccati hanno segnato il nostro intervento."  
Titania restò in silenzio, senza avere il coraggio di voltarsi.  
"Erza… Che cos'è questa torre? E chi è Gerard?" Domandò Lucy.  
"Come fate a conoscere quel nome?"  
"Luna l'ha sentito nominare dai vostri rapitori. Anche Klaun l'ha nominato in passato."  
Erza non disse altro.  
"Se proprio non ce lo vuoi dire, va bene." Disse Hermione, sorprendendo tutti. "Ma non per questo noi ce ne andremo. Siamo tuoi amici! Come lo siamo anche di Harry e Neville! Non possiamo abbandonarvi, nessuno di voi."  
"A… Andatevene…" Ripeté nuovamente Erza, senza riuscire a nascondere il tremore che la permeava.  
A quel punto Gray le si avvicinò. "Non sembri nemmeno più tu. Di solito ci prenderesti per il collo e ci porteresti via senza tante storie."  
Non ottenendo alcun risposta dall'amica, il mago del ghiaccio continuò. "Noi ti aiuteremo. Che c'è di male se per una volta sei tu ad aver paura?"  
La regina delle Fate si girò lentamente, facendo indietreggiare tutti per la sorpresa.  
Silenziosamente, Erza stava piangendo dall'occhio sinistro.  
"Erza…" Mormorò Ginny.  
"Scusate…" Disse lei, asciugandosi l'occhio. "In questa battaglia… che io vinca o che perda… non potrò mai più tornare nel mondo normale…"  
"Come sarebbe a dire?" Chiese Juvia.  
Erza chiuse le mani a pugno, per poi sorridere triste. "È un destino da cui non posso fuggire. Finora avevo raccontato questa storia solo a Harry… perché lui, come me, aveva provato la stessa sofferenza. Perdere qualcuno che ti è caro… covare la rabbia per tanto tempo senza mostrarla quasi mai… Io, come lui, non mi ricordo nulla dei miei genitori. Anzi… i miei ricordi sono legati a questo posto. Perciò, finché sono ancora qui, vi racconterò tutto." Abbassò lo sguardo. "Questo posto si chiama Torre del Paradiso… ma è conosciuto anche come Sistema-R."  
"Sistema-R?" Ripeté Hermione.  
"Più di dieci anni fa, una setta di seguaci della magia nera voleva costruire una torre in grado di generare un incantesimo che potesse riportare in vita i morti."  
"Riportare in vita i morti?!" Esclamò Ron. "Stai scherzando, vero? Non esiste nemmeno tra gli incantesimi più oscuri una simile magia!"  
"Qui purtroppo sì, ma dato che sia il governo sia il Consiglio della Magia non diedero il consenso al progetto, la setta rapì e usò per i propri fini una serie di persone prese dai posti più disparati…" Prese una piccola pausa. "Anch'io da piccola fui costretta a lavorare qui."  
A quella frase tutti sgranarono gli occhi.  
"Vuoi dire… che eri una schiava?" Domandò con un filo di voce George, non riuscendo a credere alle sue orecchie.  
"Sì. E fu allora che conobbi Gerard."

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Erza!" Urlò Gerard spaventato e preoccupato, tenendo tra le mani una spada macchiata di sangue. "Erza!"  
Senza fermarsi un solo secondo, continuò la sua ricerca, ignorando le catene che gli limitavano i movimenti alle braccia e alle gambe.  
Infine vide in una cella socchiusa, abbandonata a terra, la piccola figura della sua amica.  
La raggiunse subito, entrando e scuotendola. "Ehi… Ehi! Riprenditi!"  
Mentre diceva ciò riuscì a spostarla, così da poterle vedere il volto.  
Gerard cacciò un urlo di paura, cadendo all'indietro.  
Con un'espressione terrorizzata si riavvicinò all'amica, che non aveva ancora dato segni di ripresa. "Perché… Perché deve succedere una cosa tanto crudele…? Si può sapere che abbiamo fatto di male?!" Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva, per poi sbattere a terra un pugno. "Dannazione!"  
"Gerard… sei tu?" Mormorò Erza, con i capelli che le coprivano la vista.  
"Erza… meno male! Sta' tranquilla, sono venuto a salvarti." Le disse subito il bambino.  
"Ma… Ma come…?"  
Gerard sorrise. "Non possiamo più tornare indietro… Non ci resta che combattere."  
"Combat-"  
Prima che Erza potesse finire la frase, qualcosa colpì alla testa il suo amico, che lanciò un urlo di dolore.  
"Maledetto moccioso!" Sputò un soldato fuori di sé, continuando a colpirlo con un bastone. "Ne hai fatti fuori tre! Accidenti a te, sei solo uno sporco pidocchio! Ma non ti ucciderò e basta! Servirai d'esempio a tutti!"

Le porte della cella si aprirono, facendo spostare lo sguardo di tutti verso la piccola figura di Erza, che tremando avanzò al suo interno, con i capelli che le coprivano gli occhi.  
"Sorellina!" Chiamò Sho. "A-Allora… eri sana e salva…"  
"Idiota!" Gridò un altro dei prigionieri, guardandone il volto. "Ti sembra che stia bene?"  
"Che fine ha fatto Gerard?" Domandò un altro. "Aveva detto che ti sarebbe venuto a salvare mentre le guardie erano distratte…"  
La rossa a quelle parole sussultò.  
"Erza…" Mormorò Shimon, venendo subito interrotto da un vecchio.  
"Siediti e riposati." Le disse. "Ne avrai passate di brutte nella Sala del Castigo…"  
"Ma Gerard-" Fece per replicare il bambino, ricevendo come risposta un cenno negativo.  
"L'avranno preso al posto di Erza…" Mormorò il vecchio.  
"Sniff… Non ce la faccio…" Sussurrò Sho, cominciando a piangere. "Non ce la faccio più in questo postoooo!" Gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva, lasciandosi andare definitivamente al pianto.  
Pianto che si propagò lungo le prigioni, cosa che attirò l'attenzione delle guardie, che accorsero subito.  
"Si può sapere che cos'è tutto questo fracasso?!" Urlò una di quelle. "State un po' zitti, dannati marmocchi! Se non la smettete vi tagliamo la lingua!"  
"Calmati Sho…" Cercò di tranquillizzarlo Wally, senza però ottenere alcun risultato.  
"Sho… va tutto bene, ci sono io qui…" Lo confortò il vecchio.  
Erza nel frattempo si portò le mani sopra le orecchie per non sentire quelle urla, che divennero per lei un rumore incomprensibile. Chiuse anche gli occhi per non dover assistere a ciò che sapeva sarebbe successo di lì a breve. Sarebbe sempre andata così… loro erano schiavi sacrificabili per qualcosa di cui non erano nemmeno a conoscenza.  
Se solo…  
"Non ci resta che combattere."  
Le parole di Gerard le tornarono in mente, assieme al suo volto che le sorrideva.  
La rossa alzò la testa, mostrando la benda bianca che copriva l'orbita da cui le era stato tolto l'occhio, per poi saltare e afferrare la lancia di uno dei soldati, riuscendo a strappandogliela di mano.  
Cacciando un urlo disperato, la usò subito contro i due aguzzini, muovendosi a una velocità tale da non permettergli di reagire e colpendoli a morte, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei suoi compagni schiavi.  
"Cosa succede?" Sentì dire da una delle celle vicine.  
"Una rivolta!" Avvertì un soldato che era rimasto fuori dalla cella, per poi scappare a chiamare rinforzi.  
Erza strinse con forza la lancia appena ottenuta, per poi girarsi verso gli altri, guardandoli con una determinazione che ignorava di avere.  
"Se ci sottomettiamo o ci diamo alla fuga, non potremo riavere la libertà." Disse. "Non ci resta che combattere! Alzatevi per la libertà!"  
Il suo ultimo urlo fu accompagnato da grida gemelle, che risuonarono per tutta la prigione.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

Tutti osservarono Erza increduli per quel racconto.  
"Simili mostri… no, nemmeno i mostri arrivano a certi livelli…" Mormorò Hermione, mentre anche gli altri pensavano disgustati a quello che aveva appena sentito.  
"Nemmeno Voi-Sapete… no… a questo punto è inutile averne paura… Nemmeno Voldemort è mai arrivato a tanto… se non con Harry…" Fece Fred, chiudendo le mani a pugno, imitato dal gemello.  
"Per la libertà…" Continuò Erza, tenendo lo sguardo abbassato. "Così, per salvare Gerard, ci rivoltammo contro i nostri oppressori. A quel tempo Gerard era il nostro leader e l'incarnazione della giustizia… insomma, un modello per noi."  
Titania si girò, mentre i suoi occhi ripensavano con dolore a ciò che avevano visto anni prima. "Ma da quel giorno… Gerard cambiò completamente. Se oggi c'è una persona che incarna il male, direi senza dubbio che è Gerard."

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

Gerard continuò a guardare il pavimento, ignorando la frusta che lo colpiva per l'ennesima volta, lacerandogli questa volta parte della guancia sinistra.  
"Questo maledetto… Mi da' ai nervi che se ne stia così zitto!" Esclamò il soldato piuttosto grasso, che lo stava torturando, mentre un altro fumava tranquillamente lì accanto.  
"Quell'altra invece piangeva come una fontana." Ricordò lui, buttando fuori un po' di fumo.  
"Ah, quello è stato un capolavoro!" Ribatté il primo, per poi scoppiare entrambi a ridere.  
Lasciata a terra la frusta, si avvicinò al bambino, prendendolo poi per le guance con una mano. "Ehi… stammi bene a sentire brutto verme che non sei altro. Il Sistema-R un giorno sarà un altare sacro, lo capisci o no? Guarda che quando questa torre vedrà la luce, voi andrete tutti in paradiso. Grazie al Sistema-R potremo resuscitare il nostro dio! Il più grande stregone di tutti i tempi tornerà tra noi!"  
Gerard lo guardò per qualche secondo. "Zitto, porco." Gli disse infine.  
La guardia s'infuriò, riprendendo la frusta e ricominciando a colpirlo.  
"Come osi?! Ti sembra il modo di rivolgerti a un funzionario sacro?!"  
"Lascia perdere quel che dice il moccioso." Gli fece l'altro, facendogli così interrompere la serie di frustate. "Andiamo. Pare che da oggi pomeriggio possiamo pensarci noi a sopprimere la rivolta."  
L'altro annuì, per poi indicare Gerard. "Fino al giorno in cui non accetterai di venerare il nostro dio te ne starai chiuso qui, capito?!"  
Gerard restò in silenzio, aspettando che se ne andassero.  
Non appena fu da solo, sospirò.  
"Dio, eh?" Commentò, digrignando i denti. "Non può esistere… Non può esistere un dio che non sia in grado di salvare nemmeno un bambino. Odio…"

_Odia ..._

"Odio tutto!" Sputò il blu. "Odio loro, dio e il mondo intero!"

_L'odio per il prossimo mi da' la forza…_

Gerard spalancò gli occhi, guardandosi in giro, cercando la fonte di quella voce.

_Certo che hanno una bella faccia tosta…_  
_Mentre io me ne sto qui…_

"C-Chi è là?!"

_E dire che vogliono resuscitarmi… e darmi un corpo…_

"Dove sei?!"

_Non serve a niente tutta questa fede…_  
_Senza l'odio più profondo non possono sentire la mia presenza._

"Vieni fuori!"

_Il destino ti è propizio, ragazzino._  
_Hai potuto incontrare il dio che loro tanto venerano._

Gerard non poté fare altro che spalancare gli occhi, mentre un vento oscuro lo avvolgeva completamente.

_Il mio nome è Zeref… e l'odio è ciò di cui sono fatto._

I prigionieri continuarono la loro avanzata, riuscendo a mettere fuori gioco i soldati grazie alle armi rubate e agli attrezzi che usavano per lavorare.  
"Entro oggi dobbiamo liberare i settori dall'uno all'otto! Non mollate!" Urlò Erza, alzando una spada, mentre con l'altra mano teneva uno scudo di legno.  
"Non è possibile! Ci sono troppi soldati lì!" Replicò Shimon.  
"E invece sì! Dobbiamo salvare Gerard!" Ribatté la rossa.  
"Sei uno smidollato, Shimon." Fece sorridendo Wally, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.  
Il ragazzo lo spinse via subito.  
"Erza!" Disse, avvicinandosi. "Dimmi la verità, a te piace Gerard?"  
"Eh?!" Esclamò lei sorpresa. "M-Ma ti pare il momento di fare questi discorsi?!"  
Shimon fece un profondo respiro. "I-Io ti-"  
Non riuscì a finire la frase.  
Una palla di fuoco gigante lo colpì in pieno sotto il mento, facendolo volare via.  
Tutti si girarono verso la direzione da cui era arrivata la magia, vedendo così un piccolo esercito di maghi, tutti con delle staffe magiche tra le mani.  
"Shimon!" Urlò invece Miriana, andando a soccorrere l'amico, rimasto a terra privo di sensi con il fumo che gli avvolgeva la mascella, nascondendo il danno subito.  
L'attimo dopo i maghi cominciarono a lanciare una serie di magie, che costrinsero tutti a scappare in cerca di un riparo, tranne Erza, che restò dove si trovava, paralizzata dalla sorpresa. Si riprese in pochi secondi, voltandosi verso i compagni in fuga.  
"No! Non arrendiamoci! Dobbiamo combattere!" Gridò, senza però venire ascoltata. "Salvate Gerard!"  
Presa dalla foga, non si accorse che un mago l'aveva presa di mira, scagliandogli contro una sfera di fuoco.  
"Erza!" Urlarono i suoi amici, accorgendosene.  
La rossa si girò, spalancando l'occhio e alzando lo scudo.  
L'esplosione che seguì nascose la scena a tutti i presenti.  
Quando il fumo cominciò a dissiparsi, il volto del vecchio che l'aveva consolata prima si rivelò, seguito presto dal resto del corpo e da Erza, che era a terra dietro di lui.  
"N-Nonno Rob…" Sussurrò lei, tremando di paura, mentre vedeva cadere a terra i brandelli della maglietta dell'anziano.  
"S-Sono contento di essere servito ancora a qualcosa…" Mormorò lui, tremando per lo sforzo di restare in piedi. "È passato molto tempo da quando ho perso l'uso della magia… ma tu, Erza, hai ancora infinite possibilità."  
"Nonno!" Urlò lei, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a offuscarle la vista dell'unico occhio che le era rimasto.  
"Le tue risorse sono nel tuo cuore."  
Sentendo quelle parole, a Erza tornò in mente un discorso che avevano avuto molto tempo prima.

_"Nel cuore?" Domandò Erza, guardando il vecchio Rob._  
_"Sì. Tutto nasce da un cuore che sa credere. Puoi pensare alla chiromanzia, alla fede e alle preghiere come a una specie di 'magia'. Sono dei miracoli che solo le persone che credono possono sentire." Spiegò lui, sorridendole. "Solo le persone che credono nell'esistenza della magia, che credono nella propria forza e che credono nella natura possono usare la magia."_  
_"La magia… mi sembra una cosa bellissima!" Esclamò Erza, con gli occhi che brillavano, per poi afferrare una scopa che usavano per pulire, mettendosi cavalcioni su di essa._  
_"Io un giorno vorrei diventare una maga…" Fece, cominciando a saltellare in giro, ignorando le catene che le limitavano i movimenti. "… e volare nel cielo su una scopa!"_  
_"Se è quello che vuoi… potrai volare in libertà!"_  
_Erza si voltò a guardarlo sorridendo. "Così poi faccio salire anche te!"_

Fu con quel ricordo che la rossa vide Rob cadere in ginocchio.  
"Non pensavo di poter vedere un sorriso come quello in un posto simile…" Mormorò lui, pensando allo stesso episodio.  
"Nonno!" Urlò Erza, andando ad aiutarlo.  
"La libertà… sta nel proprio cuore." Continuò Rob, per poi cominciare a cadere in avanti. "Il tuo sogno, Erza… si realizzerà… di sicuro…" Spirò, cadendo sul pavimento, mostrando il tatuaggio di Fairy Tail sulla schiena, ma che scomparve subito dopo.  
Erza guardò tremando il corpo di colui che si era sacrificato per lei, cadendo in ginocchio.  
"N-Nonno… NONNO!" Urlò con tutto il fiato che possedeva.  
Nel frattempo Wally aveva raccolto Shimon. "Presto, dobbiamo ritirarci! Erza-"  
Ma s'interruppe quando la bambina cacciò un altro urlo, ancora più forte del precedente, costringendo tutti i voltarsi verso di lei.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse intervenire, le spade che giacevano a terra cominciarono a tremare, seguite dal pavimento, che s'incrinò sotto la rossa e il suo grido colmo della rabbia più pura. Le rocce attorno a lei si sollevarono per poi disgregarsi, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso e spaventato di tutti.  
Infine le spade si alzarono in volo, puntando i maghi.  
"Eh?!" Esclamarono questi, sgranando gli occhi. "Le armi… stanno volando contro di noi?!"  
Senza lasciare loro una via di scampo, le spade schizzarono tra di loro, uccidendoli tutti senza alcuna pietà. Il massacro durò solo qualche secondo, finché nello spiazzo non regnò il silenzio totale, interrotto solo dall'ansimare di Erza, seguito dal tintinnio delle spade che ricaddero a terra.  
La rossa sollevò una mano, guardandola tremare.  
"G-Grande…" Mormorò Wally. "Tutti i soldati… in pochi istanti…"  
"Sorellina…" Fece Sho, sorridendo. "Tu sai usare…"  
"Questa… Questa è la magia." Rispose lei, chiudendo la mano a pugno.  _"Ce la posso fare!"_  Pensò, con rinnovata determinazione.  _"Con questo potere posso salvare Gerard!"_  
Si rialzò, asciugandosi le lacrime.  
_"Nonno… posso conquistare la libertà!"_  
Con questo pensiero, alzò la spada verso l'altro.  
"Venite!" Chiamò a gran voce, seguita dalle grida di ovazione di tutti i prigionieri, che ora avevano più di una speranza di poter uscire da quel luogo.

"A-Aspetta un momento…" Balbettò terrorizzato uno dei due soldati che avevano torturato prima Erza e poi Gerard, indietreggiando e alzando le mano in segno di resa, fissando la bambina che avanzava verso di loro armata di due spade, una normale e una dalla lama tre volte più larga. "Mi dispiace per quello che abbiamo fatto… Ma, vedi, noi dovevamo ubbidire ai nostri superiori e non avevamo scelta…"  
A quel punto intervenne l'altro uomo. "Ora, però, della setta siamo rimasti solo noi… Avete vinto… F-Facciamo pace, che ne dici? Eh?"  
Mentre dicevano ciò, i due, assieme a pochi altri superstiti, continuarono a indietreggiare, mentre Erza continuava ad avvicinarsi.  
Solo a quel punto la bambina alzò lo sguardo verso di loro.  
"Toglietevi." Disse semplicemente, per poi sparire e riapparire oltre i soldati, lasciando dietro di sé una serie di tagli profondi sui loro corpi, sufficienti per farli cadere a terra privi di sensi.  
Senza fermarsi, continuò la sua avanzata, finché finalmente non avvistò Gerard, ancora legato e con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso.  
"Gerard!" Esclamò felice Erza, correndogli incontro e tagliando le funi che lo tenevano prigioniero, per poi stringerlo in un abbraccio. "Va tutto bene, è finita! Abbiamo fatto come hai detto tu… abbiamo combattuto!" Dopo aver detto ciò però abbassò il tono di voce. "Shimon è ferito gravemente… e il vecchio Rob, per proteggermi… Ci sono state tante altre vittime."  
Gerard non disse nulla, limitandosi ad ascoltare.  
"Però ce l'abbiamo fatta! Ora siamo liberi!" Dopo aver detto ciò, la rossa sollevo per un braccio l'amico, aiutandolo a camminare. "Andiamo! Wally e gli altri hanno rubato il traghetto di quei farabutti! Possiamo andarcene da quest'isola!"  
"E-Erza…" Mormorò Gerard, attirando l'attenzione della bambina, che spalancò l'occhio quando venne avvolta da un abbraccio.  
"Non dobbiamo più scappare." Disse con calma il bambino.  
"Eh?" Fece Erza, per poi lasciare andare un piccolo lamento quando la presa divenne più forte. "G-Gerard…?"  
"La vera libertà è qui." Continuò lui sorridendo, usando un tono che la rossa non aveva mai sentito prima.

"Oh! Guarda questo!" Esclamò Wally a Miriana, mentre assieme agli altri prigionieri aspettava sul ponte del traghetto di cui si erano impadroniti, frugando in una cassa di legno e tirando fuori una piccola scatola. "È un  _Lakrimagico-Film_!"  
" _Miao?_  Cos'è un Lakrimagico-Film?" Domandò lei.  
"È un cristallo su cui è memorizzato un film. Chi avrebbe mai detto che quelli avessero una cosa simile?!"  
"Ma cos'è un film?"  
"È una pellicola che ti fa vedere una storia recitata da attori. Be'… nemmeno io ne ho mai visto uno, però." Dicendo ciò cliccò un bottone laterale.  
Immediatamente, dalla scatola uscì un fascio di luce che creò uno schermo olografico, dentro il quale era possibile vedere un uomo che sparava in stile Western, vestito esattamente come il futuro Wally.  
_"Mi spiace Tony…"_  Disse il pistolero, soffiando sulla canna, per poi prendere da terra un cappello e portandoselo in testa.  _"Ma sin dal nostro incontro il tuo destino… era segnato."_  
"WOW, che duro!" Urlò Wally al settimo cielo, mentre Miriana lo guardava sconcertata.  
Sho invece guardava l'isola, sospirando. "Ma quanto ci metti, sorellina?"

Erza si allontanò dall'amico, che barcollò camminando verso l'uscita.  
"Gerard? Ma che dici? Andiamocene via da quest'isola. Scappiamo insieme!"  
"Erza… in questo mondo non esiste la libertà." Disse lui, facendola bloccare. "Io l'ho capito. Non abbiamo bisogno di una libertà temporanea." A quel punto si voltò a guardarla, fissandola con occhi folli. "La vera libertà è il mondo di Zeref!" Esclamò.  
La rossa indietreggiò, osservandolo camminare verso i corpi dei soldati.  
"Alla fine ho cominciato a capire almeno un po' i sentimenti di quelli che volevano resuscitarlo… Ma loro erano solo degli stupidi adepti, incapaci di comprendere la sua vera natura… Giusto?" Dicendo ciò poggio il piede scalzo sulla testa di uno di loro, che gridò, rivelando di essere ancora cosciente.  
"Questa torre la prendo io. La completerò e poi farò resuscitare Zeref con il Sistema-R."  
"M-Ma che hai, Gerard?" Domandò Erza, tremando. "Non capisco di cosa stai parl-"  
Non completò mai la frase.  
Sotto il suo sguardo terrorizzato, Gerard schiacciò con la semplice forza bruta la testa dell'uomo, facendola letteralmente scoppiare in una pozza di sangue. A quel punto gli altri uomini si alzarono, cominciando a correre per salvarsi, tranne uno, che era il più vicino a Gerard.  
"F-Fermati…" Cominciò, per poi venire lanciato contro la parete da una forza invisibile, sfracellandosi completamente contro essa.  
"Magia…" Mormorò incredula Erza, guardando la scena incapace di agire.  
Gerard continuò a sorridere, per poi muovere velocemente le braccia innanzi a sé. Immediatamente, gli altri uomini meno uno scoppiarono come bolle, riempiendo la stanza di sangue.  
"Smettila, Gerard!" Urlò terrorizzata la bambina, mentre l'ultimo superstite cercava di raggiungere l'uscita.  
"Smettere?" Ripeté il bambino, guardandola di traverso. "Ma tu non li odi, Erza?"  
"Li odio ma… questo…"  
"No." La interruppe lui. "Così non va. Così non puoi percepire Zeref." Alzò nuovamente un braccio, facendo esplodere anche l'ultimo dei soldati, costringendo Erza a distogliere nuovamente lo sguardo.  
Incurante di ciò che aveva appena fatto, scoppiò a ridere.  
"Gerard… torna in te…" Lo supplicò. "Devi essere sconvolto dopo essere stato torturato per tutto quel tempo…"  
"Sono perfettamente lucido." La smentì. "Erza… Io e te, insieme… potremmo completare il Sistema-R… anzi, la Torre del Paradiso… e far resuscitare Zeref!"  
"Smettila di dire assurdità! Dobbiamo andarcene da quest'isola!"  
Gerard spalancò gli occhi, ma non per la sorpresa. Senza nemmeno lasciarle il tempo di realizzare un pensiero, creò una sfera di energia che scagliò contro l'amica, facendola volare contro la parete, su cui rimbalzò prima di cadere a terra, rotolando per un piccolo pendio.  
"Gah…" Si lamentò, rialzandosi.  
"E va bene!" Esclamò Gerard, guardandola dall'alto in basso. "Se proprio ci tieni ad andartene da quest'isola, vattene da sola."  
"Da sola?" Ripeté lei sconvolta.  
"Gli altri li prendo tutti con me. Per costruire la Torre del Paradiso mi serviranno molte braccia." Mentre parlava cominciò a scendere verso di lei. "Ma non devi preoccuparti, io non sono come quei farabutti. Darò a tutti cibo, vestiti e degno riposo. Infatti, con la forza e il terrore, l'efficienza calerebbe troppo."  
Erza continuò a fissarlo incredula. "Ma che dici?! Tutti sono già sulla nave! Stanno solo aspettando noi! Come puoi pensare che torneranno a lavorare qui?!"  
"È stata colpa di quei bastardi, che non hanno saputo attribuire il giusto valore al lavoro. Io darò a tutti una motivazione, che corrisponde al privilegio di lavorare per il grande mago Zeref!"  
"Gerard… ti prego, apri gli occhi…"  
Per tutta risposta il bambino alzò la mano, facendo uscire dal pavimento sotto Erza due mani nere che la presero per il collo, sollevandola.  
"Ugh… n-non respiro…" Balbettò lei, cercando di liberarsi.  
"Non mi servi più." Sentenziò Gerard. "Però non ti ucciderò… Dopotutto, devo ringraziarti per aver tolto di mezzo tutti gli ostacoli. Ti farò andare via dall'isola. Va', e gustati la libertà."  
"Gerard…"  
"Inutile dirlo, ma… vorrei che tu non ne facessi parola con nessuno. Se il governo venisse a sapere dell'esistenza della Torre del Paradiso, tutti i miei piani andrebbero in fumo." Gerard continuò a fissarla con un'espressione folle. "Se dovessero scoprire qualcosa, sarei costretto a distruggere ogni prova. Ovvero questo posto… con tutta la gente che c'è dentro." Illustrò. "Tu devi stare alla larga da qui. Ucciderò chiunque dovesse venire a ficcare il naso. Vediamo… Sì, per primo ucciderei Sho." Continuò divertito, mentre Erza cominciava a piangere dall'occhio sinistro.  
A quel punto il ragazzo scoppiò nuovamente a ridere.  
"È questa la tua libertà! Vivrai con il peso della vita dei tuoi amici sulle spalle!"  
Furono queste le ultime parole che la rossa sentì prima di perdere i sensi.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò a contatto con la sabbia e le onde del mare.  
Guardandosi intorno disorientata anche dal buio della notte, si alzò, solo per fare qualche passo prima di cadere a terra per la debolezza.  
Si guardò le braccia e le gambe, finalmente libere dai resti delle catene.  
Qualche lacrima solitaria le scivolò sulla guancia, fino a cadere nella sabbia.  
Erza chiuse le mani a pugno, per poi cacciare un urlo disperato che risuonò nella notte.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

Tutti guardarono Erza in silenzio, incapace di dire altro.  
"Io…" fece lei, tremando, per poi voltarsi a guardarli. "…devo combattere contro Gerard…" Concluse, piangendo dall'occhio sinistro.


	45. Il gioco del Paradiso

"Se vogliamo distruggere una volta per tutte la Torre del Paradiso e impedire a Gerard di usare il Sistema-R…" Ribadì Sieg. "L'unica cosa che possiamo e dobbiamo fare ora è attaccare con l'Eterion dal Satellite Square!"  
"Ma…" Replicò uno dei membri preoccupato, mentre un altro si lisciava la barba.  
"Un incantesimo come il Sistema-R non dovrebbe mai comparire tra i registri storici della magia." Fece Urrutia. "Voi capite cosa vuol dire, vero?"  
Il capo del consiglio la guardò serio. "Un attacco con l'Eterion è in grado di polverizzare qualunque cosa… compreso chiunque si trovi accidentalmente a tiro. Anche coloro che si trovano all'interno della Torre!"  
"Se si rendesse inevitabile utilizzarlo per mantenere l'ordine nel mondo della magia… questo sarebbe un prezzo da pagare." Ammise Sieglein.  
"Ha ragione Sieg." Aggiunse un altro dei membri. "Quando è stato necessario, delle vittime sono state sacrificate. È così che si è formato l'attuale mondo della magia, e la storia lo dimostra."  
"Maestro Reiji! Così rischiamo di venire ricordati come artefici di un disastroso attacco nel territorio di Ka Elm!"  
"In tal senso, anche noi finiremmo per essere delle vittime."  
"Maestra Nobel!" La chiamò uno.  
"I morti non possono tornare in vita." Continuò lei. "È questo ciò che dobbiamo dire ai bambini quando insegniamo loro in cosa consiste il valore sacro della vita. Non abbiamo altra scelta! Sono d'accordo… l'Eterion va usato."  
"Cosa?!"  
"Ancora uno!" Esclamò Sieg.

"Ancora uno, eh?" Disse Gerard, sorridendo.  
"Uh? Ha detto qualcosa?" Chiese l'uomo di fronte a lui. "Ha detto qualcosa, signor Gerard?"  
"No, niente… pensavo tra me e me…"  
"Cos'hai in mente?" Domandò Harry, restando seduto.  
Gerard non rispose, mantenendo il suo sorriso.  
"Ancora uno… e poi sarà Game Over." Si limitò a dire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aspetta…" Esordì Fred, deglutendo. "Lo Zeref di cui parli… è quello Zeref di cui ci avete parlato?"  
Erza annuì. "Sì… lo Stregone Nero, conosciuto come il mago più crudele e spietato della storia della magia."  
"Anche peggio di Voi-Sapete-Chi?" Domandò Ginny.  
"Di chi state parlando? C'è qualcuno che può essere considerato allo stesso livello di Zeref?" Chiese sorpresa Juvia.  
"È un mago delle nostre parti, il suo vero nome è Voldemort." Rispose Hermione. "In passato ha seminato morte dietro di sé, facendo piombare i maghi nella paura. È anche il responsabile della morte dei genitori di Harry… ed è stato proprio lui a sconfiggerlo, nonostante avesse solo un anno."  
"Majutsu è così potente?"  
"Non l'ha fatto volontariamente, ancora oggi nemmeno lui sa come c'è riuscito. Fatto sta che il corpo di Voldemort fu distrutto, e Harry se la cavò con una cicatrice."  
"La cicatrice a forma di fulmine!" Esclamò la ragazza d'acqua. "Juvia aveva immaginato fosse una vecchia ferita… ma non avrebbe mai immaginato una cosa del genere."  
"Ma se Gerard vuole riportare in vita Zeref…" Mormorò Ron, deglutendo.  
"Se ben ricordo…" Intervenne Lucy. "Il mostro che uscì dal  _Lullaby_  era un demone del  _Libro di Zeref_."  
"Lullaby?" Domandò George.  
"È stata la mia prima missione con Erza, Gray e Natsu." Rispose la bionda. "Abbiamo dovuto affrontare una gilda oscura, che voleva uccidere tutti i Master delle gilde più importanti e forti. In quell'occasione ci siamo ritrovati a dover sconfiggere un mostro nascosto dentro un flauto."  
"Non solo Lullaby." Intervenne Titania. "Probabilmente, anche Deliora era un demone legato a quel libro."  
"S-Stai dicendo che Zeref era così potente da creare simili mostri?!" Urlò Ron, sbiancando, imitato dai fratelli e da Hermione.  
"È pura follia…" Mormorò spaventata Juvia.  
"Non so quale sia il motivo, ma Sho… insomma, il mio amico di un tempo, ha detto che nel momento in cui Zeref resusciterà, chi sarà in 'Paradiso' potrà diventare un dominatore…"  
"A proposito… c'è una cosa che non mi quadra per niente." Disse Lucy. "Quei tuoi cosiddetti amici dicono che sei tu la traditrice, Erza… ma a me sembra che a tradire sia stato Gerard, no?"  
Titania abbassò lo sguardo. "Deve aver fatto loro il lavaggio del cervello o qualcosa del genere… Ma io li ho abbandonati a loro stessi. Quindi, di fatto, li ho traditi."  
"E che cosa potevi mai fare?!" Le urlò Hermione. "Gerard ti ha ricattato usando la loro vita! Non è giusto che loro-"  
"Non importa. Tutto ciò che conta è che io sconfigga Gerard. Se ci riuscirò, tutto andrà a posto."  
Gray la guardò con occhi seri. " _Mi domando se davvero sia così."_  Pensò.  
Ma l'attenzione di tutti fu attirata da dei passi, appartenenti a Sho, che lentamente entrò nella stanza.  
"Sorellina…" Chiamò, guardando Erza con occhi spalancati. "Che vuol dire quella storia?"  
"Sho…"  
"Cosa cerchi di fare?! Vuoi impietosire i tuoi nuovi amici con quelle fandonie?! Basta con queste prese in giro! La verità è un'altra, e lo sai!" Sputò, incredulo. "Hai messo tu una bomba nella nave e sei scappata da sola! Se Gerard non si fosse accorto del tuo tradimento, saremmo saltati tutti in aria!"  
I presenti lo guardarono in silenzio, mentre continuava a inveire.  
"L'ha detto Gerard! Questa è la fine che fa chi non riesce a impadronirsi della magia nel modo giusto! Tu hai perso la testa per via del potere magico e hai abbandonato noi, che eravamo le tue radici!"  
"Ma che idiozie vai dicendo?" Domandò Fred, facendolo sussultare.  
"Eh?"  
"E hai il coraggio di chiamarla sorella quando sai così poco di Erza?" Aggiunse il gemello.  
"Come-"  
"La Erza che conoscevi, secondo te, sarebbe stata capace di fare quello che dici?" Lo zittì Lucy.  
"E tu hai creduto ciecamente a Gerard senza porti alcuna domanda?" Continuò Gray.  
"Perché v'immischiate?!" Urlò Sho. "Non sapete niente, niente di noi! Le parole di Gerard sono state la mia unica salvezza! Ecco perché! Ecco perché in questi anni ho pensato solo a ultimare questa torre! Per Gerard!"  
Il suo tono cominciò ad abbassarsi. "E tutto questo… sarebbe una menzogna?" Domandò, chiudendo le mani a pugno, per poi guardare in faccia i maghi di fronte a lui. "Erza avrebbe ragione… e Gerard torto?! Volete convincermi di questo?!"  
Erza chiuse gli occhi.  
"Proprio così." Disse una voce, mentre dei pesanti passi si avvicinarono, facendo voltare tutti.  
"Shimon?!" Esclamò sorpresa Titania, mentre Ginny e Lucy indietreggiarono spaventate, riconoscendo il loro aggressore.  
"Maledetto…" Cominciò Fullbuster, preparandosi a lanciare la sua magia, ma venendo subito fermato da Juvia.  
"Aspetta! L'altra volta lui ha attaccato la tua forma di ghiaccio pur sapendo che non eri tu."  
"Che cosa?" Replicò lui, incredulo.  
"Uno che usa delle tecniche del buio… non può non vederci nell'oscurità."  
"Allora è per questo che siamo svenute subito." Capì Lucy.  
"Mi dispiace, ma dovevo mostrare che ero serio. Ho cercato di non farvi troppo male, ma vedendo che non eravate in grado di difendervi da sole, ho dovuto agire in quel modo." Si scusò Shimon, per poi guardare Juvia. "Degna della fama che ti precede, Element Four di Phantom."  
"Perché Shimon?!" Abbaiò Sho. "Perché l'hai fatto?!"  
"Tu, Wally e Miriana siete stati ingannati da Gerard." Rispose lui.  
"Shimon… tu…" Mormorò Erza, mentre l'amico si grattava una guancia, che era diventata leggermente più rossa.  
"Io ho sempre avuto fiducia in te, Erza. Per tutti questi anni."  
Titania sorrise, lasciando che Shimon la abbracciasse. "Sono felice di vederti, Erza. Di tutto cuore."  
"Shimon… Grazie…" Rispose lei, mentre tutti i suoi compagni sorridevano.  
"Come…" Fece Sho, interrompendo quel momento. "Come fate a crederle? Io…" Disse, cadendo in ginocchio. "Io invece… Non sono stato capace di credere in te, che eri la mia sorellina… Dannazioneeeee!" Urlò poi, sbattendo a terra i pugni e cacciando un grido disperato. "Qual è la verità?! A cosa devo credere?!"  
"Sho…" Disse con calma Scarlett, abbassandosi per guardarlo. "So che è difficile accettare tutto ciò adesso, ma sappi che in questi anni non vi ho mai dimenticati, nemmeno per un secondo." Dicendo ciò lo prese per la testa, cingendola in un abbraccio. "Non potevo fare nulla perché io… ero troppo debole… Scusami…"  
"Ma adesso puoi aiutarci. Non è così?" Domandò Shimon. "Non è anche per questo che hai deciso di frequentare quella scuola?"  
Erza si voltò a guardarlo.  
"Ho sempre aspettato questo momento. Non vedevo l'ora che dei potenti maghi si radunassero qui." Tutti i presenti si voltarono a guardarlo. "Dobbiamo combattere contro Gerard." Continuò. "Uniamo le nostre forze."  
"Facciamolo!" Esclamò Ron con rinnovato ottimismo. "Questo Gerard… è a conoscenza di Hogwarts. Da quello che ci ha detto Erza, se Zeref dovesse tornare in vita non si fermerà a questo mondo… Attaccherà anche il nostro!"  
"Questo mondo?" Ripeté Juvia perplessa, guardandolo. "Come sarebbe a dire?"  
"È una lunga storia." Tagliò corto Gray. "Sai dove si trovano il gatto che avete rapito e Harry?"  
"Il gatto sarà sicuramente nella stanza di Miriana. Harry invece…" Qui Shimon chiuse le mani a pugno. "Mi dispiace, sono stato costretto a portarlo da Gerard. Si trova con lui."  
A quelle parole Erza spalancò lentamente gli occhi. "Non vorrà…"  
"Sì, Harry sarà la vittima sacrificale al tuo posto." Le rispose l'amico, chiudendo l'occhio. "Dobbiamo evitare che i vostri compagni combattano contro Miriana e Wally, e poi insieme dobbiamo salvarlo. Se Gerard volesse, potrebbe avviare il Sistema-R in qualsiasi momento."  
"Allora che cosa aspettiamo?" Domandò Fred. "Abbiamo un Bambino Che È Sopravvissuto da salvare, no?"  
"Bambino che è sopravvissuto? Ma di che diamine state parlando voi tutti?! Juvia vuole saperlo!"  
"Molto bene allora." Commentò Hermione, facendo apparire la sua magia e voltandosi verso Shimon. "Mentre cerchiamo gli altri, vorrei che tu mi dicessi tutto ciò che sai su Gerard. Forse posso riuscire a trovare un suo punto debole usando la mia magia di analisi."

"Neville!" Urlarono assieme Natsu e Happy, correndo lungo un corridoio, seguiti da Luna, che in silenzio si guardava attorno.  
"Che cosa terribile…" Mormorò, senza venire udita dagli altri, troppo presi nella loro ricerca. "Una tale sofferenza…"  
"Uh?" Fece Salamander, fermandosi di fronte a una porta aperta, che dava su una stanza piena zeppa di oggetti a forma di gatto.  
"Il paradiso di noi gatti, aye?" Domandò Happy, entrandoci assieme ai due compagni. "Ma non vedo del pesce…"  
"Una stanza piuttosto bizzarra." Ammise la Corvonero. "Chissà se ci sono anche dei  _Catelin_ …"  
"Non so cosa siano, ma dal nome sono sicuro di sì!" Esclamò Natsu, prendendo in mano una maschera da gatto dalla forma rotonda, con giusto il foro per infilarci la testa, cosa che lui fece subito, mettendosi a ridere. "Non so perché, ma mi piace un sacco!"  
"Natsu è diventato un gatto!" Gridò spaventato Happy.  
"Su, su, non dire così. È solo una maschera." Replicò lui, scuotendo una mano in segno negativo, per poi fare per toglierla.  
Spinse in alto, ma la maschera restò al suo posto.  
"Natsu?"  
"Ehm… non si toglie…" Confessò.  
"Che cosa, aye?!" Esclamò l'amico, andando subito ad aiutarlo, perdendosi il sospiro di Luna. "Ma perché l'hai indossato, aye?!" Disse poi, cercando di sfilargli la maschera, ma si fermò quando un sonoro  _click_  risuonò nella stanza.  
"È giunta  _the end, guys_." Affermò Wally, tenendo puntata contro di loro la pistola.  
I tre si girarono verso di lui.  
"Di nuovo tu?!" Urlarono assieme Salamander e il gatto umano, alzando le braccia spaventati, al contrario della loro compagna che rimase composta.  
"Incredibile… è la prima volta che vedo tanti  _Gundra_  tutti insieme." Osservò lei, meravigliata.  
"Prego,  _girl_?" Replicò lui, guardandola di sottecchi.  
"Tutti quei quadrati… è ovvio che li attirino in quantità superiori alla norma."  
Happy e Natsu sbatterono le palpebre un paio di volte, increduli per il tono tranquillo che la loro amica stava usando per rivolgersi a colui che li stava minacciando.  
Wally per tutta risposta restò fermo per qualche secondo, per poi scuotere la testa.  
"Non importa. Non sarebbe  _dandy_  farsi distrarre adesso. Dite  _bye bye_."  
E premette il grilletto.  
Ma proprio in quell'instante apparve Miriana e gli spinse il braccio verso l'alto, facendo sì che il proiettile sfiorasse la testa di Happy, andando a incastrarsi nella parete dietro di lui.  
"Ma perché?!" Domandò l'uomo quadrato, guardando l'amica. "Proprio ora che li avevo sotto tiro!"  
"Non devi molestare i gattini!" Replicò lei, fissandolo con sguardo truce.  
"Ma quale gatto?! Non vedi che sono tre umani, di cui uno con una delle tue maschere?!"  
Natsu restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi miagolare.  
"E invece è un gatto, vedi?!" Gridò subito Miriana, entusiasta.  
Happy invece abbassò la testa. "Natsu è più gatto di me…" Mormorò sconsolato, mentre Wally lo guardava incredulo.  
"Maledetto…" Sibilò, per poi spingere indietro Miriana e scomponendosi subito in decine di quadrati. "Prendi questo!  _Polygon Attack_!"  
Immediatamente i quadrati cominciarono a muoversi ad alta velocità, cercando di colpire Natsu e Happy, i quali furono costretti a effettuare diversi salti acrobatici per schivarli. D'altra parte, Luna si limitò a spostarsi accanto a Miriana.  
"Ma perché li attacchi,  _miao_?" Domando lei all'amico, senza prestare attenzione alla maga al suo fianco.  
"Sono nemici!" Rispose la voce di Wally, mentre Natsu prendeva un pupazzo e lo usava come scudo.  
"Barriera Felina!" Urlò, fingendo un incantesimo per ingannare la ragazza gatto.  
"Nemici? Anche se lui è un gattino?"  
"Ti ho detto che non è un gatto! È solo una maschera… dentro c'è qualcuno!"  
" _Miao_?!"  
"Uhm… tu dici? Per me è molto somigliante a un gatto…" Intervenne invece Luna.  
"Luna!" Urlò subito Happy. "Ed io cosa sono allora?!"  
"Tu sei Happy. Non è una domanda un po' stupida, scusa?"  
" _Gatto Fire!_ " Gridò Natsu, distruggendo con le fiamme alcuni quadrati che minacciavano di colpirlo.  
Tuttavia sembrava che la recita avesse esaurito il suo scopo, dato che Miriana chiuse le mani a pugno, mentre le orecchie le si rizzavano in alto.  
" _Miao_! Un umano che fa finta di essere un gattino?! Imperdonabile!" Urlò in preda all'ira.  
"Perché, tu che stai facendo?" Domandò Natsu, guardandola sorpreso.  
" _Gatturbine_!" Replicò subito la ragazza, facendo apparire una corda che afferrò Natsu per un braccio, impedendogli così di muoversi. "Wally! Fai a pezzi quell'impostore!"  
"Impostore?! Sono stufo, aye!" Urlò Happy, facendosi spuntare le ali e colpendo sulla schiena la ragazza, facendola volare contro il divano della stanza, che si capovolse sotto la forza del colpo.  
"Cosa? Il ragazzo ha le  _wings_!" Esclamò sorpreso Wally, ricomponendo solo la parte superiore del corpo e restando sospeso in aria.  
"Insomma, prima confondete Natsu per un gatto, poi la ragazza gatto… Posso offendermi, sapete?!" Continuò lui.  
"Perché ti dovresti offendere? Tu non somigli a un gatto,  _miao_ …" Osservò Miriana, rialzandosi e tenendo sempre la corda in mano, decisa a non lasciar andare Natsu.  
"Beh, considerando che qui Happy è l'unico vero gatto… Effettivamente posso capire il suo punto di vista." Disse Luna, osservando l'amico venire avvolto da una nuvola di fumo per tornare così al suo aspetto originale.  
"Un gatto volante, parlante e che può diventare umano?!" Esclamarono assieme i due nemici, guardandolo sorpresi.  
"Già, aye! E nessuno di voi ha nemmeno lontanamente pensato che potesse essere così, aye!"  
"Ehm… Happy, scusa se t'interrompo… ma che ne dici di darmi una mano a liberarmi?"  
"Non ce n'è bisogno." Rispose Luna, poco prima che una scia di luce partisse da dietro di lei, andando a colpire la corda e spezzandola.  
"Come,  _miao_? Nessuna magia dovrebbe riuscire a distruggere i miei tubi!" Disse sorpresa Miriana, ritirando il pezzo di tubo rimastole in mano, mentre una fatina con in mano una spada restava in volo al fianco di Natsu, ridacchiando.  
"Le mie fate usano una magia particolare." Spiegò Luna, mentre al suo fianco ne apparivano altre due, una con un martello grande come lei e l'altra con una lancia.  
"Cosa…? Quella magia… che cos'è? È strana…"  
"Parla quello che si può trasformare in quadrati volanti." Asserì una voce dietro di lui, poco prima che una radice gigante lo colpisse in pieno, facendogli volare via gli occhiali da sole e spedendolo a diversi metri di distanza, privo di sensi.  
Neville, ancora con le sembianze di Happy, era appoggiato alla porta, tenendo le zampe a terra, mentre la radice scompariva.  
"L'altro gatto,  _miao_!" Esclamò felice Miriana, per poi fermarsi. "Aspettate… voi due siete uguali!"  
Happy atterrò a fianco al compagno. "Vedo che hai mantenuto la trasformazione fino ad adesso, aye! Mira sarà felice di saperlo!"  
"Già… anche se ormai sono agli sgoccioli… la mia energia magica è quasi finita." Rispose lui, per poi ritrasformarsi in Neville e cadendo a terra in ginocchio.  
"Cosa?! Un altro falso?!" Urlò la ragazza gatto. "Gli umani sono gatti… i gatti sono umani… non ci capisco più nulla!"  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, Natsu la colpì sul retro del collo con la mano.  
Miriana restò in piedi qualche instante, per poi cadere a terra priva di sensi.  
"E direi che sono entrambi sistemati." Disse, lasciandosi cadere seduto a terra con le braccia incrociate. "Non è stato difficile come pensavo."  
"Solo perché abbiamo lavorato assieme." Fece Luna, mentre la fatina con il martello si avvicinava al Dragon Slayer per poi colpire la maschera.  
Questa, in pochi secondi si riempì di crepe, finché non si disgregò, lasciando finalmente libero Natsu.  
"Ah… grazie mille, Luna!" Esclamò lui, sorridendole, mentre le fatine scomparivano. "Bene… e ora pensiamo a trovare Harry!"  
"Ed Erza? Ho sentito che anche lei è qui!" Avvertì Neville, rialzandosi.  
"Erza sta bene, si è liberata da sola. Invece non sappiamo nulla di Harry, aye." Rispose Happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sembra che non abbiamo fatto in tempo." Commentò Shimon, tenendosi l'indice e il medio della mano sinistra sulla fronte. "Salamander e gli altri vostri amici hanno sconfitto Miriana e Wally."  
"E tu come fai a-" Cominciò a chiedere Ron, venendo subito interrotto da Hermione.  
"Telepatia, vero?" Domandò lei, ricevendo un assenso. "L'avevo immaginato quando hai ricevuto l'ordine di ritirarti. Qui non esistono cellulari, e dubito che possediate gli auricolari."  
"Cellchecosa?" Tentò Gray, mentre continuavano a correre lungo i corridoi.  
"Oggetti di origine babbana. Permettono di comunicare con due o più persone indipendentemente dalla distanza. Li usiamo per parlare anche con persone dall'altra parte del mondo."  
"Come le Lacrime in pratica, no?"  
"Una sorta, sì, ma non usano la magia. Solo energia elettrica."  
"I non maghi possono fare qualcosa del genere?" Osservò sorpresa Juvia.  
"I Babbani hanno trovato diversi metodi per ovviare alla mancanza della magia." Rispose lei.  
"Incredibile…" Mormorò Sho, tenendo lo sguardo verso il basso.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard si avvicinò a una scacchiera appoggiata sopra un tavolo circolare, prendendo in mano una pedina a forma di drago e usandola per farne cadere altre due.  
"Sho e Shimon ci hanno tradito." Disse. "Wally e Miriana invece sono stati sconfitti da Salamander… Bah."  
"Sono più forti di quanto credessi, vero?" Replicò Harry, non potendo evitare di sorridere. "Ora lasciali andare. Ti sei divertito a sufficienza."  
"Dici? No, non ancora… Li lascerò andare, ma prima voglio un adeguato passatempo… in attesa del momento."  
"Momento…?" Ripeté Majutsu. "Che cos'hai intenzione di-"  
"Signor Gerard!" Intervenne l'uomo che era rimasto nel salone assieme a loro. "Faremo meglio a cominciare in fretta la cerimonia. Non è più il momento di giocare."  
"Non è ancora il momento. Nel frattempo però… potete andare voi, Widaldus."  
"Widaldus?!" Esclamò Harry, di colpo spaventato, guardando l'uomo.  
"Posso?"  
"Basta che tieni presente la condizione del qui presente Harry… Non dovete ucciderli."  
L'uomo sorrise, per poi incrociare le braccia di fronte a sé.  
Il suo corpo iniziò subito a emanare energia, che lo avvolse in pochi secondi, impendendo agli altri due di vederlo. Quando riapparve, Widaldus aveva totalmente cambiato aspetto: la sua pelle era completamente bianca, i bordi degli occhi erano tinti di nero, come le sue labbra e i suoi lunghi capelli; i vestiti erano stati sostituiti da un paio di pantaloni neri, mentre il petto era scoperto, lasciando in bella vista un tatuaggio rosso che riportava la parola ' _Skeleton'_. Ma non era da solo: al suo fianco c'era una donna dai fluenti capelli rosa che indossava un kimono bianco, con una katana in mano. Alla sua sinistra c'era invece un uomo muscoloso, che al posto della testa umana aveva la testa di un gufo, dalle braccia uscivano delle piume marroni, che sembravano avere proprio la forma di un paio di ali, infine sulla schiena erano poggiati quelli che sembrano due veri e propri missili.  
"T-Trinity Raven!" Li riconobbe Harry, guardando Gerard con occhi tremanti. "Tu… fino a che punto la tua follia è grande?! Una gilda di assassini?! Cos'hai intenzione di fare?!"  
"Non siamo solo i membri di una gilda di assassini… Siamo il Commando Speciale Squadra dei Teschi." Rispose la donna, sorridendo.  
" _Go to hell!_ " Urlò Widaldus, tirando fuori la lingua e sorridendo come un folle, mentre le mani facevano le corna.  
L'uomo gufo si limitò a tubare, mentre la donna guardò Harry.  
"Dalla tua reazione, presumo che tu ci conosca già, ma lascia che ti presenti i miei compagni." Fece, per poi indicare l'uomo. "Lui è Widaldus Taka. Poi c'è Civetta. E infine io, il capitano della squadra, Ikaruga."  
Majutsu li guardò, incapace di dire qualcosa.  
"E ora… direi che è il momento di fare un piccolo annuncio." Disse Gerard, ghignando.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ce la fai a muoverti?" Domandò Happy a Neville, che annuì.  
"Sì… solo, non chiedermi di trasformarmi per qualche ora… dubito di riuscirci…"  
"M… Maledetti…" Mormorò Wally, rialzandosi a fatica e guardandoli. "Non… Non è ancora finita…"  
"Lascia perdere." Disse Luna. "Non hai la forza necessaria per affrontarci."  
"Noi… andremo in paradiso…" Replicò lui. "Un luogo dove saremo veramente liberi, come dice Gerard. E da lì potremo dominare il mondo!"  
"Ascolta… Gerard è-" Cominciò a parlare Neville, poco prima che sulle pareti e sul soffitto apparissero dal nulla decine di bocche.  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?!" Esclamò spaventato Happy, con il pelo tutto rizzato.  
" _ **Benvenuti…"**_  Esordirono le bocche all'unisono, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Wally.  
"Questa voce… Gerard?"  
"… _ **alla Torre del Paradiso."**_  Continuò la voce.

"Che razza di magia è mai questa?!" Esclamò disgustato Fred, osservando le bocche sulle pareti.  
"È Gerard." Rispose Shimon. "Vuole che in tutta la torre lo ascoltino."  
" _ **Io sono Gerard, colui che governa questa torre."**_  Proseguì la voce. " _ **Ormai tutti abbiamo le nostre pedine. È ora di cominciare… il Gioco del Paradiso!"**_

"Gioco?" Ripeté Neville, deglutendo.  
" _ **Le regole sono semplici. Tra poco userò Harry come vittima sacrificale per resuscitare Zeref."**_  
"Zeref?!" Gridarono Happy e Natsu assieme.  
"Sta scherzando…" Continuò il gatto volante.

"Bastardo…" Commentò Gray, mentre Sho tremava per la rabbia.  
" _ **Se le porte del Paradiso si apriranno, avrò vinto io. Se riuscirete a impedirlo… avrete vinto voi.**_  
_**Ma se le regole fossero solo queste, non ci sarebbe molto da divertirsi… per questo ho deciso di far scendere in campo tre guerrieri."**_  
"Tre guerrieri?" Mormorò Ginny, spaventata.  
" _ **Se non riuscirete a batterli, non potrete mai giungere al mio cospetto. Insomma, questa sarà una Battle Royal."**_  
"Maledetto… Che cos'ha in mente?"  
" _ **Ah, c'è un'ultima regola… è probabile che il Consiglio della Magia attacchi questo posto con il Satellite Square. Sto parlando della magia estrema, capace di annientare tutto… l'Eterion."**_  
"L'Eterion?!" Esclamarono tutti i maghi di Fiore, spaventati.  
"Qualcosa mi dice che non è un buon segno, vero?" Domandò Ron.  
"L'Eterion… è una magia in grado di cancellare tutto ciò che colpisce… se questa torre diventa il suo obiettivo, lei e tutto ciò che è al suo interno… spariranno in pochi instanti senza lasciare alcuna traccia."

"State scherzando, vero?!" Esclamò Neville, guardando Natsu, Happy e Wally. "Una simile magia non può esistere!"  
"Invece può… Non credevo che Gerard però avesse intenzione di farci colpire con quella mostruosità…" Rispose Wally, terrorizzato da quella prospettiva. "Moriremo tutti quanti…"

"L'Eterion?!" Urlò Harry. "Tu non sei folle… sei qualcosa di peggio! Nemmeno per te ci sarà scampo!"  
"Ha ragione lui, Gerard!" Esclamò Widaldus. "Se venissimo colpiti con quello, finiremo tutti dritti all'inferno!"  
"Widaldus… non mi dirai che hai paura, vero?" Domandò divertita Ikaruga.  
"Al contrario!  _Con-tra-rio! Reverse!_ " Replicò lui, mettendosi a ridere. "È perfetto! Da tempo aspettavo un lavoro così pericoloso!"

" _ **Non si sa quanto tempo ci rimanga… ma quando l'Eterion si abbatterà qui sarà la morte per tutti… e il gioco si concluderà con un Game Over senza vincitori."**_  
"E-E io che pensavo che il nostro Ministero non avesse un briciolo di determinazione…" Deglutì George. "Se devono prendere simili decisioni, preferisco che dormano!"  
"Una magia in grado di annientarci tutti in pochi secondi… l'Eterion…" Sussurrò Hermione. "Non può succedere anche qui…"  
"Di che parli?" Domandò Juvia. "Tu l'hai già visto in azione?"  
"No… fortunatamente no… Ma anche i Babbani… la gente non magica… ha creato qualcosa di simile."  
"Scherzi?!" Intervenne Gray. "Già con la magia è una cosa assurda, ma senza-"  
"Cinquant'anni fa circa." Replicò Hermione. "I Babbani misero a punto un'arma per mettere fine a una guerra di proporzioni mondiali, ma quell'arma… ebbe effetti disastrosi. In pochi secondi, un'intera città venne spazzata via, e ancora oggi si sentono gli effetti di quell'arma… Speravo che i maghi non fossero riusciti a mettere a punto qualcosa di simile."  
Sho deglutì, per poi alzare la mano.  
Erza scomparve subito in una nuvola di fumo, sostituita da una carta che la teneva prigioniera al suo interno.  
"Sho! Ma che diavolo fai?!"  
"Non permetterò a nessuno di toccare la mia sorellina!" Urlò lui, afferrando la carta. "Tutto questo è colpa nostra… Sarò io ad abbattere Gerard!"  
"Sho!" Urlò Titania da dentro la carta, incapace di fare qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo, Sho corse via.  
"Dannazione!" Esclamò Shimon, per poi voltarsi verso gli altri. "Lo inseguo io. Voi cercate i vostri amici e poi tentate di raggiungere il punto più in alto della Torre! Gerard si trova lì!" Spiegò, dopodiché partì all'inseguimento.  
"Che cosa?!" Urlò Gray, che nel frattempo si era tolto la maglietta. "Ma sapete che mi avete proprio stufato?!"  
"Che vogliamo fare? Li lasciamo da soli?" Chiese Fred.  
"Scherzi, fratello? È nostro dovere aiutarli in ogni modo possibile!" Replicò George, per poi cominciare a corrergli dietro, seguito da tutti gli altri.

"Bene!" Esclamò Natsu, battendo i pugni e liberando qualche fiamma. "Non ho ben capito cos'ha in mente di fare, però mi sembra chiaro che dobbiamo fermare Gerard, no?"  
"…all'ultimo piano." Mormorò Wally, lasciandosi cadere seduto a terra, tenendo lo sguardo verso il basso. "Gerard… Che cos'è questa storia dell'Eterion…? Se ci colpisce, finiamo tutti all'altro mondo…"  
I quattro membri di Fairy Tail lo guardarono in silenzio.  
"E dire che noi vogliamo solo la vera libertà…"  
"E allora andate a prenderla." Disse Neville, facendogli spalancare gli occhi.  
"Cosa…?"  
"La libertà è ovunque." Continuò Luna. "Basta saperla vedere. Voi avete chiuso gli occhi e non l'avete vista."  
"Voi-"  
"Non so di che libertà tu stia parlando…" Asserì Natsu, sorridendogli. "Però noi a Fairy Tail siamo liberi e ci divertiamo un sacco!"  
" _Guys_ …"  
"Okay, direi di usare qualche trucchetto, come in tutti i giochi!" Esclamò Salamander, per poi avvicinarsi a una finestra. "Ultimo piano, eh?"  
"Natsu, cosa-?" Cominciò a chiedere Neville.  
"Voi cercate gli altri, io vi aspetterò in cima. Andiamo Happy!"  
"Aye!" Urlò l'amico, facendosi spuntare le ali e prendendolo per la maglietta, per poi volare fuori, diretti verso la cima della torre.  
"Quei due… Non sanno mai aspettare." Mormorò divertita Luna, per poi chinarsi e sollevare Miriana, mentre Neville aiutò Wally ad alzarsi.  
"Perché? Siamo vostri nemici…"  
"Dici?" Chiese Paciock. "Ho visto dei veri cattivi… e voi non lo siete. Siete solo stati ingannati. Forza, cerchiamo di uscire da qui. Dovete allontanarvi da quest'isola il prima possibile."  
"E voi?"  
"Noi siamo membri di Fairy Tail." Rispose Luna. "Resteremo finché non avremo fermato Gerard… e Zeref."


	46. Scontro con Trinity Raven – Prima parte

"Più veloci!" urlò Natsu, facendo uscire delle fiamme dai piedi per usarle come propulsione.  
"Sì, aye!" replicò Happy, aumentando la presa sull'amico.  
Dragonil spostò lo sguardo verso il cielo, dove brillò una piccola luce.  
"Cos'è?" chiese, mentre la luce si faceva più intensa. "Sta arrivando qualcosa?"  
Prima che i due maghi di Fairy Tail potessero realizzarlo, Civetta lì colpì in pieno, volandogli contro con i suoi siluri, usati come propulsori e facendoli schiantare nuovamente dentro la torre, proprio davanti a Shimon, che frenò la sua corsa.  
"Salamander?!" esclamò sorpreso, andando subito a soccorrerlo. "Niente di rotto?"  
"Ma chi sei?" domandò Natsu, rialzandosi, per poi guardare l'uomo gufo entrare nella torre, atterrando in piedi. "E quello chi è?"  
Civetta lo indicò. "Sono il paladino della giustizia… e non tollero chi si oppone alle regole!  _Hoho_!"  
Solo a quel punto il Dragon Slayer e Happy si misero seduti di colpo. "È un gufo!" urlarono assieme. "È un gufo… e parla di giustizia!"  
Shimon invece fissò spaventato l'avversario. "Q-Questo qui…" mormorò, prima di prendere Natsu per un braccio e cominciare a correre nella direzione opposta. "Accidenti! Venite, di qua!" esclamò.  
"Eh?"  
"Natsu, quello è un amico del quadratone!"  
"Ora sto dalla vostra parte!" replicò subito Shimon, lasciando il braccio del mago del fuoco e girandosi per un attimo, incrociando le braccia. "Dobbiamo evitare a tutti i costi quel tizio!  _Buio istantaneo!_ "  
Non appena pronunciò quelle parole il buio li avvolse completamente.  
"Argh! Non si vede un tubo!" urlò Natsu.  
"Allora ha mentito, aye!"  
"Ora, presto!" Esclamò il mago del buio, prendendoli nuovamente per le braccia, intenzionato a fuggire.  
Ma la testa di Civetta si mise in mezzo, costringendolo a fermarsi.  
" _Ho, hoo!_ " Bubolò lui, per poi portare indietro un braccio. "La civetta della giustizia sconfigge anche il buio!"  
Shimon fece giusto in tempo a spalancare gli occhi prima di venire colpito in pieno stomaco da un raggio di energia magica, che lo trapassò da parte a parte, senza però lasciargli alcun segno visibile dell'attacco.  
" _Justice Hoo, hohoo!_ " Gridò l'uomo gufo, pronunciando il nome del suo incantesimo, mentre la sua vittima cadeva a terra, sputando sangue, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Natsu e Happy, che erano tornati a vedere poiché la magia si era sciolta.  
" _Ho, ho._ " Bubolò nuovamente il nemico, piegando di lato la testa.  
"È molto peggio di quel che pensavo…" Mormorò Shimon, incapace di rialzarsi. "Si tratta della squadra dei Teschi della gilda degli Assassini!"  
"La gilda degli Assassini?!" ripeté spaventato Happy.  
"È una delle gilde oscure. Sono gilde spietate, che non svolgono missioni regolari e si sono specializzate in assassinii su commissione!" Spiegò Shimon. "Tra queste, il trio Trinity Raven è famoso per aver sterminato tutti gli ufficiali nell'Area Ovest durante la Guerra di Cabria!"  
"E questo tizio… anzi, questo uccello… sarebbe uno di loro?!" Domandò incredulo il gatto.  
" _Ho hoo._  Abbiamo solo sradicato il male." Precisò il diretto interessato.  
"Sono dei killer professionisti… bisogna evitare di scontrarsi con loro!"  
"Salamander…" Lo interruppe Civetta, preparandosi a combattere. "La tua pessima fama è arrivata fino alla nostra gilda! E anche oggi io, soldato della giustizia, sconfiggerò il male!"  
Natsu restò in silenzio a guardarlo.  
Poi di colpo si lasciò avvolgere dal fuoco.  
"La gilda è un posto dove si concentrano i nostri sogni e tutto quello in cui crediamo!" Disse serio. "Non è un posto per degli sporchi affari!"  
"Lascia perdere, Salamander!" Urlò Shimon. "Devi stare alla larga dalle gilde di assassini!"  
"Quindi… lui uccide per lavoro, aye?"  
"Un lavoro del genere non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere! E non mi va giù nemmeno che ci sia qualcuno che commissiona questi compiti! Per non parlare del fatto che si spacciano per una gilda." Continuò il Dragon Slayer, per poi aumentare l'intensità delle proprie fiamme. "Insomma, non ti sopporto proprio!" Dichiarò rivolto al nemico. "Quindi ora vengo lì e ti pesto! Fatti sotto, brutta copia di un gufo postino!"  
" _Ho hoo._ " Bubolò l'assassino. "Senti, giovanotto, non posso lasciare che l'erba cattiva infesti il mondo…"  
Dicendo ciò si chinò a terra, mentre i siluri sulle sue spalle si accesero. "E tu sei un'erba cattivissima. Devi morire.  _Jet Hoo Hohoo!_ "  
Non appena terminò la frase si lanciò contro Natsu, che riuscì a parare i suoi pugni incrociando le braccia come scudo, ma indietreggiando di diversi metri.  
"Natsu!" Urlò preoccupato Happy.  
"Grr… se vuoi giocare con il fuoco… io non mi tiro di certo indietro!" Gridò il Dragon Slayer, riuscendo a respingerlo e a colpirlo con un pugno infuocato.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, l'avversario non si scompose minimamente, anzi, aumentò la potenza dei siluri, per poi volare contro Natsu, prendendolo per una gamba e trascinandolo fino a una stanza con il soffitto più alto, dirigendosi subito contro di esso. Senza lasciare il tempo al mago di Fairy Tail di rispondere all'attacco, lo scagliò verso il pavimento, che perse diverse piastrelle a causa dell'impatto.  
" _Hohoo!_  Hai la pelle resistente. Dopo tanto tempo, finalmente un lavoro interessante.  _Hoho._ "  
"Trinity Raven…  _Molto_  peggio di quel che si dice in giro…" Mormorò Shimon.  
"E di questi tipi ce ne sono altri due." Fece una voce, poco prima che una luce apparisse di fronte a lui. Sotto i suoi occhi sorpresi apparve Neville.  
"Neville!" esclamò il gatto. "Come-?"  
"Luna." Rispose lui, deglutendo. "Ha usato parte della sua magia per mandarmi qui, intuendo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. E pare che quelle sue creature ogni tanto ci aiutino davvero."  
" _Hoho?_  E tu chi sei?" Domandò il nemico, guardandolo.  
Neville sorrise, per poi portare la mano destra sul braccio sinistro, che s'illuminò subito.  
Pochi istanti dopo, tra le mani di Paciock si materializzò la spada di Godric Grifondoro.  
"Il mio nome è Neville Paciock, mago di Fairy Tail ed erede della volontà di Grifondoro!" Esclamò, brandendola.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neville Paciock, eh?" Esordì Gerard, divertito, prendendo in mano una pedina a forma di spada e mettendola sulla scacchiera di fronte a una a forma di gufo. "Non mi aspettavo sarebbe tornato indietro."  
"Li hai sottovalutati." Rispose Harry, guardandolo truce. "I miei amici non si arrenderanno di certo di fronte a una minaccia. Fammi parlare con loro. Riuscirò a mandarli via e nessuno si opporrà più a te."  
"Davvero pensi che io voglia lasciarli andare via?"  
Majutsu spalancò gli occhi. "Ma il nostro patto-"  
Prima che potesse finire la frase, sul suo corpo apparvero dei disegni a forma di catene, che lo costrinsero a cadere a terra, come se fosse legato.  
"Mi credi davvero così stupido? So benissimo che non hai alcuna intenzione di diventare davvero un mio sacrificio. Tuttavia, credo che le tue convinzioni qui non contino nulla. Oh, dimenticavo: tutti i tuoi amici moriranno."  
"Bastardo…" Fece lui, guardandolo con occhi pieni di puro veleno.  
"Ma sono comunque un uomo di parola… Riporterò in vita i tuoi genitori… chissà, magari usando proprio Erza e Natsu come sacrifici!" Continuò lui, scoppiando a ridere. "Non vedo l'ora di vedere le loro facce disperate quando scopriranno cos'è successo al loro caro figlio!"  
Harry cominciò a tremare per la rabbia. "E io che pensavo che Voldemort fosse spregevole… qualcosa mi dice che neppure lui scenderebbe al tuo livello."  
"Come se mi importasse di quel maguncolo. Vedi, Harry… Quando Zeref avrà preso il tuo corpo come sacrificio, la prima cosa che faremo sarà andare nel tuo mondo d'origine ed eliminare tutti quanti. Dei maghi che non usano a pieno il loro potenziale non meritano di vivere."  
"Credi davvero di riuscirci?" Domandò il moro. "Dall'altra parte ci sono molti maghi potenti e-"  
"Non prendermi in giro. Klaun me l'ha confermato: nessuno, nemmeno Albus Silente, è al nostro livello."  
"Klaun… quindi lavora davvero per te."  
"Certo. Chi credi sia stato a convincere Malfoy a liberarsi di un oggetto che il suo padrone gli aveva affidato?"  
Harry lo guardo sorpreso. "Come?"  
"Klaun ha scoperto il diario per puro caso. Si è diretto al castello dei Malfoy, e lì ha cominciato a scrivere sopra il diario di Tom. Assieme hanno deciso il piano per aprire nuovamente la Camera dei Segreti. Hanno costretto Lucius a obbedire, minacciando di uccidere sua moglie e suo figlio. Così, quando vi ha incontrato in libreria, ha messo il diario tra i libri della piccola Weasley. Il piano prevedeva proprio che Tom si impossessasse di Ginny, così da potervi anche tenere sotto controllo. E nessuno di voi avrebbe mai sospettato della persona apparentemente più innocente."  
"Tu…"  
"Poi quando è apparso Tobi, sono rimasto sorpreso. Un non mago con simili poteri… mi ha incuriosito. In effetti, credo che in futuro cercherò anche il suo mondo. Potremmo diventare ancora più potenti."  
"È inutile. Il passaggio tra i nostri mondi e quello di Naruto si è chiuso. Nessuno ha idea di come aprirlo nuovamente."  
"Tu sottovaluti il potere di Zeref. Ma ad ogni modo, non è una cosa che faremo a breve."  
"E tu sottovaluti il potere di Fairy Tail! Ti sconfiggeremo!"  
"Che presuntuoso… Ma vedi, nessuno di loro arriverà qui. Trinity Raven ha il preciso ordine di uccidere tutti quelli presenti nella torre a parte noi due. E se qualcuno dovesse sopravvivere… beh, ci penserà l'Eterion a finirlo."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dove sono finiti?" Chiese Fred, mentre continuavano la loro corsa.  
"Devono essere qualche piano sopra di noi." Rispose Hermione. "Almeno, dai rumori che si sentono posso immaginarlo…"  
"È sempre così?" Domandò Ginny.  
"Purtroppo sì." Replicò Gray. "Vedrai, ci farai l'abitudine… ma ora dobbiamo salvare Harry, recuperare Erza e gli altri e andarcene da qui il prima possibile."  
"Oh, ve ne andrete." Intervenne una voce. "Ma verso l'inferno!"  
A quelle parole i maghi si fermarono, guardandosi attorno mentre un rumore assordante cominciava a riempire l'aria.  
"Cos'è questo? È insopportabile!" Gridò George, portandosi le mani sulle orecchie.  
"Dite? A Juvia piace."  
"Sembrerebbe una chitarra elettrica… ma com'è possibile?" Fece Hermione, anche lei con le orecchie tappate.  
"Oh, abbiamo un'intenditrice qui, eh?" Asserì compiaciuta la voce, mentre di fronte a loro appariva Widaldus, il quale stava facendo ruotare attorno a sé i suoi lunghi capelli, mentre nel frattempo suonava una chitarra a forma di teschio.  
" _Hey! Yeaaah!_ " urlò. " _Fuckin' gal!_ "  
E in quel momento finì di suonare, per poi guardarli tirando fuori la lingua. " _Inferno Live Destroyeeeer!_ "  
Il gruppo restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Dite un po', ma qui, oltre a Gerard e Zeref, avete qualche cattivo che non sia fuori come una campana?" Domandarono assieme i gemelli Weasley.  
"Che capellone!" Commentò Lucy.  
"E questo sarebbe uno dei tre soldati di cui parlava Gerard?" Fece invece Juvia.  
"Gilda degli assassini, Squadra dei Teschi!" Rispose il nemico, sorridendo. "Ehi, sono  _Skull_! Nome strepitoso, vero?"  
"Mi fa paura…" Sussurrò Ginny.  
"Sono uno dei tre Trinity Raven!" Urlò il chitarrista. "Mi chiamano anche Widaldus Taka!"  
"Gilda degli assassini?" Ripeté Ron, deglutendo. "Perché qualcosa mi dice che non è solo un nome?"  
"Sesto senso, fratellino?" Rispose sarcastico Fred, prima di girarsi verso la sorella. "Ginny, tu allontanati da qui subito!"  
La minore dei Weasley aprì la bocca per protestare, solo per scomparire in una scia di luce.  
"Eh?!" Esclamò Gray, poco prima di subire lo stesso destino, seguito da Hermione.  
"… Hanno preso alla lettera il tuo suggerimento." Commentò Juvia.  
"Oh, sono scappati? Poco importa… tanto verranno fermati dagli altri." Affermò Widaldus, per poi fare un assolo.  
Immediatamente i suoi capelli si allungarono, andando dritti contro i membri di Fairy Tail, i quali dovettero buttarsi di lato per evitarli, salvo Juvia, che rimase al suo posto.  
"Che cosa fai?! Spostati!" Avvertì Ron, per poi zittirsi quando vide i capelli passarle attraverso senza farle alcun danno.  
L'ex Element Four restò impassibile. "Juvia è fatta d'acqua." Spiegò.  
"CHE?!" Gridò il Weasley, per poi guardare i gemelli, i quali sospirarono. "E voi lo sapevate?!"  
"Ci ha messo fuori gioco per prima quando siamo arrivati qui. Immagina averla come nemica." Rispose George. "Nessun attacco normale può colpirla. È un po' come un fantasma."  
Juvia nel frattempo alzò una mano. " _Water Lock!_ "  
Non appena pronunciò l'incantesimo dal suo corpo si staccò una notevole quantità d'acqua, che corse subito verso il nemico, cominciando ad avvolgerlo.  
" _Lock_? Forse volevi dire  _Rock_!" Ribatté lui, poco prima di venire completamente rinchiuso in un'enorme bolla d'acqua.  
"Tutte chiacchere." Disse Juvia, mentre Lucy deglutiva.  
"P-Per fortuna non sei più nostra nemica…" Mormorò la bionda.  
Ma con sorpresa di tutti i presenti, la bolla esplose, mentre l'acqua veniva assorbita dai capelli neri.  
"Cosa…?"  
Widaldus sorrise, per poi scuotere la testa facendo così andare i capelli all'indietro, come per vantarsi.  
"Il Water Lock di Juvia… si è sciolto?!" Esclamò sorpresa la maga d'acqua.  
"Incredibile!" Gridarono assieme i gemelli, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
"Le cose stanno andando sempre peggio, vero?" Chiese Ron, imitandoli.  
"Ci voleva una lavata per togliere le pieghe del cuscino." Asserì il membro di Trinity Raven. "Lo shampoo al mattino non fa bene, danneggia i capelli."  
"Dannato… come hai fatto a sciogliere la magia di Juvia?"  
Widaldus sorrise. "I miei capelli assorbono i liquidi. Sto alla larga da olio e alcool! Mi rovinano la chioma!"  
"Inquietante…" Deglutì Fred. "Senza contare che mi sta venendo il dubbio che anche Piton abbia lo stesso potere…"  
"Piton con simili capelli?" Commentò il fratello, per poi portarsi una mano davanti alla bocca. "Non so se ridere o vomitare!"  
"Q-Quindi l'acqua non funziona?" Mormorò spaventata Lucy.  
"Vediamo…" Fece Widaldus, per poi cominciare a indicarli alternativamente con entrambi gli indici. "Ambarabaciccicoccò, all'inferno chi ci metto? Ce lo dicono i… dia… vo… let…"  
E concluse la conta indicando Juvia e Ron. "…ti!"  
Senza perdere ulteriore tempo, fece un altro assolo. "Ho deciso! Voi due sarete la mia Succubus e il mio Incubus di oggi!"  
"Di che diamine stai parlando?" Domandò Ron, mentre un brivido lo percorse lungo tutta la schiena.  
" _Rock of Succubus and Incubus_!" Urlò il nemico.  
Immediatamente il Weasley minore e Juvia si sollevarono in volo.  
"Ron! Juvia!" Urlarono insieme i tre maghi restanti, guardandoli spaventati.  
"Fatelo smettere!" Gridò Ron, portandosi le mani sulla testa.  
"Basta! Non… entrare…" Strillò invece Juvia, poco prima che entrambi venissero avvolti da una fortissima luce.  
Quando questa scomparve, al fianco di Widaldus si misero in piedi Ron e Juvia.  
I loro vestiti erano totalmente cambiati: Juvia ora indossava dei pantaloni topless neri, con un tatuaggio sulla pancia e sul braccio destro, mentre i suoi capelli erano completamente liberi. Ron, cambiato allo stesso modo, indossava un completo simile a quello del mago chitarrista, con un tatuaggio sulla parte sinistra del volto.  
"Inferno!" Esclamarono entrambi, tirando fuori la lingua. "Vi faremo vedere noi il vero top dell'inferno, idioti!"  
Lucy, Fred e George guardarono increduli i compagni, per poi deglutire.  
"C-Cosa gli è successo?" Domandò spaventata la maga degli spiriti stellari, mentre i gemelli si prepararono a combattere.  
"Non ne abbiamo idea… ma se non riportiamo Ron come prima, ci conviene fare domanda di trasferimento a Fiore in maniera definitiva."  
"Non il contrario?" Chiese la bionda, dimenticandosi temporaneamente di ciò che stava succedendo.  
"Scherzi? Nostra madre ci strangola se vede Ron in quello stato!" Risposero i due gemelli.  
"Ehi, stupidi!" Fece Ronald. "Volete stare zitti e farvi trascinare all'inferno?"  
I tre maghi indietreggiarono.  
"Okay, qualche idea?" Chiese George.  
"Prima di tutto, bisognerebbe capire cosa gli è successo… sono abbastanza sicuro che Ron non avesse un simile lato nascosto… e nemmeno Juvia."  
Widaldus ridacchiò. "Chi viene colpito dalla mia magia è costretto a fare solo ciò che voglio io." Spiegò entusiasta.  
"Il suono…? Li hai ipnotizzati con il suono della chitarra, vero?" Capì Lucy.  
"Ih ih! E brava, non ti sfugge nulla, eh?"  
"Ma perché solo loro due?" Chiese Fred. "Non avrebbe avuto più senso prenderci tutti?"  
"E dove sarebbe stato il divertimento? Voglio vedervi combattere tra di voi!"  
"Questo è un bel guaio…" Mormorò l'altro gemello. "Sa perfettamente che non potremmo mai attaccarli sul serio… d'altro canto, loro al momento non sono in grado di controllarsi…"  
"Bene! E ora direi di andare sotto con il rock!" Gridò Widaldus, ricominciando a suonare.  
"Rock? Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma libera subito nostro fratello e Juvia!" Replicarono assieme i gemelli, per poi battere tra di loro i pugni, creando una volpe di fuoco, che si lanciò contro il nemico.  
Ma prima che potesse raggiungerlo, il Weasley minore si mise in mezzo, alzando le mani e creando una parete di luce, che assorbì l'altra magia.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò Lucy, incredula. "La magia di Ron non può fare una cosa del genere!"  
"Oh, quindi non ne eravate a conoscenza?" Domandò il chitarrista, scoppiando a ridere. "Beh, mi spiace per voi, ma in questo stato per loro non c'è nessun limite! Posso sfruttare la loro magia fino all'ultima goccia!"  
"Esatto!" Disse Juvia, facendo le corna con le mani. "E chi non sa cosa sia il rock merita solo di crepareee!"  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò si trasformò in una vera e propria onda e si scagliò contro i tre maghi, investendoli.  
"Non di nuovo!" Protestò Fred, cercando di restare a galla.  
"Juvia! Ritorna in te!" Strillò Lucy, poco prima che un'onda la facesse volare in aria, per poi avvolgerla completamente.  
"Resisti Lucy!" Esclamò George, per poi riuscire ad afferrare la bacchetta e pronunciare un incantesimo, facendo apparire attorno alla testa della bionda una bolla d'aria.  
"Non interferire!" Urlò Ron, lanciandogli contro una sfera di luce.  
Il Weasley non si preoccupò di schivarla, convinto che fosse innocua. Fu infatti non poco sorpreso quando sentì un forte bruciore nel punto in cui era stato colpito.  
"George!" Gridò preoccupato Fred, vedendo la smorfia di dolore sul volto del fratello, per poi erigere una barriera giusto in tempo per evitare la sua stessa sorte.  
"Che vi succede? Non volete affrontarmi?" Chiese Ron, ghignando in un modo tale che a entrambi i fratelli vennero i brividi.  
"A quanto pare…" Bofonchiò George, alzandosi. "La sua magia ha un potere superiore a quanto pensassimo…"  
"Come lo affrontiamo allora? Ha già dimostrato di poter respingere i nostri incantesimi."  
"No. Ha solo respinto  _un_  nostro incantesimo… se lo attacchiamo insieme, possiamo immobilizzarlo."  
"Sì… hai ragione!" Concordò Fred, per poi cominciare a nuotare verso Ron, finché non riuscì ad uscire dall'acqua, proseguendo correndo.  
"Non vi arrendete allora?" Gridò Ronald, cominciando a lanciargli contro una raffica di sfere di luce, che il fratello riuscì miracolosamente a evitare.  
" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Urlò Fred, cercando di colpirlo.  
Proprio come prima, Ron alzò una mano, creando nuovamente la barriera di luce, che assorbì l'incantesimo della pastoia senza alcuna difficoltà.  
"È inutile! Non avete speranza di battermi!"  
"Tu dici?" Domandò George, che approfittando della distrazione creata dal fratello lo aveva raggiunto alle spalle, lanciandogli contro la stessa magia.  
Ma con sua immensa sorpresa, nonostante l'incantesimo lo avesse colpito in pieno, questi passò oltre, andando a colpire la parete, mancando per pochi centimetri Fred.  
"C-Cosa…?"  
"Oh, mi spiace, non ve l'ho detto… pare che ora anche il mio corpo si sia trasformato…" Spiegò Ron, sorridendo. "Proprio come Juvia con l'acqua, il mio corpo è fatto interamente di luce!"  
I due gemelli restarono in silenzio.  
"Questo… è un bel problema." Ammise George. "Se le cose stanno così, come possiamo fermarlo?"  
"L'opposto della luce è l'oscurità… Ma che io sappia, l'unico che conosce una magia di quel tipo è quel Shimon e forse Harry… E a noi di certo non hanno insegnato nessun incantesimo per spegnere la luce."  
"Ora comprendete quanto disperata sia la vostra situazione?" Fece Ron. "Non c'è niente con cui possiate opporvi!"  
A quella parola Fred spalancò gli occhi. "Ma certo…" Sussurrò, sorridendo. "Basta usare la logica!"  
"Fred?"  
"Fratello, direi che è il momento di rendere fiera la professoressa McGranitt." Continuò lui, per poi pronunciare un incantesimo contro il muro alle sue spalle, facendo cadere a terra alcuni pezzi di mattoni.  
Senza perdere altro tempo pronunciò un altro incantesimo contro essi.  
Sotto lo sguardo dei due fratelli, creò uno scudo con sopra uno specchio, che alzò subito.  
"Geniale!" Esclamò il gemello, comprendendo le sue intenzioni e imitandolo subito.  
"Specchi? Volete fermarmi con degli specchi?!" Disse incredulo Ron. "Non vi pensavo così stupidi!"  
"Ronnie… tu ci sottovaluti. Un errore che di solito non commetti. Ora… che ne dici di riprendere la nostra battaglia?"  
Ron digrignò i denti. "Lo avete voluto voi!" Urlò, scagliandogli contro altre sfere di luce.  
Ma questa volta i gemelli alzarono gli scudi, i quali si limitarono a fare il loro dovere e respinsero la luce, che tornò al mittente, venendo riassorbita.  
"Cosa?"  
"La luce può essere riflessa!" Esclamarono i gemelli assieme. "E se può essere respinta…"  
"Allora può anche essere dissipata."  
" _Partunox_!" Pronunciarono assieme, scagliando dalle bacchette un fascio di luce nera, che colpì in pieno Ron.  
Questi stavolta urlò di dolore.  
Poi, pochi secondi dopo, riprese il suo aspetto originario e il tatuaggio sul volto scomparve, lasciandolo cadere a terra esanime.  
"Ci… Ci siamo riusciti…" Sospirò Fred, mentre il fratello andava a soccorrere Ron.  
"Speriamo di non doverlo più affrontare in un simile stato… Credo che per la prima volta ho avuto veramente paura."

Nel frattempo, Lucy non se la stava passando affatto bene.  
Juvia stava infierendo su di lei, e probabilmente era solo grazie alla magia che George le aveva lanciato contro che non era ancora annegata, visto che la maga d'acqua continuava a colpirla con ondate di tale potenza da lasciarla appena cosciente.  
"Juvia, fermati, ti prego!" Urlò, poco prima di venire colpita da una frustata d'acqua, che la fece urlare per il dolore. "Non volevi entrare a far parte di Fairy Tail?!" Gridò ancora, sperando di farla tornare in sé. "Allora perché ti metti a colpire così i tuoi compagni?!"  
Come risposta una nuova ondata la colpì, riuscendo a infrangere la bolla d'aria e trascinandola via.  
Lucy cominciò a sentire i polmoni riempirsi d'acqua, mentre cercava invano di uscire da quell'attacco.  
" _Lucy…"_  
La bionda spalancò gli occhi, mentre la testa della maga d'acqua appariva davanti a lei, ridendo come una pazza.  
" _Quella non è Juvia!"_  
" _Questa voce… sei tu, Juvia?"_  Chiese mentalmente Lucy, incredula. " _Ah, ho capito! La sento perché qui sono dentro di lei."_  
" _Juvia non vuole far del male ai suoi compagni… Beh, forse compagni è una parola grossa…  
Certo, sei la sua rivale in amore…"_  
" _Qui credo ci sia un grosso equivoco…"_  Replicò la maga degli spiriti stellari, trattenendosi dal sospirare.  
" _Ma Juvia si è veramente affezionata alla gente di Fairy Tail."_  
Lucy spalancò gli occhi.  
" _L'amicizia… Sono talmente allegri e calorosi… che anche se fuori piove, dentro la gilda sembra splendere il sole."_  
Mentre diceva ciò, alla maga d'acqua tornarono in mente vecchi ricordi, risalenti a quando era ancora una bambina, dove era evitata da tutti per la sua magia.  
" _E proprio ora che Juvia stava facendo amicizia con tutti voi…"_  
In quel momento di fronte a Lucy il volto della ragazza mutò, tornando a essere per pochi istanti quello che aveva sempre, tranne per le lacrime che scendevano lungo il suo viso.  
" _Juvia… non fa che attirare l'infelicità…"_  
" _Lacrime?"_  
"Juvia!" Chiamò Widaldus. "È arrivato il momento di finirla! Poi passa agli altri tre!"  
Non appena ebbe dato l'ordine, l'acqua scomparve, lasciando cadere rovinosamente a terra Lucy.  
Juvia riprese il suo aspetto umano, indietreggiando e preparandosi a darle il colpo di grazia.  
"Ehi, vedi di non agire troppo da vittima!" Esclamò Fred, raggiungendo Lucy di corsa, aiutandola a rialzarsi, mentre il gemello continuava a vegliare su Ron. "Solo perché non hai vissuto dei bei momenti in passato, non significa che tu non possa crearne in futuro!"  
"Fred ha ragione…" Disse la bionda. "E poi Fairy Tail non potrebbe mai rifiutare qualcuno che versa lacrime per i suoi compagni!"  
A quelle parole Juvia si fermò, guardandoli increduli.  
"Vantati pure!" Esclamò di colpo la maga degli spiriti stellari, indicandola, mentre si portava l'altra mano sulla vita. "Mi hai fatto ricordare una cosa!"  
Fred la vide portare lentamente la mano in tasca, afferrando qualcosa. Gli ci volerò pochi secondi per realizzare che cos'aveva in mente.  
"Ehi…" Le sussurrò all'orecchio. "Sei sicura? Non mi sembrava ci tenesse particolarmente alla nostra incolumità…"  
"Non ho altra scelta. Voi preparatevi." Rispose lei, quasi senza muovere le labbra.  
"Uffa…!" Esclamò Widaldus, continuando a suonare la chitarra. "Forza, fagliela vedere, Juvia!"  
"Vi farò a pezzi con il  _Water Jigsaw_!" Urlò lei, trasformandosi in un'onda d'acqua e andandogli contro.  
" _Spostatevi!"_  
Ma con sua sorpresa, Lucy portò l'altra mano in avanti, conficcandola proprio nell'attacco d'acqua, il quale si fermò contro di lei.  
" _Apriti, Porta dell'Acquario!_ " Pronunciò, mentre dalla chiave dorata che teneva in mano cominciava a scaturire la luce dell'evocazione.  
"George! Crea subito una bolla d'aria per te e per Ron!" Gridò Fred, per poi eseguire la magia su se stesso e Lucy, mentre la ragazza completava l'incantesimo.  
" _Acquarius!_ " Urlò, facendo apparire la sirena dall'acqua di Juvia, la quale la guardò incredula.  
"Hai usato il corpo di Juvia per chiamare uno spirito stellare?!" Esclamò con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Nell'acqua posso evocare lo Spirito Stellare più forte, Acquarius!" Rispose la bionda, sorridendo. "E tutto grazie a te, Juvia!"  
"Sta' zitta, ragazzina!" Ordinò Acquarius, cominciando a far aumentare l'acqua presente, coinvolgendo tutti i presenti in uno tsunami.  
"Che cosa sta facendo?!" Esclamò George, tenendo Ron per la maglietta. "Non dovrebbe essere dalla nostra parte?!"  
"Diciamo che ha un punto di vista piuttosto… personale!" Rispose il fratello, venendo trascinato via, mentre i capelli di Widaldus continuavano ad assorbire l'acqua, senza però riuscire a fermarla.  
"Non funzionerà!" Urlò, aumentando la lunghezza dei capelli. "Vi ho già detto che con me l'acqua non ha effetto!"  
"Forse però… possiamo aumentare la sua efficacia!" Esclamò Fred, nuotando verso Lucy, mentre Juvia, tornata in sé, recuperava George e Ron, per poi raggiungerli.  
I cinque maghi si presero per mano, creando subito una sfera di luce che li avvolse.

Un pedone a forma di chitarra si crepò.  
"Cosa?" Esclamò sorpreso Gerard, guardandolo spaccarsi definitivamente a metà. "Quella ragazza… non può possedere un simile potere magico… che abbiano fuso i loro poteri?"  
Harry non disse nulla, limitandosi a sorridere.

"U-Un momento!" Urlò Widaldus. "Che cos'è tutta quest'acqua?! È-È troppa anche per m-"  
Non riuscì a concludere la frase che venne finalmente sommerso dallo tsunami, mentre i membri di Fairy Tail si avvicinarono a lui, continuando a tenersi per mano.  
" _Cosa?!"_  Pensò l'assassino, guardandoli avvicinarsi. " _Unison Raid?"_  
A quel punto lo tsunami esplose, scagliando tutti quanti a terra.  
Widaldus scivolò a diversi metri dagli altri, con la testa ora perfettamente calva, che specchiava la luce a sua volta riflessa dall'acqua che lo circondava.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail lo guardarono sollevati, per poi venire abbracciati da Juvia.  
"Juvia è tornata normale!" Esclamò felice.  
"Ci siamo riusciti!" Esultò Lucy, poco prima che un'ombra la coprisse.  
"Piuttosto… non ti permettere mai più di chiamarmi nel bel mezzo di un macello simile." Sibilò Acquarius, per poi abbassarsi per fissarla in faccia. "Ci manca solo che cominci a invocarmi dal gabinetto! Tu provaci, e io ti ammazzo."  
"S-Scusa…" Mormorò la bionda, deglutendo.  
"Ora capisco perché le sirene sono classificate come mostri da cui tenersi alla larga…" Sussurrò George, ricevendo un'occhiataccia dalla diretta interessata.  
"Oggi parto." Continuò lo Spirito Stellare, sorridendo. "Vado in vacanza per due settimane con il mio ragazzo. Non ti azzardare a invocarmi."  
"R-Ricevuto."  
"E vedi di trovarti anche tu un ragazzo! Direi che ormai è il momento che cominci a guardarti intorno."  
"Ma che razza di discorsi sono?!" Le urlò Lucy, vedendola scomparire.  
"L'amore è importante, Lucy." Concordò Juvia.  
"Sarà… ma finora io l'ho visto solo come fonte di paura…" Commentò Fred, per poi lasciarsi cadere a terra, imitato da tutti gli altri.  
"Ohio…" Balbettò Ron, aprendo gli occhi. "Perché ho un simile mal di testa…?"  
"Bentornato, fratellino." Disse George. "Com'è stata la tua esperienza da cattivo? Ci hai pure costretti a inventarci una nuova magia…"  
"… La mia esperienza da cosa?!"  
"Lascia perdere. Meglio che tu non viva un simile trauma…"  
"Ehi…" Fece l'altro gemello. "Vi immaginate se ci fosse stato Percy e avesse scelto lui?"  
I gemelli Weasley e Lucy restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
"Oh, mamma! Credo sarei morta dalle risate!" Ammise Lucy, mentre Juvia e Ron li guardarono perplessi.  
"Che diamine è successo mentre ero svenuto?" Domandò il minore dei rossi.


	47. Scontro con Trinity Raven – Seconda parte

"Per quanto riguarda l'attacco con l'Eterion alla Torre del Paradiso…" Cominciò a leggere il capo del Consiglio Era. "Favorevoli quattro voti. Contrari cinque. In base a questo risultato, è stabilito che l'Eterion non sarà utilizzato."  
"Un momento!" Protestò Sieg, alzandosi in piedi. "Avete capito o no in che situazione ci troviamo?!"  
"Sei alquanto inopportuno, Sieg. Abbiamo discusso abbastanza. Esiste un'alternativa più pacifica."  
"Pacifica?!" Urlò il mago dai capelli blu, incredulo. "Stiamo solo perdendo tempo prezioso! La storia stessa è a un punto critico! Gerard vuole far resuscitare un morto!"  
"Ma in realtà non sappiamo nemmeno se il Sistema-R sia davvero in fase di avviamento." Commentò uno dei membri. "È troppo presto per pensare a un attacco."  
Urrutia restò in silenzio, osservando la disputa verbale.  
"Ma voi non lo percepite?" Chiese Sieg, abbassando il tono della voce. "Questa magia negativa… l'orrore del male che  _lui_  vuole far resuscitare…"  
"Cosa?"  
"Sieg, ma di che cosa stai parlando?"  
Il blu sospirò, per poi pronunciare la frase che avrebbe sancito la decisione finale. "Lo stregone nero Zeref."  
Solo a sentire quel nome, tutti i membri del Consiglio, con l'eccezione di Urrutia spalancarono occhi e bocca, incapaci di accettare ciò che avevano appena sentito.  
"R-Ragazzino… Che cosa ti scappa dalla bocca?" Domandò uno di loro, poggiando una mano tremante sul tavolo. "E soprattutto, da cosa lo deduci?!"  
Sieg si sedette nuovamente, calmando parzialmente la sua paura. "Non ho detto nulla prima per non suscitare ulteriori allarmi… ma io conosco Gerard. E so anche che cos'ha intenzione di fare."  
A quelle parole tutti i membri dell'ERA lo fissarono increduli.  
"Sieg… raccontaci tutto…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville si lanciò contro Civetta, tenendo la spada di fronte a sé.  
" _Hoho!_ "  
"Non la farai franca!" Urlò Paciock, per poi far uscire dal pavimento una serie di radici che si diressero contro l'uomo gufo, che le evitò volando più in alto.  
"Una magia interessante… Non ho mai sentito che ci fosse qualcuno come te a Fairy Tail."  
"Sono un recente acquisto." Rispose lo spadaccino, raggiungendo Natsu e fermandosi qualche momento per riprendere fiato, lasciando che la punta della spada toccasse terra.  
"Bel lavoro, Neville." Fece il Dragon Slayer, rialzandosi. "Vedo che l'allenamento con Erza ti è servito, eh?"  
"Si è allenato sotto Erza,  _Hoho_? Questa sì che è una sorpresa. Non pensavo che Titania prendesse allievi."  
"Ci sono molte cose che non sai di noi." Replicò il nuovo membro, per poi tirare fuori da una tasca la bacchetta. " _Incendio!_ "  
Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Shimon, Neville creò una sfera di fuoco e la scagliò contro Natsu, che la inghiottì in due secondi netti.  
"Grazie, mi ci voleva proprio!" Esclamò questo, sorridendo e pulendosi la bocca con la mano, per poi lasciarsi avvolgere dalle fiamme. "Ora sono tutto infuocato!"  
"Cosa…? Può usare anche la magia di fuoco?" Commentò sorpreso il vecchio amico di Erza.  
"Tutti noi possiamo farlo, aye." Rispose Happy, sorridendo e tenendo le zampe incrociate. "Abbiamo passato due anni a Hogwarts. Credevo che sapeste cosa abbiamo fatto lì, aye!"  
"Gerard ci ha detto solo che eravate in missione… nel mondo d'origine di Harry."  
"E in quel mondo si usa una magia diversa." Aggiunse Neville, brandendo nuovamente la spada, pronto a riprendere l'attacco. "Tutti noi, con un po' di pratica, siamo in grado di destreggiare centinaia di incantesimi diversi."  
" _Hoho_ , questo è barare allora." Fece Civetta. "A un mago mediocre non dovrebbe essere concesso apprendere più magie."  
Paciock sorrise. "Io mi sono reputato inutile per molto tempo… anzi, fino a qualche anno fa pensavo di non poter nemmeno usare la magia…" Mormorò, per poi guardarlo con occhi pieni di determinazione. "Ma da quando ho saputo di Fairy Tail e ho conosciuto Harry, Natsu, Erza e tutti gli altri… Ho capito che anch'io potevo fare qualcosa!"  
"Ben detto, Neville! È ora di mostrare a quella brutta copia di un gufo che cosa significa far parte di Fairy Tail!"  
"Silenzio,  _Hoho_! È il momento che la giustizia vi punisca!" Dichiarò il nemico, per poi volargli contro.  
"Natsu, ora!" Urlò Paciock, saltando in avanti e parando il calcio volante di Civetta con la parte piatta della spada.  
" _Gancio uncinato…_ " Cominciò Salamander, concentrando le fiamme sui piedi e saltando a testa in giù contro l'uomo gufo. "… _del Drago Infuocato!_ "  
L'attacco lo colpì in pieno sul volto, costringendolo a indietreggiare, mentre il mago del fuoco sorrideva, tornando in piedi e alzando i pugni, pronto a colpire nuovamente.  
Civetta per tutta risposta si chinò in avanti, lasciando che i suoi missili fossero ben in vista.  
"È arrivato il momento di farvi assaggiare il colpo di grazia della giustizia." Decise, per poi sciogliere i legami che aveva sulla schiena. " _Missile Hoo Hohoo!_ "  
In quell'istante i missili si staccarono, volando contro di loro e prendendo in pieno Natsu con una corda che li teneva uniti, sollevandolo in aria.  
"Natsu!" Urlarono assieme Neville e Happy, mentre i missili cominciavano a fare diverse acrobazie piuttosto pericolose.  
"Conosco il tuo punto debole, Salamander." Disse Civetta, incrociando le braccia. "Dalle informazioni in nostro possesso, non sopporti alcun mezzo di trasporto, il che include i miei missili."  
A quelle parole Happy si voltò a guardarlo, per poi sorridere. "Allora temo dovrai cambiare informatori, aye!"  
"Come?"  
"Spiacente…" Cominciò Natsu, ghignando, per poi avvolgersi nuovamente dalle fiamme. "Ma l'ho superato da un paio di anni quel problema! E credimi, dovrai impegnarti molto di più per raggiungere i livelli della Gringott!" Detto ciò scagliò due sfere di fuoco contro i missili, facendoli esplodere.  
"Bene, e ora-"  
Ma Salamander non riuscì a concludere la frase.  
Con una velocità impressionante, Civetta aveva preso il volo, raggiungendolo.  
"E ora sei mio,  _Hoho_." Disse, spalancando il becco, che divenne venti volte più grande.  
E senza che nessuno riuscisse a fare qualcosa, inghiottì il Dragon Slayer, mandandolo giù in un sol boccone.  
"Natsu, no!" Urlò Happy, volando subito contro l'uomo gufo. "Sputalo subito!"  
Questi si limitò a girarsi, per poi avvolgere un pugno con le fiamme.  
" _Fire Hoo Hohoo!_ " Pronunciò, colpendo in pieno il gatto volante con una perfetta replica dell'attacco preferito di Natsu.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò incredulo Neville, osservandolo atterrare in piedi, mentre Happy riusciva appena ad atterrare poco lontano, con diverse bruciature sul corpo. "Quello era…"  
"Possibile che abbia letteralmente mangiato la magia di Natsu?" Fece Shimon, attirando l'attenzione del mago di Fairy Tail.  
"È possibile una cosa del genere?!"  
"Da voi non c'è nessun incantesimo in grado di farlo?"  
"No… da quel che so, il massimo che possiamo fare è annullare gli effetti di una magia… Assorbirla e usarla contro gli altri? Solo Harry c'è riuscito, e una volta sola, quando ha respinto Voldemort."  
"Allora… temo che siamo nei guai…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Voti favorevoli, otto. Contrari, uno." Lesse nuovamente il capo del Consiglio magico, dopo che la votazione fu rifatta alla luce delle nuove informazioni. "Di conseguenza… viene approvato l'attacco con l'Eterion alla Torre del Paradiso."  
Yajima si allontanò dal tavolo, scuotendo la testa.  
"Signor Yajima…" Chiamò Sieg. "Forse lei non sarà d'accordo sulle contromisure… ma capisce bene che non possiamo permettere che Zeref resusciti, vero?"  
"Io non ne voglio shapere più niente." Replicò lui. "Tu però ti accolli la resphonsabilità delle conseguenze, vero?"  
"Ovviamente. Mi prendo tutte le responsabilità del caso…"  
L'anziano membro del Consiglio si voltò, fissandolo con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite per la rabbia a malapena trattenuta.  
"Io ti parlo della resphonsabilità di vite umane!" Esclamò furioso. "Avrai sulla cosshienza il peso delle vite che sharanno stroncate, lo capisci o no, Sieg?!"  
Il mago dai capelli blu restò in silenzio, mentre alle sue spalle gli altri membri del Consiglio cominciavano i preparativi per lanciare l'Eterion."

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

Erza si fermò di fronte a un grosso edificio, con la scritta ' _Fairy Tail'_ , accompagnata da una bandiera che riportava lo stesso simbolo che Rob aveva sulla schiena.

"Rifammele!" Esclamò un Gray bambino, battendo le mani sul tavolo, facendo saltare le carte poggiate sopra. "Perché oggi dovrei avere questa fortuna sfacciata?!"  
"Non importa quante volte ti rifaccio le carte, il risultato sarà sempre lo stesso." Rispose Cana. "E poi, visto che hai fortuna, perché non te la godi e basta?"  
"Fortuna? Pfui! È da stamattina che me ne capitano di tutti i colori!" Ribatté il mago del ghiaccio. "Sono caduto in una pozzanghera, ho perso il portafogli… Insomma, non mi è successo nulla di buono! Le tue previsioni non sono che-"  
"Ma quanto ti lamenti?!" Lo interruppe lei, per poi fermarsi e girarsi verso l'entrata, imitata da tutti gli altri presenti.  
Una bambina dai capelli rossi, con una benda sopra l'occhio, a piedi scalzi e con dei vestiti ridotti a degli stracci, avanzò dentro il locale, fermandosi al centro per guardarsi intorno.  
"Qui… è dove stava il nonno Rob…" Mormorò Erza, mentre tutti la guardavano incuriositi, con l'eccezione di Gray, che per qualche motivo le riservò uno sguardo seccato.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

" _Erza…"_  Pensò Fullbuster, mentre quel ricordo gli tornava in mente, continuando a correre.  
Non appena era riuscito a tornare a vedere, si era ritrovato in un altro corridoio della torre, da solo.  
Senza soffermarsi troppo a chiedersi come aveva fatto a finire lì, aveva ripreso subito a cercare i suoi amici.  
"Dannazione!" Urlò a tutti e nessuno. "Dove siete?!"  
Fermò la sua corsa quando il corridoio s'interruppe, dando su un'enorme stanza, al cui centro si trovava un uomo con la testa da gufo. Di fronte a lui Neville teneva ansimando la sua spada, usando se stesso come scudo per Shimon. Entrambi avevano diversi segni di bruciature sul corpo, e poco lontano Happy era sdraiato a terra, incapace di alzarsi.  
"Gray…" Mormorò Shimon, accorgendosi della sua presenza.  
"Che… Che cosa sta succedendo qui?!" Esclamò il mago del ghiaccio, per poi indicarlo. "Non dovevi inseguire Sho?!"  
Civetta si girò verso di lui, fissandolo con rabbia.  
"Non so chi sia questo Sho…" Fece Neville, guardandolo sollevato. "Ma questo tipo qui l'ha fermato."  
"Neville! Credevo che fossi prigioniero e-"  
"Natsu, Luna e Happy mi hanno aiutato a liberarmi." Rispose. "Ma direi di rimandare a dopo le spiegazioni e-"  
"A dopo?!" Replicò il moro. "Erza è stata trasformata in una carta e portata via! Se non troviamo Sho, rischia di venire ferita!"  
"Gray…" Chiamò Happy, cercando di alzarsi. "Natsu è stato ingoiato da quel coso…"  
"Che cosa?!" Sputò incredulo.  
"È come dice lui. E non è tutto… adesso sembra che possa usare la sua magia." Aggiunse Neville.  
Il mago del ghiaccio scosse la testa. "Fuoco dei miei stivali!" Esclamò, sbattendo le mani e creando una lancia di ghiaccio. "Ma che diavolo combina?!"  
Civetta si portò una mano sulla pancia, la quale aveva cominciato a fare strani rumori.  
"La digestione è iniziata." Osservò compiaciuto. "Altri dieci minuti e il corpo di Salamander si scioglierà del tutto… e io mi impossesserò della sua magia."  
"Credi davvero che te lo lasceremo fare?!" Ribatté Gray, per poi partire all'attacco.  
" _Ruggito del Drago di Fuoco!_ " Gridò l'uomo gufo, sputando una gigantesca fiammata, che investì in pieno Gray.  
" _Hohoo!_  Come vedi il ghiaccio non funziona contro il fuoco!"  
"Gray!" Chiamò Neville, facendo per andare a soccorrerlo, ma cadde in ginocchio dopo pochi passi. "Dannazione…" Mormorò, trattenendo un sussulto di dolore. "Non riesco più a muovermi…"  
"È tutto inutile!" Dichiarò Civetta, riuscendo a parlare nonostante stesse continuando a emettere le fiamme. "Se siete dei compagni di Salamander sapete bene quanto bruciano queste fiamme!"  
Gray, all'interno del tornado di fuoco, teneva le braccia incrociate davanti a sé, cercando di resistere a quella furia, mentre altri ricordi gli tornavano in mente.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Quella lì se ne sta sempre da sola." Commentò Cana, guardando Erza, seduta in disparte nella gilda, ora con una leggera armatura addosso.  
"Allora perché non vai a parlarne?" Chiese Gray, che come al solito era rimasto solo in mutande.  
"Veramente ci ho provato e mi ha ignorato…" Ammise la bambina, sospirando.  
Il mago del ghiaccio sbuffò, alzandosi dalla sedia e battendo tra di loro i pugni.  
"Che screanzata! È l'ultima arrivata e nemmeno si presenta a me!"  
"Ma da quando sei diventato così virtuoso?" Domandò ironica l'amica, vedendolo avvicinarsi alla nuova arrivata.  
"Ehi, senti un po' tu!" Le disse, senza però ottenere nessun tipo di risposta. Nemmeno l'occhio rimanente della bambina si spostò a guardarlo.  
Gray a quel punto non ci vide più, e con un calcio fece saltare la sedia, facendola così cadere a terra.  
"Tu, con l'armatura, mi ascolti o no?!" Urlò.  
Erza si massaggiò per qualche istante la parte lesa, per poi fissarlo negli occhi. "Ma che fai?"  
"Questa è una gilda di maestri della magia!" Dichiarò lui, portandosi le mani sui fianchi e guardandola con aria di superiorità. "Niente armatura, chiaro?"  
La rossa si alzò, togliendosi la polvere di tosso. "Tu, che parli tanto, perché non ti metti qualcosa addosso? Cos'è, una gilda di nudisti?"  
A quel commento, tutti i presenti scoppiarono a ridere, mentre sul volto di Gray apparve un'espressione arrabbiata e imbarazzata allo stesso tempo.  
"Dannata…"  
"Fai finta che io non esista."

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

Le fiamme si ghiacciarono all'istante, facendo spalancare gli occhi a tutti i presenti.  
"C-Come ha fatto?!" Esclamò incredulo Neville, mentre Gray sorrideva, ignorando le decine di bruciature che aveva su tutto il petto, che era rimasto totalmente scoperto.  
"E queste sarebbero le fiamme di Natsu? Non farmi ridere… impostore!" Sentenziò.  
" _Hohoo!_  Che magnifica magia!" Si complimentò Civetta, cominciando a volargli contro. "Catturerò anche te!"  
"Oh no!" Gridò Shimon.  
"Gray, schiavalo!" Urlarono assieme Neville e Happy, mentre il mago del ghiaccio restò al suo posto, vedendo l'avversario spalancare il becco, per poi chiuderlo attorno alla sua testa.  
Ma senza aspettare un solo secondo, Gray portò le mani sulla testa dell'ibrido, cominciando subito a creare del ghiaccio, che iniziò ad avvolgerlo.  
Ci vollero solo pochi secondi prima che Civetta lo lasciasse andare, indietreggiando.  
"Che freddo!"  
"Non è il momento di stare qui a poltrire!" Asserì Gray, cominciando subito a caricarlo. "Dobbiamo riprenderci Erza e Harry e tornare a casa!"

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

Gray era seduto, cercando di non mostrare il dolore dovuto alla pestata che aveva appena ricevuto da Erza, la quale non aveva gradito il suo ennesimo tentativo di includerla nella vita della gilda.  
"Che c'è, Gray? Erza te le ha suonate di nuovo?"  
"Certo che neanche tu ti dai mai per vinto, eh? Non è che ti sei preso una cotta per lei?"  
"State un po' zitti!" Sbraitò il bambino.  
"Però Erza, per suonarle di santa ragione a Gray, non è affatto debole."  
"Mi sa che un giorno sarà proprio lei a prendere le redini di Fairy Tail."  
Gray a sentire ciò batté con forza un pugno sul tavolo. "Io non l'accetterò mai come compagna quella!" Si oppose, per poi correre fuori dalla gilda.  
Non si fermò finché non arrivò alla riva del fiume, dove vide la bambina dai capelli rossi seduta sulla riva.  
"Ti ho trovata, Erza…" Fece, avvicinandosi. "Stavolta ti batterò e-"  
Ma le parole gli morirono in bocca non appena questa si girò, non riuscendo a nascondere in tempo le lacrime.  
Gray deglutì, non aspettandosi di vederla in quello stato.  
"Ancora tu…" Sussurrò lei, asciugandosi il viso. "Uff… Non impari mai la lezione, eh? E va bene, fatti sotto!"  
Il mago del ghiaccio restò in silenzio, tremando leggermente, per poi scuotere la testa.  
"Ehm… no…"  
"Che c'è, ti arrendi?"  
Gray non rispose. Si limitò a farle una domanda. "Ma perché tu… stai sempre da sola?"  
Erza distolse lo sguardo. "Perché mi piace la solitudine. Quando sto con la gente, mi prende l'ansia."  
"Se è così, perché piangi?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ma tu guarda…" Mormorò Gray, avvicinandosi a Harry, seduto in riva al fiume, dove stava lanciando dei sassi. "Possibile che veniate tutti qui quando siete tristi?"  
"G-Gray!" Esclamò l'altro, sussultando e girando la testa verso il mago del ghiaccio. "S-Scusa, non immaginavo che fosse il tuo posto preferito e-"  
"Ehi, calmati Harry." Disse lui, alzando una mano. "Non ho mai detto nulla del genere. Semplicemente, è già la seconda volta che vengo a fare una ramanzina in questo posto."  
"Davvero?" Domandò il bambino, sospirando. "Devo fare proprio una grande pena, eh?"  
"Beh, sì, senza dubbio la fai." Rispose l'altro, senza peli sulla lingua. "Ma di certo, il tuo arrivo ha tolto quella parvenza di monotonia che si stava creando."  
"D-Dici? Eppure non mi sembra di fare granché… passo ore a cercare di usare la magia, ma non riesco a ottenere alcun risultato. Probabilmente sarà solo questione di tempo prima che mi buttiate fuori."  
Harry sospirò nuovamente, per poi cacciare un piccolo urlo quando senti il piede di Gray colpirlo alla schiena, facendolo volare dritto dentro l'acqua.  
"Di' un po', sei scemo?" Chiese, guardandolo alzarsi tutto bagnato. "Per chi ci hai preso?"  
"M-ma se non imparo a usare la magia-"  
"Se non riuscirai a usare la magia, vorrà dire che ti limiterai ad aiutarci da lontano in qualche altro modo!" Replicò Gray. "Non ti abbiamo preso nella gilda solo per la tua magia!"  
"P-Però uno strano come me… Che cosa può mai fare?"  
"Strano? Tu dici? Eppure non ti ho mai visto sputare fuoco o svestirti di punto in bianco, come neppure berti qualche litro di sciroppo alla frutta in pochi secondi. Cavoli, Cana di questo passo finirà col passare al liquore e non rendersene nemmeno conto…"  
"Ma io non sono forte come voi!" Replicò Harry. "Io non ho avuto un drago come padre o una maestra che mi aiutasse… I miei insegnanti mi hanno sempre ignorato, e non ho alcun ricordo dei miei genitori…"  
Gray non disse nulla, capendo che finalmente era riuscito a sbloccarlo.  
"I miei zii mi hanno sempre fatto sentire un mostro… e non capivo nemmeno perché. Io… Io voglio solo… qualcuno che mi consideri…"  
"Allora direi che sei finito proprio nel posto giusto." Intervenne una voce alle loro spalle, mostrando Erza, con entrambi gli occhi fissi sul moro con la cicatrice. "Fairy Tail non ti considererà mai una persona insignificante. Ogni suo membro è importante allo stesso modo. È una lezione che ho imparato quando sono arrivata, grazie a un certo nudista." Aggiunse, guardando divertita Gray portarsi una mano dietro la testa, imbarazzato.  
"Però io non sono forte… I-Inoltre-"  
"Allora diventa forte!" Esclamò Erza. "Vuoi imparare a usare la magia? Allora ci riuscirai! Tutto dipende dal tuo cuore! Se ci credi, niente ti sarà impossibile!"  
"E-Erza…"  
"Posso comprendere il tuo dolore." Continuò, mostrandogli un sorriso triste. "A differenza nostra, tu hai ancora una famiglia da qualche parte, anche se ti ha rifiutato. E forse questo è qualcosa che noi non riusciremo mai a comprendere, ma non devi lasciarti abbattere. Il Master ti ha fatto entrare nella gilda, e tutto ciò che devi fare è dimostrare di apprezzarlo! E noi ti aiuteremo!"  
"D-Davvero?"  
"Ma certo!" Si reintrodusse Gray. "Altrimenti che amici saremmo?"  
"Amici…" Ripeté il bambino, per poi cominciare a piangere, ma con un sorriso stampato sul volto. "È vero… voi siete i miei primi amici."

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Togliti di mezzo!" Urlò Gray, per poi colpire in pieno stomaco il suo avversario. " _Danza delle sette lame di ghiaccio!_ "  
Civetta non riuscì in alcun modo a opporsi, ritrovandosi a volare indietro, mentre dallo stomaco tornava su Natsu, che uscì dal suo becco, avvolto dalla bava, incolume e incosciente.  
" _Entrambi volevano chiudersi in se stessi… Erano incapaci di accettare nuovi legami…"_  Pensò il mago del ghiaccio, mentre il nemico cadeva a terra privo di sensi. " _Ma il loro posto ora è a Fairy Tail. È lì che devono restare per non dover piangere."_  
Shimon e Neville lo guardarono sorpresi.  
" _Gray Fullbuster… è di gran lunga più forte di quanto credessi…"_  Rifletté il mago con il turbante, mentre Neville, di nuovo in piedi, riusciva a prendere in tempo l'amico per evitargli di cadere a terra, subito affiancato da Happy.  
" _No… Può essere la preoccupazione per i suoi compagni a renderlo più forte?_ " Continuò Shimon, per poi sorridere. " _Sei entrata proprio in una bella gilda… Erza… Ora so cosa devo fare."_

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Obiettivo fissato!"  
"Aggiustamento coordinate spaziali!"  
Una decina di maghi, tutti con una staffa in mano, era riunita attorno a un'enorme sfera di energia magica, sopra la quale si erano generati diversi cerchi magici, con incise sopra centinaia di rune indecifrabili per la maggior parte dei maghi esistenti.  
"È difficile regolare le coordinate spaziali per via della lunghezza d'onda nell'Area Montuosa."  
"Alzate un po' la quota!"  
"Potere magico caricato al sessanta per cento."  
"Fusione con l'Eterion completa."  
"Ventisette minuti al lancio dell'Eterion."  
Sopra di loro, al riparo su degli spalti, i membri del Consiglio osservavano impotenti l'avvio della magia definitiva.  
"Certo che prendere una decisione così critica proprio ora che il Presidente è malato…" Mormorò il capo, venendo interrotto da un suo collega.  
"Non c'era altra scelta." Disse. "In assenza del Presidente, siamo noi nove ad avere l'autorità per mantenere l'ordine nel mondo della magia." Dicendo ciò guardò di sottecchi il compagno. "Non preoccuparti più di tanto, Aug. È vero che si tratta di un attacco a un Paese al di fuori della procedura… ma questo è consentito dall'articolo 27, comma 4, dello statuto sulla protezione della sicurezza nel nostro Paese."  
"Non mi sto preoccupando per la legge." Rispose l'altro, tremando. "Noi stiamo per sganciare l'Eterion."  
"Zeref è il demonio in persona. Non possiamo che pregare che l'Eterion basti a sconfiggerlo."  
Poco lontano, Sieg guardava la magia caricarsi.  
"Ci siamo, eh?" Fece Urrutia, avvicinandosi. "Signor Sieg."  
Lui non rispose.  
"Il sogno che nutre da anni si sta per realizzare."  
"Non hai paura, Urrutia?" Chiese lui.  
"No, nemmeno un po'. Io ho sempre avuto fiducia in lei, signor Sieg."  
"Vorrei ben vedere… tu non corri il rischio di morire."  
"Già." Ridacchiò lei.  
"Io invece già tremo un po'… Se qualcosa andasse storto, io morirò di sicuro."  
A loro insaputa Yajima, dopo aver usato la sua magia per diventare a due dimensioni ed essersi nascosto contro il muro, stava ascoltando la loro conversazione.  
" _Cosha? She qualcosha va shtortho lui muore?"_  Pensò, preoccupato per le implicazioni di quella frase.  
"Ma vale sicuramente rischiare la vita… perché questo è il mio sogno di gloria." Aggiunse Sieg con un'espressione folle, che in pochi secondi tornò seria e composta, quindi l'uomo si mosse per raggiungere gli altri membri del Consiglio.  
Yajima lo osservò allontanarsi, e decise di seguirlo, ma una voce a lui sconosciuta lo costrinse a fermarsi.  
"' _Io ho sempre avuto fiducia in lei, signor Sieg.'_ " Disse qualcuno in falsetto. "Davvero, dovresti pensare alla carriera di attrice, se mai dovessi stufarti di fare la maga."  
Urrutia sorrise. "Ma tu non pensi che i Babbani siano da eliminare? Se dovessi abbassarmi a fare uno dei loro lavori, dovresti eliminare anche me."  
"E la cosa mi dispiacerebbe." Affermò Klaun, apparendo dal nulla al suo fianco.  
" _Cosha?! E quello chi è?"_  Si chiese il membro del Consiglio. " _Non l'ho mai vhisto prima."_  
"Allora è tutto pronto?" Domandò la ragazza, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
"Sì. Tra poco Harry Potter cesserà di esistere. È un po' un peccato… speravo di essere io a sistemarlo."  
"Beh, anch'io sto per perdere la persona che odio di più… entrambi condivideremo lo stesso dispiacere.  
" _Harry? Che cosha c'entra in tutto questo?"_  Pensò Yajima, per poi spalancare gli occhi. " _Non ci sharà proprio lui dentro la torre?! No, Makarov mi aveva asshicurato che era al shicuro!"_  
"Ora è meglio se vai. È meglio che tu non venga visto da nessuno… non è ancora il tuo momento." Disse Urrutia.  
Klaun annuì, per poi sparire così com'era arrivato.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard fece cadere un'altra pedina.  
"Ancora venticinque minuti…" Disse sorridendo da sotto il cappuccio. "Addio anche a te… Sieglein."  
"Sieglein?" Ripeté Majutsu. "Che cosa c'entra lui?"  
"Tutto, Harry. Tutto. Sono sicuro che Erza ti ha già detto… della nostra somiglianza."  
"Hai sfruttato anche lui?"  
"Sfruttato? Chissà… Ma dimmi, come ci si sente a sapere che la propria vita sta per finire?"  
"Non so, dimmelo tu. Dopotutto, tra venticinque minuti sarà la fine anche per te."  
"Vero… ma non importa."  
"Arrenditi ora che puoi ancora farlo. I tuoi maghi sono stati sconfitti e-"  
Gerard fece segno di no con un dito. "Due sono stati sconfitti… ma per arrivare a me, devono superare un ultimo ostacolo… e sono piuttosto fiducioso che ci metteranno un po'."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gerard… Dannazione! Dannazione!" Urlò Sho in preda alla furia, continuando a correre verso la cima della torre. "Come hai osato ingannarci… e ferire la mia sorellina…?!"  
"Sho!" Chiamò Erza da dentro la carta. "Dacci un taglio e calmati! Fammi uscire di qui!"  
"Sta' tranquilla, ci penserò io a proteggerti!"  
"Sho!"  
Il ragazzo continuò a correre, fermandosi quando sentì il rumore di alcuni passi rimbombare nell'aria.  
Di fronte a lui, lentamente, l'ultimo elemento di Trinity Raven camminava verso di lui, lasciando cadere dietro di sé dei petali di ciliegio.  
"Mi chiamo Ikaruga." Si presentò con un sorriso stoico sul volto. "Incantata."  
"Levati di torno." Ringhiò Sho. "Che diavolo vuoi, oca?"  
"Oh, ma che persona rozza…" Commentò lei.  
"Non voglio avere niente a che fare con te!" Urlò il ragazzo, lanciandogli contro una decina di carte, pronte a ferirla.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, lei mosse velocemente la spada, tagliandole tutte a metà.  
"Non c'è nulla che io non possa tagliare." Disse, rinfoderando la spada.  
Non appena concluse quel gesto, sul petto di Sho apparvero due profondi tagli, da cui cominciò a uscire copiosamente il sangue, facendolo cadere all'indietro.  
"Ma… quando…?" Riuscì a dire, mentre la carta con Erza dentro scivolava fuori dalla sua tasca.  
"Sho!" Lo chiamò lei preoccupata.  
"Sorellina…" Mormorò guardandola.  
"Ecco dov'eri finita… signorina Erza." Costatò Ikaruga.  
"Fammi uscire immediatamente da qui!" Urlò Titania. "Non ce la puoi fare da solo!"  
"Non temere… su quella carta c'è una protezione… Non è possibile ferirti da fuori."  
Il leader di Trinity Raven sbuffò divertito, riportando la mano sull'elsa della sua spada.  
"Sho! Fammi uscire da qui!" Gridò nuovamente la rossa. "Quella non è una spada normale!"  
"Va tutto bene… credimi…" Rispose tranquillo lui, mentre il loro nemico fendeva l'aria in direzione della carta.  
Erza riuscì ad alzare la propria spada giusto in tempo per parare l'affondo, che sembrò entrare nella carta, lasciandola intera e colpendo direttamente la sua lama.  
Vedendo ciò il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi. "Ha attraversato la carta?! Ha tagliato superando lo spazio?!"  
Gli affondi continuarono per diversi secondi, cominciando a ferire Erza.  
"Sorellina!" Urlò Sho spaventato.  
"Meglio non usare la magia se non si è sicuri di cosa può e non può fare." Disse una voce, poco prima che uno scudo lo avvolgesse assieme alla carta.  
"Eh?" Fece lui, guardandosi attorno.  
"Questa magia…" Disse invece Erza.  
"Ma è ancora peggio… quando qualcuno fa notare questi difetti in una maniera tanto barbara…" Continuò la voce, poco prima che in un fascio di luce Luna e Ginny apparissero in mezzo ai tre, entrambe con la bacchetta in mano.  
"Luna?!" Esclamò sorpresa Erza. "Come… E perché hai portato qui anche Ginny?!"  
"Voleva combattere." Rispose lei, guardandola con la sua solita espressione serafica. "E non avevo alcun diritto di impedirglielo."  
"Luna ha ragione… è il minimo che possa fare per farmi perdonare…" Disse la Weasley.  
"Stupida! Non hai nulla di cui farti perdonare!"  
"Oh, quindi ci sono altri due impiccioni…" Osservò Ikaruga, per nulla impressionata. "Ve lo devo concedere, siete state brave a bloccare la mia spada, ma pensate davvero di potermi tenere testa?"  
"A dir la verità, siamo qui solo per aiutare Erza a raggiungere Harry e Gerard." Rispose Luna, sorridendole, mentre alle sue spalle apparivano quattro fatine, che andarono subito a soccorrere Sho. "Perciò ti chiedo gentilmente di andartene. Mi è parso di capire che questa torre verrà distrutta tra poco."  
"Credi forse di intimorirmi, ragazzina?"  
Luna continuò a sorridere. "Ci speravo. Ma vedo che sei piuttosto… chiusa di vedute. È un vero peccato, sembra che i Nargilli qui non ci siano…"  
In quel momento la Corvonero abbandonò la sua espressione spensierata, sostituendola con una determinata. "Questo significa che non c'è nessuno a farti da scudo."  
Per la prima volta Ikaruga spalancò gli occhi, alzando la spada giusto in tempo per difendersi da una decina di fate armate di lance.  
"Oh, una magia davvero interessante… Ma chi sei? Non mi pare di aver mai sentito parlare di te."  
"Alcuni mi chiamano Luna Lovegood, Lunatica Luna… o Loony. Ma sinceramente non mi preoccupo di loro." Rispose lei, riprendendo per qualche istante il suo solito modo di parlare. "L'unica cosa che conta… è che siamo qui per aiutare i nostri amici."  
"Luna…" Mormorò Erza, mentre Ginny la raccoglieva da terra.  
"Falla uscire da qui!" Ordinò a Sho, ancora sotto le cure delle fate.  
"No… Lì dentro è al sicuro…"  
"Dici?" Chiese Ikaruga. "Eppure la mia spada l'ha colpita senza problemi."  
"Non distogliere lo sguardo dal tuo avversario. Credevo fosse una delle prime regole di un guerriero." Osservò Luna.  
"Infatti non l'ho fatto. Ho già capito… che tu non sei al mio livello." Dicendo ciò cominciò a fendere nuovamente l'aria, colpendo tutte le fate in pochi secondi, facendole scomparire in una scia di luci.  
"La tua magia è efficace se coglie alla sprovvista… ma in un confronto diretto, non regge minimamente. Anche se devo lodarti per i tuoi riflessi."  
Luna non disse nulla, e ignorò il taglio che si era aperto sulla sua guancia destra.  
"Ginny… direi che è il momento di provare quello." Disse all'amica, senza però voltarsi.  
"E-Eh? Ma non so se funzionerà… non l'ho ancora testato…"  
"Il miglior test è sul campo di battaglia, no? I Babbani non dicono 'O la va o la spacca'?"  
"Di cosa state parlando?" Domandò Titania, guardandole impotente.  
Come risposta Ginny sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, mettendo in tasca la bacchetta e la carta dopodiché unì le mani, come se stesse pregando.  
"Pensi che ve lo lascerò fare?" Chiese l'avversaria, fendendo nuovamente l'aria.  
Ma questa volta si materializzarono altre fate, che presero in pieno i colpi prima di sparire.  
"Non la disturberai mentre usa per la prima volta la sua vera magia." Avvertì Luna.  
Dietro di lei, Ginny si era isolata dal mondo, non sentiva più nulla. Lentamente i suoi capelli cominciarono ad alzarsi verso l'alto, mentre le mani iniziavano a brillare.  
" _Mahou no Nikki_." Pronunciò a bassa voce, per poi spalancare gli occhi e separando i palmi, lasciandosi dietro un globo di luce nera.  
Lentamente questo cominciò a cambiare forma, assumendo l'aspetto di un diario nero, che cadde tra le mani della rossa.  
"Cosa…?" Fece in tempo a dire Ikaruga, interrompendosi quando Ginny parlò di nuovo.  
" _Reflexio!_ " Urlò, strappando una pagina dal quaderno e alzandola verso l'altro, facendo apparire sopra il disegno di uno specchio.  
Con immensa sorpresa della donna, le stesse ferite inferte a Sho apparvero anche su di lei, come se si fosse colpita da sola.  
"C-Cosa…?" Domandò incredula, spalancando gli occhi.  
"Pare che l'uso del diario di Tom mi abbia lasciato più di qualcosa dentro." Mormorò Ginny, guardando in basso. "Non mi piace fare del male a qualcuno… ma se è per difendere i miei amici… allora non esiterò!"  
"Sciocca mocciosa… Hai almeno idea di chi stai affrontando?!" Esclamò Ikaruga.  
"No, e non m'importa. So solo che sei un ostacolo." Rispose la Weasley.  
La leader di Trinity Raven restò in silenzio, per poi sorridere. "Dovreste avere meno fiducia in voi… siete solo delle novelline." Dopo aver detto ciò scomparve, riapparendo alle spalle delle due studentesse. "È un peccato che abbiate deciso di affrontarmi ora… in futuro sareste potute diventare delle avversarie degne di questo nome."  
"Cos-" Cominciò Ginny, per poi fermarsi.  
Il diario che teneva tra le mani scomparve subito, e lei cadde a terra priva di sensi. La stessa sorte toccò a Luna e con il suo svenimento anche le fatine che stavano curando Sho scomparvero.  
"Ho dovuto metterle fuori gioco senza ferirle… Se quella magia era ancora attiva per me sarebbero stati guai." Disse Ikaruga, per poi alzare la spada verso Ginny. "Sì, è una magia pericolosa, soprattutto se questa era davvero la prima volta che la usava. È meglio eliminarla adesso."  
Dicendo ciò fendette di nuovo l'aria.  
Ma questa volta una luce brillò dalla tasca della Weasley, lasciando uscire Erza, che riuscì a respingere il colpo, salvando così la compagna.  
"Grazie ai tuoi colpi si è formata una distorsione nello spazio… e sono riuscita a fuggire." Spiegò seria, per poi guardare Sho, che la fissava meravigliato. "Vattene." Continuò tornando a guardare la nemica. "Hai già ferito a sufficienza i miei amici."  
Ikaruga si limitò a ridacchiare, mentre sull'armatura di Erza cominciarono ad apparire diverse crepe, che provocarono la sua rottura definitiva, lasciando Titania solo con i vestiti.  
"Ecco il mio saluto." Fece l'avversaria, osservando la faccia sconvolta di Erza. "Oh? Non mi dirai che non te n'eri accorta, vero?"  
Scarlett non disse nulla, osservando anche la sua spada disgregarsi.  
"Oltre la nebbia… s'intravede… un mostro vendicativo." Canticchiò Ikaruga. "Presa com'eri dal difendere le tue amiche, non ti sei accorta di trovarti tu stessa nel mezzo del bagliore della mia spada."  
Erza continuò a restare in silenzio, fissandola.  
"Sì, sì. Quello sguardo…" Mormorò la spadaccina nemica, portando di nuovo la mano sull'elsa della spada, che era stata rifoderata subito dopo l'attacco. "Io non sono una qualunque."  
"A quanto pare no." Ammise Titania, lasciandosi avvolgere da un'armatura bianca dotata di due ali e armandosi di due nuove spade. "Come ha detto Ginny, sei un nemico."  
"Con permesso." Si limitò a replicare l'altra, per poi partire all'attacco.  
Titania parò il fendente incrociando le spade, per poi saltare in aria tenendo la lama nemica bloccata nella morsa delle sue.  
Davanti a lei apparvero una decina di spade uguali, che formarono un cerchio attorno a Ikaruga. " _Cerchio Celeste… Circle Sword!_ " Urlò, per poi lanciare le spade contro di lei.  
" _Flusso senza luna._ " Senza alcuna difficoltà, Ikaruga si liberò della presa della spada, per poi cominciare a ruotare su se stessa. " _Bagliore Eterno di Yasha!_ " Esclamò, prima di distruggere tutte le armi di Erza, per poi lanciarle contro un'onda d'energia generato dalla propria spada, che distrusse in pochi istanti la nuova armatura.  
"Sorellina!" Chiamò preoccupato Sho, mentre la Trinity Raven le scagliava contro un nuovo attacco.  
" _Cambio abito!_ " Urlò Titania, facendo sparire i resti dell'armatura. " _Armatura Ignifuga!_ "  
Per qualche secondo apparve una nuova armatura, ma anche questa cedette subito sotto la forza dell'attacco nemico, lasciando nuovamente indifesa Erza, che volò contro il muro, lasciandoci contro la sua impronta.  
"Il tuo aspetto non si confà alla situazione." Commentò Ikaruga. "Allora, che ne dici di metterti l'armatura più resistente di cui disponi?"  
Erza digrignò i denti, per poi lasciarsi nuovamente avvolgere dalla magia, mostrando un'armatura completamente nera con diversi spuntoni.  
"Comincia a pentirti!  _Cambio Abito! Armatura del Purgatorio!_ "  
Ma prima ancora che potesse fare qualcosa, la nemica la superò velocemente, infrangendo anche quell'ultima armatura a sua disposizione.  
"E quella sarebbe la tua armatura più resistente?" Domandò beffarda, osservando Erza cadere all'indietro. "Siamo alla frutta, eh?"  
Erza ansimò, cercando di rialzarsi.  
"Non importa che armatura tu ti metta, contro la mia spada non hai chance. Arrenditi."  
Titania si alzò, per poi effettuare ancora un cambio d'abiti.  
Questa volta i capelli le si raccolsero in una coda alta, mentre i vestiti scomparivano, lasciando solo delle bende attorno al seno e dei pantaloni rossi con disegnate delle fiamme sul fondo; i piedi erano nudi come gli arti superiori che si armarono di due spade.  
" _Cosa?"_  Pensò sorpreso Sho. " _Quell'armatura… anzi, quel vestito…"_  
"Che storia è questa?" Chiese Ikaruga. "Quegli abiti non emanano alcun potere magico! Sono solo dei pezzi di stoffa!"  
"Solo… pezzi di stoffa?!" Esclamò incredulo Sho, non ottenendo alcuna risposta dall'amica.  
"E io che ho sfoderato il fior fiore dell'arte della spada. Mi sento quasi offesa."  
"S-Sorellina!" Urlò il ragazzo, scoppiando a piangere. "Ma che hai?! Hai ancora un sacco di armature potenti, no? E tu stessa sei più forte di così!"  
"Non sono per niente forte." Rispose lei.

" _Mi piace la solitudine. Quando sto con la gente, mi prende l'ansia."_  
" _Allora perché piangi?" chiese Gray._

" _Sotto i miei occhi sono morte tante persone importanti per me…"_ Pensò Erza, mentre riviveva i momenti della sua infanzia. " _Non sono stata nemmeno capace di proteggere i miei amici… E poi…"_

" _Non sto piangendo, neanche un po'." Rispose la bambina, allontanandosi._

" _Più forte… Sempre più forte. Ecco come volevo che mi vedessero gli altri. Per questo chiudevo il mio cuore sotto un'armatura… e piangevo."_  
"Ho sempre portato armature perché ero debole. Non sono mai stata capace di togliermele." Disse ad alta voce.  
"Non importa che il mio avversario sia privo di difese. Io lo squarto senza pietà." Replicò Ikaruga.  
"Pensavo che l'armatura mi proteggesse… ma non era così!" Esclamò Titania, risoluta. "Con l'armatura non facevo altro che sbarrare ogni spiraglio tra una persona e l'altra. Ma a Fairy Tail ho imparato quanto può essere corta la distanza tra le persone!"  
"Sei finita!" Dichiarò la leader dei Trinity Raven, decidendo di mettere la parola fine a quel monologo per lei noioso.  
"Ora non devo più esitare!" Replicò Erza. "Colpirò con tutta la forza che ho in corpo!"  
Le due spadaccine partirono all'attacco nello stesso istante, scontrandosi a metà strada e superandosi a vicenda.  
Erza si fermò dopo qualche metro, pochi istanti prima che un taglio le si aprisse lungo la spalla.  
Ma nonostante il dolore restò in piedi.  
"Hai perso." Fece invece Ikaruga, sorridendo.  
Sorriso che morì pochi secondi dopo, quando un taglio le apparve lungo tutto il petto.  
"N-No…" Mormorò, lasciando cadere la spada, mentre Sho sorrideva.  
Erza non si girò nemmeno per vederla crollare a terra.  
"Fantastica!" Urlò il ragazzo, alzando i pugni verso l'alto. "Lo sapevo, sorellina! Sei fantastica!"  
"B-Brava…" Tentennò la donna. "È la prima volta… che vengo sconfitta… da quando sono entrata nella gilda… Ma né tu né Gerard la farete franca."  
Erza si voltò per guardarla.  
"Tra quindici minuti… La luce della giustiziaaa… si abbatterààà… su voi tuttiii…" Tentò di intonare Ikaruga, per poi sbuffare. "Pessima canzone…" Commentò prima di perdere i sensi.


	48. Eterion: attivazione!

"Tra quindici minuti… La luce della giustiziaaa… si abbatterààà… su voi tuttiii…" Tentò di intonare Ikaruga, per poi sbuffare. "Pessima canzone…" Commentò prima di perdere i sensi.

"Quindici minuti?" Ripeté Erza, guardando la sua avversaria. "Che stesse parlando dell'Eterion?"  
"Sorellina…"  
"Sho, riesci ancora a usare la tua magia e a scappare da qui?" Domandò lei, senza far sparire le spade.  
"Sì… credo di sì…"  
"Allora prendi Ginny e Luna e raggiungi gli altri. Dovete scappare da questa torre."  
Sho la guardò incredulo e spaventato. "M-Ma…"  
"Farai come ti dico, Sho?" Chiese Titania, sorridendogli.  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, per poi annuire. "Sì… E tu?"  
Erza si girò, per poi cominciare a camminare. "Harry mi sta aspettando. Inoltre… tocca a me mettere la parola fine a tutto questo." Disse.

"… uh?" borbottò Natsu, aprendo gli occhi. "Cosa…?"  
"Ah, ti sei svegliato, Natsu." Fece Shimon, che stava trasportando il Dragon Slayer sulle spalle. Dietro di lui, Neville li seguiva in silenzio.  
"Cos'è successo?" Chiese il rosato, guardandoli.  
"Diciamo che hai provato l'ebbrezza di essere uno spuntino per gufi." Gli rispose Shimon, facendolo scendere. "È grazie a Gray se ora sei qui."  
"Gray?!" Ripeté incredulo Salamander.  
"È arrivato giusto in tempo per salvarci." Chiarì Neville. "Ora lui e Happy stanno andando fuori dalla torre, visto che le ferite che hanno riportato non gli permettevano più di combattere."  
"Quindi mi stai dicendo… che Gray ha vinto ed io ho perso?!" Urlò disperato Natsu, facendo un riassunto di ciò che aveva capito. "Devo avere la rivincita contro quella cosa! O Gray mi prenderà in giro per almeno un mese!"  
Fece per tornare indietro, ma fu afferrato per la sciarpa da Shimon. "Ora ci sono questioni più urgenti!" Lo rimproverò.  
Natsu si calmò, per poi guardarlo. "A proposito… tu chi sei?"  
"Sono Shimon, un vecchio amico di Erza."  
"È dalla nostra parte. Ha dovuto fingere di essere nostro nemico per non insospettire Gerard." Aggiunse Neville, per impedire che il compagno si mettesse a combattere anche con lui.  
Shimon annuì, per poi fare una smorfia di dolore e cadere in ginocchio.  
"Ehi! Sei ferito?" Chiese subito Salamander.  
"N-Non preoccupatevi per me… Piuttosto, ascoltatemi." Rispose lui, ottenendo l'attenzione dei due maghi di Fairy Tail. "Poco fa Wally e Miriana mi hanno comunicato che hanno trovato i gemelli, Ron, Lucy e Juvia, e ora stanno uscendo tutti insieme dalla torre. Fuori li sta aspettando Hermione, che è rimasta lì per gestire la situazione dopo che Luna l'ha teletrasportata."  
"Come stanno?"  
"Sono feriti ma nulla di grave. Luna e Ginny invece sono riuscite a raggiungere Sho ed Erza, ma sono state messe fuori gioco. Sho mi ha appena comunicato che le ha trasformate in carte e sta tornando indietro, mentre Erza sta proseguendo verso Gerard. Quindi posso dirvi con sicurezza che Trinity Raven è stato sconfitto."  
"Ma io non ho fatto niente!" Esclamò Natsu, contrariato.  
"E questo è un bene." Continuò Shimon. "Gerard è l'unico nemico rimasto. Abbiamo ancora dieci minuti prima che l'Eterion colpisca la torre, uccidendoci tutti."  
"Harry è già con Gerard, no?"  
"Sì… Probabilmente sta per cominciare ad affrontarlo. Mentre lo portavo da lui, gli ho rivelato le mie vere intenzioni. E insieme abbiamo messo a punto un veloce piano per ingannare Gerard, ma sembra che sia saltato, visto che il Sistema-R sta per essere attivato."  
"In cosa consisteva questo piano?" Domandò Paciock.  
"Majutsu avrebbe dovuto fingere di arrendersi a Gerard, a condizione che voi tutti poteste scappare dalla torre incolumi, ma come avete visto, non è stato così. Probabilmente è stato impossibilitato ad attaccare, quindi toccherà a Erza aiutarlo. Insieme hanno qualche speranza di sconfiggerlo."  
"Allora direi che il nostro compito è finito. Possiamo andarcene." Sentenziò Natsu, facendo spalancare gli occhi agli altri due maghi.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard fece cadere l'ultimo pezzo sulla scacchiera.  
"Uff… La partita è già finita." Fece, mentre Harry alzava lo sguardo verso la porta, che si aprì, rivelando la Regina delle Fate, che avanzò all'interno della stanza.  
"È così divertente giocare con la vita delle persone?" Chiese lei, fermandosi di fronte al suo vecchio amico.  
"Sì che lo è." Rispose sincero. "La vita e la morte sono il crogiolo di tutte le emozioni. Eppure, non c'è cosa più vana e misera della vita." Dicendo ciò si voltò a guardarla. "Da quanto tempo… Erza."  
"Gerard." Ricambiò lei, per poi guardare Harry. "Vedo che sei nei guai, eh?"  
Majutsu sbuffò divertito. "Per una volta, direi di sì. Scusa, temo dovrai darmi ancora qualche minuto per liberarmi di questa magia."  
La ragazza annuì. "Mi dispiace averti coinvolto in tutto questo. Se solo fossi stata zitta-"  
"Io vi ho coinvolti nella mia battaglia contro Voldemort. Ti ha quasi uccisa qualche mese fa. Siamo pari direi."  
"Oh, ma che bel quadretto. Due amici con un legame tanto profondo da non darsi la colpa per la loro imminente morte." Li derise Gerard.  
"Dieci minuti, Erza!" La avvertì Harry.  
"Dieci minuti per l'Eterion, eh?" Commentò lei. "Dopodiché questa torre infernale sarà rasa al suolo."  
"L'Eterion, dite?" Disse Gerard, per poi mettersi a ridere.  
"Sembri un po' troppo tranquillo… Non sarà tutto un bluff, vero?"  
Gerard continuò a ridere, per poi togliersi il cappuccio, rivelando il tatuaggio e i capelli blu, mostrando così un volto gemello a quello di Sieglein.  
"No… L'Eterion sarà lanciato, eccome!"  
Erza fece sparire una spada, per poi alzare verso l'alto quella rimanente.  
"Ora sono più tranquilla." Asserì. "Dieci minuti! Devo trattenerti solo dieci minuti… e poi sarà tutto finito!"  
"No, sarete voi a morire!" Replicò divertito Gerard. "Harry Potter diventerà la vittima per Zeref! E tu sarai la prima a vedere il nuovo mondo. È già tutto finito! È il destino!"  
"Destino? Anche tu credi a queste idiozie?" Chiese Harry, riuscendo ad alzarsi in piedi. "Perché i cattivi usano sempre il destino come scusa?"  
"Tu non ci credi, vero? Bene allora!" Ribatté Gerard, schioccando le dita e sciogliendo la magia che lo immobilizzava. "Forza! Affrontatemi insieme! Vediamo se così riuscirete a vincere!"  
Harry si massaggiò le braccia indolenzite, per poi tendere in avanti la mano, evocando la sua spada.  
"Fortuna che non ho usato troppa magia per tentare di liberarmi." Rifletté, portando l'arma di fronte a sé. "Almeno potrò combattere liberamente."  
"Fatevi sotto." Li invitò Gerard, sorridendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"C-Come possiamo andarcene?!" Domandò incredulo Neville. "Non possiamo abbandonare Harry ed Erza!"  
"Sono perfettamente in grado di farcela da soli. È meglio se restiamo in disparte questa volta."  
"Non possono farcela contro Gerard!" Esclamò Shimon, furibondo.  
"Non sottovalutarli, idiota!" Replicò Natsu.  
"Non capisci!" Obiettò l'altro, prendendolo per la sciarpa. "Non è una questione di forza o di magia!"  
"Di cos'altro si tratta?" Chiese Paciock, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Shimon abbassò lo sguardo. "Erza… Erza vuole salvare Gerard. Ne sono sicuro! Non può odiarlo! Semplicemente non può! E Harry non le andrà contro! Probabilmente hanno deciso di trattenerlo il tempo necessario perché l'Eterion colpisca questo posto! E Gerard lo sa bene…"  
Natsu spalancò lentamente gli occhi.  
"Dovete aiutarli!" Li supplicò.  
"Vogliono… Vogliono sacrificarsi?!" Domandò spaventato l'erede della spada di Grifondoro, con gli occhi che tremavano.  
"Perché non l'hai detto subito?!" Urlò invece Natsu, liberandosi della presa e girandosi, per poi avvolgersi con le fiamme. "Dove si trovano?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard saltò all'indietro, evitando le due spade, che si scontrarono tra di loro non trovando l'obiettivo.  
"Sette minuti." Disse. "Ancora sette minuti e l'Eterion si abbatterà su questo posto."  
"Allora il tempo che dobbiamo trattenerti è diminuito ancora." Osservò Harry, per poi alzare la mano libera contro di lui, lanciandogli diverse sfere dei cinque elementi, che Gerard distrusse evocando delle creature d'ombra, che si sacrificarono per difenderlo.  
Contemporaneamente alzò una mano, scagliando indietro i due avversari, che andarono a sbattere contro delle colonne, distruggendole con la forza dell'urto. Senza fermarsi un solo momento, i due Classe S cominciarono a saltare sui detriti, tornando alla loro posizione originale.  
"Ora ti metti anche a distruggere con le tue mani la torre che hai costruito?" Chiese beffarda Erza, cercando di colpirlo con la spada, solo per trovare uno spazio vuoto di fronte a sé.  
"Cosa vuoi che siano uno o due pilastri? Sono solo decorazioni."  
"Per quelle ' _decorazioni'_ , hai usato e ingannato centinaia di persone! Tra cui quelli che una volta chiamavi amici!" Urlò Majutsu, lanciandogli contro alcuni pezzi delle macerie, nella speranza vana di distrarlo a sufficienza per trovare una falla nella sua difesa.  
"Quanto siete noiosi…" Sbuffò lui, cominciando a creare in una mano una sfera d'energia. "La cosa più importante è il Sistema-R! Per quello è valsa la pena di lavorare in questi anni!"  
Detto ciò scagliò la sfera contro Erza, che alzò la spada per difendersi, ma la magia mutò forma, trasformandosi in decine di ombre che l'avvolsero, bloccandola.  
"E ora resta fer-" Cominciò, poco prima di vedere le creature scomparire sotto la spada di Harry.  
Titania, di nuovo libera, saltò subito contro il loro avversario, riuscendo finalmente a colpirlo sul petto con la lama.  
"C-Cos-?" Balbettò Gerard, per poi ritrovarsi sdraiato a terra, con la ragazza che lo teneva bloccato con le gambe, seduta su di lui e con la spada puntata sul suo collo.  
Passò qualche secondo in silenzio.  
"Qual è il tuo vero obiettivo?" Chiese Harry.  
"Prego?"  
"Non è vero che hai completato il Sistema-R." Continuò Erza. "Abbiamo fatto delle ricerche. È vero che la struttura e il principio sono gli stessi della versione precedente… ma nel tuo Sistema-R manca una cosa fondamentale."  
"Ve l'ho detto… userò Harry come vittima sacrificale."  
"Non è solo quello." Rispose il diretto interessato, sedendosi per terra e conficcando la spada nel pavimento. "Io da solo non sono sufficiente. Ciò che ti manca… è la magia."  
"Proprio così. Per attivare una formula di tale portata serve un potere magico immenso, pari a due miliardi e settecento milioni di unità di  _idee_. Un potere tanto grande che forse non basterebbero nemmeno tutti i maghi del continente per ottenerlo."  
"Quindi, figuriamoci se tu da solo puoi concentrare tanto potere in questo posto."  
Gerard restò in silenzio ad ascoltarli.  
"Senza contare che il Consiglio sta per distruggere questa torre e tu non stai provando nemmeno a scappare. Quali sono le tue vere intenzioni?"  
"Tre minuti all'Eterion." Si limitò a dire.  
"Lascia perdere Erza." Sospirò Harry. "Non ci dirà nulla. Vattene, ci penserò io a non farlo scappare."  
Titania scosse la testa. "No… è un mio problema. Dovresti essere tu ad andartene."  
"In tre minuti non avrei alcuna possibilità. Tu con le tue armature invece-"  
"Non ho più nessuna armatura in grado di aiutarmi. Sono state distrutte nella mia battaglia precedente." Lo interruppe lei.  
"Allora temo resteremo tutti e tre qui ad aspettare l'inevitabile. Nemmeno Dobby può venire ad aiutarci."  
"…Va bene anche così." Commentò Gerard. "Almeno sarò nuovamente libero."  
"Libero?" Ripeté Harry, guardandolo.  
"Il fantasma di Zeref si è impossessato del mio corpo. Posso parlare liberamente, ma non ho il controllo delle mie azioni. Sono un semplice fantoccio per resuscitarlo. Mi sono arreso ai fatti e non mi sono opposto."  
"Sei stato… posseduto?" Riassunse Erza, fissandolo incredula.  
"Non sono riuscito a salvare me stesso… e non c'era nessuno in grado di farlo. Il paradiso… così come la libertà… non ci sono mai stati." Rispose, sorridendo triste. "Era tutto finito prima ancora di cominciare.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Non possiamo attendere oltre!" Urlò Wally a Hermione, mentre saliva su una barca. "Ormai è questione di un minuto!"  
"Ma gli altri…" Fece lei, girandosi a guardarlo.  
"Non vorrebbero che tu morissi per aspettarli! Conoscevano i rischi! Credi che a noi faccia piacere abbandonare Shimon e Erza?!" Le gridò Sho.  
Hermione chiuse le mani a pugno, voltandosi a guardare la torre, mentre le nuvole sopra essa cominciavano a spostarsi, come a creare un passaggio.  
"…e va bene… perdonatemi…" Mormorò, per poi correre sull'imbarcazione, che lasciò subito la riva, allontanandosi a tutta velocità.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tutte le manovre preliminari al lancio dell'Eterion sono state completate!" Avvertì un mago. "Aprite il Satellite Square!"  
" _Supplica._ "  
" _Supplica._ "  
" _Supplica._ "  
Yajima fu l'unico a non dire quella parola, osservando con puro odio Sieglein.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guardate!" Esclamò Happy, indicando il cielo.  
Sopra la Torre del Paradiso apparve un gigantesco cerchio magico, che cominciò a emanare una fortissima luce.  
"Q-Quello è l'Eterion?" Chiese spaventato George.  
"No…" Rispose Gray. "Quella è solo la prima fase. Dicono che l'Eterion sia devastante… Dobbiamo allontanarci più velocemente!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

La stanza dove si trovavano i tre maghi cominciò a venire illuminata dalla magia definitiva.  
"Sapevo che il Sistema-R non poteva essere completato." Continuò Gerard. "Ma il fantasma di Zeref non mi permetteva di smettere."  
I due maghi di Fairy Tail lo fissarono in silenzio.  
"Ormai… è troppo tardi. Io sono solo uno strumento guasto. Avete vinto voi. Ora Erza… uccidimi."  
Titania spalancò gli occhi, mentre per un istante, la sua mente sostituì il Gerard davanti a lei con quello che conosceva da bambina.  
Ma i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un devastante rombo sopra di loro.  
"Non posso nemmeno sporcarmi le mani… Questo rumore indica che hanno già aperto il Satellite Square nella porzione di cielo sopra la torre."  
"È finita." Commentò Harry, osservando la compagna gettare via la spada e liberare Gerard. "Non possiamo più fuggire in alcun modo."  
"Abbassate facilmente la guardia, eh?"  
"Ha importanza?"  
"È colpa mia se ho perso contro la mia stessa debolezza. Dentro di me non sono mai riuscito a tollerare il divario tra gli ideali e la realtà." Continuò il blu, facendo cadere il suo tipico sorriso.  
Majutsu si alzò, avvicinandosi ai due e lasciandosi cadere nuovamente a terra. "Siamo solo uomini. È normale cedere alle nostre debolezze." Fece, per poi sbuffare. "E io che credevo che sarei morto per sconfiggere Voldemort… Di certo non pensavo che Zeref potesse causare la mia fine."  
"Harry…" Mormorò Erza, guardandolo. "Mi dispiace… se non ti avessi raccontato nulla-"  
"Avrei demolito questa torre per raggiungerti." Rispose lui, ridacchiando. "Non avrei mai potuto abbandonarti, Erza. Tu sei stata la mia prima amica… e poi io…"  
Harry restò in silenzio, per poi scuotere la testa.  
"Quindi questa sarà la fine dei tre maghi più promettenti, eh?" Fece Gerard. "Beh, suppongo di dovervi ringraziare. Almeno alla fine, sono tornato in me… Ora che sta per finire tutto, Zeref se n'è andato." Mentre diceva ciò, la luce si fece più forte.  
"Grazie." Disse il mago dai capelli blu.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Supplica alla Luce sacra!_ " Urlarono i maghi. " _Largo all'Eterion!_ "  
Dai cerchi magici scaturì un fascio di energia, che si diresse verso il cielo, per poi scomparire, riapparendo sopra la Torre del Paradiso.  
"Q-Quello è l'Eterion?!" Balbettò Ron, tremando.  
"È ancora più grande della Fairy Law… Quindi è davvero così potente?" Mormorò Fred.  
Prima che potessero dire altro, il raggio si diresse verso la torre, scendendo rapidamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Questa luce…" Fece Shimon, abbandonandosi contro un muro. "Non ho fatto in tempo…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Presto!" Urlò Natsu, correndo assieme a Neville su per le scale.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard ghignò, approfittando della luce per non essere visto da nessuno.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Con un fragore indescrivibile, l'Eterion si abbatté sull'edificio, provocando un'onda d'urto che distrusse l'imbarcazione su cui si trovavano i maghi di Fairy Tail, oltre a provocare uno tsunami alto decine di metri attorno all'isola.  
L'interno della Torre si riempì di luce, costringendo anche Natsu e gli altri a chiudere gli occhi.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Juvia aveva fatto appena in tempo a creare un'enorme bolla d'aria per proteggere tutti quanti.  
"Non… Non siamo riusciti a scappare?" Domandò Luna, riprendendo i sensi, osservando l'immensa colonna di luce di fronte a loro.  
"Quello è l'Eterion…" Osservò Gray, deglutendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"L'Eterion ha colpito il bersaglio! Ripeto, l'Eterion ha colpito il bersaglio!"  
"Presto, controllate se l'obiettivo è stato distrutto completamente!"  
"Densità di fusione dell'Eterion in aumento!"  
"Si prevedono anomalie climatiche!"  
Il capo del Consiglio si massaggiò il ponte naso. "Quante persone ci saranno state dentro la torre?"  
"Abbiamo impedito che Zeref resuscitasse. Le vittime sono parte dello scotto che dobbiamo pagare."  
"Per quanto si è trattato di un giusto atto… niente potrà consolare le famiglie delle vittime…"  
"Vittime?" Risuonò una voce, poco prima che Klaun apparisse di fronte a loro, sorridendo sotto la maschera. "Quali vittime?"  
Tutti i maghi si girarono verso di lui.  
"E tu chi sei?!" Esclamò un membro del Consiglio.  
"Nessuno di importante… sono qui solo per ringraziarvi di aver lanciato l'Eterion. Proprio come avevamo pianificato."

~~~~~~~~~~~

La luce dell'Eterion si affievolì, fino a sparire del tutto, lasciando solo un'enorme nube di fumo attorno al luogo in cui si trovava la torre.  
"Pazzesco…" Sussurrò Lucy.  
"Una simile quantità di magia… credevo fosse impossibile…" Commentò Hermione, tremando e facendo scomparire il suo incantesimo. "Non sono nemmeno riuscita a quantificarla completamente… Harry e gli altri sono… sono…"  
"Aspettate!" Esclamò Fred, indicando la nube. "Che cos'è quello?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cosa?" Fece Harry, guardandosi attorno, mentre il fumo si dissipava.  
"Siamo vivi?" Disse Erza, guardandosi le mani, mentre Gerard si alzava in piedi.  
"Ah…"  
"Gerard…?"  
"Che cos'hai fatto, Gerard?!" Urlò Majutsu, saltando in piedi e quasi scivolando sul cristallo.  
Il blu a quel punto scoppiò a ridere.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Non è possibile!" Esclamò uno dei maghi che stava monitorando l'Eterion, spostando l'attenzione su di sé. "Nel punto dell'esplosione c'è qualcosa che neutralizza l'Eterion…"  
"La densità di fusione sta diminuendo drasticamente!"  
"Deve trattarsi di un accumulo di energia esterno!"  
"Gli strumenti sono impazziti!"  
"Che cosa succede?"  
"Ripristinate l'immagine!"  
"Che cosa hai fatto?!" chiese il capo del Consiglio, guardando Klaun.  
"Io? Io non ho fatto nulla. Siete stati voi a condannarvi." Rispose lui, per poi guardare Sieglein.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"La Torre… è ancora in piedi?" Fece sorpresa Juvia, osservando l'edificio riemergere dal fumo grigio.  
Ma fu subito chiaro che c'era qualcosa di diverso: sotto i mattoni c'era qualcosa che brillava.  
"Questo significa… che stanno bene? Vero?" Chiese Lucy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Questi… Questi sono cristalli…" Osservò Neville, rialzandosi assieme a Natsu, notando che attorno a loro sia il pavimento sia le mura erano mutate, e ora li riflettevano come se fossero degli specchi.  
"Che diamine sta succedendo?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sono vivo?" Si chiese Shimon. "L'Eterion si è schiantato… com'è possibile?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard continuò a ridere, mentre i due maghi recuperavano le loro armi. "Finalmente…" Disse, spegnendo la propria risata, ma non si privò mai del folle sorriso che gli deformava il volto. "Finalmente è giunto il momento!"  
"Tu…"  
"Sorpresi?" Domandò, per poi spalancare le braccia. "Questa è la vera forma della Torre del Paradiso!" Dichiarò. "Lacrima, cristalli magici giganti!"  
"No… Non può essere…" Disse Harry, guardandosi intorno con occhi tremanti.  
"E grazie all'Eterion scagliato dal Consiglio della Magia, sono riuscito ad assorbire i due miliardi e settecento milioni di idee! Ora il Sistema-R è completo!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Di fronte ai maghi dell'ERA apparve l'immagine della Torre del Paradiso.  
"L'obiettivo è ancora integro…" Fece incredulo uno degli addetti.  
"N-No…! Quella è…"  
"Una Lacrima enorme che ha assorbito l'intero potere dell'Eterion." Completò Klaun. "Ora puoi andare."  
Yajima si voltò a guardare Sieglein. "Sieg! Sei stato tu a insistere! Che cosa significa tutto questo?!"  
Ma sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti, l'uomo scomparve nel nulla, come se non fosse mai esistito.  
"Quel burattino ha esaurito il suo compito." Disse Klaun, ridacchiando. "Avete fatto così tanto per fermare Gerard… e avete preso ordini direttamente da lui."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ci hai ingannati!" Urlò furiosa Titania.  
"Facevi tenerezza, Erza." Commentò una nuova voce alle spalle dei due maghi, che si voltarono, spalancando gli occhi.  
"Cosa…?"  
"Neanche Gerard poteva ottenere tutto quel potere. Me la sarei vista brutta, perciò non avevo altra scelta che ingannarvi." Fece il membro del Consiglio, avanzando verso di loro.  
"Sieglein?!" Esclamarono assieme i due membri di Fairy Tail, mentre lui li superava, affiancandosi a Gerard.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?!" Gli chiese la rossa.  
Sieg sorrise. "Mi ricordo la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, Erza. Tu e Makarov eravate venuti a fare rapporto, vero? Mi hai attaccato, scambiandomi per Gerard."  
"Beh, visto che a quanto pare siete gemelli, direi che è stato un errore comprensibile." Disse sprezzante Potter. "E forse avrebbe dovuto eliminarti…"  
"Invece quando le ho detto chi ero, si è calmata… sebbene abbia continuato a mostrare ostilità nei miei confronti. Ostilità che ha condiviso con te, Harry."  
"Come potevo non disprezzarti?!" Urlò Titania. "Tu, come suo fratello, acconsentivi alle sue malefatte! E non solo! Mi tenevi pure d'occhio!"  
"Ecco dove ho sbagliato." Ammise Sieg. "Avrei fatto meglio a dire che volevo uccidere Gerard o qualcosa del genere…"  
Poi si rivolse al fratello. "Una volta entrato nel Consiglio della Magia, ho commesso l'errore di non essere venuto a trovarti."  
"Non c'è niente di peggio di una scusa inventata al momento…" Replicò lui, sorridendo.  
"Allora… eravate davvero in combutta." Constatò Erza.  
I due blu si girarono a guardarli.  
"In combutta?" Ripeté Sieg. "Non esattamente." Poi divenne trasparente, andando verso Gerard, finché non scomparve completamente.  
"Noi siamo la stessa persona… sin dall'inizio."  
Harry e Erza spalancarono gli occhi, increduli.  
"I… Impossibile!"  
"Un'entità psichica?!"  
"Esatto." Confermò Gerard. "Sieglein e io siamo la stessa entità."  
Titania fece per parlare, ma Harry la fermò con la spada.  
"Quindi avevi previsto tutto questo… Sei entrato nel Consiglio per giungere a questo giorno! Per ordinare tu stesso di lanciare l'Eterion!"  
Gerard sorrise, per poi indicare la rossa.  
"Ti sei goduta la tua finta libertà?" Le chiese. "Era tutta una messa in scena per far resuscitare Zeref.  
"Tu…" Sputò la ragazza, stringendo con maggiore forza l'elsa della spada. "Quante persone hai ingannato per vivere?!"  
Gerard non rispose, limitandosi ad aprire e chiudere più volte la mano destra.  
"Il mio potere… Il mio potere magico è tornato." Decretò, fissandoli. "E ora… Zeref resusciterà!"


	49. Impedire l'attivazione del Sistema-R a tutti i costi!

"Hai una vaga idea di quello che avete fatto?!" Urlò il capo del Consiglio a Klaun. "Ora nella Torre del Paradiso si sono accumulati due miliardi e settecento milioni d'idee! Tutta quella magia condensata nello stesso posto esploderà!"  
"Non se quell'energia verrà usata subito. Vedete… Zeref sta per tornare in vita… proprio grazie al vostro Eterion."  
Yajima lo guardò tremando. "Shiamo fregati…" Mormorò, deglutendo. "Shiamo fregati! Dannazione!"  
"Non avrei saputo scegliere parole più adatte." Replicò divertito Klaun. "E con il Sistema-R, forse potrò fare qualcosa anche per un altro mago… anche se in fin dei conti non credo ne valga la pena. Per quanto malvagio e potente, non è nulla in confronto a Zeref."  
"Credi davvero che ti lasceremo andare via così?!" Esclamò uno dei membri, fermandosi quando il pavimento sotto di lui iniziò a riempirsi di crepe.  
"Che cosa sta…?" Cominciò a chiedersi uno dei maghi, poco prima che un pezzo di soffitto lo mancasse di pochi centimetri.  
"Questa… Questa è la magia perduta… l'Arca del Tempo!" Affermò un altro, per poi voltarsi verso Urrutia, che se ne stava in piedi in mezzo alle macerie, tenendo le braccia aperte.  
"Ultia! Anche tu?!"  
"Oh, lei più di tutti." Rispose Klaun, raggiungendola. "Dopotutto, è stata lei a contattarmi."  
"Ora l'Eterion è inutilizzabile." Fece lei, sorridendo. "Tutto per Sieg… Anzi, Gerard. In questo momento, il suo sogno di gloria… si può avverare."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Non va bene…" Commentò Sho, osservando la nuova forma della torre. "Quello è il Sistema-R!"  
"Che cosa?!" Esclamò incredula Hermione. "Quindi era l'intera torre a esserlo? Credevo fosse solo una via per canalizzare la magia!"  
"No." Replicò Wally. "Quello è il vero aspetto del Sistema-R che abbiamo costruito… ed è in funzione."  
"È in funzione?!" Ripeté Lucy, guardandoli. "Questo significa che Zeref ora può davvero resuscitare?!"  
"Non lo so…" Ammise Sho. "Nessuno di noi l'ha mai visto attivo in precedenza…"  
"Questo perché era incompleto." Rispose Luna, seria. "Il Sistema-R non era mai stato completato prima di oggi. E ora che ha assorbito l'Eterion… è pronto a riportarlo in vita."  
"E tu come fai a saperlo?" Chiese Ron.  
"Una mia fata è riuscita a sentire Gerard che lo diceva, ma ora è andata distrutta e non riesco a crearne altre per via di tutta l'energia magica presente nell'aria. Anche la smaterializzazione mi è impossibile per ora."  
"Dannazione!" Urlò Gray. "Questo significa che non possiamo fare nulla?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ed Erza volarono indietro, sotto la forza ritrovata del loro avversario.  
"Beh, che cosa vi succede? Dov'è finita tutta la vostra energia?" Domandò Gerard. "Non mi direte che l'avete già esaurita."  
Titania si rialzò, facendo apparire una spada dalla lama larga oltre venti centimetri, che impugnò senza alcuna difficoltà.  
"Gerard!" Chiamò, cercando di colpirlo ma trovando una barriera a ostacolarla.  
"Non la passerai liscia!" Affermò Potter, poggiandosi alla propria arma per riprendere fiato. "Il Consiglio della Magia avrà già scoperto il tuo piano e-"  
"Urrutia e Klaun a quest'ora lo avranno già distrutto." Lo interruppe il blu, senza scomporsi. "Mi sono stati molto utili, ma ora anche loro hanno esaurito la loro funzione. Quando Zeref tornerà in vita, anche loro diventeranno parte del paradiso. Dopotutto, in paradiso tutte le persone si fondono in una sola entità… Bisogna proprio avere paura della morte."  
"Maledetto!" Sputò Majutsu, per poi andargli incontro. "Non hai proprio uno straccio di coscienza?!"  
Ma si bloccò a metà attacco, di nuovo immobilizzato dallo stesso incantesimo che Gerard aveva usato in precedenza.  
"Harry!" Urlò Erza, facendo per andare in suo soccorso, solo per scoprire che anche lei non poteva muoversi.  
"I miei  _Blind Snake_  non vi permetteranno d'interferire ulteriormente." Spiegò Gerard, per poi avvicinarsi a Harry, togliendogli la spada di mano e lanciandola lontano. "Ora ho l'energia magica necessaria per attivare il Sistema-R, e anche la vittima sacrificale per resuscitare Zeref è qui. I giochi sono finiti."  
"Maledetto…" Disse Majutsu, guardandolo con puro odio. "E pensare che ti ho pure creduto prima…"  
"Questa Lacrima è dotata di una riserva di due miliardi e settecento milioni d'idee. Fonderà il tuo corpo… che verrà poi scomposto per ricostruire quello di Zeref." Dicendo ciò afferrò Harry per i vestiti, per poi lanciarlo contro uno dei cristalli.  
Con sorpresa del moro, invece di sbatterci contro, la superficie sembrò farsi liquida e cominciò ad assorbirlo al proprio interno. Immediatamente un bruciore lo pervase per tutto il corpo, costringendolo a urlare.  
"Harry!" Chiamò ancora la ragazza, osservando la scena incapace di agire e cercando di liberarsi.  
"Tranquilla. Anche tu lo seguirai a breve." Informò Gerard, guardandola. "Dopotutto, ho promesso a Harry che avrei riportato in vita i suoi genitori. Ti userò per sua madre. Mi sembra uno scambio equivalente."  
"Non osare!" Gridò Majutsu, cercando di uscire dal cristallo. "Non metterai un solo dito addosso a Erza!"  
Gerard si portò una mano sotto il mento per riflettere. "In effetti, tecnicamente sarà il tuo corpo a farlo… Visto che credo lascerò a Zeref questo piacere."  
Harry digrignò i denti furioso. "Gerard!" Urlò, per poi chiudere gli occhi quando una palla di fuoco lo superò, colpendo il ragazzo e costringendolo ad arretrare.  
"Vi lascio soli qualche ora e vi ritrovo così?" Chiese Natsu, prendendo Harry per un braccio e tirandolo fuori dalla Lacrima, mentre Neville recuperava la sua spada dal pavimento.  
"Natsu! Neville!" Esclamò sollevata Erza, mentre sentiva il Blind Snake sciogliersi, probabilmente per via del colpo che aveva ricevuto il suo proprietario.  
"Voi…" Fece Gerard, rialzandosi.  
"Erza e Harry sono maghi di Fairy Tail!" Dichiarò Natsu, guardandolo. "Non li lasceremo nelle tue mani!"  
"Quindi è lui Gerard." Osservò Neville, restituendo la spada a Harry, che annuì.  
"Non è la copia esatta di quel Sieg?" Domandò Salamander.  
"Sieg era il frutto di una sua magia." Rispose Erza, raggiungendoli. "Erano la stessa persona."  
"Come la tecnica di Naruto?"  
"Più complicata, ma simile come funzionamento." Riassunse Potter, alzando la spada. "Ma rimandiamo a dopo le chiacchiere. Insieme abbiamo qualche possibilità di farcela."  
Dragonil guardò Paciock, che annuì.  
Insieme spinsero indietro i due amici, per poi avvolgerli con delle radici spesse una ventina di centimetri.  
"Cosa-?"  
"Voi siete i suoi obiettivi, no?" Disse Natsu, sorridendo. "Perciò questa volta ve ne starete da parte."  
"No!" Protestò Titania. "È compito mio sconfiggerlo!"  
"Noi non siamo riusciti a fargli nulla di grave, e voi siete già feriti!" Aggiunse Harry, cercando di tagliare le radici, senza ottenere alcun risultato.  
"Mi spiace, ma ho approfittato di questi cristalli per rinforzare le mie piante." Spiegò Neville, per poi evocare la sua spada. "Perdonateci…"  
"Per piacere, ascoltateci! Voi non avete idea di quanto sia forte!" Ribadì la ragazza. "Vi ucciderà!"  
"Dimentichi che siamo maghi di Fairy Tail." Replicò Natsu.  
"Ma voi non potete… Non potete farcela…" Mormorò lei, crollando in ginocchio, con le lacrime all'occhio. "Gerard è… un mostro…"  
Harry la guardò in silenzio.  
Dall'altra parte delle radici, Natsu e Neville continuavano a fissare Gerard, che sorrise beffardo.  
"Così volete affrontarmi da soli, eh?"  
"Non ti lasceremo far loro del male! Per te va bene usare uno qualsiasi di loro due per resuscitare Zeref, no?"  
"A essere sincero, mi va bene chiunque. La mia prima scelta è ricaduta su Erza per punirla di non avermi seguito, poi quando ho scoperto del potere di Harry, ho cambiato idea. Usando lui, Zeref tornerà ancora più forte di prima. Questo e l'altro mondo cadranno ai nostri piedi, e finalmente i deboli verranno eliminati."  
Neville chiuse la mano libera in un pugno, mentre l'altra stringeva con maggiore forza la spada.  
"Perché? Perché le persone non possono vivere in pace tra di loro?" Domandò. "Non ci sono deboli e forti. Ci sono solo esseri viventi!"  
"Basta con i moralismi." Replicò Gerard. "Proprio voi, che a tradimento avete impedito ai vostri compagni di gilda di combattere, volete farmi una ramanzina?"  
"Erza… sta piangendo." Disse Salamander, attirando l'attenzione di tutti. "Quello che le hai fatto… e che stai continuando a farle… è imperdonabile."  
I capelli del Dragon Slayer si alzarono verso l'alto, mentre diverse fiammate lo avvolsero, formando attorno a lui una specie di aura di fuoco.  
"Per colpa tua la tranquillità di Fairy Tail è saltata! Ed è per ripristinarla che io combatto!"  
"Interessante." Commentò Gerard, per nulla impressionato. "Vediamo di cos'è capace la magia del drago."  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, Natsu saltò verso di lui, avvolgendo le fiamme attorno al suo pugno.  
Gerard riuscì a schivarlo solo per pochi centimetri, ma prima che potesse reagire, il rosato lo colpì con un calcio sul volto, facendolo volare via. Non soddisfatto, gli corse dietro, affondando un pugno nel suo stomaco, seguito da una raffica di altri pugni che impedirono all'avversario di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
" _Attacco Alato del drago e Gancio-Artiglio!_ " Urlò, colpendolo con due fiammate che lo fecero volare a terra.  
Natsu si fermò di fronte a lui, cominciando subito ad aspirare una grande quantità d'aria.  
" _Bocca di Cannone… del Drago!_ " Urlò, creando un'onda di fuoco alta una decina di metri, che colpì in pieno Gerard.  
Neville nel frattempo restò immobile al suo posto, guardando incredulo la scena. "N-Non credo di poter fare molto per aiutarlo…"  
"No." Disse Harry, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena grazie a uno spiraglio. "Non è ancora finita."  
Infatti, come da lui annunciato, Gerard uscì indenne dalle fiamme, con solo i vestiti bruciacchiati.  
"Tutta qui la tua forza?" Chiese sorridendo a Natsu, che digrignò i denti. "Prima di ucciderti, avrei voluto provare almeno una volta la forza di un Dragon Slayer… ma così non fai nemmeno paura."  
Neville deglutì, per poi alzare la spada.  
"No, Neville!" Gridò Majutsu, non potendo però impedire all'amico di partire all'attacco.  
"Prendi questo!" Urlò, cercando di colpirlo con la spada.  
Ma Gerard la fermò semplicemente con la mano. "Una bella spada… peccato che sia in mani incapaci di usarla a dovere." Disse, per poi scagliare via Paciock con un semplice impulso di energia magica.  
"Neville!" Chiamò preoccupato Dragonil, vedendolo volare contro uno dei cristalli, che si ruppe sotto l'urto. "Maledetto-"  
"Avete osato intralciare il rituale…" Lo interruppe Gerard. "Ora diventerete la polvere della mia Magia Celeste."  
Dicendo ciò si lasciò avvolgere dall'energia magica, per poi saltare verso il Dragon Slayer.  
" _Meteora!_ " Esclamò, superandolo con uno scatto di velocità e colpendolo alla schiena, per poi tornare davanti e dargli una ginocchiata sul mento.  
"C-Come… Come fa… a essere così veloce?" Si chiese Neville, vedendo solo una scia di luci al posto dell'avversario.  
Questi a un certo punto deviò, andando nella sua direzione e colpendolo in pieno sul braccio. Paciock urlò, mentre si sentivano distintamente le ossa rompersi per la forza del colpo. Sotto gli sguardi impotenti di Harry ed Erza, Gerard cominciò a colpire i due avversari quasi alla velocità della luce, infliggendogli decine di ferite.  
"Fermati, Gerard!" Urlò Titania disperata.  
"È la fine." Disse lui, alzandosi in volo sopra i due maghi che giacevano a terra esanimi. "Ora osservate in cosa consiste la vera magia. Che le stelle possano giudicarvi."  
"Spostatevi!" Gridò Harry, continuando a colpire le radici. "Dannazione! Perché non si rompono?!"  
" _Spada delle Sette Stelle!_ " Asserì Gerard, scagliando un raggio d'energia magica che colpì in pieno i due ragazzi, provocando un'esplosione di tale potenza che anche le radici di Neville scomparvero, così anche i due rimanenti maghi vennero coinvolti nell'attacco.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I maghi di Fairy Tail alzarono lo sguardo verso la cima della Torre del Paradiso, da cui giunse il forte rumore di un'esplosione, seguito da una grande nuvola di fumo grigio, poi la struttura perse alcune parti, che caddero in acqua, creando un mucchio di macerie tutt'intorno.  
"Che cosa starà succedendo lassù?" Si chiese Gray, mentre Hermione attivava la sua magia, facendo apparire una copia olografica dei loro amici, affiancata da diversi dati.  
"Riesco solo a monitorare i loro valori base…" Disse, deglutendo. "E tutti sono a livelli critici…"  
"E Shimon?" Domandò Miriana, preoccupata. "Riesci a sapere anche di Shimon, miao?"  
La ragazza annuì, facendo apparire anche i dati relativi a lui.  
"Sembra stia bene, ma anche lui pare aver riportato diverse ferite… Dobbiamo trovare un modo per raggiungerli."  
"Le onde sono ancora troppo forti." Rispose la maga dell'acqua. "Nemmeno Juvia può superarle, per ora."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard atterrò con un sorriso sul volto. Di fronte a lui il fumo iniziò a diradarsi e mostrò il corpo di Natsu seguito poco dopo da quello di Neville.  
Poco lontano da loro i due maghi di Classe S tentavano di rialzarsi.  
"È una magia con l'energia distruttiva di una meteora." Spiegò il blu all'inconscio Dragon Slayer. "Siete fortunati a non essere stati disintegrati." Dicendo ciò osservò il cratere che aveva preso il posto del pavimento della stanza. "Forse ho esagerato un po'. Non posso arrecare ulteriori danni al Sistema-R. La magia sta già cominciando a disperdersi."  
Quindi si girò, e camminò verso Majutsu.  
"E ora, Harry, direi di riprendere da dove siamo stati interrotti."  
Ma Gerard si fermò quando sentì qualcosa cadere vicino al suo piede, facendolo girare.  
Natsu si era alzato con le braccia, e gli stava lanciando contro alcuni frammenti delle macerie.  
Quando uno di questi lo prese, senza fargli il minimo danno, il Dragon Slayer ridacchiò.  
"Ti ho… colpito…" Mormorò soddisfatto, riuscendo ad alzarsi sulle ginocchia, ignaro del tic nervoso che stava venendo all'occhio destro del nemico. "Allora… questa torre… anzi, questo cristallo… non dev'essere danneggiato… eh?"  
"Sembra…" Aggiunse Neville, il quale però non riuscì a muoversi. "Che la buona sorte lo abbia abbandonato… Forza, Natsu…"  
"Non c'è bisogno… che tu me lo dica…" Rispose lui, per poi colpire il pavimento con un pugno rinforzato dalle fiamme.  
"Smettila!" Ordinò Gerard.  
"Purtroppo per te… noi di Fairy Tail… siamo bravissimi a fare danni…" Continuò Salamander, alzandosi in piedi. "Mi sento tutto un fuoco…" Sorrise, pulendosi con la mano il sangue che gli scendeva dalla bocca. "Mai stato così prima d'ora!"  
"Dannato moccioso! La farò finita in un istante! Ti pentirai di esserti rialzato!"  
"Sei bravo a fare la voce grossa." Lo derise Natsu. "E allora forza, vieni a uccidermi!"  
Il mago della Magia Celeste sbuffò, per poi lanciargli contro diversi raggi di energia magica, che il Dragon Slayer evitò facilmente.  
"Fatti sotto!" Lo provocò, per poi essere colpito da una sfera di magia, che lo fece arretrare di diversi metri.  
Ma stavolta Natsu riuscì a resistere, riuscendo a fermare la sfera con le braccia, per poi lanciarla in alto, dove esplose.  
"Che c'è?" Domandò boccheggiando. "Hai paura di rompere la torre e ci vai piano? Non funziona così con me…"  
"Dannato ragazzino, quando la finirai di fare l'impudente?!" Replicò l'altro, lanciandogli contro un'onda d'urto magica, che riuscì a superare le difese di Salamander, facendo volare indietro.  
Ma senza arrendersi, il rosato tornò con i piedi a terra per poi fare subito un salto mortale.  
" _Fiamme splendenti del Drago!_ " Urlò, scagliando una sfera di fuoco gigante contro il pavimento, creando un piccolo cratere.  
"Natsu… vuole distruggere la torre…" Ansimò Harry, riuscendo a sollevarsi con le braccia. "Forse… Forse ce la può fare…"  
Gerard guardò livido il mago del fuoco di fronte a lui. "Ci ho messo anni a costruire tutto questo… e tu, maledetto…"  
"Natsu riesce appena a stare in piedi…" Osservò Erza in un soffio, riuscendo a rimettersi seduta.  
"Non ti perdonerò!" urlò Gerard, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé.  
Immediatamente fu circondato da una quantità enorme di magia, che cominciò a ruotare attorno a lui, generando un vento in grado di far indietreggiare tutti quanti, persino il corpo di Neville rotolò qualche passo più indietro.  
"Q-Questo potere magico…" Fece Natsu, portandosi un braccio davanti alla testa per proteggersi. "Non so perché, ma mi fa un pessimo effetto!"  
Dopo aver detto ciò, spalancò gli occhi, osservando la sua ombra allungarsi verso il centro di quel piccolo tornado.  
"Quest'incantesimo…" Sussurrò incredulo  
"Piomba nelle tenebre dell'inferno, Dragon Slayer!" Sentenziò Gerard, mentre Titania, riuscita ad alzarsi, corse davanti a lui, spalancando le braccia per far da scudo a Natsu.  
"Maledetto!" Esclamò. "Ti credi davvero capace di uccidermi?!"  
Gerard la fissò con occhi freddi.  
"Sono una candidata per il tuo sacrificio, no? Usa me allora, ma lascia andare via gli altri!"  
"È vero… potrei usare te… Ma come ho già detto, Harry mi è sufficiente. Grazie a lui, niente potrà fermarci. E ora, Erza, preparati a morire. Se ti può aiutare, sappi che ti ho davvero voluto bene."  
"Erza, spostati!" Urlarono all'unisono Natsu e Harry, il quale stava ancora cercando di alzarsi, tenendosi una mano sulla cicatrice, che aveva cominciato a bruciargli da quando era stato attivato quell'ultimo incantesimo.  
"Non preoccupatevi." Disse Erza. "Vi proteggerò io."  
" _Magia degli astri… Altearis!_ " Pronunciò Gerard, creando una sfera di pura oscurità che scagliò contro i due  
"No!" Gridò Harry, forzando il proprio corpo e riuscendo finalmente ad alzarsi, per poi raggiungere di corsa la spadaccina e spingerla via.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamarono assieme lei e Gerard, poco prima che una devastante esplosione gli impedisse di vedere.  
"Harry!" Chiamò Erza, mentre Natsu guardava inorridito la scena.  
Quando il fumo dell'esplosione scomparve, Majutsu riemerse incolume, con gli occhi che tremavano.  
"Perché…" Mormorò, mentre la forma di Shimon usciva davanti a lui, fumante. "Perché l'hai fatto?!"  
"Shimon…" Sussurrò la rossa, incredula.  
"Er… za…" Chiamò lui, per poi cadere a terra.  
"Shimon!" Urlarono assieme Erza e Harry, andando subito in suo soccorso.  
"Tsk. Quel verme era ancora in giro?" Commentò Gerard, sospirando di sollievo per essere riuscito a non uccidere il suo sacrificio.  
"Perché Shimon?" Disse la Regina delle Fate, tenendolo per la testa. "Perché non sei scappato?!"  
Shimon sorrise. "M-Meno male… per una volta… sono riuscito… ad aiutarti…"  
"Non consumare le forze!" Avvertì Harry. "Devi resistere!"  
Shimon però non lo ascoltò, voltando la testa verso l'amica. "Tu eri… sempre… così dolce…" Ricordò, mentre la placca che gli copriva la mascella si ruppe, cominciando a scivolare via. "Harry… prenditi cura di lei… ne ha bisogno…"  
Majutsu chiuse gli occhi, annuendo.  
"Grazie… per tutto…" Disse. " _Ti ho voluto… tanto bene… Erza…"_  Pensò, per poi chiudere gli occhi un'ultima volta.  
Titania sentì la testa dell'amico abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, mentre il petto smise di muoversi.  
"No…" Mormorò, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scendere dall'occhio sinistro. "NOOOOO!" Urlò disperata, mentre Harry si alzava, guardando Gerard con i suoi occhi verdi, che se avessero potuto uccidere probabilmente non avrebbero lasciato alcuna traccia del ragazzo di fronte a loro.  
"Shimon…" Sussurrò Neville, che aveva osservato la scena da lontano, incapace di muoversi.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione spalancò gli occhi, mentre la copia olografica di Shimon si disintegrava in migliaia di dati.  
"No…" Fece, portandosi una mano sulla bocca.  
"Che cosa succede?!" Chiesero subito gli altri, preoccupati per la sua reazione.  
"I valori di Shimon… Shimon è… morto…" Disse, non credendo alle sue stesse parole, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Sho, Wally e Miriana.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard scoppiò a ridere, portandosi una mano sul volto. "Patetico!" Esclamò divertito. "Davvero patetico! È morto senza un motivo…"  
Natsu chiuse le mani a pugno, mentre Erza continuava a urlare il nome dell'amico caduto.  
"Il copione non subirà variazioni! Nessuno uscirà vivo da questa torre!"  
"STA' ZITTO!" Gridarono assieme Harry e Natsu, colpendolo in pieno volto con i loro pugni.  
"C-Cosa…?" Tentò di dire questi, spalancando gli occhi quando vide cos'avevano in mano i due maghi.  
"Quello è…" Fece Erza, fissandoli spaventata. "No, non lo fate!"  
Senza dire nulla, i due maghi sollevarono il pezzo di Lacrima con all'interno l'energia di Eterion: Natsu gli diete un morso, mentre Harry lo ridusse in polvere, per poi mandarla giù.  
Immediatamente vennero avvolti dall'energia magica, mentre le loro ferite cominciarono a rimarginarsi, senza lasciare alcuna cicatrice dietro di loro.  
Ciò che restava dei loro vestiti si ruppe in diversi punti sotto quell'onda di nuova energia, mentre i loro occhi diventavano bianchi.  
Poi Harry e Natsu lanciarono insieme un urlo spaccatimpani, provocando diverse crepe sotto di loro.  
"Hanno mangiato l'Eterion?!" Esclamò incredulo Gerard, mentre il vento provocato dall'aumento della magia minacciava di farlo indietreggiare. "Impossibile!"  
Poi l'aura attorno a Majutsu sembrò esplodere, disperdendosi e lasciando cadere a terra il moro. Tuttavia l'energia non andò perduta, ma si concentrò attorno a Natsu, aumentando la sua.  
Il Dragon Slayer cominciò a sputare, come se fosse stato colpito allo stomaco, mentre le vene sul suo volto si facevano più evidenti.  
"Che cos'avete fatto?!" Urlò Erza. "Nell'Eterion ci sono tutti gli elementi della magia! È come veleno!"  
"Non… se filtrato…" Rispose Harry con un filo di voce, appena udibile a causa delle urla di Salamander, che non si erano fermate. "Mi è costata quasi tutta la mia energia magica… ma sono riuscito a purificarlo parzialmente… Natsu può farcela."  
A conferma di quelle parole, l'aura magica attorno al Dragon Slayer cominciò a mutare forma, prendendo l'aspetto di un drago, per poi confluire completamene nel suo corpo, sul quale apparvero delle squame rosse.  
" _Ha davvero assimilato l'Eterion?!"_  Pensò Gerard, pochi istanti prima di venire colpito sotto il mento da Natsu, che lo fece volare in aria senza alcuna difficoltà.  
"È colpa tua…" Lo accusò, vedendolo cadere a terra, per poi raggiungerlo in un secondo, colpendolo allo stomaco e facendolo sprofondare nel pavimento. "Tu hai fatto piangere Erza!"  
Gerard non poté fare altro che urlare, mentre la Lacrima sotto di lui si frammentava pezzo dopo pezzo.  
"Shimon mi ha supplicato di aiutare Erza… Era il suo unico desiderio!"  
"Presuntuoso!" Replicò il blu, per poi usare Meteora per sfuggire all'attacco, fermandosi alle spalle del Dragon Slayer. "Non potrai stare al passo di questa velocità!"  
Natsu per tutta risposta si girò, usando un pezzo delle macerie per saltare e raggiungendolo immediatamente, lo colpì nuovamente alla pancia, facendolo volare attraverso il soffitto, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Erza e quello soddisfatto di Harry.  
"È… È assurdo!" Commentò Gerard. "Non posso perdere!" Affermò poi, ripensando ai giorni passati in schiavitù "Io costruirò un regno libero!"  
Dicendo ciò cominciò a saltare per evitare gli attacchi di Dragonil. "Quando ero in preda al dolore e al terrore, Zeref mi ha parlato… Mi ha chiesto se volessi la vera libertà!" Urlò. "Proprio così! Io sono l'unico in grado di sentire Zeref! Io sono il prescelto! Insieme a Zeref costruirò il regno della vera libertà!"  
"E vuoi farlo strappandola ad altri?!" Ribatté Natsu, furioso, cercando di raggiungerlo.  
"È la volontà di cambiare il mondo a fare la storia! Perché non lo capite?!" Replicò ancora Gerard, cominciando a muovere le mani in un ordine preciso, creando un cerchio magico.  
"Quello è  _Abyss Break_!" Riconobbe Harry, spalancando gli occhi.  
"Vuole radere al suolo la torre?!" Disse Titania, incredula.  
"La prossima volta ci metterò ancora meno tempo per costruirla!" Spiegò Gerard, con sguardo folle. "Zeref, aspetta-"  
Ma il blu si bloccò a causa di un dolore al petto.  
Solo allora si ricordò del colpo che aveva subito da Erza.  
"N-No…" Mormorò, mentre l'incantesimo scompariva, e Natsu si dirigeva verso di lui, avvolto dall'energia magica.  
"Tu non sarai mai libero!" Urlò. "Non ci può essere libertà per chi si lascia possedere da un fantasma!"  
Gerard spalancò gli occhi, vedendo al posto del mago un drago volare contro di lui.  
"Devi liberarti, Gerard!" Ordinò Natsu, colpendolo in pieno con tutte le sue forze.  
Il mago con il tatuaggio sul volto non riuscì nemmeno a esprimere il suo dolore, mentre veniva spedito in direzione del terreno, attraversando l'intera torre e causandogli danni irreparabili, tanto che l'intera struttura cominciò subito a tremare.  
Natsu atterrò davanti a Harry ed Erza, lasciando che l'aura scomparisse.  
"Q-Questo…" Mormorò Neville, riuscendo finalmente ad alzarsi, tenendosi il braccio rotto. "Questo è il potere di un Dragon Slayer?"  
Natsu non disse nulla, cadendo all'indietro esausto, ma con il sorriso sul volto.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I maghi di Fairy Tail e gli amici di Erza osservarono la Torre del Paradiso esplodere in più punti.  
"Che cosa succede adesso?" Chiese Ginny, guardando Hermione, che scosse la testa.  
"Non lo so… Natsu ha avuto un'impennata di potere magico… ma ora è scomparso, lasciandolo praticamente indifeso. Anche Harry, Erza e Neville sono nelle stesse condizioni… E Gerard, non avendolo mai visto, non posso analizzarlo."  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, la torre cominciò a emettere dei raggi di luce.  
"Cosa significa questo?" Domandò Ron.  
"L'Eterion sta schizzando via!"  
"Che cosa?!" Esclamò Lucy, girandosi a guardare Gray.  
"Se concentrato in uno spazio circoscritto, un potere magico così grande diventa instabile, aye…" Spiegò Happy, deglutendo.  
"Il vortice di magia non può espandersi… e sta per esplodere." Aggiunse Juvia, osservando terrorizzata l'edificio.  
"Ehi… Ma se restiamo qui, finiremo anche noi…" Cominciò Wally, subito interrotto da Sho.  
"E quelli che si trovano lì dentro?"  
"Questi ragionamenti non hanno più alcun senso…" Rispose Hermione, abbandonandosi sul suolo della bolla d'aria. "Se i valori che ho letto sono esatti… probabilmente sarà un miracolo se qui resterà il mare."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Erza si alzò, mentre il pavimento cominciava a collassare su se stesso.  
"Neville, riesci a prendere Natsu?" Chiese, mentre sollevava Harry, mettendoselo sulla schiena.  
"Sì… credo di sì… anche se dubito di riuscire a correre…" Annuì lui, per poi andare dal Dragon Slayer, riuscendo a sollevarlo a fatica, poggiandolo sulla spalla del braccio sano.  
Titania si girò giusto in tempo per vedere il corpo di Shimon scivolare giù, precipitando in una voragine nel pavimento.  
"Erza… non possiamo scappare." Disse Harry, facendola voltare verso la sua faccia.  
"Lo so… ma dobbiamo almeno tentare."  
"Una soluzione… c'è…" Replicò lui, per poi scivolare via dalla presa dell'amica, cominciando a barcollare per allontanarsi.  
"Che cosa vuoi fare?"  
"Questa Lacrima aveva già cominciato ad assorbirmi…" Rispose Majutsu. "Forse, se mi fondo con essa, posso impedire l'esplosione, o almeno controllarla e darvi il tempo di scappare."  
"Non essere ridicolo, Harry!" Si oppose Neville. "Torneremo a casa tutti insieme!"  
"È così! Non devi fare l'eroe! Non da solo…"  
"Ho promesso a Shimon che mi sarei preso cura di te. Per piacere, lasciami mantenere quella promessa."  
"Non se devo perdere anche te! Non lo sopporterei!" Urlò Titania, per poi prendergli una mano. "Ti aiuterò anch'io a fermare l'Eterion."  
Majutsu la guardò, per poi sorridere. "Ti ringrazio… e ti chiedo scusa."  
Dicendo ciò alzò l'altra mano.  
Immediatamente Erza, Neville e Natsu scomparvero nel nulla.  
"Vi ho mentito. Non avevo ancora usato tutta la mia energia magica." Mormorò, per poi girarsi verso un pezzo della Lacrima, mentre attorno a lui tutto continuava a crollare.

" _Io voglio solo… qualcuno che mi consideri…"_  
" _Allora direi che sei finito proprio nel posto giusto."_

Harry alzò lo sguardo verso il suo riflesso nel cristallo, continuando a sorridere.  
"Sì…" Disse. "Sono proprio finito nel posto giusto…"  
Senza dire altro poggiò la mano sulla Lacrima, che la lasciò passare.  
Trattenendo le urla di dolore, continuò ad attraversare quel labile ostacolo, finché non fu completamente al suo interno.  
"Non ho avuto una vita lunga… ma direi che non potevo chiedere di meglio." Continuò, per poi cominciare a riunire l'energia dell'Eterion attorno a sé.  
"Non è ancora il tuo momento!" Sentì dire, poco prima che una mano si poggiasse sulla sua spalla.  
Majutsu si voltò, sgranando gli occhi. "Tu-"  
"Insieme possiamo fermarlo. Prenderò io il contraccolpo al tuo posto." Disse la figura, sorridendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~

La Torre del Paradiso esplose in un fascio gigantesco di luce, che si diresse verso il cielo, creando un vero e proprio tornado, per poi scomparire nel nulla, insieme all'isola, della quale rimase solo la base, interamente sommersa dall'acqua.


	50. Verso un nuovo viaggio

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Le ferite sono gravi." Affermò Polyushka, rimettendo la benda sopra l'occhio destro di Erza. "Sarà difficile che possa vederci di nuovo."  
"Su, non essere così dura." Replicò Makarov. "Ha un visino così carino che fa tenerezza!"  
Non appena disse ciò il Master di Fairy Tail venne preso per un orecchio dalla guaritrice.  
"Vieni qui un secondo!" Ordinò, trascinandolo lontano di qualche metro, per poi abbassarsi al suo livello. "Non ti sarai messo in testa strane idee per quando sarà cresciuta, vero?"  
"M-Ma dai… che ti viene in mente…?" Balbettò lui, deglutendo.  
"Da dove viene quella bambina?" Chiese la donna, cambiando argomento.  
"Se ne occupava Rob…" Rispose Makarov, facendosi serio.  
"Rob?!" Esclamò la maga, sorpresa. "E dov'è adesso?"  
"Pare… che sia morto…"  
Polyushka restò in silenzio, per poi guardare nuovamente Erza.

"Come va?" Chiese l'anziana maga, cominciando a togliere le bende attorno all'occhio della bambina dai capelli rossi, per poi passarle uno specchio.  
Erza restò in silenzio, ammirando il suo riflesso, che ora le mostrava finalmente entrambi gli occhi.  
"È… È guarito…" Sussurrò, tremando.  
"Ci vedi?"  
"Sì."  
"Allora vattene." Ordinò, scocciata. "Io non amo gli umani."  
"È guarito…" Ripeté ancora Erza, cominciando a piangere.  
Polyushka la guardò. "Quell'occhio… che strano… Le lacrime sgorgano da un solo occhio."  
Solo allora Erza se ne rese conto, mentre la guaritrice recuperava un libro.  
"Ma come…? La ricetta era perfetta…" Rifletté ad alta voce la guaritrice, prendendo in mano un libro e cominciando a sfogliarlo.  
"Va bene così." La interruppe la bambina, sorridendo. "Ho già versato metà delle mie lacrime."

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

Erza tirò fuori la testa dall'acqua, osservando il raggio d'energia magica confluire verso il cielo, per poi svanire, assieme alla Torre del Paradiso.  
"Harry…" Mormorò, per poi cominciare a nuotare verso l'isola. "Harry!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi a galleggiare in uno spazio totalmente bianco e apparentemente vuoto.  
"Allora è finita, eh?" Disse, sorridendo.

_Così pare._

"Perché non sono sorpreso di sentire una voce?" Fece lui. "Sei venuto per guidarmi?"

_Sono qui solo per mostrarti le conseguenze delle tue azioni._

"Come il fantasma del Natale futuro?" Ridacchiò. "E dire che non mi sembrava di essere stato così cattivo…"  
Non appena disse questo il bianco scomparve, lasciandolo sospeso sopra un cimitero, in una giornata di pioggia.  
Sotto di lui, riuniti tutti insieme c'erano tutti i membri della gilda di Fairy Tail più Albus Silente e l'intero Consiglio della Magia che osservavano una tomba.  
"La mia tomba…" Precisò Harry a se stesso, leggendo il nome. "Capisco…"  
Sentì Makarov dire qualcosa, ma le parole non riuscivano a raggiungerlo.  
Quando concluse il suo discorso, le sette figure del Consiglio della Magia si fecero avanti. E questa volta Harry riuscì a sentire.  
"Il Consiglio della Magia ha deciso all'unanimità di assegnargli per sempre uno dei tre posti vaganti." Disse il capo. "E gli conferiamo il titolo di membro del Sacro Ordine dei Dieci."  
"Basta!" Urlò qualcuno.  
Majutsu si girò, vedendo Erza che dava le spalle a tutti.  
"A cosa serve dargli adesso quel titolo? Vi ricordo che è colpa vostra se è morto!"  
"Erza…" Mormorò Lucy, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"Siete solo un gruppo di incapaci!" Gridò Titania, voltandosi a guardare i membri del Consiglio, con le lacrime agli occhi. "Non siete stati capaci di ragionare per conto vostro e Gerard l'ha ucciso!"  
"Shì… hai ragione." Ammise Yajima. "Avremmo dovuto vedere la verità… Ma ci shiamo solo fatti prendere dal panico… Non abbiamo alcuna scusha."  
Prima che potesse dire altro, Natsu lo colpì in pieno, facendolo volare via.  
"Scusa?! Che ce ne faremmo di una scusa?! Il nostro amico non c'è più!" Urlò furioso, mentre Fred e George lo prendevano per le braccia per fermarlo.  
"Natsu… basta…" Fece Hermione, non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime.  
Harry guardò la scena, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
"Sapevo che non l'avrebbero presa bene… Ma speravo… non mi trattenessero qui con la loro disperazione… Speravo di andarmene in pace… E invece pare che non sia possibile…"

_Quindi vuoi tornare indietro?_

Harry spalancò gli occhi, mentre tutto tornava bianco. "È possibile?!"  
La voce ridacchiò.  
" _Non sei morto."_  Disse, mentre un paio di braccia lo abbracciavano al collo da dietro. " _E spero che il giorno in cui parleremo di nuovo sia molto lontano."_  
Harry non riuscì a girarsi, ma davanti ai suoi occhi caddero alcune ciocche rosse.  
" _Siamo fieri di te."_  Riprese la voce. " _Continua così, Harry."_  
Le braccia lo lasciarono andare, allontanandosi.  
Majutsu si girò per poter vedere chi gli stava parlando, ma riuscì solo a intravedere una sagoma in lontananza, mentre tutto si dissolveva, lui compreso.  
"Aspetta…" Mormorò, tendendo la mano in avanti, mentre il suo braccio cominciava a sparire. "Aspetta!" Urlò.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi a guardare il cielo azzurro.  
"Dove… Dove sono?" Chiese, poco prima di sentire un peso sopra di lui, mentre un fiume di capelli scarlatti copriva la sua visuale.  
"Harry! Grazie al cielo!" Esclamò Erza, abbracciandolo.  
"Io… sono vivo?" Domandò, per poi sentire il rumore di decine di passi che schizzavano l'acqua, mentre gli altri membri della gilda correvano verso di loro, con l'eccezione di Neville e Natsu, che avanzavano lentamente a causa delle ferite.  
"Harry!" Si sentì chiamare da loro, mentre Titania lo lasciava andare con un sorriso e il volto bagnato da lacrime di gioia, che scendevano da entrambi i suoi occhi.  
"Erza… il tuo occhio…" Mormorò Majutsu, per poi guardarsi intorno.  
La Torre del Paradiso era scomparsa del tutto, come ogni traccia dell'Eterion.  
"Come diamine hai fatto a sopravvivere a quell'esplosione?!" Domandò Ron, guardandolo sollevato.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi, mentre il ricordo di quei secondi gli tornava in mente.  
"Io… credo solo di essere stato fortunato." Rispose, per poi guardare i presenti. " _E immagino di doverlo ringraziare…"_  Pensò, sorridendo.  
"Non fare mai più un'idiozia simile!" Lo rimproverò Natsu. "Ci hai fatto preoccupare!"  
"Mi dispiace…" Rispose. "Non ero in grado di vedere un'altra via d'uscita… sono proprio stupido, eh?"  
"Puoi dirlo forte!" Affermò Erza. "Ma sei il nostro stupido."  
"E poi, di certo non sei stupido quanto il fiammifero qui presente." Ridacchiò Gray, indicando Salamander, che alzò subito un braccio in segno di protesta.  
"Cerchi botte?! Guarda che ho ancora una piccola traccia di Eterion dentro di me!"  
"Harry Potter! Signore!" Chiamò una voce acuta, anticipando l'apparizione di Dobby. "Finalmente sono riuscita a trovarla! Il Master ha sentito che il Consiglio della Magia ha lanciato un incantesimo potente, signore!"  
"Che cos'è quella cosa?!" Esclamò sorpreso Wally. "Non è affatto  _dandy_!"  
"Dobby! Che cosa ci fai qui?" Chiese Hermione.  
"Dobby è venuto ad avvertirvi, signorina Granger. Master dice che quell'incantesimo è pericoloso, e teme che decidiate di andare a indagare."  
"Temo tu sia arrivato un po' tardi…" Commentarono i gemelli Weasley. "Vedi… Harry ha appena distrutto l'Eterion…"  
"Però il tuo arrivo e provvidenziale, Dobby." Fece il diretto interessato. "Pensi di riuscire a portarci sul continente? Da quel che vedo, qui non è rimasta alcuna imbarcazione per andarcene…"  
"Certo Harry Potter, signore. Volete tornare alla gilda?"  
"No, basterà l'hotel dove eravamo in vacanza…" Rispose Erza, per poi guardare i suoi vecchi amici. "E ovviamente verrete anche voi con noi."  
"Cosa,  _miao_?!"  
"Dici davvero, sorellina?"  
"Certo!" Fece Gray. "In fondo ci avete aiutato, alla fine. E ora è tutto finito."  
"Fairy Tail è sempre aperta a nuovi membri." Aggiunse Harry. "Saremo più che felici di avervi al nostro fianco."  
"Proprio così!" Esclamò Natsu, per poi fare una smorfia di dolore. "Ugh… temo di aver esagerato stavolta…"  
A quella frase tutti scoppiarono a ridere.  
" _E io stavo per rinunciare a tutto questo?"_  Si chiese Harry, scuotendo la testa. " _Dovevo essere proprio uscito di senno."_  
Con questi pensieri in testa, e Fred e George che lo aiutavano a stare in piedi, si voltò a guardare indietro.  
" _Grazie per la lezione… mamma…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Un vulcano eruttò, mentre una scia di piccole luci si diresse verso esso, entrando nel cratere e superando indenne la lava, fino a ritrovarsi in una caverna.  
"Che ci fai qui?!" Tuonò una voce che rimbombò nell'aria.  
"È da tanto che non ci si vede…"  
"Mi sembra di averti proibito di venire qui… e di immischiarti nella faccenda. Vattene subito, Grandine!"  
"Ho avvertito la tua presenza nei dintorni…" Rispose la seconda voce. " _Quella ragazza_ … Non fa altro che combinare un pasticcio dopo l'altro. Da chi avrà preso, eh?"  
Un paio di occhi si aprirono nell'oscurità della caverna.  
"Stavolta ha avuto fortuna… Ma non potrà andare sempre così." Continuò. " _Lei_  potrebbe morire…"  
"Vattene."  
"Penso che un giorno dovrà incontrare Wendy… ma per ora, vorrei che le venissi incontro."  
"Vatteneee!" Ordinò la prima voce, mentre le rocce si rompevano sotto la forza di quattro artigli giganteschi. "Non immischiarti nelle questioni umane!"  
In tutta la sua maestosa presenza, un drago dalle squame rosse uscì dalle tenebre, sputando un fiume di fiamme dalle sue fauci.  
"Vuoi far perdere le staffe a Igneel?!" Ruggì furioso, cominciando a far fondere le pietre attorno a lui.  
"Già… Per quanto ci allarmiamo, non c'è niente che possiamo fare…" Replicò con calma l'altra voce, mentre le luci cominciavano ad allontanarsi. "Non possiamo che avere fiducia negli esseri umani. Zeref è… Non parliamone più…"  
Il drago ruggì nuovamente.  
"Non vedo l'ora che arrivi il giorno dell'incontro al Festival del Re Drago… Igneel." Fece Grandine.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ma tu guardalo…" Sospirò Gray, vedendo Natsu dormire beato nel suo letto dell'hotel.  
"Se ha davvero mangiato l'Eterion, non mi stupirei se dovesse dormire per giorni interi." Osservò Lucy, sospirando a sua volta.  
"Non credo. L'energia dell'Eterion che gli ho passato io era filtrata, perciò non dovrebbe avere effetti troppo negativi." Spiegò Harry, entrando seguito da Neville, che aveva il braccio ingessato e legato al collo. "Anche se sinceramente, non pensavo di farcela… Quando ho mandato giù l'Eterion, ho sentito subito il mio corpo bruciare, e stavo perdendo la mia volontà. Solo un Dragon Slayer poteva gestirlo senza troppi problemi."  
"Se non fosse per il fatto che bisogna venir cresciuti da un drago, sarei tentato di diventare anch'io un Dragon Slayer." Commentò Fred.  
"Se potessero diventarlo tutti, non sarebbe più una magia rara. E comunque, non si sono più visti draghi da anni. E a proposito di magia rara…" Fece Gray, voltandosi verso la piccola Weasley. "Ginny, com'è che hai scelto quel nome per la tua? Erza mi ha raccontato tutto e non mi pare fosse inglese, e l'incantesimo di traduzione che ricopre tutta Fiore non dovrebbe averti permesso di sentire un'altra lingua."  
Ginny si grattò il viso imbarazzata. "Beh… quando ho scoperto di cosa si trattava, ho chiesto a Levy un consiglio… e lei mi ha proposto quel nome. Significa letteralmente ' _Diario Magico'_."  
"E con questo, tutti i Weasley di Fairy Tail hanno la propria magia!" esclamò George, ridacchiando.  
Il discorso venne interrotto dalla porta, che si aprì di nuovo lasciando entrare Erza.  
"Avete visto Sho e gli altri? Li ho cercati in tutto l'hotel, ma nulla…"  
"Come non ci sono?" Domandò Lucy, sorpresa. "Credevo sarebbero rimasti con noi per aderire a Fairy Tail."  
Erza non rispose, ma fu affiancata subito da Harry.  
"Andiamo a cercarli. Devono essere andati in città. E penso di sapere dove."  
"Era il mio stesso pensiero." Rispose lei. "Svegliate quel pigrone e ditegli di preparare i fuochi d'artificio."  
"Cosa? Perché?" Chiese Gray.  
Titania gli rivolse un sorriso. "Ti sei già dimenticato la cerimonia di addio?"

"Senti… credi che ce la caveremo nel mondo esterno?" Domandò Wally, mentre lui, Miriana e Sho portavano una barchetta a remi in acqua.  
"Sono sicuro di sì." Rispose Sho.  
"Sei convinto di ciò che vuoi fare,  _miao_?"  
Il ragazzo abbronzato annuì. "Sì. Voglio vederlo… l'altro mondo…"  
"Sicuro?" Chiese una voce alle sue spalle, facendo voltare i tre.  
Harry e Erza si avvicinarono.  
"E-Erza!" Esclamò Miriana. "Noi-"  
"Non ve la sentite di restare con noi a Fairy Tail, vero?" Intuì Titania, parlando con voce seria.  
I tre distolsero lo sguardo.  
"Ci spiace…" Ammise Wally. "Ma vogliamo vedere il resto del mondo. Siamo sempre stati chiusi nella Torre…"  
"E tu invece vorresti andare nel mio mondo, ho capito bene?" Domandò Harry, guardando Sho. "Sai che se dovessi anche trovare un modo, non potresti più fare ritorno qui da solo?"  
"Pensavo… Pensavo di cercare un mago degli Spiriti Stellari e pagarlo per farmi trasportare lì…"  
"Non funzionerebbe. Se gli Spiriti Stellari non sono mai stati in quel mondo, non sanno come raggiungerlo."  
"Troverò un modo allora! La magia che avete lì mi incuriosisce… inoltre, mi pare di aver capito che là i maghi siano nascosti, no? Allora forse potrò anche vivere in libertà, senza preoccupazioni…"  
Harry sospirò, per poi guardare Erza, che annuì.  
"Allora resta con noi. Abbiamo intenzione di tornare lì tra un paio di settimane. Ti daremo un passaggio, poi sarai libero di andare dove vuoi."  
"L-Lo fareste davvero? Anche con tutti i guai che vi abbiamo causato?"  
"Certo. E voi non volete andare con lui?" Chiese Titania, rivolgendosi agli altri due amici, che scossero la testa.  
"No. Ne abbiamo parlato, ma preferiamo restare qui. In fondo, questo è il nostro mondo. Sarà altrettanto interessante viaggiare alla sua scoperta."  
Erza sorrise, per poi far apparire un'armatura simile alla sua, con la gonna più lunga e un mantello che svolazzava alle sue spalle. In mano, al posto della tipica spada aveva una bandiera di Fairy Tail.  
"Se la vostra volontà è così forte, sono certa che ve la caverete alla grande. Ora sono più tranquilla." Disse. "Ma prima, devo comunicare queste tre regole a tutti coloro che abbandonano Fairy Tail. Ascoltate attentamente!"  
"Ma se non ci siamo nemmeno mai uniti a Fairy Tail!" Replicò Wally, guardandola incredulo.  
"Uno!" Esordì Titania, ignorando il suo commento. "È vietato rivelare a chicchessia qualsiasi informazione che potrebbe danneggiare Fairy Tail!  
"Due! Non potete mettervi in contatto con i nostri clienti e trarne profitto senza una nostra specifica autorizzazione!"  
"Ma non siamo in possesso di informazioni che potrebbero danneggiare la gilda!" Ribatté l'uomo quadrato.  
"E che cos'è un cliente?" Domandò Miriana.  
"Tre! Se la vostra strada dovesse rivelarsi sbagliata, dovrete andare avanti… con tutte le vostre forze! Non dovrete mai sottovalutare il valore della vita!"  
"Sorellina…" Fece Sho, guardandola cominciare a piangere.  
"E non azzardatevi a dimenticare mai gli amici che vi vogliono bene!"  
A quel punto nemmeno loro tre riuscirono a trattenere oltre le lacrime.  
"Cerimonia d'addio in stile Fairy Tail!" Dichiarò Erza, alzando la bandiera in alto. "Via!"  
A quel comando, Natsu, che si trovava pochi metri più in là, cominciò a masticare del fuoco, per poi sputarlo verso l'alto. La fiamma corse verso il cielo accompagnata da un fischio, dopodiché esplose creando un fuoco d'artificio pieno di colori.  
"Che questi fuochi d'artificio sboccino nei vostri cuori!" Gridò ancora Erza.  
"E c'è anche il ghiaccio!" Esclamò Gray, lanciando in aria la sua magia, creando così delle esplosioni con il suo elemento.  
Subito dopo si aggiunsero anche i gemelli, Lucy e Ron, dando così il via a uno spettacolo pirotecnico che sarebbe rimasto nei ricordi degli spettatori per molti anni.  
"In realtà…" Riprese la Regina delle Fate, guardando i suoi vecchi amici. "…vorrei restare sempre con voi… ma se questo rappresenta un ostacolo per voi, vi posso solo augurare buona fortuna per questo viaggio."  
"Non è come credi, Erzuccia!" Pianse Miriana.  
"Se restassimo qui, non faremmo altro che farti tornare in mente un brutto momento della tua vita!" Aggiunse Wally.  
"Ovunque sarete, non vi dimenticherò." Disse Erza. "E poi… i ricordi dolorosi sono le pietre su cui si costruisce il futuro. Ci rendono forti… e questo potere è un potere di cui tutte le persone sono dotate.  
"Siate forti!" Sentenziò Titania. "Proprio come voi, anch'io continuerò a camminare fino al giorno in cui ci rivedremo!"  
Dopo ciò, Wally spinse la barca in acqua, per poi saltarci dentro.  
"Anche voi!" Urlarono lui e Miriana assieme, salutandoli con la mano. "Ci rivedremo! È una promessa!"  
"Senza dubbio!" Rispose Sho. "Questo è solo un arrivederci, non un addio!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vieni avanti, Draco Malfoy." Disse una voce.  
Klaun si tolse la maschera, per poi avanzare, chinandosi di fronte a un uomo in penombra, seduto su un trono. Accanto a lui c'era Urrutia, affiancata da altre sei figure nascoste nell'ombra.  
"Urrutia mi ha riferito il tuo operato, e mi ha detto che hai soddisfatto appieno le aspettative. Come il tuo lavoro di spionaggio a Hogwarts."  
"Sissignore." Rispose lui, senza alzare la testa. "Nessuno sospetta nulla. Per loro, Draco Malfoy e Klaun sono due persone totalmente differenti, senza alcun collegamento tra di loro."  
"Perfetto. Allora direi che ti sei pienamente meritato il tuo posto nella nostra gilda. Sappi che non tollererò alcun tipo di tradimento, e non esiterò a schiacciarti con le mie stesse mani."  
"Non è mia intenzione tradirla, Master." Disse Malfoy.  
"Alzati allora e mostrami la schiena. Inciderò io stesso il glorioso simbolo di Grimoire Heart!"  
Draco obbedì, per poi togliersi i vestiti e restando scoperto dalla vita in su, quindi si girò, mostrando la schiena nuda al Master, che alzò la mano.  
Immediatamente un disegno nero cominciò a prendere forma sulla sua pelle: un cuore spinato spaccato in due con una spina a trafiggere in basso ogni metà.  
"Benvenuto a Grimoire Heart, Draco Malfoy. D'ora in poi sarai conosciuto ufficialmente come Klaun, e rappresenterai il fiume Acheronte, visto il compito che ti è stato affidato."  
"È un onore, Master." Fece lui, rivestendosi, per poi affiancare la figlia di Ur, sotto lo sguardo degli altri membri presenti.  
"Hai qualche altra notizia per noi, Urrutia?" Chiese il Master.  
"Il Consiglio della Magia l'ha fatta grossa, perciò non potrà svolgere le sue funzioni per un po'. È anche possibile che l'intera organizzazione venga sciolta."  
"Ottimo. E hai notizie di Gerard?"  
"Probabilmente è morto."  
"Mi fa quasi pena." Intervenne Draco. "Credeva di manipolarci, e invece non si è nemmeno reso conto che sei stata tu a manipolarlo per tutto questo tempo."  
La ragazza ridacchiò. "Già. In questi anni non si è mai accorto che ero io a fingere di essere lo spirito di Zeref. Il lavaggio del cervello è andato bene e ha spinto la cosa."  
"Tutto il polverone sollevato intorno al Consiglio della Magia… Il lancio dell'Eterion… Tutto è andato secondo i piani." Osservò il Master.  
"Proprio così. E ora che Gerard è irreperibile, possiamo agire liberamente."  
"Ne ho approfittato per ottenere una chiave che permette di sciogliere il sigillo."  
"Ottimo." Asserì Urrutia. "Povero Gerard… Non avrebbe mai potuto far rivivere Zeref. Anzi, nessuno avrebbe potuto farlo… Perché Zeref è vivo. Sta solo dormendo…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sai Harry, c'è ancora una cosa che non mi è chiara." Fece Neville, mentre finalmente libero dal gesso portava il suo baule verso la gilda, per tornare a casa. "Come hai fatto a salvarti nella Torre? Credevo che la Lacrima ti avrebbe assorbito…"  
Harry si guardò intorno, per poi fermarsi. "Te lo dirò, ma tu non dovrai rivelarlo a nessuno. Soprattutto a Erza."  
"Eh? Okay… ma perché?"  
"Gerard mi ha aiutato." Rispose Majutsu, abbassando lo sguardo. "O almeno credo fosse lui… l'aspetto era lo stesso, ma l'aura che emanava… era positiva. Tutta la negatività che si sentiva in lui prima sembrava essere scomparsa nel nulla. Potrei anche essermelo sognato, certo, però… forse era davvero riuscito a liberarsi alla fine."  
"Dici che è possibile?" Domandò Paciock, senza nascondere i dubbi nella sua espressione.  
"Chissà. Probabilmente solo il tempo ce lo dirà, ma non sappiamo nemmeno se è ancora vivo. Tutta la Torre del Paradiso è scomparsa. Non sono rimaste nemmeno le macerie. Anche il corpo di Shimon è andato perduto…"  
Neville decise di non chiedere altro, per poi riprendere la loro camminata.  
Quando entrarono nell'edificio della gilda vennero accolti da Hermione, che sventolava due lettere in pergamena, mentre poco lontano da lei Fanny prendeva del cibo da Luna.  
"Oh, quindi sono arrivate!" Disse Majutsu, raggiungendola.  
"Già! E anche voi quest'anno potrete andare a Hogsmeade!" Esclamò Fred.  
"Hogsmeade? Non è la stazione?" Chiese Lucy.  
"Sì, ma è anche uno dei pochi villaggi esclusivamente magici. Lì ci sono negozi e bar, e agli studenti dal terzo anno in su è concesso ogni tanto di andarci. Basta avere la firma dei genitori o dei tutori."  
"Allora temo ci sia un problema." Osservò Harry, leggendo la sua lettera.  
"Uh?"  
"Silente mi ha scritto una nota. Mentre per Erza, Natsu, Gray e Lucy non c'è problema, visto che ha fatto risultare il Master come tutore, per me la questione è diversa… Ufficialmente, risulto ancora sotto la tutela dei Dursley."  
"Che cosa?!" Esclamarono i membri della gilda, compresi quelli che non partecipavano alla missione.  
"Questo significa…" Cominciò il Dragon Slayer.  
"Significa che mi toccherà andare a fargli una visitina prima dell'inizio della scuola per farmi firmare il permesso."  
"Beh, possiamo andarci subito." Propose Titania. "Siamo ancora un po' in anticipo, quindi possiamo poi procedere a piedi verso Diagon Alley."  
"Diagon Alley? Credevo doveste andare a Hogwarts." Commentò Sho, avvicinandosi, con solo uno zaino come bagaglio.  
"Hogwarts è la nostra scuola, ma Diagon Alley è l'unico luogo dove possiamo trovare il materiale che ci serve per le lezioni."  
"Capisco… allora penso che prima o poi andrò a visitarla, ma prima voglio esplorare il mondo Babbano, come lo avete chiamato voi."  
Erza annuì, mentre Fanny si alzava in volo.  
"I bagagli lasciateli pure a noi." Disse Ron. "Ve li manderemo tramite Polvere Volante. O se volete raggiungerci non credo che per i nostri genitori sia un problema."  
"Vi ringraziamo, ma non vogliamo approfittare della vostra ospitalità. Resteremo al Paiolo Magico questa volta."  
"D'accordo. Allora direi che è il momento di salutarci per ora." Fece Makarov, avvicinandosi.  
"Aspettate!" Urlò una voce, anticipando Juvia, che corse verso di loro. "Viene anche Juvia!"  
"Temo non sia possibile…" Rispose Harry, sincero. "Sfortunatamente, il tuo corpo verrebbe subito rilevato, visto che emana magia da ogni poro. E da noi non esiste una magia come la tua."  
"Ma Juvia non vuole lasciare Gray proprio ora che è entrata in Fairy Tail!" Replicò lei.  
"E io cosa c'entro?!" Ribatté il mago del ghiaccio, facendo scuotere la testa a gran parte dei presenti.  
"Tranquilla, torneremo preso. E comunque, puoi sempre lasciare i tuoi messaggi per noi al Master. Abbiamo creato una specie di servizio postale tra i due mondi grazie agli Spiriti Stellari di Lucy."  
"Juvia… Juvia ha capito." Rispose sconsolata la maga dell'acqua. "Molto bene allora! Juvia diventerà ancora più forte mentre vi aspetta!" Esclamò rianimandosi.  
"Bene… allora, per adesso ci dividiamo qui." Disse Harry, guardando gli altri.  
Sho sorrise. "Già. Grazie ancora di tutto. Spero di rivedervi presto. E tranquilli, ho capito che non dovrò usare la magia in presenza di qualcuno. Non voglio di certo farmi arrestare."  
"Io invece dovrò riferire a mio padre che la ricerca dei Nargilli non è andata bene…" Intervenne Luna, sospirando. "Sono sempre più rari da trovare…"  
"Noi invece vi faremo sapere quando andremo a Diagon Alley!" Esclamarono i gemelli. "E ovviamente, continueremo a pensare a nuovi modi per usare la nostra magia!"  
"Lo stesso vale per me." Aggiunse Hermione. "Voglio anche assicurarmi che da noi non esista una magia come l'Eterion. Perciò è probabile che verrò a Diagon Alley più volte per fare ricerche al Ghirigoro."  
"Io invece credo verrò messo sotto interrogatorio da mia nonna." Ridacchiò Neville. "Dopotutto, mi vedrà tornare a casa pieno di bende. Mi chiedo come prenderà la notizia che sono stato quasi polverizzato…"  
"Quella è un'informazione che noi invece non diffonderemo." Replicò Ron, mentre la sorella annuiva. "Nostra madre ci farebbe rimpiangere la Torre…"  
Fanny stridette, indicando di voler andare.  
"Sembra che non possiamo aspettare di più. Allora buona fortuna, Sho." Disse Erza, guardando l'amico, mentre Happy usava la magia di trasformazione per riprendere sembianze umane in attesa di incontrare nuovamente la McGranitt.  
"Anche a te, sorellina. E per piacere… vivi. Vivi anche per Shimon."  
Titania annuì. "Non mi arrenderò di fronte a niente." Rispose, vedendolo scomparire nelle fiamme della fenice, seguito uno ad uno dagli altri, finché nessuno degli studenti di Hogwarts rimase nella gilda.  
"Bene, e ora avremo un po' di pace. Il Consiglio è stato sciolto, quindi almeno per qualche tempo non ci arriveranno troppe critiche." Disse Makarov.  
"Quindi è così che stanno le cose, eh?" Disse una voce, mentre una figura entrava nella gilda.  
"Tu?!" Urlò subito Jet, alzandosi in piedi.  
"Calma, calma." Intervenne il Master. "L'ho invitato io qui. Non ti aspettavo di vederti così presto, Gajil."  
Il Dragon Slayer di metallo sbuffò. "Essere senza una gilda non è poi così vantaggioso come pensavo. Sono in pochi a rivolgersi a dei mercenari. E speravo di poter avere una rivincita da Salamander, ma sembra che sia arrivato tardi, eh?"  
"Dovrai aspettare qualche mese. Nel frattempo, perché non ti occupi di qualche missione?"  
Gajil ridacchiò, per poi girarsi, mostrando in prossimità della spalla sinistra il tatuaggio di Fairy Tail.  
"Come vuoi, vecchio." Rispose, allontanandosi sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti.


	51. Ritorno a Privet Drive

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback, cinque anni fa~~~~~~~~~~_

"Vernon!" Urlò una voce stridula, appartenente a una signora magra, bionda e con un collo quasi due volte più lungo del normale. "Il ragazzo è sparito!"  
"Come? Ne sei sicura?" Domandò un uomo nerboruto, quasi senza collo e con un grosso paio di baffi, che stava leggendo un giornale seduto al tavolo, senza mostrare alcuna preoccupazione nella sua voce. "Finalmente!"  
"Ma… se dovessero venire qui a chiedere-"  
"Se n'è andato lui via di casa!" Esclamò Vernon Dursley, chiudendo il giornale. "E sinceramente, è l'unica cosa decente che ha fatto finora! Spero proprio che non gli passi per la testa di tornare!"  
"Però-"  
"Petunia, cara, so che è tuo nipote, però sappiamo bene cos'è davvero. Nient'altro che un mostro! Hai visto anche tu, no? Nonostante gli avessi tagliato quegli orribili capelli, lui se li è fatti ricrescere in una sola notte! Poi quando è finito su quel tetto… Meglio averlo lontano da noi!"  
"Sì… forse hai ragione…" Rispose la moglie, annuendo. "Così anche Dudley sarà meno influenzato."  
"Assolutamente vero! Finalmente in questa casa non si sentirà mai più parlare di magia e di altre stramberie!"  
A loro insaputa, nascosto dietro la porta, il loro unico figlio aveva sentito tutto quanto.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fine flashback ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Quindi tu vivevi qui?" Chiese Erza, guardando Privet Drive in lungo e in largo, mentre lei, Harry e gli altri avanzano nella via, apparentemente deserta. "Devo dirlo… proprio un posto… come dire…"  
"Noioso? Banale? Triste?" Concluse per lei Majutsu, ridacchiando. "Concordo in pieno. Non ne ho mai sentito la mancanza. E se non fosse stato per questo stupido modulo, avrei continuato a starci lontano."  
"Sicuro che non posso bruciare la casa?" Domandò Natsu.  
"Non possiamo usare la magia, lo sai." Rispose Lucy, sospirando, per poi rivolgersi a Harry dopo aver guardato le case. "Ma i tuoi zii erano ricchi?"  
"Uhm… non proprio… diciamo che non si facevano mancare nulla, ma da qui a essere ricchi… di certo non sono ai livelli della tua famiglia."  
"O della tua." Aggiunse Gray, ridacchiando.  
"Sì, in effetti hai ragione…" Ammise l'altro moro. "Ma di certo preferisco la nostra gilda. Sa mille volte più di casa rispetto a una qualsiasi di queste." Il moro si fermò di fronte a una villetta, al cui cancello era appeso il numero 4. "In particolar modo, di questa."  
"Sai, penso sia una fortuna che il Master non sia venuto. Credo avrebbe bussato usando uno dei suoi pugni." Commentò Erza, mentre percorrevano il vialetto, fermandosi di fronte alla porta.  
Harry fece un profondo respiro, per poi suonare il campanello.  
Dovettero attendere solo qualche secondo prima di sentire la maniglia girare, per poi lasciare che la porta si aprisse, rivelando un ragazzo biondo di corporatura assai robusta.  
"Chi siete?" Domandò lui, guardandoli uno a uno.  
"Ciao… Dudley." Lo salutò Majutsu, con ben poco entusiasmo nella voce. "Vedo che non sei cambiato più di tanto."  
Il ragazzo lo fissò per qualche secondo, per poi sgranare gli occhi quando riconobbe la cicatrice. "Tu?!" Esclamò sorpreso. "Che cosa ci fai  _tu_  qui?"  
"Credimi, se avessi potuto farne a meno, l'avrei fatto. Provo il tuo stesso piacere nel rivederti."  
"Ne dubito fortemente."  
"Sono io, o mi ricorda terribilmente Malfoy?" Sussurrò Lucy a Gray, che annuì.  
"E loro chi sono? Tuoi… simili?"  
A quella parola tutti gli rivolsero uno sguardo sprezzante.  
"Sono coloro che chiamo famiglia. Una vera famiglia." Replicò Harry gelido. "Qualcosa che qui non ho mai sentito."  
"Dudders? Chi è?" Chiese una voce da dentro.  
"Ospiti indesiderati." Rispose lui, senza voltarsi.  
A quella frase, Petunia uscì di corsa dalla cucina, raggiungendo la porta d'ingresso.  
"Tu? Sei tornato?"  
"Ciao zia. Vedo che nemmeno tu sei cambiata. E se i miei ricordi non m'ingannano, di là c'è anche la cara zia Marge, vero?"  
"Ti era simpatica?" Chiese sorpresa Lucy.  
"La odiavo con tutto me stesso." Rispose lui.  
"Che cosa vuoi?"  
"Immagino tu lo sappia. Sono al terzo anno, e credo che mia madre abbia chiesto ai vostri genitori di firmare un modulo. Sfortunatamente, per la legge voi risultate ancora miei tutori."  
"E credi che io o Vernon firmeremo qualcosa per te e per quella scuola?"  
Harry sospirò. "Sapevo che sperare che me lo firmaste subito per sbarazzarvi di me sarebbe stato troppo. Cos'è che volete? Sfortunatamente non sono più disposto a lavorare per voi."  
"Vogliamo solo che tu e i tuoi…  _amici_ , ve ne andiate." Replicò la donna.  
"Non senza quella firma. Siamo disposti a tornare qui tutti i giorni, finché non ce l'avrai concessa."  
Petunia sbuffò.  
"Vieni dentro Dudley. È meglio starne lontano. Non sai quanto possano essere pericolosi."  
Il ragazzo annuì, per poi guardare storto il cugino e rientrare.  
"Beh, che cosa facciamo? Entriamo e li pestiamo finché non ti firmano il permesso?" Chiese Natsu.  
"Non essere ridicolo." Replicò Erza. "Vuoi farci arrestare per tentato omicidio? Qui non sono elastici come da noi."  
"Sinceramente, con tutti i danni che abbiamo causato, è un miracolo se non ci hanno chiusi in prigione a vita…" Mormorò sconsolata Lucy.  
"Torneremo qui domani, e il giorno dopo se necessario. Prima o poi si arrenderanno." Fece Majutsu, facendo dietro front.  
Ma si fermò subito.  
Mentre loro parlavano, un grosso cane nero si era avvicinato, fermandosi all'entrata del vialetto a fissarli.  
"Ehi… quel cane sì che è grande…" Fece Gray, per poi guardare Happy.  
"Che c'è?" Domandò lui.  
"Ancora mi chiedo perché i topi ti fanno paura e i cani no… sei un controsenso…"  
"Però mi piace il pesce, aye!" Rispose lui, sorridendo.  
"Harry?" Chiamò una voce, anticipando una signora di mezza età, che stava passando davanti in quel momento.  
Il cane, spaventato, corse via.  
"Signora Figg?" Chiese conferma Majutsu, guardando la signora, che annuì.  
"Cielo, come sei cresciuto." Continuò lei, per poi guardare gli altri membri di Fairy Tail. "E loro devono essere i tuoi compagni, eh?"  
"Come ha fatto a capirlo?"  
La signora ridacchiò. "Mi piace tenermi informata su ciò che succede in giro. La vostra foto era davvero bella. Siete un gruppo davvero numeroso."  
A quelle parole tutti quanti spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Signora Figg… lei è una st-"  
"Sfortunatamente, no." Lo interruppe lei. "Sono una Magonò. Mi dispiace non averti potuto aiutare in alcun modo, ma come immagini, non potevo venirti a dire la verità di punto in bianco. Probabilmente non mi avresti creduto."  
"Sì, ha avuto qualche difficoltà anche quando ci è quasi caduto addosso…" Commentò Gray, ricevendo un pugno in testa dal diretto interessato.  
"Vedi di essere preciso. Sono solo apparso in mezzo a voi. Così sembra quasi che io sia caduto dal cielo!"  
"Oh, sì, Albus mi ha accennato qualcosa del genere." Asserì la signora Figg. "Sai… era mio compito verificare che non ti accadesse niente… Non hai idea di come mi sia sentita quando ho saputo che eri scomparso."  
"Mi spiace, ma anche volendo tornare, non avrei saputo come fare."  
"Ma dove siete in alloggio? Non mi pare ci siano hotel qui in zona." Disse lei, guardandosi attorno come per cercare qualcosa.  
"Pensavamo di accamparci in qualche parco." Rispose Erza, sincera.  
"Non siate ridicoli. Lasciate che vi ospiti io. Spero non vi diano fastidio i gatti."  
"Non credo, aye!" Esclamò Happy, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti quanti, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito della donna.  
Sopra di loro, nascosto dietro una finestra appena socchiusa, Dudley rimase in silenzio, per poi guardare fuori, notando che al cugino era scivolato qualcosa dalla tasca.

TUMB

Harry si girò sotto le coperte, infastidito da quel rumore.

TUMB

"Chi…" Mormorò, aprendo gli occhi e guardandosi in giro.  
I gatti presenti nella sala, attorno al divano su cui dormiva, erano fermi, sebbene tutti con le orecchie all'insù, probabilmente a causa del rumore che lo aveva svegliato.

TUMB

Majutsu si voltò verso la finestra, dove vide una mano battere contro il vetro.  
Si diresse subito ad aprirla, trovandosi di fronte l'ultima persona che pensava di vedere.  
"Possiamo parlare un attimo?" Chiese Dudley.  
"Perché?"  
"Che c'è? Tuo cugino non può desiderare di parlarti dopo non averti visto per anni?"  
"No, se il detto cugino si divertiva a usarmi come bersaglio per i suoi pugni."  
"Per piacere." Insistette lui serio, facendo sgranare gli occhi a Harry, che a quel punto annuì, saltando fuori dalla finestra subito dopo.  
"Allora?"  
Dudley si portò una mano in tasca, tirando fuori il modulo per Hogsmeade, firmato.  
"Ti era caduto prima." Spiegò, mentre Harry si portava le mani in tasca per verificare, dandosi dello stupido per non essersene accorto prima. "L'ho fatto firmare a papà dicendogli che era un'autorizzazione per la mia scuola. Fortuna non legge mai e si limita a firmare."  
"… Perché lo hai fatto?"  
"Detto francamente, voglio te e gli altri tuoi amici maghi fuori dai piedi il prima possibile."  
"Allora avevo visto giusto: tu sei a conoscenza della magia."  
"Ho sentito mamma e papà parlarne dopo che sei sparito. Loro non sanno che l'ho scoperto. Mi prometti che se ti do questo modulo non vi farete più vedere?"  
Harry per tutta risposta glielo strappò di mano. "Abbiamo un accordo. Se fosse stato per me, non sarei tornato qui nemmeno stavolta. Io e i miei amici siamo piuttosto indipendenti e di certo non mi mancavate."  
Dudley annuì, concordando, per poi mettersi le mani in tasca e cominciare ad allontanarsi, fermandosi però dopo pochi passi.  
"Sei cambiato. Prima non mi avresti tenuto testa così." Osservò.  
"Vivi un solo decimo di ciò che ho vissuto io e ne possiamo riparlare."  
Dudley sbuffò. "Come se m'interessasse la vita di voi folli." Fece, allontanandosi.  
Harry restò a guardarlo sparire nell'oscurità della notte, per poi portare la sua attenzione sul modulo, dove ora appariva la firma di suo zio.  
"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe stato grazie a lui? Ero davvero pronto a stare qui per giorni interi…" Ridacchiò, per poi alzare di colpo lo sguardo.  
Di fronte a lui c'era di nuovo il cane che avevano visto qualche ora prima.  
"Ehi… sei tornato, eh?" Fece, mettendo in tasca il modulo e avvicinandosi all'animale, che restò immobile al suo posto. "Non dirmi che vuoi venire con noi. Mi dispiace, ma temo che gli animali grandi come te non siamo ammessi nella nostra scuola." Disse, posandogli una mano sul muso per fargli delle coccole.  
Il cane però spostò subito la testa.  
"Siamo timidi, eh? O forse ho ancora su di me dei rimasugli dell'Eterion…?" Rifletté con un sorriso triste. "Immagino che per gli animali sia un odore insopportabile…"  
Il cane lo guardò, piegando la testa di lato come per chiedere più informazioni.  
Harry tuttavia si limitò a girarsi, per poi saltare direttamente dentro il salotto della signora Figg passando nuovamente dalla finestra.  
"Mi spiace, ma è meglio se vai. Sono sicuro che troverai un padrone con cui rischierai la vita decisamente meno volte che con me." Gli disse sorridendo, per poi tornare sul divano, deciso a riaddormentarsi.  
Il cane restò a guardare la finestra ancora qualche minuto, per poi correre via.

"Quindi possiamo già andare a Diagon Alley?" Chiese sorpresa Lucy.  
"Cavoli, non pensavo che sarebbe stato proprio tuo cugino ad aiutarti." Commentò Natsu. "Da come ce lo avevi descritto e per come si è presentato…"  
"Sono rimasto sorpreso anch'io." Ammise Harry.  
"Io invece un po' me lo aspettavo." Intervenne la signora Figg, ottenendo l'attenzione dei ragazzi. "Da quando sei sparito, Dudley è cambiato. Non troppo, ma nel suo caso è stato un cambiamento non da poco. Ad esempio, ha smesso di fare il bulletto. Probabilmente si è sentito in qualche modo in colpa per la tua scomparsa."  
"Non mi dire… Di questo passo rischio di doverlo rivalutare…" Ridacchiò Majutsu. "Okay, è meglio andare. Londra è un po' lontana da qui e-"  
"Non vorrete andarci a piedi, vero?"  
"Perché no?" Domandò Natsu. "Che c'è di strano?"  
"Vi ci vorranno ore per arrivarci!"  
"Siamo abituati a camminare per giorni."  
"Piccola precisazione:  _loro_  sono abituati, io no." Obiettò Lucy.  
"Non potete chiamare il Nottetempo?"  
"Il cosa?" Dissero tutti assieme.  
"È un mezzo di trasporto magico. Ed è l'unico per cui i minori possono usare la magia per chiamarlo. Basta puntare la bacchetta dritta verso la strada. Arriverà subito."  
"Davvero possiamo?"  
"Sì, ed è anche abbastanza economico. Almeno, così mi hanno detto. Non potendo usare la magia non l'ho mai provato."  
"Beh, tentare non nuoce. Ci penso io e-" Cominciò Natsu, subito tirato indietro da Erza.  
"Meglio di no. Rischieresti di distruggere qualcosa." Affermò, tirando fuori la bacchetta e facendo come detto dalla signora Figg.  
Immediatamente, l'aria fu riempita dal rumore di freni azionati bruscamente, mentre di fronte a loro si fermava un autobus a tre piani di un viola intenso, con scritto sul parabrezza in lettere d'oro  _Nottetempo_.  
Subito un uomo in uniforme viola scese dall'autobus. "Benvenuti sul Nottetempo, mezzo di trasporto di emergenza per maghi e streghe in difficoltà." Annunciò ad alta voce. "Allungate la bacchetta, salite a bordo e vi portiamo dove volete. Mi chiamo Stan Picchetto e sono il vostro bigliettaio per oggi."  
I maghi di Fairy Tail lo guardarono per qualche secondo limitandosi a sbattere le palpebre.  
"Perché da noi dobbiamo andare ogni volta in stazione o prendere in affitto delle carrozze?" Domandò Lucy.  
"Ehi… siete un gruppo numeroso." Osservò Stan.  
"Già… Potete portarci a Diagon Alley?" Chiese Harry.  
"Per undici falci a testa."  
Majutsu si portò le mani in tasca, tirando fuori un po' di monete.  
"Sì, ce la facciamo." Disse finendo di contare. "Allora sette biglietti, grazie."  
"Sai, ora che ci penso…" Fece Natsu, mentre salivano. "È la prima volta che prendiamo un autobus. Sarà un viaggio tranquillo, vero?"  
"Beh, non ne prendo uno da anni, però sì, dovrebbe essere un viaggio comodo."  
A quelle parole Stan sorrise, per poi rivolgersi all'autista.  
"Diamoci una mossa, Ern." Disse, mentre le porte si chiudevano.  
E con un sonoro BANG, i maghi si ritrovarono schiacciati sui sedili, mentre l'autobus correva a velocità folle sulla strada.  
"Che cos'avevi detto prima?!" Urlarono tutti contro Harry.

Dudley osservò l'autobus scomparire in una scia violacea, per poi sospirare, chiudendo la finestra.  
"Finalmente se ne sono andati…" Mormorò, per poi lasciare la stanza e andare fuori, salutando velocemente la madre e la zia.  
Si diresse verso un parco lì vicino, dove sapeva che a quell'ora della mattina non ci sarebbe stato nessuno. Si sedette su un'altalena, sospirando.  
"Perché è dovuto tornare?" Si chiese, guardando in basso, per poi portare una mano in tasca, tirando fuori una lettera chiusa. "Non importa… sarà meglio che adesso vada a spedire questa… o mamma e papà si arrabbieranno…"  
Un lungo miagolio attirò la sua attenzione. Dudley spostò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a fissare un grosso gatto dal pelo rosso che lo guardava dal basso.  
"E tu che vuoi?" Buttò il ragazzo, poco prima che il gatto saltasse contro di lui, prendendo la busta tra i denti e scappando l'attimo seguente.  
Dudley sbiancò, cominciando a corrergli dietro.  
"Fermati! Lasciala andare!" Gli urlò, mentre cominciava a sentire l'affaticamento per la corsa improvvisa, cosa a cui non era abituato.  
Il gatto tuttavia continuò lungo la via, finché non girò in un vicolo in mezzo a due palazzine.  
Il Dursley lo seguì, frenando la sua corsa quando vide il gatto fermo di fronte a un muro.  
"F-Finalmente…" Ansimò, asciugandosi il sudore e facendo per andargli incontro.  
Ma si fermò quando vide una mano pallida uscire dal cono d'ombra e prendere la lettera dalla bocca del gatto, che miagolò soddisfatto quando l'altra mano lo accarezzò sulla testa.  
"Oh, questa sì che è una sorpresa." Asserì una voce maschile, per poi mostrare una bacchetta, che puntò verso Dudley.  
Il ragazzo per tutta risposta aveva cominciato a indietreggiare, solo per andare a sbattere contro una parete invisibile.  
"Mi spiace, ma temo di doverti tenere qui un po'… Dudley Dursley." Fece l'uomo, restando sempre in penombra.  
"C-Chi sei? E c-come fai a sapere il m-mio nome?"  
"Mi prendi per stupido? So leggere un nome su una busta." Rispose lui, ridendo. "Ed era parecchio che non ne vedevo una simile…"  
"B-Beh… puoi a-andare in un ufficio p-postale e prenderla l-lì e-"  
"Dubito fortemente che  _questa_  lettera si trovi in un qualunque ufficio postale. Da quanto mi risulta, sono un numero limitato."  
Dudley deglutì.  
"Ma se mi ricordo bene di Petunia, non mi stupisco della tua stupidità."  
Il ragazzo a quel punto spalancò gli occhi, cominciando a tremare vistosamente. "C-Come…"  
L'uomo a quel punto decise di uscire allo scoperto, mostrandosi totalmente al ragazzo, che al solo vederlo impallidì ulteriormente.  
"N-No… ti prego, lasciami andare! Non dirò a nessuno di averti visto, ma lasciami andare!"  
"Oh, deduco che tu mi conosci."  
"Certo che ti conosco! Sei su tutti i telegiornali! S-Sei Sirius Black, il pluriomicida evaso!"  
"Oh, sono così famoso? Devono avere proprio una grande paura di me per parlarne anche tra i Babbani." Ridacchiò l'uomo, per poi farsi serio. "Ora… sono in una situazione abbastanza… complicata."  
"E c-con ciò? I-Io sono solo un r-ragazzo qualunque…"  
"Davvero? E allora perché avevi questa tra le mani?" Domandò Black, mostrando la busta, per poi cominciare a leggere. "Signor D. Dursley, Cameretta, 4 Privet Drive."  
Dudley sembrò pietrificarsi.  
"Ormai dovresti aver capito che cosa sono… visto che siamo uguali-"  
"No!" Urlò di colpo il ragazzo, riacquistando un po' di coraggio. "Io non voglio averci niente a che fare!"  
Sirius Black lo guardò serio. "Ma tu guarda… ti hanno fatto proprio bene il lavaggio del cervello, eh? Per costringerti a dire simili cose…"  
"I miei genitori non lo sanno!" Replicò Dudley. "Non sanno che io sono un mostro!"  
"Un mostro, eh?" Ridacchiò l'uomo. "Credimi… tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa sia un  _vero_  mostro."  
"Insomma, che cosa vuoi da me?!"  
"Oh, giusto, stavo divagando. Vedi… mi serve il tuo aiuto."  
"Che cosa può volere da me un serial killer?"  
Black lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Vendetta." Si limitò a dire. "E mi serve qualcuno in grado di farmi entrare senza destare troppi sospetti nel posto dove potrò ottenerla."  
"B-Beh… non contare s-su di me! Non ti aiuterò!"  
L'uomo lo guardò, per poi annuire, muovendo la bacchetta, facendo sparire la barriera.  
"Molto bene allora. Sei libero di andartene." Fece, girandosi.  
Dudley lo guardò sorpreso. "D-Davvero? T-Tutto qui? Non è che a-appena mi giro mi u-uccidi?"  
"No, no, tranquillo. Vai pure."  
Dudley non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si voltò.  
"Ma sappi che farò sì che i tuoi genitori scoprano la verità. Ho più modi per farglielo sapere in maniera anonima. Non sarebbe giusto nascondergli una cosa simile…"  
Il ragazzo si bloccò all'istante. "N-Non oserai… vero?"  
"Vuoi mettermi alla prova?"  
Dudley restò fermo dove si trovava, mentre il mago gli si avvicinava, seguito dal gatto.  
"Sapevo che avremmo trovato un punto di accordo." Ghignò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, mentre il gatto fulvo si poggiava sulla sua gamba.  
L'istante dopo, sparirono tutti e tre, lasciando la strada completamente deserta.


	52. Le guardie di Azkaban

Quando il Nottetempo frenò e aprì le porte, il mago del fuoco si fiondò subito fuori tenendosi una mano sulla bocca.  
"S-Sembra che Natsu abbia avuto una… una ricaduta…aye…" Mormorò Happy, anche lui abbastanza provato dal viaggio turbolento.  
"Non voglio mai più salire su questo affare…" Borbottò Gray, seguendolo, mentre Harry pagava Stan.  
"Uno tsunami è più tranquillo…" Sussurrò Lucy, mentre Erza la superava apparentemente tranquilla.  
"Concordo. La prossima volta a piedi…"  
"Sicuri di stare bene?" Chiese Stan, mettendo via i soldi.  
"Sì, sì… solo, era la prima volta che prendevamo un mezzo di trasporto… simile…" Rispose Harry, per poi scendere dall'autobus, che scomparve subito dopo.  
"Bene, ci siamo." Fece Majutsu, mentre Natsu riprendeva lentamente colore.  
"Non oso immaginare se Hermione non mi avesse curato…" Mormorò, interrompendosi quando la porta del Paiolo Magico si spalancò di colpo, lasciando uscire nientemeno che un agitato Ministro della Magia.  
"Harry!" Esclamò, guardando il ragazzo. "Grazie al cielo sei qui!"  
Il moro sbatté le palpebre confuso, poco prima di venire letteralmente trascinato di peso dentro il locale.  
Gli altri membri di Fairy Tail lo seguirono, non sapendo come agire.  
"Chi è?" Chiese Erza a Natsu, il quale sembrava essere l'unico ad averlo riconosciuto.  
"Il ministro della magia. Mi pare di aver capito che sia il pezzo grosso più importante dopo Silente."  
"L'ha trovato, Ministro." Fece il locandiere Tom, avvicinandosi a Harry, che cominciava a spazientirsi.  
Cosa che dimostrò liberandosi della presa di Cornelius.  
"Ok, posso sapere che cosa sta succedendo?" Domandò scocciato. "Non mi pare di aver fatto nulla di sbagliato o d'illegale."  
"Certo che no, Harry, ma il Ministero era piuttosto preoccupato… ti abbiamo cercato da quando è finita la scuola, e i gufi sono sempre tornati indietro senza averti trovato."  
"Ero tornato a casa." Replicò subito Potter. "E lì i gufi non sono ammessi."  
"Soprattutto quelli giganti…" Mormorò Natsu, ricordandosi di Civetta.  
"Capisco… Beh, è un sollievo vederti salvo e… quasi sano…" Commentò il Ministro, notando le bende che ancora coprivano in parte le braccia e le gambe di Harry.  
"Oh, non si preoccupi. Nulla di grave." Rispose lui, intuendo i suoi pensieri. "Però non ha ancora risposto alla mia domanda. Come mai questa improvvisa preoccupazione?"  
Cornelius sospirò. "Tom, possiamo avere un salottino privato, per favore?" Chiese al proprietario del Paiolo Magico, che annuì.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail seguirono i due uomini lungo uno stretto corridoio che si trovava dietro il bancone, finché non arrivarono a un salottino, dove Tom li lasciò.  
"Sedetevi pure." Fece il Ministro, indicando un divano, dove i ragazzi andarono subito ad accomodarsi.  
"Come avrete già capito, io sono il Ministro della Magia Cornelius Caramell."  
"Sì, l'avevamo già vista in una foto." Rispose Harry, non potendo dire che in realtà l'aveva visto quando era andato ad arrestare Hagrid.  
"Beh, prima di tutto, ribadisco che mi fa piacere vederti. Temevamo ti fosse successo qualcosa di grave."  
"Per piacere Ministro, non mi prenda in giro." Lo interruppe subito Majutsu. "Ho già avuto a che fare con i politici, e se uno di loro si preoccupa direttamente di qualcosa o qualcuno, significa che c'è una ragione ben specifica."  
"Su, Harry, non dire così…"  
"Deve perdonarci, Ministro." S'intromise Erza. "Ma nemmeno poche settimane fa proprio un membro del nostro… Ministero, ha tentato di ucciderci. Può immaginare il perché non siamo proprio a nostro agio."  
A quelle parole Caramell sussultò. "U-Uccidervi?" Ripeté incredulo. "Perché avrebbe voluto uccidervi?"  
"Diciamo che non avevamo gli stessi punti di vista, e lui non era disposto ad accettare questo fatto." Replicò Harry. "Ma non si preoccupi. È stato fermato e non dovrebbe più tentare di nuocerci."  
"Questo è un sollievo… sarebbe stato difficile spiegare come mai Harry Potter non sarebbe più tornato…"  
"Ora, torniamo al motivo di questa visita. Non è mai venuto a verificare le mie condizioni in due anni che sono andato a Hogwarts. Come mai questo cambiamento improvviso?"  
"Beh… Non credo sia il caso di darti inutili preoccupazioni, Harry… l'importante è che tu ora sia qui, ed è meglio che tu non ti muova fino all'inizio delle lezioni."  
Majutsu lo guardò storto. "Senta Ministro, non mi sono mai piaciuti i segreti, a meno che la persona non fosse in grado di gestirli."  
Il Ministro mosse nervosamente le dita, non sapendo come replicare.  
"Se c'è qualcosa che minaccia Harry, è meglio che ce lo dica subito." Intervenne Gray. "Sapere la verità ci aiuterà ad affrontarla."  
Cornelius sospirò. "Molto bene allora." Disse, ormai arreso. "In fondo, lo scoprireste lo stesso, visto che i giornali non fanno altro che parlarne. Mi rammarica che in parte è colpa mia… avrei dovuto fare più attenzione e non provocarlo…"  
"Di chi sta parlando?"  
"Bisogna tornare a dodici anni fa, Harry. Quella notte in cui ti è rimasta quella cicatrice."  
"Non sarà tornato Voldemort?!" Esclamò di colpo Natsu, facendo tremare il Ministro.  
"No! No, grazie a cielo il Signore Oscuro è ancora morto." Assicurò. "Tuttavia, come immagino sappiate, c'erano diversi suoi seguaci. Uno di loro in particolar modo era più pericoloso degli altri."  
Harry annuì, indicando che lo stava seguendo.  
"Il suo nome era Sirius Black. Lui… tentò di prenderti dopo che Voi-Sapete-Chi fu distrutto, probabilmente per finire l'opera, ma grazie a Hagrid e al sacrificio di un mago, tu sei stato portato in salvo e Black arrestato."  
"Okay… ma cosa c'entra con noi?" Domandò Lucy.  
Il Ministro liberò un altro lungo sospiro. "Pochi giorni dopo che voi avete lasciato Hogwarts, Black è riuscito a evadere da Azkaban." Spiegò. "Pensavamo fosse impossibile, ma temo di averlo provocato io mostrandogli alcuni giornali con scritti sopra i vostri… atti eroici, se vogliamo chiamarli così. Prima di evadere, le guardie e gli altri prigionieri mi hanno riferito che continuava a ripetere 'È a Hogwarts'."  
"Quindi, quello che sta cercando di dirmi è che questo Black è sulle mie tracce per finire l'opera di Voldemort, vero?" Riassunse Majutsu, sorprendendolo. "Ma cos'è? Ho sulla schiena un bersaglio per i pazzi?"  
"Harry, è per questo che devo chiederti di non muoverti da Diagon Alley. Finché sei qui sei al sicuro."  
"Apprezzo il suo pensiero, ma mi creda, so cavarmela." Replicò Potter. "Io e i miei amici non abbiamo paura di un mago. Piuttosto, se lei ci concedesse il permesso di usare la magia anche fuori da Hogwarts nel caso dovessimo difenderci, avremmo ancora meno problemi."  
"Beh, la legge lo prevede, ma solo in caso di emergenza… Ma preferirei che non finiste in una situazione simile."  
Harry sospirò, per poi alzarsi. "Beh, non avevamo comunque intenzione di allontanarci da Diagon Alley, però vorrei che non ci limitasse più. O il nostro tutore potrebbe avere qualcosa di cui discutere."  
"Fin quando vi trovate qui dovrete sottostare alle leggi del Ministero." Disse Cornelius facendosi improvvisamente serio, alzandosi. "Se il vostro tutore ha qualcosa da dire, sarò più che lieto di parlarci. Così forse finalmente potrei scoprire dove si trova questo Paese nascosto al resto del mondo."  
Senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza, lasciandoli da soli.  
"Sirius Black, eh?" Ripeté Harry, sospirando. "Davvero, posso capire a Fiore… ma qui non è che ho fatto molto per guadagnarmi tanto astio." Commentò.

"Quindi questo Sirius Black è alla tua ricerca, eh?" Fece il Master attraverso la Lacrima di comunicazione, in quel momento alimentata dall'energia magica di Harry.  
"Come dobbiamo agire?" Chiese Gray. "Se dovesse avere in parte le capacità di Voldemort, non sarà facile da sconfiggere senza farci scoprire."  
"Purtroppo per il momento non potete fare molto." Ammise Makarov.  
"Bah, io direi di fregarcene delle conseguenze e andare subito a cercarlo! Prima lo troviamo, prima ce ne liberiamo e prima torniamo liberi!" Esclamò Salamander.  
"Sì, liberi di venire studiati dagli altri maghi ansiosi di scoprire il segreto della nostra magia." Replicò Erza.  
"Per quanto vorrei dare retta a Natsu, le cose stanno così. È già un miracolo che il Ministro non ci abbia chiesto direttamente dove siamo stati o peggio ancora, di portarlo lì. Sarebbe stato difficile risolvere la questione." Aggiunse Harry.  
"Vero. Senza considerare che nemmeno qui sono a conoscenza dell'altro mondo. Se il Re dovesse scoprirlo, potrebbe davvero ordinarci di far passare l'esercito, nel timore di venire attaccati. Oltre a noi, nessuno deve scoprire di questo collegamento."  
"Anche se…" Borbottò Lucy.  
"Che c'è?"  
"Sto ripensando a Naruto. Lui veniva da un terzo mondo, che non era minimamente collegato ai nostri. Cavoli, non credevano neppure nell'esistenza della magia."  
"Stai pensando che i nostri continui viaggi da un mondo all'altro stiano cominciando a danneggiare il collegamento tra i vari mondi paralleli?" Azzardò Erza.  
"Non saprei… ma è una possibilità." Ammise la bionda. "Se fosse così… potremmo incontrare altre persone provenienti da mondi diversi."  
"E in quel caso dobbiamo sperare che non abbiano intenzioni ostili. Ma se le cose stanno così, significa che più viaggiamo, più danneggiamo il collegamento."  
"Cercherò di informarmi sulla questione." Li interruppe Makarov, mentre l'immagine cominciava a dissiparsi. "Per ora, vedete solo di fare attenzione. Se doveste aver bisogno di aiuto, non esitate a contattarci e vedrò di mandarvi rinforzi."  
"Va bene." Risposero loro tutti insieme, per poi vedere la Lacrima spaccarsi a metà.  
"Dobbiamo  _davvero_  trovare un modo per comunicare senza dover ogni volta distruggere una Lacrima." Disse Gray, raccogliendo i resti e buttandoli nel baule, in attesa di tornare a Hogwarts e farli distruggere a Natsu.

Da quel giorno, i maghi di Fairy Tail ripresero la stessa routine che avevano impiegato durante la loro prima visita a Diagon Alley: passavano le giornate girando per i negozi, fermandosi spesso fuori dalla gelateria di Florian Fortebraccio per finire gli ultimi compiti che gli erano rimasti.  
Happy tuttavia doveva rientrare spesso nella loro stanza per riprendere le sue sembianze originali, poiché a differenza della trasfigurazione, la trasformazione magica lo lasciava sempre esausto e non potevano rischiare che tornasse gatto in mezzo ad altre persone.  
"Devi proprio farti insegnare dalla McGranitt gli incantesimi necessari." Commentò Natsu un giorno.  
Durante la loro 'vacanza obbligata' ricevettero anche notizie dai fratelli Weasley: a quanto pare il loro padre aveva vinto un grosso premio in denaro, e aveva quindi deciso di portare la famiglia in vacanza in Egitto, dove avrebbero fatto anche visita al fratello Bill. Gli avevano scritto che li avrebbero raggiunti a Diagon Alley una settimana prima dell'inizio delle lezioni. Fu però a due settimane dalla fine delle vacanze che i maghi di Fairy Tail decisero di cominciare ad acquistare il nuovo materiale scolastico.  
Dopo essere andati a prendere delle nuove divise optarono per dividersi gli acquisti, così da potersi sbrigare in poco tempo. Fu per questo che Lucy si diresse da sola con Erza al Ghirigoro per acquistare i libri.  
"Certo che la lista è piuttosto strana…" Osservò la bionda, ricontrollando la lettera. "Abbiamo scelto le stesse materie non essendocene nessuna veramente interessante, però…"  
"Non mi dirai che sei ancora preoccupata per quel libro?" Domandò Titania, mentre entravano nella libreria.  
"Beh, un libro che si chiama ' _Libro Mostro dei Mostri'_  non è proprio rassicurante e-"  
"Scusate…" S'intromise un commesso. "Avete detto proprio ' _Libro Mostro dei Mostri'_?" Chiese, sbiancando in viso.  
"S-Sì, perché?"  
"Due copie?"  
"A dir la verità cinque, siamo qui anche per i nostri ami-"  
Ma la maga degli Spiriti Stellari si interruppe quando il commesso lasciò cadere la testa sul bancone, sospirando.  
"Questo è un incubo…" Mormorò, per poi prendere un paio di guanti, un bastone nodoso e diversi pezzi di spago molto spesso.  
"Venite, andiamo a prenderli." Disse alle due ragazze, che lo guardarono confuse.  
"Sembra si stia preparando più per un safari…" Commentò la rossa.  
"Mi creda, signorina, un safari senza bacchetta potrebbe essere meno pericoloso." Replicò il commesso, per poi andare nel retro.  
Lì, chiusi in una gabbia, c'erano decine di libri volanti, che stavano cercando di mordersi tra di loro tramite quelli che sembravano dei veri e propri denti di carta.  
"Quelli sono i nostri libri?!" Urlò spaventata Lucy.  
"Interessante. Finalmente non sarà una noia studiare." Replicò invece divertita Erza, non sentita dal commesso, che aprì la gabbia per cercare di prenderne uno.  
Tuttavia, prima che riuscisse a fermarla, una copia del libro saltò fuori, dirigendosi contro Erza e mordendole una mano.  
"Oh no! Mi spiace, ma non riesco a-"  
Ma l'uomo si fermò quando vide Erza prendere il libro con l'altra mano, per poi scagliarlo verso l'alto, dove andò a sbattere contro il soffitto, cadendo subito dopo a terra inerme.  
"Quindi le cose stanno così, eh?" Fece, massaggiandosi la mano ferita, mentre Lucy indietreggiava terrorizzata. "Scusi, posso avere quello spago? Ci penserò io a renderli inermi."  
"C-Come? Mi spiace, ma non posso lasciarglielo fare, è pericoloso!"  
"Sì… per i libri…" Fu il commento leggermente sarcastico di Lucy, che deglutì vedendo l'amica strappare le corde dalle mani del commesso, per poi entrare nella gabbia.

"Come sarebbe a dire che vi hanno regalato una copia per ciascuno di noi di un libro?" Chiese sorpreso Harry, vedendole rientrare nella stanza con i nuovi libri.  
"D-Diciamo che il proprietario ci ha voluto ringraziare per i servizi resi alla sua libreria…" Rispose una pallida Lucy. "E se mai dovessi raccontare ciò che ho visto oggi… probabilmente verrei presa per pazza."  
"E che avete mai dovuto fare? Fare a pugni con dei libri?" Ridacchiò Gray, per poi vedere cinque libri saltare giù dal letto e andare a nascondervisi sotto.  
Erza si limitò a far scrocchiare il collo.

Fu solo durante l'ultimo giorno che furono finalmente raggiunti dai Weasley, con l'aggiunta di Hermione, che a quanto pare li aveva incrociati all'entrata di Diagon Alley.  
"Sirius Black ha intenzione di ucciderti?!" Esclamarono assieme i gemelli, non appena furono aggiornati delle ultime novità.  
"Diamine Harry, questo è pericoloso!" Asserì Ron. "Black è un famoso assassino… ho sentito che ha ucciso tredici persone con un solo incantesimo!"  
"Tredici? Allora non dobbiamo preoccuparci." Fece Natsu. "Insomma, siamo sopravvissuti all'Eterion, un incantesimo che poteva disintegrarci tutti quanti insieme a qualche chilometro di oceano e-"  
"Voi avete fatto che cosa?!" Ruggì la signora Weasley, che era entrata in quel momento nella loro stanza per avvisarli che li stavano aspettando per la cena.  
"Ehm… nulla mamma… Natsu ama scherzare…" Corse ai ripari George, sperando che la madre ci credesse.  
Lei per tutta risposta li guardò con un cipiglio. "Sarà… Ah, Ron, non mi hai più detto come sta Crosta."  
A quella frase i maghi di Fairy Tail guardarono l'amico, che tirò fuori il topo dalla tasca. "Non sono riusciti a capirlo nemmeno quelli del  _Serraglio Stregato_. Hanno detto che è vissuto anche troppo a lungo per essere un topo non magico."  
"Non magico?" Ripeté Harry perplesso. "Non credo. La prima volta che lo abbiamo visto abbiamo percepito una traccia magica attorno a lui. Forse consiste solo in una durata vitale più lunga."  
"Dici davvero?" Fece sorpreso il rosso, per poi scostarsi quando Natsu si avvicinò per annusare l'animale.  
"Secondo me non ha nulla che non va. Di certo non puzza di malato." Spiegò.  
"Devo ancora abituarmi all'idea che tu sei cresciuto con un drago… credo che Charlie farebbe carte false per conoscerti." Ammise la signora Weasley, sospirando.

~~~~~~~~~~~

La mattina dopo Tom andò a svegliarli poco dopo l'alba, come da loro richiesto. I maghi, non senza qualche borbottio e lamentela, cominciarono subito a prepararsi, per poi controllare di aver preso tutto e dirigersi verso l'uscita con i bauli appresso.  
"Allora, chiamiamo un taxi?" Chiese Lucy, ricordandosi del primo anno.  
"Qualunque cosa sarà meglio di quella… cosa!" Esclamò Natsu, rabbrividendo al ricordo del Nottetempo.  
"Concordo, aye!"  
"Taxi? Oh, non credo ne avremmo bisogno." Intervenne il signor Weasley, raggiungendoli.  
"Perché papà?" Domandò Ginny. "Come facciamo ad arrivare in stazione senza?"  
"Beh… visto che noi non abbiamo più una macchina, il Ministero ci ha gentilmente offerto un passaggio… verranno a prenderci tra poco."  
A sentire ciò Harry sbuffò. "Non sarà che hanno paura che io venga attaccato da Black se vado da solo, vero?"  
A sentire ciò Arthur spalancò gli occhi, fissandolo. "Tu sai-"  
"Il Ministro mi ha raccontato che probabilmente è evaso per uccidermi, visto che è colpa mia se Voldy non è più in grado di agire."  
"Allora capirai anche perché vogliamo proteggerti." Obiettò il signor Weasley.  
"Non ho bisogno di protezione. Me la so cavare bene anche da solo. Senza considerare che comunque non sono mai solo." Replicò il moro, mentre dietro di lui Gray e Natsu si battevano i pugni tra di loro, sorridendo.  
"Beh… ma mi risulta che non vogliate far sapere che cosa siete davvero in grado di fare, no?" sussurrò il signor Weasley, ottenendo uno sbuffo collettivo come risposta.  
"Sono arrivate le macchine." Avvertì Tom, rientrando nel locale dopo essere uscito per controllare.  
"Grazie mille."  
Il viaggio fino a King's Cross fu molto tranquillo in confronto alla gita sul Nottetempo: le auto del Ministero della Magia sembravano quasi normali, anche se Harry notò che sgusciavano nel traffico come nessun'altra macchina sarebbe mai riuscita a fare.  
Raggiunsero la stazione con venti minuti di anticipo; gli autisti del Ministero trovarono dei carrelli, scaricarono i bauli, salutarono il signor Weasley sfiorandosi il berretto e ripartirono, riuscendo misteriosamente a scattare in testa a una fila di macchine ferme ai semafori.  
"Bene." Disse Arthur guardandosi intorno. "Andiamo due a due, visto che siamo in tanti. Io passo per primo con Harry."  
Il signor Weasley puntò verso la barriera che separava i binari nove e dieci, spingendo il carrello di Majutsu, apparentemente molto interessato all'Intercity 125 che era appena arrivato al binario nove. Con un'occhiata eloquente al ragazzo, si appoggiò in maniera casuale alla barriera. Harry lo imitò.  
Un attimo dopo l'attraversarono, ritrovandosi sul binario nove e tre quarti davanti all'Espresso per Hogwarts.  
Percy e Ginny apparvero all'improvviso dietro a Harry, seguiti a ruota da tutti gli altri.  
"Ah, ecco Penelope!" Esclamò Percy, lisciandosi i capelli e diventando tutto rosa sulle guance.  
"Penelope?" Chiese Natsu a Fred, che ridacchiò.  
"A quanto pare, durante lo scorso anno, il nostro nuovo  _Caposcuola_ …" Spiegò lui, senza trattenere un leggero disgusto nel dire quella parola. "… si è fidanzato."  
I maghi guardarono il maggiore dei fratelli Weasley avanzare verso una ragazza dai lunghi capelli ricci, camminando col petto così in fuori che nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorare il distintivo splendente che lo segnava come Caposcuola.  
Decidendo di lasciare il figlio maggiore da solo, il signor Weasley aprì la strada verso la coda del treno, oltre una serie di scompartimenti affollati, fino a una carrozza che sembrava vuota. I ragazzi caricarono i bauli, sistemarono le gabbie dei gufi sulla reticella e poi tornarono sulla banchina per salutare i coniugi Weasley.  
La signora baciò tutti i suoi figli, poi Hermione e alla fine anche i membri di Fairy Tail, che furono un po' imbarazzati per quell'improvvisa uscita d'affetto.  
"Farete attenzione, vero?" Chiese lei cercando di ricomporsi, con gli occhi stranamente lucidi.  
"Harry." Intervenne Arthur. "Vieni qui un momento per piacere…"  
Scivolò dietro una colonna, e Harry lo seguì, lasciando gli altri attorno alla signora Weasley.  
"C'è una cosa che devo dirti prima che tu parta…" Esordì Arthur con voce tesa.  
"Se è l'ennesima raccomandazione di non andare a cercare Black, lo so. Per quanto mi faccia infuriare la cosa, so bene di non poterlo fare."  
"Harry, so che sei di una tempra più forte di quanto non creda Caramell, e naturalmente sono felice che tu non abbia paura, ma…"  
"Arthur!" Gridò la signora Weasley, intenta a far salire gli altri sul treno, "Arthur, che cosa fai? È ora!"  
"Arriviamo, Molly!" Urlò in risposta il signor Weasley, ma poi si voltò di nuovo verso Harry e riprese a parlare con voce più bassa, in fretta, questa volta. "Ascolta, voglio che tu mi dia la tua parola… Qualunque cosa sentirai su Black, non dovrai mai andare a cercarlo. E nemmeno i tuoi amici."  
"Che cos'altro dovrei sentire?" Replicò il moro. "C'è ancora qualcosa che non mi avete detto su Black?"  
Arthur distolse lo sguardo, e a salvarlo dal rispondere fu un fischio acuto, che anticipò i controllori, che cominciarono a camminare lungo il treno per chiudere le porte.  
"Promettimelo, Harry!" Esclamò il signor Weasley, parlando ancora più rapidamente.  
"Arthur, sbrigati!" Strillò la signora Weasley.  
Il vapore schizzava dal treno, che aveva cominciato a muoversi.  
Harry decise di ignorare la questione per ora, quindi corse verso la portiera, che Erza spalancò, lasciandolo entrare.  
"Che cosa voleva dirti nostro padre?" Domandò Ginny.  
"Di non andare a cercare Black." Rispose il moro, cercando di sedersi, ma senza riuscirci a causa della mancanza di posti.  
"Non ti preoccupare, ci penso io." Disse Hermione, intuendo i suoi pensieri e tirando fuori la bacchetta, per poi pronunciare un incantesimo.  
Immediatamente lo spazio all'interno della cabina sembrò aumentare, creando così nuovi posti a sedere.  
"Perché non ci abbiamo mai pensato prima?" Si chiesero i gemelli. "Più grande all'interno! È geniale!"  
"Abbassate la voce." Intimò Gray, per poi indicare il posto vicino alla porta dello scompartimento, dove si trovava un uomo con addosso un completo da mago molto consunto, rammendato in più punti.  
Aveva l'aria stanca e malata, e benché fosse piuttosto giovane, i suoi capelli castano chiaro erano striati di grigio.  
"Come mai avete scelto uno scompartimento già occupato?" Domandò Harry, guardandolo.  
"Non ce n'erano altri così liberi. E comunque sta dormendo. Probabilmente non appena si sveglia se ne andrà."  
"Però…" Commentò Natsu, avvicinandosi all'uomo e annusandolo. "C'è un odore strano su di lui… Chissà chi è…"  
"Direi che la risposta è ovvia." Rispose Luna, entrando nel vano assieme a Neville, che li salutò con la mano. "È il sostituto di quello scrittore a cui non erano simpatici i miei Nargilli."  
"Luna! Neville!" Li salutarono gli altri. "Come va?"  
"Beh, direi che mia nonna ha preso decisamente bene la mia quasi morte. Quando le ho raccontato cosa ci è successo, prima era tentata di darmi del pazzo, ma poi ha detto che era orgogliosa…" Rispose Paciock, portandosi una mano dietro la testa.  
"Buono a sapersi. Sappi che le lezioni di spada non si fermeranno." Avvisò Erza. "Non appena sapremo gli orari degli allenamenti di Quidditch, stabilirò i tuoi orari."  
"Temevo l'avresti fatto…" Sospirò lui, portandosi d'istinto la mano sopra la manica che nascondeva il tatuaggio.  
"Come fai a esserne tanto certa?" Domandò Harry a Luna, che alzò le spalle.  
"Ho letto il nome sulla sua valigia." Rispose, indicandola.  
I maghi si sporsero in avanti, riuscendo così a leggere ' _Professor R.J. Lupin'_.  
"Lupin?" Lesse Harry, per poi portarsi la mano sotto il mento. "Non so perché, ma mi ricorda qualcosa…"  
"Forse ti ricorda il famoso ladro Lupin. Potresti averlo sentito nominare quando eri bambino." Suggerì Hermione.  
"È un ladro?!" Esclamò sorpreso Natsu, ricevendo subito una botta in testa da Erza.  
"Stupido! Ha solo lo stesso nome!" Lo riprese, per poi tornare a guardare l'uomo. "Voi che dite? Sarà un insegnante decente o no?"  
"Vediamo… il primo anno abbiamo avuto uno impossessato da Voldy…" Cominciò a riepilogare Gray. "Lo scorso anno un mentecatto per eccellenza…"  
"E anche gli altri anni il professore è sempre stato diverso." Aggiunse Fred. "Quel posto è maledetto, datemi retta. Si dice che nessuno abbia mai visto lo stesso professore per più di un anno."  
"Mi sembra un po' esagerato…" Ammise Majutsu. "Una maledizione dite? Potrei accettare un incantesimo, ma mi rifiuto di credere a una maledizione."  
"La pensi così e ti sei iscritto a Divinazione?" Osservò George. "La Cooman ti farà impazzire allora…"  
"Uh?"  
"La professoressa di Divinazione. Non scende quasi mai in Sala Grande, e gira voce che ogni anno scelga un nuovo studente a cui preannuncia la morte. Inutile dire che non è mai morto nessuno."  
"Bah, io mi sono iscritto solo per spiegarmi quegli strani sogni che faccio ogni tanto, non mi interessa altro. Per il futuro, se proprio sono curioso, devo semplicemente chiederlo a Cana, in uno di quei rarissimi momenti in cui è sobria."  
"Cioè praticamente mai." Borbottò Gray, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti i presenti.

"Quindi è questo il famoso Sirius Black, eh?" Commentò Harry, mentre osservava sul  _Cavillo_ , il giornale del padre di Luna, la foto del ricercato, che mostrava semplicemente il suo volto pallido circondato da un groviglio di sporchi capelli neri.  
"Già. Papà è stato costretto dal Ministero a mettere la sua foto sul giornale, ma non mi ha voluto dire come mai è tanto ricercato."  
"Anche mia nonna è rimasta sul vago. Ha detto solo di non preoccuparmene."  
"Beh, sinceramente dubito che corriamo qualche pericolo: insomma, non sarà mai pericoloso quanto Gerard o Deliora, no?" Fece Ron.  
"Più pericoloso di un ragazzo pazzo che voleva resuscitare un mago contro il quale Voldy è una formica e un demone distruttore? Se lo è, allora siamo nei guai. Ma in quel caso, dubito che ci sia qualcuno in grado di fermarlo."  
"Parliamo d'altro per ora." Intervenne Lucy, stufa di essere costretta a ricordare scontri che avrebbe voluto dimenticare più che volentieri. "Com'è Hogsmeade?"  
"È l'unico insediamento completamente non-Babbano di tutta la Gran Bretagna." Rispose Ron.  
"Credevo fosse Diagon Alley, aye." Lo interruppe Happy.  
"Beh, sì, però si trova nel bel mezzo della Londra Babbana, quindi in un certo senso non lo è. Hogsmeade invece, essendo ai piedi di Hogwarts, è frequentata praticamente solo da studenti e professori." Spiegò Fred. "Ma vi consigliamo assolutamente di andare da Mielandia!"  
"Che cos'è?" Chiese Erza.  
"È un negozio di dolci." Disse Ron con aria sognante. "Dove hanno di tutto… Le Piperille, che ti fanno uscire il fumo dalla bocca, e dei Cioccoli giganti ripieni di crema alla fragola e panna, e certe deliziose penne d'aquila di zucchero che puoi succhiare in classe e sembra che tu sia lì a pensare che cosa scrivere…"  
"Ma Hogsmeade è anche un posto molto interessante, no?" Insistette Hermione entusiasta. " _In Siti Storici della Stregoneria_  c'è scritto che la locanda è stata il quartier generale della  _Rivolta dei Folletti_  nel 1612, e la  _Stamberga Strillante_  dovrebbe essere l'edificio più infestato dai fantasmi di tutto il Paese…"  
"Ha più fantasmi di Hogwarts?!" Esclamò terrorizzata Lucy. "Spero non sia così!"  
"Non credo." La tranquillizzò George, mostrando la Mappa del Malandrino. "Secondo questa, era un passaggio proprio per andare a Hogsmeade da Hogwarts. Ma è inutilizzabile in quanto hanno piantato il Platano Picchiatore proprio alla sua entrata."  
"Non nominare quella pianta maledetta!" Replicò la maga degli Spiriti Stellari, diventando ancora più bianca e calmandosi quando il professor Lupin cominciò a muoversi, spostando di lato la testa per poi tornare a dormire, con la bocca leggermente aperta: quello fu il loro segnale di calmarsi.

L'Espresso di Hogwarts puntava dritto verso nord e il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino diventava sempre più cupo e selvaggio mentre le nuvole nel cielo s'infittivano. Oltre la porta dello scompartimento si potevano sentire dei ragazzi rincorrersi avanti e indietro nel corridoio del treno  
All'una esatta la grassa strega col carrello del cibo si presentò sulla soglia.  
"Credete che dovremmo svegliarlo?" Chiese Gray indicando con un cenno il professor Lupin. "Non gli farebbe male mangiare qualcosa, visto com'è magro."  
Hermione si avvicinò cauta al professor Lupin. "Ehm… professore…" Tentò. "Mi scusi… professore…"  
Il mago non si mosse.  
"Non preoccuparti, cara." Disse la strega porgendo a Harry un vassoio di Calderotti. "Se quando si sveglia ha fame, mi trova nella vettura davanti con il macchinista."  
"Ma dorme?" Domandò Ron piano, mentre la strega richiudeva la porta. "Voglio dire, non è morto, vero?"  
"No, no, respira." Replicò Natsu, scuotendo la mano e prendendo un biscotto.  
A metà pomeriggio la pioggia cominciò a cadere, confondendo così i profili delle colline che scorrevano oltre il finestrino.  
Il treno sferragliava, la pioggia tamburellava, il vento ululava, ma il professor Lupin continuò a dormire.  
"Dovremmo esserci ormai, no, aye?" Fece Happy, sporgendosi per guardare il finestrino ormai completamente nero.  
In quel momento il treno prese a rallentare.  
"Magnifico!" Esclamò Ron alzandosi per cercare di vedere fuori. "Ho una fame da lupi! Voglio andare al banchetto e-"  
"Non è possibile che ci siamo già." Osservò Erza. "Ci abbiamo sempre messo più tempo."  
"E allora perché ci fermiamo?" Chiese Lucy.  
Il treno perse sempre più velocità: mentre il rumore degli stantuffi cessava, il vento e la pioggia urlavano ancora più forte oltre i vetri.  
Harry, che era il più vicino alla porta, si alzò e diede un'occhiata in corridoio. In tutto il vagone teste curiose spuntavano dagli scompartimenti.  
Il treno si arrestò con uno scossone e una serie di tonfi lontani annunciò loro che i bagagli erano caduti dalle reticelle. Poi, senza alcun preavviso, tutte le luci si spensero e cadde la più completa oscurità.  
"Che cosa succede?" La voce di Ron risuonò alle spalle di Harry.  
"Credete che ci sia un guasto?" Domandò Lucy, mentre dalle mani di Salamander scaturirono delle scintille.  
"Natsu, no!" Lo rimproverò subito Majutsu.  
"Ma-"  
"Non puoi, lo sai." Aggiunse Erza.  
"Ma non mi vedrebbe nessuno!"  
"Vedi di stare calmo, fiammifero!"  
"Come mi hai chiamato, ghiacciolo?"  
"Vuoi che ti dia una lezione?"  
"Provaci!"  
"Silenzio!" Esclamò all'improvviso una voce roca.  
A quanto pareva il professor Lupin si era finalmente svegliato, zittendo tutti i presenti.  
Si udì un basso crepitio e una luce tremolante riempì lo scompartimento: il professor Lupin teneva in mano una manciata di fiammelle. Gli illuminavano il viso grigio e stanco, ma gli occhi erano attenti e guardinghi.  
"Restate dove siete." Ordinò con la stessa voce roca, non vedendo Natsu aprire e chiudere la bocca mentre guardava gli altri e indicava il fuoco che teneva in mano.  
Si alzò per aprire la porta, ma questa si schiuse pian piano prima che il professore potesse raggiungerla. In piedi sulla soglia, illuminata dalle fiammelle danzanti nella mano di Lupin, c'era una figura ammantata di grigio che torreggiava fino al soffitto. Aveva il volto completamente nascosto dal cappuccio. Una mano spuntava dal mantello, ed era scintillante, grigiastra, viscida e rugosa, come una cosa morta rimasta troppo a lungo nell'acqua…  
Ma fu visibile solo per un attimo: come se la creatura sotto il mantello avesse avvertito lo sguardo dei presenti, la mano si ritrasse all'improvviso nelle pieghe nere della stoffa.  
Poi la cosa, quale che fosse, trasse un lungo, lento, incerto sospiro, come se cercasse di respirare qualcosa di più dell'aria.  
Un freddo intenso calò su di loro. Majutsu sentì il respiro mozzarsi nel petto. Il freddo penetrò fin sotto la pelle. Era dentro di lui, s'insinuava fino al cuore…  
Gli occhi di Harry si rovesciarono. Non vedeva più niente. Annegava nel gelo. Sentì un rumore come uno scroscio d'acqua, e poi fu trascinato verso il basso, e il rombo divenne più forte…  
E poi, da molto lontano, sentì urlare. Urla terribili, di orrore, di supplica. Chiunque fosse, Harry pensò di aiutarlo, ma non ci riuscì: una fitta nebbia biancastra aleggiava vorticando attorno a lui, dentro di lui…  
"Harry! Harry! Ti senti bene?"  
Qualcuno lo stava schiaffeggiando.  
"C-che cosa è successo?" Mormorò, aprendo gli occhi e rendendosi conto di essere sul pavimento. L'Espresso di Hogwarts era di nuovo in movimento ed era tornata la luce.  
Doveva essere svenuto, e non era stato il solo. Vicino a lui c'erano anche Erza e Natsu, che stavano venendo risvegliati dal professore, mentre Gray veniva rianimato dai gemelli Weasley.  
"Stai bene?" Gli chiese preoccupata Hermione. "Scusa se ti ho preso a schiaffi, ma non reagivi e-"  
"Non preoccuparti, non è nulla." Rispose lui, mettendosi seduto. "Che cos'era quella cosa? E chi è che ha urlato?"  
"Nessuno." Disse la castana.  
Solo allora Majutsu si rese conto che era molto pallida, come tutti gli altri.  
"Davvero?" Fece Erza, mettendosi anche lei seduta. "Eppure anch'io ho sentito qualcosa…"  
Un colpo secco li fece sobbalzare tutti quanti. Il professor Lupin stava spezzando un'enorme tavoletta di cioccolato.  
"Tieni." Disse a Harry, e gliene tese un pezzo piuttosto grosso, per poi fare lo stesso con Titania, Natsu e Gray. "Mangiate. Vi farà bene."  
Harry prese il cioccolato ma non lo mangiò.  
"Che cos'era quella cosa?" Chiese a Lupin.  
"Un Dissennatore." Rispose l'uomo, distribuendo il cioccolato agli altri. "Uno dei Dissennatori di Azkaban."  
Tutti lo guardarono. Il professor Lupin appallottolò la carta del cioccolato e se la mise in tasca.  
"Mangiate." Ripeté. "Vi farà bene. Devo andare a parlare col macchinista, scusate…"  
Oltrepassò Harry e scomparve nel corridoio.  
"Sei sicuro di star bene, Harry?" Domandò Lucy, preoccupata.  
"Non capisco… che cosa è successo?" Chiese Majutsu, asciugandosi il sudore.  
"Be'… quella cosa… il Dissennatore… era lì in piedi che si guardava intorno… cioè, credo, non l'ho visto in faccia, e poi voi…" Cominciò Neville.  
"Credevamo vi avesse attaccato!" Esclamò Ron, ancora spaventato. "Siete diventati rigidi e siete caduti dal sedile, per poi cominciarvi a muovere in maniera strana…"  
"Il professor Lupin poi è andato verso il Dissennatore, ha preso la bacchetta magica…" Proseguì Happy. "…e poi ha detto: 'Nessuno di noi tiene nascosto Sirius Black sotto il mantello. Vai via'. Ma quella cosa non si è mossa, così il professore ha mormorato qualcosa, e dalla sua bacchetta è uscita una cosa d'argento diretta contro quell'essere, e poi è volata via…"  
"È stato strano…" Ammise Natsu. "Non mi ero mai sentito così… ho avuto freddo…"  
"Anch'io." Intervenne Gray. "E sapete che io non posso provare in alcun modo freddo, vista la mia magia…"  
"Era una creatura disgustosa." Disse Luna, la quale aveva perso parte della sua aria da sognatrice, parendo anche lei un po' scossa.  
"Ma perché non siamo svenuti tutti? E che cos'è successo esattamente?"  
Il professor Lupin rientrò in quel momento, per poi guardarsi intorno, per poi sorridere.  
"Non ho messo il veleno in quel cioccolato, sapete?"  
Majutsu a quel punto ne staccò un morso e con sua grande sorpresa sentì un fiotto di calore invaderlo da capo a piedi.  
"Saremo a Hogwarts tra dieci minuti." Avvertì il professore. "Stai bene, Harry?"  
Harry non si chiese come faceva a sapere il suo nome.  
"Sì…" Mormorò.  
"Menomale. Ora vi consiglierei di prepararvi a sciogliere questo magnifico incantesimo di espansione. Farò finta di non aver visto nulla, visto che ci ha permesso di viaggiare comodamente." Disse con un sorriso furbo.  
Non parlarono molto durante il resto del viaggio.  
Quando finalmente il treno si fermò alla stazione di Hogsmeade, la discesa fu un gran caos, con i gufi che tubavano e i gatti che miagolavano come impazziti.  
Sulla stretta banchina si gelava; scrosciava una pioggia ghiacciata.  
"Quelli del primo anno da questa parte!" Gridò la voce familiare di Hagrid, che riuniva i nuovi, spaventatissimi studenti per la tradizionale traversata del lago.  
"State bene, voi?" Urlò il guardiacaccia da sopra la folla, ricevendo un saluto con la mano dai maghi di Fairy Tail, che poi seguirono gli altri fino a un sentiero fangoso, dove almeno cento carrozze attendevano il resto degli studenti.  
"Mi chiedo che incantesimo abbiano usato per farle muovere da sole…" Fece Lucy, facendo girare verso di sé Harry, Erza, Gray, Natsu e Neville.  
"Non c'è nessun incantesimo." Rispose Luna. "Sono trainate da Thestral. "E credimi, è una fortuna che tu non li possa vedere."  
"Sono così brutti, aye?"  
"No. Ma solo chi ha visto qualcuno morire è in grado di vederli." Spiegò Neville. "Io li ho visti anche lo scorso anno, avendo visto morire mio nonno, ma dopo ciò che è successo nella Torre-"  
"Anche se abbiamo visto morire Shimon, noi eravamo già in grado di vederli." Disse fredda Erza, per poi salire sulla carrozza. "Abbiamo tutti quanti la morte nel nostro passato."

~~~~~~~~~~~

In uno dei corridoi di Hogwarts, la statua di una vecchia strega si spostò.  
Da dietro essa uscì Dudley, con addosso quella che sembrava una vecchia divisa, priva di qualsiasi simbolo di Casa.  
In mano teneva un foglio di pergamena, mentre con l'altra una bacchetta magica, che stava emettendo una flebile luce.  
"O-Okay… sono d-dentro…" Mormorò, deglutendo, per poi tornare a guardare la pergamena, sopra la quale c'era disegnata una mappa di Hogwarts, con segnato in rosso il percorso che doveva seguire.  
Il ragazzo rimise al suo posto la statua, per poi guardarsi attorno: c'erano diversi quadri, al cui interno i loro abitanti stavano dormendo, mentre alcune candele sospese in aria illuminavano appena il corridoio.  
"Smettila di guardarti attorno." Disse una voce proveniente da una delle sue tasche. "Lo Smistamento e la cena dureranno solo un paio d'ore, ed è l'unico momento in cui tutti gli insegnanti sono riuniti nello stesso posto!"  
"S-Sissignore…" Rispose terrorizzato Dudley, per poi cominciare a seguire le istruzioni della mappa, fino a giungere di fronte a un muro.  
"Ora schiaccia il mattone leggermente più chiaro." Ordinò la voce di Sirius Black.  
Il suo ostaggio non disse nulla, obbedendo all'ordine.  
Non appena lo eseguì, i mattoni cominciarono a muoversi, finché non liberarono un passaggio, che il ragazzo attraversò subito, ritrovandosi in una piccola stanza con un tavolo al centro e quattro sedie attorno ad esso.  
Non fece neppure in tempo a girarsi verso l'entrata che questa scomparve, lasciandolo chiuso dentro.  
"Bene. Ora possiamo stare tranquilli." Continuò Sirius, mentre Dudley tirava fuori dalla tasca un piccolo specchio, che poggiò sopra il tavolo. "Nessuno presente nella scuola è a conoscenza di questo posto, e neppure la Mappa lo segna. Non ti disturberà nessuno."  
"Q-Quanto tempo d-dovrò restare qui?" Chiese il Dursley.  
Dentro lo specchio, il volto di Black si fece serio.  
"Te l'ho già detto: finché non mi avrai aiutato a portare a termine la mia vendetta."


	53. Divinazione

**Capitolo 53: Divinazione**  
Una volta scesi dalla carrozza, i maghi di Fairy Tail si diressero subito verso il portone del castello, venendo però fermati da una voce strascicata ed euforica.  
"Così siete svenuti, eh?" Domandò divertito Malfoy, guardandoli con occhi pieni di malizia. "Il grande Harry Potter e i suoi amici non sono riusciti a resistere di fronte a un Dissennatore… Esilarante!"  
"E il piccolo, insignificante e stupido Draco Malfoy tra poco rischia di ritrovarsi con il naso piatto!" Replicò Natsu, girandosi a guardarlo.  
"Non mi fai paura, Dragonil. Se solo lo volessi, potrei sistemarvi tutti quanti in pochi minuti."  
"Davvero? Voglio proprio vedere come!" Esclamò Gray.  
"Qualcosa non va?" Chiese una voce gentile, anticipando il professor Lupin, che era appena sceso dalla carrozza dietro la loro.  
Malfoy scoccò uno sguardo scocciato al docente, soffermandosi sulle toppe dei suoi abiti e sulla valigia consunta. Con una vena di sarcasmo appena percettibile, rispose: "Oh, no...  _professore_." Fece, per poi superare il gruppo e sparire all'interno del castello.  
Lupin sospirò, per poi guardare i ragazzi. "Vi consiglio di evitare di venire alle mani il primo giorno. Anche se, da ciò che ho letto su quel che avete fatto lo scorso anno, credo avreste reso decisamente orgogliosi quattro certi ex studenti." Disse, per poi entrare, lasciando dietro di sé un incredulo gruppo di maghi.  
"Quattro certi ex studenti…" Mormorò Fred, per poi guardare il gemello. "Possibile che stesse parlando…"  
"Dei Malandrini?!"  
"Ma chi è davvero quel professore?" Si chiese Lucy, per poi guardare Harry. "Da come si comporta, sembra quasi conoscerci."  
"Bah, forse è solo un tipo poco formale." Rispose lui, per poi entrare nel castello, seguendo i compagni di scuola.  
Ma non fecero nemmeno in tempo a raggiungere la Sala Grande che una voce li chiamò.  
"Potter! Dragonil! Scarlett! Fullbuster! Granger!" Urlò la professoressa McGranitt. "Voglio vedervi subito!"  
I chiamati si girarono a guardarla sorpresi.  
"Abbiamo fatto qualcosa?" Domandò Hermione con un filo di voce.  
"Spero per voi di no. Voglio solo parlarvi nel mio ufficio." Rispose loro. "Voi andate pure avanti."  
Gli altri membri di Fairy Tail non poterono fare altro che osservarli allontanarsi, per poi entrare nella Sala Grande. Nel frattempo i cinque maghi seguirono la vicepreside, finché non raggiunsero il suo ufficio, dove li invitò a sedersi dopo aver fatto apparire altre sedie.  
"Il professor Lupin ha mandato un gufo per avvertire che siete stati male in treno."  
Majutsu fece per replicare, ma qualcuno bussò piano alla porta e Madama Chips entrò con aria affaccendata.  
"Oh, si tratta di voi." Osservò l'infermiera senza battere ciglio e chinandosi su di loro per osservarli da vicino. "Suppongo che steste facendo di nuovo qualcosa di pericoloso, eh?"  
"È stato un Dissennatore, Chips." Spiegò la professoressa McGranitt.  
Le due donne si scambiarono uno sguardo torvo e Madama Chips fece un verso di disapprovazione.  
"Mettere tutti quei Dissennatori attorno alla scuola…" Mormorò, spingendo indietro i capelli di Harry per sentirgli la fronte. "Non sono certo i primi a svenire. Sì, è tutto appiccicoso. Sono terrificanti, davvero, e l'effetto che fanno su persone che sono già di per sé cagionevoli…"  
"Non siamo cagionevoli!" Esclamò Natsu, imbronciato.  
"Ma certo che no." Replicò Madama Chips distrattamente.  
"Di cosa hanno bisogno?" Chiese la McGranitt asciutta. "Riposo? È meglio se stanotte dormono in infermeria?"  
"Stiamo bene!" Sbottò Majutsu balzando in piedi.  
"Be', come minimo dovrebbero mangiare un po' di cioccolato." Osservò Madama Chips.  
"Ci ha già pensato il professor Lupin." Avvertì Erza. "L'ha offerto a tutti noi."  
"Davvero?" Disse Madama Chips in tono d'approvazione. "Vuol dire che finalmente abbiamo un insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che conosce il suo mestiere?"  
"Sarebbe un miracolo…" Commentò sottovoce Gray, per poi simulare un colpo di tosse quando vide lo sguardo della vicepreside.  
"Siete sicuri di stare bene?" Chiese la McGranitt brusca.  
"Sì. Credo di parlare per tutti quando dico che semplicemente non vediamo l'ora di cenare." Rispose Harry.  
"Molto bene. Per favore, aspettate qui fuori mentre scambio due parole con la signorina Granger sui suoi orari, poi andremo insieme al banchetto."  
Harry, Natsu, Gray ed Erza annuirono, per poi uscire dall'ufficio assieme a Madama Chips, che si avviò verso l'infermeria parlottando tra sé e sé. Dovettero aspettare solo qualche minuto, e poi Hermione uscì con l'aria molto soddisfatta, seguita dalla professoressa McGranitt, che li condusse fino alla Sala Grande.  
Era un mare di cappelli neri a punta; ognuna delle tavolate era affollata di studenti, i visi illuminati dalle fiammelle di migliaia di candele che galleggiavano a mezz'aria sui tavoli. Il professor Vitious stava portando via un cappello antico e uno sgabello a tre piedi.  
"Oh…" Disse Hermione piano. "Ci siamo persi lo Smistamento!"  
"È già il secondo anno che mi succede…" Commentò il mago del ghiaccio.  
La professoressa McGranitt si avviò verso il suo posto al tavolo degli insegnanti, mentre i ragazzi si dirigevano, cercando di non farsi notare, verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro. Cosa che non riuscirono a ottenere, dato che tutti si voltarono a guardarli mentre strisciavano lungo il muro della sala, e alcuni li indicarono. La storia del loro svenimento davanti al Dissennatore doveva essersi diffusa in fretta.  
"Che cosa è successo?" Chiese Lucy a Harry.  
Majutsu cominciò a spiegarle tutto in un sussurro, ma in quel momento il Preside si alzò, e così il moro fu costretto a tacere.  
"Benvenuti!" Esclamò il Preside, con la luce delle candele che gli risplendeva nella barba. "Benvenuti a un altro anno a Hogwarts! Devo dirvi solo poche cose, e siccome sono tutte molto serie, credo che sia meglio toglierci il pensiero prima che finiate frastornati dal nostro ottimo banchetto…"  
Silente si schiarì la voce e riprese: "Come ormai tutti saprete dopo la perquisizione dell'Espresso di Hogwarts, la nostra scuola attualmente ospita alcuni dei Dissennatori di Azkaban, che sono qui in missione per conto del Ministero della Magia."  
"E rieccolo." Borbottò Erza, non poco scocciata.  
Quelle creature erano riuscite a metterli tutti in difficoltà, e apparentemente senza fare nulla. Inutile dire che non rientravano nella lista delle creature che ci teneva a incontrare nuovamente.  
"Sono di guardia a tutti gli ingressi…" Proseguì Silente "…e finché rimarranno con noi, voglio che sia chiaro che nessuno deve allontanarsi dalla scuola senza permesso. I Dissennatori non devono essere presi in giro con trucchi o travestimenti, né tantomeno coi Mantelli dell'Invisibilità." Aggiunse in tono neutro, e i maghi di Fairy Tail si scambiarono un'occhiata. "Non fa parte della natura di un Dissennatore comprendere eventuali scuse o suppliche. Di conseguenza vi metto in guardia tutti quanti: non date loro motivo di farvi del male. Conto sui Prefetti, e sui nuovi Capiscuola, perché facciano in modo che nessuno entri in conflitto con i Dissennatori." Disse.  
Percy, che era seduto poco distante da loro, spinse ancora il petto in fuori lanciando occhiate autoritarie tutt'intorno. Silente tacque di nuovo; facendo scorrere uno sguardo molto serio sulla sala, e tutti rimasero immobili, in silenzio.  
"Per passare a un argomento più allegro…" Riprese. "…sono lieto di dare il benvenuto a due nuovi insegnanti. Innanzitutto al professor Lupin, che ha gentilmente accettato la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure."  
Risuonò qualche applauso sparso e poco entusiasta. Solo i ragazzi che si erano trovati nello scompartimento nuovo insegnante batterono forte le mani. Il professor Lupin aveva l'aria particolarmente trasandata accanto agli altri insegnanti, che indossavano i loro abiti migliori.  
"Guardate Piton!" Sibilarono i gemelli.  
L'insegnante di Pozioni, stava guardando il professor Lupin: tutti sapevano che il Capocasa di Serpeverde desiderava moltissimo il posto d'insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma anche Harry, che di certo non provava simpatia verso Piton, rimase stupito nel vedere l'espressione che gli deformava il viso scarno e olivastro. Era molto più che rabbia: era disgusto allo stato puro. Majutsu conosceva fin troppo bene quell'espressione: era lo stesso sguardo che il professore di Pozioni gli rivolgeva ogni volta che lo incontrava.  
"Quanto alla nostra seconda nuova nomina…" Continuò Silente, mentre il tiepido applauso per il professor Lupin si spegneva. "…sono spiacente di dovervi dire che il professor Kettleburn, il nostro insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche, è andato in pensione alla fine dell'anno scorso per godersi gli anni, nonché le membra, che gli restano. Comunque sono lieto di annunciarvi che il suo posto verrà preso nientemeno che da Rubeus Hagrid, che ha accettato di assumere il ruolo d'insegnante in aggiunta al suo compito di guardiacaccia."  
I maghi di Fiore si scambiarono una serie di occhiate stupefatte, poi si unirono all'applauso, che fu fragoroso soprattutto alla tavola dei Grifondoro. Harry si protese per guardare Hagrid, che era di un rosso paonazzo e si fissava le manone, con un gran sorriso nascosto nel groviglio della barba nera.  
"Vai così Hagrid!" Urlò Natsu.  
"Dovevamo immaginarlo!" Esclamò Erza, ghignando divertita. "Chi altri poteva dirci di comprare un libro che morde?"  
"Bene, credo di avervi detto tutte le cose importanti." Concluse il Preside. "Che la festa cominci!"  
Fu un banchetto delizioso; la sala risuonava di chiacchiere, risate e del tintinnio di coltelli e forchette.  
Harry e gli altri non vedevano l'ora che finisse la cena per poter parlare con il guardiacaccia: sapevano che cosa significava per lui diventare insegnante. Hagrid non era un mago diplomato, dato che era stato espulso da Hogwarts al terzo anno per una colpa che non aveva commesso, ed erano stati proprio loro a riabilitarlo pochi mesi prima.  
Finalmente, quando gli ultimi bocconi di torta di zucca furono spariti dai piatti d'oro, Silente annunciò che era ora di andare a dormire, e i ragazzi colsero al volo l'opportunità.  
"Congratulazioni, Hagrid!" Strillò Hermione, mentre si avvicinavano al tavolo degli insegnanti.  
"Eccovi qui, voi!" Disse il guardiacaccia, asciugandosi la faccia umida nel tovagliolo. "Non ci credo ancora… grand'uomo, Silente… è venuto da me dopo che il professor Kettleburn ha detto che non ci stava più… era proprio quello che desideravo…"  
"Sono sicuro che sarai un ottimo insegnante! È un peccato che noi non abbiamo più la tua materia." Esclamarono i due gemelli Weasley.  
"Io non vedo l'ora che arrivi il prossimo anno, aye!"  
Sopraffatto dall'emozione, nascose il viso nel tovagliolo, e la professoressa McGranitt fece loro cenno di andarsene.  
Il gruppo salutò Luna, che si allontanò coi Corvonero, per poi unirsi al resto dei Grifondoro che sciamavano su per la scalinata di marmo e, sempre più stanchi, percorrevano altri corridoi e salivano altre scale fino all'ingresso nascosto alla Torre di Grifondoro. Un grande ritratto di una signora grassa vestita di rosa chiese loro: "Parola d'ordine?"  
"Entrate, entrate!" Esclamò Percy dalla folla. "La nuova parola d'ordine è  _Fortuna Maior_!"

La mattina dopo, quando entrarono nella Sala Grande, notarono subito diversi uomini parlare con gli insegnanti. Non fecero in tempo a sedersi che la McGranitt, con un'aria preoccupata, li raggiunse accompagnata dai visitatori.  
"Harry Potter? Potresti venire con noi?" Chiese uno di loro.  
Majutsu li guardò leggermente sorpreso. "Che succede?"  
"Preferiremmo parlarne in privato." Rispose un altro.  
Il moro sospirò, per poi guardare gli amici. "Scusatemi, sembra che dovrete fare colazione senza di me."  
Senza dire altro, li seguì, andando in una stanzetta al fianco della Sala Grande, dove gli uomini lo invitarono a sedersi.  
"Harry… per caso hai sentito di recente tuo cugino?" Chiese subito uno di loro.  
"Mio cugino? Dudley? No, l'ultima volta che l'ho visto è stato più di un mese fa, e comunque solo per pochi minuti. Perché questa domanda?"  
"Ecco, Harry… ci dispiace doverti comunicare che tuo cugino è sparito. La polizia Babbana è stata avvertita qualche settimana fa, ma vista la parentela con te, siamo stati coinvolti nelle indagini."  
"Dudley è sparito?" Ripeté sorpreso Majutsu.  
"Esatto. Volevamo sapere se per caso aveva tentato di comunicare con te in qualche modo."  
"No, mi spiace. I rapporti con mio cugino sono ben lungi dall'essere ottimi. Di certo è l'ultima persona a cui chiederei aiuto, e vi posso assicurare che il sentimento è reciproco."  
"Capisco… Grazie, Harry. Ovviamente, se dovessi scoprire qualcosa, ti chiediamo di riferirlo immediatamente alla professoressa McGranitt o al professor Silente."  
"Non mancherò. E allo stesso modo, vi chiedo di farmi sapere eventuali novità. Non mi è simpatico, ma è pur sempre un membro della mia famiglia di sangue." Detto ciò Majutsu si alzò, per poi uscire dalla stanza, raggiungendo gli amici.  
"Che cosa succede?" Domandò Erza.  
"Beh… sembra che mio cugino sia scomparso." Rispose lui, sedendosi al suo fianco. "E volevano sapere se ne sapevo qualcosa."  
"Dudley? Non mi sembra il tipo in grado anche solo di  _pensare_  di scappare…"  
"Non so cosa dirvi. Mi era parso un po' strano, però… bah, alla fine non sono affari miei. Sicuramente si è trovato con qualche suo amico che si era stufato come lui di studiare."  
"Se lo dici tu… Proprio non lo sopporti tuo cugino, eh?" Commentò Fred, passandogli i nuovi orari delle lezioni.  
"Non posso dargli torto." Fece Gray. "Per non parlare di sua zia…"  
"E non avete visto l'altra." Aggiunse Harry, cominciando a leggere l'orario. "Oh, quindi cominciamo con Divinazione, eh?"  
"Buona fortuna." Dissero i due gemelli assieme. "Noi l'abbiamo lasciata subito."  
"È così difficile?" Chiese Lucy.  
"No, ma non c'era ferro a sufficienza."  
"Ferro? E a che serve?" Fece Neville perplesso.  
"Lo vedrete da voi."  
"Ehm… Hermione… Non hanno sbagliato qualcosa con il tuo orario?" Osservò Ginny, vedendo che il foglio dell'amica era più grande degli altri.  
"Oh, non preoccuparti, è tutto a posto. Ho solo qualche materia in più."  
"Silente stava scherzando quando ti ha chiesto se eri sicura di voler frequentare tutti i corsi, vero?" Domandò Ron, guardandola. "Insomma… sarebbe impossibile per chiunque, anche con gli occhiali del Vento e-"  
"Passami la marmellata, Ron." Tagliò corto Hermione.  
"Ma-" Tentò il rosso, interrompendosi quando Hagrid entrò nella Sala Grande: indossava il suo lungo cappotto di talpa e in una delle manone teneva una moffetta morta che faceva dondolare distrattamente.  
"Tutto bene?" Chiese allegramente, fermandosi al tavolo dei Grifondoro. "La mia prima lezione! Subito dopo pranzo! Sono in piedi dalle cinque che preparo tutto… spero che va tutto bene… io, insegnante… davvero…"  
Fece loro un gran sorriso e si diresse al tavolo dei professori, senza smettere di far dondolare la moffetta.  
"Chissà che cos'ha preparato…" Asserì Ronald, con una nota d'ansia nella voce.  
"Meglio andare." Suggerì George, alzandosi. "Divinazione è in cima alla Torre Nord, ci vogliono dieci minuti per arrivarci… a passo normale, cosa che vi consiglio."  
I maghi di Fairy Tail annuirono, per poi salutare i gemelli, Ginny e Happy, avviandosi subito a lezione.  
Il viaggio fino alla Torre Nord fu lungo. In due anni a Hogwarts, nonostante l'aiuto dei gemelli e della Mappa, non avevano ancora imparato tutto sul castello, e non erano mai stati in quella lontana torre prima d'allora.  
"Ci-deve-pur-essere-una-scorciatoia!" Esclamò Ron sbuffando, mentre salivano la settima rampa di scale e approdavano su un pianerottolo sconosciuto, dove non c'era altro che un grande dipinto di una striscia d'erba appeso al muro di pietra. "C'è una scorciatoia per tutto tranne che per questo posto?!"  
"Credo che sia da questa parte." Disse Lucy, dando un'occhiata alla mappa.  
"Tu dici? Io non ne sono sicura…" Fece Hermione. "Ma perché oltre ai nomi delle persone non indica anche il nome dei luoghi? I Malandrini dovevano avere davvero un'ottima memoria…"  
"Se mai dovessimo incontrarne uno, sarà una delle prime domande che gli faremo." Sbuffò Harry. "Ma com'è possibile? Non ci siamo mai persi in questo castello!"  
"Forse è una prova. Visto che in teoria Divinazione serve per vedere il futuro, potrebbe essere un metodo dell'insegnante per vedere chi ne è all'altezza e chi no…"  
"Ma io brucio tutto!" Gridò Natsu, esasperato.  
"Aha!" Esclamò una voce, che fece girare i maghi verso un quadro con all'interno un grasso pony pomellato grigio e un basso, tozzo cavaliere in armatura che, a giudicare dalle macchie d'erba sulle ginocchiere di metallo, era appena caduto. "Che razza di villanzoni sono costoro che osano invadere le mie terre! Siete forse venuti a burlarvi di me? Via di qui, canaglie, cani!"  
I membri di Fairy Tail osservarono stupefatti il piccolo cavaliere che sfoderava la spada e prendeva a menare fendenti brutali, saltellando su e giù, furioso. Ma l'arma era troppo lunga per lui; un colpo particolarmente brusco gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, e il cavaliere cadde nell'erba, a faccia in giù.  
"Che vergogna per gli spadaccini…" Mormorò Erza, portandosi una mano in faccia.  
"Come si permette, madamigella?! Indietro, furfanti!"  
"Se lo congelo dite che qualcuno si lamenta?" Domandò Gray.  
"Prima vediamo se può aiutarci…" Lo fermò Hermione, per poi avvicinarsi al dipinto. "Ci scusi…  
stiamo cercando la Torre Nord. Non sa dirci la strada, per favore?"  
"Una missione!" Esclamò il cavaliere, facendo svanire all'istante la sua ira. "Seguitemi, cari amici, e troveremo la nostra meta, o periremo eroicamente nell'impresa!"  
Dopo aver detto ciò cercò inutilmente di salire sul grasso pony, per poi rinunciarvi e gridare: "Ora in marcia, buoni signori e gentili damigelle! Avanti! Avanti!"  
E prese a correre sferragliando verso il lato sinistro della cornice, finché non scomparve sotto gli sguardi più o meno perplessi dei ragazzi. Lo inseguirono lungo il corridoio, guidati dal clangore dell'armatura. Ogni tanto lo vedevano correre attraverso un quadro davanti a loro.  
"Siate coraggiosi e di cuor saldo, il peggio deve ancora venire!" Esortò il cavaliere, ricomparendo davanti a un gruppo di allarmate dame in crinolina, ritratte in un quadro appeso sul muro di una stretta scala a chiocciola.  
"Se va avanti così, potrei perdere la mia pazienza…" Ringhiò Erza, facendo apparire un piccolo pugnale, mentre continuavano a salire i ripidi gradini.  
Per fortuna del dipinto, pochi minuti dopo udirono un mormorio sopra le loro teste e capirono di aver raggiunto l'aula.  
"Addio!" Gridò il cavaliere, infilando la testa in un quadro che raffigurava alcuni monaci dall'aria sinistra. "Addio, miei compagni d'armi! Se mai avrete bisogno di un nobile cuore e nervi d'acciaio, cercate di Sir Cadogan!"  
"Solo se volessimo fare una chiacchierata con un quadro pazzo." Asserì Gray.  
"Ed io che pensavo che quell'uomo civetta fosse già folle…" Aggiunse Neville.  
Salirono gli ultimi gradini e sbucarono su un piccolo pianerottolo, dov'era già radunata gran parte della classe. Non c'erano porte intorno, ma Erza diede un colpetto a Harry indicando il soffitto, sul quale si apriva una botola rotonda con una targa di ottone al centro.  
"Sibilla Cooman, insegnante di Divinazione." Lesse Majutsu. "Ok, e come facciamo a salire?"  
Come in risposta alla sua domanda, la botola si aprì all'improvviso, e una scala argentata calò fino ai piedi di Harry. Tutti tacquero.  
"O lo sapeva, o ci stava ascoltando. Non vedo molte possibilità." Commentò Hermione.  
Spuntarono nell'aula più strana che avessero mai visto: non aveva l'aspetto di un'aula, sembrava più un incrocio tra un solaio e una sala da tè vecchio stile. Ospitava almeno venti tavolini rotondi, tutti circondati da poltroncine foderate di chintz e piccoli, grassi sgabelli. Il tutto era illuminato da una bassa luce scarlatta; le tende alle finestre erano tirate, e le numerose lampade erano drappeggiate con sciarpe rosso scuro. C'era un caldo soffocante, e il fuoco che ardeva nel camino lambendo un grosso bollitore di rame emanava un profumo intenso, quasi malsano. Gli scaffali che correvano tutto attorno ai muri circolari erano stipati di piume dall'aria polverosa, mozziconi di candele, scatole di vecchie carte da gioco, innumerevoli sfere di cristallo argentate e una gran varietà di tazze da tè.  
"Non c'è nessuno?" Chiese Gray, guardandosi intorno.  
Una voce dolce e misteriosa uscì all'improvviso dall'ombra. "Benvenuti." Disse. "È bello vedervi in carne e ossa, finalmente."  
La professoressa Cooman avanzò nel cerchio di luce del fuoco, e videro che era molto magra: gli spessi occhiali le rendevano gli occhi molto più grandi del normale, ed era avvolta in uno scialle leggero, tutto ricamato di perline. Innumerevoli catene e collane le pendevano dal collo esile, e le mani e le braccia erano cariche di braccialetti e anelli.  
"Sedete, ragazzi miei, sedete." Proseguì, e tutti presero posto cautamente sulle poltrone e sugli sgabelli. I maghi di Fairy Tail si sedettero tutti a dei tavoli vicini tra di loro.  
"Benvenuti a Divinazione." Presentò l'insegnante, che aveva preso posto in un'ampia poltrona davanti al fuoco. "Io sono la professoressa Cooman. Può darsi che non mi abbiate mai visto. Ritengo che scendere troppo spesso nella confusione della scuola offuschi il mio Occhio Interiore."  
"Cana ci ha mai parlato di quest'Occhio Interiore?" Mormorò Natsu a Gray, che scosse la testa.  
La professoressa Cooman riaccomodò con grazia lo scialle e riprese. "Allora, avete deciso di studiare Divinazione, la più difficile di tutte le arti magiche. Devo però dirvi subito che se non avete la Vista, potrò insegnarvi assai poco. I libri possono farvi progredire solo fino a un certo punto in questo campo… Molte streghe e molti maghi, per quanto talento possano avere nel campo delle esplosioni, degli odori e delle sparizioni improvvise, non sono tuttavia in grado di penetrare i misteri velati del futuro." Continuò l'insegnante, con gli enormi occhi scintillanti che si spostavano da un volto all'altro. "È un Dono concesso a pochi. Tu, ragazzo!" Disse improvvisamente rivolta a Neville, che quasi cadde dallo sgabello per la sorpresa. "Sta bene tua nonna?"  
"C-Credo di sì…" Rispose il ragazzo. "Mi ha scritto stamattina."  
"Non ne sarei così sicuro se fossi in te, caro." Continuò la professoressa Cooman mentre il fuoco traeva riflessi dai suoi lunghi orecchini di smeraldo. Neville deglutì.  
La professoressa riprese tranquillamente. "Quest'anno ci occuperemo dei metodi base della Divinazione. Il primo trimestre sarà dedicato alla Lettura delle Foglie di Tè. Nel prossimo passeremo alla Lettura della Mano. Comunque, mia cara…" S'interruppe, rivolgendosi d'un tratto a Calì Patil. "Guardati da un uomo coi capelli rossi."  
Calì scoccò uno sguardo stupito a Ron, che era dietro di lei, e allontanò la sedia.  
"Ma che le ho fatto adesso?!" Esclamò questi.  
"Nell'ultimo trimestre…" Proseguì la professoressa Cooman. "Passeremo alla Sfera di Cristallo, se avremo finito con i Presagi di Fuoco, naturalmente. Purtroppo, a febbraio avremo la classe decimata da una brutta epidemia d'influenza. Io stessa perderò la voce. E prima di Pasqua, uno di noi ci lascerà per sempre."  
"Ora capisco l'avvertimento dei gemelli…" Borbottò Erza. "Fortuna che non sono scaramantica, o mi sarei già messa l'armatura…"  
"Tu, cara." Riprese la Cooman, rivolgendosi a Lavanda Brown, che era la più vicina, la quale si ritrasse sulla sua sedia. "Ti dispiace passarmi la teiera d'argento, quella grande?"  
La ragazza, sollevata, si alzò, prese un'enorme teiera dallo scaffale e la pose sul tavolo davanti alla professoressa Cooman.  
"Grazie, cara. Ah, fra l'altro, quella cosa che temi… succederà venerdì sedici ottobre."  
Lavanda prese a tremare.  
"Perché io comincio a temere per la mia incolumità?" Fece Lucy, lasciandosi cadere sul tavolo, mentre Hermione scuoteva la testa.  
"Percepisco un pericolo sopra di te." Sembrò confermare l'insegnante, girandosi a guardarla. "Presto un uomo ti farà una richiesta che te lo farà odiare."  
"Arriva un po' tardi…" Rispose lei a bassa voce. "Ho già detto a mio padre cosa pensavo della sua proposta…"  
"Ora voglio che formiate delle coppie." Continuò la professoressa Cooman, che non l'aveva sentita. "Prendete una tazza dallo scaffale, venite da me ed io la riempirò, poi sedetevi e bevete; bevete finché non rimangono solo i fondi. Fateli roteare attorno alla tazza per tre volte con la mano sinistra, poi rovesciate la tazza sul piattino, aspettate che il tè rimasto coli via e passate la vostra tazza al compagno per la lettura. Interpreterete i disegni consultando le pagin di Svelare il Futuro. Io girerò fra di voi e vi darò una mano. Oh, caro." Esclamò afferrando per il braccio Neville, che si stava alzando. "Dopo che avrai rotto la prima tazza, vorresti essere così gentile da prenderne una di quelle con il disegno blu? Sono piuttosto affezionata a quelle rosa."  
"Eh? Ma io non volevo prenderla una r-" Ma prima che Neville potesse terminare la frase, dallo scaffale cadde proprio una tazza con sopra un disegno rosa, che s'infranse a terra.  
La professoressa Cooman si avvicinò al ragazzo, gli tese paletta e scopino e disse: "Una di quelle blu, caro, se non ti dispiace… grazie…"  
Majutsu e Titania restarono in silenzio a guardare la scena.  
"Erza… Non avresti con te un ferro di cavallo, vero? Temo che nemmeno noi che non crediamo nella sfortuna resteremo immuni a tanta iella…"  
"Mi attrezzerò per la prossima lezione." Rispose lei.  
Dopo che ebbero riempito le loro tazze, tornarono al tavolo e cercarono di bere in fretta il tè bollente. Fecero roteare i fondi come aveva detto la professoressa Cooman, poi voltarono le tazze e se le scambiarono.  
"Bene, vediamo se a noi va meglio." Esordì Scarlett, prendendo la tazza di Harry e aprendo il libro a pagina 5. "Che cosa vedi nella mia?"  
"Un mucchietto di roba marrone bagnata." Rispose il moro, ridacchiando.  
"Aprite le vostre menti, cari, e lasciate che i vostri occhi vedano al di là del concreto!" Disse la professoressa Cooman nella penombra.  
"Ok, vediamo di fare qualcosa di concreto." Sbuffò Potter, controllando il libro. "Nella tua c'è una specie di croce tutta storta… e secondo questo libro, vuol dire che dovrai affrontare 'prove e sofferenze'… Ma vede il futuro o il passato?" Commentò, per poi riprendere. "Poi c'è una cosa che potrebbe essere il sole… aspetta… vuol dire 'grande gioia'… quindi soffrirai ma poi sarai molto felice…"  
"Cana ti direbbe di mandarti giù un paio di botti di sakè e poi di riprovare a leggere." Replicò sorridendo Erza, per poi cominciare a leggere la tazza dell'amico. "Ora tocca a me. C'è un grumo che assomiglia a una bombetta." Disse. "Forse andrai a lavorare al Ministero della Magia…"  
"Ma per piacere, cerchiamo di essere seri."  
Titania rigirò la tazza dall'altra parte. "Però visto da qui assomiglia più a una ghianda… cosa vuol dire?" Studiò il libro. "'Una fortuna inaspettata, oro a sorpresa'. Quindi farai una missione con una preziosa ricompensa… e qui c'è un'altra cosa." Continuò, rigirando di nuovo la tazza "…che sembra un animale… sì, se questa è la testa… Ma non riesco a capire cosa sia…"  
La professoressa Cooman si avvicinò mentre Harry scuoteva la testa divertito. "Speravo in qualcosa di più concreto." Ammise.  
"Fammi vedere, cara." Disse l'insegnante, sorprendendoli e chiedendo a Erza la tazza, che gliela porse. Immediatamente nella sala scese il silenzio.  
La professoressa Cooman guardò dentro la tazza, facendola ruotare in senso antiorario.  
"Il falco… caro, tu hai un nemico mortale."  
"Solo uno?" Esclamò Natsu. "Harry, stai perdendo colpi!"  
La professoressa Cooman lo fissò.  
"Beh, hanno provato ad ammazzarlo più volte, direi che non è una sorpresa." Continuò il rosato.  
L'insegnante decise di non ribattere. Abbassò i grandi occhi sulla tazza di Harry e riprese a farla ruotare.  
"Il bastone… un agguato! Oh, caro, questa non è una tazza benigna…"  
"Significa che Baston quest'anno ti farà sudare più del solito?" Domandò Erza a bassa voce, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dalla Cooman.  
"Il teschio… pericolo sul tuo cammino, caro…"  
"Mi sembra uno stereotipo." Commentò Gray.  
Tutti gli altri però, a parte i maghi di Fairy Tail, fissavano esterrefatti la professoressa Cooman, che fece roteare la tazza un'ultima volta, per poi trattenere il respiro e infine gettare un grido.  
La professoressa indietreggiò, per poi sprofondare in una poltrona vuota, con la mano scintillante posata sul cuore e gli occhi chiusi.  
"Caro ragazzo… povero caro ragazzo… no… è meglio non dire niente… no… non chiedermi…"  
"Non avrà visto anche lei qualcuno inseguirmi per chiedermi di pagare i danni, vero?" Domandò Majutsu ai suoi amici. "Insomma, è l'unico motivo per cui Cana ha avuto una reazione del genere… a parte quella volta che aveva previsto che avrei distrutto per sbaglio la sua scorta di liquore…"  
Gli occhi dell'insegnante si spalancarono in maniera teatrale. "Mio caro!" Esclamò. "È il Gramo!"  
"Il cosa?" Chiese Harry.  
Non era l'unico a non aver capito. Dean Thomas alzò le spalle e Lavanda Brown lo guardò perplessa, ma quasi tutti gli altri maghi di Grifondoro si portarono le mani alla bocca, orripilati.  
"Il Gramo, mio caro, il Gramo!" Esclamò la professoressa Cooman, stupita che il suo nuovo studente non avesse capito. "Il cane fantasma gigante che infesta i cimiteri! Caro ragazzo, è un presagio… il peggior presagio di morte!"  
"Tutto qui?" Fece lui, esterrefatto. "Un cane? Mi prende in giro?"  
La professoressa lo guardò incredula. "Come, caro?"  
"Harry ha ragione. Abbiamo visto cose molto più pericolose di un cane. Diamine, abbiamo quasi visto la morte in persona più volte."  
"E solo negli ultimi mesi, aggiungerei." Intervenne Ron.  
"Ma che avete fatto durante le vacanze? Affrontato un demone?" Domandò Dean.  
"No, quello lo abbiamo fatto l'estate precedente." Rispose sincero Natsu, senza però venire preso sul serio.  
"Sì, e magari quest'anno avete affrontato Voi-Sapete-Chi, eh?"  
"Abbiamo affrontato un altro genere di incubo." Rispose Erza, guardando male il compagno di Casa.  
"Oh, sì, lo vedo." Disse la Cooman, guardandola. "Lo vedo nei tuoi occhi… nel tuo occhio destro… Tu hai visto la vera paura… Ma il Gramo… Non c'è nulla come il Gramo!"  
"Nulla, dice?" Domandò Harry. "Eppure le ripeto che un cane non può farmi paura. Sinceramente, temo di più gli uomini."  
L'insegnante si alzò, avvicinandosi al moro, per poi fermarsi a fissarlo. "Tu… Tu hai già avuto qualche esperienza di Divinazione, vero? Lo scorso anno… e anche prima."  
Majutsu ricambiò lo sguardo, incuriosito da quel cambio. "Può darsi. Quindi?"  
"Il tuo Occhio ti fa vedere, ma tu non gli credi… Perché?"  
Harry ridacchiò. "Ormai ho imparato a credere solo ai fatti. In un mondo pieno di inganni, dare ascolto solo a delle sensazioni o a dei sogni è stupido e pericoloso. Sarò sincero, professoressa: mi sono iscritto a questo corso solo per dare una spiegazione a qualche mio sogno, ma per pura curiosità. Non credo sia davvero possibile prevedere il futuro."  
"È un peccato, caro. Potresti fare grandi cose con la tua Vista… Ma ad ogni modo, temo non faresti comunque in tempo. Tra qualche mese scoprirai qualcosa che ti sconvolgerà. E subito dopo verrai messo nuovamente alla prova per colpa di un uomo pazzo." Mentre diceva ciò si alzò, girandosi. "Tutti noi saremo in pericolo verso Natale. Vedo una grande luce sopra di noi… e non è una luce buona."  
Tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail, Lucy in primis, si voltarono a guardare Ron. "Insomma, che vi ho fatto oggi?!" Replicò questi, scocciato.  
"Mi sembrano un mucchio di sciocchezze." Disse Hermione, chiudendo il libro. "Insomma… tutti sappiamo che Harry è la persona che Voldemort vuole uccidere." Ignorò i vari ragazzi tremare e continuò. "Personalmente, concordo con lui: abbiamo visto cose molto più pericolose di un cane… e le abbiamo superate."  
La professoressa Cooman si voltò a guardarla. "Cara, in te vedo pochissima aura… Tuttavia, vedo anche qualcos'altro… La tua sete di conoscenza è enorme… E hai visto cose che noi possiamo solo immaginare. Cose che ti hanno portato a dubitare della magia stessa, sbaglio?"  
Hermione spostò lo sguardo.  
"La magia può essere usata in molti modi diversi." Intervenne Gray. "È normale che quando la si vede usare per fare del male, ci si ponga delle domande."  
Tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail annuirono: Hermione era stata l'unica, grazie alla sua magia, a vedere l'effettiva potenza dell'Eterion usato da Gerard. Solo lei era realmente a conoscenza della sua portata distruttiva.  
"Credo che per oggi ci fermeremo qui." Affermò la professoressa Cooman con la sua voce più velata. "Sì… vi prego di portar via le vostre cose…"  
In silenzio, i ragazzi riportarono le tazze all'insegnante, presero i libri e li riposero nelle borse. Perfino Ron evitava lo sguardo di Harry.  
"Buona fortuna a tutti." Disse la professoressa Cooman con un filo di voce. "Fino al prossimo incontro."


	54. Affrontare la propria paura

Dopo aver lasciato la torre, gli studenti di Grifondoro si avviarono alla lezione di Trasfigurazione.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si sedettero tranquilli, ma potevano percepire perfettamente gli sguardi di tutti gli altri studenti su di loro.  
"Ma insomma, che cos'avete oggi?" Domandò la professoressa McGranitt, dopo essersi trasformata in gatto per la dimostrazione sugli Animagi, cioè quei maghi in grado di trasformarsi in animali. "Non che sia importante, ma è la prima volta che la mia trasformazione non viene accolta da un applauso."  
Tutti si voltarono di nuovo verso Harry, che sbuffò. "Nulla professoressa, solo che adesso molti sono convinti che io debba cadere a terra morto stecchito perché la professoressa Cooman ha visto un Gramo leggendo le foglie di tè della mia tazza."  
"Ah, certo… quindi sei tu quello di quest'anno. Chissà perché, ma la cosa non mi sorprende."  
Tutti la fissarono.  
"Cosa intende dire?" Chiese Lavanda.  
"È bene che voi sappiate che Sibilla Cooman ha predetto la morte di uno studente l'anno da quando è arrivata in questa scuola, ma finora nessuno è ancora morto. Vedere presagi di morte dappertutto è il suo modo preferito di dare il benvenuto a una nuova classe. Se non fosse che non ho l'abitudine di parlar male dei miei colleghi…"  
La professoressa McGranitt s'interruppe, e tutti notarono che aveva le narici bianche e dilatate. Poi riprese, più tranquilla: "La Divinazione è uno dei settori più imprecisi della magia. Non vi nasconderò che faccio fatica a tollerarla. I veri Veggenti sono molto rari, e la professoressa Cooman è…"  
S'interruppe di nuovo, e poi disse in tono molto pratico: "A me il signor Potter sembra in perfetta salute, quindi credo comprenderete che non sarà dispensato dai compiti oggi, ma vi assicuro che in caso di sua morte non sarà tenuto a consegnarli. Come chiunque altro avrà la medesima sorte."  
I membri di Fairy Tail sorrisero, mentre gli altri sembrarono tranquillizzarsi.  
"Però…" Fece Neville. "Ha predetto la tazza… senza considerare che ha visto-"  
"Eventi del passato." Tagliò corto Erza, facendo scomparire il sorriso. "Solo eventi da lasciarsi indietro. Forse ha qualche potere, ma molto vago."  
"Ben detto signorina Scarlett. Ora, se permettete, vorrei proseguire con la mia spiegazione."  
Quando la lezione di Trasfigurazione fu terminata, si unirono tutti alla folla che si dirigeva rumorosamente verso la Sala Grande per il pranzo, ricongiungendosi a Fred, George, Happy e Ginny.  
"Allora, com'è andata?"  
"Avevate ragione: forse non basteranno tutte le mie armature per far fronte alla sfortuna di quella donna." Disse Erza, cominciando a mangiare.  
"Però… il Gramo è davvero un pessimo presagio." Osservò Ron.  
"Ma per piacere. Lo abbiamo visto tutti un grosso cane nero, eppure siamo tutti qui." Disse Natsu, attirando lo sguardo dei quattro Weasley su di sé. "Che ho detto?"  
"Voi avete visto un Gramo?!" Esclamò Ginny con voce stridula.  
"Suvvia, non mi direte che ci credete, vero?" Domandò Harry, guardandoli.  
"Beh… in effetti, ci credevamo… però dopo ciò che abbiamo visto da voi… sinceramente mi terrorizzerebbe di più vedere Gerard… sebbene ignoriamo il suo aspetto. Anche se, effettivamente, qui c'è qualcos'altro che potrebbe farci nuovamente paura…"  
Detto ciò i due gemelli guardarono il fratello, che sospirò. "Insomma, che avete tutti oggi? Continuate a fissarmi come se fossi un mostro!"  
"Non più…" Sussurrò Lucy, venendo sentita solo da Natsu.  
"Beh, comunque, di certo questo Gramo non sarà peggiore di Deliora, no?" Fece Hermione.  
"Hermione, se qualcuno vede un Gramo, questa… beh, non è una cosa bella. Nostro zio Bilius ne ha visto uno… ed è morto ventiquattr'ore dopo!"  
"Una coincidenza." Replicò lei.  
"Noi non sappiamo da che parte stare, perciò ci dichiariamo neutrali." Esclamarono i gemelli.  
"I-Io… beh, ho incontrato Gerard, e se ne sono uscito vivo… credo di poter sopravvivere a un Gramo. Ma dove lo avete visto?" Chiese Neville.  
"A Privet Drive, quando siamo… andati dai miei zii…" Rispose Harry, abbassando la voce. "Quel cane… l'ho rivisto poco dopo che mio cugino mi ha portato l'autorizzazione firmata."  
"Davvero?" Domandò Erza.  
"Sì. Non ci avevo prestato attenzione, ma sembrava volesse stare con me e-"  
"Ahia!" Esclamò Ron, tirando fuori da una tasca la mano destra. "Ma che gli prende a Crosta? Non mi aveva mai morso prima! Ma oggi ce l'hanno proprio tutti con me?!"  
"Dev'essere a causa degli  _Opendat_  attorno a te." Fece Luna, raggiungendoli.  
"Ad ogni modo…" Riprese Hermione. "Credo sia stata solo una coincidenza. Inoltre, secondo me, Divinazione è una materia piuttosto confusa. Più che altro s'indovina, se volete saperlo."  
"Sì, credo anch'io sia solo una coincidenza. E poi non sono nemmeno sicuro che fosse un Gramo."

Una volta finito il pranzo, il gruppo si divise nuovamente, lasciando quelli del terzo anno all'uscita, permettendogli così di raggiungere la casa di Hagrid, dove quest'ultimo, imbacuccato nel cappotto di talpa e con Thor accanto a sé, sembrava impaziente di cominciare.  
"Oh, così siete venuti. Pensavo non avreste avuto il coraggio di uscire, visti i Dissennatori." Esordì la voce beffarda di Malfoy.  
Solo allora i maghi di Fairy Tail si ricordarono che avrebbero dovuto condividere la lezione con i Serpeverde.  
"Forza, avanti, muovetevi!" Esclamò il nuovo insegnante, mentre i ragazzi si avvicinavano. "Oggi ho una cosa specialissima per voi! Una gran lezione! Ci siete tutti? Bene, allora seguite me!"  
Hagrid li portò vicino ai confini della Foresta Proibita, e cinque minuti più tardi si arrestarono accanto a un recinto. Dentro non c'era niente.  
"Tutti attorno alla staccionata, qui!" Gridò Hagrid. "Ecco... mettetevi così che vedete bene... adesso per prima cosa aprite i libri..."  
"Come?" Disse la voce fredda e strascicata di Draco.  
"Eh?" Fece sorpreso il guardiacaccia.  
"Come facciamo ad aprire i libri senza perdere una mano?" Domandò ancora Malfoy, prendendo la sua copia del Libro Mostro dei Mostri, che era stato chiuso con uno spago. Anche gli altri estrassero i loro, tutti chiusi nello stesso modo.  
"Perché i vostri invece si fanno aprire senza problemi? Non che mi dispiaccia, sia chiaro…" Chiese Ron, osservando Harry tirare fuori la sua copia, che si aprì da sola alla prima pagina.  
"Credimi Ron… Non lo vuoi sapere…" Rispose Lucy, guardando Titania.  
"Oh, vedo che voi lo avete scoperto." Disse Hagrid, sollevato. "In effetti, basta accarezzarli sul dorso per farli aprire."  
"Accarezzarli?" Ripeté Erza, sorpresa. "Bastava così poco?"  
"No, non voglio sapere come hai fatto. Potrei avere gli incubi." Commentò Neville, per poi togliere la cintura che aveva usato per chiudere il suo libro ed eseguire le istruzioni, imitato da tutti gli altri studenti.  
"Oh, che sciocchi!" Sibilò Malfoy. "Dovevamo accarezzarli! Perché non l'abbiamo capito subito?"  
"Be'... sono divertenti, no?" Disse Hagrid in tono incerto.  
"Oh, terribilmente divertenti!" Sbottò il Serpeverde. "Davvero spiritoso, assegnarci un libro che cerca di mangiarti le mani!"  
"Beh, io sinceramente mi sono divertita a domarli." Replicò Erza, riservando uno sguardo gelido al biondo, che sbuffò.  
"Va bene…" Riprese Hagrid, un po' sorpreso da quell'ultima uscita. "Allora... avete tutti il libro... Bene… adesso vi servono delle Creature Magiche. Sì. Io vado e le prendo. Voi state qui..."  
Si allontanò da loro e si addentrò nella foresta.  
"Mio Dio, questo posto è caduto davvero in basso…" Commentò Draco ad alta voce. "Quell'idiota che fa l'insegnante..."  
"Taci, Malfoy!" Esclamò Harry, irritato. Sapeva che stava facendo di tutto per rovinare la prima lezione di Hagrid.  
"Attento, Potter, c'è un Dissennatore dietro di voi." Lo prese in giro il Serpeverde, facendo scoppiare a ridere Tiger e Goyle.  
"State zitti voi due." Ordinò, facendoli zittire all'istante. "Non mi sembra di avervi autorizzato a ridere."  
"Oooooh!" Strillò Lavanda Brown, indicando il lato opposto del recinto e distogliendo così l'attenzione dal biondo.  
Almeno una dozzina di creature trotterellavano verso di loro: avevano i corpi, le zampe posteriori e le code da cavallo; le zampe anteriori, le ali e la testa di aquile giganti, becchi feroci color dell'acciaio e grandi occhi di un arancione squillante. Gli artigli sulle zampe davanti erano lunghi più di quindici centimetri e avevano l'aria letale. Ciascuna delle bestie portava uno spesso collare di cuoio attorno al collo, fissato a una lunga catena, e tutte le estremità delle catene erano strette nelle manone di Hagrid, che entrò correndo nel recinto, dietro le creature.  
"Fermi qui, adesso!" Ruggì lui, agitando le catene e spingendo le creature verso lo steccato dove i ragazzi erano in attesa.  
Tutti fecero un passo indietro mentre Hagrid li raggiungeva e legava le creature alla staccionata.  
"Ippogrifi!" Annunciò allegramente il guardiacaccia agitando una mano. "Belli, eh?"  
"Belli sì! Non avevo mai visto creature simili prima!" Esclamò entusiasta Natsu.  
"Allora!" Disse Hagrid sfregandosi le mani e sorridendo. "Se volete venire un po' più vicini..."  
Solo i membri di Fairy Tail più Malfoy lo ascoltarono.  
"Ora, la prima cosa da sapere degli Ippogrifi è che sono orgogliosi." Spiegò Hagrid. "Facili da offendere, ecco come sono. Mai insultarne uno, perché può essere l'ultima cosa che fate. Dovete sempre lasciargli fare la prima mossa." Continuò. "È educato, capito? Camminate verso l'Ippogrifo, fate un inchino, e aspettate. Se anche lui fa un inchino, potete toccarlo. Se non lo fa, via veloci, perché quegli artigli fanno male. Bene, chi va per primo?"  
"Vado io." Si propose Harry, avanzando ulteriormente.  
Lavanda e Calì sussultarono. "Oooh, no, Harry, ricordati le foglie di tè!"  
"In effetti era buono quel tè, lo concedo. Non mi capita spesso di berlo, da noi non è così diffuso." Rispose lui, arrampicandosi sulla staccionata e ignorando le implicazioni della frase detta dalla compagna d'anno.  
"Bravo, Harry!" Ruggì Hagrid. "Vediamo come te la cavi con Fierobecco."  
Slegò una delle catene, allontanò un Ippogrifo grigio dai suoi compagni e gli sfilò il collare di cuoio.  
Dall'altra parte del recinto, i ragazzi trattennero il fiato, mentre gli occhi di Malfoy si strinsero malvagi.  
"Piano, ora, Harry." Disse l'omone a bassa voce. "Hai stabilito un contatto visivo, adesso cerca di non chiudere gli occhi... gli Ippogrifi non si fidano di te se strizzi troppo gli occhi..."  
Majutsu annuì leggermente con la testa, continuando a fissare la creatura di fronte a sé, che ricambiò mostrandogli due altere pupille arancioni.  
"Così…" Istruì Hagrid. "Così, Harry... ora fai l'inchino..."  
Potter fece come gli diceva il neo insegnante, chinandosi educatamente.  
L'Ippogrifo continuava a fissarlo, altezzoso, senza dar alcun segno di volersi muovere.  
"Ah…" Fece Hagrid preoccupato. "Va bene... adesso torna indietro, Harry, Harry, piano..."  
Ma in quel momento l'Ippogrifo piegò all'improvviso le ginocchia squamose, e si abbassò in quello che era un inconfondibile inchino.  
"Ben fatto, Harry!" Esclamò l'omone estasiato. "Va bene, adesso puoi toccarlo! Accarezzagli il becco, avanti!"  
"Okay." Rispose lui, avvicinandosi a Fierobecco e accarezzandogli il becco.  
L'Ippogrifo chiuse pigramente gli occhi, soddisfatto.  
"Va bene così, Harry." Giudicò Hagrid. "Ora ti lascia salire in groppa, guarda."  
Harry fu sorpreso: ormai era abituato a un manico di scopa, di certo non si aspettava che un Ippogrifo sarebbe stato la stessa cosa.  
"Sali da lì, dietro l'ala." Continuò il guardiacaccia. "E ricordati di non strapparci nessuna piuma, lui non è contento se lo fai..."  
"Posso immaginarlo." Fece il moro, ricordandosi di come la cosa desse fastidio anche a Happy.  
Majutsu mise il piede sull'ala di Fierobecco e si issò sul suo dorso, per poi aggrapparsi al collo, così da non dover afferrare alcuna piuma.  
"Avanti!" Ruggì Hagrid, dando una manata sul fianco dell'Ippogrifo, il quale spalancò le ali, lunghe più di tre metri, per poi decollare.  
Non era affatto come un manico di scopa ma Harry era abituato a cose peggiori: di certo dopo la sua esperienza di quell'estate preferiva volare sopra un Ippogrifo piuttosto che essere un fantasma.  
Fierobecco gli fece fare un giro del recinto e poi puntò di nuovo verso terra. Sentì solo un colpo secco mentre le quattro zampe male assortite toccavano terra, e lui saltò subito giù.  
"Bravo, Harry!" Gridò Hagrid, mentre tutti tranne Malfoy e gli altri Serpeverde lo festeggiavano. "Okay, c'è qualcun altro che vuole provare?"  
Incoraggiati dal successo del moro, gli altri ragazzi si arrampicarono cautamente sulla staccionata. Hagrid slegò gli Ippogrifi uno a uno, e ben presto tutti furono impegnati in una serie di nervosi inchini.  
Quando toccò a Erza, l'Ippogrifo si chinò per primo, lasciando stordito il guardiacaccia. "Strano, non era mai successo prima." Commentò.  
"Probabilmente ha agito seguendo l'istinto di sopravvivenza." Ipotizzò Gray. "Mi sorprendo che non sia successo lo stesso con te, Harry."  
"A differenza di Erza, ho trattenuto il mio potere magico." Rispose lui.  
Nel frattempo Malfoy si avvicinò a Fierobecco. "È facilissimo." Borbottò abbastanza forte da farsi sentire dagli altri. "Lo sapevo, se ce l'ha fatta Potter... Scommetto che non sei per niente pericoloso. Vero, brutto bestione?"  
Fu un attimo: un lampo di artigli d'acciaio scattò contro il Serpeverde, che tirò subito fuori la bacchetta, mormorando qualcosa che gli altri non udirono a causa della situazione. Immediatamente l'Ippogrifo cacciò un gridò di dolore, per poi cadere a terra, ricoperto di tagli.  
"Fierobecco!" Urlò Hagrid, accorrendo, mentre Malfoy rimetteva in tasca la bacchetta.  
"Ben gli sta. Così impara ad attaccarmi e-"  
Non finì la frase che Natsu lo afferrò per la divisa, portando la faccia di fronte alla sua, fissandolo con occhi pieni d'odio.  
"Che cos'hai fatto?"  
"Autodifesa, Dragonil. Qualcosa a te sconosciuto, immagino."  
"Sei stato tu a provocarlo! Ti abbiamo sentito tutti!" Ringhiò il Dragon Slayer. "E Hagrid ci aveva avvertito che non andavano offesi!"  
"È colpa sua. Non doveva portare dei simili mostri."  
Natsu tirò indietro l'altro braccio, pronto a colpirlo, ma fu fermato da Majutsu. "Harry-"  
"Non dargli nessuna soddisfazione. Se lo colpisci, finirà col farti mettere in punizione." Disse, mentre Hagrid controllava le ferite di Fierobecco.  
Natsu sbuffò, lasciando andare Malfoy.  
"Tsk. Vedo che quel Dissennatore ti ha messo al tuo pos-"  
Ma il pugno di Harry lo colpì sulla guancia, facendolo cadere all'indietro.  
"Io d'altro canto non temo una misera punizione, come non mi preoccupo di perdere dei punti." Continuò Majutsu, guardandolo con occhi pieni di rabbia, che sembravano brillare.  
"Harry!" Chiamò Hagrid, voltandosi a guardarlo,. "Basta così! Non voglio che tu ti metta nei guai per me. Malfoy, segnalerò quest'incidente al preside. Non hai seguito le mie istruzioni, e hai ferito deliberatamente Fierobecco."  
"Fai pure quello che vuoi. Non mi curo certo del giudizio di un mostro che difende un altro mostro." Replicò Draco, rialzandosi e massaggiandosi la guancia, che cominciò a gonfiarsi.  
"Tu…" Soffiò Hermione, tentata di prendere in mano la bacchetta, ma fermata subito da Neville.  
"La lezione per oggi è conclusa. Scusate, ma devo curare subito Fierobecco." Concluse Hagrid, congedandoli.  
Gli studenti annuirono, per poi recuperare le loro borse e allontanarsi, lasciando indietro Malfoy, che camminava lentamente.  
"Perché mi hai fermato per poi colpirlo tu?!" Esclamò furioso Natsu a Majutsu. "Avrei potuto fargli più male!"  
"È proprio questo il punto. Tu probabilmente lo avresti mandato direttamente in infermeria con il tuo pugno. E per quanto volessi farlo anch'io, non possiamo."  
A diversi metri dietro di loro, Draco si fermò vicino a un albero.  
"Non è pericoloso per te farti vedere qui?" Chiese.  
"No, se non mi vedono. Perché l'hai colpito? Avresti potuto accusare Hagrid se quell'animale ti avesse ferito."  
"Non mi prendere per uno stupido. Cosa sarebbe successo se mi avesse lacerato la divisa e mostrato la schiena? La mia copertura sarebbe saltata subito, dato che ero davanti a Potter e i suoi amici."  
"Capisco… Allora credo tu abbia fatto un'ottima scelta. Ma vedi di non esporti nuovamente in questo modo."  
"Non preoccuparti, continuerò a giocare la mia parte fin quando sarà necessario." Concluse lui, riprendendo la sua camminata.

Le conseguenze per Malfoy furono pesanti: Serpeverde perse ben cento punti a causa sua; inoltre aveva ricevuto il divieto di giocare a Quidditch fino a dopo Natale.  
Fierobecco era riuscito a salvarsi, ma Hagrid disse che gli ci sarebbero voluti mesi per riprendersi completamente.  
"Come osa?" Fece Happy il giorno dopo, non appena Majutsu e gli altri tornarono per pranzare dalla prima lezione di quell'anno di pozioni. Gli avevano appena detto che Malfoy continuava ad andare fiero di ciò che aveva fatto.  
"Lascialo perdere, Happy." Consigliò Natsu. "So che ti infastidisce che abbia ferito gravemente una creatura magica, ma sfortunatamente non possiamo fare davvero molto. O a quest'ora sarebbe già un mucchietto di cenere."  
"Sai Natsu, io continuerò a chiedermi perché sembri così fissato con il fuoco." Intervenne Dean, seduto poco distante.  
"Non sembra, lo è. È un maniaco del fuoco." Replicò Gray.  
"Cos'hai detto, ghiacciolo?" Ringhiò il diretto interessato.  
"Esattamente quello che ho detto, fiammifero!"  
"Ragazzi… non volete che intervenga per fermarvi, vero?" Domandò Erza, mentre beveva tranquillamente un sorso d'acqua.  
Immediatamente i due maghi si abbracciarono. "Ma noi stavamo solo scherzando!" Dissero insieme, con un sorriso forzato.  
"Non so perché, ma tu li spaventi terribilmente." Commentò Seamus, guardando Titania, che sorrise.  
"Sono due bambini, perciò ogni tanto devono essere calmati."  
"Ho paura di sapere come…" Mormorò poco lontano Angelina.  
"Oh, è anche troppo buona. Fosse per me, userei tort-ehm, punizioni più severe." Fece Harry, correggendosi.  
"Ma dove diamine vivete voi?!" Esclamarono assieme i loro compagni di corso.  
"Segreto." Risposero nello stesso momento Majutsu e Titania, enigmatici.  
"Allora…" Intervenne Fred, decidendo di cambiare discorso. "Voi oggi avete Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, vero?"  
"Sì." Rispose Hermione, mettendo via il libro di Aritmanzia. "Sono curiosa di vedere se quest'anno ci va bene o no."  
"Il professor Lupin è fantastico!" Esclamò Happy, che lo aveva avuto quella mattina. "Non ha nulla a che fare con Allock. Anche se mi ha guardato in maniera strana, aye…"  
"Beh, credo sia per il colore dei capelli…" Tentò Ron. "Sai, qui non sono molto comuni."  
"Paese che vai, colori che trovi." Mormorò Erza, abbassando lo sguardo. "Okay, allora è meglio se ci avviamo!"  
I ragazzi annuirono, per poi alzarsi dal tavolo e dirigersi verso l'aula.  
Il professor Lupin non c'era quando arrivarono in classe. Tutti presero posto, tirarono fuori i libri, le penne e le pergamene, e stavano chiacchierando quando finalmente l'insegnante entrò in aula. L'uomo sorrise in modo vago e posò la vecchia valigia tarlata sulla cattedra. Era trasandato come sempre, ma aveva l'aria più sana che non sul treno, l'aria di uno che ha consumato qualche pasto come si deve.  
"Buon pomeriggio." Salutò cordiale. "Vi prego di rimettere i libri nelle borse. Oggi faremo una lezione pratica. Vi occorrono solo le bacchette magiche."  
"Ho sentito bene?" Disse sorpreso Gray. "Finalmente dopo due anni avremo una lezione pratica? Probabilmente ci sarà una tempesta di sabbia!"  
"Forse volevi dire che nevicherà." Cercò di correggerlo Dean, ottenendo uno sguardo stranito dal compagno.  
"Quello sarebbe un lieto evento, quindi niente di strano."  
"Bene." Continuò il professor Lupin quando tutti furono pronti. "Se ora volete seguirmi…"  
Perplessi ma interessati, i ragazzi si alzarono e seguirono l'insegnante, che li guidò fuori dalla classe, lungo il corridoio deserto e oltre un angolo, dove la prima cosa che videro fu Pix il Poltergeist che fluttuava a mezz'aria a testa in giù e ficcava una gomma masticata nella toppa più vicina.  
Pix fece finta di niente finché il professor Lupin non gli fu vicinissimo, poi agitò i piedi dalle dita arricciate e canticchiò: "Pazzo, pazzo Lupin. Pazzo, lupesco Lupin, pazzo, lupesco Lupin…"  
Per quanto in genere fosse maleducato e intrattabile, di solito Pix rispettava gli insegnanti. Tutti guardarono il nuovo professore per vedere come avrebbe risposto: con loro grande sorpresa, stava sorridendo.  
"Se fossi in te, Pix, toglierei quella cicca dalla toppa." Disse in tono amabile. "O Mastro Gazza non riuscirà a prendere le sue scope."  
Pix non prestò attenzione alle parole del professor Lupin e, anzi, fece una fragorosa pernacchia spruzzando saliva dappertutto.  
"Pix…" S'intromise Harry, attirando l'attenzione della creatura su di sé. "Dobbiamo ripeterlo noi?"  
Il Poltergeist perse subito il suo sorriso, per poi provvedere a rimuovere immediatamente la cicca. "N-No di certo… anzi, credo andrò subito a farmi un giro nella… nella Foresta Proibita, sì." Disse, deglutendo, per poi volare via.  
"Notevole, Harry. Ma come hai fatto a convincerlo?" Domandò il professore.  
"Io, niente. È un episodio che risale al primo anno. Per qualche motivo, ha paura di me e dei miei amici."  
A Majutsu parve per un momento di vedere il professore sorridere.  
"Procediamo." Disse infine questi, girandosi e riprendendo il cammino. Li guidò lungo un secondo corridoio e si fermò davanti alla porta della sala professori.  
"Entrate, prego." Invitò il professor Lupin aprendola.  
La sala, una stanza lunga, rivestita di legno, piena di vecchie sedie scompagnate, era vuota, tranne che per un insegnante. Il professor Piton era seduto su una poltrona bassa, e alzò lo sguardo mentre la classe entrava. Aveva gli occhi scintillanti e una smorfia antipatica sul viso, mentre il collega entrava e chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle.  
"Lasciala aperta, Lupin. Preferisco non assistere." Disse l'insegnante di Pozioni, alzandosi e allontanandosi, con il manto nero che fluttuava alle sue spalle.  
"Allora!" Esclamò il professor Lupin dopo che l'insegnante di Pozioni se ne fu andato, radunando la classe verso l'altro capo della stanza, occupato solo da un vecchio armadio in cui gli insegnanti tenevano i mantelli di ricambio. Mentre Lupin si avvicinava, l'armadio ondeggiò all'improvviso, sbattendo contro il muro. Alcuni ragazzi balzarono indietro, spaventati.  
"Niente paura." Li tranquillizzò il professore con la massima calma. "C'è un Molliccio lì dentro."  
Quasi tutti sembravano convinti che ci fosse da aver paura, eccome. Solo alcuni non erano della stessa opinione, mostrando sui loro volti solo un leggero timore.  
"I Mollicci amano i luoghi chiusi e oscuri." Spiegò. "Gli armadi, gli spazi sotto i letti, le antine sotto i lavandini... Una volta ne ho incontrato uno che si era insediato in una pendola. Questo si è trasferito lì dentro ieri pomeriggio, e ho chiesto al Preside di lasciarcelo per poter fare un po' di pratica con voi del terzo anno. Allora, la prima domanda che dobbiamo porci è questa: che cos'è un Molliccio?"  
Hermione alzò la mano.  
"È un Mutaforma." Disse non appena ottenuto il permesso. "Può… Può assumere l'aspetto di quello che ritiene ci spaventi di più."  
"Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio!" Approvò il professore, e Hermione sorrise radiosa. "Quindi il Molliccio che sta lì al buio non ha ancora assunto una forma. Non sa ancora che cosa spaventerà la persona dall'altra parte della porta. Nessuno sa che aspetto ha un Molliccio quando è solo, ma quando lo farò uscire, diventerà immediatamente ciò di cui ciascuno di noi ha più paura. Questo significa che abbiamo un grosso vantaggio sul Molliccio prima di cominciare. Hai capito quale, Harry?"  
Majutsu si sorprese per essere stato chiamato, ma annuì subito dopo. "Certo. Non essendo da soli ad affrontarlo, lui non saprà che forma prendere."  
"Precisamente." Disse il professor Lupin. "È sempre meglio avere compagnia quando si ha a che fare con un Molliccio. Così lo si confonde. Che cosa diventerà, un cadavere senza testa o una lumaca carnivora? Una volta ho visto un Molliccio commettere l'errore di cercare di spaventare due persone contemporaneamente. Alla fine si è trasformato in mezza lumaca. Nemmeno lontanamente spaventoso."  
"Dipende da chi lo guarda…" Mormorò Lucy. "Io avrei avuto paura lo stesso…"  
"L'incantesimo per respingere un Molliccio…" Continuò Lupin. "…è semplice, ma richiede una grande forza mentale. Sapete, ciò che sconfigge un Molliccio sono le risate. Quello che dovete fare è costringerlo ad assumere una forma che trovate divertente. Ora proveremo l'incantesimo senza le bacchette magiche. Dopo di me, prego…  _Riddikulus_!"  
"Riddikulus!" Ripeterono tutti in coro.  
"Bene." Disse il professor Lupin. "Molto bene. Questo però era il meno, temo. Vedete, la parola da sola non basta."  
L'armadio tremò di nuovo.  
"Hermione, comincia tu." Asserì il docente, sorprendendo la ragazza non tanto per essere stata chiamata, ma per via del fatto che fosse stato usato il suo nome invece del cognome. "Innanzitutto: qual è la cosa che ti fa più paura al mondo?"  
Hermione, per la prima volta, non seppe cosa rispondere. Poi, pochi secondi dopo, nella sua mente comparve l'immagine dell'Eterion che si abbatteva sulla torre.  
"U-Una… una magia…" Rispose a bassa voce, mentre i compagni di Grifondoro la guardavano increduli.  
"Di che magia si tratta?" Domandò curioso Lupin.  
"Non… Non lo so, signore… L'ho solo vista… appare come una grandissima fonte di luce… distruttiva…"  
"Si chiama Eterion." Intervenne Harry. "Ed è una magia in grado di distruggere qualsiasi cosa incontri sul suo cammino. Non lascia alcuna traccia dietro di sé. Ma per usarla, ci vuole una concentrazione unica, oltre alla presenza di molti maghi potenti. Abbiamo avuto la sfortuna di assistere al suo uso quest'estate, anche se da lontano."  
Immediatamente si alzò un mormorio tra gli studenti.  
"Capisco." Disse infine l'insegnante. "Allora, Hermione, devi trovare un modo per trasformare questa magia in qualcosa che possa far ridere. Ricordati che il Molliccio prenderà solo l'aspetto, non la potenza di questa magia. Credi di farcela?"  
La castana restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi annuire.  
"Molto bene allora. Adesso aprirò l'armadio. Subito dopo che Hermione l'avrà respinto il Molliccio tenterà di attaccare nuovamente. Hermione farà qualche passo indietro, sostituita da chi chiamerò. Siete pronti?"  
Tutti annuirono.  
"Al mio tre allora!" Esclamò il professor Lupin, puntando la bacchetta verso la maniglia dell'armadio. "Uno… Due… Tre!"  
Un getto di scintille sprizzò dalla punta della bacchetta di Lupin e colpì la maniglia. L'armadio si spalancò.  
Ne uscì un fascio di luce, che si diresse subito contro Hermione, che alzò la bacchetta, concentrandoci su ciò che stava immaginando.  
"R- _Riddikulus!_ " Urlò.  
Immediatamente, il fascio di luce si trasformò in una sfera di luce, che ribalzò a terra cambiando colore, per poi saltare sul soffitto e diventare così di un giallo canarino, seguito da blu, fucsia e nero, continuando così. Diversi ragazzi si misero a ridere.  
"Bene, ora Calì! Tocca a te!"  
La ragazza avanzò con fare deciso mentre Hermione prese il suo posto nelle retrovie. La palla di luce sembrò esplodere con uno schiocco, e al suo posto comparve una mummia tutta fasciata, grondante sangue. Il suo volto senza occhi era rivolto verso Calì e la cosa cominciò ad avanzare verso di lei, molto lentamente, strascicando i piedi, mentre le braccia rigide si alzavano…  
" _Riddikulus!_ " Gridò Calì.  
Una benda si dipanò dai piedi della mummia, che inciampò, cadde in avanti e perse la testa, che rotolò via.  
"Seamus!" Chiamò il professor Lupin.  
Seamus prese il posto di Calì.  
Crack! Al posto della mummia ora c'era una donna con i capelli neri lunghi fino a terra e il volto scheletrico e verdastro: una banshee, la strega delle brughiere. L'essere spalancò la bocca e un suono disumano riempì la stanza, un lungo gemito ululante che fece drizzare i capelli a molti dei presenti.  
" _Riddikulus!_ " Urlò Seamus.  
La banshee emise un verso rasposo e si afferrò la gola: le era sparita la voce.  
Crack! La banshee si trasformò in un topo, che corse in tondo cercando di prendersi la coda e poi - crack! - diventò un serpente a sonagli, che si contorse prima di diventare - crack! - una pupilla insanguinata.  
"È confuso!" Gridò Lupin. "Ce la facciamo! Weasley!"  
Ron avanzò, pronto ad affrontare quello che sapeva sarebbe stato sicuramente un ragno gigante.  
Il Molliccio schioccò di nuovo, ma invece dell'aracnide, di fronte a Ron si materializzò quello che sembrava una sua copia. Solo che questi indossava un completo nero metal, con un tatuaggio scuro sulla guancia.  
"Dove diamine è finito il ragno?!" Esclamò sorpreso Ron, mentre Lucy dietro di lui sbiancava.  
"Non di nuovo lui!" Gridò, spaventata.  
Il rosso si voltò a guardarla. "Sai chi è? Perché io non me lo ricordo?! E soprattutto, perché sembra me?!"  
"Weasley, non distrarti, o avrà la meglio lui." Lo riprese Lupin, anche lui sorpreso per quella trasformazione.  
"Ecco… è una persona che abbiamo incontrato nella Torre… Non ti ricordi di lui perché stavi dormendo…" Cercò di mentire la maga degli Spiriti Stellari. Dopotutto, non poteva di certo dirgli la verità, non davanti a tutti.  
Il Ron malvagio tirò fuori la lingua, per poi creare una sfera di luce, pronto a colpirlo.  
" _Riddikulus!_ " Ruggì Weasley, deciso a non sperimentare niente da parte di quella cosa, che si colorò immediatamente di verde, mentre la sfera di luce si trasformò in un gavettone di vernice rosa, che gli scoppiò in mano.  
"Ottimo! Fullbuster!"  
Ron non perse tempo, andando subito al fianco di Lucy. "Poi mi spiegherai bene questa storia…" Le sussurrò. "Quella era luce. Come la mia."  
"Parlerò solo in presenza di Fred e George. Loro sono ancora più sconvolti di me."  
Gray nel frattempo saltò avanti, con la bacchetta in mano.  
Il falso Ron sparì, sostituito da una donna dai capelli blu. Ma la cosa che saltò agli occhi di tutti era che questa era per metà di ghiaccio, e stava osservando con occhi pieni di rabbia il moro di fronte a lei.  
"Ur… è stata colpa mia… ma so che la vera te non mi considera colpevole!" Affermò Gray, puntandole contro la bacchetta. "Scusami.  _Riddikulus!_ "  
Le gambe di Ur si trasformarono in due sci, e lei scivolò dritta dritta davanti a Lucy, che saltò avanti pronta. Questa volta si trasformò in un uomo ben vestito, con capelli e baffi biondi, che guardava severamente la ragazza.  
"Papà… Non mi pento di ciò che ho fatto. Puoi tenerti i tuoi soldi, io mi tengo la libertà.  _Riddikulus!_ "  
Immediatamente, a Jude Heartphilia caddero di netto i baffi.  
"Grande Lucy! Ora fa provare me!" Esclamò Natsu, andando avanti.  
Il padre di Lucy si voltò a guardarlo per poi sparire, sostituito da una coltre di nebbia.  
"Del fumo?" Domandò sorpreso il Dragon Slayer. "Mi prendi in giro?! Come potrei aver paura di una cosa così stup-"  
Ma le parole gli morirono in bocca.  
Davanti a tutti, la testa enorme di un drago dalle squame rosse emerse dalla nebbia: era stata decapitata di netto, e gli occhi, ormai bianchi, sembravano fissare Natsu, che cominciò a tremare, mentre dietro di lui diversi studenti gridarono spaventati, temendo un vero drago.  
"I- Igneel…" Mormorò il Dragon Slayer, con gli occhi tremanti, avanzando lentamente verso la testa. "Igneel!" Chiamò terrorizzato, ma venendo fermato da Neville.  
"No Natsu! Non è davvero lui! Ricordi? È un Molliccio!"  
"Ma il suo odore… le sua squame… Non posso sbagliarmi, è lui!"  
Paciock sospirò, sperando che l'amico lo avrebbe capito. Sotto gli occhi sorpresi di tutti, lo colpì con un calcio allo stomaco, facendolo cadere all'indietro e restando da solo davanti alla testa draconica, che scomparve subito.  
Ora, di fronte a tutti, un ragazzo da capelli blu, con un tatuaggio che gli attraversava la parte destra della faccia, lo fissava divertito. Il volto di Neville divenne subito pallido.  
"No… Non di nuovo tu!" Esclamò, fissando Gerard, che cominciò ad avanzare verso di lui.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, il ragazzo si sentì tirare indietro dalla divisa, mentre Erza prendeva il suo posto.  
"Scusa Neville. È colpa mia se ti è apparso lui." Disse, alzando la bacchetta, mentre si sentì un nuovo schiocco.  
Questa volta fu il turno di Titania di spalancare gli occhi.  
Di fronte a lei, in tutta la sua altezza, Shimon la guardava con occhi duri.  
"Shimon…" Mormorò Erza, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. "Perdonami… se solo fossi stata più forte tu non saresti…"  
Il ragazzo non disse nulla. Si limitò ad alzare un braccio, per poi aprire la mano che teneva chiusa.  
Immediatamente molti urlarono, mentre Erza si portò d'istinto la mano libera sull'occhio destro.  
Lì, in bella vista, Shimon mostrò a tutti un bulbo oculare, la cui iride era dello stesso colore degli occhi di Erza.  
"Indietro!" Ruggì Harry, spingendola via.  
Il professor Lupin fece per intervenire subito, ma con sua sorpresa, il Molliccio non cambiò aspetto, limitandosi a far sparire l'occhio.  
"Come immaginavo…" Mormorò Majutsu. "Non riesco ancora a perdonarmi… Tu sei morto per salvarci. E non potrò mai accettare questa mia debolezza."  
Shimon continuò a guardarlo.  
Poi, il suo aspetto cominciò gradualmente a cambiare: una tunica nera lo avvolse completamente, lasciando scoperto solo un braccio, che raggrinzì quasi all'istante, diventando bianco.  
Il volto del ragazzo scomparve, nascosto da un cappuccio.  
Di fronte a tutti quanti, era apparso un Dissennatore.  
"Okay, direi che per oggi è sufficiente!" Annunciò Lupin, saltando avanti a Harry.  
La creatura oscura scomparve subito, sostituita da una sfera di un bianco argenteo, che galleggiava a mezz'aria davanti al professore, che disse " _Riddikulus!_ " quasi pigramente.  
La sfera argentata esplose come un fuoco d'artificio.  
L'insegnante ne approfittò, pronunciando un altro incantesimo. Immediatamente le luci colorate tornarono nell'armadio, che si chiuse subito, imprigionandole.  
"Me ne occuperò più tardi." Disse, guardando gli ultimi maghi che avevano affrontato il Molliccio, tutti ancora sconvolti. "Dubito che qualcuno si sarebbe messo a ridere dopo ciò che abbiamo visto. Cinque punti a tutti coloro che hanno affrontato il Molliccio… e non preoccupatevi, non tutti riescono a respingerli. È normale. Per la prossima volta dovete leggere il capitolo sui Mollicci e farne il riassunto… consegna lunedì. È tutto."  
Chiacchierando sconvolti, i ragazzi uscirono dalla sala professori.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail restarono in silenzio. Per quasi tutti loro, la loro paura era da attribuire a ciò che avevano assistito nella Torre del Paradiso.  
Questo significava che l'incubo in cui Gerard li aveva fatti precipitare non era ancora svanito del tutto.

Il professor Lupin restò a guardare l'armadio.  
"Quindi è questo quello di cui hanno paura… Ora capisco molte cose." Mormorò, lasciandosi cadere seduto su una sedia. "Siamo stati degli stupidi a non capirlo, eh?"


	55. Visione, attacco e sogno

Quella sera, il terzo anno di Grifondoro andò in silenzio nei propri dormitori: ciò a cui avevano assistito durante l'ora di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure aveva lasciato sconvolti quasi tutti.  
"Natsu…" Domandò Dean, seduto sul suo letto, guardando il compagno dai capelli rosa. "Tu… Tu hai chiamato quel drago Igneel… Ma quello non era il nome di tuo padre?"  
Natsu non rispose.  
"Igneel e quel drago viaggiavano assieme." Decise di intervenire Harry, sapendo di dover trovare una scappatoia. "Erano inseparabili, e Natsu è cresciuto assieme a entrambi. Happy invece è rimasto da un'altra parte. Per questo… Per questo Natsu è rimasto così sconvolto."  
"L'ho cercato per anni… da quando è scomparso." Mormorò il Dragon Slayer, forse più a se stesso che ai compagni di stanza. "L'ho cercato disperatamente… vederlo così mi ha sorpreso. Non pensavo ci fosse davvero qualcosa in grado di farmi paura…"  
"Chi era invece quel tipo dai capelli blu?" Chiese Seamus a Neville.  
"Il suo nome era Gerard. Era… Era il mago che ha scatenato l'Eterion." Rispose lui. "Era incredibilmente potente… forse avrebbe potuto davvero tenere testa a Voi-Sapete-Chi…"  
"Scherzi?!" Esclamarono i due compagni di Grifondoro, increduli.  
"Purtroppo no." Continuò Gray. "Io non l'ho visto, ma ciò che voleva fare… Sarebbe stato terribile."  
"Quanto?"  
"Tanto terribile che probabilmente Silente sarebbe stato disposto a chiedere un'alleanza a Voldemort per fronteggiarlo." Disse Majutsu. "Voleva riportare in vita un mago incredibilmente potente. Tanto che Hogwarts sarebbe stata spazzata via al solo muovere della sua mano."  
"E voi come sapete tutto questo?"  
"Ve l'ho detto oggi: abbiamo visto l'Eterion in azione… secondo voi perché?"  
"Non vorrai dire-"  
"Gerard ha provato a usarlo contro di noi." Rispose Erza, entrando nella stanza.  
"Erza! Questo è il nostro dormitorio!" Esclamò Dean, scioccato dall'ingresso di una ragazza nei dormitori maschili.  
"Immaginavo steste parlando di quanto successo oggi. Ho preferito venire anch'io, visto che Gerard era mio amico."  
A quella frase, Dean e Seamus la guardarono spaventati.  
"Tranquilli, non ho mai condiviso i suoi folli progetti. Ero sua amica prima che perdesse il senno. Eravamo… nella stessa situazione, se possiamo dire così."  
"Ha a che fare con quello che ti è apparso davanti? Quello che teneva un occhio?"  
"Quello era il mio occhio… mi è stato strappato via quando ero bambina… proprio quando Gerard è cambiato."  
"Ma se hai perso l'occhio allora-"  
"Quello che ho adesso è stato ricostruito usando la magia. E per quando riguarda Shimon…"  
"Shimon si è sacrificato per salvare la vita a me e a Erza proprio da Gerard. È morto davanti a noi." Concluse Harry.  
"Tutti noi abbiamo un passato doloroso alle spalle." Riprese Gray. "Per questo ci siamo trovati… La donna che avete visto quando è toccato a me… Era la mia maestra, Ur. È morta in seguito alla mia stupidità… per salvarmi la vita. Per anni ho vissuto con quel peso sulle spalle. Solo di recente ho scoperto che non m'incolpava per quello che è successo."  
"Hai visto il suo fantasma?"  
Gray ridacchiò. "Una sorta…"

Nessuno chiese più nulla al gruppo di Fairy Tail su ciò che era successo con il Molliccio. Nonostante ciò, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure diventò in breve una delle lezioni preferite da tutti.  
Le settimane cominciarono così a passare e presto Baston riunì la squadra di Quidditch.  
"Questa è la nostra ultima possibilità, la mia ultima possibilità, di vincere la Coppa del Quidditch!" Esclamò, camminando avanti e indietro nello spogliatoio. "Alla fine di quest'anno me ne andrò. Non avrò un'altra occasione. Il Grifondoro non vince da sette anni. Okay, siamo stati sfortunatissimi: prima gli incidenti, poi l'annullamento del torneo l'anno scorso…" Baston deglutì, come se il ricordo gli facesse venire ancora un groppo in gola. "Ma sappiamo anche che la nostra è la squadra migliore della scuola!" Sentenziò, battendo il pugno sul palmo dell'altra mano, con l'antico bagliore fanatico negli occhi. "Abbiamo tre ottimi Cacciatori!" Indicò Alicia, Angelina ed Erza. "Abbiamo due Battitori imbattibili!"  
"Piantala, Oliver, ci metti in imbarazzo." Dissero in coro Fred e George, fingendo di arrossire.  
"E abbiamo un Cercatore che ci ha sempre portato alla vittoria!" Ruggì Baston, fissando Harry con una sorta di furioso orgoglio. "E poi ci sono io." Concluse, come ripensandoci.  
"Anche tu sei molto bravo, Oliver." Concordò George.  
"Un diavolo di Portiere." Aggiunse Fred.  
"Il punto è…" Continuò Baston, riprendendo a camminare avanti e indietro "…che la Coppa del Quidditch avrebbe dovuto essere nostra negli ultimi due anni. Da quando Harry è entrato in squadra, ho pensato che ce l'avessimo in tasca. Ma non abbiamo vinto, e quest'anno è l'ultima possibilità che abbiamo di vedere il nostro nome inciso sul trofeo…"  
Baston era così abbattuto che perfino Fred e George si mostrarono comprensivi.  
"Oliver, questo è il nostro anno." Dichiarò Fred.  
"Ce la faremo, Oliver!" Esclamò Angelina.  
"Daremo il meglio di noi!" Si accodò Erza.  
"Ma certo!" Aggiunse Harry.  
Carica di determinazione, la squadra riprese gli allenamenti, tre sere la settimana. Il tempo era sempre più freddo e umido, le notti più buie, ma né fango né vento né pioggia potevano offuscare la meravigliosa visione di Harry che s'immaginava finalmente nell'atto di vincere la grossa Coppa del Quidditch d'argento.  
Inoltre questo aiutò i due maghi di Classe S a distrarsi dagli eventi della Torre del Paradiso che il Molliccio aveva riportato a galla.  
Una sera, dopo gli allenamenti, tornarono nella sala comune del Grifondoro intirizziti ma soddisfatti di com'erano andate le cose, e trovarono la stanza pervasa da un ronzio eccitato.  
"Che cosa è successo?" Chiese Majutsu a Hermione, seduta vicino al camino assieme agli altri, intenti a completare delle mappe stellari per Astronomia.  
"Il primo fine settimana a Hogsmeade." Rispose Ron, indicando un cartello appeso alla vecchia bacheca. "Alla fine di ottobre. Per Halloween."  
"Ottimo!" Esclamò Fred, che aveva seguito Harry attraverso il buco del ritratto. "Devo andare da Zonko, sono a corto di Pallottole Puzzole."  
"Che cosa vuoi farci?" Domandò Lucy.  
"Metti caso che la prossima volta che andiamo a Fiore incontriamo un pazzo dal naso sensibile, senza offesa Natsu, potremmo distrarlo per qualche minuto."  
"Sono curiosa anch'io di vedere Hogsmeade." Fece Hermione.  
"A me attira la Stamberga Strillante." Disse invece Erza. "Chissà quali segreti nasconde."  
"Fantasmi. Solo fantasmi!" Esclamò subito Lucy, sbiancando. "Ho sentito tutti parlarne. Dicono che di notte si sentano urla terribili. Il fenomeno si è fermato un po' d'anni fa, ma la gente del posto la guarda ancora con terrore, tanto da non osare demolirla."  
"Su, su, non fare così Lucy, aye." Intervenne Happy, sorridendo. "Almeno potete lasciare il castello per un giorno."  
"Beh, volendo potresti usare la Mappa per-" Cominciò Fred, venendo subito interrotto dalla sorella.  
"Ci abbiamo pensato, ma poi ci siamo ricordati dei Dissennatori. Preferiamo evitare di affrontarli."  
"Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione." Ammise Harry. "Non mi piace che qualcuno sia in grado di metterci fuori gioco senza nemmeno toccarci."  
"Io invece spero di incontrare Black!" Affermò Natsu, guardando con avidità il fuoco nel camino, non vedendo l'ora che la sala si svuotasse per poterlo mangiare. "Sarebbe bello potergli dare un bel pugno in faccia."  
"Non osare. Quello è un mio diritto." Replicò il moro di Classe S.

La mattina dopo, il gruppo tornò da Erbologia coperto di fango.  
"Bah, non capisco perché dobbiamo perdere tempo con delle stupide piante!" Sbottò Gray.  
"Possono tornare utili." Replicò Neville, punto sul vivo. "Guarda lo scorso anno con le Mandragole."  
"Mai offendere le piante davanti a un mago in grado di usarle." Commentò divertito Harry, mentre al suo fianco Ron sospirava. "Che succede?"  
"Sono un po' preoccupato per Crosta." Rispose lui, mentre passavano affianco alla Foresta Proibita per tornare al castello. "Continua a diventare sempre più magro, e comincia a rifiutare di mangiare e di uscire dal dormitorio."  
"Vuoi che proviamo a sentire qualcuno in gilda?" Chiese Erza. "Magari hanno qualche cura."  
"Mi piacerebbe, ma non vorrei rischiare che gli succeda qualcos'altro. Non per dire, ma da quello che mi avete raccontato che mi è successo nella Torre… Beh, sfido che ho paura di me stesso!"  
Nessuno fece caso al fruscio poco lontano da loro.  
Subito dopo avevano Trasfigurazione, dove la McGranitt chiese a tutti di consegnarle i moduli per andare a Hogsmeade. Fu allora che qualcosa all'inizio della fila attirò la loro attenzione.  
Lavanda Brown era in singhiozzi. Calì le teneva un braccio attorno alle spalle e spiegava qualcosa a Seamus e Dean, entrambi molto seri.  
"Che cosa è successo, Lavanda?" Domandò Hermione preoccupata, mentre lei e gli altri si univano al gruppo.  
"Ha ricevuto una lettera da casa stamattina." Sussurrò Calì. "È il suo coniglio, Binky. E stato ucciso da una volpe."  
"Oh!" Esclamò Lucy. "Mi dispiace, Lavanda."  
"Dovevo aspettarmelo!" Disse Lavanda in tono tragico. "Lo sapete che giorno è oggi?"  
"Mmh…" Fece Erza, portandosi una mano sotto il mento. "Il sedici ottobre, no?"  
"Esatto! ' _Quella cosa che temi succederà il sedici ottobre'_! Vi ricordate? Aveva ragione, aveva ragione!"  
Ora tutta la classe era riunita attorno a Lavanda. Seamus scosse la testa, dispiaciuto.  
Hermione esitò, poi disse: "Tu… tu avevi paura che Binky venisse ucciso da una volpe?"  
"Be', non necessariamente da una volpe…" Ammise la ragazza, alzando gli occhi pieni di lacrime verso la compagna. "Ma naturalmente avevo paura che morisse…"  
"Quindi la Cooman ci ha azzeccato davvero?" Disse preoccupato Neville, guardando gli altri.  
Quella domanda li seguì fino alla lezione successiva, che era proprio Divinazione.  
Come al solito, la professoressa guardò con preoccupazione il gruppo di Fairy Tail, per il quale sembrava averci preso gusto a predire catastrofi.  
"Oh… vedo un nefasto futuro sopra di te." Commentò, guardando Majutsu, che sospirò.  
"Almeno un sinonimo?" Chiese esasperato.  
La Cooman non rispose, limitandosi ad andarsi a sedere, tirando fuori una sfera di cristallo.  
"Credevo che non avremmo iniziato con le sfere prima dell'ultimo trimestre." Osservò Calì.  
"Sì, ma ho una strana sensazione. Voglio verificare di sbagliarmi." Rispose l'insegnante. "Vi chiedo di aspettare qualche minuto."  
Nel silenzio totale, Sibilla Cooman cominciò a muovere le mani sopra la sfera, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
"Vedo qualcosa…" Mormorò. "Un pericolo. Un pericolo mortale."  
"Che novità." Bofonchiò Harry, guardando annoiato il soffitto.  
"Un ragazzo…" Continuò la donna, mentre la sua voce si faceva più profonda. "O forse due… la visione non è chiara. Il castello… il castello verrà distrutto… Sì, distrutto con estrema facilità."  
A quel punto l'attenzione di tutti si focalizzò su di lei.  
"Distruzione… Distruzione senza precedenti… Un potere mai visto prima…  _Una distruzione caotica è giunta su questo castello. Colui che la porta sarà impossibile da sconfiggere. Nemmeno le fate potranno opporsi alla sua forza!_ "  
Dopo aver detto ciò, la sfera si crepò a metà, mentre l'insegnante di Divinazione cadde a terra priva di sensi.  
Harry si alzò subito per andare a soccorrerla, preoccupato per quelle parole.  
"Professoressa!" Chiamò, cercando di svegliarla scuotendola. "Professoressa!"  
Lei aprì gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.  
"Che succede caro?"  
"Che cos'ha detto prima?" Chiese Majutsu, mentre Erza guardava le due metà della sfera, che sembravano fumare.  
"C-Cos'è successo?" Domandò una pallida Lucy, mentre lei e tutti gli altri si avvicinavano.  
"Non ho detto nulla." Rispose la Cooman, alzandosi.  
"No… lei ha appena detto… che il castello verrà distrutto…" Mormorò Lavanda, guardandola con puro terrore.  
"Davvero? Credo mi ricorderei di una simile profezia apocalittica, signorina Brown."  
Harry non l'ascoltava più. Si era affiancato a Erza, prendendo in mano una delle due metà della sfera di cristallo.  
"Cos'è stato a distruggerla?" Chiese Titania a bassa voce. "E quello che ha detto…"  
"Non poteva saperlo. Solo la McGranitt e Silente lo sanno, e dubito che qualcuno glielo abbia riferito."  
"È… È stato un picco di energia magica…" Spiegò Hermione, avvicinandosi tremando. "Per un momento, ho percepito attorno alla sfera un incredibile potere…"  
"Quanto incredibile?" Domandò subito Majutsu, mentre gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail facevano cerchio attorno a loro.  
"In confronto… l'Eterion era nulla."

"Ne siete sicuri?" Chiese Makarov, lisciandosi i baffi, senza nascondere la sua preoccupazione.  
"Hermione dice di sì. E la paura nei suoi occhi ne è la conferma." Disse Luna. "E non solo lei… anche le mie fate sono inquete. Qualcosa le ha spaventate nello stesso momento."  
"Non va bene allora. Un potere superiore all'Eterion? Da quel che mi risulta, da voi non dovrebbe nemmeno esserci qualcosa in grado di eguagliarlo."  
"Che c'entri Klaun?" Azzardò Natsu.  
"Se avesse avuto un simile potere, l'avrebbe già usato contro il Consiglio quando l'ha distrutto. No, credo sia qualcun altro."  
"Dobbiamo restare con gli occhi aperti." Fece Majutsu. "Chiunque sia, secondo la Cooman è qui a scuola. E se è così… possiamo solo sperare che si sbagli. Ha detto chiaramente che le fate non potranno opporsi."  
"Lucy, tieni sempre con te le chiavi. Se dovesse essere necessario, non esitare a chiamarci. A costo di mobilitare l'intera gilda, verremo in vostro aiuto."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Così questa è Hogwarts, eh?" Mormorò una voce, fermandosi sulla cima di una delle torri, guardando giù. "Devo dire che sono deluso… Speravo in qualcosa di più. Anche se ho percepito qualcuno rilevarmi subito."  
Come se niente fosse, cominciò a camminare nell'aria, allontanandosi nascosto dall'oscurità della notte.  
"Non vedo l'ora che arrivi… Perché sono sicuro che mi raggiungerà anche stavolta. Nel frattempo, chissà, potrei divertirmi con qualcuno… Come potrei anche solo aspettare nella foresta." Disse, ridacchiando. "È da tempo che non mi capita una sfida interessante. E visto come sono giunto qui, potrei non restare deluso."

~~~~~~~~~~~

La giornata a Hogsmeade era andata senza intoppi: avevano fatto il pieno di dolci a Mielandia, per poi proseguire con un giro della cittadina, che si era concluso alla Stamberga Strillante, dove avevano provato a vedere se c'era un modo per entrare senza buttare giù la porta, dovendosi quindi arrendere.  
La sera, la festa di Halloween fu grandiosa come gli anni precedenti: c'erano centinaia e centinaia di zucche piene di candele accese, con un nugolo di pipistrelli veri svolazzanti e tantissime stelle filanti di un color arancione fiammeggiante, che guizzavano pigramente lungo il soffitto coperto di nuvole come luminosi serpenti d'acqua.  
Il banchetto si concluse con uno spettacolo offerto dagli spettri di Hogwarts. Balzarono fuori dai muri e su dai tavoli per fare un numero di volo in formazione; Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, il fantasma di Grifondoro, riscosse un grande successo reinterpretando la scena della propria maldestra decapitazione.  
"Ormai riesco a ignorarlo." Commentò Lucy, tremando leggermente, mentre gli altri applaudivano.  
Ma la loro attenzione fu attirata da Natsu, che si bloccò di colpo.  
"Che succede?" chiese Ron, guardandolo.  
"Sento un odore strano… e non mi è nuovo."

La Signora Grassa sbadigliò.  
Sapeva di non potersi addormentare perché gli studenti di Grifondoro sarebbero tornati a breve dalla festa di Halloween, e il suo dovere, anche se solo per quella sera, era di farli entrare a tarda ora.  
Per questo non si spaventò quando sentì il rumore di passi che si avvicinavano.  
"Già finito?" Chiese, girandosi a guardare chi era appena arrivato. "Uhm… non mi sembra di averti mai visto prima… Non sei di Grifondoro, vero?"  
Per tutta risposta, la figura tirò fuori da una tasca un pugnale.  
"Ti prego… fammi passare." Disse Dudley, alzando l'arma.  
Il ragazzo sembrava essere cambiato: ora era decisamente meno grasso, e il suo volto era molto pallido. Oltre a quello, aveva delle profonde occhiaie.  
"Chi sei?" Domandò preoccupata la Signora Grassa, vedendo il pugnale avvicinarsi alla tela.  
"Devo entrare. Ti prego, lasciami entrare, o non sarò libero."  
"Senti ragazzo, ho le mie regole, e chi non conosce la parola d'ordine non p-"  
Ma il ritratto dovette interrompersi quando il pugnale lacerò la tela, mancandola di pochi centimetri.  
Dudley stava per colpire di nuovo quando una lancia d'acciaio gli fece volare via l'arma, dando così il tempo alla Signora Grassa di scappare, uscendo dal dipinto.  
"Così il Master aveva ragione. Sirius Black poteva davvero tentare di entrare in questo castello stanotte, approfittando di quella stupida festa." Asserì una voce divertita, avvicinandosi. "Ma credo che tu non sia Black, vero? Odori troppo di latte materno. Dev'essere quello che puzza di cane nascosto dietro quelle armature."  
Dudley guardò terrorizzato il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri avvicinarsi.  
Gajil sbatté tra di loro i pugni, con il ghigno stampato sul volto. Sulla parte alta del braccio sinistro il suo nero tatuaggio di Fairy Tail sembrava brillare alla luce delle torce.  
"T-Tu chi sei?" Balbettò Dudley, indietreggiando.  
"Questo dovrei essere io a chiederlo. Dalle nostre informazioni, Black dovrebbe essere da solo."  
" _Stupeficium!_ " Urlò una voce, poco prima che un bagliore di luce rossa colpisse Gajil, senza però fargli alcun effetto.  
"E quello che cos'era? Una carezza?" Chiese beffardo, massaggiandosi il petto. "Devi fare di più se speri di colpirmi. Majutsu è ben più potente di te!"  
Sirius Black emerse dalle ombre, anche lui con un ghigno in faccia. "Beh, mi spiace, ma non sono Majutsu. Direi che non è un nome troppo difuso."  
"Oh, giusto, dimenticavo che qui lo conoscete con un altro nome. Devo dire che però sono un po' deluso. Da come ti avevano descritto, ti credevo più pericoloso. E invece mandi in prima linea un ragazzino che sa a malapena stare in piedi! Guarda come trema!"  
Dudley, per tutta conferma, lasciò cadere a terra il pugnale, per poi scappare dietro a Sirius, che sorrise.  
"Sono onorato che tu mi conosca, ma ora vorrei sapere chi sei tu. Non sei di certo uno studente."  
"Fammi il piacere! Non ho tempo da perdere come quelli smidollati, io! Ma se vuoi sapere chi sono, ti basti sapere che il mio nome è Gajil! E sarò io a sconfiggerti!"  
Sirius Black sorrise, alzando la bacchetta. "Sono proprio curioso di vedere come vuoi fare. Sai, nonostante non sia al mio meglio, sono comunque molto forte."  
"È quello che spero!"

I Grifondoro stavano salendo le scale, diretti al loro dormitorio.  
"Chissà di chi è quell'odore…" Rifletté Natsu. "E la cosa strana è che è sempre più forte."  
"Forse qualcuno che è tornato alla torre prima degli altri e non ce ne siamo accorti?" Tentò Neville.  
"No, no. È troppo forte… accidenti, sono sicuro di esserci e-" Gli occhi del rosato si spalancarono. "Non è possibile!" Esclamò.  
"Che succede?" Domandò Erza.  
"È Gajil!" Gridò. "Questo è l'odore di Gajil!"  
Majutsu e Titania si guardarono.  
"Gajil?  _Quel_  Gajil?!" Esclamarono i gemelli preoccupati.  
"Di chi state parlando?" Chiese Lee perplesso.  
"Come fa ad essere qui?" Domandò Lucy, tremando. La tortura che aveva subito da parte sua era ancora vivida nei suoi ricordi.  
"Non lo so… ma c'è anche odore di sangue!" Continuò Natsu, per poi correre avanti, superando tutti gli altri.  
"Ehi, aspetta Natsu!" Gridò inutilmente Percy, venendo poi superato dagli altri membri di Fairy Tail.  
"Natsu, non andare da solo!" Fece Gray, fermandosi di fronte al ritratto di Grifondoro.  
Lì, davanti a loro, c'erano decine di spuntoni d'acciaio conficcati nel pavimento e nei muri, mentre al centro giaceva Gajil, privo di sensi.  
"Che diamine è successo qui?!" Domandò Seamus, arrivando assieme agli altri studenti della Casa del coraggio.  
"Ugh… Devo imparare a non sottovalutare l'avversario…" Mormorò il Dragon Slayer moro, aprendo gli occhi.  
"Tu!" Urlò subito Natsu, pronto a colpirlo, ma venendo fermato da Harry.  
"È dalla nostra parte." Disse con tono tranquillo.  
Per qualche secondo gli altri compagni di gilda lo guardarono in silenzio.  
"Stai scherzando, vero?" Chiese infine Fred, indicandolo. "Ci ha quasi ammazzato tutti neanche due anni fa!"  
"Cavolo, certo che siete rancorosi voi, eh?" Commentò Gajil, alzandosi in piedi e sbattendo le mani sui vestiti per togliersi la polvere.  
"Dacci un solo motivo per non esserlo!" Esclamò Gray.  
"L'ha mandato qui il Master." Rispose Erza, guardandosi attorno. "Anche se mi pareva avesse detto di non farti notare."  
"Beh, scusate tanto se ho seguito l'ordine principale." Ribatté lui, per poi guardare Harry. "Avevate ragione: si è fatto vivo."  
"Chi si è fatto vivo? E tu chi sei?" Domandò Percy.  
"Non rispondo a te, damerino. Ad ogni modo, dovete fare attenzione. Non è da solo."  
"Chi non è da solo?" Intervenne Hermione.  
Gajil la guardò, per poi ghignare. "Tu devi essere un nuovo membro, vero? Non mi pare di averti visto alla battaglia, ma chiaramente sei anche tu di Fairy Tail."  
"Che succede?" Chiese una nuova voce, anticipando Silente.  
"Oh, eccoti qui, vecchio!" Fece il Dragon Slayer d'acciaio. "Mi spiace, non sono riuscito a fermarlo. Il suo compagno mi ha colto di sorpresa."  
Gli occhi di Silente mostrarono incredulità. "Compagno?"  
"Sì. Indossava anche lui uno di quei vostri ridicoli vestiti. Credevo non sapesse usare la magia, visto che ha tentato di distruggere quel quadro con un pugnale. Invece, mentre affrontavo lui, mi ha colpito alle spalle con la sua bacchetta. Strumenti diabolici, se posso aggiungere."  
"Di chi state parlando?" Disse ancora Percy.  
"Porta tutti in Sala Grande." Ordinò il preside. "E contatta gli altri professori, dicendogli di raggiungermi. I Capocasa invece devono portare immediatamente tutti gli studenti nella Sala Grande. Sirius Black è entrato a Hogwarts."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"C-Chi era quel tipo?!" Chiese spaventato Dudley, mentre il muro dietro di loro si chiudeva. "Poteva usare la magia senza la bacchetta! Mi avevi detto che era praticamente impossibile!"  
"Sì… sono rimasto anch'io sorpreso." Ammise Black, portandosi una mano sul braccio destro, macchiato di sangue a causa di un taglio che si era procurato durante la lotta. "Anche se dovevo aspettarmelo… è proprio come temevo. Non erano un'eccezione."  
"Di chi stai parlando? E soprattutto, come ha fatto a resistere così bene al tuo incantesimo?"  
"Primo, quella che sto usando non è la mia bacchetta, quindi è ovvio che sia meno efficace. Secondo, non so se considerare quel ragazzo umano. Hai visto anche tu, no? Poteva far diventare la sua pelle dura come l'acciaio… E di certo non era uno che sarebbe stato lì ad ascoltare."  
"Adesso mi lascerai andare?" Domandò il ragazzo. "Ti ho fatto entrare nel castello come mi avevi chiesto! Ho anche cercato di farti entrare nella Sala, ma hai visto anche tu, è impossibile!"  
"No. Non è ancora finita. E tu mi aiuterai finché non l'avrò ucciso."  
Dudley si lasciò cadere a terra. "Ma io… io voglio solo tornare a casa… Io non volevo averci niente a che fare con tutto questo!" Urlò, scagliando contro il muro la bacchetta magica che teneva tra le mani.  
Sirius Black lo osservò in silenzio per qualche istante. "A questo punto credo di doverti dare qualche ulteriore spiegazione." Disse infine. "Forse è stato troppo stupido anche per me coinvolgerti in tutto questo senza dirti tutta la verità."  
Il ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso, mentre l'assassino prendeva posto su una sedia.  
"Ascoltami attentamente… perché non ho intenzione di rivivere questa storia più volte se non per un buon motivo."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Un ragazzo sta aiutando Black?!" Chiese sorpreso Harry, guardando Gajil, mentre tutti quanti si stavano mettendo nei sacchi a pelo che gli aveva fornito Silente per dormire nella Sala Grande.  
"Proprio così. Non l'ho mai visto prima, quindi presumo che sia uno studente di questa scuola." Rispose lui, appoggiato contro un muro. A differenza loro sarebbe tornato quella notte a Fiore grazie a Fanny.  
"E tu perché eri qui?" Domandò Gray.  
"Per l'ultima volta: ora sono anch'io di Fairy Tail, e il Master mi ha mandato qui, con l'aiuto di quell'altro vecchio, per tenere sotto controllo il castello. Temevano che Black sarebbe potuto entrare stanotte, e probabilmente voleva infiltrarsi nel vostro dormitorio per tendervi un agguato."  
"Però sei stato sconfitto."  
"Secondo voi andavo a pensare che un ragazzino a malapena capace di tenere un pugnale in mano tirasse fuori una bacchetta magica e mi colpisse alla schiena? Non ho avuto il tempo di rinforzarla con l'acciaio." Sbraitò Gajil. "Se non fosse stato per lui, ora Black sarebbe qui, svenuto e alla nostra mercé."  
"Ora non ha più importanza. Grazie lo stesso per l'aiuto." Disse Majutsu, guardandolo. "Non posso dimenticare quel che ci hai fatto, ma almeno stai cercando di rimediare."  
"Sì, sì, come dici tu." Rispose lui, girandosi e allontanandosi.  
Tuttavia si fermò dopo pochi passi.  
"Ehi, Heartphilia!" Chiamò, senza voltarsi indietro. "Puoi stare tranquilla, non ho più intenzione di farti nulla."  
Lucy sussultò, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a guardarlo allontanarsi.  
"E ora cosa facciamo?" Chiese Neville. "Se Black è nel castello-"  
"Per ora dormiamo. Domani penseremo al da farsi."  
Tutti annuirono, sentendo solo Percy che ordinava a tutti di mettersi nei sacchi a pelo, per poi spegnere le luci delle candele, lasciandone accesa solo qualcuna.

"Che sonno, aye…" Mormorò Happy qualche minuto dopo, girandosi nel sacco a pelo.  
"Uh? Sheridan? Sei sveglia?" Fece una voce.  
Il gatto umano aprì gli occhi, sorpreso. Non gli pareva di aver mai sentito quella voce. "Sheridan, aye? Chi sarebbe?"  
"Eh? Ma tu…"  
Happy a quel punto, incuriosito, decise di mettersi seduto, scoprendosi così parzialmente dal sacco a pelo, per poi girarsi verso quella misteriosa voce.  
Di fronte a lui c'era una ragazzo, apparentemente del sesto o settimo anno, vista l'altezza. Ma la cosa strana era che era vestito completamente di bianco, con un cilindro e un mantello che usciva dal sacco a pelo dello stesso colore e un monocolo sull'occhio destro.  
"La McGranitt di nuovo?" Chiese lui, guardandolo sorpreso.  
"Dove, aye?! Questa volta non ho fatto nulla!"  
Il ragazzo lo guardò stranito, per poi scuotere la testa. "Tu... non sei la McGranitt, vero?"  
"Che cosa?! Ma certo che no! Sono un ragazzo, aye!" Replicò Happy, incredulo per quella domanda.  
"… ok, dopotutto in effetti la prof aveva un'altra voce… e un altro colore…"  
" _Ma questo tipo è pazzo, aye?"_  Pensò il gatto. "… è davvero così strano avere i capelli blu?"  
Non appena fece quella domanda, il ragazzo sbatté nuovamente le palpebre, guardandolo attentamente.  
"Di che Casa sei? Non mi pare di averti mai visto…"  
"Grifondoro, no? Sono assieme agli altri del secondo anno… Tu piuttosto, perché hai un mantello bianco? Hanno sbagliato incantesimo in lavanderia, aye?"  
Happy a quel punto notò appena che il ragazzo si guardò spaventato il vestito.  
"No... sarà il lenzuolo..." Rispose infine lui, sospirando sollevato.  
"Ma se siamo nei sacchi a pelo, aye!" Replicò Happy.  
"…comincio a pensare che il buio faccia brutti scherzi alla vista… a entrambi…" Mormorò l'altro, portandosi una mano sulla testa.  
"O quello, o la stanchezza… Anche perché non mi ricordo di te, aye…" Ammise il blu, annuendo con la testa.  
"Nemmeno io… e da quel che hai detto dovremmo essere nella stessa classe…" Dicendo ciò gli allungò la mano. "Nel dubbio, rifacciamo le presentazioni! Kaito Kuroba, Grifondoro, secondo anno!"  
Il gatto umano la guardò dubbioso, per poi stringerla. "Happy Dragonil, anch'io di Grifondoro del secondo anno! Studente straniero, aye…" Aggiunse, non sapendo nemmeno lui perché lo disse.  
"Pure io. Giappone! E tu?" Chiese entusiasta Kaito.  
"Eh… temo di non poter rispondere… è un segreto, aye… Erza e Harry mi farebbero male..." Mormorò. " _Senza pensare al Master…"_  Aggiunse mentalmente.  
"Harry?"  
"Sì, Harry. Quando vuole sa far paura, aye…" Rispose quasi senza pensarci, per poi portarsi la mano sulla bocca, guardandosi attorno e sperando che Majutsu non l'avesse sentito.  
"… mi sa che parliamo di un Harry diverso. Non importa! Allora, che ne pensi di questa storia? La Signora Grassa scappata... Sirius Black..."  
"Sirius Black?" Ripeté Happy, piegando la testa di lato. "Ma non era stato uno studente?"  
"Guarda, se è stato uno studente, è stato un dolcetto o scherzetto davvero pesante! Se lo becco…"  
"Dovrai metterti in lista, aye. Harry e gli altri hanno sicuramente già prenotato il suo pestaggio, aye! Gajil in primis…" Rispose, pensando a cosa gli avrebbero fatto i suoi compagni.  
"Oh, ma io e altri tre… bricconcelli saremmo felici di unirci, nel caso!"  
"Oh! Siete molto forti, aye? Quanti edifici avete distrutto?" Domandò senza pensarci, per poi rendersi conto dell'errore.  
"Temo di aver capito male, come al solito… devo decidermi a cercare in biblioteca qualche incantesimo di traduzione decente, ogni tanto capisco fischi per fiaschi… piuttosto… hai visto Sheridan?"  
Happy si rilassò. Poi torno a pensare a quel nome. L'aveva già nominato, ma a lui non diceva nulla.  
"Sheridan? Di che anno è? Non mi pare di averla mai sentita nominare…" Rispose sincero.  
"Sheridan Pumpkin… secondo anno, Grifondoro… pettinatura assurda e leggera irritabilità… impossibile non notarla, credimi!"  
"Per irritabilità… beh, ho in mente Erza, e in parte ora anche Hermione… Però no, la pettinatura più strana che mi viene in mente è quella di mio… fratello, aye…"  
"Hermione l'ho vista irritabile solo sotto esami… comunque, veramente, ora vado a cercare il registro di classe, non possiamo continuare a perdere studenti per strada! Oppure è Allock che si sta vendicando per l'incantesimo di memoria dell'anno scorso…"  
"Allock? Oh, sì, me lo ricordo… era davvero in uno stato pietoso, quando è uscito dalla camera… fortuna che adesso c'è il professor Lupin, aye!"  
"Già!"  
Il ragazzo a quel punto si alzò in piedi, per poi guardarsi attorno. "Non vedo Percy in giro... ti va di venire con me?"  
Happy ci pensò su pochi secondi. "Uhm… Beh, ormai non credo più di riuscire ad addormentarmi… e non vorrei mai che Crosta venga da me! Ho una paura matta dei topi… Soprattutto quelli volanti, aye…"  
"Devo davvero abituarmi alla fauna magica… comunque non ho più sonno neanch'io e inizio a essere davvero preoccupato per Sheridan. Sirius o studente che sia, non vorrei si fosse messa nei guai."  
Il ragazzo dai capelli blu annuì. Chiunque fosse questa Sheridan, poteva essere davvero in pericolo.  
"Beh, non so chi sia, ma un mago di Fairy Tail non può abbandonare qualcuno in difficoltà, aye!"  
"Mago di coda fatata? Bè, in effetti la coda ce l'hai... allora andiamo, Happy!"  
Il gatto umano sussultò, guardandosi subito dietro, temendo che gli incantesimi della vicepreside potessero cominciare a esaurire il loro effetto. Constatando con piacere che non era quello il caso, si alzò in piedi. Probabilmente aveva sentito male.  
"Cavolo, devo davvero portarti a un paio dei miei spettacoli… faremmo un figurone, credimi!"  
Happy lo guardò stranito, per poi avviarsi insieme verso l'uscita. "Spettacoli? In effetti ho già recitato qualche volta in passato… ma mi hanno sempre scelto per il ruolo di animale selvaggio, aye… non è giusto!" Protestò, mettendo il broncio.  
"Più che il teatro, intendevo uno spettacolo di prestidigitazione…"  
"Prestidiche?!" Domandò il blu, chiudendo più volte gli occhi.  
Ma la sua attenzione fu subito attirata dal portone della Sala Grande, che non sembrava avvicinarsi nonostante continuassero a camminare verso esso. E non sembrava essere l'unico ad avere quella sensazione.  
"Hanno aggiunto incantesimi alla Sala Grande?" Chiese infatti Kaito.  
"In effetti, non me la ricordavo così grande, aye..."  
"Non dirmelo: questi professori malfidenti hanno fatto qualche incantesimo stile labirinto che ci riporta al punto di partenza…"  
"Sempre meglio di un palazzo che si trasforma in una specie di guerriero gigante, aye…" Rispose distrattamente Happy.  
"Tu guardi troppi anime, ragazzo." Replicò l'altro.  
" _Anime?"_  Pensò il gatto. " _Di cosa starà parlando?"_  
Kaito sospirò. "Volevi sapere cos'è la prestidigitazione?"  
Happy si portò una mano dietro la testa, facendo un sorriso imbarazzato. "Ehm… sì… scusa, ma non ho mai sentito quella parola prima, aye…"  
Il prestigiatore sorrise. "Tranquillo, fra i maghi è normale… sono i trucchi che usano i Babbani per fingersi maghi… cosa che per esempio mi permette di fare questo senza la magia!"  
E con sua grande sorpresa, il ragazzo vestito di bianco fece apparire come dal nulla un gomitolo, che gli offrì subito. "Per te."  
Happy lo guardò confuso. " _Perché proprio un gomitolo, aye?"_  Si chiese, per poi scuotere la testa. "Oh… ehm… grazie… in effetti, non è una cosa che si vede spesso… e hai detto senza magia?"  
"Neanche un briciolo. Solo abilità manuale."  
"Oh… e dire che io per fare questo devo usare un minimo di energia magica."  
"Energia? E che è, vai a pile?"  
Happy chinò la testa lateralmente ancora una volta, guardandolo male. "Pile? Non conosco neppure quella parola, aye. Però ecco, un regalo per te!" E detto ciò dirò fuori dal nulla un enorme pesce, che porse a Kaito.  
Era sicuro che il ragazzo avrebbe apprezzato, ma con suo stupore, questi assunse uno sguardo di puro terrore e un colorito pallido.  
"P-P-P-Pesce!" Balbettò, indietreggiando.  
"Perché? Non ti piace?" Chiese confuso Happy. "E pure vivo! Bello fresco!"  
Kaito sbarrò gli occhi. "Mettilo via, mettilo via, mettilo VIA!"  
Quell'ultima parola sembrò rimbombare nella Sala Grande.  
"AHH!" Urlò Happy, svegliandosi di colpo e mettendosi subito seduto.  
Immediatamente anche Natsu e Gray lo imitarono.  
"Che succede?!" Esclamò il mago del ghiaccio, guardandosi attorno confuso.  
"Tranquilli." Rispose Harry, sbuffando dal suo sacco a pelo. "È solo Happy che ha avuto un incubo."  
"Scusate, aye…" Fece lui, ridacchiando. "Ma mi sono preso un bello spavento…"  
"E che hai sognato? Dei topi?" Domandò divertito Natsu.  
"No… solo uno strano ragazzo vestito di bianco, aye… E non so perché, in qualche modo mi era familiare…"  
"Avrai solo digerito male per via di questa storia." Concluse Majutsu.  
"Però… secondo lui, era stato solo Black ad attaccare stanotte… e continuava a nominare una ragazza che secondo lui doveva essere una mia compagna d'anno… come lui."  
"Era solo un sogno, Happy. Torna a dormire adesso."  
"Se lo dici tu, aye…" Concluse, obbedendo a quel mezzo ordine. "Eppure sono sicuro di averlo già visto…"


	56. Pericoli

Draco Malfoy uscì dal castello, approfittando del buio della notte.  
Si diresse verso la Foresta Proibita, addentrandosi al suo interno per un centinaio di metri. Quando fu sicuro di non essere visto da nessuno, tirò fuori una lacrima e la attivò.  
"Che succede, Klaun?" Chiese una voce.  
"Master, mi duole disturbarla, ma sono venuto a conoscenza di alcune voci che ho ritenuto fosse il caso di riferirle."  
"Parla."  
"Sembra che qualche settimana fa, una professoressa abbia avuto una specie di visione. Inizialmente non l'ho presa sul serio, perché tutti dicevano che parlava a vanvera. Ma… percepisco anch'io qualcosa che non va. Così ho cercato di ottenere più informazioni."  
"E cos'hai scoperto?"  
"Sembra che… stia per giungere qui qualcuno dal potere inimmaginabile. Potrebbe essere un segno del risveglio di Zeref?"  
"Nah, Zeref è un debole." Disse una voce, che fece girare Klaun.  
Di fronte a lui, una figura incappucciata di nero lo osservava.  
"Io sono molto più forte di quel maguncolo da quattro soldi." Continuò il nuovo arrivato, ridacchiando.  
"E tu… chi sei? Sei un amico di Tobi?"  
"Tobi?" Ripeté la figura, per poi scoppiare a ridere. "Tu davvero pensi che io sia allo stesso livello di una persona incapace di accettare la realtà? Mi offendi… Draco Malfoy."  
Il mago non disse nulla, limitandosi a disattivare la lacrima, per poi lanciarla poco lontano, sentendola infrangersi a terra.  
"Ripeto la domanda: chi sei?"  
"Chi sono, eh? Domanda interessante…" Replicò lui. "A dir la verità, ho molti nomi. Dopotutto, mi nominano da molto, molto tempo."  
Klaun alzò le braccia, pronto a combattere.  
"Ma, se proprio vuoi un nome… allora puoi chiamarmi Padrone. O Maestro. Suonano bene entrambi."  
"Non sottovalutarmi. Sono molto più forte di quel che sembro."  
"Oh, non lo metto in dubbio. Ma vedi…" Mentre diceva ciò, la figura scomparve, per poi riapparire proprio davanti a Draco, afferrandolo per il collo e sollevandolo.  
"Ci sono ben poche persone nell'universo in grado di tenermi testa. E tu non rientri in questo club esclusivo. Anzi, potrei elencarti centinaia di persone in grado di schiacciarti con un solo dito e a occhi chiusi."  
"Q-Questo potere… N-Non è possibile…" Balbettò Klaun, cominciando a sentire l'aria venire meno.  
"Questo è solo un misero frammento, nemmeno l'uno per cento, del vero potere della distruzione caotica, come l'hanno chiamata qui." Rispose la figura, mostrando il suo sorriso. "Ora, se tu m'illuminerai su qualche dubbio che ho su questo mondo, potrei considerare di lasciarti andare via sano e salvo."  
"Tu…"  
"Volevi un nome, vero? Bene, soddisferò la tua curiosità."  
La figura buttò a terra Malfoy, per poi abbassarsi e mormorare una frase.  
Il volto di Klaun sbiancò ulteriormente. "Tu… Mi prendi in giro… non è possibile!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione si portò una mano sulla testa.  
"Che succede?"  
"N-Nulla… solo una fitta… devo aver passato troppo tempo sui libri…"  
"È un eufemismo. Stai tenendo passo a tutte le materie, e senza l'aiuto degli occhiali. Per piacere, almeno per studiare e-"  
"Te l'ho già detto Lucy, non ho intenzione di scegliere la via più facile."  
"Qui non si tratta di prendere la via più facile. Si tratta di evitare un collasso del tuo corpo!" Esclamò Erza. "Dormi a malapena, e sembri sdoppiarti per seguire le lezioni."  
"Va tutto bene, davvero. Fidatevi di me."  
"Non so proprio come fai… Io so già che faticherò un sacco solo per ricordarmi tutte le parole d'ordine di quel quadro pazzo…" Mormorò Neville.  
Infatti, dopo l'attacco di Black, la Signora Grassa si era rifiutata di tornare al suo posto, e l'unico quadro che aveva accetto di sostituirla, per grande sfortuna dei Grifondoro, era stato Sir Cadogan, il quale passava metà del tempo a sfidare la gente a duello e il resto a inventare complicate parole d'ordine che cambiava almeno due volte al giorno.  
"Un giorno o l'altro risponderò a una delle sua sfide…" Commentò Natsu.  
Le conseguenze tuttavia non si limitarono a quello: non senza proteste da parte di Harry, per lui divenne quasi impossibile muoversi al di fuori di Hogwarts da solo a causa del pericolo che Black rappresentava. Certo, se solo fossero stati a conoscenza delle sue reali capacità, il discorso sarebbe stato diverso, ma non poteva far saltare la copertura.  
Oltre a quello, a tutti gli studenti furono fatte diverse domande, nella speranza di riuscire a identificare colui che aveva aiutato il fuggitivo. A causa della luce soffusa delle candele, né Gajil né la Signora Grassa erano stati in grado di identificare il ragazzo.

"Non giocheremo contro Serpeverde." Disse un giorno Baston alla fine degli allenamenti.  
"Che cosa?!" Esclamarono assieme i gemelli.  
"È venuto a trovarmi Flitt. Non sono riusciti a trovare un altro Cercatore, e visto che il loro è in punizione… Piton ha firmato per concedergli la proroga. Giocheremo contro Tassorosso."  
"I soliti favoritismi, eh?"  
"Sì, ma purtroppo non possiamo farci nulla." Asserì Baston amaramente. "Abbiamo provato tutte quelle tattiche convinti di incontrare i Serpeverde, e invece sfidiamo i Tassorosso, e il loro stile è totalmente diverso. Hanno un nuovo Capitano e un nuovo Cercatore, Cedric Diggory."  
"Non so perché ti preoccupi, Oliver: i Tassorosso sono una facile preda. L'ultima volta che abbiamo giocato contro di loro, Harry ha preso il Boccino d'Oro dopo cinque minuti, ti ricordi?" Fece George.  
"Ma giocavamo in condizioni completamente diverse!" Urlò il Capitano, con gli occhi un po' sporgenti. "Diggory ha messo su una squadra molto forte! È un ottimo Cercatore! Era proprio quello che temevo, che la prendeste così alla leggera! Non dobbiamo rilassarci! Dobbiamo restare concentrati! I Serpeverde stanno cercando di prenderci in contropiede! Dobbiamo vincere!"  
"Oliver, calmati!" Intervenne Fred, un po' allarmato. "Stiamo prendendo Tassorosso molto sul serio. Davvero."  
"E poi, credimi, Diggory non sarà una preoccupazione." Aggiunse Harry, indicandosi. "Sono riuscito a resistere al malocchio di Raptor il primo anno, non sarà di certo lui a farmi paura."

Il giorno prima della partita, il vento prese a ululare e la pioggia cadde più fitta che mai. Era così buio che nei corridoi e nelle classi furono accese torce e lanterne supplementari.  
Oliver Baston continuava a correre da Harry ed Erza tra una lezione e l'altra per dargli dei suggerimenti.  
La terza volta, Baston li trattenne così a lungo che li fece tardare di dieci minuti per Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, e si allontanarono correndo, con Baston che gli urlava alle spalle: "Diggory è molto veloce a scartare, Harry, quindi dovresti provare col giro della morte…"  
"È più fanatico di chiunque altro abbiamo incontrato finora!" Commentò Titania, per poi fermarsi con uno scivolone fuori dalla classe di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, lasciando che Harry aprisse la porta e sfrecciando dentro assieme.  
"Ci scusi, professor Lupin, siamo in ritardo e-"  
"La lezione è cominciata dieci minuti fa, quindi suppongo che dovremo togliere venti punti ai Grifondoro. Sedetevi."  
I due alzarono lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello del professor Piton, che sedeva dietro la cattedra.  
"Dov'è il professor Lupin?" Chiese Erza.  
"Ha detto che oggi stava troppo male per fare lezione." Rispose Piton con un sorriso storto. "Credevo di avervi detto di sedervi."  
"Che cos'ha?" Domandò Harry, mentre raggiungevano due posti vuoti.  
Gli occhi neri di Piton scintillarono. "Niente di mortale." Assicurò, con l'aria di desiderare che invece fosse così. "Altri cinque punti in meno per i Grifondoro, e se fate un'altra domanda diventeranno cinquanta."  
I due non obbiettarono oltre e si sedettero.  
Piton guardò la classe. "Come dicevo prima che ci interrompessero, il professor Lupin non mi ha lasciato appunti sugli argomenti che avete affrontato finora…"  
"Signore, abbiamo fatto i Mollicci, i Berretti Rossi, i Kappa e gli Avvincini." Elencò Hermione in fretta. "E stavamo per cominciare-"  
"Zitta." Fece Piton, gelido. "Non ti ho chiesto informazioni. Stavo solo commentando la mancanza di organizzazione del professor Lupin…"  
"È il miglior insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che abbiamo mai avuto!" Esclamò Dean coraggiosamente, accompagnato dal mormorio di approvazione della classe. Piton parve più minaccioso che mai.  
"Vi accontentate di poco. Lupin non vi sta certo caricando di lavoro… Saper affrontare i Berretti Rossi e gli Avvincini è roba da primo anno. Oggi parleremo di…"  
Harry lo guardò sfogliare il libro di testo fino all'ultimo capitolo, al quale, Piton doveva ben saperlo, non erano ancora arrivati.  
"…Lupi Mannari." Disse il professore di Pozioni, sorridendo.  
A quelle parole, Harry, Erza, Gray e Natsu socchiusero gli occhi.  
"Ma signore!" Saltò su Hermione senza riuscire a trattenersi. "Non dovremmo fare i Lupi Mannari, non ancora, dobbiamo cominciare i Marciotti e-"  
"Signorina Granger." La interruppe Piton con voce mortalmente calma "Ero convinto di dover essere io a tenere questa lezione, non tu. E io vi dico di andare a pagina 394." Si guardò intorno. "Tutti! Adesso!"  
Con molti sguardi torvi e delusi e qualche mormorio imbronciato, i ragazzi aprirono i libri.  
"Chi di voi sa dirmi come si fa a distinguere un Lupo Mannaro da un lupo vero?" Chiese Piton.  
"Dall'odore." Rispose subito Natsu, scocciato. "I Lupi Mannari puzzano anche di uomo."  
"In un modo possibile agli esseri umani, ovviamente." Commentò freddamente l'insegnante.  
Tutti rimasero seduti zitti e immobili; tutti tranne Hermione, la cui mano, come accadeva spesso, scattò in aria.  
"Nessuno?" Domandò il docente, ignorando la ragazza, col sorriso storto di prima. "Volete dire che il professor Lupin non vi ha insegnato nemmeno la differenza fondamentale tra-"  
"Gliel'abbiamo detto!" Esclamò Gray, sbuffando. "Non siamo ancora arrivati ai Lupi Mannari, inoltre-"  
"Silenzio!" Sibilò Piton. "Bene bene bene, non avrei mai pensato di incontrare una classe del terzo anno che non sapesse nemmeno riconoscere un Lupo Mannaro. Mi premurerò di comunicare al professor Silente quanto siete indietro…"  
"Signore, con tutto il permesso, vede anche lei che è l'ultimo capitolo del libro." Osservò Erza. "Forse, se ben mi ricordo come funzionano i libri, significa che va fatto verso la fine, no?"  
A quella frase ci furono diverse risate.  
"Silenzio!" Ordinò lui. "Vedo che è in vena di fare battute, signorina Scarlett. Vediamo se cambierà idea con altri dieci punti in meno."  
Titania fece per alzarsi, ma sembrò ripensarci.  
Nessuno fece un solo rumore durante il resto della lezione. Rimasero seduti a prendere appunti sui Lupi Mannari copiando dal libro, mentre Piton andava su e giù tra i banchi, osservando il lavoro che avevano fatto con il professor Lupin.  
"Spiegazione insufficiente… questo è sbagliato, il Kappa si trova più comunemente in Mongolia… Il professor Lupin ti ha dato otto per questa roba? Per me non ti meritavi un tre…"  
Quando finalmente suonò la campana, il professore di Pozioni li trattenne.  
"Dovete fare un tema su come si riconoscono e si uccidono i Lupi Mannari. Voglio due rotoli di pergamena, e li voglio per lunedì mattina. È ora che qualcuno prenda in pugno questa classe."  
"Per una volta, spero che Luxus o Gajil vengano qui a fargli una visitina… Visto che noi non possiamo fargli nulla." Mormorò Gray, mentre si allontanavano dall'aula.  
"Luxus è il maniaco dei fulmini, giusto?" Chiese Dean, che era dietro di loro. "Quello che ha fulminato Allock lo scorso anno?"  
"Sì, proprio lui. Fa piuttosto paura, però credo che nessuno si opporrebbe a lui in questo caso…" Fece Lucy.  
Majutsu restò in silenzio.

La mattina dopo Harry si svegliò molto presto, così presto che era ancora buio. Il rombo dei tuoni, l'urto del vento contro i muri del castello e gli scricchiolii lontani degli alberi nella Foresta Proibita gli impedirono di riaddormentarsi. Di lì a poche ore sarebbe stato fuori, sul campo da Quidditch, a combattere nella tempesta. Alla fine rinunciò a dormire, si alzò, si vestì, prese la sua Nimbus Duemila e uscì dal dormitorio senza fare rumore.  
Una volta sceso nella Sala Comune, trovò Erza anche lei già con la tuta addosso, che osservava da una finestra l'infuriare della tempesta.  
"Neanche tu riesci a dormire?" Domandò Majutsu, lasciando la scopa sul divano e raggiungendola.  
"Direi proprio di no. Non ho paura delle tempeste, però… mi ricordo quando ero sull'isola. Nelle caverne si sentivano fin troppo bene, e si moriva dal freddo. E Gerard… lui era sempre lì a incitare tutti a non arrendersi alla paura…"  
Il moro non disse nulla, limitandosi a guardare la pioggia sbattere sui vetri.  
"Secondo te perché Piton odia così tanto te e il professor Lupin?" Chiese Titania, cambiando argomento.  
Harry si limitò ad alzare le spalle. "Beh, la mia ipotesi migliore è che gli ricordiamo qualcuno che odiava. Dieci a uno io gli ricordo mio padre, anche se dubito fortemente di condividere qualcosa con lui a parte l'aspetto."  
"E chi lo sa? Forse sei più simile a lui di quanto credi."  
"Forse sì. Forse no. Purtroppo questa è una domanda che resterà senza risposta. Tutti parlano di lui, ma nessuno dice mai nulla su com'era. Dicono che era bravo a Quidditch e in Trasfigurazione, ma nulla di più. Io? Io sono un mago di Fairy Tail."  
"Il che non è poco." Ridacchiò Erza.  
"Già. E non lo cambierei per nulla al mondo. Probabilmente i miei non approverebbero, però non ho più alcun attaccamento verso questo mondo. La mia casa ormai è Fiore. È lì che vi ho conosciuto."  
Titania restò a guardarlo.  
"Lo stesso vale per me. Non potrei mai rinunciare a voi. Ora lo so."  
Harry si portò una mano sulla cicatrice, strofinandola.  
"Cerchiamo di non dimenticarlo mai. Ovunque saremo, saremo sempre maghi di Fairy Tail. I maghi più forti di tutti."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dove vai?" Domandò Dudley, osservando Black avvicinarsi al muro per uscire.  
"Ho sentito che oggi gioca il Grifondoro. È passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto giocare."  
"Quindi tu vorresti uscire fuori per un gioco? E io cosa dovrei fare?!"  
"Continua a studiare. Ormai hai recuperato le nozioni principali del primo anno, no?"  
"E perché dovrei farlo?! Ti aiuterò, te l'ho detto, ma dopo non voglio aver più niente a che fare con la magia!"  
Sirius si voltò a guardarlo. "Perché la odi così tanto?"  
"Lo sai anche tu. È il motivo per cui mi tieni sotto ricatto."  
"Non è solo per i tuoi genitori. Il tuo odio è radicato dentro di te in maniera totale. È qualcosa di più profondo, vero?"  
"Non sono affari tuoi."  
Black sospirò. "Una volta una persona molto importante mi fece capire che non bisogna mai arrendersi. Probabilmente è anche grazie a quello che ho resistito dodici anni in quell'inferno."  
"Chi era? Sempre Silente?"  
Il fuggitivo ridacchiò. "No, non era Silente. Era una persona ancora più importante di lui. Chissà, forse un giorno la conoscerai anche tu… Anche se prima lo colpirò con un bel pugno."  
Dudley restò in silenzio, per poi voltarsi.  
"Fa' come vuoi. Se ti prendono, sappi che me ne andrò senza aiutarti."  
"Okay, okay, lo terrò presente." Rispose l'altro ridendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Qualche ora dopo, la squadra s'infilò la divisa scarlatta e attese che Baston facesse il solito discorsetto d'incoraggiamento pre-partita, ma il discorso non venne. Oliver cercò più volte di prendere la parola, emise uno strano singulto, poi scosse la testa sfiduciato e fece loro cenno di seguirlo.  
Il vento era cosi forte che entrando in campo barcollarono. Se la folla applaudì, non la sentirono: ogni altro rumore era sovrastato dai tuoni.  
I Tassorosso avanzavano dall'altra parte del campo, nelle loro divise giallo canarino. I Capitani si diressero uno verso l'altro e si strinsero la mano; Diggory sorrise a Baston, ma Baston sembrava avere la mascella paralizzata e fece appena un cenno. Harry vide le labbra di Madama Bumb scandire le parole 'In sella alle scope'; estrasse il piede destro dal fango con uno schiocco e montò sulla Nimbus Duemila. Madama Bumb si portò il fischietto alle labbra e ne trasse un fischio penetrante e lontano. La partita era cominciata.  
Majutsu decollò rapido, ma la sua scopa oscillava leggermente per via del vento. Cercò di tenerla più dritta che poté, strizzando gli occhi per vedere nella pioggia.  
Di lì a cinque minuti erano tutti bagnati fradici e congelati, e riuscivano a stento a vedersi a vicenda.  
Harry volò avanti e indietro per il campo, rincorrendo sagome sfocate rosse e gialle, senza avere idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Non sentiva i commenti, con quel vento. La folla era nascosta sotto un mare di mantelli e ombrelli malconci.  
Perse il senso del tempo. Tenere dritto il manico di scopa divenne sempre più difficile. Il cielo s'incupiva, come se la notte avesse deciso di arrivare in anticipo.  
Con il primo lampo arrivò anche il suono del fischietto di Madama Bumb. Harry intravide nella pioggia la sagoma di Baston che gli faceva cenno di scendere. Tutta la squadra atterrò schizzando nel fango.  
"Ho chiesto un time out!" Ruggì Baston. "Venite qui sotto…"  
Si strinsero al bordo del campo sotto un grosso ombrello.  
"A quanto siamo?" Chiese Potter.  
"Cinquanta a zero per noi." Rispose il Capitano. "Ma se non prendiamo in fretta il Boccino, giocheremo al buio!"  
"Non è così facile!" Replicò il Cercatore. "Con questa pioggia è quasi impossibile vedere!"  
"Lo so, ma devi riuscirci!"  
Il time out finì, e tutti dovettero tornare in volo.  
Majutsu spinse la scopa nell'aria turbolenta, cercando il Boccino in tutte le direzioni, evitando un Bolide, tuffandosi sotto Diggory che filava nella direzione opposta…  
Si udì un altro tuono, seguito immediatamente da un fulmine a zigzag. Il gioco era sempre più pericoloso.  
Si voltò, deciso a tornare verso il centro del campo, ma in quell'istante un altro lampo illuminò le tribune, e Harry vide qualcosa che lo sorprese: la sagoma di un enorme cane nero dal pelo ispido, stagliata nettamente contro il cielo, immobile nella vuota fila di sedili più in alto.  
Le mani infreddolite di Majutsu scivolarono sul manico di scopa e la sua Nimbus scese di alcuni metri. Scuotendosi via dagli occhi la frangia inzuppata, Harry guardò di nuovo verso la tribuna. Il cane era sparito.  
"Okay, ora comincio ad avere le visioni…" Mormorò.  
"Harry!" Arrivò l'urlo angosciato di Baston. "Harry, dietro di te!"  
Potter si girò subito: Cedric Diggory filava su per il campo, e un minuscolo frammento d'oro brillava nell'aria gonfia di pioggia che li separava.  
Harry si appiattì subito sul manico di scopa e filò verso il Boccino. "Dai!" Urlò alla sua Nimbus, mentre la pioggia gli schiaffeggiava il volto. "Più veloce!"  
Ma in quel momento successe qualcosa di strano. Un silenzio lugubre cadde sullo stadio. Il vento, benché più forte che mai, non ruggiva più. Era come se qualcuno avesse spento l'audio, come se Harry fosse diventato sordo all'improvviso.  
"Che cosa succede?" Si chiese.  
E poi un'ondata di gelo orribilmente familiare si abbatté su di lui e lo invase, mentre Harry cominciava a distinguere qualcosa che si muoveva laggiù sul campo.  
Prima di avere il tempo di riflettere, il moro distolse lo sguardo dal Boccino e guardò in basso.  
Sotto c'erano almeno un centinaio di Dissennatori, con le teste incappucciate rivolte verso di lui. Fu come se il suo petto si riempisse di acqua gelata.  
"Mer… da…" Riuscì a dire prima di sentire la presa sulla scopa venire meno, assieme ai suoi sensi.  
E poi lo udì di nuovo… qualcuno gridava, gridava dentro la sua testa… una donna…  
" _No! Harry no, ti prego!"_  
" _Spostati, stupida! Spostati!"_  
" _Harry no! Prendi me piuttosto, uccidi me, ma non Harry!"_  
Harry cadde, cadde nella nebbiolina ghiacciata.  
" _Non Harry! Ti prego… per favore… lui no!"_  
Una voce penetrante rideva, la donna gridava, e Majutsu non capì più nulla.

"Per fortuna il terreno era molle."  
"Credevo che fosse morto."  
Harry sentiva un mormorio di voci, ma non avevano alcun senso. Non aveva idea di dove fosse, o di come ci fosse arrivato, o di cosa avesse fatto prima. Tutto quello che sapeva era che aveva male dappertutto, come se qualcuno l'avesse picchiato.  
"È la cosa più spaventosa che abbia mai visto."  
Spaventosa… la cosa più spaventosa… nere figure incappucciate… freddo… grida…  
Harry spalancò gli occhi. Era in infermeria. La squadra di Quidditch dei Grifondoro, schizzata di fango da capo a piedi, era riunita attorno al suo letto. C'erano anche gli altri suoi amici, con l'aria di essere appena usciti da una piscina.  
"Harry!" Esclamò Fred, pallidissimo sotto lo strato di fango. "Come ti senti?"  
Era come se la memoria di Harry avesse premuto il tasto di avanzamento veloce. I lampi… Il cane… il Boccino… e i Dissennatori.  
"Che cosa è successo?" Chiese, rizzandosi a sedere così di colpo che tutti rimasero a bocca aperta.  
"Sei caduto." Spiegò Erza. "Da almeno… quindici metri."  
"E… la partita?" Domandò lui. "Che cosa è successo? È stata sospesa?"  
Nessuno disse nulla.  
"Abbiamo perso, vero?"  
"Diggory ha preso il Boccino." Rispose George. "Dopo che sei caduto. Non si è accorto di quello che era successo. Quando si è guardato indietro e ti ha visto per terra, ha cercato di far sospendere la partita. Voleva che rigiocassimo. Ma hanno vinto lealmente… l'ha ammesso anche Baston."  
"E adesso dov'è Oliver?" Chiese Harry, notando solo allora la sua assenza.  
"È alle docce." Disse Fred. "Crediamo che stia tentando di annegarsi."  
"Forse dovremmo chiamare qui Juvia." Aggiunse il fratello, cercando di tirare tutti su di morale.  
"Dannazione!" Esclamò Majutsu, portandosi le mani nei capelli. "È tutta colpa mia…"  
"Non è ancora finita." Fece Lucy. "Abbiamo perso per cento punti, no? Quindi se Tassorosso perde con Corvonero e voi battete Corvonero e Serpeverde-"  
"Tassorosso dovrebbe andar sotto di almeno duecento punti." La interruppe Alicia.  
"Ma se battono Corvonero-"  
"Impossibile, i Corvonero sono troppo bravi, ma se Serpeverde perde contro Tassorosso…"  
"Dipende tutto dal punteggio… un margine di cento punti, in più o in meno…"  
Harry rimase disteso, in silenzio.  
Dopo una decina di minuti, Madama Chips venne a dire alla squadra di lasciarlo in pace.  
"Non buttarti giù, ogni tanto capita a tutti di perdere." Disse Natsu, che era rimasto assieme agli altri di Fairy Tail.  
"Chi altri è svenuto?" Chiese Majutsu, guardandolo.  
Salamander restò in silenzio.  
"Solo tu questa volta. Ma anche Erza ha faticato a restare in volo. I Dissennatori… sembravano avercela solo con te."  
"Capisco." Si limitò a dire il moro.  
"Silente era arrabbiatissimo." Intervenne Hermione con voce tremula. "Non l'avevo mai visto così. È corso in campo mentre cadevi, ha agitato la bacchetta e tu hai rallentato la caduta. Poi ha puntato la bacchetta contro i Dissennatori e gli ha spedito contro una roba d'argento. Se ne sono andati subito… Era su tutte le furie perché erano entrati, l'abbiamo sentito…"  
"Ora capisco perché va d'accordo con il Master, sanno fare entrambi paura quando è il caso…" Commentò Gray.  
"Poi ha fatto apparire una barella e ti ci ha fatto salire con un incantesimo." Continuò Ron. "Ed è tornato a scuola con te che ci galleggiavi sopra. Tutti credevano che fossi…"  
"Morto, eh?" Concluse per lui Majutsu, per poi sospirare. "Beh, fortunatamente, ci vuole molto di più per eliminarmi. Anche se…"  
Lasciò cadere il discorso. Era il secondo anno consecutivo che sentiva delle voci nella sua testa, ma questa volta sembrava non avere a che fare con dei vecchi e spaventosi serpenti giganti.  
Inoltre, la voce di quella donna chiamava lui.  
Solo allora Harry comprese. Quella voce… l'aveva sentita solo qualche mese prima.  
"Qualcuno ha preso la mia Nimbus?" Domandò, cercando di non pensarci.  
Ma si rese conto subito di aver fatto la domanda sbagliata.  
"E-Ecco… Aye, come dire…"  
"Nessuno è riuscito a prenderla?"  
"Beh… quando sei caduto, è stata spazzata via dal vento." Mormorò Neville, esitante.  
"E poi?"  
"E poi… è finita… è finita… sul Platano Picchiatore."  
Harry spalancò gli occhi. Il Platano Picchiatore era un albero molto violento che si trovava nel bel mezzo del cortile, isolato.  
"E poi?" Chiese, temendo la risposta.  
"Beh… Te lo abbiamo detto, no, com'è il Platano Picchiatore." Fece Gray. "Non gli piace essere colpito."  
"Il professor Vitious l'ha riportata indietro poco prima che ti svegliassi." Disse Hermione con una vocina piccola piccola.  
Lentamente, si chinò per prendere una borsa ai suoi piedi, la rovesciò e fece cadere sul letto dei pezzetti di legno e saggina scheggiati e spezzati, i soli resti del manico di scopa di Harry, definitivamente distrutto.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Un ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, mettendosi seduto sul letto dove stava riposando.  
"Che succede?" Domandò una voce, proveniente dal letto affianco al suo, dove c'era una ragazza seduta, impegnata a leggere un vecchio libro.  
"Non lo so… ho appena avuto una strana sensazione…" Rispose lui.  
"Direi nulla di strano allora, vista la nostra situazione."  
"No, era diverso… Come se qualcuno ci stesse chiamando."  
La ragazza lo guardò. "Pensi sia tuo-"  
"No, no. Era qualcuno che conosco… ma allo stesso tempo non mi sembrava familiare."  
"Non è che visto che ci troviamo qui, percepisci qualcosa che al momento non c'è?"  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa. "Era qualcosa di forte. Sembrava quasi una richiesta d'aiuto… Com'è possibile che non riesca a capirlo? Dovrebbe essermi tutto chiaro!"  
"Forse era un sogno."  
"E se non lo fosse?"  
"Non possiamo comunque permetterci di andare alla cieca. Potrebbe essere molto pericoloso. Se dovessimo venire attirati in una trappola, potrebbe costare caro a qualcun altro."  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
"È vero, ma se la richiesta è vera, allora non possiamo abbandonare nemmeno chi l'ha fatta. Senza considerare che se è riuscito a raggiungermi, significa che dev'essere più potente del normale. Forse è uno di loro. Dopotutto, è da un po' che non li sentiamo."  
La ragazza sospirò. "Immagino che adesso andrai a dire di fare una piccola deviazione, vero?" Chiese, vedendo il compagno alzarsi.  
"Visto dove siamo, direi che non è una cosa impossibile. E sono sicuro che anche lui sarà d'accordo."


	57. Una scoperta scioccante

"Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta." Fece Gray, interrompendo Harry. "Tu hai visto di nuovo quel cane durante la partita di Quidditch?"  
"Già. È per colpa sua che non mi sono accorto subito del Boccino. Non che sarebbe servito a molto, visto quel che è successo dopo, però…"  
"Visto?!" Esclamò Ron. "È il Gramo! Ti ha scelto come sua prossima vittima!"  
L'occhiataccia che ricevette dagli altri fu sufficiente a zittirlo.  
"Però è strano…" Riprese Luna. "Perché i Dissennatori ti hanno preso come loro obiettivo?"  
"Forse è l'Eterion. Dev'esserne rimasta qualche traccia al mio interno quando ho tentato di fondermi con esso."  
"O quando l'hai mangiato." Aggiunse Erza.  
"No, lì ho trasferito subito tutta l'energia magica a Natsu."  
"Ad ogni modo, direi che è chiaro che cosa dobbiamo fare." Disse Hermione. "Dobbiamo trovare un incantesimo in grado di respingerli."  
"Chiediamo a Silente. O al professor Lupin." Propose Lucy.  
Majutsu annuì. "Sì, forse è la cosa migliore da fare."

Lunedì tutti quanti si diressero verso l'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
"Speriamo che il professor Lupin sia tornato." Commentò Fullbuster, sbadigliando. "Una lezione tanto noiosa non credo di averla mai avuta prima… Storia della Magia a parte ovviamente."  
"Credo siamo stati fortunati." Disse Hermione, dopo aver guardato dentro l'aula.  
Il professor Lupin era tornato. Aveva proprio l'aria di chi è stato malato. Il suo vecchio mantello penzolava più largo e c'erano ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi; però sorrise ai ragazzi mentre prendevano posto, e tutti esplosero in un fiume di lamentele sul comportamento di Piton durante la sua assenza.  
"Non è giusto, era solo una supplenza, perché ci ha dato dei compiti?"  
"Non sappiamo niente dei Lupi Mannari…"  
"…due rotoli di pergamena!"  
"Avete detto al professor Piton che non c'eravamo ancora arrivati?" Chiese Lupin un po' accigliato.  
"Sì, ma lui ha detto che eravamo indietro…"  
"…non ha ascoltato…"  
"…due rotoli di pergamena!"  
Il professor Lupin sorrise all'indignazione sulle loro facce. "Non preoccupatevi. Parlerò io col professor Piton. Non dovete fare il tema".  
"Oh, no!" Esclamò Hermione delusa. "Io l'ho già finito!"  
"Chissà perché, ma la cosa non mi sorprende." Ridacchiò Ron.  
"A dir la verità lo abbiamo finito anche noi." Dissero insieme Harry ed Erza, mentre dietro di loro anche Lucy alzava la mano per indicare la stessa cosa.  
La lezione fu molto piacevole. Il professor Lupin aveva portato con sé un barattolo di vetro con dentro un Marciotto: una piccola creatura con una zampa sola, dall'aria fragile e innocua, che sembrava fatta di fili di fumo.  
"Attira i viaggiatori nelle paludi." Spiegò il professore, e tutti presero appunti. "Vedete la lanterna appesa alla mano? Lui avanza a saltelli, la gente segue la luce, e poi…"  
Il Marciotto emise un rumore orrendo e si scagliò contro il vetro.  
Quando suonò la campana, tutti raccolsero i libri e si diressero alla porta, compreso Majutsu.  
"Aspetta un momento, Harry." Lo fermò Lupin. "Vorrei parlarti."  
Potter annuì, salutando gli altri e tornando indietro.  
"Mi hanno detto della partita." Disse l'uomo, tornando verso la cattedra e cominciando a stipare la valigetta di libri. "E mi dispiace per il tuo manico di scopa. C'è qualche speranza di ripararlo?"  
"No." Rispose sincero il moro. "L'albero l'ha fatto a pezzi. Ma meglio lui che io, no?"  
Lupin sospirò.  
"Hanno piantato il Platano Picchiatore l'anno che sono arrivato a Hogwarts. Allora facevamo un gioco, bisognava cercare di avvicinarsi e toccare il tronco. Alla fine un ragazzo, David Gudgeon, ha quasi perso un occhio, e ci è stato proibito di avvicinarci. Sarebbe ora di sradicarlo… Ne parlerò con il professor Silente."  
"Le hanno detto anche dei Dissennatori?" Domandò Majutsu.  
Lupin gli scoccò un rapido sguardo. "Sì. Credo che nessuno abbia mai visto il professor Silente così infuriato. Sono irrequieti da un po' di tempo… sono arrabbiati perché si rifiuta di farli entrare nell'area della scuola… È per quello che sei caduto, immagino…"  
"Sì." Assentì Harry. Esitò, e poi la domanda gli salì spontanea alle labbra. "Perché mi tormentano così? Sono così debole per loro?"  
"Non ha niente a che vedere con la debolezza." Rispose il professor Lupin seccamente. "I Dissennatori tormentano te e i tuoi amici più degli altri perché nel vostro passato ci devono essere cose terribili che gli altri non hanno vissuto."  
"Questo spiega un po' di cose…"  
Un raggio di sole invernale attraversò la classe, illuminando i capelli grigi di Lupin e i segni sul suo giovane volto.  
"I Dissennatori sono le creature più disgustose della Terra. Infestano i luoghi più cupi e sporchi, esultano nella decadenza e nella disperazione, svuotano di pace, speranza e felicità l'aria che li circonda. Perfino i Babbani avvertono la loro presenza, anche se non li possono vedere. Se ti avvicini troppo a un Dissennatore, ogni sensazione piacevole, ogni bel ricordo ti verrà succhiato via. Se appena può, il Dissennatore si nutrirà di te abbastanza a lungo da farti diventare simile a lui… malvagio e senz'anima. Non ti rimarranno altro che le peggiori esperienze della tua vita. E le cose peggiori che sono successe a te, Harry, bastano a far precipitare chiunque da un manico di scopa. Non hai niente di cui vergognarti".  
"Non credo. Io alla fine non ho vissuto esperienze tanto terribili rispetto ad altri."  
"Ti riferisci ai tuoi amici? In effetti, mentirei se ti dicessi che non sono rimasto incuriosito da ciò in cui il Molliccio s'è trasformato."  
"Ognuno ha avuto il suo passato difficile." Rispose Harry, per poi spostare lo sguardo. "Eppure… nonostante lo sappia, il mio subconscio evoca mia madre… Sento lei supplicare Voldemort di non uccidermi."  
"Ne sei sicuro?"  
Majutsu sorrise. "Di recente… ho avuto modo di vederla. Ho vissuto un'esperienza molto vicina alla morte. E lei è venuta in mio aiuto. Sì, lo so che sembra un discorso da pazzi, ma-"  
"Non lo penso." Lo interruppe il professore. "So bene che ci sono ancora molte cose a noi ignote, però vorrei chiederti come mai eri finito in una situazione di quel tipo."  
"Non posso dirle molto, è coperto dal segreto di Stato di dove abito. Diciamo semplicemente che… Voldemort non è l'unico mago malvagio che ha messo i suoi occhi su di me."  
"Il ragazzo dai capelli blu? Avevo immaginato avesse a che fare… ma perché Paciock?"  
"Io, Erza, Natsu e Neville siamo stati gli unici ad affrontarlo. È stato uno scontro… all'ultimo sangue."  
A quelle parole Lupin spalancò gli occhi. "Stai dicendo che lo avete-"  
"No. Sinceramente, non sappiamo che fine ha fatto. L'edificio dove abbiamo combattuto è crollato, e non abbiamo trovato alcuna traccia del suo corpo. Ma probabilmente è morto."  
Il professore sospirò. "Come aspetto sei davvero uguale a tuo padre." Commentò, sorridendo. "Ma direi che sei abbastanza diverso da lui. Non sei spensierato, anzi."  
Majutsu sgranò gli occhi. "Lei conosceva mio padre?"  
"Certo. Ero uno dei suoi amici. Ne abbiamo combinate diverse assieme. Anche se mai quanto lui e l'altro nostro amico…"  
"Chi era?"  
Lupin scosse la testa. "Mi dispiace. Sono passati tanti anni e rievocare il suo ricordo è doloroso. Era il migliore amico di tuo padre. Probabilmente… Probabilmente è morto anche lui…"  
Harry restò in silenzio.  
"Capisco." Fece infine. "Se dovesse cambiare idea, potrebbe farmelo sapere? Mi piacerebbe scoprire se è davvero morto o no. Io… sto cercando di scoprire di più sui miei genitori."  
"Hai paura di non essere alla loro altezza?"  
"Non sono certo il figlio che si aspettavano di avere."  
Lupin gli poggiò le mani sopra le spalle, guardandolo negli occhi. "Harry, ti posso assicurare al cento per cento che i tuoi genitori sarebbero più che orgogliosi di te. Sei pronto a sacrificarti per i tuoi amici, e la tua magia è di un livello che ben pochi possiedono."  
"Eppure… non sono neppure in grado di respingere i Dissennatori, mentre quel maledetto di Black è pure riuscito a ingannarli per ben due volte!"  
Il professore restò in silenzio.  
"Sì." Disse. "Black deve aver trovato il modo di combatterli. Non l'avrei creduto possibile… i Dissennatori sono in grado di prosciugare un mago dei suoi poteri se rimane nelle loro mani troppo a lungo…"  
"Ma anche lei è riuscito a mandar via quel Dissennatore sul treno!" Esclamò Harry all'improvviso, ricordando l'evento. "E anche Silente!"  
"Ci sono… delle difese a cui si può ricorrere" Rispose Lupin. "Ma c'era un solo Dissennatore sul treno. Più sono, più è difficile resistergli."  
"Quali difese?" Chiese subito Harry. "Me le può insegnare?"  
"Non ho la pretesa di essere un esperto nella lotta ai Dissennatori, Harry, tutt'altro…"  
"Ma se i Dissennatori vengono a un'altra partita di Quidditch… io devo saperli combattere… Non posso arrendermi a loro…"  
Lupin guardò il volto determinato del ragazzo, esitando qualche secondo. "Beh… d'accordo. Cercherò di aiutarti, ma temo che dovremo aspettare il prossimo trimestre. Ho molto da fare prima delle vacanze. Ho scelto un momento molto poco opportuno per ammalarmi."  
Majutsu annuì, per poi ringraziarlo e uscire.  
"Già, immagino non sia facile doverlo sopportare ogni volta…" Mormorò allontanandosi.  
All'interno dell'aula il professore restò in silenzio.  
"Ormai manca poco per avere la risposta alle tue domande… Majutsu."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Il tempo cominciò a scorrere velocemente, e quasi senza che qualcuno se ne accorgesse, il trimestre giunse alla fine.  
Anche quest'anno, la maggior parte degli studenti decise di tornare a casa per Natale, con l'eccezione del gruppo di Fairy Tail e di qualche altro studente.  
"Non che voglia lamentarmi, ma sembra che nessuno ci tenga a festeggiare Natale qui a Hogwarts, o sbaglio?" Domandò Gray.  
"Beh, il fatto che Black sia entrato qui dentro immagino abbia giocato il suo ruolo." Rispose Neville.  
"Se dovesse entrare di nuovo durante le vacanze, allora è probabile che chi lo aiuta sia uno degli studenti rimasti qui." Commentò Erza. "E in quel caso… sarò più che lieta di mostrargli il nostro punto di vista."  
"Non so se esserne felice o se provare pietà per quel poveretto…" Mormorò Fred.

~~~~~~~~~~~

La figura incappucciata si sedette sulla cima di una delle torri, ignorando la neve che cadeva dal cielo, ma che sembrava stargli alla larga.  
"Comincio ad annoiarmi… non è nel mio stile stare tanto tempo a fare nulla."  
Ma non appena disse ciò, alzò la testa di colpo, per poi sorridere.  
"Lo sento!" Esclamò, scattando in piedi. "Ti sento! Finalmente stai arrivando, eh? Finalmente sei qui per rompere la mia noia!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione cadde a terra, tenendosi una mano sopra la testa.  
"Hermione!" La chiamarono subito gli altri, aiutandola ad alzarsi.  
"Che succede?" Domandò Ron, preoccupato.  
"I-Io… Non lo so… Non ne sono sicura… Ma ho sentito qualcosa…"  
"Che cosa?" Chiese Majutsu.  
"S-Sarà solo la stanchezza… Di recente ho studiato davvero tanto… Vedrete che con le vacanze mi rimetterò in sesto."  
Erza e Harry la guardarono poco convinti.  
"Che cos'hai sentito?" Domandò ancora il moro.  
Hermione spostò lo sguardo. "Dev'essere la mia immaginazione… Per forza…"  
"Che cosa?"  
"Un potere ancora maggiore di quello che ho rilevato durante Divinazione…" Spiegò la castana.  
"Quello che in confronto l'Eterion era nulla? Un potere ancora più grande, aye?!" Ripeté Happy, sgranando gli occhi.  
"Dove Hermione? Dove lo hai sentito?" Chiese Titania.  
"Vicino… Sembra che si stia avvicinando, ma l'ho percepito solo per pochi secondi…"  
"Un secondo potere così grande in arrivo su questa scuola?" Fece George. "Comincio davvero a rivalutare le profezie della Cooman."

"Che succede?" Domandò Dudley, guardando Sirius, che era rivolto verso l'uscita del loro rifugio.  
"Natale ormai è alle porte." Rispose lui, con tono nostalgico. "Mi chiedo se non sia il caso di intervenire…"  
"Mi hai già fatto rischiare per andare in quella specie di zoo di gufi per mandare quella lettera…"  
"Beh, tu almeno puoi farti passare per uno studente qualsiasi. Per me sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile andarci. E Grattastinchi sarebbe sembrato sospetto, con una lettera in bocca, no?"  
"Non hai di certo esitato a usare quel gatto per mettermi in questo pasticcio." Replicò il ragazzo, sbuffando. "Comunque non mi hai ancora detto perché aspetti Natale con tanta ansia. Scusa se lo dico, ma dubito che qualcuno ti manderà un regalo. E per colpa tua anch'io quest'anno né resterò a secco."  
"Ti sbagli. Un regalo lo riceverò. Solo, non adesso."  
"Eh?"  
Sirius sorrise.  
"Sta arrivando. Lui e il suo pazzo amico. Apposta per portare un regalo a me e ai miei amici."

~~~~~~~~~~~

La mattina di Natale infine giunse.  
Harry e gli altri del terzo anno vennero svegliati da Ron.  
"Ehi! I regali!"  
Harry sbadigliò, scuotendosi i capelli con la mano e mettendosi seduto a osservare il Weasley, che aveva cominciato subito a scartare i pacchetti.  
"Un altro maglione dalla mamma… marrone, un'altra volta… guardate se ce l'avete anche voi."  
E come da sua previsione, tutti loro avevano ricevuto un maglione, rosso scarlatto con ricamato sopra sia il leone di Grifondoro sia il simbolo di Fairy Tail.  
"Il Master potrebbe assumere tua madre, sai?" Asserì Gray, guardandolo. "Solo, avrei preferito una maglietta… questo per me è troppo caldo."  
"Glielo farò presente per il prossimo anno." Ridacchiò Ron, per poi guardare verso Majutsu. "Ehi Harry, che cos'è quello?"  
Mentre parlava indicò un lungo pacchetto sottile, poggiato ai piedi del letto.  
"Non ne ho idea…" Rispose lui, prendendolo in mano. "Anche se dalla forma…"  
Potter strappò la carta.  
" _Per tutta la barba di Merlino!_ " Esclamò il rosso, facendo cadere a terra il pacco di caramelle che aveva appena aperto.  
Majutsu stringeva tra le mani un manico di scopa, sopra il quale era inciso a lettere d'oro il nome ' _Firebolt'_ , affiancato dal numero di serie.  
"Ehi!" Urlarono i gemelli, entrando senza bussare. "Voi cosa avete ricev-  _Per le mutande di Merlino_ , Harry! Quella è una Firebolt!"  
Majutsu guardò la scopa che teneva tra le mani. "Voi… la conoscete?"  
"Se la conosciamo?!" Gridò Neville, anche lui stupito. "Quello è il miglior manico di scopa del mondo! Non credevo ne avrei mai visto uno dal vivo!"  
"Chi diamine te lo manda?" Chiese Ron a mezza voce.  
"Non lo so… Non c'è nessun biglietto." Rispose lui, guardando la carta.  
"Cavolo, chi spenderebbe così tanto per te?" Osservò Fred. "Dubito fortemente i tuoi zii."  
"Forse ancora la McGranitt? Come con la Nimbus." Azzardò Natsu.  
"E andrebbe a spendere quasi tutta la sua paga annuale?"  
Harry poggiò sul letto il manico.  
"Non so… la cosa mi puzza." Disse. "Un regalo senza biglietto… e per giunta un regalo, a vostro dire, così costoso?"  
"Chi vuoi che te lo abbia mandato, scusa? Black?" Domandò Ron ridendo, per poi zittirsi.  
Tutti guardarono in silenzio la scopa.  
"Credo sia meglio che la porti alla McGranitt per sicurezza. Non voglio correre rischi inutili. Se risulterà priva di incantesimi pericolosi, beh, allora la userò più che volentieri."

Dopo aver consegnato il manico di scopa all'insegnante, che fu non poco sorpresa, Harry fece per tornare nella Sala Comune quando vide uno studente con un vassoio pieno di cibo tra le braccia che gli dava le spalle.  
"Ehi tu!" Urlò, facendolo fermare. "Okay che è Natale, però vedi di non rubare dalle cucine tutto quanto prima del pranzo!"  
"D-D'accordo." Rispose lui, con una voce quasi in falsetto, per poi correre via.  
Harry restò a guardarlo allontanarsi.  
"Che strano… non mi sembra di averlo visto prima… eppure mi è familiare… Boh."  
A sua insaputa, Melody era in piedi poco lontano, anche lei incuriosita da quello studente.  
"E lui chi è?" Si chiese.

All'ora di pranzo tutti scesero nella Sala Grande e scoprirono che i tavoli erano stati di nuovo disposti lungo le pareti e che al centro della stanza c'era un solo tavolo, preparato solo per i pochi rimasti a scuola.  
I professori Silente, McGranitt, Piton, Sprite e Vitious erano seduti con Gazza, che aveva sostituito il solito cappotto marrone con un frac dall'aria molto vecchia e piuttosto muffita.  
"Buon Natale!" Esclamò il Preside mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail si avvicinavano al tavolo. "Siccome siamo così pochi, ci sembrava sciocco usare i tavoli dei dormitori… sedete, sedete! I cracker!" Continuò entusiasta il Preside, offrendo l'estremità di un involto d'argento a Piton, che lo prese con riluttanza e tirò. Con uno schiocco simile a un colpo di fucile, il cracker si spezzò rivelando un grosso cappello da strega, a punta, sormontato da un avvoltoio impagliato.  
La bocca di Piton diventò una fessura e l'insegnante spinse il cappello verso Silente, che se lo mise subito al posto del suo.  
"Cominciate!" Disse con un sorriso.  
Mentre Harry si serviva di patate arrosto, le porte della Sala Grande si aprirono di nuovo. Era la professoressa Cooman, che scivolò verso di loro come se avesse le ruote. Per l'occasione indossava un abito verde coperto di lustrini, che la faceva somigliare più che mai a una scintillante libellula gigante.  
"Sibilla, che bella sorpresa!" Esclamò Silente alzandosi.  
"Stavo guardando nella sfera, Preside." Disse la professoressa Cooman con la sua voce più velata e remota. "E con mio grande stupore mi sono vista abbandonare il mio pranzo solitario e raggiungervi. Chi sono io per rifiutare i suggerimenti del destino? Sono scesa subito in fretta dalla mia torre, e vi prego di perdonare il ritardo…"  
"Certo, certo." Disse il mago con gli occhi che brillavano. "Permettimi di prenderti una sedia…"  
E con un cenno della bacchetta sollevò a mezz'aria una sedia, che roteò su se stessa per qualche secondo, prima di cadere con un tonfo tra il professor Piton e la professoressa McGranitt.  
La professoressa Cooman esitò, poi prese posto sulla sedia vuota, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca serrata, come in attesa che un fulmine colpisse la tavola. La professoressa McGranitt affondò un grosso cucchiaio nella zuppiera più vicina.  
"Della trippa, Sibilla?"  
La nuova arrivata la ignorò. Aprì gli occhi, si guardò intorno un'altra volta e disse: "Ma dov'è il caro professor Lupin?"  
"Temo che il poverino sia di nuovo ammalato." Spiegò Silente, facendo cenno agli altri di servirsi. "Un vero peccato che debba succedere proprio il giorno di Natale."  
"Ma naturalmente tu lo sapevi già, vero, Sibilla?" Disse la professoressa di Trasfigurazione inarcando le sopracciglia.  
La professoressa Cooman scoccò alla McGranitt uno sguardo gelido.  
"Certo che lo sapevo, Minerva." Rispose piano. "Ma non si ostenta la propria Onniscienza. Spesso mi comporto come se non possedessi l'Occhio Interiore, per non innervosire gli altri."  
"Questo spiega molte cose." Ribatté mordace la collega.  
"Chi scommette che prima di stasera la McGranitt le lancia contro una fattura?" Chiese divertito Fred.  
"Dieci Galeoni che resiste." Replicò il gemello.  
"Scommessa accettata."  
"Preferirei non puntaste su di noi." Fece la vicepreside, sospirando nel sentirli.  
"E in ogni modo, la scommessa finirà con un pareggio, visto che una grande minaccia sta per giungere su di noi." Continuò la Cooman.  
"Davvero? Ma che sorpresa…" Commentò con voce melliflua Piton.  
"La sfera di cristallo mi ha rivelato che entro stasera giungeranno da noi degli ospiti molto speciali."  
"E di chi si tratta?" Domandò Malfoy. "Ancora tizi strambi come l'altr'anno?"  
"Oh, non saprei. La sfera non mi ha rivelato la loro identità. Si è rotta prima."  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si guardarono tra di loro, e anche Silente rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato all'insegnante di Divinazione.

Due ore più tardi, quando il pranzo terminò, Harry, Erza e Hermione si alzarono per primi, seguiti dagli altri.  
La Cooman cacciò uno strillo.  
"Miei cari! Chi di voi si è alzato per primo? Chi?"  
"Non abbiamo guardato." Rispose Titania.  
"Dubito che faccia molta differenza." Disse gelida la professoressa McGranitt. "A meno che un pazzo armato di ascia non sia appostato dietro la porta pronto a fare a pezzi il primo che attraversa l'ingresso."  
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Ha una così bassa stima nei miei confronti, Minerva?" Chiese una voce maschile, mentre le porte si aprivano, lasciando entrare nientemeno che Cornelius Caramell.  
"Ministro! Che piacevole sorpresa! Prego, si accomodi. Sono sicuro che i nostri cuochi saranno più che lieti di preparare ancora qualcosa per lei." Fece il Preside.  
"Ti ringrazio Albus, ma ho già mangiato con la mia famiglia. Oh, Harry, come stai?" Domandò a Potter, il quale lo stava superando per uscire.  
"Sto bene, grazie. Lei?"  
"A parte Black tutto bene, sta solo facendo impazzire il Ministero. È sparito nel nulla, ma non sono cose di cui parlare a Natale. Andate pure, tranquilli." Rispose lui sbrigativo.  
Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo, per poi uscire, lasciando aperte le porte.  
"Sospetto, vero?" Fece Gray.  
"Venite." Disse Harry, dirigendosi verso un corridoio vuoto.  
"Che cosa vuoi fare?"  
"Non vi è sembrato che il Ministro fosse abbastanza ansioso di buttarci fuori?" Chiese Majutsu, tirando fuori il mantello dell'invisibilità. "Voglio scoprire che cos'è venuto a fare qui."  
Senza avere nulla con cui obiettare, gli altri lo imitarono.  
"Potevamo anche usare le fate di Luna, no?" Propose Ron. "Se ci beccano…"  
"Beh, è Natale. Oggi sono tutti più buoni, no?"  
"Speriamo…"  
Rientrarono nella Sala Grande, dove notarono che anche il Preside e gli altri studenti se ne erano andati, lasciando solo la McGranitt, Vitious, Hagrid e il Ministro, i quali stavano parlando tra di loro.  
"Quindi ancora non avete scoperto dove si nasconde Black." Disse Vitious.  
"Già. E dopo quello che è successo a Halloween… non nascondo che sono assai preoccupato. Se c'è davvero uno studente che può aiutarlo a entrare-"  
"Mi rifiuto di credere che uno dei nostri alunni possa stare dalla sua parte!" Esclamò quasi offesa la McGranitt. "Sarebbe terribile…"  
"Black potrebbe averlo costretto sotto minaccia. Non sarebbe strano per lui." Replicò Caramell.  
"Ancora fatico a crederci…" Sussurrò Vitious. "Me lo ricordo ancora… era un così caro ragazzo…"  
"Piton non sarebbe d'accordo." Disse Hagrid, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. "Non so le volte che li ho dovuti separare. Per non parlare di quello che combinava assieme a Potter."  
Harry sentì lo stomaco stringergli. Black e suo padre… si conoscevano?  
"Precisamente." Disse la professoressa McGranitt. "Black e Potter. I capi della loro piccola banda. Tutti e due molto brillanti, è ovvio, straordinariamente brillanti, in effetti, ma non credo che a scuola ci siano mai state delle pesti come loro…"  
"Mica lo so." Replicò Hagrid ridacchiando, "Fred e George Weasley mi sa che gli darebbero del filo da torcere a quelli, sì."  
" _Non so se andarne fiero o no…"_  Pensarono assieme i gemelli.  
"Sembrava che Black e Potter fossero fratelli!" Intervenne il professor Vitious. "Inseparabili!"  
"Ma certo!" Esclamò Caramell. "Potter si fidava di Black più che di ogni altro suo amico. Quando finirono la scuola, nulla cambiò. Black fece da testimone quando James sposò Lily, poi lo scelsero come padrino di Harry. Lui non lo sa, naturalmente. Potete immaginare come l'idea lo torturerebbe."  
"Perché Black alla fine si è rivelato complice di Voi-Sapete-Chi?" Sussurrò Vitious.  
"Molto peggio …" Caramell abbassò la voce e continuò in una sorta di basso brontolio. "I Potter sapevano che Voi-Sapete-Chi dava loro la caccia. Silente, che naturalmente lavorava senza sosta per fermare Voi-Sapete-Chi, aveva parecchie utili spie. Una di loro lo avvertì, e lui lo disse subito a James e Lily. Consigliò loro di nascondersi. Beh, naturalmente non era facile nascondersi da Voi-Sapete-Chi. Silente disse loro che la cosa migliore era usare l'Incanto Fidelius, un incantesimo incredibilmente complesso che consiste nel nascondere con la magia un segreto dentro una sola persona vivente. L'informazione è nascosta dentro la persona prescelta, o Custode Segreto, e quindi è impossibile da trovare… A meno che, naturalmente, il Custode Segreto non decida di renderla nota. Finché il Custode Segreto si fosse rifiutato di parlare, Voi-Sapete-Chi avrebbe potuto perquisire per anni il paesino dove erano nascosti James e Lily senza trovarli, nemmeno se fosse andato a sbattere il naso contro la finestra del loro salotto!"  
"E Black era stato ovviamente scelto come Custode Segreto dei Potter!" Esclamò la professoressa McGranitt. "James Potter disse a Silente che Black sarebbe morto piuttosto che rivelare dove si trovavano, che lo stesso Black progettava di nascondersi… eppure Silente rimase preoccupato. Ricordo che si offrì lui stesso come Custode Segreto per i Potter. Era certo che qualcuno vicino a loro stesse tenendo informato Voi-Sapete-Chi sui loro spostamenti." Continuò. "In verità da qualche tempo sospettava che qualcuno dalla nostra parte avesse tradito e stesse passando un sacco di informazioni a Voi-Sapete-Chi."  
"Ma James Potter insistette per affidarsi a Black." Fece Vitious. "E poi, appena una settimana dopo che l'Incanto Fidelius era stato eseguito… Black li tradì."  
"Proprio così. Black era stanco di fare il doppio gioco, era pronto a dichiarare apertamente che stava dalla parte di Voi-Sapete-Chi, e pare che avesse progettato di farlo alla morte dei Potter. Ma, come tutti sappiamo, Voi-Sapete-Chi fallì col piccolo Harry. Svaniti i suoi poteri, terribilmente debole, fuggì. E questo lasciò Black in una posizione molto spiacevole. Il suo Signore era caduto proprio nel momento in cui lui, Black, aveva mostrato la sua vera anima di traditore. Non ebbe altra scelta se non fuggire a sua volta…"  
"Sporco schifoso voltagabbana!" Urlò Hagrid. "Io l'ho incontrato! Devo essere stato l'ultimo che l'ha visto prima che ammazzasse tutte quelle persone! Sono io che ho portato via Harry dalla casa di Lily e James dopo che li ha uccisi! L'ho portato via da quelle rovine, povero piccolino, con una ferita grossa sulla fronte, e i suoi genitori morti… e Sirius Black salta fuori con quella sua moto volante. Non avevo capito che cosa faceva là. Non sapevo che era il Custode Segreto dei Potter. Pensavo che aveva appena sentito la notizia dell'attacco di Voi-Sapete-Chi e che era venuto a vedere cosa poteva fare. Tutto bianco e tremante, era. E sapete che cosa ho fatto? HO CONSOLATO QUEL TRADITORE ASSASSINO!" Ruggì Hagrid.  
"Hagrid, ti prego!" Disse la professoressa McGranitt. "Parla piano! Qualcuno potrebbe tornare indietro…"  
"Come facevo a sapere che non era disperato per Lily e James? Invece lui pensava a Voi-Sapete-Chi! E poi mi dice ' _Dammi Harry, Hagrid, sono il suo padrino, lo curo io…_ ' Ah! Ma io avevo ordini precisi da Silente, e ho detto a Black che no, che Silente ha detto che Harry deve andare da suo zio e sua zia. Black ha insistito ma alla fine si è arreso. Mi ha detto di prendere la sua moto per portare via Harry. ' _A me non serve più'_  dice.  
"Ma io dovevo saperlo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Lui amava quella moto, perché allora la dava a me? Perché non gli serviva più? Perché era troppo facile da trovare. Silente lo sapeva che lui era il Custode Segreto dei Potter. Black sapeva che doveva scappare quella notte, sapeva che era questione di ore prima che il Ministero gli dava la caccia.  
"E se gli davo Harry, eh? Ci scommetto che lo buttava giù dalla moto dritto in mare. Il figlio del suo migliore amico! Ma quando un mago passa al Lato Oscuro, non c'è niente e nessuno che gli importa più…"  
I ragazzi si voltarono verso il punto dove immaginavano si trovasse Harry, il quale aveva cominciato a tremare per la rabbia.  
"Ma non è riuscito a sparire, eh? Il Ministero della Magia l'ha catturato il giorno dopo!" Riprese il guardiacaccia.  
"Ahimè, magari." Disse Caramell amaramente. "Non siamo stati noi a trovarlo. È stato il piccolo Peter Minus, un altro amico dei Potter. Impazzito di dolore, senza dubbio, sapendo che Black era il Custode Segreto dei Potter, è andato a cercarlo."  
"Minus… quel ragazzino grasso che gli correva sempre dietro a Hogwarts… Sì, lo ricordo bene." Ammise Vitious.  
"Venerava Black e Potter, erano i suoi idoli." Aggiunse la professoressa McGranitt. "Ma non era dotato come loro. Spesso sono stata dura con lui. Potete immaginare come… come mi dispiace adesso…" Era come se all'improvviso le fosse venuto il raffreddore.  
"Su, su, Minerva." Fece Caramell gentilmente. "Minus è morto da eroe. I testimoni, Babbani, naturalmente a cui poi abbiamo cancellato i ricordi, ci hanno raccontato come Minus ha affrontato Black. Dicono che singhiozzava: ' _Lily e James, Sirius! Come hai potuto!'_  E poi ha preso la bacchetta magica. Beh, naturalmente Black è stato più veloce. Ha polverizzato Minus…"  
La professoressa McGranitt si soffiò il naso e disse con voce confusa: "Stupido ragazzo… sciocco ragazzo… era sempre un disastro nei duelli… doveva lasciar fare al Ministero…"  
"Parola mia, se ero io a trovare Black prima di Minus, non perdevo tempo con le bacchette, ma lo squartavo pezzo a pezzo…" Ringhiò il guardiacaccia.  
"Non sai quello che dici, Hagrid." Disse Caramell severo. "Nessuno, a parte i Maghi Tiratori Scelti della Squadra Speciale Magica, sarebbe riuscito a far fronte a Black, una volta in trappola. Io ero viceministro al Dipartimento delle Catastrofi Magiche a quell'epoca, e fui uno dei primi ad arrivare dopo che Black uccise tutta quella gente. Io… io non lo scorderò mai. A volte me lo sogno ancora. Un cratere al centro della strada, cosi profondo che aveva distrutto la fognatura. Corpi dappertutto. Babbani che urlavano. E Black lì in piedi che rideva davanti a ciò che era rimasto di Minus… un mucchietto di stoffa macchiata di sangue e qualche… qualche frammento…"  
Caramell si interruppe bruscamente.  
"Black fu portato via da venti uomini della Pattuglia della Squadra Speciale Magica e Minus ricevette l'Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe, alla memoria, che credo fu di qualche consolazione per la sua povera madre. Da allora Black è sempre rimasto ad Azkaban."  
La vicepreside sospirò. "È vero che è impazzito, Ministro?"  
"Vorrei poterlo dire!" Esclamò Caramell lentamente. "Credo che certamente la sconfitta del suo maestro lo abbia messo fuori gioco per un po'. L'assassinio di Minus e di tutti quei Babbani fu l'atto di un uomo disperato, senza via di scampo: crudele e inutile. Ho incontrato Black nella mia ultima ispezione ad Azkaban. Sapete, gran parte dei prigionieri stanno seduti e borbottano tra sé nel buio, privi di senno… ma vedere come Black sembrava normale mi ha lasciato di stucco. Mi ha parlato come un essere ragionevole. È stato snervante. Sembrava solo annoiato: mi ha chiesto il giornale. Sì, mi ha stupito lo scarso effetto che i Dissennatori sembrano avere su di lui… ed era uno dei prigionieri più sorvegliati, sapete? Dissennatori fuori dalla sua cella giorno e notte."  
"Ma perché crede che sia fuggito?" Chiese Vitious. "Santo cielo, Ministro, non starà cercando di riunirsi a Lei-Sa-Chi, vero?"  
"Oserei dire che questo è il suo piano… finale." Disse Caramell evasivo. "Ma speriamo di catturarlo molto prima. Devo ammettere che Voi-Sapete-Chi solo e senza complici è una cosa… ma ridategli il suo servitore più fedele, e tremo al pensiero di come potrebbe risorgere in fretta…"  
"Andiamo." Mormorò Harry, girandosi e uscendo dalla Sala Grande, seguito dagli altri, preoccupati.  
Si diresse verso il giardino, dove si tolse il mantello, continuando ad avanzare in direzione della Foresta Proibita.  
"Harry, fermati!" Lo chiamò Erza.  
Majutsu obbedì, per poi voltarsi. "Lui… Lui era loro amico… Era il mio padrino… e ci ha tradito!" Urlò, scatenando un'onda di energia magica che generò un colpo di vento.  
Nessuno sapeva cosa dire.  
"Si fidavano di lui… Avete sentito, no?"  
"Harry-"  
"Lo sapevano tutti! Anche Lupin! È per questo che non mi ha detto chi era il migliore amico di mio padre! Perché avrebbe dovuto rivelarmi che era anche il suo assassino!"  
Harry a quel punto alzò la mano, facendo apparire la sua spada.  
"Erza… per piacere, affrontami a duello." Disse semplicemente. "Ho bisogno di scaricare questa rabbia… e tu sei l'unica in grado di resistere ai miei colpi."  
Natsu, Gray e Happy scattarono immediatamente all'indietro, mentre Titania sostituiva la sua divisa con l'armatura, brandendo subito una spada.  
"Ne sei sicuro?" Chiese seria. "L'ultima volta abbiamo quasi distrutto la gilda."  
"Se non faccio nulla rischio di esplodere."  
"Molto bene allora."  
"Q-Questa non ci voleva… uno scontro tra loro due lascerà profonde ferite al castello!" Esclamò preoccupato Gray.  
"Allora, sei pronta?"  
"Quando vuoi."  
I due maghi di Classe S scattarono uno contro l'altro nello stesso instante, facendo scontrare le due lame tra di loro e provocando un'onda d'urto che fece cadere all'indietro Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Neville.  
Gli altri restarono in piedi solo per pura fortuna.  
"Ed era solo il primo colpo!" Gridarono i gemelli.  
In quel momento cominciò ad alzarsi del vento, seguito da un forte rumore, quasi uno stridio.  
"Non mi tratterrò!" Esclamò Harry, cominciando a creare una sfera di fuoco.  
"Fatti sotto!"  
Majutsu non se lo fece ripetere due volte e scagliò la magia contro l'amica, che riuscì a respingerla, lanciandola in alto, ma con somma sorpresa di tutti i presenti, questa andò a scontrarsi contro qualcosa.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo e videro un oggetto blu cominciare a precipitare verso una delle torri del castello, avvolto dalle fiamme. Prima che potessero anche solo pensare di intervenire, l'oggetto andò a sbattere contro le mura, ribalzando contro di esse più volte, per poi cadere nel parco, lasciando un profondo solco nel terreno, mentre le fiamme si spegnevano da sole.  
"Avete… colpito un ufo?" Domandò Hermione incredula, mentre si avvicinavano cautamente all'oggetto.  
"No… direi piuttosto… che hanno colpito una cabina del telefono volante…" Rispose George. "Anzi, direi una cabina della polizia  _Babbana_. Ne ho vista qualcuna in giro a Londra da piccolo, ma sono sicuro che non volassero."  
In quel momento la porta della cabina si aprì verso l'interno, lasciando uscire un arpione che andò a colpire il bordo della porta, conficcandosi nel legno.  
"Che… cosa?!" Esclamarono tutti quanti, sorpresi.


	58. L'uomo pazzo con una cabina

Harry ed Erza fecero sparire le loro armi -la seconda tornò in divisa- e si avvicinarono alla cabina blu, che era caduta a terra orizzontalmente, mostrando così la porta al cielo, perché aperta verso l'interno e con l'arpione ancora aggrappato al bordo.  
"Potter!" Sentirono urlare, mentre Piton e gli altri insegnanti, seguiti dal Ministro e dal resto degli studenti correvano verso di loro. "Che cos'avete combinato?!"  
"Noi niente, professore." Rispose Majutsu, mentre dietro di lui gli altri si trattennero dal fischiettare innocentemente. "Questa… cosa è sbucata fuori dal nulla."  
"Non dire assurdità, Potter." Replicò l'insegnante di Pozioni. "È impossibile smaterializzarsi dentro Hogwarts."  
Ma prima che potessero dire altro, una mano sbucò dalla porta, appoggiandosi saldamente sul bordo.  
"Tranquilla, che cosa vuoi che succeda? Nessuno ci vedrà!" Sbottò una voce femminile. "Faremo solo una piccola deviazione, dopo ti porterò sul pianeta Barcellona come da programma!"  
Sotto gli occhi sorpresi di tutti, una ragazza dai capelli castani uscì dalla cabina, ma la cosa che stupì i presenti era che sembrava reduce da una scalata, nonostante la cabina fosse ben più piccola di lei come profondità.  
"E invece eccoci qui, precipitati contro un vecchio castello e- Oh, salve!" Esclamò la ragazza, accorgendosi dei maghi. "Un minuto e siamo da voi."  
Nessuno, nemmeno Silente, seppe cosa dire mentre la sconosciuta saltava fuori, per poi chinarsi nuovamente verso l'interno della cabina.  
"Vieni pure su! Nessuna eruzione vulcanica o altro di potenzialmente mortale!"  
"Davvero? Peccato!" Rispose una voce, che sembrava trovarsi molto lontano. "Speravo in qualche nuovo brivido!"  
"Scusate… ma chi siete?" Chiese la McGranitt, facendo girare la ragazza verso di lei.  
"Oh, siamo solo … turisti, sì. Stiamo provando un nuovo tipo di mezzo di trasporto e-"  
"A forma di cabina della polizia?" Domandò scettica Hermione.  
"Il mio capo è un tipo molto… bizzarro…"  
"Ehi, guarda che ti sento!" Esclamò la voce di poco prima, mentre un uomo usciva dalla cabina.  
Aveva dei disordinati capelli castano scuro, indossava lunghi pantaloni scuri arrotolati in basso, una camicia a quadretti rosa coperta da un gilet marrone e un vistoso farfallino rosso attorno al collo.  
"E fra parentesi, questa bellezza è fantastica, soprattutto per via di questa forma!" Continuò, battendo una mano sulla cabina. "E vi sconsiglio di offenderla. Potrebbe arrabbiarsi."  
Majutsu si avvicinò a Hermione. "È uno di loro a emanare l'energia che sentivi?"  
La Granger scosse la testa. "No… ma sento qualcosa di familiare… forse nascondono un oggetto magico con quel potere…"  
"Chi siete?" Domandò pacato Silente, avvicinandosi ai due.  
"Oh, ma dove sono finite le mie buone maniere?" Ribatté l'uomo, per poi indicare con le mani la ragazza al suo fianco. "Lei è Clara Oswald. Io invece sono il Dottore!"  
"Dottore…  _chi_?" Chiese Piton, gelido.  
Immediatamente Clara si portò una mano sulla fronte, sospirando, mentre l'uomo ridacchiò.  
"Adoro quella domanda!" Rispose entusiasta. "Ma il mio nome è semplicemente il Dottore. Voi invece chi siete? Mi sembrate fam-"  
"Dottore!" Esclamò la ragazza, per poi indicare Harry. "Quel ragazzo… ha una cicatrice a forma di fulmine sulla fronte!"  
L'uomo si voltò nella direzione indicata, per poi battere le mani.  
"Incredibile!" Affermò, avvicinandosi subito al ragazzo, guardandolo in faccia. "Sembra davvero Harry Potter! La somiglianza è incredibile! C'è solo quel tatuaggio in più… la prossima volta che vuoi fare un cosplay ti consiglio di informarti meglio."  
Majutsu chiuse gli occhi, trattenendosi dal replicare con un pugno. "Per vostra informazione… io  _sono_  Harry Potter… e quel tatuaggio fa parte di me da diversi anni, ormai."  
"Non ci prendere in giro, ragazzo." Intervenne Clara. "Non puoi di certo essere Harry Potter. E poi oltre a te ci dovrebbero essere… Ron… Hermione… Silente… Piton… Diamine Dottore, dove ci hai portato? A un raduno di fan?"  
"Uhm… Non saprei…" Rispose l'uomo, per poi tirare fuori da una tasca quella che sembrava una bacchetta di metallo con un interruttore, che premette subito facendo accendere una luce verde e producendo un ronzio.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa, la puntò contro la cicatrice di Harry, per poi spostarla dopo pochi secondi, alzandola verso l'alto e continuando a guardare la luce.  
"Dunque, la cicatrice è vera. Quindi, Clara, direi che siamo finiti proprio a Hogwarts. Azzarderei intorno al terzo anno di Harry."  
"Stai scherzando?!"  
"Forse sì. O forse no. Non mi ricordo se scherzo. È come quando mento."  
"Ma chi è questo pazzo?" Domandò Gray, facendo subito sgranare gli occhi a Erza, che batté un pugno contro il palmo dell'altra mano.  
"La profezia!" Esclamò, attirando l'attenzione di tutti su di sé. " _Tra qualche mese scoprirai qualcosa che ti sconvolgerà. Subito dopo verrai messo nuovamente alla prova per colpa di un uomo pazzo."_  Ripeté.  
"Oh, così vengo ancora definito un uomo pazzo? Ottimo!" Esclamò sorridendo il Dottore.  
"Non che tu faccia molto per dimostrare il contrario…"  
"E dove sarebbe il divertimento? A proposito… potresti andare a controllare dove sono finiti i nostri ospiti? Temo che qualunque cosa ci ha colpiti li possa aver fatti precipitare all'interno più del previsto… e preferirei evitare che si mettano a distruggere qualcosa per uscire."  
"Ma quanto è grande là dentro?" Domandò Lucy perplessa.  
"Credimi ragazza, potreste metterci dentro questo castello e avanzerebbe ancora molto, molto, molto spazio." Rispose Clara, per poi chinarsi nuovamente dentro la cabina. "Tutto bene laggiù?"  
Per qualche secondo non successe nulla.  
Poi, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di tutti i maghi, compreso Silente, una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e bianchi, con addosso una maglietta blu a maniche lunghe e dei pantaloni azzurri, uscì in volo dalla cabina, restando sospesa nel vuoto per qualche secondo, prima di atterrare dolcemente a terra accanto a Clara. La nuova arrivata fissò uno a uno chi aveva di fronte, squadrandoli con i suoi occhi, le cui iridi erano una nera e l'altra bianca.  
"Cos'è successo?" Chiese il Dottore, per nulla sorpreso.  
"Oh, nulla. Siamo solo quasi finiti contro quella stella che tieni lì dentro. Siamo riusciti a evitarla per poco." Rispose lei, calma.  
"Menomale. Sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile trovarne un'altra."  
"Una… stella, aye?" Domandò Happy, sbattendo le palpebre, per poi urlare. "Lì dentro c'è una stella?!"  
"Una stella, una biblioteca, un luna park, una piscina olimpionica… fai prima a chiedere che cosa  _non_  c'è." Rispose Clara, sorridendo.  
"Un incantesimo di espansione." Fece Vitious, entusiasta. "Non credevo fosse possibile espandere a tal punto uno spazio e-"  
Ma il professore si zittì quando il Dottore alzò un dito, per poi scuotere la testa.  
"Per piacere, non paragoni il mio TARDIS a un mero incantesimo. Questa ragazza sexy è molto migliore della magia!"  
"Aspetta… tu non sei un mago?" Intervenne Caramell, sorpreso. "Allora come fai a essere qui? Dovrebbe essere impossibile per i Babbani raggiungere Hogwarts!"  
"Lo sarebbe… se lui non fosse il Dottore, se questo non fosse un TARDIS e se noi non fossimo con loro." Rispose la ragazza dai capelli bianchi e neri, guardando verso l'interno della cabina. "Non è vero?"  
"Arrivo, arrivo." Disse una nuova voce, quasi scocciata.  
Questa volta a uscire in volo fu un ragazzo. Questi sembrava la versione maschile della ragazza, poiché aveva gli stessi capelli e occhi. Indossava dei pantaloni lunghi neri e una maglietta a maniche corte bianca con disegnato sopra quello che pareva un cuore a cinque punte, il quale era anche la forma del ciondolo che teneva attorno al collo.  
Non appena uscì, Hermione fece un passo indietro.  
"Che succede?" Le chiese subito Neville.  
"Lui… possiede un potere senza pari." Rispose al suo posto Luna, guardando seria, e forse preoccupata, il nuovo arrivato, che atterrò a fianco di quella che sembrava essere la sua gemella.  
"Scusate il ritardo, ma dopo aver evitato la stella sono andato a scontrarmi con la sala giochi, e ho preferito sistemarla prima di uscire." Fece, sorridendo.  
"Dopo che l'hai distrutta." Disse ridacchiando la ragazza.  
"Beh, non è colpa mia se ci stavamo allenando quando quella magia ci ha colpiti facendo sbandare il TARDIS. Che poi, Dottore, non dovrebbe essere quasi impossibile perdere l'equilibrio al suo interno?"  
"Probabilmente il colpo, unito alle barriere magiche del castello, l'ha destabilizzato. Hai visto se il nucleo è intero?"  
"Sì, sì, nessun danno per fortuna. Sarebbe stata una scocciatura doverlo riparare, anche per me."  
"C-Chi sei?" Chiese Hermione, guardandolo spaventata.  
Il ragazzo si girò a guardarla, per poi voltarsi verso la sua gemella. "Siamo finiti di nuovo a Hogwarts,  _Hikari_?"  
"Così pare,  _Dark_ , ma sembra in un periodo precedente alla nostra prima visita."  
"Chi diamine siete?!" Urlò Natsu, facendosi avanti.  
A vederlo i due spalancarono gli occhi, leggermente sorpresi.  
"Natsu? Che diamine ci fai qui a Hogwarts?" Domandò Hikari, per poi notare solo allora gli altri. "Aspettate… ci sono anche Erza, Gray e Lucy!"  
"Come fate a sapere i nostri nomi?!" Chiese subito Erza, preparandosi a evocare la spada.  
"Non è l'unica anomalia." Fece notare Dark, per poi indicare Harry, spostandosi subito dopo su Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Luna e Happy. "Anche loro sono fuori dalla norma."  
"Quindi sapete cos'è successo?" Domandò Clara. "Insomma… noi non possiamo essere davvero qui! Dovremmo essere finiti dentro un l-"  
"Clara, noi siamo già stati a Hogwarts in passato." Rispose Hikari, interrompendola. "Solo, era diversa. E Natsu e i suoi amici non erano di certo qui. Li abbiamo incontrati solo diverso tempo dopo."  
"Posso sapere quando sareste stati qui?" Intervenne Silente. "Se la mia memoria non m'inganna, e solitamente non lo fa, non mi pare di avervi mai visti tra gli studenti. E due fratelli come voi me li ricorderei."  
Dark e Hikari si guardarono, per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
"Fratelli?" Ripeté il ragazzo. "No, no, qui c'è un equivoco. Lei è la mia compagna."  
"Già. Non abbiamo alcun legame di sangue tra di noi."  
Dopo questo scambio di parole calò il silenzio totale.  
"Sembrano più gemelli di noi… e non sono nemmeno parenti?!" Esclamarono assieme Fred e George, increduli.  
"La domanda tuttavia non cambia." Fece Piton, continuando a fissare i due. "Quando siete venuti a Hogwarts?"  
"Uhm… direi tra qualche anno. E probabilmente in una linea temporale diversa. Confermi, Dottore?"  
L'uomo tirò di nuovo fuori la sua bacchetta di metallo, alzandola verso l'alto, per poi portarsi un dito in bocca e sollevarlo subito dopo, come per sentire il vento.  
"Sembrerebbe proprio di sì! Pare che l'input di energia che hai fornito al TARDIS ci abbia fatto attraversare il confine della nostra linea temporale, spedendoci di fatto in un universo parallelo. Di nuovo." Precisò. "Fortuna che questa volta ci sei tu come fonte d'alimentazione ausiliare."  
"Così mi fai sembrare una batteria…" Mormorò Dark, sospirando.  
"Quindi… nemmeno voi siete maghi?" Domandò il Ministro.  
"Beh, non maghi come intendete voi." Rispose Clara. "Ma di certo, se solo volessero, potrebbero sconfiggervi tutti a occhi chiusi e senza usare nemmeno un dito."  
"Clara, per piacere. Una volta tanto vorremo passare per quasi normali."  
"Viaggiando con noi? Impossibile."  
Dark sospirò. "E la cosa divertente è che non possiamo nemmeno replicare questo punto."  
"Insomma, chi siete?!" Esclamò Harry. "Continuate a dire cose senza senso!"  
I due falsi gemelli si guardarono, per poi annuire.  
"Io sono Dark. Ex Custode dell'Equilibrio."  
"Io invece sono Hikari, l'attuale Custode dell'Equilibrio."  
"No." Fece Hermione, indicando Dark. "Tu… il potere che emani… è di gran lunga superiore al suo. Chi sei davvero?"  
Il ragazzo sorrise. "Credo che per voi sia meglio non scoprirlo."  
"E chi sei per deciderlo?!" Gridò Erza. "Sei forse qualcuno che ci vuole eliminare?"  
"Che?! Certo che no! Nonostante chi sono, sto dalla parte dei buoni, credetemi."  
"Ehm… Ragazzi?" Fece Clara, venendo però ignorata.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Gente?" Ritentò la ragazza viaggiatrice, senza riuscire a ottenere attenzione.  
"Sentite, non posso dirvi chi sono davvero solo per la vostra sicurezza. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare di usarvi in qualche modo contro di me e-"  
Un rumore secco tuttavia deviò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.  
Dall'interno del TARDIS uscì una fortissima luce, mentre in contemporanea qualcosa brillò attorno al collo di Hermione.  
"Cosa?" Fece lei sorpresa, mentre Harry ed Erza, che erano al suo fianco, la guardavano preoccupati.  
"Hermione, che c-" Cominciò a chiedere Majutsu, poco prima che la luce aumentasse d'intensità, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprì, lui, Erza e Hermione si ritrovarono da soli, sempre nel parco di Hogwarts.  
Ma la neve, il TARDIS e tutti gli altri sembravano essersi volatilizzati.  
"Cos'è successo?" Chiese Titania, guardandosi attorno.  
"Oh, no… No, no, no…" Mormorò Hermione, tirando fuori da sotto la divisa quello che sembrava un ciondolo a forma di clessidra. "Non doveva succedere! Non l'ho nemmeno toccata!"  
"Hermione?" Domandò Harry. "Che cos'è quello?"  
La ragazza sussultò, per poi voltarsi a guardare i due amici.  
"È… è il motivo per cui riesco a seguire tutte quelle lezioni… è una Giratempo."  
"Una che cosa?"  
"Un oggetto in grado di portarmi indietro nel tempo, anche se solo di poche ore al massimo. È molto difficile ottenerne una, Silente e la McGranitt hanno praticamente dovuto supplicare il Ministero per farmela avere, facendomi giurare di non dirlo a nessuno e di usarla solo per seguire le lezioni."  
"Ecco spiegato come mai sembravi essere in due posti in contemporanea. Lo eri davvero!" Esclamò Erza. "Quindi adesso siamo tornati indietro di qualche ora?"  
"No." Rispose Harry, guardandosi intorno. "Non c'è neve. E la temperatura è maggiore rispetto agli ultimi giorni."  
"Meglio andare a vedere allora." Fece Erza. "E non appena ritroviamo quel tipo proseguiremo la discussione. Dev'essere stata colpa sua."  
Hermione restò in silenzio, non del tutto sicura di quell'affermazione.

Il trio si nascose dietro alcune colonne, osservando diversi studenti cambiare aula.  
"Decisamente non siamo più a Natale." Borbottò Harry. "Ma la cosa che mi preoccupa è che non riconosco nessuno."  
"Quel Dark… Parlava di una linea temporale diversa… Non ci avrà spedito lì, vero?"  
"Speriamo di no." Rispose Hermione. "Sarebbe terribile, soprattutto perché in quel caso non potremmo tornare indietro."  
"Di solito come fai?"  
"Aspetto. La Giratempo funziona in un solo senso. Per questo non torno indietro mai più di tre ore."  
"Capisco…"  
"Ehi! Che cosa ci fai qui?" Esclamò uno voce dietro di loro.  
I tre si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare un ragazzo dai capelli neri apparentemente del quarto anno, con il simbolo di Grifondoro sulla divisa.  
"C-Cosa?" Fece Hermione.  
"Non tu, dolcezza. Ramoso!" Disse, guardando Harry. "Capisco che tu faccia il filo a Evans, però uscire con un'altra rossa non mi sembra la cosa più intelligente da fare. E te lo dice un esperto!"  
"R-Ramoso?" Ripeté Majutsu, incredulo.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò curioso.  
"Che hai fatto alla fronte? Gli occhi posso capire, ammetto che il verde attira sicuramente di più del nocciola, ma quell'obbrobrio invece direi proprio che farà scappare le ragazze."  
"Scusa… ma temo tu ti stia confondendo." Intervenne Erza. "Lui non è Ramoso."  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei.  
"Non so chi sei, bellezza, però ti posso assicurare che so riconoscere il mio migliore amico. Allora Ramoso, perché tutta questa resistenza al buon vecchio Felpato? Credevo che per oggi avessimo in mente di fare uno scherzo a Mocciosus! Io, Lunastorta e Codaliscia ti aspettiamo da quasi un'ora!"  
Hermione si voltò a guardare Harry, il quale restò in silenzio.  
"Perdonami, ma davvero non so chi tu sia." Disse infine.  
"Su, ora basta. Cominci a preoccuparmi. Non vorrai ignorarmi così, vero?"  
"Titania… piano di fuga C." Fece Majutsu, facendo sorridere la rossa.  
"Come vuoi. Non le uso spesso, però…"  
Mentre diceva ciò portò una mano dentro la manica dell'altro braccio, per poi tirarla fuori assieme a una pallina nera. "…Cambiare ogni tanto non fa di certo male."  
Senza alcuna esitazione la buttò a terra, provocando un bagliore che costrinse Felpato a chiudere gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprì, dei tre non era rimasta alcuna traccia.  
"E ora dove sono finiti? E soprattutto, come osa Ramoso creare un nuovo scherzo da solo?! Ah, ma appena lo ritrovo…"  
E senza dire altro corse via.  
Poco lontano, il trio lo osservò allontanarsi.  
"Okay… direi che siamo nei guai. Decisamente non siamo indietro di poche ore o giorni." Fece Hermione, deglutendo.  
"In compenso, abbiamo realizzato uno dei sogni di Fred e George: conoscere dal vivo uno dei Malandrini."  
"E a scoprire l'identità di un altro." Aggiunse Harry, serio. "Perché da quel che so, l'unico con cui potrei essere confuso… è mio padre."  
"Potrebbe essere una coincidenza, no?"  
"Sinceramente, quante possibilità ci sono che sia così? Senza contare che continuava a insistere sul chiamarmi Ramoso."  
"Un modo c'è… per esserne sicuri." Disse Erza, guardando l'amico. "Però… devi esserne sicuro."  
"Ci ho già pensato… e ho paura della risposta. Perché se fosse così, significa che siamo tornati indietro di più di vent'anni."  
"Però… è meglio sapere la verità. Ogni cosa che facciamo qui, potrebbe alterare il futuro."  
Harry ci pensò qualche secondo, per poi annuire e tirare fuori la Mappa del Malandrino.  
I tre la guardarono attentamente. All'interno del castello, al secondo piano videro il nome 'James Potter', affiancato da quello di 'Minerva McGranitt'. Due piani sopra, riconobbero il nome di 'Remus Lupin' e di 'Peter Minus'. Infine, poco lontano da dove si trovavano adesso, il nome 'Sirius Black' si muoveva velocemente verso il castello.  
"Sirius… Black…" Lesse Harry, stringendo con forza la mappa. "Lui era… Black…"  
Erza lo afferrò subito per la spalla.  
"Non possiamo fare nulla. Posso capire la tua rabbia, però-"  
"Potrei impedirgli di tradire i miei genitori!" Replicò Majutsu. "Così… loro sarebbero ancora vivi…"  
"Harry, pensa alle conseguenze! Non sai nemmeno come si sono conosciuti i tuoi genitori. Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbe essere stato proprio Black a farli incontrare."  
Il moro restò in silenzio, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Scusate, ho bisogno di stare da solo per un po'. Tranquille, non andrò a salvare i miei genitori." Disse sarcastico, senza nascondere la sua irritazione.

"James!" Urlò Sirius, avvicinandosi all'amico, il quale stava parlando con una professoressa McGranitt decisamente più giovane. "Che razza di scherzi sono questi?!"  
"Sir? Di cosa stai parlando?" Chiese Potter, guardandolo e sbattendo le palpebre.  
"E me lo chiedi pure?! Prima ti metti a farti tatuaggi assurdi sulla fronte e a cambiarti colore degli occhi, poi esci con ben due ragazze e infine fingi pure di non riconoscermi! Senza considerare la cosa più grave, ovvero quella granata di luce! Credevo che ogni nuovo scherzo dovesse venire detto agli altri!"  
La professoressa di Trasfigurazione fece un colpo di tosse. "Se permette, signor Black, le posso assicurare che il signor Potter è rimasto con me per l'ultima mezz'ora a chiedermi informazioni sulla lezione di prima. Anche se sinceramente non voglio sapere a cosa gli servano tali approfondimenti, e tremo al pensiero di ciò che potrete farci."  
Sirius la guardò sorpresa. "Davvero? E allora con chi diamine ho parlato?"  
"Aspetta, stai dicendo che c'era davvero uno uguale a me?"  
"Era la tua copia sputata, tranne appunto il colore degli occhi, la mancanza degli occhiali e un assurdo tatuaggio al cui interno c'era una specie di fulmine stilizzato."  
Mentre i due parlavano, la McGranitt sospirò, per poi allontanarsi, borbottando qualcosa sulle buffonate.  
"Guarda Felpato, ti assicuro che io non c'entro davvero nulla." Disse James, guardando l'amico, per poi portarsi una mano sotto il mento. "Probabilmente è qualcuno che vuole gettare cattiva luce sulla mia magnifica figura. Dieci a uno è il risultato di una pozione Polisucco. E sappiamo bene che c'è solo una persona che ne sarebbe capace."  
"Mocciosus dici? In effetti, questa tua copia era con una ragazza che somigliava terribilmente a Evans. L'ha chiamata Titania se non sbaglio."  
"Che razza di nome è Titania?"  
"Titania è il nome che Shakespeare, uno scrittore Babbano, ha dato alla regina delle fate. Non che mi aspettassi che tu lo conoscessi, Potter."  
I due si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare una ragazza di Grifondoro dai capelli rossi e gli occhi verde smeraldo, che in quel momento li stavano fissando gelidi.  
"Evans! Come al solito, la tua fonte di conoscenza è pressoché infinita. Quando mi concederai il piacere di condividerla con me a pieno?" Fece James, mimando un inchino.  
"Quando l'inferno gelerà e Tu-Sai-Chi si metterà a vendere panini per strada, magari distribuendo anche delle caramelle ai bambini." Replicò lei, acida. "Che cos'altro avete in mente tu e la tua banda di stupidi?"  
"Oh, nulla al di fuori dal normale. Tu invece hai sempre intenzione di perdere tempo dietro a quella serpe?"  
"Almeno lui studia seriamente, e non per creare degli scherzi idioti e privi di significato." Concluse lei, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Sai Ramoso, mi chiederò sempre che cosa ci trovi in una come lei."  
"Che vuoi farci, le ragazze ribelli sono il mio punto debole. Soprattutto se sono rosse."

"Etciù!" Starnutì Erza.  
"Salute." Disse Hermione, guardandola.  
"Grazie. Che strano però, non ho freddo…"  
"Forse qualcuno ti stava pensando?"  
"Nah, altrimenti avrei passato anni a starnutire, visto che Gerard non voleva altro che usarmi come sacrificio. Piuttosto, hai scoperto qualcosa?"  
L'altra scosse la testa, mentre osservava il suo schermo olografico, dentro il quale c'era l'immagine della Giratempo.  
"Purtroppo no. La mia analisi ha solo confermato che il suo limite dovrebbe essere di poche ore al massimo, e solo verso il passato. Sono state fatte così apposta perché non vengano usate per modificare la storia. Altrimenti chiunque potrebbe riscriverla come vuole."  
"E allora come siamo finiti qui?"  
"Forse c'entra quella luce uscita dalla cabina di quel Dottore." Azzardò la castana. "In effetti, sembra che la mia Giratempo sia entrata in risonanza proprio con quella cosa."  
"Una cabina in grado di volare che riesce a influenzare la magia? Sarebbe preoccupante come cosa."  
"Io sono più preoccupata per quel tipo… Dark. Tu hai idea di cosa sia un Custode dell'Equilibrio? Ha detto che prima era lui, mentre quello attuale è la sua compagna."  
"Mai sentito nominare prima. Eppure lui conosceva tutti noi… Ed è rimasto particolarmente sorpreso dalla nostra presenza. Che cosa può significare?"  
"Non lo so… ma il suo potere è davvero spaventoso. E sono sicura che si stesse pure trattenendo."

"Come sarebbe a dire che non è un pericolo?!" Esclamò Harry, guardando una figura di fronte a lui. "Per colpa sua siamo finiti nel passato!"  
"Da quel che ho sentito e visto, lui era sorpreso quanto voi. Natsu l'ha attaccato subito dopo, ma il suo fuoco non ha nemmeno bruciato i suoi vestiti."  
"E allora cosa dobbiamo fare? È già un miracolo che sia riuscito a parlare con te!"  
"Al momento il proprietario di quella strana cabina sta cercando una soluzione. A quanto pare, se ne intende di viaggi del tempo."  
"Speriamo bene. Farò fatica a trattenermi dall'uccidere Black. Averlo così vicino e non poter fare nulla…"  
"Posso capire come ti senti, ma lascia che te lo dica: uccidere una persona non è mai la scelta giusta. Il peso che ti porteresti sulle spalle non sparirebbe mai."  
Majutsu spostò lo sguardo.  
"Prova a capire perché ha tradito i tuoi genitori. Forse, per quanto assurda e sbagliata, c'è una spiegazione e-"  
"Una spiegazione?!" Replicò il moro, irato. "Ha consegnato alla morte i miei genitori! Quale giustificazione ci può mai essere per questo?! Io sono vivo solo per pura fortuna, e adesso, o nel futuro, come vuoi dire, vuole concludere l'opera!"  
La figura non disse nulla, per poi girarsi.  
"Cercherò di far sapere che state bene." Disse, allontanandosi, lasciando così Majutsu da solo.  
"Maledizione!" Urlò lui, scagliando una sfera d'energia contro un albero, che cedette e cadde all'indietro. "Sono solo un debole…"  
La sua attenzione a quel punto venne attirata da una serie di risate.  
Senza aspettare un secondo, cominciò a correre verso la loro fonte, per poi nascondersi lontano dalla vista.  
Lì, in mezzo al prato, un ragazzo dai capelli neri a caschetto sembrava essere sospeso in aria a testa in giù, tenuto per una caviglia da una figura invisibile.  
E sotto di lui, Black, un ragazzo che Majutsu riconobbe subito anche senza averlo mai visto prima, e altri due ragazzi, tutti e quattro di Grifondoro, stavano ridendo.  
"Allora Mocciosus, vuoi dirci cos'hai fatto?" Chiese James, tenendo la bacchetta verso il ragazzo.  
"Per l'ultima volta, Potter. Se il tuo amico Black ha le visioni, il mio unico consiglio è di fargli visitare il San Mungo. Magari lo rinchiudono per sempre e ci liberiamo definitivamente della sua presenza!"  
"James, io comincio a stufarmi. Oggi Mocciosus è decisamente meno divertente del solito." Sbuffò il diretto interessato.  
"Oh, a questo rimediamo subito." Rispose il moro, muovendo la bacchetta e facendo fare un giro completo a mezz'aria alla loro vittima, mentre gli altri due ragazzi ridevano.  
"Fantastico…" Mormorò Harry, con una faccia disgustata. "Ora mi spiegò perché Piton mi odia così tanto… Mio padre era un idiota."  
Il ragazzo fu fatto girare di nuovo. A quel punto, Harry decise di fregarsene del futuro.  
" _ **Basta così!"**_  Urlò, ma con sua sorpresa, la sua voce si era unita a quella di un'altra persona.  
Dall'altra parte rispetto a lui, Evans si stava avvicinando, con il viso deformato in una smorfia di rabbia.  
"Eccolo!" Esclamò Sirius, indicando Harry. "È lui!"  
"Oh, allora Mocciosus davvero non c'entrava." Fece James, senza però mostrare pentimento nella sua voce. "E per Merlino, sembra davvero la mia copia mal riuscita."  
"Lascialo andare, Potter!" Gridò Evans, raggiungendolo e indicando il ragazzo.  
"Perché dovrei farlo? È uno schifoso Serpeverde. Deve imparare a stare al suo posto."  
"Tutto qui?" Domandò Harry, avvicinandosi. "Questa è la vostra ridicola motivazione?" Continuò, per poi tirare fuori la bacchetta per fingere di lanciare un incantesimo, mentre con la sua magia infrangeva quella che tratteneva il ragazzo, che cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
Evans andò subito ad aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
"Tutto bene?" Chiese preoccupata.  
"Sì… Sì, grazie…" Rispose lui, sollevato, per poi guardare Harry. "Ma lui chi è? Non l'ho mai visto prima…"  
"Nemmeno io. Cosa strana, visto che sembra essere di Grifondoro ed è quasi la copia sputata di Potter."  
James invece, assieme agli altri tre ragazzi, osservava incuriosito suo figlio.  
"Non male. Incantesimo non verbale. E sei solo del terzo anno, direi."  
"Perché stavate importunando quel ragazzo?"  
"Chi, Mocciosus? È il nostro passatempo preferito. E poi, credevamo che tu fossi lui che si era trasformato in me, ma a quanto pare, dev'esserci qualche altro studente che per qualche misterioso motivo ce l'ha con me."  
"Mi chiedo chi possa mai esserci, oltre a quasi tutta la scuola, visto come ti comporti."  
A Harry sfuggì lo sguardo di meraviglia mista a una lieve ammirazione sul volto dell'unica ragazza presente.  
"E ad ogni modo, questo è il mio aspetto. Fattene una ragione, p- Potter." Si corresse subito.  
"Davvero? E allora come ti chiami, sentiamo."  
Harry restò in silenzio. Non poteva di certo dirgli il suo vero nome.  
"Majutsu. Majutsu Tail!" Si presentò.  
A quello Black scoppiò a ridere.  
"Majutsu? Ed io che pensavo che il nome della tua amica fosse strano!" Esclamò.  
"È davvero un nome ridicolo." Ridacchiò il ragazzo basso e grassoccio al suo fianco.  
"Hai ragione, Peter." Disse il quarto ragazzo, che sorrise.  
"Portalo in infermeria, per piacere." Disse Majutsu a Evans, che annuì, per poi allontanarsi con il ragazzo di Serpeverde.  
"Ed io che credevo che Evans fosse l'unico grifone a simpatizzare con i serpenti." Commentò Black, non nascondendo una vena di disgusto all'ultima parola."  
Harry restò in silenzio, a fissarlo con uno sguardo infastidito.  
Infine sospirò, per poi girarsi.  
"Non valete nemmeno il mio tempo." Asserì. "Siete solo dei maghetti che si divertono a tormentare gli altri."  
"E tu allora? Vai in giro spacciandoti per me! E non mi dire che quello è il tuo vero aspetto! Credi che non ti avrei mai notato?"  
Harry sorrise. "Credi a ciò che vuoi." Concluse, allontanandosi.  
Sirius e James restarono a osservarlo dirigersi verso la Foresta Proibita.  
"Remus, hai la mappa con te, vero?" Chiese Ramoso.  
"Certo. L'avevo presa nel caso non avessimo trovato subito Mocciosus." Rispose lui, tirando fuori dalla tasca un foglio di pergamena, che aprì subito, pronunciando la formula per far apparire la mappa.  
Ma non appena lo fece, sgranò gli occhi.  
"Che succede?" Domandò Peter, sorpreso.  
"James, è meglio che venga tu stesso a vedere. La mappa non riconosce chi usa la Polisucco, vero?"  
"No. Non siamo riusciti ancora a risolvere quel problema. Purtroppo le riconosce per le persone in cui si sono trasformate. Dunque l'ha davvero usata per trasformarsi in me?"  
"Beh, dipende… James, per caso tu in realtà ti chiami Harry? Perché qui dice che Harry Potter si sta allontanando verso la Foresta Proibita."


	59. Caos

"Che cos'hai detto?!" Esclamò James, raggiungendolo e strappandogli la mappa dalle mani.  
"Harry Potter?" Ripeté Sirius, sorpreso. "Non sapevo che avessi un parente che frequenta Hogwarts."  
"Questo perché non ho un parente che si chiama Harry Potter! Sono figlio unico, e non ho nemmeno un cugino con lo stesso cognome. Sono letteralmente il Potter più giovane, e dovresti saperlo bene. La mappa deve avere ancora qualche difetto. Dopotutto, l'abbiamo creata solo di recente."  
"Però finora non ha mai sbagliato." Osservò Peter.  
" _Codaliscia_ , per piacere, vuoi davvero dirci che credi ci sia un altro Potter oltre a me? Forse è riuscito a combinare la pozione Polisucco a qualche altro incantesimo, così da potersi nascondere meglio."  
"Oppure hai avuto un figlio e non ce lo vuoi dire? Però diamine, Ramoso, non credevo che tu fossi così precoce!"  
"Idiota!" Replicò James, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla. "E poi, se fosse stato mio figlio, di sicuro ci avrebbe aiutato con Mocciosus, invece di prendere le sue difese."  
"Non dirmi che ci stai davvero pensando su!"  
"Un modo c'è per sapere se la mappa mente o no." Intervenne Remus.  
"Ovvero? Dicci tutto,  _Lunastorta_."  
"Basterà seguirlo, no? E abbiamo chi fa al caso nostro."  
James, Sirius e Remus si voltarono verso Peter, che sospirò.  
"Non c'è un'altra maniera? Avete idea di quanti gatti ci sono in giro?"  
"Non ci dirai che hai paura, vero?" Lo provocò James. "E poi tranquillo, noi saremo poco lontani da te, ma tu sei l'unico che si può avvicinare senza destare sospetti."  
Codaliscia sospirò. "Okay, okay, lo farò. Ma voglio la vostra parte di dolci per questo!"

"Insomma, dov'è finito Majutsu?" Si chiese Erza, battendo ritmicamente un piede a terra.  
"Perché continui a chiamarlo così?"  
"Me l'ha fatto capire lui. Non possiamo usare i nostri veri nomi qui. Rischiamo solo di provocare del caos. Io e lui siamo a posto, abbiamo già i nostri. Ti consiglio di pensarne a uno anche per te."  
"Dici? Non credo sia un pericolo per me. In fondo, solo Harry rischia di alterare il proprio futuro."  
"Vuoi davvero rischiare? Metti anche solo che lo sappia qualcuno dalla parte di Voldy. Potrebbe andare a cercare i tuoi genitori e ucciderli."  
"Vero…"  
"Grazie ancora, Lily." Fece una voce.  
Le due ragazze si allontanarono subito, nascondendosi dietro una parete, per poi voltarsi verso la voce. Il ragazzo che era stato aggredito dai Malandrini stava attraversando il corridoio all'aperto, accompagnato da Evans.  
"Di nulla Sev, ma ricordati di ringraziare anche quel ragazzo, quando lo rivedi."  
"Dubito potrò farlo. Potter aveva ragione sul fatto che deve aver usato la pozione Polisucco. Mi ricorderei bene se ce ne fossero due con quella stupida faccia."  
Erza si sbatté una mano sul volto. "Non poteva stare fermo, vero? Doveva proprio mettersi in mezzo…"  
"Aspetta… Quella ragazza l'ha chiamato Sev… Titania, non ti ricorda nessuno?"  
La maga di Classe S guardò meglio il ragazzo, per poi spalancare gli occhi. "No… Non può essere! Quello sarebbe… Piton?"  
"Così dice la Mappa." Rispose Harry, sbucando come dal nulla alle loro spalle, con la pergamena tra le mani. "Lei invece si chiama Lily Evans."  
"Lily… Come tua ma-"  
"Non come… lo è. Evans è il cognome da nubile di mia zia. Non l'ho capito subito perché non avevo sentito il nome… mentre mi sarebbe bastato guardarle gli occhi. Sono uguali ai miei."  
"Aspetta… quindi Piton conosceva tua madre? Ed era pure suo amico?!" Chiese Hermione incredula, mentre un topo le passava vicino.  
"Così sembra, ma a quanto pare non gli è bastato per non odiarmi." Disse, osservando Severus e Lily allontanarsi.  
"Che cosa facciamo?"  
"Per questa notte ci nasconderemo nella Foresta Proibita. Erza, nelle tue riserve hai un kit da campeggio, vero?"  
"Purtroppo no. Sono specializzata con le spade e vestiti, tengo ben poco di altro. Solitamente mi porto dietro tutto di peso, ma ovviamente non ho portato nulla a Hogwarts."  
"Capisco… Allora vedrò di trasfigurare qualcosa io. Non sarà il massimo, ma meglio di niente."  
"E con le bestie della Foresta?" Domandò Hermione.  
"Credi davvero che ci preoccupino? Siamo riusciti a uscire vivi da Raptor, Deliora, Voldy junior e Gerard. Qui la cosa peggiore che possiamo trovare sono dei ragni giganti, ma basterà stare lontani dalla loro zona."  
"Okay… beh, credo sia la fortuna di trovarsi con due maghi di Classe S…"  
Majutsu guardò di nuovo la mappa per assicurarsi che nessuno li potesse vedere. "Bene, via libera. Domani torneremo qui e cercheremo maggiori informazioni su come possiamo tornare a casa."  
Le ragazze annuirono, per poi seguirlo in direzione della Foresta Proibita.

"James!" Urlò Peter, correndo verso gli amici più velocemente che poteva, per poi fermarsi una volta giunto da loro, ansimando per la fatica.  
"Allora? Scoperto nulla?"  
"N-Non ci crederete… Ma anche loro… hanno la Mappa!"  
A quelle parole gli altre tre Malandrini spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Cos'hai detto?" Esclamò Sirius. "Ne sei sicuro?"  
"Sì. Ho visto il falso James tenerla in mano. E non è tutto."  
"Cos'altro c'è?"  
"Sembra… che conoscano Mocciosus, ma ne parlavano come se non lo vedessero da tempo. Il falso James diceva… che conosceva sua madre. Sono arrivato che ne stavano parlando. Inoltre, non sono studenti."  
"Non sono studenti?" Ripeté sorpreso Remus. "Eppure hanno la divisa e il simbolo di Grifondoro. Quello viene consegnato solo agli studenti, non è nemmeno possibile replicarlo."  
"Nemmeno la nostra Mappa dovrebbe esserlo." Replicò scocciato Ramoso. "Non mi piace questa storia… Hanno detto altro?"  
"La ragazza dai capelli rossi… ha lasciato intendere che sapesse usare le spade. Mentre il ragazzo parlava di trasfigurare degli oggetti per passare la notte nella Foresta Proibita."  
"Dormire nella Foresta? Ma sono più stupidi di quanto sembrano allora!"  
"Hanno detto… che le creature al suo interno non li spaventano… e…"  
"E…?"  
"E… parlavano di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato… come se lo avessero affrontato e non ne avessero paura."  
"Che cosa?!" Esclamò Sirius, incredulo. "Ma è impossibile! Sono solo dei ragazzini!"  
"La castana ha chiamato gli altri due maghi di Classe S, ma non ho mai sentito prima una simile classificazione."  
"Nemmeno io." Fece Lunastorta. "Forse è un loro modo per identificarsi."  
"Bah, maghi di  _Classe S_  o stregoni da  _Due Soldi_ , la questione non cambia! Ci hanno copiato la mappa e umiliato, quindi, in qualità di  _secondo_  gruppo di Malandrini di Hogwarts, è nostro dovere riscattarci!" Esclamò James.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Majutsu era seduto davanti a un piccolo focolare, mentre dietro di lui c'erano due tende.  
Era calata la notte, e lui ed Erza avevano deciso di fare dei turni per assicurarsi che nessun animale della Foresta li attaccasse.  
E ora Harry stava pensando a tutto quello che aveva scoperto in una sola giornata.  
"Che ironia…" Mormorò. "Ho sempre desiderato che succedesse qualcosa di simile… e ora che è successo spero che finisca il prima possibile."  
Un fruscio attirò la sua attenzione.  
Poi, da dietro un albero spuntò fuori un cervo, che avanzò lentamente verso di lui.  
"Uh? Vuoi vedere che qui ci sono creature anche innocue?" Fece sorpreso Majutsu, guardando l'animale.  
Il cervo si fermò a pochi metri da lui.  
"Sono messo proprio male, eh?" Continuò lui, sospirando. "Incontrarli mi ha scosso più del dovuto… e dire che ho pure rischiato di venire sacrificato per far tornare in vita il mago più pericoloso di tutti… Dovrei essere abituato alle stranezze."  
Il cervo rimase dove si trovava, mentre Harry alzava lo sguardo verso l'alto, riuscendo a scorgere lo spicchio di luna che li sovrastava.  
"Dire che poi sono rimasto deluso è un eufemismo. Da come me ne parlavano tutti, pensavo fosse migliore, e invece ho verificato di persona che era un idiota in piena regola."  
"Un cervo?" Disse Erza, uscendo da una delle tende. "Non pensavo ce ne fossero nella Foresta Proibita."  
"Nemmeno io, ma sembra docile, quindi non dobbiamo preoccuparci."  
"Ne sei sicuro?"  
"Ho notato che gli animali tendono a non interagire troppo con chi è stato a contatto con l'Eterion. Ed io, che stavo per venire assorbito, devo essere proprio insopportabile per loro." Ridacchiò Majutsu.  
"Non dire così. Ci hai salvati tutti, oltre ad aver impedito il ritorno di Zeref. Tremo al solo pensiero di ciò che sarebbe successo se fosse tornato in vita…"  
Harry annuì, ma non disse altro.  
"Sai… capisco come ti senti. Quando ho rivisto Sho e gli altri, ero felice. Ma scoprire che stavano facendo del male ad altri… Non ti nascondo che sono rimasta scioccata."  
"Io… Io non so cosa fare… vorrei intervenire… ma ho paura. Perché se dovessi cambiare le cose… potrei non conoscervi mai. Potrei non finire mai a Fiore. E nonostante tutto quello che mi è successo… non credo potrei davvero rinunciare alla mia vita così com'è."  
"Ogni ricordo è prezioso." Disse lei. "Anche quelli dolorosi. In fondo, sono stati loro a plasmarci. Perciò, Majutsu, vedi di non dimenticarlo. E poi, senza di te non sarebbe divertente. Sei l'unico che mi tiene testa quando combatto."  
"Lo stesso vale per te, Titania."  
A quel punto il cervo girò, per poi sparire tra gli alberi della foresta.

"Allora?" Domandò Sirius, vedendo James rientrare nella Sala Comune, togliendosi il mantello dell'invisibilità di dosso. "Gli hai fatto prendere uno bello spavento?"  
"No… non ci sono riuscito. Avevano deciso di fare la guardia." Rispose Ramoso, sedendosi su una delle poltrone.  
"E allora? Non mi dirai che ti sei fermato per quello!"  
"No, no. È quello di cui stavano parlando che mi ha fermato." Rispose sincero Potter.  
"Ovvero?" Chiese Remus.  
"Lunastorta, tu hai mai sentito parlare di un mago di nome Zeref?"  
"Zeref? No, mai sentito. Perché?"  
"Perché ne parlavano… dicevano che il falso me aveva impedito il suo ritorno… salvando così la vita ai suoi amici. Inoltre continuava a blaterare sul fatto che non poteva cambiare le cose…"  
"E la Mappa?" Domandò Peter.  
"Non l'aveva con sé. Anche se sarebbe stato inutile, visto che non rileva gli animali. Se è uguale alla nostra ovviamente."  
"Quindi, ricapitoliamo: c'è una copia non fedele di Ramoso che si chiama Harry Potter, una ragazza che somiglia a Evans e una terza ragazza che sembra non aver nessun collegamento con qualcun altro e che la mappa non riesce a capirne il nome per qualche motivo." Riassunse Felpato.  
"Inoltre, sembra che i nomi che hanno usato li usino tra di loro normalmente, proprio come noi." Aggiunse James.  
"Quindi c'è Majutsu Tail, Titania e una ragazza senza nome." Disse Lunastorta. "Inoltre, conoscono Hogwarts ma non ne fanno parte."  
"E devono conoscere anche qualcuno di noi." Continuò Ramoso. "Quel Majutsu… diceva di essere rimasto deluso da qualcuno di cui gli avevano parlato bene… e che ha definito un idiota."  
"Allora dev'essere Felpato!" Scherzò Codaliscia.  
"Ehi, come sarebbe a dire?!" Replicò questi, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.  
"Beh, ad ogni modo, direi che possiamo dormirci su. Sono accampati nella Foresta Proibita e non sembrano intenzionati ad andarsene presto." Concluse James, sbadigliando.

La porta del dormitorio maschile si aprì lentamente, lasciando entrare una mano con una bacchetta.  
" _Accio mantello._ " Sussurrò una voce.  
Uno dei bauli si aprì, lasciando uscire il mantello dell'invisibilità, che venne preso al volo dalla mano, che si ritirò subito.  
"Spiacente Potter… ma ora ne ho bisogno io."

Majutsu sbadigliò, per poi guardare la posizione della luna.  
Erza era rientrata nella tenda per dormire, e lui era rimasto a fare la guardia. Ma dopo il cervo, non era accaduto nient'altro di interessante.  
"Okay… credo sia il momento di fare cambio." Fece, alzandosi da terra.  
Ma prima che riuscisse a fare un passo, sentì un ramo spezzarsi.  
Il mago di Classe S si girò subito, portando la mano in avanti.  
"Chi va là?" Esclamò, guardandosi attorno, ma senza riuscire a vedere nessuno.  
Alzò la mano, creando una sfera di luce per illuminare lo spiazzo dove si trovavano, senza però riuscire a vedere nulla.  
"Sarà stato un animale?" Si chiese, ma qualunque altra cosa stesse per dire, s'interruppe quando sentì la punta di una bacchetta dietro il collo.  
"Come… Come hai fatto? Senza bacchetta?" Chiese una voce che aveva già sentito.  
"Ognuno ha i suoi segreti… Ora, mi aspettavo un grazie, non una minaccia… Evans." Disse Majutsu senza girarsi.  
La ragazza a quel punto si tolse il mantello, rivelandosi completamente. "Lo avrei fatto, se solo tu non fossi così sospetto. Pure Potter e i suoi amici se ne sono resi conto, ed è tutto dire."  
"Davvero? In effetti, forse sono stato troppo incauto… ma davvero, minacciarmi? Un po' azzardato, non trovi? Soprattutto considerando che le mie amiche si trovano a pochi metri di distanza. Mi basterebbe urlare per svegliarle."  
"Mi spiace, ma ho già usato un incantesimo di silenzio attorno a noi due. Non ci può sentire nessuno."  
A sentire ciò Harry scoppiò a ridere.  
"Lo trovi così divertente?"  
"No, no." Rispose lui, scuotendo una mano. "Solo, per qualche motivo, ho trovato la cosa ironica. Uso spesso anch'io l'incantesimo di silenzio."  
"E allora perché non l'hai usato prima? Almeno ora Potter non saprebbe di te… Harry."  
Sentendo ciò Majutsu interruppe di colpo le sue risate.  
"Come mi hai chiamato?"  
"Harry Potter. È questo il tuo vero nome, no? Almeno stando a quanto dice quella mappa."  
"La Mappa? Hanno già creato la Mappa?!"  
"Già? Ma che cosa stai dicendo? Da come parli sembra quasi che tu-"  
Evans s'interruppe di colpo, togliendo la bacchetta di dosso a Harry, che a quel punto si voltò a guardarla, tenendo la sfera d'energia ancora attiva.  
"Che succede, Lily?" Chiese lui, senza scomporsi.  
"Tu… Anzi, voi tre… non siete di questo tempo, vero?"  
"Complimenti. L'hai capito, eh? Anche se forse non abbiamo fatto molto per nasconderlo, ora che ci penso."  
"Cielo… Tu sei il figlio di Potter! Ecco perché sei praticamente identico a lui!" Esclamò incredula, indietreggiando.  
"Solo come aspetto. Come hai visto, ho una linea di pensiero leggermente diversa dalla sua."  
"Ma com'è possibile? Non esiste un incantesimo in grado di far viaggiare nel tempo!"  
"Ci sono molte cose misteriose nel mondo, Evans." Esordì Erza dietro di lei, affiancata da Hermione. "E al momento stiamo ancora cercando di capire come siamo finiti qui."  
"Tu… Tu non sarai mia figlia, vero?" Chiese di punto in bianco Lily.  
Come risposta Majutsu e Titania si guardarono, per poi mettersi a ridere.  
"No, no, tranquilla. La nostra somiglianza è puramente casuale." Rispose Erza, sorridendole.  
"Però questo è un guaio… Nessuno doveva scoprirci." Fece Hermione, mordendosi un'unghia. "Ora il nostro tempo è a rischio…"  
"Tranquilla. So benissimo che cosa si può rischiare viaggiando nel tempo. Prima di venire qui ho visto un po' di film sull'argomento, perciò procederò a cancellarmi la memoria per sicurezza. Ma ditemi… da quanti anni nel futuro venite? Mi sembrate del terzo anno, sbaglio?"  
"No, non sbagli." Rispose Harry. "Ma non possiamo dirti il periodo esatto da cui proveniamo, scusa."  
"Sì, immaginavo una simile risposta." Ridacchiò Lily, guardandolo. "Allora… Harry. Tuo padre è rimasto sempre lo stesso idiota o quella sventurata che l'ha sposato è riuscita a fargli mettere la testa a posto?"  
Harry si grattò una guancia, non sapendo bene come rispondere al fatto che sua madre si era appena insultata da sola.  
"Beh… diciamo che la sua ombra di ragazzaccio è rimasta… ma ben sopita…"  
"E tu sei cresciuto con linee di pensiero per fortuna ben diverse dalle sue. A quanto pare la stupidità Potter si è fermata con lui, grazie al cielo."  
"Quella sì… la spericolatezza direi di no…" Mormorò Hermione.  
La Grifondoro del passato a quel punto si voltò a guardarla.  
"Tu invece chi sei?"  
"Il mio nome è Hermione Granger. Ma qui… beh, Titania mi ha consigliato di cercare un altro nome, perciò puoi chiamarmi Joanne Heartphilia!"  
A quel nome gli altri due la guardarono male.  
"Beh, Lucy non se la prenderà se uso il suo cognome, no?"  
"Immagino di no… ma quel nome?" chiese Erza.  
"È il primo che mi è venuto in mente. Probabilmente ho letto qualche libro scritto da un'autrice con quel nome."  
"E tu invece come ti chiami?"  
"Erza Scarlett, sopranominata Titania. E se serve un altro cognome da usare qui, allora credo che sceglierò Tail."  
"Ma dai, anche tu?" Esclamò Harry, sorridendo. "Io mi sono presentato a mio padre come Majutsu Tail."  
"In pratica avete deciso inconsciamente di farvi passare per fratelli." Ridacchiò Lily.  
"Ah, questa situazione è pazzesca!" Esclamò Hermione, portandosi le mani tra i capelli. "Siamo finiti nel passato, non abbiamo la più pallida idea di come tornare indietro e i Malandrini ci hanno presi come loro obiettivo! Peggio di così non può andare!"  
In quel momento un tonfo risuonò nella foresta.  
"Grazie Hermione, ci serviva proprio quella frase." Sbottò Erza, preparandosi a combattere.  
Un albero venne fatto cadere da una chela gigante, mostrando quello che probabilmente era uno dei figli di Aragog, che avanzava minaccioso verso di loro.  
"Un ragno gigante?!" esclamò spaventata Lily, mentre Harry la superava.  
"A quanto pare in qualunque tempo, vogliono sempre fare spuntini con noi umani. Non saranno il mostro della Camera, ma di certo non sono più innocui."  
"Camera? Intendi la Camera dei Segreti?" Chiese sorpresa Evans.  
"Già. L'abbiamo scoperta qualche mese fa e Harry ha ucciso il mostro al suo interno."  
"Davvero? Allora avete dimostrato che Hagrid era innocente!"  
"Fortunatamente sì." Rispose Titania, per poi far apparire la sua spada. "E ora sembra che potrò recuperare il divertimento che mi sono persa mentre ero pietrificata."  
"Come-"  
"Hermione, analisi!" Ordinò Majutsu, facendo apparire anche lui la spada. "Questa volta non voglio rischiare di fare errori. Senza considerare che non c'è Natsu e il mio controllo sul fuoco non è lontanamente al suo livello."  
La castana annuì, facendo apparire lo schermo olografico con le informazioni sulla creatura.  
"Acromantula adulta." Lesse, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Lily. "Altamente velenosa e pericolosa grazie alle sue potenti chele. È considerata come una delle creature magiche più letali."  
"Stupefacente… non ho mai sentito parlare prima di una magia simile!" Esclamò entusiasta Lily, facendo sorridere Harry, che si affiancò a Erza.  
"Sbaglierò, ma ho l'impressione che stavolta tu ti voglia mettere in mostra."  
"A questo punto ormai non vedo perché non farlo." Replicò lui, alzando la spada.  
"Allora si va?"  
"Sì."  
In perfetta sincronia, i due maghi di Classe S saltarono verso il ragno gigante, tranciandogli subito una zampa a testa e facendolo così barcollare all'indietro.  
Majutsu avvolse la sua spada con il fuoco, mentre Erza sostituì la sua con una che emanava elettricità.  
Senza aspettare oltre, i due saltarono sull'Acromantula, per poi trafiggerla assieme in mezzo agli occhi, facendole così cacciare un grido di dolore. Majutsu e Titania a quel punto saltarono giù, osservando la creatura cadere a terra, esanime.  
"Un gioco da ragazzi." Commentò Erza, facendo sparire la spada. "Da come me lo avevi raccontato, pensavo peggio."  
"Questa era una sola. Noi ci siamo trovati faccia a faccia con tutta la loro colonia. Non c'è paragone!" Replicò Harry, per poi voltarsi a guardare la madre.  
"Q-Quello non mi sembra il programma di Hogwarts…" Disse, incapace di trovare altre parole.  
"Direi proprio di no. Diciamo che abbiamo avuto anche altri… maestri."  
"E per voi quella era anche una cosa da niente?"  
"Credimi, anch'io ho visto una creatura ben peggiore. Per non parlare di una magia molto più potente di quella che hanno usato loro adesso." Disse Hermione.  
"Che diamine è successo nel futuro? Voi-Sapete-Chi è riuscito a vincere?"  
"No, no. Tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto prima di Hogwarts aveva ben poco a che fare con lui." Rispose Erza. "Anzi, noi non sapevamo nemmeno della sua esistenza prima di iscriverci a Hogwarts assieme a Harry."  
"Come? Sei anche tu una nata Babbana?"  
"Non saprei. Non mi ricordo i miei genitori. So solo che da bambina ho imparato a usare la magia da sola. Inoltre, vengo da un altro Stato, nascosto anche ai maghi del resto del mondo."  
"Esiste un posto del genere? Ma allora come fai a conoscere Harry?"  
"Quando avevo otto anni, per sbaglio mi sono smaterializzato da loro. Da allora siamo rimasti in contatto." Rispose Majutsu, optando per una mezza verità.  
"E tuo padre non ha detto nulla? Non voglio criticare, ma solitamente i maghi non combattono in quel modo."  
"Ecco-"  
" _ **Uh, uh, uh…"**_  Ridacchiò una voce profonda, che fece mettere subito sull'attenti tutti e quattro. " _ **A quanto pare, il Maestro aveva visto bene…"**_  
"Chi sta parlando?" Esclamò Erza, guardandosi attorno.  
" _ **Quando vi ha visti, ha subito percepito che qualcosa non era normale… così mi ha ordinato di seguirvi… e sono contento di essere stato scelto io."**_  
A quelle parole, il corpo dell'Acromantula cominciò a brillare, ma si trattava di una luce strana. Era quasi nera, e mostrava solo il profilo della creatura, che si rimise in piedi. Sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti, gli arti tagliati ricrebbero quasi all'istante, mentre la ferita inferta sulla testa si richiuse. Poi il ragno cominciò ad aumentare di dimensioni.  
Ma la sua metamorfosi non si limitò a quello: il corpo cominciò a venire ricoperto da quella che sembrava un'armatura, mentre dalle chele sbucarono decine di braccia armate di spade  
Il mostro spalancò tutti e otto gli occhi, ora rossi come il fuoco, mentre dalla cima della sua testa cominciò a crescere quello che pareva essere un busto umano.  
"C-Cosa diamine è quello?" Domandò Titania, questa volta facendo apparire la sua armatura e due spade.  
"Non ne ho idea! L'altra volta non era successo nulla del genere!" Rispose Harry, rievocando la sua arma, ma questa volta affiancandola con la bacchetta.  
"La mia magia non riesce ad analizzarlo! Ma percepisco un'energia ben maggiore rispetto a prima!" Avvertì Hermione, preoccupata, mentre si metteva davanti a Lily per farle da scudo.  
" _ **Sciocchi mocciosi. Non potete sperare che delle fate come voi possano opporsi a me."**_  Disse la creatura, mentre sul busto appariva una bocca, che si deformò subito in un ghigno. " _ **Io sono una creatura del Caos! La vostra magia è impotente di fronte a me!"**_  Urlò, provocando un'onda d'urto che fece tremare anche il suolo.  
Majutsu e Titania osservarono l'ex Acromantula, ormai alta quasi venti metri, con lo sguardo pieno di sorpresa e incredulità.  
"Una creatura del caos?" Ripeté Lily, guardandola.  
" _ **Proprio così, umana. E sono qui per eliminare le fate che si opporranno al mio Maestro!"**_  
"Che cosa sei esattamente?" Chiese Harry. "E come fai a sapere di Fairy Tail?!"  
" _ **Il mio Maestro ha interrogato un umano chiamato Klaun, che gli ha rivelato tutto quanto su di voi, ma era a conoscenza di Fairy Tail già da tempo."**_  
"Ancora Klaun?" Asserì Erza. "Quindi c'è ancora lui dietro a tutto ciò?"  
" _ **Avete frainteso. Lui è stato costretto a dirgli di voi. Ha riconosciuto che il potere del mio Maestro era nettamente superiore al suo."**_  Disse la creatura. " _ **Ma ora basta parlare! Non vedo l'ora di far annegare i vostri cuori nell'Oscurità!"**_


	60. Custodi

Tutti quanti si portarono le mani sopra gli occhi quando la luce divenne più forte.  
Quando finalmente si dissipò, tutti cominciarono a sbattere più volte le palpebre.  
"C-Che cosa… è successo?" Fece Neville, massaggiandosi gli occhi per tornare a vedere bene.  
"Che razza di luce era quella?" Chiese Ron. "Nemmeno io sono riuscito a tenere gli occhi aperti… e di solito non ho questi problemi!"  
"Dottore?" Chiamò Dark, guardando l'uomo avvicinarsi alla cabina. "Cos'è successo?"  
Il Dottore fece una strana smorfia, per poi girarsi, alzando verso l'alto gli indici. "Beh, direi una cosa curiosa… assai curiosa…"  
"Aspettate un attimo! Dove sono finiti Harry, Erza e Hermione?!" Esclamò Natsu, guardandosi in giro.  
Immediatamente tutti quanti cominciarono a cercarli, mentre i professori, escluso Silente, puntarono le loro bacchette contro i quattro visitatori.  
"Cosa gli avete fatto?"  
"Noi niente!" Replicò Clara, per poi guardare l'uomo al suo fianco. "Vero Dottore?"  
"Beh, tecnicamente no. Almeno volontariamente. Involontariamente… beh, credo che il TARDIS non ami molto la magia. Effettivamente, non abbiamo mai avuto buoni rapporti con maghi e streghe."  
"In parole povere, il TARDIS li ha spediti in un punto a caso del tempo e dello spazio, vero?" Domandò Hikari.  
A quella frase tutti si voltarono a guardarli.  
"Come, scusa?" Fece Lucy. "Cosa volete dire?"  
"Questa bellezza è una macchina del tempo." Spiegò il Dottore, indicando la cabina. "Inutile che tentiate di usarla, io e mia moglie siamo gli unici rimasti nell'universo in grado di guidarla. E lei non è più tra noi." Aggiunse subito dopo, notando lo sguardo di sorpresa e tentazione su diversi studenti. "Anche se non mi spiego perché abbia fatto sparire proprio loro tre."  
"Non ti ricordi? Hermione lo rivela alla fine del terzo l-" Cominciò Clara, venendo poi interrotta da Dark, che le mise prontamente una mano sulla bocca.  
"E noi non possiamo rivelare il futuro." Disse lui.  
"Perché dovremmo credervi?" Chiese Piton, guardandoli male.  
Hikari sbuffò. "Perché se solo volessimo, potremmo rivelare tutti i tuoi segreti. Tipo chi guardavi su una certa altalena da bambino." Buttò, guardando l'insegnante di Pozioni, che sgranò gli occhi.  
"Non è possibile…" Pronunciò incredulo. "Quello… non lo sa nessuno…"  
"E conosciamo molte altre cose sul tuo conto." Aggiunse Dark.  
"Okay, ora però rispondeteci: dove sono Harry e le ragazze?" Domandò Gray, portando un pugno sul palmo dell'altra mano, pronto a usare la magia.  
"Se il Dottore ha ragione, potrebbero essere ovunque. Su un altro pianeta, nel passato, nel futuro… Chi lo sa."  
" _Incendio!_ " Urlò Natsu, pronunciando l'incantesimo e tirando fuori la bacchetta solo per non far cadere la copertura, scatenando su Dark un vero e proprio tornado di fuoco.  
"Dragonil!" Gridò la McGranitt, incredula. "Che cosa stai facendo?!"  
"Voglio sapere dove hanno mandato Harry, Erza e Hermione! Le fiamme non dovrebbero ucciderlo, tranquilla." Rispose lui, per poi guardare Hikari, che si limitò a sbadigliare.  
"Scusa, ma non è il tuo ragazzo?" Domandò George. "Un minimo di preoccupazione non guasterebbe, sai?"  
"Se avessi motivo di preoccuparmi, lo farei. Ma delle fiamme così tiepide non ci preoccupano."  
A conferma delle sue parole, il tornado di fuoco sembrò esplodere, rivelando l'ex Custode perfettamente illeso.  
"Non male, ma la prossima volta ti consiglio di aumentare la temperatura. Non mi hai bruciato nemmeno i vestiti." Disse con noncuranza.  
"Non mi abituerò mai a questo…" Mormorò Clara, per poi guardare il Dottore. "E dire che ormai dovrei essere abituata alle cose strane… ti ho pure detto io quale TARDIS prendere…"  
"Sì, dopo aver fatto un'azione che ti è quasi costata l'esistenza stessa." Replicò l'uomo. "Possibile che debba avere sempre dei compagni incoscienti e spericolati?"  
"C-Com'è possibile?" Balbettò incredulo Natsu. "I-Il mio fuoco… non ha nemmeno lasciato il segno…"  
"Non era mai successo prima, aye!"  
"Non prendertela male." Disse Dark. "Semplicemente, ci vuole molta più energia per potermi ferire. Credo che ormai solo alcuni Custodi e pochi altri siano in grado di farlo."  
"Il che comprende praticamente solo i tuoi genitori." Commentò la ragazza al suo fianco.  
"Com'è possibile?" Domandò ancora Piton, guardando il suolo sotto di lui. "Quelle fiamme hanno bruciato anche il terreno… Non erano di sicuro basse come temperatura."  
"Credo che pecchiate anche di esperienza. Nessuno di voi può anche solo sperare di eguagliarlo." Disse il Dottore.  
"Già, è solo uno degli esseri più potenti che esistano." Aggiunse Clara. "E fatico ancora a credere al resto della storia, ma dopo aver sentito che Biancaneve è finita in prigione accusata di omicidio… non me la sento di escluderlo. Considerando che è stata la diretta interessata a dircelo."  
"Scusi, signorina Clara." Intervenne Silente. "Se la mia conoscenza Babbana non sbaglia, Biancaneve è il personaggio di una storia."  
"Non dove siamo stati qualche tempo fa." Rispose Hikari. "Lì tutti i cosiddetti personaggi da fiaba vivevano una vita tutta loro, apparentemente senza sapere chi erano davvero. È stato proprio in quel posto che abbiamo incontrato il Dottore e Clara."  
"E comunque, un nostro amico aveva incontrato Biancaneve già tempo prima, assieme ad altre principesse fiabesche." Aggiunse Dark. "E anche molti altri personaggi più o meno famosi e considerati inesistenti."  
"Allora, se mi permetti, rifaccio la domanda che ti è stata posta prima." Continuò Silente. "Chi sei? Hai l'aspetto di un ragazzo, ma è lampante che non lo sei. I tuoi atteggiamenti sono finti e-"  
"E sei sorpreso di non riuscire a leggere la mia mente, vero? È da quando siamo arrivati che ci stai provando, senza risultati."  
Il preside spalancò leggermente gli occhi.  
"Credevi che non me ne sarei accorto? Ho affrontato diverse creature in grado di giocare con la mente. Anche se l'unico che effettivamente è riuscito nel suo attacco… è stato mio padre…" Continuò il custode, rivolgendo uno sguardo triste a Hikari.  
"Tuo padre?" Domandò Lucy. "Perché ti ha attaccato?"  
"Oh, direi la classica ribellione figlio contro padre. Non gli andava giù il fatto che stia provando a salvare l'universo."  
"E perché diamine non dovrebbe esserne felice?" Fece Ron. "Insomma… è assurdo, ma di certo non negativo."  
"Non quando è tuo padre a volerlo distruggere." Sbuffò Dark, ritrovandosi subito tutte le bacchette dei maghi presenti puntate addosso. "E ho detto che sono contro mio padre, se non fosse chiaro."  
"Chi ce lo assicura?" Chiese il Ministro. "Hai appena ammesso che un tuo parente minaccia la nostra pace! Tu non puoi di certo essere migliore."  
"Ora capisco perché veniva considerato un idiota." Commentò Clara. "Nemmeno sta a sentire…"  
"Su, su, non c'è bisogno di arrabbiarsi." Intervenne Hikari. "Vi assicuro che Dark non ha intenzione di fare del male a nessuno, se non lo ritiene necessario"  
"Come possiamo fidarci di voi? Tu sei la sua ragazza, no? È ovvio che sei dalla sua parte!"  
"Certo che sono dalla sua parte! Mi ha nominato sua Custode, oltre a farmi tornare indietro! Se non fosse per lui ora non sarei qui!"  
"Cosa intendi dire signorina?"  
"Intende dire che l'ho riportata in vita. Anche se a un prezzo molto alto." Rispose Dark, spostando lo sguardo. "È diventata Custode dell'Equilibrio come conseguenza."  
"Ma… Ma non esiste un incantesimo in grado di riportare in vita i morti! Nemmeno tra i più oscuri!" Esclamò Vitious.  
Il Dottore fece un colpo di tosse, attirando lo sguardo di tutti su di sé.  
"Beh, tecnicamente non sei mai totalmente morto…" Disse Clara, guardandolo. "Almeno, credo… non ho molti ricordi di quella mia versione, quindi non posso dire di esserne certa…"  
"Però il professor Vitious ha ragione. È stato dimostrato che non è possibile riportare in vita i morti." Osservò Silente. "Con nessun incantesimo o oggetto magico."  
Dark ridacchiò. "Infatti non ho usato alcuna pietra antica o magia oscura… ho solo rinunciato alla mia umanità."  
"Tu… Tu non sei umano, aye?" Fece sorpreso Happy.  
"Non più. Anche se forse sarebbe più giusto dire che ho solo ripreso il mio vero ruolo."  
"Prima hai detto che eri anche tu un Custode dell'Equilibrio, mentre Hikari è quella attuale. Significa che non ce ne può essere più di uno?" Domandò Neville.  
Hikari sospirò. "Ovunque andiamo, ci ritroviamo sempre a fare lo stesso discorso, ma possiamo parlarne dentro? Vedo che buona parte dei ragazzi sta tremando dal freddo."  
"Non potete mettere piede dentro Hogwarts!" Tuonò il Ministro, continuando a puntargli contro la bacchetta. "Se vi avvicinate, chiamerò i Dissennatori e-"  
"E sarò più che felice di cancellare quelle disgustose creature." Replicò Dark. "E mi creda, Ministro, io ho tutto il potere necessario per far sì che i Dissennatori vengano aggiunti alla lista delle creature magiche estinte."  
"Prima di andare, potreste darmi una mano a rimetterlo in piedi? Finché non aggiusto lo stabilizzatore, non si può entrare." Disse il Dottore, indicando il TARDIS.  
"Arrivo." Rispose l'ex Custode, avvicinandosi alla cabina, per poi battere le mani e poggiarle a terra.  
Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dei maghi, la terra sotto il TARDIS cominciò a sollevarsi, creando un piccolo cumulo che alzò la macchina del tempo, rimettendola in posizione verticale.  
"Oh, perfetto!" Esclamò l'uomo, per poi entrare. "Oh, beh, ci vorrà un po' per sistemare tutto, ma darò priorità alle riparazioni fondamentali. Voi andate pure, vi raggiungo tra poco!"  
"Ma Dottore, abbiamo la possibilità di entrare a Hogwarts! Credevo saresti stato il primo a volerla vedere!" Ribatté Clara.  
Il Dottore uscì solo con la testa dalla porta. "Una volta aggiustato il TARDIS, andrò direttamente al giorno d'inaugurazione! Sarà molto più emozionante, no?"  
"Prima andremo a recuperare Harry, Hermione ed Erza." intervenne Dark. "Dopotutto, abbiamo solo l'intero continuum temporale da controllare, sperando che si siano limitati a viaggiare nel tempo."  
"Ma-" Tentò nuovamente il Ministro, interrompendosi quando tra le mani del ragazzo dai capelli bianchi e neri apparve una scia di luce, che lasciò spazio a quella che pareva una gigantesca chiave, che sembrò alzarsi da sola in direzione del castello.  
"Di già? Di solito ci mettiamo molto di più a trovarla."  
"Che cos'è quell'arma?" Domandò incredulo Fred, osservandola.  
Hikari sorrise, per poi far apparire anche lei la stessa identica chiave. "Questo è ciò che distingue i Custodi dal resto degli esseri viventi. Il Keyblade, l'arma più potente di tutto l'universo."  
"Tanto potente che c'è una leggenda secondo la quale ne esiste uno solo. Come potete vedere da voi, non è proprio così. Ogni pianeta ne possiede due: uno che rappresenta la Luce, uno che rappresenta l'Oscurità. Questo nel nostro universo ovviamente. Qui probabilmente non esiste nemmeno."  
"E possiamo sapere perché state puntando una simile arma contro il castello?" Chiese la vicepreside senza nascondere la preoccupazione.  
"I Keyblade… hanno il potere unico di chiudere e aprire i passaggi dei mondi. Uno dei doveri dei Custodi è quello di chiudere questi passaggi per impedire ai mondi di venire raggiunti dall'Oscurità e venire distrutti." Rispose Dark, mentre sulla punta del suo Keyblade cominciava a crearsi una sfera di luce, imitato da quello di Hikari.  
Con stupore di tutti, il castello di Hogwarts sembrò brillare per un istante, per poi scagliare verso il cielo un raggio di luce, che esplose come un fuoco d'artificio, creando la sagoma di una serratura gigante, che risplendette sopra le loro teste.  
"Fantastico!" Esclamarono entusiasti i gemelli Weasley, mentre anche gli altri osservavano l'insolito spettacolo.  
In quel momento dai due Keyblade partì un raggio, che colpì al centro la sagoma nel cielo, che brillò, per poi cominciare a scomparire, emettendo il rumore di una porta che veniva chiusa a chiave.  
"E anche questa è fatta, un problema in meno. Almeno non ci saranno mostri ad attaccarci." Disse Dark, facendo scomparire l'arma.  
"Erza farebbe carte false per procurarsi quella strana spada." Fece Gray.  
"Sfortunatamente, da noi non è stata lei la prescelta del vostro gruppo a ottenerlo." Ridacchiò Hikari. "Certo, si fa valere ogni volta che la incontriamo… però no, lei non è in possesso di un Keyblade."  
"Com'è possibile? Chi può esserci più adatto di le-" Cominciò Natsu, interrompendosi e voltandosi verso Neville.  
"Eh?! No, impossibile!" Esclamò subito lui, incrociando le braccia per negare. "Non sono lontanamente al suo livello!"  
L'ex Custode si mise a ridere, mentre ignorando il balbettio del Ministro si dirigeva verso il Castello, come se sapesse già dove andare.  
"Non possiamo di certo dirvi chi è stato scelto al suo posto, però sono curioso. Da noi, Hogwarts e Fairy Tail non sono mai entrati in contatto. E qui vedo che la cosa è piuttosto profonda." Disse, per poi riservare uno sguardo veloce alle mani dei gemelli.  
Lucy decise di intervenire subito, prima che lo straniero potesse rovinare quasi tre anni di copertura.  
"B-Beh… solitamente non ci saremmo mossi dal nostro Stato… ma Harry qualche anno fa si è involontariamente smaterializzato da noi, ed è cresciuto con noi. Poi quando è arrivato Silente… beh, alla fine abbiamo deciso di venire qui tutti insieme."  
Dark si voltò a guardarla con serietà, poi dopo pochi secondi sorrise.  
"Capisco. Ecco cos'è andato diversamente." Commentò. "Da noi invece non siete mai usciti dal vostro Stato finché il mondo non è stato in pericolo."  
"A causa di Voi-Sapete-Chi?" Chiese Vitious.  
"Voldemort? Mi prende in giro? Da noi la situazione è molto più grave, e quel piccolo signore oscuro non è altri che una formica rispetto ad altri che abbiamo incontrato."  
"Voldemort una formica?" Ridacchiò Silente. "Non credo approverebbe un simile commento."  
"Beh, quando eravamo in procinto di incontrarlo avevamo un altro avversario di cui occuparci…" Rispose Hikari. "Anche se rispetto a quello attuale…"  
"Non pensiamoci adesso." La interruppe Dark. "Nonostante tutto, ci vorrà un po' prima che sia nuovamente in grado di usare tutto il suo potere. Non attaccherà prima di allora."  
Il gruppo scomparve dentro il castello, lasciando il Dottore da solo. "Bene, diamoci da fare!" esclamò, tirandosi indietro le maniche e girandosi verso la cabina.  
Ma lì, con suo stupore, trovò Luna, che stava guardando attentamente il TARDIS.  
"Tu sei la signorina Lovegood, vero?" Chiese, non sapendo bene come comportarsi di fronte a quella ragazzina.  
"Esatto, Dottore. Sa, lei è davvero contenta di viaggiare con te." Disse Luna, poggiando una mano su una delle pareti della cabina.  
"Tu… Tu riesci a sentirla?"  
"Oh, sì. Anche più chiaramente dei Nargilli."  
"Oh, sì, creature interessanti quelle! Difficili da trovare, però questo ti dà ancora più soddisfazione."  
"Tuttavia… quello che avete visto insieme… è stato terribile." Continuò Luna. "Quelle guerre… sono state orribili."  
Il Dottore sospirò. "Già. Io le ho già viste tutte… e so qualcosa che anche Dark e Hikari ignorano, ma come Signore del Tempo, non posso di certo divulgare simili informazioni."  
"Capisco." Fece la ragazza, per poi allontanarsi. "Meglio che raggiunga gli altri ora."  
Il Dottore restò a guardarla, per poi ridacchiare, entrando nella cabina. "È un peccato che non possa venire con noi, vero?" Osservò parlando al TARDIS. "Ma dopotutto… portarla via da qui creerebbe dei problemi non da poco. E poi non credo sia il suo desiderio."

"Ehi, tu." Fece Malfoy, parlando per la prima volta a Dark. "Devo parlare con te."  
L'ex Custode si voltò a guardarlo, assieme a Hikari e Clara, mentre gli altri studenti e professori lo fissarono un po' sorpresi.  
"Hikari, vai pure avanti, noi arriviamo subito. Giusto il tempo di sentire cosa vuole Malfoy."  
La ragazza annuì, per poi proseguire verso la Sala Grande assieme al resto del gruppo, seguiti da Luna, che entrò a passo veloce, salutando i due con la mano e raggiungendo gli altri.  
"Bene Draco… di cosa vuoi parlarmi?" Chiese Dark non appena restarono totalmente da soli.  
Il biondino si portò una mano sul volto, facendo apparire la maschera di Klaun, per poi creare subito una sfera di energia che scagliò contro l'altro, che la fermò con una sola mano, distruggendola con facilità.  
Draco ridacchiò. "Come pensavo… sei come lui."  
"Deduco tu ti riferisca all'energia che percepisco intorno a questo castello. Però devo ammettere che mi hai sorpreso: non pensavo che ti saresti mostrato per quello che sei davvero. Da come sei stato in silenzio, immaginavo avessi in mente qualcosa, ma lasciati dire che attaccarmi non è stata la più geniale delle trovate."  
"Come se m'importasse. Tu non sei di certo uno che si mette a uccidere a caso e-"  
Klaun non concluse la frase che si ritrovò contro il muro, tenuto per il collo da Dark, mentre la sua maschera cadde a terra.  
"Non sottovalutare gli avversari, Malfoy. Percepisco in te un potere che non dovresti avere, ma è notevolmente inferiore al mio. E sappi che ho già ucciso in passato quando si è rivelato necessario."  
"S-So che sei f-fuori dalla m-mia portata…" Bofonchiò Draco, cercando di respirare. "P-Per questo… v-voglio chiederti a-aiuto…"  
Il ragazzo lo lasciò andare, permettendogli di riprendere fiato. "Tu che chiedi aiuto? Sei decisamente diverso dal Malfoy che conosco io."  
"Non fraintendere. Lo faccio solo perché non ho altra scelta… Tra un folle che vuole la rovina di tutti, preferisco guadagnare tempo per i miei piani… E qualcosa mi dice che tu sei il solo a poterlo fermare."  
Dark gli diede le spalle. "Conosco solo poche persone che potrebbero essere paragonate a me. E una sola potrebbe essere giunta fin qui in questo momento."  
Klaun gli rivolse uno sguardo freddo. "Che cosa farai adesso?"  
"Prima di tutto, andrò a recuperare Harry, Erza e Hermione. Poi… probabilmente darò il via a una battaglia che non verrà dimenticata tanto presto."  
"E per quanto riguarda me? Hai intenzione di fermarmi?"  
Dark restò in silenzio per qualche secondo. "Una regola dei Custodi… è quella di non interferire coi mondi se non quando necessario. Sistemerò questa questione e poi ce ne andremo, non faremo altro. Ma non credere che con questo tu te la caverai. Percepisco chiaramente la tua energia magica… e mi spiace dirti che non è ai livelli di quella di Harry e di altri maghi qui presenti."  
Draco sorrise. "Sarà solo questione di tempo prima che io diventi più forte di loro."  
Dark non disse altro, limitandosi ad andarsene, lasciando da solo il Serpeverde.  
"E così anche lui è qui…" Mormorò l'ex Custode. "Mi chiedo se Hogwarts resisterà…"

"Allora, signorina Hikari…" Fece Silente, dopo che tutti si sedettero attorno al tavolo nella Sala Grande. "Potreste raccontarci qualcosa in più su voi Custodi?"  
Hikari si portò una mano sotto il mento, pensando a come rispondere, mentre aspettava che Dark li raggiungesse.  
"Beh, come abbiamo detto prima, il compito principale dei Custodi ordinari è quello di chiudere le serrature dei mondi e impedire all'Oscurità di conquistarli, ma bisogna fare una piccola precisazione: esistono due macro gruppi di Custodi, composti da migliaia, forse milioni di persone l'uno, e altri due gruppi, che invece sono rappresentati da un unico Custode."  
"Come te, vero?" Domandò Lucy.  
"Esatto. Luce e Oscurità hanno molti più rappresentanti perché è più facile scegliere da che parte sta uno. Anch'io in passato appartenevo ai Custodi della Luce. Dark invece rappresentava l'Equilibrio. Inutile dire che i nostri principali nemici sono i Custodi dell'Oscurità, che mirano alla riconfigurazione totale del nostro universo per poterlo controllare."  
"E chi è il quarto gruppo?" Chiese Melody, intervenendo per la prima volta. "Luce, Oscurità e Equilibrio. Tutti nomi non da poco."  
Hikari la guardò per qualche instante.  
"La quarta e ultima categoria di Custodi è il mio opposto." Rispose Dark, entrando nella Sala Grande. "Per esserci l'Equilibrio… dev'esserci anche il Caos."  
"Caos?" Ripeté Gray, sorpreso.  
"Proprio così. Come l'Equilibrio, anche il Caos ha un solo rappresentante… i cui poteri sono vicini ai miei."  
"E Hikari? Quanto è potente?" Domandò Neville.  
La ragazza sorrise. "Io prendo i miei poteri direttamente da Dark. Quindi sono solo leggermente più debole di lui."  
"Per questo sembrate gemelli?" Chiesero insieme Fred e George.  
"Quello è stato un effetto collaterale di averla riportata in vita." Rispose l'ex Custode. "L'unico modo era nominarla al mio posto come rappresentante dell'Equilibrio. E ogni Custode dell'Equilibrio, nelle varie epoche, ha avuto dei punti fissi nel suo aspetto. Visto che possono usare in ugual modo sia la Luce che l'Oscurità, il loro corpo deve adattarsi."  
"E tu ora cosa sei?" Intervenne Caramell. "Se la ragazza è l'unica Custode, tu sei tornato normale?"  
"Ho detto prima che ho perso la mia umanità quando lei è diventata la mia rappresentante."  
"Aspetta… la tua rappresentante?" Ripeté Natsu, chinando la testa di lato. "Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Non è ancora chiaro?" Replicò Dark. "Io sono-"  
"L'Equilibrio stesso." Rispose la Cooman, guardandolo. "Non è vero? Il mio occhio interiore trema di fronte a te… le mie visioni non rispondono più alla mia volontà, e solo una terribile interferenza potrebbe causare questo."  
Il ragazzo la guardò sorpreso. "Beh, devo dire che lei sarebbe stata una delle ultime persone da cui mi aspettavo di sentirlo dire. Complimenti."  
"Oh, quindi tu sei l'Equilibrio, aye…" Ripeté Happy, per poi spalancare gli occhi, assieme a tutti i presenti. "Che cosa, aye?!"  
"A essere precisi, è anche uno dei tre esseri che hanno creato l'universo." Disse Clara. "Questo ragazzo è molto più vecchio di tutti noi messi assieme."  
"A-Abbiamo di fronte il creatore dell'universo?!" Esclamò Ron, con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite. "C-Cioè, praticamente l'essere più potente di tutti…"  
"Impossibile!" Replicò il Ministro. "Se fosse vero… sarebbe una cosa senza precedenti…"  
"Tranquilli. Non sono il creatore di questo universo, ma del mio." Precisò Dark. "E poi, sarebbe meglio dire che l'universo è nato assieme a me. Io sono il frutto dell'unico giorno di tregua tra i miei genitori, che erano in conflitto da molto, molto tempo. E la loro battaglia non è ancora finita."  
"Aspetta…" Disse Ginny. "Se tu sei l'Equilibrio, che è un mix tra Luce e Oscurità… i tuoi genitori sono-"  
"Proprio così." Intervenne Hikari. "Sua madre è la Luce, mentre suo padre è l'Oscurità."  
Nella stanza scese il silenzio totale.  
"Quando il mio cuore nacque… ebbe inizio anche una terribile guerra. Fu allora che io scelsi il mio primo Custode." Cominciò a spiegare l'incarnazione dell'Equilibrio. "Quella guerra fu devastante, tanto che l'intero universo venne avvolto dalle tenebre. La leggenda narra che fu solo grazie ai cuori dei bambini, che cominciarono a risplendere, che i mondi si ricrearono, dando vita all'universo così come lo conosciamo."  
"E la realtà com'è?" Chiese Luna.  
"Più o meno uguale. Con la differenza che fui io a permettere alla luce dei loro cuori di non spegnersi, ma il prezzo da pagare fu alto: i mondi, una volta uniti, si isolarono gli uni dagli altri, sigillandosi. I guerrieri del Keyblade si estinsero, e solo raramente ne nasceva qualcuno nuovo. Per quanto mi riguarda, io cominciai a vagare nell'universo, mentre i miei Custodi continuavano a nascere, sostituendosi uno dietro l'altro, fino a giungere a me."  
"Cosa intendi dire?" Chiese Vitious, preso da quel racconto.  
"In origine ero umano. Non ero un Custode, non avevo alcun potere speciale… ero un semplice bambino. Fu allora che il mio vero cuore mi raggiunse e si unì a me. Ovviamente, non scoprii subito la verità. Semplicemente, resi questo corpo il nuovo Custode dell'Equilibrio."  
"E fu allora che lo incontrai per la prima volta." Intervenne Hikari. "Eravamo solo dei bambini, ma entrambi eravamo già addestrati nell'usare il Keyblade. Io, per alcuni… particolari motivi, dovetti nascondermi per dieci anni dopo quell'incontro."  
"Nel frattempo, un altro bambino venne nominato Custode della Luce, il primo della nuova generazione. Mentre noi vivevamo relativamente tranquilli nel nostro mondo, questo ragazzo cominciò a viaggiare per i mondi, per sconfiggere un essere che ambiva a dare nuovamente vita a quella guerra del passato… E per ben due volte riuscì a sconfiggerlo.  
"È stato allora che entrai in contatto con lui e i suoi amici per la prima volta. Cominciammo a viaggiare insieme, salvando i vari mondi in cui ci imbattevamo. Nel frattempo, io, assieme al Custode della Luce e dell'Oscurità del mio mondo, entrambi miei amici, cominciai a muovere i fili per un piano che avrebbe dovuto distruggere per sempre la minaccia." Dark sospirò. "Sfortunatamente… non ci è andata bene. Anzi, per colpa nostra, ha guadagnato un'arma ancora superiore al Keyblade… e ha dichiarato il via alla seconda guerra dei Keyblade."  
"Ma proprio quando pensavamo che non potesse andare peggio, hanno fatto la loro apparizione due nuovi nemici, ancora più pericolosi. Il primo fu il Custode del Caos, che si impossessò del corpo di un ragazzo qualsiasi, limitandoci così nelle nostre azioni, visto che è contro la nostra politica ferire chi non c'entra nulla. E poi… è arrivato il padre di Dark."  
"Qualcosa mi dice che l'incontro non è stato rose e fiori, vero?" Chiese George.  
"Affatto. Mio padre voleva che mi unissi a lui per distruggere l'universo, ma per farlo… non dovevo essere in possesso dell'amore."  
"E qui entro in gioco io, visto che sono la responsabile di questo suo sentimento." Disse Hikari, sorridendo. "Motivo per cui suo padre ce l'ha particolarmente con me."  
"Quella volta non ero a conoscenza di chi ero davvero… e l'ho scoperto nel peggiore dei modi. Usando la sua oscurità, prese il controllo della mia volontà e io… io…" Dark chiuse le mani a pugno, per poi portarle davanti al viso. "Io… ho torturato Hikari in maniera tanto violenta che ancora provo disgusto per me stesso, portandola più e più volte in punto di morte…"  
Lucy e Ginny, assieme a molti altri, si portarono le mani davanti alla bocca, inorridite.  
"Io non lo accuso di nulla… so che non era in sé. E il fatto che riuscì a riprendere il controllo di se stesso prima di darmi il colpo di grazia ha confermato che facevo bene a fidarmi di lui. Suo padre d'altronde, non era della stessa idea. E così, nel nostro successivo scontro, mi privò di tutti i miei poteri di Custode della Luce e infine… mi ruppe il collo."  
"Io non sapevo cosa fare…" Riprese Dark. "Così… mi permisi di essere egoista. C'era un solo modo per riportarla in vita… Normalmente, per nominare un nuovo Custode dell'Equilibrio, il candidato deve… uccidere il suo predecessore. Io però agii in maniera diversa. Le donai tutti i miei poteri da Custode, e allo stesso tempo riacquistai il mio vero ruolo… anche se esternamente sono rimasto uguale."  
"Che storia terribile…" Commentò incredula la professoressa McGranitt. "Ma ora quindi-"  
"Mio padre non si è arreso al suo piano, e ancora una volta, i miei progetti si sono rivoltati contro di me. Per dare una possibilità ad altri Custodi di affrontarlo, scelsi i migliori e li sottoposi a sette prove particolari, alla fine delle quali avrebbero guadagnato nuovi poteri. E così è stato… tranne che all'ultima prova… mio padre è riuscito a prendere il possesso totale dello stesso ragazzo che aveva salvato l'universo in passato. Il primo dei Custodi della Luce è caduto sotto il potere dell'Oscurità. Ora io e Hikari stiamo viaggiando da soli, in attesa che gli altri Custodi recuperino le forze. Dopodiché… sono sicuro che la guerra avrà inizio al nostro ritorno."  
"Per quanto riguarda me invece, mi farò lasciare da qualche parte più sicura." Intervenne Clara. "Ho già visto una guerra, non ho intenzione di assistere a una seconda."  
"Non sei anche tu una Custode?" Chiese Neville.  
"Io? No, no, assolutamente no. Io sono totalmente umana. Niente magia, niente poteri cosmici… solo una grande pazienza e volontà, visto il mio continuo viaggiare con il Dottore. Ormai ho perso il conto delle volte che abbiamo rischiato la vita. Anche se assistere al matrimonio del Dottore con Elisabetta è stato… beh, imprevisto."  
A quella frase tutti si guardarono.  
"Elisabetta… chi?" chiese Ron.  
"Elisabetta I ovviamente. Non è stato reso pubblico perché… beh, l'ha abbandonata subito dopo il bacio. Da allora i rapporti con lei sono stati altalenanti… a volte lo accoglie a braccia aperte, altre minaccia di decapitarlo. Come dopo quella volta che ha fatto lanciare un Expelliarmus a Shakespeare…".  
"Prego?" Fece sorpresa la vicepreside. "Se non sbaglio, era uno scrittore Babbano. Come ha fatto a fargli usare una magia?"  
"Beh, non ero presente di persona, ho solo visto il ricordo… se non sbaglio, dovevano affrontare un esercito di streghe aliene, e il Dottore, su proposta di una sua amica, ha suggerito a Shakespeare quelle parole… che hanno effettivamente rispedito al mittente le streghe."  
"Interessante. Questo Dottore dev'essere davvero intrigante." Commentò Silente.  
"Ha salvato la Terra più volte di quante forse è stata effettivamente a rischio secondo la storia." Fece Dark.  
"Eppure non mi sembra tanto vecchio… certo, se usiamo te come confronto, allora-"  
L'ex Custode interruppe Fred. "Il Dottore ha una caratteristica unica che gli permette di andare avanti con gli anni molto più a lungo di altre persone. Ora, secondo lui, dovrebbe avere intorno ai mille anni."  
"Sì, beh, non mi interessa tenerne conto. Almeno, a questa faccia non interessa." Disse il Dottore, entrando.  
"Fantastico… e io che pensavo che Flamel e sua moglie fossero vecchi…" Bofonchiò Ron.  
"Il TARDIS è pronto a partire. Sta ancora sistemando qualche stanza, ma non dovrebbe influire sul viaggio."  
Dark annuì. "Andrò io con lui. Tu e Clara restate qui." Disse a Hikari, che assentì.  
"Nel caso dovesse succedere qualcosa, almeno ci sarò io a difendere il forte, giusto?"  
"Esatto. Anche perché sembra che lui sia qui, perciò fai molta attenzione."  
"Lui chi?" Domandò Caramell, spazientito.  
"Meglio per voi che mi sbagli." Si limitò a rispondere l'Equilibrio, per poi avvicinarsi al Dottore. "Da dove pensi sia meglio cominciare?"  
"Beh, comincerei a fare un salto indietro di sette anni. Se non dovessimo trovarli nel passato, procederemo nel futuro e-"  
"So io dove sono." Fece una voce debole.  
Tutti si voltarono, vedendo un pallido Lupin entrare nella Sala Grande.  
"Remus, sicuro di farcela?" Chiese preoccupato Silente, ricevendo un assenso.  
"Sì. Anche perché erano vent'anni che aspettavo questo giorno. Dark, così ci rivediamo infine. Proprio come mi avevi detto."  
Nella stanza scese nuovamente il silenzio, mentre i presenti fissavano increduli il professore.  
"E anche il Dottore. È una fortuna che io abbia riacquistato i miei ricordi."  
"Lei… li conosce?" Chiese sorpresa Lucy.  
"Certo. Dopotutto… Harry, Erza e Hermione in questo momento si trovano a Hogwarts, nel periodo in cui ero studente. Ho incontrato Dark e il Dottore quando sono andati a recuperarli, e mi è stato detto che sarei stato io a dare loro quest'informazione."  
"I paradossi temporali… come non amarli?" Disse il Dottore, sorridendo. "Bene allora! Destinazione Hogwarts del passato! Mi puoi dire l'anno esatto?" Chiese poi a Lupin, raggiungendolo.  
Il professore gli rispose a bassa voce, ricevendo un assenso.  
"Bene, abbiamo le nostre coordinate temporali!" Esclamò, voltandosi verso Dark.  
"Veniamo anche noi!" Urlò Natsu, alzandosi di colpo dalla sedia, subito imitato da Gray.  
"Mi spiace, ma non potete. La storia è già stata scritta, e solo noi due possiamo andare a recuperarli." Replicò il Dottore.  
Dark annuì, per poi raggiungerlo, ma venne fermato da Lupin.  
"So che è contro la tua politica interferire… ma proprio non si può fare nulla per cambiare il destino di James?"  
"Il passato non si può cambiare. E se lo facessi, potrei creare problemi di una gravità tale che potrei vedermi costretto a ripristinare forzatamente la vecchia versione. È sufficiente soffrire una sola volta."  
"Se il passato venisse alterato, noi potremmo anche non essere qui." Aggiunse Luna.  
Lupin chiuse le mani a pugno, ma annuì.  
"Ci sono tante cose che vorrei cambiare." Riprese Dark. "Avere il potere è relativamente facile… usarlo con saggezza è assai più difficile. Soprattutto quando hai letteralmente l'universo tra le tue mani. È anche per questo che non posso guarirti dalla tua malattia. Perdonami."  
Dopo aver detto ciò, si allontanò, lasciando la Sala Grande.  
"Non sarai stato un po' duro?" Osservò il Dottore.  
"Forse, ma è meglio dire le cose come stanno invece di indorare la pillola."

Nella Sala Grande, il gruppo di Fairy Tail si avvicinò all'insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che si sedette per riposarsi.  
"Professore, ci può dire quando sono finiti esattamente?" Domandò Fred.  
Remus sorrise. "Diciamo solo che ora… stanno incontrando i vostri idoli."  
"I nostri idoli, aye?" Ripeté Happy.  
"Già. Quattro ragazzi ai miei tempi ben famosi a Hogwarts."  
"Figuriamoci." Intervenne gelido Piton, guardando con disgusto il suo collega. "Dovevo immaginarlo che Potter sarebbe andato da loro. Dopotutto, tra simili ci si intende."  
Lupin non rispose. "La colpa è stata di tutti e cinque, Severus." Disse infine. "E dal nostro punto di vista, il colpevole principale resti tu."  
Il Capocasa di Serpeverde non disse nulla, limitandosi ad avvolgersi nel suo mantello e andarsene.  
Nel frattempo i gemelli si guardarono tra di loro, con la bocca spalancata.  
"Non sarà… Non è possibile, vero?!"


	61. Equilibrio

La creatura saltò verso di loro, mentre le chele ricoperte di lame si prepararono a colpire.  
"Via!" Urlò Harry, per poi saltare indietro, prendere sua madre in braccio e correre più velocemente possibile, mentre Erza faceva lo stesso con Hermione.  
"Vi capitano spesso cose del genere?" Chiese Lily, guardando il mostro inseguirli.  
"Più spesso di quanto vorremmo." Rispose il moro, senza fermarsi. "Anche se devo dirlo, è la prima volta che un mostro torna in vita così."  
"Dev'essere qualcosa che ci ha seguito! Altrimenti non poteva chiamarci in quel modo!" Esclamò Erza, affiancandoli.  
"Intendi fate? Perché vi dovrebbe chiamare così?"  
"Il gruppo a cui apparteniamo si chiama Fairy Tail." Disse Majutsu. "Siamo tutti maghi relativamente famosi e potenti, quindi ci ritroviamo spesso coinvolti in situazioni più o meno pericolose."  
"E tuo padre davvero non ha nulla da ridire?!"  
"Quando lo saprò, te lo dirò!" Replicò il ragazzo, senza pensarci troppo.  
" _ **È inutile fuggire! Distruggerò questa foresta, per poi passare al resto di questo mondo!"**_  Gridò la creatura, per poi spalancare le fauci, cominciando a creare un'enorme sfera di fuoco.  
"Dannazione, quando serve Natsu non c'è mai!" Sbottò Harry.  
"Perché, è specializzato con i mostri?"  
"No, ma è il figlio di un drago, a lui il fuoco non fa nulla!"  
"Figlio di un drago?! Com'è possibile?!"  
"Lunga storia. E direi che adesso non abbiamo il tempo materiale per raccontarla! Erza!"  
"Sì!" Rispose prontamente lei, fermandosi e lasciando andare Hermione, per poi sostituire l'armatura con la stessa che aveva usato contro i Phantom Lord. "Ho riparato tutte le mie armature, perciò posso fare da scudo!"  
La creatura continuò a sorridere, per poi scagliarle contro la magia, che esplose contro l'armatura di Titania, che subito dopo si sgretolò, lasciando la ragazza solo con dei pantaloncini e una maglietta a maniche corte.  
"Erza!" Urlò Harry, girandosi a guardarla, per poi lasciare la presa su Lily e correre in aiuto dell'amica.  
"Ugh… Come ha fatto? Avevo potenziato le armature dopo lo scontro con Ikaruga…" Ansimò Titania, guardando il loro avversario e facendo scomparire i resti della sua corazza.  
"Quell'attacco… era più potente di quelli di Natsu!" Fece Hermione, incredula.  
"Che cosa facciamo?" Domandò Lily. "Io non conosco nessun incantesimo offensivo sufficientemente potente…"  
" _ **È inutile! Nessuna vostra magia è efficace contro di me!"**_  Dichiarò la creatura, per poi alzare una delle chele.  
Le braccia con le spade s'incrociarono attorno ad esse, per poi sparire all'interno del corpo.  
Al contempo la superficie della chela cominciò a diventare più lucida, trasformandosi in un'enorme lama gigante.  
" _ **E ora di' pure addio alla tua esistenza, Majutsu!"**_  Urlò il mostro, puntando verso Lily, che spalancò gli occhi.  
Harry alzò subito una mano verso di lei, mentre in contemporanea una voce urlava " _Protego!_ ".  
Le due magie si combinarono, creando una barriera che riuscì a respingere la chela, provocando una piccola onda d'urto che fece cadere a terra la giovane strega.  
I tre maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono verso la fonte della voce, trovando un ansimante Remus Lupin con la bacchetta alzata, affiancato da Peter, che stava vistosamente tremando.  
"G-Giusto in tempo…" Fece Lunastorta, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso il mostro. "Anche se ora mi chiedo come ne usciremo."  
"Scappate!" Urlò Erza. "È troppo forte per voi!"  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, Remus e Peter furono superati da un cervo e da un grosso cane nero, che attaccarono la creatura andando contro la chela ora priva di lame, riuscendo a farla barcollare all'indietro, anche se di poco.  
I due animali poi corsero subito indietro, ponendosi come scudo di fronte agli altri.  
"Cosa… Non è possibile…" Fece Harry, guardando il cane, che rispose allo sguardo.  
"Non è lo stesso che abbiamo visto a Privet Drive?" Domandò Erza, fissandolo, mentre dietro di lei Lily spalancava gli occhi.  
"Il Gramo? Quello sarebbe un Gramo?!" Esclamò Hermione, scettica.  
A quel punto il cane si alzò su due zampe, trasformandosi in Sirius Black.  
"Ehi! Che razza di modi sono questi?!" Obiettò offeso. "Io vi salvo la vita e voi mi date del Gramo?!"  
"Black?!" Esclamarono i due maghi di Classe S, scioccati.  
"Tu… sei un Animagus?" Chiese Harry, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
"Sorpresi, eh? Non ve lo aspettavate."  
"Quindi se tu sei Black, lui è…" Continuò Hermione, per poi vedere il cervo trasformarsi in James.  
"Perspicace, Granger." Disse lui, sorridendo.  
"Come-"  
"La Mappa, vero? L'avete usata per trovarci." Fece Harry, guardandolo.  
"Proprio così." Rispose Felpato. "Ci siamo accorti che qualcuno aveva rubato il mantello a Ramoso. Certo, scoprire che è stata  _Miss Perfettina_  ci ha sorpresi. Poi quando abbiamo visto il suo nome assieme ai vostri abbiamo deciso di raggiungervi, ma il mostro decisamente non era incluso nei nostri piani."  
"E perché dovresti cercare di salvarci?" Chiese Majutsu, guardandolo con rabbia. "Tu, un mago oscuro-"  
"Solo perché appartengo alla famiglia Black non significa che la penso come quella manica di pazzi dei miei parenti! Anzi, è proprio per come la penso che sono stato rinnegato!" Ribatté lui, per poi tornare a guardare il mostro. "Ma ora direi che abbiamo un bestione da abbattere."  
" _ **Non male. Mi ero dimenticato che alcuni maghi hanno la capacità di trasformarsi in animali."**_  Disse questi, facendo tornare la chela come prima. " _ **Ma poco importa. Mi darete solo più divertimento! La disperazione che Majutsu proverà sarà più che sufficiente!"**_  
Harry spostò lo sguardo su di lui, per poi alzare la spada.  
"Forse stai facendo i conti senza l'oste. Finché io sarò vivo, tu non metterai un solo… beh, non torcerai loro un solo capello!"  
" _ **E cosa speri di fare? Ho già distrutto l'armatura migliore di Titania e-"**_  
Per tutta risposta la maga dai capelli rossi fece apparire l'Armatura del Purgatorio, brandendo una nuova spada.  
"Solo una delle mie armature, prego!" Esclamò, mentre Sirius fischiava.  
"Cavoli, non male come magia! E senza nemmeno usare la bacchetta." Commentò sghignazzando, per poi farsi serio. "Beh, meglio così. Un simile mostro non credo possa essere affrontato normalmente… Anzi, forse sarebbe meglio farsi beccare e chiamare Silente."  
" _ **Il potere che il mio Maestro mi ha concesso è ben superiore a quello del vostro stupido preside."**_  Rispose la creatura, alzando una chela verso di loro. " _ **Io sono stato creato dal Caos puro, nessuna delle vostre magie può danneggiarmi!"**_  
"Questo lascialo decidere a noi!" Urlarono assieme Majutsu e Titania, saltando verso l'alto, puntando direttamente al busto umano.  
Ma con loro sorpresa le spade gli passarono attraverso, senza fare alcun danno, facendoli rotolare lungo la schiena del mostro e cadere a terra dietro di lui.  
" _ **Ve l'ho detto, è tutto inutile contro di me. E ora, Harry Potter, preparati a dire addio a questo mondo. Farò ciò che Voldemort è stato incapace di fare!"**_  
Dicendo ciò si girò verso Majutsu, spalancando la bocca e cominciando a creare una sfera d'energia.  
"Che diamine… Che cos'è davvero questa cosa?" Fece Ramoso, guardando impotente la sfera aumentare di dimensioni.  
"James Potter!" Urlò Lily, guardandolo da dietro Hermione. "Che cosa stai facendo?! Quella cosa sta per uccidere nostro figlio e tu te ne stai lì fermo?!"  
A quelle parole tutti si girarono a guardarla.  
"Nostro… figlio?" Ripeté incredulo James, fissandola.  
"Quando-" Cominciò a chiedere Hermione.  
"Quando quel mostro ha cercato di uccidermi ha detto che avrebbe cancellato la sua esistenza." Rispose Evans velocemente. "E lì ho collegato tutti i punti. Se uccide me o James, lui non nascerà mai. Infine avete nominato Privet Drive, mia sorella mi ha accennato che il suo ragazzo abita lì… Ma ora basta parlare!"  
"Giusto!" Esclamò James, trasformandosi in cervo e correndo in direzione del figlio.  
"James, aspetta!" Urlò Sirius, imitandolo.  
Nel frattempo, Harry ed Erza si rialzarono, osservando la sfera, sospesa in aria davanti alla bocca della creatura, ormai grande una decina di metri.  
"Com'è possibile?" Disse Titania. "Le nostre spade… non l'hanno nemmeno scalfito."  
"Non lo so… ma non possiamo di certo arrenderci, no?" Replicò Majutsu, brandendo nuovamente la spada davanti a sé. "Se non possiamo colpirlo, possiamo almeno tentare di rimandargli indietro la sua magia."  
" _ **Poveri stolti!"**_  Commentò il mostro. " _ **La mia energia non è come la vostra. Solo una magia simile alla mia può respingermi, e voi sfortunatamente non ne siete in possesso!"**_  
Dicendo ciò, scagliò la sfera d'energia contro di loro, i quali, ignorando le sue parole, alzarono le spade, pronti a riceverla.  
Ma prima che riuscisse a raggiungerli, James arrivò di corsa, prendendo suo figlio con le corna e sollevandolo, lanciandolo sulla sua schiena.  
Nello stesso modo Sirius si fermò giusto pochi istanti davanti a Erza, indicando con il muso la sua schiena.  
Titania non se lo fece dire due volte e salì su di essa, per poi lasciare che i due animali corressero via, permettendo così che la sfera colpisse solo gli alberi. L'esplosione che ne seguì però fece letteralmente volare via tutti quanti, mentre gli alberi attorno a loro sembrarono disintegrarsi nel nulla di fronte a quell'energia devastante.  
Harry scivolò via dalla schiena di James, rotolando a terra per diversi metri, fino a fermarsi contro il tronco di un albero.  
"A-Accidenti…" Fece Peter, alzandosi. "È davvero un mostro…"  
" _ **Non male."**_  Disse la creatura. " _ **Mi avete sorpreso di nuovo, ma non succederà una terza volta!"**_  
Titania si rialzò anche lei, evocando l'arma che era sparita prima. "Noi… non ci arrenderemo! Né ora né mai!"  
" _ **Molto bene allora! Affrontate la vostra fine! Cancellerò voi e quel castello con un solo colpo!"**_  
Ma prima ancora che riuscisse a ricaricare nuovamente quella devastante magia, un rumore indefinito riempì l'aria.  
"E ora cosa succede?" Domandò Sirius, ritornando umano.  
"Questo rumore… l'ho già sentito." Fece Hermione, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo.  
Lì, dal nulla, apparve il TARDIS del Dottore, roteando su se stesso. Senza dare il tempo a nessuno di reagire, fece un giro attorno alla creatura, per poi fermarsi in volo sopra Harry.  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti, le porte si aprirono, lasciando che Dark saltasse giù.  
"E quello chi è?" Chiese Ramoso, guardando il nuovo arrivato.  
" _ **Tu!"**_  Esclamò invece la creatura. " _ **Com'è possibile?!"**_  
"Oh, mi conosci? Il tuo creatore deve averti parlato di me." Rispose il Custode, sorridendo.  
"Tu… Tu come fai a essere qui?" Fece Majutsu, fissandolo.  
"Per vostra informazione, il TARDIS non è un semplice mezzo di trasporto." Disse lui, guardandolo. "È anche una macchina del tempo, perciò non essere troppo sorpreso: il periodo che abbiamo dovuto attraversare è stato davvero breve rispetto a quelli a cui è abituata."  
"Tu sai che creatura è quella?" Domandò Hermione, guardandolo con timore.  
"Immagino sia una sua nuova trovata… Dopotutto, lui è il Custode del Caos…"  
" _ **Maledetto!"**_  Imprecò il mostro. " _ **Perché continui a opporti al Caos?! Il mio Maestro è migliore di te, sotto tutti i punti di vista!"**_  
"Forse sì, o forse no, ma direi che è normale per me oppormi a lui." Mentre diceva ciò portò in avanti una mano. "Siamo nemici naturali. Lui rappresenta il Caos…"  
Una luce apparve davanti al palmo della mano, per poi aumentare d'intensità.  
Pochi istanti dopo, il ragazzo teneva in mano una spada dall'aspetto che i maghi non avevano mai visto prima: all'apparenza ricordava una chiave gigante, ma era divisa a metà dal nero e dal bianco, con diversi ghirigori a ornarla.  
Subito dopo dal corpo di Dark cominciò a uscire una folata di vento provocata dalla sua energia, che continuava ad aumentare.  
"Io invece sono l'Equilibrio, ed è mio dovere fermarlo!"  
Senza dire altro, scomparve dalla vista dei presenti, riapparendo dietro una delle chele del ragno, che si staccò di netto, svanendo nel nulla.  
Il mostro cacciò un urlo di dolore, per poi girarsi e tentare di colpire Dark, che tuttavia sparì di nuovo. Subito dopo un'altra chela si staccò, seguita immediatamente dalle altre, facendo così cadere a terra la creatura.  
Il Custode riapparve sopra di essa, restando sospeso a mezz'aria.  
"Tu sei una creatura del Caos, devota all'Oscurità. Perciò userò proprio essa per eliminarti. Porta i miei saluti a mio padre."  
" _ **Dannato, non vincerai così facilmente!"**_  Urlò la creatura, per poi scagliare un'ultima, disperata, sfera d'energia, che tuttavia fu facilmente dissipata dalla mano libera del ragazzo volante.  
"Addio." Si limitò a dire, per poi puntargli contro la sua spada, dalla cui punta cominciò a crearsi una sfera nera.  
Pochi secondi dopo gliela lanciò contro.  
Il ragno gigante urlò dal dolore, per poi scomparire nel nulla, disintegrato da quell'attacco tanto silenzioso quanto devastante.  
Majutsu, Titania e gli altri erano rimasti a guardarlo increduli.  
Dark sospirò, facendo sparire la spada e tornando a terra.  
" _P-Per i calzini puzzolenti di Merlino…_ " Mormorò Sirius, fissandolo con la bocca spalancata. "Che diamine era quello?!"  
Dark si voltò a guardarlo, per poi sorridere. "Oh, nulla di che. Ho solo usato parte del mio potere per cancellare dall'esistenza quella creatura. Deve aver trovato un modo per alterare gli Heartless… non me lo aspettavo."  
"Heartless?"  
"Creature che seminano oscurità in molti mondi." Rispose il Dottore, uscendo dal TARDIS dopo averlo fatto atterrare.  
"Grazie, Dottore. Inoltre, sono immuni a quasi tutte le armi e magie di base. Solo chi possiede il Keyblade e pochi altri fortunati possono opporsi a loro."  
"Keyblade?" Ripeté Erza, mentre Dark faceva riapparire la sua arma.  
"La chiave dei mondi. Un'arma infinitamente potente, usata per il bene o per il male. E concessa solo a una persona per mondo, solitamente."  
"Allora l'energia che sentivo… proveniva da quell'arma?" Chiese Hermione.  
"Oh, no, no. Per me questa è ormai solo un'arma come un'altra. Sono sufficientemente potente anche senza."  
"E chi saresti?" Domandò James. "Se sei così potente, dovresti essere anche vecchio. Sono sicuro che nemmeno Silente avrebbe potuto fare molto contro quella… cosa."  
Il Dottore a quel punto ridacchiò. "Certo che fa effetto sentire questa frase rivolta a qualcun altro. Di solito sono io quello che la sente."  
"Perché?" Fece Lily. "Non mi sembri tanto vecchio."  
"Porto bene i miei mille e passa anni." Rispose lui, sistemandosi il farfallino.  
"Mille anni?!" Esclamò Remus. "Impossibile! Saresti vecchio quasi quanto Hogwarts!"  
"Oh, per me simili quisquilie non hanno importanza. Posso viaggiare nel tempo, ho visto la nascita e la fine dell'universo."  
"S-Sei serio? Quella cosa può davvero viaggiare nel tempo?" Chiese Peter.  
"Tempo e Relativa Dimensione nello Spazio. In breve, TARDIS."  
"E lui è vecchio quanto te?" Chiese James, indicando Dark.  
"Oh, no. Lui è  _molto_  più vecchio di me." Rispose sincero il Dottore, guardando il ragazzo, che annuì.  
"In effetti, ho sempre incontrato il Dottore in ogni epoca, fin dalla creazione dell'universo. Anche se ho cambiato aspetto e corpo innumerevoli volte. Quello che vedete adesso è il vero me, ma non è sempre stato così."  
"Aspetta… tu avresti miliardi di anni? Non può essere! Nemmeno con la Pietra Filosofale sarebbe possibile!"  
"I piccoli privilegi di essere uno dei creatori dell'universo, immagino."  
A quella frase, tutti si zittirono.  
"Aspetta…" Fece infine Sirius. "Ci stai dicendo che adesso… stiamo parlando con una divinità?"  
"Dal vostro punto di vista, potrei essere considerato tale, ma preferisco essere definito semplicemente un essere superiore. In fondo, sono nato come qualsiasi altro comune essere umano."  
"Okay, okay. Ora, ' _semplice essere superiore'_ , domanda intelligente." Disse James, indicando Harry. "Come diavolo può essere figlio mio e di Lily?! Abbiamo praticamente la stessa età!"  
"Mi sembrava fosse ovvio che veniamo dal futuro… E prova a immaginare quel che sto passando io, a scoprire che mio padre era un idiota." Rispose Majutsu, sospirando. "Credo non ringrazierò mai abbastanza di essere finito a Fiore…"  
"Beh, io sono l'ultimo a poter parlare, visto il rapporto che ho con mio padre, ma penso che tu possa anche dargli una seconda possibilità." Commentò Dark, ridacchiando.  
"Io me ne starò zitto invece." Intervenne il Dottore. "Con quello che ho fatto non ho alcun diritto di parlare."  
"Ad ogni modo, per rispondere alla domanda di James." Riprese l'Equilibrio. "È successo un piccolo problema che li ha trascinati qui dal futuro. Vedete, il TARDIS del Dottore mal sopporta altri dispositivi in grado di alterare il tempo, perciò è andato in conflitto con la Giratempo di Hermione, e ha trasportato lei e chi le era vicino in un punto qualsiasi dello spazio tempo. Per nostra fortuna, avevamo a disposizione un testimone che sapeva dove e quando erano finiti. Così una volta sistemato il TARDIS, io e il Dottore li abbiamo raggiunti. Ho lasciato Hikari nel futuro per proteggere Hogwarts da eventuali creature come quella."  
"Ce ne sono delle altre?!" Esclamò spaventata Lily.  
"Sì, ma tranquilla. Ho già impedito che ne possano giungere di nuove: ogni mondo, o pianeta, come preferite chiamarli, ha una specie di varco, i Keyblade possono chiuderlo o aprirlo, e io ho fatto in modo che nessun'altra creatura possa giungere qui."  
"Senti allora, perché non vai a uccidere Tu-Sai-Chi?" Chiese Sirius. "Con i tuoi poteri dovrebbe essere un giochetto da ragazzi, no?"  
"Sì, è vero. Potrei cancellare Voldemort dall'esistenza semplicemente alzando un dito, ma non lo farò."  
A quell'affermazione, tutti cominciarono a gridargli contro.  
"Come sarebbe a dire?!" Urlò Remus, indignato. "Vuoi lasciarlo continuare a operare come se niente fosse?! Credevo che tu fossi uno dei buoni!"  
"Io sono l'Equilibrio. Sapete cosa significa?" Domandò Dark, non ricevendo risposta. "Significa che devo far sì che l'Oscurità e la Luce restino in armonia tra di loro. Se dovesse essere necessario, potrei dovermi ritrovare costretto anche a combattere per l'Oscurità. Un universo di sola luce può essere disastroso tanto quanto uno di sola oscurità."  
"Impossibile!" Esclamò James. "La luce è buona, no? Come può essere paragonata al male?"  
"Banalmente, uno che è convinto di essere dalla parte del bene, comincia a punire quelli che considera malvagi. Puoi assicurarmi al cento per cento che sia assolutamente nel giusto? O che il cosiddetto malvagio non abbia avuto un buon motivo per fare quello che ha fatto?"  
"Certo che sì! Ci stai forse dicendo che se saltasse fuori che Tu-Sai-Chi da piccolo ha ricevuto un trauma allora questo lo giustificherebbe?" Sbraitò Sirius.  
"Parli proprio tu?!" Urlò Harry, guardando il suo non ancora padrino. "Tu più di tutti dovresti stare zitto!"  
Sirius si ammutolì subito. "Come scusa?" Chiese poi, scioccato.  
"Harry-" Cominciò Erza, venendo subito interrotta dall'amico, che non la sentì nemmeno.  
"Tu sei solo un lurido traditore, ecco la verità!"  
"Come osi?" Saltò James. "Sarai anche il mio futuro figlio, ma non ti permetto di offendere il mio migliore amico!"  
"E poi, cosa diamine potrò aver mai fatto per meritarmi un simile odio da te?" Domandò Sirius, preoccupato per la risposta.  
"Che cos'hai fatto?!" Ripeté Majutsu, furente. "Ci hai venduto a Voldemort, ecco cos'hai fatto! Per colpa tua sono rimasto orfano a un anno!"  
Il silenzio calò su tutti i presenti, con l'eccezione di Dark, che si limitò a sospirare mentre scuoteva la testa.  
"Io… Io ho fatto cosa?" Balbettò Black, indietreggiando spaventato.  
"Come sarebbe a dire che sei rimasto orfano a un anno?" Domandò Lily, altrettanto scioccata.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che aveva detto troppo, ma ormai era inutile tacere.  
"Voldemort… ci ha trovati. Non so bene il perché, ma ci dava la caccia. Io… Io sono l'unico che è sopravvissuto. Per qualche motivo, il suo incantesimo è ribalzato su di me, distruggendo il suo corpo e lasciandomi solo questa cicatrice." E s'indicò il segno sulla fronte. "Ma sono rimasto da solo. Chi si doveva prendere cura di me ha preferito venderci a chi ci voleva morti! E dopo ha pure ucciso Peter, che ha provato a ostacolarlo!"  
"Impossibile!" Ribatté Sirius. "Io non lo farei mai! Morirei piuttosto che tradire i miei amici! Preferirei patire le sofferenze dell'inferno!"  
"Allora perché lo avresti fatto?! Ho sentito proprio ieri la McGranitt che ne parlava con Hagrid, il Ministro e il professor Vitious!"  
"Sirius non lo farebbe mai." Disse James, calmo. "Ho la massima fiducia nei miei amici. Nessuno di loro ci tradirebbe, mai."  
" _Spoiler…"_  Mormorò il Dottore. "È quello che direbbe mia moglie, se fosse ancora qui."  
"Io so solo che per colpa sua sono cresciuto come se fossi da solo, senza nemmeno sapere di essere un mago fino a quando non ho incontrato Erza e gli altri di Fairy Tail!"  
"Come sarebbe a dire? Con chi sei andato a vivere?" Domandò Lily.  
Harry spostò lo sguardo. "Da zia Petunia e suo marito. Sette anni infernali, passati quasi come uno schiavo e a dormire nel sottoscala."  
"Petunia ha fatto che cosa?!" Esclamò incredula Evans. "La sua gelosia arriva davvero a tal livello?"  
Majutsu si voltò a guardarla. "Gelosia?"  
"Petunia mi detesta non perché sono una strega, ma perché non lo è lei. Fin da quando abbiamo conosciuto Sev e-"  
"Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta!" La interruppe Erza. "Vuoi dire che anche la zia di Harry conosce Piton?"  
"Beh, sì, abitiamo vicino. È stato lui a rivelarmi dell'esistenza della magia, quando ho cominciato a usarla senza sapere che cosa fosse."  
"In che relazione siete con Mocciosus?" Chiese Peter, cercando di non pensare a quanto detto da Majutsu.  
"È il nostro insegnante di Pozioni, oltre che il Capocasa di Serpeverde."  
"Lavorerà qui a Hogwarts?! Quella serpe?!" Esclamò James, indignato. "Inaudito!"  
"Beh, io sto pagando le conseguenze di tutti gli scherzi che gli avete fatto." Replicò il Potter del futuro. "Perché qualcosa mi dice che quello di prima non era il primo, vero?"  
"E non sarà nemmeno l'ultimo." Aggiunse Sirius, sorridendo per un momento. "Non possiamo di certo fargli passare liscia la sua futura professione."  
"Non sarà l'ultimo, ma non per quello." Intervenne Dark. "Mi sembra ovvio che sappiate ormai troppe cose sul futuro. Per questo vi cancellerò la memoria."  
"No!" Protestò Harry. "Ora sanno che cosa li attende! Possono cambiare il loro futuro!"  
"E tu accetteresti di scomparire?" Gli domandò il Custode, facendolo sussultare. "Perché sarebbe questo il tuo destino."  
"Come?"  
"Forse Harry Potter nascerà lo stesso, ma non saresti tu."  
"Senza considerare tutti i paradossi temporali che provocheresti. Una mia… amica una volta l'ha fatto. Ha voluto salvare la vita a suo padre, che era morto prima che nascesse. Siamo rimasti bloccati in un loop temporale, incapaci di andarcene, e l'unica soluzione è stata che il padre morisse comunque." Fece il Dottore.  
"Hanno ragione, Harry." Aggiunse Hermione. "Cambiare il passato… è troppo pericoloso."  
Majutsu spostò lo sguardo. "Ma io…"  
"Ora basta!" Esclamò Erza, colpendolo in pieno volto con un pugno, facendolo volare contro un albero. "Riprenditi!"  
"F-Forte la ragazza…" Sussurrò Sirius a James, che annuì deglutendo, mentre Titania raggiungeva Harry, sollevandolo per la divisa.  
"Te lo abbiamo già detto più volte: adesso siamo noi la tua famiglia!" Gridò. "Non importa cos'hai passato, ora devi solo guardare al futuro! Me l'hai fatto capire proprio tu! Se non fosse stato per te, io ora sarei stata sacrificata per far tornare in vita Zeref, e probabilmente entrambi i nostri mondi sarebbero in una crisi mai affrontata prima! Gerard sarebbe al potere!"  
Majutsu restò in silenzio.  
"Non pensare solo a te stesso." Continuò Erza, calmandosi. "Se cambi il passato, non arriveresti mai a Fairy Tail. Non ci conosceremmo mai. E senza di te, non credo sarebbe altrettanto divertente."  
"Sì… è vero…" Ammise il moro, per poi guardare Lily e James. "Il mio passato… ormai è scritto. Posso solo pensare a scrivere un futuro che mi soddisfi a pieno. Ed è per questo che ucciderò Voldemort. E prima ancora te, Black!"  
Sirius sospirò. "E io ti ripeto che non tradirei mai i tuoi genitori. Visto come sei testardo, servirà a poco, ma ti chiedo almeno di darmi la possibilità di parlare prima di tagliarmi in due. Una spiegazione a ciò che dici dev'esserci… per forza! Altrimenti, ti autorizzo adesso a farmi soffrire come nessun essere umano ha mai sofferto. Sarebbe la mia giusta punizione."  
"Sirius, che cosa dici? Io mi fido assolutamente di te! Come anche di Remus e Peter!" Esclamò James. "Come hai detto tu, dev'esserci una spiegazione! Forse qualcuno ha assunto il tuo aspetto e ti ha incastrato… Sì, dev'essere per forza così!"  
"La verità è una sola… ma non possiamo rivelarvela." Intervenne Dark, per poi guardare verso il castello. "Quando siamo arrivati, ho isolato quest'area, e ho creato una falsa immagine dove chiunque guarda vede che non è cambiato nulla. Anzi, ora…"  
Mentre parlava dai suoi piedi cominciarono a uscire degli strani fulmini rossi, che ricoprirono l'area del combattimento. Sotto lo sguardo attonito dei presenti, gli alberi che erano stati distrutti vennero sostituiti da nuovi alberi, identici ai loro predecessori, mentre i vari crateri provocati dalle esplosioni si riempirono fino a scomparire.  
Quando i fulmini cessarono la loro attività, la Foresta Proibita era tornata come prima, come se niente fosse successo.  
"I-Incredibile!" Esclamò Remus. "Come hai fatto?"  
"Un'abilità che ho imparato in un mondo che ho visitato tempo fa, amplificata poi dai miei poteri. Ora, porrò una piccola condizione all'incantesimo di memoria che sto per farvi."  
"Ovvero?" Chiese Lily.  
"Quest'incantesimo si scioglierà automaticamente nel momento in cui vedrete in qualsiasi forma Harry, Erza e Hermione insieme. Solo allora ricorderete questo episodio. Se i miei calcoli sono esatti, non dovrebbe succedere prima della fine del loro secondo anno."  
"Perché questa condizione?" Domandò Hermione.  
"Perché se non lo ricordassero, non potremmo venire a prendervi. È stato Remus a dirci che eravate finiti qui."  
"Ecco perché sembrava conoscerci!" Affermò Erza, guardandolo il ragazzo nominato. "Ci aveva già incontrati!"  
"Volete dire che conoscete anche me nel futuro?" Domandò incuriosito Lunastorta.  
"Certo! Sei il nostro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure del terzo anno." Rispose Harry, sorridendogli. "E al momento, sei il miglior insegnante che abbiamo avuto. Certo, non che abbiamo avuto molti altri esempi, considerando che il primo era sotto il controllo di Voldemort e il secondo era un idiota patentato."  
"Io… un insegnante?" Ripeté incredulo Remus. "No, impossibile. È assurdo."  
"Intendi per quella tua malattia che ti colpisce una volta al mese? Beh, finché non torna Piton a farci da supplente, per noi non c'è problema. In fondo, abbiamo già visto una malattia simile. Anche se leggermente inversa, come problema." Ridacchiò Erza, mentre Remus li guardava increduli.  
"Beh, a questo punto non posso che essere contento che sia mio figlio ad avere la nostra Mappa." Disse James. "Per caso hai anche il mio mantello? Sai, è un cimelio di famiglia…"  
Harry sorrise, per poi tirare fuori da sotto la divisa sia il mantello che la Mappa. "Oh, sì, ho entrambi. Fred e George erano entrati in possesso della Mappa prima del nostro arrivo a Hogwarts, poi me l'hanno consegnata. Il mantello invece mi è stato restituito da Silente, che l'ha custodito fino al mio primo anno."  
"E grazie all'aiuto di un'amica, ognuno di noi ora possiede una copia della Mappa." Aggiunse Erza, mostrando la sua. "E lo stesso vale per il mantello, anche se non siamo riusciti a copiare la sua resistenza."  
"Dev'essere davvero in gamba la vostra amica. Avevamo fatto sì che la mappa non fosse copiabile, nemmeno da noi stessi."  
"Allora direi di procedere con l'incantesimo." Disse Dark. "Ah, per sicurezza dovrò rimuovere qualche informazione anche a voi tre. Tranquilli, ricorderete tutto quando sarà il momento, e non cambierà nulla per voi."  
"Possiamo sapere che cosa ci farai dimenticare?" Domandò Hermione, muovendo una mano dietro di sé.  
"Mi spiace, ma no. Lo scoprirete quando lo ricorderete." Rispose l'ex custode, per poi alzare una mano.  
Da quella partirono otto raggi di luce, che colpirono alla testa gli studenti, che caddero a terra svenuti. Subito dopo lanciò un nono raggio, che si diresse verso il castello.  
"Meglio cancellare i ricordi anche a Piton. Se ha parlato con Lily, potrebbe essere a conoscenza di ciò che è successo. Ora, puoi portare Harry, Erza e Hermione dentro il TARDIS per piacere?" Chiese poi al Dottore, mentre faceva sollevare in aria gli altri. "Io riporterò loro alla torre di Grifondoro."  
"A saperlo mi sarei rigenerato in uno con più muscoli." Commentò lui sarcastico, annuendo.  
"Grazie. A tra poco allora." Disse Dark, alzando ancora una mano e creando di fronte a lui quello che sembrava essere un passaggio di luce diretto verso l'ignoto, che attraversò seguito dai cinque Grifondoro.

Fece atterrare sulle poltrone i Malandrini e Lily.  
"Ho mentito." Mormorò. "A uno di voi ho cancellato definitivamente tutto ciò che è successo qui. Sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso lasciargli una simile conoscenza."  
Dicendo ciò si girò. "E ora vediamo di trovare quello che ho sentito."  
Senza usare nuovamente il varco, uscì dal passaggio, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso della Signora Grassa.  
"E tu chi sei? Quando sei entrato?" Chiese.  
"Tranquilla. Non mi vedrai più." Le disse, per poi allontanarsi.  
Percorse diversi corridoi, fino a fermarsi di fronte a una parete. Lì poggiò una mano sopra il mattone leggermente più chiaro, che rivelò il passaggio per la stanza che nascondeva.  
Vide che era stata addobbata con bandiere e sciarpe di Grifondoro, e sul tavolo al suo centro c'erano decine di fogli con scritte sopra le formule di diversi incantesimi e rune.  
"Mi chiedevo quando saresti arrivato." Disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
Dark si girò, ritrovandosi a fissare una figura di luce, dai tratti indefiniti.  
"Così sei tu l'energia che ho sentito. Direi che non sei un fantasma."  
"No, direi di no." Rispose la figura, con tono sereno, per poi superarlo, fermandosi davanti al tavolo. "Ragazzi geniali, vero? Quasi ai livelli degli altri quattro che occuparono in precedenza questa stanza. Chissà, potrebbero anche superarli in astuzia, un giorno."  
"Di chi stai parlando?"  
"Del primo gruppo di Malandrini. I loro scherzi erano così buoni che ancora oggi continuano ad aver effetto. Anche se effettivamente, all'epoca erano più che altro una difesa."  
"E tu chi sei?"  
"Chi pensi che io sia, Equilibrio?"  
Dark restò in silenzio, per poi sorridere e dirigersi verso l'uscita.  
"Bah, non m'interessa in fondo. Presto me ne andrò da questo mondo, quindi non voglio impicciarmi ulteriormente. Addio."  
La figura restò a guardarlo allontanarsi, restando in silenzio finché il passaggio non si richiuse.  
"Non pensavo l'avrei mai più rivisto." Disse, per poi fare un giro su se stessa.  
Il soffitto della stanza s'illuminò.  
"È passato così tanto tempo… Vero Godric, Priscilla, Salazar e Tosca?"  
Mentre diceva ciò sul soffitto cominciò ad apparire il logo di Hogwarts.  
"Da quando abbiamo costruito questo castello, è passato quasi un millennio… Ed erano più di mille anni che non vedevo quel magnifico disegno."  
Al centro del logo apparve anche il simbolo di Fairy Tail, che coprì la grande H centrale.  
"Forse è il momento che anch'io torni indietro." Concluse la figura con tono nostalgico.


	62. Hakai

"Ugh… Cosa… Cos'è successo?" Bofonchiò Harry, aprendo gli occhi.  
La prima cosa di cui si rese conto fu che era seduto contro una parete metallica, in una stanza circolare. Al centro di essa c'era uno strano dispositivo esagonale, con una colonna al cui interno c'erano quelle che sembravano delle lampade neon verdi, e al di sopra di esse tre cerchi sui quali erano disegnate decine di simboli sconosciuti.  
"Oh, ti sei svegliato." Disse Dark, appoggiato contro una ringhiera, che Majutsu notò solo allora che circondava la stanza. "Scusa, ma non sono pratico nel rimuovere i ricordi, quindi ho preferito addormentarvi."  
"Dove… Dove siamo?"  
"Siete nel TARDIS!" Esclamò il Dottore, salendo una rampa di scale. "E stiamo tornando al vostro tempo."  
"Non dovrebbe essere una cosa istantanea?"  
"A volte sì, a volte no. Dipende dai vari casi." Rispose lui.  
"Erza e Hermione?"  
"Stanno bene." Rispose Dark, girando lo sguardo verso un altro punto della stanza, dove c'erano le due ragazze, le quali sembravano star riprendendo anche loro i sensi in quel momento.  
Harry annuì, per poi alzarsi e guardarsi bene attorno.  
"Sorpreso, vero?" Fece il Dottore, sorridendo. "Guarda bene questa meraviglia, perché dubito tu riuscirai a trovarne un'altra. È l'ultima della sua specie…"  
"È… È davvero incredibile…" Osservò Hermione, alzandosi anche lei. "E siamo all'interno di quella cabina?"  
"Proprio così. E come potete immaginare da quella porta, c'è ancora parecchio spazio disponibile. Ma non è il momento di un tour."  
"Purtroppo no." Rispose l'Equilibrio. "Stiamo tornando indietro per combattere."  
"Che cosa?" Esclamarono i tre maghi, concentrando tutta l'attenzione sull'ex Custode, che sospirò.  
"Non l'ho detto prima, ma ad attenderci c'è un nemico molto pericoloso. Ancora più temibile di quella creatura che avete affrontato."  
"Di chi si tratta?" Chiese Erza.  
"Come abbiamo già spiegato ai vostri amici, esistono quattro categorie di Custodi: quelli della Luce e dell'Oscurità, che sono composte da migliaia di Custodi ognuna; poi c'è quello che rappresenta me, cioè il Custode dell'Equilibrio, alias Hikari. Infine… c'è il Custode del Caos, il cui potere è opposto al mio."  
"Equilibrio e Caos… le due forze opposte nel mezzo." Disse Hermione, per poi spalancare gli occhi. "Allora… non ho sentito solo la tua energia! Ecco perché mi sembrava diversa!"  
"Ma la prima volta che hai sentito quell'energia… è stato a inizio anno!" Affermò Harry. "Significherebbe che è stato tutto il tempo a osservarci!"  
"Per questo ho lasciato Hikari a proteggere Hogwarts." Spiegò Dark. "Finché non torneremo, sarà un'ottima difesa."  
"Ma se questo Custode è così forte… tutti gli altri sono comunque in pericolo!" Commentò Erza.  
"Se Natsu è come quello che conosco io, forse hanno qualche speranza in più… ma qui tutti voi siete più giovani."  
"Perché Natsu avrebbe più speranze degli altri?" Domandò Hermione.  
"A essere sincero, è molto semplice." Rispose Dark, sorridendo. "Perché il Natsu del nostro universo è uno dei Custodi della Luce che combatte al nostro fianco."  
"Aspetta… avete dato una delle armi più potenti dell'universo… a Natsu?!" Esclamò incredulo Majutsu.  
"Mia madre spesso agisce in modi non comprensibili anche per me." Replicò divertito l'Equilibrio. "Ma si è dimostrato un valido alleato. Oltre al fatto che adesso è uno dei pochi Custodi ad aver superato il mio esame."  
"Il tuo esame?"  
"Non preoccupatevi di questo. Riguarda il nostro universo, non il vostro. Ora pensiamo solo a mandare via l'intruso."  
"Come?"  
"L'unica possibilità che mi viene in mente… è eliminarlo."  
"Eli… minarlo?" Ripeté Hermione. "Non è un po' drastico? Potreste limitarvi a metterlo fuori gioco e-"  
"Sarebbe inutile. Se lo lasciamo ancora libero… potrebbe provocare ulteriori disordini nell'universo."  
"Ha fatto qualcosa di imperdonabile, vero?" Chiese Harry, guardandolo serio.  
"È un pericolo. Se si dovesse unire alle forze di mio padre… vincere sarebbe molto più difficile."  
"Dicci che cosa possiamo fare per aiutarti." Disse Erza. "Se costui è un pericolo per te, non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe fare ai nostri mondi."  
Il Dottore restò in silenzio a osservare la scena.  
"Volete davvero combattere?" Domandò Dark, guardando negli occhi i due maghi di Classe S.  
"Questo è il mio mondo d'origine." Rispose Majutsu. "È vero, sono legato più a Fiore, e non appena sconfiggerò Voldemort tornerò lì per restarci, ma non per questo posso abbandonare chi abita qui!"  
L'Equilibrio sorrise. "Molto bene. Allora preparatevi alla vostra battaglia più difficile. A proposito… Erza, l'armatura che hai usato prima non è possibile ripararla, vero?"  
Titania scosse la testa. "No, è a brandelli. Dovrò farne forgiare una nuova non appena torneremo a Fiore."  
"Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Puoi far apparire tutte le tue armature per piacere? Comprese quelle rotte e distrutte, oltre alle tue spade ovviamente."  
"Perché?"  
Dark ridacchiò. "Perché ho intenzione di riservarti un servizio che ben pochi possono vantare di aver ricevuto. Riparerò le tue armature e le tue lame, donandogli nuova forza e resistenza. Dopo sarà praticamente impossibile danneggiarle se non usando una quantità d'energia tale da distruggere un mondo. Inoltre farò in modo che si adattino sempre a te, considerando che crescerai ancora."  
Erza spalancò gli occhi, come anche Harry e Hermione.  
"Puoi… Puoi davvero fare qualcosa di simile?" Disse incredula la rossa.  
"Ho creato e distrutto un mondo con le mie mani. Pensi davvero che per me sia difficile una cosa del genere? Anzi, non sono neppure il primo. Prenderò spunto da certi cavalieri… ma eviterò di usare il sangue. E anche voi due, se avete armature o armi che desiderate fortificare, non esitate a farle apparire."  
Per tutta risposta Majutsu annuì, facendo apparire la sua Fairy Armor, seguita dalla spada.  
Subito dopo anche Erza fece lo stesso, materializzando tutte le sue armature, che caddero a terra inermi.  
"Ci sarebbe anche un'altra spada che vorrei che tu guardassi." Fece il moro, guardando il ragazzo, che si avvicinò alle armature. "Ma al momento è in possesso di Neville."  
"Non starai parlando della spada di Grifondoro, vero?" Chiese sorpreso Dark. "Come mai ce l'ha Neville? Credevo fosse custodita da Silente."  
"La spada si è fusa con la sua magia. È diventata letteralmente parte di lui." Rispose Hermione, impaziente di vedere come avrebbe riparato le armature.  
"Capisco. Sì, non c'è problema, guarderò anche quella, sebbene dubito abbia bisogno di un mio intervento. Ora pensiamo a queste."  
"Non ci hai ancora detto una cosa però." Fece Erza. "Come si chiama il nostro avversario?"  
"Perché vuoi saperlo?"  
"Non mi piace affrontare qualcuno senza sapere chi è."  
Dark si chinò su una delle armature, mentre le sue mani venivano avvolte da un'aura nera e bianca.  
"Il suo nome… è Hakai. Significa Distruzione."  
"Una distruzione caotica…" Commentò Majutsu, ripetendo le parole della Cooman. "Hakai… il Custode del Caos… Allora parlava proprio di lui."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dove vai?" Chiese Lucy a Hikari, vedendola allontanarsi verso l'ingresso della Sala Grande.  
"Ad accogliere degnamente il nostro ospite." Rispose lei, evocando il Keyblade.  
"È lo stesso tipo che ci mandò contro quel mostro anni fa?" Domandò il professor Lupin, guadagnandosi gli sguardi di tutti, Custode compresa.  
"Quale mostro?" Chiese Natsu.  
"Una creatura terribilmente potente…" Rispose lui, per poi guardare i membri di Fairy Tail. "Neppure Majutsu e Titania sono riusciti a ferirla. È stato solo grazie all'intervento di Dark se ne siamo usciti vivi… l'ha chiamata in un modo che ancora adesso ricordo bene… Heartless."  
"Un Heartless vi ha attaccati nel passato?!" Esclamò sorpresa Hikari. "Quindi può controllarli adesso, eh?"  
"Di chi state parlando?" Domandò Caramell. "E chi sarebbero questi Majutsu e Titania?!"  
"Credo stiano parlando di me, signor Ministro della Magia." S'intromise una voce sopra di loro.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a guardare un ragazzo dai disordinati capelli neri, con addosso un impermeabile nero con disegnati sopra dei fulmini bianchi, che li stava guardando mentre era sospeso in volo a testa in giù. "È da tanto che non ci si vede… Hikari. O adesso dovrei chiamarti Dark? In fondo, hai preso il suo posto."  
"Hakai!" Chiamò lei. "Allora eri davvero tu!"  
"Già." Rispose il Custode, per poi saltare giù, atterrando nel centro della Sala Grande, dove immediatamente si ritrovò puntate contro le bacchette di tutti i presenti.  
"Scappate!" Ordinò la Custode dell'Equilibrio. "Non siete alla sua altezza! Andatevene immediatamente da Hogwarts!"  
"Hikari, Hikari, Hikari… Pensi davvero che lascerò fuggire il mio divertimento?" Domandò Hakai, ridacchiando. "Ad ogni modo, tu non sei proprio il divertimento che speravo, ma sei un'ottima sostituta del tuo ragazzo. Mi chiedo come reagirà quando tornerà e ti vedrà sconfitta. Dopotutto, il suo giochetto non funzionerà di nuovo… e tu non potrai tornare in vita una terza volta."  
"Terza volta?" Ripeté sorpreso Gray, mentre anche Silente fissava con curiosità la ragazza.  
"Lo stesso vale per te. Tu non puoi diventare un Nessuno."  
"Un Nessuno? A me sembra anche fin troppo qualcuno." Ribatté Fred, senza abbassare la bacchetta.  
"Un Nessuno è un essere che ha perso il proprio cuore, ma che aveva una volontà tanto forte che il suo corpo ha continuato a vivere, come la sua mente." Rispose divertito il nuovo arrivato. "Ma dovreste chiederlo a lei, visto che in passato lo era."  
"Tu… non avevi il cuore?" Chiese Lucy, guardando la Custode, che annuì.  
"L'ho perso da bambina. Un Nessuno può vivere come una persona qualsiasi se mantiene la sua coscienza. Tuttavia, c'è un piccolo prezzo da pagare… la perdita di tutte le emozioni. Un Nessuno non può provarle."  
"E la cosa ironica della situazione è che nonostante ciò hai continuato a provare qualcosa verso quel bambino per cui ti sei sacrificata." Continuò Hakai, per poi scoppiare a ridere. "Che spasso! Pensare che sei morta per ben due volte tra le sue braccia… Ah, no, scusa. La seconda volta sei stata solo uccisa davanti ai suoi occhi."  
Hikari strinse con più forza il Keyblade. "Che cosa ci fai qui?" Domandò, cercando di non cedere alle provocazioni.  
"Non ne ho idea. Mi sono ritrovato in questo mondo e per qualche motivo non sono riuscito a lasciarlo, ma ero sicuro che sareste giunti anche voi. Dopotutto, Equilibrio e Caos sono destinati a scontrarsi in eterno."  
Prima che la ragazza potesse replicare, il Ministro si mise tra i due, continuando a puntare, tremando, la bacchetta contro il Custode del Caos.  
"C-Chiunque tu sia, arrenditi subito! I-Il castello è circondato dai D-Dissennatori e-"  
Il Ministro non concluse la frase che un vento d'energia lo fece volare indietro, fino a farlo sbattere contro il muro.  
Allo stesso modo anche i professori, ad esclusione di Silente, e gli studenti volarono via di fronte a quell'energia, lasciando in campo solo il preside e Hikari.  
"C-Che razza di potere è quello?" Borbottò Gray, rialzandosi per qualche secondo prima di cadere nuovamente a terra.  
"È molto più forte del Master…" Fece Lucy, guardando Hakai, che si limitava a restare fermo dove si trovava.  
"Lasciali andare! Tu vuoi me e Dark, vero?" Affermò Hikari.  
Per tutta risposta il Custode del Caos portò una mano in avanti, per poi far apparire dal nulla un Keyblade completamente nero, con un ciondolo che ricordava vagamente la sagoma della testa di un topo.  
"E perché dovrei? Contavo di divertirmi con loro… dopotutto, sono molto diversi da quelli che conosciamo. E poi potrei anche ripagare il Dragon Slayer per avermi affrontato."  
Natsu spalancò gli occhi.  
"Non è lo stesso! Lui non possiede lo stesso potere!"  
"E allora? Credi davvero che me ne importi qualcosa?"  
"Ehi, tu!" Esclamò il rosato, alzandosi a fatica. "Non ho capito bene che cosa stai dicendo, ma vuoi affrontarmi, dico bene?"  
"Dragonil, non fare niente di avventato!" Tentò di ordinare la McGranitt, senza però riuscire nemmeno ad alzarsi, come i suoi colleghi.  
"Ma se sto fermo… finirà col ferirvi ulteriormente."  
Hikari sospirò, per poi alzare la mano libera.  
Immediatamente, attorno a tutti ad eccezione dei maghi di Fairy Tail apparve una specie di bolla bianca e nera, che avvolse completamente i presenti, per poi sparire con essi.  
"Li ho portati a Hogsmeade." Spiegò la Custode, guardando il preside, che annuì.  
"Ti ringrazio." Disse lui, per poi tornare a volgere la sua attenzione al ragazzo del Caos, che non reagì minimamente a quella svolta.  
"Allora possiamo combattere senza problemi?" Domandò George, riuscendo a rimettersi anche lui in piedi, imitato uno a uno dagli altri.  
"Solo per questa volta, signor Weasley, credo di potervi dire di non trattenervi."  
"Speravamo dicesse questo, preside!" Esclamarono i due fratelli, per poi sbattere tra di loro i pugni. " _Magia gemella! Ignum! Rockets Fire!"_  
Immediatamente una serie di fuochi d'artificio partirono in direzione del nemico, che si limitò ad alzare una mano per farli esplodere prima che potessero anche solo sfiorarlo, per poi saltare per evitare un affondo da parte di Hikari.  
"Dovrete impegnarvi molto di più." Schernì, per poi spostarsi velocemente, evitando così un incantesimo rosso lanciato da Silente.  
"Combatti da uomo!" Urlò Natsu, lasciandosi avvolgere dalle fiamme e partendo all'attacco.  
Ma Hakai lo colpì allo stomaco con un piede, facendolo volare verso l'alto, dove andò a sbattere contro il soffitto.  
Fu Happy a recuperarlo prima che potesse cadere a terra, restando in aria sopra il Custode.  
"Tauros!" Chiamò Lucy, evocando lo Spirito Stellare, che si lanciò subito alla carica contro il nemico, che parò l'ascia usando il Keyblade, per poi respingere il toro antropomorfo.  
"Deboli! Siete tutti deboli!" Gridò Hakai, per poi parare con l'arma una spada di ghiaccio creata da Gray e con la mano libera una radice creata da Neville.  
"Quanto è forte?" Fece sorpresa Ginny, deglutendo, mentre Hikari saltava al suo fianco, cominciando a creare tra le mani due sfere, una bianca e una nera.  
"Molto più di quanto sta dimostrando adesso." Rispose, per poi far scontrare tra di loro le due sfere magiche, formandone una sola, con i due colori che si mischiavano in continuazione tra di loro. "Spostatevi tutti da lì!" Urlò, alzando la magia verso l'alto, dove s'ingigantì ulteriormente.  
Immediatamente tutti i maghi obbedirono all'ordine, lasciando Hakai da solo, che si limitò a guardare la sfera, senza far sparire il suo sorriso.  
Hikari non disse nulla e lanciò la magia contro il suo avversario, che fece scomparire il Keyblade per prenderla con le mani.  
La forza dell'incantesimo riuscì a farlo arretrare di qualche metro, ma con orrore di tutti i presenti, infine riuscì a respingerla verso l'alto, distruggendo letteralmente la volta della Sala Grande, e lasciando che la sfera proseguisse verso l'alto, dove esplose provocando un'onda d'urto che infranse tutti i vetri del castello.  
Silente evocò subito una barriera attorno a loro per ripararsi dai detriti, mentre Hakai e Hikari restarono a guardarsi, incuranti delle macerie che cadevano attorno a loro, le quali sembravano evitarli come se non volessero interferire nella battaglia.  
"Non ho passato il tempo a riposare." Fece il ragazzo. "E ho molta più esperienza di te nell'usare assieme Luce e Oscurità."  
La Custode dell'Equilibrio non disse nulla. Partì subito all'attacco, pronta a colpirlo con il Keyblade.  
Hakai restò al suo posto, facendo riapparire la sua arma e preparandosi a parare il colpo.  
Ma la ragazza scomparve, riapparendo alle sue spalle e colpendolo in pieno, facendolo volare attraverso la Sala e infine scontrare contro il portone, che cedette sotto il colpo appena ricevuto.  
"Incredibile…" Commentò Lucy, mentre anche gli altri maghi guardavano stupefatti lo scontro. Solo Luna era riuscita a mantenere la sua solita aria da sognatrice, sebbene i suoi occhi tradivano la sua attenzione.  
"Ora capisco perché erano così sicuri…" Sussurrò Ron.  
"Sono decisamente a livelli ben diversi dai nostri." Ammise il preside. "Nemmeno io potrei affrontarli da solo."  
"E si stanno trattenendo." Aggiunse la Lovegood, attirando gli sguardi di tutti su di sé. "Se Hermione ha detto che l'Eterion era nulla in confronto, questo decisamente non è il loro limite."

Nel frattempo, al di fuori di Hogwarts, i professori, il Ministro e gli altri studenti avevano osservato da Hogsmeade la sfera magica esplodere nel cielo, e anche da lì avevano avvertito l'onda d'urto, che arrivò come un fortissimo colpo di vento.  
"N-Non posso credere ai miei occhi…" Mormorò incredulo Caramell. "Una simile magia…"  
"Non ne ho mai vista una così potente." Ammise Vitious, mentre alle sue spalle Piton osservava la scena con il suo solito volto stoico, anche se dentro non poteva dire di non provare un certo timore. Se prima non credeva alla storia di quei ragazzi, ora aveva ben pochi dubbi.  
"E non avete visto la guerra." Disse il Dottore, arrivando in quel momento, da solo.  
"Quando siete tornati?" Chiese il professor Lupin.  
"Pochi secondi fa. Anche se Dark è andato subito verso il castello."  
"E Potter, Scarlett e Granger?" Domandò la vicepreside.  
"Stanno riposando dentro il TARDIS." Rispose lui, con gesti vaghi. "Un viaggio nel tempo può risultare stancante all'inizio. Sa, il fuso orario…"

Hakai riemerse dalle macerie del portone, limitandosi a far scrocchiare il collo.  
"Non male come colpo, lo ammetto." Disse, per poi battere le mani sui vestiti per far cadere la polvere. "Ma da sola, non sei questo granché."  
Hikari alzò il Keyblade, per poi scomparire nuovamente alla vista.  
Ma questa volta il suo avversario la imitò, svanendo dietro di lei.  
La prossima cosa che i maghi videro furono solo delle scintille provocate a mezz'aria dallo scontro delle due armi.  
"Dannazione!" Esclamò Natsu. "Non mi sono mai sentito tanto debole!"  
"Ma quei due sono ben lontani dalle nostre capacità." Ammise Fred. "Probabilmente nemmeno Harry ed Erza potrebbero fare qualcosa…"  
Il loro discorso venne interrotto dai due Custodi, che atterrarono ai lati opposti della Sala Grande.  
Hikari puntò subito il Keyblade verso Hakai, creando una sfera nera sulla sua punta, che divenne sempre più grande.  
Allo stesso modo, il custode del Caos cominciò a crearne un'altra, solo che questa era bianca.  
Senza dire nulla, lanciarono le due magie una contro l'altra, le quali si scontrarono a metà strada, restando ferme e cominciando a scagliare fulmini attorno.  
"È tutto inutile!" Gridò Hakai, sorridendo. "Non puoi vincere!"  
"Lo so, ma mi basta prendere tempo finché Dark non tornerà! E dopo per te sarà la fine!"  
"Speranza vana la tua. Quando arriverà… di te non ci sarà nulla!"  
" _E-Expelliarmus!_ " Balbettò una voce.  
Tutti si voltarono verso l'ingresso della Sala Grande, dove videro una figura vestita di nero, con un cappuccio che gli copriva il volto, tenere una bacchetta, dalla quale era appena partito un incantesimo rosso, che tuttavia s'infranse ancora prima di raggiungere Hakai, che sbuffò divertito.  
"E quello che cos'era? Non ho mai visto un attacco così patetico e-"  
Non concluse la frase che sentì un forte dolore attorno alla gamba.  
Senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, un grosso cane nero era entrato nella stanza, riuscendo a raggiungerlo e morderlo a una gamba.  
"Tu- Dannato!" Urlò Hakai, spostando il Keyblade e colpendo l'animale con esso, facendolo volare via.  
Solo allora sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi giusto in tempo per vedere la sua stessa magia, unita a quella di Hikari, raggiungerlo ed esplodergli contro.  
L'esplosione fu tale che il punto dove si trovava il Custode del Caos sembrò letteralmente svanire, inghiottito dalla luce scaturita dallo scontro.  
Quando essa si dissipò, rivelò un grosso cratere, al suo interno perfettamente liscio, con nessuna traccia di Hakai.  
"D-Dov'è finito?" Domandò Lucy, guardandosi attorno. "È… È morto?"  
Hikari cadde in ginocchio, prendendo dei profondi respiri. "No… Ma di sicuro stavolta non ne è uscito indenne. Abbiamo qualche minuto di tempo per riprenderci."  
"Solo qualche minuto?!" Esclamò sorpreso Ron. "Dopo un simile colpo, sarebbe un miracolo se fosse ancora tutto intero!"  
"Abbiamo tentato di distruggerlo più volte, ma è sempre tornato. Inoltre, ha il potere di distruggere questo pianeta come e quando vuole. Un colpo del genere di certo non l'ha ucciso." Rispose la Custode, per poi avvicinarsi al cane, che scosse il pelo; del misterioso ragazzo invece già non c'era più alcuna traccia.  
"Grazie per l'aiuto." Disse, chinandosi su di lui e avvolgendolo con un'aura verde. "Ora lascia che curi le tue ferite."  
"Sembri essere a tuo agio con gli animali." Osservò Silente, continuando a tenere in mano la bacchetta, remore degli avvertimenti della ragazza.  
"Un nostro compagno è in grado di trasformarsi in quasi ogni tipo di animale e non solo. Quindi ho avuto modo di vederne di diversi. Senza considerare quella che si trasforma in una scimmia gigante quando vede la luna."  
"Una specie di lupo mannaro?" Chiese George.  
"No, no, proprio una scimmia gigante con un istinto di distruzione molto alto, e anche quando ha l'aspetto umano, è molto forte. Dopotutto, suo nonno è definito da molti l'essere più potente dell'universo." Replicò sorridendo Hikari, sciogliendo l'incantesimo di guarigione.  
"Che razza di compagni avete?" Domandò Gray, incuriosito.  
"Parecchi tipi diversi. Da un disegnatore di fumetti a un mezzo demone, passando per un ragazzo in grado di tornare bambino quando vuole, una ragazza che pilotava un robot gigante e concludendo con un pseudo assassino dai capelli azzurri. Ah, senza dimenticare il quasi dio della morte, un alchimista in grado di creare praticamente qualsiasi cosa e un ragazzo in grado di usare delle fiamme per combattere e destinato a diventare un boss della malavita."  
"E mi pare di capire che ci sia anche Natsu in questo gruppo, giusto?" Intervenne Luna, guardando il Dragon Slayer, che trasalì.  
"A questo punto è inutile nasconderlo. Sì, da noi Natsu è uno dei Custodi, e assieme a Happy viaggia con noi."  
"Anch'io sono un Custode, aye?" Chiese stupito il gatto umanizzato, indicandosi.  
"No, no. Tu sei solo un accompagnatore… un  _Guardiano_ , a voler essere precisi. Motivo per cui spesso ti sei allontanato dal gruppo principale."  
Nel frattempo il cane si girò verso i ragazzi, guardandoli uno a uno.  
"Quello non è lo stesso cane che abbiamo visto a Privet Drive?" Osservò Gray.  
"Intenti dire il Gramo?" Fece Ron. Nessuno si accorse che il cane sembrò gemere a quella parola.  
"Ti posso assicurare, signor Weasley, che quello non è un Gramo, ma solo un semplice cane." Disse Silente, fissando anche lui incuriosito l'animale, che si diresse verso l'uscita della Sala Grande, sparendo oltre la soglia. "Anche se mi chiedo come mai sia intervenuto in nostro aiuto… Come anche quel ragazzo. Non era uno studente."  
Hikari li guardò in silenzio. "Quel ragazzo…" Mormorò, portandosi una mano sotto il mento. "Perché ho come l'impressione che dovrei sapere chi è?"  
Ma l'attenzione di tutti fu catturata dall'urlo di Gray.  
Senza che nessuno se ne rendesse conto, Hakai era riapparso alle spalle del mago del ghiaccio, trafiggendolo allo stomaco con il Keyblade.  
"Gray!" Urlarono tutti, mentre il Custode del Caos estraeva l'arma dal suo corpo, lasciandolo cadere a terra.  
Immediatamente Luna evocò una decina di fate, che si diressero da lui, cominciando a curarlo.  
Anche Hikari si lanciò verso di lui, ma venne fermata da Hakai.  
Solo allora notò le varie bruciature sul suo corpo, come anche i vestiti lacerati in più punti.  
"Sei stata fortunata. Se non fosse stato per lui, ti avrei sopraffatta. E invece sei riuscita a ferirmi… e questo avrà il suo prezzo."  
Dicendo ciò, cominciò a creare una sfera d'oscurità, in direzione dei maghi. Silente si mise davanti come scudo, tenendo la bacchetta alzata.  
"Ora cancellerò tutti loro dall'esistenza!" Urlò, scagliando la magia.  
Il preside pronunciò subito una serie d'incantesimi, pronto a ricevere l'impatto.  
Ma prima che il colpo nemico potesse raggiungerlo, una macchia bianca entrò dal soffitto distrutto, mettendosi in mezzo.  
Erza, nella ricreata armatura di Super Acciaio, alzò gli scudi presenti sulle braccia, ricevendo in pieno il colpo e arretrando di un paio di metri sotto la sua potenza.  
Poi, usando tutta la sua forza, riuscì a deviare verso l'alto la magia, che si disperse nel cielo.  
"Che cosa?!" Esclamò sorpreso Hakai, fissando Titania, che abbassò le braccia, sorridendo nel constatare che l'armatura non aveva riportato il minimo graffio.  
"Pare proprio che adesso sia in grado di tenere testa anche al creatore di quell'essere…" Disse, per poi sostituire l'armatura con la sua classica, facendo apparire due spade tra le mani. "Non ho nemmeno bisogno di chiederti se tu sei Hakai!"  
"Erza!" Esclamarono gli altri, felici di vederla.  
"Scusate il ritardo. Siamo rimasti bloccati nel traffico temporale." Replicò lei, guardandoli divertita, per poi farsi seria nel vedere la ferita di Gray.  
"Come hai fatto?!" Urlò il Custode del Caos. "Nessuna armatura avrebbe potuto resistere a quella magia!"  
"Allora è meglio che tu rivaluti i tuoi poteri!" Gridò una voce.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, vedendo un'armatura verde cadere proprio verso Hakai, tenendo di fronte a sé una spada dello stesso colore.  
Il Custode del Caos alzò in tempo il Keyblade per parare l'affondo, ma questo non evitò la formazione di un cratere sotto di lui.  
"Credo dobbiamo ringraziare il tuo Heartless per averci permesso di capire quanto diventare più forti." Disse Harry, per poi saltare indietro, atterrando al fianco di Hikari, che lo guardò sorpresa, come gli altri.  
"Deduco che Dark vi ha trovati." Disse lei.  
Majutsu non disse nulla, limitandosi ad alzare la spada.  
"Direi che possiamo parlare dopo. Dark ci raggiungerà a breve. Ha preferito non viaggiare velocemente con Hermione, e dice che usare un varco avrebbe potuto sconvolgerla ulteriormente."  
La Custode annuì. "Credo di aver capito che cosa vuole fare. In effetti, non vedo molte altre soluzioni che non includano almeno la distruzione di questo castello."  
"Ovvero?" Domandò Ron, guardando preoccupato il loro nemico, il quale strinse con maggiore forza il Keyblade.  
"Quel dannato… distribuire così i suoi poteri…"  
"Basta con le chiacchere!" Esclamò Erza, alzando le spade. "Direi che ormai non dobbiamo più preoccuparci di mantenere integra la Sala Grande. Quindi possiamo sfogarci senza problemi! Luna, come sta Gray?"  
"Le mie fate stanno cercando di rimarginare la ferita, ma ha bisogno di cure vere e proprie il prima possibile."  
"Allora è meglio sbrigarci e mettere fuori gioco questo tipo." Fece Harry, preparandosi a combattere.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione barcollò fuori dal varco creato da Dark.  
"Scusa, le prime volte può risultare strano viaggiare così, ma poi diventa molto più facile." Fece lui, uscendo e facendo scomparire il passaggio.  
"Ma dove mi hai portato?" Chiese la castana, guardandolo.  
"Se ti avessi portato subito sul campo di battaglia, saresti stata in pericolo. E portare qui anche Harry ed Erza sarebbe stato troppo anche per me, perciò ti ho concesso questo piccolo onore."  
"Dove siamo?"  
"Guardati intorno. Anche se non ci sei mai stata di persona, credo che tu possa riconoscere il luogo senza alcun problema."  
Hermione trasalì, per poi girarsi.  
Attorno a loro c'erano delle antiche mura, alte circa cinquanta metri, con decine di archi che mostravano l'esterno.  
Sotto di loro invece c'era una barriera che copriva l'intera area circolare, permettendo così di camminare anche sul vuoto tra altre mura, molto più piccole delle principali, che formavano quello che sembrava un piccolo labirinto.  
E attorno a loro c'erano centinaia di ragazzi e ragazze, tutti con in mano un Keyblade, che combattevano tra di loro, senza però infliggersi ferite gravi.  
"Questo è…" Mormorò Hermione, incredula, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso il cielo, spalancando gli occhi.  
Al posto del cielo, con solo il sole a illuminare, c'erano decine e decine di pianeti a riempire l'azzurro, e dalla loro grandezza, dovevano essere davvero vicini.  
"Già. Questo è il luogo dove abbiamo deciso di riunire tutti i Custodi. Su questo pianeta, che in passato era il centro del mondo originale."  
"Ma… Ma quindi siamo… nel tuo universo?"  
"Proprio così. Siamo venuti a prendere qualcuno in grado di aiutarci nella lotta senza rischiare di distruggere davvero tutta Hogwarts. Anche se alla fine ci servirà giusto per creare una piccola distrazione a Hakai."  
Hermione osservò meravigliata i Custodi, i quali si erano giusto voltati a guardarli, per poi proseguire nei loro allenamenti.  
"Vuoi portare qualcun altro da noi? Credevo che non doveste interferire."  
"Hakai non fa parte del vostro mondo, quindi abbiamo il dovere di rimuovere la minaccia da lui costituita. Ora andiamo a cercarlo e-"  
"Non ce n'è bisogno. Sono già qui. Ho percepito che sarei stato di nuovo coinvolto in qualcuno dei tuoi piani." Disse una voce alle loro spalle.  
Dark sorrise. "Ci speravo. Ci risparmi un po' di tempo."  
Hermione si sporse a lato per guardare meglio il nuovo arrivato.  
Non poté fare a meno di aprire la bocca per la sorpresa, nel vedere una fiamma arancione bruciare sulla fronte dell'ultimo arrivato.


	63. Fiamme, lettera e riunione

Harry saltò di lato per evitare una sfera di elettricità che Hakai gli aveva lanciato contro.  
"Ma per quanto ancora vuole combattere?!" Sbottò Natsu, cercando di colpirlo con un pugno infuocato, ma mancandolo.  
"Se sperate di stancarmi, allora dovrete aspettare parecchio tempo." Li derise il Custode del Caos, parando un affondo da parte di Erza, seguito da uno proveniente da Neville. "Sono invincibile! Nessuno di voi può sconfiggermi!"  
"Questo solo finché non arriva Dark." Ripeté Hikari, alzando una mano per respingere una sfera d'acqua, guardando con la coda dell'occhio gli altri maghi, Silente compreso, che stavano assistendo Gray.  
"Stai zitto!" Abbaiò Natsu. "T'insegneremo noi a non metterti contro Fairy Tail!"  
"Umpf. Vediamo che cosa sai fare una volta privato del tuo fuoco." Fece Hakai, per poi schioccare le dita.  
Immediatamente le fiamme che avvolgevano le mani del Dragon Slayer cominciarono a volare verso il Custode del Caos, con le quali cominciò a creare una sfera.  
"C-Cosa…" Balbettò incredulo Dragonil, vedendo il fuoco scomparire completamente.  
"Se ben ricordo, tu non puoi mangiare il tuo stesso fuoco, no? Allora vediamo quanto sai resistere!" Urlò Hakai, per poi rispedirgli contro la sua magia, che colpì in pieno il rosato, facendolo volare contro il muro.  
"Natsu!" Gridò Harry, per poi correre verso l'avversario, cercando di colpirlo con la spada, ma riuscendo solo a tagliargli il vestito.  
"Tutto qui quello che Majutsu può fare? Nonostante il mio opposto abbia rinforzato la tua spada e l'armatura, il tuo potere non è aumentato. E sono sicuro che il mio Heartless è stato sconfitto da Dark e non da voi, vero?"  
"Anche se è vero, non significa che ci arrenderemo! Noi siamo maghi di Fairy Tail!"  
"Ben detto!" Affermò una voce.  
Tutti si girarono, giusto in tempo per vedere una fiammata arancione colpire in pieno Hakai, facendolo allontanare di diversi metri.  
"Chi osa-"  
"È passato un po' di tempo, Hakai." Continuò la voce.  
Sopra di loro, un ragazzo dai ritti capelli castani e gli occhi arancioni osservava la scena. Si manteneva in volo grazie a delle fiamme dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi, che sembravano uscire da dei guanti, e sulla fronte era ben evidente una fiamma che ardeva quasi incontrollata, senza però intaccare in alcun modo il suo proprietario.  
"Tsuna!" Chiamò Hikari, contenta. "Allora ha scelto te come soccorso!"  
"Beh, ho pensato che un'altra persona in grado di usare le fiamme non avrebbe fatto male." Fece Dark, entrando nella Sala Grande affiancato da Hermione.  
"È anche lui un Dragon Slayer?" Chiese Lucy. "O è l'altro Natsu? In fondo, il nome è praticamente lo stesso…"  
"No, non sono Natsu." Rispose il ragazzo, per poi atterrare, facendo sparire il fuoco attorno alle mani. "Non sono neppure un mago puro."  
"Un mago puro?"  
"Intende dire che i suoi poteri magici derivano dal Keyblade." Rispose Hermione. "Ho visto molte altre persone come lui… molti di loro mi hanno detto che in origine erano quasi tutti semplici Babbani."  
"Aspetta… vuoi dire che tu sei stata nel suo mondo?" Domandò incredulo Ron, ricevendo un assenso.  
"Sì, ho visto centinaia di altri Custodi." Rispose la castana.  
"Così finalmente sei arrivato, Dark." Li interruppe Hakai, sorridendo. "Non importa chi hai portato, io voglio combattere solo contro di te!"  
"Non sottovalutare Tsuna." Replicò l'incarnazione dell'Equilibrio. "È uno dei Custodi che ha superato il mio esame. Ha il potere di sconfiggerti quanto me e Hikari."  
Come a volerlo confermare, il ragazzo con la fiamma sulla fronte alzò una mano. Lì, in un turbinio di fiamme, apparve un Keyblade nero, con incisi lungo il manico dei simboli, che ricordavano una tempesta, un tuono, una nuvola, il sole, la nebbia e una goccia d'acqua, con uno sfondo azzurro. Come ciondolo invece aveva un proiettile in uno stemma, affianco del quale c'erano due pistole.  
"Esatto. Io sono uno dei tredici  _Lord del Keyblade_. Uno dei Custodi con il potere di affrontare le entità creatrici dell'universo." Dichiarò Tsuna, per poi alzare la mano libera, creando una sfera di fuoco. "Natsu, prendi!" Urlò, lanciandola verso il Dragon Slayer, che riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, sorridendo.  
"Finalmente si mangia!" Esclamò, spalancando la bocca e risucchiando in pochi istanti le fiamme arancioni.  
Subito dopo si lasciò avvolgere completamente da esse.  
"Fantastico! Non ho mai mangiato nulla di così buono!" Affermò, senza far scomparire il fuoco.  
"Sono le mie  _Fiamme dell'Ultimo Desiderio_." Spiegò Tsuna. "Solitamente, per ottenerle bisogna morire. Puoi chiamarle anche  _Fiamme del Cielo_."  
"E con questo? Sono comunque più forte di voi e-"  
Hakai non concluse la frase che venne colpito in faccia dai due ragazzi del fuoco, che lo fecero letteralmente volare attraverso l'intera Sala Grande.  
Tsuna scomparve in una vampata, riapparendo nel punto dove il Custode stava per cadere, colpendolo nuovamente e spedendolo contro il Dragon Slayer, che lo fece schiantare sul pavimento con un calcio.  
"Incredibile… Natsu sembra potente quasi come quando aveva assorbito l'Eterion…" Commentò Neville, per poi voltarsi verso Dark, che raggiunse Gray, chinandosi su di lui.  
"Ecco." Fece, tirando fuori da una tasca un fagiolo e mettendolo in bocca al mago del ghiaccio, per poi forzarlo a mandarlo giù. "Questo l'ho preso tempo fa da un certo gatto. Rimarginerà la ferita e rigenererà la sua magia. Preferisco farlo guarire così piuttosto che forzare la sua guarigione con la mia magia."  
"Ma è solo un… fagiolo…" Fece Lucy, zittendosi quando vide la ferita cominciare a rimarginarsi, per poi chiudersi senza lasciare nemmeno una cicatrice. "Com'è possibile?!"  
"Nel mondo da cui provengono, questi fagioli vengono usati per guarire ferite molto più gravi." Disse Dark, rialzandosi ed evocando il suo Keyblade. "Silente, mi spiace per tutti i danni causati al castello. Dopo vi porrò rimedio."  
"Non importa. L'unica cosa che mi rattrista è scoprire che dei ragazzi sono costretti a combattere in questo modo, ed io rispetto a loro sono impotente."  
"Sono tutti fattori esterni e al di là delle tue capacità. Resti comunque il più grande mago di questo mondo, Albus. E gli errori… pure io ne faccio, e anche gravi."  
"Tu che possiedi un potere tanto grande… come fai a conviverci?"  
Lucy e Luna si voltarono a guardarlo, incuriosite dalla prossima risposta.  
"Riesco a farlo perché so che presto finirà." Si limitò a rispondere, per poi lanciarsi in corsa nella battaglia.  
Nel frattempo Hakai riemerse dal cratere creatosi dalla sua caduta.  
"Dannazione… sei decisamente diventato più forte,  _Tsunayoshi_." Commentò, per poi sorridere. "Meglio così! Almeno potrò divertirmi un po' di più!"  
"Non credo proprio!" Sentenziò Dark, raggiungendolo e colpendolo con il Keyblade sulla schiena.  
Hakai non riuscì a reagire, ritrovandosi nuovamente a volare attraverso la stanza, questa volta rimbalzando più volte sul pavimento.  
"Hikari, andiamo!" Disse l'ex Custode dell'Equilibrio, per poi ricevere un assenso.  
"Finalmente posso davvero divertirmi!" Esclamò invece Hakai, rimettendosi in piedi e creando una sfera bianca tra le mani.  
Senza che dicesse altro, questa s'ingigantì, fino a raggiungere il diametro di una decina di metri. E il Custode del Caos la teneva sospesa sopra di lui, senza alcuna difficoltà, con una sola mano.  
"Ora distruggerò voi e questo castello!"  
"Non te lo lasceremo fare!" Gridarono assieme Harry ed Erza, correndogli contro con le spade alzate, ma Hakai fermò i loro attacchi con il Keyblade.  
"Volete capire che è inutile?" Chiese, poco prima di venire colpito dai fuochi d'artificio dei gemelli.  
"Spiacenti, ma quella parola abbiamo imparato a cancellarla dal nostro vocabolario!" Dissero in coro.  
Hakai riemerse dal fumo incolume, ma con un'aria infastidita sul volto.  
"Dannati mocciosi… quando imparerete a stare al vostro posto?!" Sbraitò furioso, per poi lanciare la sfera di luce contro di loro, sorprendendo i due Custodi, che si prepararono a ricevere loro l'attacco.  
"Questa volta intervengo io!" Esclamò Ron, mettendosi in mezzo e alzando le mani, riuscendo ad afferrare la sfera.  
Urlò di dolore, ma con grande sorpresa di Hakai, la sua sfera cominciò a diminuire di dimensioni, fino a scomparire, lasciando un Ronald Weasley con le mani ustionate ma un sorriso sul volto.  
"M-Mi dispiace… ma la luce… è anche il mio elemento…" Mormorò, per poi cadere privo di sensi a terra.  
"Ron!" Urlarono gli altri preoccupati, ma s'interruppero quando videro Natsu e Tsuna partire di nuovo all'attacco.  
"Maledetto!" Tuonò il Dragon Slayer, per poi convogliare le fiamme che lo avvolgevano tutte attorno al suo pugno, mentre l'altro utente del fuoco portava entrambe le mani in avanti, per poi scagliare una fiammata che investì in pieno il nemico, che subito dopo venne raggiunto anche dal pugno del rosato, spedendolo dritto da Dark e Hikari, che alzarono assieme i loro Keyblade, avvolgendoli uno con la luce e l'altro con l'oscurità.  
E sotto gli occhi increduli di tutti, Hakai finì proprio contro di essi, venendo trafitto al petto da entrambe le lame. Il Custode del Caos alzò lo sguardo, per poi sputare del sangue, che si unì a quello che stava sgorgando dalle ferite, che vennero lasciate libere quando i due Keyblade scomparvero.  
"M-Maledizione…" Ansimò Hakai, indietreggiando. "Non può essere…"  
"Ci hai sottovalutati." Replicò Dark, guardandolo serio. "Ora puoi scomparire per sempre."  
Il Custode malvagio lo guardò, per poi sorridere.  
"Non credere che sia finita… Anch'io ho… qualche asso nella manica…" Bofonchiò, cominciando a diventare trasparente, proprio mentre i professori, seguiti dal Ministro della Magia entrarono nella Sala Grande, pronti al combattimento. Harry, Erza e Neville fecero subito sparire armature e spade, sperando di non essere stati visti. Cosa che per fortuna non avvenne, dato che tutti erano incentrati su Hakai.  
"C-Che diamine è successo?" Domandò Caramell, osservando con terrore la Sala Grande ormai quasi totalmente distrutta, per poi spostare lo sguardo sui presenti.  
"È finita." Rispose Hikari, guardandolo. "Abbiamo vinto."  
"No… Avete solo vinto questa battaglia…" Replicò Hakai, mentre delle scie bianche cominciavano ad avvolgerlo. "Io tornerò… e la prossima volta vi ucciderò con estremo piacere. Ci rivedremo… nella guerra che ci sta aspettando… Nigrae non vede l'ora di mostrarti il vero potere del suo nuovo corpo… Dark…"  
Sotto gli occhi increduli di tutti a eccezione dei Custodi, il rappresentante del Caos scomparve nel nulla, senza lasciare niente dietro di sé.  
"Ma è… è morto?" Chiese la McGranitt.  
L'incarnazione dell'Equilibrio non rispose, limitandosi ad alzare una mano verso di loro.  
Uno a uno, i professori e il Ministro caddero a terra privi di sensi, tranne Lupin.  
"Che cosa gli hai fatto?" Domandò Silente, avvicinandosi.  
"Li ho solo messi a dormire. Dopo cancellerò dalla loro mente tutti i ricordi su di noi."  
"E perché invece hai lasciato me sveglio?" Chiese il professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
"Perché sappiamo che non farai nulla contro di noi." Rispose Tsuna, avvicinandosi, mentre la sua fiamma si spegneva. Immediatamente i suoi occhi diventarono marroni, e la sua serietà scomparve. "Cioè, sento che non farai nulla di stupido con queste informazioni, ecco." Disse, con voce decisamente più allegra, attirando su di sé gli sguardi degli altri.  
"Ma è bipolare?" Domandarono assieme i gemelli Weasley, increduli.  
"No, semplicemente quando uso le mie fiamme perdo tutta la mia imbranataggine." Spiegò Tsuna, sorridendo e portandosi una mano dietro la testa, imbarazzato. "È perfetto per combattere, anche se preferirei evitare."  
"Parlò il futuro Decimo Boss della Famiglia Vongola." Ridacchiò Hikari.  
"Io non voglio diventarlo!" Ribatté scocciato lui. "Non voglio avere niente a che fare con la mafia! E poi direi che salvare il nostro universo al momento ha la priorità, no? Devo già evitare Reborn e Leon…"  
"Hai un leone?!" Esclamò entusiasta Natsu.  
"Solo un cucciolo… e si chiama come te, tra l'altro… Ma no, io mi riferisco a un camaleonte."  
"Un camaleonte?" Rifletté Neville. "Non mi sembra un animale così spaventoso…"  
"Ne riparleremo dopo che lo vedrete trasformarsi in una pistola usata per ucciderti decine di volte." Sospirò scoraggiato Tsuna, per poi guardarsi attorno. "Allora… questa è Hogwarts? Harry me ne ha parlato qualche volta, ma me la immaginavo diversa."  
"Forse quando è intera fa un effetto migliore." Ridacchiò Majutsu, cercando di trattenere la sua curiosità. Dopotutto, era ovvio che il ragazzo si stava riferendo alla sua versione della dimensione da cui proveniva.  
"Sei stato fantastico!" Esclamò Happy. "Tu e Natsu avete combattuto assieme perfettamente, aye!"  
"In effetti, sembri abbastanza in sintonia con il mio modo di agire." Ammise il Dragon Slayer.  
"Beh, usiamo entrambi il fuoco, quindi anche con l'altro Natsu alla fine mi sono ritrovato a combattere assieme più volte. Per questo sapevo già che le mie fiamme ti avrebbero completamente ricaricato."  
"Bene!" S'intromise Dark, battendo le mani, subito affiancato da Hikari. "Ora vediamo un po' di riprendere la mano! Sono passati un po' di mesi dall'ultima volta che ho ricostruito questo castello."  
"Anche da voi era stato attaccato?" Chiese sorpresa Lucy, ricevendo un assenso.  
"Sì, ma non vi diremo come e perché. Pronta Hikari?"  
"Certo, anche se non uso spesso l'alchimia. Dopotutto, io sono stata addestrata nell'usare la magia."  
"Mi sono perso quel corso a scuola. Io mi annoiavo con geografia e matematica."  
"Stupido." Ridacchiò la ragazza.  
Senza dirsi altro, i due si chinarono a terra, per poi poggiare le mani sul pavimento.  
Harry, Erza, Hermione e Lupin rimasero meno impressionati degli altri avendo già visto all'opera l'alchimia, ma gli altri osservarono increduli il pavimento ricostruirsi dal nulla, mentre le macerie scomparivano. Allo stesso modo anche la volta si ripristinò, assieme all'incantesimo che mostrava un cielo privo di nuvole, con la luna calante e le stelle che brillavano.  
"Ugh… cosa mi sono perso?" Chiese Gray, aprendo gli occhi. "Ero sicuro di star combattendo…"  
A quella frase tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius Black avanzò verso il muro che nascondeva il suo attuale rifugio, tenendosi il fianco con la mano.  
"Non male… Non pensavo che potesse essere così forte…" Mormorò a se stesso, trattenendo un gemito di dolore.  
A quel punto i suoi occhi videro qualcosa sfrecciargli contro e alzò istintivamente una mano, che afferrò al volo un fagiolo.  
"Mangialo." Ordinò Dark, avvicinandosi. "Hikari ti ha guarito le ferite più gravi, ma è evidente che non è stato sufficiente."  
Il ricercato non rispose, limitandosi a mettere in bocca il fagiolo e mandarlo giù. Sgranò gli occhi quando sentì il dolore scomparire, come se non ci fosse mai stato. Inoltre si sentiva bene come non lo era da anni.  
"I danni fatti dai Dissennatori sono troppo profondi per venire eliminati immediatamente. A quelli solo il tempo può porvi rimedio e-"  
Dark non riuscì a continuare che ricevette un pugno in faccia, che lo fece cadere indietro.  
Sirius abbassò il braccio, sospirando. "Ora mi sento meglio."  
"C-Che succede?" Chiese Dudley, mentre apriva il passaggio, ritrovandosi a fissare l'incarnazione dell'Equilibrio, che si stava rialzando, massaggiandosi il naso, dal quale però non stava cadendo nemmeno una goccia di sangue.  
"Ahia… Forse dovevo aspettare a guarirti…"  
"Smettila di fingere." Replicò Black, massaggiandosi la mano. "Hai la testa tanto dura che mi sono quasi spaccato le dita."  
"Scusa, scusa… Ma come sai, non mi piace mostrarmi superiore." Disse lui sarcastico.  
"C-Chi è?" Chiese Dudley, fissandolo incredulo.  
Solo allora Dark si accorse di lui, e nel vederlo sgranò gli occhi.  
"Che ci fa lui qui?" Esclamò sorpreso. "Lui non è un-"  
Ma si zittì quando vide la bacchetta tra le sue mani. Silenzio che durò solo pochi secondi, prima che l'Equilibrio si portasse una mano sulla faccia, cominciando a ridere.  
"Non ci credo! Questo era qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedere! E ne ho viste di cose assurde!"  
"E-Eh?" Fece Dudley, non sapendo come reagire.  
"Perché una simile reazione?" domandò invece Sirius.  
Dark si calmò, continuando però a tenere sul volto il sorriso. "Quando ci siamo visti nel passato, ho detto che viaggio per i mondi, ricordi, no? Beh, a essere più precisi, vengo anche da una dimensione parallela. E lì avevo già incontrato tempo fa Harry, Erza e Hermione. E sono abbastanza sicuro che lui non aveva un briciolo di magia."  
"E-Ecco io, non volevo e-"  
"Calma, calma. Non era una critica. Solo, sono contento di vedere che ci sono cose ancora in grado di sorprendermi." Lo interruppe subito lui, per poi far scomparire il sorriso. "Soprattutto visto ciò che mi attende."  
Sirius lo osservò in silenzio. Riconobbe quello sguardo.  
"Che cosa sta per succedere?"  
Dark ridacchiò senza gioia. "Il potere ha sempre un prezzo, questo vale anche per me. Mantenere l'Equilibrio richiederà il suo costo. Ero pronto a pagarlo… ma ora che si avvicina il momento, devo trovare una soluzione per riportare le cose com'erano prima."  
"Di che diamine stai parlando?"  
"La guerra che attende me e Hikari… devo fare in modo di essere io l'unico a non vedere ciò che la seguirà."  
"G-Guerra? Sta per scoppiare una guerra?" Chiese spaventato Dursley.  
"Non qui. Non ora. Ma so da sempre che io non sopravvivrò a essa. E ora nemmeno Hikari…"  
"Dev'essere dura. Voler cambiare gli eventi e non poterlo fare." Ammise Black. "Come te, anch'io vorrei rimediare a molti dei miei errori. Mi consolo pensando che nemmeno se avessi mantenuto i miei ricordi del nostro precedente incontro avrei potuto realmente cambiare le cose, visto che avrei agito nello stesso modo pensando di tenerli al sicuro." Mentre diceva ciò chiuse le mani a pugno. "Quel piccolo ratto… lo ucciderò più che volentieri!"  
Dark sospirò. "Vedi solo di stare attento. Harry ti dà ancora la caccia. Ho fatto in modo che tu possa ancora sfruttare il fattore sorpresa, vedi di non sprecare questa possibilità."  
"Che cosa gli hai fatto dimenticare?"  
Dark si girò, per poi cominciare ad allontanarsi.  
"Diciamo solo che sono convinti che io sono arrivato qualche minuto prima, e che i Malandrini sono giunti solo dopo che io li ho salvati."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Il custode dello Specchio delle Brame osservò la seconda figura infrangersi, proprio com'era successo un anno prima.  
"E anche Hakai ha fatto il suo gioco. Ora ne mancano solo due e-"  
"Quindi ci sei tu dietro a tutto questo." Fece una voce.  
La figura voltò il suo sguardo, ritrovandosi a fissare Hikari, che chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
"Custode dell'Equilibrio. È un onore incontrarti di persona."  
"Meno giri di parole. So bene chi sei. Ho i ricordi anche di Dark, oltre che di tutti i nostri predecessori."  
"Io sono solo un umile riflesso posto come custode di questo specchio."  
"Uno specchio con all'interno una Pietra Filosofale." Disse algida Hikari. "È grazie a quella se sei riuscito a far apparire qui Hakai, non è vero?"  
La figura sorrise. "Volevo solo vedere cosa sarebbe successo."  
"Hai messo a rischio l'esistenza non solo di questo mondo, ma di questo intero universo!" Disse la ragazza irata. "E solo per tuo divertimento!"  
"Solo per mio divertimento? Non direi proprio. Non ancora almeno. È tutto in previsione di quel momento. Mancano ancora due visitatori prima che possa iniziare il mio divertimento. Voglio vedere cosa sono in grado di fare quei ragazzi."  
"Dovrei distruggere quello specchio in questo preciso istante! Dammi un solo motivo per non farlo!"  
"Perché non potete interferire con ciò che avviene in questo mondo. È la vostra regola, non è questa la verità?"  
"Ma tu-"  
"Io sono solo un'eco. Un'ombra. E appartengo a questo mondo da sempre. Quindi non puoi fare nulla per fermarmi. È vero, prelevo persone da universi paralleli… ma come hai visto, se le cose si mettono troppo male, posso anche rispedirle indietro. Proprio come ho fatto con Hakai. Dopotutto, se fosse rimasto qui fino alla fine sarebbe stato capace di farsi esplodere per uccidervi."  
Hikari restò in silenzio, per poi voltarsi.  
"Cosa sarebbe successo se noi non fossimo arrivati?" chiese.  
"Non ho mai preso in considerazione tale possibilità. Sapevo che sareste venuti. Non mi aspettavo il Dottore, lo ammetto, ma è stata una piacevole sorpresa."  
La Custode non disse altro, limitandosi a uscire dalla stanza.  
A quel punto la figura ridacchiò nuovamente. "Li ho sottovalutati. Non pensavo mi avrebbero scoperto, ma non importa… Ora, vediamo come vanno le cose dall'altra parte…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allora ve ne andate?" Chiese Majutsu a Dark e i suoi compagni, i quali erano davanti all'ingresso del TARDIS.  
"Sì. Vi abbiamo già rovinato a sufficienza le vacanze di Natale. E poi, abbiamo anche noi i nostri impegni."  
"Senza contare che il mio maestro mi punirà non poco se non torno presto." Disse Tsuna, sospirando. "Reborn non è uno che perdona chi si allontana dall'allenamento, neppure se su richiesta dell'essere più potente dell'universo."  
"Su, su. Al massimo ti sparerà in testa." Ridacchiò Hikari. "Nulla a cui non sei abituato."  
"La magia che hai effettuato sul Ministro e gli altri professori è stata magistrale." Disse Silente, rivolgendosi all'incarnazione dell'Equilibrio. "Non ricordano minimamente tutto ciò che è successo dopo il pranzo di Natale."  
"Sappiamo cosa significa mettere a rischio un segreto. Ah, a proposito…"  
Dark mise una mano in tasca, tirando fuori una piccola scatola, che porse a Lupin. "So che vuoi tenere delle lezioni speciali a Harry e gli altri, ma qualcosa mi dice che stavi cercando una soluzione su come tenere tale corso, vero? Questo vi tornerà utile. L'ho costretto ad assumere un solo aspetto. Vedete solo di non eliminarlo troppo presto."  
Il professore sorrise e annuì, prendendo la scatola. "Grazie. Mi hai risolto un bel problema."  
"Mi spiace non poter fare di più ma-"  
"Ma non potete interferire con questo mondo!" Conclusero assieme i gemelli. "Lo sappiamo!"  
"Vedo che avete capito." Rise Dark. "Bene, allora credo che questo sia un addio. Nessuno di noi dovrebbe più disturbarvi."  
"E se qualcuno dovesse osare, lo rispediremo al mittente." Replicò Erza, incrociando le braccia. "Dopotutto, ora abbiamo spade e armature rinforzate."  
"Grazie ancora per aver controllato anche la mia spada." Fece Neville, guardano i Custodi, che lo tranquillizzarono scuotendo le mani.  
"È stato decisamente più difficile sistemare la Sala Grande. Inoltre, quella spada era già ottima di suo. Probabilmente una delle lame più vicine al Keyblade che ho visto finora."  
"Andiamo?" Domandò il Dottore. "Ho detto che voglio vedere il momento in cui è stata posta la prima pietra di questo castello. Non credo ci capiterà tanto presto un'altra occasione simile!"  
"Scusatelo." Intervenne Clara, prendendo il Dottore per un braccio e cominciando a condurlo dentro il TARDIS. "Lo obbligheremo a saltare questa sua visita. Tremo al pensiero di cosa potrebbe combinare."  
"Ehi!"  
"Ti ricordo che Elisabetta ti sta ancora cercando per tagliarti la testa."  
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere nel vedere il Dottore venire portato dentro la macchina del tempo a forza.  
"Grazie di tutto." Disse Harry. "L'esperienza che ho vissuto… è stata dolorosa, ma utile. Ora so cosa devo fare."  
Dark e Hikari annuirono.  
"Sarà un peccato non vederci più." Fece Luna. "I Nargilli facevano le feste con voi."  
"Sono sicuro che se ne faranno una ragione." Rispose Dark, per poi alzare di colpo la testa.  
"Che succede?" Gli chiese Hikari, osservando la parete verso la quale lo sguardo del suo compagno era rivolto.  
"… Nulla, dev'essere stata una mia immaginazione… Ma per un attimo ho avvertito quella stessa presenza che ho incontrato nel passato…"  
Dark scosse la testa, per poi salutare tutti ed entrare nel TARDIS, il quale cominciò a smaterializzarsi diventando trasparente un paio di volte, per poi svanire del tutto, assieme a quel suo strano rumore che lo accompagnava sempre.  
Dietro il muro, Melody guardò la loro partenza in silenzio, per poi allontanarsi.

Harry rientrò per primo nel dormitorio, deciso a buttarsi sul letto e dormire per almeno un giorno intero.  
Ma prima che potesse mettere in pratica il suo piano, lo sguardo del mago scivolò su una busta bianca poggiata sul suo cuscino. Sopra c'era solo scritto ' _Per Harry'_.  
Majutsu, incuriosito, la prese in mano, per poi sedersi sul letto. La osservò qualche secondo, mettendola in controluce per vederne il contenuto ma senza ottenere alcun risultato.  
Alzando le spalle, l'aprì, lasciando scivolare fuori una lettera e una seconda busta più piccola.

_Harry,_   
_Non so come cominciare… In fondo, quello che sto facendo è unico nel suo genere… e posso solo sperare che l'incantesimo che porrò su questa lettera funzioni come previsto. Se è così, dovresti averla ricevuta la sera del 26 dicembre del tuo terzo anno._   
_Sono passati quasi dieci anni da quando ci siamo incontrati, e come avrai dedotto anche tu, molte cose sono cambiate. In primis il probabile congelamento dell'inferno, visto che alla fine mi sono davvero sposata con James._   
_Le cose tra me e Severus si sono complicate, e adesso non ci rivolgiamo più la parola. Soprattutto dopo ciò che ha fatto… ma non è questa lettera che dovrà spiegartelo. Sono sicura che Silente ti rivelerà la verità quando lo riterrà giusto._   
_Ora ti starai chiedendo perché ho scritto questa lettera, o meglio, com'è possibile. Beh, sembra che nemmeno Dark possa sovrastare l'amore di una madre verso il proprio figlio. Quando sei nato, quando ti ho tenuto tra le mie braccia, mi sono ricordata tutto. Solo io. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter ancora ignorano quel giorno, e io non dirò loro nulla. So che giungerà il momento in cui ricorderanno._   
_Sfortunatamente, se hai ricevuto questa lettera significa che alla fine gli eventi non sono cambiati. Nonostante i tuoi avvertimenti, sia io che James continuiamo a fidarci di Sirius. Sono sicura che non ci potrà mai tradire volontariamente. Stiamo cercando una soluzione per proteggerci, ma a quanto pare, chi ci ha tradito riuscirà a ingannarla._   
_Harry, voglio farti sapere che non importano le scelte che hai fatto e che farai, tu sei sempre nostro figlio. Io e James non potremmo essere più fieri di te. Dopotutto, sarai colui che sconfiggerà Tu-Sai-Chi. E i tuoi amici sono dei preziosi alleati, non dimenticarlo._   
_Non potrò mai vedere la tua gilda, Fairy Tail, ma sento che è davvero la tua casa. Ho percepito chiaramente la tua devozione verso essa e tutti coloro che ne fanno parte, ed è ammirevole. L'unica cosa che mi dispiace è di non poter essere presente fisicamente al tuo fianco. Ma io e James saremo sempre vicino a te. Ti seguiremo ovunque, e ti appoggeremo in ogni situazione._   
_Non dimenticarti mai che ti abbiamo voluto bene, sempre. Tu sei il nostro Harry, il nostro Majutsu, e nulla potrà cambiarlo. Signore oscuro o no._   
_So che non è molto, ma assieme a questa lettera ti ho spedito un piccolo pensiero. Spero risulti di tuo gradimento._   
_Con amore,_   
_mamma._

Majutsu, tremante, prese in mano la seconda busta, aprendola e tirando fuori una fotografia: all'interno si poteva vedere un bambino dai disordinati capelli neri che cavalcava una piccola scopa volante, affiancato da Lily e James, con Sirius alle loro spalle, tutti con un sorriso sul volto.  
L'espressione di gioia sul volto di sua madre si offuscò quando una goccia d'acqua cadde su di lei.  
Harry chinò in avanti la testa, incapace di trattenere oltre le lacrime, che cominciarono a scendere copiose.  
Si accorse appena della porta che si aprì.  
Erza era salita per chiamarlo e avvertirlo che Natsu e gli altri volevano fare una partita a Spara Schiocco, ma non disse nulla dopo averlo visto.  
"Era davvero una strega eccezionale…" Singhiozzò il moro, senza voltarsi. "Davvero straordinaria…"  
"Harry…"  
"Sono fiero di essere suo figlio. E ora so cosa devo fare…"  
Titania restò ferma, mentre Majutsu si voltò a guardarla.  
"Erza… ascolta attentamente ciò che sto per dirti. Non deve saperlo nessuno, ma mi serve che tu ti fidi di me. Devo sapere che non sarà tutto inutile."  
La rossa non disse nulla, ma annuì, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Makarov pronunciò la parola d'ordine che aveva ricevuto quando Fanny era apparsa di fronte a lui per portarlo a Hogwarts.  
Era incuriosito: Silente di solito lo faceva apparire direttamente nel suo studio, ma stavolta era apparso fuori, e nella lettera con la parola d'ordine c'era anche una richiesta piuttosto particolare.  
Aprì la porta, ritrovandosi a guardare un sorridente Silente, ma non era da solo: in piedi, davanti alla sua scrivania c'erano una donna gigantesca dal viso olivastro, con grandi occhi neri liquidi e il naso piuttosto grifagno; i suoi capelli erano raccolti in una crocchia lucente alla base del collo. Era vestita da capo a piedi di satin nero, e molti splendidi opali scintillavano attorno al collo e sulle sue dita enormi.  
Al suo fianco invece c'era un uomo alto e sottile come Silente, ma i suoi capelli bianchi erano corti, e il pizzetto, che finiva con un piccolo ricciolo, non riusciva a nascondere del tutto il mento debole. Era avvolto da una pelliccia liscia e argentea, come i suoi capelli.  
"Makarov. Grazie per essere venuto subito." Lo salutò Silente.  
"Silente, chi è costui?" Domandò la donna, con accento francese.  
Il Master di Fairy Tail sorrise, per poi fare un inchino. "Il mio nome è Makarov Dreyar. Onorato di conoscervi."  
" _Mon plaisir_ _, monsieur_  Makarov.  _Je suis_  Madame Maxime." Rispose lei, sorpresa dalle sue maniere e parlando in francese, lasciando leggermente interdetto il vecchio uomo.  
Poi il vecchio Master si rivolse all'altro ospite. "E con chi altri ho il piacere di parlare?"  
"Igor Karkaroff." Rispose lui freddamente, per poi voltarsi verso il preside. "Silente, cosa significa? Credevo che solo noi tre dovessimo essere presenti a questa riunione."  
Silente annuì, per poi alzarsi in piedi.  
"Infatti il motivo per cui vi ho fatti venire qui è proprio per Makarov. Mi piacerebbe fare una piccola modifica al nostro progetto… e sono sicuro che tutti voi sarete d'accordo con me."


	64. L'errore di Melody

"Ti hanno regalato cosa?!" Sputò Oliver Baston, facendo cadere a terra il catalogo di scope che teneva in mano, guardando incredulo Harry, che sospirò.  
"Una Firebolt, però per il momento non ce l'ho più. Visto che non sappiamo chi me l'ha spedita, l'ho lasciata alla McGranitt per farla controllare."  
"Tu… Tu hai…" Bofonchiò il capitano della squadra, allontanandosi sconvolto.  
"Credo che un colpo di Hakai sarebbe risultato meno fatale per lui." Ridacchiarono i due gemelli.  
"È solo una scopa." Replicò Erza.  
"Non è solo una scopa! È una Firebolt!" Esclamò Ron, incredulo. "Davvero, come potete giocare a Quidditch e non interessarvi di queste cose?!"  
"Semplice: abbiamo questioni più importanti a cui pensare." Rispose Majutsu. "Tipo trovare Black."  
"Lo vuoi ancora uccidere?" Chiese Hermione, senza nascondere il suo timore.  
"Prima voglio chiedergli perché l'ha fatto. Mio padre sembrava fidarsi di lui ciecamente, fino alla fine." Fece il moro, ripensando alla lettera della madre.  
"Io ancora non riesco a crederci!" Dichiarò Fred. "Per quasi tre anni siamo stati amici nientemeno che del figlio di uno dei nostri eroi! E ora sappiamo anche chi sono!"  
"E questo spiega come ha fatto Black a entrare a Halloween." Mormorò Gray. "Se ha contribuito alla creazione della Mappa, possiamo ben pensare che la conosca a memoria."  
"Il professor Lupin di certo ha già avvertito Silente di questo. Comunque, non può andarsene in giro facilmente con tutti quei Dissennatori."  
Hermione si morse un labbro.  
"A proposito, Lupin ti ha più detto nulla sulle lezioni per affrontarli?" Chiese Natsu. "Non voglio rischiare di perdere contro di loro di nuovo."  
"Sì, gli ho parlato ieri. Non appena si riprende dalla malattia, userà il dono di Dark per aiutarci. Anche se non mi ha detto di cosa si tratta."  
"È ancora malato?" Domandò Neville. "Dev'essere proprio una brutta malattia…"  
"Beh, quello credo proprio di sì… In effetti, dubito fortemente che per lui sia un piacere." Ammise Lucy.  
"Sai di cosa si tratta?" Chiese Ron, sorpreso.  
"Beh, da loro c'era da aspettarselo." Ridacchiò Fred. "Ma sono curioso. Che cos'ha?"  
"Non è ovvio?" S'intromise una voce, facendoli sobbalzare.  
Era stata Melody a parlare, impegnata a leggere un libro d'incantesimi su una poltrona vicina.  
"Lo hai capito anche tu, aye?" Chiese sorpreso Happy.  
La ragazzina non parlava quasi mai, se non quando interpellata dai professori e poche altre occasioni. "Certo. Non è poi così difficile, ma per quel che mi riguarda, non è un problema."  
"Nel senso che non è contagioso?"  
"Non di solito. Basta stargli lontano quando si aggrava."  
"Quando si aggrava?" Ripeté Ginny, chinando leggermente la testa di lato.  
Melody sbuffò, chiudendo di colpo il libro e alzandosi. "Non sta a me dirvelo. Vedete un po' di capirlo da soli."  
E dicendo ciò salì in dormitorio.

Il giorno dopo ripresero le lezioni.  
L'ultima cosa che gli studenti potevano desiderare, a esclusione di Gray, era passare due ore all'aperto in una gelida mattina di gennaio, ma Hagrid aveva preparato un falò pieno di Salamandre per divertirli, e trascorsero una lezione insolitamente piacevole raccogliendo legna secca e foglie per alimentare il fuoco, mentre le bestiole scorrazzavano su e giù per i ceppi incandescenti che si sgretolavano, e a evitare che Natsu si concedesse uno spuntino.  
La prima lezione di Divinazione del nuovo trimestre fu invece molto meno divertente: la professoressa Cooman era passata alla Lettura della Mano, e informò subito Harry che aveva le linee della vita più brevi che avesse mai visto, ottenendo un sospiro esasperato dal diretto interessato.  
Fu una settimana dopo che finalmente Lupin si avvicinò a loro al termine della sua lezione.  
"Vi andrebbe bene giovedì sera alle otto?" Majutsu, Titania, Natsu e Gray annuirono.  
"Che cosa faremo esattamente?" Domandò Erza, guardando il professore mettersi una mano sotto il mento.  
"Ho aperto il pacchetto che ci ha lasciato Dark. E devo dire che anche da assente dimostra quanto fosse diverso da noi. Vedrete, sono sicuro che con le vostre capacità riuscirete a padroneggiare l'incantesimo che ho in mente per voi in poche lezioni. Allora ci vediamo giovedì sera nella classe di Storia della Magia, d'accordo?"  
I quattro annuirono, per poi allontanarsi.

Alle otto di giovedì sera, il gruppetto salutò gli amici e si diresse sul luogo della lezione. L'aula era buia e vuota quando arrivarono, ma Natsu provvide subito ad accendere le lanterne e dopo soli cinque minuti apparve il professor Lupin con la scatola lasciatagli da Dark, che posò sulla scrivania del professor Rüf.  
"Allora che cos'è?" Chiese Gray.  
"Un altro Molliccio." Rispose Lupin, togliendosi il mantello. "Dark lo ha bloccato facendo in modo che possa diventare solo un Dissennatore. Sarà meno potente di uno vero e fortunatamente non potrà essere letale, ma per noi andrà più che bene."  
"Mi pare un buon piano." Annuì Erza.  
"Allora…" Il professor Lupin estrasse la bacchetta e fece cenno ai ragazzi di imitarlo. "L'incantesimo che cercherò di insegnarvi è magia molto avanzata… molto al di sopra del Fattucchiere Ordinario, e probabilmente nemmeno con la vostra… magia alternativa riuscirete a padroneggiarlo subito. Si chiama Incanto Patronus."  
"Come funziona?" Domandò Harry, curioso.  
"Beh, quando funziona correttamente, evoca un Patronus." Spiegò Lupin. "Che è una specie di Anti-Dissennatore. Un guardiano che fa da schermo fra te e il Dissennatore. Il Patronus è una forza positiva, una proiezione delle cose di cui si alimenta il Dissennatore: la speranza, la felicità, il desiderio di sopravvivere, ma non può provare la disperazione come i veri esseri umani, quindi i Dissennatori non sono in grado di fargli del male."  
"Bello!" Esclamò entusiasta Natsu. "Che aspetto ha un Patronus?"  
"Ciascuno è unico per il mago che lo evoca."  
"E come si fa a evocarlo? Mi pare di capire che non basti agitare la bacchetta, no?" Intervenne Erza.  
"Con un incantesimo che funziona soltanto se ti concentri con tutte le tue forze su un solo ricordo molto felice."  
I quattro maghi restarono in silenzio. Un ricordo felice? Beh, con tutto quello che avevano passato in gilda non doveva essere troppo difficile.  
"L'incantesimo è questo." Lupin si schiarì la voce. "Expecto Patronum!"  
" _Expecto Patronum!"_  Ripeterono i quattro maghi. " _Expecto Patronum!"_  
"Vi state concentrando su un ricordo felice?"  
Tutti annuirono.  
" _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!"_  
Qualcosa schizzò fuori all'improvviso dalla punta delle loro bacchette, simile a un filo di gas argenteo.  
"Molto bene!" Esclamò Lupin con un sorriso. "Ora... siete pronti a provarci con un Dissennatore? Uno per volta ovviamente. Chi comincia?"  
"Io!" Si fece avanti Majutsu, stringendo forte la bacchetta e spostandosi al centro della classe.  
Lupin afferrò la scatola e l'aprì.  
Un Dissennatore si levò lentamente, il viso incappucciato rivolto verso Harry, una mano spettrale e coperta di croste che tratteneva il mantello. Le lanterne tutt'intorno guizzarono e si spensero. Il Dissennatore uscì dal contenitore e prese ad avanzare in silenzio verso Harry, traendo respiri rotti e profondi. Un'ondata di gelo pungente investì i presenti.  
" _Expecto Patronum!"_  Urlò Majutsu. " _Expecto Patronum!_  Expecto-"  
Ma la classe e il Dissennatore si stavano dissolvendo… Harry cadeva di nuovo in una fitta nebbia bianca, e la voce di sua madre risuonò nella sua testa…

" _Harry no! Harry no! Per favore… farò qualunque cosa…"_

Scrosci di risa penetranti… Si divertiva al suo terrore…  
"Harry!"  
Il moro riaprì di colpo gli occhi. Era disteso sul pavimento, a pancia in su. Le lanterne della classe erano di nuovo accese. Non dovette chiedere che cos'era successo.  
"Accidenti… Sarà falso, ma è decisamente efficace…" Borbottò, alzandosi a sedere.  
"Stai bene?" Gli chiese Lupin.  
"Sì…" Harry si aggrappò a un banco, si alzò e vi si appoggiò. "Solo il tempo di recuperare un po' di forze."  
"Ecco…" Lupin gli porse una Cioccorana. "Mangiala prima di riprovare. Non mi aspettavo che ce la facessi la prima volta. In effetti mi sarei stupito se ti fosse riuscito."  
"Non credevo avrei provato di nuovo così tante difficoltà nell'apprendere un incantesimo…" Ammise Harry, per poi sorridere. "Sarà interessante."  
Il professore lo guardò, mentre gli altri si affiancavano all'amico.  
"Ditemi… Questa Fairy Tail è davvero così bella? Silente non mi ha voluto dire molto, anche dopo avergli detto che sapevo la verità."  
"È il posto migliore del mondo!" Esclamò Natsu. "Ci sono tutti i maghi più forti!"  
Lupin sorrise. "Capisco. Allora sono contento che Harry sia finito lì, però sono curioso… come hai fatto ad apprendere la loro magia?"  
Harry sospirò. "Non è stato affatto facile. Mi ci è voluto quasi un anno prima di riuscire a destreggiarla senza problemi. Sono stato aiutato dal mago più forte della gilda, ma anche con lui ci è voluto un po'. Dopotutto, immagino fosse perché da noi non esistono bacchette magiche, e qui sono secoli che i maghi usano solo quelle per eseguire le magie."  
"Fai pure millenni." Ridacchiò il professore.  
"Bene, ora direi che tocca a me." Intervenne Erza, preparando la bacchetta.

Il quartetto continuò nelle settimane successive a esercitarsi con l'Incanto Patronus, ottenendo di volta in volta risultati migliori, ma senza mai riuscire a evocarne uno vero e proprio.  
Corvonero giocò contro Serpeverde una settimana dopo l'inizio del trimestre. Vinse Serpeverde, anche se di stretta misura. Secondo Baston, era un bene per Grifondoro, che si sarebbe piazzato secondo se a sua volta avesse battuto Corvonero. Quindi Baston portò il numero degli allenamenti a cinque la settimana.  
Con le lezioni Anti-Dissennatore di Lupin, gli allenamenti di Quidditch e i compiti, il gruppo di Fairy Tail per la prima volta si ritrovò in difficoltà a gestire la situazione, ma quella che se la passava peggio di tutti era Hermione.  
Anche se ora sapevano come faceva a seguire tutte le lezioni, Harry ed Erza non potevano non preoccuparsi vedendo quanto fosse vicina a un esaurimento nervoso.  
"Bisogna fermarla, o esploderà davvero." Fece preoccupato Gray, guardandola seduta in un angolo della Sala Comune, con parecchi tavoli coperti di libri, schemi di Aritmanzia, dizionari di rune, diagrammi di Babbani che sollevavano oggetti pesanti e quaderni su quaderni di appunti fitti fitti.  
"E non usa neppure gli Occhiali del Vento… non credevo fosse umanamente possibile!" Esclamò Lucy.

Gennaio si trasformò quietamente in febbraio, senza alcun cambiamento nel tempo, ancora freddo pungente. La partita contro i Corvonero si avvicinava, ma Harry non aveva ancora ordinato una scopa nuova, aspettando pazientemente che la McGranitt terminasse di controllare la Firebolt: sapeva che anche se fosse stata maledetta, alla fine sarebbe rientrata in suo possesso, sicura al cento per cento. Il problema era Baston, che non aveva la sua stessa pazienza, e continuava a importunare la vicepreside per sapere a che punto era. Aveva anche perso cinque punti quando aveva fatto notare che anche se la scopa avesse disarcionato Harry, lui sarebbe riuscito a prendere il Boccino prima di cadere a terra.  
Una sera, dopo la lezione anti-Dissennatori, Lupin tirò fuori una bottiglia di Burrobirra, che i quattro studenti accettarono volentieri di bere, avendo avuto già modo di assaggiarla a Hogsmeade.  
"Grazie mille." Fece Natsu, mandando giù tutto il contenuto del bicchiere in un solo sorso. "Almeno qualcosa di buono dopo tutti questi tentativi andati a vuoto."  
"Non dire così. State facendo ottimi progressi. Vi ho detto che ci sono anche maghi che non riescono a usarlo."  
"Io credevo che un Patronus schiacciasse i Dissennatori, che li facesse sparire… Ma il massimo che abbiamo ottenuto è stato farlo indietreggiare." Commentò Gray scocciato.  
"Un vero Patronus lo fa." Rispose Lupin. "Ma non dovete preoccuparvi. Se i Dissennatori si fanno vedere alla prossima partita di Quidditch, sarete in grado di tenerli a bada abbastanza a lungo da riuscire a tornare a terra."  
"Spero che non succeda. Voglio affrontarli, è vero, ma se posso evitare finché possibile o finché non sono sicuro di vincere…" Mormorò Majutsu.  
"Professore…" Intervenne Erza, poggiando delicatamente il bicchiere sul tavolo. "Mi chiedevo… che cosa c'è sotto il cappuccio dei Dissennatori?"  
Gli altri tre compagni la guardarono in silenzio, ma tutti loro condividevano la stessa curiosità.  
"Non si sa." Disse Lupin dopo qualche secondo. "I soli che l'hanno visto… beh, non sono in grado di raccontarlo."  
"È come il Basilisco?"  
Il professore scosse la testa. "Molto peggio. Il Dissennatore abbassa il cappuccio solo quando decide di usare la sua arma peggiore."  
"Quale?"  
"Lo chiamano il Bacio del Dissennatore." Spiegò Lupin con un sorriso un po' obliquo. "È quello che fanno i Dissennatori quando vogliono distruggere completamente qualcuno. Immagino che ci siano delle fauci lì sotto, perché le stringono sulla bocca della vittima e… le succhiano l'anima."  
Tutti e quattro i maghi sputarono un po' di Burrobirra.  
"Fanno cosa?!" Esclamò incredula Erza.  
"Non è come ucciderli?" Chiese invece Gray.  
"Oh, no. È molto peggio. Puoi esistere anche senza l'anima, sai, purché il cuore e il cervello funzionino ancora, ma non avrai più nessuna idea di te stesso, nessun ricordo… nulla. Non è possibile guarire. Esisti e basta. Come un guscio vuoto. E la tua anima se n'è andata per sempre… è perduta."  
Lupin prese un altro sorso di Burrobirra e poi disse: "È la sorte che attende Sirius Black. C'era scritto stamattina sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Il Ministero ha dato ai Dissennatori il permesso di procedere se lo trovano."  
Harry restò in silenzio. "Capisco. Quindi è così che finirà…"  
"Ti dispiace per lui?" Domandò il professore.  
"Non so… fino a prima di Natale, avrei gioito di questa notizia… ma ora… Non posso negare che ho diversi dubbi."  
"Gli stessi che ho io. Ancora fatico a credere che abbia davvero tradito James e Lily. E ucciso Peter…"  
"Perché? Perché l'ha fatto?"  
"Qualunque sia stato il motivo, è imperdonabile." S'intromise Gray. "Ha tradito i suoi amici, gli ha voltato le spalle… li ha venduti al nemico! E solo per il suo tornaconto personale!"  
Harry distolse lo sguardo, mentre Erza lo fissava sconsolata.

"Potter." Si sentì chiamare la mattina dopo dalla McGranitt, che si avvicinò al tavolo di Grifondoro. "Abbiamo fatto tutto quello che ci veniva in mente, e sembra che non abbia niente che non va... hai un vero amico da qualche parte, Potter."  
Dicendo ciò agitò la bacchetta, per poi far apparire tra le mani di Majutsu la sua Firebolt, splendida come quando l'aveva ricevuta.  
"Yahoo!" Esultò Baston, saltando in piedi e alzando le braccia, ricevendo uno sguardo sorpreso da tutti quanti. "E proprio il giorno prima della partita! Fantastico!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody fece il solletico a una pera dipinta in un quadro di frutta, facendo così aprire un passaggio segreto. Senza preoccuparsi di nulla lo varcò, venendo subito accolta da decine di elfi domestici, tutti con la stessa uniforme, ovvero uno strofinaccio con ricamato il blasone di Hogwarts, drappeggiato a mo' di toga.  
"Signorina Melody!" Squittì uno di essi. "Bentornata!"  
La ragazza sorrise, mentre un altro elfo le portava un vassoio pieno di cibo.  
"Grazie. Avevo una certa fame, ma sopra tutti non fanno che parlare di Quidditch… è una tale noia…"  
"Non si preoccupi. Può venire qui quando vuole!"  
La ragazza annuì, per poi sedersi a un tavolino lì vicino. Ma prima ancora di poter dare un morso, la porta della cucina si aprì di nuovo, facendo entrare un ragazzo con la divisa di Grifondoro.  
Dudley richiuse la porta dietro di sé, venendo anche lui accolto subito dai gioiosi elfi. I suoi occhi però si allargarono quando vide Melody, che tuttavia cominciò a mangiare senza degnarlo di un ulteriore sguardo.  
Il ragazzo, tremando, prese il vassoio che gli veniva offerto, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Cos'è tutto questo nervosismo?" Domandò la ragazza, senza guardarlo. "Sono qui anch'io, non andrò di certo a fare la spia perché ti sei intrufolato nelle cucine. O sono io a farti così tanta paura?"  
Dudley deglutì. "N-No… solo, non sono abituato a stare con altri ma- compagni. Preferisco stare da solo."  
Alla ragazza non era sfuggito il suo lapsus, ma lo ignorò. "Immagino sia per questo che non ti ho mai visto prima."  
"G-Già… vengo sempre qui a mangiare… Ho sentito alcuni che dicevano come entrare e così-"  
"Smettila di giustificarti." Sbottò Melody, addentando una salsiccia. "Lo odio."  
"S-Scusa."  
"Nemmeno tu sei un fan del Quidditch, vero? Altrimenti saresti già andato allo stadio per non farti vedere, stando a quel che dici."  
"I-Infatti… non mi è mai piaciuto… Sono di origini Babbane, e sono ancora legato ai loro sport…"  
"Ti capisco. È lo stesso anche per me, anche se non mi sono mai appassionata nemmeno agli sport Babbani. Ho sempre preferito studiare."  
Dudley annuì, muovendosi per allontanarsi, solo per fermarsi dopo un paio di passi.  
"Forse…" Mormorò a bassa voce, per poi girarsi. "S-Scusa la domanda… tu per caso ti ricordi la parola d'ordine per entrare nella Sala Comune? Ho dimenticato quella nuova…"  
"Non mi sorprende. Pure io ne devo tenere nota, a causa di quel quadro pazzo." Rispose la ragazza, tirando fuori un foglio dalla tasca. "Vediamo… oggi la parola d'ordine è ' _Medioevo fellone'_. Certo che sono proprio assurde…"  
"G-Grazie…" Fece Dudley.  
"La prossima volta vedi di chiederla prima di allontanarti."  
"L-Lo farò. C-Ciao." Detto ciò corse fuori, lasciando Melody a bere il suo succo di zucca.  
"Così finalmente sono riuscito a incontrarlo… il misterioso studente."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alle undici meno un quarto, la squadra di Grifondoro si avviò agli spogliatoi. Il tempo non avrebbe potuto essere più diverso da quello della partita contro Tassorosso. Era una giornata limpida e fresca, con un venticello leggero; questa volta non ci sarebbero stati problemi di visibilità.  
"Sapete che cosa dobbiamo fare." Affermò Baston mentre si preparavano a uscire dagli spogliatoi. "Se perdiamo questa partita, siamo fuori gara. Voi… comportatevi come negli allenamenti e andrà tutto bene!"  
Uscirono in campo, accolti da un tumultuoso applauso. La squadra di Corvonero, vestita di blu, era già schierata a metà campo. Il loro Cercatore, Cho Chang, era l'unica ragazza della squadra.  
"Baston, Davies, stringetevi la mano." Disse Madama Bumb spiccia, e Baston tese la mano al capitano di Corvonero.  
"Salite sulle scope… al mio fischio… tre… due… uno…"  
Harry si librò a mezz'aria e la Firebolt scattò più alta e più veloce di ogni altra scopa; il suo cavaliere fece un giro di prova sopra lo stadio e prese a guardarsi in giro in cerca del Boccino, ascoltando la cronaca affidata all'amico dei gemelli Weasley, Lee Jordan.  
"Sono partiti, e l'attenzione di tutti in questa partita è puntata sulla Firebolt che Harry Potter cavalca per Grifondoro. Secondo la Guida ai Manici di Scopa, la Firebolt sarà la scopa prescelta dalle squadre nazionali alla Coppa del Mondo di quest'anno…"  
"Jordan, ti dispiacerebbe dirci che cosa succede in campo?" Lo interruppe la voce della professoressa McGranitt.  
"Sicuro, professoressa… stavo dando solo qualche informazione in più… la Firebolt, tra parentesi, monta un Incantesimo Autofrenante e-"  
"Jordan!"  
"Ok, ok, Grifondoro in possesso di palla, Erza Scarlett sfreccia verso la porta…"  
Harry oltrepassò Katie puntando nella direzione opposta e guardandosi in giro in cerca di uno scintillio dorato. Cho Chang se ne accorse subito, lo tallonava. Era una giocatrice esperta: continuava a tagliargli la strada, costringendolo a cambiare direzione.  
"Falle vedere come acceleri, Harry!" Urlò Fred, superandolo per puntare a un Bolide che si dirigeva verso Erza.  
Majutsu spinse in avanti la Firebolt mentre giravano attorno alle porte di Corvonero, e Cho rimase indietro. Proprio mentre Katie segnava il primo goal della partita, e i giocatori di Grifondoro esultavano, lo vide: il Boccino era quasi a terra e svolazzava vicino a una delle barriere.  
Harry scese in picchiata; Cho lo vide e si lanciò al suo inseguimento. Potter accelerò, pervaso dall'eccitazione; le picchiate erano la sua specialità, mancavano solo tre metri…  
In quel momento un Bolide, colpito da uno dei Battitori di Corvonero, balzò fuori dal nulla. Harry deviò e lo evitò per un pelo. In quei pochi cruciali istanti, il Boccino sparì.  
Dai tifosi di Grifondoro si alzò un grosso "Oooooh!" di delusione e dall'ala di Corvonero esplose un fragoroso applauso per il Battitore. George manifestò il suo disappunto sparando il secondo Bolide direttamente contro il Battitore avversario, che fu costretto a rovesciarsi a mezz'aria per evitarlo.  
"Grifondoro è in vantaggio per ottanta a zero, e guardate quella Firebolt come fila! Potter la sta mettendo davvero alla prova, guardate come la fa girare, e la Comet di Chang non è certo all'altezza, la precisione e l'equilibrio della Firebolt sono davvero straordinari in questi lunghi-"  
"JORDAN! TI PAGANO PER FARE PUBBLICITÀ ALLE FIREBOLT? VAI AVANTI CON LA CRONACA!"  
Corvonero si riscosse: segnò tre reti, lasciando a Grifondoro un vantaggio di soli cinquanta punti. Se Cho avesse preso il Boccino prima di Harry, Corvonero avrebbe vinto.  
Majutsu planò verso il basso, evitando di stretta misura un Cacciatore di Corvonero, e scrutò il campo, in ansia. Un brillio d'oro, un palpito di piccole ali… il Boccino era laggiù, attorno alla porta di Grifondoro...  
Harry accelerò, gli occhi incollati al frammento d'oro davanti a lui, ma un attimo dopo Cho apparve dal nulla e gli sbarrò la strada, facendogli digrignare i denti per il fastidio, costringendolo a deviare, perdendo così nuovamente di vista il Boccino.  
Il moro puntò poi verso l'alto la Firebolt e presto fu a oltre sessanta metri. Con la coda dell'occhio vide che Cho lo seguiva… aveva deciso di marcarlo stretto invece di andare a cercare il Boccino.  
"Bene…" Mormorò, sorridendo. "Allora preparati a sudare."  
Si tuffò di nuovo in picchiata, e Cho, convinta che avesse visto il Boccino, cercò di stargli dietro. Harry si rialzò bruscamente e lei continuò a precipitare, lui scattò di nuovo, veloce come un proiettile, e poi lo vide per la terza volta. Il Boccino scintillava alto sul campo, dalla parte di Corvonero.  
Accelerò, così fece Cho, parecchi piedi più in basso. Harry era in vantaggio, si avvicinava al Boccino ogni secondo di più.  
"Oh!" Urlò Cho, indicando qualcosa.  
Distogliendo un attimo la sua attenzione dal Boccino, Majutsu abbassò lo sguardo.  
Tre Dissennatori. Tre alti, neri Dissennatori incappucciati, guardavano verso di lui.  
Non indugiò a pensare. S'infilò una mano sotto la divisa, estrasse la bacchetta e accorgendosi appena che Erza lo aveva raggiunto, pronta a imitarlo, ruggì l'incantesimo.  
" _Expecto Patronum!"_  
Qualcosa di enorme, di un bianco argenteo, spuntò dalla punta delle loro bacchette. Harry sapeva di averla puntata direttamente verso i Dissennatori ma non si fermò a vedere che cosa succedeva; con la mente ancora miracolosamente sgombra, guardò davanti a sé, c'era quasi, tese la mano che ancora stringeva la bacchetta e riuscì a stento a serrare le dita attorno al minuscolo Boccino che si divincolava.  
Madama Bumb fischiò e Majutsu si voltò a mezz'aria e vide sei macchie scarlatte che puntavano su di lui. Un attimo dopo, tutta la squadra lo abbracciava così forte che quasi lo fece cadere dalla scopa. In basso echeggiavano le urla dei Grifondoro tra la folla.  
"Così si fa!" Ripeteva Baston urlando. Nel caos più totale, la squadra riuscì a scendere a terra. Harry smontò dalla scopa e vide un branco schiamazzante di tifosi di Grifondoro che correvano in campo, Ron in testa. Prima di rendersene conto, si trovò circondato da una folla festante.  
"Sì!" Strillò Ron, alzando il braccio di Harry. "Sì! Sì!"  
"Ottimo lavoro!" Esclamò Natsu.  
"Bravo, Harry!" Ruggì Seamus Finnigan.  
"Maledettamente bravo!" Esplose Hagrid sulle teste dei Grifondoro che si accalcavano.  
"Quello sì che era un Patronus, quasi completo direi." Disse una voce all'orecchio di Harry.  
Majutsu si voltò e vide il professor Lupin, insieme scosso e compiaciuto.  
"Che strano però… non ho sentito il solito freddo quando si sono avvicinati." Commentò il moro, notando solo in quel momento che Erza stava ridacchiando.  
"Forse perché non erano dei veri Dissennatori." Gli disse, per poi indicare il punto dove avevano lanciato il Patronus.  
Là, per terra, in un mucchio aggrovigliato, c'erano Tiger, Goyle e Marcus Flitt, il capitano dei Serpeverde, che lottavano per liberarsi dei loro lunghi mantelli neri col cappuccio.  
La professoressa McGranitt, furiosa come non mai, era in piedi di fronte a loro. "Davvero un tiro spregevole!" Tuonava. "Un basso, vile tentativo di sabotare la squadra di Grifondoro! Siete tutti puniti, e cinquanta punti in meno per Serpeverde! Ne parlerò con il professor Silente, non dubitate! Ah, eccolo che arriva!"  
Seduto sopra gli spalti, Malfoy si portò una mano in faccia, sospirando. "Che idioti… Come se avesse potuto davvero funzionare…"

Quella sera, la sala di Grifondoro fu scenario di una delle più grandi feste che avesse mai visto. Fred e George Weasley erano scomparsi per un paio d'ore, tornando con bracciate di bottiglie di Burrobirra, Zuccotti di zucca e parecchi sacchetti pieni di dolci di Mielandia.  
"Come avete fatto?" Strillò Angelina Johnson, mentre George lanciava Rospi alla Menta tra la folla.  
"Con un piccolo aiuto di alcuni vecchi amici." Rispose ridendo Fred.  
La festa dei Grifondoro finì solo quando la professoressa McGranitt comparve in vestaglia scozzese e retina sui capelli, all'una di notte, insistendo perché andassero tutti a dormire.

"Ah, era da tempo che non sentivo tanto entusiasmo!" Esclamò a se stesso Sir Cadogan, mandando giù in un sol sorso un bicchiere di vino. "Quei felloni si sono fatti sentire per bene!"  
Riempiendosi nuovamente il bicchiere, il ritratto non fece neppure caso alle due figure che si avvicinarono.  
" _Medioevo fellone."_  Disse uno dei due.  
"Oh, due ritardatari? Beh, non ho ancora cambiato parola d'ordine, perciò prego." Fece distrattamente il quadro, per poi rivelare il passaggio.  
Sirius Black e Dudley Dursley entrarono così nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro.

Majutsu era sdraiato sul letto, con gli occhi chiusi.  
La vittoria di oggi gli aveva sollevato il morale, ma i suoi pensieri ora erano diretti verso tutt'altra direzione.  
" _Farò davvero bene?"_  Pensò, sospirando interiormente.  
Le sue riflessioni tuttavia s'interruppero quanto sentì la porta aprirsi lentamente.  
Fece per alzarsi, ma si fermò quando sentì appena i passi della persona che stava entrando.  
Facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere, aprì piano gli occhi.  
Lì, in mezzo al loro dormitorio, illuminato dalla debole luce della luna che filtrava traverso le finestre, c'era Sirius Black, con in mano un pugnale, che si guardava attorno.  
Majutsu fu subito tentato di far apparire la sua spada e attaccarlo, senza nemmeno pensare a come fosse entrato. Tuttavia aspettò. Quella notte non aveva messo le tende attorno al letto, quindi era ben visibile, eppure l'assassino gli aveva giusto rivolto uno sguardo, per poi tornare a guardare le altre tende.  
" _Che cosa fa? Perché non mi attacca?"_  Pensò, pronto a scattare in qualsiasi momento contro di lui.  
"Eccoti qua…" Sussurrò Black, sorridendo, per poi abbassare il pugnale verso la tenda di Ron.  
Quello per Majutsu fu il segnale.  
Senza aspettare oltre, saltò in piedi, evocando la sua spada e mettendosi in mezzo, riuscendo a impedire al criminale di portare a termine il suo attacco.  
"Non so cosa tu abbia in mente, ma non ti lascerò fare nulla!" Urlò, allontanando un sorpreso Black.  
Immediatamente gli altri nella stanza cominciarono a svegliarsi, scostando le tende.  
"Maledizione!" Imprecò Sirius, per poi correre fuori, subito seguito da Harry.  
"C-Che cosa sta succedendo?" Domandò un addormentato Seamus, giusto in tempo per vedere il ricercato correre fuori con alle calcagna Majutsu. "B-Black?!"  
Sirius corse giù per le scale, ritrovandosi nella Sala Comune, con Dudley, che indossò subito il cappuccio, ad attenderlo.  
"Il piano è fallito! Andiamocene subito!" Urlò al complice.  
Tuttavia dovette abbassarsi per evitare un incantesimo da Harry, che li aveva raggiunti.  
"Voi non andate proprio da nessuna parte!" Gli gridò contro lui, facendo sparire la spada e alzando la mano destra verso di loro. "Soprattutto tu, traditore."  
"Harry, mi pare di avertelo già detto… Morirei piuttosto che tradire i miei amici." Replicò Black, per poi sorridere. "Ora, credo invece di dover ringraziare te e la tua amica…"  
"Harry, cosa succede?!" Esclamò Natsu, scendendo dalle scale seguito dal resto dei Grifondoro maschi, svegliati dalle urla.  
"Quello è Sirius Black!" Esclamò incredulo Percy, osservando il criminale.  
"ORA!" Urlò invece l'uomo a Dudley, che annuì, per poi portare una mano in tasca e tirando fuori quella che sembrava una piccola granata, che gettò subito a terra.  
Immediatamente l'intera sala venne avvolta dal fumo, costringendo tutti a coprirsi gli occhi.  
Quando il fumogeno esaurì il suo effetto, di Black e del suo complice non c'era più alcuna traccia.  
"No!" Urlò Harry.  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?" Domandò Erza, scendendo assieme a Lucy e Hermione.  
"Black! Ecco cosa succede!" Replicò Majutsu.  
"Ma non è possibile!" Fece Percy. "Come diamine ha fatto a entrare?!"  
"Non ne abbiamo idea… la Sala Comune è priva di passaggi segreti." Rispose Fred, incredulo come gli altri.  
"Insomma, quando è troppo è troppo!" Era la professoressa McGranitt. Sbatté il ritratto alle sue spalle entrando nella Sala Comune e si guardò intorno furente.  
"Sono felice che Grifondoro abbia vinto la partita, ma la cosa sta diventando ridicola! Percy, da te mi aspettavo di più!"  
"Professoressa… Non è come pensa… Non stavamo festeggiando e-"  
"Sirius Black è entrato qui dentro!" Disse subito Harry.  
La professoressa McGranitt lo fissò incredula. "Non dire sciocchezze, Potter. Come avrebbe fatto a passare attraverso il ritratto?"  
"Glielo chieda!" Replicò Gray. "Lo abbiamo visto tutti! Era assieme a uno studente!"  
La professoressa McGranitt riaprì il ritratto e uscì. Tutta la Sala Comune tese le orecchie, il fiato sospeso.  
"Sir Cadogan, avete lasciato entrare qualcuno nella Torre di Grifondoro che non fosse uno studente?"  
"Ma certo, Madama!" Assentì Sir Cadogan.  
Un silenzio attonito si diffuse dentro e fuori la Sala Comune.  
"D-Davvero?" Balbettò la professoressa McGranitt. "Ma... la parola d'ordine?"  
"La sapeva il ragazzo al suo fianco. Era incappucciato, ma indossava lo stemma di Grifondoro e non mi sono fatto nessun problema. Dopotutto, le condizioni sono che si dica la parola, no?"  
La professoressa McGranitt tornò dall'altra parte del ritratto, dove l'attendeva una folla turbata. Era bianca come gesso.  
"Chi di voi ha fatto entrare Black?"  
Nessuno parlò.  
Infine Melody alzò la mano.  
"Temo che sia colpa mia, professoressa. Ho rivelato la parola d'ordine a uno studente che me l'ha chiesta stamattina. Non l'avevo mai visto prima, ma indossava le vesti di Grifondoro. Non pensavo ci potesse essere un impostore." Disse con voce atona, con gli occhi che non tradivano alcuna emozione.


	65. Incontro, partita e profezia

Le conseguenze dell'errore di Melody si fecero sentire subito.  
La mattina dopo il professor Vitious aveva cominciato a incantare le porte principali per far loro riconoscere Sirius Black e impedirgli di entrare, mentre Gazza andava su e giù per i corridoi a inchiodare assi dappertutto, dalle minuscole crepe nelle pareti alle tane di topo.  
Sir Cadogan invece era stato licenziato e il suo ritratto era stato riportato su al solitario pianerottolo del settimo piano. La Signora Grassa era tornata dopo essere stata restaurata da mani esperte, ma era ancora molto nervosa, e aveva accettato di riprendere il suo lavoro solo con la garanzia di una protezione speciale. Un gruppo di scontrosi troll guardiani era stato reclutato per sorvegliarla. Marciavano per il corridoio in un drappello minaccioso, parlando a grugniti e confrontando la misura delle loro mazze.  
"Suvvia, solo un piccolo scontro!" Esclamò Natsu a Erza. "Tu e Lucy vi siete divertite il primo anno, voglio affrontarli anch'io!"  
La punizione per Melody fu relativamente leggera. La McGranitt riconobbe il fatto che nessuno si aspettava che Black avesse realmente uno studente come complice. Questo, però, non le impedì di vietarle di andare in giro da sola, infatti, ordinò alle sue compagne di dormitorio di stare sempre insieme a lei. Tuttavia, ciò non sembrò preoccuparla poi molto, anzi: a detta di Ginny, sembrava che la McGranitt avesse punito lei e le sue amiche invece di Melody.  
Ma quello che tutti si chiedevano era come avesse fatto Black a convincere uno studente ad aiutarlo.  
"Lo minaccia, non c'è dubbio!" Esclamò Seamus a Dean, mentre mangiavano. "Chiunque sia, non ha altra scelta. Forse tiene in ostaggio i suoi parenti."  
"Allora è un codardo." S'intromise Natsu. "Basterebbe scappare mentre Black dorme e andare ad avvisare qualcuno. Eppure non l'ha fatto."  
"Per quanto mi addolori dirlo, sono d'accordo con il fiammifero. Chi lo sta aiutando lo sta facendo volontariamente." Disse Gray.  
"Ma allora perché? Chi può avercela tanto a morte con Harry da aiutare un assassino?" Domandò Lucy, guardando Hermione, che si portò una mano sotto il mento per riflettere.  
"L'unico che mi viene in mente è Klaun…"  
"Chi?" Chiesero gli altri due Grifondoro.  
"Solo un tipo che ce l'ha con noi. Non sappiamo nemmeno perché." Rispose Harry.  
"Non era lui. Non aveva lo stesso odore. Era famigliare, ma non riesco a ricordare…" Borbottò Natsu.  
"Questo non ci aiuta." Commentò Erza. "Ma per ora non possiamo farci niente."  
"Bah, quando decidete di parlare chiaramente, fateci sapere. Noi siamo in biblioteca a vedere di finire quel maledetto saggio di Pozioni." Avvertì Seamus, allontanandosi assieme a Dean e lasciando il gruppo di Fairy Tail da solo.  
"La mappa non ha rilevato nulla." Disse Fred, avvicinandosi a Majutsu. "L'abbiamo aperta subito dopo che Black è scappato, ma il suo puntino è scomparso dopo pochi secondi. Chi lo accompagnava era senza nome, e anche lui è scomparso dopo poco."  
"Senza nome… quindi non dovrebbe essere mai stato chiamato dentro il castello… com'è possibile?"  
"Se non sapessimo che è impossibile, potremmo pensare che si sono smaterializzati."  
Hermione restò in silenzio.  
"Dovremmo far vedere la mappa a Lupin." Propose Majutsu. "Lui è uno dei suoi creatori. Forse ora che ha più esperienza rispetto a quando studiava, può modificarla."  
"Ma nemmeno Levy è riuscita a scoprire come funziona." Mormorò Lucy, lasciando cadere sconsolata la testa sul tavolo. "E con le sue rune sarebbe dovuta riuscire a capire come funziona."  
"Ad ogni modo, dobbiamo fare attenzione. Se Black può davvero entrare liberamente nella scuola, non possiamo abbassare la guardia un solo momento."  
Harry incrociò le braccia, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Cercò di ricordare il suo incontro con Black nel passato.  
Non sapeva spiegarselo, ma era convinto che qualcosa d'importante gli stesse sfuggendo… qualcosa di fondamentale.  
"È solo stato fortunato!" Esclamò Natsu. "Se solo ci fossimo svegliati tutti in tempo, non sarebbe riuscito a fuggire."  
Hermione restò in silenzio, per poi alzarsi.  
"Scusatemi, vado in biblioteca. Voglio finire il saggio di Antiche Rune per stasera, e come sapete, ho ben poco tempo libero."  
Senza lasciare ai suoi amici nemmeno il tempo per salutarla, uscì di fretta dalla Sala Grande, ma non si diresse verso la biblioteca. Entrò invece in un'aula vuota.  
Chiuse la porta a chiave e attivò la sua magia, che le mostrò nuovamente la battaglia contro l'Heartless che avevano sostenuto nel passato.  
"Ormai non ci sono più dubbi su cosa Dark volesse che dimenticassimo… Quello che mi chiedo è il perché…" Mormorò.  
Era contenta di aver scoperto di poter salvare alcune ore di ricordi all'interno della sua magia, come se si trattasse di un semplice file di un computer. In questo modo era riuscita a impedire a Dark di cancellarle il ricordo che James e Sirius erano degli Animagus. Perché ormai era sicura che fosse quello il dettaglio che il Custode gli aveva fatto dimenticare.  
"Ma perché… Era un'informazione per noi fondamentale. Perché nascondercela?" Si chiese, per poi tirare fuori la mappa.  
" _Black è scomparso in questo punto."_  Pensò, indicando con un dito un corridoio. " _Il suo complice invece ha proseguito fino a qui…"_  
Hermione continuò a osservare la mappa, per poi crearne una copia in 3D con la sua magia, che cominciò a scorrere.  
" _Non ci sono passaggi segreti… Quindi come hanno fatto?"_  
Poi spalancò gli occhi, dandosi una manata sulla fronte.  
"Che stupida!" Esclamò. "Perché mai avrebbero dovuto mettere tutti i segreti che avevano scoperto in una mappa potenzialmente utilizzabile da chiunque?"  
Con rinnovato entusiasmo, la ragazza riprese a esaminare la mappa. "Devono aver tenuto per loro qualche segreto… e forse non l'hanno nemmeno condiviso con gli altri. Black probabilmente sta usando un passaggio noto solo a lui, altrimenti il professor Lupin avrebbe già avvertito il preside."  
Hermione interruppe il suo ragionamento quando sentì la maniglia della porta abbassarsi, e fece subito svanire la sua magia, per poi nascondere la mappa.  
Non fu affatto sorpresa di sentire il rumore della serratura che cedeva sotto un ' _Alohomora'_.  
Tirò subito fuori la bacchetta magica, pronta a respingere chiunque fosse entrato.  
La porta si aprì, ma non vide nessuno.  
"Ragazzi? Siete voi?" Domandò, pensando che fosse uno dei suoi amici con addosso il mantello.  
Tuttavia sgranò gli occhi quando la porta si richiuse, mentre di fronte a lei apparve come dal nulla Sirius Black, con un sorriso stampato sul volto.  
"Finalmente ci rivediamo… Hermione."

"Come mai ci hai messo tanto per arrivare?" Chiese Lucy, mentre si sedeva assieme a Hermione a Divinazione. "Cominciavamo a pensare che volessi saltare la lezione."  
La castana sorrise. "Ho cominciato a leggere un libro e ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Per fortuna mi sono accorta di che ora fosse."  
"Doveva essere davvero interessante, se ti ha fatto quasi arrivare in ritardo." Commentò Gray, ridacchiando.  
"In effetti era molto… illuminante…" Rispose Hermione. "Anche se ho perso tempo prezioso per studiare."  
"Dovresti davvero pensare di lasciare qualche materia." Intervenne Harry. "Rischi di avere un collasso con questo ritmo."  
"Lo so…Penso lascerò almeno Babbanologia… non è proprio quello che pensavo." Ammise lei, sospirando, per poi rivolgersi a guardare la sfera di cristallo di fronte a lei. "Credevo che avremmo cominciato con la Sfera di Cristallo solo il prossimo trimestre."  
"Buona giornata a voi!" Disse la familiare voce velata, anticipando il solito ingresso teatrale della professoressa Cooman. "Ho deciso di cominciare con la Sfera di Cristallo un po' in anticipo sul programma poiché la sorte mi ha informato che il vostro esame a giugno verterà sull'Occhio, e ci tengo che facciate abbastanza pratica."  
Hermione sbuffò. "Oh, andiamo… 'la sorte l'ha informata'… chi li decide gli esami? Lei! Che profezia straordinaria!" Sbottò, senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce, e costringendo i suoi amici a trattenersi dal ridere.  
Era difficile dire se la professoressa Cooman l'avesse sentita, perché il suo viso era in ombra. Comunque riprese come se niente fosse.  
"La Lettura della Sfera di Cristallo è un'arte particolarmente avanzata." Continuò in tono sognante. "Non mi aspetto che tutti voi vediate quando scruterete per la prima volta negli infiniti abissi dell'Occhio. Cominceremo provando a rilassare la mente consapevole e gli occhi esterni."  
"Sono davvero tentata di far venire qui Cana prima o poi. Voglio proprio assistere a un loro dibattito sul vedere il futuro." Sussurrò Erza a Harry, che ridacchiò sommessamente.  
Hermione fece un sorriso a sentire ciò, per poi mettersi a guardare dentro la sfera, vedendo solo il suo riflesso. Non che si aspettasse altro, soprattutto dopo ciò che aveva appena scoperto.  
Scoccò uno sguardo a Ron, che assieme a Gray cercava di ottenere qualche risultato.  
"Visto niente?" Chiese il mago del ghiaccio al compagno di lavoro.  
"Sì: c'è una bruciatura sul tavolo." Rispose lui, indicando una macchia. "Qualcuno ha fatto cadere la cera dalla candela."  
"Che perdita di tempo." Sibilò Hermione.  
La professoressa Cooman si avvicinò frusciando. "Qualcuno vuole che lo aiuti a interpretare i misteriosi prodigi del suo Occhio?" Mormorò nel tintinnio dei suoi braccialetti, guardando in direzione di Harry, che sbuffò, sapendo già come sarebbe finita.  
Infatti, come da lui previsto, l'insegnante si avvicinò al suo tavolo e scrutò la sfera di cristallo.  
"Qui c'è qualcosa!" Sussurrò la professoressa Cooman, chinandosi sulla sfera, che si rifletté due volte nei suoi grandi occhiali. "Qualcosa si muove… che cos'è?"  
Majutsu, non visto dalla Cooman, alzò una mano, cominciando a fare un conto alla rovescia.  
"Mio caro…" Mormorò la professoressa guardando Harry, che sospirò divertito mentre abbassava l'ultimo dito. "È qui, chiaro come non mai… mio caro, avanza verso di te, si avvicina… il Gr-"  
"Oh, santo cielo!" Esclamò Hermione a voce alta, alzandosi. "Non sarà ancora quel ridicolo Gramo!"  
La professoressa Cooman alzò gli occhi enormi verso Hermione, mentre Calì sussurrò qualcosa a Lavanda, e anche loro guardarono la castana sprezzanti.  
La docente si sollevò e squadrò Hermione con inequivocabile ira.  
"Insomma, è dalla prima lezione che non vede altro quando guarda Harry. Se all'inizio poteva fare effetto, adesso è diventata banale. È più scontata del sorgere del sole!"  
Tutti quanti la guardarono in un silenzio sgomento: Neville e Natsu avevano letteralmente la bocca spalancata, mentre Erza sembrò osservarla quasi con ammirazione.  
Calì e Lavanda invece si erano portate le mani alla bocca, come se stessero vedendo qualcosa di orribile.  
"Sono spiacente di dover dire che da quando hai messo piede in quest'aula, mia cara, è apparso evidente che tu non possiedi i requisiti necessari alla nobile arte della Divinazione. A dire il vero non ricordo di aver mai incontrato uno studente la cui mente fosse così irrimediabilmente frivola." Replicò la Cooman.  
Hermione prese fiato, per poi chiudere di colpo il libro. "Frivola, eh?" Ripeté in tono asciutto. "Molto bene allora. Credo che ci siamo detti tutto. Non c'è più niente che mi trattenga qui. Io sono una che analizza i fatti, mentre lei crede solo in ciò che vuole. Non è possibile per noi andare d'accordo."  
Mettendo via la sua roba, Hermione si avviò verso la botola, la apri con un calcio, e sparì giù per la scala.  
"Beh… questo era inaspettato." Disse Majutsu infine, ancora sorpreso per ciò che era appena successo. "Hermione ci ha battuti tutti sul tempo."  
"Oooooh!" Esclamò Lavanda all'improvviso, facendo sobbalzare tutti. "Oooooh, professoressa Cooman, mi è appena venuto in mente! L'aveva visto, che se ne sarebbe andata, vero? Vero, professoressa? ' _Verso Pasqua, uno di noi ci lascerà per sempre!'_  L'ha detto secoli fa, professoressa!"  
La Cooman sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi le rivolse un sorriso svenevole. "Sì, mia cara, in effetti sapevo che la signorina Granger ci avrebbe lasciati. Uno spera sempre, naturalmente, di aver frainteso i Segni… L'Occhio Interiore può essere un fardello, sapete…"  
Lavanda e Calì sembravano profondamente colpite, e si avvicinarono per far posto all'insegnante al loro tavolo.  
"Io direi che ha fatto di tutto per arrivare a un simile risultato…" Commentò Gray, per poi sospirare. "E ora devo pure cinque Galeoni a Fred e George."  
"Perché?" Chiese Lucy.  
"Semplice: avevamo scommesso su chi avrebbe lasciato prima questa materia. Io avevo puntato su Harry, loro invece su Hermione."  
"Ehi… non dovreste almeno chiedere il permesso?" Fece Majutsu, sentendosi usato.  
"Non sarebbe più stato imparziale, no?"

Dopo aver lasciato Divinazione, Hermione si diresse dalla McGranitt, riconsegnandole la Giratempo e dicendo che si sarebbe ritirata anche da Babbanologia, così da poter tornare ad avere un orario normale.  
La vicepreside non disse nulla, ma dentro di sé era contenta che la ragazza finalmente avesse accettato il fatto di non poter seguire tutte le materie. Inoltre, non poteva non sorridere segretamente al pensiero di ciò che aveva fatto durante la sua ultima lezione di Divinazione: in poche ore la voce si era diffusa in tutto in castello.  
Dopo quel giorno, Hermione riuscì finalmente a calmarsi grazie al calo di compiti, sebbene restasse sempre quella con il numero maggiore di lezioni.  
Harry ed Erza, nel frattempo, dovevano far convivere i compiti e le lezioni con l'allenamento quotidiano di Quidditch, per non parlare delle interminabili discussioni di tattica con Baston.  
La partita Grifondoro-Serpeverde si sarebbe tenuta il primo sabato dopo le vacanze di Pasqua. Serpeverde era in testa di duecento punti esatti. Il che voleva dire (come Baston ricordava costantemente alla squadra) che dovevano vincere la partita con un vantaggio maggiore per conquistare la Coppa. Voleva dire anche che la responsabilità della vittoria pesava soprattutto su Harry, perché la cattura del Boccino valeva da sola centocinquanta punti.  
"Quindi devi prenderlo solo se siamo in vantaggio di più di cinquanta punti." Ripeté Baston a Harry per l'ennesima volta. "Solo se siamo sopra di più di cinquanta punti, Harry, altrimenti vinciamo la partita ma perdiamo la coppa. Hai capito, vero? Devi prendere il Boccino solo se-"  
"Baston, ho capito, non sono né sordo né stupido. Farò il mio dovere." Lo interruppe il moro, esasperato.  
Tutta la Casa di Grifondoro era ossessionata dall'imminente incontro. Grifondoro non vinceva il trofeo da quando il leggendario Charlie Weasley (il secondo fratello di Ron in ordine di età) era Cercatore.  
Mai, a memoria di nessuno, l'attesa di una partita era trascorsa in un'atmosfera così elettrica. Alla fine delle vacanze, la tensione tra le due squadre e le loro Case era arrivata al punto di rottura. Nei corridoi esplosero piccole risse, che culminarono in un brutto scontro in cui un quarto anno di Grifondoro e un sesto anno di Serpeverde finirono in infermeria con dei porri che gli spuntavano dalle orecchie.  
La sera prima della partita, tutte le attività abituali furono abbandonate nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro. Anche Hermione mise da parte i libri.  
"Non posso studiare, non riesco a concentrarmi con tutto questo rumore." Disse nervosamente.  
C'era un gran frastuono. Fred e George affrontavano la tensione comportandosi in modo più chiassoso e scatenato che mai, aiutati anche da Natsu e Happy. Oliver era chino sul modellino di un campo da Quidditch sul quale faceva avanzare minuscole figurine con la bacchetta magica, borbottando fra sé.

Harry si svegliò presto la mattina dopo.  
Provò a riaddormentarsi per una mezz'ora, dopodiché rinunciò, andando alla finestra, dove i prati cominciavano a venire illuminati dall'alba. Nemmeno un alito di vento sfiorava le cime degli alberi della foresta proibita; il Platano Picchiatore era immobile e sembrava innocuo. Pareva che le condizioni per la partita sarebbero state perfette.  
Majutsu sospirò e fece per tornare a letto quando qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione. Un animale si aggirava sul prato.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre e si avvicinò al vetro per osservare meglio.  
Con un velato sollievo, sospirò nel vedere che era solo un gatto dal pelo rosso.  
Il mago di Classe S restò a osservare l'animale, chiedendosi a chi potesse appartenere. Sapeva che i gatti erano permessi come animali a Hogwarts, però finora a parte Happy non ne aveva visto nessuno.  
Mentre pensava a ciò, il suo sguardo si spostò verso gli alberi della Foresta Proibita.  
Majutsu spalancò gli occhi. Lì, incurante di tutto, il grosso cane nero che aveva visto a Privet Drive, uscì dalle ombre, avvicinandosi al gatto che, a dispetto dei luoghi comuni, restò al suo posto impassibile.  
"Che cosa succede? Che cosa ci fa qui?" Mormorò, guardandolo attentamente.  
Ora che ci pensava su, quel cane gli era stranamente familiare… e non solo per l'incontro avuto durante l'estate.  
Harry restò in silenzio a osservarli finché i due animali non si allontanarono assieme dentro la foresta, lasciando il prato deserto.

La squadra di Grifondoro quella mattina entrò nella Sala Grande salutata da un fragoroso applauso anche da parte dei tavoli di Corvonero e di Tassorosso.  
Harry sorrise: significava che tutta la scuola desiderava che i Serpeverde finalmente venissero sconfitti a Quidditch.  
Baston passò tutta la colazione esortando la sua squadra a mangiare, ma lui non toccò cibo. Poi si affrettò a farli correre in campo prima che gli altri finissero, per farsi un'idea delle condizioni in cui avrebbero giocato. Mentre uscivano dalla Sala Grande, tutti applaudirono di nuovo.  
"Ok… niente vento… è fin troppo sereno, il sole potrebbe abbagliarvi, state attenti… il terreno è duro, bene, il decollo sarà veloce…" Osservò il capitano, una volta arrivati sul campo, che percorse guardandosi in giro, seguito dalla squadra. Alla fine videro le porte del castello aprirsi in lontananza, e il resto della scuola disperdersi nel prato.  
"Agli spogliatoi." Ordinò asciutto Baston.  
Nessuno parlò mentre indossavano le divise scarlatte. Sembrarono passare solo pochi minuti prima di ritrovarsi nuovamente sul campo, questa volta accolti da un'ondata di fragoroso entusiasmo. I tre quarti della folla portavano coccarde scarlatte, agitavano bandiere scarlatte con il leone di Grifondoro disegnato sopra o brandivano striscioni con slogan come 'VAI GRIFONDORO!' e 'LA COPPA AI LEONI'. Dietro la porta di Serpeverde, comunque, erano schierate almeno duecento persone in verde; il serpente argentato di Serpeverde scintillava sulle loro bandiere, e il professor Piton era seduto in prima fila, vestito di verde come tutti gli altri, con in faccia un sorriso sgradevole.  
"Ed ecco i Grifondoro!" Urlò Lee Jordan, che come al solito faceva la cronaca. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Scarlett, i gemelli Weasley e Baston. Ampiamente accreditata come la squadra migliore che Hogwarts abbia avuto da parecchi anni!"  
Il commento di Lee fu seppellito da una marea di ' _buuu'_  dal fronte di Serpeverde, mentre i Grifondoro, i membri di Fairy Tail in particolar modo, confermarono le sue parole applaudendo.  
"Ed ecco la squadra di Serpeverde, guidata dal capitano Flitt. Il capitano ha apportato alcune modifiche nello schieramento, e si direbbe che abbia privilegiato la taglia più che l'abilità…"  
Altri ' _buuu'_  dalla folla di Serpeverde per il commento. Harry, tuttavia, pensava che Lee avesse ragione. Malfoy era di gran lunga il più piccolo in campo; tutti i suoi compagni erano enormi.  
"Beh… più grandi sono, più rumore fanno quando cadono." Ridacchiò, consapevole che una simile tattica era in realtà molto sfavorevole per vincere.  
"I capitani si diano la mano!" Disse Madama Bumb.  
Flitt e Baston si avvicinarono e si strinsero forte la mano; era come se ciascuno stesse cercando di spezzare le dita dell'altro.  
"In sella alle scope!" Continuò Madama Bumb.  
Il fischio d'inizio andò perso nell'urlo della folla mentre quattordici scope si libravano a mezz'aria. "Grifondoro in possesso di palla. Katie di Grifondoro ha la Pluffa e si dirige verso la porta di Serpeverde, vai così, Erza! Argh, no… Pluffa intercettata da Warrington, Warrington di Serpeverde attraversa il campo… WHAM! Bel colpo di Bolide per George Weasley, Warrington perde la Pluffa, la prende Johnson, Grifondoro è di nuovo in possesso, forza, Angelina… bel dribbling su Montague… stai giù, Angelina, è un Bolide!… E SEGNA! DIECI A ZERO PER GRIFONDORO!"  
Angelina alzò il pugno mentre filava a bordo campo; il mare scarlatto sotto di lei urlava di gioia…  
"AHIA!"  
Angelina fini quasi disarcionata mentre Marcus Flitt la urtava.  
"Scusa!" Disse Flitt, mentre la folla in basso protestava. "Scusate, non l'ho vista!"  
Un attimo dopo, Fred Weasley colpì Flitt in testa con la sua mazza da Battitore. Il naso di Flitt finì spiaccicato contro il manico della sua scopa e prese a sanguinare.  
"Basta così!" Strillò Madama Bumb sfrecciando fra di loro. "Rigore a Grifondoro, per attacco immotivato al suo Cacciatore! Rigore a Serpeverde, per deliberata aggressione al suo Cacciatore!"  
"Ma insomma, Madama!" Ululò Fred, ma Madama Bumb soffiò il fischietto e Erza scattò in avanti per battere il rigore.  
"Forza, Erza!" strillò Lee nel silenzio che era sceso sulla folla. "SÌ! HA BATTUTO IL PORTIERE! VENTI A ZERO PER GRIFONDORO!"  
Harry voltò bruscamente la Firebolt e vide Flitt che, sempre sanguinando abbondantemente, volava in avanti per battere il rigore a favore di Serpeverde. Baston era accovacciato davanti alla porta di Grifondoro, le mascelle serrate.  
"Naturalmente Baston è un ottimo Portiere!" Disse Lee Jordan alla folla, mentre Flitt aspettava il fischio di Madama Bumb. "Superbo! Molto difficile da prendere… davvero molto difficile… SÌ! NON CI CREDO! L'HA PARATA!"  
Sorridendo, Harry sfrecciò via, cercando il Boccino con lo sguardo, ben attento a non perdere una parola del commento di Lee. Era fondamentale tenere Malfoy lontano dal Boccino finché Grifondoro non avesse avuto almeno cinquanta punti di vantaggio.  
"Grifondoro in possesso, no, è Serpeverde in possesso… no! …Grifondoro torna in possesso, ed è Katie Bell, Katie Bell per Grifondoro con la Pluffa, sta risalendo il campo… L'HA FATTO APPOSTA!"  
Montague, un Cacciatore di Serpeverde, aveva scartato davanti a Katie, e invece di prendere la Pluffa le aveva afferrato la testa. Katie si rovesciò in aria, riuscì a rimanere in sella ma lasciò cadere la Pluffa.  
Il fischietto di Madama Bumb sibilò di nuovo mentre lei sfrecciava verso Montague e gli urlava contro. Un minuto dopo, Katie segnò un'altra rete.  
"TRENTA A ZERO! VI STA BENE, BRUTTI IMBROGLIONI-"  
"Jordan, se non riesci a commentare in modo imparziale…"  
"Dico le cose come stanno, professoressa!"  
Harry avvertì un'ondata di eccitazione. Aveva visto il Boccino… scintillava accanto a una delle porte di Grifondoro… ma non doveva prenderlo, non ancora. E se lo vedeva Malfoy…  
Fingendo un'improvvisa concentrazione, Harry voltò la Firebolt e filò verso il campo di Serpeverde. Funzionò. Malfoy si affrettò a inseguirlo, convinto che Harry avesse visto il Boccino laggiù.  
WHOOSH.  
Un Bolide sfrecciò accanto all'orecchio destro di Harry, colpito dal gigantesco Battitore di Serpeverde, Derrick. Un attimo dopo…  
WHOOSH.  
Il secondo Bolide sfiorò il gomito di Harry. L'altro Battitore, Bole, si avvicinava.  
"Che succede Potter?" Domandò Malfoy ghignando, affiancandolo. "Difficoltà a restare in sella? Forse quella scopa è troppo veloce per te."  
Majutsu non lo guardò nemmeno, ma dentro di sé sorrise. Se Malfoy era così determinato a denigrarlo, significava che sarebbe stato dietro alle sue finte.  
Pensando ciò, ebbe una visione fugace di Bole e Derrick che filavano verso di lui con le mazze levate, e decisamente non avevano l'intenzione di colpire un fantomatico Bollide.  
Puntò la Firebolt verso l'alto all'ultimo secondo e Bole e Derrick si scontrarono con un fragore assordante.  
"Ha haaa!" Urlò Lee Jordan, mentre i Battitori di Serpeverde si allontanavano l'uno dall'altro tenendosi la testa fra le mani. "Peccato, ragazzi! Dovete darvi una svegliata se volete battere una Firebolt! E Grifondoro è di nuovo in possesso, ecco Johnson che prende la Pluffa… Flitt la segue… colpiscilo nell'occhio, Angelina! Scherzavo, professoressa, scherzavo… oh, no… Flitt in possesso, Flitt vola verso le reti di Grifondoro, dai, Baston, prendila!"  
Ma Flitt aveva segnato; ci fu uno scoppio di applausi dall'ala di Serpeverde e Lee disse una parolaccia così grossa che la McGranitt cercò di strappargli il megafono magico.  
"Mi perdoni, professoressa, mi perdoni! Non succederà più! Allora, Grifondoro è in vantaggio trenta a dieci, ed è in possesso…"  
Stava diventando la partita più sporca a cui avessero mai preso parte. Furiosi che Grifondoro fosse passato in vantaggio così in fretta, i Serpeverde ricorrevano ormai a ogni mezzo per prendere la Pluffa. Bole colpì Angelina con la mazza e si giustificò dicendo che l'aveva scambiata per un Bolide. George Weasley in cambio diede una gomitata in faccia a Bole. Madama Bumb assegnò altri rigori a entrambe le squadre, e Baston fece un altro salvataggio spettacolare. Il punteggio era quaranta a dieci per Grifondoro.  
"Scusate, mi sono persa…" Fece Lucy, guardando gli altri. "Quand'è che siamo passati da Quidditch a Wrestling su scope volanti?"  
"Non lo so… Ma per la prima volta mi dispiace non essere parte della squadra!" Esclamò Natsu. "Mi sarei divertito parecchio oggi!"  
Erza si fermò al fianco di Harry, approfittando di un momento di apparente calma, mentre Katie volava con la Pluffa in direzione delle porte avversarie.  
"Sembra quasi di essere a casa, eh?" Chiese sorridendo.  
"Già. Solo che qui sembrano voler fare davvero del male." Replicò lui, guardandosi in giro per assicurarsi che Malfoy non vedesse il Boccino. "Dobbiamo fare attenzione a non intervenire direttamente. Uno dei nostri pugni sarebbe sufficiente per far cadere dalla scopa il povero idiota che ha creduto di poterci mettere fuori gioco."  
"Tranquillo, lo so. Ora vediamo solo di mettere fine a questa partita!"  
Dicendo ciò Titania volò di sotto, giusto in tempo per recuperare la Pluffa che era stata rubata da Flitt e riuscendo subito a segnare, portando così Grifondoro a cinquanta punti.  
Harry sorrise, per poi tornare serio.  
"Già… dobbiamo farla finita presto." Mormorò, per poi volare via.  
Fred e George restarono intorno ad Angelina, pronti a difenderla nel caso i Battitori avversari decidessero di colpirla. Per loro sfortuna, essi approfittarono della loro assenza per sparare entrambi i Bolidi contro Baston, colpendolo allo stomaco uno dopo l'altro, facendolo rotolare nell'aria, stretto alla scopa, col fiato mozzo.  
Madama Bumb era fuori di sé. "Non si attacca il Portiere se la Pluffa non è nell'area di rigore!" Strillò contro Bole e Derrick. "Rigore per Grifondoro!"  
E Angelina segnò. Sessanta a dieci. Un attimo dopo, Fred Weasley sparò un Bolide contro Warrington, facendogli perdere la Pluffa; Katie la prese e la spedì nella porta di Serpeverde. Settanta a dieci.  
La folla di Grifondoro si sgolava: ora la squadra aveva sessanta punti di vantaggio, e se Harry avesse preso il boccino, avrebbero vinto la Coppa. Harry sentiva centinaia di occhi seguirlo mentre volava per il campo, alto sulla partita, con Malfoy che filava alle sue spalle.  
E poi lo vide. Il Boccino brillava sei metri più in alto.  
Harry accelerò bruscamente; il vento gli fischiava nelle orecchie; tese la mano, ma all'improvviso la Firebolt rallentò.  
Majutsu si voltò, per poi sgranare gli occhi: Malfoy si era lanciato in avanti, afferrando la coda della Firebolt e trattenendolo con tutta la sua forza, sorridendo.  
"Tu…" Cominciò furioso, accorgendosi di aver perso di vista il Boccino, mentre Draco lasciava andare la presa, soddisfatto del suo risultato.  
"Rigore! Rigore per Grifondoro! Non ho mai visto un comportamento simile!" Strillò Madama Bumb, sfrecciando in su mentre Malfoy riscivolava a cavalcioni della sua Nimbus Duemilauno.  
"TU, CANAGLIA, IMBROGLIONE!" Ululava Jordan nel megafono, saltellando fuori dalla portata della professoressa McGranitt. "TU, SUDICIO IMPOSTORE BAST-"  
La McGranitt non pensò nemmeno a zittirlo. Stava agitando la mano in direzione di Malfoy, aveva perso il cappello e urlava furibonda anche lei.  
Hermione la guardò incredula, anche se in parte condivideva a pieno la sua reazione. Gray e Natsu, d'altra parte, non si fecero problemi a esprimere tutto il loro disappunto contro il biondo, facendo sbiancare i loro compagni di dormitorio.  
"N-Non credo di aver nemmeno mai sentito così tante imprecazioni assieme…" Mormorò Dean sotto shock.  
"Io neanche le conoscevo tutte…" Aggiunse Seamus altrettanto sconvolto, mentre Neville annuiva d'accordo. E aveva visto Natsu combattere contro Gerard.  
Katie batté il rigore per Grifondoro, ma era così arrabbiata che mancò la porta di diversi metri. La squadra di Grifondoro stava perdendo la concentrazione e i Serpeverde, eccitati dal fallo di Malfoy, cavalcavano a spron battuto, sempre più in alto.  
"Serpeverde in possesso, Serpeverde avanza verso la porta… Montague segna…" Gemette Lee. "Settanta a venti per Grifondoro…"  
Harry ora marcava il Cercatore avversario così stretto che le loro ginocchia continuavano a urtarsi. Harry non aveva intenzione di lasciar avvicinare Malfoy al Boccino.  
"Vattene, Potter!" Urlò Draco irritato, mentre cercava di voltarsi solo per trovarsi la strada sbarrata.  
"Che ti prende? Sei stato così coraggioso prima che ora te la fai sotto?" Lo prese in giro il moro.  
Draco digrignò i denti.  
"Angelina Johnson prende la Pluffa per il Grifondoro, dai, Angelina, DAI!"  
Harry si voltò. Ogni singolo giocatore di Serpeverde a parte Malfoy stava risalendo il campo verso Angelina, compreso il Portiere: volevano bloccarla a tutti i costi.  
Harry puntò la Firebolt, si chinò tanto da aderire al manico e la spronò in avanti. Come un proiettile, filò verso i Serpeverde.  
"AAAAARGH!"  
Gli avversari si dispersero mentre la Firebolt sfrecciava contro di loro; Angelina aveva via libera.  
"HA SEGNATO! HA SEGNATO! Il Grifondoro è in testa ottanta a venti…"  
Harry, che era quasi finito a testa in giù nelle tribune, si arrestò a mezz'aria, si voltò e schizzò di nuovo a centrocampo.  
E poi vide qualcosa che gli paralizzò il cuore. Malfoy era in picchiata, trionfante. Laggiù, a pochi piedi dalla superficie dell'erba, c'era un lieve scintillio d'oro…  
Harry puntò rapido la Firebolt verso il basso, ma Malfoy era miglia davanti a lui…  
"Vai! Vai! Vai!" Harry spronò la scopa… stava per raggiungere Malfoy… Harry si appiattì lungo il manico mentre Bole gli lanciava contro un Bolide, subito deviato da Fred… era alle calcagna di Malfoy… erano alla pari…  
Harry si gettò in avanti, staccò entrambe le mani dalla scopa… allontanò con un colpo secco il braccio di Malfoy e chiuse le mani.  
"Sì!"  
Interruppe la picchiata, la mano alzata in aria, e lo stadio esplose. Harry volò sulla folla, con un ronzio nelle orecchie e il pallino d'oro stretto in pugno, che sbatteva invano le ali contro le sue dita per liberarsi.  
Poi Baston sfrecciò verso Harry, accecato dalle lacrime; gli saltò al collo e scoppiò in un pianto irrefrenabile sulla sua spalla. Harry sentì due colpi secchi sulle spalle, il saluto di Fred e George, seguito da una pacca di Erza, mentre le altre due Cacciatrici esultavano. "Abbiamo vinto la Coppa! Abbiamo vinto la Coppa!"  
Aggrovigliata in un enorme abbraccio collettivo, la squadra di Grifondoro scese lentamente a terra, urlando a squarciagola.  
Ondate di tifosi scarlatti si riversarono in campo scavalcando le barriere. Mani festanti battevano sulle schiene dei giocatori. Harry ebbe una confusa impressione di rumore e di corpi che premevano contro il suo. Poi lui e il resto della squadra furono issati sulle spalle della folla. Spinto verso la luce, vide Hagrid tappezzato di coccarde scarlatte. "Li hai battuti, Harry, li hai battuti!"  
C'era Percy che, dimenticata ogni dignità, saltava su e giù come un pazzo. La professoressa McGranitt singhiozzava più forte di Baston, asciugandosi gli occhi in un'enorme bandiera di Grifondoro; e laggiù c'erano i loro compagni di Gilda, che si facevano largo a fatica verso Harry, che venne trasportato verso le tribune, dove Silente attendeva in piedi con l'enorme Coppa del Quidditch tra le mani.

~~~~~~~~~~~

L'euforia dei Grifondoro per aver finalmente conquistato la Coppa del Quidditch durò almeno una settimana. Anche il tempo sembrava festeggiare: con l'avvicinarsi di giugno, le giornate si fecero serene e afose, e l'unica cosa che veniva voglia di fare era passeggiare nei prati e gettarsi lunghi distesi sull'erba con parecchie pinte di succo di zucca gelato, a giocare qualche distratta partita a Gobbiglie o a guardare l'enorme piovra che avanzava sognante sulla superficie del lago.  
Ma non potevano permetterselo: gli esami erano vicini, e invece di impigrire in giro, gli studenti erano costretti a rimanere al castello, cercando di obbligare i cervelli a concentrarsi mentre seducenti sbuffi di aria estiva penetravano dalle finestre. Anche Fred e George furono visti studiare: dovevano ottenere il G.U.F.O. (Giudizio Unico per i Fattucchieri Ordinari), mentre Percy invece si preparava per il M.A.G.O. (Magia Avanzata Grado Ottimale), il diploma più alto che si potesse prendere a Hogwarts. Dal momento che sperava di entrare al Ministero della Magia, doveva ottenere il massimo dei voti. Diventava sempre più irritabile, e assegnava punizioni molto severe a chiunque disturbasse la pace serale della Sala Comune.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allora, hai deciso?" Chiese una voce tramite la Lacrima a Harry, che si trovava da solo chiuso in un'aula.  
"Sì." Disse freddo. "Non sono totalmente d'accordo, ma sono con te. Tutto questo… va fermato."  
"Ottimo! Sono contento di sentirtelo dire. Ora però parliamo di te: hai trovato il tuo amato padrino?"  
Majutsu ringhiò. "Non ancora, ma spero proprio che decida di farsi vivo di nuovo. Stavolta non mi lascerò sorprendere. Anche se mi chiedo perché abbia deciso di ignorarmi e aggredire Ron…"  
"Forse, dopo tanto tempo passato in prigione, è diventato mezzo cieco e ha visto male." Ridacchiò la voce.  
"Forse… o forse vuole solo farmi abbassare la guardia. Piuttosto, tornando all'argomento di prima… puoi assicurarmi di nuovo il tutto?"  
"Sì, sì… tranquillo. Se è tutto quello che chiedi, posso farlo… Anche se sei troppo sentimentale per i miei gusti."  
Majutsu non replicò, limitandosi a poggiare la mano sulla Lacrima.  
"Vedi solo di non tradire la mia fiducia." Disse, disattivandola.

~~~~~~~~~~~

La settimana degli esami cominciò e una quiete innaturale scese sul castello. Il lunedì i ragazzi del terzo anno uscirono da Trasfigurazione all'ora di pranzo, mogi e pallidi, confrontando i risultati e lamentandosi per la difficoltà delle prove, compresa la trasformazione di una teiera in una testuggine.  
Poi, dopo un rapido pasto, tutti di nuovo di sopra per l'esame di Incantesimi. Dopo cena, gli studenti tornarono in fretta nelle Sale Comuni, non per rilassarsi, ma per ripassare Cura delle Creature Magiche, Pozioni e Astronomia.  
"Ma com'è possibile studiare così tanto, aye?!" Esclamò esasperato Happy, buttando a terra disperato il suo libro di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. "È impossibile, aye!"  
Il mercoledì fu poi il turno di Erbologia, mentre giovedì dovettero vedersela con una corsa a ostacoli all'aperto organizzata dal professor Lupin, in cui dovevano attraversare una piccola vasca che conteneva un Avvincino, superare una serie di buche piene di Berretti Rossi, farsi strada lungo un sentiero nella palude ignorando i consigli maliziosi di un Marciotto e infine arrampicarsi dentro un vecchio tronco e combattere contro un Molliccio.  
"Ottimo lavoro Harry!" Mormorò Lupin con un sorriso mentre il ragazzo usciva dal tronco. "Punteggio pieno!"  
Contento del proprio successo, Majutsu rimase nei paraggi per vedere come se la cavavano gli altri, costatando con piacere che tutti quanti riuscirono a superarlo senza troppi problemi. Giusto Ron uscì dal labirinto leggermente pallido, dicendo di aver incontrato un Molliccio… e davvero, non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto trasformarsi in un simile soggetto.  
L'ultimo esame per il gruppo di Fairy Tail era Divinazione, mentre Hermione si diresse a quello di Antiche Rune.  
"Ci vuole vedere uno alla volta." Li informò Neville mentre si sedevano vicino a lui fuori dall'aula. "Ma so già che questo sarà un totale fallimento…"  
"Beh, se ti può consolare, a parte Harry credo che ne usciremo male tutti quanti." Ridacchiò Erza.  
"Già." Sbuffò lui. "A me basterà dire di vedere la morte alleggiare sopra di me armata di falce e mi darà il pieno dei voti."  
Uno a uno, tutti quanti salirono, finché Harry non restò da solo.  
Quando anche Erza scese, aveva un sorriso sul volto.  
"Che è successo?"  
"Oh, nulla. Ha solo tentato di predirmi una grande sventura… ed io le ho detto che nella Sfera di Cristallo vedevo solo un flauto. Non so perché, ma si è esaltata nel sentirlo. Chi la capisce… beh, ci vediamo dopo nella Sala Comune."  
"Harry Potter!" Si sentì chiamare Majutsu, che sospirando salì le scale.  
La stanzetta della torre era più calda che mai; le tende erano tirate, il fuoco acceso e il solito aroma nauseante fece tossire Harry mentre inciampava nella folla di sedie e tavoli fino a raggiungere la professoressa Cooman, che lo aspettava seduta davanti a una grossa sfera di cristallo.  
"Buona giornata, mio caro." Disse con voce dolce. "Se gentilmente vuoi guardare nell'Occhio… fai pure con calma… poi dimmi che cosa vedi…"  
Harry si chinò sulla sfera di cristallo e la fissò più intensamente che poteva, nella speranza che gli mostrasse qualcosa oltre alla solita nebbia bianca vorticante.  
"Allora?" Lo esortò la professoressa Cooman. "Che cosa vedi?"  
Il moro restò in silenzio a osservare il fumo dentro la sfera. Finora non aveva mai visto nulla al suo interno. Per questo fu non poco sorpreso quando vide un luccichio brillare al suo interno.  
"C'è qualcosa…" Mormorò, quasi dimenticandosi dell'insegnante, che si fece attenta. "Sta brillando…"  
"Riesci a capire di cosa si tratta?" Sussurrò la professoressa Cooman. "Concentrati…"  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi. "Sembra una moneta. Ma una che non ho mai visto prima… sembra antica…"  
"Davvero!" Bisbigliò la professoressa Cooman, scarabocchiando furiosamente sulla pergamena che teneva in bilico sulle ginocchia. "Ragazzo mio, come ti dissi a inizio anno, il tuo Occhio Interiore è forte. Riesci a vedere altro?"  
Majutsu era esaltato. Non si aspettava minimamente quello che stava succedendo.  
"Vedo dell'acqua. Ma è nera… e la moneta ci galleggia sopra."  
"Interessante… Non ho mai visto nulla del genere…" Rifletté la Cooman, smettendo di scrivere. "Bene caro, direi che è tutto. Puoi andare."  
Ancora intontito, il ragazzo si alzò, prendendo la borsa e girandosi.  
" _ **Accadrà questa notte."**_  
Harry si irrigidì, voltandosi lentamente.  
La professoressa Cooman si era irrigidita sulla sedia, con gli occhi bianchi e la bocca tremante.  
"Co… Come?" Balbettò Harry.  
Ma la professoressa Cooman parve non sentirlo. Poi, dopo qualche secondo, parlò di nuovo.  
" _ **Il Signore Oscuro è solo e senza amici, abbandonato dai suoi seguaci. Il suo servo è rimasto in catene per dodici anni. Questa notte, prima di mezzanotte, il servo si libererà e cercherà di unirsi al padrone. Il Signore Oscuro risorgerà con l'aiuto del servo, più grande e più orribile che mai. Questa notte prima di mezzanotte il servo si libererà per unirsi al padrone…"**_  
Potter sgranò gli occhi, lasciando cadere a terra la borsa e afferrando la professoressa per le spalle.  
"Come? Devo saperlo, come succederà?!" Esclamò.  
" _ **Il servo si è nascosto nella luce. È rimasto visibile per tutto questo tempo. Nemmeno l'Imprevisto potrà impedire la riunione con il suo padrone. Le fate si ritroveranno ad affrontare una grande minaccia… Ma il fiume… Il fiume le colpirà in pieno… Inarrestabile… Malvagio…"**_  
La testa le ricadde sul petto. L'insegnante emise una sorta di grugnito. Poi, all'improvviso, la sua testa si rialzò.  
"Mi dispiace tanto, caro ragazzo." Disse sognante. "Dev'essere stato il caldo, sai… mi sono addormentata…"  
Harry continuò a guardarla, lasciandola andare.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va, mio caro? Sei diventato piuttosto pallido."  
Majutsu non rispose, limitandosi a correre fuori dall'aula, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito dell'insegnante. Attraversò di corsa i corridoi, finché non si ritrovò fuori dal castello.  
"Questa notte…" Ansimò, riprendendo fiato. "Questa notte Black farà la sua mossa… Dobbiamo impedirlo a ogni costo!"


	66. Sirius Black

"Che cosa?!" Esclamò Erza, dopo che Harry aveva riunito tutti i membri di Fairy Tail in un'aula vuota.  
"Sirius Black… farà la sua mossa questa sera?" Ripeté Fred, preoccupato.  
"Sicuro che sia affidabile?" S'intromise George. "Stiamo sempre parlando della Cooman."  
"Che ha previsto l'arrivo di un uomo pazzo a Natale, aye…"  
"Beh, direi che ha indovinato in pieno. Anche se mi sto ancora chiedendo se si riferisse al Dottore o Hakai…" Commentò Luna.  
"Beh, a chi importa?" Domandò Natsu sprezzante, battendo i pugni tra di loro. "Black tornerà stasera, no? Stavolta dobbiamo solo assicurarci di cuocerlo a puntino!"  
"Concordo con il fiammifero. Tu cosa dici, Harry?"  
Majutsu chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. "Sapete bene come la penso. Non vedo l'ora di farlo soffrire. So che è contro la politica di Fairy Tail, però… Non posso perdonarlo."  
"Perché non provi ad ascoltarlo prima?" Intervenne Hermione, facendo girare tutti verso di lei. "Ti ricordi cosa ti ha detto nel passato, no? Perché non dargli almeno una possibilità per spiegarsi? Forse le cose non sono proprio come stanno…"  
"No." Rispose subito Potter. "Non m'importa. L'unica cosa che manterrò di ciò che ha detto è che lo farò soffrire. Gli farò rimpiangere ciò che ha fatto."  
Tutti lo guardarono preoccupati.  
"Harry…" Cominciò Lucy. "So di non essere la persona migliore a parlare, però-"  
"Appunto!" Sbottò il ragazzo, guardandola furioso. "Perciò non dire nulla! Non cambierò idea! Il traditore pagherà cara la sua scelta!"  
Senza dire altro, Majutsu uscì dalla stanza, lasciandosi dietro gli amici, che si guardarono tra di loro.  
"È piuttosto raro vederlo così." Fece Gray, sospirando. "Ma almeno, dopo si calma. Meglio che sia esploso adesso piuttosto che stasera. Ora ci sono maggiori possibilità che Black riesca almeno a dire 'Pietà' prima di venire vaporizzato…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sospirò, mentre si dirigeva verso la Sala Comune, guardando attraverso una finestra il sole cominciare a tramontare.  
"Cosa devo fare?" Si chiese, fermandosi. "Mi sembra di essere in mezzo a due fuochi…"  
"Ma tu guarda." Fece una voce alle sue spalle. "Quindi anche la geniale Hermione Granger può avere i suoi dubbi."  
La castana si girò, ritrovandosi a guardare negli occhi Melody.  
"Anch'io sono umana in fondo. È solo un periodaccio… ma ora che gli esami sono finiti, sono sicura che mi riprenderò."  
"Capisco… In effetti anch'io ho trovato gli esami piuttosto difficili. Quasi mi dispiace averli persi lo scorso anno… almeno sarei stata preparata a ciò che mi aspettava."  
A quel punto Hermione si rese conto di un particolare.  
"Ma… Ginny e le altre dove sono?"  
"Ginny è nella Sala Comune, mentre le altre sono riuscita a seminarle. Non mi piace avere troppe persone intorno. Lo odio."  
"Per questo te ne stai sempre in disparte?"  
Melody sorrise tristemente. "Ho i miei buoni motivi. E poi, è stato dimostrato che quando faccio qualcosa che reputo buono, combino solo guai. Non avrei mai creduto che quel ragazzo tentasse davvero di intrufolarsi dentro la Torre di Grifondoro."  
Hermione spalancò gli occhi. "Aspetta… stai dicendo che sapevi che non era uno di noi?"  
"Certo che lo sapevo. Non sono stupida. Era impossibile che nessuno lo avesse mai visto prima. Tuttavia, non ho sentito alcuna minaccia in lui."  
"Ti rendi conto di cos'hai fatto? Hai messo a rischio la nostra vita!"  
"Davvero? E tu cosa stai facendo ora, Granger?"  
La castana restò in silenzio. Che cosa sapeva Melody?  
"Il mondo dei maghi è davvero uno schifo. L'ho sempre saputo. Tuttavia anch'io ne faccio parte e non posso rifiutarlo." Continuò la ragazzina, per poi riprendere la sua camminata. "Ma almeno, io non devo scappare per un errore."  
Hermione la guardò allontanarsi, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso la finestra.  
"Già… hai ragione. Nessuno dovrebbe farlo." Mormorò, per poi cominciare a correre.

"E… scacco matto!" sentenziò Ron con il sorriso sul volto.  
"Ah, non è possibile!" Sbraitò Erza, portandosi le mani sulla testa. "È la quinta volta di fila!"  
"Erza non è abituata a perdere." Ridacchiò Natsu, poco prima di ritrovarsi un coltello infilzato nel muro due centimetri sopra la testa, mentre Titania lo guardava con uno sguardo che prometteva indescrivibile dolore se avesse fatto altri commenti sulla sua bravura a scacchi.  
La Sala Comune era vuota salvo loro, dato che tutti si stavano godendo la fine degli esami nella Sala Grande, dove la cena era stata servita in anticipo per festeggiare.  
Loro invece avevano deciso di restare lì, dato che sarebbe stato il luogo dove probabilmente Black si sarebbe fatto vivo, come le volte precedenti.  
"Io sono solo contento che sia finita, aye…" Sospirò Happy, mentre riposava su una poltrona. "Non pensavo fossero così difficili…"  
"Suvvia, non è stata poi così dura." Cercò di consolarlo Ginny.  
"Ancora nulla…" Mormorò Majutsu, il quale invece appena arrivato aveva aperto la mappa, e non stava facendo altro che fissarla, in attesa di vedere qualcosa che non tornava.  
"Cerca di calmarti, Harry." Fece George affiancandolo, subito seguito dal gemello.  
"Già. Non ti fa bene, e cosa più importante, fa ancora meno bene al castello."  
"Potresti distruggerlo se non ti controlli." Conclusero assieme, nel tentativo di farlo almeno ridacchiare.  
Cosa che purtroppo non avvenne.  
"Sarebbe un prezzo più che giusto." Rispose serio. "Per quanto mi riguarda, da come finirà stasera potrebbe dipendere l'intera missione."  
Prima che qualcuno potesse replicare, il passaggio della sala si aprì, rivelando Hermione, che ansimava per la corsa appena fatta.  
"Ehilà! Che succede?" Chiese Gray.  
"C-Crosta… Ron, mi serve Crosta!" Esclamò, guardando verso il minore dei fratelli Weasley, che sbatté le palpebre sorpreso.  
"P-Perché?"  
"Per un… Per un esame…" Rispose. "Di Antiche Rune. Ci hanno chiesto di verificare alcune rune che servono per rilevare l'età sui nostri animali… ma come sai, io non ne ho uno."  
"Potresti usare uno dei nostri gufi." Propose Lucy.  
"S-Sì… ma nel caso vi servissero, potrei essere d'intralcio. Invece Crosta, senza offesa Ron, è un po' inutile da quel punto di vista."  
"Va bene… ma fai attenzione. È da quest'estate che è così magro, preferirei evitare di fargli prendere troppi spaventi…" Rispose Ron, tirando fuori dalla tasca il suo topo.  
"Grazie!" Replicò subito la castana, prendendolo e correndo fuori dalla Sala Comune, tenendolo ben stretto tra le mani.  
"Che strano… Non pensavo chiedessero l'uso di animali domestici per un esame." Fece Natsu.  
"Piton lo fa. Vi ricordate la Pozione Restringente, no? Piton ha testato la mia su Oscar. Sono stato fortunato che mi avete aiutato, altrimenti a quest'ora non avrei più il mio rospo…"  
"Piton è Piton." Commentò Fred. "Se potesse, userebbe tua nonna come cavia."  
"Però qualcosa non va…" Li interruppe Harry, che non aveva mai staccato gli occhi dalla Mappa. "Dove sta andando?"  
A quella frase tutti si voltarono a guardarlo.  
"Cosa intendi dire?" Domandò Erza, alzandosi.  
"Si sta dirigendo verso l'uscita del Castello."

Hermione varcò il portone, tenendo sempre ben stretto Crosta.  
"Mi dispiace ragazzi… non c'è altra scelta…" Disse tra sé, mentre correva in direzione del Platano Picchiatore. Stranamente, questi era perfettamente immobile.  
Ai suoi piedi sembrò apparire di colpo Dudley, sempre incappucciato, seguito da un grosso cane nero.  
"C-Ci sei riuscita?" Domandò preoccupato il ragazzo, mentre con un bastone premeva un nodo alla base dell'albero alle sue spalle.  
"S-Sì… è qui. Non gli ho permesso di vedere nulla. Devi tramortirlo ora."  
Dudley deglutì, per poi tirare fuori da una tasca la bacchetta.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, il cane al suo fianco si trasformò in Sirius Black, che lo fermò.  
"Scusa ragazzo, ma se permetti ci penso io. Non hai ancora un buon controllo della tua magia."  
Prima che Hermione o Dudley potessero dire qualcosa, tirò fuori la sua bacchetta, per poi mormorare un incantesimo verso le mani di Hermione, che sentì al loro interno il topo smettere di muoversi.  
"Sai cos'hai fatto, vero?" Chiese la ragazza, guardando Black, che sorrise.  
"Certo. Ho appena suonato la campana del ritrovo."

Harry sgranò gli occhi.  
Aveva seguito il punto che indicava Hermione fin nel parco, dove si fermò per circa un minuto di fronte a un punto senza nome, sbucato fuori dal nulla.  
E pochi istanti dopo apparve anche Sirius Black.  
Majutsu scattò in piedi, continuando a tenere salda la mappa tra le mani.  
"Che succede?" Chiese Lucy.  
"Black… ha trovato Hermione." Disse con gli occhi che tremavano per la rabbia.  
Per un lungo, lunghissimo secondo nessuno parlò.  
"Che… cosa?" Fece Neville, sperando di aver capito male.  
Harry non rispose, limitandosi a uscire di fretta dalla Sala Comune, seguito subito dagli altri.  
"Ginny, Happy, voi andate a cercare Luna. Potrebbe servirci anche il suo aiuto." Ordinò Erza, guardando i due studenti del secondo anno, che a malincuore annuirono.  
Non essendo ancora passata l'ora del coprifuoco non si preoccuparono di nascondersi sotto i mantelli, e in pochi minuti si ritrovarono a correre attraverso il parco.  
Harry si fermò una volta giunto davanti al Platano Picchiatore. Lì, ad attenderlo, c'erano Sirius Black e il suo complice, entrambi con la bacchetta magica puntata contro Hermione.  
"Lasciatela andare!" Sbraitò Natsu, lasciandosi sfuggire qualche fiamma.  
Black sorrise. "Tu devi essere Dragonil. Ho sentito parlare di te." Sghignazzò il ricercato, per poi voltarsi verso Erza. "È un piacere rivederti… Titania."  
"Non posso dire lo stesso, Felpato." Replicò lei gelida, pronta a evocare le sue spade.  
"Non pensavo avremmo davvero mai incontrato un altro dei Malandrini… ma speravo che sarebbe stato dalla nostra parte…" Commentò Fred.  
"Così alla fine tu e il tuo complice vi siete fatti vivi." Disse Harry, continuando a fissarlo con rabbia. "Non so come tu abbia fatto a convincere un ragazzo a collaborare con te, ma non m'importa. Non mi fermerà."  
Sirius continuò a sogghignare. "Se la pensi così, allora seguimi. Ovviamente anche i tuoi amici di Fairy Tail sono invitati. Ma vi consiglio di sbrigarvi a scegliere: il Platano Picchiatore non riposerà ancora per molto."  
A conferma delle sue parole, alcuni rami ricominciarono a muoversi.  
"E dove? Dritto dritto dai Dissennatori?"  
"Harry, mi deludi. Per essere il figlio di uno dei Malandrini, non hai il nostro stesso spirito d'avventura. Hai osservato la Mappa e non ti sei accorto che ci troviamo proprio alla base di un passaggio segreto?"  
"Ma passa per la Stamberga Strillante!" Esclamò George. "E a parte le storie sui fantasmi, non è sicura!"  
"È sicura da quasi vent'anni. Ora seguitemi, forza. Non vorrete di certo che qualcuno ci veda. Sarebbe svantaggioso per tutti quanti."  
E tenendo sempre la bacchetta verso Hermione, cominciò a scendere lungo delle scale nascoste dietro le radici dell'albero, seguito dal ragazzo incappucciato.  
Harry fece per seguirlo, ma Erza lo fermò per una spalla.  
"Aspetta. Sei sicuro? Potrebbe essere una trappola. Inoltre ha Hermione come ostaggio e-"  
"Un motivo in più per andare." Replicò lui, liberandosi della presa e scendendo lungo le scale.  
"Beh, direi che non ci resta molto da fare." Commentò Gray seguendolo, imitato da Erza e Natsu, mentre gli altri gli andarono dietro di malavoglia.  
Si dovettero chinare per scendere lungo le scale, dove proseguirono per qualche minuto, finché non si ritrovarono in una stanza che non vedeva cura umana da molti anni: la carta da parati si scollava dai muri, il pavimento era tutto macchiato, ogni mobile era rotto come se qualcuno lo avesse preso a randellate e le finestre erano chiuse da tavole inchiodate.  
"Possiamo tornare indietro?" Supplicò Lucy, deglutendo. "Non mi piace questo posto."  
Ma prima ancora che potesse girarsi, la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle.  
Tutti si voltarono, vedendo Hermione con la mano sulla maniglia e lo sguardo che fissava il pavimento.  
"Mi dispiace… non c'era altro modo…" Mormorò con un filo di voce, appena udibile.  
"Hermione, che cosa-" Cominciò Ron, ma venendo subito interrotto.  
"Hermione è con noi." Rispose Black, uscendo dalle tenebre, affiancato dal suo complice. "Ci ha aiutato a rendere possibile questa riunione."  
Tutti guardarono alternamente la castana e il ricercato, finché Harry non cominciò a ridacchiare.  
"Direi che ha fatto un ottimo lavoro allora." Fece, per poi fermare la sua risata, ma mantenendo il sorriso. "Erano mesi che aspettavo questo momento. Nel passato mi sono dovuto fermare, ma ora posso finalmente avere la mia vendetta."  
Sirius restò impassibile dove si trovava. "Se vuoi uccidermi per aver tradito i tuoi genitori, non ti fermerò. Sono senza dubbio il responsabile della loro morte. Stavolta non posso negarlo."  
Majutsu evocò subito la sua spada. "È una confessione allora?"  
"Sono morti a causa di una mia scelta. Una scelta per la quale non potrò mai chiederti perdono."  
"Perdono che non ti concederei mai!" Urlò Majutsu, lasciandosi andare totalmente alla rabbia. "Tu… Tu hai ucciso i miei genitori! Tu sei il responsabile di tutto quanto!"  
Sirius restò in silenzio a guardarlo.  
"Tu… Tu mi hai abbandonato…" Continuò Harry, calmandosi e chiudendo gli occhi, sorprendendo tutti quanti. "I miei genitori ti avevano nominato mio padrino… E tu ci hai tradito. Tutti quanti."  
"Harry… Io-"  
"Non l'ha fatto!" Intervenne il ragazzo al suo fianco.  
In quel momento Harry, Erza, Natsu e Gray spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Non è possibile…" Fece Majutsu, guardandolo incredulo.  
"Ormai non c'è più motivo per nasconderti." Gli disse Black.  
Il suo complice annuì, per poi portarsi una mano sul cappuccio, levandoselo.  
"Dudley?!" Esclamarono immediatamente i membri originali di Fairy Tail, mentre gli altri, Hermione esclusa, spalancarono la bocca.  
"Dudley?! Il cugino Babbano di Harry?!" Ripeté Fred, guardando il ragazzo. "Ma non è possibile! Ha usato la magia, l'abbiamo visto tutti a Natale!"  
Dudley distolse lo sguardo, stringendo con maggiore forza la bacchetta.  
"Tu… è per questo che mi hai aiutato a ottenere il permesso!" Ragionò Harry. "Tu sei un mago!"  
"Non volevo esserlo!" Replicò subito lui, quasi offeso. "Io ho sempre e solo desiderato essere una persona comune!"  
"Ma perché?" Domandò Gray. "Tutti quanti sarebbero disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa per poter usare la magia e tu-"  
"Ed io non voglio perdere la mia famiglia per questo!" Urlò Dudley, per poi rivolgersi a Harry. "Tu sai bene cosa ne pensano i miei genitori. Se lo scoprissero, mi odierebbero. Proprio come fanno con te."  
Majutsu sembrò essersi dimenticato del ricercato, il quale stava osservando in silenzio lo scambio di battute.  
"Da quanto tempo lo sai?" Chiese infine.  
"Quasi sei anni. Sono riuscito a spostare un oggetto senza toccarlo, e corsi a farlo vedere a mamma e papà. Era lo stesso giorno in cui tu sei scomparso. Stavo per entrare in cucina quando li ho sentiti discutere di com'erano felici di non doversi più occupare di te. E di come odiavano la magia…"  
"Ma come hai fatto a tenerlo nascosto per tutti questi anni?" Chiese Erza. "So per esperienza che i maghi difficilmente riescono a ignorare la propria magia. Questa viene fuori prima o poi. E la prima volta è raro che passi inosservata."  
"Immagino fosse la paura di essere scoperto. Paura che è aumentata quando tre anni fa ricevetti la prima lettera per venire in questo posto. Ho risposto che non ero interessato e di non contattarmi più, ma ogni estate me ne arrivava sempre una…"  
"E qui siamo entrati in campo io e Grattastinchi." Intervenne Sirius, riportando l'attenzione su di sé. "Dopo aver recuperato la memoria grazie alla vostra foto sulla Gazzetta, come sapete sono scappato da Azkaban. La mia prima tappa è stata Diagon Alley, dove ho preso in…  _prestito_  una nuova bacchetta. E lì ho incontrato anche Grattastinchi."  
"Di chi stai parlando?" Domandò Natsu, sentendo subito dopo un miagolio.  
Da dietro Black sbucò fuori un gatto dal pelo rosso, che si strusciò sulla gamba del ricercato.  
"È lui. Mi è stato molto d'aiuto. Poteva entrare in più posti rispetto a me."  
"Già! Un grosso cane nero immagino non passi totalmente inosservato." Fece Erza, per poi portarsi una mano sulla testa. "Non posso credere di aver dimenticato una cosa così importante!"  
"È stato Dark." Rispose Hermione. "Ci ha fatto dimenticare che Sirius e James erano degli Animagus."  
"Ma perché ti ha aiutato? Dark era dalla nostra parte, nonostante tutto." Disse Majutsu.  
"Beh, immagino che viaggiare nel tempo e nello spazio lo abbia reso cosciente della verità." Ridacchiò Sirius, per poi tornare serio. "Harry, non ti chiedo di perdonarmi, ma solo di ascoltarmi… e di permettermi di vendicarmi."  
"Vuoi che ti lasciamo uccidere Harry?!" Esclamò Natsu. "Ci prendi in giro?!"  
"Io NON voglio ucciderlo." Urlò, sottolineando la negazione. "Preferirei affrontare Voldemort armato solo di uno stuzzicadenti piuttosto che fare del male al mio figlioccio."  
"Tradire i miei genitori non è stato un buon modo per dimostrarlo. Come nemmeno le tue intrusioni nel castello."  
"Harry, per piacere, ascoltalo. Le cose non stanno come sem-"  
Ma prima che Hermione potesse finire la frase, la porta alle sue spalle esplose, scaraventandola in avanti.  
Tutti i maghi si prepararono a combattere, ma sgranarono gli occhi nel vedere chi era il responsabile.  
"Bene, bene, bene… Sembra sia la mia serata fortunata." Fece Piton, tenendo la bacchetta puntata contro di loro, avanzando lentamente nella stanza. "E direi che il posto è… perfetto."  
"Professore… che cosa ci fa qui?" Chiese Lucy, deglutendo.  
"Mi sono incuriosito nel vedere Potter correre fuori a quest'ora… soprattutto con quell'espressione piena d'ira, ma mai potevo sperare che la vendetta potesse venirmi servita su un piatto d'argento."  
"Vendetta?" Ripeté Harry, guardandolo. "Che cosa le ha fatto Black? Dubito voglia ucciderlo solo per il bullismo, vero?"  
Piton socchiuse gli occhi. "Diverse cose, Potter. Ma quella che può interessare ora è che ha tentato di uccidermi."  
Sirius sospirò, per poi guardare il suo vecchio compagno di scuola. "Ero un ragazzo. Uno stupido ragazzo, vero, ma pur sempre un ragazzo."  
"Un ragazzo che non ha esitato a gettarmi nelle fauci di un lupo mannaro." Replicò gelido Piton. "E poi sei colpevole anche di un altro reato…" Continuò, abbassando leggermente la voce. "Molto più grave."  
"Un lupo mannaro?" Ripeté Ron, sbiancando. "C-Come avrebbe fatto?"  
"Davvero Ron, non ci sei ancora arrivato?" Chiese Gray, guardandolo. "Questo spiega molte cose."  
"È per questo che ci ha dato quel saggio da fare, vero?" Domandò Hermione, mettendosi seduta e fissando il professore di Pozioni. "Voleva che ci arrivassimo da soli. Che leggessimo gli indizi."  
"Cosa che vedo avete fatto quasi tutti." Ghignò Piton. "Ma a quanto pare, non è servito a molto."  
"Perché dovremo preoccuparcene?" Fece Natsu. "Sarà anche un lupo mannaro, ma questo non cambia nulla."  
"Ma di chi state parlando?" Chiese Neville, poco prima che un fascio di luce rossa colpisse alla schiena Piton, facendolo cadere in avanti privo di sensi.  
"Credo stesse parlando di me." Intervenne Lupin, entrando nella stanza seguito da Ginny, Luna e Happy.  
"Professor Lupin!" Esclamarono tutti quanti, sorpresi per il suo arrivo.  
"Come ha fatto a scoprire dove eravamo?" Domandò Erza.  
Lupin sorrise, e tirò fuori un vecchio foglio di pergamena. "Dopo la vostra visita, abbiamo deciso di creare una seconda Mappa. L'ho custodita io per tutto questo tempo."  
"La prima l'abbiamo lasciata in giro per il castello, nella speranza che venisse trovata da qualcuno." Continuò per lui Sirius.  
"Ma come?" Fece Harry. "Credevo non aveste alcun ricordo di quell'incontro."  
"Infatti era così, ma probabilmente, a livello subconscio, ci ricordavamo tutto." Rispose Lupin, per poi voltarsi verso il suo vecchio amico. "Ora… Deduco che tu abbia fatto tutto questo per lui, vero?"  
Black sorrise. "Certo. Ho fatto mettere su questo spettacolo per il nostro ospite d'onore. Uno spettacolo che, mi auguro con tutto me stesso, lo lascerà senza fiato. In tutti i sensi possibili."  
"Non sono così facile da spaventare, Black." Replicò Majutsu.  
"Lo so. Infatti non sto parlando di te." Dicendo ciò, si portò una mano in tasca, tirando fuori un topo privo di sensi.  
"Crosta!" Gridò preoccupato Ron, facendo un passo avanti per recuperarlo, ma venendo fermato da Hermione, che lo afferrò per i pantaloni, scuotendo la testa.  
"Un topo? Tutto questo per un topo, aye?" Asserì incredulo Happy.  
"Già. Un topo. Un topo che ho desiderato uccidere per dodici lunghi anni. Undici dei quali passati nella sua gabbia."  
"Tu sei pazzo." Fece Majutsu. "Completamente pazzo."  
Sirius lo guardò triste. "Harry, ti hanno detto perché sono finito ad Azkaban?"  
"Cos'è, una presa in giro? Hai tradito i miei genitori, hai ucciso Peter Minus e assieme a lui dodici Babbani, facendo esplodere un'intera strada. Non è proprio qualcosa che si può dimenticare!"  
"Beh, Natsu al nostro primo incontro ha distrutto un intero porto…" Rifletté Lucy sottovoce, ma riuscendo ad attirare comunque l'attenzione di Black.  
"Come diamine ha fatto? Un porto intero, da solo?"  
"Però io non ho ucciso nessuno!" Si difese subito il rosato. "Tu invece?"  
"Io?" Ripeté Sirius, per poi cominciare a ridacchiare. "Io quella notte ero lì solo per uccidere Peter. Per vendicare James e Lily."  
"Come osi?!" Gli urlò subito contro Harry. "Tu hai tradito i tuoi amici! Tu li hai uccisi! Che cosa c'entra Peter Minus ora?"  
"Tutto, Harry!" Replicò il suo padrino. "Ogni singola cosa successa finora è stata una conseguenza di quel lurido ratto! La morte dei tuoi genitori, la morte di quei Babbani, la mia prigionia… e il tuo soggiorno dai Dursley."  
"Ma l'hai ucciso!" Intervenne Erza. "Come può essere lui il colpevole di tutto quanto?"  
"Perché non ero io il Custode Segreto!" Scoppiò Sirius, sbattendo un pugno contro il muro. "Io ho suggerito a James e Lily di nominare Peter al mio posto! Io ero quello più probabile, il loro migliore amico… era ovvio che tutti avrebbero pensato a me! Così scelsi di fare da esca, mentre Peter li avrebbe tenuti al sicuro."  
"Perché dovrei crederti? Non hai nessuna prova per dimostrare quello che stai dicendo." Disse Harry, senza però riuscire a nascondere la sua sorpresa nel sentire quelle parole.  
"Perché, grazie a Hermione, ho finalmente qui la prova fondamentale." Rispose l'uomo, mostrando Crosta.  
"Che c'entra il mio topo?" Domandò Ron. "È solo uno stupido, vecchio topo domestico."  
A quella frase Black scoppiò a ridere. "Stupido vecchio topo domestico, dici?" Ripeté. "Vecchio, non posso dirlo per autostima personale. Stupido? Non sai quanto vorrei dirlo, ma è riuscito a farmi restare per undici lunghi anni ad Azkaban."  
Majutsu spalancò gli occhi.  
"Aspetta…" Fece Lucy. "Se tu e James siete Animagus… lo era anche Peter?"  
"Proprio così." Rispose Lupin. "Scoprirono in poco tempo la mia vera natura. Adesso mi basta prendere una pozione preparata da Piton per trasformarmi senza cedere agli istinti del lupo, ma quando eravamo ragazzi non era ancora stata scoperta. Così ogni luna piena venivo in questa stanza. E come vedete, ancora oggi ci sono i segni della mia furia. James, Sirius e Peter, una volta scoperta la verità, decisero di restare al mio fianco. E dopo diversi anni di tentativi, riuscirono a diventare Animagus. James era un cervo. Sirius come avete visto un cane. E Peter…"  
"Peter Minus può diventare un topo." Concluse Dudley, rivolgendo uno sguardo all'animale tenuto da Black. "Questo topo a essere precisi."  
"Ci state dicendo che per dodici anni avremmo condiviso casa e scuola con un mago trasformato in topo?!" Esclamarono increduli i gemelli, fissando Crosta.  
"Come fai a esserne certo?" Chiese Gray. "Non avevi fatto saltare tu stesso in mille pezzi Peter? Hanno trovato solo un suo dito e-"  
"Sinceramente, pensate davvero che qui ci sia un mago normale in grado di far saltare un'intera via con un solo incantesimo? E anche se fosse, in quel caso di Peter non sarebbe rimasto qualcosa, essendo il diretto destinatario della magia. No… Questo traditore ha colpito un condotto del gas, facendolo saltare in aria. E poi si è tagliato un dito, trasformandosi subito dopo e scappando nelle fogne." Sirius sbuffò. "La situazione mi è parsa così assurda che sono scoppiato a ridere. Sapere che il mio migliore amico e sua moglie erano morti per colpa mia, il tradimento di una delle persone di cui mi fidavo di più… L'aver scelto la vendetta invece del mio dovere… tutte cose che mi hanno messo fuori gioco psicologicamente. È così che mi hanno trovato. Era tutto così perfetto che hanno pensato bene di mandarmi ad Azkaban senza nemmeno sottopormi a un processo."  
"Dimostralo."  
Tutti si voltarono a guardare Majutsu, che si limitò a continuare a fissare freddamente il padrino.  
"Ti darò una sola possibilità per dimostrarmi che tutto quelle che hai detto è vero. Se Crosta è davvero Peter Minus, ti crederò."


	67. Furia, segreti e decisione di Majutsu

Sirius Black continuò a fissare il suo figlioccio, i cui occhi verdi non mostravano alcun segno di dubbio.  
"Sirius…" Mormorò Dudley.  
"Molto bene." Rispose infine il ricercato. "Ti darò la prova che vuoi. Dopotutto, è il momento che stavo aspettando da molto tempo."  
Il professor Lupin si avvicinò, tenendo la bacchetta alzata. "Vuoi che me ne occupi io?"  
"Che cosa volete fare a Crosta?" Chiese Ron, anche se ora il dubbio che il suo animale domestico non fosse tale gli impediva di preoccuparsi totalmente per lui.  
"Useremo un semplice incantesimo che lo costringerà a riprendere le sue vere sembianze. Se è un topo normale, non succederà nulla."  
"Non è pericoloso per altri, vero, aye?" Chiese Happy, alzando la mano.  
"No, tranquillo. Perché dovresti preoccupartene? Non mi pare tu abbia con te qualche animale, e spero che non ci siano altri Animagus." Replicò Sirius, ottenendo una risatina nervosa da Happy, che si portò una mano dietro la testa.  
"Non sarà una trasformazione Animagus… ma preferirei restare così almeno fino alla fine dell'anno scolastico, aye."  
"Che cosa vuoi di-" Cominciò Remus, per poi spalancare leggermente gli occhi. "Non è possibile… ma questo spiegherebbe perché hai un simile odore…"  
"Di cosa state parlando?" Domandò Dudley.  
"Happy è un gatto in grado di parlare, trasformato in umano dalla McGranitt. Ma non è lui il centro del nostro discorso." Spiegò rapidamente Majutsu.  
"Giusto. Allora Remus, facciamolo insieme." Disse Sirius, cercando di ignorare ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
"D'accordo. Al mio tre." Rispose lui, per poi puntare assieme all'amico la bacchetta verso Crosta. "Uno… due… tre!"  
Un lampo di luce blu e bianca sprizzò da tutte e due le bacchette. Crosta si svegliò e cominciò a squittire terrorizzato, restando paralizzato a mezz'aria, contorcendosi follemente.  
Il topo cadde per terra: ci fu un altro lampo di luce accecante e poi tutti quanti guardarono increduli la scena.  
Fu come vedere la ripresa accelerata di un albero in crescita. Dal suolo si levò una testa, poi spuntarono braccia e gambe e un attimo dopo, nel punto in cui era caduto Crosta, comparve un uomo che cercava di farsi piccolo piccolo, torcendosi le mani. Era un ometto molto basso; i suoi sottili capelli incolori erano in disordine e in mezzo alla testa aveva una larga chiazza calva. Aveva l'aspetto raggrinzito di un uomo grasso che aveva perso molto peso in poco tempo. La sua pelle sembrava sporca e malaticcia, come il pelo di Crosta, e qualcosa del topo era rimasto attorno al naso puntuto e agli occhietti acquosi.  
"Ed ecco a voi Peter Minus." Annunciò Sirius, facendo voltare verso di sé l'uomo, che lo guardò spaventato.  
"S-Sirius… R-Remus…" Mormorò Minus con una voce simile allo squittio di un topo, mentre i suoi occhi dardeggiarono verso la porta. "I miei amici… I miei vecchi amici…"  
"Questo… Questo qui è Peter Minus?" Fece sorpreso Gray, guardando l'uomo che si voltò verso i ragazzi.  
"È cambiato parecchio da quando lo abbiamo visto." Disse gelida Erza, guardandolo con disgusto.  
L'unico a non dire nulla fu Harry, che restò in silenzio.  
"Sai Peter, stavamo parlando proprio di te." Intervenne Remus. "In particolar modo, su ciò che è successo la notte in cui Lily e James furono uccisi."  
"Remus…" Ansimò Peter, con il sudore che gli imperlava la faccia pallida. "Non credergli, ti prego… ha cercato di uccidermi, Remus… Ha fatto di tutto per riuscirci…"  
"Che… Che faccia di bronzo!" Esclamò Lucy. "Proprio tu parli, che ti sei nascosto per dodici anni come topo?!"  
"Certo che mi sono nascosto! Sapevo che avrebbe tentato di uccidermi di nuovo."  
"Quindi facci capire bene." Disse Majutsu, atono. "Tu sapevi che sarebbe fuggito da Azkaban, la prigione ritenuta inviolabile da tutti i maghi di questo mondo, solo per ucciderti?"  
"H-Harry… Tu lo sai… è riuscito a entrare a Hogwarts… Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato deve avergli per forza insegnato qualche trucchetto… altrimenti come avrebbe fatto a scappare? Harry, io non avrei mai tradito-"  
Peter Minus non finì la frase che un'onda d'energia proveniente dal moro lo fece cadere all'indietro.  
"Non osare nominare i miei genitori!" Ordinò, osservando l'uomo rialzarsi spaventato. "Ora come ora nessuno deve osare metterli in mezzo! E non tentare di farmi credere che Voldemort avrebbe insegnato qualcosa a uno dei suoi seguaci se non per il suo tornaconto personale. L'ho incontrato ben due volte, e non mi è mai sembrato uno che la pensasse così!"  
Peter tremò a sentire il nome del Signore Oscuro, facendo sbuffare Sirius.  
"Cos'è, hai paura di sentire il nome del tuo vecchio padrone?" Domandò derisorio. "Non ti biasimo, Peter. I suoi seguaci non sono molto soddisfatti di te, vero?"  
"Non so… cosa intendi dire, Sirius…" Balbettò Minus, il respiro più affannoso che mai, con il volto ormai luccicante di sudore.  
"Non sono dodici anni che ti nascondi da me." Continuò Black. "Tu ti nascondi dagli antichi sostenitori di Voldemort. Ho sentito delle voci ad Azkaban, Peter… Credono tutti che tu sia morto, perché altrimenti dovresti spiegare molte cose. Li ho sentiti gridare nel sonno. Sembrano convinti che il doppiogiochista abbia fatto il doppio gioco anche con loro. Voldemort è arrivato ai Potter seguendo le tue informazioni… e Voldemort là è caduto. E non tutti i suoi sostenitori sono finiti ad Azkaban, vero? Ce ne sono ancora molti liberi, che aspettano la loro occasione, fingendo di aver capito l'errore commesso. Ma se mai venissero a sapere che sei ancora vivo, Peter…"  
"Non so… di che cosa parli…" Ribadì Minus, con voce più stridula che mai. Si asciugò il viso sulla manica e guardò Lupin. "Tu non puoi credere a questa… a questa follia, Remus…"  
"Devo ammettere, Peter, che come la signorina Heartphilia ho qualche difficoltà a comprendere perché un uomo innocente voglia passare dodici anni da topo." Osservò Lupin tranquillamente.  
"Innocente, ma spaventato!" Squittì Minus. "Se i seguaci di Voldemort mi davano la caccia, era perché ho fatto rinchiudere ad Azkaban uno dei loro uomini migliori: la spia, Sirius Black!"  
Il volto di Black si contorse per la rabbia.  
"Come osi?!" Ringhiò, improvvisamente simile all'enorme cane che era stato. "Io, la spia di Voldemort?! Quando mai ho strisciato attorno a persone più forti e potenti di me? Ma tu, Peter… non capirò mai come ho fatto a non vedere che la spia fin dall'inizio eri tu. Ti è sempre piaciuto avere dei grandi amici che ti proteggessero, vero? Eravamo noi… io e Remus… e James…"  
Minus si asciugò di nuovo il viso; ormai quasi boccheggiava.  
"Io, una spia…? Devi essere impazzito… Mai… Non so come fai a dire una cosa…"  
"Lily e James ti hanno scelto come Custode Segreto solo perché gliel'ho detto io!" Ringhiò ancora Black in tono così velenoso che Minus fece un passo indietro. "Credevo che fosse un piano perfetto… un inganno… Voldemort avrebbe di certo dato la caccia a me, non avrebbe mai immaginato che avessero scelto una creatura debole e ottusa come te… Dev'essere stato il momento più bello della tua misera vita, dire a Voldemort che potevi consegnargli i Potter, vero?!"  
Minus borbottava distrattamente alcune parole, come 'incredibile' e 'follia', ma quello che si notò fu il colore cinereo del suo volto e il modo in cui i suoi occhi continuavano a saettare verso le finestre e la porta.  
"Però… c'è una cosa che non mi è chiara in tutto questo." Fece Ron, guardando con puro disgusto quello che era stato per tre anni il suo topo. "Questo… uomo, ha vissuto con noi fino ad oggi. Era nel nostro stesso dormitorio. Perché non ha mai tentato di uccidere Harry?"  
"Ecco!" Esclamò Minus con voce acuta. "Grazie! Vedi, Remus? Non ho mai torto un capello a Harry! Perché dovrei?"  
"Te lo dico io il perché!" Disse Black. "Perché non hai mai fatto niente per nessuno se non hai il tuo tornaconto. Voldemort si nasconde da allora, dicono che sia mezzo morto. Non avevi intenzione di commettere un assassinio proprio sotto il naso di Albus Silente per un mago in rovina, uno che ha perso tutto il suo potere, vero? Volevi essere sicuro che fosse il più forte di tutti prima di tornare da lui, vero? Altrimenti perché ti saresti trovato una famiglia di maghi? Per tenere le orecchie bene aperte, vero, Peter? Così, se il tuo vecchio protettore avesse riacquistato la sua forza fosse stato possibile riunirsi a lui…"  
"Io sono furioso per il fatto che non ci siamo mai accorti di nulla!" Sbottò Natsu. "Con il mio olfatto avrei dovuto capirlo subito… ma ho sempre pensato che l'odore di umano che aveva addosso fosse dovuto alla nostra presenza."  
"Tuttavia prima ha sollevato un punto." Intervenne Erza, guardando il ricercato. "Se non hai usato la magia oscura, come hai fatto a evadere? Come hai fatto a resistere tutti quegli anni con i Dissennatori?"  
"Grazie!" Ansimò Minus, annuendo freneticamente. "Proprio così! Proprio quello che-"  
"Non ho chiesto a te!" Lo interruppe Titania.  
Black la guardò appena rabbuiato, pensando a come rispondere.  
"Non so come ho fatto." Disse lentamente. "Immagino che l'unico motivo per cui non sono impazzito è che sapevo di essere innocente. Non era un bel pensiero, quindi i Dissennatori non sono riusciti a portarmelo via, ma mi ha permesso di conservare il senno e non ho perso me stesso… mi ha aiutato a mantenere i miei poteri. Così quando tutto è diventato… troppo, sono riuscito a trasformarmi nella mia cella… sono diventato un cane, e grazie al fatto che ero molto magro, sono riuscito a passare oltre le sbarre. I Dissennatori, sapete, non ci vedono…"  
"Davvero?" Chiese Natsu.  
Sirius deglutì, annuendo. "Vanno a tentoni verso le persone captando le loro emozioni… capivano che le mie emozioni erano meno… meno umane, meno complesse quando ero un cane… ma naturalmente hanno pensato che stessi perdendo la testa come tutti gli altri là dentro, e non si sono preoccupati. Ma ero debole, molto debole, e non avevo alcuna speranza di allontanarli da me senza una bacchetta magica…"  
Poi tornò a guardare con ira il suo vecchio amico. "Ma poi ho visto quella foto… E lì con voi c'era anche Peter… Ho capito che era a Hogwarts con Harry… nelle condizioni ideali per agire, se gli fosse giunta voce che il Lato Oscuro stava riprendendo potere…"  
Minus scuoteva la testa e muoveva le labbra senza dire niente, ma fissava Black come se fosse ipnotizzato.  
"…pronto a colpire nel momento in cui fosse stato sicuro di avere degli alleati… pronto a consegnare loro l'ultimo Potter. Se avesse dato loro Harry, chi avrebbe osato dire che aveva tradito Voldemort? Sarebbe stato riaccolto con grandi onori… Per questo non ho avuto altra scelta che evadere. Nessuno mi avrebbe creduto, ed ero il solo a sapere la verità…"  
"Non proprio il solo, vero?" Fece Majutsu. "Anche Dark ne era a conoscenza, ma ha preferito non dirci nulla. Ora mi è chiaro come il sole, ma all'epoca…"  
"Già. Dark sapeva tutto, ma era un fattore esterno. Sai, l'ho incontrato dopo la battaglia svoltasi a Natale. Mi ha curato le ferite che mi ero procurato contro quell'altro ragazzo… Ed io gli ho dato un bel pugno in faccia per non avermi avvertito nel passato di Peter."  
"D-Di cosa state parlando?" Chiese tremante lui, facendo voltare tutti a guardarlo.  
"A quanto pare, gli ha cancellato definitivamente la memoria. Altrimenti credo avrebbe agito prima di arrivare a questo punto." Osservò Remus.  
"Dopo essere evaso, ho cominciato a cercare Harry ovunque." Riprese Sirius. "Così scoprii che ogni estate ti allontanavi verso il continente di cui ci avevi parlato. Temevo che Peter fosse con te, così ho raggiunto di nascosto la casa dei Weasley. Non potevo entrare per via delle protezioni, ma vidi Peter chiuso in una gabbia, così non mi preoccupai. Speravo di poterlo prendere prima che entrasse a Hogwarts, ma mi resi conto che non era possibile. Così decisi di aspettare. Dentro Hogwarts avrebbe abbassato le difese."  
"Perché eri a Privet Drive?" Chiese Gray.  
"Sapevo che Harry sarebbe dovuto tornare lì per farsi firmare il permesso per Hogsmeade. Ho avuto il suo stesso identico problema, visto che i miei genitori mi odiavano per essere un Grifondoro. Dopo il secondo anno mi buttarono fuori casa. Fui accolto da Charlus, il nonno di Harry, che mi trattò come un figlio. Fui fortunato che a Silente bastò la sua firma per il permesso. Mi ricordo come io e James reagimmo quando scomparve assieme a zia Dorea…"  
"Allora era a questo che ti riferivi quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta?" Domandò Majutsu, guardandolo.  
"Già." Rispose Black con voce roca. "Credimi, Harry. Non ho mai tradito James e Lily; sarei morto piuttosto che tradirli."  
Il mago di classe S restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi sospirare.  
"Sì… hai ragione… sono stato io a causare la loro morte… non tu." Disse infine. "Se fossi stato zitto… forse nessuno avrebbe pensato a un simile stratagemma… forse avrebbero scelto lo stesso te… Mia madre mi ha scritto una lettera dicendomi che aveva ricordato tutto… Se solo non avessi ceduto alla rabbia…"  
"Abbiamo sbagliato entrambi." Fece Sirius. "Se solo ci fossimo fidati anche di Silente e Remus… Non abbiamo detto nulla a nessuno per essere sicuri di non venire scoperti… E così abbiamo decretato il nostro destino."  
"Però…" Continuò Harry, abbassando la testa. "C'è un responsabile per tutto questo…"  
"No!" Urlò Minus, cadendo in ginocchio di fronte a lui, prostrato, con le mani giunte. "Harry… Harry… assomigli tanto a tuo padre…sei come lui… ti prego…"  
Ancora una volta dal corpo di Majutsu si scatenò un'ondata di energia, ma stavolta colpì tutti i presenti, facendoli volare indietro.  
"Tu… Tu osi nominare mio padre di fronte a me?!" Sputò il ragazzo, continuando a tenere lo sguardo verso terra.  
"Oh no…" Mormorò Erza, rialzandosi assieme a Natsu e Gray, che guardavano preoccupati l'amico.  
Peter però non sembrò volersi arrendere. "Harry, James non mi avrebbe voluto morto… James avrebbe capito, Harry…lui avrebbe avuto pietà di me…"  
Black e Lupin si rialzarono, facendo un passo in avanti, ma furono costretti a fermarsi quando anche il figlio del loro amico fece lo stesso, avvicinandosi a Minus.  
"Sai una cosa? Non saprò mai cosa avrebbe fatto mio padre… Perché tu hai tradito i miei genitori. Lo neghi?"  
L'uomo non rispose, limitandosi a piagnucolare.  
"LO NEGHI?!" Ripeté Harry, urlando.  
"C-Che cosa potevo fare? Il Signore Oscuro… non hai idea… possiede armi che non puoi immaginare… Ero spaventato, non sono mai stato coraggioso come Sirius, Remus e James. Non volevo che succedesse… Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato mi ha costretto…"  
"Ti ha costretto? Tutto qui?" Replicò Majutsu. "Questa è la scusa migliore che sai inventare? Se fossi stato veramente loro amico… saresti morto per loro. Saresti morto per la giustizia. Persino io comprendo una cosa del genere… Sai, mi stavo sacrificando poco meno di un anno fa. Proprio per fermare un mago come Voldemort. L'hai visto, no? Il suo potere… anche tu eri presente alla prova con il Moliccio… Quindi rispondimi… che cosa dovrebbe impedirmi… di  _distruggerti_?"  
Peter spalancò gli occhi, mentre una forza invisibile lo sollevava in aria, come se qualcuno lo tenesse per il collo.  
Solo in quel momento Harry alzò lo sguardo, rivelando che il tatuaggio di Fairy Tail ormai era completamente nero e pulsava, come se fosse dotato di vita propria.  
"Dannazione!" Esclamò Erza, deglutendo. "Questo non va affatto bene! Dobbiamo fermarlo subito!"  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese Fred.  
"Il nostro peggiore incubo!" Rispose Natsu, guardando anche lui preoccupato Harry. "Ora siamo davvero in pericolo!"  
"Cosa volete dire? Che cosa sta succedendo a Harry?" Domandò Sirius.  
"Ha perso il controllo." Disse Gray. "Si è lasciato completamente andare alla furia. Ora come ora, solo un miracolo potrebbe salvare Minus… e nemmeno noi siamo al sicuro!"  
"H-Harry… P-Pietà… t-ti prego…" Mormorò Peter, faticando a respirare.  
"Pietà?" Ripeté Majutsu. "La stessa che tu hai avuto verso i miei genitori? La stessa che ha avuto Voldemort? Sarò più che felice di concedertela… Sono sicuro che mamma e papà non vedono l'ora di incontrarti per dirti che cosa pensano di te!"  
"Harry, no!" Scattò Erza, raggiungendolo, solo per venire spinta indietro dalla sua magia. "Se lo uccidi, non potrai dimostrare l'innocenza di Sirius!"  
"Il suo corpo basterà! Questo uomo non merita in alcun modo una seconda possibilità!"  
Una fiammata lo colpì in pieno sul capo, ma non sortì alcun effetto se non quello di farlo girare appena verso Natsu, che continuò a tenere teso in avanti il braccio.  
"Ci dispiace Harry, ma dobbiamo fermarti subito! Non possiamo farti fare qualcosa di cui ti pentirai in seguito!"  
"Andatevene." Sussurrò Gray agli altri. "Per voi è troppo pericoloso restare."  
"Ma noi-" Cominciò Hermione, subito interrotta dal mago del ghiaccio.  
"Solo noi possiamo calmarlo. Voi non avete ancora un buon controllo della magia a livello puro. Happy, tu sai cosa dobbiamo fare. Per piacere, portali fuori."  
"A-Aye!" Fece lui, prendendo la mano di Luna, che continuava a osservare Harry impassibile. "Andiamo, presto!"  
Luna annuì, per poi girarsi verso le scale, seguita di malavoglia dagli altri. Fred e George si fermarono pochi secondi giusto per prendere Piton, ancora privo di sensi, e portarlo via. Non era di certo il loro professore preferito, ma non potevano lasciargli correre un pericolo, qualunque esso fosse.  
"Anche voi due!" Esclamò Erza, guardando Sirius e Remus.  
"No! Non abbandoneremo Harry!"  
"Non c'è tempo per queste discussioni! Andatevene subito!" Ordinò Natsu.  
"Ma-" Fece Lupin, solo per venire interrotto da Gray.  
"Non c'è niente che potete fare per lui. È compito nostro calmarlo. Voi sbrigatevi solo a lasciare il prima possibile questo posto!"  
La determinazione nei loro occhi fu sufficiente a convincerli. Lanciando un'ultima occhiata a Harry e Peter, i due vecchi amici annuirono, per poi correre fuori.  
"Basteremo?" Domandò il mago del ghiaccio, cominciando a togliersi la veste, per poi rimuovere anche la maglietta, restando a petto scoperto, con il marchio di Fairy Tail in bella vista.  
"Dobbiamo." Rispose Erza, strappandosi la manica, mostrando anche lei il suo simbolo, imitata subito da Natsu.  
Per tutto il tempo Majutsu non rivolse loro nemmeno lo sguardo, tutta la sua attenzione era su Peter, il cui volto cominciava a diventare blu.  
"Non mi piace l'idea di salvare un simile verme, ma non possiamo permettere a Harry di macchiarsi le mani." Fece Dragonil, per poi portare in avanti il braccio scoperto.  
Nello stesso momento anche Titania fece lo stesso, mentre Gray stese entrambe le braccia.  
I loro tatuaggi cominciarono a brillare, per poi lasciare uscire un piccolo raggio di luce, che unendosi ai loro gemelli avvolsero Harry, facendolo così distrarre e far cadere Minus, che riprese così a respirare liberamente.  
"Che cosa state facendo?" Chiese Majutsu, voltandosi finalmente verso di loro.  
"Ti impediamo di fare una sciocchezza!" Rispose Erza, seria.

"Che cosa sta succedendo laggiù?" Domandarono i gemelli a Happy, che deglutì, mentre tutti quanti proseguivano la loro corsa fuori dalla stamberga.  
"Qualcosa di molto pericoloso, aye…" Rispose il gatto.  
"Che cos'è successo a Harry? Non sembrava più in sé." Disse Neville.  
"Non è qualcosa che succede spesso… questa è la terza volta… anche se io ho assistito a questo evento in una sola occasione… ed è stato spaventoso, aye."  
"Di cosa si tratta?" Domandò Hermione.  
"Come sapete, la magia di Harry è molto potente. Lo è sempre stata, anche quando era più piccolo, aye. Quando non riesce più a controllare i suoi sentimenti, quando è veramente arrabbiato… perde il controllo, aye."  
"In pratica ora come ora è in modalità furia totale?" Intervenne Ron.  
"Peggio. Ho sentito che la prima volta ha quasi distrutto tutta Magnolia… Sono serviti il Master e tutti i membri per riuscire a calmarlo abbastanza perché riprendesse il controllo di sé… aye…"  
"Spero che Magnolia sia il nome di una casa e non di una città!" Fece Sirius, anticipandolo, seguito da Remus. "Perché farei fatica a crederci altrimenti…"  
"Ma se è così…" Disse Lucy, deglutendo. "Erza, Natsu e Gray non basteranno mai! E Hogwarts stessa…"  
"No, aye!" Esclamò Happy. "In seguito, Harry e il Master hanno cercato di trovare una soluzione a questo problema. Harry non ama finire in quello stato, anzi. Ma sa perfettamente che non può sempre impedirlo. Così hanno scoperto un metodo per costringerlo a calmarsi, aye."  
"Ci cosa si tratta?"  
"Devono usare la propria magia per calmarlo." Rispose Luna. "E per far ciò devono sfruttare il loro legame. Il legame che ogni mago di Fairy Tail possiede."  
Il gatto la guardò sorpreso, ma annuì. "Proprio così. Il marchio di Fairy Tail è l'unica via per incanalare la propria magia dentro Harry, costringendolo a calmarsi, ma meno membri ci sono, più difficile è, aye."  
"Allora non dovremmo tornare indietro per aiutarli?" Chiese Fred.  
"Sarebbe inutile. Bisogna possedere una grande energia magica per riuscirci, aye. Nemmeno io posso essere d'aiuto."  
"Dannazione… odio sentirmi così debole…" Sbottò Lucy, per poi fermarsi di colpo e voltarsi indietro.  
"Che succede?" Domandò Dudley. "Non che voglia sembrare più codardo di quel che sono, ma se ci fermiamo-"  
"Questa magia…" Mormorò la maga degli Spiriti Stellari, incredula. "Non è possibile… Chi può usarla?"

Majutsu emise un ringhio, per poi afferrare con la mano uno dei tre raggi, cercando di allontanarlo.  
"Per piacere Harry, cerca di riprenderti! Sai benissimo che non devi perdere il controllo!" Affermò Erza, cercando di aumentare il flusso della magia all'interno del raggio.  
"Quest'uomo ha ucciso i miei genitori! Deve pagare!"  
"E lo farà! Ma non possiamo lasciartelo uccidere!" Urlò Natsu.  
"Hanno ragione loro! Harry, torna in te!" Gridò una voce.  
Prima che uno dei presenti potesse dire qualcosa, una delle tasche di Majutsu s'illuminò, lasciando uscire un raggio dorato che colpì il terreno.  
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Erza, Natsu e Gray, più quelli confusi di Peter, la luce cominciò ad assumere forma umana, finché non mostrò un giovane uomo dai capelli arancioni, vestito con un elegante completo nero e un paio di occhiali con le lenti azzurre a coprirgli gli occhi.  
"Capisco che non sia facile, ma non devi agire d'impulso per poi pentirtene, come ho fatto io." Continuò l'uomo, per poi togliersi anche lui la giacca e la camicia, mostrando così un tatuaggio verde di Fairy Tail impresso sulla schiena.  
"L-Loki?!" Esclamò sorpresa Erza. "Che cosa… Come hai fatto…?"  
"A dopo le spiegazioni! Ora pensiamo a calmarlo. Ho sufficiente energia magica per aiutarvi, oltre al fatto che ogni minuto che resto qui lo indebolisce, anche se non di molto!"  
"Leo… anche tu?" Domandò Majutsu, guardandolo con rabbia.  
"Lo facciamo solo per te!" Replicò lui, per poi far partire un quarto raggio che lo avvolse, riuscendo finalmente a bloccare totalmente i suoi movimenti.  
"ORA!" Gridarono assieme i quattro maghi, aumentando ulteriormente la quantità di magia presente nei fasci.  
Majutsu urlò di dolore, mentre il suo corpo sembrava venire colpito da un'altissima scarica elettrica.  
Il tutto durò solo pochi secondi, dopodiché i quattro raggi si infransero, lasciando cadere a terra un Harry Potter privo di sensi, mentre il suo tatuaggio tornava verde.  
"Ci… Ci siamo riusciti…" Ansimò Gray, cadendo a terra esausto.  
Peter Minus deglutì, osservando lo spettacolo. "C-C'è mancato poco… Io stavo per… stavo per…"  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, Loki lo raggiunse, afferrandolo per un braccio. "Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Ho sentito tutta la discussione, e sono perfettamente d'accordo con gli altri che tu debba pagare. Fairy Tail non perdona."  
"Già… Non lo abbiamo fatto per te… Non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di salvarti." Continuò Erza, riprendendo fiato. "Semplicemente… Harry non doveva sporcarsi le mani… con uno come te…"  
Natsu annuì, per poi andare a recuperare l'amico, sollevandolo per un braccio e poggiandolo sulla spalla. "Forza, raggiungiamo gli altri."

"La situazione sembra essersi calmata." Fece Hermione, guardando il suo schermo olografico, il quale le aveva riportato una diminuzione dell'energia magica.  
"Menomale…" Sospirò Lucy, sollevata. "Ma mi chiedo come fosse possibile…"  
"Che cosa?" Domandò Remus, con una benda nera attorno agli occhi, girandosi nella sua direzione.  
"L'energia che ho sentito prima era come quella che uso io quando attivo la mia magia… ma non è possibile che ci sia un altro mago come me qui."  
"Cosa intendi dire ragazzina?" Chiese Sirius, facendo sbuffare la bionda per il nomignolo.  
"Lei è la principessa Lucy." Rispose Virgo, apparendo dal nulla al suo fianco. "E si riferisce al fatto che può evocare noi Spiriti Stellari usando la sua energia magica."  
"Non chiamarmi principessa!" Replicò la sua proprietaria, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, ignorando la faccia incredula del ricercato.  
" _Per il cappello di Merlino_ , come hai fatto? Evocare una persona richiede una gigantesca quantità di magia, per non parlare che siamo dentro Hogwarts!"  
"Noi Spiriti Stellari non siamo di questa dimensione. Di conseguenza possiamo apparire dove vogliamo."  
"Okay, rimandiamo a dopo le spiegazioni, grazie…" La interruppe Lucy, tirando fuori la sua chiave dorata e costringendo così Virgo a sparire.  
"Un'altra dimensione? Ho sentito bene?" Chiese Lupin, sorpreso.  
"Meglio non parlarne adesso. Se Piton dovesse svegliarsi, sarebbe difficile spiegarlo… Ma sono sicuro che Harry vi dirà tutto quanto non appena possibile." Rispose George.  
"Sì, credo che lo farò…" Rispose la voce del diretto interessato, mentre usciva sorretto da Natsu e Erza, con dietro Peter tenuto fermo da Loki e Gray.  
"Harry!" Esclamarono tutti, felici di vederlo sano e salvo.  
"Scusatemi… Ho perso il controllo senza nemmeno rendermene conto…"  
"Ma quello… è Loki!" Fece Lucy, indicando l'uomo, che alzò la mano libera per salutarla. "Come ha fatto ad arrivare qui?"  
"Non l'hai capito?" Rispose lui, sorridendo. "Avevo sentito che eri una maga molto portata su questo argomento."  
Sentendo ciò la bionda spalancò gli occhi. "Tu… Tu sei uno Spirito Stellare?!" Esclamò incredula.  
"Leo della chiave d'oro del Leone. Al vostro servizio."  
"Come facevi a conoscerlo?" Chiese Neville.  
"Loki era un membro fisso della nostra gilda fino a qualche anno fa. Poi ha cominciato a venire sempre meno. Non avremmo mai immaginato che fosse uno Spirito Stellare, tantomeno che appartenesse a Harry." Spiegò Gray guardando l'amico, che sospirò.  
"Vi spiegheremo anche questo. Ora però sarà meglio tornare al castello. Direi che è il momento che Sirius venga finalmente liberato da quelle false accuse."  
"Allora direi di muoverci." Fece Leo. "Prima consegniamo questo farabutto, meglio è."  
Tutti annuirono, facendo per incamminarsi verso il castello. Salvo fermarsi quando un gelo innaturale cominciò ad avvolgerli.  
"No… No, no, no!" Urlò Sirius, cadendo in ginocchio e portandosi le mani sulla testa. "Non loro!"  
"Questa sensazione… i Dissennatori?" Disse George, cadendo anche lui in ginocchio.  
"Ma perché… è più forte?" Domandò il gemello, per poi alzare lo sguardo e spalancare gli occhi per la paura.  
Sopra le loro teste c'erano un centinaio di Dissennatori, i quali si stavano avvicinando sempre di più, costringendo tutti i maghi a cadere a terra uno ad uno, con l'esclusione di Loki, che guardò le creature con rabbia.  
"Questi avvoltoi devono aver percepito il nostro sollievo…" Ringhiò, poco prima di sentire il braccio del suo prigioniero diventare più piccolo.  
Peter Minus, approfittando della debolezza di Gray, si era liberato dalla sua presa, e con solo un braccio trattenuto, non perse tempo a trasformarsi, e prima che Loki potesse riacciuffarlo, corse via attraverso il bosco.  
"F-Fermo!" Urlò Majutsu, cadendo anche lui in ginocchio. "Dannazione!"  
"Questa non ci voleva… siamo troppo deboli…" Mormorò Erza, guardando i Dissennatori farsi sempre più vicini.  
"Cercherò di allontanarli io. Dato che non sono umano, non hanno alcun effetto su di me." Disse Leo, per poi avvolgere il suo pugno con della luce, saltando subito contro una delle creature, colpendola in pieno e facendola sparire in una scia luminosa.  
"Tsk. Non pensavo fossero così resistenti…" Osservò lo Spirito Stellare, vedendo la luce attorno alla mano svanire. "Non so se riuscirò a eliminarli tutti…"  
"L-Lascia che ti dia una mano…" Ansimò Lucy, cercando di restare in piedi, tirando fuori dalla tasca una chiave dorata. " _Apriti, Porta del Centauro! Sagittarius!_ " Urlò, richiamando l'arciere vestito da cavallo, che incoccò subito una freccia.  
" _Pronto_ ,  _pronto_ , sono pronto!" Esclamò egli, per poi scoccare la freccia, colpendo uno dei Dissennatori, che scomparve nel nulla.  
" _Apriti, porta del Toro! Taurus!_ " Urlò ancora Lucy, tirando fuori un'altra chiave e facendo apparire il secondo spirito, che si lanciò subito contro un altro Dissennatore, tagliandolo a metà con la falce.  
" _Apriti, Porta della Vergine! Virgo!_ "  
"Ai suoi ordini, principessa!" rispose prontamente la donna evocata, saltando in alto e colpendo con un pugno un'altra delle creature oscure, che si schiantò a terra prima di sparire.  
" _Apriti, Porta del-_ "  
"Fermati Lucy!" Gridò Leo. "Hai già aperto tre porte! Sei già oltre il limite! Morirai!"  
"Non m'importa… voi Spiriti siete gli unici in grado di contrastare questi mostri… Non mi fermerò ora!" Affermò la bionda. " _Apriti, Porta del Granchio, Cancer!_ "  
Questa volta ad apparire fu un uomo con pantaloni neri e camicia azzurra; dalla schiena uscivano sei zampe gigantesche di granchio, mentre tra le dita delle mani stringeva un paio di forbici, la cui impugnatura ricordava a loro volta la chela di un granchio. I suoi capelli scuri erano intrecciati a forma di granchio.  
" _Ebi_! Cosa devo tagliare?" Chiese Cancer, aprendo e chiudendo le forbici un paio di volte.  
"Attacca quelle creature!" Ordinò Lucy, cadendo in ginocchio e cominciando ad ansimare.  
"Non devo sistemare nessuna accorciatura?" domandò lo Spirito, per poi farsi serio nel vedere i suoi colleghi continuare a colpire i Dissennatori. "Capisco,  _ebi_."  
Detto ciò scomparve, riapparendo alle spalle di una delle creature, infilzandola con le forbici.  
" _A-Apriti, Porta della-_ " Continuò la maga degli Spiriti Stellari, venendo fermata da Harry, che le aveva bloccato la mano.  
"B-Basta così." Ansimò, cercando di resistere all'influenza dei Dissennatori. "Non lascerò che una mia amica si sacrifichi in questo modo!"  
"Sì… Hai ragione…" Intervenne Gray, raggiungendolo, seguito da Natsu ed Erza.  
"Ci siamo preparati per questo momento… Sappiamo cosa fare." Disse Titania, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
"Non ci lasceremo sconfiggere da questi mantelli rovinati!" Gridò il Dragon Slayer, con rinnovato vigore.  
"Unison Raid…" Mormorò Luna, ormai a terra. "Usate l'Unison Raid…"  
"L'Unison Raid?" Ripeté Majutsu, guardandola incredulo. "Ma è una magia avanzata! Non possiamo-"  
"I-Io posso fungere da nucleo." Rispose Lucy. "Ci sono già riuscita una volta… Posso farcela di nuovo!"  
"Ma sei troppo deb-"  
"Non sono così debole!" Replicò la bionda, mentre la sua tasca s'illuminò, lasciando uscire altri cinque raggi di luce, materializzando così Aquarius, Horologium, Lyra, Plue e un altro spirito che non avevano visto prima: un'enorme croce argentata, con gambe, braccia e volto umani, con il naso e i baffi bianchi anch'essi a forma di croce, che rispondeva al nome di Crux.  
Come a un segnale silenzioso, gli altri suoi Spiriti abbandonarono il combattimento, raggiungendoli e mettendosi attorno ai cinque maghi, creando una barriera magica che annullò al suo interno l'influenza dei Dissennatori.  
"Non ci credo… È riuscita a evocare tutti i suoi Spiriti assieme…" Fece Leo, per poi raggiungerli e unirsi alla barriera.  
"I-Incredibile…" Disse Hermione, guardando incredula lo spettacolo, assieme agli altri, mentre Luna sorrideva.  
"Questo… è ancora più potente dell'altra volta…" Mormorò George, per poi perdere i sensi, seguito poco alla volta dagli altri rimasti fuori dalla barriera.  
"Sappi che non accetterò una sconfitta." Intervenne Aquarius, guardando Lucy. "Ho dovuto interrompere il mio appuntamento per raggiungerti."  
Lucy sorrise debolmente, annuendo.  
"Come conti di attivare l'Unison Raid?" Chiese Harry, guardando la bionda, che si rialzò.  
"Mettetevi attorno a me. Cercherò di richiamare la stessa sensazione che ho sentito l'altra volta." Disse seria.  
I quattro maghi annuirono, obbedendo al suo commando, mentre Lucy chiuse gli occhi, unendo le mani in una silenziosa preghiera.  
Immediatamente, il suo corpo cominciò a emanare una debole luce, che dopo un paio di secondi divenne più intensa, colpendo Harry, Erza, Gray e Natsu, i quali spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Questa energia…"  
"Incredibile…"  
"Mi sento tutto un fuoco!"  
"Andiamo!" Disse Majutsu, per poi alzare la bacchetta.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Urlarono i quattro maghi.  
Dalla punta delle loro bacchette uscirono quattro abbaglianti animali argentati, i quali si scagliarono subito contro i Dissennatori, colpendone una decina ciascuno, costringendoli a indietreggiare.  
I quattro membri di Fairy Tail alzarono lo sguardo, imitati dagli Spiriti Stellari, osservando sorpresi quelle quattro emanazioni.  
Queste, senza perdere tempo, si girarono verso gli altri Dissennatori, continuando la loro caccia, finché finalmente tutte le creature oscure non decisero di ritirarsi.  
In quel momento gli Spiriti sorrisero, per poi svanire, con l'eccezione di Leo.  
Lucy sospirò e sciolse la presa delle mani, facendo scomparire la luce e cadendo indietro, priva di forze, venendo presa al volo da Natsu.  
I quattro Patronus si voltarono verso i loro evocatori, raggiungendoli.  
Di fronte a Natsu si fermò una salamandra, da Gray un orso polare e da Erza una tigre.  
Davanti a Harry invece un cervo lo fissava negli occhi. Un cervo che il moro pensava non avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
"Ramoso…" Mormorò, incredulo. "Papà…"  
Il cervo chinò la testa, per poi sparire nel nulla, imitato dai suoi simili.  
"Stavolta… credo di aver dato davvero tutto me stesso…" Annunciò Gray, lasciandosi cadere a terra. "Ora credo di voler dormire un po'…"  
A imitarlo subito ci furono sia Erza che Natsu, lasciando in piedi solo Harry, il quale si abbandonò seduto.  
"Ci siamo riusciti…" Sussurrò, per poi guardare la boscaglia. "Ma Peter… è fuggito…"  
"Mi spiace." Fece Loki. "Non sono riuscito a trattenerlo mentre pensavo a come uscire da quella situazione."  
Majutsu sospirò. "Ormai non possiamo farci più niente. Possiamo solo sperare che la profezia della Cooman stavolta non diventi realtà. Ma ora… abbiamo un'altra questione di cui preoccuparci."  
Leo annuì, per poi voltarsi verso il corpo privo di sensi di Sirius.  
"Con tutto quello che è successo, dubito fortemente che nessuno si sia accorto di qualcosa. A breve arriveranno i professori. Sirius… non deve trovarsi qui."  
"Non dire altro. Lo porterò via io. Credo di sapere cosa vuoi fare."  
Harry sorrise, per poi sdraiarsi a terra.  
"Grazie mille… E Leo? Quando ci saremo ripresi, manterrò fede alla mia promessa. Ormai direi che non hai più alcun dubbio, vero?"  
Loki scosse la testa, sorridendo e guardando Lucy. "No. Dopo quello che ha fatto stasera… Dev'esserci stato per forza lo zampino del Re, altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscita a evocare tutti i suoi Spiriti assieme. E questo mi basta."  
"Perfetto. Ora scusami… ma temo… sia il mio turno di dormire…" Fece Majutsu, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Leo sorrise, per poi dirigersi verso Sirius, sollevandolo come se niente fosse.  
"Posso solo dire che è stato un onore e un piacere esserti stato utile finora. E non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per avermi salvato." Disse, per poi sparire in una scia di luce assieme a Black.

Sirius aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi poggiato contro il muro di una casa.  
"Dove… Dove sono finito?" Domandò, alzando una mano per coprire la luce del sole.  
Rialzandosi, cominciò a guardarsi attorno.  
Si trovava in una via, piena di persone che parlavano tra di loro senza fare caso a lui.  
"Questa non è Hogsmeade… e nemmeno Diagon Alley…" Capì, guardandosi attorno, mentre poco lontano un uomo, con uno schiocco di dita, faceva apparire un palloncino per darlo a una bambina, che applaudì prima di prenderlo.  
Sirius si voltò, sgranando gli occhi.  
A pochi metri da lui c'era un enorme edificio su cui svettavano il logo e il nome di Fairy Tail.  
"Questo… Questo è il posto dov'è finito Harry?" Si chiese, avvicinandosi.

"Ehi vecchio! Quanto ci vorrà prima che Salamander e gli altri tornino?" Domandò Gajil al Master, che sospirò.  
"Dovrebbero essere qui tra qualche settimana al massimo. È inutile che continui a chiedermelo." Rispose lui, mandando giù un sorso di birra, svuotando il calice, che poggiò sul tavolo, subito preso da Dobby.  
"Dobby può fare qualcos'altro per il Master, signore?"  
Il vecchio ridacchiò, scuotendo una mano. "No, no, ma grazie lo stesso Dobby."  
"Secondo le mie carte, sta per arrivare qualcuno." Disse Cana, guardando una carta appena estratta dal mazzo.  
"Grazie tante, abbiamo il portone spalancato, lo vediamo anche noi!" Replicò Droy.  
"Cerchi rogne?" Replicò subito la ragazza, fissandolo in cagnesco.  
"Su, su, non c'è bisogno di litigare. Vediamo piuttosto chi è il nostro ospite e-"  
Ma Mirajane si interruppe, mentre Sirius metteva il primo passo nella gilda, guardandosi attorno leggermente timoroso.  
"Scusate… Potrei sbagliarmi, ma forse voi potete sapere dove posso trovare Harry-"  
Prima ancora che potesse finire la frase, tutti i membri della gilda si erano voltati a guardarlo, interrompendo le loro attività.  
Mira, che stava versando altro sake per Cana continuò a fissarlo, ignorando il liquore che straripava dal calice.  
"Tu… qui?" Fece Gajil, sorridendo. "Questa dopotutto dev'essere la mia giornata fortunata!" Esclamò, alzandosi di colpo dalla sedia e battendo le mani.  
"T-Tu sei quel ragazzo di Halloween…" Mormorò Sirius, deglutendo.  
"Non è da uomini venire qui e far finta di nulla per attaccare un nostro amico!" Urlò Elfman, trasformandosi e facendo un passo verso di lui, mentre anche gli altri si prepararono a combattere, con l'eccezione di Mira, che si limitò a interrompere il flusso di sake.  
"Con quale coraggio… il traditore di un membro della nostra famiglia… osa presentarsi qui?!" Tuonò il Master, ingigantendosi e avvicinandosi minacciosamente a Sirius. "Non so come tu sia giunto fin qui, ma sarà un immenso piacere sistemarti fino all'arrivo di Harry!"  
Sirius, che era già pallido di suo, sbiancò ulteriormente.  
"S-Sentite… so come può sembrare la cosa… Ma io non sono nemico di Harry… E non so nemmeno come sono giunto qui… Anzi, non so neppure  _dov'è_  questo qui!" Disse indietreggiando.  
"E perché dovremmo crederti?" Chiese Mira, guardandolo seria. "Harry ci ha fatto vedere un tuo manifesto e ci ha detto che cos'hai fatto. Sai, sto faticando a non raggiungerti per farti a pezzi."  
"Tranquilli." Intervenne una voce, facendo voltare tutti i presenti verso un tavolo, al quale era seduto Leo, intento a bere una tazza di caffè. "L'ho portato qui io su richiesta di Harry. E credo di dovervi spiegare un paio di cose."  
"Loki? E tu quando sei arrivato?" Domandò Levy, guardandolo sorpresa.  
"Pochi secondi fa. Anche se sono qui da qualche ora. Infatti ho lasciato Sirius fuori che era ancora notte. E scusami, non ho saputo fare a meno di tirarti un piccolo scherzo. Dopotutto, per quasi un anno ho creduto anch'io che tu fossi colpevole."  
Sirius sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, mentre gli altri membri sembrarono calmarsi.  
Il Master tornò alle sue dimensioni normali, avvicinandosi a Black, ridacchiando.  
"Capisco. Dunque è stato tutto un malinteso, eh?" Fece, per poi fermarsi una volta che fu di fronte al ricercato, che lo guardò incredulo.  
"Come… Che razza di magia è mai questa? E nessuno di voi ha una bacchetta… Credevo che solo Harry e i suoi amici ne fossero in grado…"  
"Sembra ci saranno molte cose da spiegare, da entrambe le parti." Disse Makarov. "Perciò ti consiglio di metterti comodo. E inoltre, mi auguro per te che Loki abbia detto il vero. Perché altrimenti la nostra furia non avrà eguali."  
"Lo so… ho visto Harry perdere il controllo… e non voglio vedere nient'altro di simile…" Sospirò Sirius, per poi sorridere. "Però, devo dire che mi ha tirato uno bello scherzo. Quasi degno dei Malandrini."  
A quella frase Makarov spalancò gli occhi. "Harry ha perso il controllo?" Ripeté spaventato.  
"Sì, ma i suoi amici… Erza, Natsu e Gray, se non mi confondo, più lo spiritosone che a momenti mi fa ammazzare, sono riusciti a calmarlo."  
Il Master sospirò di sollievo, mentre Loki guardava entrambi con un sorriso.


	68. Passaggio della chiave e partenze

"Ehi… vedo che ti sei divertito qui…" Commentò un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli verdi, vestito con una tunica rossa e con una spada appesa alla cintura. "Potevi aspettarci." Continuò, portandosi una mano sul viso, mostrando così un tatuaggio verde di Fairy Tail.  
Luxus sbuffò, alzandosi dalla sedia e scavalcando il corpo fumante di un uomo, scosso da brevi convulsioni. "Ha osato deridere Fairy Tail. Non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Sai come sono, Fried."  
"Pensare che ci sono persone che credono di farla franca… ridicolo." Intervenne una nuova voce, mentre un altro ragazzo si avvicinava.  
Egli indossava una maglia a righe bianche e nere che lo copriva completamente fin sopra i capelli, mentre gli avambracci erano coperti da delle fasce verdi a righe. Gli occhi erano coperti da un elmo che lasciava libero il viso solo dal naso in giù. La vita era circondata da una semplice fascia scura che sosteneva a sua volta un'altra fascia divisa in quattro parti lunghe di colore chiaro. Infine attorno a lui galleggiavano quattro piccoli totem, ognuno con un disegno diverso sopra.  
"Sarà ancora per poco, Bixlow. Presto… la vera Fairy Tail prenderà finalmente il sopravvento. Ormai è solo questione di settimane." Fece Luxus, sorridendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Una faccenda spaventosa… spaventosa… È un miracolo se non è morto nessuno… mai sentito niente di simile… Fortuna che è arrivato subito, Piton."  
"Non c'è di che, Ministro. Mi sono ripreso in tempo per soccorrerli."  
"Peccato che Black sia riuscito a fuggire… Ma almeno abbiamo salvato quel ragazzo. Non riesco a crederci… Deve averlo tenuto in ostaggio per tutto questo tempo…"  
"Io sono più sorpreso dalla sua identità…"  
"Io invece non posso credere a quello che hanno fatto i Dissennatori… attaccare in gruppo degli studenti… Li farò allontanare subito dal perimetro della scuola. In ogni caso, si sono dimostrati inutili contro Black…"  
"Black non tornerà." Disse Erza. "Non riuscivo ad alzarmi, ma l'ho visto allontanarsi, borbottando che non ne valeva più la pena."  
"Ciononostante, continueremo a tenere un occhio aperto sulla sua ricerca. E spero vi rendiate conto di essere stati molto fortunati stasera." Fece il Ministro.  
Harry aprì lentamente gli occhi, ritrovandosi a guardare il soffitto dell'infermeria, in quel momento piena a causa del fatto che tutti i membri di Fairy Tail erano a letto.  
Davanti alla porta c'erano il Ministro Caramell e Piton, che stavano parlando degli avvenimenti di quella sera, con Erza seduta su un letto lì vicino ad ascoltare attentamente.  
"Ministro, le assicuro che l'unico vero pericolo che abbiamo incontrato stasera è stato ad opera dei Dissennatori." Ribadì Titania, sospirando. "Black era debole per la fuga, ed eravamo quasi riusciti a prenderlo nonostante ci avesse teso una trappola…"  
Harry si trattenne dal sorridere. Erza stava inventando una bella storiella per giustificare gli eventi di quella sera. Senza Peter, era impossibile dimostrare l'innocenza di Sirius. E comunque, ora avrebbero potuto cercarlo ovunque, ma non sarebbero mai riusciti a trovarlo.  
"Oh, Harry, sei sveglio." Disse il Ministro, approfittandone per cambiare argomento. "Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento stasera…"  
"Cos'è successo?" Chiese, portandosi una mano sulla testa per simulare meglio la confusione.  
"Siamo stati attaccati dai Dissennatori." Rispose Gray, sdraiato sul letto vicino con le braccia dietro la testa. "E il traditore ne ha approfittato per fuggire."  
"L'importante è che non sia riuscito a farvi del male. E siamo anche riusciti a recuperare il suo ostaggio…"  
Sentendo ciò Majutsu cominciò a guardarsi intorno, finché non vide Dudley, ancora privo di sensi, in quel momento curato da Madama Chips.  
"Non credevo che dietro la sparizione di tuo cugino ci fosse proprio lui… Però non mi spiego come mai non risulti iscritto a Hogwarts…"  
"A questo posso rispondere io." Intervenne Silente, entrando nell'infermeria. "Ho scritto al signor Dursley più volte, invitandolo a unirsi alla nostra scuola. Ma ahimè, ha sempre rifiutato. E come sapete, non posso costringerlo a iscriversi."  
"C-Certo che no, ma non riesco proprio a capire perché abbia rifiutato…"  
"Perché i suoi genitori odiano la magia, in qualunque sua forma." Rispose Harry, guardandolo. "Lo so perché mi trattavano come spazzatura proprio per quel motivo. Dudley ha scoperto di poter usare la magia poco dopo la mia scomparsa. E sapeva bene come avrebbero reagito i suoi genitori."  
"Non mi sorprende." Fece gelido Piton. "Sua madre ha sempre avuto una certa avversione nei nostri confronti…"  
"Lei la conosce, Piton?" Domandò sorpreso Caramell.  
"Ho avuto modo di parlarci qualche volta, quando ero ragazzo."  
"È così… vi prego, non dite nulla ai miei genitori…" Mormorò Dudley, dopo aver ripreso i sensi. "Sono stato costretto da Black a usare la magia… ma non è mia intenzione continuare."  
"Certo… posso ben capire… dopo una simile esperienza… Non appena ti sarai rimesso ti riaccompagneremo a casa…"  
"Ad ogni modo, signor Dursley, sappia che Hogwarts avrà sempre un posto per lei." Fece Silente, ricevendo un silenzioso assenso dal ragazzo.  
"Meglio che vada ora… Devo affrontare la Gazzetta del Profeta… Non saranno felici di sapere che Black è riuscito a scappare ancora…"  
"Immagino. Severus, ti spiacerebbe accompagnare il Ministro?"  
Dalla faccia di Piton fu chiaro che gli dispiaceva parecchio, ma annuì, per poi girarsi e uscire, non senza rivolgere un'ultima volta lo sguardo a Harry.  
Dopo che la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, il preside si rivolse a Madama Chips. "Poppy, potresti lasciarci soli per qualche minuto? Vorrei parlare con i ragazzi degli eventi di stasera."  
"Certo preside, ma eviti di affaticarli troppo. Sono tutti con un non indifferente esaurimento magico."  
"Farò loro solo qualche domanda." La tranquillizzò Silente, aspettando che entrasse nel suo ufficio.  
"Preside, noi-"  
"So già tutto, Harry." Disse subito l'anziano mago, sorridendo. "La signorina Scarlett mi ha già detto chi era davvero il traditore dei tuoi genitori, e il professor Lupin mi ha confermato la sua versione dei fatti. Sfortunatamente, Minus è riuscito a sfuggire. E temo che stia già cercando di ritrovare Voldemort, proprio come previsto dalla professoressa Cooman."  
Sentendo ciò Majutsu spalancò gli occhi. "E lei come-"  
"Ho un ritratto nel suo studio che mi riferisce ogni sua profezia. Almeno, quelle vere." Si corresse, sorridendo. "Quest'anno ne ha avute ben due… ed entrambe hanno messo a grave rischio questo castello. Tuttavia, Harry, vorrei sapere che fine ha fatto il tuo padrino. Nessuno dei tuoi amici, che abbia ripreso i sensi almeno, ha saputo rispondermi."  
Majutsu sorrise. "Diciamo che ho chiesto a un amico di portarlo a casa nostra."  
"E così ho fatto." Rispose Leo, apparendo dal nulla e avanzando attraverso la stanza. "L'ho lasciato appena fuori dalla gilda. Non ho avvertito il Master, ma farò in modo di essere presente quando entrerà."  
"Uno scherzo, eh?" Fece Fred, mettendosi seduto. "Vuoi fargli prendere un colpo, sapendo che il Master e gli altri lo assalteranno non appena metterà piede lì dentro, cosa che farà perché riconoscerà il nome della gilda."  
"Non abbiamo ancora ben capito chi sei, ma potremo considerarti come possibile futuro complice di scherzi." Aggiunse George, ridacchiando.  
"Credi che Makarov lo accetterà?" Chiese Silente a Harry, ignorando l'uomo appena apparso.  
"Una volta spiegata la situazione, sono sicuro di sì."  
"Ma com'è possibile?" Domandò Lupin, sdraiato su un letto poco lontano, ancora con la benda sugli occhi. "Prima di tutto, dovrebbe essere impossibile smaterializzarsi dentro Hogwarts, posso accettarlo da elementi come Dark o il Dottore… però anche voi?"  
"A dir la verità, solo noi Spiriti possiamo farlo." Spiegò Leo. "Questo perché non siamo umani e abbiamo il potere di viaggiare tra i mondi. Ma per portare ospiti dobbiamo chiedere il permesso al nostro Re."  
"E per nostra fortuna, avevo un passaggio gratis offerto dal re." Spiegò Harry. "Visto che noi di solito usiamo la fenice di Silente o Virgo, ho preferito farlo usare a Sirius."  
"Ma ora dov'è esattamente?"  
"Beh… diciamo che non è più in questo mondo." Rispose Gray, ghignando.  
"Non è più-" Cominciò a ripetere il professore, per poi interrompersi. "Volete dire che potete davvero viaggiare liberamente in un altro mondo?"  
"Beh, considerando che mi sono smaterializzato da loro per errore e che se siamo venuti qui è solo perché Silente mi ha trovato con l'aiuto di Fanny, direi proprio di sì." Disse Majutsu, sorridendo.  
"U-Un altro mondo?" Ripeté Dudley. "Vuoi dire che quando sei sparito sei finito in un altro mondo?!"  
"Già. Un mondo chiamato Earthland. Un mondo pieno di magia, dove non c'è una grande divisione tra maghi e non maghi. Anzi, noi maghi aiutiamo, su pagamento, i nostri Babbani… Tipo recuperando oggetti, affrontando banditi, mostri e robe così…"  
"Allora è per questo che possedete una magia così diversa dalla nostra?" Chiese ancora il professore.  
"Esatto!" Risposero assieme i gemelli. "E non è tutto: anche noi siamo riusciti ad apprenderla!"  
"E credo che Madama Chips apprezzerebbe che non facciate una dimostrazione qui." Li fermò subito Silente, sorridendo. "Bene, allora direi che è tutto. Vi lascio riposare ora."  
"Vado anch'io." Fece Leo. "Non vorrei che Sirius si svegliasse senza che io possa fermare gli altri dal dargli il pestaggio peggiore della sua vita. Dopotutto, dev'essere ancora introdotto allo stile di Fairy Tail, e dubito che stasera io possa servire ancora."  
Harry annuì, osservandolo sparire, per poi voltarsi verso Lupin. "Professore, non che mi dispiaccia, ma come ha fatto a non trasformarsi?"  
Remus sorrise, per poi indicare la benda attorno ai suoi occhi. "Devo ringraziare Hermione. Poco prima che uscissimo, si è ricordata che stanotte c'era luna piena. Così ha chiesto subito a Ginny di creare questa benda, e lei l'ha fatta apparire dal nulla dopo aver evocato un quaderno dove ha scritto qualcosa… fatto sta che la luce lunare sembra non avere alcun effetto. E sono ben lieto di rinunciare alla vista per una notte piuttosto che trasformarmi."  
"Per fortuna. Con tutto quello che è successo, affrontare anche un lupo mannaro sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile…" Commentò Erza.  
"Solitamente non faccio male a una mosca, grazie a una pozione preparatami dal professor Piton, ma questa sera, con tutto quello che è successo, non sono riuscito a prenderla. Tuttavia, questa soluzione mi piace decisamente di più."

Piton osservò il Ministro della Magia allontanarsi in direzione di Hogsmeade.  
"Che cos'era quello…? Era davvero Potter?" Si chiese.  
Dopo essere stato messo fuori gioco aveva ripreso i sensi solo per pochi secondi, per la precisione quando i gemelli lo avevano sollevato per portarlo fuori dalla Stamberga Strillante.  
E in quegli istanti aveva visto Potter preda della più totale furia.  
"Nemmeno il Signore Oscuro ha mai reagito in un modo simile… E il potere che ho sentito… era spaventoso."  
Il professore si voltò verso il castello.  
"Lily… che cosa dovrei fare?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Madama Chips li trattenne in infermeria per due giorni.  
Quando uscirono furono letteralmente sommersi dalle domande degli altri studenti, che chiedevano se avevano davvero affrontato Sirius Black o no. Tuttavia Majutsu non rispose a nessuna curiosità, limitandosi a dire che non ne voleva parlare.  
Draco li osservò da lontano, sbuffando.  
"Speravo in qualcosa di più." Borbottò. "Ma a quanto pare, se la sono cavata tutti quanti."  
"Meglio per i nostri piani." Rispose Urrutia, nascosta dietro una colonna. "D'ora in poi le cose si faranno più interessanti. Peter Minus è sicuramente andato alla ricerca del suo padrone. Molto presto sarà il momento di fare la nostra mossa."  
Malfoy sorrise. "Lo so, e non vedo l'ora. E considerando quello che succederà il prossimo anno… Posso solo divertirmi alla sola idea. È utile avere un padre con così tanti contatti."  
"Bene. Allora ti aspetterò a casa tua. Se le informazioni che abbiamo ricevuto sono vere, dubito tu voglia perderti le vacanze a Fiore." Fece Urrutia, allontanandosi.  
"Sì, hai ragione. Ma prima, voglio avere ancora qualche piccolo divertimento…" Disse Malfoy.

Harry e gli altri si allontanarono verso la Foresta Proibita, fermandosi al suo ingresso, al sicuro dalla vista degli altri studenti.  
"Come mai ci hai portati qui?" Chiese Lucy.  
Majutsu sorrise, per poi tirare fuori dalla tasca la chiave dorata in suo possesso.  
"Apriti, porta del Leone! Leo!" Urlò, lasciando apparire Loki.  
"Avevate chiesto una spiegazione, no?" Fece lui, sorridendo.  
"Direi che è chiaro che ci hai mentito sul fatto che eri umano." Disse Erza, guardandolo con un sorriso. "Ma abbiamo visto di peggio."  
"Non è solo quello. Abbiamo tenuto nascosta la verità anche per un altro motivo." Spiegò Majutsu. "Vuoi spiegare tu, Leo?"  
Lo Spirito Stellare annuì. "È cominciato tutto qualche anno prima che mi unissi alla gilda. Allora appartenevo a una maga di nome Karen Lirica."  
"Karen Lirica?!" Esclamò incredula Lucy. "Davvero?!"  
"La conosci?" Chiese Hermione.  
"Certo che la conosco! Era una famosissima maga degli Spiriti Stellari! Questo finché…"  
"Finché non venne uccisa in una battaglia." Concluse Loki, chiudendo gli occhi. "Quello che quasi nessuno sa… è che il responsabile della sua morte sono io."  
A quella frase tutti spalancarono gli occhi.  
"A-Aspetta…" Fece George. "Credevo che gli Spiriti Stellari non potessero fare davvero del male ai loro padroni. Nemmeno Aquarius ha mai tentato  _seriamente_  di affogare Lucy, e noi con lei."  
"È così, ma c'è un modo. Ed è il motivo per cui ero così preoccupato per Lucy l'altra sera. Se un mago degli Spiriti ne evoca troppi esaurisce il suo potere magico. E se si richiamano Spiriti anche dopo aver raggiunto quel punto… il loro proprietario muore."  
"Allora ha tentato di chiamarti assieme ad altri Spiriti e non ha retto lo sforzo." Concluse Luna.  
"No. Ha tentato di evocare un altro spirito nonostante io fossi già fuori… perché io mi sono rifiutato di tornare nel mio mondo."  
Sentendo ciò tutti restarono in silenzio.  
"Perché?" Chiese infine Neville.  
"Karen non era quella che si mostrava agli altri, non era affatto una maga gentile. Usava noi Spiriti in maniera impropria, sfruttandoci per qualunque cosa. Quando decise di punire Aries, lo Spirito dell'Ariete, io presi il suo posto e chiusi la mia porta, in modo che non potesse rimandarmi indietro. E le dissi che io e Aries volevamo sciogliere il nostro contratto con lei, e finché non avrebbe accettato, sarei rimasto nel mondo degli umani, impedendole così di chiamare altri Spiriti."  
"Ma per uno Spirito… restare troppo tempo nel nostro mondo è nocivo. Quanto tempo hai resistito?" Domandò Lucy.  
"Inizialmente, tre mesi. Fu dopo quei tre mesi che mi arresi e decisi di concedere a Karen una seconda possibilità… solo per scoprire che era morta. E uno Spirito Stellare che uccide il suo padrone… non può più tornare a casa."  
"Ma tu allora-"  
"Ho resistito per quasi tre anni. Mi sono unito a Fairy Tail per passare il tempo, in attesa della mia fine."  
"E fu allora che intervenni io." S'intromise Harry. "Come sapete, ho avuto diverse difficoltà a usare la mia magia all'inizio. Quando dopo un anno finalmente riuscii a padroneggiarla, ho fatto un piccolo viaggio per Fiore, deciso a diventare più forte. E lì, per puro caso, incontrai Loki mentre svolgeva una missione. Avevo avuto modo di vedere altri Spiriti Stellari in azione e così capii che anche lui era uno di loro. Dopo averlo messo alle strette, lo convinsi a raccontarmi la sua storia."  
"Come hai fatto a salvarlo?" Domandò Lucy. "Per quel che so, solo il Re degli Spiriti Stellari può fare qualcosa."  
"E infatti Harry fece qualcosa di tanto stupido quanto coraggioso." Ridacchiò Loki. "Cominciò a insultare ad alta voce il nostro Re, invitandolo a mostrarsi."  
Per qualche secondo nessuno disse nulla.  
"Che cosa hai fatto?!" Urlarono infine tutti quanti, facendo ridacchiare Majutsu.  
"Beh… ero ancora inesperto, e dalle storie che avevo letto, di solito i re sono sempre i più deboli… Per questo restai paralizzato quando si materializzò davanti a me. Per darvi un'idea… era molto più grande di Deliora."  
"Okay, questa è la conferma che sei pazzo!" Esclamò Ron, portandosi una mano sulla faccia. "Offendere il re di Spiriti in grado di combattere con poteri strani…"  
"No, direi che è nel perfetto stile di Harry." Fece invece divertita Erza.  
"Sì, diciamo che non ho perso il vizio…" Ammise Harry. "Comunque, dopo essermi ripreso dallo shock, cominciai a parlare con lui."  
"Mentre io restai immobile ancora per diversi minuti." Disse Loki. "Il Re si scomoda ben poche volte per questioni in cui c'entrano gli umani."  
"Dopo qualche ora di discussione, giungemmo a un accordo." Continuò Majutsu. "Leo sarebbe potuto tornare nel mondo degli Spiriti… a condizione che mi aiutasse nelle battaglie future. E oltre a questo, avrei dovuto cercare un padrone degno di lui. Qualcuno in grado di usare tutto il suo potere senza abusarne." Dicendo ciò Harry si avvicinò a Lucy, per poi porgerle la chiave. "L'altra sera abbiamo avuto la conferma che quella persona sei tu. Da quando ti ho conosciuta ti ho tenuta d'occhio per vedere se potevi essere la maga degna di ereditare questa chiave. E così è stato. Solo una maga eccezionale poteva evocare tutti i suoi Spiriti assieme e restare in vita."  
Lucy guardò prima la chiave, poi Harry e infine Loki, per poi indicarsi. "I-Io? S-Sei sicuro? Non sono poi granché…"  
"Stai scherzando, vero?" Fece Natsu. "Se non fosse stato per te, non saremmo mai riusciti ad allontanare i Dissennatori!"  
"Il fiammifero ha ragione." Disse Gray, sorridendole. "Inoltre, hai dimostrato di possedere un potere magico non indifferente."  
Lucy guardò uno a uno tutti i suoi amici, per poi soffermare il suo sguardo sulla chiave dorata.  
"D'accordo… se è questo il vostro desiderio, lo seguirò." Affermò, prendendola, per poi guardare Leo. "Giuro che non abuserò mai del tuo potere. Come di nessun altro Spirito Stellare che ha stretto un contratto con me."  
"Ne sono certo, ma prima di tornare a casa… Harry, ho un'ultima commissione da fare per te." Fece lo Spirito, schioccando le dita e facendo apparire uno specchio, che volò tra le mani del moro, sorpreso.  
"Sirius mi ha mandato a prenderlo a casa sua. Mi è bastato evitare quell'elfo fuori di testa e ignorare quelle urla provenienti dalle mura… Mi ha chiesto di fartelo avere."  
"Proprio così!" Risuonò la voce di Sirius.  
Tutti i maghi cominciarono a guardarsi attorno, cercandone la fonte.  
"Qui sotto, Harry."  
Majutsu abbassò lo sguardo, spalancando gli occhi quando vide il volto del padrino nello specchio.  
"Come…? Dovrebbe essere impossibile!" Esclamò Erza.  
"Questo specchio è speciale. Permette di comunicare con la sua copia ovunque essa sia. Ho pensato che potesse funzionare anche a qualche dimensione di distanza, e infatti è così."  
"Non è fantastico?" S'intromise Makarov, spostando di lato Sirius. "Abbiamo appeso lo specchio nella gilda, così da poterlo usare per comunicare con voi in qualunque situazione!"  
"E sembra non avere alcun limite di energia come le Lacrime!" Esclamò Levy poco distante. "È semplicemente incredibile! Ovviamente sto già studiando il suo funzionamento nella speranza di replicarlo."  
"Ehi, stavo parlando io con il mio figlioccio!" Protestò Black, facendosi largo e mostrando così involontariamente il tatuaggio di Fairy Tail sull'avambraccio.  
"Sirius, allora anche tu-"  
"Proprio così, Harry! Dopo lo scherzo che il tuo amico Spirito mi ha tirato, ho spiegato la situazione a Makarov. E dopo un po' di discussioni, mi ha proposto di unirmi alla gilda. Sembra che mi divertirò parecchio qui… senza considerare che nessuno mi conosce. Così posso finalmente andare in giro da umano! Tranne quando devo farmi vedere da quella vecchia… non riesco proprio a capire cos'ha contro gli umani…"  
"Polyushka è fatta così. Anch'io ho avuto parecchie difficoltà a farle accettare di visitarmi."  
Gli altri membri di Fairy Tail sorrisero, per poi decidere di allontanarsi, lasciando i due da soli.  
"Parlando d'altro… Sai, non ho avuto modo di dirtelo, ma sei davvero bravo a giocare a Quidditch. Proprio come tuo padre."  
"Me lo dicono tutti… Allora sei stato davvero tu a regalarmi la Firebolt, eh?"  
"Ehi, ho perso dodici anni per viziarti! Consideralo un recupero immediato. Ora però mi chiedo… cosa ne sarà di Dudley? L'ho coinvolto forzatamente in questioni del mondo magico…"  
Majutsu sospirò. "Ha deciso di tornare a casa. Non vuole iscriversi a Hogwarts." Ma mentre diceva ciò gli scappò un sorriso. "Tuttavia… io non ho visto da nessuna parte la sua bacchetta magica."  
Sirius condivise il suo divertimento. "Allora credo che potremmo rivederlo presto. Quando tornerà a casa?"  
"Assieme agli altri studenti, anche se sarà Silente a portarlo a Privet Drive."  
"Capisco…"  
"Sirius… ho una richiesta da farti." Disse Harry, facendosi serio. "E ti prego… non chiedermi nulla e ascoltami."  
Felpato rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare, per poi annuire.  
"Sì, posso." Rispose infine. "Però Harry… per piacere, evita di cacciarti in altri guai. Mi hanno raccontato cos'hai fatto la scorsa estate… E per quanto sia orgoglioso, non voglio che tu corra altri rischi."  
"Tranquillo. Sono pur sempre il figlio di Ramoso, non sottovalutarmi."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allora non vieni con noi questa volta?" Chiese Lucy a Hermione, che scosse la testa.  
"Mi spiace, ma quest'estate voglio passarla con i miei genitori. In più, hanno detto che vogliono andare in vacanza in Francia, e sono curiosa di vedere la comunità magica di un altro Stato. In fondo, ho già visto quella di ben altri due mondi." Rispose, ridacchiando.  
"Beh, dopotutto è giusto così." Osservò Majutsu, annuendo. "Dovreste farlo anche voi." Continuò, rivolgendosi agli altri studenti di Grifondoro.  
"Scherzi?" Esclamarono assieme i gemelli. "Ogni anno succede qualcosa di nuovo! Non potremmo perdercelo per nulla al mondo!"  
"Tranne forse per la finale della Coppa del mondo di Quidditch. Motivo per cui torneremo indietro prima." Aggiunse Ron. "Ovviamente siete invitati anche voi!"  
"Sembra interessante." Ammise Erza. "Vedremo un po' come siamo messi con le missioni. Noi a differenza vostra abbiamo anche una casa con le sue tasse da mandare avanti."  
"Se penso che la mia proprietaria ogni volta minaccia di buttarmi fuori se non le pago l'intero anno in anticipo…" Si lamentò Lucy.  
"Bene, allora direi che possiamo andare dal preside e-"  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, sono già qui. E anche Fanny ovviamente." Intervenne Silente alle loro spalle.  
Al suo fianco c'era Dudley, che guardò imbarazzato il cugino.  
"Allora sei sicuro?" Gli chiese Majutsu. "Potresti venire anche tu con noi."  
Dudley scosse la testa. "No, non posso. E non credo di volerlo. Preferisco tornare dai miei genitori. Sarà dura continuare a fingere, ma mi va bene così."  
Harry gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. "Sai, fino a qualche settimana fa ti consideravo un codardo che chiedeva sempre aiuto a mamma e papà, ma vedo con piacere che mi sbagliavo."  
Dudley fece una risata triste. "Probabilmente perché ero così quando sei sparito. E riconosco anch'io di essere stato un idiota. Puoi perdonarmi per averti trattato in quel modo?"  
Majutsu sorrise, per poi dargli un piccolo pugno sul petto. "Basta solo che non torni più come prima e che continui a seguire ciò che ti dice il tuo cuore. Non esitare a chiedere aiuto."  
Il cugino fece per rispondere quando un miagolio distolse l'attenzione dei presenti. Nessuno si era accorto di Grattastinchi, che ora si stava strusciando contro la gamba di Dudley, che lo prese in braccio.  
"Sembra comunque che abbia ottenuto qualcosa." Disse. "Grattastinchi sembra non volersene andare. E credo di poter convincere i miei a tenerlo, basterà non dirgli da dove proviene. Sapete, è scappato da un negozio di animali magici. O almeno così mi ha detto Sirius."  
"Vedi di trattarlo bene, aye!" Esclamò Happy. "O ti lancerò contro la maledizione di noi gatti, aye!"  
"Esiste qualcosa del genere?!" Replicò incredulo Natsu, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.  
"Allora ci vediamo il prossimo anno." Fece Gray.  
"E nel caso dovessi avere bisogno di noi… ecco." Disse Harry, consegnando lo specchio di Sirius a Hermione. "Noi non ne avremo bisogno a Fiore, però così almeno potremo comunicare."  
La castana sorrise, prendendolo in mano. "Grazie. Fatemi sapere se succede qualcosa di interessante! Non vedo l'ora di rivedervi!"  
"Contaci!"  
"E vedi di fare attenzione ai Nargilli." Intervenne Luna. "Ho sentito che colpiscono spesso le persone in vacanza. Per questo spero di incontrarne qualcuno quest'estate."  
"Tuo padre non ha avuto nulla da ridire?" Chiese Majutsu. "Se vuoi restare non-"  
"Mio padre è contento se vado a fare ricerche in altri Paesi." Lo interruppe la ragazza, guardandolo con un sorriso sul volto. "Dopotutto, non rischierò certo di venire pietrificata o peggio. Non mi pare di aver letto di Basilischi a Fiore."  
Harry la guardò per qualche secondo, per poi annuire. "D'accordo."  
"Aspettate!" Chiamò una voce, anticipando il professor Lupin, con in mano una valigia. "Lasciate che venga anch'io con voi!"  
"Professore?!" Esclamarono sorpresi i ragazzi. "Ma perché? Non le conviene restare qui e-"  
"Sfortunatamente, Remus mi ha consegnato ieri sera le sue dimissioni." Disse Silente.  
"Cosa?!" Gridò incredulo Harry. "Perché?!"  
Lupin sorrise triste. "Pare che qualcuno abbia raccontato la verità sulla mia natura. E anche se ora ho una soluzione, ci vorranno solo poche ore prima che i genitori sommergano Silente di lettere chiedendo il mio licenziamento, tanto vale anticiparli. E poi, sono anch'io curioso di vedere Fiore."  
"Ne è sicuro?" Chiese Majutsu. "Potrebbe essere pericoloso e-"  
"Non importa, Harry. Credo di aver bisogno anch'io di ricominciare."  
Potter sospirò. "D'accordo. Non posso negare una richiesta a uno degli amici di mio padre. Soprattutto considerando l'aiuto che ci ha dato quest'anno."  
"Grazie Harry. E per piacere, smettila di darmi del lei. Dopotutto, ormai non sono più un tuo insegnante."  
Majutsu sorrise, per poi mettersi a ridere. "Hai ragione, Remus." Disse. "Ora possiamo trattarti da nostro pari, vero?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dudley e Silente apparvero dal nulla in una strada vuota, senza una sola persona.  
"Ho lanciato un incantesimo su di te in modo che nessun Babbano possa vederti finché non entri in casa tua." Spiegò il preside, per poi tirare fuori dal vestito una busta, che consegnò al ragazzo. "So che non vuoi frequentare Hogwarts, ma se mai dovessi trovarti in pericolo, o dovessi cambiare idea, ti basterà aprire quella lettera."  
"Capisco… Grazie, signore." Disse Dudley, prendendola e mettendola in tasca. "Ora… io andrei…"  
"Dudley, essere un mago non è sinonimo di stranezza. Come essere un Babbano non significa essere inferiore ai maghi." Disse Silente, sospirando. "È un peccato che non tutti siano in grado di capirlo…"  
"Questo ormai lo so. Ho visto… quanto sono felici i suoi studenti. E anche Harry… sono contento che ha trovato qualcuno con cui divertirsi. E anche Sirius… sono sicuro che ora si rimetterà completamente. Sono io a essere un codardo."  
"Non c'è nulla di male in questo. Se tu ti consideri un codardo, allora posso solo dirti che vorrei esserlo anch'io. Se solo avessi avuto la tua stessa paura…"  
Il ragazzo guardò l'anziano mago, i cui occhi stavano fissando il nulla.  
"Ma questa è solo la storia di un vecchio che ormai non ha più importanza. Ora è meglio che tu vada."  
Dudley annuì, per poi correre via, senza girarsi quando sentì Silente smaterializzarsi.  
Raggiunse casa sua in pochi minuti. Un'altra cosa di cui doveva ringraziare Sirius era che ora era decisamente più in forma rispetto a prima.  
Fece per aprire la porta quando sentì il rumore di un vaso che si rompeva.  
"Lo sapevo!" Ruggì la voce di suo padre. "Lo sapevo che non poteva essere altrimenti! L'avrei dovuto capire quando mi hai detto la verità su tua sorella!"  
"Vernon, non puoi parlare sul serio!" Rispose la voce allarmata di Petunia. "È pur sempre tuo fig-"  
"Non sono padre di un mostro!" Urlò ancora Vernon. "Guarda cos'ha fatto! È sparito per quasi un anno senza farsi vivo nemmeno una volta! Se non fosse stato per quel tipo che ci è venuto ad avvisare, non avremmo nemmeno saputo la verità!"  
Dudley sgranò gli occhi, per poi fare un passo indietro.  
"No…" Mormorò, per poi scappare, mentre cominciava a piangere.  
Corse per diversi minuti, finché non si ritrovò nello stesso parco dove aveva incontrato Grattastinchi, che miagolò.  
"Chi… Chi è stato a dirglielo…?" Singhiozzò, lasciandosi cadere a terra. "Avevo chiesto… di non fargli sapere nulla…"  
"È stato un uomo dai lunghi capelli biondi." Rispose una voce.  
La testa di Dudley scattò subito, girandosi verso la fonte di quella risposta.  
"Passavo di qua nella speranza di incontrare alcuni amici. E così ho avuto modo di assistere a quell'incontro." Fece un ragazzo dai capelli biondi e la pelle abbronzata, che indossava un paio di jeans e una semplice maglietta a maniche corte bianca. "Non sono riuscito a sentire il suo nome, ma ha detto che sei stato rapito da un mago che ti ha convinto a lavorare al suo fianco. Oltre ovviamente a rivelare ai tuoi genitori che eri tu stesso un mago. Credo fosse qualcuno che ce l'aveva con te, visto il sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia, ha detto anche che non volevi che loro lo scoprissero. E dopo quel che ho sentito poco fa, posso capire la tua paura."  
"Tu… chi sei?"  
Il ragazzo sorrise, per poi tendergli la mano. "Un amico di Harry ed Erza. Mi hanno salvato la vita."  
Dudley lo guardò incredulo. "Allora anche tu sei… di Fiore?"  
"Oh, lo sai? Questa è una sorpresa ancora maggiore." Fece il ragazzo.  
Dudley lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo, per poi afferrare la mano e lasciarsi aiutare a rimettersi in piedi.  
"Scusa se risulto un po' indelicato, ma ora che cosa vuoi fare?"  
Il Dursley si girò in direzione di casa sua. "Io… Io volevo solo tornare a vivere come prima… ma ora mi è chiaro che non mi è possibile."  
Il biondo al suo fianco sorrise, per poi tirare fuori una carta da gioco, apparentemente dal nulla, guardandola con interesse.  
"Potresti raggiungere tuo cugino." Disse. "Sono sicuro che non ti negherebbe una mano. O anche Silente."  
Dudley guardò la tasca dove aveva messo la lettera, ma poi scosse la testa. "No, non posso. Ho passato così tanti anni a odiare la magia… per me restare con loro risulterebbe impossibile. Almeno, per ora…"  
"Allora che ne dici di venire con me?" Chiese il ragazzo. "Sto viaggiando per il mondo. E ho scoperto che non possono farti nulla se non hai una residenza fissa."  
"Eh?"  
"Pare che qui ogni mago minorenne sia monitorato per far sì che non possa compiere incantesimi al di fuori della scuola, ma ho scoperto, dopo qualche azzardato tentativo, che la lettera di richiamo ti arriva solo se hai un indirizzo fisso e se sei iscritto a una scuola. Dopotutto, non possono di certo minacciarti di espellerti se non sei iscritto, no?"  
"E perché vorresti me come compagno di viaggio? Dopotutto, sono solo un codardo."  
"Perché dici? Sarò sincero… lo faccio per Harry. Lui mi ha salvato e mi ha permesso di venire qui. È il mio modo per ringraziarlo."  
Dudley lo guardò. "Che cosa vuoi fare in questo viaggio?"  
Il ragazzo fece girare la carta tra le dita, che improvvisamente si divise in altre cinque copie.  
"Approfondire la magia di questo mondo. E scoprire se c'è qualcosa di pericoloso che possa minacciarlo. Non voglio che nessun altro come lui possa nascere. E ovviamente, se dovessi decidere di venire con me, ti aiuterò a usare meglio la tua magia."  
Dudley lo guardò ancora, per poi sospirare, mostrando un accenno di sorriso. "Temo di non avere molta scelta. Dopotutto, non ho un posto dove andare, ma prima… perché non mi dici come ti chiami?"  
Il ragazzo prese una carta, per poi girarla, mostrando un asso di quadri.  
"Il mio nome è Sho. Piacere di conoscerti, Dudley Dursley."


	69. This is Battles Time!

Da quando Harry e gli altri erano tornati a Magnolia, non era successo molto.  
Lupin aveva declinato l'offerta di Makarov di unirsi alla Gilda, dicendo che prima voleva viaggiare un po'. Inoltre voleva essere sicuro che la sua maledizione fosse inefficace anche a Fiore grazie alla benda creata da Ginny. Così, dopo solo una settimana dal suo arrivo, si allontanò.  
Allo stesso modo anche Sirius, poco dopo la partenza di Remus, decise di prendere una missione della durata di qualche settimana con la scusa di dover riprendere la mano nell'uso della magia. "Inoltre, da quel che ho capito qui si può scendere alle mani e usare la magia liberamente, no? Non posso di certo starmene per sempre seduto!"  
Dopo quasi un mese, Makarov fece un annuncio alla Gilda.  
"Come sapete, tra due giorni si svolgerà la Festa del Raccolto di Magnolia. E come tradizione, Fairy Tail avrà il compito di entusiasmare i suoi concittadini con la sua parata."  
"Davvero?" Fece Fred. "Noi non l'abbiamo mai vista prima questa festa."  
"Sfortunatamente, gli ultimi due anni siamo sempre stati impegnati in missioni… non totalmente volontarie, che ci hanno tenuto alla larga da Magnolia." Spiegò Erza. "Quest'anno sembra siamo abbastanza fortunati da potervi partecipare."  
"Infatti. Per questo ho deciso che quest'anno, oltre alla parata, faremo anche uno spettacolo di magia. Ognuno è libero di partecipare, a condizione ovviamente di non ferire nessuno."  
"Tsk. Sarà una noia allora." Si lamentò Gajil, sbuffando.  
"Juvia spera sarà una possibilità per uscire…" Disse la maga dell'acqua, gettando uno sguardo a Gray, che tuttavia non se ne rese nemmeno conto.  
"Sembra interessante." Commentò Neville.  
"Già! Sono sicuro che a Hermione dispiacerà un sacco scoprire che si è persa questa possibilità." Fece Ron.  
"Non sarà l'unica." Disse Natsu. "Anche Harry sarà assente. È appena partito per una missione, anche se non ci ha voluto dire quale."  
"Sai com'è, odia stare sotto i riflettori." Fece Erza, girando lo sguardo verso l'entrata della Gilda.

Harry sospirò mentre attraversava le vie di Magnolia.  
"Speriamo bene…" Borbottò tra sé e sé.  
"Aspetta cara, non andare così veloce!" Sentì dire mentre un'anziana signora dai lisci e lunghi capelli bianchi lo superava con un bastone da passeggio in mano, che sembrava inutile vista la velocità della sua proprietaria, seguita a pochi metri di distanza da un uomo con ormai pochi capelli neri sulla testa, che doveva essere suo marito.  
La coppia di anziani proseguì per qualche passo, per poi fermarsi e voltarsi indietro, guardando Harry, che si fermò a sua volta.  
"Tu sei di Fairy Tail, vero?" Chiese la donna, avvicinandosi e guardando la sua fronte. "Che fortuna! Speravo proprio di imbattermi in qualcuno della Gilda! Puoi darci una mano, vero?"  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, leggermente sorpreso dalla vitalità della signora, ma annuì. "Certo, se posso sarò felice di aiutarvi. Anche se temo di non potervi accompagnare da nessuna parte… sto partendo per una missione."  
"Oh, no, no, tranquillo." Fece il marito, raggiungendoli. "Vedi, veniamo da un piccolo villaggio ai confini di Fiore. Abbiamo sentito che in occasione della Festa del Raccolto di Magnolia, Fairy Tail fa sempre una grande parata, e così quest'anno abbiamo deciso di venire a vederla. Sai dirci quando ci sarà?"  
Harry annuì. "La festa sarà tra due giorni, e la parata si svolgerà di sera." Rispose. "Se cercate un posto dove stare, in fondo a questa via troverete una locanda non troppo cara. La proprietaria è molto gentile, e se le dite che vi manda Majutsu probabilmente vi farà anche uno sconto."  
"Oh, no, non potremmo mai mentire." Fece la signora, sorridendo. "Sfortunatamente non abbiamo mai incontrato dal vivo Majutsu, e sarebbe scortese nei suoi confronti sfruttarlo così."  
Il moro ridacchiò. "Oh, non credo proprio di potermela prendere per così poco. Non credevo di fare tanta paura alle persone."  
Harry si aspettò un piccolo salto di sorpresa da parte dell'anziana coppia, ma con sua sorpresa i due si limitarono a guardarlo.  
"Cielo! Abbiamo parlato con una celebrità e non lo sapevamo neppure." Ridacchiò l'uomo, portandosi una mano dietro la testa in imbarazzo. "Ti chiediamo scusa."  
"Tranquilli. Per me è sempre un piacere aiutare chi ne ha bisogno."  
"Caro, credo sia meglio lasciare andare Harry. Gli abbiamo già portato via tempo prezioso." Disse la donna. "Speriamo di rivederti presto. E grazie per le informazioni."  
"Non c'è di che."  
La coppia si inchinò leggermente per ringraziarlo, poi si girarono e s'incamminarono.  
Majutsu sorrise, per poi avviarsi, mentre il sorriso sul suo volto scomparve, lasciando spazio a un'espressione vuota. A sua insaputa, la coppia si era voltata nuovamente a guardarlo, restando fermi nel vederlo allontanarsi.  
"Ha proprio dei bei capelli." Commentò divertita la signora guardando il marito, che sbuffò.  
"Non è colpa mia se non esiste una magia in grado di curare le calvizie." Replicò. "E poi credevo che non t'importasse troppo."  
"Ma se sono stati proprio i tuoi capelli a far sì che ti notassi. Era impossibile restare immuni al loro fascino."  
"Potrei offendermi, sai?" Disse. "Sono affascinante anche adesso!"  
I due si guardarono negli occhi, per poi scoppiare a ridere nello stesso momento.  
"Oh,  _Char_ , non cambi proprio mai, eh?"  
"Certo che no! Fiero di essere rimasto lo stesso in tutta la mia vita!"

Due giorni dopo tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail rimasti a Magnolia si riunirono all'interno della Gilda, dove era stato montato un piccolo palco.  
Oltre ai membri si erano uniti anche diversi cittadini, e a presentare l'evento c'era un piccolo uomo vestito elegantemente con un enorme papillon.  
"Signore e signori, benvenuti allo spettacolo di magia offerto da Fairy Tail!" Urlò in un microfono magico, che fece risuonare la sua voce dentro tutto l'edificio senza alcuno sforzo da parte sua.  
Dopo aver detto ciò mosse in avanti la mano libera, creando dal nulla della sabbia, che fece un giro attorno a lui. "A presentare l'evento sarò io, Max, mago della sabbia!"  
"Beh… Bill potrebbe chiedergli di lavorare con lui." Commentò Fred, sorridendo. "Visto che lavora in Egitto, di certo un mago in grado di controllare la sabbia gli sarebbe utile non poco."  
"Prima di procedere con la classica parata di Fairy Tail,  _Phantasia_ , i maghi della nostra città si esibiranno in questo spettacolo!"  
Immediatamente si alzò una serie di urla entusiaste da parte del pubblico.  
"E come ogni spettacolo che si rispetti, iniziamo con le ragazze!"  
Dette quelle parole, sul palco apparve una nuvola di fumo, che una volta dissipata rivelò tutti i membri femminili della Gilda, comprese le ultime arrivate, ovvero un'imbarazzata Ginny e una tranquilla Luna, che esibiva un paio di occhiali con sopra dei ghirigori a forma di farfalle.  
"Una ad una ci mostreranno la loro magia, facendo del loro meglio per divertirci!" Urlò ancora Max, per poi indicare con la mano Mirajane, che era la prima.  
"Sembra che abbiate dimenticato uno dei membri." Fece una voce, che risuonò nell'aria.  
Poggiando delicatamente i piedi sugli scalini del palco, Evergreen fece la sua entrata in scena, aprendo un ventaglio e mettendolo davanti al volto, sorridendo. "Inoltre, questo spettacolo è inutile. L'unica vera Fata sono io. La più bella sono io. La migliore sono io. Sì… io sono tutto." Continuando a sorridere, guardò gli spettatori, che la fissavano increduli. "E infine… sono anche la vincitrice. Io, la grandiosa Evergreen!"  
"E quella chi è?" Domandò Neville, guardando Natsu e Gray, che stavano fissando la ragazza con preoccupazione, come anche il Master e le altre ragazze sul palco, con l'esclusione delle due new entry.  
"È Evergreen…" Rispose Happy, che aveva deciso di mantenere il suo aspetto umano. "Una dei compagni di Luxus…"  
"Come mai sei in ritardo?" Chiese Luna, guardandola. "Se volevi partecipare bastava arrivare un po' prima. Inoltre, non c'è alcun vincitore qui."  
Evergreen abbassò il ventaglio, per poi togliersi gli occhiali e guardare le altre ragazze. "Silenzio, mocciosa."  
Immediatamente tutte quante si trasformarono in pietra, con la sola eccezione di Luna.  
"Ginny!" Urlarono subito i fratelli Weasley, mentre la nuova Medusa si rimetteva gli occhiali.  
"Strano." Osservò, fissando Luna, i cui occhi erano ancora nascosti dai suoi occhiali. "Di solito non ho problemi a pietrificare persone che indossano gli occhiali."  
Max non perse tempo, creando subito con la sabbia una freccia che indicava l'uscita. "Presto! Scappate tutti!" Ordinò ai cittadini, che obbedirono lasciando soli i maghi di Fairy Tail.  
"Che cos'hai intenzione di fare?!" Esclamò irato Makarov. "Vuoi rovinare il festival?!"  
"In un festival bisogna divertirsi, no?"  
"Riportale subito come prima!" Gridò Neville, evocando subito la sua spada.  
Ma prima che uno di loro potesse fare qualcosa, un fulmine colpì il palco, impedendo per qualche secondo di vedere.  
Quando la luce tornò normale, sul palco, davanti alle ragazze, oltre ad Evergreen erano apparse altre quattro figure.  
"Ehilà, pezzenti di Fairy Tail." Salutò Luxus divertito, mentre dietro di lui Fried e Bixlow guardavano con superiorità i loro colleghi di Gilda.  
Ma quello che tutti guardavano increduli era il ragazzo a fianco di Luxus.  
Majutsu fissò tutti quanti con indifferenza, ignorando le ragazze pietrificate dietro di lui.  
"H-Harry?!" Esclamò Ron. "C-Che cosa significa questo? P-Perché non stai facendo nulla per fermarli?"  
"Mi sembra ovvio, ragazzo." Rispose Luxus. "Majutsu è dalla nostra parte. Dopotutto, è uno dei membri più forti assieme a noi."  
"E che cos'avete intenzione di fare ora?" Chiese Luna, superando il quintetto e saltando giù dal palco, affiancando il Master, che fissava con rabbia il nipote.  
"Vogliamo far iniziare la vera festa." Rispose lui. "E che ne dite di cominciare con un gioco?"  
Dicendo ciò alzò una mano verso l'alto, schioccando le dita e facendo cadere un fulmine, che sfiorò per pochi centimetri il corpo pietrificato di Lucy.  
"Smettila!" Ordinò Makarov.  
"Prendiamo in ostaggio queste ragazze." Continuò Luxus. "Se infrangerete le regole, le farò a pezzi una per una."  
"Non osare!" Urlarono assieme i gemelli.  
"Majutsu mi ha detto che vi piace divertirvi. Allora partecipate al nostro gioco."  
"Harry…" Fece Neville, stringendo con maggiore forza l'elsa della spada. "Davvero sei d'accordo con tutto questo?! Rispondimi!"  
Il moro sospirò, per poi fare un passo avanti. "Concordo con Luxus che solo i più forti meritano di far parte di Fairy Tail." Rispose. "Per questo ho accettato il suo piano. Entro stasera, lui sarà il nuovo Master di Fairy Tail."  
"In pratica, ora vogliamo stabilire chi è il più forte di Fairy Tail." Disse Fried.  
"Ecco le regole del nostro gioco." Fece Evergreen, per poi lasciar parlare Bixlow.  
"Vince chi resiste fino alla fine." Spiegò in maniera semplice lui.  
"Questa… è la battaglia di Fairy Tail!" Gridò Luxus sorridendo.  
Sorriso che non scomparve nemmeno dopo che Natsu sbatté un piede infuocato a terra, guardandoli con pura rabbia.  
"Come osate?!" Urlò, saltando contro Luxus, solo per venire preso in pieno da un fulmine, che lo lasciò a terra fumante e privo di sensi.  
"Natsu!" Chiamarono subito tutti quanti, con l'eccezione di Gajil, che rimase a fissare serio il nipote di Makarov.  
"Ovviamente, c'è un modo per salvare le ragazze." Fece Harry, dando loro le spalle. "Dovete provare a batterci."  
"Noi siamo solo cinque, voi quasi cento." Aggiunse Bixlow, divertito. "Non dovrebbe essere difficile, no?"  
"Tuttavia… avete solo tre ore di tempo." Precisò Evergreen. "Dopodiché… le ragazze si sbricioleranno."  
"È un gioco molto pesante." Commentò Luna, seria. "E tutto questo solo perché volete dimostrare di essere i più forti?"  
"Proprio così, Luna." Replicò Majutsu. "Magnolia sarà il campo di battaglia. Abbiamo già provveduto a mettere al sicuro tutti gli abitanti, con la scusa delle prove di Phantasia."  
"Una precauzione per la quale Majutsu ha insistito." Disse Luxus. "Ma giustamente mi ha fatto notare che se dovessimo danneggiare degli innocenti, il nuovo Consiglio potrebbe anche chiudere la Gilda. E non vogliamo che succeda."  
"Tu… Tutto quello che ci hai detto finora… Allora non ci credevi?!" Urlò Neville a Harry, che continuò a dargli le spalle. "Erza… Come hai potuto fare questo a Erza?! E a Ginny, Lucy e tutte le altre?!"  
"Sto facendo ciò che reputo giusto."  
Sentendo ciò Neville perse definitivamente la pazienza e si scaglio contro di lui, solo per essere costretto a fermarsi quando un fulmine colpì nuovamente il palco.  
Quando la luce scomparve, non c'era più alcuna traccia di Luxus e degli altri.  
"La battaglia di Fairy Tail è iniziata!" Risuonò la sua voce.  
Immediatamente, la maggior parte dei membri uscì di corsa dall'edificio, con Elfman in testa.  
Solo il gruppo di Hogwarts, il Master e Gajil restarono indietro.  
"Dannato moccioso… Tra tutti i giorni, proprio oggi…" Fece Makarov, per poi lanciarsi all'inseguimento.  
Ma con sorpresa di tutti, andò a sbattere contro una parete invisibile proprio in prossimità dell'uscita.  
"E ora che cosa succede?" Domandò Ron, raggiungendolo e provando a toccare la barriera, solo per passarci attraverso.  
"Questa è opera di Fried." Sbottò Gray. "È uno specialista con le rune… E con esse può creare regole inviolabili."  
A conferma delle sue parole, sopra l'ingresso apparvero dei caratteri magici.  
"Che cosa dicono?" Chiese subito George.  
"Persone o statue di più di ottant'anni non possono superare questo muro." Lesse Luna, guadagnandosi gli sguardi sorpresi di tutti. "Ho studiato le rune grazie a un libro preso in prestito la scorsa estate. Mi sembrava una lingua interessante…"  
"Beh… direi che non abbiamo molta scelta…" Borbottò Natsu, rialzandosi.  
"Ben detto!" Esclamarono assieme i gemelli. "Inoltre, dobbiamo far rinsavire Harry! Dev'essergli per forza successo qualcosa! Non si comporterebbe mai così!"  
"Non c'è altra soluzione! Presto, andate a cercarli! Sono nascosti da qualche parte in città!" Ordinò Makarov.  
"Sì!" Urlarono tutti per poi lanciarsi verso l'uscita, con l'esclusione di Luna e Gajil.  
Ma di nuovo la parete fermò uno di loro. Per la precisione Natsu, che andò a schiantarsi contro il muro invisibile, facendo fermare gli altri oltre la barriera.  
"Eh?!" Fece incredulo Happy. "Ma cosa… Natsu, non mi hai mai detto di essere vecchio di ottant'anni o di essere di pietra!"  
"Io non lo fono…" Biascicò lui, ancora schiacciato contro il muro.  
"Come mai voi non ci provate neppure?" Chiese Ron a Gajil e Luna.  
"Ho provato a uscire prima di tutti gli altri." Rispose il Dragon Slayer. "E proprio come Salamander, mi sono ritrovato impossibilitato a lasciare la Gilda."  
"Io invece sarei inutile là fuori." Disse Luna. "La mia magia consiste nell'evocare le fate… e mi hanno detto che sono tutte esseri centenari. Rischierei di ritrovarmi con la magia bloccata qui dentro."  
"E in questo momento è meglio non rischiare…" Concordò il Master, per poi voltarsi verso il bancone del bar, dietro il quale era in bella vista uno specchio. "Allora direi che è il caso di rivolgerci a qualcuno di esterno… Levy è l'unica oltre a Fried a comprendere le rune, ma c'è anche un'altra persona che potrebbe aiutarci."  
"Hermione!" Esclamarono tutti quanti.  
"Ma certo! Lei aveva studiato qualcosa sulle rune proprio da Levy!" Disse Gray.  
"Inoltre, ha studiato anche Antiche Rune a Hogwarts. Senza contare la sua magia!"

Hermione si lasciò cadere a terra, facendo profondi respiri.  
Si era addentrata in una foresta approfittando di una giornata in cui i suoi l'avevano lasciata sola in hotel per andare a visitare una città vicina. Uscita alla quale aveva gentilmente detto di no.  
Da quando era arrivata in Francia aveva scoperto un paio di cose interessanti: la prima era il fatto che fosse perfettamente in grado di comprendere il francese, probabilmente per merito del marchio di Fairy Tail. Aveva sentito la scorsa estate che a Fiore non c'erano problemi linguistici grazie a un incantesimo di traduzione. Ad ogni modo non poteva lamentarsi, almeno era in grado di comunicare senza problemi.  
L'altra notizia era la differenza di leggi magiche: in Francia infatti aveva scoperto che era permesso esercitare la magia anche al di fuori delle scuole, sempre a condizione di non essere visti dai Babbani. E a essere onesti, Hermione preferiva un simile compromesso rispetto al rigido protocollo inglese.  
Ed era proprio grazie a ciò che ora si trovava a terra senza fiato: aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio a esercitarsi con la sua magia, nella speranza di scoprire qualche altra capacità in grado di aiutarla a combattere con gli altri.  
"Di… nuovo…" Ansimò, rialzandosi e facendo apparire di nuovo lo schermo magico, sul quale cominciò a digitare velocemente una sequenza di codici decifrabili solo a lei.  
Mentre continuava a scrivere, di fronte a lei cominciò a prendere forma qualcosa, ma durò solo pochi secondi prima di disgregarsi nel nulla, vanificando il suo lavoro.  
"Perché non funziona?" Borbottò, ricontrollando il testo scritto. "Eppure non dovrebbero esserci errori…"  
"Hermione!"  
La ragazza saltò per la sorpresa, facendo subito scomparire la sua magia e guardandosi intorno.  
"Chi-"  
"Hermione! Riesci a sentirmi?!"  
La maga si voltò verso la sua borsa, poggiata poco lontana, per poi correre subito a prenderla, tirando fuori lo specchio che Harry le aveva dato all'inizio delle vacanze, che ora mostrava il volto preoccupato di Makarov.  
"Master!" Esclamò. "Che cosa succede?"  
"Temo siamo nei guai… E mi dispiace disturbarti durante la tua vacanza, ma sei l'unica a cui possiamo rivolgerci ora."  
Hermione si fece seria. "Dimmi tutto."  
Nei minuti successivi la ragazza restò ad ascoltare in silenzio ciò che era successo durante la festa, faticando a credere alle proprie orecchie.  
"Harry… ha davvero attaccato gli altri?"  
"A questo ci penseremo dopo. Ora, pensi di poter fare qualcosa per le ragazze?"  
"Non ne sono sicura… se fossi presente di persona avrei già più possibilità, ma così… Prova a mostrarmi una di loro da vicino."  
Il Master annuì, per poi avvicinarsi subito a Erza. Hermione attivò immediatamente la sua magia, creando la copia olografica dell'amica pietrificata e leggendo i dati che apparivano.  
"Temo di poter fare ben poco…" Mormorò, mordendosi un labbro. "Evergreen è fin troppo abile nella sua magia. Si può sciogliere l'incantesimo solo se è lei a volerlo o se non è più in grado di tenerlo attivo."  
"In poche parole dobbiamo metterla fuori gioco, giusto?" Semplificò Natsu, facendosi avanti. "Che rabbia! Gli altri sono andati tutti quanti, mentre io sono bloccato qui!"  
"Ci sono anch'io, aye!" Sentì dire dalla voce di Happy.  
"Mostratemi quelle rune." Fece Hermione. "Non sono ai livelli di Levy, ma posso tentare di crearne di nuove che permettano di passare oltre a quelle attuali."  
"Allora provaci." Disse Makarov, girando lo specchio verso le scritte in aria, che la ragazza copiò subito con la sua magia, creando un secondo schermo che tenne in disparte.  
"Farò del mio meglio. Vi farò sapere se riesco a risolvere qualcosa."  
"Aspettiamo tue notizie."  
Detto ciò il Master interruppe la comunicazione.  
"Bene… allora vediamo di darci da fare-"  
"Quel tuo incantesimo… è molto particolare." Fece una voce dall'accento francese alle sue spalle.  
Hermione sussultò, per poi girarsi lentamente, ritrovandosi a guardare una ragazza dai capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, che le trasmise una sensazione che non riuscì a descrivere.  
La castana deglutì, riflettendo se far sparire la magia o no.  
"Quelle rune… non pensavo le avrei mai viste qui." Continuò la ragazza. "Credevo esistessero solo a Fiore."  
Hermione a quel punto spalancò gli occhi. "Come fai a sapere di Fiore?"  
A bionda le restituì lo sguardo sorpreso. "Che sorpresa. Non pensavo ne fossi davvero a conoscenza. Anche perché non ero certa esistesse davvero, ma pare che tu me ne abbia appena dato la conferma."  
"Come sarebbe a dire? Hai riconosciuto subito le rune e conoscevi il nome di Fiore… Chi sei? E da dove vieni?"  
"Ho visto quelle rune su un diario di mia nonna. Mi disse di aver incontrato da giovane un ragazzo che diceva di venire da un posto chiamato Fiore, irrintracciabile anche per noi maghi. Le insegnò le basi della sua lingua, per poi svanire nel nulla. Io e mia madre siamo sempre state dubbiose sulla veridicità di quella storia, ma pare che alla fine avesse ragione. Dovrò dirglielo la prossima volta."  
Hermione la guardò seria. "Ti pregherei di non farlo. Questa conoscenza mi è stata data da un'amica, che mi ha chiesto di non diffonderla. E sarebbe pericoloso se l'esistenza di Fiore venisse diffusa."  
La ragazza restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi annuire. "Sì, capisco. È un po' come la mia condizione… ne si è fieri, ma non la si vuole sbandierare ai quattro venti."  
Hermione la guardò, chiedendosi a cosa si stesse riferendo. E l'altra ragazza sembrò intuire i suoi pensieri, facendo una piccola risata. "Se qui ci fosse qualche ragazzo, forse avresti capito a cosa mi sto riferendo."  
"Tu… sei in parte Veela, vero? Dal tuo commento non mi viene in mente altro."  
L'altra allargo leggermente gli occhi. "Complimenti. C'è chi ha difficoltà a comprenderlo anche quando è palese, e a te sono bastate poche parole… Sei molto intelligente."  
"I miei amici me lo dicono spesso." ridacchiò la castana.  
"Il mio nome è Fleur Delacour. E il tuo?"  
"Hermione Granger. Piacere di conoscerti."  
"Allora, qual è il problema?" Chiese Fleur, avvicinandosi allo schermo con le rune. "Se riesco a tradurre bene, questa scritta è una limitazione. Ma perché una statua con più di ottant'anni non dovrebbe poter uscire?"  
"È quello che mi sono chiesta anch'io. Visto che ha bloccato anche un mio amico, che sono sicura ha la mia stessa età, probabilmente c'è una qualche riga nascosta tra le altre."  
Fleur annuì per poi mettersi al lavoro con la studentessa di Hogwarts.


	70. Scontro tra fate! Neville VS Majutsu!

"Maledizione… ma una vacanza normale mai, eh?" Si lamentò Fred, mentre correva attraverso Magnolia affiancato dai fratelli e da Gray.  
"Non riesco proprio a capire…" Fece Ron. "Perché Harry partecipa a una cosa del genere? Va contro a tutto ciò che ci ha sempre detto!"  
Gray digrignò i denti, fallendo miseramente nel nascondere la sua rabbia. "Non lo so. Vorrei tanto credere che sia stato costretto o che sia vittima di un incantesimo… Ma il suo sguardo non mi aiuta a convincermi."  
"Sia come sia, non abbiamo molta scelta!" Esclamò George. "Dobbiamo trovarlo e, come direbbe Natsu, farlo rinsavire anche a costo di prenderlo a pugni in testa!"  
"Voi passate decisamente troppo tempo con lui…" Mormorò il fratello minore, sospirando, per poi bloccarsi assieme agli altri quando una barriera semi trasparente si eresse intorno ai due gemelli, lasciando fuori Ron e Gray.  
"E ora che cosa succede?" Esclamò il mago del ghiaccio, poggiando una mano sulla barriera.  
In sua risposta arrivarono delle scritte che apparvero sopra essa.

 **Regola**  
Varcare la barriera è possibile soltanto al più forte tra i presenti

Pochi secondi dopo la scritta scomparve, lasciando il posto ai nomi dei gemelli, con un VS tra i due nomi.  
"Dobbiamo affrontarci tra di noi per andare avanti?" Gridò incredulo Ron, per poi guardare i fratelli, che si fissarono a vicenda.  
"Beh, questo è interessante." Dissero assieme, sorridendo.  
"E la prendete così?!" Urlò nuovamente il terzo Weasley.  
"Non preoccuparti, fratellino." Fece Fred. "Voi andate avanti, vi raggiungeremo tra poco."  
"Sicuri? Potrebbe servire una mano a chi di voi due uscirà sconfitto e-"  
Gray venne interrotto dalla negazione silenziosa dei gemelli.  
"Nah, non sarà necessario. Ce la caveremo tranquillamente da soli. Voi pensate solo a trovare il responsabile di questa barriera, così da evitare che qualcuno si faccia davvero del male."  
"Oppure dobbiamo sperare che Hermione riesca presto a decifrare quelle rune."  
I due maghi rimasti fuori dalla barriera si guardarono, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso i gemelli.  
"Allora noi andiamo…" Disse poco convinto Ron.  
"Andate, su!" Esclamò Fred. "O diremo a Natsu che non avete avuto il coraggio di affrontare i vostri nemici!"  
Gray ridacchiò. "Che colpo basso. Vedete solo di non farvi troppo male!"  
Dicendo ciò afferrò con forza il braccio di Ron, per poi correre via.  
I due gemelli aspettarono di essere da soli nella via, per poi sospirare.  
"Saranno dei traditori, ma anche quei maghi pensano come chiunque altro di Fairy Tail." Fece George. "Allora cominci tu stavolta?"  
Fred stiracchiò in avanti le braccia, facendo poi scrocchiare le dita. "Beh, l'ultima volta sei stato tu a iniziare, quindi direi proprio di sì!"  
I due si misero uno di fronte all'altro, per poi alzare in alto il pugno destro.  
"Mantello, bacchetta, pietra!" Urlarono assieme.  
Fred abbassò la mano con solo l'indice e il medio in avanti, mentre George la mano con il palmo aperto.  
"Ah! Ho vinto ancora io!" Esultò Fred. "E con questa siamo a 13 vittorie contro 7 per me a Morra Magica!"  
Non appena disse ciò la barriera attorno a loro s'illuminò, rivelando diverse rune, per poi sciogliersi.  
"Prima o poi recupererò le sconfitte subite." Disse George. "Ma per il momento, siamo fuori. Dopotutto, non c'era scritto da nessuna parte che il perdente dovesse venire messo fuori gioco, e neppure che si dovesse davvero combattere tra di noi."  
"E restando solo noi due, se dovessimo venire di nuovo presi in qualche altra barriera, potremo risolvere la questione allo stesso modo."  
I due si voltarono a guardare la direzione presa da Ron e Gray.  
"Bene, vediamo di non perdere altro tempo!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron e Gray girarono in un'altra via, trovando anch'essa deserta.  
"Dannazione… non si trova nessuno di loro!" Ruggì Fullbuster.  
"Ma dove possono essersi nascosti? Non possono di certo essere in una casa qualsiasi."  
"Oh, oh, questo festival è davvero interessante come dicevano!" esclamò divertita una vecchia voce.  
I due maghi alzarono lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a fissare la signora che Majutsu aveva aiutato qualche giorno prima, che li guardava con interesse da una finestra.  
"Ma come…? La città non doveva essere stata totalmente evacuata?" Fece sorpreso Ron.  
"E perderci il motivo per cui siamo venuti qui? Non se ne parla neppure!" Replicò il marito, apparendo al suo fianco. "Siamo a Fiore da tempo sufficiente per sapere i rischi dovuti alle gilde, e non ci spaventano di certo! In fondo, anche noi in passato ne abbiamo fatto parte. Questo prima che la mia povera schiena cominciasse a lamentarsi."  
"Vi conviene trovare un riparo al più presto!" Esclamò Gray. "Purtroppo questo non fa parte del nostro spettacolo! Ci sono dei maghi potenti in giro che sono pronti a ingaggiare battaglie e-"  
"Meglio ancora, no?" Ridacchiò la signora. "Le battaglie tra maghi qui sono una cosa senza pari. È un peccato che pare siano sparse per tutta la città, almeno dai rumori che si sentono."  
"Già. Sarebbe perfetto se fossero tutte in un posto ben visibile, come un teatro, o una piazza-"  
Il mago del ghiaccio spalancò gli occhi. "Ma certo! Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima?!"  
"Gray?"  
"La cattedrale! È il centro di Magnolia, e da lì Luxus avrebbe la visuale perfetta per vedere tutti gli scontri! Probabilmente sono nascosti tutti lì!"  
"In una chiesa?"  
"Beh, qui hanno un'importanza leggermente minore rispetto alle vostre." Replicò al rosso il moro. "Ma ora ne sono sicuro, dev'essere per forza così!"  
"Allora andiamo subito! Forse non possiamo sconfiggerli tutti, però potremmo segnalare la loro posizione agli altri!"  
"Parla per te, io ho intenzione di sconfiggerli dal primo all'ultimo! Grazie per la dritta!"  
Urlando l'ultima frase ai due signori, i due maghi corsero via.  
"Capelli rossi e lentiggini, eh?" Fece l'uomo, continuando a sorridere. "Tu che ne dici, cara?"  
"Direi che non c'è alcun dubbio: è un Weasley in tutto e per tutto."

Ron e Gray girarono un angolo, salvo vedere una barriera alzarsi intorno a loro.  
"Questa non ci voleva…" Fece il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Non preoccupatevi, non dovrete combattere tra di voi." Disse una voce, mentre di fronte a loro centinaia di rune cominciavano a riunirsi in un solo punto, per poi prendere la forma di Fried.  
Nello stesso momento sulla barriera apparvero i loro tre nomi, con un VS a separarli.  
"O meglio, se riuscirete a sconfiggermi non dovrete combattere tra di voi. Sfortunatamente, questa non è una possibilità." Continuò il creatore di rune, per poi estrarre dalla sua fodera un fioretto.  
"Allora dovremo sbrigarci." Esclamò Gray, mentre Ron al suo fianco prendeva la bacchetta magica. "Dobbiamo andare a dire quattro paroline ai tuoi amici."  
"Non ve lo permetterò."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Il Master osservò inorridito un altro nome scomparire dalla lista apparsa sulla barriera, che stava riportando in tempo reale i risultati dei vari duelli.  
"Maledetto moccioso…" Imprecò pensando al nipote, mentre un altro nome spariva nel nulla.  
"Perché questa barriera non vuole rompersi?!" Urlò invece Natsu, continuando a prendere a pugni la parete invisibile.  
"È tutto inutile." Disse Luna. "È stata progettata apposta per tenervi al suo interno."  
"Ma là fuori sta avvenendo un vero è proprio massacro, aye!" Esclamò Happy, guardandola preoccupato. "Davvero non possiamo fare nulla?"  
"Possiamo solo sperare…"  
In quel momento i nomi di Ron e di Gray scomparvero.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville voltò in un'altra via, attraversandola di corsa.  
" _Perché…? Perché lo hai fatto, Harry?!"_  Pensò furioso, mentre un muro appena invisibile si ergeva di fronte a lui, salvo infrangersi non appena toccato, come successo ad altri due prima.  
Non che Neville ci avesse fatto troppo caso, preso com'era a vagare per quella città a lui non poi troppo famigliare.  
Fu per questo che quando la quarta barriera finalmente lo bloccò rimbalzò contro essa sorpreso.  
"Ma cosa…?" Fece, guardandosi attorno e vedendo altri tre muri alzarsi, formando un perfetto quadrato, che si chiuse con una barriera sopra di lui, sigillando al suo interno Neville.  
"E questo che cosa significa?!" Urlò.  
"Significa che Fried ha seguito le mie istruzioni." Rispose una voce alle sue spalle, che lo fece voltare di colpo.  
Lì, con la sua spada verde in mano, Majutsu fissava Neville serio.  
"Harry… quindi anche questa barriera è opera tua?!"  
"Solo in parte. La barriera in sé è stata creata da Fried, ma le regole usate per essa sono state dettate da me."  
Mentre diceva ciò fece un passo in avanti, e nello stesso momento su tutte le pareti apparvero i loro nomi, con un VS a dividerli.  
"Davvero sei d'accordo con tutto questo? Davvero vuoi che tutti noi ci affrontiamo in una battaglia dietro l'altra?!"  
Majutsu restò in silenzio.  
"Rispondi, maledizione!" Gridò Neville, facendo apparire la sua spada.  
"È davvero così importante per te la mia risposta?"  
Paciock deglutì, per poi fare anche lui un passo in avanti. "Se è importante? Certo che è importante! Sono tre anni che ti conosco! E da due so chi sei davvero! Ti considero un mio amico, e non posso assolutamente credere che tu sia davvero d'accordo con il piano di quel pazzo! Non hai sempre detto che eri contrario a tutto ciò?!"  
"Le persone possono cambiare idea. Se non fossi stato un debole, a quest'ora Peter sarebbe morto."  
"E con lui ogni possibilità di scagionare nel nostro mondo Sirius!"  
"Vero. Ma almeno avrebbero messo in dubbio quanto hanno sempre affermato."  
Neville chiuse a pugno la mano libera.  
"Non so cosa ti hanno fatto, ma so che non sei tu a parlare! Perciò ti chiedo scusa, ma non mi viene in mente nient'altro…"  
"Vuoi affrontarmi?" Chiese Harry. "Eppure sai bene che cosa sono in grado di fare."  
La spada di Neville tremò per qualche secondo, per poi fermarsi, mentre il suo proprietario guardava il suo avversario senza la minima traccia di dubbio negli occhi.  
"Non sarò forte come te, è vero… Ma non per questo mi arrenderò senza nemmeno provarci!"  
Majutsu sorrise, per poi portare di fronte al suo volto la spada. "Speravo in queste parole."  
Immediatamente entrambi scomparvero dalla vista, riapparendo al centro della barriera, facendo scontrare tra di loro le spade e restando uno contro l'altro.  
"Non male!" Esclamò divertito Potter. "Vedo che gli allenamenti con Erza sono serviti a qualcosa."  
"È stata una buona maestra. E ora ti dimostrerò qualcosa che ho inventato io!"  
Dicendo ciò batté un piede per terra, facendo uscire attorno a loro decine di radici verdi, tutte appuntite.  
Neville interruppe il contatto tra le spade e saltò indietro, giusto in tempo per evitare che le radici lo colpissero in pieno nel tentativo di raggiungere Majutsu, che le respinse facendo un giro completo attorno a sé, tagliandole a metà.  
"Sempre con le piante, eh? Scusa, ma questa non è poi una grande novità."  
Neville tuttavia sorrise. "Davvero?"  
Harry lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi spalancare gli occhi quando le radici esplosero, rilasciando nell'aria una nube verde che lo avvolse per pochi secondi, prima che lui la dissipasse con un colpo di vento.  
Non ebbe il tempo di riprendersi che Neville subito si lanciò contro di lui, costringendolo in difesa.  
Ma con sua sorpresa la forza di Paciock fu maggiore rispetto a prima, costringendolo a indietreggiare di un paio di passi.  
"Come… Com'è possibile?"  
Neville non rispose limitandosi a saltare di mezzo metro indietro e ripetere l'attacco, questa volta riuscendo a far volare via la spada di mano a Majutsu, il quale scivolò a terra.  
"Piton sarebbe piuttosto sorpreso dei veleni che riesco a produrre con la mia magia." Ridacchiò Paciock. "Come quello che hai inalato prima, che aveva il preciso scopo di indebolirti."  
Majutsu lo guardò incredulo. "Sono bastati pochi secondi… Se l'avessi respirato più a lungo-"  
"Saresti svenuto."  
Harry restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi fare una piccola risata.  
"Fantastico!" Esultò, rialzandosi. "Sapevo di fare bene ad affrontarti. Visto quanto gli altri sono egocentrici, non ho dubbi che sarebbero caduti nel tuo trucchetto."  
Dicendo ciò alzò la mano verso l'avversario, creando una sfera di fuoco. "Sfortunatamente per te, io non ho mai avuto l'intenzione di sottovalutarti!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius osservò diverse colonne di fumo alzarsi da più punti di Magnolia.  
"Quindi è iniziata, eh?" Fece rivolgendosi alla persona al suo fianco. "Non pensavo sarebbe davvero successo."  
"Sfortunatamente, Luxus non è uno dai facili ripensamenti." Rispose Mistgun, rimettendosi su la sciarpa che gli celava il volto. "Credo tocchi a me fermarlo."  
"Già. Mi dispiace dirlo, ma non credo sarei riuscito ad andargli contro nemmeno se fossi stato al pieno delle mie energie, visto che la mia vacanza ad Azkaban si fa ancora sentire. E Remus non è ancora pronto."  
"Non preoccuparti, so della vostra situazione."  
"Piuttosto, perché tutta questa pagliacciata dell'identità?" Domandò Black. "Farò come hai chiesto e non lo dirò a nessuno, però mi sembra assurdo."  
"Se si dovesse scoprire… non potrei più restare a Fairy Tail."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh?" Fece Natsu, alzando lo sguardo verso le scritte, più precisamente verso quella che indicava il numero di partecipanti rimanenti.  
Con sorpresa di tutti i presenti, invece di diminuire aumentò di un'unità.  
"Che cosa significa?" Chiese Happy.  
"Forse… Forse è tornato in città qualcun altro!" Esclamò il Master. "Speriamo si tratti di Mistgun o di lui! Entrambi andrebbero più che bene per risolvere questo problema."  
"Finché non verranno sconfitti gli amici di Luxus, non possiamo fare nient'altro che restare qui e aspettare." Fece Luna, chiudendo una mano a pugno. "Anche se l'attesa comincia ad essere snervante anche per me…"  
Di colpo l'indicatore aumentò nuovamente.  
"Ancora?" Fece Gajil.  
Tuttavia, ogni altro intervento fu interrotto dal rumore di diverse pietre che cadevano a terra, costringendo i presenti a voltarsi.  
Lì, presa a massaggiarsi le articolazioni delle braccia, Erza stava calciando via i pezzi di pietra che fino a poco prima la avvolgevano.  
"Erza!" Urlarono tutti quanti, increduli.  
"Allora… com'è la situazione?" Chiese lei semplicemente, guardando il Master, che spalancò gli occhi.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville atterrò in ginocchio, facendo dei profondi respiri.  
Allo stesso modo, Majutsu lo guardava poco lontano, appoggiato alla sua spada e ansimando.  
"M-Meno male che ti ho indebolito… non oso pensare come sarebbe andato avanti questo scontro se tu fossi stato al pieno delle tue energie." Ansimò Paciock, rialzandosi.  
"Beh, tu sei il primo che riesce ad abbassare a tal punto la mia forza. Certo, non mi sono impegnato al massimo fin dall'inizio, e ora ne sto pagando le conseguenze." Ridacchiò Harry.  
"Non mi prendere in giro, ti stai ancora trattenendo." Replicò Neville, portando in avanti la spada. "La domanda è perché? Ormai mi è chiaro che non hai intenzione di affrontarmi al pieno delle tue capacità. Ma se vuoi eliminare i cosiddetti deboli da Fairy Tail, perché dovresti farlo?"  
Majutsu non fece sparire il sorriso, rimettendosi in posizione di combattimento.  
"Te l'ho detto: a dispetto delle apparenze, non ti sottovaluto. Ti ricordi cosa ci disse Silente un anno fa?"  
Neville sbatté le palpebre. "Se ricordo bene, che le nostre parti potrebbero essere invertite. Che potevo essere io il bambino che è sopravvissuto."  
"Esatto. Questo significa che per qualche motivo, entrambi eravamo gli obiettivi di Voldemort. Anche se Silente non lo ha detto chiaro e tondo, è ovvio che quella notte ero io quello che doveva morire. I miei genitori alla fine non erano altro che un ostacolo per lui."  
"E cosa c'entra questo con noi adesso?"  
"Significa semplicemente che noi possiamo essere pari. Entrambi abbiamo lo stesso identico potenziale."  
Neville restò in silenzio ad osservarlo. Poi senza alcun preavviso sorrise.  
"Capisco… Quindi tutto questo è una prova? Vuoi vedere fin dove posso arrivare?"  
Harry alzò la spada. "Sconfiggimi, e ti dirò la verità che tanto desideri."  
"Allora che ne dici di farla finita? Un solo colpo. Chi resta in piedi vince."  
Majutsu ridacchiò. "Cos'è? Hai letto qualche fumetto e vuoi imitare gli eroi?"  
"Forse. Devo dire che facevano la loro figura."  
"E va bene, facciamo come vuoi tu. Un colpo e chi resta in piedi vince."  
Nessuno dei due disse più nulla. E nessuno di loro si accorse dell'arrivo di Erza, che uscì da un vicolo giusto in tempo per vedere i due partire uno contro l'altro.  
Quando le due lame si scontrarono si generò una piccola luce che nascose i due spadaccini, e quando scomparve, i due si davano la schiena a qualche metro di distanza, entrambi con la spada alzata.  
Neville sorrise, per poi lasciare andare la spada, cadendo a faccia in giù.  
"Sei stato bravo…" Mormorò Majutsu, mentre la barriera annunciava la sua vittoria, per poi sparire, permettendo a Erza di entrare e andare subito a soccorrere il suo studente.  
"Non sei stato troppo duro?" Chiese a Harry, che si era lasciato cadere seduto a terra, mentre girava Neville per aiutarlo a respirare meglio.  
"Non sarebbe stato soddisfatto se lo avessi lasciato vincere." Rispose lui. "Com'è la situazione?"  
"Compresa me, siamo rimasti in cinque. Ma Natsu, Gajil e Luna non possono uscire dalla Gilda."  
Majutsu si voltò a guardarla. "Come?"  
"Vuoi dire che non ne sapevi nulla?"  
"No. Luxus a dir la verità voleva dare una sonora lezione a Natsu. Non credo l'avrebbe limitato. E se così fosse, risulterebbero esclusi come il Master."  
"E allora come mai non possono passare?"  
Harry non rispose, limitandosi ad alzare in piedi. "Non lo so. Forse Fried ha agito di sua iniziativa. Ma ci penseremo dopo. Ora dobbiamo raggiungere Luxus."  
"Credi di farcela?"  
Harry ridacchiò. "Non ho usato tutte le mie forze."  
"I-Imbroglione…" Fece la voce divertita di Neville, che riaprì gli occhi. "Avevi detto che non mi stavi sottovalutando…"  
Harry si girò a guardarlo, mantenendo il suo sorriso. "E infatti non l'ho fatto una sola volta. L'unica cosa che ti manca è l'esperienza. Ma qualcosa mi dice che da adesso in poi avrai modo di farne un bel po'."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" Chiese Paciock, mettendosi seduto con l'aiuto di Erza. "Hai vinto tu dopotutto."  
"Vero, io ho vinto. Ma tu hai ottenuto il premio…  _Sikadeu_."  
Neville sbatté le palpebre, mentre Erza sorrideva. "Si… kadeu?"  
"È il tuo soprannome. L'abbiamo deciso insieme al Master."  
"Cosa significa?"  
" _Cacciatore di luce_." Rispose Titania. "Non chiederci il perché, è stato il Master a proporlo, e non suonava male."  
"E non è l'unica cosa che hai vinto oggi." Continuò Majutsu, cominciando ad allontanarsi, per poi fermarsi dopo pochi passi. "Neville Paciock. Sikadeu.  _Mago di Classe S_. Hai solo pochi minuti di riposo, dopo dovrai unirti nuovamente alla battaglia. Luxus ci sta aspettando."  
Neville restò a fissarlo con la bocca aperta, mentre Erza guardò l'amico con serietà. "Dici che lo ha già capito?"  
"Credo non si sia mai fidato a pieno di me. Sa bene quanto sia fedele al Master. E se non fosse stato per lui non avrei mai partecipato a questa missione."  
"M-Missione?" Ripeté Neville, riprendendosi dallo shock.  
"Esatto. Va avanti da più di un anno. Il Master sospettava una simile mossa da Luxus. E sapeva anche che mi avrebbe chiesto di passare alla sua parte. Infatti Luxus si è addirittura scomodato a venire a Hogwarts per convincermi. Ho accettato così da poterlo spiare."  
"Harry poi ha avvertito il Master del suo piano. Purtroppo non potevamo impedire la pietrificazione… Io mi sono liberata da essa solo per pura fortuna, e devo ringraziare il mio occhio finto." Continuò Erza. "Anche se credo che se non avessimo fatto quel viaggio a Natale, non avrebbe detto nulla nemmeno a me."  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse continuare una raffica di frecce di luce minacciò di colpirli, solo per scontrarsi con una barriera eretta subito da Harry.  
"E così ci hai tradito, Majutsu." Fece Evergreen, in piedi sopra un tetto. "Devo dire che sono delusa. Pensavo che tu appoggiassi realmente il nostro piano."  
Il moro non replicò, limitandosi a far sparire la barriera e guardando freddamente la ragazza, che si fece aria con il ventaglio.  
"Arrenditi Evergreen. Non puoi vincere contro di noi da sola." Disse Erza.  
"Se non fosse per una pura coincidenza, tu non saresti nemmeno qui." Replicò l'altra, sorridendo. "Il che dimostra che sono io la fata numero uno."  
Neville si alzò, pronto a riprendere a combattere, ma Erza si girò e scosse la testa. "Ci penso io a lei. Voi andate da Luxus e vedete di fermarlo prima che faccia qualche altra idiozia."  
Harry annuì, per poi aiutare l'amico a restare in piedi. "Buona fortuna allora. Ci vediamo dopo!"  
"Temo di non potervelo lasciare fare." Replicò Evergreen, saltando in alto e facendo un giro della morte, sorridendo, mentre le ali finte che aveva sulla schiena davano l'impressione che potesse realmente volare.  
Attorno ai tre maghi si alzò della sabbia, che pochi secondi dopo esplose.  
"E con questo, sono sistemati." Fece la ragazza dai capelli verdi, facendo per atterrare contro una torre, salvo evitare all'ultimo un colpo di Erza, che era uscita incolume dall'esplosione, tagliando così a metà la torre con una delle sue spade.  
"Spiacente, ma siamo tutti e tre salvi." Rispose, mentre l'avversaria vide Harry e Neville allontanarsi.  
"Poco male. Ci penseranno gli altri a fermarli." Commentò Evergreen, atterrando su un altro tetto, per poi togliersi gli occhiali. "Ma ora pensiamo a te!"  
Erza chiuse subito il suo occhio naturale. "Non funzionerà più!"  
La fata dai capelli verdi spalancò gli occhi sorpresa, per poi evitare subito un secondo colpo da Titania.  
"Non credevo che quell'occhio fosse in grado di resistere alla mia magia…" Mormorò a se stessa, per poi incrociare le braccia. "Allora userò un altro incantesimo…"  
Erza atterrò di fronte a lei, giusto in tempo per vedere decine di dardi materializzarsi dal nulla.  
"Arma Fatata Levrahorn!" Gridò Evergreen, facendo volare a tutta velocità i piccoli dardi contro Erza, che fu costretta a saltare indietro per evitarli, salvo vedere che continuavano ad apparire dal nulla.  
"Riuscirai a schivare questa pioggia di aghi?" Domandò beffarda la sua avversaria, sghignazzando.  
Titania per tutta risposta si girò, cominciando a colpire gli aghi con la spada, riuscendo a respingerli, solo per venire circondata da una nuova onda di dardi, che si precipitarono tutti assieme contro di lei, costringendola a ruotare su se stessa per deviarli.  
"Ferma!" Urlò a Evergreen, che aveva cominciato ad allontanarsi.  
La maga dai capelli verdi ridacchiò, girando appena la testa per vedere Erza inseguirla, sempre con i dardi che minacciavano di colpirla ovunque andasse.  
Spostando appena una mano, il numero di aghi aumentò, e questi finalmente iniziarono a colpire la rossa, che digrignò i tenti.  
Evergreen a quel punto scoppiò a ridere. "Da oggi il titolo di Titania, la regina delle fate, è mio! Sono io la vera fata!"  
Erza restò in silenzio. Senza dire una sola parola fece sparire gli stivali, restando a piedi nudi, mentre un paio di spade di luce apparvero tra le dita dei piedi, che le impugnarono senza troppi problemi.  
Evergreen ebbe appena il tempo di sorprendersi che si vide respingersi contro dalle spade di Titania i suoi dardi, costringendola a evitarli.  
Ma per via della sorpresa, due di questi si infilzarono nei suoi vestiti, mandandola contro una parete e lasciandola appesa ad essa.  
Erza si fermò di fronte a lei, facendo sparire le spade ai piedi. "Anche se sei una poco di buono, sei sempre una compagna di gilda. Se vuoi essere chiamata Titania non ho problemi, tanto non so nemmeno chi mi abbia dato questo soprannome."  
Evergreen la fissò in silenzio.  
"Se riporti tutti alla normalità… non ti farò del male."  
La maga della pietrificazione ridacchiò.  
"Non sarai troppo ingenua?" Chiese divertita. "Il mio sguardo di pietra comprende un altro potere… la telecinesi."  
Evergreen la guardò con un sorriso che le attraversa l'intero volto. "Via i vestiti! In ginocchio davanti a me! Nuda!" Urlò. "Altrimenti ridurrò in cenere le altre ragazze!"  
Erza la guardò sorpresa, per poi distogliere lo sguardo, mentre i suoi vestiti sparivano.  
Solo per venire sostituiti da un'armatura d'argento dotata di ali, con alle spalle decine di spade volanti.  
"Ah sì?" Chiese Titania. "Se per te è più importante l'esito della lotta che la vita, meglio così!"  
"Eh?" Fece un'incredula e spaventa Evergreen, cominciando a sudare vistosamente.  
"Redimerò le anime delle ragazze che ridurrai in polvere con la tua vita." Continuò Erza, guardandola freddamente.  
La maga dai capelli verdi restò in silenzio con gli occhi spalancati, mentre sempre un maggior numero di gocce di sudore le scendevano lungo il volto.  
Ci vollero solo pochi secondi prima che cacciasse un urlo.  
Salvo ritrovarsi la faccia schiacciata da un pugno di Erza.  
"Ecco come si gioca un bluff." La riprese lei, con un ghigno sul volto.  
"M-Mi hai ingannato…" Riuscì a dire l'altra, prima di perdere i sensi.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione e Fleur stavano continuando a studiare le rune, quando lo specchio si attivò.  
"Hermione!" La chiamò una voce, che fece girare di colpo le due ragazze.  
"Levy?" Chiese la Grifondoro, sorpresa, voltandosi a guardare l'amica, dietro la quale si potevano vedere Lucy e le altre ragazze di Fairy Tail guardarsi intorno confuse. "Siete libere!"  
"Già, e siamo state subito aggiornate dal Master sulla situazione. Se sei d'accordo, mentre le altre raggiungono Erza e Harry possiamo studiare insieme queste rune per far uscire anche Natsu e Gajil."  
"Erza e Harry?" Ripeté Hermione. "Che cosa mi sono persa? L'ultima volta che il Master mi ha chiamata Erza era pietrificata assieme a voi, e Harry ci aveva traditi."  
"È una lunga storia. Diciamo che Majutsu è sempre rimasto dalla nostra parte. Ora però… chi è quella ragazza al tuo fianco?"  
Hermione si voltò a guardare la diretta interessata, che prese parola. "Mi chiamo Fleur Delacour. Non temere, ero già a conoscenza di Fiore, anche se ne ignoro la locazione precisa. Anch'io conosco qualche runa grazie a mia nonna, e ho voluto cercare di dare una mano a Hermione."  
"Fantastico!" Esultò Levy, battendo le mani contenta. "In tre abbiamo ancora più speranze di superare le rune di Fried!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maledetti!" Urlò furioso Luxus, sbattendo un pugno contro una colonna di marmo. "Come ha osato Majutsu tradirmi?! E come ha fatto Evergreen a farsi battere da Erza? Come può essere diventata tanto debole?!"  
"È Erza a essere troppo forte." Rispose Fried, avvicinandosi. "Devo affrontarla io, oppure Bixflow. Ma se unisce le forze con Harry… potremmo non bastare."  
"Perché sei tornato, Fried?" Chiese freddo Luxus, ricevendo come risposta una scrollata di spalle.  
"Perché siamo in una situazione di stallo." Rispose l'altro sinceramente. "Ora che gli ostaggi sono liberi, il Master non deve più agire come vuoi tu."  
Sentendo ciò il nipote di Makarov si girò furioso, scagliando una raffica di elettricità che mancò di pochi centimetri il suo alleato, lasciando tuttavia un solco sul pavimento.  
"Luxus…" Lo chiamò incredulo Fried.  
"Non è ancora finita." Replicò l'altro. "Se non riesci a starmi dietro, sparisci. Vuol dire che nella mia Fairy Tail sei un elemento superfluo."  
Fried continuò a fissarlo con occhi sgranati, per poi annuire.  
"Va bene… andrò fino in fondo." Disse, allontanandosi. " _Forse… Majutsu è stato l'unico di noi a vedere le cose come stanno realmente…"_  Pensò rassegnato.


	71. Il risveglio del demone

"Quindi eri già al corrente di tutto?" Fece Cana, guardando il Master.  
"Non posso credere che Harry ci abbia mentito per tutto questo tempo!" Esclamò Natsu, sputando delle fiamme.  
"Lo ha fatto su mio ordine." Disse Makarov. "E per fortuna è andato tutto come previsto, anche se alla fine è stata Erza a intervenire. Ora che voi ragazze siete libere, Luxus non può più usarvi come ostaggi per farsi obbedire. La battaglia di Fairy Tail è conclusa."  
"Uffa, avrei tanto voluto parteciparvi anch'io… non è che vi va di combattere contro di me qui e ora?" Chiese il Dragon Slayer del fuoco alle ragazze, che rifiutarono immediatamente. "E dai… una battaglia veloce! Non vi farò troppo male!"  
"E quello dovrebbe rassicurarci?!" Urlò incredula Lucy, mentre le altre scoppiarono a ridere.  
Osservando quello scambio di battute, Juvia si avvicinò a un Gajil scocciato. "È una gilda divertente, non trovi?" Gli chiese, guardando con interesse la scena, ottenendo uno sbuffo come risposta.  
"Una gabbia di matti, vorrai dire…"  
Ma prima che potessero dire altro, intorno a loro apparvero decine di schermi olografici, tutti neri con un teschio da pirata all'interno, attraversato da un fulmine.  
"Mi senti, vecchio?" Risuonò la voce di Luxus. "E anche voi della gilda."  
"Luxus…" Mormorò Natsu, guardando uno degli schermi con rabbia.  
"Una delle regole è stata sciolta… perciò ora ce n'è una nuova." Continuò il mago del fulmine. "Per continuare la battaglia di Fairy Tail… ho messo in moto l' _Altare del Tuono_."  
"L'Altare del Tuono?!" Ripeté spaventato il Master.  
"Vi restano solo un'ora e dieci minuti… ce la farete a batterci? Oppure vi arrendete? Eh, Master?"  
Gli schermi scomparvero, lasciando dietro di loro la risata di Luxus, che si dissolse gradualmente.  
A quel punto il Master scoppiò dalla rabbia. "Si può sapere che ti salta in mente, Luxus?! Vuoi coinvolgere anche la gente che non c'entra niente?!"  
Ma prima che potesse fare altro, spalancò gli occhi, cadendo subito dopo il ginocchio, portandosi una mano sul petto.  
"Vecchio!" "Master!"  
Tutti i membri della gilda corsero subito ad aiutarlo, mentre Mira andò a recuperare la sua medicina.  
"Proprio adesso…" Fece Vyska, cercando di aiutare il Master, affiancato da Levy.  
"Master, tenga duro!"  
"Che cos'è l'Altare del Tuono?!" Esclamò invece Natsu. "Vecchio!"  
"Temo sia quello." Rispose per lui Luna, che era uscita sul balcone della sede.  
Tutti la raggiunsero subito, restando a guardare impressionati il cielo.  
Sopra di loro c'erano decine di sfere sospese in un cerchio, tutte avvolte da delle piccole scosse elettriche.  
"Che cosa sono?" Domandò Ginny.  
"Lacrime di Fulmine…?" Rispose incerta Levy.  
"Che ci fanno sopra la città?" Chiese Cana.  
"In ogni Lacrima si percepisce uno straordinario accumulo di fulmini magici… Possibile che l'Altare del Tuono…"  
"Si riferisca a un accumulo di fulmini…?" Completò Juvia, guardando terrorizzata le lacrime.  
"Che cosa succederebbe se dovessero liberare tutta quell'energia?" Domandò Lucy.  
"Una quantità infinita di fulmini si abbatterebbe su di noi…" Rispose Cana.  
"È terribile… tutta Magnolia verrebbe distrutta!" Esclamò Hermione tramite lo specchio, in quel momento tenuto da Ginny per permettere anche a lei e Fleur di osservare la scena.  
"Questo Luxus… è totalmente pazzo." Commentò la strega francese.  
"Anche se Harry ha fatto evacuare gli abitanti… dubito che tutti abbiano obbedito." Osservò Luna. "Basta pensare a quelli che erano venuti ad assistere allo spettacolo di prima."  
"Non lo permetterò!" Esclamò Vyska, evocando un fucile che puntò subito contro una lacrima, mentre sopra il suo occhio destro appariva un mirino olografico.  
Senza dire altro, fece fuoco, colpendo in pieno una delle Lacrime, che esplose disintegrandosi.  
"Ce l'hai fatta!" Esultò Lucy, imitata dagli altri.  
"Brava Vyska!"  
La ragazza con il fucile sorrise, per poi caricare un secondo colpo. "Ci penso io a sistemarli tutti."  
Ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che attorno a lei apparve qualche scintilla, seguita da una violenta scarica elettrica, che la lasciò cadere a terra priva di sensi e fumante.  
"Vyska!" Urlarono tutti, andando subito in suo soccorso, mentre Luna guardò con apprensione le altre lacrime.  
"Sono collegate a chi le colpisce… non possono essere distrutte senza rischiare la propria vita…" mormorò.  
"Maledetto!" Urlò Natsu, saltando giù dal balcone e scontrandosi contro la barriera, prendendola a pugni. "Che gli salta in mente?!"  
"Natsu!" Lo richiamò Levy, mentre le altre ragazze si guardarono, per poi annuire.  
"Non possiamo permettergli di avere la meglio." Fece Cana. "Dobbiamo fermare Luxus a tutti i costi!"  
"Io provo ad allontanare tutti quelli rimasti in città!"  
"Io, Hermione e Fleur invece continueremo a cercare di far aprire le rune per Natsu, Gajil e Luna!" Esclamò Levy, mentre le due ragazze in Francia annuivano attraverso lo specchio.

Fried guardò preoccupato Luxus. "Direi che è abbastanza…"  
"Abbastanza?" Ripeté il mago del tuono, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. "Sarò io a decidere quando sarà abbastanza! Questa è una lotta all'ultimo sangue! Finirà solo con la morte di una delle due parti!"  
"Non starai esagerando? Hai usato anche l'Altare del Tuono…"  
"Tu che cosa vuoi fare, Fried?" Gli chiese Luxus, ignorandolo. "Bixlow sta continuando la caccia alle fate, mentre io mi occuperò della cocca del nonno, Erza, e del traditore con il suo debole alleato. Oltre a Mistgun. Tu occupati di Cana e della tizia proveniente dai Phantom. Non c'è posto per loro nella mia Fairy Tail, quindi le puoi anche uccidere."  
"Uccidere?!" Esclamò incredulo Fried. "Anche se adesso siamo nemici, siamo pur sempre della stessa gilda e-"  
"Hai intenzione di disobbedirmi?!" Urlò infuriato Luxus, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
Il mago delle rune restò in silenzio per un paio di secondi, per poi prendere fiato, mentre una silenziosa goccia di sudore scendeva lungo la faccia.  
"A questo punto… non è più possibile tornare indietro. Io continuerò a seguirti, fosse anche all'inferno."  
Dicendo ciò si portò la mano destra sul cuore e si voltò verso l'uscita. "Porterò a termine la missione. Le ammazzo sul serio. Non ti pentire di quello che hai detto."  
Luxus sorrise. "Bravo  _Fried delle tenebre_ , fammi vedere la tua vera forza."

Lucy, con Ginny e Happy dietro di lei, correva lungo le vie di Magnolia, alla ricerca di qualcuno che potesse essere rimasto in città.  
"Dici che lo farà sul serio?" Domandò preoccupata la Weasley. "Distruggere la città… solo per diventare Master?"  
"Non lo so… Devo dire che non so molto di lui, se non che è il nipote del Master ed è uno dei maghi più potenti di Fairy Tail. Ma so anche che ha una pessima reputazione ed è famoso per essere spietato."  
"Incredibile… non avrei mai detto che è il nipote del Master, è totalmente diverso da lui."  
"È una lunga storia. Luxus in passato non era così. Almeno, così mi ha detto Natsu." Fece Happy.  
"Davvero? Chissà cos'è successo…" Rifletté Lucy.  
"Già."  
"Chissà."  
"Cosa."  
I tre si fermarono di colpo, per poi voltarsi a vedere tre piccoli totem volanti.  
"Che cosa-"  
"Attente!" Urlò Happy, saltando loro addosso e facendole cadere a terra, giusto in tempo per evitare una raffica di sfere d'energia, che andarono a scontrarsi con un muro lì vicino, distruggendolo.  
"C-Cos'è successo?" Domandò una Ginny bianca in volto, mentre Happy guardava in alto.  
"È Bixlow!" Esclamò il gatto umano, osservando il diretto interessato in piedi sopra uno dei suoi totem, sospeso a una decina di metri da terra.  
"Guarda guarda… Ecco qui le principessine di cui parlano tutti." Fece lui divertito.  
"Parlano di noi?" Fece una Lucy leggermente sorpresa, mentre copriva con la mano un piccolo taglio sul braccio.  
"Sì, le principessine che non sono capaci di fare nulla da sole!"  
Sentendo ciò entrambe le ragazze lo guardarono male.  
"N-Non è vero…" Tentò di replicare Ginny, poco prima che i totem le circondassero di nuovo.  
"Cuccioli! Fatele a pezzi!" Urlò.  
I tre riuscirono a saltare a lato giusto in tempo per evitare una nuova raffica di colpi, e non appena fermatasi Ginny evocò il suo diario, cominciando subito a scriverci sopra.  
Pochi istanti prima che una terza serie di attacchi li raggiungesse, una barriera apparve intorno a loro.  
"Grande Ginny!" Esclamò Happy, per poi notare che la Weasley sussultava per ogni colpo che la sua barriera stava ricevendo.  
"N-Non credo riuscirò a reggerla troppo a lungo… Sta prosciugando la mia magia…" Mormorò, cadendo in ginocchio.  
"Lascia fare a me!" Urlò Lucy, alzando una delle sue chiavi dorate. "Apriti Porta del Sagittario! Sagittarius!" Gridò, evocando lo spirito cavallo, che apparve con il suo arco in mano.  
"Mi hai chiamato? Pronto?"  
"Oh! Un incantesimo degli Spiriti Stellari!" Esclamò falsamente sorpreso Bixlow. "E lo spirito sta pure facendo un cosplay!"  
Lucy ignorò la battuta e indicò i totem. "Occupati di quei cosi volanti! Ok?"  
Sagittarius incoccò subito una freccia. "Chiarissimo! Pronto!"  
Senza perdere tempo, la scoccò, facendola seguire da altre due, che colpirono in pieno i tre totem, facendogli esplodere.  
"Oh! Cuccioli!" Esclamò spaventato Bixlow, portandosi le mani attorno al casco. "Prima il ghiaccio di Gray, ora ridotti in briciole!"  
"Evvai!" Esultò Lucy, mentre la barriera di Ginny si esauriva, lasciandola esausta.  
"Nooo! Cuccioli!" Urlò disperato il mago avversario, per poi tirare fuori la lingua, sorridendo. "Scherzavo!"  
Prima che qualcuno potesse intervenire, un fascio di energia colpì in pieno lo Spirito Stellare, trafiggendolo allo stomaco e lasciandogli un enorme buco.  
"Sagittarius!" Gridò preoccupata Lucy, mentre il suo spirito cominciava a dissolversi nella luce.  
"Pronto…?" Mormorò. "Ho bisogno di un attimo di riposo…"  
Detto ciò scomparve nel nulla.  
"Come ha fatto?" Chiese Ginny, per poi girarsi e spalancare gli occhi, ritrovandosi a fissare centinaia di giocattoli.  
"Potete fare a pezzi tutti i pupazzi che volete, tanto io manipolo le anime, perciò la cosa non sortisce alcun effetto su di me."  
"Le anime?!" Esclamarono incredule le due ragazze.  
"Con il suo incantesimo Bixlow fa sì che le anime si impossessino dei pupazzi." Spiegò Happy.  
"E ce lo dici solo ora?!" Gli urlò contro Lucy.  
Ma prima che una delle due ragazze potesse protestare ulteriormente, i giocattoli si alzarono in volo, per poi cominciare a colpire i tre ripetutamente a velocità elevata.  
"Mi dispiace per voi… ma siete in trappola!" Esclamò il mago avversario, spalancando gli occhi dietro la maschera. "Anime, unitevi per Luxus! Formazione Baryon!"  
I giocattoli a quel punto si riunirono, formando un pentagono nel cielo, da cui uscì un raggio di luce diretto verso Lucy e Ginny, che non poterono fare altro che spalancare gli occhi.  
"Fermo!" Urlò Happy, cercando di rialzarsi ma ricadendo a terra per i colpi ricevuti.  
Fortunatamente per le due maghe, pochi istanti prima che il colpo le raggiungesse, una figura apparve dal nulla, riuscendo a prenderle e portarle in salvo.  
Le due ragazze sbatterono le palpebre un paio di volte, per poi voltarsi a guardare il loro salvatore.  
"Sembra che io sia l'unico Spirito Stellare in grado di varcare il cancello anche se non chiamato…" Fece Loki, lasciandole andare.  
"A dir la verità ci sarebbe anche Virgo… ma il tuo aiuto è più che accettato!" Rispose Lucy, sorridendo, mentre lo spirito del Leone si voltò a guardare Bixlow, che per tutta risposta cominciò subito a sbraitargli contro.  
"Tu?! Che cosa ci fai qui?!"  
Leo sorrise, per poi alzare la mano destra, mettendo ben in vista il suo anello.  
"Solo il mio dovere come Spirito Stellare di Lucy."  
"Davvero? È dire che l'ultima volta che ti ho visto non mi sembravi così disponibile verso i maghi che usano le chiavi… Come mai questo cambio di opinioni?"  
"Diciamo che un amico mi ha aiutato a fare chiarezza sulle mie priorità… Ma ora direi di risolvere questa questione. Dopotutto, hai osato fare del male a Lucy… e hai tentato di ucciderla. Temo di non poterti perdonare." Concluse, facendo sparire totalmente il sorriso e guardando truce il mago, che scoppiò a ridere.  
"Guarda che tu non sei mai riuscito a battermi! E io ci sono sempre andato piano con te!"  
"Questa volta le cose andranno diversamente."  
Bixlow non attese oltre. "Cuccioli! Dateci dentro, come ai vecchi tempi!" Ordinò ai giocattoli, che si diressero subito contro il nuovo arrivato, che tese un braccio davanti alla sua proprietaria.  
"Lucy, Ginny, state indietro!"  
"Ma che dici?!" Replicò irritata Lucy, prendendo la frusta che teneva legata alla vita, per poi farla sbattere a terra. "Gli Spiriti Stellari non sono scudi! Preferisco combattere con loro che stare in disparte!"  
"Ben detto!" Esclamò Ginny, questa volta estraendo la bacchetta, per poi voltarsi a guardare l'amica. "Allora avevo visto bene che avevi una frusta con te. Perché non l'hai usata prima?"  
Lucy ridacchiò. "Diciamo che non ne ho avuto proprio l'occasione… e a Hogwarts non l'ho mai portata per il semplice fatto che è un'arma abbastanza inusuale. Ti immagini quanti punti avrei perso solo con Piton?"  
Il loro discorso venne brutalmente interrotto da un altro attacco dei giocattoli, che questa volta riuscirono a evitare.  
"Lucy! Io mi sbarazzo dei pupazzi! Voi andate a occuparvi di Bixlow!"  
"D'accordo!" Rispose Lucy, mentre Ginny alzò la bacchetta, lanciando un incantesimo di scudo attorno a Loki.  
"Io impedirò che ti colpiscano." Fece lei. "La mia magia con la bacchetta dovrebbe reggere a un paio di raffiche di quei giocattoli.  
"Perfetto. Grazie mille." Rispose lo spirito, per poi cominciare ad emanare luce propria.  
"Regulus… dammi il potere!" Urlò, per poi convogliare la luce in una forma di leone, che scagliò contro i giocattoli, polverizzandoli all'istante.  
"Fantastico!" Esclamarono assieme Lucy e Happy, mentre Bixlow si limitò a sghignazzare.  
"È inutile! Non c'è attacco che funzioni contro le anime! Puoi anche ridurre i loro corpi in briciole, tanto ne troverei altri! Andate, miei nuovi cuccioli!"  
Come promesso, una nuova ondata di giocattoli apparve come dal nulla, dirigendosi contro Lucy, che alzò la frusta di fronte a sé, solo per vedere Leo giungerli davanti per sbaragliare la nuova armata con un solo movimento del braccio.  
"E non importa quanti ne mandi, non li farò avvicinare a Lucy!"  
"È la nostra occasione!" Urlò Happy, tornando all'aspetto di gatto e prendendo Lucy per le spalle, guadagnando così velocità e effetto sorpresa verso l'avversario, che si vide piombare contro i due, riuscendo ad evitare di pochi centimetri la frusta di Lucy.  
"Ma che graziosa signorina… peccato sia un po' rude." Commentò, guardando la ragazza atterrare.  
"Dacci un taglio!"  
"Lucy!" La chiamò Loki. "Bixlow preso a sé non è molto forte! Puoi farcela!"  
"Che cosa?!" Urlò lui, voltandosi a guardarlo. "Maledetto, come-"  
Ma quella distrazione fu sufficiente a Lucy per colpirlo in volto con la frusta, facendogli cadere la parte frontale dell'elmo, costringendolo a portarsi una mano davanti al volto per nasconderlo.  
"Oh no!" Esclamò preoccupato Happy, mentre Bixlow si girò verso di loro, sempre con il volto coperto.  
"Accidenti… non credevo di trovare tutta questa resistenza…" Si lamentò, per poi sorridere. "Vorrà dire che giocherò quella carta…"  
Dicendo ciò si tolse la mano dal volto, rivelando così il disegno di un omino stilizzato. " _Figure Eyes!_ "  
"Chiudete gli occhi!" Ordinò a tutti Happy, facendo lo stesso.  
"Perché?" Chiese Ginny, obbedendo comunque.  
"Quelli del Comando del dio del Fulmine hanno tutti un secondo potere che si cela negli occhi! Anche se Evergreen lo usa come potere principale…" Commentò pensandoci bene il gatto.  
"Cosa?" Esclamò sorpreso Loki.  
"Chiunque guardi negli occhi Bixlow viene trasformato in una bambola e può essere manovrato da lui!"  
"Ma è orribile!" Gridò Lucy, ignara dal ghigno apparso sul volto del nemico.  
"Ora che vi ho fatto chiudere gli occhi… siete miei!" Urlò Bixlow, scagliandogli contro tutti i suoi giocattoli, che cominciarono a colpire a ripetizione i quattro.  
Lucy fu quasi tentata di aprire gli occhi quando uno dei giocattoli colpì il suo mazzo di chiavi, facendoglielo cadere a terra.  
"Non aprire gli occhi!" Le gridò contro Happy, intuendo il pericolo.  
"Ahahahahah! Nessuno può salvarsi da questo cocktail letale di possessione e Figure Eyes!"  
"Maledizione… Non so nemmeno dove puntare la bacchetta…" Fece Ginny, cercando di restare in piedi.  
"Lucy!" Urlò Loki. "Chiudi il mio cancello ed evoca Horologium!"  
"Non posso! Ho perso le chiavi, e non potrei mai nascondermi lasciando voi sotto i suoi attacchi!"  
La maga bionda deglutì. "Loki… so che ci conosciamo da poco… ma io credo in te! Ci hai aiutato già diverse volte in passato, sono sicura che puoi farlo ancora!"  
Lo spirito stellare restò attonito per qualche secondo, per poi sorridere. "Avevamo davvero visto bene in te."  
Detto ciò portò il braccio sinistro contro quello destro. "O la va o la spacca! Al mio segnale apri gli occhi e attacca!"  
"Ma se apre gli occhi…" Fece Ginny, venendo subito interrotta da Leo.  
"Fidatevi di me!"  
Lucy sorrise. "Va bene."  
Immediatamente Loki venne avvolto da una sfera di luce, che respinse i giocattoli attorno a lui.  
"Uccidetelo, prima che faccia mosse azzardate! Formazione Baryon!" Ordinò Bixlow.  
" _Abbaglio del Leone!_ " urlò lo spirito stellare, illuminando l'intera zona e accecando l'avversario, che si portò immediatamente le mani sugli occhi. "ORA!"  
Lucy spalancò gli occhi, per poi fa scattare la frusta verso Bixlow, avvolgendogliela intorno al collo e cominciando a tirare non appena lui cercò di toglierla.  
"N-Non potete… vincere contro di me!" Esclamò, non riuscendo a vedere Loki correre verso di lui.  
"Non sono più quello di un tempo! Grazie a Lucy, il mio potere di Spirito Stellare può scatenarsi al suo massimo potenziale!"  
Mentre diceva ciò la sua mano destra veniva avvolta nuovamente dalla luce.  
"Non è come le tue bambole! Il legame che ci unisce rende noi spiriti stellari ancora più forti!  _Bagliore di Regulus!_ " Urlò, colpendolo in pieno e spedendolo in aria, infrangendo buona parte della sua corazza e facendolo urlare di dolore, finché non ricadde a terra, dove restò privo di sensi.  
"Ce l'hanno fatta!" Esultarono assieme Ginny e Happy, mentre Lucy scivolava a terra esausta ma felice.  
Loki le si avvicinò, porgendole le sue chiavi. "Io verrò sempre a salvarti." Le disse.  
"Grazie…"

Fried guardò incredulo Juvia cadere a terra fumante, subito soccorsa da Cana.  
Aveva costretto le due ragazze a combattere tra di loro, ma con sua sorpresa la ragazza d'acqua si era lanciata da sola contro una delle Lacrime nel cielo, distruggendola e subendo in pieno il contrattacco, che considerando il suo elemento naturale l'aveva quasi uccisa.  
"Perché?" Mormorò, guardando senza sentirle le due parlare. "Perché si è sacrificata invece di salvarsi…?"  
"Fried!" Urlò Cana infuriata, non appena Juvia chiuse gli occhi esausta, tirando fuori le sue carte.  
Ma il mago delle rune si riprese subito e alzò subito la sua spada, saltando contro la sua avversaria e colpendola alla pancia, senza però lasciare una sola ferita.  
"Cos-?" Fece per dire lei, solo per sentirsi invadere l'intero corpo da un dolore mai provato prima, che la costrinse a cacciare un urlo, per poi cadere a terra priva di sensi.  
"Ora vediamo di farla finita…" Disse Fried, fermandosi quando sentì un rumore alle sue spalle.  
Non appena si girò, spalancò gli occhi nel vedere Fred e George con i pugni uno contro l'altro, guardandolo furiosi.  
"Quindi è per colpa tua che Ron e Gray sono stati feriti in quel modo!" Esclamarono assieme, per poi scagliare una serie di animali di fuoco contro di lui, che riuscì a respingerli con un movimento della spada, ma venendo preso in pieno dall'onda d'urto della loro esplosione.  
Fried riuscì ad atterrare in piedi, per poi tornare a fissare i due gemelli. "Com'è possibile?!" Urlò. "Ho letto il risultato della vostra partita! Uno di voi dovrebbe essere incapace di combattere!"  
I Weasley sorrisero.  
"Spiacente, ma tu ci sottovaluti."  
"La tua regola era facilmente aggirabile."  
"Bastava fermarsi a pensare un attimo." Conclusero i due insieme, per poi tirare fuori le loro bacchette magiche.  
Fried digrignò i denti. "Avreste fatto bene a scappare allora… almeno vi sareste salvati."  
I due gemelli non dissero altro, restando in attesa di una mossa del mago, che alla fine decise di agire per primo, saltando verso di loro.  
Salvo ritrovarsi improvvisamente avvolto dall'oscurità totale.  
"Cosa? Ma siamo in pieno giorno!"  
"Considerati fortunato, sei il primo a sperimentare i nostri prodotti esclusivi." Disse la voce di Fred.  
"Da ' _I tiri vispi Weasley'_  con amore!" Aggiunse George.  
Fried si girò solo per ritrovarsi colpito alla schiena da un Flipendo, che lo fece cadere a terra, mentre l'oscurità attorno a lui cominciava a dissiparsi.  
"Uhm… credo dovremo aumentare la quantità di polvere. La durata è davvero limitata." Commentò uno dei due gemelli, in quel momento indistinguibili per il mago delle rune, che si rialzò.  
"Molto bene… sembra che dovrò fare sul serio con voi." Disse, mentre il suo occhio destro si tingeva completamente di nero.  
"Eh?"  
"Voi maghetti vi credete forti perché siete amici di Majutsu… ma non dovreste sottovalutare noi veri maghi!"  
"Okay… il fatto che il colore di un occhio sia cambiato non è un buon segno… da quel che abbiamo visto finora, non ha mai portato a buoni risultati." Commentò George, per poi spalancare gli occhi non appena Fried puntò contro di lui la spada.  
"Fratello?" Chiese Fred, guardandolo, per poi preoccuparsi quando un rivolo di sangue uscì dalla sua bocca. "George!"  
Prima che potesse dire altro, George cade a terra, riuscendo appena ad alzare la testa.  
"C-Cos'hai fatto?" Mormorò, sentendosi pervadere attraverso tutto il corpo dal dolore.  
"Tu dovresti aver perso. Non so come avete aggirato le mie regole, visto che mi pare chiaro che non conoscete le rune che ho usato, ma non importa. Sarai il primo a cadere e-"  
Fried si interruppe per evitare il pugno di Elfman, che aveva tentato di colpirlo alle spalle.  
"Smettila, Fried!" urlò Mirajane, arrivando anche lei in quel momento, non senza riservare uno sguardo preoccupato alle ferite del fratello, che la raggiunse subito. "Non c'è motivo di combattere tra di noi! Siamo compagni, no?"  
Il mago delle rune chiuse gli occhi. "Lo eravamo."  
"Maledetto… Come puoi parlare così?!" Urlò Fred, mentre aiutava il fratello a rialzarsi. "Come puoi seguire gli ordini di un pazzo come se niente fosse?!"  
"La posta ora in gioco prevede che, dopo questa battaglia, nulla sarà più come prima, e i rapporti tra noi cambieranno." Continuò lui, incurante di Elfman, che cominciò a corrergli contro, pronto a colpirlo. "Ma ciò che conta ora è che i nemici di Luxus sono i miei nemici."  
Detto ciò mosse velocemente la spada proprio nel momento in cui Elfman stava per colpirlo, lasciandolo fermo con il pugno alzato a mezz'aria, mentre sul suo petto apparvero delle rune.  
"Q-Queste sono…?"  
"Chi ha perso non può tornare in gioco." Rispose Fried. "Coloro che infrangono questa regola andranno incontro a una penale più dolorosa della morte.  _Scrittura delle tenebre 'Dolore'_."  
Immediatamente Elfman chiuse gli occhi, abbracciandosi e cadendo in ginocchio.  
"C-Cosa… S-Sento il mio corpo… scricchiolare…" Mormorò.  
"Quella scrittura si farà realtà e si sostituirà ai tuoi sensi." Spiegò Fried, facendo immediatamente spalancare gli occhi agli altri maghi presenti.  
"P-Può fare una cosa del genere?" Sussurrò George. "Allora anche a me prima… stava per fare lo stesso?"  
"No…" Fece invece Mira, portandosi una mano sulla bocca.  
Subito dopo Elfman fu come colpito da una serie di fulmini, facendolo urlare di puro dolore.  
"Elfman!" Urlò terrorizzata la sorella, mentre i gemelli digrignarono assieme i denti.  
"Vigliacco… Era già ferito!" Gridò Fred, alzando la bacchetta.  
"Se interferisci, attiverò le stesse rune anche su tuo fratello." Disse senza voltarsi Fried, per poi colpire ancora una volta Elfman. " _Scrittura delle tenebre 'Terrore'._ "  
Ancora una volta il mago nerboruto urlò di dolore, costringendo Mira a tapparsi le orecchie. "Smettila Fried! Elfman non è più in condizioni di combattere!"  
" _Scrittura delle tenebre 'Tormento'._ "  
"Ti prego Fried! Farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma smettila!"  
Il mago ignorò completamente Mirajane, e per tutta risposta colpì con una raffica di fendenti il suo avversario. " _Scrittura delle tenebre: dolore, dolore, dolore, dolore, DOLORE, DOLORE!_ "  
Questa volta su tutto il corpo di Elfman apparvero diverse ferite, da cui cominciò a sgorgare sangue.  
"BASTA!" Gridò Mira in lacrime.  
" _Scrittura delle tenebre…_ "  
"Smettila, per carità!" Urlarono assieme i gemelli, incapaci di agire.  
" _Estinzione._ " Concluse Fried, cominciando a portare la spada in avanti, pronto a colpire per l'ultima volta Elfman.  
Mirajane spalancò gli occhi.  
"Est…" Balbettò, mentre rivedeva davanti a sé Lisanna, sanguinante, tentare di prenderle la mano.  
Fried si fermò di colpò, lasciando che Elfman finalmente cadesse a terra esanime.  
"C-Cosa succede?" Fece Fred, guardandosi in giro nervoso. "Ho una brutta, bruttissima sensazione…"  
"Anch'io…"  
"Cos'è questo potere?!" Urlò invece Fried, voltandosi di colpo, per poi sgranare gli occhi, fissando una tremante Mira. "Mirajane?" La chiamò incredulo.  
La ragazza restò in silenzio per un paio di secondi, per poi cacciare un urlo, sprigionando un'energia magica di tale livello che sbriciolò il terreno sotto di lei, scagliando metri e metri di pavimentazione tutto intorno, costringendo i gemelli e Fried a ripararsi gli occhi per non venire colpiti dai detriti.

Harry si fermò di colpo, guardando una scia di luce alzarsi verso l'alto.  
"Cosa succede?" Chiese Neville, guardando preoccupato l'evento.  
"Succede… che qualcuno ha fatto la più grande idiozia possibile." Rispose Majutsu, deglutendo, mentre la scia scompariva.  
"È così grave la cosa?"  
"Mettiamola così Neville: se c'è un modo per evocare un demone… chiunque sia stato, l'ha appena trovato. E spero per lui che sia pronto alle conseguenze."

Fred e George guardarono increduli i vestiti di Mira venire sostituiti da un completo rosso scuro che le lasciava scoperta la pancia, mentre le sue braccia venivano ricoperte da scaglie e le sue dita si allungarono in artigli.  
La sua gonna fu scambiata con un paio di attillati pantaloni rossi che si concludevano con degli stivali a tacco, mentre dal suo fondoschiena crebbe in pochi secondi una lunga coda squamosa.  
"M-Mira? Q-Quella è… Mirajane?" Disse incredulo George, poco prima che la ragazza saltasse furiosa in direzione di Fried, che mosse velocemente la spada, facendo così apparire sulla sua schiena un paio di ali stilizzate, che gli permisero di evitare il pugno che ruppe il terreno dove si trovava, lasciando solo un profondo cratere.  
Mira si voltò a guardarlo con ira, facendo immediatamente crescere due ali demoniache, partendo al suo inseguimento e riuscendo finalmente a colpirlo, facendolo così rotolare a mezz'aria per diversi metri, finché non riuscì a fermarsi.  
"Ora ti cancello." Disse semplicemente Mira, guardandolo senza alcuna pietà.  
" _È il demone che talvolta prende il sopravvento e si manifesta in Mirajane!"_  Pensò preoccupato Fried. " _Il Satan Soul!"_  
Non fece in tempo a dire nulla che Mira lo colpì allo stomaco con un calcio, facendogli sputare sangue e precipitare a terra, evitando per poco i gemelli, che ancora guardavano increduli la scena.  
"E-E dire che era sempre così carina e gentile… Alla faccia del lato oscuro…" Mormorò George.  
"Fortuna che non le abbiamo mai fatto alcun scherzo… In questo momento, credo che Piton e Gazza assieme avrebbero molta più pietà verso di noi che lei!" Tentò di ridere il fratello, senza però ottenere un grande risultato.  
Fried si rialzò, per poi volare via evitando un altro colpo.  
"È una tecnica proibita, ma non ho scelta!" Esclamò, alzando la spada. "Contro un demone, ci vuole un demone!  _Scrittura delle tenebre 'Oscurità'!_ "  
Dicendo ciò fece apparire sul suo corpo una scritta, per poi trasformarsi immediatamente in un mostro muscoloso, con due grandi corna.  
Il nuovo mostro si girò e replicò con un pugno l'attacco di Mirajane.  
I due demoni restarono con il pugno contro l'altro, per poi venire sbalzati via assieme a un'onda d'urto.  
Sotto lo sguardo dei due Weasley, Mira e Fried cominciarono a scambiarsi una raffica di colpi a una velocità tale da risultare quasi impossibile da seguire.  
Ad un certo punto Fried riuscì a colpire Mirajane e a farla volare dentro il fiume lì vicino. Ma la sua soddisfazione durò solo pochi istanti prima che l'acqua del fiume si sollevasse, seguendo i gesti di Mira, che creò un tornado d'acqua che spedì contro un incredulo Fried, scaraventandolo ancora più in alto.  
"Assurdo!" Esclamò, spalancando gli occhi quando vide la ragazza caricare una sfera d'energia tra le mani.  
Fred e George ebbero giusto il tempo di ripararsi dietro un masso prima che la sfera d'energia venisse scagliata via, avvolgendo l'intera area e polverizzando la forma demoniaca di Fried, che tornò al suo aspetto originario, schiantandosi a terra.  
"S-Siamo ancora vivi?" Chiese George, uscendo dalla protezione della roccia, che era miracolosamente rimasta intera.  
"Pare di sì… ma la domanda è se quel tizio lo resterà ancora a molto…" Aggiunse Fred, vedendo Mira atterrare di fronte a uno stravolto Fried, che tentò di scappare, finendo solo col ricadere a terra per le ferite.  
Prima che potesse tentare altro, Mira lo afferrò con una mano per il collo, mentre con l'altra si preparò a dargli un pugno.  
"Non ce la posso fare! Questo è il potere di un vero demone! Sta per uccidermi!"  
"Mirajane!" Urlarono i due gemelli vedendola abbassare il pugno verso il volto dell'altro mago.  
Salvo vedendola fermarsi a pochi centimetri dal naso.  
Fried guardò terrorizzato il mostro di fronte a sé, mentre Mira sostituì mentalmente per un secondo il suo avversario con Lisanna.  
Senza dire altro sciolse la sua trasformazione, per poi cadere in ginocchio.  
"Eh…?" Fece lui, con gli occhi che tremolavano.  
"Questa battaglia… è inutile." Sussurrò la maga.  
"E questa che sarebbe, Mira?" Chiese Fried. "La pietà del vincitore…? Finiscimi."  
"C-Credo tu lo abbia colpito troppo forte…" Disse George, avvicinandosi con il fratello. "Vaneggia."  
Mira fece un piccolo sorriso. "Noi siamo compagni… siamo membri della stessa gilda. Ridiamo insieme, ci divertiamo insieme, camminiamo insieme…"  
"Z-Zitta! Il mio unico compagno è Luxus!"  
"Sai, la tua potrebbe passare per ossessione." Commentò Fred.  
"Sì… Luxus è il tuo compagno…" Riprese Mira. "Ma non è il solo. E tu lo hai capito da tempo, vero?"  
I tre maghi spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Mira… cosa stai dicendo?!" Esclamarono i due gemelli assieme. "Ha tentato di uccidere tutti noi!"  
"Ma non lo ha fatto. Avrebbe potuto dare subito il colpo di grazia a Elfman… eppure ha preso tempo. Tempo sufficiente perché qualcuno di noi potesse reagire… e non sentirti in colpa Fred. Al tuo posto nessuno avrebbe fatto diversamente."  
"Ma-"  
"Non c'è nulla di male a fidarsi completamente di una persona, Fried. Ma intorno a te ce ne sono tante altre. Le persone sono sempre collegate tra di loro."  
Dicendo ciò lo prese delicatamente per una mano. "Guarda. Ti basta tenere la mano per scoprire che io sono qui, vicino a te."  
Mirajane sorrise. "Quando le persone capiscono di essere rimaste sole, possono diventare gentili… e tu te ne sei già reso conto."  
A queste parole Fried non riuscì più a trattenersi, lasciando che le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento uscissero fuori.  
Portò una mano a coprire gli occhi. "Perdonatemi… Non volevo… Non volevo fare nulla di tutto questo…"  
"Lo so, lo so…" Lo rassicurò Mira, mentre i gemelli sospirarono.  
"È insostituibile." Disse la voce di Cana, facendo girare i due rossi, vedendola a fianco di un Elfman ripreso, il quale teneva tra le braccia una ancora priva di sensi Juvia. "Ma è la nostra Mirajane."  
"Beh… se posso avere diritto di scelta, preferisco lei a quella visto poco fa." Ridacchiò Fred, per poi farsi serio. "Ma tutto questo… è successo per colpa di una sola persona."  
"Già. Luxus. È rimasto solo lui da affrontare."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"E ci siamo!" Esclamò Levi, finendo di scrivere l'ultima runa.  
Immediatamente le scritte in aria tremarono, per poi infrangersi in mille pezzi.  
Senza perdere un secondo in più, Natsu e Gajil corsero fuori dalla gilda, cominciando a saltare sui tetti, e nel caso del Dragon Slayer del fuoco, a gridare con tutto il suo fiato il nome di Luxus.  
"Non hanno perso tempo, eh?" Ridacchiò Hermione attraverso lo specchio, mentre Fleur era rimasta a guardare la scena incredula.  
"Sperò che nessuno di voi venga scelto…" Mormorò a bassa voce, con un leggero timore nelle sue parole. "O non avremo nessuna speranza di vincere."  
Hermione la guardò curiosa. "Di che cosa stai parlando?"  
Fleur le restituì lo stesso sguardo. "Vuoi dire che non sapete nulla?"  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"  
La francese ghignò. "Spiacente, ma allora non voglio rischiare. Ma sono sicura che entro qualche mese al massimo saranno costretti a dirvelo."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajil si fermò sul tetto di una casa, mentre come spinto dal vento, un omino ritagliato dalla carta si fermava al suo fianco.  
Il Dragon Slayer moro sbuffò. "Un giorno avrò la mia rivincita su Salamander." Disse sorridendo. "Ma prima di tutto devo dare una lezione a quel tizio presuntuoso che usa i fulmini. Non mi è andato giù il suo benvenuto… Mi ha umiliato davanti a tutti. Spero non sia un problema per te…  _Master Ewan_."

" _Per adesso devi conquistarti la loro fiducia. Non farti scoprire. Agisci come se fossi un membro di Fairy Tail."_

Gajil ghignò nel sentire la risposta dal foglio al suo fianco.

" _Un giorno Fairy Tail pagherà per le sue colpe, ma occorre attendere ancora."_

"Sissignore!"


	72. Il volto del mago mascherato

" _Luxus… Non partecipi a Fantasia?"  
_ " _Vecchiaccio… con quale coraggio me lo chiedi, eh?!"  
_ _Un giovane Luxus si girò infuriato. "Sin da piccolo, per la gente non sono nient'altro che_ _ **tuo**_ _nipote! Dato che sono un parente del Master di Fairy Tail non vengo mai giudicato in modo imparziale!"  
_ _Makarov si grattò uno dei suoi baffi. "È solo una tua convinzione, credimi. Dopotutto, nessuno al mondo viene mai giudicato in modo imparziale…"  
_ _Luxus lo tagliò subito. "E come se non mi sentissi già abbastanza a disagio, tu continui a coprirmi di vergogna!"  
_ " _Ma-"  
_ " _Sei del tutto privo di sentimenti!"  
_ _Makarov restò in silenzio, limitandosi a sospirare, aspettandosi quella reazione.  
_ " _Perché hai cacciato mio padre?!" Chiese urlando Luxus al nonno, che distolse lo sguardo.  
_ " _Perché ha arrecato gravi danni alla gilda." Rispose dopo qualche secondo.  
_ " _Certo, avrà fatto delle sciocchezze… ma resta pur sempre tuo figlio! Un membro della tua famiglia!"  
_ _Il Master lo guardò serio. "Anche se fa parte della mia famiglia non posso permettere che un membro della gilda metta in pericolo la vita dei suoi compagni. Anche in passato, chi mi ha preceduto ha dovuto proteggere la gilda ricorrendo a scelte di questo tipo. Questa è Fairy Tail!"  
_ " _E allora adesso vuoi cacciare anche me?!" Chiese infuriato Luxus. "Vuol dire che io entrerò a far parte della gilda creata da mio padre e ti distruggerò!"  
_ " _Ha creato una gilda?!" Domandò preoccupato il Master. "Tu sai dove si trova adesso?!"  
_ _Luxus a quel punto sogghignò, e cominciò ad allontanarsi. "Come se te ne importasse qualcosa… Sei solo patetico."  
_ " _Aspetta!" Lo chiamò il nonno. "Lui è al corrente di una serie di informazioni che potrebbero danneggiare gravemente la gilda! Se non lo trovo, saremo tutti in pericolo!"  
_ " _Ma se l'hai cacciato tu!"  
_ " _Luxus!"  
_ " _Un giorno sarò più forte di te. Non per mio padre, bensì per me stesso."  
_ _Dicendo ciò gli riservò un'occhiataccia. "Io voglio essere un uomo indipendente."  
_ _Con questo concluse e si allontanò dall'edificio.  
_ " _Sai…" Lo fermò una voce. "Se volevi tenere la cosa segreta, avresti dovuto abbassare un po' la voce."  
_ _Luxus ridacchiò. "Non me ne importa nulla. Dopotutto, io diventerò Master. Non c'è nulla che potrà impedirmelo. O forse vuoi sostituirmi tu?"  
_ _Harry saltò giù dall'albero dove si trovava. "No, non ne ho voglia." Disse, guardando dal basso verso l'alto l'altro ragazzo, data la differenza di età. "Però sono lusingato che tu pensi questo di me."  
_ " _Sei il suo unico apprendista… e non sono uno stupido. Sono sicuro che in futuro sarai uno dei punti di forza della gilda. Chissà, magari ti permetterò di unirti al mio team."  
_ " _Non mi dispiacerebbe. Ho sentito che anche se creato da poco, il Comando del dio del Fulmine si sta già facendo un nome. Ma sono ancora un novellino." Dicendo ciò si portò le braccia dietro la testa, sorridendo. "Devo ancora imparare ad usare bene la magia. Ma aspettami! Ti raggiungerò di sicuro. E chissà, potrei anche sfidarti per il ruolo di Master!"  
_ _Luxus lo derise, allontanandosi. "Lo vedremo."_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Majutsu spalancò le porte della Cattedrale di Kardia, entrando deciso seguito da Neville.  
"E così alla fine sei arrivato… traditore." Li accolse Luxus, il quale si trovava seduto sull'altare, con la testa chinata verso il basso.

" _Mancano sei minuti all'attivazione dell'altare del tuono"_

Harry sospirò nel sentire la voce del conto alla rovescia. "Non sono un traditore. Sono e sarò sempre fedele a Fairy Tail."  
"Parli proprio come il vecchio. Speravo che almeno tu avresti visto le mie ragioni, ma mi sbagliavo. Hai anche osato promuovere quella nullità al tuo fianco a mago di Classe S… che delusione."  
"Potrei dire lo stesso di te, Luxus. Speravo che avresti lasciato perdere il passato, che avresti visto la ragione. Che avresti finalmente capito che è stato tuo padre a tradire Fairy Tail e il Master, non il contrario!"  
"E tu cosa ne sai? Mi pare che solo qualche settimana fa tu stesso hai quasi polverizzato il topo che ha tradito i tuoi genitori… Non è un po' ipocrita da parte tua?"  
"Ma sono stato fermato dai miei amici. E ho intenzione di fare lo stesso con te."  
"Ben detto, Majutsu." Fece una nuova voce, facendo voltare lo sguardo dei tre maghi verso l'ingresso, dove Mistgun stava camminando a passo deciso ma calmo verso di loro.  
"Così ci sei anche tu." Fece Luxus, alzandosi in piedi.  
Neville si voltò a guardare per la prima volta il nuovo mago, sentendo un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.  
"Majutsu, permettimi di affrontarlo per primo." Continuò a parlare il mago mascherato.  
"Ne sei sicuro? Presto arriveranno qui anche altri… Non vorrai addormentare tutti, vero?"  
"Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Risolverò la questione prima di allora."  
Harry sospirò, per poi girarsi e fare qualche passo indietro. "Vieni Neville. Lasciamo ai due testardi il piacere di affrontarsi." Dicendo ciò si voltò a guardare Mistgun. "Ma non credere che me ne starò in disparte se le cose si mettono male. E non prendertela con me se il tuo segreto verrà alla luce."  
"Ricevuto."  
"Segreto?" Chiese Neville, guardando l'amico. "Di cosa stai parlando?"  
Harry restò in silenzio, fermandosi ad osservare i colleghi di Classe S. "Neville, la magia può essere molto misteriosa… Devi giurarmi che qualunque cosa succederà d'ora in poi, non agirai d'impulso."  
"Eh?"  
"Mistgun è uno dei maghi più fedeli di Fairy Tail, nonostante non abbia mostrato a tutti il suo volto. Ma è pur sempre un mago di Fairy Tail. E devi giurarmi che Erza non dovrà mai sapere nulla su di lui."  
Neville lo guardò sorpreso da quella richiesta, ma annuì.  
"Mistgun… non avrei mai pensato che ti saresti unito a questo gioco." Fece Luxus, sorridendo e facendo qualche passo verso di lui.  
"Se annulli adesso l'altare del tuono, fai ancora in tempo a chiudere la faccenda. La tua trovata sarà considerata solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto."  
"Ma davvero? Beh, peccato che non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo. Non adesso che finalmente sono qui riuniti i più forti maghi di Fairy Tail!"  
"A dire il vero, se devo fare un nome in proposito, direi che si tratta di Gildarts."  
"Nah, tanto lui non farà ritorno. E abbiamo qui il suo unico allievo."  
A quel punto Majutsu intervenne. "Stai solo approfittando che è in missione. Anche se il tuo piano andasse a buon termine, al suo ritorno verresti subito buttato fuori dalla gilda. E dimentichi Erza."  
"Erza è ancora debole. Forse qualche anno e potrebbe essere al nostro livello."  
"Erza debole?" Ripeté Mistgun. "Stai prendendo un grosso abbaglio."  
"Nessun abbaglio! Siamo noi tre i più forti… ma sarò io ad uscirne vincitore!"  
"Non fai altro che accecarti da queste sciocchezze… Fai pena."  
A ciò il sorriso di Luxus scese leggermente. "Allora direi che è il momento di stabilire il più forte tra noi due, Mistgun… O forse dovrei dire Another?"  
Il mago mascherato spalancò gli occhi, per poi saltare indietro evitando un attacco a sorpresa dell'avversario e rispondendo, provocando tra i due una sfera d'energia la cui forza distrusse in un solo istante tutte le vetrate della cattedrale e riempiendola di crepe, provocando una scossa tellurica percepita in tutta la città.  
I due maghi si fermarono uno di fronte all'altro.  
"Come fai a sapere quella cosa?!" Esclamò sorpreso Mistgun, mentre Luxus si limitò a ghignare.  
"Chi lo sa… Te lo potrei dire, se riesci a battermi."  
Il mago ammantato a quel punto prese uno dei bastoni magici che teneva sulla schiena, portandolo di fronte a sé. "Te ne pentirai, Luxus. Vedrai un incantesimo che non hai mai visto prima!"  
"Fatti sotto. È il momento che tu capisca la differenza tra noi due!"  
"I-Incredibile…" Fece Neville, guardando con timore le crepe su una colonna vicino a loro. "E non si sono nemmeno toccati…"  
"Non hai ancora visto tutta la loro potenza." Rispose Harry, il quale era rimasto impassibile allo spettacolo di potenza.  
Mistgun conficcò a terra il bastone, per poi prendere uno ad uno tutti gli altri, sotto lo sguardo derisorio di Luxus, affiancandoli al primo.  
Non appena l'ultimo fu al suo posto, una leggera luce cominciò a brillare sotto di lui.  
"Grattacielo…" Cominciò, facendo aumentare l'intensità della luce, che si estese per tutto il pavimento della chiesa, il quale cominciò a deformarsi come se fosse fatto d'acqua.  
"Cosa-?" Fece in tempo a dire Luxus, poco prima che l'intera cattedrale venisse letteralmente disintegrata da un enorme raggio di luce, che sbalzò in alto il mago del tuono.  
"Ma è assurdo!" Esclamò, guardando in basso, mentre il fascio di luce lo superava, facendo apparire attorno a lui delle robuste cinture che lo legarono.  
Impossibilitato ad agire, si limitò a guardare la luce concentrarsi in un punto del cielo, per poi assumere la forma di un vortice, al cui centro si aprì un occhio nero.  
La pupilla gialla restò al suo posto, mentre due mani artigliate afferrarono dall'interno i bordi dell'occhio, allargandolo fino a permettere a un'enorme e indescrivibile mostro di uscire da esso, il quale ruggì contro Luxus.  
"Che incantesimo è mai questo?!" Gridò lui incredulo, per poi cacciare un urlo quando il mostro si lanciò contro di lui, solo per fermarsi all'improvviso, screpolandosi nel nulla, assieme a tutto il paesaggio.  
Mistgun venne allontanato dalla forza d'urto, mentre attorno a loro riappariva la cattedrale, incolume.  
Avvolto dai fulmini, Luxus scoppiò a ridere. "Che nullità! Pensavi davvero di farmi qualcosa con questo piccolo gioco di prestigio, Mistgun?!"  
"Mi aspettavo che l'avresti scoperto." Rispose lui. "Ma ci hai impiegato un istante di troppo."  
Ancora una volta il nipote di Makarov venne avvolto dalla luce, che stavolta prese la forma di un cerchio magico, che si alzò dal terreno di qualche metro, restando sospeso sopra di lui.  
"Dormi!" Urlò Mistgun. "Sacra danza dei cinque circoli magici!"  
"Chi è che non si è accorto di niente?" Replicò Luxus, per poi scagliare verso il cerchio un fascio di fulmini, che scomparvero solo per riapparire sotto il mago mascherato, investendolo in pieno e facendolo urlare di dolore, mentre al tempo stesso l'incantesimo da lui lanciato scompariva.  
Non perdendo tempo per riprendersi, Mistgun mosse velocemente le mani, facendo nuovamente sciogliere il pavimento sotto l'avversario, che tentò di afferrarlo, solo per vederlo evitare l'attacco saltando via e scomparendo in una scia di luce.  
"L'ha schivato?!" Esclamò sorpreso, poco prima di venire colpito in pieno dal fascio di luce, che illuminò l'intera cattedrale, impedendo a chiunque di vedere.  
Quando Neville riuscì a riaprire gli occhi, vide che la sciarpa che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento celato il viso di Mistgun era volata via, ridotta a brandelli.  
Il suo proprietario invece era ancora in piedi, con solo i vestiti bruciati in più punti.  
Neville perse un paio di battiti. Con orrore vide i capelli blu scivolare oltre la bandana che Mistgun teneva in testa, mentre il suo tatuaggio attorno all'occhio destro diventava ben visibile.  
"No… Non può essere…" Mormorò, mentre Harry guardava preoccupato l'amico.  
"Oh, lo conosci allora?" Chiese Luxus, accorgendosi della sorpresa del nuovo mago di Classe S, mentre Mistgun distoglieva lo sguardo.  
"Quello… Quello è Gerard!" Esclamò incredulo, guardando uno dei maghi più forti di Fairy Tail.  
Il mago dai capelli blu rialzò la testa, prendendo nuovamente in mano uno dei suoi scettri. "Majutsu ti saprà spiegare meglio, ma ti basti sapere che non sono Gerard. Ho solo la sfortuna di condividere con lui il mio aspetto."  
Sentendo ciò Neville si girò di scatto a guardare Harry. "Tu lo sapevi?!"  
Majutsu sospirò, per poi annuire. "Sì. Ero uno dei pochi a conoscere il suo vero volto. Come avrai capito, gli altri erano Luxus, il Master e Polyushka. Non abbiamo mai detto nulla proprio per questo."  
"Come fate a essere sicuri che non vi stia ingannando?! Gerard ha già usato lo stesso trucco!"  
"Mistgun è un membro di Fairy Tail!" Replicò ad alta voce Harry. "Te l'ho già detto prima! Nulla cambierà questo fatto."  
"Grazie Majutsu."  
"Ma che bella scena…" Li interruppe Luxus, battendo un paio di volte le mani, beffardo. "Ma se avete finito, mi piacerebbe andare avanti."  
Dopo aver sentito ciò il moro fece qualche passo in avanti, fermandosi al fianco di Mistgun. "Beh, allora direi che è il momento che intervenga anch'io. Mi dispiace Mistgun, ma direi che non possiamo perdere ulteriore tempo."  
Luxus sorrise. "Finalmente! Cominciavo a temere ti fossi rammollito fino al punto di rinunciare ad affrontarmi!"  
Majutsu non disse nulla, limitandosi a portare una mano in avanti. "Luxus, non credere di poterla fare franca. Questa storia finirà oggi… ma non come pensi tu!"

Erza si fermò di colpo non appena sentì una forte esplosione poco lontano da lei.  
"Da quella parte… c'è la Cattedrale!" Esclamò, ricominciando subito a correre.

" **Erza…** **sbrigati!"**

Titania si fermò nuovamente, guardandosi intorno.  
"Chi… Chi ha parlato?!" Chiese a voce alta.

" **Ti prego… raggiungilo subito!"**

"Chi sei?!"

" **Non ho molto tempo… Si trova alla Cattedrale di Kardia… Non… lasciarlo… da solo…"**

"Di chi stai parlando? Rispondimi!"  
Ma non si sentì più alcun suono.  
"Quella voce… L'ho già sentita. Ma dove?"  
Una seconda esplosione riportò la sua attenzione sull'attuale situazione. "Ci penserò dopo!"  
Cominciando a correre ancora più veloce di prima, percorse in pochi minuti l'intera strada che la separava dalla Cattedrale.  
Con sua sorpresa si ritrovò affiancata da Fred, mentre Natsu saltò giù da un tetto.  
"Direi che abbiamo avuto tutti la stessa intuizione." Fece il Weasley.  
"Fred! George-"  
"George ci raggiungerà tra poco con Mira, Elfman e Cana. Sfortunatamente non era in grado di correre."  
"Quindi l'energia di prima era davvero Mira?" Domandò Natsu, sorridendo. "Non credevo avrebbe più usato quella magia."  
"Personalmente, spero di non trovarmi mai ad essere un suo avversario. Fa decisamente più paura di Erza e Harry." Replicò Fred.  
"Se vuoi dopo vedremo chi può fare più paura." Disse Titania, per poi voltarsi verso la Cattedrale, il cui portone era ancora spalancato, sebbene non riuscissero a vedere cosa stava succedendo all'interno. "Adesso direi di aiutare chi sta affrontando Luxus. E sono pronta a scommettere che si tratta di Harry."  
"Allora cosa stiamo aspettando?" Domandò Natsu, per poi correre tutti e tre verso l'interno dell'edificio.  
"Lux-" Cominciò Erza, fermandosi a metà nome, sgranando gli occhi.  
Di fronte a loro c'erano Harry e Mistgun, i quali stavano evitando i fulmini di Luxus, mentre questi respingeva gli incantesimi.  
"E quello chi è?" Domandò Fred, accorgendosi subito dopo della sorpresa di Erza e della rabbia sul volto di Natsu.  
"Tu?!" Urlò il Dragon Slayer, guardando Mistgun. "Che cosa ci fai tu qui?!"  
"Gerard…" Mormorò Titania, facendo immediatamente sgranare gli occhi al rosso.  
"Gerard?! Quello è Gerard?!" Gridò Fred incredulo, fissando il diretto interessato.  
"No…" Rispose Neville, raggiungendoli. "Non è Gerard… anche se è la sua copia sputata."  
"Come sarebbe a dire?!" Replicò Natsu. "E allora chi è?!"  
Mistgun abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Erza cominciò a tremare.  
"Oh, pare che siate in parecchi a conoscere la sua faccia." Li prese in giro Luxus, ghignando.  
"Erza… Avrei tanto voluto evitare che proprio tu mi vedessi." Disse Mistgun, senza voltarsi. "Io non sono Gerard. Lo conosco, ma non sono io."  
Erza lo guardò incredula, per poi spalancare ulteriormente gli occhi quando il ragazzo cominciò a sparire.  
"Scusate." Disse semplicemente. "Al resto pensateci voi."  
"Ehi!" Esclamarono assieme Harry e Natsu, solo per osservare lo spazio vuoto dove fino a pochi istanti prima si trovava il mago.  
"Tipico di Mistgun… ha sempre avuto difficoltà ad affrontare situazioni simili." Commentò Majutsu, per poi voltarsi nuovamente a guardare Luxus. "Beh, direi che siamo rimasti noi ad affrontarci."  
"E pensi davvero che soli tre maghi di Classe S, di cui uno nominato da poco, siano in grado di sconfiggermi?"  
"Tre?" Ripeté Natsu, guardandosi intorno. "Ma ci sono solo Harry e Erza!"  
"A dir la verità… ci sono anch'io." Fece Neville, raggiungendo Majutsu e portando in avanti la spada. "Sono Sikadeu, mago di Classe S di Fairy Tail! E anche se sono più debole degli altri… farò di tutto per non lasciarti vincere, Luxus!"  
Il Dragon Slayer dai capelli rosa resto a fissarlo per qualche secondo, per poi spalancare gli occhi.  
"CHE COSA?!" Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva, imitato dietro da Fred.

"Uh?" Fece George, alzando la testa.  
"Che succede?" Domandò Mira.  
"Non avete sentito nulla?" Chiese il Weasley, guardandosi intorno. "Tipo un urlo pieno di sorpresa e di frustrazione…"  
"Non sarai anche tu in grado di parlare qualche lingua strana come Harry, vero?" Fece Elfman.  
"Non che io sappia…"

"Come sarebbe a dire che sei un mago di Classe S?!" Urlò ancora Natsu a Neville, che ridacchiò imbarazzato.  
"Non me lo aspettavo nemmeno io… a quanto pare Harry e il Master hanno deciso di usare tutto questo come esame per me."  
"Non ti sottovalutare." Fece Majutsu. "Dopotutto sei riuscito a mettermi in difficoltà."  
"Umpf. Solo la fortuna del principiante dovuta alla tua pietà." Replicò Luxus. "Ad ogni modo, è tutto inutile! Mancano pochi minuti all'attivazione dell'Altare del Tuono!"  
Gli altri maghi voltarono appena lo sguardo verso l'esterno, dove si potevano ancora vedere le Lacrima avvolgere minacciosamente la città.  
"Non la passerai liscia!" Urlò Natsu. "Batteremo te e fermeremo il tuo altare del fulmine!"  
"È l'altare del Tuono, idiota!" Lo corresse una voce dall'alto, anticipando Gajil, che saltò giù da una trave con un ghigno sul volto.  
Harry guardò Erza, che annuì.  
"Allora possiamo lasciarlo a voi?" Domandò Titania ai due Dragon Slayer, che la guardarono sorpresi.  
"Eh? Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Che al momento non è Luxus la priorità." Rispose Harry. "Voi due occupatevi di lui. Noi tre invece penseremo a fermare il suo attacco da quattro soldi."  
"Davvero pensate di farcela?" Chiese il diretto interessato, divertito. "Non so se lo sapete già, ma ogni Lacrima restituirà all'attaccante il colpo subito, solo più forte. Sì, forse riuscirete a distruggerne qualcuna… ma tutte è impossibile, a meno che non vogliate uccidervi."  
Majutsu scosse la testa. "Ed è per questo che ora come ora non potrai mai essere un buon Master."  
Sentendo ciò Luxus spalancò gli occhi. "Cos'hai detto?"  
"Mi hai sentito bene. Un Master di Fairy Tail degno di questo nome sa benissimo che non importa la difficoltà… nessuno di Fairy Tail si arrenderà mai!"  
"Tranquillo Harry!" Intervenne Natsu. "Ci penso io a farglielo capire!"  
Majutsu annuì, per poi correre fuori dalla cattedrale assieme a Erza, Neville e Fred, fermandosi nella piazza.  
"Sarà davvero possibile distruggerle tutte?" Domandò il Weasley. "Se quello che ha detto è vero-"  
Non riuscì a finire la frase che sopra di loro apparve oltre un centinaio di spade volanti, mentre dietro di lui Erza cadde in ginocchio, ansimando.  
"Non sarà facile…" Ammise Titania, sorridendo. "Ma come ha detto Harry, la parola arrendersi non è nel nostro dizionario!"

" _Ben detto!"_

"Eh?" Fece Fred, guardandosi intorno. "Chi ha parlato? E perché mi è sembrato di sentirlo nella testa?"

" _Sono Warren! E sto parlando telepaticamente a tutti i membri della gilda dispersi per Magnolia! Sappiamo come stanno le cose… e siamo tutti pronti a darvi una mano!"_

A conferma delle sue parole nella mente dei membri di Fairy Tail risuonarono le urla di incoraggiamento di tutti quanti, mentre per tutta la città ciascun componente della gilda attivò la propria magia.  
"Figuriamoci se resto dietro Natsu in questo modo!" Fece Gray, puntando un arco di ghiaccio contro una Lacrima, mentre Ron faceva lo stesso con uno di luce.  
"Anche perché dopo dobbiamo dire due paroline a Harry su come si trattano gli amici. Ho pensato davvero che ci avesse tradito."  
Harry e Erza restarono fermi qualche secondo nel sentire le voci di tutti quanti, per poi annuire.  
"Molto bene allora!" Esclamò Majutsu, puntando le mani contro un gruppo di Lacrima. "Warren, al tuo via attacchiamo tutti insieme!"  
"E noi?" Domandarono assieme Fred e George. "Siamo divisi, e la nostra magia normale non è così potente!"  
"E io temo di essere senza forze…" Aggiunse Neville.  
"Non preoccupatevi. Ci servirà qualcuno che possa raccattarci una volta che avremo subito il contraccolpo." Rispose Erza, sorridendo.

" _Molto bene! Fairy Tail… Colpite!"_

Con perfetta sincronia, tutti i maghi scagliarono i loro attacchi, riuscendo a colpire allo stesso momento tutte le Lacrima in cielo, che esplosero immediatamente, per poi scagliare indietro l'energia elettrica, che prese in pieno ogni singolo mago.  
Majutsu restò in piedi pochi secondi, prima che l'oscurità avvolgesse i suoi sensi.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Noooo!"_  
Majutsu spalancò gli occhi di fronte a quell'urlo, solo per ritrovarsi a vagare nel vuoto.  
"Che cosa-" Cominciò, solo per rendersi conto di essere trasparente come un fantasma.  
" _No, non può essere! Svegliati, di prego!"_  Continuò la voce di prima.  
Harry si voltò, vedendo così una figura dai capelli biondi inginocchiata a terra, tenendo tra le braccia una sagoma che non riuscì a identificare in alcun modo.  
" _Perché… Perché lo ha fatto…"_  Pianse la figura bionda, poggiando delicatamente a terra l'altra.  
Non appena fu libera, si alzò, chiudendo le mani a pugno ma continuando a non girarsi verso Harry. " _Non importa… Potrà chiedermi pietà in ogni modo possibile, ma non l'avrà mai! Giuro che ti vendicherò, a qualunque costo!"_  
Harry guardò la figura, cercando in ogni modo di capire perché gli sembrasse così famigliare, quando sentì dei passi alle sue spalle. Si voltò e spalancò gli occhi.  
" _È troppo forte per te. In questo momento non potresti mai vincere, non in quello stato."_  Disse una voce femminile, appartenente a una ragazza dai capelli bianchi. " _Ci penserò io. In un certo senso, è colpa mia. Permettimi di rimediare."_  
La figura non disse nulla, limitandosi ad annuire.  
" _Vendicali… Tutti quanti. Non ti ritengo responsabile, tu hai agito per il meglio. Sfortunatamente, non tutti sono come te."_  
Harry tuttavia continuava a fissare incredulo la ragazza. Perché era assolutamente sicuro che quello che stava vedendo non poteva essere reale.  
Dopotutto, i morti non possono parlare di vendetta, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad oggi, 31/08/2018, questo è l'ultimo capitolo che ho caricato online, finendo così il recupero su questo sito. I prossimi capitoli saranno tutti nuovi


	73. La fine della battaglia tra fate! Esilio e riunioni

  

 

Harry strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte, per poi cominciare a mettere fuoco.  
“Lis…” Mormorò, portandosi inconsciamente una mano sopra la sua cicatrice sulla fronte, intorno alla quale il tatuaggio brillò per qualche secondo, prima di spegnersi.  
“Harry!” Esclamò Neville, raggiungendolo. “Tutto bene?”  
“Sì… solo… solo uno strano sogno…” Rispose lui, per poi voltarsi verso Erza, che si stava rialzando.  
“Ugh… prendere tutta quella magia assieme non è stata affatto un’esperienza che desideravo…” Si lamentò la maga, sorridendo. “Ma almeno siamo riusciti nel nostro intento!”  
Majutsu annuì, per poi voltarsi verso la cattedrale.  
“Già! E ora vediamo di farla finit-”  
Il mago dagli occhi verdi non riuscì a terminare la frase che il portone della cattedrale esplose, scagliando attraverso i suoi frammenti Natsu e Gajil, entrambi fumanti e ricoperti di diverse ustioni, i quali caddero di fronte a loro.  
“Maledetti…” Fece la voce di Luxus, il quale zoppicò attraverso l’uscita, anch’egli coperto da diversi lividi e tagli. “Non pensavo che due simili moscerini sarebbero riusciti davvero a costringermi ad usare il mio asso nella manica.”  
“Che ti prende? Sei furioso solo per questo,  _falso_?” Ridacchiò Gajil, rialzandosi, mentre anche Natsu si rimetteva seduto, pulendosi con il braccio del sangue sul volto.  
“Non osare chiamarmi così!” Ruggì Luxus, scagliando dal suo corpo diversi fulmini. “Sono molto più potente di voi vecchi Dragon Slayer! Sono il più forte di tutti!!!”  
A quella frase Erza e Harry spalancarono gli occhi.  
“Cosa intende dire?” Domandò Neville a Natsu.  
“Non sappiamo come… ma pare che anche Luxus sia un Dragon Slayer.” Rivelò. “Anche se ha ammesso che non ha imparato la magia da un drago.”  
“Perciò è solo un falso!” Ribadì Gajil. “Ed è ora di dimostrargli che cosa può davvero fare un vero Dragon Slayer. Non è così, Salamander?”  
“Ben detto!”  
“E cosa sperate di fare? Mi avete già attaccato assieme, e non è servito a nulla! Ora vi annienterò una volta per tutte!”  
“Fermati, Luxus!” Urlò una nuova voce, anticipando Levi, che stava correndo verso di loro.  
“Levi? Che ci fai qua?” Domandò sorpresa Erza, osservando l’amica fermarsi di fronte a Luxus, riprendendo fiato.  
“Se pensi che mi fermerò solo perché sei una ragazza, speri male!” Esclamò Luxus, cominciando a caricare la sua magia attorno alle mani.  
“Si tratta di tuo nonno!” Esclamò lei, facendo spalancare gli occhi ai presenti, ad esclusione del mago del tuono, il quale si limitò a fissarla.  
“Finalmente ha deciso di arrendersi?” Chiese divertito. “Era ora! Bene, allora ora che sono Master vi ordino di-”  
“Tuo nonno sta morendo!” Lo interruppe Levi, lasciando scendere delle lacrime.  
“Che cosa?!” Gridò Natsu. “Cosa significa che sta morendo?!”  
“Il Master… se ne sta andando?” Ripeté Harry.  
“Polyushka ha detto che potrebbe non restargli molto tempo. Luxus, ti prego, fermati e vai a vederlo! Sono sicura che potete entrambi passare oltre questa storia!”  
Luxus restò in silenzio, sempre con la magia come in stasi attorno alle mani.  
“Il vecchio… sta per morire?” Disse, per poi lasciare che un sorriso deformasse il suo volto. “Magnifico! Proprio quello che volevo sentire! Significa che sono comunque il nuovo Master di Fairy Tail!”  
Levi spalancò gli occhi, per poi portarsi una mano sopra la bocca, incredula.  
“Bastardo! È davvero quello che vuoi?!” Gridò Natsu, solo per vedere Harry cominciare a camminare lentamente verso il loro avversario, superando in silenzio Levi.  
“Tu… Tu pensi davvero quello che hai appena detto?” Chiese con calma. “Sei davvero disposto a lasciare morire l’unico tuo famigliare a cui importa davvero qualcosa di te?”  
“E tu che ne sai, Majutsu?”  
“Hai rimproverato tuo nonno per aver esiliato tuo padre… Eppure non ti sei fatto la domanda più stupida… la domanda che tutti i bambini al tuo posto avrebbero fatto.”  
“Ossia?”  
“Perché tuo padre non ti ha portato con sé?” Domandò infine Harry, guardandolo serio. “Se ti voleva davvero bene come glielo volevi tu, perché ti ha lasciato con la persona che in quel momento odiava di più?”  
“Perché ero debole! Ma ora non è più così! E non fraintendere! Non ho fatto tutto questo per mio padre! L’ho fatto solo per me! E ora vi dimostrerò che sono serio!”  
Dicendo ciò batté le mani, lasciando che la magia scoppiasse attorno a lui.  
Harry e Erza spalancarono immediatamente gli occhi, riconoscendo la magia.  
“Luxus, che diamine… Quando hai imparato a eseguire la Fairy Law?!” Esclamò incredulo Majutsu, indietreggiando mentre la magia continuava ad aumentare d’intensità.  
“Sorpreso, vero? E come ben sapete, questa magia spazzerà via tutti quelli che considero miei nemici!”  
“Fermati, Luxus!” Urlò Erza. “Sei totalmente uscito di senno?! Rischi di distruggere tutta la città! Senza contare che potresti davvero uccidere tutti i membri di Fairy Tail!”  
“Solo i più deboli soccomberanno! Gli altri resteranno vivi! Ma voi… voi non farete parte della mia nuova gilda!  _Fairy Law!_ ”  
Attorno al mago la magia scoppiò in un globo di luce, che avvolse in pochi secondi l’intera città, per poi lasciare del fumo ad avvolgerla.  
Luxus a quel punto cadde in ginocchio, ansimando ma soddisfatto.  
“Ci… Ci sono riuscito… Finalmente ho superato il nonno…” Ansimò, mentre il fumo continuava ad avvolgerlo.  
“Davvero, Luxus?” Domandò Harry, riemergendo incolume dal fumo di fronte a lui, seguito subito dopo da tutti gli altri, i quali erano esattamente nelle identiche condizioni precedenti alla Fairy Law.  
“Che cosa?!” Esclamò il mago del tuono, spalancando gli occhi. “Perché non siete morti?!”  
“Perché nessuno è morto, Luxus.” Disse la voce di Friend, che ancora barcollante si avvicinò al suo capo.  
“Fried?!” Esclamò questi, ancora incredulo per ciò che era appena successo. “Che cosa vuoi dire?! La Fairy Law era perfetta!”  
“Esatto. Era perfetta. Per questo sono tutti vivi.” Replicò Fried, sorridendo. “Perché è questa la verità Luxus… tu non li vuoi morti. Non hai ereditato solo la forza da tuo nonno… ma anche il suo cuore.”

All’insaputa dei presenti, da sopra un tetto, un paio di occhi osservarono con attenzione la scena che si stava svolgendo, lasciando che un sorriso apparisse sul suo volto.  
“Sei solo stato troppo precoce. Ma la tua determinazione non è malriposta.” Disse la figura, per poi spostare il suo sguardo verso Majutsu. “Come non lo è stata la sua, Harry. A quanto pare, continua a guardarti…”  
Detto ciò, scomparve come nel nulla, lasciando dietro di sé solo qualche sfera di luce.

“Il suo cuore?” Ripeté Luxus. “No, non è vero!”  
“Smettila, Luxus.” Fece Harry. “Non puoi mentire alla tua magia. La Fairy Law ha lasciato noi, quelli che tu definisci nemici, incolumi. Significa che nel tuo profondo ci consideri ancora tuoi alleati.”  
Luxus restò in silenzio, per poi cominciare a urlare, lasciando i fulmini cominciassero ad avvolgerlo nuovamente.  
“No! No, non è così! Io vi odio tutti!” Urlò, per poi colpire in pieno Harry con un pugno, cogliendolo di sorpresa e scagliandolo via di diversi metri. “Se la Fairy Law non ha funzionato, allora vi eliminerò uno alla volta!”  
Detto ciò caricò tutta la sua magia in un colpo solo, per poi scagliarla contro il corpo a terra di Majutsu.  
Solo per vederla deviare all’improvviso, colpendo il pieno il braccio di Gajil, ora trasformato in un pezzo di ferro.  
“Cosa? Interferisci ancora?!”  
“Eh eh… Non mi piace lasciare le cose in sospeso…” Ridacchiò il Dragon Slayer, cercando di non urlare dal dolore provocato dalla magia che stava subendo. “Ma credo che l’onore spetti a qualcun altro.”  
Sentito ciò, Luxus si voltò a guardare Natsu, che nel frattempo si era totalmente lasciato avvolgere dalle sue fiamme.  
“Luxus…” Sussurrò, per poi far scattare la testa verso di lui. “Sei un idiota!”  
A quel punto saltò contro di lui, colpendolo in pieno con un pugno e facendolo volare in aria.  
Senza dire altro lo raggiunse, colpendolo con una raffica di pugni e poi con un calcio che lo rispedì a terra.  
“D-Dannato…” Fece Luxus, rialzandosi, solo per vedere Natsu di fronte a lui, con il braccio piegato indietro, pronto a colpirlo di nuovo.  
“Quella tecnica…” Mormorò Levi, incredula come gli altri, mentre Erza raggiungeva Harry per soccorrerlo.  
“Di cosa si tratta?” Domandò Neville.  
“Delle tecnica segreta dei Dragon Slayer… in grado di demolire le difese dell’avversario…  
Natsu convogliò tutte le sue fiamme assieme, per poi scagliarle assieme al suo pugno contro Luxus. “Lame esplosive del fiore di loto!” Urlò, colpendolo in pieno.  
Luxus non poté fare altro che urlare mentre volava in alto, andando a sbattere contro le mura della chiesa, dove restò fermo per qualche secondo, per poi infine cadere a terra privo di sensi.  
I presenti restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, finché non fu proprio Natsu a interromperlo, lanciando un urlo di soddisfazione che risuonò per tutta la città.  
“Incredibile…” Mormorò Erza, mentre Harry riapriva gli occhi, sorridendo.  
“Davvero? Io direi che è solo il solito Natsu…” Ridacchiò lui, mentre l’urlo del compagno continuava.  
Poco lontano da loro, i due vecchietti osservavano i due maghi, con il sorriso sui volti.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Un uomo dai capelli neri si avvicinò al cornicione di un balcone, osservando dei corvi poggiati lì sopra.  
“Cari corvi, voi sì che avete un fascino misterioso.” Disse, facendo per prenderne uno, mentre l’altro scappava via.  
“Eh? Dite che dipende dal fatto che tutti vi odiano?” Continuò, afferrandolo. “Buono, buono.”  
Il corvo gracchiò sorpreso, per poi trasformarsi in un fiocco di carta che scivolò a terra.  
L’uomo scoppiò a ridere. “Le creature belle hanno una vita effimera.” Disse, per poi girarsi. “Non è vero, Gajil?”  
Il Dragon Slayer del ferro, con ancora le bende dovute alle ferite della battaglia, lo guardò serio.  
“Non mi avevi detto che Luxus è un Dragon Slayer.”  
L’uomo si mise a ridere nuovamente.  
“Come hai detto tu, è solo un impostore. Un piccolo impostore.”  
“Un impostore?”  
“Sin da bambino è sempre stato un debole. Mi faceva tanta pena che gli ho innestato nel corpo una Lacrima.”  
Gajil spalancò gli occhi. “Cosa?! Una Lacrima che permette di usare la magia del Drago della Distruzione?!”  
Il padre di Luxus, Ewan, Master della gilda oscura di Raven Tail lo guardò con un sorriso sul volto. “Non capita tutti i giorni, vero? E sono sicuro che ora il mio caro papà non esiterà a dargli la mia stessa punizione. Non potevo sperare di meglio.”  
“Perché?”  
“Ho scoperto che quella Lacrima che gli ho innestato ha un valore inestimabile. Una somma di denaro inimmaginabile.”  
“Hai intenzione di riprenderla?!” Domandò incredulo Gajil. “Ma così Luxus-”  
Ewan lo interruppe con una nuova risata.  
“È arrivato il momento di fare soldi. Tanti piccoli soldi che serviranno per sferrare un attacco a Fairy Tail.”  
Dicendo ciò si avvicinò minacciosamente alla sua spia. “Tu continua pure a rimanere infiltrato tra loro. E ascoltami bene… se ti dovessero scoprire, tu non dire nulla di tutto questo.”  
Gajil ghignò. “Non sono così sprovveduto.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Makarov finì di abbottonare il mantello, per poi girarsi a guardare il letto dov’era rimasto negli ultimi giorni.  
“Questa volta sei stato fortunato.” Disse Polyushika. “Ma non posso garantirti che riuscirò a salvarti un’altra volta.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Dovresti davvero pensare di lasciare la gilda a qualcun altro.”  
Il master ridacchiò. “Quello temo di non poterlo ancora fare. Quei mocciosi non sono ancora pronti.”  
“E Luxus? Cosa vuoi fare con lui?”  
Il sorriso del Master scomparve.  
“Di lui… me ne occuperò subito.” Rispose, girandosi e cominciando ad allontanarsi.  
“Invece per Harry? Ho saputo che poco prima di tornare qui ha perso nuovamente il controllo.”  
“Sì, ma il sistema che abbiamo studiato ha funzionato come previsto. E non posso dargli torto… credo che chiunque di noi avrebbe perso la pazienza. Tu, piuttosto, hai pensato alla mia richiesta?”  
La donna annuì. “Ringrazia solo che voglio vedere se posso procurarmi qualche ingrediente particolare. Sai bene quanto odio stare con voi umani. Ovviamente, puoi immaginare la mia condizione per accettare.”  
Mararov scoppiò a ridere, per poi uscire dalla stanza. “Non cambi mai, vero Polyushika?”  
La guaritrice restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi sorridere triste. “Nemmeno tu.”

 

“Cavoli… se non avessi visto tutto da lontano, non avrei mai creduto a quello che è successo.” Disse Sirius, osservando il figlioccio cambiarsi le bende. “Quando mi hai spiegato che cosa avresti dovuto fare, e mi hai chiesto di tenermi fuori dalla città, non pensavo sarebbe successo tutto quello.”  
“Niente di straordinario alla fine, credimi.” Rispose Harry. “Semplicemente, non mi sembravi ancora pronto per stare al passo di Fairy Tail.”  
L’ex malandrino sbuffò. “Vorrei contestare tale punto, ma mi trovo a mio malgrado d’accordo. Sarei stato inutile.”  
“Remus come va?”  
Sirius a quel punto scoppiò a ridere. “Ci hai fatto uno bello scherzo lì! Potevi almeno avvertirci che quei tizi non erano umani!”  
“Beh, saranno dei demoni, ma sicuramente sono molto più umani di certe persone.”  
“A proposito, cos’è questa storia che tu e Erza avete distrutto per loro la Luna? Non era un po’ troppo come pretesa?”  
“Come avrete visto, la Luna è sana e salva.” Ridacchiò Majutsu. “Dato che Remus non è qui, immagino abbia accettato di restare con loro, vero?”  
“Già. Hanno assicurato che loro non corrono nessun pericolo con il suo problema peloso e anzi, possono aiutarlo a controllarlo. Ed essendo un isola non potrà di certo scappare mentre non è in sé.”  
“Beh, chi meglio di un villaggio di demoni che si trasformano sotto la luce della Luna può aiutare un lupo mannaro?”  
“Già… e non vedevo Remus così felice da un bel po’ di tempo. Il fatto che ci fossero persone disposte ad aiutarlo per lui è sempre stato importante.”  
Harry annuì, per poi guardare fuori dalla finestra.

 

Lucy sospirò, guardando il suo portafogli, tristemente vuoto.  
“E tutti i guadagni di quest’anno di missione sono andati subito per l’affitto…” Mormorò a Plue, il quale annuì tremante come suo solito.  
“Beh, almeno non devo pensarci fino alla prossima estate. Anche se mi toccherà usare i miei risparmi per le spese scolastiche.”  
Impegnata a parlare con lo spirito, la ragazza non si accorse dei passi alle sue spalle, tantomeno della figura incappucciata a cui appartenevano.  
Solo quando la sua ombra la coprì Lucy si voltò, fissando così un uomo dalla lunga barba, i cui occhi erano celati dal cappuccio.  
“Ahhh!!! Sta’ lontano da me!” Esclamò spaventata, preparandosi ad invocare un altro spirito, solo per vedere l’uomo togliersi il cappuccio.  
“Tranquilla Lucy, sono io.” Disse lui, sorridendole.  
La ragazza restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, cercando di indentificare l’uomo, il quale aveva dei capelli biondi lunghi e disordinati, come anche i vestiti sotto il mantello, i quali presentavano anche diversi tagli.  
Le ci volerò ancora diversi secondi prima di spalancare gli occhi, incredula. “Papà?”  
“Ciao Lucy.” Rispose lui, continuando a sorriderle. “Vedo che stai bene.”  
“C-Cosa ti è successo?”  
L’uomo ridacchiò amaramente. “Ho preteso troppo… e ho perso tutto. Con la storia del tuo rapimento, sono stato punito dal regno. Mi hanno portato via tutto… il mio impero finanziario, la casa, i soldi…”  
“E la mamma?” lo interruppe Lucy. “La tomba della mamma?!”  
L’uomo le porse un foglietto. “Sono riuscito a farla spostare in tempo. Ecco il luogo dove riposa ora.”  
La ragazza prese il foglio, per poi portarlo al petto. “Grazia papà. E tu invece ora?”  
“Ero venuto a cercarti qualche mese fa per chiedere il tuo aiuto. Sarò sincero, ero disperato e alla ricerca di soldi. Ma non avendoti trovato, alla fine ho deciso di tornare sui miei passi… sui miei e su quelli di tua madre. Così mi sono unito alla gilda di mercanti della città di Akarifa.”  
“La gilda di Akarifa?” Ripeté sua figlia, sorpresa.  
“Già… la gilda Love & Lucky. La gilda dove ho conosciuto tua madre Leila.”  
“Davvero? Non mi avevate mai raccontato questa storia!”  
“Sì, beh… Leila era convinta che eri ancora troppo giovane, e io dopo…”  
L’uomo divenne silenzioso.  
“Mi dispiace Lucy… solo ora che ho perso tutto mi sono reso conto di cosa avevo già perso. Quando tua madre se n’è andata… non riuscivo a pensare ad altro. Così mi sono tuffato nel lavoro. E ho finito con il trascurarti. Mi ricordavi così tanto lei che ogni volta che ti vedevo, vedevo anche lei. Non ho alcuna scusa, me ne rendo conto.”  
“Papà…”  
“Sono contento che hai trovato degli amici leali e fedeli.”  
“Anch’io.”  
Padre e figlia restarono a guardarsi, per poi sorridere entrambi.  
“Sai, devi il tuo nome proprio a quella gilda.” Riprese lui, guadagnandosi uno sguardo curioso da Lucy. “Quando io e tua madre l’abbiamo lasciata, abbiamo notato che la K della scritta era caduta. Così sembrava che la gilda si chiamasse ‘Love & Lucy’. Abbiamo pensato fosse un segno.”  
La bionda ridacchiò nuovamente. “Davvero? Che motivo stupido.”  
“Già. Ma per noi significava tutto…”  
“Allora potrò trovarti lì?” Domandò Lucy.  
“Certo. Oh, e a proposito…”  
E dicendo ciò tirò fuori da una tasca una busta, che le porse. “Non è molto… ma sono i risparmi che ho messo da parte in questi mesi. Prendili tu.”  
Lucy spalancò gli occhi, per poi scuotere la testa. “No, non posso. Servono più a te.”  
“Ma il tuo affitto? Riesci a permettertelo anche stando via così tanto tempo?”  
“Non preoccuparti. Sono andata via di casa sapendo che non avrei potuto usare i tuoi soldi. Me la caverò. Dopotutto sono vostra figlia, no?”  
L’uomo sorrise, annuendo.  
“Già… è proprio così…” Rispose lui.

“Ahia…” Si lamentò Fred, mentre il fratello lo aiutava a cambiarsi le bende.  
“Su, non fare il bambino!” lo prese il giro George. “Ringrazia che non c’è la mamma. Speriamo solo che stavolta le ferite guariscano prima di tornare a casa…”  
“Dite che il Master ci permetterebbe di restare qui come asilo politico?”  Domandò Ron.   
“Temo che in quel caso, la mamma cercherebbe di raggiungerci solo per dire quattro paroline al Master.” Ridacchiò Ginny. “Certo che stavolta però avete rischiato grosso… Se non fosse stato per Mira-”  
Ma la ragazza venne interrotta da George, che le mise una mano sulla bocca, guardandosi attorno nervosamente.  
“Non nominare il suo nome con leggerezza!” Esclamò. “Voi non avete visto quello che abbiamo visto noi!”  
“Intendi dire la sua trasformazione in un demone assettato di sangue privo di pietà?” Domandò Ron, ridendo. “Suvvia, non penserete davvero che ci crediamo, vero?”  
“Credere a che cosa?” Domandò Mira, entrando nella stanza con il vassoio della colazione, sorridendo come sempre.  
I gemelli saltarono sul posto.  
“N-Nulla Mirajane! N-Non ti preoccupare!”  
La ragazza appoggiò il vassoio di fronte a loro.  
“Sapete… non usavo quell’aspetto da molto tempo.” Disse, mentre il sorriso scompariva. “Un tempo ero molto diversa da così. Pensate, io e Erza non facevamo altro che litigare su chi fosse la più forte. E Elfman e Lisanna non facevano altro che ridere di ciò. Ma da quando Lisanna se n’è andata… non sono più stata in grado di controllare quella forma.”  
“Aspetta, quindi è vero?” Domandò Ron, sorpreso.  
“Già. Ma non temere, dubito mi vedrete di nuovo in quella forma… Forse.” Concluse Mira, ridacchiando e uscendo, lasciando quattro Weasley confusi e leggermente spaventati.

Luxus chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cadere seduto dopo aver finito di raccogliere le sue cose dall’infermeria della gilda.  
Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di aprire gli occhi quando sentì dei passi alle sue spalle.  
“Così sei sopravvissuto, vecchio.” Disse, senza tuttavia alcuna vena di odio nella sua voce.  
“Così pare.” Rispose Makarov, raggiungendolo.  
Luxus aprì gli occhi, ma non si voltò verso suo nonno.  
“Guardami negli occhi.” Gli ordinò subito lui.  
Il Mago di Classe S annuì, per poi girarsi.  
“Ti rendi conto di cos’hai fatto?” Domandò Makarov con calma. “La gilda è un luogo dove si radunano gli amici. È anche un posto dove si lavora. Ed è una casa per chi non ha una famiglia. Tutte cose per cui non hai alcun rispetto.”  
Luxus restò in silenzio.  
“Far parte di una gilda vuol dire innanzitutto nutrire fiducia e stima nei propri compagni. Si tratta di un legame solido e duraturo, più di ogni altra cosa! Ma tu hai mancato di rispetto agli altri membri di Fairy Tail e hai attentato alla loro vita. E non solo! Hai anche tentato di coinvolgere altri membri nei tuoi piani. Tutto ciò è inaccettabile.”  
“Lo so.” Rispose il mago del tuono, chiudendo le mani a pugno. “Io… Io volevo una gilda più forte. Tutto qui.”  
Makarov sospirò, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso il nipote. “Sei uno stupido, figliolo. Che ne dici di aprirti un po’ agli altri? Se lo facessi, magari scopriresti quanto finora non sei stato in grado di distinguere e ascolteresti parole che non hai mai sentito prima. La vita è più bella di quanto tu creda.”  
Luxus a quel punto distolse lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo del nonno, che continuò a guardarlo sorridendo teneramente.  
“Vederti crescere era la mia ragione di vita. Non mi importava della tua forza e della tua intelligenza. Volevo solo che tu stessi bene. Era tutto ciò che desideravo.”  
Nonno e nipote tornarono a guardarsi per qualche secondo, finché Luxus non distolse nuovamente lo sguardo.  
Makarov chiuse le mani a pugno, cominciando a tremare vistosamente.  
“Luxus… Sei espulso dalla gilda!” Decretò, spostando il braccio di colpo verso la porta.  
Luxus spalancò gli occhi, mentre sul suo volto per qualche istante comparve un’aria sorpresa.  
“Ah…” Disse infine, raccogliendo lo zaino che aveva preparato prima. “Grazie di tutto.”  
Detto ciò superò il nonno, che era rimasto fermo a guardarlo.  
“Vecchio… abbi cura di te.” Disse il mago del tuono, sorridendo e guardando Makarov, il quale comincio a piangere, ma non si voltò.  
“Vattene via!” gridò il Master di Fairy Tail, incapace di guardare il nipote senza piangere ulteriormente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mette la testa fuori dalla stanza, ritirandola subito dopo per evitare frecce, forconi, torce, keyblade, etc.*  
> Ehm... Sì, sono leggermente in ritardo...  
> Vi chiedo scusa, ma tra cambio di lavoro e tempo libero impiegato altrove, sono riuscito a dedicare davvero poco spazio alle fanfiction... Ma non mi arrendo!  
> Intanto ho terminato questa saga, che vedrà la fine con il prossimo capitolo, che vi prometto, farò di tutto per lasciarvelo prima della fine dell'anno.  
> Anche perché sarà uno di quei capitolo col botto...  
> Detto questo, per il momento vi saluto, e vi auguro buon Natale in anticipo!


	74. Phantasia e famiglia! Ricordi di un lontano passato

**Capitolo 74: Phantasia e famiglia! Ricordi di un lontano passato**

 

Sirius Black sorrise mentre, assieme agli altri abitanti di Magnolia, osservava finalmente la parata serale di Fairy Tail, Phantasia iniziare dopo una settimana di ritardo dovuta al piano di Luxus.  
Tutti i maghi della gilda stavano facendo del loro meglio per mostrare le loro abilità, tra cui Natsu che giocava con le fiamme, Gray e una Juvia al settimo cielo si esibivano usando l’acqua e il ghiaccio, Harry e Erza che sostenevano un duello amichevole tra di loro…  
“James… Saresti così fiero di lui.” Mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo. “Se solo tu e Lily foste ancora qui…”  
Sirius si voltò, cercando di non guastare l’atmosfera della festa con i suoi ricordi.  
Solo per spalancare incredulo gli occhi nel vedere poco lontano da lui qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di rivedere. E soprattutto non lì.  
“C-Cosa?” Fece, strofinando le mani sugli occhi e controllando nuovamente di non star avendo alcuna allucinazione. “Non è possibile!”  
Cominciò a farsi largo tra la folla, che protestò, solo per vederli allontanarsi.  
“Ehi, aspettate!” Urlò, inutilmente a causa del frastuono creato dalla festa.  
Riuscì a superare la folla, solo per ritrovarsi in uno spiazzo vuoto, dove cominciò a guardarsi attorno freneticamente.  
“Dove sono finiti?” Domandò ad alta voce, per poi trasformarsi nella sua forma animagus e cominciare a fiutare l’aria.  
Felpato spalancò nuovamente gli occhi, riconoscendo quei profumi e cominciando a corrergli dietro.  
Il suo inseguimento duro solo pochi minuti, prima di fermarsi dietro alla coppia di anziani che erano arrivati pochi giorni prima del casino di Luxus, e che erano rimasti in città nonostante l’evacuazione.  
Entrambi fermarono la loro camminata, senza tuttavia voltarsi nemmeno quando Sirius tornò umano, ansimando per la corsa improvvisa.  
Per qualche istante i tre restarono in silenzio.  
“N-Non mi sbagliavo.” Fece Black, ancora incredulo per ciò che stava vedendo, cominciando ad avvicinarsi alla copia. “Ma non capisco… Com’è possibile? Zi-”  
Non riuscì a finire la frase che il bastone della signora colpì con forza la sua testa, facendolo cadere a terra più per la sorpresa che per la forza.  
“Ahia!” Esclamò il malandrino, massaggiandosi la testa, mentre la signora fece sbattere il bastone a terra di fronte a lui.  
“Spero per te che non mi stavi per chiamare zia, Sirius Black!” Esclamò questa, con tuttavia un sorriso sul volto. “Pensavo di averti insegnato meglio!”  
Sirius alzò lo sguardo, lasciando che un ghigno apparisse sul suo volto.  
“Giusto… Scusa, le vecchie abitudini faticano a sparire… mamma.”  
La signora annuì soddisfatta. “Così va meglio! Visto Charles? Ti avevo detto che mi avrebbe chiamato in quel modo!”  
“Beh Dorea, a sua discolpa, ufficialmente sei sua zia.” Rispose l’uomo, sorridendo.  
“Stupidaggini! Sono stata sua madre più di quella vera, penso di meritarmi tale titolo! Ora però passiamo a questioni più importanti! Dove quel mascalzone di tuo fratello, Sirius? Vorrei dirgliele quattro per aver lasciato qui nostro nipote senza alcuna sorveglianza!”  
Il sorriso sul volto di Sirius scomparve immediatamente, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Sirius?” Domandò Charles, sorpreso da quel cambiamento di atteggiamento.  
Il malandrino restò seduto dove si trovava, per poi mettersi in ginocchio.  
“Mi dispiace!” Urlò, lasciando finalmente che le lacrime uscissero. “È stata colpa mia! È stata tutta colpa mia!”  
“Sirius, di cosa stai parlando?” Domandò Dorea, abbassandosi e accarezzandolo sulla testa.  
“Mi dispiace, ho deluso tutti… Voi, James, Lily, Harry… Non sono riuscito a proteggerli!” Continuò piangendo Sirius. “Ho tradito la vostra fiducia, non ho saputo ricambiare ciò che avete fatto per me! Mi avete accolto come vostro figlio e io… Io ho lasciato che James… Che James se ne andasse per sempre.”  
Dorea e Charles Potter restarono in silenzio a quella ammissione, sedendosi a fianco di Sirius.  
“Cos’è successo?” Chiese infine il vecchio Potter, poggiando una mano sulla schiena del figlio adottivo.  
Sirius cominciò a spiegare tutto quello che era successo dalla loro scomparsa. Di come James si era infine sposato con Lily Evans. Di come erano felici quando avevano saputo di aspettare Harry e di come scoprirono che Voldemort voleva ucciderlo. Del suo piano per proteggere James e Lily, e che si era invece rivelato ciò che gli aveva condannati. Di come aveva passato più di un decennio ad Azkaban.  
I due anziani restarono in silenzio tutto il tempo, e anche una volta che Sirius ebbe finito restarono al loro posto, continuando a consolarlo.  
“Non è stata colpa tua.” Disse infine Dorea, stringendo con forza il suo bastone. “Non è un peccato fidarsi dei propri amici. Il vero colpevole è Peter Minus. È lui che si è appena guadagnato tutto il nostro odio più puro.”  
“Sono sicuro che James e Lily non ti accusano di nulla.” Aggiunse Charles, rialzandosi. “Ed è una vergogna che tu abbia passato tutti quei anni ad Azkaban da innocente.”  
Sua moglie sospirò. “Direi che è una fortuna che il piccolo Harry abbia avuto un evento simile al nostro e sia finito anche lui qui. Se solo lo avessimo scoperto prima…”  
“Voi come siete finiti qui?” Domandò Sirius. “Io e James eravamo convinti che Voldemort vi avesse ucciso e fatto sparire. Temevamo foste stati usati come inferi.”  
“Questa è una domanda da un milione di galeoni.” Ridacchiò Charles. “Forse non ci crederai, ma nemmeno noi siamo sicuri di come sia successo. Un minuto prima eravamo in giro per Diagon Alley e il minuto dopo ci siamo ritrovati in un posto totalmente diverso, entrambi con 50 anni di meno.”  
“Come? Siete… siete tornati giovani?” Domandò Sirius, solo per beccarsi un altro colpo in testa.  
“Insinui che siamo vecchi?” Esclamò Dorea, ghignando divertita, per poi mettersi nuovamente seduta. “Ma hai ragione. Per qualche motivo ignoto, siamo arrivati qui nel fiore della nostra giovinezza.”  
“Abbiamo passato anni a cercare un modo per tornare a casa, visitando diverse gilde. Ma non abbiamo mai trovato un modo per riuscirci. Non potevamo nemmeno andare in giro dicendo di essere di un altro mondo, cosa che avevamo capito dopo qualche settimana passata qui.”  
“E alla fine abbiamo deciso di ricominciare. Ci siamo uniti a una gilda, e lì abbiamo cominciato a farci una certa fama.”  
Dorea sospirò. “Peccato che la nostra famiglia sembri essere maledetta.”  
“Cosa volete dire?”  
“Non prenderla a male Sirius. Non abbiamo mai avuto intenzione di sostituire James o te. Ma sai, eravamo di nuovo giovani, e… beh, diciamo nuovamente spensierati.”  
“Aspettate, state dicendo che-”  
“James ha avuto una sorellina, esatto.” Ridacchiò Charles. “La nostra dolce Bella… E no Sirius, fortunatamente non era nemmeno lontanamente pazza come tua cugina.”  
“Menomale, mi basta e avanza una sola di Bellatrix. Ma cosa le è successo?”  
Charles e Dorea abbassarono lo sguardo.  
“Zeref è successo. Lui e quel suo maledetto demone Deliora.” Rispose Dorea, stringendo il bastone con tutte le sue forze. “La città dove lei e suo marito si erano trasferiti per cominciare la loro famiglia è stata attaccata e distrutta da quel demone. Quando siamo arrivati, ormai non c’era più nulla. Il nostro più grande dispiacere è il fatto che non la vedevamo da anni. Dopo il suo matrimonio abbiamo deciso di viaggiare nuovamente per il mondo. Una decisione di cui ci siamo pentiti amaramente. Forse avremmo potuto aiutarli.”  
Sirius restò in silenzio.  
“Deliora… Harry mi ha raccontato di quel demone.” Disse infine. “Anche un suo amico ha sofferto a causa sua. Ma questo significa anche che almeno uno dei vostri figli è stato vendicato.”  
“Lo sappiamo. Ed è stato allora che abbiamo scoperto di Harry. Inizialmente, quando abbiamo sentito il nome, pensavamo a una coincidenza, ma poi, quando abbiamo visto la sua foto ogni dubbio è sparito. Per questo siamo venuti qui. Eravamo sicuri di trovarlo durante Phantasia.”  
“Infatti lo abbiamo incontrato praticamente subito. Lui ovviamente non ci ha riconosciuti.”  
“A-Aspettate allora! Vado a chiamarlo e-”  
“No Sirius.” Lo fermò Dorea. “Questo lo legherebbe qui. E non vogliamo che rinunci alla sua vita per due vecchi. In ogni caso, a noi non resta poi così tanto tempo. Ci basta sapere che l’eredità di James stia bene.”  
“Oh, sì, sta bene. È diventato un mago di cui essere davvero orgogliosi. Anche a Hogwarts ha lasciato il segno di sé.”  
“Così avevamo ragione anche su quello. Avete trovato un modo per viaggiare tra i due mondi. E in maniera stabile direi. È chiaro che noi siamo finiti molto tempo indietro rispetto a quando eravamo a casa.”  
Sirius annuì. “Il merito va a una delle amiche di Harry. Con i suoi Spiriti Stellari può viaggiare tra le dimensioni, come anche la fenice di Silente.”  
“Spiriti Stellari! Te lo avevo detto che avremmo dovuto cercare qualche mago in grado di usarli!” Esclamò Dorea, guardando il marito.  
“Ma cara, lo sai che non sono affatto facili da trovare. Solo di recente sembrano aver deciso di mettersi in mostra.”  
Poco lontano dal trio, Harry Potter annuì, lasciando che una singola lacrima scendesse dagli occhi.  
“Beh, che cosa vuoi fare?” Chiese Luxus, appoggiato contro un muro lì vicino. “Pensi di andare da loro?”  
“No. Non voglio costringerli a vedermi solo per sparire per chissà quanto tempo. Come hanno detto loro, è meglio così.”  
“Come vuoi.” Sbuffò il mago del tuono, per poi ghignare. “Ma direi che questo per te è il regalo migliore che potessi chiedere, vero? Hai ancora una famiglia.”  
“Ho sempre avuto una famiglia.” Rispose Majutsu. “Voi di Fairy Tail siete la mia famiglia. Ma sì, sono contento.”  
“Smettila di includermi. Non sono più un membro di Fairy Tail, lo sai.”  
Dicendo ciò alzò un braccio per salutarlo, cominciando ad allontanarsi da Magnolia.  
Proseguì per qualche minuto, finché non si inoltrò nella foresta.  
Fu lì che si fermò, bloccato da una figura di luce che si trovava in mezzo al percorso.  
“E tu chi sei?” Domandò Luxus, lasciando cadere la sua borsa e preparandosi a combattere.  
“Sai, tu non sei ancora stato realmente espulso da Fairy Tail.” Disse la figura, con una voce che Luxus non riuscì a decifrare. Le parole sembravano quasi entrargli di forza dentro la testa.  
“C-Cos’hai detto?”  
“Il simbolo di Fairy Tail è ancora inciso sul tuo corpo. Questo significa che non hai lasciato realmente la gilda.”  
“Devo solo arrivare in un’altra città e farmelo rimuovere.”  
“Credi sia così facile? Fairy Tail non è una gilda come le altre. Quel marchio non andrà via. Non finché il tuo cuore apparterà alla gilda. E visto che sei riuscito ad usare correttamente la Fairy Law, questo non succederà presto.”  
Luxus fissò incredulo la figura. “E tu come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?”  
La figura sembrò sorridere. “Oh, ma è semplice. Dopotutto, sia il marchio di Fairy Tail che la Fairy Law sono opera mia, Luxus.”  
Il mago spalancò gli occhi.  
“Non temere, non ti farò alcun male. Direi che hai capito la lezione. Sono sicura che non farai più alcun male a Fairy Tail. Anzi, diventerai sicuramente uno dei suoi guardiani più fedeli.”  
“A che scopo? Il nonno mi ha buttato fuori.”  
“Beh, diciamo che posso andare oltre il suo ordine. Dopotutto, per me anche lui è un bambino. Ma per ora, lasciamogli credere che sia andata così, che ne dici?”  
“E allora cosa vuoi che faccia?”  
“Viaggia Luxus. Viaggia per questo mondo e scopri tutto ciò che ti servirà. Ma se Fairy Tail dovesse avere bisogno di te, dovrai accorrere in suo aiuto.”  
Luxus annuì, per poi recuperare la sua borsa e riprendere il cammino, superando la figura senza voltarsi una volta sola.  
La figura restò in silenzio, per poi sospirare.  
“È andata meglio del previsto. Ero sicura che avrebbe detto qualcosa in più.” Disse, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso un punto della foresta. “E grazie per non aver interferito.”  
“Non è lui che mi interessa.” Rispose una voce, appartenente a un ragazzo dai capelli neri, il cui volto era celato dall’oscurità della notte, che si trovava seduto alla base di un albero. “Ma sappi che non accetterò altri interventi come quello di 14 anni fa.”  
La figura lo guardò seria.  
“Stai lontano da Fairy Tail e non ci sarà alcun pericolo per te. Avvicinati a uno solo di loro e non avrò pietà.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise, per poi alzarsi.  
“Sappiamo entrambi la verità. Tu per prima hai interferito.” Disse, per poi sparire nel nulla. “Farò semplicemente ciò che devo.”  
La figura sospirò, per poi voltarsi verso la città. “Non mi pento di quello che ho fatto. Spero solo di poter venire perdonata un giorno.”  
Una folata di vento l’avvolse, ma sembrò quasi evitare di toccarla.  
“Ho permesso a qualcuno di usare quella magia e, per quanto le sue intenzioni fossero buone, il prezzo da pagare è stato alto… troppo alto. Non è vero, Lily?”

  
_~~~~31 ottobre 1981~~~~_

  
Lily Potter stava cullando tra le braccia suo figlio Harry.  
Il bambino continuava a guardarla con gli occhi che brillavano.  
“Forza mio piccolo Majutsu, è ora di andare a fare la nanna.” Sussurrò, per poi sentire una risatina.  
“Ancora quel soprannome, Lily?” Chiese James, divertito. “Non ho ancora capito perché ti ostini a chiamarlo così.”  
La rossa sorrise a sua volta. “Ho la sensazione che sarà chiamato spesso così. O hai qualcosa contro, Ramoso?”  
“Okay, okay, hai il tuo punto.” Ridacchiò James. “Ma davvero, vorrei tanto sapere come ti è venuto in mente.”  
Lily spostò lo sguardo. Sapeva che questi potevano anche essere i loro ultimi giorni, ma non aveva il coraggio di dirlo a James.  
Anche se ricordava tutto quello che era successo durante il loro quinto anno, continuava a sperare che così non fosse. Che ci fosse un modo per restare insieme a Harry, di vederlo crescere.  
Da quando aveva recuperato i ricordi, aveva continuato a cercare un incantesimo che potesse aiutarli. E anche se odiava ammetterlo, proprio quei ricordi l’avevano aiutata a farsi convincere a scegliere Peter invece di Sirius come loro custode segreto. Ma dubitava fortemente che uno degli amici di James potesse mai tradirli volontariamente.  
Eppure l’Harry che avevano incontrato era cresciuto orfano.  
L’unica cosa che la faceva sorridere era il fatto che si era fatto dei veri amici, proprio come James, e che era stato più fortunato di lei.  
Ancora non riusciva a crederci. Severus aveva messo il bersaglio su suo figlio. E anche se Silente gli aveva detto che se ne era pentito, dubitava sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarlo. Non se per colpa della sua stupida gelosia a pagare sarebbe stato Harry.  
Ma i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un calo di luce, che portò James a tirare subito fuori la sua bacchetta.  
“Lily, dobbiamo andarcene.” Disse alla moglie, che annuì, mentre stringeva Harry, che la guardò con curiosità.  
I due maghi fecero un giro su se stessi, solo per guardarsi attorno attoniti.  
“Non funziona…” Sussurrò James, deglutendo.  
Prima che potesse dire altro, la porta d’ingresso esplose, mostrando ai due maghi Lord Voldemort, con la bacchetta in mano e un ghigno sul volto.  
“I Potter.” Disse lui. “Finalmente ci rivediamo. Ora, vorrei evitare di spargere inutilmente del sangue magico puro, e sono disposto a risparmiare quella sangue sporco che hai vergognosamente scelto come moglie. Voglio solo vostro figlio.”  
Lily strinse con forza Harry, mentre James si metteva in mezzo.  
“Sai già la risposta, Voldemort. Non lascerò che tu metta le mani su mio figlio! Lily, scappa!”  
La rossa guardò il marito, che annuì. A quel punto corse al piano di sopra, cercando di ignorare il pronunciare degli incantesimi dietro di lei e andando a rifugiarsi nella stanza del figlio, lanciando subito decine di incantesimi di protezione attorno a loro.  
“Non servirà.” Fece una voce.  
Lily si voltò subito con la bacchetta in mano, ritrovandosi a guardare una figura di luce.  
“Non temere. Non ho intenzione di farti del male. Tuttavia non posso nemmeno aiutarti a scappare. Mi dispiace.”  
Come spiegazione, la figura passò una mano contro il muro, passandoci attraverso come un fantasma.  
“C-Chi… Chi sei?”  
“Un’amica. Un’amica di tutti quelli che portano il marchio di Fairy Tail.”  
A quel nome la donna spalancò gli occhi.  
“Tu… Tu conosci Fairy Tail?”  
“Certo che la conosco. Dopotutto, ero lì quando è stata fondata. Ed ero presente anche quando tuo figlio ha viaggiato attraverso il tempo.”  
Dicendo ciò alzò una mano e per un secondo sulla fronte di Harry, dove in futuro ci sarebbe stata la cicatrice, brillò il marchio di Fairy Tail. “Non importa quando, ma tuo figlio è protetto dalla mia gilda.”  
“Allora… Allora puoi portarlo da loro? Ti supplicò, salva Harry, non mi importa come o a che prezzo!”  
“Questo non posso farlo.” Spiegò. “In questo stato, non sono in grado di lanciare incantesimi o di prendere oggetti fisici. Tuttavia… Lily Potter, sei davvero disposta a tutto pur di salvarlo?”  
Un tonfo riempì il silenzio attorno a loro, segno che Voldemort aveva già iniziato a colpire gli incantesimi di protezione.  
“Sì.” Rispose lei con determinazione. “Non importa a che prezzo.”  
La figura sospirò. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace davvero… il prezzo sarà altissimo per te.”  
Prima che Lily potesse dire altro, la figura alzò la mano verso di lei, lasciando che sulla fronte di Lily, nello stesso identico punto del figlio, apparisse il tatuaggio di Fairy Tail.  
Poi la figura cominciò a parlare in una lingua sconosciuta, per poi vedere Lily, come in trance, ripetere tutto quello che diceva.  
Una volta concluso, il simbolo di Fairy Tail scomparve, mentre Lily cadeva a terra esausta.  
“Mi dispiace.” Ripeté la figura, cominciando a svanire. “Non avrai nemmeno il ricordo di ciò ad accompagnarti nei prossimi minuti.”

_~~~~Oggi~~~~_

  
Un paio di occhi verdi si spalancarono di colpo, mentre il loro proprietario si mise seduto sul letto.  
Si portò una mano sul volto, facendo profondi respiri, mentre la tunica bianca che l’avvolgeva si muoveva assieme al suo petto.  
“No…” Ansimò. “Non può aver recuperato un corpo. Non dopo quella notte.”  
Tolse la mano dal volto, mostrando il simbolo verde brillante di Fairy Tail sulla fronte, per poi alzarsi e dirigersi verso un baule che stava al centro della stanza, sopra il quale c’erano decine di sigilli, tutti con il marchio di Fairy Tail.  
“Non ce la farai, Voldemort.” Esclamò Lily Potter con determinazione. “Ti ho già fermato una volta, non esiterò a farlo una seconda. Non farai del male a mio figlio, non finché avrò qualcosa da dire in proposito!”  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò alzò una mano di fronte a sé, creando una sfera di luce, che volò all’interno del baule, passando attraverso il legno.  
“Spero solo di riuscire a fermarlo il più a lungo possibile.” Aggiunse a bassa voce. “Stavolta c’è voluta più forza del solito.”  
Mentre parlava, su una delle pareti si accese uno schermo magico, che cominciò a mostrare una scena che la donna non aveva mai visto prima.  
“E vorrei sapere che cosa significa ciò.” Fece, osservando al suo interno una ragazza dai capelli bianchi cadere a terra.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_“Patetica. Come lo sono tutti gli altri.”_ Disse una voce, mentre la ragazza dai capelli bianchi alzava lo sguardo, cercando di rialzarsi ignorando il dolore alle gambe, dalle quali stava uscendo copiosamente del sangue da diversi tagli.  
_“Patetica? Hai mai pensato di guardarti allo specchio? Non sono io ad aver rinnegato tutto ciò in cui credevo!”_ Replicò lei, irata.  
_“Ma non ho rinnegato proprio nulla. Non ho mai fatto mistero sul fatto che cercassi più potere, e con voi non avrei mai potuto ottenerlo. Per fortuna, l’ho trovato altrove.”_  
_“E a che costo?!”_ Urlò l’albina, chiudendo le mani a pugno. _“Ci hai traditi! E hai anche ucciso tutti loro, senza mostrare alcun risentimento!”_  
_“Erano solo dei deboli, tutti e sette. Dovreste ringraziarmi per avervi liberato della loro presenza.”_  
_“Ringraziarti? Sei ancora viva solo perché ho detto che mi sarei occupata io di te! Ma forse avrei dovuto lasciare fare agli altri, dimenticandomi della nostra amicizia. Mi pare ovvio che fossi solo io a considerarla tale!”_  
_“Non presumere troppo. Dopotutto sto ricambiando il favore. Oggi tornerai alla tua cosiddetta casa. Consideralo il saldo del debito che ti dovevo per avermi aiutato tutti quegli anni fa. Non è stato facile convincerlo a lasciarti andare via viva.”_  
La ragazza riuscì finalmente ad alzarsi, fissando con odio la figura di fronte a sé, come anche quella alle sue spalle.  
_“E a lui non ci pensi?! O mi stai dicendo che anche tutto quello che hai passato con lui era una menzogna?! Hai idea di come reagirà quando scoprirà ciò che hai fatto?”_  
La figura di fronte a lei scoppiò a ridere, per poi lasciar cadere a terra un ciondolo a forma di drago che aveva in tasca.  
_“Puoi restituirglielo. Forse in passato avrei anche potuto provare qualcosa per lui, ma è solo un codardo. Avere quel potere e rifiutarsi di usarlo. Che idiota! Lo sai vero che se solo agisse in prima persona, avreste vinto voi da tempo? Dopotutto, non c’è nessun altro con il suo potere.”_  
La ragazza restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
_“Ti sbagli.”_ Disse infine. _“Qualcuno c’è. E anche se sarà difficile, farò del mio meglio per portarlo qui ad aiutarci. E so già che non ti perdonerà mai per quello che hai fatto. Potrà non conoscerci, ma so perfettamente da che parte sta, e di certo non dalla tua e di quel mostro alle tue spalle!”_  
_“Se fosse vero, lo avresti già chiamato, no? Dopotutto, quante persone hai visto morire in questi anni? Le tue minacce sono vuote.”_  
Dicendo ciò la figura si voltò, per poi alzare la mano in un saluto.  
_“Addio. Questa sarà l’ultima volta che ci incontreremo da amiche. La prossima volta sarai la mia preda, e non ti lascerò andare finché non avrai esalato il tuo ultimo respiro. Dopotutto, ora parteciperò anch’io alla Caccia. E credimi, avrò meno pietà degli altri.”_  
Senza aggiungere altro, le due figure si allontanarono, lasciando la ragazza bianca da sola.  
_“Maledizione…”_ Mormorò, cominciando a piangere e accasciandosi nuovamente a terra. _“Perché sono ancora così inutile?!”_ Urlò, sbattendo i pugni sul terreno.  
Restò in quella posizione per diversi minuti, prima di alzarsi nuovamente, per poi strapparsi le maniche della maglietta, usando il tessuto per fermare il sangue che continuava ad uscire dalle ferite sulle gambe.  
_“Non posso fare altro che sperare. Sperare di trovare davvero un modo per contattarlo. Solo lui può fermarli, ne sono sicura. E spero che succeda prima che sia troppo tardi.”_  
Una volta finito di medicarsi alla buona, fece qualche passo in avanti, raggiungendo il ciondolo lasciato a terra e raccogliendolo.  
_“Non lo accetterà mai. So già che si rifiuterà di farlo. È troppo buono. Ed è per questo che soffrirà ancora di più di tutti gli altri.”_ Mormorò, stringendo con forza l’oggetto.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Loki si lasciò cadere davanti a una lapide, sospirando esausto.  
“Ne è passato di tempo, eh?” Mormorò, guardando la lapide, priva di qualsiasi scritta. “Scusami, ti sembrerà assurdo, ma sono stato preso da mille impegni.”  
Lo Spirito Stellare del leone ridacchiò. “Sono proprio senza speranza, eh? Sono passati solo pochi anni, ma ancora non riesco ad andare oltre. Mi sono sporcato le mani, pensando che tu non avresti mai voluto vederla soffrire… e ho finito solo con provocare un’altra morte.”  
A sua insaputa, poco lontano da lui, Lyra e Aquarius stavano osservando la scena, la prima con un’espressione triste sul volto e la seconda impassibile.  
“Tsk. Come se fosse l’unico a cui manca.” Sbottò Aquarius.  
“Manca a tutti noi.” Fece Virgo, raggiungendole. “Ma sai perfettamente che è lui ad aver sofferto più di tutti.”  
“Questo non gli ha evitato di sparire a sua volta per diversi anni.” Replicò lo spirito acquatico. “Ho pensato che avesse deciso di raggiungerla. E invece si è solo nascosto a tutti noi, tranne che al Re.”  
“Però credo che Lucy possa aiutarlo a recuperare.” Disse Lyra. “È una delle migliori evocatrici che ci sono mai capitate, proprio come sua madre.”  
“Ma per piacere, quella mocciosa non è lontanamente ai livelli di Layla. Anzi, paragonarla sarebbe un offesa.”  
“Hai ragione. Lucy le è decisamente superiore.” Replicò Virgo. “E non negarlo. L’averci evocato tutti assieme avrebbe ucciso chiunque, ma lei ha avuto giusto un esaurimento magico. Layla non è riuscita a reggere il contraccolpo.”  
Aquarius distolse lo sguardo.  
“Continui a comportati in questo modo proprio perché ti ricorda lei, non è vero?” Domandò Lyra.  
“Che cosa ne volete sapere voi?!” Sbottò lei. “Era la mia migliore amica, certo che mi manca! E non potrò mai paragonare qualcun altro a lei, non importa quanto sia simile! E finché Lucy si comporterà come se fosse una sua copia, di certo non guadagnerà mai la mia piena fiducia. Sì, so di essere dalla parte del torto, ma non ho intenzione di agire diversamente!”  
Lyra ridacchiò. “Beh, anche con lei non ci andavi di certo leggera.”  
“Già. Mi ricordo che dovevo sempre asciugare tutto quanto dopo una vostra discussione, che finiva sempre con te che le scagliavi contro uno tsunami.” Aggiunse Virgo.  
Aquarius distolse lo sguardo. “Non ho mai fatto nulla del genere a Layla.”  
“Infatti. Sei sicura che stavi parlando di lei?” Domandò lo spirito della Vergine, per poi girarsi e allontanarsi, seguita da Lyra, lasciandola da sola.  
Aquarius si voltò nuovamente a guardare Loki, che non si era mosso minimamente.  
“So bene di chi stavo parlando, idiote.” Mormorò infine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono vivo!  
> Mi sembrava il caso di dirlo, visto la mia (solita) lunga assenza...  
> Ma finalmente, sono riuscito a pubblicare IL capitolo! Da questo momento in poi, la storia inizierà a distaccarsi dalle trame originali! Certo, ci saranno ancora dei punti in comune, ma il come si svolgeranno potrebbe rivelarsi assai diverso.  
> Non vi preoccupate: quanto visto in questo capitolo avrà in futuro la sua chiara spiegazione. Ma per ora, mi limito a lasciarvi alla vostra immaginazione.  
> Detto ciò, vi saluto! Ci sentiamo per il prossimo capitolo! E fatemi sapere che ne pensate ù.ù


End file.
